The Screamers FR
by magicvanille
Summary: Vivre dans la rue est dur pour Bella Swan, mais pas aussi dur que gérer Edward Cullen qui va l'entraîner dans son univers sexe, drogue et Rock'n roll. Réussiront ils à s'entraider avant de s'entretuer. Injures/ Sexe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Bon, comme promis, je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction…**

**Cette histoire est vraiment très différente de Lord of the Authority, mais j'ai vraiment craqué sur cette histoire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !!!**

**Cette fiction est rated M pour le langage cru et les lemons alors vous êtes prévenues.**

**Pour les anglophones, vous pourrez retrouver le lien de la version originale sur mon profil.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la brillantissime S. Meyer et l'histoire à la déjantée mais non moins talentueuse KiyaRaven.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre…**

_**Chapitre 1 : La ruelle**_

**Edward POV**

Je pouvais entendre ma respiration irrégulière résonner dans l'obscurité alors que mes pieds foulaient la chaussée mouillée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais couru mais je savais qu'à la minute ou je m'arrêterais je les entendrais à nouveau – les criardes (the screamers).

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine quand je tournai à l'angle, déterminé à ne pas les laisser m'attraper. Pourquoi avait il fallu que décide de sortir acheter des cigarettes au beau milieu de la nuit, et un samedi soir qui plus est ?! Je _savais _qu'elles seraient de sortie ce soir, et pourtant mon cœur avait quand même fait un bond jusque dans ma gorge quand j'étais sorti de l'épicerie 24/24 et que je les avais entendues. Elles étaient plus loin en haut de la rue, assez loin pour me laisser une longueur d'avance- mais ces cris étaient tellement forts, ils déchiraient le calme paisible comme une tronçonneuse et je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire – je commençai à courir.

Ma poitrine commençait à me brûler alors que mes poumons sifflaient et hurlaient.

_Putain, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer !_

Je tournai à un autre angle, me dirigeant en direction de mon hôtel quand je vis une petite ruelle. Je pouvais _les _entendre s'approcher du coin de la rue et je savais que parier sur la ruelle était plus prudent que retourner jusqu'au hall de mon hôtel. Je me précipitai rapidement dans la ruelle dépassant en courant un conteneur de déchets industriel et me cachai derrière. Une vieille couverture était roulée en boule près du mur alors je l'attrapai et la jetai sur ma tête.

« C'est quoi ce BORDEL ?! » dit agressivement une voix visiblement énervée. Je me retournai pour voir une paire d'yeux marrons foncés me regardant férocement. « Trouve toi ta propre couverture, mec, » cracha une jeune femme débraillée, en essayant de me la reprendre.

« Chhhuuutttt ! » sifflai je. J'entendais les criardes approcher et cette nana était sur le point de me faire démasquer.

« Ne me dis pas `chhhuuutt' tête de gland, » siffla-t-elle en retour, en baissant légèrement le volume de sa voix. « C'est toi qui viens de me voler ma couverture. »

« S'il te plaît, » la suppliai je, « Fermes la juste pour quelques minutes…Je te la rends juste après. »

« Oh, oui, tu vas le faire, » grogna-t-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant du mur, « ou je te botte le cul. »

« Attends ! » murmurai je. « Ne sors pas de là ! » Je pouvais entendre les voix qui se rapprochaient. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou et commença à marcher jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. « Non ! » sifflai je.

Il était trop tard pour que je l'arrête. Je tirai la couverture sur ma tête et attendait que le cauchemar se termine.

Les voix étaient très proches maintenant, des pas rapides ralentissaient jusqu'à s'arrêter au bout de la ruelle.

« Ou est il allé ? »

« Il a sans doute tourné par ici. »

« Bon Dieu, il est tellement rapide. Je crois que je vais craquer… »

« Ca va Becky, arrêtes d'être une telle mauviette. On ne le rattrapera jamais comme ça. »

« Hey regardez….on a qu'à lui demander… »

Ma respiration s'arrêta. Elles avaient vu la fille.

_Merde !_

_Calme toi, tu peux rien y faire ! Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera…alors la ferme, fillette._

« Hey, est ce que t'aurais vu un mec descendre la rue en courant ? »

J'attendais qu'elle leur donne ma position. Mon corps se tendît, prêt à fuir…

« Oh…euh…vous parlez du gay mignon aux cheveux couleur bronze…l'accroc des couvertures ? »

_Putain ! Attends elle vient de dire que je suis mignon…et HOMO ? Salope !_

Les voix semblaient perplexes.

« Euh, oui, on dirait que c'est lui…il est parti par où ? »

J'entendis piétiner et je n'avais soudain aucun doute sur le fait que la fille allait leur dévoiler ma planque pathétique et lâcher les bêtes hurlantes sur moi.

« Euh…Et bien il est parti en courant vers les lumières de la route et il a tourné à l'angle, » l'entendis je dire. « En plus, il court comme une fille… »

_Salope._

_Une salope qui vient de me sauver le cul mais une salope quand même._

« Si vous vous dépêchez vous pouvez peut être encore le rattraper…il respirait comme un vieillard. »

_Putain de cigarettes !_

« Venez les filles, allons y ! Ahhhhh !!! »

Les cris reprirent, et je les entendis doucement s'éloigner comme les filles descendaient la rue. Je n'étais que vaguement conscient des pas qui venaient dans ma direction quand on m'arracha la couverture et je jetai un coup d'œil dans ses yeux marrons incandescents, légèrement mal à l'aise alors qu'elle me fixait avec un regard particulièrement furieux.

« Maintenant, » dît elle entre ses dents serrées, « Tu vas foutre le camp de ma ruelle, trou du cul, et me laisser dormir un peu. »

Je me levai, observant cette fille bizarre qui venait de me sauver. Elle faisait une tête de moins que moi et ses épais cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval lâche. Elle portait un jeans froissés et une épaisse veste molletonnée qui semblait ne pas avoir été lavée depuis longtemps, et son regard tellement énervé avait pratiquement fait rentrer mes boules à l'intérieur de mon ventre, parce que malgré notre différence de taille, j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle pourrait m'en coller une si elle le voulait vraiment.

« Euh…merci…d'avoir fait ça, » dis je, sentant soudain ma poitrine se comprimer sous son regard haineux.

« Je l'ai pas fait pour toi, abruti, » dît elle acide alors qu'elle me dépassait brutalement et s'asseyait dos au mur, « je l'ai fait pour ne pas avoir cinq adolescentes qui te taillent en lambeaux dans ma ruelle, foutant un énorme bordel et me gâchant encore un peu plus ma nuit. »

Elle ferma ses yeux avec colère, laissant sortir un profond soupir et occultant parfaitement ma présence.

_Putain, qui était cette fille ?_

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ton nom… »

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Je laissai échapper un soupir frustré. « Parce que franchement, je ne peux pas t'appeler la fille de la ruelle, et j'aimerais savoir qui remercier… »

« Je veux pas de tes remerciements. »

Merde, cette putain de sorcière est surmenée. Je commençai sérieusement à perdre patience.

« Et bien , c'est vraiment trop con, grognasse, parce que tu vas recevoir mes remerciements que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au mot `grognasse' et se plantèrent dans les miens. Un faible sourire narquois apparût au coin de sa bouche et j'avais soudain l'impression d'être comme une souris regardant un dangereux chat joueur droit dans les yeux.

« Bien, bien, bien, » dît elle avec sarcasme, « quel répugnante injure pour un si joli garçon. » Je levai les yeux vers elle et soupirai bruyamment. « Calme toi, l'éclair, » marmonna-t-elle, sa voix s'adoucissant légèrement, « Bella. Mon nom est Bella Swan. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon estomac se contracta à son nom. En fait pas particulièrement son nom, mais la façon dont elle avait dit son nom. Non, pas la façon dont elle l'avait dit mais plus le ton…

_Oh putain, tu ne sais plus de quoi tu parles. Elle a raison. Tu es un trou du cul._

« Et bien, ravi de te rencontrer, Bella, » dis je en lui tendant la main. « Je suis… »

« Je sais qui tu es… » dît elle sèchement, laissant ma main planer entre nous. « Tu es Edward Cullen. Rock star, dieu des ados et par-dessus tout un mange cul. »

Je laissai retomber ma main sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Maintenant, dégage de ma ruelle, Cullen. » Elle s'allongea et tira la couverture jusqu'à son cou. « Je suis fatiguée et j'ai eu mon quota de trou du culs pour aujourd'hui. »

**Bella POV**

In-foutrement-croyable. Comme si ma vie ne craignait déjà pas assez, il avait fallu que ce putain de cadeaux des Dieux du Rock and roll d'Edward Cullen choisisse cette ruelle, de toutes les ruelles possibles de LA pour se cacher de ses fans adolescentes enragées.

Et maintenant il ne partait pas, malgré le fait que je lui avais demandé très poliment d'aller se faire foutre.

Il me fixait.

Mes yeux étaient fermés mais je pouvais dire rien qu'à la façon dont mes poils se dressaient dans ma nuque, qu'il me fixait.

_Putain !_

Je soupirai rageusement et ouvrai mes yeux. Il avait les yeux baissés sur moi, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Mes yeux se plissèrent.

« Quoi ?! » soufflai je avec colère.

Il cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Euh…rien… » marmonna-t-il tranquillement, « C'est juste que…est ce que…euh…comment es tu…euh. Ah, merde. Je veux juste savoir…tu vis ici ? »

Je poussai un grognement et levai les yeux vers lui.

Un jeans noir hors de prix ?Ok. Un bonnet gris élégamment froissé ? Ok. Une veste en cuir outrageusement chère ? Ok. Cheveux bronze à la « je viens juste de baiser » ? Ok. Regard plein de pitié pour moi sur le visage ? Foutrement ok.

« Non, p'tit génie, je ne VIS pas ici. Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? » lui lançai je. « Quoi, tu crois que je me sers de cet endroit comme adresse ? Salut Pizza Hut, je prendrai une pepperonni avec ananas, veuillez la livrer dans la ruelle crasseuse, infestée de rats entre Lexington et Vine ? »

« Et bien, non…ce n'est pas ce que je… »

« Je suis sans domicile, imbécile ! Ca veut dire sans adresse ! Alors non, je ne VIS pas ici. Bon Dieu ! »

Il me regarda avec un air triste.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… » Il baissa ses yeux vers le sol et tapotai ses bottes de combat de grande marque. « Merde…je suis un abruti. » Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Je soupirai aussi. Ca avait été une longue journée.

D'abord, j'avais été réveillée par Charlie, le Chapelier Fou. Charlie était un peu fou. Enfin non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Charlie était une montagne de folie entourée d'une couverture de super-folie avec encore un supplément de folie à côté- mais il allait et venait et il était un adorable vieux schnoque. Il avait été policier avant de décider que le lithium c'était mal et qu'il ne voulait plus en prendre, et peu à peu les voix dans sa tête avaient pris le dessus.

Finalement, il avait perdu sa famille, sa maison – tout. Son bien le plus précieux était le chapeau haut de forme en soie noire qu'il avait trouvé dans une benne derrière un magasin de déguisements. Je veux dire, cet homme sentait comme un égout ambulant, sa barbe était pleine de morceaux de nourriture à moitié mangée peut être pour envoyer à des tribus inconnues d'Afrique, et il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des années – mais son chapeau haut de forme en soie noire était toujours immaculé. D'où son surnom – le Chapelier Fou.

Pas très original, mais vraiment juste.

J'avais l'habitude de prendre soin de Charlie. Je m'assurai qu'il mange et essayai de le faire boire autre chose que du vin bon marché, et en plus j'avais une réelle affection pour ce malade, mais parfois il était vraiment insupportable.

Et c'était le cas ce matin quand je me réveillai pour le retrouver en train d'uriner sur mes chaussures…

« Charlie !!! Bordel qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Il cligna des yeux et se concentra sur mon visage.

« Hey Bells ! Je ne fais qu'arroser les plantes, ma belle. Il va faire chaud aujourd'hui ! »

Je me relevai et essayer de secouer mes pieds pour en enlever le liquide.

« Bon Dieu, Charlie, est ce que tu pourrais pas aller colporter ta folie ailleurs aujourd'hui…J'en peux plus ! »

Il me regarda tristement alors qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon et commençait à s'éloigner en chancelant.

« Désolé, Bells, » marmonna-t-il, et je me sentis soudain comme la dernière des garces sur Terre, « Je te vois plus tard. Ne tombes amoureuse de personne d'autre pendant mon absence. »

_Putain. Beau travail Bella._

Après cela les choses commencèrent vraiment à empirer. James, un proxénète local m'avait pourchassée – essayant de me convaincre de travailler pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour ces conneries alors je lui dis d'aller se faire foutre et lui avait collé un coup de poing en pleine face.

Pas une bonne idée.

James avait du caractère et riposta en me balançant contre un mur, cognant ma tête contre les briques. Il marmonna quelque chose du genre « folle, pute frigide » avant de me cracher dessus et de s'en aller.

Sympa.

Ma tête m'avait fait un mal de chien depuis, me faisant sentir au bord de la nausée. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas vraiment grave si j'avais vomi dans la mesure ou je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé depuis deux jours. Alors, me sentant crasseuse et désolée pour moi-même, j'avais installé mon campement et étais allée me coucher peu après que le soleil se soit couché. Je m'imaginais que l'ombre épaisse de poisse qui m'avait suivi toute la journée ne pouvait pas continuer à me pourrir pendant que j'étais endormie.

Mais non, l'univers avait d'autres projets.

Pour couronner ma journée d'enfer, je fus retirée de ma confortable couverture en plein milieu de la nuit par un pauvre petit abruti riche qui courait comme une fillette devant un groupe de filles de 15 ans.

_Et merde._

Et maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à me débarrasser de lui !

_Ouais mais il est plutôt mignon…_

Plutôt foutrement emmerdant…

_Allez c'est bon, tu le trouves sexy…_

NON !

_Bien…vis dans le déni…_

Putain, la ferme ! Subconscient à la con…

_Ne sois pas comme ça…_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le beau gosse qui s'éclaircissait la voix.

« Euh…Bella ? »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE ICI ?! » hurlai je. « Ecoute, je sais que tu es reconnaissant, blah, blah, blah…mais sérieusement, mec, j'ai eu une journée de merde et tout ce que je veux faire c'est dormir et oublier cette journée. Alors dégage d'ici ! S'il te plaît ! »

Je m'effondrai dos contre le mur et me cognai la tête au même en droit ou James m'avait secoué plus tôt. Je soufflai de douleur et sentis immédiatement un filet de sang couler lentement le long de mon cuir chevelu.

Je frissonnai alors que ma vision commençait à se troubler devant moi.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Je passai ma main à l'arrière de ma tête et sentis l'humidité dans mes cheveux. Mon estomac se contracta. Je n'avais jamais pu supporter la vue ni l'odeur du sang. Je fermai les yeux et respirai par la bouche, essayant de repousser la noirceur. Je serrai désespérément les dents et commençait à chercher quelque chose pour stopper le saignement.

« Bon Dieu ! » s'exclama le beau gosse, « Tu saignes ! »

Je riais faiblement.

« Brillantes facultés de déduction, Holmes. Maintenant, vas te faire foutre ! »

Je tanguais sur mes jambes et attrapai maladroitement mon sac à dos. Je fouillai dans le petit sac contenant ce que je possédais, essayant de trouver un vieux tee shirt ou une chaussette.

Soudain, je sentis une main chaude tendre quelque chose vers ma tête.

« Là.. »

Cullen avait enlevé sa veste et roulé en boule son bonnet de designer. Il était accroupi en face de moi et le tenait fermement appuyé contre la plaie.

« Il faut que je t'emmène voir un médecin, » murmura-t-il, un sillon se creusant entre ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

_Merde il est canon !_

Arrête de dire ça !

_Et sa voix est douce comme le miel…_

Tu délires…

_Et ses mains sont si chaudes…_

Bon, ça je peux pas le nier…

_Et il sent bon._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, histoire de prendre un peu plus de son odeur, mais oubliant l'odeur de rouille qui me rendait malade comme de la Kryptonite. Des ombres noires commencèrent à se ruer dans ma tête et je le regardai les yeux bouffis.

« Pas de docteur…ça va…aller… » marmonnai je doucement, et l'obscurité s' empara de moi.

***

Quand je repris conscience, je savais que quelque chose clochait.

J'étais trop bien installée.

Trop bien installée et trop au chaud.

Mes sens étaient en alerte, à la recherche de quelque chose de familier – le brouhaha du trafic ? Aucun. L'odeur rance des déchets et de l'urine ? Aucune. Mike Newton me tripotant vite fait les tétons avant que je ne sois suffisamment réveillée pour lui botter son pathétique cul d'alcoolo ? Aucun.

Ce que j'entendais était un piano, qui jouait doucement et relativement près. Je sentais… une odeur de lys et de cuir, et je sentais quelque chose de délicieusement doux enroulé autour de moi.

Je m'enfonçai avec délice dans cette douceur, imaginant que si c'était un rêve, je pouvais bien m'accorder encore quelques minutes de bonheur avant de retourner dans ma réalité minable. Je tournai ma tête sur cette chose moelleuse et grimaçai quand une douleur aigüe me frappa en pleine tête.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

J'ouvris les yeux.

_Waow._

J'étais dans une élégante chambre d'hôtel, dans un lit de la taille d'un petit pays. Il y avait une table sur le côté avec un énorme vase rempli de muguet et je voyais une immense suite luxueuse par la porte du lointain mur d'en face. Un imposant canapé en cuir trônait dans la pièce devant un écran plat de la taille d'un écran de cinéma.

_Jééé-sus…_

Je crois qu'on n'est plus dans le Kansas, Toto.*

_On s'en fout – le Kansas c'est de la merde comparé à ça._

Merde, ces draps sont si agréables.

_Ouais, coton égyptien, bébé. Sûrement dans les 100 dollars vu la texture._

Putain, tu vas la fermer, t'y connais rien à ces trucs là.

_Bien sûr, t'as qu'à te dire ça si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux._

Tu ES moi, pétasse, et apparemment vivre dans la rue t'a rendu légèrement barge.

_Oh, n'aies pas peur. Tout le monde se parle. Tu dois te préoccuper d'autre chose pour le moment._

Oh et dis moi…ça devrait être quoi.

_Et bien as-tu remarqué que tu peux sentir à quel point ces draps sont doux…partout ?_

Tu ne veux pas dire… ?

_Je veux dire PARTOUT._

Non !

_Jette un œil._

Je soulevai les draps et regardai en dessous. J'étais complètement nue.

Putain !

_Trop tard._

Ma tête explosait de rage.

« CULLEN !!!!!! »

***

**Edward POV**

J'étais assis à mon piano quand je l'entendis. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis le feu à un chat et ensuite essayait VRAIMENT de le faire chier. Je marchai rapidement vers la double porte de l'autre côté de la pièce et y entrai précipitamment.

« Bonjour, Bella, » dis je le plus assurément possible, essayant désespérément d'éviter les faisceaux laser couleur chocolat qui sortaient de ses yeux.

« Qu'…est ce…que …tu…as…fait ? » dît elle, les dents serrées.

Je la regardai également, refusant d'être terrorisé par cette petite personne.

_Tu es un Rottweiler Cullen et elle n'est qu'un Chihuahua._

Ouais, un chihuahua avec des dents d'acier et en furie.

_Oh bon sang – est ce que t'en as une paire ?_

« Bella, tu as perdu connaissance. Tu saignais. Je t'ai ramenée ici et j'ai fait regarder ta plaie par un médecin. »

Un éclair de confusion passa sur son visage. C'était adorable.

_Adorable ? Vraiment ? Tu as sorti le mot `adorable' – Mon Dieu._

Elle ouvrît et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de digérer mes paroles.

« Je saignais ? » La compréhension éclaira son visage.

Je me rapprochai du lit et m'assis au bord, la regardant lever les bras et toucher délicatement le pansement qui recouvrait les douze points de suture que le médecin avait dû faire pour refermer la plaie.

« Le docteur a dit que tu devais rester au calme pendant quelques jours, » dis je doucement. « Il pense que tu as une commotion cérébrale. Il voulait te faire admettre à l'hôpital en observation mais j'ai dit que je m'occuperais de toi. »

Elle me regarda vivement.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Je sais que je n'avais pas à le faire, » dis je sèchement, sentant ma colère refaire surface, « mais je l'ai fait. Alors ferme la et sois reconnaissante. »

Je savais que ma voix était dure mais cette meuf avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds…et pas dans le bon sens.

Elle expira fortement et plissa les yeux vers moi.

« Bon, alors, pourrais tu me dire exactement pourquoi je suis nue ? »

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne penses pas que j'… ? »

« Je sais pas, Cullen, » cracha-t-elle, « je veux dire, je suis là, seule dans ta chambre d'hôtel, inconsciente, dans un lit gigantesque et complètement à poil…qu'est ce que je suis censée penser ? »

Je me levai et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, essayant de contrôler l'accès de colère qui s'emparait de moi.

« Tu es incroyable ! » hurlai je. « Je te ramène ici pour te faire soigner et tu crois que je…t'ai violée ?! Bordel ! »

Elle s'assît légèrement, en tirant les draps sur elle.

« Tu peux m'en vouloir pour ça ? » s'écria-t-elle, « j'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur toi dans les magasines, Cullen – tu es un ex junkie, fumeur invétéré qui a couché avec tout ce qui a un vagin sur la côte Ouest. Je suis nue dans ton lit, alors arrête ton char et dis moi quel genre de trucs de pervers tu as infligé à mon corps quand j'étais inconsciente ?! »

Je la regardai avec incrédulité et frustration.

« Pour ton information, » articulai je lentement, essayant désespérément de me calmer, « le médecin avait son étudiante en médecine de sexe FEMININ qui t'a enlevé tes vêtements pour qu'il puisse t'examiner complètement. Je n'étais même pas dans cette foutue pièce ! Et laisse moi t'assurer que je n'ai aucune envie de te faire quoi que ce soit de `pervers', parce que tu es une petite garce ingrate et agressive qui sent la pisse et qui a le tempérament d'un caniche enragé ! »

Je me ruai hors de la chambre et claquai la double porte derrière moi, expirant bruyamment alors que je me penchai en arrière et cognai doucement ma tête contre le bois.

_Beau boulot Cullen. Ramasser cette foutue pauvre petite sans abri blessée à la tête. T'es un putain de héros._

Je retournai à mon piano et commençai à jouer de la country et des musiques de western. Cette journée avait été une vraie merde de toute façon, autant en faire la bande originale.

***

***citation du Magicien d'Oz.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je compte sur vous pour me dire si je dois continuer…**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Screamers FR**

**Hello,**

**Bon, toujours pas de nouveau chapitre pour Lord of the Authority, alors voilà la suite de The Screamers.**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont déjà reviewé ou mis en alerte ou en favorite après le premier chapitre. Vous êtes les meilleures lectrices qu'on puisse espérer !**

**Alicia : ****C'est bon, je continue ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous.**

**Pauline : ****Voilà, voilà, je continue. Et tu verras, ce n'était que le début…Merci beaucoup. Bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bises.**

**Mag ****: Bon, j'ai compris : je continue…Merci et bisous.**

**Sonono1 : ****Voilà la suite !!! Bella se laisse pas faire mais pour savoir si elle le mordra, je te laisse lire. Merci de ton passage. Bises.**

**. : ****Coucou, je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant et ce n'était qu'un début ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt. Bises.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Ok, Miss. Contente de te retrouver ici. Bisous.**

**Léna :**** Merci beaucoup de me suivre !! Bisous.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, l'histoire appartient à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que la traduire.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Petit déjeuner et renvoi.**_

**Bella POV**

« Trou du cul ! » hurlai je alors que les portes claquaient.

Maudit arrogant, exécrable et superbe trou du cul…

_Superbe ?_

Oh, la ferme.

Je soulevai les couvertures et sentais mon odeur.

Merde. Je sentais la pisse. Fais chier, Charlie.

« C'est la pisse de Charlie ! » je criai inutilement à la porte, « Pas la mienne ! »

_Ouais, parce que ça arrangeait tout._

Je repoussai les draps et m' avançai vers la salle de bains, entrant délicatement puis allumant la lumière.

_Sainte mère de Dieu, tout est magnifique._

La salle de bains était gigantesque. Une énorme baignoire-jacuzzi se trouvait loin dans l'angle, et en face se tenait la plus grosse cabine de douche que j'aie jamais vue. L'énorme plan de travail vaniteux était recouvert d'une sélection d'articles de toilette d'apparence hors de prix. Je les inventoriai du bout des doigts – shampooing à la fraise, gel douche au freesia, brosse à dents, dentifrice, déodorant et parfum, rasoir, lotion.

_J'étais officiellement morte et partie au Paradis. Un doux Paradis sexy où tout sentait comme une journée d'été._

Je souriais de façon insensée quand je levai les yeux pour me regarder dans le miroir. Mon sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

Mon Dieu, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais mauvaise mine.

Mes cheveux étaient crasseux et ternes, mes clavicules et mes côtes ressortaient tels un témoignage de mon manque récent d'une cuisine décente et une mince couche de crasse me recouvrait à peu près partout…mais le pire était mes yeux- ils étaient durs et furieux.

Vivre dans la rue m'avait endurci.

Je pensais à tous les évènements qui m'avaient conduit à ma situation pathétique, et bien que je pensai avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour éviter l'ultime humiliation d'être l'animal que j'étais devenu, quelque chose au plus profond de moi savait que j'avais fini par renoncer. J'en étais venue à accepter que je vivais la vie que je méritais. J'avais arrêté de m'en soucier.

Et voilà où j'en étais, propulsée dans le plus grand luxe par une odieuse Rock star qui me voyait comme sa vagabonde pour faire acte de charité.

_Hey vas y mollo avec lui. Il t'a probablement sauvé la vie._

Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique !

_Et bien, dis moi toi, ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas été là alors que tu étais inconsciente et que tu perdais du sang ?_

Je suis sûre que quelqu'un m'aurait trouvé.

_Ne parie pas là-dessus_.

Un léger frisson parcourut mon dos alors que la réalité me frappait – si il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu mourir. J'aurais pu perdre connaissance et me vider de mon sang jusqu'à en mourir et personne n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. J'aurais pourri là comme n'importe quel autre détritus.

Je penchai la tête et écoutai la faible musique du piano provenant de l'autre pièce.

_Quoi… ? Est-ce qu'il joue Garth Brooks ?_

Je soupirai.

Cependant tout trou du cul que je pensais qu'il était, je suppose que je devais être reconnaissante.

_Je déteste être reconnaissante. Etre reconnaissant vous rend redevable envers quelqu'un. Etre reconnaissant implique que vous devez essayer d'être gentil. Etre reconnaissant signifie se rapprocher de quelqu'un._

Je poussai un profond soupir.

_Etre reconnaissant craint un max._

_Mais mourir seule dans la ruelle aussi._

Je me regardai à nouveau dans le miroir et redressai mon dos.

La petite étincelle d'estime de soi que je croyais éteinte depuis longtemps se réveillait à la vie en moi, me surprenant au possible et nourrissant un puissant sens de l'autodétermination nouveau pour moi. J'essayai de visualiser un futur qui n'impliquait ni humiliation, ni survie – un dans lequel j'étais heureuse et en bonne santé et propre et digne.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée.

_Etait ce possible ? Après tout ce temps, pouvais je juste passer à autre chose ? Est-ce que le petit acte de générosité de Cullen pouvait être l'élan dont j'avais besoin pour cesser de me complaire dans cette haine de moi-même et enfin sortir de ma merde ?_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me regardai dans le miroir.

« Tu ne retourneras pas dans la rue, » me promis je à moi-même, « quand tout ça sera fini, tu trouveras un moyen de remettre ta vie sur les rails… »

_Je vais remercier Cullen pour sa gentillesse, essayer de ne pas lui casser les couilles – pas trop- et quand mon temps ici sera fini, je vais recommencer à zéro et je ne remangerai plus JAMAIS de déchets._

J'attrapai autant de petites bouteilles au doux parfum que je pouvais porter et rentrai dans la douche. J'allumai les jets massants et fis un pas sous les gouttes apaisantes, les laissant nettoyer ma crasse, ma saleté et ma honte persistante.

C'était tellement agréable que je me mis à pleurer.

Et ensuite, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me mis à rire.

***

**Edward POV**

La douche avait coulé pendant presque une heure.

_Je suppose que je l'ai vraiment vexée avec ce foutu commentaire qu'elle sentait la pisse. Quel trou du cul._

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux.

A quoi je pensais en la ramenant ici ? J'aurais dû me contenter d'appeler une ambulance et les laisser s'occuper d'elle.

_Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?_

Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que…je voulais la protéger ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi.

_Je sais pourquoi – elle ne supporte pas toutes tes conneries. Elle est emmerdante au possible. Elle a des yeux dans lesquels tu pourrais plonger pour toujours et mourir heureux._

Ouais..attends, quoi ?

Mon dialogue interne fût interrompu par un coup à la porte.

« Room service. »

J'ouvris la porte et laissai le valet de chambre pousser le chariot.

« Sur la table, s'il vous plaît. »

Je m'effondrai dans le fauteuil et pensai à la fille bizarre dans la chambre derrière la porte. Elle m'avait sauvé la nuit dernière. Elle m'avait sauvé des Criardes. Je l'avais pratiquement agressée, et elle ne m'avait quand même pas balancé. Elle avait des tripes, ça c'est sûr.

J'entendis la douche s'éteindre.

_Enfin._

Le bourdonnement du sèche cheveux démarra.

Je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas pu prendre de douche – se laver les cheveux- manger un repas décent. Mon estomac se serra en l'imaginant seule dans la rue, cherchant des restes de nourriture dans les poubelles comme un animal, portant tout ce qu'elle possédait dans son sac à dos crasseux, cherchant un endroit où elle ne se ferait pas violer où agresser pour dormir chaque soir .

Soudain, j'étais en colère – VRAIMENT foutrement en colère – et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je serrai les poings en pensant à elle et à la vie qu'elle avait vécu pendant que je foutais en l'air ma dignité comme un putain d'enfant gâté. Bon Dieu, j'étais un trou du cul.

« Tout est prêt, Mr. Cullen, » dît le jeune homme alors qu'il remportait le chariot roulant. Je lui donnai un pourboire et fermai la porte.

Le sèche cheveux s'arrêta.

Parfait timing.

_Ok Cullen, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas lui présenter tes excuses, tu vas l'inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner, et tu vas garder un langage courtois pour le reste de la journée._

Je marchai rapidement vers la porte à double battants et criai presque de surprise quand elles s'ouvrirent et que Bella trébucha en sortant, s'écrasant presque sur mon torse. Elle se retourna et regarda ses yeux.

« Oh…salut, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Salut, » rétorquai je.

_Wow, Cullen tu en as de la conversation aujoud'hui, non ?_

Ma mâchoire inférieure tomba légèrement en voyant à quoi elle ressemblait.

Elle était enveloppée d'un grand peignoir blanc. Sa peau, sans la saleté qui la recouvrait était magnifique – translucide et pâle. Ses épais cheveux étaient doux et propres, et tombaient autour de son visage d'une manière qui me donnait envie de me baisser et de plonger mes mains dedans. Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi derrière ses longs cils et une étrange mais pas complètement désagréable bouffée de …quelque chose…me parvint.

Et cette odeur qu'elle dégageait ? Oh, Sainte Mère de Dieu….

_Oh mec. Cullen, tu as vraaaiiiiiimmmmeeenntttt craqué._

« Désolée, » dît elle avec douceur. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu traînes par là. »

Je pris un air renfrogné, sur la défensive.

« Je ne trainai pas. »

« Décompresse, mec, » se mît elle à rire, « Je m'amuse juste avec toi. »

Je me décontractai rapidement, essayant de paraître cool.

« Je le savais, » ajoutai je aussitôt, me reculant d'elle et tentant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque trop rapide. « Je suppose que je devrais être habituée à ce que tu joues avec moi maintenant. »

_Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Idiot !_

Nous nous regardions mutuellement pendant quelques instants, le poids de ce que nous voulions nous dire flottant dans l'air.

« Ecoute, Cullen… »

« Hé, Bella… »

Nous arrêtâmes et nous mîmes à rire timidement.

Waow. Ecouter son rire. Très nouveau. Très sexy.

_Concentre toi_ _, trou du nez !_

Je fis un geste en sa direction.

« S'il te plaît…toi d'abord. »

Elle soupira en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Moi d'abord ? Bien… » Elle rebaissa ses yeux vers ses pieds. « Cullen je voulais juste te dire…merci…enfin tu sais ?Tu m'as vraiment sauvée la nuit dernière et…euh…je crois que je te suis…reconnaissante. »

Elle semblait avoir presque bloqué sur le dernier mot, puis elle leva les yeux vers moi et je pus dire que ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer avait été foutrement dur pour elle.

« C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, » dis je, regardant n'importe quoi sauf son visage parfait. « Après tout tu m'as sauvé des Criardes. »

« Les Criardes ? Sérieux, c'est comme ça que tu appelles tes fans ? » elle me regardait, incrédule.

« Beh, ouais, » grimaçai je. « Elles crient vraiment, vachement fort. »Elle pencha la tête et me regarda avec scepticisme. « Quoi qu'il en soit, » me dépêchai je , « je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon petit coup de colère de la dernière fois. J'ai été grossier et insensible. Alors…je suis désolé. D'avoir dit que tu sentais la pisse. »

_Tu vois, Cullen, c'était facile. En fait, elle a été plutôt cool._

Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil en cuir que je venais de quitter et s'effondra dessus.

« Je dois reconnaître Cullen que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce que j'imaginais. »

Je m'assis sur le canapé en face d'elle.

« Ah vraiment ? » demandai je perplexe, « Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et bien, tu as une réputation de sauvageon. Tu sais – sexe, drogue et rock'n roll ? Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici, tu es plutôt…faible. »

_Et la sorcière était de retour._

Je me souriais à moi même.

_Ne mords pas à l'appât – c'est ce qu'elle veut._

« Swan, je vais simplement éclaircir ta déclaration par une réponse car tu ne me connais pas assez bien pour comprendre complètement ma grandeur, alors laisse moi rétablir la vérité pour ce qui est du sujet sexe, drogue et rock'n roll. » Je me penchai en avant, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. « Le sexe – j'ai vraiment eu mon compte. Putain, j'en ai eu plus qu'assez pour satisfaire la plupart des hommes pour _plusieurs _vies, mais j'ai fait quelques trucs dont je ne suis pas fier et j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mon thérapeute pense que mon insatiable…désir pour le sexe faible n'est juste qu'une partie de ma personnalité dépendante, que j'essaye actuellement de contrôler. Tout comme mon problème de drogue qui est actuellement un chantier en cours. Avec trois séjours en désintox, ma famille envisage sérieusement de faire une réservation permanente pour moi là bas, mais comme tu l'apprendras sans doutes, je suis un type incroyablement têtu et il n'y a rien que j'aimerai plus que de leur dire d'aller se faire foutre. Maintenant, je suis clean depuis presque six mois. » Elle croisa les jambes et essaya de contenir un sourire. « Ma musique, ou rock'n roll, comme tu l'as brillamment qualifiée, c'est quelque chose que je fais pour moi, et personne d'autre. Le fait que je sois payé pour ça et que je sois une légende pour des millions de personnes, ce n'est ni mon intention, ni ma faute. Il se trouve que j'ai une sœur incroyablement agaçante et au caractère particulier qui se trouve être aussi mon manager – c'est sa faute. Et enfin, ton affirmation comme quoi je suis `faible' est complètement ridicule, c'est à mourir de rire. Je suis foutrement grandiose – tu n'as qu'à demander aux Criardes. »

Je me rasseyais en croisant les jambes.

_Prends ça, Mam'selle. Vraiment grandiose._

Bella se pencha en avant, refaisant le mouvement que j'avais fait plus tôt.

« Je vois, » déclara-telle simplement. « Donc mis à part tes exploits du passé, apparemment ta quête pour contrôler tes… » elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon entrejambe, « pulsions, t'a plutôt transformé en une bite tendue. »

Je m'interdisais de réagir à sa pique si facilement. Je savais très bien que je n'étais pas tendu – je l'étais ?

_Merde._

« Ecoutes Swan, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et il faut que je te dise que je ne dois pas être provoqué. Tu ne me feras pas flancher. »

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse, espérant avoir l'air confiant et viril.

Elle se pencha en arrière et croisa les jambes – lentement.

_Oh, putain._

Elle me fît un petit sourire et certaines parties de mon corps commencèrent à lui rendre hommage.

« Je parie que je pourrais te faire flancher, Cullen, si j'essayais vraiment. »

_Abandonne, espèce d'idiot ! Elle est meilleure que toi à ce jeu là. Change de sujet, bon Dieu !_

Je me levai en vitesse et lui montrai la table d'un geste de la main.

« Alors…petit déjeuner ? Le petit déjeuner est là ! Tu as faim ? »

Immédiatement, son visage se métamorphosa et elle ressembla soudain au prédateur le plus dangereux du monde.

« Bordel, pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ! » cria-t-elle, en bondissant de son fauteuil à une vitesse inhumaine. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle commença à tout fourrer dans sa bouche en même temps – pancakes, salade de fruits, œufs, bacon.

C'était une des choses les plus incroyablement écœurantes et érotiques que j'avais jamais vues.

***

**Bella POV**

Je m'écroulai sur le canapé après avoir mangé mon propre poids en succulents plats de petit déjeuner.

_Oh mon Dieu – mon estomac va exploser. Achevez moi maintenant._

Je rotai bruyamment et soupirai de soulagement.

_Ca va mieux._

Cullen était au téléphone. Il me regarda sévèrement alors que mon rot sonore résonnait dans la pièce. Je souriais insolemment et levai les pouces en l'air vers lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et parut dégoûté.

_Opération Emmerder – Cet – Enfoiré – De – Cullen ? Mission accomplie._

Bon Dieu , j'aimais vraiment trop l'emmerder, je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était peut être parce que son visage devenait tout rouge et froncé quand il était énervé, ses impressionnants sourcils se fronçant comme deux chenilles poilues sur le point de se jeter au sol. Ou c'était peut être à cause de ses yeux verts qui s'assombrissaient et devenaient plus que perçants – le rendant délicieusement dangereux.

_Ou c'est peut être parce qu'il te fait de l'effet._

Ok. Ignorer ma voix intérieure à partir de maintenant.

Sa conversation devenait plus animée.

« Non, Alice, je ne veux pas faire SNL. (**T/N :** Saturday Night Live, émission de TV US)» Il commença à faire les cent pas et une touche de rose colora ses joues.

_Excellent._

« Parce que ? Parce que c'est juste pas mon truc, ok ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de plus de promo après les douze derniers mois ? » souffla-t-il. « Non, ce n'est…ne sois pas stupide, Alice. Je n'ai PAS peur des Criardes, d'accord ? »

Je toussai fort en signe de désapprobation.

Il plissa les yeux vers moi.

J'arrêtai de tousser.

« J'ai seulement aucune envie de faire des apparitions publiques pour le moment, compris ? » dît il, sa voix commençant à paraître légèrement hystérique. « Ecoute, Alice, je dois y aller…j'ai quelqu'un avec moi. »

Il me regarda brièvement et marcha jusqu'à la chambre, en baissant la voix alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« Bordel, Alice…non, je ne la baise pas. Je l'ai aidée la nuit dernière et elle avait besoin d'un endroit ou se poser, c'est tout…je sais…je sais…ce n'est pas comme ça…Alice…pourrais tu…ALICE !...ne viens pas ici ! Alice ?! ALICE ?!Booorrrdddeeel ! »

Il referma violemment le téléphone et laissa tomber sa tête, en expirant et en passant sa main brutalement dans ses cheveux.

« Putain. »

Il revint et s' affala dans le fauteuil.

« Alice arrive hein ? » marmonnai je, en rotant silencieusement.

Je remarquai que la douleur subtile dans ma tête qui avait commencé pendant le petit déjeuner commençait maintenant à s'intensifier. J'essayai de l'ignorer.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

« Mec, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne sache pas que tu as la phobie de tes fans ? »

Il leva vivement les yeux.

« Mais, putain de quoi tu parles ? » cracha-t-il, la colère emplissant ses yeux.

Je m'asseyais lentement, tenant en même temps mon estomac ballonné et ma tête qui martelait.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, merde, » dis je lasse. « C'est plus qu'évident que tu as une peur pathologique des grands groupes de jeunes filles adolescentes qui crient. »

Il s'enfonça d'avantage dans sa chaise et se pinça le nez.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, » dît il doucement.

J'eus encore un renvoi et tenais ma tête, de peur qu'elle n'explose à cause des martèlements.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dis je à voix basse. « Tu m'as généreusement procuré suffisamment de cochonneries pour me plonger dans un coma glycémique, alors je ne vais pas batailler la dessus…pour le moment. Mais on terminera cette conversation quand ma tête ne sera plus sur le point de s'ouvrir en deux, et je t'_aurai. »_

Je poussai un faible gémissement et roulai sur le côté.

« Oh, merde, Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se penchant de son siège, « j'étais censé te redonner des antidouleurs il y a une heure. »

Il sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, l'ouvrît et en sortît deux comprimés. Il attrapa de l'eau sur la table et s'agenouilla devant moi.

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien à présent et je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces pour essayer de bloquer la douleur.

« Voilà prends ça, » dît il rapidement.

« J'en ai pas besoin, » grognai je vigoureusement, en faisant non, les yeux toujours fermés et tentant de m'éloigner. « Les antidouleurs c'est pour les fillettes. »

Je le sentis agripper mon bras brutalement. Ensuite, je le sentis me boucher le nez avec ses doigts. Mes yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrirent aussitôt alors que je cherchai à reprendre mon souffle. Je le vis pousser les pilules et les faire passer avec une gorgée d'eau. J'eus un haut le cœur, en avalant rapidement avant de m'étouffer.

Je levai les yeux vers lui avec une lueur assassine, mais je fus coupée dans mon élan meurtrier quand je vis le même regard dans ses yeux.

« Me fais pas chier, Swan, » menaça-t-il en grognant. « Tu as peut être berné tout le monde avec ton numéro bien rodé d'emmerdeuse que tu maitrises, mais ça prend pas avec moi. Maintenant, tant que tu es ici, sous _ma _responsabilité, tu _feras_ comme on te dit – parce que sinon, je renverrai ton pauvre petit cul dans la rue avant même que tu n'aies le temps de cligner des yeux. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Ma bouche s'entrouvrît et le sang afflua à mon visage.

_Bordel, qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?_

Il me regarda intensément pendant encore un instant avant que son visage ne se recouvre d'un sourire douloureusement sublime.

« Je ne fais que te charrier, Swan, » dît il en plaisantant alors qu'il me rallongeait sur le canapé, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Mais sérieusement, prends ces foutues pilules quand je te le dis. »

Il s'inclina pour saisir le téléphone et dire à la réception de venir récupérer les plateaux du petit déjeuner.

Je retenais un frisson.

Très soudainement, ma tête n'était plus la seule partie de mon corps qui palpitait.

***

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !**

**Attention, dans le prochain chapitre, Alice entre en scène…**

**Merci beaucoup de lire ce nouveau délire.**

**Bon dimanche.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Screamers FR**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Puis qu'apparemment, cette histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi, je ne vous torture pas avec de longues attentes. **

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir déjà été si nombreuses à mettre cette histoire, en alerte, en favorite mais surtout à avoir reviewé… Et oui, vos reviews, c'est mon carburant à moi pour continuer alors je vous remercie du fond du cœur.**

**Schaeffer : ****Coucou ma chouchou, je t'avais bien dit que ça te plairait,lol ! Voilà la suite. Gros bizou nours. Jtdr.**

**Pauline : ****Hello, y a des chances pour qu'ils s'entretuent, c'est vrai,lol. Allez, voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Mag : ****Coucou et merci d'être encore là. Je te rassure j'étais aussi hystérique que toi quand je l'ai lue la première fois, mdr. J'espère que tu vas aimer autant que moi. Bises**

**Sophiebélier :****Merci, merci. Bisous.**

*******

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l' histoire appartient à KiyaRaven.**

**Sur ce voici le nouveau chapitre et l'arrivée d'Alice, bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 3 : Alice, le Trou du Cul et Mme Pipi.**_

**Edward POV**

Après le petit déjeuner, Bella était retournée au lit. Le docteur avait dit que les antidouleurs la ferait somnoler, et elle avait à peu près un million de calories à digérer, alors je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir de si tôt.

Je venais de fumer ma quatrième cigarette en attendant que ma sœur chérie ne se montre et ne commence à mettre son incroyablement petit nez dans ma vie privée, et je devenais nerveux. Je choisissai de mettre tout ça sur le dos de la forte dose de nicotine dans mon organisme et pas au fait que ma sœur était une minuscule casse-couilles enragée qui me terrorisait à mort.

_Bon Dieu, elle va s'en donner à cœur joie avec ça._

Après que Bella soit retournée au lit, je réalisai qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre –_pas que ce fait me pose problème – _alors je rappelai Alice et lui demandai de prendre quelques affaires en chemin.

Mon oreille gauche bourdonnait toujours au cri ultra aigu qu'elle émît à la pensée de jouer avec une poupée Barbie à taille réelle.

_Non, la douceur débile de Barbie ne rendait pas justice à Bella. Plus du genre : Barbie tête à claques : des bottes aux talons en acier pour casser les couilles et un pénis en option vendu séparément._

Bon Dieu, cette fille c'était du boulot, et qu'est ce qu'elle avait à ne pas arrêter de dire que j'avais peur des Criardes ? c'est ridicule. Je veux dire que c'est juste des filles. Des filles boutonneuses et pubères avec des appareils dentaires brillants et acérés et des voix à vous faire tourner le sang qui faisaient se réfugier mes couilles à l'intérieur de mon corps.

_Merde. Il faut que je m'assoie._

Je me laissai glisser dans le fauteuil et allumai une autre cigarette alors que j'entendis le déverrouillage électronique quand la porte s'ouvrît. Alice fît irruption dans la pièce, les bras chargés de sacs de vêtements. Elle bondissait tellement partout que vous auriez juré qu'elle était défoncée.

_Non, Cullen, tu es le seul de cette famille à faire ça. Loser._

En parlant d'être défoncé, qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné en ce moment pour rien qu'une taff de…

« Arrêtes de penser aux drogues, trou du cul, » carillonna Alice, en laissant tomber ses sacs et m'embrassant sur la joue.

_Comment est ce qu'elle FAIT ça ?_

« Salut, Alice, » marmonnai je. « Tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de frapper ces derniers jours à ce que je vois. »

Je tirai une longue bouffée sur ma cigarette. Ca avait un goût dégueulasse mais ça faisait tellement de bien.

« Maintenant, pourquoi est ce que je voudrais frapper, cher frère, quand j'ai la possibilité de rentrer et de te surprendre avec ta dernière saleté dans cette somptueuse garçonnière ? »

Elle se planta sur le canapé et retira ses chaussures.

« Alice, tu sais très bien que je n'ai participé à aucune baise, défonce ou quoi que ce soit du genre depuis près de six mois. »

Je tirai une longue bouffée sur ma cigarette et recrachai la fumée dans sa direction. Elle se pinça le nez et dissout la fumée avec sa main.

« Et bien, c'est ce que tu continues de nous dire, Edward, mais avec ton passé professionnel, je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne lâches le train en marche et que tu retournes à tes habitudes de baiseur, accroc aux drogues. »

Elle sourit avec douceur.

J'écrasai brusquement ma cigarette et lui lançai un regard énervé.

« Mesdames et messieurs, ma sœur – amie, confidente et parfaite salope enragée. »

Elle se mît à rire et passa ses jambes sous ses fesses.

« Tu sais que tu aimes ça. Alors, » dît elle l'air détaché, « parle moi de qui tu as planqué dans ta chambre, sale ordure. »

Je me penchai en arrière dans mon siège.

« Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, Alice, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Alors par tous les moyens possibles, explique moi, » dît elle avec empressement.

Je me frottais les yeux d'exaspération.

« C'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontré la nuit dernière. Elle m'a aidé dans une embrouille, elle avait besoin d'un endroit ou pioncer, et je me suis dit que je lui devais bien. C'est tout. »

« Ah-Ah. » Les yeux d'Alice se plissèrent et je grognai involontairement à ce qui avait suivi. « Et dans quel genre d'embrouille t'est elle venue en aide, Edward ? »

« Ce n'était rien. »

« Edward… »

« Vraiment rien. »

« EDWARD ! »

« Elle m'a sauvé des Criardes, ça te va ?! T'es contente maintenant ?! »

Je me renfonçai dans mon fauteuil et commençai une bouderie phénoménale.

Alice continua de me fixer.

_Je jure devant Dieu, qu'elle devrait faire breveter ce regard noir et le vendre à la NASA. Vous pourriez exploser des astéroïdes dans l'espace avec cette merde._

« Tu l'as rencontrée où ? »

« Dans une ruelle »

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? »

« Je me cachai des Criardes. »

« Qu'est ce qu'_elle_ faisait là ? »

Je laissai un blanc.

Alice augmenta l'intensité de son regard inquisiteur.

Je me fissurai comme de la porcelaine bon marché.

« Elle…dormait. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Dormait ? »

« Heuh, heuh. »

« Allongée, yeux fermés… »

« Couverture et tout. »

Ca a fait tilt et elle haleta.

« C'est une…une fille…de la rue ? » murmura-t-elle de façon dramatique.

Je vis ses yeux se poser sur les doubles portes de la chambre avec la même incrédulité que si je lui avais dit qu'un petit homme vert prénommé Howard venait juste de se faufiler hors de mon derrière et était maintenant dans la chambre à transformer de la paille en or.

« Bon sang, Edward, est ce qu'elle est dangereuse ? »

Je soupirai.

« Seulement si tu la laisses parler. »

« Alors, elle va rester combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a plutôt une sale blessure à la tête et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle aille ou que ce soit tant qu'elle n'est pas complètement rétablie. »

Alice se leva et vint vers moi.

« Et bien, tu n'es pas le chevalier dans son armure scintillante ? » Elle s'assît lourdement sur mes genoux et m'arracha la cigarette que j'étais sur le point d'allumer de la bouche. « Arrête de fumer, espèce d'abruti. Tu n'as déjà pas assez de neurones comme ça. » Elle regarda de nouveau brièvement la porte de la chambre avant de me regarder intensément. « Surtout assures toi de garder ta bite dans ton pantalon, cher frère, »dît elle en écrasant la cigarette entre ses doigts. « Parce que sinon, je te coupe les couilles. Et je le dis à ton psy. »

« Putain, Alice, » grognai je, « pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de coucher avec le Dr. Hale, histoire qu'on en parle plus ? »

« Edward ! » me reprît elle, « Ne sois pas si vulgaire. Jasper et moi avons établi une relation basée sur le respect mutuel et la compréhension. »

« Alice tu as baptisé ton vibro Jasper – à quel point c'est respectueux ? »

Elle sourît diaboliquement.

« C'est une bite énorme, chéri, » ricana-t-elle. « Je suis sûre qu'il penserait que je lui montre beaucoup de respect. »

Elle se leva, mît ses chaussures et attrapa son sac.

« Ok, bon, je m'ennuie maintenant. Je vais au bureau. »

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je reviens dans quelques heures. Et si toi et la Belle au Bois Dormant me retrouviez en bas pour déjeuner ? »

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Bien. »

_Waow, cache ta joie, mec, quelqu'un va perdre un œil !_

« Il y a plein de fringues pour elle, y compris des sous vêtements et des accessoires.» _Je suis sûr que Bella sera enchantée._ « 12h30, ok ? Ne sois pas en retard. » Sur ce, elle enjamba le seuil de la porte et la ferma doucement derrière elle.

Déjeuner.

Avec Alice.

Et Bella.

12h30.

En bas.

Au restaurant.

En passant par le hall.

*_Frisson*_

Passer devant les Criardes.

*****

**Bella POV**

Cullen pétait complètement les plombs.

J'avais enfin réussi à le faire rentrer dans l'ascenseur, mais pas avant qu'il ait fumé un paquet entier de cigarettes, retourné cinq fois la chambre à la recherche de son portable (qui était dans sa poche), et changé quatre fois de chemise. (Il avait finalement opté pour un Tee shirt à manches longues bleu marine qui le moulait où il fallait. J'avais approuvé.)

Tout avait été un peu bizarre depuis que je m'étais réveillée de ma sieste – j'étais restée au lit un moment, me délectant du luxe des quatre murs qui m'entouraient et de la sensation d'un estomac plein, quand je réalisai à quel point c'était calme. Trop calme.

« Cullen ? » appelai je prudemment, « t'es là ? »

Je dressai l'oreille en attendant une réponse. Rien.

« Hé, la Rock Star, viens ici ! »

Toujours rien. Je prîs ma plus belle voix sexy.

« Oh, je me sens si seule dans ce superbe grand lit. »

Nada. Ok, donc soit il est sorti, soit il est gay. Mystère à élucider.

Je sortais de la chambre pour le retrouver, catatonique au piano, fixant les touches d'un regard vitreux, les épaules baissées et déprimé.

« Oh, tu es là, » dîs je d'un air détaché.

Il avait l'air très bizarre. Canon, mais bizarre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demandai avec précaution.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

Je marchai vers lui, en observant son visage.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et dît, « bien sûr. »

J'atteignais le piano et me penchai contre celui-ci.

« Alors, comment était ta sœur ? »

Il me regarda avec une intensité soudaine.

« Quoi ? Oh, Alice ? Bien. Euh, Swan… tu n'aurais pas n'importe quelle… drogue, par hasard ? »

« Mais, Cullen, bien sûr que si, » dîs je avec douceur. « J'en ai acheté avec tous mes bénéfices dus à cette nouvelle invention, » - je luis fîs un doigt d'honneur – « le doigt `vas -te –faire-foutre'. Drôle pour toute la famille. »

Je levai les yeux alors que son visage se décomposait.

« Putain, qu'est ce qu'il y a, mec ? T'es pas censé être en sevrage ? »

Il soupira.

« Je suppose que oui. » Il se redressa de nouveau et regarda vers la cuisine. « Hey, est ce que tu penses que ces mini bouteilles de bibine du mini-bar comptent vraiment comme de l'alcool ? Je veux dire, elles sont presque inexistantes… »

« Cullen ! » m'exclamai je en faisant claquer mes doigts devant ses yeux, « Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

Il s'éloigna du piano et tourna autour du fauteuil.

« Et bien, apparemment, j'essaye désespérément de me bourrer la gueule et tu te comportes comme une rabat –joie, empêcheur de tourner en rond, alors maintenant je vais fumer jusqu'à l'oubli à la place. »

Il saisît une cigarette, et l'alluma rapidement avant de rebalancer le briquet sur la table.

Je marchai vers lui et le poussai dans le fauteuil.

« Bordel, t'es un vrai bébé. »

Il me regarda avec agacement.

« Et tu es particulièrement agaçante pour une si petite personne. Je commence à croire que ma sœur et toi avez été séparées à la naissance. » Il tira une latte de sa cigarette et expira brusquement. « Oh, et quoi qu'il en soit, on déjeune avec elle au restaurant de l'hôtel dans une demi heure. Elle t'a apporté des vêtements. »

Il fît un geste mollement vers l'imposante pile de sacs de shopping à côté du canapé.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas porter mes propres vêtements ? » l'interrogeai je.

« Et bien, » dît il doucement, « Tout d'abord, ils sont sales. Deuxièmement, ils puent la pisse. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Désolé – ils sentent la pisse de Charlie, » corrigea-t-il, avec réticence.

J'acquiesçai, « Merci. »

« Et enfin, et le plus important, je les ai jetés. »

Ma mâchoire inférieure tomba.

« Tu…as…jeté…mes…vêtements ? »

Il aspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que je ne viens pas de répondre à ça avec le `elles étaient sales et puaient la pisse ? ' »

« C'était les seuls vêtements que j'avais, Trou du cul ! » hurlai je.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'Alice t'en as acheté des neuves, Mme Pipi ! » cria-t-il en retour.

_Il n'avait PAS osé dire ça._

Je le regardai les yeux plissés. « Comment tu m'as appelé ? » lui demandai je les dents serrées.

Il se rassît au fond de son siège et me fixa. « Tu m'as entendu…Mme Pipi. »

Je fonçai sur lui et atterrissais sur ses genoux, empoignant brutalement sa tête et la plaquant contre mon cou. « JE VIENS DE PASSER LA DERNIERE HEURE A LAVER CETTE MERDE DE MOI ? IMBECILE !! EST-CE QUE D' APRES TOI, JE SENS COMME MME PIPI MAINTENANT, ESPECE D'EXECRABLE TROU DU CUL ?! »

Ma respiration cessa alors que je sentais son nez appuyé contre ma gorge. Je haletai et relâchai sa tête sous le choc.

_Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi t'es sur ses genoux ? Pourquoi est ce que tu respires si fort ? Pourquoi ?_

Je sentais toujours son nez chatouiller ma gorge, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner et brûler ma peau.

Il ne bougea pas. Au lieu de ça, il inspira, profondément, promenant son nez jusqu'à mon oreille. Je me reculai, embarrassée et plus qu'un peu excitée.

_Bon Dieu, dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !_

« Bon ? » dis je brusquement, « je t'ai posé une question ? »

_Putain c'était quoi ça ?Il est pas à Qui Veut Gagner Des Millions ! Idiote !_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était sombre et un léger sourire dansait sur ses lèvres.

« Non, » dît il doucement, « Tu ne sens pas Mme Pipi. C'était une erreur. »

_Jésus, Marie, Joseph !_

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine, battant la chamade.

Je me détournai de lui et me relevai de ses genoux, me dirigeant vers la montagne de sacs de shopping et donnant un coup de pieds dans la pile.

« Nouveaux vêtements, hein ? » dis je en haletant, ignorant la douleur entre mes fesses, « je suppose que ça sera un changement positif. »

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil. Il me regarda intensément avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il recracha bruyamment la fumée et écrasa sa cigarette.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas les aimer. Ma sœur a un don pour la mode. »

Il se pencha vers la table et alluma une autre cigarette, et je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Hé, Cullen, pourquoi t'es si nerveux pour le déjeuner ? » demandai je prudemment. « Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas allée au restaurant depuis un bail, mais je vais _essayer _de ne pas te faire honte. »

Il me regarda soudainement. « Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis nerveux à cause de toi ? Bon Dieu, non, Swan. Enfin, je reconnais que le petit déjeuner, ce matin était un peu perturbant, mais non. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je m'inquiète. »

Je m'assis dans le canapé et lui fît face. « Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il tira sur sa cigarette et fît semblant de retirer un molleton de son jean. « Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est que moi qui suis une mauviette. »

Je me penchai en arrière et repliai mes jambes sous mon corps. « C'est les Criardes, c'est ça ? » Il ne leva pas les yeux. Je pris son silence pour un aveu. « Pourquoi elles t'effraient tant ? »

Je le regardai alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Je pouvais voir qu'il luttait pour trouver les mots justes et j'étais vraiment captivée.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. « C'est ce que j'ai essayé de comprendre, » dît il paisiblement. « Mon psy pense que c'est une forme d'agoraphobie, mais ça ne l'est pas. » Il regarda de nouveau vers moi. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je sais qu'elles crient parce qu'elles m'aiment bien…ou au moins parce qu'elles aiment bien ce que je fais… »

« Ou à quoi tu ressembles, » proposai je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Mais à chaque fois que j'entends les cris, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est qu'elles attendent quelque chose de moi. Elles attendent que je leur donne quelque chose, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tout ce que j'ai c'est grâce à ces douces jeunes filles dévouées qui achètent mes disques et téléchargent mes chansons, et je sais que je devrais être reconnaissant mais… elles s'attendent à ce que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. »

Il détourna le regard mais pas avant que j'aie pu voir la gêne dans ses yeux.

« Bon Sang, écoutes moi. La riche Rock Star se plaignant de ses problèmes à la fille sans abri. Je suis vraiment un trou du cul. »

Je souriais tristement. « Ouais, tu l'es, mais tout le monde a ses problèmes. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu es allé en désintox autant de fois. »

Il attrapa une autre cigarette et la fît rouler entre ses doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais pris la désintox au sérieux. J'ai toujours su que c'était tellement cliché – d'être dans l'industrie de la musique et d'avoir des problèmes de drogues, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de coller à l'image que tout le monde attendait de moi… et après un certain temps, c'est devenu la seule chose qui me faisait passer mes crises d'angoisse .» Sa tirade me déclencha un sourire de travers. « Auto-médication. »

Je tirai mon peignoir autour de moi et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. « Alors, qu'est ce qui a changé ? » demandai-je doucement. « Pourquoi la dernière désintox a marché ? »

Il alluma la cigarette et recracha la fumée. « J'ai fini par réaliser que ce que je faisais était faible. Je me servais des drogues et du sexe pour éviter de régler mes problèmes. J'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je commence à gérer ma vie, au lieu d'être l'animal que tout le monde attend que je sois. »

« Mmmm, » dis je, pensivement, « Alors, est ce que tu vas supporter les Criardes aujourd'hui ? Je ne crois pas que t'enfuir en courant dans une ruelle et aborder les occupants soit vraiment une option de l'hôtel ? »

Il sourît sarcastiquement. « Non, je suppose que ça ne l'est pas. »

Je me penchai en arrière. « Ok…que penses tu de ça. Je serai ton garde du corps. A la seconde où les choses iront trop loin pour toi, fais moi juste un signe de la tête et je fonce dans le tas, je te protège de mes bras et t'emporte pendant que Whitney Houston se plaint en coulisse. »

Il rît et mon cœur se serra réalisant à quel point il était beau. « Ok, Swan, marché conclu. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer. Il faut qu'on soit en bas dans dix minutes, et ma sœur n'aime pas attendre. »

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai je, remarquant l'ombre du doute planant toujours dans ses yeux.

« Ouais, » dît il, confiant, « J'ai juste besoin d'une autre cigarette. Et de retrouver mon téléphone. Et de changer de chemise. »

Et c'est ainsi que dix atroces minutes plus tard, je me tortillai inconfortablement dans le plus petit cache cœur du monde et un jean ultra serré, enfin dans l'ascenseur, en route pour le hall.

Je pouvais dire que Cullen essayait de faire bonne figure. Il fixait le sol et respirait lentement, essayant apparemment de se calmer. Je voulais le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais je ne le connaissais pratiquement pas.

J'optais pour émettre un énorme bruit de pet.

« Putain, Cullen, c'est dégueulasse ! Qu'est ce que t'as mangé ? » m'exclamai je vivement.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire. Je m'esclaffai avec lui et soudain, les choses ne paraissaient pas si terribles.

Avant que nous ne nous en soyons conscients, l'ascenseur s'était arrêté. Nous nous arrêtâmes de rire quand les portes s'ouvrirent et les cris commencèrent.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez toujours !**

**Alors quelles sont vos impressions sur Alice ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre Alice/ Bella et la confrontation Edward/ Criardes alors à bientôt…**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Screamers FR**

**Salut,**

**Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier toutes d'avoir déjà laissé autant de reviews et de mettre la fic en alerte ou en favorite : c'est super motivant !!**

_Remerciements aux non inscrites :_

**Micka33 : ****Hello ma Belle, contente que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise. A bientôt. Gros bisous.**

**Camille: ****Salut et bienvenue. Vu vos réactions, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter ! La fic n'est toujours pas finie donc il reste de quoi faire…Merci pour tes reviews. Bisous.**

**ClémenceF : ****Coucou, j'adore ta définition des Criardes, j'ai la même ! En tout cas, bienvenue et contente de voir que tu aimes. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Bises.**

**Sophiebélier ****: Merci beaucoup, bisous.**

**Gaëlle : ****Coucou, c'est gentil de venir lire mon humble traduction,lol. Merci pour ton adorable review. Bisous.**

**Sévrine : ****Hello et bienvenue ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voila la suite. Merci pour tout. Bises.**

*******

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à et l'histoire à KiyaRaven. Je ne fais que traduire !**

**Sur ce bon chapitre…**

**Chapitre 4 : Un gros buffet de nibards**

**Edward POV**

Je me figeai en les entendant. Inconsciemment, je me reculai contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, espérant avoir développé par magie un super pouvoir me permettant de passer au travers des objets solides durant les dernières secondes. Mon épaule buttait douloureusement contre la surface dure.

_Merde !_

De toute évidence, pas de super pouvoirs aujourd'hui.

Soudain, je sentis une main chaude saisir la mienne. Je me retournai rapidement pour voir Bella lever les yeux vers moi, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Allez, viens, Trou du Cul, » dît elle avec douceur. « Si tu ne me procures pas de la nourriture, genre, pronto, je vais commencer à te manger. »

_Oh mon Dieu. Bonne idée. Ce serait sûrement un bon moyen pour me distraire des Criardes._

Elle sortît de l'ascenseur, en me tirant derrière elle, et pour je ne sais quelle raison je me sentai…calme. Toujours légèrement sonné, et un peu bizarre dans ma tête, mais sans aucun doute, plus calme.

Alors que nous avancions, les cris s'intensifièrent.

« Edwaaaaaard ! Je t'aaaaaaaaaiiiimmeee ! »

« Oh mon Dieuuuuu ! Tu es siiiiiiii beau ! »

« Ahhhhh ! Tu es merveilleux ! Ahhhhhhh ! »

Les ampoules des flashs de la horde de paparazzis se mirent à crépiter dans le hall et je remarquai que les autres clients de l'hôtel regardaient autour pour voir à quoi tout ce remue ménage était dû.

_Pauvre de moi, j'ai peur. Le Trou du cul de célébrité, en chair et en os._

Bella lâcha ma main et me poussa face à elle.

_Attends ! T'en vas pas…_

« Je vais rester juste derrière toi, ok ? » dît elle calmement. « Signes seulement quelques autographes, fais leur quelques câlins et après on va manger. » Elle me donna une dernière petite impulsion. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres derrière moi. Elle me fît un doigt d'honneur et me chassa de la main. Alors que je me retournai vers les Criardes, je remarquai Alice qui se tenait à la porte du restaurant, regardant. Je lui fîs un vague signe de la main, et elle imita Bella en me faisant un doigt, tout en fronçant les sourcils et en souriant.

Je fîs un pas en arrière et commençai à signer des autographes. Les filles bredouillaient et criaient tout autour de moi mais je relevais à peine. Je souriai et les prenais dans mes bras, échangeant même quelques mots – toujours mal à l'aise, mais je ne craquai pas comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal. Après quelques instants, je sentis la main de Bella saisir la mienne à nouveau.

« Bien, les filles, » dît elle sur un ton autoritaire. Les filles arrêtèrent de balbutier immédiatement. « Mr. Cullen doit aller déjeuner maintenant. Merci d'être venues dire bonjour, mais j'aurais une chose à vous demander. » Les filles la regardèrent dans l'expectative. « Je sais à quel point vous aimez Mr. Cullen et ce qu'il fait, mais quand vous venez lui rendre visite, pourriez vous s'il vous plaît vous retenir de crier ? » Les filles semblèrent confuses. « C'est un hôtel. Il y a d'autres clients ici que nous devons prendre en compte et vous ne voudriez pas que Mr. Cullen soit jeté à la rue parce que ses fans ont été turbulentes, n'est ce pas ? »

_Bon Dieu, cette femme est incroyable._

Les filles secouèrent leurs têtes et marmonnèrent non, que ce ne serait pas bien.

« Ok alors, » dît elle résolument. « Si vous pouvez suivre cette simple requête, Mr. Cullen descendra et viendra à votre rencontre un jour sur deux, juste ici, à la même heure et parlera avec vous. Est-ce que ça vous semble raisonnable ? » Les filles acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. Je sentis Bella secouer ma main avec douceur. « Très bien. Maintenant, sortez. A après demain. »

Les filles commencèrent à sortir tranquillement, me faisant des signes en partant. Je baissai les yeux vers Bella avec un regard fasciné rempli de crainte mêlée d'émerveillement. Elle lâcha rapidement ma main et me mit un coup de poing dans le bras gentiment.

« Bon sang Cullen, ne me sois pas si reconnaissant. Je l'ai pas fait pour toi. J'avais juste vraiment besoin de manger. »

Elle me poussa vers le restaurant où Alice attendait, un air perplexe au visage.

« Salut, Alice, » dîs je chaleureusement, en l'embrassant sur la joue, « Voilà Bella. Bella, ma sœur, Alice. »

Alice se pencha en avant et enveloppa Bella dans une puissante étreinte. « Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Bella, » souffla-t-elle.

Bella se crispa et me regarda étonnée. Je haussai les épaules vers elle et elle se détendît légèrement.

« Moi de même, Alice, » dît elle alors qu'Alice empoignait sa main et la tirait en avant.

« Allons y, je suis sûre que tu as faim. »

Nous rentrions dans le restaurant et on nous montra nos places. La serveuse me fixait tout en énumérant les spécialités. « En plus de notre menu habituel, nous avons un buffet spécial gourmet qui est composé d'une sélection de plats chauds ; de fruits de mer, de salades, d'accompagnements et de desserts. Elle me regarda effrontément dans les yeux. « Alors, que puis je faire pour vous servir ? » souffla-t-elle.

J'ignorai l'insinuation alors que je regardai les yeux de Bella scintiller. Je sus immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait. « On va tous prendre le buffet, merci, » dis je rapidement. Le visage de Bella s'illumina d'un sourire étonnant.

« Très bien, Mr. Cullen. »

La serveuse frotta ses seins contre mon bras en reprenant mon menu. Elle cligna des sourcils avant de partir. Je le remarquai à peine. J'étais paralysé par le regard sur le visage de Bella. Tellement beau.

« Alors, » dît Alice vivement, rompant cet instant. « C'était intéressant comme tournure des évènements dans le hall. Bella, tu as été impressionnante à gérer ces filles. »

Bella haussa légèrement les épaules. « C'était facile. Ces filles feraient n'importe quoi pour ce rocker qui les fait fantasmer. »

Je souriais timidement. La serveuse apporta une panière de petits pains. Elle se pencha en face de moi, me laissant une vue dégagée sous le décolleté de son chemisier alors qu'elle déposait la corbeille sur la table. Je détournai vite le regard.

_Putain qu'est ce que tu fous ? Regardes ses seins ! Elle veut que tu le fasses !_

Je me pinçai le nez et fermai les yeux. Pas étonnant que j'ai des problèmes pour me contrôler.

Bella saisît aussitôt un petit pain et commença à s'y attaquer avec ferveur.

Alice regarda dans ma direction, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Alors, Bella, Edward m'a dit que tu étais sans-abri, » dît elle en se tournant vers Bella. Bella arrêta de mâcher. « Comment as-tu fini dans la rue ? »

_Oh merde, Alice. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu demandes ça ?_

Bella avala lentement. _On y est._ Elle croisa ses mains devant elle et je me crispas dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver. Bella était comme le Vésuve sur le point d'entrer en éruption, et Alice était Pompéi, complètement inconsciente de ce qui était sur le point de la frapper.

« Et bien, Alice, » commença-t-elle doucement, « Ca a toujours été l'un de mes rêves de vivre dans les rues exotiques et passionnantes de L.A., alors quand j'ai eu mon bac j' ai tenté de réaliser mes rêves. Je suis allé à l'université et j'ai suivi des cours tels que « La gastronomie des ordures », « l'auto-défense contre les enculés et les pervers » et « comment conserver une hygiène personnelle sans salle de bain ». J'excellais rapidement dans tous mes cours, et je me suis vite retrouvée en course pour le statut de sans domicile. J'ai gagné une scolarité, offerte par un macro du coin en échange d'importantes faveurs sexuelles, mais je voulais vraiment le faire toute seule. J'ai rapidement appris qu'en bradant n'importe quel aspect de ma dignité, je pourrais effectivement grappiller de l'argent à de parfaits inconnus, et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé ma vertigineuse chute vers le fond. » Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et lança un regard à ma sœur. « Tu veux savoir autre chose ? »

Alice la regarda à son tour – sans voix. Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur à court de mots auparavant. J'aimais ça.

Soudain le visage d'Alice se fendit d'un énorme sourire et elle commença à rire comme une hystérique. J'entendis un bruit étrange et me retournait pour voir que Bella hyper ventilait tellement elle riait fort.

_Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?_

« Oh Bella, » souffla Alice entre deux rires, « Tu es la fille la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

Bella essaya de maîtriser ses rires. « Toi aussi Alice. Qui aurait cru qu'un trou du cul coincé comme Cullen aurait pu avoir une sœur aussi cool. Et merci pour les nouvelles fringues au fait. »

Alice essuya ses yeux larmoyants. « De rien. »

« Comment savais tu quelle taille prendre ? »

Alice soupira alors qu'elle reprenait enfin le contrôle d'elle-même. « C'est un don, » dit-elle joyeusement.

Bella soupira et regarda ma sœur avec une affection évidente.

_Comment c'était arrivé ? C'est moi qu'elle devrait regarder comme ça. Sois maudite Alice, toi et tes charmes de lutin diabolique._

Je me tassais et croisais les bras en attendant que cette ennuyeuse solidarité féminine se termine.

Bella leva les yeux vers moi et attrapa ma main. « Ok Monsieur Je Fais Du Boudin, » dit-elle alors qu'elle m'entrainait en direction de la gigantesque montagne de nourriture du buffet. « Allons manger. »

***

**Alice POV**

Je regardais effarée Bella manger assiette après assiette de nourriture du buffet. Comment cette fille faisait-elle ? Elle n'était pas bien plus grosse que moi, alors ou est-ce que tout ça allait ? Elle devrait avoir des jambonneaux.

Je les regardais elle et Edward papoter pendant le déjeuner.

Mon dieu, il était tellement différent avec elle qu'avec n'importe quelle fille avec qui je l'avais vu. J'étais consciente que ce mec n'avait aucun problème à trouver des filles. Il était sexy, et il le savait, et je l'avais vu convaincre une nana de rentrer avec lui seulement en lui faisant son sourire « toi je t'arrache ta culotte ». Mais c'était différent.

Même enfant Edward ne se faisait pas facilement des amis. Il était toujours tellement concentré sur sa musique qu'il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt à être avec des enfants de son âge. Maman et papa l'avaient souvent encouragé à voir plus de monde, mais ça n'intéressait pas Edward. Il avait sa musique, et il m'avait moi. Ca semblait lui suffire.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi.

Il était déterminé à s'isoler comme un artiste typiquement torturé, mais je savais que son don était trop précieux pour ne pas être partagé. Alors, je me suis mis à envoyer des démos à des compagnies de disques et en peu de temps il était devenu une énorme star.

Je le voyais se débattre dans les méandres de sa condition. D'un côté, il étais flatté que les gens soient réceptifs à sa musique et à son talent mais de l'autre il était terrifié d'être continuellement sous l'œil des projecteurs.

Quand il a commencé à disjoncter, j'ai essayé de l'aider, mais c'est un abruti borné, avec une tendance pour l'auto-destruction.

Mais cette fille… Elle l'avait ramené à la vie comme personne ne l'avait fait. Bon sang, elle avait même maté les Criardes. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la garder à proximité sans que mon idiot de frère ne foute tout en l'air.

Je regardais cette foutue serveuse en chaleur revenir pour la énième fois pour soi-disant remplir nos verres d'eau toujours plein, et essayant comme toujours de faire de l'œil à mon frère. Edward ne réalisait même pas. Il était en train de batailler avec Bella pour qu'elle prenne ses antidouleurs.

Il la fixait avec intensité. « Maintenant, Swan, je croyais que j'avais été clair à ce sujet. » Dit-il menaçant.

Bella pencha la tête vers lui. « Mmmm… je ne me souviens pas de cette conversation Cullen-Tu devrais peut être me la rappeler. »

Edward se pencha en avant et déposa violemment deux pilules devant elle. Il empoigna sa main avec brutalité et y poussa son verre d'eau. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. « Prends ces foutues pilules Swan. Maintenant. Ou fais moi confiance quand je te dis que je vais en finir avec toi. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent et elle avala rapidement les pilules. Elle me regarda avec peur. « Alice… S'il te plait… Ne le laisse pas me faire du mal. Je suis terrorisée, Alice, je suis terrorisée ! »

Edward baissa les yeux et fit un petit sourire en coin. « Ca va être plutôt injuste si vous vous liguez toutes les deux contre moi, vous savez. » Dit-il insolemment.

« Oh, est-ce que ce petit bébé va pleurer ? » Le taquinais-je. Il se pencha et me tira l'oreille.

_Aïe !_

« Toi d'abord, casse couille, » sourit-il. Bella se mit à rire silencieusement.

La serveuse se pencha contre Edward pour ramasser la corbeille à pain vide, mettant intentionnellement son opulente poitrine sous son nez. Je vis un éclair passer sur le visage de Bella et elle me fit un clin d'œil rapide avant d'attraper le poignet de la serveuse.

« Ok poufiasse, » Dit-elle dans un grognement. « Je suis restée assise ici toute l'après-midi et je n'ai rien dit pendant que tu te jetais effrontément sur mon petit-ami, mais là ça suffit. Ca s'arrête… maintenant. » Elle adressa un regard furieux à Edward. « Dis moi ce que tu veux faire chéri, parce que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te laisserai toi et miss gros nibards ici passer une après-midi de débauche. Alors ce sera quoi ? »

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Il regarda la serveuse qui était pétrifiée. Il me regarda.

« Je pense que ta petite-amie mérite une réponse Edward, » Dis-je calmement. Il regarda Bella à nouveau.

« Réponds moi putain ! » Dit-elle d'un ton brusque. « Tu veux me baiser moi ou elle bébé ? »

« Euh… » Il secoua la tête ne sachant plus quoi dire. « Je… euh… veux te baiser ? »

« Dis le tel que tu le penses enfoiré ! » Hurla Bella.

« Je veux te baiser Bella ! Rien que toi ! Pas elle ! Même si elle a des supers nibards. » Je lui envoyais un super coup de pied sous la table. Il siffla de douleur et leva les yeux vers moi, avant de se retourner vers la serveuse tremblante. « Désolé Mademoiselle, » dit-il gentiment. « C'est ma nana, et elle aime pas partager. »

La serveuse inspira nerveusement avant de marmonner quelques excuses et de disparaitre.

Bella, Edward et moi nous regardâmes mutuellement un moment avant que notre fou rire ne résonne dans tout le restaurant.

***

**Edward POV**

J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux alors que nous nous remettions de notre fou rire. Putain, cette fille était impayable. Au début, quand elle a attrapé le serveuse j'ai paniqué, croyant qu'elle avait vraiment pété un plomb. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'Alice rentrait dans son jeu j'ai su que la partie avait commencé.

Mon Dieu, c'était tellement libérateur d'être auprès de quelqu'un d'aussi… vivant. Comment avait pu-t-elle survivre à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et être toujours aussi… pleine de vie ? Je savais qu'elle plaisantait avec Alice un peu plus tôt à propos du récit de ses malheurs, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de connaitre son histoire, et vite. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un comme elle – spirituelle, intelligente et belle au possible – puisse accepter une vie de misère et d'humiliation. Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Je la regardais parler calmement de la serveuse avec Alice. Je me remis à sourire, déterminé à ne pas me remettre à rire comme un gamin de 5 ans à qui on venait de raconter une blague de pet. Bordel, elle avait incroyablement géré la situation. Et je n'ai aucune honte à dire que son comportement de petite amie possessive ait été une des choses les plus excitante que j'avais vécu.

_Je veux te baiser Bella ! Rien que toi. _

Putain j'avais vraiment dis ça, dans un restaurant bondé, devant ma sœur et une fille que j'ai rencontré il y a moins de 24 heures ? Et Dieu me vienne en aide, une part de moi le pensait vraiment. Et cette partie me lançait toujours inconfortablement dans mon jean.

_C'était insensé._

« Je vais me chercher du dessert, » dit Bella joyeusement en se levant de la table. « Quelqu'un vient avec moi ? »

Alice secoua la tête et fit semblant de vomir.

« Bon Dieu Swan ! » M'exclamais-je. « Comment est-ce que tu peux encore faire rentrer quoique ce soit dans ce petit corps. Tu as mangé deux fois plus que moi, et je suis physiquement incapable de bouger ! » Je frottais mon estomac gonflé.

« Oh Cullen, » se lament-t-elle, « Tu apprendras un jour que mes talents sont nombreux et variés, le moindre d'entre eux c'est de clouer le bec à des enfoiré machos et prétentieux tel que toi à table. »

Je me souriais à moi-même en imaginant ce que pouvait être ses autres talents.

_Sors toi le cerveau du caniveau, espèce de pervers._

Je regardais le cul de Bella avec fascination pendant qu'elle retournait au buffet. Alice me mit une claque derrière la tête – forte.

« Sors toi le cerveau du caniveau, espèce de pervers, » me sermonna-t-elle.

_Comment FAIT-elle ça ?_

« Alors Edward, » commença-t-elle doucement, « je me disais que… »

Je tenais sa main tendrement.

« Tu vas bien ma chérie ? » Dis-je l'inquiétude pesant dans chacun de mes mots. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller t'allonger maintenant ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Dit-elle sur un ton joueur alors qu'elle rejetait ma main. « Il faut que je te parle… sérieusement… à propos de Bella. »

Je me penchait en avant. « Quoi à propos de Bella ? » Demandais-je prudemment.

Alice pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Je l'apprécie vraiment Edward. »

Je criais à la victoire intérieurement. « Je l'apprécie aussi Alice. » Dis-je calmement.

Elle attrapa ma main dans les siennes. « Je pense qu'elle a une bonne influence sur toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi détendu et heureux depuis… comme… jamais. »

Je baissais les yeux. Je savais que ma sœur m'aimait, et je détestais le fait que mon attitude tendue l'affecte.

« Alors voilà l'idée, » poursuivit-elle. « J'aimerai proposer un travail à Bella. »

Je relevais la tête brusquement.

_Euh ? C'était quoi ça maintenant ?_

« Reste calme. Laisse moi juste t'expliquer à quoi je pense, ok ? » J'acquiesçais pour qu'elle continue. « J'ai vu la manière dont Bella s'en est sortie avec les Criardes aujourd'hui et ... » Elle se mit à rire « … la serveuse. Et j'ai vu que pour je ne sais quelle raison tu arrives à ne pas être un ahuri tremblotant quand elle est dans les parages. Alors voilà mon idée. On demande à Bella d'être ton… assistante personnelle… pour les mois à venir, le temps qu'on fasse la promo de ton nouvelle album. »

Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux nerveusement. « Et putain ça fait quoi une assistante Alice ? » Demandais-je septique.

_Je pense à 2 ou 3 choses._

« Et bien, elle t'accompagnerait aux conférences de presse, aux événements, aux interviews. Elle t'aiderait à gérer dans les situations de stress, et comme je sais que tu es tellement embarrassé à propos de ta vie privée, je pensais qu'elle pourrait aussi être… une sorte de… euh… ta… fausse petite amie. »

Ma main se referma involontairement sur la sienne. « Aïe, Edward ! Merde ! »

Je relâchais la pression et caressais délicatement sa main. « Désolé, Alice. » Je me détendais, « Mais putain de quoi tu parles ? »

Alice me regarda patiemment. « J'ai vu comment elle a maitrisé la serveuse aujourd'hui, Edward. Imagine, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là ? »

J'avalais rapidement une gorgée d'eau. « Je ne sais pas. » Répondis-je simplement.

_Menteur._

« Menteur, » m'accusa Alice. « Tu sais très bien que tu l'aurai certainement baisé dans les toilettes du restaurant, puis tu te serais morfondu pendant les 2 semaines suivantes pour ton manque de contrôle. J'ai raison ? »

Je levais les yeux vers Bella qui recouvrait de sauce méticuleusement un énorme sundae. Une petite goutte coula sur le côté du bol et je la vis s'incliner pour la lécher après avoir vérifier que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Elle me surprit à la regarder. Elle souriait fièrement en montrant son énorme préparation le pouce en l'air et en se frottant le ventre.

_Elle me torture la pute._

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » dis-je en me retournant vers ma sœur, « Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment Bella peut changer le fait que je sois un énorme trou du cul. »

Alice me tapota la main en regardant Bella marcher vers la table avec son dessert gargantuesque.

« Ai confiance mon cher frère, » dit-elle calmement. « Notre Miss Swan va changer ta vie comme tu ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. »

Bella se rassit dans son fauteuil, attrapa sa cuillère et enfourna une énorme cuillérée de glace dans sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux pour nous voir Alice et moi la regarder fixement, tous les 2 à court de mots. Elle regardait entre nous, perplexe, ses sourcils froncés en analysant nos visages.

« Eh les mecs, » marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !**

**Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuses et à très bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Screamers FR**

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous avez toutes été très gâtées mais…juste au cas où le Père Noël ne vous ait pas apporté assez de cadeaux, voici une petite contribution de dernière minute !!!**

**Je sais je me répète mais vraiment un énorme merci à vous toutes pour vos mises en alerte, en favorites et surtout pour vos super reviews qui me font souvent mourir de rire et surtout qui me motivent à fond : vous êtes vraiment géniales !!!**

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

**Tagada : ****Contente que ça te fasse tellement rire ! Merci pour ta review. Bises.**

**Séverine : ****Merci, merci, j'ai adoré ta review et voila la suite. Bises.**

**Clémence F :****Voilà la réponse de Bella…Merci beaucoup pour tes définitions extra des Criardes et tes reviews. Bisous.**

**Camille :****Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'ai pas fini de lire la fic en VO et je n'ai pas encore vu tous les Cullen, donc patience, on aura la surprise ensemble. En tout cas, un énorme merci pour ta review : tu es un ange. Bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Voilà la suite, merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt. Bises.**

**Samiaxel : ****Merci beaucoup, bises.**

**EmyMasenCullen : ****Hello, un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Gros bisous.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Encore merci beaucoup, bisous.**

**Blanchette :**** coucou et bienvenue !!! Vraiment contente que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voila la suite. Bises**

**Micka33 :**** Hello, ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu accroches toujours. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très bientôt. Gros bisous.**

**Astrid :**** Coucou et un énorme merci pour ton adorable review. Bises**

**Sweety : ****J'ai adoré ta review !! Voila la suite. Bisous**

**Mon-âme-vagabonde : ****Hello, contente de voir qua ça te plaît. Biz**

**Cordy : ****Coucou et vraiment merci…J'ai littéralement adoré ta review. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Et voila la suite. Bisous, bisous**

**Nancy : ****Merci et ravie de ta réaction, en effet, je voulais vraiment sortir de la « guimauve » comme tu dis alors, contenter que tu l'aies remarquée. Encore merci, bisous.**

**HelleHaare : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! C'est vrai que même pour un début, c'est drôle. Alors, merci de passer par là. Bises.**

**Laurie : ****Bonjour et bienvenue !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et pour répondre à tes questions : je traduis deux fics, donc je peux aussi bien poster deux à trois chapitres par semaine comme 1 en quinze jours, je suis assez irrégulière dans ce domaine (désolée). Oui, cette fic est lemon et même très lemon dès que ça commencera… Merci pour ta reviex et à bientôt, bises.**

**Cream : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Merci, voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !!**

**Allez, je vous laisse, enfin, découvrir la réponse de Bella !**

**Bon chapitre….**

**Chapitre 5 : Vinasse…et vérité**

**Bella POV**

J'entendais le tic tac des secondes qui passaient.

Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose, mais sincèrement, à quoi bon ?

Après le déjeuner, nous étions tous retournés à la suite. Edward et Alice s'étaient assis dans le canapé, et j'avais pris le fauteuil.

Puis Alice, m'avait fait son offre.

C'était une proposition incroyable- un travail, un endroit où rester, de la nourriture à volonté, et la meilleure salle de bains du monde, mais toute la conversation ne faisait que me conforter dans ce que je pensais depuis un moment maintenant. Ce n'était pas réel.

Je n'étais pas vraiment assise à côté de la fille la plus cool que j'aie jamais rencontrée, et sa sublime mais irrécupérable rock star de frère. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que c'était une réalité impossible. Une réalité dans laquelle je ne me serais jamais retrouvée, parce que, sincèrement, je n'étais juste pas ce genre de fille.

De toute évidence, Cullen ne m'avait pas sauvée la nuit dernière. Je m'étais évanouie dans la ruelle, et aucun chevalier en armure scintillante n'était venu à mon secours. J'étais probablement toujours là bas, au milieu des rats et des ordures, imaginant ce doux fantasme alors que les dernières gouttes de sang s'échappaient de mon corps.

Putain.

Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Bella, » dît Alice avec hésitation, « Tu m'as entendue ? Je te propose un travail. »

J'essayai de me concentrer sur elle. Mon Dieu, elle était parfaite. Je devais reconnaître ça à mon subconscient. Il avait créé la meilleure amie la plus parfaite que j'aie jamais eue. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward. Il fumait nerveusement. Une preuve de plus des capacités hallucinantes de mon cerveau.. J'aurais dû savoir aussitôt qu'il était impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui au monde. C'était complètement absurde.

« Bella ? » répéta Alice. « S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. »

J'ouvris ma bouche et la refermai rapidement. Devais je continuer à vivre dans ce rêve ? Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Je serai bientôt morte de toute façon, autant profiter pleinement de mes derniers instants.

« Alice, » dis je doucement, « Je…euh…comment pourrais je formuler ça… »_Mon Dieu, pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à faire une phrase cohérente ? Concentre toi, Swan ! _« Je…dois aller aux toilettes. »

Je détalai vers la salle de bains et fermai la porte. Je me penchai contre la coiffeuse, en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux et en tentant de me remettre. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Je touchai mon visage. Tout paraissait si réel. Je fis couler de l'eau froide et m'en aspergeai les joues.

Bordel, c'est froid !

_C'est parce que c'est réel._

Ca ne peut pas l'être.

_Pour une fois dans ta vie, Swan, contente toi de la fermer et d'accepter le fait que quelque chose de bien puisse t'arriver !_

Je ne peux pas.

_Pourquoi pas._

Je…ne le mérite pas.

_Oh, Seigneur ! Si j'étais une personne réelle et pas seulement une part de ton psychisme, je te botterai littéralement le cul sur le champ ! Arrête d'être une foutue défaitiste. C'est une opportunité qui ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie ! Pour changer de vie ! Pour sortir du caniveau ! Peut être que c'est la manière que le destin a trouvé pour dire, « Désolé, j'ai été un abruti magistral avec toi ces dernières années, Bella, voilà un petit coup de pouce karmique pour me rattraper. »Maintenant est ce que tu vas tout foutre en l'air ou essayer de faire en sorte que ça marche ?_

Je me séchai le visage et observai mon reflet.

_Ne foire pas ça. S'il te plaît._

Je quittai la salle de bains et reprenais mon fauteuil. Je regardai Edward. Il semblait soucieux.

« Cullen ? » dis je nerveusement, « est ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

_S'il te plaît, dis oui. S'il te plaît, dis oui._

Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur puis vers moi. Je vis quelque chose briller dans ses yeux et il baissa son regard vers le sol. « Swan, je sais qu'on vient de se rencontrer, et honnêtement, tu es une des personnes les plus agaçantes que je connaisse…mais…tu me comprends. J'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir à cacher mes tendances à être un trou du cul avec toi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Puis il leva les yeux vers moi. « Mais tu me fais me sentir …plus calme, plus sous contrôle, et si tu peux supporter de rester près de moi un peu plus longtemps, je pense vraiment que tu pourrais …m'aider. Beaucoup. »

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues. Alice le regardait avec fierté.

Personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel auparavant. Son regard ne lâchait pas le mien et je sentais la sincérité de ses paroles.

_Il pense que je peux l'aider ? Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée d' à quel point il m'a déjà aidée ?_

Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un que j'en avais presque oublié à quoi ça ressemblait. Dans la rue, j'avais développé mon propre style `déconnes pas avec moi', et c'était remarquablement efficace. Bien sûr, j'avais Charlie, et il était comme un père pour moi, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait franchir ma clôture électrifiée de hargne et de je m'enfoutisme. Mais ces deux là…

Alice – comment se pouvait il que je venais seulement de rencontrer cette petite pile électrique, et que je la considérai déjà comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu ? Je n'avais jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec les filles au lycée. Elles avaient toutes l'air insipides et vaniteuses et je faisais de mon mieux pour les éviter. Mais Alice…

Elle m'avait achetée des vêtements, bon sang, et je les aimais ! J'aimais qu'elle puisse me voir malgré ma carapace. J'appréciais qu'elle aime son frère aussi farouchement. Et maintenant, elle m'offrait une nouvelle vie…

Et Edward. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas ménagé, mais il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne s'était pas formalisé de ma situation merdique, et je le respectais infiniment pour cela. J'avais tellement de préjugés sur ce qu'il pourrait être, et il les avait tous balayés. Alice était comme ma sœur, et Edward était comme…la maison.

Je riais amèrement pour moi-même. Après tout ce temps, après que ma mère m'ait mise à la porte, après toutes les humiliations que j'avais subies…est ce que je le méritai ?

Edward me regardait toujours. Je me sentais…en sécurité avec lui. Protégée. Et de même, je me sentais protectrice envers lui.

« Bella, » dît il avec douceur, « je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer et je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien, mais sache que ce n'est pas de la charité. C'est un travail. Et crois si je te dis que travailler pour ma sœur va être un pur cauchemar, parce qu'en fait…pour être parfaitement sincère… elle est folle. »

Alice lui tapa le bras- violemment. Il grimaça de façon dramatique avant de poursuivre. « Mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait et si elle pense que ça va marcher, alors ça marchera. Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. S'il te plaît, dis oui. »

Je regardai Alice. Sa chaleur annulait la distance entre nous et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire non, et je ne voulais pas le faire.

Je regardai Edward à nouveau. Je voulais lui dire tant de choses, mais tout ce que je pus dire fût…

« Oui. »

« Yeeeesssss ! » Alice sauta de son siège et se jeta sur mes genoux. « Ca va être super, les mecs, » applaudît elle joyeusement. « Waow, j'ai plein de choses à faire ! » Elle s'élança et attrapa son sac, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je rédigerai les contrats ce soir. J'ai plusieurs conditions et stipulations, mais on verra ça demain. Bella, je vais te prendre ta propre suite pour que tu n'aies pas à partager avec cancer-boy ici présent- on peut pas vraiment se permettre des poursuites judiciaires pour tabagisme passif- et bien sûr, il te faudra plus de vêtements- pour les évènements etc. » La porte se referma doucement derrière elle avant de se rouvrir brusquement. Elle revint en courant et nous embrassa Edward et moi sur la joue. « A demain, vous deux ! » carillonna-t-elle. « Je suis impatiente ! » Et sur ce, elle était partie.

Edward et moi restâmes assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre quoi faire.

Je regardai la pendule. Il était cinq heures. Mon estomac commença à gargouiller-bruyamment. Cullen l'entendît et ricana doucement. « Swan, c'est impossible que tu aies encore faim ? »

Je haussai simplement les épaules. « Beh… »

Il se releva du canapé et écrasa sa cigarette. « Ok, je prends une douche rapide, et ensuite et on va diner, ça te va ? »

Je lui fis un salut militaire. « Oui patron. »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux distraitement. « Techniquement, c'est Alice ton patron, pas moi. » dît il alors qu'il marchait vers la salle de bains.

« Dieu merci » m'écriai je. « Je déteste recevoir des ordres de trous du culs arrogants. » Je l'entendis ricaner dans sa barbe en refermant la porte.

Mon corps battait la chamade alors que j'envisageais les possibilités qu'offraient ma nouvelle vie. Mon sang chantait dans mes veines, et si je ne m'étais pas dit que Cullen pouvait me surprendre, j'aurais dansé frénétiquement à travers la pièce.

Je faisais pianoter mes doigts sur l'accoudoir. La pièce me semblait soudain toute petite.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et regardai l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la ville semblait endormie et paisible. Vu d'ici, tout semblait propre, et beau. D'ici, le conte de fée semblait possible. Je parcourrai du regard la somptueuse chambre. C'était tellement loin de tout ce qui avait été mon quotidien ces dernières années.

Et soudainement, j'eus besoin de sortir.

_Attends ! T'avais promis de pas tout foutre en l'air !_

Je ne fous pas tout en l'air, je vais juste me promener, ok ?

Je franchissais la porte et entrai dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton de la réception quelques centaines de fois, sachant, que logiquement, ça ne ferait pas les portes se refermer plus vite, mais ça m'aidait à me sentir mieux.

Je pénétrai dans le hall et passai rapidement la porte principale. Un paparazzo solitaire était positionné à proximité, l'appareil photo en bandoulière, et en train de lire le journal. Il me lança un bref regard, prenant le temps d' analyser que je n'étais pas digne de son objectif.

Je m'engageai dans la rue et inspirai profondément.

_Ah, la douce puanteur des rues._

Une pensée me traversa et je retournai dans le hall de l'hôtel. J'attrapai plusieurs pommes de la corbeille de fruits sur le comptoir du concierge, et repartais en marchant vers le crépuscule.

Je savais où j'allais, et je savais qui je cherchais. Je tournai à l'angle de la ruelle et je le vis, assis contre le mur, buvant dans une bouteille enroulée dans du papier marron, et lisant la section financière du Times.

« Hey, Charlie ! » criai je , en trottinant vers lui.

« Bells, » dît il affectueusement. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Est-ce que t'as mangé aujourd' hui vieillard ? » demandai je rapidement en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Mmmm… » Il médita la question. « J'ai mangé un demi sandwich au jambon ce matin. »

« Charlie, » le sermonnai je en le taquinant. « Tu es juif ! Que penserais ton Dieu ! »

Il me regarda avec sérieux. « Mon Dieu comprendra, Bells, » dît il plein de sagesse.

Je lui tendis les pommes et attrapai la bouteille dans le sachet marron. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'on boit ? »

Il croqua dans une pomme tel un affamé, et parla la bouche pleine. « Ce soir, nous avons un Château La Tor, 1973(_N/T : à mon avis, l'auteur voulait dire un Château Latour, 1973 mais dans le doute…j'ai laissé comme ça^^)_. C'est un petit vin rouge sans prétentions, avec des touches de fraise et de fruit de la passion. En temps normal, ça se vend dans les 250$ la bouteille, mais j'ai réussi à la marchander à 6.95$ avec le type parce que…et bien… c'était tout l'argent que j'avais. »

Je pris une lampée. Beurk !Ca avait un goût de bile et de mercure. Ca me brûlait la gorge quand j'avalai. Je toussai fort et en repris une gorgée. Boh ! Toujours immonde.

« Sérieusement, Charlie, comment fais tu pour boire cette pisse ? »

Charlie avait fini la première pomme et s'attaquait rapidement à la seconde. « Bella, je n'y peux rien si tes papilles gustatives ne sont pas éduquées pour reconnaître les mets de qualité. »

Je pris une autre gorgée._ Putain. _Même si le goût était ignoble, je commençais à être plutôt pompette.

« Alors, Glousseur, » sifflai je alors que ma gorge brûlait, « quoi de neuf sur Terre ? »

« La bourse est toujours aux chiottes, » dît il avec hargne. « Cette foutue économie mondiale dégringole plus vite que cette Folle de Jess Stanley pendant les Lundis de la pipe. » J'étouffai un ricanement. « Tyler et Yorkie ont été arrêtés cette nuit pour ivresse et troubles sur la voie publique. »

J'acquiesçai. « C'est bien pour eux. »

Ces mecs avaient à peu près mon âge, et en fait, ils ne touchaient jamais à l'alcool, mais ils avaient un numéro d'ivrognes plutôt correct, qui leur assurait toujours un endroit pour dormir et un repas chaud.

Charlie termina les pommes, trognons compris, et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche. « Oh, et James est passé aujourd'hui, il te cherchait. »

« Qu'est ce que cet enculé voulait ? » dis je avec colère.

« Il a dit quelque chose dans le genre de te laisser une dernière chance de te joindre à son équipe. Il avait un sacré coquard d'ailleurs – c'est toi qui lui as fait ? »

« Que puis je dire, Charlie ? » soupirai je. « Il fait ressortir le meilleur en moi. »

Je repenchai ma tête en arrière contre le mur. Je sentis un léger pincement et remarquai que ma tête recommençait à bourdonner dangereusement. Cullen allait me botter le cul si je ne rentrais pas vite prendre mes antidouleurs.

Je sentis Charlie se lever, et je lui tendis sa bouteille. « Ou est ce que tu vas, vieux ?

Il ajusta son chapeau et épousseta sa veste tâchée. « C'est la soirée familiale à Fasta Pasta, Bells. Je vais surveiller leurs poubelles avant que Mikey Newton ne s'empare de tous les restes. » Il tituba en se retenant le long de la ruelle. « Au fait, chérie, » cria-t-il, par-dessus son épaule. « Tu sens super bon ! »

Je me mis à rire doucement et je fermai les yeux. J'inspirai les effluves de la vie que j'avais connue pendant si longtemps. Une vie que j'avais maintenant une chance de laisser derrière moi. Ma couverture était toujours roulée en boule près du mur. Je pensais à la laisser là pour Charlie. Quelque chose pour se rappeler de moi.

« Bella ? »

***

**Edward POV  
**

Dieu merci, elle était là. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle avait l'air de souffrir.

« Bella ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et croisèrent les miens.

« Hey, Cullen, » dît elle avec douceur, « c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que tu viens sonner à mon immeuble. Les gens vont commencer à parler. »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attrapai les antidouleurs et une petite bouteille d'eau. Je lui tendis les comprimés et elle les prît sans rechigner. Elle referma les yeux et se pencha en arrière contre le mur.

Je la regardai dans la pénombre. Magnifique.

« Tu vas bien, Swan ? » demandai je, hésitant.

« Je crois, » répondît elle.

Je repliai mes genoux et les entourai de mes bras. « Pourquoi es tu partie ? Je suis sorti de la douche et tu avais disparu ? »

« Je sais, » marmonna-t-telle, en ouvrant les yeux pour me regarder. « J'en suis désolée. J'avais seulement besoin de sortir. »

« Oh, Seigneur, » criai je de manière dramatique alors que je regardai nerveusement vers le bout de la ruelle puis vers le ciel, faisant semblant d'être effrayé.

« Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Et bien, » dis je prudemment. « Tu viens de me présenter des excuses, alors je cherchais les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, parce que je suis presque sûr que la fin est proche. »

Elle me frappa doucement le bras. « La ferme. »

Nous restâmes assis en silence quelques minutes.

Je remarquai que la couverture qui avait été à l'origine de notre petite aventure était toujours en boule contre le mur et je ressentis soudain le besoin de …tout savoir.

Je me déplaçai légèrement pour lui faire face. « Swan, » commençai je prudemment, « Comment est ce que tu as fini ici ? »

Elle referma les yeux et se repencha contre le mur. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, puis elle se mît à parler.

« C'est une longue histoire, » soupira-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que ça va t'ennuyer. »

« Swan, » la pressai je , en la forçant à me regarder, « j'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plaît. »

Elle expira bruyamment et je vis la douleur qui la rongeait au plus profond d'elle-même, remonter à la surface. Je retenais mon souffle quand elle se mît à parler.

« J'ai grandi à LA, » dît elle doucement, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que je rencontrerais une grande star du cinéma un jour, et que je vivrais dans une de ces énormes maisons à Beverly Hills. Mon père pensait que je pourrais devenir actrice parce que je jouais toujours des scènes de mes films préférés dans le salon. Je m'enroulai dans une vieille couverture et faisais semblant d'être Scarlet O'Hara, ou Fagin d'Oliver, et mon père était toujours là à m'encourager et à m'applaudir, peu importe à quel point c'était nul. » Un faible sourire vint illuminer son visage, suivi par cette tristesse qui la hantait.

« Mais quand j'ai eu 8 ans, Papa a été tué dans un accident. Ma mère était effondrée. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui pouvait rester seule, alors quand elle a recommencé à sortir, je pense qu'elle a juste ramené le premier clown qu'elle avait trouvé, et deux ans plus tard ; elle épousa Phil. »

Elle me regarda, et ses yeux scintillèrent d'émotion. « Hey, Cullen, est ce que je peux te taper une cigarette ? »

J'attrapai une cigarette et la lui tendis. Elle mît ses mains en coupe autour des miennes alors que j'allumais le briquet. Elle inspira, profondément, et eût aussitôt une quinte de toux.

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais c'est dégueulasse, Cullen, comment tu supportes ça ? »

« C'est simple, Swan, » dis je, « Je suis trop génial, et tu es une vraie mauviette. »

Elle me fusilla du regard et reprît une autre bouffée. Elle toussa à nouveau. « Degueu. »

J'essayai de reprendre le fil de l'histoire. « Alors, ta mère a épousé Phil. Il était comment ? »

Elle souffla un peu de fumée et secoua la tête. « Phil était un connard. » Elle plissa les yeux quand la fumée lui revint en plein visage. « C'était un joueur de baseball de ligue mineure, et un alcoolique. Après quelques années de mariage, son problème d'alcool était devenu incontrôlable. Il était défoncé en permanence, et commençait à se défouler sur ma mère. »

Elle me regarda brièvement avant de poursuivre. « Je remarquai toujours quand il était dans une de ses humeurs. Il titubait partout et s'effondrait dans la maison, hurlant sur ma mère et essayant de provoquer une dispute. Elle essayait toujours de le calmer mais ses complaintes et ses paroles apaisantes ne faisaient que le mettre d'avantage en colère. Je courrai dans ma chambre et mettais un oreiller sur ma tête, mais j'entendais malgré tout. » Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer en pensant à une jeune Bella, essayant désespérément de refouler ce qui se passait chez elle. Ma colère palpitait comme un animal sauvage sous ma peau, et je me débattais pour garder le contrôle de moi-même. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas entendre ce qui arrivait, mais je savais que j'en avais besoin.

« Il la frappait – et puis Maman se mettait à pleurer. Les pleurs déclenchaient toujours les cris - `Commence pas à chialer Renée, espèce de pute. N'OSE même pas te mettre à pleurer. Tu sais que tu le mérites ! Sinon, tu passerais pas tout ton temps à me FAIRE CHIER !' Elle le suppliait d'arrêter, puis il se mettait vraiment en colère. »

« Bon Dieu, Bella, » soufflai je. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« J' étais une enfant, Cullen. Je pensai que je ne pouvais rien faire. Quand il s'écroulait enfin sur le lit, je sortais de ma chambre et aidais Maman à ranger. Elle me présentait toujours ses excuses, ce qui me rendait folle. Pourquoi, putain, s'excusait elle pour ce sac à merde qui aimait frapper des femmes sans défense ? » Elle souffla lentement, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même. « Quand j'ai eu 13 ans, je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne supportais plus de voir Maman subir ça, alors à chaque fois que je l'entendais se mettre en rogne, je m'assurai de le faire sortir de ses gonds avant qu'il ne s'approche de Maman. »

Je sifflai dans un souffle crispé alors que je comprenais. « Il …te…frappait ? » Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines.

Bella soupira. « Tous les vendredis soirs jusqu'à ce que j'aie 18 ans. Parfois, le samedi soir aussi, si il avait eu une bonne semaine. »

Ma colère éclatait violemment, ayant sa propre vie.

_Quel espèce d'enculé !_

J'avais soudain besoin d'évacuer ma colère, de frapper quelque chose, de préférence le connard qui avait maltraité Bella, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle continue, alors j'essayai de cacher ma rage.

Je repris difficilement ma respiration avant de dire, « Qu'est ce que ta mère a fait ? »

Elle ricana amèrement. « Pas grand-chose. Elle venait toujours et prenait soin de moi après, et je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable que ce soit moi et pas elle, mais je la suppliais chaque jour que Dieu faisait pour qu'elle quitte ce fils de pute et elle ne l'a jamais fait. »

Elle prît une autre gorgée de la bouteille d'eau et tira ses genoux vers sa poitrine. « Je savais que dès que j'aurais terminé le lycée, j'en serais sortie. Après quelques temps, les coups ne furent pas le pire. Le plus dur c'était d'essayer d'expliquer mes blessures aux élèves de l'école. Ces pétasses pensaient que j'étais la personne la plus maladroite sur Terre- ` Oh, regardez, Bella s'est encore pris une porte.' ` Bella, t'es encore tombée dans les escaliers ?' ` Bella, t'es sûre que t'es pas adepte de l'automutilation ?' Je détestais ces putains de gosses. Je leur mentais sur tout, et ils y croyaient. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'a ,ne serait ce qu'eu des doutes. Foutus losers. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas allée à la fac ? Partie loin de tout ça ? »

Elle se frotta les yeux et quand elle les rouvrît je vis la profondeur de sa tristesse. « C'était le plan. J'avais travaillé pendant que j'étais au lycée et j'avais économisé le moindre penny. J'avais postulé pour quelques universités, et j'avais été acceptée. Une m'avait même proposé une bourse. »

« Alors, que s'est il passé ? »

Elle prît une profonde inspiration. « Je suis rentrée à la maison après la remise des diplômes et j'ai commencée à emballer mes affaires. Je suis allée sur internet pour voir combien d'argent j'avais sur mon compte en banque, pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible. Il était vide. » Elle tira une autre bouffée sur la cigarette et recracha la fumée vers le ciel, sa voix basse et triste. « C'était ma seule solution pour m'échapper de cette merde, et on me l'avait enlevée. »

Je voulais désespérément la toucher, la serrer contre moi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore.

Elle secoua la tête froidement et poursuivît. « Je savais que c'était Phil. Je savais que ce tas de merde avait deviné ce que j'avais planifié et il s'était assuré que son sac de frappe préféré ne pourrait pas partir. » Un regard embarrassé et lourd de peine habitait son visage. « Quelque chose s'était cassé en moi. J'ai marché jusqu'à sa chambre et j'ai pris sa vieille batte de baseball porte-bonheur. J'essayai de rester calme en attendant qu'il rentre à la maison, mais mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Maman était rentrée à la maison avant lui, et je l'entendais préparer le dîner dans la cuisine, mais je restai assise sur mon lit à attendre que ce bâtard ne se montre. »

« Il rentra à la maison vers huit heures, complètement saoul et agressif au possible. Je marchai jusqu'au salon pour lui faire face. Je lui demandai, très calmement, où était mon argent. Il me dît d'aller me faire foutre. Je le traitai de menteur et de sac à merde. Il bondît et me cogna en pleine face. »

Elle hoqueta pour reprendre son souffle et baissa son regard.

« Après ça, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ma mère me criant d'arrêter. J'ai baissé les yeux…et j'ai vu Phil…affalé sur le sol. Sa tête pissait le sang et il gémissait comme un animal blessé. Je suis presque sûre que sa jambe et son bras droits étaient cassés, car ils étaient dans des positions pas vraiment normales. Je sentis quelque chose de collant et d'humide, quand mon regard se baissa… je vis la batte de baseball ensanglantée dans mes mains. Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir frappé. »

Elle fixa le sol avec les yeux vides. Je m'inclinai et lui touchai l'épaule.

« J'entendis un bruit étrange, mais c'était comme si il parvenait de très loin. Je pense que c'est moi..qui criais. Après ça, je me souviens de ma mère qui me gifla…violemment. Elle me hurla de sortir. Elle me dît de partir et de ne jamais revenir ou elle préviendrait la police. Je jetai la batte, attrapai mon sac à dos, et ne me retournai pas. »

Ses sourcils se plissèrent, et elle leva les yeux vers moi, une émotion violente tordant son visage. « Je n'arrivai pas à la croire. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé – tout ce qu'IL nous avait fait traverser- tous les coups que j'avais encaissés pour elle…elle l'avait choisi lui plutôt que moi. » Elle ferma furtivement les yeux, écartant ses souvenirs. « Je suis dans la rue depuis. »

Je reprenais mon souffle, en tremblant. « C'était il y a combien de temps ? »

Elle se remît à fixer le sol. « Trois ans. »

_Putain de Bon Dieu._

Je me rapprochai et passai mes bras autour d'elle, voulant désespérément enlever sa douleur, mais je savais que je ne le pourrai jamais. Elle se raidit légèrement lorsque mes bras l'encerclèrent, mais elle ne se recula pas.

Je me demandai mollement si Phil avait survécu, parce que si c'était le cas, j'allais certainement traquer ce fils de pute, un beau jour et le tuer moi-même.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Bella, et admirai la force de cette femme incroyable. Je la sentis inspirer, haletante et s'éloigner de mon étreinte.

« Voilà, tu as gagné, Cullen, » dît elle doucement. « Tu es la seule personne au monde à qui j'aie jamais raconté cette histoire, et tu es probablement la personne à qui je n'aurais pas dû le dire. »

Elle frissonna un peu, alors, je quittai ma veste et la plaçai sur ses épaules.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? »

Elle me regarda avec un air résigné à vous fendre le cœur. « Parce que maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis… et de quoi je suis capable… il est impossible que tu aies envie d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi. »

L'humidité commençait à baigner ses yeux et elle détourna rapidement le regard.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » dis je sérieusement. « Je te respecte d'autant plus maintenant, en sachant ce que tu as traversé. Mon Dieu, si j'avais enduré ça, je serais quelque part dans un asile psychiatrique, à passer mes journées à faire du macramé et de la peinture par numéros. » Je saisissais son visage dans mes mains. « Tu as survécu, Bella, de la seule manière que tu connaissais. Comment pourrais je ne pas reconnaître à quel point c'est impressionnant ? »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Tu ne sais pas les choses que j'ai dû faire pour survivre, Cullen. Tu serais dégoûté si tu savais… »

Je m'emparai fermement de ses mains et les rejetai, la forçant à me regarder. « Maintenant, écoute moi, Swan, » dis je brusquement, « je n'ai rien à foutre de ce que tu as fait. Moi aussi, je me suis fait une bonne dose de trucs dégueulasses dont je suis pas fier, et je n'ai pas la moindre excuse pour ça, alors tu as toujours l'avantage. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que tu es…mon amie. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse être pour nous deux, c'est un fait. Hormis ma sœur, tu es la seule amie que j'aie jamais eue. Alors lèves ton petit cul désolé et dis au revoir à cette ruelle, parce que tu pars avec moi maintenant, et tu ne reviendras jamais. »

Je la remis sur ses pieds et elle chancela légèrement. Je sentis son haleine. « Tu as bu ? »

Elle cligna lentement des yeux. « Juste un peu. »

J'attrapai sa main et la conduisais hors de la ruelle. « Sale veinarde… »

**Voilà, maintenant vous savez comment Bella en est arrivée là …**

**Comme on est encore le 25 Décembre, Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes.**

**Robisous**

**Vanessa**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Screamers Fr**

**Hello,**

**Bonne Année lectrices adorées !!! Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2010 pleine de santé, de bonheur, de réussite, et d' amour !**

**Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent , me motivent et me font aussi mourir de rire( vous vous reconnaissez je suis sûre !) et à celles qui passent simplement et qui mettent en alerte ou en favorite.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**HelleHaare : ****C'est vrai qu'ici, Renée n'a de mère que le titre ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et t'as raison, c'est pas toujours évident à traduire mais je l'ai voulu^^. A bientôt, biz.**

**Sweety : ****Merci, merci ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes, voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Tagada : ****Contente que tu aies aimé mon petit cadeau ! Voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Bella Swan57 : ****Merci pour ta review et ton compliment. A bientôt. Bisous.**

**Séverine : ****Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et toutes tes reviews ! Bonne année à toi ! Gros bisous.**

**Nancy : ****Et oui, tu as tout compris, cette fic c'est toujours de mieux en mieux ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et à très vite. Bisous.**

**Flow : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Ta réaction me rappelle la mienne la première fois que j'ai lue la fic en VO alors ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir : c'était le but recherché en la traduisant ! J'espère que tu as aussi passé un Joyeux Noël et d'avance Bonne Année. Bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci pour tout, voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Bisous à toi aussi !**

**Alexia : ****Ta vulgarité est toute pardonnée, tu as d'excellentes excuses ! Merci pour ta review. Bises.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Si Stephanie Meyer n'avait pas imaginé les merveilleux personnages de Twilight, nous aurions beaucoup trop de temps libre pour nous rouler les pouces. Les personnages appartiennent à et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Ce chapitre est tout à vous , fans d' Alice, et je sais qu'il y en a quelques unes…**

**Bonne lecture…**

*******

_**Chapitre 6 : Toucher inacceptable.**_

**Bella POV**

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai. Putain ! Dormir dans un lit c'est génial. Je pourrais troooppp m' y habituer.

Je sentis un léger mouvement et tournai la tête. Edward s'était retourné pour être face à moi. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il observait mon visage.

_Mmmm… un réveil pareil ? Je pourrais aussi m'habituer à ça._

« Salut, » marmonna-t-il de sa voix sexy et endormie.

« Bonjour, » dis je doucement.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Je m'étirai un peu et m'allongeai sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue sur lui.

« Je vais bien, » soufflai je. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca va…je crois. »

Une alarme se déclencha dans ma tête. « Comment ça ? » dis je nerveusement. Il posa sa tête sur sa main et me regarda avec un air grave. « Ouais, Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » _Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde ! _« Je sais que tu n'as probablement dormi avec personne depuis un bout de temps mais… il faut que tu saches…euh..que tu… » _Rah ! J'ai provoqué ses attributs masculins ? Je me suis frottée contre sa jambe ? J'ai fait un rêve érotique de David Hasslehoff et j'ai crié son nom ?! Argh ! Tuez moi !_

_« _…ronfles. »

_Euh…euh ?_

_« _Je te demande pardon ? » dis je, profondément vexée.

Il me parla comme si j'avais deux ans, séparant bien chaque mot. « Quand – tu – dors…tu – ronfles… comme – une – putain – de – tronçonneuse ! »

Je m'assis rapidement et le regardai avec colère. « Edward… Trou du Cul…Cullen. Retires ça tout de suite ! »

Il s'assit pour soutenir mon regard.

« Impossible, » dît il d'un air détaché. « C'est sorti maintenant – ça plane dans l'univers. Ca ne peut pas être retiré. »

Je le dévisageai en plissant les yeux. « Un jour, Cullen, » dis je, menaçante. « Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé prononcer ces mots. Ce ne sera peut être pas aujourd'hui, parce que pour être honnête, si je ne vais pas pisser immédiatement, ma vessie va exploser et me tuer, mais un jour, quand tu t'y attendras le moins… »

Il se mît à émettre un son rappelant l'eau qui coule.

_Salaud !_

Je courrai jusqu'à la salle de bains et fis claquer la porte.

Quand je revins, soulagée de mon envie et détendue, il était assis sur le lit, jouant un air à la guitare. Je m'affalai sur le ventre et écoutai.

Il jouait tellement bien. Je regardai ses longs doigts délicats pincer les cordes habilement.

Mon Dieu, ça devait être génial d'avoir du talent. Et je fus soudain plus que certaine que ces doigts avaient BEAUCOUP de talents.

Il arrêta brusquement de jouer, et je levai les yeux vers lui. Il semblait nerveux.

« Alors, » dît il avec hésitation. « Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait hier soir ? »

Je baissai le regard et brossai le drap avec ma main. « Tu veux savoir si je regrette de t'avoir dit…la vérité ? »

Il sourît faiblement. « Non, en fait, je parlais de ce qui s'est passé quand on est revenus ici.. »

Je promenais mes doigts le long du bord du lit. « Euh…non…je ne pense pas que je regrette ça. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'allais faire parce que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, mais…je me suis amusée… »

Il gloussa silencieusement. « Alors, est ce que tu penses que c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais refaire ? »

Je le regardai et lui adressai un sourire en coin. « Seulement si tu ne me relaisses pas gagner, » me plaignis je.

Il sauta du lit et attrapa la boîte du Scrabble sur la table de chevet (**N/T : **vous croyiez qu'ils avaient fait quoi ??).

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner, Swan, » dît il sur la défensive. « Tu as gagné parce que tu as un vocabulaire hautement riche en couleurs, et on avait accepté les gros mots. » Il déplia le plateau et le plaça au centre du lit. « Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, seulement les mots courants – pas de vulgarité – et je vais déchaîner toute la puissance de mes connaissances d'intello ayant fait la fac sur ta petite personne. »

« Essayes toujours, Blanc Bec, » le provoquai je.

Nous commençâmes à mélanger les lettres dans la boîte. « Merci d'avoir partagé le lit, au fait, dît il reconnaissant. « Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé de dormir sur le canapé, mais alors je n'aurais pas cette magnifique munition `ronflements' que je prévois d'utiliser pour te torturer. »

« Un jour, Cullen, » soufflai je, « quand tu t'y attendras le moins… »

Soudain, les doubles portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent et Alice se tenait là comme un ange vengeur, la fureur écrite sur son visage.

« PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ? » hurla-t-elle.

Cullen et moi clignâmes des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réponde. « Euh…un Scrabble ? Tu veux jouer ? »

Alice se précipita comme une furibonde à côté du lit. « Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? » admonesta-t-elle puissamment. « Je vous laisse seuls UNE nuit et vous vous sautez dessus comme des nymphomanes ? »

Je me levai du lit et courrai jusqu'à elle pour la serrer fortement dans mes bras. Je la sentis se détendre légèrement, mais elle ne me rendît pas mon étreinte. Je fîs un pas en arrière.

« Ok, premièrement, calme toi, » dis je sur un ton apaisant. « Avant tout – bonjour, tu es superbe.. »elle rougît un peu, « deuxièmement, la seule action à s'être déroulée sur ce lit la nuit dernière a été moi bottant le cul de ton frère avec le mot `cocksucker'(**N/T : **suceur de bite mais ça rend mieux en anglais !)sur un mot compte triple. » Je regardai Edward triomphalement. « Et ouais Cullen ! Je t'ai ratatiné ! »

Edward roula les yeux et toussa/dît, « Tu ronfles ! »

Alice se détendît un peu dans mes bras. « Alors vous n'avez pas… »

« Non… »

« Et il n'a pas… »

« Pas que ça me concerne, mais c'est un immonde pervers alors il se serait rien passé avec lui. »

« Dieu merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. « la seule chose qui foutrait complètement en l'air notre bonheur familial serait que vous deux vous…fricotiez ensemble. »

***

La lettre `Q' rebondît sur la tête d'Alice. Elle se retourna et plissa les yeux vers Edward qui levait les mains innocemment et me pointait du doigt.

« Gamin, » dît elle, irascible.

Je riais discrètement dans mon coin.

Alice descendît du lit d'un bond et empoigna mon bras. « Ok, vous deux, dans le salon. On a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. » Edward Se laissa tomber du lit et se faufila entre nous.

Alice me poussa délicatement sur le canapé, et poussa Edward à côté de moi. La table basse était recouverte de thé, de café, de viennoiseries et pâtisseries pour le petit déjeuner ainsi qu'un énorme plat de fruits. De l'autre côté de la table, le fauteuil avait été écarté et un grand écran de projection blanc faisait face à un projecteur numérique. Alice nous versa à tous du café, et nous fît signe de prendre quelque chose à manger sur la table. Nous nous penchâmes pour attraper un donut recouvert de sucre glace. Alice fronça les sourcils. Nous posâmes les donuts et prîmes des fruits. Alice sourît.

«Bien, » dît elle, surexcitée, « maintenant que Bella a officiellement rejoint la Team Cullen, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait saisir cette opportunité pour expliquer comment cela va affecter notre mode opératoire quotidien, et quelles seront ses tâches spécifiques relatives à certains évènements. » Elle cliqua sur quelque chose qu'elle tenait dans la main et l'écran prît vie. Il était écrit,

« **Bella Swan –**

_Chaperon, responsable des relations publiques, et prétendue petite amie extraordinaire. »_

Alice rayonnait. Edward et moi nous regardions horrifiés.

« Maintenant, » continua Alice, « Voici comment je vois la répartition des tâches de Bella. » L'écran continua de changer, avec de nouvelles diapositives pour illustrer ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tout d'abord, ton rôle de chaperon, » dît elle sérieusement. « Bella accompagnera Edward pendant ses rendez vous et évènements quotidiens. Cela peut comprendre, mais ne pas se limiter, - aux interviews, conférences de presse, dédicaces d'albums, émissions télé et relations avec les Criardes. » Une brochette de filles hurlantes apparût à l'écran. J'explosai de rire. Edward me lança un regard assassin. J'engloutissais un morceau de melon dans ma bouche et mâchai tranquillement.

Alice continua. « Bien que la plupart des entretiens ne nécessiteront que le soutien moral de Bella, occasionnellement, il pourrait falloir que tu participes de manière plus active. Dans ces cas là, tu auras une liste de déclarations préparées que tu pourras utiliser pour le compte d'Edward si il part en vrille, si il pique une crise, ou si il disparaît pour préférer aller baiser n'importe quelle groupie ou grognasse. »

« Alice ! » protesta vivement Edward.

« Edward, » dît Alice patiemment. « Je ne dis pas que ça va se passer, je ne fais qu'élaborer un plan éventuel pour palier à ton taux naturellement élevé de FUF. »

Je fronçai les sourcils vers Edward. « FUF ? »

« Fuck Up Factor,(**N/T :** Facteur Foutre en l'Air, mais je préfère en anglais^^) », grogna-t-il.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Edward, » poursuivît Alice, « Bien que j'attende de toi que tu respectes le rôle de Bella de te guider dans tes rencontres avec le public, tu ne pourras pas te désengager de rencontres prévues simplement parce que `tu ne le sens pas'. Si ces satanés mots sortent jamais de ta bouche, je donne à Bella de tout mon cœur, la permission de sévèrement et vivement te botter le cul. »

Je commençai à rire, mais à voir le regard noir d'Edward, je le dissimulai rapidement en quinte de toux. _T'es un génie, Swan ! Ca a marché comme sur des roulettes ! _Il se tourna pour me fusiller du regard. _Peut être pas._

Alice appuya de nouveau sur son bouton et un dessin caricatural de moi apparût à l'écran. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Ca alors, Alice, » dis je ébahie. « Tu as une vision très déformée de la taille de mes seins. Ces trucs sont énormes. »

Alice regarda l'écran puis ramena son regard sur moi. « En fait, Bella, c'est une représentation plutôt juste de ce à quoi tu vas ressembler quand tu auras commencé à porter ces soutiens gorges push up à se taper le cul par terre que je t'ai pris ce matin. »

Elle plongea sous la table basse et me jeta un énorme sac de sous vêtements. Edward grogna légèrement.

_Joli coup Alice. Pas embarrassant du tout._

« Maintenant, concernant toutes les représentations de fausse- petite amie, j'ai quelques règles strictes qui DOIVENT être suivies. » Elle cliqua à nouveau et les mots `Toucher Acceptable' apparurent au dessus de la tête de mon personnage. « Le Toucher Acceptable dans ces représentations inclut les parties du corps suivantes… » elle brandît un pointer laser sorti de nulle part et commença à surligner diverses parties de mon anatomie en 2 dimension, « Mains, épaules, taille, genoux et pieds. Les baisers doivent se limiter au strict minimum, mais si ça se révèle absolument nécessaire, cela doit se limiter à la joue, le front ou les mains. S'embrasser sur la bouche est découragé, mais si la situation l'exige, les baisers doivent être chastes et la bouche fermée. »

Et un autre clic. Cette fois, le personnage d'Edward apparût à l'écran à côté de mon personnage Bella. Mes yeux jaillirent hors de ma tête.

« Euh…Alice ? » dis je tremblante. « Est-ce que tu as aussi mis des sous vêtements push-up pour Edward, parce que…waow ! »

Edward jeta sa tête dans ses mains et gémit faiblement.

Alice regarda le dessin d'Edward et me fît un sourire en coin. « Je peux t'assurer Bella, que les proportions de …l'avatar de mon frère ne sont pas une exagération. » _Et bien, saluuuuttt Mr Cullen. _« Ce qui m'amène au sujet suivant. » *clic* « Le Toucher Inacceptable. Ceci regroupe un large éventail d'actions qui sont strictement interdites, incluant, mais pas limités à : lécher, sucer, caresser, chevaucher, se tortiller, pomper, déguster, étreindre, fesser, peloter, doigter, faire une fellation, et, bien sûr, baiser. » Elle fronça les sourcils vers nous. « Des questions ? »

Je secouai la tête insensiblement. Edward jeta de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains et gémît.

« Formidable, contente de voir que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Je suis consciente que ces mesures peuvent paraître extrêmes, mais je souhaiterais que notre association demeure respectable, professionnelle, et en permanence, sous contrôle, et cela ne pourra pas être le cas si vous deux, échangez des fluides corporels. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ? » Elle nous fixa avec son pointeur laser.

« Oui, Alice, » marmonnâmes nous en chœur.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, mettons tout cela en forme, » Elle se pencha derrière l'écran et apporta deux dossiers qu'elle nous tendît. Elle nous donna un stylo chacun. « A l'intérieur, vous trouverez chacun un contrat scellant en gros, les thèmes que nous avons abordé aujourd'hui. Bella, ton contrat précise ton salaire hebdomadaire, le compte pour tes frais quotidiens, et la carte de crédit de la société qui sera utilisée pour acheter…des trucs. » Ses yeux avaient un éclat malicieux. « Des tonnes et des tonnes de trucs. » Elle s'éclaircît la voix et continua. « Edward, ton contrat précise fondamentalement que tu devras garder ta queue dans ton pantalon EN PERMANENCE, et tes mains de play boy dégoûtantes pour toi. Bien, donc veuillez signer à l'endroit indiqué, et rendez les moi. »

Nous fîmes ce que l'on nous avait dit et elle fourra les dossiers dans son attaché case en cuir rose. « Excellent. Et maintenant, comme vous avez été deux bons élèves, j'ai préparé une sortie éducative. » Elle éteignît le projecteur et nous attrapa les mains, nous conduisant jusqu'au couloir.

« Alice ! » sifflai je. « On est en pyjamas ! »

Elle continua jusqu'à l'ascenseur. « T'en fais pas chérie, » dît elle avec douceur. « Personne ne va vous voir. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrît et un couple d'âge mûr se tenait là.

« Bon, en fait presque personne, » murmura Alice en nous traînant à l'intérieur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et les portes se refermèrent. Je tournai la tête vers le couple âgé. Ils dévisageaient tous les deux Edward.

« Vous êtes le type qui chante à la télé , c'est ça, » demanda le vieil homme.

Edward remuait nerveusement ses pieds nus. « Euh…oui…je crois que c'est moi. » dît il timidement.

« Ma petite-fille vous adore, » poursuivît il. « Elle pense que vous êtes ce qui est arrivé de mieux depuis le pain tranché. »

Edward sourît, intimidé. « Et bien, merci… »

« Moi, je n'ai jamais compris ça, » ajouta le vieux type de manière bourrue. « J'ai toujours trouvé que vous aviez l'air un peu pervers sur les bords. »

Je m'inclinai vers le vieil homme alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur leur étage. « Vous n'avez PAS idée, » murmurai je, telle une conspiratrice.

Quand il sortît de la cabine, il se retourna pour dévisager Edward d'un sale œil. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

***

**Edward POV**

Nous riions encore quand l'ascenseur arriva au dernier étage. Nous arrêtâmes de rire quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il y avait devant nous le plus incroyable appartement terrasse que j'aie jamais vu. Alice nous tira à l'intérieur et nous montra les alentours.

« Bien, voici le nouveau quartier général Cullen, » dît elle, surexcitée. « Je suis descendue hier soir pour essayer de m'organiser et de trouver une suite séparée pour Bella, et le responsable a dit qu'il serait _honoré_ si nous utilisions le penthouse. C'est pas génial ? » Elle sautait sur place et tapait dans ses mains.

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle ne bougeait pas. Bordel, je croyais qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer.

« Swan, » m'écriai je. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un air figé. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien, » souffla-t-elle, dans les nuages. « Ne prends ça mal, mais je crois que je viens de pisser un peu dans ma culotte. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Rien d'inhabituel là-dedans, Mme Pipi. »

Alice se mît à nous faire visiter le reste de cet imposant appartement – cuisine, pièce à vivre, salle de musique, bibliothèque, trois chambres, trois salles de bains, et une piscine immense sur le spectaculaire jardin sur le toit.

_Pas mal, petite sœur, pas mal du tout._

« Très bien, vous deux, » carillonna Alice après la visite. « Allez vous laver. Vous trouverez chacun des vêtements tout neufs dans vos chambres, et après retrouvez moi ici pour ce que j'ai officiellement nommé ` La Journée Super Fun d'Alice'. »

Bella et moi nous regardâmes rapidement, avant de partir en courant dans nos chambres comme des gosses.

***

Une demi heure plus tard, nous retrouvions Alice dans le salon, ou elle avait installé un impressionnant choix d'activités. Nous commençâmes par Guitar Hero (*).

Alice y joua en mode facile, préférant danser et se pavaner que de vraiment jouer les notes justes. Bella était un peu plus courageuse, et essaya le mode moyen. Elle se mît à rire rageusement au début, quand elle n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses doigts, et fût virée de la scène sous les huées. Mais elle persista et finalement s'en sortit plutôt bien.

« T'es sûre que t'y as jamais joué avant, Swan ? » la taquinai je alors qu'elle réussissait un solo particulièrement difficile.

« Pourquoi tu demandes, Cullen ? » dît elle, en déchaînant son côté star. « Ca t'inquiète de pas être le seul génie de la musique dans cette pièce ? »

« A peine, » riais je. « Tu es consciente que tu ne joues pas vraiment d'un instrument de musique, pas vrai ? »

La chanson se termina et les mots, `YOU ROCK !' illuminèrent l'écran.

« Bien, » dît elle en me tendant la guitare du jeu, « j'ai fait du piano quand j'étais petite. Peut être que c'est de là que vient mon talent. »

« Tu aimes le piano ? » demandai je, perplexe.

« Non, je n'_aime _pas le piano, » dît elle avec sarcasme. « J'_ adooorrrreeee_ le piano. C'est LA chose que j'aimerais maîtriser. En fait, dans un sens, ça m'emmerde que tu en joues si bien. »

« Waow, Swan, » plaisantai je, en passant la sangle de la guitare au dessus de ma tête. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille auparavant qui avait des ambitions de _pianiste. »_

Sa bouche s'ouvrît en grand, et elle commença à rire. « Très bien, » concéda-t-elle. « Je te revaudrai ça, drôle de baiseur. »

« Swan ! » dis je faussement horrifié. « Je te ferai savoir qu'il n'y a RIEN de drôle dans ma manière de baiser. » Soudain, la pièce devint très silencieuse.

_Bon Dieu Cullen ; t'aurais pu ETRE plus con ?_

Je regardai Bella. Elle avait une expression des plus étranges sur le visage.

« Contente toi de jouer ta foutue chanson, Edward » grogna Alice impatiemment.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là.

***

Le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près de la même manière. Nous jouâmes à des jeux et rimes, commandâmes le déjeuner au room service, et dans l'après midi, les filles disparurent dans la chambre d'Alice pour des manucures et des soins du visage, et je me retirai dans la salle de musique.

Je laissai mes doigts courir sur les touches, repérant différentes enchaînements d'accords et de rythme. Je me surpris à penser au visage de Bella alors que je jouais une ballade délicate. Je fermai les yeux, et je pouvais presque la sentir près de moi.

_Seigneur, j'aimerais enfouir ma tête dans ses cheveux, et seulement…renifler._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à toute vitesse.

_Est-ce que renifler était interdit ?_

Je repassai au crible mes souvenirs de la lecture d'Alice – sans aucun doute, pas de léchage, de suçage, de caresse, de chevauchée, de tortillage, de pompage, de dégustation, d'étreinte, de fessée, de tripotage, de doigtage, de fellation ou de baise.

_Renifler n'est pas sur la liste ! Plus qu'excellent._ Je me remis à jouer. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une lacune contractuelle.

***

**Bella POV**

Ca avait été une journée incroyable, et après que nous ayons commandé un énorme dîner au room service, nous nous étions tous installés au salon pour regarder un film. Alice s'étendit sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur mon genou, et Edward s'assît dans le fauteuil le plus proche de l'écran plat.

Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué quel film nous regardions. Je jouais avec les cheveux d'Alice, sans m'en rendre compte, alors que je m'émerveillai de la journée que nous avions passée.

Tout avait changé si vite.

Je baissai les yeux et vît qu'Alice s'était endormie. Elle semblait si sereine et paisible. Je continuai à passer ma main dans ses cheveux alors que je lançai un regard vers Edward. Il était rivé vers la télé et ses sourcils étaient un peu plissés à cause de la concentration.

Mon Dieu, il était tellement beau. Je me demandai oisivement si ses cheveux avaient la même texture que ceux d'Alice – incroyablement doux et soyeux. Je combattais l'envie violente de me précipiter et de les toucher.

_Attends une minute. Est-ce que toucher est sur la liste ?_

Je refaisais mentalement l'inventaire des tabous d'Alice.

_Non, toucher n'était effectivement PAS sur la liste. Idiote d'Alice. Chanceuse Bella._

Je me retournai pour regarder Edward. Vraiment mieux que n'importe quel film jamais sorti.

Brusquement, il se retourna et rencontra mon regard et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« Hum… il semblerait que la Journée Super Fun d'Alice touche à sa fin, » murmurai je en désignant la furie endormie. Edward la regarda avec amour.

« On devrait peut être la mettre au lit, » dît il à voix basse.

Il s'approcha et glissa ses bras sous elle. Tandis qu'il la soulevait, je courais devant lui et ouvrais le lit. Il la déposa délicatement entre les draps et la borda. Elle soupira paisiblement, et se tourna quand il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Nous marchâmes silencieusement et fermâmes la porte.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira. « Bien, je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça une nuit. Je suis certain qu'Alice va faire claquer le fouet tôt demain matin. »

J'acquiesçai. « Ouais. Je vais avoir encore plus de travail, à essayer de suivre celle-ci. »

Il rît doucement et posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi. » Ma gorge se serra, et je détournai vivement le regard. « Bella ? » Je pus entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Qu'y a –t-il ? »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et soudain, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage.

« Rien, » dis je doucement. Il me prît dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. « Rien du tout, » pleurai je. « Pour la première fois de ma vie, tout va bien. Etre ici. Alice. Toi. C'est tellement parfait que ça m'embrouille le cerveau. J'attends seulement que la prochaine tuile me tombe dessus, tu sais ? Que quelqu'un sorte de la salle de bains et me dise que j'ai été piégée. »

« Chuuuttt, Bella, » souffla-t-il. « Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu es ici, avec nous, pour de bon. »

Je m'écartai légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » dis je, incapable d'arrêter les vannes de mes émotions. « Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai _rêvé _que ça arrive – et combien de matins, je me suis réveillée, dévastée que ce ne soit pas réel. » Mon souffle était saccadé alors que j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. « Je ne veux pas me réveiller de ça, Cullen. Ne me laisse pas me réveiller…s'il te plaît. » Je plaquai mon visage contre son torse, et pleurai sur trois ans de pauvreté, de privation et d'humiliation, et de solitude. Je pleurai sur mon enfance non-existante, et la trahison de ma mère. Je pleurais sur le futur que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir, qui semblait certain maintenant. Et par-dessus tout, Edward me tenait dans ses bras et me consolait, et me murmurait que tout irait bien- et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'y croyais.

Enfin, quand je n'eus plus de larmes, je m'écartai et attrapai ses mains. Je regardai dans ses yeux et y vis tellement d'inquiétude, que cela me refît presque pleurer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de rassembler les mots pour dire à cet homme combien j'étais reconnaissante pour sa générosité et son amitié.

« Merci, » dis je en bafouillant.

Il repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux de devant mon visage.

« Non, merci à _toi, » _dît il avec douceur.

Je me redressai et l'étreignis fermement, haletant de surprise quand je le sentis appuyer son nez dans mes cheveux et inhaler profondément. Je m'écartai vivement.

« Cullen, » dis je, incrédule, « Est-ce que tu viens de me renifler ? »

Il haussa faiblement les épaules.

« C'était pas sur la liste… »

Je souris gentiment et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. « Ca non plus. »

Nous nous sourîmes avant de nous retourner et nous diriger vers nos chambres.

« Bonne nuit, Bella, » dît il tendrement.

« Bonne nuit Cull… » Je m'arrêtai. « Bonne nuit…Edward. »

Nous nous retournâmes et nous regardâmes une fois de plus. Puis nous fermâmes nos portes.

* * *

(*) Spéciale dédicace à ma soeurette, je peux pas parler Guitar Hero, sans penser à toi, mais nous on a pas d'Edward^^. Tu me manques. Bisous.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu…**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite encore une très heureuse année à toutes !!!**

**Gros bisous et à très vite.**

**Vanessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou mes super lectrices !!!**

**J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées et pour celles à qui je ne l'aurais pas encore souhaité : Bonne Année ! Je vous souhaite à toutes le meilleur pour 2010 !**

**Encore une fois, un immense merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et en favorites : je vous adore !!!**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Nancy : ****Coucou et désolée pour l'attente et la longueur des chapitres, je fais ce que je peux^^. Merci pour tes reviews et voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Contente que tu aimes toujours. Merci à toi et encore tous mes meilleurs vœux ! Bises.**

**HelleHaarre :**** Et oui, Alice en Big Boss, ça vaut le détour ! Tu verras vite comment ils vont gérer la liste… Merci de me faire rire avec tes reviews. Bises.**

**Flow : ****Coucou, et oui les reviews c'est notre seul salaire pour ce que nous faisons alors pour moi, les reviews valent de l'or !! Pour le pétage de rire devant ton écran, avec cette fic, tu n'as pas fini, bien au contraire ! En tout cas, encore un immense merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Et encore bonne année !!!**

**Tagada : ****Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité, de tes reviews et de ton enthousiasme ! Voila la suite. Bises.**

**Sweety : ****Merci à toi pour tout et encore bonne année. Bises.**

**Princetongirl818 : ****Voila la suite ! Merci pour tout. Bises.**

**Loush : ****Beh oui, j'essaye en tout cas de traduire que des fics super bien^^. Merci du compliment et pour ta review. Voila la suite, encore tous mes meilleurs vœux pour 2010. Bisous.**

**Délia : ****Je suis désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps d'intégrer la réponse à ta review au chapitre précédent mais je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Merci pour tout et encore bonne année. Bisous.**

**Mélusine : ****Coucou et bienvenue !!! Tu as tout dit dans ta review et si j'ai choisi cette fic c'est parce que moi aussi je me suis tapée des fous rires seule devant mon ordi en lisant la VO…. Merci beaucoup pour ta réaction, c'est ce que je voulais en traduisant cette histoire. Voila la suite, bisous.**

**Mimie30 :**** Hello et bienvenue parmi nous !! Super contente de te faire rire et ça ne fait que commencer alors merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à et l'histoire à KiyaRaven.**

*******

_**Chapitre 7 : Des cochonneries et du porno**_

**MARDI 10h05**

**Bella POV**

Je fixai une paire d'yeux verts étincelants, et j'avais peur. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles et je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir de terreur.

Edward se tenait de l'autre côté de l'ilot en granit de la cuisine, les paumes plaquées contre la pierre froide, la rage marquant son visage.

« Je ne te le redemanderai pas, Swan, » dît il sèchement. « Poses les sur la paillasse…MAINTENANT. »

Il se déplaça légèrement vers sa gauche, me poursuivant. Je le contrai sur sa droite, restant toujours hors d'atteinte. J'observai autour de moi. Je ne pouvais aller nulle part. Si seulement, je pouvais arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur…

Il vît la direction de mon regard, et émît un sourire sarcastique. « N'y pense même pas, Swan, » menaça-t-il. « Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu sortes d'ici avant que j'aie eu ce que je veux. » Il scrutait l'extrémité opposée de la paillasse. Je lui faisais face du côté opposé.

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, et je n'osais pas le quitter des yeux, ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Je savais qu'il était probablement suffisamment sportif pour franchir ce maudit ilot d'un simple saut, et si il s'en rendait compte, c'était terminé.

« Tu te FOUS sérieusement le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que tu vas sortir avec ça, » gronda-t-il. « Maintenant, tu sais ce que je veux, et tu sais ce que je ferai pour l'avoir, alors arrête de te comporter comme une foutue salope et LAISSE TOMBER ! » Il bondît au dessus du meuble et tenta de saisir mon bras. Je bondissais hors de portée et me précipitai jusqu'aux portes coulissantes vitrées qui menaient à la terrasse. J'ouvris la porte violemment alors que je l'entendais grogner derrière moi. Désespérément, je courrais jusqu'au bord de la terrasse aussi vite que je le pouvais, le sentant se rapprocher. Je poussai un cri strident et m'arrêtais en atteignant la balustrade de verre et de métal, me retournais et tendais ma main en l'air, à quelques centimètres de son visage assassin.

« ARRETE, JUSTE ICI BORDEL, CULLEN ! » hurlai je, « ou les cigarettes meurent ! »

J'élançais mon autre main par-dessus le balcon, tenant le paquet en carton mutilé entre mon pouce et mon index. Edward regardait mon visage avec furie, puis regarda les cigarettes qui bougeaient doucement, poussées par la brise.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » souffla-t-il, menaçant.

Je relevai le menton et lui adressai mon meilleur regard me-fais-pas-chier.

« Essayes pour voir, » grognai je.

« Sois pas une salope, Bella, » dît il avec colère. « Donnes m'en juste UNE, nom de Dieu. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il se passera après celle là, Cullen, » le défiai je. « Peut être encore une autre ? Et une autre ? Hein ? Tu SAIS comment ça marche. C'est tout ou rien, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça une addiction. »

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez renoncé ? » siffla-t-il. « En ce moment même, je pourrais être complètement stone, mais je ne le suis pas. Je pourrais être complètement bourré, mais je ne le suis pas. Je pourrais être en train de te baiser sauvagement contre le mur, MAIS JE NE LE SUIS PAS. Tout ce que je veux… c'est UNE PUTAIN DE CIGARETTE !! »

Il attrapa ma main et bondît vers le paquet – mais c'était trop tard.

Il grogna bruyamment pendant que nous regardions le paquet de cigarettes tournoyer légèrement dans le vent alors qu'il plongeait du trente cinquième étage jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Il passa sa tête par dessus la rambarde de fer et croisa ses mains derrière son cou.

« PUUUUTTTTAAAAIIINNN ! »

Je me penchai et touchai son épaule. Il se tendît comme si je l'avais frappé avec un bâton.

« Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, Swan, » dît il, calmement, « tu retireras ta main…maintenant. »

Il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait dans le ton de sa voix. Je retirai ma main.

Il me regarda et je frissonnai. Ses yeux étaient sombres, mais c'était plus que simplement de la colère. J'essayai de m'éloigner de lui mais il s'empara de mon poignet et combla l'espace entre nous. Il baissa les yeux sur moi avec un désir violent, et un besoin désespéré inscrits sur son visage, je pris une inspiration haletante alors que ses yeux me détaillaient. Il m'attira plus prés.

Soudain, une rafale de vent souffla mes cheveux loin de mon visage et son expression changea subitement.

Il lâcha ma main et enjamba le seuil de la porte.

« Reste loin de moi, Swan, » rugît il en passant.

« Edward ? » dis je d'une voix peu assurée.

Il ne dît rien et continua à marcher.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, mais tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien, n'est ce pas ? » dis je alors que je tentai de me rapprocher de lui.

« Recule, Bella, » dît il par-dessus son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, Cullen, c'est l'addiction ! » l'appelai je , désespérément. Je le regardai se réfugier dans sa chambre et claquer la porte.

Et ça continua comme ça encore deux jours après qu'Edward ait arrêté de fumer.

***

**MARDI 7h30**

Sa transformation en Edward diabolique avait commencé au petit déjeuner quand Alice avait annoncé le programme d' aujourd'hui. Tout avait été très chouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne que nous devions faire une apparition et un salut aux Criardes. Edward commença aussitôt à devenir anxieux.

Il se leva de table et s'isola au salon. Il regarda autour de lui. Il soupira fortement. Il passa devant nous en marchant alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre. Nous pouvions entendre des affaires être déplacées et jetées au sol. Enfin, il revint à table et dit désespérément, « Alice, est ce que tu as vu mes cigarettes ? »

« Et bien oui, mon cher frère, » dît elle, affectueusement.

Edward la regarda. Elle le regarda aussi. Il soupira de frustration. Elle sourît.

« Alice, pourrais tu s'il te plaît me _dire_ où sont mes cigarettes ? » demanda-t-il, feignant d'être patient.

« Bieeennn, » dît Alice, en réfléchissant, « La dernière fois que je les ai vues, elles étaient en tout petits morceaux dans la cuvette des toilettes, juste avant que je ne tire la chasse. »

Le visage d'Edward devint écarlate. « Tu…quoi ?! Tu as tiré la chasse…qu'est ce que…pourquoi tu as…je veux dire, Bon Dieu !...de quel droit… »

« Calme toi, chéri, » l'apaisa-t-elle. « Pas besoin de faire une apoplexie. »

Le visage d'Edward était tordu par la colère. « Tu…j'y crois pas… c'est incroyable…SEIGNEUR ! » Il disparut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Alice me fît un clin d'œil complice. « Attends un peu, » murmura-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward sortît à grandes enjambées vers Alice, son doigt ponctuant ses mots. « Qu'est ce qui, au nom de l'enfant Jésus, te donne *_point*_ le droit de jeter mes cigarettes aux toilettes, Alice ?! » hurla-t-il. « MES cigarettes !*_point*_ Pas les tiennes.*_point* _LES MIENNES !*_point* _Bon sang, elles sont la dernière chose qu'il me reste, Alice, et toi* _point* _tu veux me les enlever ?! In-foutrement-croyable !! » Il passa rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et gesticula inconfortablement, avant de marcher jusqu'au fauteuil et de s'y affaler avec un grognement.

Alice marcha jusqu'à lui et prît sa main, la caressant tendrement. Elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Edward, » dît elle calmement, « Je sais que c'est dur, et que tu te sens probablement comme de la merde, en ce moment, mais c'est normal pour un deuxième jour de manque. »

Il la regarda en clignant des yeux. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Edward, » dît elle lentement. « J'ai jeté tes cigarettes aux toilettes hier matin, pendant que tu étais sous la douche. » Il sembla troublé. « Juste avant qu'on ait commencé la Journée Super Fun d'Alice ? » Son front se plissait à cause de la concentration. « Pourquoi crois tu que j'avais prévu toutes ces activités ? J'essayai de te garder occupé, détendu, et heureux. Et ça a marché, parce que tu n'as même pas cherché tes cigarettes. Pas une fois. »

« Non… » dît il avec incrédulité. « Ca ne peut pas être vrai… »

« C'est vrai, » l'assura Alice. « Tu n'as pas fumé une cigarette en 24h, Edward, et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. »

Il se pinça le nez et laissa sortir un souffle tremblant. « Et bien, je le remarque maintenant, Alice. S'il te plaît…est ce que je pourrais s'il te plaît avoir une cigarette ? »

« Edward… »

« Alice, » gronda-t-il. « Il m'en faut une. S'il te plaît… »

Elle caressa sa main. « Non. »

Il retira sa main des siennes, empoignant ses cheveux des deux mains et leur tirant dessus.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne pouvais pas en discuter avec moi ?! » dît il avec amertume. « Au moins m'avoir prévenu ? Je ne suis pas préparé pour ça, Alice ! Mentalement…physiquement…ce n'est simplement pas le bon moment pour faire ça ! »

Alice baissa les yeux.

« Quand est ce que ce serait un bon moment ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur. « Quand vas-tu faire cela toi-même ? » Il soupira bruyamment. « Est-ce que demain, ce serait bon pour toi, Edward ?Oh attends, tu as cette interview demain, tu auras bien besoin de quelques cigarettes avant ça. Et que penses tu de la semaine prochaine ? OOups, tu auras ta performance au Saturday Night Live, ce sera pas le moment d'arrêter du jour au lendemain. L'année prochaine ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de l'année prochaine, Edward ? Oh attends, c'est ce que tu avais dit l'année dernière, pas vrai ?! »

« Bon Dieu, Alice ! » hurla-t-il. « C'est pas de la putain d'héroïne, c'est de la nicotine ! C'est pas comme si je faisais pas quelque chose que des millions de gens font chaque jour ! Je suis un homme adulte, nom de Dieu !! tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de décider ce que je fais ou ne fais pas avec mon corps ?! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Edward, et tu le sais, » dît elle calmement.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement. Les secondes passèrent.

Finalement, Edward regarda ailleurs.

« Edward, » dît elle tendrement. « Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Il la regarda de nouveau, de la tristesse plein les yeux. « J'aimerais avoir ta foi. » Je vis quelque chose passer entre eux et je regrettai alors d'être enfant unique. Ces deux là feraient n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre.

J'eus soudain le sentiment d'être une intruse dans leur moment d'intimité.

« Euh…les gars ? » dis je, en hésitant. Ils relevèrent tous les deux les yeux. « Je sors un moment. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Alice se leva et attrapa un morceau de papier sur la table. Elle me le tendit et me fît un sourire triste. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre quelques trucs ? »

Je regardai la liste, puis regardai Edward. « Bien sûr, » dis je affectueusement. « Je reviens vite. »

Je rentrai dans l'ascenseur. Je vis Alice marcher et rester face à Edward. Alors que la porte se fermait, je le vis se pencher et l'attirer dans ses bras pour une étreinte. Elle la lui rendît intensément. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûre, mais je crois qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux.

***

**MARDI 9h15**

Quand je revins, je croisai Alice en sortant de l'ascenseur.

« Hey, » dît elle chaleureusement, en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Hey, toi. Tout va bien ? »

Elle se recula et acquiesça. « Ouais, il s'est allongé. Il ira bien …finalement. »

« Combien de fois tu as subi ça ? » demandai je gentiment.

« Ca va être la numéro 4. » Elle me regarda. « Ca va empirer avant de s'améliorer, Bella, tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Je soupirai. « Je le sais maintenant. »

« Tu peux supporter ça ? »

« Je crois. » Je détournai le regard vers la porte de la chambre fermée. « Alice, pourquoi est ce que c'est si difficile pour lui ? Je suis certaine que c'était plus dur d'arrêter la drogue…ça ne devrait pas être facile pour lui ? »

Elle m'arracha mon sac des mains et nous nous assîmes à table. « Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple addiction à la nicotine, Bella, » dît elle. « Il s'agit de lui, qui n'est pas disposé à renoncer à sa dernière dépendance. Pendant bien longtemps, les gens l'ont isolé de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter. Il s'en est incroyablement bien sorti pour en arriver où il en est, mais c'est le dernier lien qu'il faille encore trancher, et je pense qu'il est terrifié que sans ce lien, il puisse retomber dans tout ce qu'il a eu autant de mal à se défaire. » Elle commença à déballer les articles que j'avais ramené de la pharmacie. « ca va l'aider, physiquement. Mais c'est l'accoutumance psychologique qui va être la plus difficile à traiter. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi, chérie. »

Je l'attirai dans mes bras. « Je ne me vois nulle part ailleurs. »

Elle me serra fermement. « Bella, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Bien sûr, Alice, ce que tu veux. »

***

**MARDI 9h45**

**Edward POV**

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et essayai de dormir. Peut être que si je parvenais à sombrer dans l'inconscience, le temps passerait plus vite et toute cette épreuve serait terminée.

Je me tournai sur le côté. Je fis un tour sur le ventre. Je tournai de l'autre côté.

_Merde._

Je m'assis et attrapai ma guitare. Je commençai à pincer les cordes, mais à ce moment là, même la musique me gonflait. J'écrasai les cordes, espérant furieusement qu'un violent son métallique ne dissipe ma frustration. Ce ne fût pas le cas.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte.

Si c'était Alice, j'allais devoir acheter une nouvelle guitare, parce que c'est certain, que si elle s'approche de moi maintenant, je le tabasserai à mort avec celle que j'ai dans les mains.

« QUOI ??! » criai je à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrît légèrement et la tête de Bella se faufila. « Hey, Trou du Cul, » dît elle joyeusement. « Tu te sens d'humeur pour un peu de compagnie ? »

« Pour toi, Mme Pipi ? » souriais je. « Toujours. »

Je soufflai profondément et soupirai. Dieu merci, je n'aurais pas à tuer ma sœur aujourd'hui. Peut être demain.

Elle bondît sur le lit avec un énorme sac en papier et s'assît. « Alors comment va mon toxico à la nicotine préféré ? »

Je me penchai sur ma guitare et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux. « Et bien… Je suis angoissé, irritable, en colère au possible, et j'ai envisagé à peu près 25 manières d'assassiner ma sœur et de m'assurer qu'on ne retrouve jamais son corps, alors…aussi bien qu'on puisse l'espérer, je suppose. »

Elle sourît ironiquement. « Ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre . » Elle croisa ses jambes sous son corps et amena le sac en papier sur ses genoux.

« Qu'y a-t-il là dedans ? » l'interrogeai je.

« Oh, ça ? » dît elle, étonnée. « Et bien, je suis descendue jusqu'au magasin et je t'ai pris quelques doses de self-control. Bon, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce truc allemand chicos, parce que tu le sais, cette merde est hors de prix, mais j'ai trouvé des accessoires électroménagers plutôt sympas et je pense que tu vas aimer. »

« Tu es hilarante, » dis je, impassible.

« Je sais, » dît elle taquine.

Elle ouvrît le sac et commença à disposer les articles sur le lit. « Ok, donc avant tout, occupons nous de cette agaçante soif de nicotine. J'ai des patches. J'ai des chewing gums. J'ai des pastilles. J'ai un spray nasal et j'ai des inhalateurs. Maintenant, on va mettre un patch sur le champ, et ça va te donner une dose progressive de nicotine pendant quatre heures, mais si tu as besoin d'un p'tit bonus, alors tu peux utiliser les autres produits pour te mettre un petit coup de fouet qui durera une trentaine de minutes. »

Elle ouvrît une des boîtes et en retira un patch. Elle s'approcha de moi et empoigna mon bras. « Relève ta manche. » Je roulai ma manche jusqu'à mon épaule. Elle retira l'autocollant au dos du patch et le pressa contre ma peau. Puis elle le caressa avec le plat de sa main, le plaquant correctement.

_Ahhhh._

Son toucher était extraordinaire. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de m'arracher la peau et d'effrayer les petits enfants.

_S'il te plaît, Bella, n'arrête pas de me toucher._

Elle se recula – _Merde, Swan !_ – et elle fila de nouveau vers son sac à malices.

« Bon, alors, je n'étais pas sûre de quelle genre de cochonneries tu préférais, alors j'ai pris un assortiment. On a : des bonbons, du chocolat, des cookies, du gâteau et de la glace. Maintenant, tu _sais_ que je fais de la pâtisserie comme une pro, et si tu me le demandes, je mélangerais TOUS ces ingrédients dans une création à se taper le cul par terre et qui te plongera probablement dans un coma diabétique pour plusieurs jours, en fait, ça pourrait nous éviter une grande partie de tes jérémiades à cause de l'état de manque. »

Je me tortillai pour retenir un rire. « C'est très prévenant de ta part. »

« Tu me connais, Cullen, » sourît elle. « Prévenante c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

Un regard perplexe passa sur mon visage. « Je croyais que ton deuxième prénom était Mme Pipi ? »

« Ne commence pas, salaud, » me mît elle en garde. « Ce n'est pas parce que je dois compatir pour toi et tout, que je ne te planterai pas avec un couteau si tu répètes ça. »

« Ooohh…la terrifiante fille des rues menace de me donner une leçon ? Plutôt sexy, Swan… »

Elle ricana. _J'adore ce son._

« Vas te fair', » dît elle fièrement.

Elle se pencha de nouveau au dessus de son sac. « Maintenant…euh…je ne savais pas trop le genre de choses que tu …aimais… concernant… euh…te reprendre en main, alors une fois de plus, j'ai pris une sélection et j'espère que quelque chose va…t'aider à évacuer la pression. » Elle sortît une grosse pile de magazines. Je regardai celui du sommet de la pile. `Busty Babes.' (**N/T :** Nanas plantureuses).

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle le remarqua.

« Ecoute, je me suis simplement dit que tu avais besoin d'un moyen de gérer ton anxiété en ce moment, parce qu'autrement, je crains pour la sécurité d'Alice, et je crois que ça peut t'aider à… te soulager. »

Je fîs un effort pour parler. « Tu… m'as acheté… des pornos ? »

« Et du lubrifiant ! » dît elle allègrement, en sortant un petit tube du sac.

_Mon Dieu, c'est la femme la plus fantastique sur cette PLANETE._

Je dus contenir un besoin urgent de la demander en mariage sur place.

« Merci, Bella, » dis je chaleureusement. « Pour les patches, les cochonneries et les…pornos. » Je la regardai et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. « Particulièrement pour le porno. »

Elle avait l'air fière d'elle.

« De rien, Cullen, » dît elle en souriant. « Essayes seulement de pas faire trop de bruit quand tu serreras la main à Mr. Heureux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être tenue éveillée toute la nuit par les bruits sexuels de Trou du Cul. » Elle se tortilla légèrement et un rougissement éclatant illumina ses joues.

_Mmmm…intéressant._

« Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de te faire subir mes bruits sexuels, Swan, » soufflai je de ma voix la plus sensuelle, « à moins, bien sûr, que tu ne me l'aies demandé très, très gentiment. »

Son rougissement s'approfondît.

_Mec, c'est sexy._

Elle se tortilla à nouveau.

_Whoa, Cullen, regarde l'effet que tu lui fais !_

Elle grogna et tira sur l'entre jambe de son jeans.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je tentai de reprendre une expression détendue. J'avais la sale impression que j'avais dû baver, juste un peu.

« Désolée, Cullen » dît elle gênée. « C'est juste que ta sœur insiste pour que je porte les plus petits string-ficelles du monde, »- _BON SANG où cette conversation nous mène- _« et ils ont tendance à être légèrement inconfortables. » _Alors enlève le ! TU DOIS TE SENTIR A L'AISE !_

Elle se leva. « Est-ce que ça te gène si je m'éclipse dans ta salle de bains une minute ? »

_Putain._

« Fais comme chez toi, » marmonnai je.

La porte se referma derrière elle. Soudainement, le besoin de me lacérer la peau et de tuer de petites créatures à poils était de retour.

Bordel, j' ai besoin d'une cigarette !

_Hey… attends une minute. Tu avais la moitié d'un paquet de cigarettes l'autre soir, dans la ruelle avec Bella. Elles étaient dans ton jeans noir !_

Quel jeans noir ? J'en ai au moins six.

_Le jeans noir qui est dans panier à linges de la salle de bains, abruti._

Tu veux dire que j'ai été au purgatoire toute la matinée, et il y avait des cigarettes dans la salle de bains pendant TOUT ce temps. Merde ! Si je pouvais le faire maintenant, je me botterais le cul moi-même !

Je me levai et marchai nerveusement, en attendant que Bella libère ma nouvelle pièce préférée. La porte s'ouvrît et elle sortît. « Beaucoup mieux, » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai dû organiser des recherches, mais nous voila enfin. »

« Génial, » dis je rapidement en la poussant pour passer. « Pousse toi. Faut que j'aille pisser. »

Je fermai la porte promptement et tirai sèchement sur le couvercle de la panière.

_Tee shirt…Tee shirt… JEANS NOIR !_ Je tâtai les poches. Rien. _CONTINUES DE CHERCHER !Boxers… bonnet… chaussettes…JEANS NOIR ! _Je retournai les poches violemment. Rien. _Putain ! _Je regardai dans la panière. Il y avait une chaussette solitaire au fond._ Elles doivent être là ! _J'attrapai les deux jeans noirs et les déchirai presque en les séparant dans le désespoir de ma quête.

« VIENS LA, FILS DE PUTE ! » sifflai je furieusement. « Vous êtes où, bordel ?! »

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir brusquement. « C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Je fis volte face et vis l'objet de mes désirs dans sa main.

« Comment as-tu… ? » bégayai je.

« Alice, » dît elle simplement.

« Quand as-tu… ? »

« Juste avant que tu entres. »

« L'histoire du minuscule string-ficelle ? »

« Une ruse brillante. »

Je rugissais comme un animal. Je pouvais sentir la douce odeur du tabac à seulement quelques centimètres. Je m'avançais, mon regard aimanté au paquet cartonné.

Bella recula, en voyant la détermination déraisonnable de mes yeux.

« Edward, » dît elle prudemment. « Ne sois pas stupide. Si tu fumes ça maintenant, tu reviendras à la case départ. Ne te fais pas ça. Alice va bientôt être de retour et elle va littéralement péter les plombs si jamais tu touches à ça. »

Je l'entendis à peine. Mon cerveau essayait de frayer son chemin hors de ma tête pour obtenir cette délicieuse fumée offerte par Dieu contenue dans ces petits tubes blancs. Alors que j'approchai, l'odeur enivrait mes sens.

« Bella, » dis je d'une voix grave, « Donne moi les cigarettes. »

Elle fît encore un pas en arrière, une alarme clignotant dans ses yeux.

« Edward, allez, » plaida-t-elle, « ça ne vaut pas le coup. »

Elle n'avait de toute évidence, jamais eu d'addiction dans sa vie. Quand j'enroulerais mes lèvres autour de cette cigarette et la respirerais, ça vaudrait totalement et foutrement le coup.

Je fis encore un pas en avant.

« Bella, contente toi de me donner ce paquet et quitte la pièce. Alice ne le saura jamais. »

« Bien sûr, qu'elle saura, » railla-t-elle. « On ne peut rien cacher à Alice. »

Nous étions de retour dans la chambre, à présent. Je regardai Bella. Elle parcourait la pièce de ses grands yeux écarquillés.

_Bon Dieu, l'avoir devait être presque meilleur que les cigarettes._

Je repoussai cette pensée. Je ne ferais pas souffrir Bella, simplement pour satisfaire mes foutus besoins. J'aurais les cigarettes , et ça serait suffisant.

_Vraiment, Cullen ? Regarde la. Tu as des pensées assez salasses à son sujet depuis quatre jours maintenant. Comme ce serait bon de l'avoir ELLE, et ENSUITE les cigarettes ?_

J'avançai lentement vers elle.

« Bella, » grognai je. « C'est la dernière fois que je vais le dire. Pose ces cigarettes et quittes cette pièce, ou l'un de nous deux va le regretter. »

Elle recula vers la porte.

« Edward, ne sois pas ridicule, » bégaya-t-elle. « Tu ne me ferais pas de mal pour un stupide paquet de cigarettes. »

_Qui a parlé de te faire du mal, Bella ? Je te baiserais seulement jusqu'à ce que tu vois la tête de Dieu. Et ce stupide paquet de cigarettes est la seule chose qui se dresse entre toi et cet homme fou désespéré en moi qui veut prendre du plaisir comme il le peut._

_« _Ok, Edward, » dît elle avec douceur. « Tiens…tu peux les avoir. »

_Bonne décision, Bella, pour nous deux._

Elle tenait le paquet dans sa main. « Réfléchis vite ! » cria-t-elle, en lançant sa main en avant. Je regardai derrière moi pour voir où le paquet avait atterri. Il n'avait pas atterri. Je me retournai pour la voir partir en courant dans la cuisine. Je grognai de frustration et lui courrai après. Elle contourna l'angle de l'ilot de la cuisine et se retourna pour me faire face.

Je plaquai mes mains sur le granit froid, essayant désespérément d'occulter la rage et la folie qui emplissaient ma tête. Je devais mettre un terme à cela, et vite. Mon contrôle s'envolait et je savais de quoi j'étais capable si je ne me retenais pas.

« Je ne te le redemanderai pas, Swan. Pose les sur la paillasse…MAINTENANT. » Je bougeai vers ma gauche mais elle fît le mouvement inverse. Je la vis lancer un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur. Un rire vicieux jaillît de moi.

« N'y pense même pas, Swan. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu sortes d'ici avant que j'aie eu ce que je veux. » Le cinglé en moi disait les mots à ma place, contrôlait mes pensées. Je regardai Bella et son désespoir était évident.

_Prends tout Cullen – elle, les cigarettes – tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux._

Je continuai d'avancer, incapable de l'empêcher de prendre le dessus.

« Tu te FOUS sérieusement le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que tu vas sortir avec ça, » grondai je. « Maintenant, tu sais ce que je veux, et tu sais ce que je ferai pour l'avoir, alors arrête de te comporter comme une foutue salope et LAISSE TOMBER ! »

Je bondissais vers elle, mais elle esquiva et partît en courant sur la terrasse. Je lui courrai après, mais juste au moment ou j'allais me jeter sur elle, elle s'arrêta et tendît sa main près de mon visage.

« ARRETE, JUSTE ICI BORDEL, CULLEN ! Ou les cigarettes meurent ! »

Je la vis suspendre le paquet dans les airs, par-dessus la rambarde et le cinglé en moi hurla de frustration.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » la défia je.

Elle me fixa. « Essayes pour voir. »

Je grognai. J'avais besoin de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi.

« Sois pas une salope, Bella. Donnes m'en juste UNE, nom de Dieu. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il se passera après celle là, Cullen, »dît elle avec sarcasme. « Peut être encore une autre ? Et une autre ? Hein ? Tu SAIS comment ça marche. C'est tout ou rien, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça une addiction. »

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez renoncé ? » sifflai je, le barge en criant toute sa frustration.« En ce moment même, je pourrais être complètement stone, mais je ne le suis pas. Je pourrais être complètement bourré, mais je ne le suis pas. Je pourrais être en train de te baiser sauvagement contre le mur, MAIS JE NE LE SUIS PAS. Tout ce que je veux …c'est UNE PUTAIN DE CIGARETTE !! » Je l'attrapai et sentis mes doigts effleurer le précieux carton avant qu'il ne sombre par-dessus le rebord. Je regardai le paquet virevolter jusqu'au sol alors que le fou sifflait sa rage dans ma tête.

_Il n'y a plus qu'une chose que tu puisses faire maintenant, mec. Et elle le mérite foutrement après ce qu'elle vient de faire._

Je passai ma tête par-dessus la rambarde et tentai d'ignorer la voix tentante.

« PUUUUTTTTAAAAIIINNN ! »

Je la sentis toucher mon épaule et le taré revint à la vie.

_Elle en a envie Cullen. Attrape la. Prends la. Tu te sentiras mieux après._

Je sentis la chaleur de son toucher envahir tout mon corps. Le cinglé souriait.

« Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, Swan, » dît il, calmement, « tu retireras ta main…maintenant. »

Je sentis sa main glisser. La chaleur disparut. Le fou me criait dessus pour que je retrouve la chaleur. Mon self-control s'évanouît et je l'empoignai brusquement – je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'étais faible.

Je regardai son visage. Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Le cinglé s'en foutait. Il était égoïste. Il voulait sa dose. Il l'attira plus près et la chaleur m'enveloppa.

Soudain et heureusement, une brise fraîche me frappa. Je haletai.

_Putain, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?Ce n'est pas qui je suis, pas qui je veux être._

_Eloigne toi d'elle. Maintenant._

Je relâchai son poignet et pris la fuite, mettant autant de distance que possible entre nous. Le taré était de retour dans sa cage, mais je ne savais pas pour combien de temps.

« Reste loin de mon moi, Swan.»

« Edward ? » dît elle, l'inquiétude, audible dans sa voix. Je savais que je l'avais effrayée mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ça pour le moment.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, mais tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien, n'est ce pas ? »

Je l'entendis me suivre._ Est-ce que cette fille avait une putain d'envie de mourir ?_

« Recule, Bella, » la mettais je en garde.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, Cullen, c'est l'addiction ! » me héla-t-elle.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et attrapai les magasines et le lubrifiant. Le taré n'aurait qu'à se contenter d'un putain de substitut.

***

**MARDI 11h55**

**Bella POV.**

C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis des heures, mais c'était peut être une bonne chose.

Bon Dieu, ce garçon était complètement siphonné en ce moment. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû traverser. C'était la troisième addiction qu'il essayait de vaincre – ça ferait même pâlir le Dalaï Lama.

Alice avait appelé de son bureau pour me rappeler que nous devions retrouver les Criardes à 12h30 et pour m'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'Edward serait BEAUCOUP plus calme après le temps qui était passé. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le savait mais je préférai ne pas remettre sa parole en doute.

A midi, je frappai à la porte d'Edward.

« Entre. »

J'entrai et le trouvai assis sur le lit, grattant délicatement sa guitare. Il fredonnait doucement et le son de sa voix eût un drôle d'effet sur mon entre jambe.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et arrêta de jouer.

« Bella, » dît il lentement, « A propos de ce matin… »

« Oublie ça, Cullen, » dis je précipitamment. « Je comprends. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de… »

_Attends. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui. Voyons – comportement détendu, joues légèrement rosées, cheveux à la `je-viens-de-baiser', tube de lubrifiant vide sur la table de chevet._

Je haletai.

« Cullen ! Est-ce que tu as passé toute la matinée à te masturber sans aucune honte ? »

Il baissa les yeux. « Euh… pas exactement. Il y avait un peu de honte. »

_Putain de merde._

Rien que cette pensée me fît rougir, mais j'étais fière de lui. J'aimais un homme qui n'était pas trop fier pour prendre ses problèmes en main. Je m'effondrai sur le lit, toute excitée. « C'est bien pour toi ! Ca semble avoir marché ! Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il leva le regard et sourît.

_Trop sexy Cullen, mets la un peu en veilleuse._

« Beaucoup mieux, » souffla-t-il.

_D'accord, change de sujet, Swan ou tu vas te retrouver dans un bain chaud…de préférence avec Edward… et une évidente absence de vêtements._

« Alors combien de fois tu t'es branlé ? »

_Bella ! Quelle partie de l'expression `change de sujet' t'as pas compris ?_

Il rît et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Doigts qui étaient, jusqu'à peu, enroulés autour de son énorme, palpitante…

« Swan, tu ne veux pas savoir, » soupira-t-il.

_Oh si, je veux ! Mon Dieu, laissez le me le dire !_

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward, » dis je d'un air détaché. « Si tu as trop honte pour me le dire, pas de problème, je comprends. »

Il se mît à fixer le lit.

« Huit. »

_Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Est-ce qu'il a dit `huit' ? _J'avais soudainement oublié comment respirer.

« Huit ? » murmurai je le souffle coupé par l'incrédulité. « Comment…comment est ce que c'est possible ? »

Il leva le regard et me fixa entre ses cils.

_Oh, Seigneur. Je pense que j'aurais pu jouir rien qu'en le regardant. (__**N/T : **__je connais ça aussi, lol)_

« J'avais beaucoup de tension à …évacuer, Swan, » dît il, me faisant m'embraser avec cette lueur de pur besoin primaire dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

**Et oui, huit fois… Edward est une légende !!!**

**Avant de vous quitter, je voudrais faire une petite page de pubs pour quatre fics :**

**Le Fruit Défendu de Joeymalia42, un OS superbement transformé en fic.**

**Volterra's Secrets de Potine, on en est qu'au début mais c'est très prometteur.**

**Same Time Next Year de Ninie77 qui vient de commencer de traduire cette nouvelle fic hors de l'ordinaire**

**A Heart's Savior d'Hefida, ma petite sœur de cœur que j'adore et qui revient en force !**

**Alors n'hésitez pas et bonnes lectures !**

**Gros bisous, les filles**

**A bientôt.**

**Vanessa**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou mes chéries,**

**Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à lire, à reviewer (tant pis pour l'orthographe !) et à mettre en alerte ou en favoris. Vous êtes géniales !!!**

**Au fait, j'espère que vous aimez les loooonnngggsss chapitres….**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Séverine : ****Désolée ma Belle, j'ai oublié de recopier la réponse à ta review au chapitre précédent, mais vraiment merci du fond du cœur et encore pardon !Moi, j'ai arrêté de fumer trois fois…sans succès alors je comprends Edward, lol. Bisous**

**Schaeffer : ****Coucou ma chouchoute, alors tu t'es désinscrite ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ? J'aurais dû parier que tu adorerais ! Encore mille mercis pour tout et gros bizou nours. Jtdr.**

**Sweety : ****Ah, je ne fais que traduire, c'est pas de ma faute si ça s'arrête comme ça ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis sadique, lol. Et encore une qui s'impatiente pour les lemons, mdr…bientôt, on y arrive. Merci pour tout. Bises.**

**Flow : ****J'ai adoré ta review et je pense pas qu'il existe un centre de désintox pour The Screamers, pas encore en tout cas. Mais je crois que c'est plutôt sympa comme addiction, contente que tu sois atteinte ! Merci encore de me faire rire aussi et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Mélusine :**** Notre Eddy est accro à beaucoup de choses… Moi je ne suis accroc qu'aux reviews, beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un bonheur à lire. Bisous.**

**Nancy ****: Merci de reviewer (lol) à tous les chapitres et de me faire rire. A bientô.**

**Camille:**** Ah, le contrat ne demande qu'à être enfreint. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Coucou et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Voila la suite. Bises.**

**Blandine : ****Remets toi ma Belle !!! Gros bisous.**

**Mimia : ****Vraiment merci à toi pour ta review, voilà la suite. Bisous**

**HelleHaare : ****Et bien je l'avais remarqué mais tu es la seule lectrice qui ait relevé ! Bizarrement, tout le monde a bloqué sur le « huit fois »lol ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Mimie30 : ****Coucou et contente de te retrouver ici ! Je me suis fait plaisir en choisissant cette fic, je voulais plus léger et drôle que l'autre ! Un énorme merci pour ton soutien et ta fidélité. Bisous**

**AVERTISSEMENT : ****je rappelle que cette fic est classée M pour les lemons, le langage cru et explicite donc à éviter pour les moins de 16 ans !!!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à et l'histoire à KiyaRaven. Je ne fais que traduire.**

*******

_**Chapitre 8 :Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.**_

**Bella POV**

« Très bien vous deux, écoutez bien, » dît Alice sur un ton autoritaire.

Edward et moi étions assis sur le canapé pendant qu'elle marchait frénétiquement en face de nous, comme un minuscule mais terrifiant Sergent Major. Je portai un peignoir en éponge avec de gros bigoudis à scratches dans les cheveux. Edward avait fait un commentaire à la con à propos de ma ressemblance avec Sputnik, pour lequel il avait reçu un très désagréable wet-willy*.

Alice arrêta de piétiner et nous fixa avec intensité. « Comme nous le savons tous, dans à peu près une heure, nous participerons à l'une des plus précieuses opportunités de notre profession pour notre société. C'est une soirée importante pour la Team Cullen, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement toutes les huiles et les pointures de l'industrie de la musique à L.A seront là, et avec le nouvel album d'Edward qui sort le mois prochain, il faut impérativement qu'on impressionne ces gens. Deuxièmement, c'est le premier évènement public auquel Edward participe depuis qu'il a renoncé à ses sucettes à cancer, alors attendez vous à ce que la pression soit élevée. »

Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de fumer il y a une semaine, l'Edward maléfique avait progressivement disparu. Il était toujours anxieux et irritable, mais un nombre incalculable de patches et six tubes de lubrifiant avaient aidés à franchir ce cap. Cependant, il avait remplacé les cigarettes avec deux nouvelles compulsions – toucher obsessionnellement ses cheveux, et se ronger les ongles. Même maintenant, alors qu'il écoutait Alice, il cassait la croûte en grignotant l'ongle de son pouce. Alice le remarqua et lui écarta sa main d'une claque. « Ecoute Edward, ces gens doivent croire que tu es cool, quelqu'un de calme, qui ne déconne pas, alors pour l'amour de Dieu, fais preuve d'un minimum de talent d'acteur et gardes tes foutues mains loin de ta bouche. » Edward se figea alors qu'il était sur le point de s'attaquer à son petit doigt. Il soupira profondément et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux à la place.

« Bon, » continua Alicia, « c'est la première fois que Bella va devoir jouer son rôle en tant que petite amie d'Edward, et Bella, il y a plusieurs objectifs que tu devras atteindre. Numéro un- le tenir éloigné du bar. Je ne suis pas inquiète quant au fait qu'il dérape, mais il a tendance à bouder dans ce genre d'évènements et ça le mène inévitablement à se planquer dans un coin et à devenir l'âme-sœur du pilier de bar le plus proche. »

« Je ne boude pas, Alice. » dît il avec mauvaise foi.

Alice l'ignora et poursuivît. « Deux – t'interposer entre les diverses groupies, les ordures, les cougars**, et les folles qui n'hésiteront pas à traîner mon frère jusqu'au placard à balais le plus proche et à le chevaucher comme un poney. »

Edward lui lança un regard furieux. « Alice pourrais tu S'IL TE PLAIT m'accorder un peu de confiance. »

« Mon frère chéri, » dit elle patiemment. « J'ai la plus grande confiance en toi. Cependant, je sais que si ces filles en chaleur sans aucune honte s'approchent suffisamment de toi pour toucher tes bijoux de famille, tu craqueras comme un œuf. Par conséquent, Bella a l'autorisation d'attaquer, de saucissonner, de coller des paires de baffes à qui que ce soit qui oserait ne serait ce que te regarder de manière inappropriée. D'accord ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux. »

« Pour finir, Bella, tu es tenue de calmer, cajoler, menacer ou battre mon frère pour _mettre le feu à cette foutue salle._ Dans ton sac, tu as une liste des personnes auxquelles il DOIT parler et je t'ai donné une courte biographie avec photo de chacun d'eux pour que tu puisses empêcher une conversation de courir au fiasco si Edward s'ennuie. C'est clair ? »

« M'dame, OUI M'DAME ! » criai je avec enthousiasme. Edward me lança un regard furieux.

« Edward ? » dît Alice, tournant son regard vers lui. « Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, Alice, » soupira-t-il, « très clair. »

« Bien, » dît elle, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Maintenant, Bella, ton maquillage est prêt et tes cheveux n'ont plus qu'à être brossés et laqués. Alors, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma chambre dans vingt minutes pour t'habiller, te recoiffer et accessoiriser. Edward, il faut que tu sois habillé et de retour ici dans quarante cinq minutes. Ton costume est suspendu dans ton placard et s'il te plaît, essaye de faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. » Il leva la main et les toucha, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Bon, je descends pour organiser le trajet en limousine et chauffer comme il faut les chasseurs de clichés pour la grande première de la nouvelle petite amie d'Edward. »

« Ca va être une grande soirée ! » couina-t-elle en montant dans l'ascenseur et en appuyant sur le bouton. « Alors, vous deux – s'il vous plaît, foirez pas ça. » Les portes se refermèrent.

Edward et moi poussâmes un soupir de soulagement. Il porta immédiatement un doigt à sa bouche et commença à mâchouiller. J'attrapai sa main et la retirai.

« Arrête ça, » lui conseillai je. « Tu vas te faire saigner, et on sait tous les deux très bien comment je supporte le sang. » J'apportais sa main près de mon visage et inspectai les dégâts.

_Bon Dieu. Quel désastre._ « Edward tu dois arrêter de faire ça. Regarde tes pauvres doigts. » Je passai mes doigts avec douceur sur ce qu'il restait de ses cuticules mutilées. Il soupira et reposa sa tête en arrière contre le canapé.

« Ca fait du bien, » souffla-t-il.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demandai je, en continuant de caresser ses mains délabrées.

« Au dessus de la moyenne. Je ne suis juste pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça, tu sais ? »

« Tu le peux, » le rassurai je. « Sois seulement conscient que tes envies pourraient être décuplées pendant la fête parce que c'est une situation sociale que ton cerveau va fortement associer au fait de fumer. Il est habitué à être stimulé par la nicotine dans ce genre d'environnement et par conséquent, ton taux de dopamine va augmenter et s'accompagner d'euphorie. » Edward me regarda, surpris. « Quoi ? » dis je sur la défensive. « Une fille peut pas aller sur Google ? »

Il me sourît. _Tellement beau._ « Non, je suis juste impressionné, c'est tout. Tu en sais plus à ce sujet que moi. »

« Edward, quel genre de fausse petite amie serais je si je n'essayais pas de t'aider, hein ? » Il me fît un autre sourire à couper le souffle. Bien sûr, j'omettais de leur dire qu'avant de faire une recherche sur l'addiction à la nicotine, j'avais passé plus d'une heure sur Google à chercher sa belle gueule. J'avais été stupéfaite du nombre de sites internet qui lui étaient consacrés. En fait, je savais que c'était une star mais je ne comprenais pas réellement à quel point il était populaire. Avant de le rencontrer dans cette ruelle, cette nuit là, la seule chose que je savais de lui c'était ce sur quoi j'étais tombée par hasard dans les journaux et les magazines jetés – ce qui n'était pas énorme – et ce soir, des cœurs allaient se briser partout dans le monde quand elles verraient les premières photos de sa nouvelle `petite amie'. Je frissonnai légèrement.

_Ces filles allaient me mettre en pièces._

Je sentis la main d'Edward serrer la mienne. « Tu as arrêté, » dît il, en regardant ses doigts. Je retournai sa main et recommençai à caresser sa paume et l'intérieur de ses doigts. Ils étaient durs et calleux, probablement à force de jouer à la guitare, ou d'`évacuer' son stress six fois par jour, la semaine dernière. La deuxième option était bien plus excitante.

Il soupira à nouveau et ferma ses yeux.

« Comment te sens _tu_ Swan ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Bizarre, » répliquai je honnêtement. « Cullen, est ce que tu sais que c'est la nuit des grandes premières pour moi ? » Il se tourna pour me regarder et fronça les sourcils. « C'est la première fois que l'on s'occupe de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage. Je ne suis jamais montée dans une limousine, je n'ai jamais porté une magnifique robe qui coûte plus d'un mois de salaire de beaucoup de gens, et s'il te plaît, pas de commentaire sur à quel point c'est pathétique, mais je n'ai jamais…été à une soirée. »

Il redressa sa tête du canapé et se pencha en avant.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, je ne suis jamais allée aux soirées pendant le lycée et après…bien…il y avait plein de fiestas de SDF mais je trouvais toujours les invités très profiteurs et snobs. » Il me sourît tristement. J'arrêtai mes caresses. « Ne me fais pas cette tête, Cullen, » le mis je en garde. « Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ce regard de pitié. » Son visage devint immédiatement inexpressif et ses yeux se détournèrent. Il saliva un peu. « Mieux. »

Je me remis à caresser ses mains.

« Tu sais Swan, si tu veux que je supporte ce cocktail sans flipper, tu vas devoir faire ça à ma main pendant toute la soirée. »

« Mais, Cullen, » dis je, effarée. « Qu'est ce qui se passera quand tu devras aller pisser ? » Le coin de sa bouche se releva et il fronça un sourcil. « Oh, arrête ça , espèce de pervers. »

Nous nous mîmes tous les deux à rire. Nous fûmes interrompus par Alice qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

« Bellaaaaa, » cria-t-elle. « Chambre. Maintenant. »

Je soupirai et relâchai sa main. « La patronne a parlé. A bientôt. » Il me fît un salut militaire.

Alors que j'entrai dans la chambre et me retournai pour fermer la porte, je vis que sa main était de nouveau de retour dans sa bouche.

***

**Edward POV**

Je pris mon temps pour me doucher et me raser, en ressassant ce que Bella m'avait dit. Mon Dieu, cette fille avait raté tellement de choses. Ca me donnait envie de la faire assoir et de dresser la liste des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais faites et que la plupart des gens prenaient pour acquis. Puis, je m'assurerais qu'elle fasse chaque foutue chose de cette liste.

Je m'habillai rapidement. Alice m'avait préparé un costume gris près du corps, et une chemise blanche.

_Je te le revaudrai Alice, tu sais ce qui marche._

Je me regardai dans le miroir et essayer de dompter mes cheveux.

_Bordel. Peu importe ce que tu fais, on dirait toujours que tu viens juste de sortir du lit. Accepte le._

Je me dirigeai vers le salon, et me laissai tomber sur une chaise. Je regardai ma montre. _Et les filles devraient faire leur apparition dans trois, deux, un…_

La porte de la chambre d'Alice s'ouvrît et Bella et elle en sortirent.

_Oh…Seigneur…tout-puissant._

Je me remettais lentement sur mes pieds, la bouche ouverte.

Bella portait une robe en soie violet foncé. Elle s'attachait derrière ses épaules, et il y avait un épais ruban violet qui encerclait sa taille. La matière volait autour de son corps comme un liquide. La robe s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux et elle portait des talons aiguilles argentés. Ses jambes étaient fabuleuses.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Cullen ? » dît elle en souriant. « Pas mal pour une sans abri, hein ? » Elle tournoya devant moi, m'offrant le plus excitant aperçu de ses cuisses. Je déglutissais, difficilement. Le côté de la robe était échancré, révélant les douces courbes de sa poitrine.

_Putain c'est impossible de garder ses distances ! Elle porte pas de soutien-gorge !!? Mon Diieeeuu !_

« Edward ? » je réalisai soudain que je ne lui avais pas répondu.

Etonnamment j'avais perdu ma capacité à associer les mots. « Tu…bien…tu es…wow. »

_Très classe Cullen. Pas du tout embarrassant._

« Ok, Shakespeare, » dît Alice sèchement, « calme toi, putain. Bon, vous connaissez tous les deux l'exercice. Quand on arrive dans le hall, grands sourires, sentimental – jouez gentiment avec les paparazzis pendant quelques minutes, puis, on saute dans la limousine et on y va. D'accord ? »

« Hein-hein, » dis je bêtement, toujours incapable d'arrêter de fixer Bella.

« Edward ! » Je fûs surpris par Alice qui fît claquer ses doigts devant mon visage.

« Quoi ?! » dis je impatiemment, voulant retourner à ma contemplation.

« Attrapes ta fausse petite amie et allons y ! »

J'inspirai profondément et marchai vers Bella. « Mon cœur ? » soufflai je de la voix la plus calme que je pus. « Pouvons nous y aller? » Je lui offris ma main.

« On peut y aller, » dît elle d'une voix qui rendît immédiatement mon pantalon trop petit.

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Quand la porte se referma, je fus subitement conscient d'à quel point elle sentait bon. Je m'inclinai discrètement et la respirai._ Sainte Mère de Dieu._ Je baissai les yeux sur elle. Ses joues étaient rouges et…_oh mon Dieu…_ Je voyais ses mamelons durcis au travers de la matière fluide de sa robe. Je saisissais douloureusement la rampe métallique de l'ascenseur, essayant de résister à cette envie irrépressible de lui arracher cette putain de robe, puis de la prendre sauvagement, ici devant ma sœur.

J'expirai lentement, essayant de reprendre mon calme.

Ca allait être une longue soirée.

***

**Bella POV**

Mon pouls était palpitant – partout.

Quand je sentis Edward se pencher en avant et me sentir, la plus incroyable montée de désir que j'avais jamais ressentie me traversa. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et mes tétons se durcir, et j'avais maudit Alice de m'avoir convaincue de ne pas porter de soutien-gorge. _Lutin diabolique !_

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward._ Qu'est ce que… ?_ Il était littéralement en train de mater mes seins.

_C'est foutrement torride !_

Je regardai son visage parfait. Quand j'étais sortie de la chambre d'Alice, et que je l'avais vu planté là, j'avais presque craqué. Je n'avais jamais vu un plus beau spécimen d'homme de toute ma vie. Il s'était rasé, et j'avais réalisé que je ne l'avais jamais vu sans sa barbe de quelques jours si sexy. J'avais désespérément envie de courir vers lui et de lécher sa joue lisse, puis je me rappelai rapidement de la dernière fois ou j'avais fait ça à un homme – ça ne s'était pas bien terminé.

Je fus heureuse de voir que mon apparition l'avait également troublé. Après avoir vécu des années en jeans et tee shirts, je fus surprise de me sentir aussi à l'aise dans cette fantastique robe. Je savais que j'avais l'air jolie dedans, et quand je vis les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir et s'enflammer, je ressentis une étrange impression de pouvoir.

Je ne crois pas m'être sentie sexy auparavant. En fait, j'avais eu des relations sexuelles. C'était assez inévitable dans mon ancien mode de vie. Le sexe était une monnaie d'échange et un pouvoir, et parfois, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'utiliser. Je n'étais pas fière de cette partie de mon passé, mais c'était arrivé, et je croyais avec certitude avoir compris ma sexualité. Mais quand je posai mes yeux sur Edward ce soir, je réalisai que je n'avais jamais été vraiment excité avant. En fait, j'avais ressenti du désir, mais c'était comme comparer le goutte à goutte d'un robinet à un violent déluge. Regarder Edward ce soir faisait vibrer chaque fibre de mon être, et j'avais besoin d'être près de lui.

Maintenant qu'il se tenait à côté de moi, me regardant tel un Dieu sentant le sexe, la seule chose que j'avais en tête était à quel point ce serait formidable si il m'arrachait cette robe et me prenait sauvagement devant sa sœur._ Bon Dieu, Swan, t'es vraiment malade._

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Edward secoua ma main. Je levai les yeux vers lui et m'émerveillai de sa beauté. Je me sentis sourire et il me sourît en retour.

« En piste, les enfants, » entendis je Alice dire.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, nous fûmes aveuglés par des flashes. Je mis ma main devant mes yeux et m'agrippai plus fort à la main d'Edward. Il me poussa délicatement en avant, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvâmes face aux photographes qui attendaient.

« Relax, Bella, » me siffla Alice à l'oreille, « et fais semblant d'être amoureuse de mon frère, bon sang. »

Je regardai nerveusement alors qu'Alice s'écartait de nous. Je levai les yeux vers Edward. Il entrecroisa ses doigts aux miens et massa ma peau de son pouce avec tendresse. Mon anxiété augmentait et mous pouls accélérait. Nos regards se vrillèrent et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je le vis se pencher en avant. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je regardai sa merveilleuse bouche s'approcher de la mienne.

_Oh, Seigneur, il va m'embrasser._

Je sentis la fraîcheur de son souffle sur mon visage. Ses lèvres continuèrent d'avancer, et il dépassa mes lèvres tremblantes pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ma joue brûlante. Il s'inclina vers mon oreille et murmura, « Mon Dieu, Bella, tu es la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue. »

Un frisson me parcourût. Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps, je me redressai et caressai sa joue. Mes doigts brûlèrent alors que le bout de mes doigts dessinaient le contour de ses oreilles puis descendaient jusqu'à sa gorge. Je vis ses yeux cligner imperceptiblement alors que sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il s'inclina et prît mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, frôlant ma joue de son pouce.

« Plus que quelques unes, la compagnie, » entendis je Alice crier, « et il faudra que nous y allions. »

Edward me sourît et passa son bras autour de ma taille. « Je crois qu'on leur a donné ce qu'ils voulaient, non ? »

« Et même plus, » murmurai je difficilement.

***

**Edward POV**

« Beau boulot tous les deux. » dît Alice fièrement alors que la limousine démarrait. Elle était assise à côté de Bella, se tripotant les cheveux. J'étais sur la banquette en face. « J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait être un fiasco total, mais vous vous êtes montrés très convaincants. »

« Bien, Alice, » dis je en soupirant, « ce n'était pas facile, mais on l'a fait, pour toi. »

Je croisai le regard de Bella et fus heureux de la voir la respiration saccadée. Ses yeux semblaient presque noirs dans la lumière faible, et la façon dont sa bouche s'était entrouverte quand elle m'avait regardé me fît durcir inconfortablement.

_Ok Cullen, tu vas complètement, t'embraser tout seul si tu ne te reprends pas en main !_

_Mais j'ai pas de lubrifiant…_

_Bon Dieu, calme toi. Tu es en train de devenir un obsédé sexuel. Arrête de la regarder et contrôle toi, ou les gros titres qu'on pourra lire demain ce sera « Edward Cullen arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur devant des fans adolescentes ! »_

Je regardai par la fenêtre et respirai lentement, en essayant de penser à tout sauf à la bombe qu'était Bella.

Enfin , nous entrions à la réception et la mâchoire inférieure de Bella tomba quand elle vît cette salle exquise.

« Putain de merde, » dît elle, à voix basse alors que nous entrions. « Tout est si… foutrement beau. »

Je gloussai discrètement. « Swan, tu as vraiment le don pour choisir tes mots. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fît un sourire d'excuse. « Désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, » dis je en penchant ma tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je trouve ça sexy. »

Elle inspira difficilement et expira par la bouche. « Cullen, » dît elle d'une voix grave et sexy, « tu es un très vilain garçon, et tu mérites d'être puni. »

« Je n'attends que ça, Swan, »dis je en l'entraînant délicatement au travers de la foule, « je n'attends que ça. »

« Laissez tomber, tous les deux, » souffla Alice pendant que nous marchions. « C'est plutôt intéressant ce que vous racontez là et personne n'écoute. »

Le reste de la soirée sembla flou. Bella était extraordinaire. Elle me dirigea vers toutes les personnes de sa liste, nous présentant et engageant des conversations sur des banalités. Quand jamais je sentais mon anxiété refaire surface, elle dessinait de petits cercles sur ma main avec son pouce, et je me détendais instantanément. Elle était intelligente et drôle et n'utilisa le mot `putain' qu'une seule fois.

Bordel, j'étais fier d'elle. Elle charmait tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait, et m'impressionnait énormément.

Après quelques heures, je pensais que je devrais aller faire le point avec ma sœur. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis Alice de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle me fît un signe de la main. Elle avait l'air très contente d'elle.

Je glissai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et nous dirigeai vers mon adorable, folle de sœur. « Je crois que nous avons été convoqués. »

Bella regarda dans la direction d'Alice et sourît. « Je dois vraiment reconnaître cela à ta sœur, Cullen, » dît elle affectueusement, alors que nous marchions vers elle, « elle peut être vraiment dingue, et légèrement autoritaire… » je grognai bruyamment, « Bon, TRES autoritaire, mais de toute évidence, elle fait tout ça parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veut que tu réussisses. »

« Bon, » dis je doucement, en promenant la pointe de mes doigts le long de son bras et croisai mes doigts aux siens, « Elle savait certainement ce qu'elle faisait quand elle t'a embauchée. » Une touche de rose vint illuminer ses joues et elle me sourît. J'arrêtai de marcher et la retournai pour qu'elle soit face à moi. « Bella, il faut absolument que je te dise que tu as été parfaitement éblouissante ce soir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait la moindre chance pour que je survive à cette soirée sans me transformer en un forcené bavard, mais toi… tu m'as poussé à le faire. Et non seulement j'ai réussi à ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras en étant un abruti fini, en fait, je me suis …amusé. »

Elle releva nos mains entre nous et commença à longer les veines de l'arrière de ma main. « Tu sais, Edward, je me suis amusée aussi. Globalement, tu es un faux petit-ami plutôt grandiose.

Je gloussai, en portant mon autre main à son visage. Mon pouce s'abaissa sur ses douces lèvres et les caressa. Ses yeux clignèrent et se fermèrent et un doux soupir souffla sur ma main. Mon autre main s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira contre moi. Quand nos corps furent plaqués l'un à l'autre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et mon propre soupir se fît entendre, surpris par la chaleur que notre contact générait. « Swan… » grognai je d'une voix sombre, en résistant au besoin de me jeter sur sa bouche…

« Edward ? »

_Non, s'il vous plaît, Seigneur, pas elle. N'importe qui mais pas elle._

Je laissai retomber ma main et nous nous retournions tous les deux pour faire face à la voix.

Ses yeux passèrent de moi à ma fausse petite-amie et elle fronça les sourcils. « Isabella ? » dît elle, incrédule. « Isabella Swan ? »

***

**Bella POV**

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qui se tenait devant moi._ Tanya-fuck-Denali. _La fille la plus populaire de mon lycée et grande prêtresse de toutes les poufiasses.

« Salut Tanya, » dis je l'air détaché. « Et appelle moi plutôt Bella, comme tu le sais déjà. »

La main d'Edward se resserra autour de la mienne. « Vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

« Oh oui, » répondît Tanya dramatiquement. « Isabella et moi étions ensemble au lycée. Nous n'étions pas réellement amies mais je savais qui elle était. »

_Tu parles d'un euphémisme, sac à foutre. Non seulement tu savais qui j'étais, mais tu te faisais un honneur de m'emmerder au moins une fois par jour pendant quatre putains d'années._

Elle se déplaça vers Edward et fît descendre sa main le long de son bras. « Alors, Edward, je ne t'ai pas…vu depuis un bout de temps. Pas depuis la soirée de Topher Grace, l'année dernière. » Elle haussa un sourcil vers lui. « Tu te souviens de cette soirée, Edward ? »

_Salope, si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire de l'œil à mon homme, je vais te démonter- violemment._

Edward attrapa sa main et la repoussa. « Oui, je me souviens de cette soirée, Tanya, pas grâce à toi. »

« Edwaard, » pleurnicha-t-elle. « Tu n'es pas encore fâché à propos de toute cette histoire, non ? »

Edward se mît à rire avec sarcasme. « Tanya, on sortait ensemble » _- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?-_ « et tu savais que j'avais beaucoup de mal avec la sobriété, et alors, dans ton infinie sagesse, tu as choisi d'agrémenter ma boisson avec un Qualude***, parce que tu trouvais que j'étais trop tendu. »

« J'essayai seulement de t'aider. »

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Je commençai à tracer des cercles sur sa main. Il se calma légèrement.

« Tanya, » dît il avec une retenue infinie, « voilà un petit conseil pour toi qui pourrait tes servir pour le reste de ta vie – ne donne pas de DROGUE à un toxicomane en sevrage, ok ? Ca N'AIDE PAS ! »

Elle fît la moue et retourna son attention vers moi.

« Alooooors… comment as-tu connu Edward, Isabella ? » demanda-t-elle avec une fausse indifférence .

Je lui souriais gentiment. « Edward est mon petit-ami, Tanya. » Sa bouche s'ouvrît en grand sous l'effet de la surprise, et elle regarda rapidement vers Edward en attente d'une confirmation.

Edward porta ma main à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement. « Et bien, petit-ami sonne un peu creux comme mot, chérie, » susurra-t-il en embrassant mon poignet. « J'aime penser à toi en tant que ma maîtresse, mon âme-sœur, ma Déesse. »

_Oh…oh…oh. Je crois que je viens d'avoir un petit orgasme. C'est sûrement la chose la plus sexy qu'un homme ait jamais dit à une femme dans toute l'histoire de la terre._

Tanya semblait vouloir me tuer. « Waow… Isabella…qui aurait pu croire que cette intello, squelettique, sujette aux accidents de fille du lycée décrocherait le célèbre Edward Cullen. »

« Oh, elle ne m'a pas décroché, » dît Edward doucement. « Je l'ai pourchassée pendant des mois avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec moi. J'étais comme un chiot en mal d'amour avec Bella – constamment à lui envoyer des fleurs et à la supplier de passer du temps avec moi. En fait, je crois qu'elle a simplement eu pitié de moi, mais je m'en fichai. » Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire ravageur. Les muscles de mes jambes se transformèrent en gelée. « Et maintenant, je suis simplement reconnaissant pour chaque jour ou elle me laisse la vénérer. » Un ricanement hystérique s'échappa de mes lèvres quand ses mots percutèrent mon cerveau. Je savais qu'il ne faisait qu'emmerder Tanya, mais cette connerie était tout bonnement trop belle pour être ignorée. Si nous n'avions pas été dans une pièce remplie de monde, je me serais jetée sur lui sur le champ.

Tanya sourît de manière crispée. « Bon, c'est bien pour vous. »

Edward enlaça ma taille de son bras. « Et maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser Tanya, ma sœur nous attend. »

Alors que nous nous éloignions, je me penchai vers lui. « Cullen, est ce que je t'ai déjà dit quel être humain exceptionnel tu es ? »

Il sourît. « Pas suffisamment, Swan. Je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à y remédier. »

Alors que nous rejoignions Alice, elle nous enveloppa tous les deux dans une étreinte à vous briser les os. « Vous êtes le sujet de toutes les conversations de cette pièce, » dît elle fièrement. « Edward, je sais de source sûre que tu as tes chances d'être dans la course pour les Grammy cette année. Ca pourrait être fabuleux, non ? » Sa voix était devenue presque suraigüe tellement elle était excitée. « Maintenant, je sais à quel point vous avez travaillé dur tous les deux. Allez vous détendre un peu. J'ai encore à parler à quelques personnes et on peut rentrer à la maison. Une heure, maxi. »

Edward me conduisît jusqu'à la terrasse, et je laissai l'air frais de la nuit me caresser. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à la rambarde et contemplai la vue à couper le souffle. J'inspirai profondément et me retournai face à Edward. « Alors…toi et Tanya Dénali hein ? »

Il grimaça en faisant un sourire en coin. « Ouais. Ce n'est pas ce dont je suis le plus fier. »

« Pendant combien de temps vous êtes sortis ensemble ? »

Il me regarda intensément, et des frissons parcoururent mon dos. « Trois mois. On peut pas vraiment appeler ça sortir ensemble. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sorties en public. »

J'eus un pincement de cœur. « Bien sûr que non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Tanya a toujours été une des plus belles filles des alentours, même si c'était une vraie garce avec moi au lycée. »

Je relevais le regard et vis ses yeux s'embraser. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. Il respirait difficilement et je pouvais dire qu'il se débattait contre quelque chose.

« Ah, putain, » l'entendis je marmonner alors qu'il faisait un pas vers moi et prenait mon visage dans ses mains.

Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Oh, mon Dieu.

Mon corps tout entier était parcouru de décharges électriques pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes, nos respirations étaient saccadées, nous abreuvant de l'odeur de l'autre. Nos souffles devinrent haletants alors que nos corps se répondaient. Mon cerveau explosa quand il aspira ma lèvre inférieure et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de moi. Il enfouît ses mains dans mes cheveux pendant que sa langue accédait à l'intérieur de bouche, et tout mon corps s'enflamma quand nos langues se touchèrent et se sucèrent. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble avidement, et il grogna en attirant mon corps contre le sien.

J'arrachai ma bouche de la sienne et le regardai dans les yeux. « Edward, » haletai je. « On ne peut pas faire ça. Alice va nous tuer. »

Il attrapa l'arrière de ma tête, tout en m'appuyant contre la rambarde et m'écrasa. Mon corps s'embrasait de désir. Sa bouche se baissa de nouveau vers la mienne, léchant et suçotant, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

Il recula et baissa les yeux sur moi. « Swan, est ce que tu veux vraiment arrêter à cause de ce qu'Alice pourrait penser ? »

Je promenai ma main sur son visage parfait et dessinai le contour de ses lèvres de mon pouce. Il ouvrît la bouche et aspira mon pouce à l'intérieur. Mes yeux se levèrent jusqu'au ciel. « Alice qui ? » dis je en expirant. Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirai brutalement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et soudain, sa bouche était de nouveau sur la mienne, me faisant perdre la raison. Ses mains descendaient le long de mon dos et quand elles atteignirent mes fesses, il les attrapa fermement, me plaquant avec force contre son érection impressionnante. Je haletai et il plongea sa langue plus profondément dans ma bouche.

« Hum. »

Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux en entendant le son de cette voix familière derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes lentement pour voir Alice qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Vous vous êtes assez détendus pour le moment, je crois, » dît elle avec un sérieux terrifiant. « Edward, Michael Varner de Sony veut te dire un mot… et Bella, tu ferais mieux de te rafraîchir avant qu'on ne retourne à l'intérieur. Tu ressembles à Krusty le Clown, Bon Dieu. » Elle tourna sur ses talons et retourna à l'intérieur.

Edward et moi respirions difficilement en nous détachant l'un de l'autre. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et je réajustai ma robe. Nous nous regardâmes et soupirâmes. Nous repartîmes à l'intérieur.

« A tout à l'heure, » murmura-t-il, en suivant Alice, et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

Quand j'entrai, j'observai mon reflet. _Oh, non, Seigneur._ Mes cheveux me faisaient penser à Amy Winehouse dans un mauvais jour et mes lèvres étaient gonflées et barbouillées de rouge à lèvres. Je rectifiai mon maquillage et mes cheveux en vitesse, voulant retrouver Edward.

_Swan, je te conseillerais aussi sérieusement de remettre en place le microscopique string-ficelle que tu portes avant qu'il ne migre jusque dans ton utérus et qu'on ne le revoie jamais._

_Vrai. Bonne idée._

Quand je refermai la porte du compartiment des toilettes, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et deux voix féminines entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Mon dieu, à quoi est ce qu'il pensait ? » _Tanya-fuck-Denali. « _En fait, Isabella Swan était le tas de merde le plus pathétique de notre lycée. Elle passait son temps à se morfondre avec sa tête de lèche-cul, et elle était complètement hypocondriaque. Toujours à se montrer avec des plâtres et des bleus. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une tentative pathétique pour attirer l'attention. »

Une chaleur intense s'empara de mon visage et chaque muscle de mon corps se crispa.

« Et tu veux savoir le pire ? En dernière année, elle a littéralement essayé de tuer son père. » _Beau-père, bécasse._ « Tu parles d'une putain d'agitée. Le pauvre homme a passé des mois à l'hôpital. » _Bien. « _Elle l'a attaqué avec sa propre batte de base ball. » Je serrai les poings de toutes mes forces. « Puis, cette foutue petite lâche s'est enfuie. Elle est sûrement partie et s'est installée avec un proxénète, pendant que sa mère était malade d'inquiétude. » _Putain, la ferme, Tanya, ou je VAIS t'en coller une._

« Alors comment est ce qu'elle a fini avec Edward Cullen ? » demanda l'autre voix.

« Pas la moindre idée, » cracha Tanya. « Mais je peux t'assurer que Cullen n'est avec elle que pour une raison. En fait, ce mec est un salaud. Il aime l'excitation de la chasse, et plus la cible est dure à atteindre, plus il est satisfait. Crois moi, je le sais. Je suppose que la petite Isabella lui résiste. Il aime ce jeu. Mais ensuite, au moment où il se sera éclaté avec elle, il sera déchaîné comme un train qui déraille. Sérieusement, est ce qu'elle croit vraiment qu'un homme comme lui peut s'intéresser à une naze pathétique comme elle ? Tu parles d'une illusion ? »

Elle se mît à rire bêtement et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je fis claquer la porte de mon compartiment des toilettes et en sortis.

« Isabella ! » s'exclama Tanya. « Bien…je…euh…ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

« De toute évidence, » lançai je. « Tu sais Tanya, tu étais une grognasse de premier ordre au lycée, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'en vieillissant, les gens murissaient et perdaient ces tendances mesquines et immatures. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça ne soit pas le cas pour toi. »

Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. « N'aie pas le culot de dire que tu es désolée pour moi, Isabella Swan. Tu n'étais qu'une sous- merde par rapport à moi au lycée, et crois moi quand je te dis que rien n'a changé. Si tu crois que tu peux retenir un homme comme Edward Cullen, tu es plus folle que je ne le pensais. » Elle se retourna pour sortir.

« Oh, Tanya, » dis je d'un ton détaché. « Encore une chose. » Elle se retourna et je lui envoyai un violent coup de poing en pleine face. « Mon nom est Bella – salope. » Je la dépassai alors qu'elle tenait son nez sanguinolent. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière moi je l'entendis hurler un chapelet d'insultes.

Je déambulai jusqu'au bar. « Donnez moi une vodka-citron vert. » dis je sèchement. « Et un peu de glace. » Le barman me servît ma boisson et me tendît quelques glaçons enveloppés dans un torchon. Je marmonnai mes remerciements et le déposai rapidement sur mon poing enflé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je collai un coup de poing à quelqu'un, mais c'est certainement celui là qui m'avait apporté le plus de satisfaction.

Je descendis ma boisson et en commandai une autre. Je sentis la chaleur de la vodka se propager en descendant et j'essayai de calmer ma colère._ Putain, elle se prenait pour qui ? Elle ne savait pas le lien qui nous unissait Edward et moi. _J'ingurgitai mon deuxième verre et toussai sous la brûlure._ Si elle savait, elle verrait que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe._

_Vraiment ?_

_Non ! Nous n'avions pas encore couché ensemble._

_Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_Quoi, qu'Edward me veut parce qu'il ne peut pas m'avoir, mais que dès qu'il m'aura, il ne me voudra plus ?_

_C'est possible._

_Merde, la ferme ! De quel côté tu es ?_

_Du tien, mais tu dois envisager la possibilité que son désir pour toi ne soit que purement physique. Et ce que tu espères de lui c'est…_

_Pour toujours…_

« Donnez moi un autre verre, » commandai je au barman, « et continuez de me servir jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter. »

***

**Edward POV**

Je m'éloignai du représentant de Sony. Bella n'était pas revenue des toilettes et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je traversai la foule et la repérai finalement au bar. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à elle.

« Hé, tu m'as manqué, » lui soufflai je à l'oreille. Elle se retourna rapidement et chancela légèrement avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

« Eddie ! » je sentis son haleine chargée d'alcool. _Oh merde, Swan, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?_

Elle enroula un bras autour de mon cou et fît un geste en direction du barman avec son verre, et le renversa sur le bar. « Eddie, je voudrais que tu rencontres mon ami, Embry. Embry, voici mon PETIT-AMI, Edward Cullen. » Je m'avançai et serrai la main du môme. « Tu sais qui il EST, Embry ? » bredouilla-t-elle. « C'est une GRANDE, GRANDE star. Il est bourré de talent, il ressemble à un putain de mannequin de GQ, et… » elle se pencha tout près d'Embry et murmura. « Il respire le sexe. Et pas seulement, du sexe ordinaire, Embers, je te parle de tirage de cheveux, de dire des trucs torrides, de mettre des fessées et de crier mon nom sensuellement. Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? »

« Ok, Bella, » dis je doucement, en passant mon bras derrière sa taille. « La fête est terminée. »

« Quoi ? »Pourquoi ? Ca commence juste à être sympa. »

Je cherchai Alice du regard. Elle n'était pas loin et je lui fis un signe. Elle nous rejoignît en vitesse.

« Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que je ferais mieux de la ramener à la maison avant que les choses ne tournent mal. »

Alice acquiesça rapidement et sortît son téléphone portable. « Je vais dire à la limousine de venir . Tu la ramènes à la maison. J'ai encore quelques personnes à qui parler, ensuite, je prendrai un taxi. »

« Merci, Alice, » dîs je , en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu es la meilleure. »

Elle m'embrassa à son tour. « Toi aussi, cher frère. Maintenant ramènes la à la maison et mets la au lit. Et essaye de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. »

Je fis oui de la tête et commençai à reconduire Bella vers la sortie. « Eddie ? Tu es magnifique, tu sais ça ? Tu es un homme magnifique. Mais pas dans un sens péjoratif, tu sais ? D'une manière virile. D'une manière sexy. »

Je l'attirai dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent. « Eddie, est ce que tu trouves que je suis jolie ? »

Je me mis à rire._ Oh, si seulement elle savait. _« Oui, Bella, je trouve que tu es très jolie. »

« Tu es mignon aussi, » souffla-t-elle. « Tu as un mignon petit nez, et une jolie bouche, et de très jolis cheveux. » Elle plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je poussai un grognement. « Est-ce que tu aimes quand je fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Je me sentis frissonner. « Oui, Bella, » dis je brusquement. « J'aime vraiment beaucoup ça. »

« Et quand je fais ça ? » Elle se dressa sur ses orteils et prît le lobe de mon oreille dans sa bouche.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Mon souffle se bloqua dans mes poumons.

« Ca aussi c'est agréable, » haletai je. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma gorge et elle se mît à lécher mon cou. J'empoignai la rambarde pour me soutenir et gémissais imperceptiblement. « Et ça ce n'est pas trop mal non plus. »

Juste après les portes s'ouvrirent et je l'entraînai dans la rue avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. Il y avait une poignée de paparazzis qui attendait dehors et ils commencèrent aussitôt à appeler mon nom. Je les ignorai alors que je tentai de diriger Bella vers notre limousine qui attendait.

« Salut les mecs ! » hurla-t-elle allègrement. « Est-ce que vous avez rencontré mon petit ami ? Pas mon faux petit-ami parce que… pfff…ce serait stupide, non ? En fait, qui accepterait de faire ce genre de chose ? » Le chauffeur ouvrît la porte et je la guidai vers lui. « Et vous voulez savoir quelque chose d'autre ? Mon Edward est monté comme un putain d' ETALON ! » _Oh mon Dieu Bella, la ferme ! _« Pas que je l'ai vu en vrai. Mais je tiens TOUT ça de sa sœur… »

Je la poussai dans la voiture. « Dis bonne nuit Bella. »

Elle s'effondra sur la banquette et ferma les yeux. « Bonne nuit Bella, » marmonna-t-elle doucement.

***

Pendant que nous rentrions à l'hôtel, elle s'était vite endormie. Je la soulevai et la portai jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Quand nous arrivâmes au penthouse, je l'amenais jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongeai sur son lit.

_Seigneur, elle ressemble à un ange._

Je touchai son visage délicatement avant de lui retirer ses chaussures. Je caressai ses jambes douces avec délicatesse, et déposai un baiser sur son front.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Hey, toi, » dît elle d'une voix aguicheuse. « Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ? »

« Bella, la soirée a été longue. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Pas encore, » pleurnicha-t-elle. « Assieds toi avec moi…s'il te plaît. »

Je soupirai. « D'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets de boire un peu d'eau. »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »

J'allai à la cuisine et pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Je l'ouvris en retournant m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle me la prît des mains et bût avant de la reposer sur sa table de chevet.

« Bella combien est ce que tu as bu ce soir ? » demandai je prudemment.

« Euh..trop, Cullen, de toute évidence. » Elle s'allongea sur le lit et me fît signe de m'allonger à côté d'elle. Je glissai mon bras sous sa tête et elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse.

_Mon Dieu, c'est formidable, de l'avoir blottie dans mes bras._

Elle posa sa main sur ma poitrine et me caressa avec délicatesse par-dessus ma chemise. Je soupirai. Elle se blottît contre mon corps alors que sa main commençait à descendre lentement vers mon estomac. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola, et ma respiration devint saccadée.

« Bella, » grognai je, « qu'est ce que tu essayes de me faire ? »

Elle tourna la tête. « Et bien, je croyais que c'était plutôt évident, Cullen, » dît elle en se redressant et en se mettant à cheval sur moi. Elle attrapa le devant de ma chemise et m'attira contre elle, dévorant ma bouche au même moment.

_Putain de merde._

Elle avait un goût de paradis et d'alcool. Le cinglé en moi gronda en se réveillant.

_Excellent._

Je léchai sa bouche avidement, profitant de cette saveur incroyable. Elle retira ma veste et la jeta au sol. Elle déboutonna ma chemise et posa ses mains sur mon torse nu. Je haletai fortement et retombai sur le lit. Sa respiration était irrégulière alors qu'elle dessinait des formes imaginaires du bout des doigts, je frissonnai et haletai. Elle cajolait mon estomac. J'agrippai la couette dans mon poing et étouffai un gémissement. Ses mains finirent par se poser sur le haut de mon pantalon et elle me regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans son regard- du désir, avec certitude, mais aussi de la confusion.

« Est-ce que tu veux me baiser, Cullen ? » dît elle, en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Mon esprit hésita. C'était une question trompeuse et compliquée.

_Non, ça ne l'est pas idiot, dis juste oui._

Mais je ne crois pas que je voulais juste baiser Bella. Ce que je voulais partager avec elle était beaucoup plus fort que de la simple baise.

_Oh bon Dieu. Cullen s'il te plaît baisse toi et sens ta bite tendue, simplement pour te rappeler et vérifier que tu n'es pas une femme. Les mecs baisent. Tu le sais. Contente toi de le faire._

« Cullen, » Sa tête descendît et elle lécha mon mamelon avant de le mordiller gentiment. « Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

Mon dos se cambra et je gémissais intensément. Le taré commença à murmurer._ Réponds à la fille, idiot. Dis « Oui, je t'ai entendu Bella, et oui, j'aimerais beaucoup te baiser. » Simple._

J'essayai d'ignorer la voix. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de penser de façon cohérente.

Elle se releva de mon corps jusqu'à ce que son visage plane au dessus du mien. J'inspirai son odeur. Elle aspira mes lèvres.

_Fuuuuuck !_

La douce odeur d'alcool de son haleine déchaina complètement le fou. Je l'empoignai brusquement et la mettais sur le dos. Je coinçai ses poignets contre le lit et la forçai à écarter les jambes pour m'y glisser, frottant mon érection brutalement contre son centre et grognant de satisfaction quand je l'entendis gémir.

« Oui, je veux te baiser, » siffla le cinglé. « Je veux te baiser plus que je n'ai jamais voulu baiser quiconque de toute ma vie. Je veux te baiser sauvagement et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom et que tu y voies trouble. » Je l'embrassai sauvagement, aspirant chaque goutte sucrée d'alcool sur sa langue. Elle recula et gémît légèrement. « Dis moi que t'en as envie, Bella, » balançai je. « Dis moi de te baiser et je le ferai. C'est ce que tu veux ? Dis le ! »

Je reculai et baissai les yeux vers elle. Elle suffoquait pour reprendre son souffle, mais ses yeux reflétaient… la déception.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, Edward, » dît elle doucement. « Alors je ne t'arrêterai pas. »

_Oh Seigneur._

Je me relevai d'elle et m'assis. Bordel, qu'est ce que je venais de dire ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais cette incroyable, intelligente et sublime femme à qui je voulais faire plaisir de tellement de manières, et je venais juste de la traiter comme une pute.

Belle s'assît lentement, mais ne me regarda pas. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Bella, » dis je à voix basse, « je suis désolé. » Elle se leva du lit et marcha rapidement vers la salle de bains. La porte se ferma et je l'entendis vomir. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte et essayai la poignée. C'était verrouillé.

« Bella ? S'il te plaît laisse moi entrer. »

J'entendis l'eau couler. « Va t'en, Cullen, » dît elle sèchement.

_Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Putain, je suis un idiot._

« Bella s'il te plaît…s'il te plaît laisse moi essayer de t'expliquer. Ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Bon, c'est ce qu'une _partie_ de moi ressent mais c'est une toute petite partie… »_Bon Dieu comment allais je réparer ça ?_

La porte s'ouvrît violemment et Bella me regarda. Elle était pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges. « Est-ce que tu peux me passer l'eau ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr. » J'attrapai la bouteille sur la table de nuit et la lui tendait.

« Merci. »

« Bella… »

« Maintenant, dégage de ma chambre, » la porte me claqua au visage.

***

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain matin, j'avais l'impression qu'une nichée d'oiseaux m'avaient chié dans la bouche. Je poussai un grognement sonore alors que l'éclatante lumière du soleil m'irradiait le cerveau et me transperçait les paupières. Je me retournai et plaquai un oreiller sur ma tête.

_Swan, si JAMAIS tu rebois autant que tu l'as fait la nuit dernière, je jure devant Dieu que je te ferai jouer du biniou._

Je grognai de nouveau à cette pensée.

Je sentis une main me caresser le dos et je repoussai un peu l'oreiller.

« Bonjour, étoile du matin ! » dît Alice avec entrain. Je remis l'oreiller sur ma tête.

« Alice, si tu ne peux pas baisser le volume de ta voix à un doux murmure, alors fous le camp d'ici, parce que ma tête va exploser et je ne voudrais pas mettre de la cervelle partout sur ta belle tunique . »

Elle souleva l'oreiller et me tira la main. Je pleurnichai bruyamment. « Viens chérie, » murmura-t-elle. « Il faut seulement que tu prennes de l'aspirine et ensuite tu peux retourner dormir. »

J'attrapai les comprimés dans sa main et les avalai tous avec une gorgée d'eau. Je pris une autre grande gorgée d'eau pour essayer de rincer la merde d'oiseau. Ca ne marcha pas.

Alice posa l'eau sur la table de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit avec moi, tirant ma tête contre son épaule. Elle caressa mes cheveux affectueusement.

« Alors, » marmonna-t-elle. « Tu as eu une soirée intéressante hier ? » _Vraiment ?_ « D'abord je te surprends en train d'agresser mon frère sur la terrasse, » - _oh, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens maintenant- waow- _« ensuite tu as bu ton propre poids en Vodka – _méchante, stupide Vodka – _« Puis quelque chose d'autre s'est passé avant que je ne rentre à la maison parce que mon frère a tourné en rond dans l'appartement toute la matinée comme si il était dans un film de monstres japonais. » _Quelque chose d'autre s'est passé ? _« Alors, Bells , tu veux cracher le morceau ? »

Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces. _Ouch, ça fait vachement mal. Pense lentement, idiote. _Je me rappelai avoir cogné Tanya dans les toilettes – je me sentais toujours grandiose à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Ensuite, j'avais rencontré un très gentil garçon nommé Embry dont le gentil regard trahissait qu'il était en fait, un agent pour l'idiote et malfaisante Vodka. Puis Edward était venu et m'avait dit que la soirée était finie. Et après… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais frappé Tanya Denali, » dît Alice fièrement. « Bon Dieu, je suis jalouse. Cette petite croqueuse de diamants essaye de mettre le grappin sur mon frère depuis des années. » Elle arrêta de caresser mes cheveux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? »

_Cette salope a posé ses pattes sur mon homme, voilà ce qui s'est passé._

« On est allées au lycée ensemble, » murmurai je. « C'était une salope avec moi et je voulais me venger. » Alice m'éloigna d'elle pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Et c'est tout ? » dît elle, sceptique.

Je déglutis et acquiesçai. « C'est tout. »

Alice soupira mais n'insista pas. Je détestai lui mentir mais je n'étais pas du tout en état de débattre de mon obsession malsaine pour son demi-Dieu de frère.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre ? » Pourquoi est ce qu'Edward est le Roi des Abrutis aujourd'hui ? »

Mon cerveau protestait alors que j'essayai de trier dans le brouillard.

« Honnêtement, je ne m'en rappelle pas Alice. Je me rappelle être montée dans la limousine, et après, je me souviens de m'être endormie. Je ne me rappelle rien d'autre après ça. »

Elle soupira et se remît à me caresser les cheveux. « Et bien, quelque chose de grave a dû se passer, » dît elle. « Je n'ai pas vu Edward aussi agité depuis que les Backstreet Boys se sont séparés. » Nous commençâmes toutes les deux à rire. J'attrapai ma tête des deux mains.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe. »

« Désolée, bébé, mais ça fait du bien de te voir rire. »

Je souriais. « Je t'aime Alice. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Maintenant, rendors toi. Je te réveillerai à l'heure du déjeuner.

***

Quand je me réveillai finalement, je me précipitai sous la douche et laissai l'eau chaude me calmer. Je me sentais légèrement mieux, ma tête résonnait toujours, mon ventre était barbouillé et j'avais une envie prononcée de me raser la langue.

Je terminai ma douche et m'habillai en vitesse. Je sentis comme un frisson à l'arrière de mon crâne, mais cela disparût avant que je ne puisse l'identifier. Une étrange impression de malaise m'accompagnait depuis que j'étais réveillée. Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier soir dont je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler, et ça me prenait vraiment la tête.

Seigneur, j'aurais pu faire une quantité de choses humiliantes la nuit dernière vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'aurais pu montrer mes seins aux paparazzis. J'aurais pu mettre un coup de pied à un chiot, ou chanter en public – les possibilités étaient infinies.

J'entendis un coup discret à la porte. « C'est bon Alice ! » m'écriai je en me brossant les cheveux. « Je suis debout. »

La porte s'ouvrît et Edward fît un pas à l'intérieur. « Bella ? On peut parler ? »

Mon souffle s'arrêta quand je le vis.

_On était sur le lit. J'étais en colère à propos de ce que Tanya avait dit. Je voulais lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Je l'ai allumé et lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était jeté sur moi et avait dit exactement les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre._

La bile me remonta dans la gorge et je combattais l'envie de vomir.

« Bella ? » Il se tenait juste en face de moi. Je résistai pour ne pas avancer et le toucher, pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et m'aime de la même manière que je l'aimai.

_La manière que tu QUOI ?_

_Bordel de merde._

On y était.

Je l'aimai.

Mes yeux clignèrent faiblement et j'eus soudain besoin de m'asseoir.

Je m'assis lourdement sur le lit et Edward s'assît à côté de moi. « Bella tu vas bien ? »

« Euh ? » Mon cerveau luttait pour réorganiser les souvenirs qui me revenaient maintenant. Sa langue ravageant ma bouche. Son érection s'écrasant contre moi dans un plaisir insoutenable. Ses yeux brillants alors qu'il soufflait brutalement, « Je veux te baiser plus que je n'ai jamais voulu baiser quiconque de toute ma vie. Je veux te baiser sauvagement et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom et que tu y voies trouble. Dis moi que t'en as envie, Bella. Dis moi de te baiser et je le ferai. C'est ce que tu veux ? Dis le ! »

J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je le sentais me fixer mais je n'arrivai pas à me résoudre à rencontrer son regard.

« Bella, » dît elle avec douceur. « Je sais que tu dois me détester après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et je ne suis pas ici pour m'excuser. J'ai été un idiot. J' étais fou, et chamboulé au-delà de la raison, mais je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de telles choses. C'était écœurant, et dégradant, et tu mérites tellement mieux que ça. »

Je savais qu'il attendait que je parle, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que devais dire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pour quiconque ce que je ressentais pou r cet homme. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si à l'aise, si en sécurité, si valorisée et…si déçue. Je voulais, tellement, croire que c'était plus que physique pour lui, mais après ce qui s'était passé, je pense qu'il avait expliqué ses sentiments très clairement. Je refusai d'être une de ces femmes qui pensaient que coucher avec quelqu'un était la même chose que faire l'amour. J'avais couché avec des hommes, et ils avaient couché avec moi en retour, mais il était hors de question que je fasse cela avec Edward. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient trop puissants, et si je laissai ça passer au stade supérieur, sachant qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose, alors j'ouvrirais simplement la porte au cœur brisé et serais condamnée à vivre avec.

Je jouais avec mes ongles, toujours incapable de le regarder. « Edward, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais jamais te détester. Mais je crois que ce qui s'est passé hier soir… je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée pour nous de refaire ce genre de chose. »

Je le sentis se crisper à côté de moi. « Bella… »

« S'il te plaît, laisse moi dire ce que j'ai besoin de dire avant que je ne perde connaissance ou ne vomisse. »

Il attendît que je continue. Je pris une profonde inspiration et le regardai. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage affichait un regard de souffrance. J'avais tellement envie de caresser ces plis et de l'embrasser pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Au lieu de ça, je pris sa main et commençai à la caresser en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si parfait ? Ca allait rendre ce que j'avais à dire beaucoup plus difficile. Il ouvrît ses yeux et vrilla son regard au mien. _Allez, Swan, tu peux le faire. Contente toi d'exposer les faits, et bon sang, ne pleure pas._

« Edward, tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais rencontré, et ton…amitié…a été une des choses les plus importantes qui me soient jamais arrivées…mais nous vivons ensemble…nous travaillons ensemble… et je ne vois vraiment pas comment coucher ensemble pourrait nous mener à une happy end. Ta sœur nous tuerait pour commencer, et si les choses devenaient… délicates, alors je devrais partir, et je pense que ça me ferait plus de mal que n'importe quoi d'autre qui ne se soit déjà produit dans ma vie merdique. »

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains, et je pouvais voir qu'il luttait pour trouver les bons mots à dire.

_« _Bella, je t'apprécie…beaucoup…et je suis pratiquement sûr que tu m'apprécies …beaucoup. Pourquoi est ce qu'on essaierait pas simplement de voir où ça nous mène ? »

« Parce qu'Edward, ça pourrait très bien se finir avec moi de retour dans ma ruelle, en train de me faire pisser dessus par Charlie ! »

« ca n'arriverait pas ! »

« Ca pourrait ! »

Nous nous dévisagions. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu suggères ? » dît il, la voix emplie de frustration, « qu'on se contente d'ignorer ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre et que les choses restent strictement professionnelles ? Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. »

Je soupirai. « Je pense qu'on devrait seulement revenir un peu en arrière jusqu'à… ce que tu comprennes ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi. »

« Bella, je SAIS ce que je ressens. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit ces choses là, hier soir ? » Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Edward , tu m'as rencontré, il y a une semaine, tu as des démons intérieurs que tu essais encore de dompter, et il y a des femmes qui se jettent constamment à ton cou. Maintenant, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu peux me GARANTIR qu'aucune de ces choses n'interviendra pour me briser le cœur, et je te croirai. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

_S'il te plaît, dis le. Je me fiche que tu mentes. Contente toi de le dire et de me prendre dans tes bras._

Il baissa les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te promettre cela, Bella. Je sais jusqu'ou je dois aller pour régler mes problèmes, et ce ne serait pas juste de parier sur mon self-control. »

Mon cœur eût mal. Au moins, il était honnête. Je pris une inspiration tremblante. « Ok…donc…nous sommes d'accord pour être amis…pour le moment. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi et mon cœur se brisa complètement. Il se pencha en avant et me caressa la joue et je m'inclinai contre sa main et fermai les yeux. Je l'entendis gémir doucement.

« Swan, comment est ce que je vais faire pour arrêter de te toucher comme ça chaque jour ? »

J'ouvris les yeux. « Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'achètes plus de lubrifiant ? »

« BELLAAAA !! EDWARRRRD !!»

_Mon Dieu, on aurait dit qu'Alice était en train de se faire assassiner dans la pièce d'à côté._

Nous bondîmes sur nos pieds et partîmes en courant. Nous la trouvâmes debout devant la table avec une sélection de magazines à scandales éparpillés devant elle.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer ceci ? » siffla-t-elle, énervée.

Le magazine qu'elle pointait du doigt avait une photo d'Edward et moi. Il était renfrogné, son bras autour de ma taille. Je souriais comme une désaxée et ma main était en l'air, faisant des signes. Le gros titre disait « « EDWARD CULLEN MONTE COMME UN ETALON ! » proclame sa petite amie haut et fort. Mais révèle que sa sœur est la source de son information. » »

Edward et moi nous regardâmes horrifiés, avant d' éclater de rire.

_Oh putain. On était vraiment dans la merde maintenant._

***wet-willy :**farce consistant à se lécher le doigt puis à l'enfoncer dans l'oreille de quelqu'un.

****cougars :** femmes d'âges mûrs à la recherche d'hommes jeunes.

*****Qualude : **somnifère

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain, apparition d'un nouveau personnage que vous devriez adorer….**

**Alors à bientôt.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Screamers FR**

**Hello lectrices adorées !!!**

**Je vais faire un truc super original, devinez quoi, je vais dire un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et en favoris !!**

**Et aussi un énorme merci aux filles de TF que j'adoooorrrre et qui me font toujours mourir de rire !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Tagada : ****T'en fais pas pour la frustration sexuelle, ça va avancer très vite ! Merci beaucoup pour tout, voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Doudly : ****Hello et bienvenue ! Vraiment ravie de te faire rire autant ! Un énorme merci pour ta review . Et t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de lâcher. Bises**

**Séverine :**** Merci à toi de me suivre depuis le début ! Niveau chaleur, ça va encore s'empirer…mais dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, voila la suite, bisous.**

**Flow : ****Voilà, tu as trouvé le problème d'Edward : il a pas tourné sa langue dans la bonne bouche avant de parler, et le résultat est là ! Par contre, navrée mais le nouveau personnage n'est pas Emmett…pour le moment. En tout cas, un énorme merci pour tes reviews qui me font rire, tes compliments, tes encouragements, c'est super important pour moi ! Gros bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Voila la suite ma belle ! Merci pour ta review, biz.**

**HelleHaare : ****Ah ça, ils risquent d'avoir quelques soucis… En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews et à très bientôt. Bisous**

**Nancy : ****C'est sûr que le cri et la tête d'Alice devaient valoir le coup ! Merci pour tes reviews, biz.**

**Mimia : ****Désolée ma belle si tu as eu les larmes aux yeux ! Ce chapitre devrait être plus drôle… Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Bisous.**

*******

**Par contre, je ne suis pas surprise, personne n'a trouvé qui allait s'inviter dans ce chapitre, alors je vous laisse lire pour avoir la réponse et je vous retrouve en bas…**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S.M et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Pour toutes celles qui n'auraient pas vu le sketch des Monthy Python, l'Inquisition Espagnole, je vous recommande vivement de le regarder avant de lire ce chapitre.(N/T :je vous ai mis le lien avec sous titre en français dans mon profil, parce que vous le valez bien, hihihi)**

_**Chapitre 9 :SNL* et l'Inquisition Espagnole**_

**Edward POV**

_Contente toi de l'ignorer Cullen. C'est la seule manière de résister à ça – SI tu y résistes._

_Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'elle fait – juste un minuscule, minuscule coup d'œil._

_Ne la regarde pas ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas le moindre instinct d'auto-préservation ? Regarde seulement ce foutu écran, ok ? Regarde, il y a une course poursuite – regarde toutes ces jolies voitures qui se fracassent en morceaux – c'est marrant !_

_Oh, Seigneur, elle vient de soupirer. Je peux sentir son souffle. Ahhh…._

_Arrêtes d'inhaler, idiot ! Tu ne peux pas la sentir si tu n'inhales pas !_

Je soupirai. J'étais dans un avion, à côté de Bella, pour cinq heures. Mon `amie' Bella. La fille que je voulais plus que tout au monde et que ne pouvais- devais- pas avoir. Tout mon corps était endolori par l'effort que je fournissais pour ne pas la toucher. Mon Dieu ! J'aurais dû insister pour qu'on prenne des vols différents, mais alors, elle se serait sentie offensée et elle m'aurait collé une putain de gifle, et Dieu me vienne en aide, j'aurais certainement trouvé ça encore plus excitant.

_Bon, calme toi, tout ira bien. Mâchouille un ongle ou quelque chose. Y en a plus pour longtemps maintenant. On va atterrir d'une seconde à l'autre…_

Je regardai ma montre. Encore quatre heures et cinquante cinq minutes._ MERDE !!_

_***_

**Bella POV**

Le voyage jusqu'à New York fût atroce. Edward et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et sa proximité ainsi que sa foutue odeur de sexe enivrante était la plus douce des tortures que j'aie jamais connue. Alice s'assît de l'autre côté du couloir et de moi, et je pouvais dire qu'elle savait ce que j'endurais, mais le lutin diabolique ne proposa pas une fois d'échanger son siège avec moi. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais juré que c'était notre punition pour les gros titres des journaux d'il y a quelques jours. Elle se pencha vers moi. « Tu fais bon voyage, chérie ? » dît elle sur un ton angélique. J'articulais sans prononcer les mots « Mords moi » avant de me retourner et de tenter désespérément de ne pas toucher le bras d'Edward avec le mien.

Le voyage s'était déroulé pour la plupart en silence. Edward avait mis ses écouteurs dès que nous nous fûmes assis et il essayait de faire semblant de regarder un film d'action. De temps en temps, je le sentais me regarder du coin de l'œil, et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

Les choses avaient été légèrement tendues entre nous depuis l'autre nuit. Nous essayions tous les deux, très difficilement, de respecter notre nouveau pacte de `seulement amis', mais dire que c'était difficile était l'euphémisme du siècle. A chaque fois que je le regardais, mes parties intimes s'inondaient de plaisir, et la triste sensation entre mes jambes devenait de plus en plus gênante. Ca n'aidait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, il érigeait une énorme tente dans son pantalon, que je trouvai, à mon tour, incroyablement excitante et me liquéfiais par conséquence d'avantage… ainsi le cercle vicieux continua.

Je me retournai pour le regarder. Il avait vraiment le profil le plus parfait sur cette planète, mais je commençai à être plus qu'un peu contrariée qu'il refuse de me parler . Je le fixai. Je remarquai que sa respiration s'accéléra. Je soufflai un peu d'air en direction de son oreille. Il cessa immédiatement de respirer et ses yeux clignèrent imperceptiblement._ Oh Cullen, si tu crois que tu peux m'éviter pour le reste de ce vol, tu te plantes complèèèètement._

Je relevai un peu ma jupe et commençai à tracer de petits cercles sur ma cuisse. Je le vis déglutir, et un étrange son étouffé sortît de sa gorge. Mais il ne céda toujours pas.

Bien. Si l'approche indirecte ne marchait pas, essayons ça.

Je m'inclinai vers lui et retirai les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« Hé ! »

« Oh…Désolée, » dis je embarrassée, « est ce que je t'ai interrompu pendant que tu m'ignorais ? »

Il soupira et se retourna pour me faire face. « Swan, je ne t'ignorais pas. »

« Oh vraiment ? Alors dis moi de quoi parle le film que tu `regardes'. »

Il ferma rapidement les yeux et regarda de nouveau l'écran. « Bien…euh…il y avait un gars…et il avait une voiture… »

« C'était quoi le nom du gars ? »

« Euh…John ? »

« De quelle couleur était la voiture ? »

« Rouge ? »

Je lui mis un coup dans le bras. « Pourquoi est ce que tu m'ignores ?! »

Il se frotta le bras. « Premièrement – AIE !, et deuxièmement… » il regarda dans le vague, « Je ne sais pas…je crois que si j'essaye de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, je ne serai pas obsédé par le fait que la seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser est que tu sois juste ici. »

« Cullen, » dis je , frustrée, « cette phrase n'a absolument aucun sens. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « C'est difficile à expliquer. »

« Essayes encore ! » Il se retourna alors pour me regarder et je sentis la pleine puissance de son regard. J'essayai de ne pas gémir en continuant. « Ecoutes, si on essaye vraiment de faire marcher cette histoire d'amis, alors ne peut pas simplement se taire à chaque fois que ça devient délicat ou embarrassant. Nous sommes certainement assez matures pour avoir une simple conversation- c'est ce que les amis sont censés faire ! »

« D'accord, bien…amie, » souffla-t-il. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ignore ?Bon, voila pourquoi. » Il se tourna pour regarder de nouveau le minuscule écran mais continua de parler. « Tu vois, si je m'assois comme ça, je ne te vois que dans la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Je peux toujours ressentir ta présence à côté de moi, parce que pour une raison inconnue, ton corps…chaque partie de ton corps, envoie des décharges électriques directement jusqu'à ma queue dès que tu es dans un rayon de moins de trois centimètres. C'est comme ma baguette de sourcier personnelle. Mais assis comme ça, c'est supportable. Maintenant, si je me tourne pour te parler, » il remua dans son siège, « je n'ai pas simplement la queue électrifiée, j'ai aussi la tentation de regarder tes yeux, ta bouche, tes mains, ta peau, etc. et ça vient renforcer la queue électrifiée, et la dureté comme le bois passe de supportable à inconfortable. »

Sa voix était grave et je ressentais les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester calme. Il prît une inspiration mesurée avant de poursuivre. « Si il se trouve que l'un de nous se penche comme ça, » son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mien, « alors je peux t'effleurer, te voir et…te sentir. » Ma respiration était précipitée maintenant et je ressentais tout ce qu'il décrivait se refléter dans mon corps. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand il les rouvrît , ses yeux étaient presque noirs. Son regard parcourait mon visage, s'arrêtant sur ma bouche. Mon pouls s'emballa et palpita, mais je n'arrivai pas m'arracher du feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux. « Maintenant dans cette position, » grogna-t-il, « ma bite est tellement dure que ça atteint un seuil critique. Ca n'est plus seulement inconfortable, c'est carrément douloureux, et chaque goutte de sang en moi me crie de plonger en toi et de ne pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que la douleur explose hors de moi. » _Oh mon Dieu. _Mes parois se serraient involontairement à cette pensée, et je fus soudain convaincue que je pourrais devenir membre du club de ceux qui avaient pris leur pied dans les airs d'une seconde à l'autre, sans même qu'Edward ne pose un doigt sur moi.

Nous nous regardions , un désir brut montant entre nous. Nous étions tous deux quelque peu haletants. « Swan, » grogna-t-il, « as-tu la moindre idée..le moindre indice, d'à quel point c'est dur pour moi d'être si près de toi et de ne pas donner à mon corps ce pour quoi il crie ? » Je déglutissais et acquiesçai difficilement. Il se pencha un peu plus. Je pouvais sentir son haleine sucrée. Je voyais sa délicieuse langue entre ses lèvres parfaites. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'inclinai vers lui, à la recherche de ses lèvres. Je ne les trouvai pas et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Il s'était retourné dans son siège, le plus loin possible de moi. Je le regardai remettre ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. « Alors, Swan, » dît il rudement, en évitant mon regard, « c'est pour ça que je t'ignore. » Il se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un léger sourire. « Je te promets que je ne t'ignorerai pas quand nous serons arrivés à New York, ok ? »

Je lui rendis son sourire et expirai de façon irrégulière. « Il vaudrait mieux. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. « Conversation intéressante…amie. »

***

Le jour suivant, je me retrouvai assise en tailleur sur le lit d'Edward à New York, et j'avais des problèmes.

J'avais mal aux yeux parce que je n'avais pas osé les fermer. Mes poumons brûlaient parce que j'avais oublié de respirer, et ma culotte était mouillée parce que …attendez… je parlais de quoi encore?

Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. J'avais d'énormes défaillances cérébrales. J'entendais que quelqu'un me parlait, mais je ne comprenais plus le français.

_Bella ? BELLA ? Edward te parle !! Seigneur !Cligne des yeux – respire – écoute !_

« Euh ? » Je clignai des yeux en regardant Edward en aspirant une impressionnante bouffée d'air. Il était en face de moi, tenant sa guitare. Il venait juste de jouer les deux chansons qu'il pensait faire pour le Saturday Night Live. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter auparavant – pas à proprement parler. *soupir*Ca avait été une expérience spirituelle.

Dès qu'il ouvrît la bouche, je fus hypnotisée. Sa voix incroyable m'apaisait et m'embrasait tout autant, et soudain, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était lui. Ses doigts talentueux pinçaient les cordes de sa guitare. Son visage sublime était comme une œuvre d'art, exprimant et ressentant chaque émotion de ses paroles captivantes. Sa voix m'emportait dans une transe envoûtante alors que mon corps s'enflammait sous ma peau.

_D'accord, ça suffit les conneries. Concentres toi ! Il te parle !_

« Swan, » dît il impatiemment, « est ce que tu vas me répondre dans un futur proche ou tu préfères continuer ta métamorphose en poupée gonflable ? »

Ca retint mon attention. « Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » soufflai je, en relevant un sourcil.

Il se mît à rire doucement. « Tu étais assise là, complètement immobile, avec ta bouche ouverte comme un petit`o'. Tu m'as fait penser à une poupée gonflable. »

Je plissai les yeux vers lui. « Et quelle est l'étendue de ton expérience avec les poupées gonflables, Cullen ? »lui demandai je sur un ton solennel.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je ressentis une pulsion de désir. « Swan, j'ai arrêté les drogues, j'ai arrêté la bibine, j'ai arrêté de fumer, et j'ai arrêté les rapports sexuels sans lendemains avec des nanas sexy. Tu ne vas pas OSER t'en prendre à ma petite amie gonflable, ou je vais sérieusement me trouver dans l'obligation de te botter le cul. »

Je me mis à rire. « Bien, mais si j'entends dire que tu maltraites ces poupées, ou que tu leur as fait honte de quelque manière que ce soit»-- il renâcla bruyamment—« alors je DEVRAIS punaiser cette petite obsession. »

Son rire sonore emplît la pièce et mon cœur s'envola. Il me regarda chaleureusement, et je me retenais de le serrer contre moi et de ne jamais le laisser partir. « Swan, comment ça se fait que tu arrives toujours à me faire rire, même quand je suis complètement flippé parce que je vais chanter en direct pour une chaîne de télé nationale ? »

« C'est plutôt simple, en fait, Cullen. T'es pas très difficile. »

Nous rîmes tous les deux en nous regardant. Quand le fou rire s'arrêta, la tension électrique familière que nous générions flottait dans l'air. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et je me sentis rougir de désir sous son regard intense. Je commençai à vibrer, et maudissais le fait que je devrais changer de culotte, ENCORE, en quittant cette pièce.

_Bon Dieu Bella, c'est la quatrième aujourd'hui !_

_Beh, c'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher ! Regarde le nom de Dieu !_

_*soupir* Vrai. Il va nous falloir une plus grande collection de culottes._

Je réalisai que j'avais de nouveau arrêté de respirer, et repris mon souffle en tremblant. _Ok, Swan, c'est le moment d'esquiver – arrête de le regarder, change de sujet, et pense aux pauvres enfants affamés en Afrique, et si ça ne marche pas, contente toi de lui lancer un regard furieusement provoquant et serre les cuisses._

_Tu SAIS que tu n'aides pas là, non ?_

_Beh, tu étais celle qui pensait que c'était une bonne idée d'être `juste amis'. Mon Dieu, quelle idiote !_

_Hé ! Je croyais qu'on avait décidé ça ensemble._

_Pas moi chère amie. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Je veux dire, sérieusement REGARDE LE ! S'il te plaît dis moi pourquoi on ne SAUTERAIT PAS SUR CA !!!??_

« Alors, » dis je vivement, ignorant ma salope intérieure, « qu'est ce que tu disais avant ça ? »

Il baissa le regard et inspira difficilement. Ca me rappelait que je n'étais peut être pas la seule qui devenait folle à cause de la frustration sexuelle. Il se racla la gorge et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. « Je te demandais ce que tu pensais des chansons. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elles seront bien pour l'émission ? »

_Mon Dieu non ! Il ne peut pas chanter ces chansons ! Des femmes partout dans le monde allaient s'embraser spontanément à cause de la surcharge de sexualité – ce serait un désastre. « _Et bieeen…Je n'en suis pas sûre, en fait. Tu devrais probablement les rejouer et j'aurais une autre écoute, juste pour être sûre. » Parfois, mon propre génie me surprenait.

Il fronça les sourcils vers moi, et un sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres. _Il t'a démasqué Swan. Il connaît telleeeement bien ton petit jeu._

_Oh, la ferme. Contente toi de me rappeler de respirer._

Edward posa ses mains sur sa guitare et commença à jouer. _Ahhh…chère défaillance cérébrale._

_***_

Deux heures et quelques culottes plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre, me préparant à partir pour les studios de la NBC où Edward devait passer l'après midi à répéter pour l'émission en direct de ce soir. J'entendis un coup discret frappé à la porte et Alice entra dans la pièce, n'attendant même pas que je réponde.

« Salut ma toute belle, » carillonna-t-elle joyeusement. « Cadeaux pour toi. » Elle lança un grand sac sur le lit. Je plissai les yeux et examinai le contenu. Des culottes. Des tas et des tas de culottes. Je la regardais incrédule.

« Comment as-tu su…? »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » se moqua-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas complètement inconsciente de l'impressionnante charge d'hormones déchainées qui se propage depuis qu'on a quitté LA. On pourrait éclairer plusieurs petites villes avec l'énergie sexuelle qui plane entre mon frère et toi(**N/T :** petit clin d'œil à ma Vinou^^)- c'est pas dur de s'en rendre compte.

J'acquiesçai et fixai le sol. « Tu as remarqué le nombre de fois ou j'ai envoyé mes sous vêtements à la blanchisserie, c'est ça ? »

Elle s'écroula sur le lit. « Ouais, et sincèrement, le personnel de l'hôtel commence à jacasser. » Elle me sourît chaleureusement. « Bon sang, Bells, ce n'est qu'Edward. Le même Edward qui pétait sur mon oreiller avant que j'aille me coucher. Le même Edward qui mettait mes Barbies toutes nues dans des positions sexuelles de lesbiennes. Je suis sûre que si ton vagin savait tout ce que je sais de lui, il serait beaucoup moins intéressé . »

_Parie pas la dessus. Rien que de penser à Edward déshabillant les Barbies d'Alice et les mettant dans des positions compromettantes me faisait me tortiller encore plus. PUTAIN !_

« Aloooors…comment se passe l' approche amicale pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Je poussai un gémissement et m'écroulai sur le lit à côté d'elle. « Je déteste ça ! Je déteste chaque seconde ou je ne suis pas avec lui, ou je ne le touche pas, ou je n'entends pas sa stupide voix sexy. Ca me donne envie de frapper quelque chose ! »

« Je pourrais toujours téléphoner à Tanya Denali. »

Je riais. « Déjà vu, déjà fait. Seigneur, Alice, Je sais qu'on fait ce qu'il faut mais….arrrggghhhh !!! Tu comprends ? »

« Tu vois Bells, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé les règles. Pas de toucher. Toucher c'est mal. Toucher laisse les choses déraper et devenir incontrôlables, et maintenant vous êtes tous les deux au Purgatoire et tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'assoir et dire JE VOUS AVAIS PREVENUS ! »

« Je sais, » marmonnai je, « mais Alice, je pense vraiment qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de spécial entre nous. »

Elle se moqua. « Oh JE SAIS qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre vous. Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que je t'ai `engagée' à la base ? »

Je plissai les yeux en la regardant, soudainement très étonnée. « De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

Elle s'assît et me prît les mains. « Bella, la toute première fois que je t'ai vue avec mon frère, je savais que tu étais la seule. C'était évident. La manière dont vous vous parliez, la manière dont il te regardait, la manière dont tu traitais avec lui - vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'on EST pas ensemble ? »

« Bella, » dît elle patiemment, « le timing n'est simplement pas bon. » J'expirai lourdement. « Ecoutes, si vous vous précipitez tous les deux dans quelque chose maintenant, ce serait terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Vous avez tous les deux des secrets, un passé délicat…et si vous accumulez tout ça ensemble, maintenant, vous allez tous les deux crouler sous le poids de tout ça. VOILA pourquoi j'ai fait les règles. J'espérai repousser l'inévitable juste assez longtemps pour que vous régliez vos merdes tous les deux. Mais, je pense que ce plan est tombé à l'eau maintenant. »

Je me laissai de nouveau tomber sur le lit et posai mes mains sur mon visage. « Alors, Alice, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? S'il te plaît, dis le moi parce que je vais devenir folle là. »

Elle s'allongea à côté de moi et ôta mes mains de mon visage. « Chérie, il faut juste que tu essayes d'agir le plus normalement possible. Si être proche de lui est si traumatisant, gardes tes distances. Si passer du temps avec lui est trop tentant, fais une pause, vas faire un soin, mets toi au kick-boxing. »

Je la regardai et je savais qu'elle pouvait lire la tristesse dans mes yeux.

« Sois patient Bells. Je te garantis que l'attente vaudra le coup. » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et bondît du lit. « Maintenant, finis de te préparer, grognasse, parce qu'on part dans dix minutes. » Elle marcha vers la porte et me regarda. « Si ça peut te consoler, chérie, il souffre aussi. » Elle sourît tristement. « Peut être même plus que toi. » Elle ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

C'_était_ une petite consolation de savoir que je n'étais pas seule dans cet enfer. Je me demandai ce qu'Edward faisait en ce moment. Je me tortillai sur moi-même en réalisant qu'il était certainement en train de faire mumuse avec Popol, pour évacuer un peu de son trac d'avant le spectacle. Putain, ce mec doit avoir un talent fou même pour la masturbation.

_C'est peut être quelque chose qui pourrait soulager ton stress…_

_Pfff ! Je ne vois vraiment comment être proche de l'impressionnante bite d'Edward sans pouvoir la toucher va faire quoi que ce soit à part ACCROITRE mon niveau d'anxiété._

_Non, idiote. Je veux dire te toucher…toi-même._

_Oh !..tu veux dire…câliner minette ?_

_Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, et tu pourrais même te faire du bien._

Hmmm. C'était un concept intéressant. La masturbation n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais beaucoup pratiqué ces dernières années. La principale raison était un problème d'intimité. En fait, il n'y a rien de pire que de se caresser dans une ruelle sombre, pour finir par réaliser que ce sale pervers de Mike Newton te mate depuis l'angle de la ruelle. Je me rappelai de la première fois ou ça s'était produit. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme, impatiente de jouir, quand je remarquai un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Je me retournai pour y voir Mike, se caressant par-dessus son pantalon crasseux et me regardant comme si j'étais un Happy Meal. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et vint vers moi, en titubant, déboutonnant son pantalon pendant qu'il marchait. Je me redressai aussitôt en position assise et préparai mon meilleur regard « t'as pas intérêt d'oser ». Il l'ignora. Quand il s'arrêta en face de moi, il attrapa sa pathétique érection et la branla de façon suggestive. « hey, Bella, » susurra-t-il, les relents d'alcool arrivant jusqu'à moi, « qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ? »

Je regardai furtivement son pénis avant de reposer mes yeux sur son visage. « Je crois que ça ressemble au pénis de Mikey, juste plus petit. » Il baissa le visage et s'éloigna. C'était pratiquement ma première et dernière tentative d'auto satisfaction.

_Mais il n'y a rien pour t'en empêcher maintenant, Swan. Tu as une porte ET une serrure._

Hummm, j'avais dix minutes, de très longs doigts, et des images fraîches d'Edward avec sa guitare pour m'aider à atteindre mon but. Putain, pourquoi pas ? Je retirai mes vêtements, verrouillai la porte, m'allongeai sur le lit et m'apprêtai à faire un peu mieux connaissance avec moi-même.

***

**Edward POV**

J'attendais dans le salon, mâchouillant une rognure d'ongle particulièrement coriace, quand j'entendis un cri en provenance de la chambre de Bella. Je courrai jusqu'à la porte et frappai impérieusement. « Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » J'entendis un bruit sourd suivi par un « Ow ! » étouffé.

« Bella ?! »

« Je vais bien ! » clama-t-elle, la voix légèrement étranglée. « Parfaitement bien. Je suis simplement tombée du lit. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » J'essayai la poignée. C'était fermé à clé. _Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait sur le lit ? Elle était pas juste censée se préparer ?_

« Tu ne peux pas entrer Edward ! » cria-t-elle, proche de l'hystérie.

« Je sais ça Bella, » dis je calmement, « tu as verrouillé la porte. »

« Hah ! C'est vrai ! J'ai une porte, et une serrure et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. _Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? _« Alors, tu vas bien ? » dis je frustré.

« Oui, Cullen, je vais bien. Mieux que bien en fait. TRES détendue. Peut être plus détendue que toi ! »

Je secouai la tête et m'écartai en marchant. Par moment, je n'arrivais simplement pas à comprendre cette fille.

***

« Alice, ne sois pas ridicule ! »

« Je ne suis pas ridicule, Edward, tu ne peux pas l'avoir ! »

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

« Parce que le timing ne coïncide pas ! »

« Ca pourrait coïncider. Tu veux toujours que les choses se fassent à TA manière. Et il se passe quoi pour ce que je veux moi ? Ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Tu n'as pas BESOIN d'elle, Edward.. »

« SI ! J'ai plus besoin d'elle que toi ! »

Je dévisageai ma sœur. Elle soupira bruyamment et attrapa mes mains. « Ecoutes, mon tendre, ennuyeux et casse-couilles de frère. J'ai seulement besoin de Bella pendant une heure. Il faut qu'on rencontre le Directeur Général de ta maison de disques pendant que nous sommes dans la Grosse Pomme et comme tu es occupé tout l'après midi, j'ai besoin d'elle dans mon équipe. Après tu pourras l'avoir, ok ? Tu es un grand garçon, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un te tienne la main pour une simple prise de son et une répétition. »

Je relâchai ses mains et m'affalai dans le canapé, en plaquant les miennes dans mes cheveux. « Ce serait juste sympa de l'avoir avec moi Alice, » plaidai je. « Elle me calme, et tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais je flippe légèrement là. »

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et passa ses bras autour de moi. « Elle sera là, ok ? Vas au studio, installes toi, répète, et après elle sera là, bien avant que le spectacle ne commence. »

Je fis une petite moue et regardai en direction du fauteuil où Bella était assise patiemment. Elle me regarda et essaya de dissimuler un sourire. « Cullen, est que tu te sentirais mieux si je te disais à quel point tu es adorable quand tu boudes ? »

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse et soufflai. « Non…et je ne boude PAS, Swan. »

Le portable d'Alice sonna. Elle regarda brièvement l'écran. « La voiture est là. C'est le moment d'y aller. »

Je m'extirpai du canapé et récupérai mon sac de vêtements et l'étui de ma guitare. Alice m'embrassa sur la joue. « J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer pour confirmer l'heure de notre rendez vous, mais je te vois plus tard, ok ? » J'acquiesçai tristement alors qu'elle se retournait et partait dans sa chambre, me laissant seul avec Bella. Je regardai vers elle et elle se leva.

« Viens, Cullen, » dît elle , en passant son bras derrière moi et en me conduisant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire la tête, je vais être obligée de suçoter tes délicieuses lèvres et alors le monde tel que nous le connaissons s'écroulera. »

« J'adore ce plan, Swan, on a qu'à faire ça. »

Elle me regarda ironiquement. « Tiens toi bien. » Elle m'arrêta devant l'ascenseur. « Tu es parfaitement capable de faire ça. Alors vas y et sois la star que je sais que tu peux être. »

« Alors, quoi, je devrais être revêche, exigeant et sexuellement odieux ? »

Elle se crispa. « Non, ça se serait être toi-même. Sois calme, sois gracieux et pour l'amour du ciel essayes de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que j'arrive là bas. » Elle me sourît et je sentis une montée de plaisir. Elle se redressa et enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque, me serrant fortement. Je laissai tomber mes sacs et passai mes bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre moi et inspirant son odeur enivrante. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux, me faisant grogner et je la serrai davantage. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, sentant mon érection s'intensifier entre nous. Je l'appuyai contre elle avant de la sentir se dégager. Elle était légèrement tremblante et je devins instantanément plus dur en lisant le désir dans ses yeux. Elle baissa son regard vers mon entre-jambe et fronça un sourcil. « Hummm…on aurait peut être dû lui demander sa propre loge. »

Je riais. « Oui, tu aurais peut être dû. Je le trouve plutôt insupportable en ce moment. »

Elle expira difficilement. « C'est à moi que tu dis ça. » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me fît un signe de la main comme une ménagère des années 50. « Passes une bonne journée, chéri ! Ne fais rien qui justifie que j'aie à te botter le cul plus tard ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et empoignai mes sacs. Je me retournai pour la regarder pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. « On se voit bientôt, Mme Pipi. »

Elle tira la langue et m'adressa un doigt d'honneur. « Pas si je te vois avant, Trou du Cul. »

***

On frappa à la porte de la loge. « Cinq minutes avant la prise de son, Mr. Cullen ! »

« Merci. » Je finissais d'accorder ma guitare et attrapai une bouteille d'eau.

_Cinq minutes ? Encore le temps pour un petit plaisir solitaire ?_

_Bon Dieu, Cullen, tu plaisantes. Au nom du ciel, tu vas finir par souffrir de Lésions dues aux Efforts Répétés du Pénis._

_Ouais, mais au moins, je serai détendu._

_Sors de là, pervers ! Tu pourras te violer toi-même plus tard._

Je marchai jusqu'au studio et fus rapidement accueilli par le Producteur Exécutif de SNL, Lorne Michaels.

« Edward, » dît il en me serrant la main vigoureusement, « je commençai à croire qu'on ne t'aurait jamais dans notre émission. »

Je ricanai. « Lorne, vous savez que ma sœur me tuerait plutôt que de laisser ça arriver. »

« Comment va Alice ? »

« Petite, autoritaire, chiante – comme vous le savez, toujours la même. » Il se mît à rire et me dirigea vers la scène où un jeune homme débraillé révisait ses fiches avec un assistant de la production.

« Ok, alors, je fais le truc d'Harry Potter, puis le gag des cheveux, ensuite Adam se lève et fait la métamorphose en Dali, puis je fais « nous avons un spectacle génial ce soir…Edward Cullen est là. »…énormes cris…c'est fini. »Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en riant nerveusement. « Facile. »

Lorne l'appela. « Rob, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. » Il vint vers nous en me souriant. « Robert Pattinson j'aimerais te présenter Edward Cullen. Edward, voici le nouveau phénomène du moment, Rob Pattinson. »

Je m'avançai et lui serrai la main. « Salut Rob, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Il attrapa ma main avec enthousiasme. « Waow, mec…c'est un véritable honneur. Je suis un grand fan. Je suis impatient de t'entendre chanter en direct. »

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. « Mon travail est plutôt facile ce soir, comparé au tien. Comment tu te sens ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ricana. « Je suis mort de trouille pour être honnête, mais Lorne m'a assuré que si je foirais, il y n'y aurait plus qu'une lumière qui clignoterait.. »

Lorne gloussa et lui mît une tape dans le dos. « Rob tu es un des rares invités qu'on ait reçu qui ait réellement appris son texte – tu vas t'en sortir. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille tourmenter mon équipe, alors je vous vois plus tard. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Rob se tourna vers moi. « Bon sang, Edward, pourquoi est ce qu'on se laisse embarquer dans ce genre de folies ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Qui sait Rob…J'ai l'impression de vouloir me dépecer, partir en courant et en hurlant, et vomir, tout ça en même temps. »

Il acquiesça sérieusement. « Impressionnante description, mec. Je crois que je pense comme toi. »

Nous marchions jusqu'à la scène de musique où les techniciens apportaient la touche finale au son et à l'éclairage. « Alors, Rob, je me rappelle avoir lu quelque part que t'étais aussi musicos ? »

Il se mît à rire et se frotta le visage. « Ouais, en amateur, mais tu sais je veux pas être un de ces types qui disent tous « Ouais, je suis acteur, mais ce que je voudrais vraiment faire c'est du Rock'n Roll. » Je trouve ça trop ringard. »

Je souris. C'était sympa de rencontrer un acteur qui n'avait pas un ego de la taille d'un pays. J'aimais bien ce gars. « Bien, peut être qu'après ma prise de son, on pourrait se faire un bœuf dans la loge, juste pour se marrer. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un énorme sourire irradia son visage. « tu te moques de moi ? Ce serait EXTRA !! J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire un bœuf avec Edward Cullen. Terrible ! Je vais aller chercher ma guitare ! » Il commença à partir, mais se retourna rapidement et revint. « Euh…juste pour que tu sois au courant, j'avais prévu d'avoir l'air beaucoup plus décontracté devant toi. J'ai eu l'air d'un parfait abruti, non ? »

Je me mis à rire et baissai les épaules. « Pas un PARFAIT abruti… »

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et me fît sa plus belle mimique à la James Dean. « Fais ta putain de prise de son, Cullen. Je te retrouve pour un bœuf entre mecs dans vingt minutes. »

« Oui, Mr. Pattinson, » dis je sérieusement, « comme vous voudrez. »

Il m'adressa un autre énorme sourire et sautilla comme une fille.

***

Après la prise de son, Rob vint dans ma loge et on joua pendant un moment, essentiellement du R&B, mais aussi des morceaux plutôt difficiles de Bluegrass (**N/T : **sorte de country). Il était vraiment doué. Il avait une voix exceptionnellement mélancolique, et hormis le fait que je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il chantait, je trouvais que ce type avait du talent.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrît en grand et Bella déboula, fouillant dans son sac à mains à la recherche de Dieu-sait-quoi et apparemment pas de super bonne humeur. « Bordel de Dieu, putain d'enfoiré de chauffeur de taxi qui m'a entraîné faire une visite touristique de tout New York avant de finir par me déposer ici. Putain de fils de pute ! Alors, je suis vraiment en retard, Cullen. Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? » Elle s'arrêta net quand elle leva les yeux et vît Rob. Elle le fixait la bouche grande ouverte. Puis elle me regarda. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau. Un petit gloussement hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres._ Bon Dieu, ça a fini par arriver. Elle vient officiellement de perdre la tête._

« Bella, voici Rob Pattinson. C'est l'invité d'honneur du show de ce soir. Rob voila mon…amie… Bella Swan. »

Rob posa sa guitare, marcha vers Bella et lui tendît la main. « ravi de faire ta connaissance, Bella, » dît il chaleureusement. Bella ne bougea pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrît encore d'avantage. Ses yeux repassèrent de lui à moi. Un autre gloussement s'envola.

« Bordel, Swan, serre la main de ce mec, ou il va se mettre à penser que tu n'es qu'une folle que j'ai ramassée dans la rue. » Ca attira son attention. Elle plissa les yeux vers moi puis se tourna rapidement vers Rob.

« Salut, »marmonna-t-elle, en prenant sa main. « Ravi de te rencontrer Rob. » Rob allait retirer sa main mais Bella l'empoigna, l'apporta à la hauteur de son visage, en l'inspectant minutieusement. Elle me regarda brièvement de nouveau puis encore une fois sa main. « Seigneur, » l'entendis je murmurer doucement.

« Bella ? » dis je patiemment. « Est-ce que tu as avalé tout un tube de pilules qui rendent dingues en venant ici, parce que je crois que tu es en train d'effrayer mon pote Rob. » Bella relâcha sa main et Rob commença à rire en passant sa main dan ses cheveux. Bella resta bouche bée face à lui. _Merde Swan, ressaisis toi. Tu me fais honte. Qu'est ce qui déconne chez toi ?_ Je la vis cligner des yeux rapidement et secouer la tête, pour tenter de s'éclaircir les pensées.

« Alors…euh…. Bella, » dît Rob nerveusement, « on dirait que ta journée n'a pas été positivement mémorable ? Soit ça, soit tu adores vraiment jurer. »

Elle finît par revenir à la réalité. Elle se concentra sur Rob et se mît à rire. « Ouais, en fait, après la plus longue course en taxi du monde, j'ai atterri au contrôle de sécurité et j'ai été soumise à à peu près tout hormis une fouille corporelle par Clarence, le mec de la sécurité le plus minutieux sur Terre. »

Rob éclata de rire. « Ouais, il m'a fait la même chose. C'était comme cette foutue Inquisition Espagnole. »

Bella sourît. « Hah ! Personne n'attend l'Inquisition Espagnole. »

Rob plissa les yeux vers elle. « Leur arme principale est la surprise. »

Bella plissa les yeux à son tour. « La surprise ET la peur. »

Rob se corrigea lui-même. « Leurs DEUX armes principales sont la surprise et la peur… »

« Et une efficacité sans pitié, » l'interrompît elle. _Il se passait quoi là ?_

Rob se concentra. « Leurs TROIS armes sont la surprise, la peur et une efficacité sans pitié… »

« Et une dévotion quasi-fanatique au Pape… »

Rob fît une grimace de frustration. « Ohhh ! Je reviendrai… » Soudain, Bella et lui éclatèrent de rire comme deux hystériques. _ Je regardai autour de moi frénétiquement. On se moquait de moi ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension._

Rob parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour siffler « Je savais pas que les Ricains aimaient les Monthy Python. »

Bella s'essuya les yeux. « C'est pas qu'on les aime pas. La plupart des gens les comprennent pas. »

« Ok vous deux, » dîs je sévèrement, « alors c'est quoi un Monthy Python, et qu'est ce qui vous fait rigoler comme deux andouilles ? » Ca les fît repartir de plus belle. *soupir*

Bella se pencha vers Rob et lui empoigna le bras, des larmes coulant le long de son visage. Rob posa son bras sur son épaule, en appuyant son poids alors que son rire redoublait. Mon visage rougissait. Je sentis monter une soudaine vague de colère.

« Oh, Pattinson, » soupira-t-elle. _Pattinson ? Elle l'appelait par son nom de famille ? Mais c'était NOTRE truc ! _« Je n'ai pas autant ri que depuis que j'ai surpris Cullen en train de danser sur une chanson de Miley Cyrus. »

Je devenais écarlate de colère. « Swan, je ne dansais PAS. Je me tortillais de douleur parce que tu venais de me mettre un énorme coup. »

Elle se tapotait la joue en réfléchissant. « Oh ouais, je m'en souviens maintenant, » elle se remît à rire comme une folle. Elle reprît le bras de Rob et le fît s'assoir sur le canapé prés d'elle. _Mais que… ? _Je fus forcée de m'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Alors, Pattinson, » - _ENCORE le nom de famille ? –_ « quoi de neuf en ce moment ? »

Rob passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux – encore. _Bon Dieu, mais il ne se rendait pas compte du nombre de fois ou il faisait ça, et à quel point c'était agaçant ? _Je soupirai et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux._ Merde…_

« Et bien, je suis en ville pour faire la promo de mon nouveau film, Little Ashes. C'est une sorte de biographie sur Salvador Dali. »

« Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Mon amie Alice l'a vu. Elle a dit que t'avais une super tête pendant l'orgasme. »

Il rît et posa ses mains sur son visage. « Oh Seigneur. C'est la scène la plus difficile que j'aie jamais faite… »

« Alors comment est ce que tu… joues quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, en se penchant en avant. _Comment n'était elle pas gênée par cette conversation ?Elle posait des questions à un parfait étranger sur la tête qu'il faisait en jouissant, putain. Est ce que cette femme n'avait aucune honte ? ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il lui répondait !_

« Et bien, tu sais…tu n'as qu'à te servir de ton…euh… imagination. » Il leva les yeux vers elle et rougît._ Pattinson, tu vas quand même PAS rougir devant ma nana .Je vais te briser comme une brindille._

Bella s'éclaircit la voix et fît un clin d'œil. « J'imagine. » Elle expira et se tortilla dans le canapé. _QUOI ?! IL LA FAISAIT SE TORTILLER ? NOOON ! C' EST MON ROLE ! LE MIEN ! PAS LE SIEN ! PUTAIN ! _« On devrait peut être changer de sujet, » dît elle en vitesse. _TU CROIS ?_

Mon pouls s'accélérait. La colère palpitait dans mes veines et j'avais tout à coup un désir incommensurable de lyncher ce Rosbeef. Je me levais d'un coup et attrapais une bouteille d'eau. Je pris une brève gorgée et commença à ronger mes ongles nerveusement. Bella me dévisagea.

« Cullen, tu vas bien ? »

Je la fixai. « _J'irai bien quand arrêteras d'essayer de te taper le British sur le canapé de ma loge ! » _criait mon cerveau rageusement_. _« Je vais bien, Swan, » crachai je. « Je t'en prie… ne vous interrompez pas pour moi. »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. « Entrez ! » hurlai je sèchement. Alice apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tournoya autour de moi et bloqua soudainement à la vue de Rob et Bella sur le canapé. Elle resta bouche bée devant Rob. Elle me regarda. Elle regarda Rob de nouveau. _BORDEL, il se passait quoi ici ?!_ Elle marcha jusqu'au fauteuil et s'écroula dessus, ne lâchant jamais Rob du regard. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Bella. « Bordel de merde ! » marmonna-t-elle rapidement.

Bella acquiesça et sourît. « Je sais, hein ? » _Arrrgghh !! S'il vous plaît, pour l'amour de Dieu, que quelqu'un vienne me dire ce qu'il se passe parce que j'ai l'impression que je deviens cinglé !_Rob et moi soupirâmes bruyamment et passâmes nos mains dans nos cheveux. _MERDE !!_

« Rob, voici Alice, ma meilleure amie et la sœur et manager de Cullen, » dît Bella rapidement. Rob s'avança pour lui serrer la main. « Ah oui, Alice, je vois tu es l'experte en tête d'orgasme cinématographique… » Elle gloussa et prît sa main. Sa mâchoire inférieure tomba alors qu'elle la regardait. Elle se retourna vers Bella. Bella acquiesça énergiquement. « JE…SAIS ! » Je tirai frénétiquement sur mes cheveux._ J'avais besoin d'une cigarette – MAINTENANT !_

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. « QUOI ?!! » criai je furieusement. La tête d'une assistante de production terrorisée se faufila. « Dé-désolée de vous déranger, Mr Cullen, » dît elle nerveusement. « Je voulais seulement vous faire savoir à vous et à Mr Pattinson que le spectacle commence dans trente minutes. » Je soupirai et marmonnai mes remerciements.

Rob se leva et Bella le suivît jusqu'à la porte. « Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dît il doucement. _Ouais tu devrais le British, avant que je te pète les deux jambes et que je te tabasse à mort avec ta guitare. _Il se retourna et serra furtivement Bella dans ses bras. « Content de t'avoir rencontré Bella. Je te vois à la soirée après le show ? » _Par-dessus mon cadavre._

« J'espère bien, » dît elle en souriant. _Miss, il gèlera en enfer avant que je ne te laisse approcher cet abruti à nouveau._

Il serra la main d'Alice et me fît une légère tape sur l'épaule. « Ok, tout le monde, on se voit plus tard. Bon show, Edward. »

« Toi aussi, » balbutiai je entre mes dents alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

Sans prévenir, la pièce fût remplie de cris hystériques. Je regardai nerveusement autour, désespérément à la recherche de hordes de fans qui auraient réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à se faufiler dans ma loge. Après quelques secondes, je réalisai que c'était Bella et Alice. Elles bondissaient sur place, se tenant la main et poussant de petits cris comme des gosses.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Je sais ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« J'arrive pas à y croire non plus ! »

« Est-ce que t'as jamais… ? »

« Jamais !! »

_« Seigneur Dieu, » _priai je silencieusement, essayant désespérément de me calmer_, « s'il vous plaît dites moi ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire pour mériter cette torture. »_

Je jetai ma bouteille d'eau sur la coiffeuse et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, laissant les Criardes derrière. Je fléchissais ma main droite en anticipant, avant de fermer la porte. « Prépare toi à un marathon manuel, » me murmurai je à moi-même, « Eddie a BEAUCOUP de tension à évacuer, et seulement trente minutes pour le faire. » J'expirai et essayai de me concentrer.

J'essayai désespérément de me sortir des images de Bella chevauchant sauvagement le British de la tête alors que je me mettais en position et me consacrai à mes petites affaires.

*******SNL : ****Saturday Night Live, show américain assez déjanté, je vous ai mis un lien du passage de Taylor en décembre sur mon profil mais désolée c'est pas sous titré !**

**Bon, j'espère que le nouveau personnage vous plaît et que la température ne monte pas trop vite !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Au prochain chapitre, la suite du show et la soirée qui suit…**

**Gros bisous à toutes.**

**Vanessa**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou mes chéries,**

**Bon alors à part une personne, le nouveau personnage vous a beaucoup plu vu le nombre de reviews géniales que j'ai reçu, alors un IMMENSE merci à toutes pour votre soutien, vous êtes extra !**

**Merci aussi et plein, plein de bisous aux filles de TF et à mes TPA que j'adore !!!**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Mimie30 :**** Coucou Miss, j'ai vraiment adoré ta review et je suis super contente de pouvoir te faire rire. Bon tu préfères Edward, je préfère Rob…on peut s'arranger,lol. Merci énormément et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Flow : ****Contente que le chapitre et la surprise t'aient plu même si ce n'était pas Emmett. Pour la tension sexuelle, ca monte , ca monte et ca finira par exploser mais quand ? Merci pour tes reviews et voilà la suite. Gros bisous.**

**Séverine : ****Rob n'est pas trop sexy que pour les nerfs d'Edward^^. Merci de ta fidélité. Bises.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci beaucoup de me suivre. Bises.**

**Mélusine : ****Pourquoi tu dis déjà aujourd'hui ? J'ai absolument aucun planning de postage, je marche qu'au feeling. Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, t'en fais pas , je veux pas que tu partes dans un asile par ma faute^^. Voila le chapitre, merci pour tout et gros bisous.**

**Mimia :**** Et oui, ça commence à chauffer ! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews. Bisous.**

**Clzmznce :**** Hello et bienvenue !!! Contente que la rencontre t'ait plu et de t'avoir fait rire, voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review. Bises.**

**Nancy : ****C'est bien, je suis fière de toi !!! Merci pour ta fidélité. Bisous.**

**Caro :**** Hello et bienvenue ! Merci pour tes reviews et ton enthousiasme.**

**Séverine : **** Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ma belle. Bises.**

**Nanichérie : ****Coucou et bienvenue !!! Yessss ! Une vraie accroc ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour ta review, tu m'as fait super plaisir. Gros bisous.**

**Shaly : ****Bienvenue !! Déjà fan ??? Wahou. Merci pour tout. Bisous.**

***********

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire.**

_**Chapitre 10 :L' After Party**_

**Edward POV.**

La musique résonnait. Le public criait.

« Veuillez remercier Edward Cullen !! »

Les cris s'intensifièrent. Rob passa son bras autour de mes épaules et fît un signe de la main vers les autres musiciens autour de nous. Je vis Bella et Alice au premier rang, criant et applaudissant. J'essayai de continuer de sourire pendant que des gens m'enlaçaient et me soufflaient leurs félicitations.

J'entendis à peine Rob se pencher et dire, « Putain de beau boulot, mec. Vraiment. »

Après ce qui me sembla durer une éternité, la musique s'arrêta. Les conversations fusaient et m'entouraient mais je les évitai toutes. Je marmonnai mes félicitations à Rob et au reste de l'équipe, et m'éloignai vers ma loge, claquant la porte derrière moi quand je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil.

_Bon. J'ai besoin de fumer tout un semi remorque de cigarettes, de boire un alcool foutrement fort, et de m'injecter n'importe quelle drogue merdique en baisant la groupie désespérée la plus proche._

J'attrapai ma tête entre mes mains et me tirai les cheveux alors que j'essayai de calmer le cinglé en moi qui martelait les parois de mon cerveau.

Putain qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?

_Tu es jaloux, idiot._

De quoi. Rob et Bella ? Rien ne s'est passé, nom de Dieu. Ils ne faisaient que parler.

_Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es si à cran ?_

Je me hérissais en repensant à la manière dont ils avaient plaisanté ensemble comme si ils étaient de vieux amis. C'était comme si ils avaient une connexion instantanée. Seigneur, elle et moi nous battions comme chiens et chats depuis des jours, mais elle et Rob ? On aurait dit qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis toujours, et ça ma mettait hors de moi.

_Comment ose-t-elle avoir une connexion avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, hein, Cullen ? Ca suffit, salope égoïste. C'est vrai, elle avait vécu sans amis pendant des années, et maintenant elle t'a toi, Alice, ET le Rosbeef ? Quelle goinfre._

Je me relevai violemment de ma chaise et m'observai dans le miroir.

_Tu es un fils de pute stupide, arrogant et égoïste Cullen._

Ouais, et bien, je ne te donnerai aucun argument à ce sujet.

Il y eût un coup frappé à la porte, puis Alice déboula, me plaquant presque au sol par la violence de son étreinte.

« TU AS ETE FORMIDAAAAAABLE ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement et je lui souriais malgré moi. Elle relâcha sa prise étouffante et posa ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage. « Mon Dieu, Edward, je sais que je peux être une garce de temps en temps, et je SAIS que des fois tu penses à toutes les façons dont tu pourrais me tuer et faire disparaître mon corps, mais ce soir… ce soir c'est la raison pour laquelle je fais ce que je fais. Pour que les gens puissent voir à quel point tu es FABULEUX. » Elle me prît de nouveau dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. « Oh, je t'aime, mon cher frère, talentueux et exceptionnel ! »

Je la serrai fort contre moi et murmurai, « Merci Alice. »

« Je dois y aller et bavarder avec les représentants de la maison de disques qui sont venus ce soir, mais je te retrouve vite. »

Alors que je la regardai franchir la porte, je remarquai Bella. Elle était debout dans le couloir, en me regardant.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge alors qu'elle marchait vers moi.

_Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique._

Mon cœur tambourinait inconfortablement dans ma poitrine. Toute ma colère et ma peur s'envolèrent en même temps qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Le fou partît et s'assît tranquillement dans un coin, et pour la première fois de la journée, je me sentais… sous contrôle.

Elle s'arrêta en face de moi, le plus magnifique des sourires sur son visage. C'était un mélange de fierté, de désir et de quelque chose d'autre qui comprimait douloureusement mes poumons. Elle sourît et à ce moment là, je me sentis tellement indigne d'elle.

« Hey, » souffla-t-elle, et la pression dans ma poitrine s'évapora instantanément.

« Hey, toi. »

Elle glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et fît un pas vers moi, soupirant tranquillement en reposant sa tête contre mon torse. Je l'entourai de mes bras et l'attirai plus prés, fermant les yeux et savourant son enivrante proximité.

_Si j'étais frappé par la foudre maintenant, je mourrais en homme heureux._

Bien trop tôt, elle se recula et leva les yeux vers mon visage. « Cullen, ce soir…tu… as été… plutôt bien. »

Je riais et plissai les yeux vers elle. « JUSTE plutôt bien ? »

Elle essaya de retenir un sourire. « Ok, ok… tu as été…au dessus de la moyenne. »

« Oh, alors je suis passé de bien à au dessus de la moyenne ? »

« Agréable ? »

« S'il te plaît… »

« Oh je sais ! Tu as été très… sympa. »

Je levai le regard et grognai. « Achève moi maintenant. » Je la tirai contre moi et lui lançai mon regard le plus brûlant. « Swan, tu étouffes mon égo, là. En tant que ma publiciste et fausse petite amie, n'es tu pas supposée vanter mes mérites ? »

« Et bien, » dît elle à voix basse, soutenant mon regard du sien, « J'envisageai de te dire que je pensais que tu étais le plus incroyablement talentueux, le plus outrageusement beau et l'homme le plus sexy sur lequel j'aie jamais posé les yeux, mais je me suis dit que de telles louanges te monteraient directement à la tête. »

J'inspirai difficilement alors que mon corps réagissait à sa voix et à ses mots.

Je gémissais, « Tu n'aurais pas eu complètement tort. »

Ses yeux descendirent le long de mon visage et se posèrent sur ma bouche. Mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle se pressait contre moi. Je fermai les yeux et combattais ce besoin irrépressible de la plaquer contre le mur et de la ravager de mon mieux.

« Oh, au nom du ciel, vous deux, est ce que vous n'apprenez jamais ? »

Je levai les yeux pour voir Alice figée dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Elle se faufila entre nous et nous écarta.

_Seigneur, elle était costaud._

« Combien de fois dois je le dire ? PAS DE TOUCHER ! Est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux exploser à cause de tensions sexuelles non assouvies ? Parce que ce sera le cas, vous savez. Cette connerie est dangereuse. Merde ! »

Bella et moi nous regardions par-dessus la tête d'Alice et soupirâmes.

_Dieu te bénisse Alice._

« Maintenant, Edward, » dît elle sur son ton `je-vais-vous-dire-quoi-faire-et-je-ne-considèrerai-pas-non-comme-une-réponse'. Je bouillonnai intérieurement. « Les représentants de la maison de disques aimeraient t'inviter à boire un verre pour te féliciter pour ta performance de ce soir, alors remets toi les idées en place et allons y. »

Bella me regarda. « Mais on ne va pas à l'After Party ? »

Brusquement, la tête de Rob apparût derrière la porte. « Salut vous, » -les têtes de Bella et Alice se retournèrent simultanément- « vous avez aimé le spectacle ? »

Alice l'enveloppa de ses bras et le serra. Les yeux de Rob s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Bon sang, Alice, » siffla-t-il, « t'as mangé tes épinards, chérie ? »

Alice se recula et sembla penaude. « Beau boulot, Rob, » dît elle avec sincérité.

Bella s'avança et le prît chaleureusement dans ses bras. Le taré se leva et grogna doucement.

« Tu étais super, Pattinson, » dît elle enthousiaste. « J'ai été un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas question de la tête d'orgasme, mais je suppose que tu ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde en même temps. »

Il rît et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Bella, j'avais pensé y faire référence, juste pour toi, mais je ne voulais pas être connu pour ce petit tour, tu vois ? Je veux être respecté pour mon esprit et mon talent, pas seulement parce que j'ai une putain de belle gueule quand je jouis. »

Bella acquiesça sérieusement. « Je comprends. Nul homme ne peut survivre seul à une tête d'orgasme. »

Il lui sourît effrontément. Le fou se mît à rire amèrement.

_Ils ont une vraie connexion, Cullen, pas vrai ? Tu ferais mieux de regarder ou tu mets les pieds . C'est différent de ce que tu partages avec elle, mais c'est quand même là. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? _

Rob vint vers moi et me tapa l'épaule. « Et toi… bordel, Edward, tu as mis le feu ce soir ! » _Plus que tu ne le crois. « _C'est vrai, je SAVAIS que tu serais génial, mais putain, c'était foutrement impressionnant ! »

Je bâillonnai le cinglé et lui envoyai un coup de pieds dans les parties.

« Merci, Rob, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Tu étais foutrement excellent toi aussi. Ce sketch avec les pom-pom girls était à mourir de rire. »

Il acquiesça et me fît un sourire en coin, « Ouais, j'aime bien un peu d'encouragements. » Il regarda les filles. « Alors , on va à la soirée ? »

Alice vint vers nous et me saisît le bras.

« D'abord, je dois emmener Pantalon Futé ici présent, serrer quelques mains, mais pourquoi est ce que Bella et toi ne partiriez pas devant et on vous retrouve là bas d'ici peu ? »

Le fou mît un coup de poing dans le mur.

_Putain qu'est ce que fout ta sœur ? Est-ce qu'elle ESSAYE de te torturer ?_

Rob se tourna vers Bella et fronça les sourcils.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » dît il galamment. « Me feriez vous l'honneur d'assister à cette soirée avec moi ? » Il s'inclina devant elle. Le cinglé leva les yeux au ciel.

_Quel con._

« Et bien, oui, Mr Tête d'Orgasme, » dît elle avec le pire accent anglais que j'aie entendu, « oui, véritablement plus qu'enchantée de rejoindre ce lieu de bonheur et d'hilarité infinis. » Elle se retourna pour me regarder et me sourît alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte. « On se voit plus tard. Soyez pas trop longs, d'accord ? »

Le taré faisait les cent pas.

_Tu peux miser là-dessus. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec ce trou du cul une seconde de plus que nécessaire._

J'attrapai le bras d'Alice et la trainai rapidement le long du couloir.

« Alice, je te dis ça maintenant pour que tu ne me fasses pas un caca nerveux plus tard. Un verre – et on s'en va. »

Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux alors que ses minuscules jambes galopaient pour rester à mon niveau.

« Bon sang, Edward, n'importe qui penserait que tu es pressé d'aller quelque part. »

Je râlai et la portai pratiquement le reste du trajet.

***

Au moment où nous quittions le bar pour l'After Party, Alice n'essayait même plus de me retenir. Je traversai le hall de l'hôtel en courant et déboulai sur la terrasse du jardin où se déroulait la soirée. Le taré marmonnait silencieusement dans l'angle, traumatisé à la possibilité que Bella et Rob étaient quelque part se récitant des répliques des Monthy Python et riant tellement que leurs vêtements en seraient tombés.

J'analysai rapidement la foule. Je ne les voyais pas.

_Pas bon signe Cullen._

Je dévalai les escaliers et tombai sur Lorne Michaels.

« Hey, Edward ! Super show, mec – vraiment époustouflant ! » _Ouais, ouais – dégages de mon chemin ! « _Et Pattinson était à mourir de rire. » _Bella le pense sûrement aussi. Je vais la TUER si elle rigole sans ses fringues._

« Lorne, aurais tu vu mon amie Bella ? » demandai je désespérément. Il se renfrogna. « Tu sais, petite brune, yeux marrons – qui jure comme un camionneur avec un syndrome de Tourette ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de compréhension.

« Oh oui, la petite amie de Pattinson ? » *_furie*_ « Je crois que je les ai vu par là bas, près du bar. »

Je marmonnai des remerciements et fendais la foule. Enfin, je les vis. Ils avaient tous les deux la tête en arrière, à force de rire – bien sûr. Le cinglé se dressa sur ses orteils pour avoir une meilleure vue.

_Oh merci, Seigneur._

Leurs vêtements étaient toujours à la bonne place. J'essayai de remettre un sourire naturel sur mon visage en me dirigeant vers eux.

Bella se retourna et me vît. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bon Dieu, Cullen, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air constipé. » *_double furie*_

« Je suis en pleine forme, Bella et comment vas-tu ? Robert… »

Rob me sourît chaleureusement. « Cullen, laisse moi te commander à boire. Qu'est ce que tu prends ? »

« Triple rhum Coca merci. » Bella me mît un coude dans le torse. « Juste un Coca, merci. »

Rob regarda Bella. « Et pour toi, Miss Swan ? »

« Non, merci Pattsy. » _Elle ne vient PAS de l'appeler Pattsy !_ « Je crois que je ferais mieux de ralentir ou je vais passer la nuit aux toilettes. »_ Continues de boire. Tu ne seras plus en état de l'appeler Pattsy si t'es dans les toilettes pour femmes et tu n'essaieras pas de m'empêcher de le battre à mort avec une saucisse cocktail._

Le minuscule brin de logique toujours en service dans mon cerveau inondé de jalousie essayait de me faire revenir à la raison.

_Okkkkkk….c'est le moment de prendre un calmant. Tu deviens sérieusement dérangé…_

TU ES dérangé !!!

…_et plus que légèrement immature._

Je laissai échapper un sourire de frustration. Bella me regarda. « Cullen, qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

_Dis lui. La vérité. Pas une de tes conneries pour préserver ton foutu sens de l'honneur._

Lui dire quoi ? Que je suis jaloux ? Que ça me rend dingue de la voir avec un autre homme, peu importe si c'est innocent. Que je suis amoureux d'elle ?

_Ooh. Concentrons nous sur la dernière phrase. Tu l'es ?_

Mon Dieu, je sais pas. J'ai jamais été amoureux.

_Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ce que tu ressens pour Bella auparavant ?_

_Non…_

_Alors, y a des chances…_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition de Rob près de nous qui me tendît ma boisson. Bella me fixait toujours mais elle décida de laisser tomber.

« Ok les garçons, je vais jusqu'aux toilettes. Vous n'allez nulle part, d'accord ? »

Alors qu'elle me dépassait, j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à , « Je vous en prie Seigneur, pendant mon absence, ne les laissez pas fusionner en une seule et même personne. »

Je prenais une gorgée de mon Coca et remarquai que Rob regardait autour de nous à la dérobée.

« Alors, Edward, ça te dirait qu'on s'éclipse, vite fait ? »

Je clignai des yeux.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il sourît et dît, « Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir te taper un fag (**N/T :**pédé ou clope)avec moi ? On peut pas faire ça ici apparemment, vu qu'ils ont décrété que c'était illégal, mais il y a un endroit juste à l'angle où on peut aller. »

Mon esprit luttait pour comprendre.

_Est-ce que Pattinson venait de me draguer là ? Mon Dieu !_

« Ecoutes, Rob, » dîs je prudemment. « Je…euh…ne fais pas vraiment ce genre de choses… »

Il plissa les yeux. « Ah bon ? Je croyais. Je me suis trompé. »

Je fus soudain ravi et horrifié en même temps. Ravi parce que de toute évidence Pattsy était de l'autre bord et par conséquent, n'avait aucune intention de se taper ma fausse petite-amie, et horrifié parce qu'apparemment j'étais une cible qui faisait sonner son radar spécial gay.

_J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il était de l'autre côté de la barrière. Aucun vrai mec ne peut être aussi canon et sentir aussi bon._

_Es tu SUR de ne pas être gay ?_

_Vas te faire foutre._

Rob commença à fouiller dans ses poches.

« Bon, tu veux venir me tenir compagnie, pendant que je fais ça vite fait ? »

_Putain, ce mec lâche pas l'affaire !_

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sortît un paquet de cigarettes.

La compréhension arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau et me frappa violemment.

_Oh…une fag (__**N/T :**__clope)…ouiiii. Foutues ambiguïtés anglaises._

Tout à coup, je fus soulagé et horrifié. Soulagé que Rob ne pense pas que je jouais dans l'autre équipe, et horrifié par le fait que voir Bella rire à poils avec ce clown soit toujours une possibilité fortement envisageable.

Je fixai le paquet de cigarettes. Le taré regardait partout pour vérifier que personne ne nous observait.

_Juste une, ça ira. Personne n'aura à le savoir. Ca pourrait être notre vilain petit secret._

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de faire abstraction de sa voix tentatrice.

« Euh…on devrait pas attendre que Bella revienne ? » dis je, essayant désespérément de garder mon self-control.

Rob désigna le haut des escaliers où Bella et Alice avaient une conversation animée.

« Je pense qu'elles en ont pour un moment, mon pote, » dît il en riant.

« Bien, alors, » dis je simplement, « allons y. »

Je suivis Rob qui traversait un patio sur le côté de la terrasse. Le fou souriait avec dédain à l'idée de sa victoire.

_Ouiiiiii !_

Je ressentis le besoin de me justifier.

_Je ne vais PAS fumer, d'accord ? Je vais simplement regarder le Rosbeef fumer et si jamais je respire sa fumée quelques secondes alors ce ne sera pas volontaire._

Le taré se moqua. _Quoi qu'il en soit, Cullen._

Nous atteignîmes la cour et je remarquai qu'une allée couverte menait jusqu'à la rue. Rob porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma. Alors qu'il expirait, je me rapprochai, avide de cette douce odeur.

Tandis que ce parfum familier atteignait mes narines, j'inspirai profondément, fermant les yeux alors qu'un petit gémissement s'échappait de ma bouche.

« Euh… Edward ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je vis Rob me dévisager avec inquiétude.

« Si tu en veux une, mec, j'en ai plein. »

Il me tendît le paquet ouvert et mon cœur s'emballa. Je jetai un coup d'œil, lourd de désir à ces élégants tubes blancs disposés dans l'étui en carton argenté. Le cinglé commença à frapper une tasse métallique contre les barreaux de sa cage.

Il me hurla dessus, « _Que voulons nous ?! Des CIGARETTES ! Quand les voulons nous ?! MAINTENANT ! »_

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et poussai un autre gémissement.

« Je ne devrais vraiment pas, j'essaye d'arrêter, » dis je sur un ton pathétique.

Rob acquiesça.

« Oh, bon, c'est bien pour toi, mec. J'ai jamais vraiment réussi à arrêter, mais j'aimerais bien. Foutue d'habitude malsaine. »

Il se mît à refermer le paquet. Je lui arrachai vivement des mains et le rouvris.

« Oh, bordel, Pattinson, arrête ton baratin, tu veux ? Tu m'as convaincu. »

J'attrapai rapidement une cigarette et la plaçai entre mes lèvres. Je regardai Rob, dans l'attente. Il semblait nerveux.

« Edward, t'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Le fou l'incendiait derrière mes yeux et je dus résister contre l'envie de coller une droite dans le joli petit nez du Rosbeef. Je le fixai et parlai, le précieux tube coincé entre mes dents serrées.

« La ferme Rob, et allume cette foutue cigarette. »

Il haussa les épaules et appuya sur le briquet. J'inspirai intensément.

_Oh Seigneur._

Ma gorge brûla. Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Une légère vague de nausée envahit mon estomac.

_Oh chère nicotine, comme tu m'as manqué ! Si le Paradis était en feu et rempli de goudron destructeur de cellules, ça aurait ce goût là._

Je recrachai la fumée et sentis instantanément le cinglé me masser les épaules.

_Alors, ça va pas mieux maintenant ? VOILA pourquoi tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent. Je te donne ce que tu veux. Ce dont tu as BESOIN. Alors arrête de lutter contre moi, Cullen, et on sera tous les deux bien plus heureux._

Je l'ignorai. Je lui accordai cette petite victoire, mais ça allait être l'exception, pas la règle. Rob et moi fumions en silence pendant quelques instants, savourant chacun ces quelques moments de répit avec notre addiction.

Il se retourna vers moi, subitement animé.

« Hey, ça te dirait qu'on descende la rue pour prendre un journal ? Il devrait y avoir une critique de Little Ashes aujourd'hui et j'aimerais l'envoyer à ma mère. »

Je tirai de nouveau sur la cigarette et laissai ressortir la fumée avec délice.

« Bien sûr, Rob. »

_J'irai n'importe où avec toi en ce moment, mon cher fournisseur de fumée divine._

Nous descendîmes l'allée couverte jusqu'à la rue. Il y avait une épicerie plus loin, au bout du pâté de maison et nous commençâmes à marcher dans cette direction.

« Et, Edward, » dît Rob, en hésitant, « qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Bella ? »

Je tirai sur ma cigarette.

_Ca c'est une très bonne question mon ami British. Si je savais ce qui se passe, ou même si je savais des bribes de ce qui se passe, je ne passerais pas la plupart de mon temps à être obsédé par elle et à traiter mon pénis comme un jouet en caoutchouc._

Je soupirai.

« Bella et moi…c'est…compliqué, » avouai je.

Rob me regarda.

« Alors vous sortez ensemble ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non. Sans aucun doute, pas de sorties. »

« De la baise ? »

Le fou leva le regard._ J'aimerais…_

« Non plus. »

Rob me regarda en plissant les yeux, « Alors , bordel, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Vous êtes juste amis ? »

Le taré gloussa pour lui-même.

_On POURRAIT être amis avec des avantages si cet imbécile en avait une paire._

« Rob, si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que nous ne sommes pas _seulement _amis. »

Il titra sur sa cigarette.

« Alors vous êtes quoi ? »

Je soupirai.

« Rob, Bella et moi…on a ce…truc. Elle est la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée qui puisse me calmer et m'énerver en même temps, tu vois ? Elle est incroyablement chiante, elle a des opinions incroyables et c'est la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse. Elle est… » _Magnifique ? Têtue ? Irrécupérable ? La femme que tu aimes ?- _« …elle est… Bella. »

Rob ricana en expirant et jeta sa cigarette dans le caniveau le plus proche. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui alors que je faisais de même.

« Quoi ? » demandai je sur la défensive.

« Mec, tu es coooooomplètement accroc. »

J'acquiesçai et soufflai.

« Je sais. »

Nous nous remîmes à marcher. « Et toi, Pattinson ? T'as une copine ? »

_S'il vous plaît, qu'il dise oui, ou je devrais l'abattre la prochaine fois qu'il s'approchera de ma femme._

_« _Non. Je viens juste de rompre avec quelqu'un. »

« Ah ouais ? Elle était comment ? »

« Elle était belle. Intelligente. Pleine d'esprit. »

« Donc de toute évidence, trop bien pour toi. »

Il rît,« Complètement. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella. »

Le cinglé montra les dents._ Il vient de dire QUOI là ?_

Rob me lança un coup d'œil et commença à rire.

« Bon sang, Cullen, restes calme. On dirait que tu veux me tuer. »

J'essayai de me calmer. Il me tapa l'épaule et me proposa une autre cigarette. J'en pris une et il l'alluma rapidement.

« Ecoutes, je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je ne trouve pas Bella attirante, parce que c'est le cas. Elle est incroyable, et si elle ne te regardait pas comme si tu étais le centre de l'Univers, alors je tenterais désespérément de lui faire perdre la tête… » le taré se mît à grogner pour défendre son territoire - « …mais je vois qu'il y a un lien particulier entre vous deux et je ne ferais rien pour compromettre ça. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'épicerie et Rob ouvrît la porte. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Mais sache ça- à la seconde où tu déconnes avec cette fille- la chasse est ouverte, » dît il en souriant.

Je secouai la tête et riais.

« Achètes ton putain de journal, Pattinson, avant que je t'en colle une. »

Il rigola et entra dans le magasin.

Je fumai tranquillement en attendant.

J'aimais bien le Rosbeef, et j'étais à la fois outragé et respectueux de son honnêteté. Ca me confortait à penser à quel point Bella était exceptionnelle. Même si je ne faisais jamais rien d'autre de bien pour le restant de mes jours, je dirais à Bella ce que je ressentais pour elle, et consacrerai chaque instant à la rendre heureuse. Je regardai la cigarette dans ma main, et inexplicablement, je n'en avais tout à coup plus envie.

Je la jetai alors que Rob sortait de la boutique. Il avait ouvert son journal et fronçait les yeux gravement. Je me penchai vers lui et lisais la critique par-dessus son épaule.

_Oh. Pas bon._

Il ferma le journal en vitesse et le jeta à la poubelle.

« Et bien, » dît il doucement, « devine , je vais pas envoyer celui là à ma mère en fin de compte. »

Je lui mis une tape dans le dos.

« T'en fais pas, mec. Les critiques savent pas de quoi ils parlent. »

Nous nous remîmes en marche vers l'hôtel.

« Ouais, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, Cullen, » dît il en riant, « tu n'as jamais eu une mauvaise critique de ta vie. »

J'acquiesçai sagement.

« Complètement d'accord. »

Nous venions juste de commencer à rire quand nous l'entendîmes.

« Oh merde ! C'est Edward Cullen là bas ?! »

« OH MON DIEU, oui, c'est lui. Il est avec RPATTZ ? C'est pas vrai !!!! »

« AAAAHHHHH ! Vite, avant qu'on les perde !! »

« AAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! EDWAAAAAAAAARD ! ROBEEEEEEEEERT !! »

Rob et moi nous regardâmes horrifiés.

« Criardes, » dîmes nous en même temps.

Le hurlement s'intensifia alors que nous tournions et descendions la rue en courant.

***

« Je crois qu'on les a semées, » murmura Rob, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil depuis l'arrière de la benne à ordures derrière laquelle nous étions accroupis. L'ironie de notre situation ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je les entendais toujours au loin.

« Attendons encore quelques minutes, juste pour être sûrs, » haletai je.

Mes poumons étaient en feu et mon pouls battait la chamade. Je levais les yeux vers Rob. Il paraissait vraiment pâle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était dangereusement sifflante.

« Rob, » marmonnai je, paniqué, « tu vas bien ? »

Il ouvrît les yeux et me dévisagea.

« Mec, les Criardes me terrifient foutrement… et il faut vraiment que j'arrête la clope. »

Je hochai la tête et dis , « Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Il referma les yeux et appuya son dos contre le mur.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais ? »

« On peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai vraiment envie de pisser. »

J'écoutai attentivement. Les voix se rapprochaient encore.

« Ils ont disparu par ici… »

« Bon Dieu, Amy, si tu t'étais pas arrêtée pour remettre du rouge à lèvres, on les aurait rattrapés ! »

« La ferme, Mel ! J'allais pas rencontrer les deux mecs les plus sexys sur Terre sans la bonne dose de gloss, non ?!! »

« Bien, tu vas pas les rencontrer du tout maintenant, idiote ! Ils sont partis !! »

« Ils doivent être par là. Continuez de chercher !! »

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et remarquai que Rob en faisait autant.

« Encore quelques minutes, Rob et elles vont renoncer, ok ? »

Il se tortilla de malaise. « Je crois pas que je pourrai tenir aussi longtemps, mec. »

« Bon, » je regardai autour de nous, « si tu peux vraiment pas te retenir, t'as qu'à pisser là, » dis je en lui montrant une grille au milieu du bitume, à quelques centimètres de là, « je monte la garde. »

Il se leva et se précipita vers la grille. J'entendis sa braguette descendre et il soupira de satisfaction en se soulageant. Je surveillai l'angle de la rue alors que j'attendais qu'il finisse… et attendais… et attendais…et attendais.

« Merde, Pattinson, » dis je impressionné, « t'as bu combien ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Edward ? » dît il en riant, « j'ai une vessie gigantesque. »

Il termina , enfin, et je l'entendis jurer à voix basse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandai je doucement.

« Ma putain de braguette est coincée. »

« Alors décoinces la. »

« Brillante idée, Cullen, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé. » Je pouvais l'entendre râler de frustration. « Bouge…espèce…fils de pute… »

Je regardai vers lui. Il était penché sur sa braguette et à chaque fois qu'il tirait dessus d'un coup sec, il sursautait.

Je grognai et éclatai de rire. Il me lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

« Ouais, ouais…très marrant. Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît venir par ici et m'aider ? »

Je riais encore plus fort.

« Pattinson, il est hors de question que je mette mes mains à cet endroit là, d'accord ? Je connais ta réputation, mec. Je pourrais attraper n'importe quels affreux microbes. »

Il me fusilla du regard et sautilla encore en tirant sur sa fermeture éclair.

« CULLEN ! Amène ton cul ici tout de suite ou je te mets un coup de pied dans les couilles ! »

Je me levai, toujours en ricanant et marchai vers lui. Je me penchai pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ta chemise est coincée dedans, abruti, » gloussai je.

Il tira sur sa chemise. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Putain ! C'est coincé, j'arrive pas à la sortir. »

« Oh, bon Dieu, laisse moi le faire. Il faut d'abord la tirer vers le bas. » Je m'agenouillai face à lui et essayai de baisser la fermeture éclair. Elle s'entêtait à refuser de bouger. « Non, parfaitement bloqué. »

C'est à ce moment là, alors que j'étais à genoux avec ma main agrippant fermement l'avant du pantalon de Rob, qu'un déluge de flashs s'abattît sur nous, remplissant l'allée sombre d'une explosion de lumière. Rob et moi nous regardâmes horrifiés pour voir un paparazzo, mitraillant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il souriait comme un psychopathe.

« Oh, les garçons, » souffla-t-il, extatique, « je suis troooop content d'avoir surpris ces filles qui vous cherchaient. Vous venez de faire démarrer ma CARRIERE ! »

Il quitta vivement la ruelle.

Rob et moi nous regardâmes et grondâmes.

C'était mauvais. C'était TRES mauvais.

***

« Putain, putain, putain, putain… » répétait Rob à voix basse alors que nous marchions vers l'hôtel. « Mon manager va encore me fusiller quand elle va entendre ça. » Il glissa rageusement ses mains dans ses poches.

« Relax, Rob, »plaisantai je. « Y a des choses pires dans la vie que d'être surpris dans une ruelle avec une célèbre Rock Star qui a l'air de … » Ma voix se brisa.

_Merde, c'est ce que les gens vont penser, c'est ça ?_

« Quelle réputation, » dît Rob amèrement.

Mon cerveau bouillonnait. « Euh… tu aurais pu te faire sucer par un parfait inconnu ? »

Il se mît à rire. « Ah, putain, Cullen. Tant qu'à faire mon coming out, je suis content que ce soit avec toi. T'es un putain de beau gosse. »

Je lui sourîs. « Toi aussi, Pattsy. »

Nous étions tous les deux en train de rire quand nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel.

« Ok, on retourne à la soirée comme si de rien n'était, » dîs je sûr de moi. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que serait la réaction d'Alice quand ces photos paraitraient. Peut être que si je prenais une assurance vie pour elle maintenant, je pourrais bien nettoyer quand sa tête exploserait.

Je gigotai comme une fille quand Alice vint se planter face à moi.

« PUTAIN, t'étais où, Edward ? » ragea-t-elle. « Tout le monde t'a cherché ! »

Rob et moi nous regardâmes. Alice me fixa en plissant les yeux.

« Edward ? » dît elle sur un ton menaçant, « Tu as l'air coupable…et malade… et un peu heureux. » Elle haleta et me frappa violemment dans la poitrine. _Merde !_ « T'as fumé ! »

Je baissai les yeux.

_Piégé._

« Tu es un type, vraiment, vraiment stupide ! Après tout ce que tu as traversé la semaine dernière. Comment as-tu pu ? »

Mon esprit fusait dans tous les sens, cherchant péniblement une excuse. Je pointai le doigt vers Pattinson.

« Il m'a forcé, Alice ! Tout est de sa faute. »

Rob leva les mains en l'air. « Hé allez… je lui ai juste donné le flingue. Il a pressé la détente tout seul. »

L'intensité du regard inquisiteur d' Alice passa à Defcon 4*alors qu'elle nous scrutait tous les deux. Rob pleurnicha silencieusement.

« Y a –t-il autre chose que vous vouliez me dire, les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

Rob et moi nous jetions de discrets coups d'œil, les yeux emplis de peur. Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête, et sans un mot, un accord fût passé entre nous. Nous nous retournâmes vers la minuscule casse-couilles en face de nous.

« Non, Alice, » marmonnâmes nous en chœur.

Elle nous dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant de me cramponner le bras comme dans un étau.

_Bordel ! Aïe !_

« Bien, tu viens avec moi, comme ça tu pourras remercier les producteurs et l'équipe avant que tout le monde ne rentre chez soi. A plus tard, Rob, »cria-t-elle en m' entraînant à travers la foule.

« Bye chéri, » lança-t-il. « Je te vois tout à l'heure. Toi aussi, Alice. »

Je l'entendais rire tout seul alors que nous éloignions.

_Couillon._

***

Une heure et demie plus tard, Alice m'avait libéré pour bonne conduite, et je recherchai Bella dans cette masse. J'avais décidé de lui dire ce que je ressentais – pas de conneries, pas de baratin. Rien que la vérité – j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Mon Dieu, rien que de m'imaginer le lui dire faisait bondir mon cœur hors de ma poitrine.

Je crois qu'une part de moi avait toujours su que j'étais amoureux d'elle, depuis le moment où je l'avais rencontré dans cette ruelle sordide. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ce que je ressentais pour elle. La manière dont ses yeux me pénétraient, la manière qu'elle avait de me faire rire en toute circonstance, le fait qu'elle me donne envie de tuer chaque personne qui avait pu la faire souffrir, la manière qu'elle avait de mettre le feu à mon corps d'un simple regard – elle était la femme avec laquelle j'étais censé être, j'en étais sûr, et pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'allais PAS foirer ça.

Quand je la vis enfin, mon cœur s'effondra. Elle était avec Rob. Ils étaient assis à l'autre bout de la terrasse, à l'écart de tout le monde. Ils étaient assis sur un banc en pierre et leurs têtes étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Ils ne riaient pas.

J'arrêtai de respirer.

Je fis un pas derrière un énorme pot de fleurs et les regardai, ma respiration devenait erratique alors que mon esprit était pris dans un tourbillon de pensées toxiques. Le cinglé regardait aussi et je sentais sa colère courir dans mes veines.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Rob parlait doucement. Bella secouait la tête et se penchait vers lui, essayant de lui expliquer quelque chose. Rob lui prît la main et Bella soupira.

_Bella, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça._

Je sentis l'émotion me monter dans la gorge. Je déglutissais difficilement et reprenais ma respiration avec peine.

_Est-ce que je signifie tellement peu à tes yeux que tu te jettes au cou du premier connard avec une belle gueule qui passe ?_

Je sentis une douleur atroce dans ma poitrine en réalisant pour la première fois que Bella pourrait, en fait, ne pas nourrir pour moi les mêmes sentiments que ceux que j'éprouvais pour elle. Le fou commença à se taper la tête contre un mur.

_Bella…s'il te plaît…lève toi et éloigne toi._ Bella baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'éloigna pas. _Rob..allez, mec, s'il te plaît…écarte toi d'elle. T'as dit que tu ne ferais pas ça. Je croyais que t'étais mon ami. _Le taré émît un petit rire sarcastique. Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent. Rob se courba et toucha son visage. Le taré était fou furieux.

_TU N'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE, PATTINSON !! TU AS PROMIS QUE TU NE TE METTRAIS PAS ENTRE NOUS ! T' ES UN PUTAIN D' HOMME MORT !!_

J'essayai désespérément de me calmer mais le cinglé était trop puissant, et mes poings se crispèrent alors que le fou prévoyait de casser la petite gueule parfaite du Rosbeef. Je marchai vers eux, la furie envahissant mon esprit et faisant bouillir mon sang. Chaque muscle de mon corps était tendu et mes dents serrées vicieusement.

Soudain, ma progression meurtrière fût interrompue par une grande blonde glamour qui se dressa devant moi.

« Edward ? » susurra-t-il d'une voix sexy.

Le cinglé était quelque peu distrait. Son regard allait de l'homme mort avec Bella à la blonde face à lui.

_Euuuuh…eanie, meanie, minie, mo…_

_« _Edward ? C'est moi… Rosalie…tu te rappelles ? »

Le fou louchait sur la superbe blonde et la reconnaissance dissipa la colère noire.

_Rosalie…ouiiii._

On avait couché ensemble il y a environ un an, juste avant que je ne rentre en désintox pour la troisième fois. On avait fait un incroyable marathon du sexe qui avait duré trois jours, alimenté par une copieuse dose de téquila et de cocaïne.

Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux, et se mordît les lèvres. « Tu te rappelles de moi, non, Edward ? »

Ma rage s'était évaporée et fus soudain remplacée par de la peur. La partie saine et raisonnable de mon cerveau se réveilla et commença à ramper pour se cacher.

_Edward, éloignes toi de cette fille, MAINTENANT !_

Elle fît un pas vers moi. Je reculai d'un pas.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre week end, Edward ? Toutes les choses qu'on a faites ensemble ? »

Le cinglé commença à se tripoter et je devins dur aussitôt.

_Dis lui que tu ne te rappelles pas et dégage de là._

« Je me rappelle, » dis je d'une voix étranglée. Elle continuait d'avancer. Je retournai derrière le pot de fleurs et elle se pressa contre moi.

« On pourrait reprendre où on en était restés. Mon appartement est juste au coin… »

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Bella. Rob la tenait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.

_Putain d'enculé !_

Je regardai de nouveau la bombe sexuelle en face de moi. Son visage était très proche maintenant et je pouvais sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool murmurer contre mes lèvres. Le fou gémît quand elle se pencha et posa ses doigts sur la ligne de ma mâchoire.

_Cullen, il faut que ça s'arrête. Tu veux pas de cette clocharde, tu veux Bella. Bats toi pour elle, nom de Dieu !!_

J'inspirai profondément et retirai la main de la blonde de mon visage.

« Désolé, Rosalie, » dis je doucement, « je vois quelqu'un. »

Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur, avant que la colère ne s'y installe.

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? » cracha-t-elle, hargneuse, « Cullen, je veux pas une foutue bague de fiançailles, j'ai juste envie que tu me baises ! »

Elle attrapa brutalement l'arrière de ma tête et abaissa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue força la barrière jusqu'à ma bouche alors que j'essayai d'échapper à son emprise. J'empoignai sa main de derrière ma tête et la balançai, l'écartant de moi avec un peu trop de force.

« Non ! » haletai je.

J'expirai et la regardai furieusement.

« Non. »

Je relâchai ses mains et la contournai. « Au revoir, Rosalie, » dis je sèchement.

Alors que je me retournai pour m'éloigner, je vis l'arrière de la tête de Bella qui partait précipitamment. Je levai les yeux pour voir Rob qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de là, me regardant avec déception.

_Non, non, NON !_

Je me tournai et vis Bella disparaître dans le hall de l'hôtel alors que Rob soupirait à côté de moi.

« Cullen, t'es une tête de gland de premier ordre, tu le sais ça ? »

Je fis volte face et la furie m'envahît de nouveau.

« Et toi alors, Pattinson ? » crachai je rageusement. « Tu m'as servi tes salades sur comment tu nous trouvais connectés Bella et moi, et ensuite j'arrive ici et je te trouve à rôder autour de la femme pour laquelle tu SAIS que j'ai des sentiments. Alors PUTAIN, c'est quoi ça ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans se cheveux nerveusement.

« C'est ça que tu penses avoir vu ? » demanda-t-il. « Cullen, Bella me disait à quel point c'était dur de rester éloignée de toi, à quel point ça la tuait de ne pas être avec toi comme elle le voulait désespérément. Je lui assurais que tu ressentais la même chose, espèce d'ABRUTI ! Je PENSAI que je te rendais service !! » Ma respiration se bloqua. « Ensuite, on s'est retournés et on a t'a vu lécher une mystérieuse blonde ?! Alors PUTAIN, c'est quoi ça ? ! »

Mes joues rougirent de honte alors que je me pinçai le nez et grognai bruyamment.

« Je ne la léchai pas…_elle _m'a attrapé…j'essayai de la repousser. »

J'entendis Rob souffler.

« Malheureusement, Cullen, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ça. » Je le regardai et pus voir de la pitié dans ses yeux. « Tu devrais peut être aller essayer de retrouver Bella.. » Il me regarda avec compassion. « Ca craint d'être toi, mec. »

J'avalai la bile qui était brusquement montée dans ma gorge et partis en courant vers les escaliers. Je poussai violemment des gens sur les côtés, ne prêtant aucune attention aux obscénités qu'ils m'adressaient à voix basse. Je remarquai vaguement le visage choqué d'Alice alors que je la dépassai dans ma course.

Je passai comme une flèche dans le hall et déboulai dans la nuit, m'arrêtant pour regarder frénétiquement, à la recherche de la moindre trace de Bella. J'enfouissais rageusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux en observant la rue de tous les côtés. Je finissais par apercevoir une tignasse de cheveux bruns loin à ma gauche et me précipitai vers elle.

Alors que je m'approchai, je vis sa démarche déterminée.

« Bella ! »

Elle m'ignora et accéléra. Je me mis à courir plus vite.

« Bella, arrête ! »

Elle commença à courir, faisant un écart vers une rue latérale.

_Putain !_

Je mis toute l'énergie qu'il me restait pour piquer un sprint derrière elle, réduisant l'écart entre nous. J'empoignai son bras et l'attirai contre moi.

« Bella, » haletai je, « s'il te plaît… laisse moi t'expliquer. »

Elle fît volte face et m'asséna une gifle magistrale. Tout mon oxygène m'abandonna. Je la regardai, surpris. Son regard était meurtrier et rempli de douleur. J'aspirai un peu d'air et ouvris la bouche pour parler. Elle se balança et me frappa encore – plus fort.

_Bon Dieu ! Ca fait vachement mal !_

J'attrapai ses deux mains et la plaquai contre le mur le plus proche, pressant mon corps contre le sien.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais S'IL TE PLAIT arrêter de me taper dessus, » sifflai je. Elle se débattît violemment sous moi. Son visage était rouge de colère et ses mâchoires étaient crispées.

« PUTAIN, lâche moi, Cullen ! » hurla-t-elle.

Je posai ses mains contre le mur et la poussai encore plus fort contre celui-ci.

« Pas avant que tu te calmes et que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Pourquoi je devrais ? » dît elle hargneusement. « Je doute vraiment que tu puisses m'expliquer pourquoi Barbie Sac-à-Foutre te léchait les amygdales ! »

Elle grogna et essaya de se libérer les mains. Je reposai tout le poids de mon corps contre le sien et sentis l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Ses yeux m'incendiaient et voir sa souffrance et sa déception me comprima la poitrine.

« Ecoutes, Swan, » dîs je tristement. « accorde moi juste un instant, ok ? Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir… »

Elle me coupa.

« Je t'ai vu, Cullen, » cracha-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux, la gêne et la trahison marquant ses traits.

« Je t'ai vu et mon putain de cerveau a implosé parce que je pensais, bêtement, que toi et moi, on avait quelque chose… de spécial. » Sa respiration était saccadée et me cœur se fendît en minuscules morceaux. « Je t'ai vu accroché à ce maudit mannequin de Victoria's Secret et j'ai pété les plombs. J'ai pris sur moi pour m'éloigner et ne pas te tabasser. » Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi et cette lueur meurtrière brillait encore dans ses yeux. « La seule fois où j'ai ressenti quelque chose de SEMBLABLE à ça, c'était la nuit où j'ai pratiquement tué Phil, et laisse moi te dire, si j'avais eu une batte de base ball ce soir, on ne serait PAS en train d'avoir cette conversation. »

Elle poussa un râle menaçant et commença à se débattre avec une nouvelle vigueur.

« Alors, recule, salaud ! » cria-t-elle, en se ruant contre moi. « Tu n'as pas IDEE à quel point je me sens mal ! »

« Je SAIS comment tu te sens ! » hurlai je en luttant pour la maintenir. « Bella, tu ne sais pas quel genre d'Enfer j'ai traversé depuis le moment ou tu as rencontré Pattinson aujourd'hui ! »

La résistance diminuait tandis qu'elle me regardait rapidement, la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Je serrai les dents et décidai de lui prouver à quel point j'allais vraiment mal.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'était pour moi de vous regarder tous les deux ensemble ?! Pour commencer, tu le regardais comme si il était un foutu Dieu Grec tombé du ciel ! Il t'a laissé sans voix, Swan, et je ne te connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais je croyais honnêtement que c'était foutrement impossible ! Mais tu l'étais, muette d'étonnement à cause du beau Rosbeef ! PUIS, vous avez commencé tous les deux à vous donner la réplique de ce putain de sketch comique comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours… tu l'appelles par son nom de famille… il t'a fait te TORTILLER, nom de Dieu, pendant que tu lui parlais de sa TETE D'ORGASME ! Bella, j'ai cru que j'étais mort et que j'étais allé en Enfer, parce que j'ai pas compris comment je pouvais ressentir autant de colère ,de douleur, de jalousie et de PEUR en étant toujours vivant ! A chaque fois que tu le regardais, je voulais m'arracher les yeux. A chaque fois que tu le touchais, je voulais le déchiqueter… et quand je vous ai vu tous les deux sur la terrasse…parlant… vous touchant…intimement… j'ai disjoncté ! Je n'ai jamais autant voulu faire mal à quelqu'un que j'ai voulu faire souffrir Pattinson ce soir… pour avoir été avec toi quand je ne l'étais pas… pour te toucher quand je ne le pouvais pas. Je suis devenu FOU FURIEUX Bella, et si Rosalie ne s'était pas pointée devant moi quand elle l'a fait, alors notre ami Rob serait aux Urgences à l'heure qu'il est !!! »

Je haletai bruyamment alors que mon pouls battait à tout rompre. Je le regardai dans l'attente d'une réaction. Elle avait arrêté de se débattre et sa bouche était restée grande ouverte. J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose… n'importe quoi.

_Oh merde, je l'avais finalement poussée à bout. J'avais laissé sortir toute ma folie et elle avait pris peur devant son énormité._

Je la relâchai et la posai délicatement sur ses pieds. Ses yeux semblèrent soudain frappés par ce que j'avais dit et elle me gifla encore.

_Nom de Dieu !_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais S'IL TE PLAIT arrêter de faire ça ! » criai je. Elle était déchaînée, frappant mon visage et mon torse avec la férocité d'un chat sauvage.

« AIE ! BELLA… bordel… ARRETE CA !! »

J'attrapai ses poignets et la poussai de nouveau contre le mur avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus de dégâts. Elle serra les dents et grogna, essayant désespérément de me repousser.

_Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique quand elle est furieuse._

Je devins immédiatement dur comme la pierre, et étouffai un gémissement.

« Tu es vraiment un des hommes les plus STUPIDES que j'aie rencontré ! » lança-t-elle, amèrement. « Tu vois tout et tu comprends RIEN ! » Elle arrêta de se débattre un peu et j'écartai mon pelvis de son corps. « Tu crois que je craquais pour Pattinson ? Mon Dieu, quel imbécile ! La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a coupé la parole c'est parce qu'il TE ressemble tellement ! Son visage, ses cheveux, ses foutues mains !!Vous pourriez être frères tous les deux, nom de Dieu ! La principale différence c'est que quand je suis avec LUI, je peux me comporter normalement. Mon corps ne me trahit pas en me criant de le toucher et d'être touchée. Je peux lui parler sans être obsédée par le besoin de le goûter et de lui plaire. Alors oui, CA me change vachement par rapport à être avec toi !! »

Elle recommença à se débattre et je pressais toute la longueur de mon corps et de mon érection contre elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

Quand je les ouvris, elle me fixait, ses yeux assombris par le désir.

« Et tu crois qu'IL me fait me tortiller ? Quand il parlait de sa tête d'orgasme, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était le nombre de fois ou j'avais imaginé TA tête d'orgasme pendant que je me caressai frénétiquement pour évacuer une FRACTION de la tension sexuelle que je ressens parce que je n'ai jamais vu ta VRAIE tête d'orgasme ! »

Je tremblai en entendant ses mots et essayai de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait.

Elle appuya son dos contre le mur et ferma les yeux, soupirant profondément. Je vis ses paupières se presser l'une contre l'autre et un regard douloureux troubla ses traits. Quand elle ouvrît les yeux, un éclatant regard horrifié se propagea sur son visage alors qu'elle me regardait, incrédule.

« Et c'est pour CA que tu léchais la gueule de la pouffiasse blonde ? Parce que tu croyais que je fantasmais sur Rob ? Pour me faire réagir ? Pour me faire mal ? » J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je fus coupé par le retour de la violence de sa lutte. « Tu n'es qu'un pauvre ENCULE pathétique !! »

Elle me poussa de toute ses forces, mais je la contrai, nous précipitant rapidement tous les deux contre le mur, appuyant de tout mon poids. L'air s'échappait de nos poumons et pendant une seconde nous fûmes tous les deux trop essoufflés pour parler.

Finalement, j'inspirai de manière inégale.

« Bella, » dis je derrière mes dents, « je ne l'ai pas embrassée …elle m'a embrassée. » Je retirai légèrement mon poids d'elle et la sentis suffoquer pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard fougueux ne quitta jamais le mien. « Si tu avais attendu une seconde de plus avant de disparaître, tu m'aurais vu la repousser, brutalement. »

Elle tira de nouveau sur ses mains et je détendais ma prise, fixant ses yeux, essayant désespérément de lui communiquer la sincérité de mes paroles.

« Elle fait partie de mon passé, Bella, d'un temps ou baiser à tout va et être défoncé me suffisait. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant la désintox, avant que je ne débarque dans cette ruelle et que je te rencontre. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de plus. Tu m'as fait en vouloir PLUS. »

J'écartai mon corps du sien et elle parût presque déçue à la perte de ce contact.

Je soupirai et continuai, « Bon Dieu, Bella, elle aurait pu danser nue devant moi en me faisant la danse du `baise-moi-sauvagement-sans-aucune-complication-ou-conséquence', et je m'en serais foutu tout autant. La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est toi – toi la furie foutrement emmerdante, magnifique et sensuelle à en crever. »

Elle cligna des yeux en me regardant et son expression changea, de la confusion et de l'incertitude inondaient son visage. Je commençai à caresser ses doigts avec les miens, mettant autant de tendresse et de sincérité que possible dans ce contact.

Mon cœur se comprima en rassemblant presque assez d'air pour murmurer, « S'il te plaît crois moi, Bella. C'est toi que je veux. Pas elle. »Elle dégagea sa main droite et la leva pour me gifler à nouveau. Je l'attrapai et la posai sur ma poitrine, la pressant contre mon cœur tambourinant.

« Bella… » soufflai je en relâchant son autre main et en croisant ses doigts aux miens, « …dis que tu me crois. »

Elle cligna des yeux pendant que sa respiration s'accélérait. Le feu brûlait toujours dans ses yeux, mais son visage s'était adouci. Elle cherchait mon visage.

« Tu mens, » dît elle doucement.

Je la fixai également avec sincérité.

« Non. »

La main sur mon torse se crispa, me serrant à travers ma chemise. Je fermai les yeux et sifflai.

« Cullen, est ce que tu sais ce que ça m'a fait de te voir avec elle ? » marmonna-t-elle. Son autre main quitta la mienne et toucha mon visage. « J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. » Elle dessina le contour de mon oreille et plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je savais qu'ils étaient noirs de désir.

Je me nourrissais de l'expression de son visage. Elle était intense, et passionnée, et ça m'excitait au possible.

Elle était jalouse. Sauvagement jalouse. Aussi follement possessive vis-à-vis de moi que je l'étais vis-à-vis d'elle.

Mon cœur revint à la vie dans ma poitrine et je grognai de plaisir. Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent en l'entendant et elle tira rageusement sur mes cheveux, me faisant tressaillir. Elle tira mon visage vers elle de sorte à ce qu'il soit juste au dessus du sien, son haleine fraîche balayait mon visage. Je sentais son incroyable odeur et je plaquai inconsciemment mon érection lancinante contre elle. Elle inspira bruyamment et me fixa avec un regard intense.

« Si JAMAIS tu me fais ressentir ça encore une fois, Cullen, » dît elle, sur un ton menaçant, « je te le ferai payer. Tu me comprends ? »

Je me penchai en avant, ma bouche planant juste au dessus de la sienne, soufflant dans la sienne. Nous haletions tous les deux alors que nos yeux s'analysaient avidement. Elle tira mes cheveux à nouveau, me faisant gémir.

« Tu me comprends, Cullen ? » murmura-t-elle.

J'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, Bella, » grognai je en perdant le contrôle, « je comprends. »

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne, l'écrasant avidement et aspirant sa douceur. Elle gémît quand je poussai ma langue dans sa bouche et faisais descendre mes mains le long de son dos.

_Seigneur._

Chaque parcelle de mon corps explosait à la vie, crépitant de mon besoin d'elle, incapable de se rassasier de son contact, de son goût.

Je savourai et vénérai chaque muscle et chaque courbe, mes mains parcourant ses bras, son dos, sa taille et ses hanches, avide de la sentir et qu'elle me sente.

Quand j'atteignis ses fesses, je les pris en coupe rudement et les serrai. Elle gémît et releva sa jambe, l'enroulant autour de ma hanche en inclinant son bassin contre le mien.

_Oh, putain !_

Je m'écartai et tentai de reprendre mon souffle en sentant la chaleur humide de son intimité contre mon érection plus dure que le marbre, incapable de comprendre le pouvoir animal que son corps avait sur le mien. Je suffoquai et saisissais ses deux jambes pour les nouer autour de ma taille, m'écrasant avec acharnement contre elle, ressentant ce besoin irrépressible d 'être aussi près d'elle que je le pouvais. Elle haleta et posa sa bouche dans mon cou, m'embrassant avec ferveur, ses dents et sa langue me rendant complètement fou. Ses mains erraient sur mes bras et mon torse, laissant chaque muscle qu'elle effleurait contracté.

Je commençai à me frotter contre elle, à un rythme soutenu, alors qu'elle aspirait mon cou et mon oreille, grognant bruyamment pendant que je sentais une immanquable pression monter en moi.

« Oh, mon Dieu… Edward, » marmonna-t-elle tandis que j'avais presque perdu l'esprit grâce au plaisir qui inondait mon corps en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom.

« Bella, » parvins je à articuler, « je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal. »

Je l'embrassai passionnément, en continuant de me frotter contre elle. Je fis descendre ma langue le long de son cou et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, me laissant déguster le goût sucré-salé de sa peau. Mes mains exploraient son corps voluptueux, elle vibrait sous mon toucher, gémissant, murmurant et s'agrippant fiévreusement à moi.

« Tu es tout pour moi, » marmonnai je contre sa gorge, « je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais. »

« Edward…mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de toi…toujours… » Elle gémît et se colla encore plus fort contre moi, frictionnant son entre jambe de haut en bas contre ma longueur. « Oh, bordel, Edward ! Je ne suis pas encore assez proche de toi ! »

Elle agrippa encore mes cheveux violemment et m'attira contre sa bouche. Nous gémissions tous les deux quand nos langues se rencontraient et que nos corps poursuivaient leur rythme endiablé.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, » haletai je en m'arrachant à ses lèvres, « je t'aime tellement. »

Soudainement, le temps s'arrêta.

Nous avions tous les deux cessés de respirer.

Elle s'écarta et me dévisagea, la surprise et le choc étaient inscrits sur son visage alors qu' elle haletait difficilement. Mes yeux recherchaient les siens. Ma propre respiration résonnait dans mes oreilles et le silence s'éternisa quelques secondes.

_Merde, dis quelque chose, Swan…s'il te plaît._

Sa bouche s'ouvrît et se referma, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle détacha ses jambes de ma taille, et je la reposai au sol à contre cœur, mon corps hurla de frustration quand elle recula d'un pas.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, sa respiration était saccadée.

_S'il te plaît, Bella, parle moi…_

Je m'inclinai vers elle et posai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête comme si elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre à ses pensées.

« Pardon, Cullen, que viens tu de dire ? »

Je riais doucement et me penchai plus près d'elle, surplombant son visage.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Swan, » murmurai je, mon cœur explosant au bonheur inexplicable que m'apportait le son de ces quelques mots.

La partie raisonnable de mon cerveau se recroquevilla dans un coin, attendant sa réaction.

Elle se crispa.

_Oh-oh. Ca sent pas bon._

Elle rageait en essayant de trouver les bons mots.

« Tu es…quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es a…quoi ?C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tu peux pas être `amoureux' de moi, Cullen. Bon sang, tu me connais à peine ! Je suis chiante…et…et… tu es un trou du cul…et… c'est juste impossible…que tu… » Elle fît la grimace et se frotta les yeux rageusement. « C'EST JUSTE ABSOLUEMENT IMPOSSIBLE SUR CETTE FICHUE TERRE QUE L'HOMME DE MES REVES SOIT FOUTREMENT AMOUREUX DE MOI, D'ACCORD ?! »

Mon cœur fît un bond et défaillît, alors qu'elle suffoquait, je me penchai pour ôter ses mains de son visage. Elle résista, alors je me mis à embrasser ses mains avec tendresse, mes lèvres caressant délicatement sa peau chaude, pour lui prouver que ce que je disais était la vérité.

Elle gémît.

Lentement, ses mains tombèrent de son visage et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec dévotion, amoureusement, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût sucré de sa langue. J'inhalai son parfum et poussai un soupir de pur extase, m'écartant juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient embués de larmes.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, non… »

Je l'attirai contre mon torse et l'enveloppai de mes bras, la tenant contre moi alors qu'elle sanglotait doucement, inconscient du fait que mes propres larmes avaient commencé à couler.

« Bella, je t'en prie…Je suis désolé. Quoi que j'aie fait, je suis désolé. » J'enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux pendant que ses bras se croisaient derrière ma nuque et me serraient. « Ma magnifique Bella, » susurrai je, « je suis désolé. »

Elle se recula tout à coup et me tapa le bras.

« Tu peux vraiment l'être, Cullen ! » cracha-t-elle, la colère toujours présente dans ses yeux encore humides. « Comment oses tu ? »

Je la regardai, perplexe.

« Comment oses tu me sauver de ma vie dans la rue et m'emmener vivre avec toi dans ton luxueux loft ?! »

Elle commença à cogner mon torse, violemment, ce qui me fît reculer.

« Comment oses tu me traiter avec décence et respect et me permettre de passer du temps avec ta sœur exceptionnelle ? Comment oses tu changer ma vie de tellement de manières que je ne pourrais jamais te le RENDRE, peu importe si j'essaie de toutes mes forces. Et finalement, comment OSES tu tomber amoureux de moi quand tu sais que je ne pourrais au grand JAMAIS être à la hauteur de tout ce que tu me donnes !! »

Nous avions atteint l'autre côté de la ruelle et mon dos heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd. Elle m'observa.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Sincèrement Swan, si tu ne voulais pas que je tombe amoureux de toi alors t'aurais pas dû être une femme si foutrement incroyable. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. »

Les extrémités de sa bouche se relevèrent, elle s'avança et toucha ma joue avec tendresse, ses doigts effleurant ma mâchoire pendant que je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Je sentis sa bouche se presser délicatement contre la mienne, je passai mes bras autour d'elle et la ramenai contre moi. Nos lèvres bougeaient contre celles de l'autre langoureusement, faisant progressivement monter la chaleur. Je grognai et plongeai ma langue dans sa bouche, elle la lécha sensuellement, rendant mon érection encore plus dure quand je la plaquai contre elle. Elle haleta et s'écarta, et un couinement pathétique s'échappa de mes lèvres à la perte de ce contact.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle attrapa ma main et me tira avec force hors de l'allée, déboulant avec détermination dans la rue et hélant un taxi. Elle ouvrît rapidement la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur, en marmonnant l'adresse de notre hôtel au chauffeur avant de ramener mon visage contre le sien, et de ravager ma bouche avec une toute nouvelle férocité.

Je gémissais et la repoussais.

« Swan, » haletai je, « qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Elle revint à l'assaut avec sa langue avant de répondre, haletant et suffoquant. « Je te ramène à notre appartement, Cullen, où je vais te faire voir la tête de Dieu et oublier ton propre nom. »

Son regard était vrillé au mien et l'électricité entre nous était presque douloureuse.

Je baissais légèrement les épaules en tentant de respirer.

« D'accord. »

Elle tira mes cheveux brusquement et me dévora de nouveau, gémissant dans ma bouche alors que mes mains descendaient sur ses seins et que mes doigts jouaient avec ses mamelons durcis. Elle grogna mon nom et ma verge devint extrêmement douloureuse, impatiente d'être en elle, de sentir sa chaleur m'entourer.

Elle se recula, enfin, les lèvres enflées et rougies, ses yeux me mettant le feu de telle sorte que cela rendait ma respiration presque impossible. Elle haleta et posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres, en traçant délicatement le contour de cette peau tendre pendant que mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Cullen, » dît elle avec le regard le plus spectaculaire que j'aie jamais vu sur son visage, « je suis amoureuse de toi aussi. Au cas ou tu te poses la question. »

Mon cœur explosa à ses mots. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et traçai le contour de ses traits sublimes, mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines alors que tout ce qui en ce monde n'était pas Bella disparaissait.

Je fus ramené à la réalité quand le taxi s'arrêta. Je jetai une liasse de billets au chauffeur et emmenai rapidement Bella dans le bâtiment.

Je mis un coup de poing au bouton de l'ascenseur impatiemment, et quand il arriva , je récupérai Bella et la poussai à l'intérieur de la cabine, la clouant à la paroi et plongeant dans son cou, suçotant sa chair délicate tel un affamé pendant qu' elle tirait sauvagement sur mes cheveux et gémissait bruyamment. Sans prévenir, elle se pencha et empoigna mon érection à travers mon jeans, faisant ma tête partir en arrière alors que grognai de plaisir.

Bien trop tôt et vraiment pas assez tôt, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je jetai Bella sur mon épaule, courant tout le long du couloir jusqu'à notre porte. Je tâtonnai dans mon porte feuille à la recherche de la carte magnétique et l'introduisais maladroitement dans l'emplacement, essayant de maîtriser mes doigts tremblants et mes hormones déchaînées. J'ouvris finalement la porte en grand et courrai vers ma chambre , empoignant le cul de Bella qui se balançait.

En arrivant dans le salon, je poussai un cri strident avant de m'arrêter soudainement.

Alice se tenait au milieu de la pièce, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je cessai de respirer et reposai Bella délicatement sur ses pieds, l'entendant reprendre une respiration saccadée à la vue d'Alice.

« Que se passe-t-il, les enfants ? » demanda Alice sur un ton plus qu'inquiétant.

Mon cerveau tentait de fonctionner. Tout mon sang était actuellement occupé ailleurs, à maintenir mon érection extrêmement dure et douloureuse.

Je regardai Bella. Elle me regarda aussi, et je pus lire l'effort qu'elle faisait de ne pas me toucher sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux vers mon membre et gémît doucement.

Soudain, je vis ses yeux se charger de détermination et elle se retourna vers Alice.

« Alice, » dît elle d'une voix confiante qui rendît ma queue encore plus dure, « Edward est amoureux de moi et je suis amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, je vais me jeter sauvagement et bruyamment sur lui dans cette chambre, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles être traumatisée à vie par les cris de ton frère jouissant puissamment encore et encore, je te suggèrerais grandement de sortir pendant deux heures. »

Bella saisît fermement ma main et m'entraîna vers la chambre. Je remarquai à peine le regard plus que surpris d'Alice quand nous la dépassâmes.

« Tu ferais mieux de prévoir trois ou quatre heures, » lui lançai je par-dessus mon épaule alors que je claquai la porte de la chambre et prenais Bella dans mes bras.

***Defcon 4:** niveau d'alerte militaire américaine.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Il semblerait que le prochain chapitre s'annonce torride…**

**Vous feriez mieux de prévoir des culottes de rechange.**

**Note de la traductrice :**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez , il m'a donné du mal.**

**A bientôt.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Screamers Fr**

**Hello les Miss,**

**Alors un énorme merci à vous pour avoir fait exploser ma boîte mails avec vos supers reviews pour le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous en ferez au moins autant pour celui-ci.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Nanichérie : ****Tes reviews sont un vrai moment de bonheur. Et oui, j'ai encore de quoi faire !Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton soutien. J'adore !!Voilà ta dose !lol. Gros bisous.**

**Pauline : ****Je ne suis pas responsable de la fin ! Je ne suis que traductrice, hihi. Merci…**

**Flo_x3 :**** Le mal à ventre à force de rire est un effet secondaire à force de lire cette fic. Merci beaucoup. Bisous.**

**Flow : ****Ca pour exploser, ça va exploser mais je te laisse voir par toi-même. Merci pour toutes tes reviews et voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Mélusine : ****Merci, merci et voici LE chapitre !!! Bisous.**

**Sweety : ****Merci pour tout Miss. Bises**

**Séverine : ****C'est vrai que Rob et Edward dans la ruelle, c'est mythique ! Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien. Bises.**

**Mimia : ****Ca y est la suite tant attendue est là ! Merci beaucoup, bisous.**

**Clzmznce : ****Non, non, Rob n'est PAS gay ! Enfin, pas à ma connaissance ! Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements. Bises.**

**Lisy : ****C'est bien, alors sors le paquetage !!!! Ptdr. Bises.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci pour tout, voilà la suite…**

**Titijade : ****Alors, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, lol. Au moins tu comprends ma souffrance maintenant ! mdr. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes à ce point là, merci pour tout Miss. Bisous.**

**HelleHaare :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et tes compliments et voilà la suite torride !! Bises.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Contente de te retrouver ici. Merci.**

***********

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !!!**

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Je rappelle que cette fic est rated M et ce chapitre est TRES TRES M donc déconseillée aux moins de 16/17 ans, voilà j'aurais prévenu.**

**Pour les autres, réservez les douches froides, allumez les climatiseurs, sortez les glaçons et les culottes de rechange…bonne lecture.**

*********

_**Chapitre 11 : Le Marathon du Toucher Inacceptable**_

**Bella POV**

Edward claqua la porte et m'attira lentement dans ses bras en se penchant en arrière contre la porte et en soupirant.

« Salut, » souffla-t-il, sa voix coulant sur moi comme du miel chaud.

Je me penchai et déposai ma main sur son torse.

« Salut toi. »

Je sentais son cœur palpiter puissamment sous ma paume, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant pendant que nous nous fixions, tous deux incapables de croire qu'après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble, nous en étions enfin là – sur le point de se voir nus pour la première fois.

Chaque cellule de mon corps se sentait attirée par lui, connectée à lui, excitée par lui. Nous nous dévisagions l'un l'autre avec intensité, observant chaque détail. L'écho silencieux de nos respirations synchronisées remplissait le silence.

Mon esprit était encore en train de ressasser ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Quand je pense à tout l'éventail d'émotions que mon corps avait subi - la frustration, la confusion, la colère, la jalousie maladive – C'était difficile à croire que j'étais maintenant dans les bras de cet homme parfait, plus heureuse que je n'aurais jamais pu le croire, et ivre du désir qui augmentait en moi.

Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Alice – j'espérais qu'elle allait bien. (**N/T :** à un moment pareil, t'as pas mieux à faire ????)

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de m'être opposée à elle de la sorte.

Mon subconscient s'était fait entendre. _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Bon Dieu, Swan cet exceptionnel être humain en face de toi vient de te dire qu'il t'aimait, et ton utérus a quasiment explosé par la puissance de son désir. Des dinosaures mangeurs d'hommes n'auraient pas pu t'empêcher de l'entraîner dans cette chambre._

*Soupir* Quand t'as raison, t'as raison.

Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et me plaqua délicatement contre son érection proéminente.

_Puutain._

_Il y avait un courant électrique puissant qui circulait de sa queue, directement jusqu'à mon intimité tremblante._

Mes yeux scintillaient de plaisir et de douleur alors que ma féminité passait une annonce dans la rubrique Rencontres – « _Recherche : Bite parfaite – utilisation immédiate. »_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour te toucher comme ça, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Ca me rendait fou…t'imagines même pas… » Il s'inclina vers moi et écarta mes cheveux de mon visage avec ses deux mains.

_Oh Seigneur…ses mains._

Elles étaient la perfection, et les sentir sur mon visage me faisait ronronner de plaisir.

« J'ai une _vague_ idée, » marmonnai je, en frottant mes hanches contre les siennes et en gémissant sourdement. Il sourît et mon esprit avait du mal à assimiler sa beauté sans défaut. Je m'inclinai et effleurai sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, souriant alors qu'il fermait les yeux et soupirait. Ses cheveux si sexy m'appelaient, j'y plongeai les doigts avant de les laisser glisser jusqu'à ses pattes pour revenir à son incroyable mâchoire.

Comment un homme pouvait il posséder une beauté si typiquement masculine ? La manière dont son visage, son corps et son cœur m'affectaient était si incroyablement puissante que c'en était presque effrayant.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes tous les deux la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se fermer. Nous fermâmes les yeux.

_Alice…était sortie._

Ses yeux s'assombrirent immédiatement.

« Swan, » grogna-t-il , la voix rauque.

« Cullen… » haletai je.

Sa main se leva et attrapa ma nuque. Il m'attira à lui, capturant ma bouche dans la sienne.

_Oh doux Jésus !_

Le feu qui s'était consumé entre nous reprît vie aussitôt. Nos langues se goûtaient et nous gémissions tous deux de plaisir.

Il rompît le baiser, suffoquant et saisissant mes cheveux dans ses mains.

« Oh, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes maintenant, Mme Pipi. »

J'empoignai brutalement ses cheveux et il grogna.

« Prouve le, Trou du Cul. »

Ses lèvres planaient juste au dessus des miennes.

« Je vais te faire ressentir des choses qu'aucun homme n'a ou ne te fera jamais ressentir, » gronda-t-il alors que ses yeux scrutaient mon visage.

_Bordel de merde. Beaucoup _trop_ sexy, Cullen. Voyons ce que t'aimes._

« Cullen, » dis je de ma voix la plus sexy, « je vais te faire jouir tellement intensément qu'aucune autre femme ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et devinrent incandescents, et il gronda en baissant sa tête vers la mienne.

« Trop tard, » dît il entre ses dents serrées.

Il s'empara de ma bouche et ces deux petits mots prirent possession de moi alors que je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps avant qu'il n'explose de plaisir.

« Oh…mon Dieu…Edward… »

Ma conscience renonça et partît au coin quand il commença à s'attaquer à mon cou. Il me suçotait et me léchait, chaque contact déclenchant un incendie entre mes jambes. Je tirai férocement sur ses cheveux et il haleta, vrillant son regard au mien, me paralysant par son intensité.

Ses yeux verts étaient en feu pendant qu'il me poussait lentement en arrière jusqu'à ce que je heurte la porte, et ne puisse détourner mon regard. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et mon rythme cardiaque redoubla quand je découvris ce désir à l'état brut dans ses yeux. Ses grandes mains se plaquèrent sur mes fesses et je me collai à lui, avide de sentir la longueur de son excitation.

En un mouvement, il me souleva et enfouît sa langue dans ma bouche affamée. Je gémissais et passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, me frottant outrageusement contre sa virilité. Il grognait alors que sa langue continuait de piller ma bouche et que je refusai de m'écarter quelque peu de son corps.

_Mon Dieu, Swan. Putain qu'est ce que t'as fait avec les autres mecs pendant toutes ces années ?_

Euh…du sexe ?

_Naah ! Foutrement hors de question que CE soit du sexe. CA s'est les sensations que devrait procurer le sexe. Je veux dire, sincèrement, tes ovaires sont sur le point d'imploser avec la masse intensive de plaisir qui te parcourt en ce moment, et on est pas encore dans le vif du sujet._

_Oh Seigneur, que font ses mains ? N'ARRETES JAMAIS DE FAIRE CA, QUOI QUE CE SOIT !_

Je courbai mon dos contre la porte pour pouvoir m'appuyer plus fort contre lui. Il haleta et me regarda, ses yeux noircis et grands ouverts. Soudain, il nous retourna de sorte à ce que son dos soit à plat contre la porte, je reposai mes jambes pour me tenir face à lui. J'enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux si sexy et le ramenai contre mon visage, dévorant sa bouche et léchant avidement sa langue sucrée. Ma main droite descendît doucement le long de son torse, sentant chaque merveilleux muscle sur le chemin, tripotant son corps sublime pendant que mon intimité me brûlait et frémissait. Il siffla vivement quand ma main s'installa sur son érection dure comme la pierre et que je l'effleurai en soutenant son regard du mien. Je me délectai de le voir suffoquer péniblement, sa bouche parfaite toujours entrouverte.

« Tu vois ça, Cullen ? » Soufflai je avec le plus de contrôle que je pouvais rassembler. Je caressai son membre impressionnant de la paume de ma main et le sentis tressaillir au travers de l'épais tissu de son jeans. « C'…est à moi. » J'empoignai son manche durci, et serrai.

Il lança sa tête en arrière et heurta violemment la porte. Ses paumes frappèrent le bois d'un coup brutal, et un profond beuglement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« OH, PUUUUUTAIN !! »

Il tourna la tête et m'observa, la respiration saccadée. « Swan, putain, t'es en train de me tuer, » grogna-t-il. Je souriais avec tendresse et continuai de le caresser. Il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, à présent, ses poings étaient serrés à côté de lui, ses yeux clignaient faiblement alors qu'un grondement grave émanait de sa poitrine.

« Qui, moi ? » dis je innocemment, en raffermissant l'emprise de ma paume sur lui. Un bruit sourd quitta sa gorge. « Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire, Edward. »

Ses yeux se vrillèrent au mien et il serra les dents.

« Voyons ce que tu aimes» souffla-t-il d'une voix qui me fît me contracter rien qu'en l'entendant. Il me retourna, me pressant contre la porte. Il tira mes deux mains au dessus de ma tête et laissa ses mains se balader le long de mes bras. Des décharges électriques parcouraient ma peau alors que je sentais ses mains chaudes prendre mes seins en coupe par-dessus mon chemisier. Je poussai de petits gémissements tandis qu'il les malaxait, je me tordais involontairement pendant que l'humidité coulait entre mes jambes.

Je résistai à l'impulsion m'ordonnant d' hyperventiler quand ses mains continuaient la torture de leur exploration. Quand il finît par atteindre ma féminité frissonnante, il posa tendrement sa main contre celle-ci en disant d'une voix rauque, « Tu vois ça, Swan ? C'est… à moi. » Il me frotta fermement par-dessus mon jeans, je haletai et retombai contre la porte. Mes muscles se contractèrent alors que la plus puissante vague de plaisir que j'aie jamais connue déferlait sur moi.

_Oh Seigneur, s'il te plaît…n'arrêtes pas !_

« Edward… » miaulai je tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses, « attends… arrêtes. »

_Putain, qu'est ce que t'es en train de dire ? N'arrêtes PAS Edward… POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, CONTINUES MEC !_

Il cessa immédiatement et me regarda avec inquiétude. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la caressai doucement. « J'ai juste besoin d'une seconde… »

_On pourrait avoir plus que ça si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté, idiote ! Encore et encore.._

Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

Pouvait il se rendre compte que j'étais proche de défaillir ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et expirai bruyamment. Je ne voulais m'effondrer complètement avant même qu'il m'ait déshabillée. Je tentai de calmer mon rythme cardiaque tonitruant.

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Tu vas bien, bébé ? »

_Oh… mon Dieu. M'appeler bébé ? CA NE ME CALME PAS !_

Je gémissais.

« Cullen, » hoquetai je difficilement, « je suis sûre que tu as certainement l'habitude d'appeler les femmes bébé, et de les faire devenir de la guimauve sous tes doigts. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas ton genre de pouffiasse habituel. Heureusement pour moi, je suis totalement immunisée contre tes supers pouvoirs sexuels et ta bite gigantesque. »

Je baissai le regard vers son énorme bosse et gémissais en frissonnant pendant qu'il grognait. Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Tu serais prête à parier la dessus…bébé ? » dît il d'une voix grave. Un frisson me parcourut.

Il grogna en me soulevant, sans effort, et me jeta sur le lit. L'oxygène quitta mon corps alors que je le regardai, me traquant avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. D'instinct, mes genoux se soulevèrent et il s'installa entre eux, ses yeux sombres ne quittant jamais les miens. Tandis que je le regardai, planant au dessus de moi comme l'oiseau de proie le plus sexy du monde, je gémissais et relevais mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes. Il s' écarta, gardant son érection hors de portée.

« Tiens donc, Bella, » conseilla –t-il d'une voix qui était du sexe à l'état pur, « je croyais que tu étais immunisée contre cette partie de mon corps. »

Je luttai pour que le ton de ma voix soit naturel. « Et bien…peut être pas immunisée. Indifférente ? »

Il baissa légèrement ses hanches, et encore une fois mes hanches se dressèrent pour le toucher. Il recula juste à temps.

« Indifférente tu dis ? » répliqua-t-il innocemment.

Je déglutis difficilement. « Blasée ? »

Il gloussa et se baissa légèrement, mais toujours sans rentrer en contact.

« Edward… » suppliai je, « …s'il te plaît… »

« S'il te plaît quoi, Swan ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.

Je pleurnichai et me tortillai, recherchant désespérément à sentir sa virilité contre moi. « S'il te plaît… laisse moi te sentir… »

Ses yeux brûlant se consumaient. « Quelle partie de moi as-tu besoin de sortir, Bella ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix foutrement torride qui achevait ma santé mentale.

« Edward… » grognai je pathétiquement.

« Dis le, Bella, » siffla-t-il, « je veux t'entendre le dire. »

Je repris mon souffle en tremblant, incapable de résister plus longtemps. « Ta queue, Edward, » m'écriai je, en plantant mon regard dans le sien, « j'ai besoin de sentir ta putain d'énorme queue dure et chaude contre moi MAINTENANT ! »

Il étouffa un grognement et s'écrasa de tout son poids contre ma féminité, frictionnant son érection sauvagement contre moi.

« BORDEL DE DIEU !! » hurlai je à pleins poumons alors que cette pression accablante en moi atteignait un niveau insupportable.

Je haletai et ronronnai, attrapant sa tête et l'attirant contre mes mamelons durcis. , il lût mes pensées, me mordillant à travers le fin tissu de mon haut alors que je courbai le dos, essayant à tout prix de me coller encore plus près de sa bouche.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, »s'exclama-t-il, « il faut que je te voie…maintenant ! »

Il saisit les pans de mon chemisier et tira violemment dessus. Les boutons s'envolèrent dans toute la pièce et je suffoquai quand ma poitrine se retrouva soudain exposée.

Edward cessa de respirer. Il posa les yeux sur moi avec émerveillement.

_Oh Seigneur ! Ce regard…juste là. Graver ça dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin des temps. On l'appellera « le regard d'Edward que Bella préfère – pour toujours. »_

Il s'inclina et fît courir le bout de ses doigts sur mon soutien gorge en dentelle, frôlant mes tétons et m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il reprît enfin son souffle avec difficulté.

« Je suis désolé pour ton soutien gorge, Bella, » dît il doucement.

Je baissai les yeux._ Pourquoi était il désolé pour mon soutien gorge ? Il avait l'air bien._

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il s'inclina et le mutila de ses mains parfaites. Il tomba en lambeaux. Il siffla de plaisir.

« Oh doux Seigneur…Bella… »

Ses yeux me détaillaient et je fus convaincue que mon cœur trépidant allait bondir hors de ma poitrine et se mettre à danser la Macarena. Il s'agenouilla entre mes jambes et me vénéra du regard. Ma peau frissonnait férocement alors qu'il passait ses doigts avec dévotion sur ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de respirer régulièrement alors que mes mamelons étaient anormalement durs pour lui.

Tout à coup, je le sentis en aspirer un dans sa bouche et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'autre.

« Ahhhhh….ohhhh, » haletai je, incapable de former des mots à présent. J'ouvris les yeux et observai sa tête magnifique penchée sur moi, tétant et gémissant doucement, les vibrations de ses lèvres mettant tous les nerfs de mon corps en alerte maximale.

_Oh, mon Dieu, je crois que je vais mourir de combustion spontanée. _**(N/T : **Moi aussi !!!**)**

« Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Edward… »

_C'est quoi toutes ces références religieuses quand on est excités ? Sérieux, est ce que tu crois en Dieu au moins ?_

Tu pourrais la fermer et profiter de la magie que cet homme prodigue à ta poitrine en ce moment !

_Oh…OH ! Au nom de ce que vous voulez, ça s'est sacré, OUI !_

Je ne tenais plus et le repoussai, le faisant basculer sur son dos. J'entendais ma respiration désespérément erratique dans le silence alors que je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui et me pressai contre sa virilité, me délectant du gémissement profond qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Mon âme criait son besoin immédiat de le voir. J'empoignai les pans de sa chemise avec les deux mains et tirai de toutes mes forces.

Rien ne se passa.

Je baissai les yeux sur l'absence totale de dommages que j'avais causé.

« Wahou… » dis je essoufflée, « costaud la chemise. »

Edward recouvrît mes mains des siennes et attrapa la chemise. Il l'ouvrît en la déchirant brutalement.

_BORDEL ! C'EST LA CHOSE LA PLUS SEXY QUE J'AIE VUE DE TOUTE MA VIE !_

La vue de son torse nu arrêta toutes mes fonctions cérébrales immédiatement.

_Oh… mon Dieu…il est sublime._

Mes yeux se délectaient de la perfection de son physique et mes poumons brûlaient du manque d'oxygène.

« Bella, » dît il tendrement, « respire, bébé. »

Je parvins à reprendre une inspiration saccadée.

« Cullen, » sifflai je, « comment est ce que tu peux ressembler à ça ? Je ne t'ai JAMAIS vu t'entraîner ! »

Il fît jouer ses pouces sur mes tétons et haletai, « la masturbation est VRAIMENT un bon exercice, Swan. »

Ses mains remontèrent et se saisirent de mon visage, m' approchant pour un baiser torride, quand nos torses nus entrèrent en contact, peau contre peau, la chambre s'emplît du bruit puissant de nos gémissements. Il grogna en roulant pour se retrouver au dessus de moi, poussant sa cuisse entre mes jambes. Je me cramponnai à lui de toutes mes forces, comprenant enfin que j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, MAINTENANT.

« Edward, » soupirai je en arrachant ma bouche de la sienne, « il faut que je sois nue contre toi…immédiatement. » Il n'hésita pas. Il ouvrît mon jeans d'un mouvement et le fît descendre le long de mes jambes, retirant mes chaussures au passage. Il reluqua mon string ficelle avant de le faire disparaître et de le jeter par terre. Quand je fus allongée nue devant lui, il se figea.

_Ok, j'ai changé d'avis. CA c'est le visage d'Edward que je préfère pour toujours._

Je m'assis lentement et me déplaçai vers lui, le poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne près du lit. Son corps était crispé, ses poings serrés sur ses côtés, mais ses yeux sombres refusaient de quitter les miens.

Je fis glisser sa chemise en lambeaux de ses épaules, révélant à mon regard ses biceps et ses épaules. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné en caressant ses bras et son torse splendides.

« Bella… »murmura-t-il et il reprît son souffle péniblement, « Oh, mon Dieu, tes mains sont magiques sur ma peau. »

Je me baissai, et il leva ses pieds l'un après l'autre, pour que je puisse retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et passai mes mains sur ses jambes vêtues de jeans, sentant la force et la puissance de ses cuisses musclées, remarquant comme elles se tendaient alors que je les pétrissais avec douceur. Je finissais par atteindre le haut de son jeans et le déboutonnai. Je le baissai lentement et l'entendis à peine gémir alors qu'il s'en extirpait.

Je profitai de ce spectacle devant moi, lui se tenant là portant seulement son boxer, son érection formant une bosse sous le fin tissu. Ma respiration devint superficielle et je déglutissais nerveusement en me penchant vers lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil au haut de son boxer et mes doigts se mirent à trembler en glissant sous l'élastique. Ma tête tournait et je tentai d'éclaircir ma vision.

_Ok Swan, remets toi. Si tu t'évanouis maintenant, on mourra de honte._

Je sentis une fine trainée de sueur couler de mon front alors que je le fixai dans les yeux et faisais glisser son boxer. Quand il fût retiré, je quittai son regard et baissai les yeux pour le contempler dans toute sa gloire nue.

_Oh…cher…Seigneur…incapable… faire…phrase…trop…perturbée…_

Je repris péniblement mon souffle et il grogna en voyant ma réaction.

_Doux…Jésus._

Je me penchai et touchai à peine la perfection de son membre sublime. Ses poings se serrèrent encore davantage quand j'effleurai son manche, et il gémît doucement.

« Bella, » gronda-t-il, « je ne vais pas vraiment être capable de supporter ça encore longtemps… »

Je me levai lentement, vénérant ses muscles de mes mains alors que je les remontai sur son torse. Ses mains se promenaient sur ma peau tandis que je me positionnai sur lui, chacun de nous caressant et explorant le corps de l'autre, touchant la peau que nous n'avions jamais touchée, tous deux nus, tremblants et prêts.

Notre respiration s'accélérait et de petits gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

« Edward, » soufflai je, « tu as des… protections ? »

Ses yeux vinrent nonchalamment à la rencontre des miens. « Euh ? »

« Des protections ? Tu en as ? »

Il arrêta de respirer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il les serra de toutes ses forces. Il rugît, « PUTAIN DE MERDE !! »

_Mon Dieu ! Un Edward dur, nu et rugissant ? LA CHOSE LA PLUS TORRIDE DU MONDE !!_

J'inspirai. « Alors, je prends ça pour un non ? »

Il expira rageusement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_Mon Dieu ! Un Edward dur, nu et faisant N'IMPORTE QUOI est foutrement torride !!_

« Je n'ai plus de préservatifs sur moi depuis des mois, » soupira-t-il. « C'était censé être un moyen de dissuasion pour moi. FUUUCK ! »

Tout à coup, un coup violent fût frappé à la porte de la chambre.

Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux et nous regardâmes. Le mystérieux coup se fît de nouveau entendre, plus fort et plus insistant.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et hurla, « DEGAGE ALICE !! ON N'A PAS ENCORE FINI MERDE !! »

_Et de toute évidence, loin d'avoir fini…_

On continua de frapper. Edward siffla de frustration. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains de la chambre et attrapa une serviette, grimaçant pendant qu'il la nouait autour de sa taille, dissimulant à peu près son érection toujours imposante. Il m'attira derrière la porte et l'ouvrît d'un coup sec.

« Alice, c'est foutrement pas drôle… » Sa voix trainait alors qu'il scrutait l'extérieur. « Alice ? » Il ouvrit la porte plus grand, et je le vis se baisser et attraper quelque chose. « Oh, quel con, » marmonna-t-il doucement « ALICE ! » s'écria-t-il dans m'encadrement de la porte, « TU ES LA MEILLEURE SŒUR DU MONDE !! JE T'AIME !! »

Il ferma la porte et se retourna vers moi.

Il tenait dans ses mains une énorme panière-cadeau. Elle était remplie de préservatifs, de lubrifiant, de pornos, d'huiles de massage, de divers trucs à grignoter – sucré et salé – et d'un impressionnant vibromasseur couleur chair. Sur le dessus, il y avait une petite carte où était écrit – « Amusez vous bien tous les deux. Je vais vous laisser l'appartement cette nuit parce que sincèrement, entendre vos bruits sexuels me traumatiserait psychologiquement au-delà du possible. J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de quelques accessoires pour votre marathon du toucher inacceptable. Je vous aime, Alice. »

Edward me sourît, et je le regardai, ébahie.

« Comment est ce qu'elle FAIT ça ? » demandai je avec incrédulité.

Il posa rapidement le panier sur la table et déchira une boîte de préservatifs pour l'ouvrir. Il en attrapa une poignée et les jeta sur la table de chevet avant de retirer la serviette et de m'attirer jusqu'au lit. Il me tira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

Le besoin de l'avoir en moi réapparût avec une nouvelle intensité, je le fis rouler sur le dos, et saisissais rapidement un préservatif. Je déchirai l'emballage en deux et poussai un gémissement en le déroulant sur sa longueur magnifique. Sa bouche sublime m'appelait, je m'inclinai et la pris dans la mienne, notre besoin mutuel flottait dans l'air quand il me fît rouler sur le dos et se positionna sur moi.

Il retint sa respiration et me lança un regard avec le plus extraordinaire des sourires.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il, « je n'ai jamais… » Il baissa les yeux, à la recherche de ses mots. Je me redressai et touchai son visage, le pressant de continuer. Il ne rencontrait pas mes yeux.

Il soupira et marmonna, « Je n'ai jamais…fait ça…avec quelqu'un pour qui j'ai des sentiments. » Il leva enfin le regard et je fus surprise par l'amour que je vis dans ses yeux. « Je veux juste que tu saches…je t'aime…tellement… et si ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux vraiment, alors s'il te plaît dis le avant que nous ne fassions quelque chose que tu regretterais. »

Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux et caressai sa joue .

« Edward, » dis je avec une sincérité profonde, « C'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi. »

Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues mais ça m'était égal. Il s'inclina et les essuya avec son pouce.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec qui que ce soit dans ma vie. La passion. Le désir. L'…amour. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu autant de toute ma vie que de te faire l'amour. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa, et je ressentis tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il reposa son poids sur moi et je haletai en le sentant frôler mon entrée.

Nous nous regardions.

On y était. Nous allions faire l'amour. Nous allions unir nos corps de la même manière que nos cœurs et nos âmes s'étaient unis presque depuis le moment où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Mes paupières tremblaient mais je refusai de détourner le regard alors qu'il s'insinuait en moi avec une lenteur atroce. Ma respiration se bloqua et je vis sa mâchoire se serrer tandis qu'il essayait de se maîtriser. Mon corps frissonnait de plaisir pendant que je m'étirai et vibrai autour de lui et je relâchai un soupir saccadé quand il introduisît toute sa longueur en moi.

Enfin, il était complètement enfoncé en moi, et pour la première fois de toute mon existence merdique… je me sentis entière. Mon autre moitié avait trouvé sa place.

Edward se figea un instant et ferma les yeux.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. » Il eût du mal à reprendre son souffle et me regarda. « Tu vas bien, bébé ? »

Je souriais et passai mes pouces sur sa bouche si douce. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines alors que sa magnifique bite allait et venait en moi, mes parois l'enserraient fermement, preuve de leur accord parfait.

« Je…. In-putain-croyable, » soufflai je avec une satisfaction absolue.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrît un peu quand il commença à respirer et à bouger. Il se retira , lentement, et poussa de nouveau en moi. Ses sourcils se plissèrent de concertation et je pouvais dire que se contrôler de la sorte était une véritable lutte. Je levai la tête et amenais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il gémît et poussa langoureusement sa langue dans ma bouche tandis que ses coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus rapides. Mon pouls s'accélérait alors que mon corps se serrait contre lui de plaisir, j'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, tirant brutalement dessus et frissonnant de bonheur quand il grognait et augmentait encore son rythme.

« Oh, Seigneur, Edward….oui…vas y …ohhhhh. »

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière en sentant mes parois se resserrer, des vagues d'électricité me brûlant et me faisant trembler à chaque fois qu'il butait en moi.

Il enfouît sa tête dans mon cou et l'embrassait sauvagement.

« Oh…Bella…Mon Dieu… »

Ses pénétrations étaient rapides et puissantes et je savais que nous ne tiendrions pas très longtemps ni l'un ni l'autre.

J'enroulai une jambe autour de sa hanche et y plantai mon talon, souhaitant le faire aller plus vite encore. Il grognait et rugissait à chaque poussée, sa voix sexy et indescriptible me faisant me crisper et me précipiter contre sa queue lors de ses vas et viens.

« Bella… mon Dieu…je t'aime…putain… je t'aime…tant…. »

Je sentais sa jouissance approcher alors que mon orgasme était imminent. Je me ruai vers lui en criant son nom, me précipitant vers ma délivrance.

« Edwaaaaaard…oh putain…OUI…PUTAIN ! OUI !...Oh, Seigneur, Edward !...Je vais jouir… viens avec moi…je t'en prie… »

Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à ses cheveux, il grogna quand son propre orgasme fracassa son corps.

« Ahhh… BELLA…. BORDEL DE MERDE….OUI !! » La chambre fût envahie de nos cris de plénitude. Nos respirations saccadées résonnèrent dans la chambre quand nous jouissions violemment.

Nous nous figeâmes tous deux, enfermés ensemble dans une bulle d'extase alors que nos corps tremblaient et se contractaient, s'agrippant à l'autre de toutes nos forces quand l'orgasme nous frappa, libérant de violentes vagues de plaisir qui nous submergèrent.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !!_

Nous suffoquions et haletions tous les deux, nous remettant de notre orgasme. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et prît place entre mes jambes, soutenant son poids sur ses avant bras et baissant les yeux sur moi.

De si nombreuses émotions illuminaient son visage, et je savais que je devais sûrement afficher le même air. Ce que nous venions de vivre ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être normal.

« Bella…c'était… »

« Je sais… »

« Je n'ai jamais… »

« Moi non plus… »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Putain… »

« Seigneur… »

Ok, c'était officiel. Coucher ensemble avait fait de nous deux idiots de première.

Edward se releva et se rendît à la salle de bain. Je profitai de l'occasion pour reluquer son beau petit cul.

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas fantasmer sur ce superbe derrière avant ?

_Euh…on était un peu occupées, à mater la bite énorme, tu te souviens ?_

Ah ouais…mmmmm….bite énorme….

Il retira rapidement le préservatif et sauta de nouveau sur le lit me prenant dans ses bras et m'embrassant tendrement.

« Swan…j'ai….Seigneur….c'était tellemeeeeent… j'ai jamais cru que je pourrais…et tu as été…wow. »

Je riais et le poussai sur le dos.

« Wahou, Cullen, ça doit être la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite. »

« Putain, » ragea-t-il, en cachant son visage dans ses mains, « je parle comme un gosse de quatorze ans qui n'y connaît rien au sexe. »

« Et bien, pour être honnête, » dis je avec douceur, en effleurant ses avant-bras, « ce qu'on vient de faire peut difficilement être comparé à du sexe. »

Il baissa sa main et plissa les yeux.

« Euh…Swan… Je sais que ta vision du monde peut être relativement embrouillée par moments, mais… je suis à peu près certain que _ma _queue pilonnant l'intérieur de _ton _vagin est la définition du dictionnaire pour sexe. »

_Argh…il a dit le mot `queue'. Rien… de plus sexy._

La chaleur s'empara de nouveau de ma féminité. On avait fait paraître une nouvelle annonce personnelle – _Vagin seul et abandonné recherche pénis sincère et dur comme la pierre pour baise et amitié. _ _Enormissme pas obligatoire, mais préféré._

Ma salope intérieure se moquait. _C'est un mot énormissme au moins ?_

Oui, c'en est un. Si tu cherches la définition dans le dictionnaire tu verras une photo de la bite d'Edward à côté.

_Tu es une reine pour la taille…._

Hey, la taille n'est pas importante pour moi. J'aime cet homme. Le fait qu'il ait un membre gargantuesque n'est qu'un foutu bonus.

« _Foutu bonus »… hi hi. Vrai à tellement de niveaux._

Je parcourais son visage du bout de mes doigts.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai déjà eu des rapports sexuels…et de toute évidence, parce que tu étais un obsédé notoire, toi aussi… » Il me fît un clin d'œil. Je l'ignorai. « Mais qu'est ce qu'on vient de faire ? Pas JUSTE du sexe. C'était…siiii…je veux dire, wow…ça devrait être illégal… ta queue… mon pauvre vagin solitaire…juste…arghhh…tu sais ? »

Ce fût son tour de rire et il écarta les cheveux de mon visage.

« Ok, Swan, arrête ça. Ton éloquence me met mal à l'aise. »

Je me penchai et frottai mon nez contre son cou. Sa queue se redressa immédiatement et chercha à attirer l'attention.

« Edward, » dis je en le léchant et en le mordillant, excitée par le flot d'obscénités qui sortait de sa bouche comme de la mienne, « je n'ai même pas encore commencé à te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais donne moi du temps. Je vais te mettre tellement dans l'embarras que ta tête va exploser. »

Il rugît et me fît vite rouler sur le dos.

« Swan…tu es vilaine, et tu dois être punie. »

Mes yeux étaient en feu quand il pencha sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Oh oui, Cullen. Punis moi. Punis moi pour mes conneries. »

Sa bouche surplombait mon sein droit, son souffle chaud le balayant et durcissant aussitôt mes mamelons. Il continua en me regardant par en dessous et je pantelai comme un chien un jour de canicule.

« Cullen, je vais sérieusement devoir te coller une amende pour être beaucoup trop sexy. Ca devrait être illégal. »

Il ricana et la vibration émanant de sa gorge percuta directement ma féminité. Je frissonnais légèrement.

« Alors là, on atteint un haut niveau d'hypocrisie, » dît elle en plongeant sa tête encore plus bas et en taquinant mon téton avec sa langue, « en considérant que toi, Miss Swan, tu as fait passer toutes les femmes du monde auparavant sexy pour de foutues amateurs avec ton côté torride scandaleux et personnel. »

« Cullen, » ronronnai je, « tu vas avoir de groooos problèmes quand ce sera à mon tour de te punir. »

Il ricana de nouveau et aspira fortement mon mamelon dans sa bouche.

_Oh, Seigneur Dieu !_

Il continua à aspirer et à enrouler sa langue autour pendant que je me tortillai et gémissais sous lui, et alors, juste quand je me mis à penser que j'allais devenir folle à cause de toutes les sensations qu'il me procurait, il me mordilla légèrement.

« Oh, bordel de merde !! »

Je commençai à trembler et avais désespérément besoin de bien plus de lui.

« Edward, » miaulai je, « s'il te plaît… j'en veux plus. »

« Plus ?! » dît il, incrédule, « je pratique de la magie orale sur tes tétons et tu veux plus ?! »

Je grognai, « Oui, je t'en prie. »

« Bon Dieu, Swan, » s'exclama-t-il, « je suppose que tu aimerais ça si je faisais ça… » Il commença faire glisser sa bouche et ses doigts sur mon ventre.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Ce serait… sympa. » haletai je péniblement.

Il me regarda, ses yeux assombris, prenant un air renfrogné en disant, « Sympa ? Putain, tu sais ce que je pense à propos du mot`sympa' Swan. Voyons si tu penses que CA s'est ` sympa'… »

Il releva mes jambes et passa sa tête entre elles. Il s'inclina et commença à lécher mes lèvres intimes en un sillon torride.

« Ungh…hum…oui, je t'en prie, Edward. Trèèèès sympa…Putain ! VRAIMENT… TRES… SYMPA ! »

Mon utérus palpitait et tremblait, impatient à cause de notre petit jeu.

Il regarda ma féminité et j'entendis le désir dans sa voix.

« Mon Dieu, Swan, tu es tellement belle…si humide. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens brièvement et je poussai un gémissement pathétique. « Tu sens si bon, Bella, » il grogna alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient encore et qu'un grognement rauque s'échappait de sa poitrine. « Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, bébé, je veux te goûter… »Il poussa son visage entre mes plis et me lécha intensément.

_OHBORDELDEDIEU !!!_

Je commençai à perdre l'esprit alors qu'il continuait de lécher et d'aspirer. Il prît mon clitoris dans sa bouche et mes mains déchirèrent presque les draps auxquels elles se cramponnaient. Mes parois se mirent à se resserrer, bougeant lentement comme dans la foutue scène du compacteur de déchets de Star Wars.

_Mais il y avait des gens dans ce compacteur de déchets dans cette scène ? POURQUOI EST CE QU'ON A PERSONNE A L'INTERIEUR NOUS ?_

Comme si il avait entendu mon putain de dialogue intérieur, Edward inséra un doigt en moi et commença à me frictionner.

_OH SEIGNEUR !! Ok…euh…alors…appelons celui là Han Solo. Il nous faut aussi Luke, non ? SKYWALKER ! BORDEL, RENTRE LA DEDANS ! MAINTENANT !_

Il ajouta un autre doigt.

_PUTAIN, OUIII !!_

Mes parois le comprimaient puissamment et je l'entendis gémir en le réalisant. Ses doigts commencèrent à pomper plus vite et ma tête retomba en arrière pendant que j'appuyai sur sa main, essayant d'amener ses doigts plus profondément en moi.

« Bella, c'était ça que tu voulais quand tu m'en as demandé plus ? » grogna-t-il.

_Baise…moi !_

Sa voix sexy m'envoya une décharge de plaisir et je tentais de formuler une phrase.

« Ohhhh….mon Dieu…oui, Edward. Ahhhh…je t'en prie, je peux en avoir plus ? »

« PLUS ?! » hurla-t-il.

_Putain de merde, Edward hurlant me fait craquer !_

« Je suppose que CA c'est ce que tu veux ? » Ses doigts se mirent à pomper plus vite et plus profondément pendant qu'il ramenait sa bouche sur mon clitoris.

« MON DIEU, OUI ! JUSTE LA ! PUTAIN C'EST DE CA QUE JE PARLAIS !!! »

Mon dos se cambra et je haletai bruyamment en sentant mon orgasme approcher à une vitesse critique. Je fermais les yeux et gémissais éhontément.

« Oui, Bella ? » souffla Edward, « je veux que tu jouisses. Jouis sur mes doigts, bébé, je veux te sentir… »

Ses mots me firent sombrer et je criai à pleins poumons en sentant mes parois se contracter autour de ses doigts parfaits.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! EDWARD, OUI !! »

Le plaisir s' écoulait ,vibrait, captivant et libérateur, et je l'entendis rugir de cette sensation.

« Bon sang, Bella, tu es absolument divine ! Oui, bébé… Oh, mon Dieu, oui… »

Les spasmes s'arrêtèrent enfin et tous mes muscles se relâchèrent lourdement quand il retira ses doigts. Il leva ses yeux vers moi et les lécha lentement pour les nettoyer.

_Oh…merde…_

_Oh, Cullen. Tu vas vraiment avoir des ennuis maintenant._

Je l'empoignai par les cheveux et l'attirai à mon visage. J'aspirai sa bouche et il gémît, sachant que je pouvais me goûter sur sa langue et j'adorais vraiment ça. Il réagît en poussant son pelvis contre moi et je haletai en sentant la dureté sans pareil de son érection.

« Cullen, tu as été un méchant garçon, » murmurai je, le regardant avec fascination tandis que ses yeux noircissaient instantanément. « A ma connaissance, je vous inculpe pour plusieurs violations du code`Trop Sexy' » Il fronça les sourcils. « Ma liste inclut : une instance de regard par en dessous…plusieurs voix de faits en parlant avec une voix foutrement torride… et un délit majeur pour avoir utilisé le mot `queue' de façon gratuite dans une conversation polie. » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et TOUTES les parties de mon corps tremblèrent. « Et en voila une autre juste là. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas. »

Je tirai violemment ses cheveux, dégageant sa gorge devant moi.

« Agh…mon Dieu…Bella… » marmonna-t-il.

Je le léchai de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa magnifique mâchoire et il siffla de plaisir.

« Comment plaides tu les charges que je viens de t'énoncer ? »susurrai je.

Il tourna la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Foutrement coupable, votre Honneur, » gronda-t-il.

Je le plaquai brutalement sur le dos et m'asseyais à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Sa virilité magnifique était étendue contre son ventre et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en la regardant. Il me regarda, son torse se levant et se baissant rapidement, ses mains dispersant un incendie paisible alors qu'il caressait mes cuisses.

« Donc voici la sentence de la cour, vous devrez subir une fellation minutieuse jusqu'à l'orgasme. » Il se mît à cligner des yeux et son membre tressaillît. « As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Il reprît difficilement une bouffée d'air. « Euh…Je suis désolé ? »

Je penchai ma tête au dessus de lui. « Oh, tu vas l'être… »

***

**Edward POV**

_Oh…doux… Seigneur._

La tête de Bella s'abaissa au dessus de ma queue palpitante, ses cheveux frôlaient mes cuisses. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, j'allais exploser avant qu'elle ne pose un doigt sur moi.

J'enfouissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux sublimes et les éloignai de son visage pour ne pas manquer une seconde de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

Mon Dieu, elle était tellement magnifique, et voir sa bouche si sexy ouverte et juste au dessus de moi était la chose la plus foutrement extraordinaire que j'aie jamais vue de toute ma vie. Je gémissais quand elle sortît sa langue et gouta mon gland.

« Oh…mon Dieu…Bella… »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je tremblais d'avance. Elle soutint mon regard en ouvrant la bouche et en la baissant autour de moi.

« Puuuuutain… »

Ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de moi, je frappai le matelas de mes mains et m'y agrippais frénétiquement . La sensation de sa bouche chaude pendant qu'elle me suçait et enroulai sa langue autour de mon manche, associé à cette vision d'elle fermant les yeux de plaisir en m'aspirant plus profondément dans sa gorge était presque trop et j'essayai de toutes mes forces de me maîtriser.

« Ohhhhh…Bella….mon Dieu ! »

Mes boules se contractèrent et je tentai de me calmer avant de jouir ici et là. Je saisissais sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Bella…arrête…juste une seconde, » gémissais je entre mes dents. Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai d'ignorer sa bouche brûlante qui m'enveloppait.

Allez Cullen, ressaisis toi.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon pote. T'as vu cette femme incroyable en train de gober ta bite ?_

Je fermai les yeux et ressentais le souffle chaud de Bella parcourir mon membre. Ma queue frétilla et elle grogna sourdement en réaction.

Je sentis la tension en moi s'atténuer un peu et relâchai sa tête.

« Je crois que ça va… » expirai je. Elle m'ôta de sa bouche et leva les yeux vers moi.

« Edward ? est ce que je peux seulement te dire…que ta queue a un goût de Paradis. »

Oh, Seigneur, quel putain de mec sur cette planète ne voudrait pas entendre dire sur CA à propos de sa bite.

Je grognai et l'attirai à moi, dévorant sa bouche avec un besoin animal. Elle m'embrassa avec la même ardeur et laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à mon érection. Je suffoquai quand elle enroula ses doigts autour de moi et se mît à pomper lentement. Je perdis toute notion de volonté en agrippant le matelas de nouveau et en rugissant, « BAISE MOI, BELLA , OUI ! »

Elle suçota mon cou et commença à descendre sur mon torse. Elle cessa sa descente suffisamment longtemps pour taquiner et lécher mes tétons, mes hanches se soulevèrent volontairement, poussant ma queue plus loin dans son poing serré. Elle embrassa mon estomac, mes abdos contractés et frissonnant sous ses lèvres, des gémissement saccadés s'échappaient de moi au fur et à mesure de sa descente.

Enfin, elle se pencha à nouveau au dessus de mon érection douloureuse. Elle me tenait délicatement dans sa main et me lécha de la base jusqu'au gland, comme un gigantesque cône de crème glacée. Je jetai ma tête en arrière et grognai. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et me prît dans sa bouche, me suçant en se retirant.

_Merde, cette fille a des talents oraux de folie !_

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur comment et pourquoi elle les avait acquis alors je me concentrai sur sa bouche si douée. Elle m'aspirait, plongeai et ressortais mon membre de son humidité brûlante. Je gémissais et frissonnai de plaisir, me sentant me rapprocher à toute vitesse du point de rupture. Elle continua à me lécher et à m'enfoncer dans sa gorge alors que ses mains enserraient la base de ma virilité. Elle commença à pomper avec son autre main en même temps, tournant sa main dans un sens et sa bouche dans l'autre. J'étais complètement retourné.

_Oh…mon Dieu ! C'EST FOUTREMENT INCROYABLE !!_

« AHHHHHH….BORDEL BELLA, OUI ! » Elle augmenta sa cadence et me serra plus fort. Mes abdos se contractèrent et mes testicules se durcirent. « Oh mon Dieu… Bella…tu vas me faire jouir… OH MON DIEU, OUI BELLA…OUI ! »

J'empoignai sa tête et l'éloignai de ma queue alors que je giclai violemment sur mon ventre, tremblant et frémissant de manière incontrôlable, pantelant , gémissant et jurant doucement quand mon dernier orgasme me frappa.

Oh…putain. Je savais que le sexe avec Bella serait incroyable, mais je ne savais que des orgasmes comme celui-ci étaient simplement possibles, malgré tout ce que j'avais expérimenté – un trou du cul professionnel et un baiseur à tout va.

Je la relevai vers moi, l'embrassai tendrement et me goûtant sur ses lèvres. Mon Dieu, elle avait si bon goût.

Je saisissais sa chemise en lambeaux sur le sol et me nettoyai en vitesse avant de me rallonger et de soupirer bruyamment.

« Swan, c'était effroyablement magistral, » commentai je à bout de souffle, en l'attirant sur mon torse et en caressant son dos. « Putain, comment espères tu que je te laisse faire autre chose quand je sais que tu peux me faire ça ? C'est plutôt égoïste de ta part, de m'avoir caché ce genre de connaissance, sincèrement.»

Elle me sourît et aspira ma lèvre inférieure déclenchant une secousse d'adrénaline pure qui parcourût mon corps habité par le plaisir.

_Seigneur, Edward, ta bite est encore dure !! C'est DINGUE ! Cette femme c'est comme du Viagra qui marche et qui respire !_

Elle lécha le lobe de mon oreille et murmura, « La prochaine fois, Cullen, n'oses pas me priver de tes bienfaits salés. Une fille a besoin de sa dose de protéines, tu sais. »

_Putain ! Cette vilaine petite bouche sera ma mort._

Ma queue tressauta – encore. Elle le remarqua et se mît à haleter de façon théâtrale.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle, « j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un mythe, mais maintenant je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Mais de quoi tu parles Mme Pipi ? »

Elle s'assît et fît un signe majestueux en direction de ma virilité. « C'est le Saint Graal des pénis, Cullen ! Les femmes de par le monde parlent et spéculent au sujet de son existence, et maintenant, il est là, en chair et en os ! » Elle balaya la pièce du regard et me désigna du doigt. « Oui mesdames, il EXISTE ! Vérifiez – LA SUPER QUEUE JAMAIS MOLLASSE !! »

J'éclatai de rire et attrapai aussitôt un préservatif sur la table de chevet. Je le déroulai en un temps record et empoignai Bella, la pénétrant d'un mouvement habile. Elle haleta et poussa un profond gémissement. J'enfonçai toute ma longueur en elle et arrêtai, reprenant le contrôle de moi-même alors que ses parois m'absorbaient. Je grognai. « Bien, Swan, maintenant que tu as découvert cette chose merveilleuse, qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? »

Ses yeux brûlaient de désir, elle se pencha et empoigna mes fesses. Elle me poussa brusquement, me faisant rouler sur le dos sans rompre notre connexion. Elle gémît en s'empalant sur mon manche. « Bien, Cullen, » souffla-t-elle de la voix la plus sexy qui soit jamais sortie d'une femme, « je crois que je devrais m'en servir pour empaler ma chatte excitée dessus, et te chevaucher jusqu'à ce que je crie ton nom de plaisir. »

Je gémissais alors que ma queue se durcissait encore au-delà du possible. Je commençai à bouger mes hanches, entrant et sortant de son corps pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux et s'accrochait à mon torse.

« Foutrement bonne idée, Swan. »

* * *

**J'espère qu'on a perdu personne, si c'est le cas, j'avais prévenu !!!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez parce que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à traduire ce chapitre !**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou tout le monde !!!**

**Et bien, le lemon du dernier chapitre vous a fait BEAUCOUP d'effets et j'espère que vous vous êtes toutes remises ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir pour certaines fait mourir de rire !!!Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte ou en favoris !!!**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrits :_

**Nancy : ****Merci beaucoup pour tout.**

**Doudly : ****Le seul lemon de la fiction ??? Nooon ! Merci Miss.**

**Audrey :**** Too hot ? Mais contente que tu l'aies aimé…je me demande pourquoi ? Lol. Bises.**

**Pauline ****: Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable ! Voilà la suite.**

**Mélusine : ****Et oui, sans Alice, on aurait pas eu tout ça, mdr ! Merci beaucoup. Bisous**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.**

**Mimia ****: Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé, merci.**

**HelleHaare : ****Merci pour ta review et surtout pour ta compréhension,lol. Bises**

**Clzmzncz : ****Tu as compris mes difficultés pour traduire ce chapitre^^. Pour sûr, maintenant on sait qu'Edward n'est pas gay ! Merci, bises.**

**Sweety : ****Désolée de t'avoir perdue au chapitre précédent,snif. Mais maintenant, faut revenir du Paradis Edward et de son Saint Graal !!! Merci pour tout. Bisous.**

**Nanichérie :**** Alors après ce chapitre, je suis devenue un remède contre la migraine et maintenant « your own brand of heroin » ? Profites bien de ton trip en attendant la nouvelle dose. Et surtout MERCI beaucoup pour tes reviews délirantes qui me font plier en deux à chaque fois ! Bises.**

**Séverine : **** Contente que tu aies réussi à tenir sur ta chaise et que t'aies aimé le chapitre. Merci pour tout. Bises.**

**Maryline : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !**

***************

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**************

_**Chapitre 12 :La grande sortie de Giney et Godzy**_

**Bella POV**

Edward roula sur le côté et nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

_Putain, il faut que ça s'arrête. On n'avait pas quitté cette chambre depuis quatre heures, on avait mangé tous les encas qu'Alice nous avait apportés, on avait bu de l'eau au robinet de la salle de bain pour rester hydratés et, bon, on était presque à court de préservatifs._

Edward se leva du lit et fît son énième voyage à la salle de bains pour retirer la capote.

_Note à moi-même :vider personnellement le contenu de la poubelle de la salle de bains pour éviter que le personnel de l'hôtel pense que j'ai passé la nuit à m'envoyer tous les Yankees* de New York…et leurs potes._

Edward bondît sur le lit et soupira en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Je regardai le Dieu du sexe à côté de moi._ Doux Jésus._ Je ne me lasserai jamais de contempler son corps parfait. La façon dont ses bras étaient repliés faisaient ressortir ses biceps de façon impressionnante. Ses pectoraux sublimes se tenaient là, me tentant de leur fermeté musclée. Il haleta légèrement, je regardai avec fascination ses abdos se soulever et se contracter. De la magie à l'état pur.

Il me regarda et sourît. « Comment va Giney ? » Il avait donné un nom à mon vagin.

Giney, comme il l'appelait affectueusement, faisait actuellement une petite sieste. Je haussai les épaules. « Elle flippe un peu que Godzilla semble être complètement obsédé par elle, en fait. » J'avais aussi baptisé sa verge.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Godzilla n'est PAS obsédé par elle. Il a juste la dose appropriée… d'intérêt pour elle, merci beaucoup. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » le défiai je. Je me penchai au dessus de son membre et m'adressai directement à lui. « Godzy ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je disais le mot…chatte ? » Godzy était aux aguets. Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Et pour… étroite, chatte mouillée ? » Il se raidît visiblement et tentai de me regarder dans les yeux. « Godzilla… » dis je patiemment, « tu ferais quoi si je disais « chatte trempée, foutrement étroite se resserrant violemment autour de toi, toi la bite bête de sexe !!? » Edward grogna alors que Godzilla bondît vers Giney. Je me levai à toute vitesse et tendais ma main. « Oh, non ! » m'écriai je. « Je pense que Godzy a besoin d'une pause, tu crois pas, Cullen ? Il est visiblement hors de contrôle ! »

Edward émît un grondement féroce du plus profond de sa poitrine et Giney passa un coup de fil à Godzy pour lui dire qu'elle était plutôt crevée. « Je n'ai pas entendu Giney se plaindre de lui avant ça, » grogna-t-il sensuellement.

Je déglutissais péniblement. « Et bien, non, tu ne pouvais pas, » dis je tentant de conserver la maîtrise de moi-même. « Elle est timide, et ne voulait pas le vexer. »

Il se mît à rire ironiquement. « Giney ? Timide ? Mon Dieu, elle l'a pratiquement violé… à plusieurs reprises ! Si quelqu'un devrait se sentir bizarre, ce serait bien lui. » Il se pencha et caressa son membre en complète érection avec tendresse. « Ca va, mon pote, » souffla-t-il. « Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. »

_Oh, nom de Dieu. Il est en train de se caresser lui-même. Seigneur !_

Je regardai avec admiration tandis que ses pectoraux et ses biceps se tendaient et se contractaient. Il remarqua que mes yeux s'assombrissaient et que ma respiration s'accélérait. Il sourît, et Giney devenait folle furieuse.

Je tirai une chaise près de lui et m'asseyais, ne laissant jamais mon regard quitter le spectacle d'Edward se masturbant. Je filai sur la chaise et écartai mes jambes, j' étouffai un gémissement et laissai glisser ma main sur ma fente humide maintenant. Edward poussa un râle et s'appuya sur une main, laissant l'autre fermement accrochée à sa virilité.

En le regardant, je calai mon rythme sur le sien, me caressant quand il se caressait, m'arrêtant quand il s'arrêtait. Ses yeux sombres incendiaient les miens et je mémorisai chaque émotion délicieuse qui marquait son visage.

Sachant que je manquai un spectacle incomparable, je détachai mon regard de son visage et fixai instinctivement son entrejambe pendant qu'il se masturbait. Ahhh…la main droite si parfaite d'Edward – était ce l'exemple le plus éloquent d'une œuvre raffinée, mais cependant masculine, sur cette Terre ? Sa bite superbe – parfaite dans tous les sens du terme. C'était comme si un artiste érotique avait réalisé le pénis auquel tous les autres devraient comparés. J'avais sincèrement pitié des hommes qui avaient été témoins de la gloire de Godzilla. Ils ne se sentiraient plus jamais à la hauteur.

Ajoutez ces deux éléments incroyables l'un à l'autre, et vous avez ce qui se tenait actuellement devant moi. Les longs doigts d'Edward superbement enroulés autour de son épaisse érection. _Incroyable. _Je pris une photo mentale et la classai dans mon cerveau. Je n'avais jamais été une personne excessivement portée sur la religion, mais cet homme, ces mains et ce membre, ça n'arrivait pas par accident.

« Beau boulot, Dieu, » marmonnai je, en passant mes doigts sur mon paquet de nerfs. Ma féminité commença à frémir de plaisir.

Edward inclina sa tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils, continuant ses caresses plus que sexy. « T'as dit quelque chose, bébé ? » souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

« Je pensais juste à quel point tu es parfait, » je haletai en me caressant plus vigoureusement. Il sourît, et ma respiration eût un raté quand je vis l'amour dans ses yeux.

_Memo pour Dieu – Chère Divinité, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé de me recouvrir d'une profusion de richesses, mais je promets d'être toujours reconnaissante. Je te prie de remarquer avec quelle ferveur je crierai ton nom dans un futur TRES proche._

Rapidement, nous respirions tous deux bruyamment et gémissions à l'unisson.

« Bella…te voir te toucher… Seigneur… c'est la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vue. »

« Mon Dieu, Edward, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien tu peux avoir l'air fabuleux… ta main autour de ta queue c'est juste… suprêmement et foutrement sexy. »

Notre vitesse augmenta et je sentis des décharges électriques se mettre à courir en moi. « Oh, Edward. Je ne vais pas tarder… tu y es presque toi aussi ? »

Il ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa. « Oui, Bella, mon Dieu…très proche. Parle moi, bébé, s'il te plaît. »

Je frottai mon clitoris plus vigoureusement et mes orteils se recroquevillèrent quand mon orgasme commença à déferler en moi. « OH MON DIEU…OUI ! EDWARD, JE JOUIS ! SEIGNEUR, OUI ! JOUIS AVEC MOI BEBE…S'IL TE PLAIT !! »

Il lança sa tête en arrière et hurla d'extase. « PUTAIN ! OUI, BELLA…JE JOUIS BEBE ! MON DIEU, OUI !! »

Je le contemplai avec admiration alors que sa jouissance jaillissait. Mon propre orgasme me fit tressaillir une dernière fois, frissonnant à la vue de cette giclée, puis commençant à faiblir. Nous étions tous deux pantelants et nous regardions mutuellement les yeux remplis d'amour. Chaque partie de mon corps était courbaturée de plaisir, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas en endurer beaucoup plus.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on quitte cette chambre maintenant, » dis je, essoufflée.

« Tu sais quoi Swan ? » dît il, haletant. « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

****

**Edward POV**

A cause de notre complète incapacité à nous contrôler en présence l'un de l'autre, nous tombâmes d'accord sur le fait de nous doucher séparément, et au moment ou j'apparus dans ma serviette, Bella avait déjà passé un énorme peignoir en éponge. Je fus quelque peu déçu quand je vis son absence totale de nudité.

Avant qu'elle ne réalise que j'étais là, je la vis se pencher et toucher l'énorme vibro couleur crème qu'Alice avait décidé d'inclure dans son 'kit de soins '. Ma respiration se bloqua pendant que je la regardai glisser ses doigts délicatement sur cette longueur en latex. Je sentis ma serviette commencer à se soulever alors que le sang affluait vers ma queue pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

_Mon Dieu. C'est sûrement pas normal que cette femme puisse m'affecter aussi intensément et SYSTEMATIQUEMENT._

Je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose de la sorte, et même si je n'étais pas exactement en train de me plaindre, je me demandai si la volonté de mon manche de réclamer de l'attention, à chaque fois qu'elle ne faisait que penser au sexe, n'allait vraiment pas me rendre dingue.

Je me baissai et me caressai par-dessus ma serviette. _Comment est ce possible qu'il me reste encore du sperme, nom de Dieu ? J'arrive même pas à ma rappeler combien d'orgasmes j'ai eu ce soir. Sincèrement, ça a été la foire au giclement._

Bella s'empara du vibro et l'apporta à son visage pour une observation plus détaillée. _Seigneur, ce tuc est colossal. C'est vraiment ce que les femmes veulent, juste une énorme queue pour les pilonner ? _je retirai la serviette de mes hanches, avide de m'accorder plus… d'attention intime, alors que je regardai Bella faire courir sa main sur le plastique dur. Je commençai à pomper plus rapidement avec ma main, incapable de contrôler ma libido en présence de cette femme exceptionnelle. Je sentis ma délivrance approcher et ne pus empêcher un grognement rauque de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle vît ce que faisait ma main. Je pompai plus rapidement, encore plus excité par son regard empli de désir. Mes genoux commençaient à flancher, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, j'étais trop proche maintenant.

Bella tenta de reprendre son souffle. « Cullen…tu sais je plaisantais tout à l'heure quand je disais que tu avais des superpouvoirs sexuels, non ? »

J'acquiesçai, incapable pour le moment de formuler des mots.

Elle marcha vers moi lentement, et mes yeux la détaillaient avec avidité. « Et bien, maintenant, je commence à me dire que j'avais raison. Tu es un surhomme. Après tout ce qu'on s'est fait cette nuit, le nombre de fois ou on s'est fait jouir mutuellement, tu as toujours l'endurance pour te tenir là et te branler devant moi. »

Je gémissais et fermai les yeux. Ses mots m'humidifiaient comme une langue géante. « Ungh… Bella…s'il te plaît… continue de parler. » Mes boules commençaient à se contracter. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

« Edward, » susurra-t-elle en se tenant face à moi et en effleurant mon torse nu du bout des doigts, « si il y avait des Jeux Olympiques du sexe, tu en serais le putain de champion du Monde. Tu es incroyable. Ton corps est incroyable. Ta queue magnifique, parfaite et foutrement énorme est INCROYABLE !! »

Je rugissai son nom alors que mon orgasme me submergeait. « BELLA…OH, OUI…BELLA… JE T'AIME, BEBE ! »

Je chancelai un peu quand le dernier tremblement eût parcouru mon corps. Bella attrapa ma serviette et me nettoya rapidement, puis elle passa ses bras autour de moi, et je calai mon visage dans le creux de son cou si délicieux. « Bella… » haletai je difficilement « la seule raison pour laquelle tu penses que j'ai une endurance de surhomme c'est parce que mon corps est complètement incontrôlable quand tu es là. Je crois…je crois qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche chez moi. »

Elle attira mon visage vers le sien et m'embrassa avec douceur. « Gentil garçon, » souffla-t-elle en atténuant les plis de mon front, « si pour toi ça, c'est que quelque chose cloche, alors je ne veux JAMAIS que tu guérisses. » Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et je soupirai dans sa bouche.

Quand elle s'écarta, je remarquai qu'elle tenait toujours le gode. Je ricanai. « Qu'est ce qui te fascine tant la dedans ? »

Elle rougissait légèrement et mon sourire s' amplifia. _Mon Dieu, j'adore quand elle rougit. _« Et bien…je…euh…me demandai comment ils faisaient ça en fait ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je regardai cette fausse queue ridiculeusement grosse et demandai, « faisaient quoi, bébé ? »

Elle expira et un adorable regard gêné passa sur son visage. « Je me demandai comment ils s'étaient faufilé dans ta chambre une nuit, et avaient fait un moule de ta bite parfaite sans te réveiller. »

Je restais bouche bée. Je regardai cet énorme chose dans ses mains. « Bella… » m'écriai je, « comment peux tu réellement croire que cette…chose… ait une ressemblance avec moi. C'est foutrement énorme. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent immédiatement. « Edward, « dît elle d'une voix séductrice, « je déteste te contredire mon cœur, mais CA… » Elle souleva l'objet à hauteur de mon visage, « …c'est presque exactement la même taille que toi. »

Mon cerveau doutait. « Non…je ne peux pas être comme… ce truc ça doit faire vachement mal…non ? »

Elle m'adressa le plus sexy des sourires que j'ai jamais vu, et soudainement Godzilla se réveilla. « Est-ce que j'avais l'air de souffrir, bébé ? » Elle baissa les yeux et passa ses doigts sur ma longueur durcissant à toute vitesse. « Incroyable, » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna précipitamment et jeta le vibro sur le lit. Elle ouvrît la porte de la chambre et m'appela par-dessus son épaule, « Maintenant, mets des vêtements sur ta bizarrerie de la nature, j'ai sérieusement besoin de manger quelque chosed'une valeur nutritive plus élevée que ton pénis. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mon érection maintenant lancinante, puis en direction de la porte. Je gémissais et m'allongeai sur le lit en saisissant mon membre et en pompant frénétiquement. « J'arrive ! » criai je, en m'acharnant jusqu'à l'oubli.

***

Une heure plus tard, nous étions allongés sur le canapé, incapables de bouger ou de parler. Il était 5hoo du matin. Nous avions à peu prés goûté tout ce que contenait la carte du room service. Nos corps étaient éreintés et nos estomacs ballonnés. J'entendis Bella renifler contre mon torse et je savais qu'elle était presque endormie. Précautionneusement, je me dégageai d'elle et me levai, je marchai lentement vers la chambre des plaisirs.

Quand je franchis le pas de la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil alentour. Le sol était recouvert d'emballages de préservatifs arrachés et de vêtements déchirés. Des emballages de nourriture vides étaient abandonnés à côté du lit, et plusieurs serviettes étaient en boule par terre.

_Seigneur._ Ca ressemblait à un champ de bataille sexuel, et nous avions tous les deux gagné.

Bella soupira doucement et passa son bras autour de mon cou, en caressant mes cheveux. Je me penchai et embrassai sa bouche sucrée, tentant désespérément de ne pas réveiller Godzilla, qui avait enfin succombé à un épuisement total. Je la couchai délicatement sur le lit et m'écroulai à côté d'elle, l'attirant contre mon torse et l'entourant de mes bras. Je caressai ses cheveux et elle soupira de contentement.

« Edward, » dît elle, la voix à moitié endormie, « merci. Pour tout. »

L'émotion me noua la gorge et je dus me forcer à retenir la soudaine humidité qui envahissait mes yeux.

_Pourquoi me remerciait elle ? Quand je l'ai rencontrée, j'étais complètement paumé – luttant avec mes addictions, effrayé par des jeunes filles. Elle m'avait calmé ET ramené à la vie d'un seul coup. Elle était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Comment ne SAVAIT elle pas ça ?_

« Bella, » dis je, ma voix lourde de tout ce que cette femme avait apporté à ma vie, « tu n'as pas à me remercier pour quoi que ce soit. »

Elle releva un peu la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. « Edward, je sais que je t'ai raconté un peu de ce qu'était ma vie… avant que tu n'envahisses ma ruelle cette nuit là et que tu chamboules mon univers, mais tu ne sais pas tout. » Elle baissa le regard. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois au courant de tout, jamais…mais je serai éternellement reconnaissante que tout ça soit derrière moi. »

Je relevai sa joue de la main. « Bella, il n'y a rien…RIEN… que tu aies pu faire qui pourrait me faire t'aimer moins. » Je vis une tristesse et du tourment traverser son regard, et je savais qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Elle s'allongea de nouveau contre mon torse et je continuai de caresser ses cheveux. « Bella, » commençai je prudemment, « as-tu jamais…contacté Renée…depuis que tua s quitté la maison ? » Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras.

« Non. »

_Ok, Cullen, vas y doucement. C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée._

« Même pas pour lui dire que tu allais bien ? »

« Non. »

_Bon, laisse tomber. De toute évidence, elle ne veut pas en parler._

« Pourquoi pas ? » _Bien, m'écoute pas, abruti._

Elle soupira bruyamment. Je m'écartai pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle n'était pas heureuse.

« Pourquoi le devrais je Edward ? » cracha-t-elle. « Elle M'a jetée à la porte, tu te souviens ? Elle a choisi un psychopathe, alcoolique et violent plutôt que sa propre fille, tu te souviens ?! Elle l'a LAISSE ME battre pendant des années ! » Ses yeux étaient en feu et je savais que cette conversation était terminée. « Qu'est ce que tu crois que je lui doive vraiment, Edward ? » Elle me regarda gravement, et j'eus une fois de plus ce désir irrépressible de traquer Phil et de le faire souffrir de toutes les manières que je pouvais imaginer, et si il se trouvait que Renée était là, Dieu seul sait ce que je lui ferai. Le taré avait été ostensiblement absent la plupart de la nuit, mais maintenant, sachant combien ma Bella avait été torturée par ces deux là, il grondait dans ma tête, étirant ses muscles et criant à la vengeance.

J'expirai et essayai de me calmer. « Je suis désolé, bébé. » soufflai je en la serrant contre moi. « J'étais juste…curieux… c'est tout. »

Elle soupira et posa sa main sur mon visage, et quand elle planta son regard dans le mien, j'oubliai comment respirer. L'incendie brûlait toujours dans ses yeux, mais il était dominé par l'immense amour que j'y vis. « Non, Edward…Je _suis _désolée. Mon Dieu, on dirait que je ne suis simplement pas capable de parler de Renée et de Phil sans revivre la nuit ou je suis partie. Je crois que j'ai encore des choses à régler par rapport à ça. »

Je l'embrassai, me shootant à son odeur divine. _Jasper pourrait peut être l'aider. _Elle se blottît de nouveau contre mon torse et soupira. _Bon, ce sera une autre conversation, pour un autre moment._

« Dors, bébé, » lui conseillai je. « Alice va bientôt rentrer, et on un avion à prendre cet après midi. »

Elle grogna légèrement. « Il faut vraiment qu'on quitte cette chambre ? » pleurnicha-t-elle. « C'est notre caverne d'amour magique… »

Je riais. « Bella, je te promets que je ferai une caverne d'amour magique comme celle-ci à LA. »

« Avec des emballages de capotes ? »

« Avec des emballages de capotes. »

« Et des vêtements arrachés ? »

« J'arracherai chaque vêtement de ton corps, si ça peut te rendre heureuse. »

Elle gémît. « Ssshhhh ! » dît elle à voix basse. « Giney est presque endormie ! Tu peux pas dire des trucs pareils ou elle va encore sauter sur Godzilla et on reviendra à la case départ. » En entendant son nom, Godzilla s'agita quelque peu. Je grimaçai et tentai par tous les moyens de le calmer.

« Bonne nuit, Edward, » soupira-t-elle en se collant contre moi. « Je t'aime. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella, » soupirai je en retour. « Fais de beaux rêves, bébé. »

***

**Bella POV**

Il était 11h30. Edward et moi nous étions réveillés, nous nous étions douchés et avions préparés nos bagages, prêts pour notre vol. Alice n'était toujours pas revenue et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Edward somnolait sur le canapé, alors je décidai de descendre dans le hall pour voir ce que je pourrais y trouver.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, j'entendis un vacarme assourdissant. Je longeai le couloir pour voir une foule de gens impressionnante grouillant autour de la réception, jacassant avec agitation. Attendez, pas des gens – des hommes – et pas des hommes ordinaires non plus. C'était le groupe d'hommes les plus mignons, enthousiastes et aux cheveux rasés que j'aie vu. Je fronçai les sourcils de perplexité.

« Ecoutez, on sait qu'il est ici, d'accord ? On veut juste une opportunité de dire `SALUT' ! »

C'est alors que je remarquai la petite dynamo aux cheveux noirs parmi la foule. _ALICE !!_ Je courrai vers elle et lui tapai sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna rapidement, et en me voyant, elle se jeta dans mes bras.

« Oh, Seigneur, Bella, Dieu merci, tu es là ! » Elle me serra fortement et m'écarta de la foule.« Cet endroit est devenu complètement fou depuis que je suis descendue hier soir. » Je m'éloignai d'elle. « Alice, tu n'as pas passé toute la nuit dans le hall, n'est ce pas ? » Elle soupira et acquiesça. « Bon sang, pourquoi ? »

Un soudain éclair de colère illumina son visage et elle brandît un magazine qu'elle tenait à la main. « Parce que mon abruti fini de frère chéri a décrété que la nuit dernière serait à priori le moment idéal pour se faire prendre en train de tailler une putain de pipe à une des stars du cinéma les plus célèbres du monde dans une ruelle ! »

Elle me colla le magazine sous le nez et j'en restai bouche bée. La couverture était une série de photos d'Edward et Rob. La première était une photo montrant Edward à genoux devant Rob. Ses mains semblaient être sur sa verge, et sa bouche était ouverte.

_ !_

Mon cerveau était à l'affût, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Les autres photos étaient plus ou moins les mêmes, mais avec un air horrifié apparaissant sur les visages de Rob et Edward alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient photographiés.

Alice souffla rageusement . « C'est encore à cause de cette foutue presse. TMZ les a publié en premier, quelques heures plus tard Perez Hilton avait posté les photos, et ce matin, tous les torchons du pays ont cette histoire en couverture. Bordel, Edward est un tel idiot ! » Elle désigna la foule grandissante. « Maintenant, tous les mecs gay de New York veulent avoir une chance de courtiser Edward Cullen vu qu'il a fait son coming out, et les paparazzis encerclent le bâtiment. »

Je l'entendis à peine. Je fixai toujours ces images, incapable de m'en détacher. Mon cerveau renonça à tenter de les comprendre et se mît directement à les maudire.

_Putain, c'EST quoi ça ?_

_Hmmmm…on dirait deux mecs vraiment très sexy qui passent un très bon moment homo ensemble, c'est pas ce que tu dirais ?_

_Mais ça peut pas être ça…_

_Pourquoi pas ? Penses y. Edward est magnifique, il a un physique parfait, il a beaucoup de goût pour les fringues, et connaît toutes les paroles de `Papa, Can You Hear Me ?' de Barbra Streisand. Je ne sais pas comment on a pas réalisé plus tôt qu'il était gay…_

_IL N'EST PAS GAY !!! Tu n'étais pas présente pour ce festival de la baise foutrement fantastique auquel on a participé ces dernières heures ?!! Il est impossible sur cette douce et belle terre de Dieu qu'Edward, le Maître Jedi du Sexe- un homme qui nous avait fait jouir de toutes les manières imaginables- soit GAY !!_

_Si il l'est. C'est un homosexuel, gay et bourreur de cul._

_LA FERME !!_

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et tirai fort, juste pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de faire un cauchemar. L'intense douleur me dît que ce n'était malheureusement, pas le cas. Je me retournai vers Alice pour lui demander ce qui se passait quand j'entendis un tumulte fracassant provenir de la foule. En fait, je n'avais jamais entendu des hommes adultes crier comme des filles avant. C'était très déplaisant.

Je regardai d'où provenait le bruit et vis Rob fendre la foule, essayant difficilement de nous rejoindre.

« Bella ! Alice ! Putain, quel cauchemar ! »

Je raillai. « Si seulement. »

Un petit groupe de journalistes se précipita au devant de la foule et héla Rob.

« Robert ! Depuis quand Edward Cullen et vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Vous sortez ensemble, ou c'était juste un coup d'une nuit ? »

« Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Vous êtes ici pour le voir maintenant ? »

Alice leva la main et cria. « Très bien, on se calme, ok ?! Comme je l'ai dit TOUTE LA NUIT – ces images ne sont PAS ce qu'elles paraissent. Toute cette histoire a pris des proportions pharamineuses ! » Elle poussa Rob en avant. « Si vous ne me croyez pas, alors demandez à Robert lui-même. »

La foule se tût en attendant que Rob parle. Il déglutît, mal à l'aise. « Euh…bon…bien…vous voyez, la nuit dernière, on courrait pour semer des… euh…des fans. » Il regarda nerveusement vers Alice et moi. Alice l'encouragea à continuer. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer. « Alice ! Je peux pas raconter cette histoire. Je passerais pour une vraie gonzesse. Je préfère encore que tout le monde croit que je suis gay. Comme ça au moins les Criardes me laisseront tranquille. »

Alice lui lança un regard noir. « Pattinson, » siffla-t-elle, « soit tu expliques ce qui s'est passé, ou crois moi, je t'achève. »

Les yeux de Rob scintillèrent. « Putain de merde, Minipouce, » souffla-t-il, « t'es un petit pétard quand t'es en rogne, non ? » Il lui fît un sourire en coin et je pus presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Rob se retourna vers la foule qui attendait.

« Ecoutez, » dît il assez fort, « tout ce que je peux dire c'est que malgré ce ces images semblent dire, Edward Cullen ne me suçait PAS dans une ruelle sombre, d'accord ? Edward est un homme merveilleux et talentueux pour lequel j'ai le plus grand respect… et je ne lui demanderai JAMAIS de me sucer dans un endroit si sordide. » Aussi vite que l'éclair, la main d'Alice se leva et attrapa l'oreille de Pattinson. « AIE ! Putain ! Alice !! LACHE MOI ! » Elle le tira brutalement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et je la suivais silencieusement derrière.

Quand nous arrivâmes de nouveau à notre appartement, Alice poussa Rob sur une chaise et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il avait l'air terrifié et perturbé par Alice la Dominatrice. Il frottait son oreille rougie.

Edward ronflait toujours doucement, complètement ignorant du tumulte qui avait lieu en bas. Alice s'approcha de lui à grands pas, et baissa sa bouche contre son oreille. J'eus un mouvement de recul en anticipant.

« REVEILLE TOI, TETE DE NŒUD !! » hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Edward bondît du canapé, tanguant comme un boxeur qui venait de perdre son combat. « Quoi ? » dît il à moitié endormi. « Qui est mort ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il se concentra enfin sur la tornade qui déformait le visage de sa sœur. « Euh- oh, » dît il sous sa barbe.

Alice commença à avancer vers lui. Il recula. « Alors, Edward, » dît elle avec sarcasme, « quand est ce que tu allais me dire exactement pour toi et ton petit copain ici présent, hein ? » Il se cacha derrière le canapé. Elle le suivît. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas entré dans ton MINUSCULE cerveau de la TAILLE D'UN POIS CHICHE, que si tu me l'avais DIT, j'aurais pu arranger cette putain de situation AVANT que cette merde n'atteigne les fans !!? »

« Alice…je… »

« AH ME FAIS PAS TON FOUTU ` ALICE…JE', EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN !!!! Il y a un défilé de mecs gays qui attendent en bas pour prendre ton précieux petit cul avec plaisir, alors toi et le chieur de Rosbeef sexy auriez MIEUX FAIT DE PARLER !! »

Rob se redressa dans sa chaise. « Tu trouves que je suis sexy ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« PUTAIN LA FERME, PATTINSON !! » cria Alice. Elle commençait à suffoquer. Je l'attrapai et l'entraînai sur le canapé avec moi. Je tenais sa main et la caressait avec tendresse. Edward me regarda. Je plissai les yeux vers lui.

« Bien, Edward, » dis je, la colère plein la voix. « Tu as entendu ta sœur. Commence…parle. »

***

**Edward POV**

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis de mon mieux pour expliquer les étranges circonstances libres de toute fellation qui avaient conduit à ce qu'Alice appelait maintenant « Le Foutage en l'Air Magistral d'Edward et Rob. » Je regardai Bella prudemment pendant que je parlai, désespéré de lui faire comprendre que ces images ne montraient rien d'autre que deux hommes hétérosexuels dans une position vraiment malencontreuse. Je vis le brasier derrière ses yeux s'éteindre progressivement au fil de mes paroles, et je remerciai Dieu qu'elle me croie.

Quand je parlai des Criardes, je remarquai que Rob prît sa tête entre ses mains et se mît à transpirer. Il sortît ses cigarettes, mais les rangea à toute vitesse quand Alice lui notifia qu'elle l'émasculerait si il en allumait une.

Quand j'eûs terminé, Alice se leva et commença à tourner en rond. « Alors…laissez moi éclaircir tout ça… vous, deux HOMMES ADULTES – tous les deux raisonnablement musclés et de presque 1.90m- vous vous êtes enfuis en courant à cause de DEUX adolescentes, comme les deux femmelettes que vous êtes, pour vous cacher derrière une poubelle ? »

Rob passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Bon, quand tu le présentes comme ça, ça a l'air plutôt scandaleux. » Alice lui lança un regard noir et vicieux. « Tu vois, Alice, je pense vraiment que l'excuse `gay' est plus flatteuse pour nous. » La nervosité d'Alice augmenta encore. Il émît un petit couinement étranglé et s'enfonça de nouveau dans sa chaise. Elle avança vers lui.

« Pattinson, je m'attends à un si haut niveau de `je-m'en-foutisme' de la part de mon frère, c'est un de mes nombreux talents, » -_Garce- « …_ mais toi ? Bon sang, comment as-tu réussi à faire carrière en étant un nul pareil ? »

Rob haussa les épaules et soupira. « Ca a pas été facile, mon cœur. »

Alice soupira de frustration. « Je sais foutrement pas quoi faire de vous deux . Je suis tellement énervée contre vous que j'arrive même plus à parler. » Elle s'effondra sur le canapé et mît sa tête entre ses mains. Je me sentais comme de la merde.

_T'aurais dû lui dire, Cullen._

_Je sais._

_Elle t'en aurait collé une mais au moins elle n'aurait pas été bloquée._

_Je sais._

_Malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours en train de te casser les couilles, la plupart du temps, elle le fait pour ton bien._

_Putain, je sais, c'est bon !_

Je marchai vers Alice et la pris dans mes bras. Au début, elle résista, mais elle finît par enrouler ses bras autour de moi et à me serrer. « Alice, » sifflai je « tu serres juste un peu trop fort, chérie. »

Elle serra plus fort. « Je sais. » Je fermai les yeux alors que mes poumons cherchaient de l'air. _Bordel, comment une si petite femme peut être aussi forte ? _Elle me relâcha enfin et l'air envahît mes poumons.

Je haletai en baissant les yeux sur ma douce sœur en furie, et elle me sourît tel un ange. Seigneur, je l'aimai et je ne la méritai vraiment pas. « Alice, je suis désolé, » marmonnai je. « J'aurais dû te le dire. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi et soupira.

« Ouais, tu aurais dû, » dît elle, résignée puis elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

Rob vint vers nous. « Euh…Alice, moi aussi je suis désolé. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à la séance de bisous ? » Alice se mît à rire et lui mît un coup dans le bras. Il eût un mouvement de recul et gémît. « AIE ! Merde, abîmes pas la marchandise ! »

Bella se leva et nous rejoignît. « Ouais, Alice, » dît elle en souriant, « les garçons en bas vont vouloir leurs bouts de viande frais et intacts. »

Rob lui lança un regard dur. « T'es pas drôle, Swan. »

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, taquine. « Si, je le suis, Pattsy. » Elle vint vers moi et noua ses mains derrière mon cou. Je relâchai instantanément toute la tension que mon corps avait accumulé alors que cette femme incroyable – MA femme – me regarda les yeux remplis d'amour. « Chéri, » murmura-t-elle, « je m'en fiche si t'aimes faire dans l'étoile de mer en chocolat, je t'aime quand même. »

Je l'attirai brusquement contre moi. « Tu sais quoi, Swan ? » dis je, essayant de contenir mon sourire et mon érection, « Rob a raison. T'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Elle éclata de rire et j'embrassai ses lèvres délicieuses. Rob toussa bruyamment et nous nous séparâmes. « Bon sang, vous deux, prenez une chambre ! »

« Pattinson, » rît Bella, « c' EST notre chambre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui, haussa les épaules et se rassît dans sa chaise. « Oh…bon…continuez alors. » Il se pencha en arrière et fît semblant de manger du pop corn.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, ne nous arrêtant que quand Alice nous ramena à notre dilemme.

« Très bien les mecs, » ricana-t-elle, « tout ça s'est très drôle et sympa, mais on a toujours ce petit problème que la majorité du Monde pense maintenant que vous, les deux beaux gosses êtes gays. En soi, personnellement, je m'en fous, mais pour être réaliste, spécialement pour toi, Edward, la plupart de tes fans achètent tes trucs parce qu'elles pensent que t'es un célibataire hétéro. »

Je me hérissai quelque peu. « Alice, tu ne crois pas qu'il soit possible qu'elles achètent comme tu dis mes trucs parce qu'en fait, elles aiment ma musique ? »

Alice se moqua. « Edward, j'adore ta musique, chéri, elle est fabuleuse. Mais est ce que tu crois vraiment que tu vendrais autant d'albums si tu ne ressemblais pas à ça, et si les Criardes ne pensaient pas vraiment qu'elles avaient une chance de te chopper ? » Je grognai férocement.

Rob se leva et se dirigea vers Alice. « Ecoutes, pourquoi est ce qu'on se contente pas d'ignorer tout ça et d'espérer que ça passe. Je veux dire, si on sort d'ici avec tout notre attirail de déni, les gens vont juste penser qu'on cache quelque chose, non, alors ou est le problème ? Les gens n'ont qu'à se faire leur propre opinion à propos de nous. J'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent. »

Alice l'ignora. « Edward, tu vas perdre un bon paquet de Criardes si tu ne fais rien à propos de ça. »

Bella caressa ma main, en sentant ma tension. Elle se retourna vers Alice, paraissant avoir une idée. « Alice, est ce que tu crois que les fans qu'il pourrait perdre POURRAIENT être compensés par les nouveaux fans gay qu'il gagnera ? »

Alice croisa les bras et réfléchît. « Hmmmm… peut être. C'est dur à dire. »

Bella me regarda. « Bon alors est ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin d'en faire plus que ça ? »

Je vis le soulagement apparaître sur le visage de Rob. « Merci d'être d'accord avec moi, Swan, » souffla-t-il. « On a PAS besoin de nier ça, laissons les gens se faire leur propre idée et allons de l'avant. »

Je pouvais voir les rouages du cerveau d'Alice se mettre en marche quand elle dît, « Bella, est ce que tu suggères qu'on n'essaye même pas de nier ça et qu'on laisse les gens se faire leur avis ? »

Rob s'étouffa. « Et, est ce que je suis invisible ? C'est pas ce que je viens de dire ? »

Alice tapa l'épaule de Bella. « Bonne idée, chérie. »

Rob leva les yeux au ciel. « C'était MON idée, » cria-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

« Ok, écoutez bien, » dît Alice déterminée, « je redescends là bas… je vais réitérer que les photos ont été sorties de leur contexte… blah, blah, blah… et on en reparlera jamais. » Elle se retourna pour sortir. Rob soupira encore et se mît à bouder magistralement.

Alice se retourna vers lui et lui fît signe du doigt. « Pattinson, viens. »

Il rougît et bondît de sa chaise, la suivant de très près. « Putain, j'adore quand tu me dis quoi faire, Minipouce. »

Je vis le sourire diabolique d'Alice. « Habitues toi. » Elle ouvrît la porte et se retourna vers nous. « Vous deux – rassemblez vos affaires et je vous retrouve au rez de chaussée dans quinze minutes. Je nous ai réservé une limousine pour nous amener à l'aéroport puis on rentre à LA et on affronte la situation là bas. » La porte se referma me laissant seul avec Bella.

Je m'avançai vers elle et entourai sa taille de mes bras, la plaquant contre mon corps. Je durcissais instantanément et je vis ses yeux s'arrondir. « Bella, ça va nous ? » demandai je doucement.

Elle dessina le contour de ma mâchoire du bout des doigts et je soupirai profondément. « Oui, Trou du Cul, on va bien. » Elle prît une grande inspiration. « D'abord quand j'ai vu ces photos, j'ai cru que j'avais atterri à BizarroWorld, mais je dois dire, que j'ai aussi trouvé l'image de Rob et toi ensemble…euh… plutôt torride. »

Je riais et attrapais son visage en coupe dans mes mains. « Swan, si tu suggères que toi, moi et le Rosbeef, on fasse ménage à trois, la réponse est ` foutrement hors de question'. T'es à moi, maintenant et je partage pas. » Je léchai la peau fine de son cou, et elle poussa un léger gémissement en enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. _Mon Dieu, j'adore quand elle fait ça._

« Je veux pas être partagée., » susurra-t-elle d'une voix sexy, « je ne veux que toi…toujours. » Je retournai sur sa bouche et elle m'embrassa férocement. Je me baissai et empoigna ses fesses délectables, la soulevant à hauteur de ma taille. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de moi et je me précipitai rapidement dans la chambre et claquai la porte.

« Alors, » dis je, à bout de souffle, en penchant ma tête pour m'affairer sur sa poitrine, « quinze minutes ? »

Elle déchira ma chemise et s'attaqua à mon jeans. « Plutôt douze maintenant, » haleta-t-elle.

Je la déshabillai en un temps record et la jetai sur le lit. « Pas mal de temps. »

* * *

***New York Yankees :** équipe de base ball.

****

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert pour me le dire.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou mes chéries,**

**Je suis vraiment pas originale mais je vais encore une fois toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews génialissimes, vos mises en alerte et en favorites !**

**Je suis désolée si ce chapitre a un peu tardé mais pas mal de chamboulements en peu de temps, et encore un nouveau projet…vous en saurez plus très vite, promis.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Séverine ****: Mon pauvre Pattsy !!! Merci pour tes reviews. Bises**

**Pauline : ****C'est même impossible de croire qu'Edward soit ** ! Je confirme, moi aussi je me demande parfois comment je vais traduire certaines expressions ! Merci de me suivre en français et de m'encourager !**

**Tagada : ****Merci pour ton enthousiasme, toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements, voilà la suite.**

**Sweety : ****Merci, merci, merci pour tout. Bises**

**Audrey : ****Contente que tu aimes autant ! Merci pour tout. Bises**

**Gégé : ****Et oui, notre Rob est tout craquant là-dedans. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ma Belle. Bisous.**

**Nanichérie :**** C'est vrai que le plus dur pour moi dans cette trad ce sont toutes ces expressions alors que tu me fasses justement cette remarque me touche beaucoup. Vraiment un énorme merci à toi. Je t'adore, bisous.**

**Flow : ****Contente de te retrouver et que le chapitre-lemon t'ait plu^^. Mais oui, dans The Screamers, même les lemons sont drôles. Merci énormément pour tes reviews, tes compliments, tes encouragements : tu es adorable. Gros bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : **** Voilà la suite, merci pour tout.**

**Mélusine : ****Contente de voir que la réaction aux photos ne t'a pas déçue ! Merci pour tout, bises.**

**Lovecullen : ****Merci et contente que les traductions des surnoms te conviennent, mdr.**

**Fandetwilight : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes !!!**

**Monie : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review et surtout pour ton enthousiasme.**

**Twilightfan384 :**** Coucou Wanda et bienvenue !!! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça me fait toujours un plaisir énorme de voir que vous pouvez aimer cette histoire autant que moi et que je ne a gâche pas trop avec ma traduction. Je me doutais que l'invité surprise plairait. Encore merci, bises.**

**Hankepiwi ****: Coucou Miss ! Et oui et ce n'est que le début, mdr. Merci, bises.**

**Sarah :**** En fait, il faut s'inscrire sur le site et mettre la fic en story alert pour être avertie de la parution de nouveaux chapitres Miss. Merci pour tout bisous.**

************

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !!!**

*************

_**Chapitre 13 : Le pari**_

**Bella POV**

Le voyage retour pour L.A. fut raisonnablement calme. Quand notre limousine nous récupéra à l'aéroport de New York, il y avait un petit comité de journalistes qui nous attendait, Alice les occupa avec ce qui était maintenant devenu la version officielle – les photos « gay » de Rob et Edward avaient été sorties de leur contexte, et tout le monde avait complètement extrapolé. Les chasseurs de ragots étaient à l'affut de plus de scandale mais Alice refusa de coopérer.

Dès que nous primes nos places à bord de l'avion, Edward s'endormit. Je suppose que le marathon du toucher inacceptable avait eu raison de lui après tout. Mon Dieu, j'ai toujours du mal à concevoir la sensualité intense qui avait plané dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurai pu imaginer que faire l'amour puisse être aussi fracassant comme ça avait pu l'être avec Edward. Encore maintenant, je sentais chaque muscle de mon corps endolori à cause de l'immense plaisir qu'ils avaient reçu de ses mains incroyables. Je le regardais en me délectant de sa beauté virile sans aucune honte.

_Il ressemble vraiment à un Dieu quand il dort. Pâle et parfait. Les yeux, le nez, la bouche … attends … c'est de la bave ? D'accoooord … On se retourne et on parle à Alice maintenant._

« Chérie, comment tu te sens ? » Demandais-je doucement. Elle semblait épuisé, alors je passai mon bras autour d'elle et l'attirai contre mon épaule.

« Bell's, » Soupira-t-elle, « Je ne crois avoir été jamais aussi fatiguée que maintenant. » Je caressai ses cheveux tendrement, elle soupira et ferma les yeux. « Et toi ? » Marmonna-t-elle. « Tu peux m'épargner tous les détails effroyables et intimes, mais est-ce que mon frère te traite bien ? »

Je me souriais à moi-même. ` Bien ´ c'est vraiment pas le mot que j'utiliserai pour qualifier son frère. Formidable ? Peut être. Spectaculaire ? Certainement. Beau à vous faire perdre la tête et plus torride qu' Hadès ? Incontestablement. « Ouais, » dis-je à vois basse, « On passe du bon temps ensemble. »

_Swan, tu vas aller en Enfer dans un panier en osier pour être horriblement et de manière aussi blasphématoire en dessous de la vérité._

Alice se blottit contre moi et je reposai ma tête sur la sienne. « Bon, je suis heureuse pour toi Bell's, je le suis vraiment. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être heureuse c'est toi. »

« Et ton frère ? »

« Pfffttt. Après cette foire d'empoigne d'aujourd'hui il mérite un bon coup de pied retourné dans les couilles … Mais t'en fais pas, j'aurais ma revanche. » Bailla-t-elle bruyamment. « Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que vous échangez des fluides corporels tous les deux, je vous ai pris à tous les deux des rendez-vous pour être dépisté pour les MST, et pendant que tu y es prends des contraceptifs nom de Dieu. Le nombre de préservatifs que vous avez utilisé tous les deux la nuit dernière est juste … anormal. Le rendez-vous est demain à 10 h. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Je souriais à la petite pile à côté de moi et caressai ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle avait un don pour penser à tout.

Aahh … Alice. Elle était une femme incroyable et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'avait personne. Pendant un moment, j'avais cru qu'entre elle et Rob il pouvait y avoir une connexion, mais quand je lui en fis part, elle ricana et quitta la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi ça aurait été pratiquement de l'inceste.

Edward avait dit quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle craquait pour son thérapeute, Jasper. Hummm. Il y a peut être quelque chose à faire à propos de son comportement. Je contenais un rire diabolique et me faisait le serment de partir en croisade personnelle pour caser Alice avec un certain Dr. Sexy.

Quand nous atterrîmes à L.A., il y avait un énorme contingent de journalistes et de paparazzis qui nous attendait.

« Merde, » s'écria Alice, « C'est pire que je ne le pensais. » La foule nous vit et commença à crier pour qu'Edward aille vers eux et réponde à leurs questions. Je le vis se balancer nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il remarquait que derrière les paparazzis il se trouvait une horde grandissante de Criardes.

« Edwaaaaard !! Je m'en fiche si tu es homo !! T'es toujours sexy ! »

« Héééé … Edward, choisis moi ! Pas Rpattz !! »

« Hey, Eddie !! Il faut bien un VRAI mec pour aimer un autre homme !! » Cria une voix grave. _Qu'est-ce que … ? _De toute évidence, les Criardes incluaient maintenant de grands motards vêtus de cuirs cloutés avec des moustaches _et_ de quelques mecs vraiment mignons qui étaient mieux habillés qu'Alice. Bizarre.

Edward fit un impressionnant demi-tour et s'agrippa à ma main fermement. « C'est normal que j'ai moins peur de lui que des adolescentes ? »

Je souriais pendant qu'Alice commença à nous diriger vers la sortie latérale de l'aéroport. « Bon, vous deux, la limousine devrait être derrière ces portes. Allez-y … Sauvez-vous. » Elle regardait autour de nous nerveusement. « Donnez-moi 15 minutes et si je ne suis pas revenue partez et ne vous retournez pas. » Elle serra Edward dans ses bras. « Mon Coeur, si je meurs en défendant ton honneur de tapette, je reviendrais pour te hanter, tu n'auras plus jamais de repos. » Elle se retourna vers moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. « Bell's, si je n'y arrive pas je veux que tu aies la seule chose de vraie valeur qui m'appartienne – mon Jasper à piles. Traite le bien et il te procurera des plaisirs que tu n'as jamais connu. »

Edward leva les yeux aux ciel. « Alice, je suis juste ici. »

Elle le regarda ironiquement. « Je sais. » Elle partit en sautillant, la tête haute. « Dans la brèche mes amis !! » Nous ricanions tous les deux à propos du lutin fou et je fis franchir la porte à Edward. L'épuisement nous submergeait enfin. Nous nous précipitâmes dans la limousine et nous affalâmes sur les banquettes en cuir. Edward ferma la portière, et alors qu'un silence tout relatif nous entourait, nous soupirâmes tous les deux en nous regardant.

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors Swan … pendant qu'on attend … ça te dirait ... »

Je baissais les épaules. « Nan … Trop fatiguée. »

Il acquiesça, compréhensif. « Et si … ? »

« Hummm … Peut être plus tard. »

Il soupira et acquiesça de nouveau. « Alors je pourrais peut être te donner envie de … ? »

Je fis oui de la tête. « Bien sûr, je pourrais peut être y arriver. » Il se pencha et commença à m'embrasser. Tout à coup, chaque goutte de sang de mon corps se précipita vers mon vagin. _Oh mon Dieu et tous ces saints. Plus fatiguée !!_ En quelques secondes nous étions l'un sur l'autre. Nos mains touchaient et palpaient, nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre sensuellement, et rapidement, toute la limousine était emplie du bruit de nos gémissements.

« Oh Seigneur, Edward tes mains ont été loins de mes seins bien trop longtemps ! »

Il grogna et me plaqua contre son corps. « Bordel Bella, j'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu me rends dur … Foutrement dur ! » Je frottais son érection impressionnante au travers de son jean et ressentis une montée de puissance quand il rugit. « Oh oui bébé … Touche moi là … Putain, oui Bella ! »

Il se rua de nouveau sur ma bouche et je me sentie inonder ma culotte. « Oh merde Edward … Tu me fais tellement mouiller. Oh … Mon Dieu, oui … Juste ici. C'est ça bébé ! OUI ! »

« Heu … Monsieur Cullen ? » Nous nous figeâmes et tournâmes la tête en direction de la voix. Notre chauffeur âgé nous regardait horrifié depuis le siège conducteur. _Putain, il sortait d'où ?_ « Je me demandais seulement si vous voudriez que je remonte la vitre de séparation, Monsieur ? » Siffla-t-il.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes. Edward déglutit rapidement et plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Il me regarda. Je haussais les épaules et acquiesçais légèrement. « Heu … Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi pas? » Dit Edward.

« Si vous voulez, » Le soutenais-je.

« Ouais, je veux dire si vous voulez. » Renchérit Edward.

Le chauffeur regarda entre nous. Nous lui sourions innocemment. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose mais j'étais presque sur qu'il avait murmuré « Putain de rock star en rut. » quand la vitre commença à monter.

Nos respirations erratiques résonnaient dans l'habitacle pendant que la vitre de discrétion remontait lentement jusqu'au plafond. Mes doigts pianotaient sur mes genoux, et je vis Edward retirer une bouloche inexistante de sa chemise alors que nous regardions tous les deux en l'air. A la seconde ou la vitre entra en contact avec le plafond, Edward et moi nous jetâmes à nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Nous avions repris notre tripotage mutuel quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Alice. « très bien vous deux, » Dit-elle, écœurée, « Une fois de plus, j'ai sauvé le coup. S'il vous plait ne me remerciez pas en me faisant sortir les yeux de la tête. » Elle tapa sur la vitre de séparation pour signifier au chauffeur de partir.

Nous fûmes de retour à notre appartement relativement vite, et nous soupirâmes tous de soulagement en descendant de l'ascenseur. « Bon, » S'écria Alice en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, « Je vais dormir, et si jamais l'un de vous me réveille, votre vie sera encore pire que celle d'un rat mort dans une usine de tampon. Est-ce que je me suis faite comprendre ? »

« Oui, Alice. » Nous exclamâmes à l'unisson.

Elle se retourna avant de quitter la pièce. « Alors, juste pour être claire, Edward, pas de séance photo homo-érotique dans les ruelles, d'accord ? Et pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, pas de foutu bruit de sexe ! Essayez simplement de garder vos mains à distance l'un de l'autre pendant quelques heures – s'il vous plait. »

Edward ricana. « Alice, on n'est plus des adolescents, on peut se contrôler tu sais. »

Alice se retourna lentement vers lui. _Oh non, Cullen, arrête de parler, arrête de parler, arrête de parler !!! _

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu le peux, maintenant ? » Souffla-t-elle, une étincelle diabolique scintillant dans ces yeux. Edward me regarda. Je lui lançait un signal « Ne rajoute pas un mot ou tu vas creuser ta tombe dont tu ne sortiras jamais ». Il me regarda, perplexe. « Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

J'arrêtai de secouer mes mains et le fixai. _Abruti, pas capable de reconnaître un signal d'un autre._ Il se retourna vers Alice. « Alice, » Dit-il posément, « Bella et moi sommes des adultes responsables… » Je me mis à tousser. _Parle pour toi Cullen, j'ai jamais prétendu être responsable._ « Si tu penses qu'on ne peut pas tenir quelques heures sans se sauter dessus comme des lapins, alors tu te trompes vraiment. »

Alice sourit, et toute ma carcasse voulait soudainement être ailleurs. « Vraiment ? »

Edward acquiesça déterminé. « Vraiment. »

« Bon alors, cher frère, » Dît-elle, et une soudaine image mentale d'un vautour tournant autour de sa victime s'imposa à moi, « Je vais PARIER que toi et Miss-culotte-mouillée ici présente ne pouvez pas garder vos mains pour vous le temps de ma sieste. »

« Pffft, » Siffla Edward. « C'est un pari que tu vas perdre petite sœur. »

Je grognai et me tapai le front avec la main. _Cullen, ou étais tu ces dernières 24 heures ? N'as tu rien appris à propos de notre manque de contrôle complet et absolu ? T'as pas rencontré Giney et Godzilla ? !! _

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai si je gagne ? » Défia-t-il le lutin diabolique qui affichait un sourire narquois.

Elle se tapotait la joue en réfléchissant. « Dis ce que tu veux beau gosse. » Son front se plissa de concentration pendant quelques instants, avant qu'une ampoule virtuelle ne lui sorte de la tête et qu'il fasse son sourire en coin. « D'accord, si je gagne ... » Il me regarda rapidement, et l'espace d'un instant, je pus voir un Edward de 14 ans, pétant sur l'oreiller de sa sœur et ricanant comme un psychopathe, « … Si je gagne, chère sœur, tu devras être mon esclave pendant une journée. » Je vis un éclair de terreur passer dans les yeux d' Alice avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

Edward était fière de son idée et était de plus en plus excité. « Tu devras faire exactement ce que je dis, quand je le dis. Tu ne pourras pas me donner d'ordre, m'amadouer, me menacer ou m'insulter pendant 24 heures. » Alice clignait légèrement de l'œil gauche. « ET, tu DEVRAS passer une séance de thérapie avec le Dr Jasper à propos de ta capacité surnaturelle et jouissive à me casser les couilles. » Edward eut un sourire satisfait. Je voulais lui montrer mon soutien sans me moquer d'Alice alors j'acquiesçai rapidement la tête vers lui puis la secouai tristement vers elle. _Whaou … Traumatisme des cervicales._

Alice ressemblait à un thermomètre un jour de canicule. Je pouvais presque voir le sang remonter le long de son cou jusqu'à sa tête et j'avais sincèrement peur que la petite puisse vraiment lui souffler la victoire. Elle retourna toute la puissance de son regard de faisceau laser sur Edward, mais il le détourna facilement, sachant qu'il avait amené sa sœur exactement ou il voulait. Frustrée, Alice détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, et j'étais sûre d'avoir entendu un chien haleter au loin.

« Bien, Edward, » Dit-elle les dents serrées. « J'accepte tes conditions. »

Edward fit alors ce qui aurait pu être décrit comme … une danse de la joie. Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre et faisait de grands gestes circulaires avec ses bras. Il avait l'air ridicule. Malheureusement, moi, je le trouvais incroyablement sexy.

Alice le fixa du regard et la danse de la joie s'arrêta rapidement. « Alors, Edward, » Soupira-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait faire fuir un marine en hurlant comme un nouveau né, « Tu ne vas pas me demander ce qui se passera si TU perds le pari ? »

Edward se figea. Il tentait de se comporter normalement mais il avait sa tête de terrorisé. Je la connaissais bien parce que je la voyais à chaque fois qu'il avait à faire aux Criardes – ou quand il voyait un épisode de True Blood – pour je ne sais quelle raison il avait une aversion viscérale pour les vampires.

Il tenta de reprendre une apparence normale. « Bien Alice … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je perds ? »

« Si tu perds ? Bonne question, chéri. Oh, mon cœur quelle sera ta punition si tu perds ? » Son front se crispa alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle nous regarda tous les deux, et mon estomac remontait vers ma gorge. « Ohhh, je sais, » Dit-elle avec douceur, « Tu devras te rendre à un rendez-vous avec … une Criarde. » _Oh … non._ « Le rencard devra se dérouler dans un lieu public ou d'autres Criardes pourraient être présentes, tu n'auras pas le droit d'amener ta couverture de sécurité Bella, et à la fin de la soirée, tu devras embrasser la dite Criarde sur la bouche. »

Edward devint instantanément livide, et pendant une seconde terrifiante je crus qu'il allait pleurer. Il était absolument impossible qu' Edward puisse endurer ça, surtout pas sans moi pour contrôler son anxiété et ses coups de panique. Je le frôlais légèrement pour m'assurer qu'il respirait toujours et il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. « Alice » Plaidai-je « Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Bella, » Dît-elle lentement, « Que ce soit merdique ou farfelu – ce sont mes conditions à prendre ou à laisser. »

Je voulais tout à coup revenir en arrière, avant que cette conversation n'ait commencé et bâillonner Edward avant que le pari ne soit proposé. Pendant ce temps, Alice le regardait en attendant. « Bon, Edward, » Demanda-t-elle, « Est-ce qu'on a un pari ? »

Il me regarda et je fis vigoureusement non de la tête. « Ok Alice, » Accepta-t-il les épaules affaissées de résignation. J'essayai en vain de me redresser et de le frapper mentalement. « Le pari est lancé. »

Alice sautillait comme une gosse. « Ohhh, yes ! J'adore botter ton pauvre petit cul !! Toi, cher frère, tu vas vraiment craquer ! » Elle nous regarda intensément et nous tremblâmes quelque peu. « Maintenant, rappelez-vous bien tous les deux – pas de tripotage OU ALORS, vous perdrez comme les loosers que vous êtes !! » Humm … je n'avais encore jamais vu Alice jubiler auparavant. Elle n'était pas jolie. « Et n'essayez pas de sortir pendant que je suis endormie, parce que je le saurai, souvenez-vous en. »

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Je fixai Edward. Il respirait irrégulièrement, mais à ce moment précis, il ne me restait plus aucune compassion. Il leva les mains innocemment. « Quoi ?! Je pouvais pas refuser le pari ... »

« Si, tu pouvais refuser le pari ! » Insistais-je. « C'est exactement ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Edward, non seulement tu nous as soumis à des HEURES de tortures et d'abstinence – ce qui est déjà un châtiment suffisant – tu as accepté d'être SEUL, dans un environnement romantique avec une Criarde, si on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se toucher. Dans quelle galaxie tu crois que ça peut bien finir !? »

« Bella, » Soupira-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, « Tu ne comprends pas. Depuis que nous sommes enfants, Alice a gagné tous les paris qu'on ait jamais fait. J'ai besoin de ça – désespérément. »

« Mais Edward, tu ne PEUX PAS gagner ce pari à moins que je te drogue, ce qui de toute évidence n'est pas une option ou que je t'attache. »

Il fronça les sourcils et tendit les mains vers moi. « Bella, s'il te plait, fais moi un peu confiance. J'ai un minimum de self-control. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Edward, viens ici et bouffe moi la chatte. »

« Oh oui bébé ! »

« Non, imbécile, c'était un test ! Tu as zéro contrôle, aucun, que dalle ! Shhht ! »

Il me pointa du doigt, accusateur. « Et bien, t'es pas beaucoup mieux tu sais ? »

« Je sais ! » M'écriais-je, « C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas faire ce pari débile. Au moins je ne vis pas dans le déni à propos de MON manque de contrôle. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira de frustration. « Ecoute … On doit juste faire des choses qui nous empêcherons de penser au sexe. »

« Bien, alors je te suggère de rester loin de moi, parce que si tu es dans la même pièce que moi, en me regardant avec ces yeux à la `S'il te plait viole moi´, me parlant avec ta voix sensuelle et sexy et ressemblant comme toujours à un énorme orgasme emballé dans du papier cadeau n'attendant qu'à jaillir, ce stupide pari va tomber à l'eau en deux secondes. »

Ces yeux s'assombrirent et je vis Godzilla se dresser, tenter de sortir pour venir jouer. « Oh, Seigneur, Bella, tu m'excites tellement quand tu parles comme ça, » Grogna-t-il.

« Edward ! » Le sermonnais-je en pointant son érection du doigt. « Ca aide pas !! »

Il soupira bruyamment et se pinça le nez. _Merde, je trouve même ça sexy._ « Ok, d'accord, » Dit-il résigné, « Je vais dans la salle de musique. Toi, vas dans ta chambre. »

« Bon plan, » Dis-je rapidement. De toute façon il me fallait une nouvelle culotte.

Il disparut, seulement pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard. « Alors quand elle dit pas de tripotage, est-ce qu'elle veut dire qu'on peut pas se toucher non plus ? »

« Oui. »

« Fais chier! »

***

Je déambulais dans ma chambre, essayant désespérément de ne pas penser au sexe, en écoutant la magnifique musique jouée au piano qui me parvenait de la salle de musique.

_Bon, au moins si tu l'entends jouer tu sais qu'il a les deux mains sur le piano et non sur sa queue. Oh … Attends … Attends … Ouais et voilà – magnifique image mentale._

_Ok, arrête de penser à la bite d'Edward. Tu peux le faire. Ecoute la jolie musique._

J'écoutais la mélodie compliquée. Ca semblait être du classique mais avec la petite touche personnelle d'Edward. J'imaginais ses superbes mains se déplaçant avec grâce sur les touches, les caressant, les caressant … plongeant profondément dans cette chaleur humide.

_OK, ARRETE ! T' as 16 ans ou quoi ? Tu es une femme adulte nom de Dieu._

_Mais … ses doigts … siiii beaux … siiii longs …_

_La ferme ! Concentre toi. Fais quelque chose d'utile nom de Dieu !_

Je me relevai déterminée et commençais à déballer mon sac de New York._ Humm … Voilà la chemise qu' Edward m'a arraché la nuit dernière … Voilà les reste de lubrifiant et de capotes qu'on a utilisé pendant notre frénésie sexuelle … Voilà le porno qui nous a amené à quelques orgasmes époustouflants … Oh, et voilà les 15 culottes que j'ai utilisé pendant les 48 heures où j'étais à New York. Excellent. Quelle superbe façon de ne pas penser au sexe. _

Je grognai de frustration et m' effondrai sur le lit. Je devrais peut être essayer de faire une sieste.

Je retirais mes vêtements et me faufilai entre les draps. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour qu'Edward et moi gagnions ce pari. Seigneur, ce ne sont que quelques heures ! Si je peux seulement rester éloignée de lui tout ira bien. Bon, tant que je peux resté éloignée de lui ET arrêter de penser à lui … et je ne devrais certainement pas penser à son membre énorme, dur et magnifique pompant en moi, parce que ce serait vraiment … mal.

Merde.

_Cher Dieu – Pourquoi me tortures tu de la sorte alors que j'ai été si fervente et que j'ai proclamé … très fort mon affection pour toi ?_ Je pressai un oreiller contre ma poitrine et soupirai, essayant de penser à des prairies verdoyantes et au ciel bleu … et pas à Edward me prenant brusquement par derrière.

***

**Edward POV**

Mes mains glissaient facilement sur les touches du piano, mais mon esprit était à des kilomètres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à l'instant ou est-ce qu'on vous dit que vous ne pouvez pas avoir quelque chose, votre désir pour celle-ci augmente de manière exponentielle ? Je me balançais d'avant en arrière en jouant, d'une part pour ressentir le rythme de la musique, et d'autre part parce que cela faisait du bien à mon membre gonflé. Je pensais oisivement à ce que Bella était en train de faire et je me demandais si elle gérait aussi mal que moi.

Maudite Alice et ses manières de démon ! Une part de moi savait que « le foutage en l'air magistrale d'Edward et Rob » était partiellement responsable de mon châtiment actuel. Alice était une sœur géniale et un manager extraordinaire mais quand il était question de pardonner et d'oublier, son crédo était « allez-vous faire foutre, faites les souffrir. » Elle avait choisi le châtiment ultime pour moi, et j'étais déterminé à ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de mener à bien son plan abominable.

Je gémissais alors que ma virilité frémissait, et me suppliait pathétiquement d'aller retrouver Bella et de m'enfouir en elle profondément, encore et encore. Mes mains s'abaissèrent brusquement sur les touches du piano à cette pensée et je les pressais fermement pour m'empêcher de courir jusqu'à la chambre et de ne faire que ça.

_Ok, respire. Continue de jouer et respire. Tu peux le faire. Tu n'es pas un homme des cavernes, esclave de ses désirs sexuelles primitifs._

Le fou passa la tête entre les barreaux de sa cage et fronça un sourcil. _Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a appelé ?_

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à jouer Mozart. Mozart était jovial, heureux et pas du tout sexy. Je me concentrai sur les rythmes mélodieux et les enchainement délicats et tentai de repousser le visage de Bella de mon esprit. Elle continuait de revenir vers moi – la Bella crasseuse de la ruelle, m'incendiant de son regard fière – la Bella fraichement lavée engouffrant un petit déjeuner inattendu avec un abandon sauvage – la magnifique Bella matant les Criardes et me demandant si je voulais baiser la serveuse aux gros seins.

Je souriais sans m'en rendre compte en pensant à la femme incroyable qui avait mis ma vie sans dessus dessous. Une image mentale de Bella, allongée en dessous de moi alors que nous faisions l'amour s'insinua dans ma tête. Sa bouche était ouverte, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, elle avançait et reculait sur l'oreiller comme je plongeai en elle, ses yeux noircis remplis de désir et de plaisir.

Le cinglé ouvrit sa cage et sortit – souriant comme un malade et caressant sa bite. _Allez Edward … Déboutonne ton pantalon et on peut relâcher toute cette ennuyeuse … gêne._

Je fermai les yeux et gémissai, essayant de me résonner moi-même. _Cullen, si tu te touches toi-même toute cette histoire est terminée. Alice le saura, et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte tu regarderas au dessus de la table une adolescente de 15 ans avec un appareil dentaire scintillant, qui aura une voix assez aigue pour briser du verre et qui sans aucun doute passera toute la soirée à te dire à quel point tu es merveilleux, pendant que tu te cogneras la tête contre la table et que tu demanderas à n'importe quel passant de t'achever._

Le taré eut un sourire méprisant._ Bon Dieu, arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique. On s'inquiétera des conséquences plus tard, branle toi sauvagement maintenant !_

Je continuai de presser les touches du piano, déterminé à ne pas déboutonner mon jean et à me pomper frénétiquement. Toute la pièce résonnait du volume outrageant de la musique. Je grognais de satisfaction._ J'espère que tu entends ça Alice ! Réveille toi petite pute, que je puisse mettre un terme à cette torture !!_

Mes doigts décidèrent de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et Mozart se transforma en un air de rythm'n blues avec une tonalité grave et sensuelle qui s'échappât de l'instrument. Dans mon esprit, la chanson devenait la bande originale d'une vision particulièrement pornographique de Bella, dansant de façon provocante devant moi avant de s'assoir à califourchon et de s'empaler sur mon membre douloureusement dur. Elle entourait ses bras autour de mon cou et se pencha en arrière, se faisant glisser de haut en bas sur ma longueur. Je regardais avec admiration sa fente humide m'engloutir. Je voyais chaque centimètre de moi disparaître en elle et j'en punissais le piano encore plus fort, évacuant violemment ma frustration et essayant de chasser cette image séductrice de mon cerveau. La musique devenait rude et rapide mais le fantasme continuait de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Le sang bouillait dans mes veines alors que je l'imaginais rejeter sa tête en arrière d'extase alors qu'elle se resserrait et tremblait autour de moi, j'en jouissais presque.

« Arrrghh ! » Criai-je, en haletant violemment alors que mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. De frustration, je cognai mon front violemment contre le clavier. Je pressai ma peau brulante sur cette douceur fraiche et m'accrochai aux côtés du piano comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée. Godzilla frottait douloureusement contre l'intérieur de mon jean, suppliant pour sa délivrance.

_« Humm … Un peu hors de contrôle, non, Edward ? »_ Souffla le fou. _« Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi perturbé depuis que tu as essayé d'arrêter la coke … La première fois. »_ Il s'assit dans une chaise et posa ses doigts devant son visage. _« Dis moi Edward, est-ce que tu crois que c'est normal ce que tu ressens pour Bella ? Et que tu n'arrives pas à te rassasier d'elle – plus tu passes de temps avec elle plus tu as besoin d'elle ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un homme qui n'aurait pas ta … propension aux substances addictives, réagirait comme ça ? Ou c'est seulement toi ? »_

Je plongeai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et les tirai rageusement. _Si tu n'as rien de constructif à dire alors la ferme._

_Tu ne crois pas que je suis constructif ? Oh, Mon Dieu. Je voulais simplement te faire réaliser ta dépendance grandissante à cette femme. Maintenant, tu me connais, je suis complètement pour les obsessions destructrices, mais n'est-ce pas exactement le genre de choses que tu essaies d'éviter ?_

_Quoi ?! Tu crois que Bella est juste une addiction stupide ? C'est n'importe quoi, même venant de toi._

_Ça l'est ? Ça fait moins d'une heure que tu ne l'as pas touchée … et t'es proche d'elle, et déjà te voilà à te taper la tête contre un énorme instrument de musique et à débattre avec toi-même. CA, ça à l'air d'être du grand n'importe quoi pour moi._

Je me relevais du tabouret du piano et me mis à tourner en rond.

_C'est ridicule. Bella n'est pas une foutue addiction. Elle est la femme que j'aime. _

_Et bien, j'ai vu des gens amoureux avant et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'aucun d'entre EUX ne sombre dans une situation semblable à celle que tu traverses actuellement._

Le fou se pencha en avant et murmura dans le coin le plus sombre de mon esprit perverti. _Tu as BESOIN d'elle Edward. Tu as besoin de la sentir sous tes mains autant que tu as besoin d'air dans tes poumons. Rester éloigné d'elle n'est juste pas une option. De toute évidence ton séjour à New York te l'a prouvé. Tu l'as dit toi-même – quand il s'agit de cette femme, tu es incapable de garder le contrôle. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi. Elle t'attire … t'hypnotise. Tout comme les drogues. Tout comme la bibine. Tout comme la nicotine. Comment peux tu penser qu'elle soit autre chose que ta dernière addiction ? _

_Non. Tu as tort._

Il soupira et leva la main. _Ecoute, je ne veux pas me battre. Je la veux au moins autant que toi – plus en fait – je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de te renier pour un stupide pari. Tu devrais mieux savoir maintenant qu'en pariant avec Alice, tu ne gagnera PAS. Alors pourquoi prolonger l'inévitable ? Va rejoindre Bella. Prends la comme elle veut que tu le fasses. Perds toi en elle et proclame la comme tienne. Fais le maintenant. Pourquoi te torturer plus longtemps quand tu sais que toute cette histoire est vouée à cette conclusion ?_

Ma respiration s'accéléra. _Seigneur. Est-ce que le taré aurait raison pour une fois ? Est-ce que je me torture pour rien ? Est-ce que n'importe quoi, n'importe quel pari vaut le coup d'être éloigné de mon autre moitié ?_

Le fou se moqua. _En fait, je SUIS ton autre moitié – tu sais, le bien le mal et toutes ces conneries. Elle devrait être ma meilleure moitié. Mon avis c'est que, elle est dans cette chambre en ce moment … en train de penser à toi … probablement trempée au possible et agonisant pour être ravagée par l'homme qu'elle aime. Serais tu suffisamment égoïste pour lui refuser ça ? _

Mon esprit tentait de réfléchir. _Bon … Quand tu présentes ça comme ça … j'ai été plutôt égoïste. Mais un rencard avec une Criarde ? Je suppose que ça ne peut pas être SI terrible, pas vrai ? _Mon rythme cardiaque redoubla et un nœud de la taille d'un anaconda commença à tordre mon estomac. Je grognai et souhaitai désespérément pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur de mon crane et balayer le sourire suffisant qui illuminait le visage du cinglé.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois vraiment en train d'envisager ces conneries. Si je fais ça, si je te laisse gagner, qu'est-ce qui t'empêchera de prendre le dessus, de jouer au marionnettiste avec ma vie pendant que j'en deviens le spectateur et que je me déteste pour ça ?_

Son sourire s'agrandit et je faisais abstraction de la bile qui me remontait dans la gorge. _Edward, pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ?_

Le sang bourdonnait à mes tempes alors que je luttai de toutes mes forces pour me contrôler. Le fou continuait à m'envoyer un flux incessant d'images de Bella. J'avais la chair de poule en me la rappelant effleurer mon torse et mes abdos du bout des doigts. Ma bouche et ma langue s'enflammèrent au souvenir d'elle sur mon visage, gémissant et se tortillant alors que je me délectais de son nectar sucré. Mon membre criait son nom en pensant à elle, se crispant et se contractant en attente d'être soulagé.

_Fais-le Edward. Va la retrouver. Maintenant._

Je passai l'encadrement de la porte et y posai mes mains. Mes biceps se contractaient alors que je tentais de refouler les désirs du taré. Il ricanait de frustration.

_Plus que quelques pas, Edward. Plus que quelques pas jusqu'à la chambre ou elle t'attend. Va la retrouver. Pends-la. Prétends que tu fais l'amour si ça peut te rendre heureux. Fais-le. Maintenant._

Mon contrôle s'écroula. Un grognement féroce s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je quittai la pièce et me précipitai à la porte de Bella. Ma main tremblait en touchant la poignée métallique froide.

_Bella … S'il te plaît … S'il te plaît, aie verrouillé ta porte. Si tu as verrouillé ta porte, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je rentre et te saute dessus. Si tu as verrouillé la porte, le choix n'est plus entre mes mains et je n'ai plus à combattre le fou. S'il te plaît Bella … _

Je fermai les yeux et appuyai doucement sur la poignée.

_Merde !!_

***

**Bella POV**

J'étais de retour dans ma ruelle. L'odeur putride des déchets assaillit mes narines et j'en étais bizarrement réconfortée. Mike Newton se tenait à côté de moi, son bras sur mes épaules.

« C'est bon de te revoir Bell's, » Dit-il en me souriant avec ses dents pourries. « C'est ici qu'est ta place … ici avec moi pas dans un penthouse luxueux avec le beau gosse du Rock'n Roll. »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que j'essayais de nier la véracité de ses propos, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais jamais connu, tous ce que je pensais mériter. _Pourquoi ai-je pensé devoir m'attendre à plus ? De qui je me moquais ? _Je tentais de contenir ma tristesse. « Mais Mikey … je l'aime … et il m'aime. »

Mike baissait ses yeux pleins de pitié sur moi. « Oh, Bell's … ne pleure pas. Bien sur qu'il t'aime, pour le moment. » Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur se brisait alors que ces mots s'insinuaient en moi. Il désigna le bout de la ruelle et une ombre noir surgit. Ma peau commença à fourmiller et une vague de honte à vous retourner les boyaux me submergea.

Mike continuait de désigner la silhouette et me regarda dans les yeux. « Ce sont les choses que nous cachons qui nous définissent Bella. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il t'aimera toujours quand il découvrira la vérité ? »

La vérité ? Ai-je suffisamment confiance en Edward pour penser que mon passé ne le gênerait pas ?

L'ombre me fit un sourire en coin dans l'obscurité. _C'est un homme spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Riche ? Célèbre ? Que crois tu qu'il se passerait si la presse entendait parler de toi, petite Swan ? - « Oh, regardez la nouvelle petite amie d'Edward Cullen, découvrons tous ce que l'on peut à son sujet et étalons le sur nos journaux et magasines pathétiques. » Humm … Quel succulent met tu ferais pour la presse à potins vorace. Ils vont te mettre en pièces, pas vrai ? _Il commença à avancer. J'hésitais entre le besoin de frapper son visage jusqu'à en faire de la chair sanguinolente et prendre mes jambes à mon coup et partir d'ici me cacher ou il ne me trouverait jamais.

Mon cœur commença à s'emballer en évaluant mes options. Allais-je vraiment laisser cet imbécile me faire douter de l'amour d'Edward pour moi ? Si je ne lui tenais pas tête maintenant, sa voix sombre me murmurerait toujours ses doutes dans la tête, et même si une part de moi savait qu'il avait raison, ça me terrifiait.

Je pris ma décision et commençai à courir. L'ombre noire me poursuivit et j'entendai son grondement rauque alors que mes pieds se posaient sur le bitume. Je sentis ses doigts chaud agripper mon chemisier et me plaquer brusquement contre le mur. Ma tête heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Je pouvais sentir son souffle écœurant alors qu'il inclinait son visage vers le mien. _« Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais m'échapper petite Swan ? Que tu pouvais te cacher de moi ? » _Souffla-t-il pendant que ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps. _« Oh, pauvre Bella. Tu devrais mieux me connaître. »_

Tout à coup, mon corps commença à s'enflammer. Des mains chaudes me caressaient tendrement et je repoussais cette sensation de toute les fibres de mon être. Je la reniai d'un grognement, mais mon corps s'enflammait d'un besoin provocant. Mon souffle était erratique, et je fut étonné de reconnaître aussitôt une odeur familière. Edward !

Je levai les yeux pour voir son magnifique visage au dessus de moi. « Oh Mon Dieu, Edward, » Soufflais-je, « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. » Mon cœur explosa quand il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux et de l'attirer toujours plus près. Ma langue rencontra la sienne et nous grognâmes tous deux alors que je laissai notre passion insatiable prendre le dessus. Cet homme était tout pour moi – corps, tête et esprit. Mon cœur brulait d'amour quand je le sentis écarter mes jambes et que je le sentis se positionner entre elles.

« S'il te plait … Edward … J'ai besoin de toi … »

Il me regarda les yeux obscurcis, pleins de désespoir et d'envie. « Bella, » Haleta-t-il, « Et le pari ? »

Je tournai ma tête et léchai sa gorge musclée. Il gémît de plaisir et je sentis le bout de son érection frôler mon entrée. Seigneur, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais plus besoin de lui que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de quoique ce soit. J'avais besoin qu'il m'aime et qu'il chasse tous mes doutes. Regarder les émotions défiler sur son merveilleux visage, je me plaçai en dessous de lui.

« Au diable le pari, » Grognais-je en soulevant mes hanches, enfonçant son membre parfait en moi, profondément.

« Dieu ! Bella ! » Râla-t-il en commençant à bouger en moi. « Oh, Mon Dieu, bébé, oui ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pensé à nous refuser ça. C'est … Tu es … le paradis. » Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il rentrait et sortait de moi.

« Oh, Seigneur, Edward. Ne me laisse jamais … S'il te plaît. » Je pouvais difficilement me retenir en sentant sa longueur si dure glisser en moi. Mon point G frissonnait et frémissait alors qu'il pressait son extrémité contre celui ci, et je savais que cet orgasme aurait quelque chose de vraiment très spécial.

« Je ne te quitterai pas Bella, » Grinça-t-il, augmentant sa cadence et son intensité. « Je ne te quitterai jamais … à moins que je découvre exactement ce que tu as fait dans ton passé pour devenir une telle chienne au lit. »

Ma respiration se bloqua. « Quoi… ? »

Il baissa le regard vers moi et tout à coup, ses traits disparurent, remplacés par une ombre en forme de tête . « Tu sais de quoi je parle, Bella, non ? » C'était la voix d'Edward, la tonalité était sinistre et me fît tressaillir et m'éloigner de lui autant que possible.

« ECARTES TOI DE MOI ! » m'écriai je, en bondissant du lit et en me précipitant vers la porte.

« Paniques pas, petite Swan, » susurra le visage sans nom. « Tu sais bien que tu es ma nana préférée. » Il se mît à rire puis, je m'assis dans le lit haletante, en geignant et voulant me poncer le cerveau avec des brosses métalliques pour éliminer toute trace de ce rêve.

J'essayai de calmer ma respiration en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. _Mon Dieu, si mon subconscient se met à m'envoyer des messages pourris._ Je pensai au visage sombre.

_Non…ça n'arrivera jamais. Pourquoi est ce que ça l'intéresserait ? Que pourrait il y gagner ?_

_Et bien, dans un sens, il te méprise, alors je crois qu'il éprouverait une certaine satisfaction maladive à détruire ta nouvelle vie._

Je déglutissais péniblement._ C'est ce qui pourrait arriver, non ? Il traquera Edward, lui dira la vérité, et Edward sera tellement dégoûté de moi qu'il ne m'approchera plus jamais._

Je pleurnichai doucement, et balayai des yeux la nouvelle vie que je me persuadai de mériter. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte, et je m'imaginai la franchir en courant et ne jamais revenir.

C'est alors que je l'entendis – un bruit vraiment sourd, provenant de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre. Je repoussai les couvertures et frissonnai dans mon peignoir. Je me glissai lentement jusqu'à la porte et écoutai. J'entendis un râle étouffé.

« Edward ? »

J'entendis un mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte, et alors sa voix me répondît non sans hésitation. « Hey, Bella… »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Euh…rien. Je suis juste assis. »

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de comprendre. « Edward, pourquoi es tu assis devant la porte de ma chambre ? »

J'entendis un soupir de frustration. « Parce que tu l'as verrouillée. » On aurait cru entendre un petit garçon qui aurait été surpris la main dans la boîte à cookies. Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant d'identifier son humeur étrange.

« Edward, si je n'avais pas verrouillé ma porte, que crois tu exactement qu'on aurait fait ? »

J'entendis un nouveau mouvement, et quand il parla, sa bouche semblait être collée au bois.

« Seigneur…je sais pas. Je crois que j'aurais… » Il marqua une longue pause. « Merde. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

« Tu aurais…. Quoi, Edward ? »

« Bella, » dît il, la douleur dans la voix, « je disjoncte… sérieusement. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Edward, mon cœur, dis moi simplement ce que tu aurais fait. »

Il soupira et je pouvais l'imaginer passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de frustration. « J'aurais écouté le barjo et je t'aurais baisé presque à en crever, Swan. Voilà, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Je voulais arracher cette porte de ses gonds quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était verrouillée parce que je me retrouve en Enfer quand je ne suis pas avec toi et que je ne peux pas te toucher, et ma diabolique de sœur le sait ça, et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a proposé ce stupide pari d'abord. Et je suis tellement fou à lier que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce maudit taré en moi, parce qu'il me rend dingue, et parfois, ça a l'air tellement sensé, et il me fait flancher avec des images de toi, et tout à coup, c'est lui qui prend les rennes et Dieu me vienne en aide, mais j'ai envie qu'il le fasse… » Je l'entendis haleter péniblement et mon corps brûlait de le prendre dans mes bras. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure doucement et j'entendis son halètement s'arrêter.

« Bella… ?»

« Edward, si j'ouvre cette porte, ça ira ? »

Je l'entendis grogner calmement et prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je crois. »

J'ouvris la porte au ralenti et mon cœur se brisa quand je vis son visage. Il paraissait perdu, et j'en pleurai presque car je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de lui venir en aide. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi avec force. J'inspirai profondément, enfin capable de reprendre mon souffle maintenant qu'il était de retour dans mes bras.

« Edward… » demandai je prudemment, « Qui est le taré ? »

Je le sentis se raidir légèrement avant de reculer et de poser son front contre le mien. « T'as relevé ça, hein ? » dît il posément. J'écartai ses cheveux de devant son visage pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Je vis à quel point il était torturé et fâché contre lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils, et j'eus le sentiment qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à partager cette partie de lui avec moi.

« C'est bon, « le rassurai je, « on est pas obligés de parler de ça maintenant. » Il se détendît visiblement et je le ramenai contre moi, essayant autant que possible de comprendre quelle sorte de conflit se déroulait en lui.

Il soupira contre mon cou, faisant voler mes cheveux avec son souffle doux. « Alors, tu as dormi un peu ? » demanda-t-il, doucement.

Je repensai à mon rêve dérangeant. « Un peu, » dis je de manière évasive. Je caressai son dos tendrement et sentis l'incendie familier s'allumer dans mon bas-ventre. Ses mains commencèrent à bouger également, et son excitation devenait de plus en plus évident à chaque seconde. Nos corps s'appelaient, étaient aimantés l'un par l'autre et je savais que si nous ne nous éloignions pas l'un de l'autre immédiatement, on ne serait pas capables de nous arrêter, et Triomphante-Alice botterait nos culs minables et dirigés par nos hormones.

Je me détachai aussitôt de lui et pris sa main. Il émît un léger grognement à la perte de contact, mais il me suivît docilement quand je l'entraînai vers le salon. « Viens là, toi, » dis je, essayant de nous empêcher de penser à la séance de sexe torride que nous n'étions pas en train d'avoir. Je le poussai légèrement sur une chaise autour de la table de la salle à manger et récupérai une boîte sur l'étagère à côté. « Je crois qu'une partie de Scrabble version adulte est ce que le docteur a prescrit. »

Il me regarda et sourît. « Swan, tu crois pas qu'on devrait jouer au Scrabble version tout public, histoire d'alléger… notre tension actuelle ? »

« Oh, bébé, » soufflai je, « imagines simplement la satisfaction de poser le mot `vagin' sur une case mot compte triple. »

Un grondement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Mon utérus fît un salto arrière et insultait ce stupide pari qui nous torturait tous les deux. J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle et sentis mon cœur déborder d'amour pour cet homme incroyable, sexy, et au cul d'enfer.

Je regardai la porte du lutin diabolique et contenais ce désir violent de me ruer dessus et de cogner sur les vases et les battants, en hurlant comme une dégénérée._ Alice, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller en vitesse, ma belle, ou tu seras complètement rayée de ma liste de Noël…à vie._

****

**Alice POV**

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai, mes articulations craquèrent. _Oh, oui, ça fait du bien. _Je regardai le réveil. J'avais dormi pendant quatre heures. _Hiihaa. Je suis impatiente de voir la tête de mon frère quand il admettra qu'une fois de plus, je suis la Reine des Paris. Mon Dieu, quel abruti ! Il devrait mieux le savoir depuis le temps, mais non, mais non, il continue de revenir à la charge et je continue de lui mettre des branlées magistrales. Quand apprendra-t-il ?_

Je me levai et me rendais à la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir le visage. En regardant le miroir, je remerciai le ciel que ce pari soit sans risques. Seigneur, si j'avais vraiment dû subir les punitions stupides d'Edward, j' aurais dû me terrer dans un trou n'importe où et mourir. D'abord, je ne fais jamais ce que les autres me disent – ils font ce que MOI je dis. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Edward a toujours été mon souffre douleur, et si il croit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je peux devenir sa marionnette pendant une journée, il est sérieusement dérangé.

Et après, il y avait le crève cœur d'avoir une séance de thérapie avec…euh… Dr. Jasper. Mon Dieu, ça me mettrait littéralement à mort. Je ne parlai pas à Jasper… en tout cas pas à voix haute. . Je veux dire, j'avais des conversations avec mon substitut de Jasper quand je prétendais qu'il me baisait, mais c'était à peu près tout. Il était le seul homme que j'aie jamais rencontré qui avait dû me retirer une partie du cerveau, car il ne parvenait plus à fonctionner, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, bien sûr qu'il était foutrement beau- et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de son apparence non plus, qui me rendait juste…geh…vous savez ? – c'était aussi sa présence. Quand il était près de moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était me jeter dans ses bras et ne jamais le lâcher. Il était comme un doux massage, une tasse de thé chaude, et une grande injection d'adrénaline, tout cela en même temps, et parce qu'il me faisait ressentir ça- en d'autres mots, me calmer au-delà du normal- il me terrorisait.

_Bon, il est temps de retrouver mon cher frère et de lui infliger cette humiliation vicieuse qui lui peeeeend au nez._ J'étais parfaitement consciente que ce pari était une large compensation pour « le foutage en l'air magistrale d'Edward et Rob », et honnêtement, ça ne me gênait pas du tout. Peut être que la prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois, avant de jouer à chat-bite dans un lieu public. Imbécile.

Je ricanai en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. _J'étais trop IMPATIENTE de voir sa tête._ C'était toujours la chose la plus agréable quand je lui donnais une leçon- cet adorable regard honteux mêlé d'une petite touche de colère et d'ennui profond – ça me rendait le sourire.*soupir *

Je fis un pas dans l'entrée et écoutai. _Hummm…pas de bruits de sexe. Ca ne veut rien dire bien sûr. Ils ont déjà pu s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement et être maintenant plongés dans un coma post-orgasmique._ Je me souriais à moi-même._ J'en reviens pas qu'il ait vraiment accepté ce pari._ Lui et Bella avaient ce truc des ` âmes sœurs', évidemment, mais c'était accompagné d'une épaisse couche de désir sexuel incontrôlable. Je savais, sans aucun doute, que même par le plus grand des miracles, mon obsédé de frangin parvenait à garder sa bite dans son pantalon, Bella serait incapable de ne pas poser SES mains sur lui…et alors, Edward avait accepté mes conditions._ Bordel, il pensait à quoi ? Idiot de mec._

Je traversai la salle de musique. _Whaou…d'importantes vibrations sexuelles émanent de cet endroit. _Je regardai le bois poli du piano noir d'ébène._ Oh…ouch ! Je vous en prie, qu'ils n'aient pas baisé sur le Steinway… je récupérerai jamais ma caution si ils trouvent des préservatifs usagé à l'intérieurs._

Je marchai jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. _Oh oui…vu le lit défait…ooh…les fringues de Bella à côté du lit ?GAGNE !!!_

Alors que je m'approchai du salon, je pouvais entendre leurs voix.

« Bella, ce n'est pas un mot !C'est même pas de l'argot, nom de Dieu. »

« SI, c'est de l'argot, Mr. Pantalons futés ! »

« Ah oui ? Fais une phrase avec. »

« Ok…euh…elle eut du mal à sortir du lit, parce que ses jambes étaient affaiblies par tout ce JOUISSAGE. Tu vois ? C'est un vrai mot. »

J'entendis Edward s'étouffer en riant. « Mme Pipi, putain, dès qu'Alice se réveille, je vais faire trembler TES jambes à cause du jouissage. »

Bella pleurnicha un peu. « Heu…alors…ça veut dire que j'ai les points ? »

J'entrai dans la pièce et vis Edward se relever d'un bond, agripper l'arrière de la tête de Bella avant d'amener sa tête vers lui et de ravager sa bouche. Je ne fus pas assez rapide pour détourner le regard avant de voir l'énorme tente qui s'était dressée dans son pantalon. _Oh mon Dieu…mes yeux…mes yeux !!!_

Je grognai de dégout et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi. Ils arrêtèrent de respirer. _Ouais, c'est vrai les nazes ; préparez vous à assumer ce que vous avez fait !!!_

« Salut vous, » dis je innocemment, essayant de contenir mon besoin intense de jubiler à tue tête. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'est alors que je le vis – le visage d'Edward. C'était mauvais. Très, très mauvais. Il n'y avait pas de honte. Il n'y avait pas de colère. Il y avait bien un léger ennui mais il semblait minime et à des kilomètres des autres émotions. La chair de poule se propagea sur tout mon corps et mon cœur se mît à chercher une issue de secours. Edward sourît et je me retenais de faire le tour de la pièce en hurlant et en me tirant les cheveux.

_Non. Y a pas moyen. Y a FOUTREMENT PAS MOYEN que ces deux là ne se soient pas jetés sur le sexe de l'autre pendant QUATRE HEURES. C'est impossible !_

Bella souriait aussi. _Mon Dieu ! Nooooon !_

« Hey Alice, » souffla Edward, et jusqu'à ce moment je n'avais jamais autant détesté mon frère. « Tu as fait une bonne sieste ma chérie ? »

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux. « Edward Connard Cullen, n'OSES même pas te tenir là en me souriant, et n'OSES FOUTREMENT pas me dire que vous avez joué au Scrabble tous les deux pendant TOUT CE TEMPS, parce que je sais de source sûre que tu ne connais pas suffisamment de mots !! » Je sentais que ma voix devenait hystérique, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. _Ca ne pouvait pas se produire._

Je m'avançai vers la table et regardai le plateau de jeu. Il était pratiquement rempli. Bite, doigt, sexe, sucer, lécher, aspirer, baiser, bisou, testicule, lèvres( **N/T :** lèvres intimes bien sûr, lol), scrotum, fessée, et jouissage étaient quelques uns des mots posés. _Jouissage ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Je regardai le tableau des scores. Bella lui bottait le cul –bien sûr.

Je levai les yeux vers eux et soudain je fus certaine que j'étais toujours endormie et que ce n'était qu'un énorme et ridicule cauchemar. Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec un sourire narquois maintenant, et ils respiraient en chœur. C'était vraiment effrayant.

« Alors Alice, » dît Edward avec douceur, « quand dois je prendre le rendez vous avec Dr. Jasper ? Est-ce que demain c'est trop tôt ? »

Je commençai à tousser car mon cœur s'était précipité dans ma gorge et essayai de m'étrangler. _Hé, bonne idée, le cœur. Si je suis morte, je n'aurais pas à m'assoir dans une minuscule pièce avec Dr. Jasper, le Roi du Sexe me parlant, me regardant et me transformant d'habitude en un tas jacassant crachant un débit incontrôlable de niaiseries._

« Edward, allez…vous deux, ne pouvez pas avoir… »

« Oh, si. On a pu, » carillonna Bella, « et on l'a fait… et laisse moi te dire, ma chère meilleure amie diabolique… si JAMAIS tu me forces à ne plus toucher ton frère encore une fois pendant un quelconque laps de temps, je vais direct à Target (**N/T : **Supermarché américain) et j'achète toute une garde robe en polyester – et des CULOTTES BON MARCHE ! »

J'en eus la nausée. « Bella, non…s'il te plaît…tout mais pas ça ! »

Edward tourna autour de la table et l'empoigna brusquement. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres fermement et j'eus un autre haut le cœur alors qu'elle s'inclinait vers lui et attrapait ses fesses moulées dans son jeans. Puis, il la balança sur son épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre alors qu'elle riait bruyamment. « A plus tard, Alice, » s'écria-t-il, « je vais passer quelques heures à satisfaire ma femme, et après on parlera des conditions de ton châtiment, d'accord ? » Bella se remît à rire et je commençai à me tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens.

La porte se claqua bruyamment et je m'effondrai sur le canapé, incapable de stopper le flot d'images atroces qui continuaient de défiler devant mes yeux. _J'avais perdu. J'avais perdu un pari contre Edward._ Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais à la merci de mon frère.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et essayai d'arrêter de trembler. _Oh…doux…Seigneur. J'ai tant de problèmes. _Le duplex commença à résonner de bruits sexuels forts et frénétiques, et alors mes oreilles se mirent à saigner d'entendre mon frère s'écrier à pleins poumons « MON DIEU, OUI BELLA, JE JOUIS BEBE, OH, ENFIN, OUIIIIII !! » Je pris officiellement conscience de ma descente en Enfer.

* * *

**Alors, qui veux parier avec Alice après ça ????**

**Gros bisous**

**Vanessa.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou les Miss,**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans mon précédent chapitre, j'ai de nouveaux projets et un peu moins de temps donc les chapitres seront peut être un peu plus longs à arriver mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous faire attendre le moins possible.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et en favorites et surtout pour votre soutien.**

**Un immense merci aussi à mes chéries de TF et à mes Tpas , vous êtes géniales !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Nanichérie ****: Merci ma belle, j'explose de rire devant chacune de tes reviews, t'es un amour !**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Je crois que personne ne croyait qu'ils tiendraient en fait. Merci pour tout et voilà la suite…**

**Pauline :**** Et oui, en perdant, Alice nous a décroché un entretien avec Jasper. Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien.**

**Mélusine :**** Et oui, encore une brillante idée made in Alice…mais qui se retourne contre elle… Je suis d'accord leur version du Scrabble est vraiment plus marrante. Bisous.**

**Séverine :**** C'est un symptôme chronique des lectrices de cette histoire de se marrer devant son ordi, mdr. Encore un peu de patience pour découvrir tous les secrets… Merci de ta fidélité. Bisous**

**Lovecullen : **** Ah, ce passage de la limousine…mdr. Contente que tout ça t'ait plu, merci pour ta review, bises.**

**Gégé : ****Coucou ma belle, après LOA, je voulais traduire quelque chose de drôle et je crois que je l'ai bien trouvée. J'ai exactement le même avis que toi sur la Bella de cette fic et Edward est toujours craquant !!! Merci pour tout ma Belle, t'es adorable. Bisous.**

**Flow ****: Coucou, je crois que si jouissage existe, rigolage ça doit le faire aussi !Et oui le pari ça a été le suspense jusqu'au bout, c'est plus marrant ! Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments ma Belle et j'espère que tu peux lire ce chapitre…quoi qu'il en soit je pense à toi, courage, lol. Gros bisous**

**Tagada :**** Merci Miss, je suis contente de voir que ce pari t'a plu…maintenant place aux conséquences…**

*******************

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Guérison sexuelle**_

**Bella POV**

« Alice ? Alice ?... »

Elle était assise sur le canapé, regardant droit devant elle, ne clignant pas des yeux, respirant à peine. Je passai ma main devant son visage.

« Alice…chérie…tu m'entends ? » Pas de réponse.

Edward et moi étions sortis de la chambre pour prendre quelques provisions après avoir passé quelques heures à jouer à, « Qui Peut Jouir le Plus Fort, » - quoi qu'il en soit, il avait gagné- et on avait découvert Alice- juste assise – exactement comme nous l'avions laissée.

Edward se rongeait nerveusement les ongles à côté de moi. « Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je regardai ma meilleure amie catatonique. Elle semblait soudain si fragile. « Edward, je pense…je pense que toute cette histoire de pari a pu la…casser ? »

« Sois pas ridicule, Bella, » se moqua Edward, la nervosité faisant trembler sa voix. « Ma sœur est faite d'un maudit titane renforcé. Cette femme est indestructible. »

Je regardai ses yeux vides. « Apparemment non. » Je fis claquer mes doigts sous son nez. Rien.

« Parle lui encore. »

« Toi, parle lui. C'est ton idiot de pari qui l'a faite sombrer. »

« Bon, » souffla-t-il et en approchant son visage du sien. « Alice, mon cœur, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. » Il me regarda, l'air inquiet. Edward se leva et croisa ses bras sur son torse. « On devrait peut être appeler un docteur ? »

Mon Dieu, je savais que l'idée de perdre un pari contre Edward la dérangeait, mais là c'était impressionnant. Elle était restée complètement scotchée, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment l'aider. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice dans cet état. Elle avait toujours l'air de se contrôler, d'être si forte. Je me rappelai de comment elle était ce matin où elle avait découvert les photos d'Edward et Rob,-hargneuse et acide, explosant de colère – et maintenant, c'est absolument l'inverse. Elle semblait juste …vide. Si seulement on avait un moyen de la faire arrêter de se morfondre.

Soudain, une idée me frappa. C'était fou, mais ça pourrait marcher. « Allumes la télé, » ordonnai je à Edward, « vite. »

Edward me regarda, soupçonneux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Contente toi de le faire, Cullen ! Je veux essayer quelque chose. »

Edward attrapa la télécommande et la dirigea vers l'écran plat gigantesque. Je tournai légèrement la tête d'Alice pour qu'elle le regarde. J'espérai qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Si mon intuition était bonne, Alice ne pourrait pas ignorer ce qui allait passer à l'écran.

Je tapai impatiemment du pied en voyant les publicités clamer que je pourrais perdre du poids et avoir des abdos en béton en regardant la télé et en pivotant sur quelque chose qui semblait sortir tout droit du cabinet d'un gynécologue. _Allez…allez…s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas déjà passé._

Les publicités cessèrent. Jimmy Fallon* apparût à l'écran. Je croisai les doigts.

« Mon prochain invité fait hurler les femmes partout dans le Monde, même si il joue un artiste homosexuel dans son dernier film, et a récemment été associé au musicien sexy, Edward Cullen, à la ville… » Les spectateurs sur le plateau se mirent à crier très fort et Edward couvrît ses yeux de sa main. Fallon eût un petit sourire à la réaction hystérique du public à ses paroles. « Et bien, ce gars déclenche plus de réactions que moi et il n'aime même pas les femmes ! S'il vous plaît veuillez accueillir Robert Pattinson. » Yess, Rpattz ! Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Alice. Rien. Je croisai les doigts. _Allez Rob – j'ai besoin de toi ! _Il m'avait dit avant que nous ne quittions New York qu'il devait faire cette émission ce soir, et connaissant Rob , sa propension à dire des choses qui rendaient Alice folle, pourrait faire tourner les choses en notre faveur.

Rob apparût à l'écran. Il fît un signe de la main vers les Criardes et se précipita pour serrer la main de Jimmy. Le public était pris d'une folie furieuse et je vis que le sourire qu'il affichait était crispé. Il s'assît dans le fauteuil pour invité le plus proche du bureau de Jimmy et ils attendirent tous deux que les cris se dissipent.

« Wahou, mec, » souffla Jimmy, « t'as vraiment fait perdre la tête à ces filles, là. »

Ca déclencha une autre salve de hurlements et Rob passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux nerveusement et fronça les sourcils, avant de marmonner, « Apparemment. »

« Alors, Robert, vous venez de sortir un nouveau film, parlez nous en. »

Rob réfléchît en passant sa main sur son visage. « Et bien, ça s'appelle Little Ashes, et je joue Salvador Dali… »

Jimmy l'interrompît. « C'est le gars qui a peint les horloges emmêlées et tout ça, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est lui… »

« Mais c'était quoi tout ça ? Bizarre… »

Rob rît. « Ouais, en fait, c'était un type plutôt étrange… »

« Et il était gay, non ? »

« Et bien, il avait une sexualité très ambigüe… »

« Mais vous avez des scènes d'amour homosexuelles dans ce film ? »

« Ouais…c'est vrai… »

« C'était comment ? Je veux dire, est ce que vous êtes allés sur le plateau et avez retrouvé votre co-star…avez peut être bu quelques bières et parler de filles, et ensuite naturellement, « Hey, mec…et si on la faisait ? »

Rob se pinça le nez et éclata de rire. « Ouais, à peu près. » _Mon Dieu, on dirait vraiment un clone, une version Britannique d'Edward. _Je levai le regard vers Edward. Oui – se pinçant le nez, mais vraiment pas en train de rire.

Fallon se pencha en avant dans son siège. « Alors, vous avez toute cette scène complètement gay dans le film, et maintenant ; CES photos d'Edward Cullen et vous. » Il brandît le même magazine qu' Alice m'avait montré ce matin là. Je regardai Alice. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. _Oui ! Vas y Rob, tu peux le faire._

Rob avala nerveusement une gorgée de sa tasse alors que Jimmy riait. « Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est est ce que le film vous a rendu curieux et vous avez simplement voulu essayer, ou quoi ? »

Rob se mît à rire. « Beh, vous savez ce que c'est Jimmy. Vous allez à une soirée, vous buvez quelques verres, vous rencontrez une rock star sexy et vous vous retrouvez avec ses mains partout sur vous. Ca doit vous arriver tout le temps. »

Alice commença à cligner des yeux. _Oui Rob, continues !_

Fallon regarda la caméra, horrifié. « Robert, comment avez-vous su qu'Edward Cullen m'avait agressé dans une ruelle sombre la semaine dernière ? »

Rob s'esclaffa bruyamment._ Pauvre type. _« C'est juste son genre avec les mecs, en fait, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on soit seulement amis, mais il ne considérait pas non comme une réponse. »

L'éclat dans les yeux d'Alice s'intensifiait. Ses yeux commençaient à fixer l'écran et je vis sa respiration s'accélérer. _Allez Pattsy, on y est presque. _J'entendis Edward grogner mais j'étais trop concentrée sur Alice pour y faire attention.

« Alors, Rob, avez-vous quelque chose à dire à Edward si il nous regarde ce soir ? »

Rob ricana et fixa la caméra. « Euh…bien sûr…salut, Edward. J'ai passé un super moment l'autre soir. Je suis un peu blessé que tu n'aies répondu à aucun de mes appels… euh… j'espère que tu as reçu mes fleurs…ah…j'ai trouvé une super petite ruelle juste derrière le studio, ici, et si tu n'es pas occupé plus tard, je pourrais peut être te la montrer. »

Jimmy et Rob s'interrompirent et se mirent à rire comme deux fillettes. Je me retournai vers Alice, juste à temps pour la voir se dresser sur ses pieds et exploser. « PUTAIN, JE VAIS TE TUER PATTINSON !! JE VAIS TE TUER, ET ENSUITE JE VAIS TE BRULER, ET APRES, JE DANSERAI AUTOUR DE TES CENDRES EN CHANTANT « DING DONG LE TROU DU CUL EST MORT » ESPECE D'ENFOIRE DE TA MERE , DE SUCEUR DE BITES A LA CON !!! »

La tête d'Edward se tourna et nous enveloppâmes Alice dans un câlin énorme. Elle haletait sauvagement et j'entendais ses dents crisser violemment . Edward prît son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Oh, sœurette, » s'exclama-t-il, soulagé, « ça fait du bien de te retrouver. »

***

Après son explosion, Alice passa la demi heure suivante à envoyer des textos menaçants à Rob. Quand son téléphone sonna , quelques minutes plus tard, elle eût un sourire cynique et décrocha en mettant le haut parleur.

« Pattinson, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, « si les premiers mots qui sortent de ta bouche ne sont pas « Je t'en prie, pardonne moi Alice, je vais t'acheter un cadeau outrageusement cher pour me faire pardonner » je jure devant Dieu, que je vais donner ton adresse personnelle à chaque Criarde de cette ville !! »

Rob gloussa. « Oh ma chère, douce et psychopathe Minipouce, je t'en prie, excuse moi. Ton cadeau outrageusement cher pour me faire pardonner est déjà réservé pour toi… chez Prada. »

Alice cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de céder à son euphorie. Elle couina. Rob haleta, horrifié. « Minipouce, putain, est ce que tu viens de couiner ? C'est trop sexy !! Refais le !!! » Alice lança un regard furieux au téléphone. « Et t'embêtes pas à me fusiller du regard, la petite, » ria-t-il, « ton regard-laser ne marche pas par téléphone- Dieu merci-ou je serais un homme mort. »

Elle grimaça légèrement, mais je pus voir un sourire se dessiner au coin de sa lèvre. « Ok, Pattinson, » concéda-t-elle, « j'appellerai Bubba et je lui dirai qu'il n'a pas à te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances et à balancer ton corps dans la rivière, mais putain, pourrais tu S'IL TE PLAIT mettre ton cerveau en marche avant de parler en interviews ? On était d'accord pour ne pas parler des photos, pour ne pas renforcer la rumeur comme quoi vous vous taillez des pipes à la première occasion qui se présente. Tu es complètement incapable de détourner une question, non ? »

Rob gloussa à nouveau. « Ouais, ouais…j'ai déjà entendu ça de mon propre manager, mais d'accord Minipouce, j'essaierai. Mais je ne peux rien promettre d'accord ? Je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'Edward et moi faisons en privé – bien qu'Edward , le lapin sauteur se soit trompé de compagnon… » Edward secoua la tête et fît son petit sourire en coin. « …mais je vais te promettre d'ESSAYER, d'accord ? Maintenant, si c'est tout, j'ai un peu de pornos gays que je voudrais mater avant d'aller me coucher, alors, bonne nuit. »

Alice laissa son sourire s'étirer. « T'es vraiment con, Pattinson. Bonne nuit. Fais nous signe quand tu reviens en ville. » Sur ce, elle raccrocha le téléphone et soupira. « Ok, vous deux, je vais au lit. » Elle regarda Edward et l'ombre du désespoir passa sur son visage. « On parlera des conditions ridicules de ce que j'appelle dorénavant, « le Pari le Plus Stupide du Monde » demain. Elle vint vers nous et nous étreignît tous deux, avant de nous regarder en grimaçant. « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous, deux adolescents, aient gagné un pari contre moi. Putain, c'est pas normaaaal. » Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

« T'aime, mon petit lutin mal embouché ! » l'appelai je. Elle me fît un doigt d'honneur et je ricanai quand elle ferma sa porte.

Je regardai Edward. Il remuait les sourcils vers moi, de façon suggestive. _Oh, Dieu aidez moi._ « Ta sœur a raison, » riais je, « tu ES un adolescent. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il grogna en me soulevant par les fesses et enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je haletai en sentant qu'il était déjà dur comme la pierre. « Comment est ce que tu crois que je peux assurer aussi souvent ? » souffla-t-il sur ma bouche en se ruant dans la chambre. _Putain, oui. Longue vie à l'adolescent !_

***

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai en sursaut. De sombres murmures résonnaient dans ma tête alors que je réalisai où j'étais, et avec qui j'étais.

_Oh, Dieu merci. Il est toujours là. C'était juste un rêve._ Mon rythme cardiaque se calma légèrement.

Je baissai les yeux. J'étais nue, mon dos contre le torse d'Edward. Ses bras m'entouraient et ses magnifiques mains tenaient mes seins en coupe. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir son visage. Il était réveillé, et souriait d'une telle façon qu'il fît s'envoler toutes les réminiscences de mon cauchemar. Mon cœur accéléra de nouveau.

Je contemplai ses traits parfaits._ Mon Dieu, je ne le mérite tellement pas. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que le cauchemar revient de plus en plus souvent ? _Est-ce que l'univers essayait de me faire renoncer ? – _« Hey Bella, écoute, on a fait une erreur. On était supposés mettre Edward avec quelqu'un qui le mériterait plus que toi. On avait tout organisé, mais un sombre crétin en bas a fait foirer tout le processus et te l'a donné à toi à la place. Maintenant, on réalise que c'est notre erreur, pas la tienne, mais j'ai peur que nous ne devions reprendre le Dieu vivant, et le réattribuer à quelqu'un d'autre. _» Je soupirai. _Ca m'étonnerait pas._

« Bonjour, » souffla-t-il de sa voix endormie si sexy.

_Oh, oui – c'est certain, je ne le mérite pas._

_La ferme et profite de la splendeur de cette matinée devant toi – tant que tu le peux._

Je commençai à respirer plus vite alors que ses mains commencèrent lentement à bouger sur mes tétons durcis. « Edward ? » dis je innocemment. « Tu diras peut être que je suis folle, mais j'ai la vague impression que tu essaies de me séduire… »

Il rît et pencha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, me mordillant et me léchant tendrement. « Oh, Swan, » soupira-t-il, et la chair de poule recouvrît mon corps tandis que son souffle chaud frôlait ma gorge. « Ne te flattes pas. » Ma respiration s'accéléra quand il plaqua son érection contre mes fesses. « Je vérifie simplement… la santé de tes seins… » Il continua de les malaxer en tétant. _Oh, doux Jésus ! Une fille doit avoir des seins en pleine santé !_

« Oh…d'accord alors, » murmurai je, presque incapable de parler. « Le bien être des nibards est quelque chose à prendre au sérieux. » Je gémissais alors que ses hanches ondulaient et qu'il continuait de presser sa longueur durcie contre moi. Je déglutissais et tentai désespérément de maîtriser ma voix. « Est-ce que tu as…euh…une description professionnelle du travail pour…ah…cette tâche en particulier ? » Haletai je.

« Et bien, » dît il en caressant mes tétons enflammés et me faisant perdre la raison avec sa bouche, « mes cartes de visite stipulent « Edward Cullen – Service d'Inspection de Qualité des mamelons, seins et poitrines en tout genre. » Il ronronna contre mon cou et ma féminité réagît en frémissant. « Satisfaction garantie. »

Je gémissais bruyamment. « Oh Seigneur, tu peux redire ça. »

Il ricana contre mon cou et le vibration se répercuta directement jusqu'à ma féminité. « Satisfaction garantie, » répéta-t-il de sa voix la plus puissamment sensuelle et foutrement sexy.

_Argh._ J'avais besoin de l'avoir en moi, et je reculai mon pelvis pour lui faciliter l'accès. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque quand une de ses mains quitta mes seins et descendît entre mes cuisses. Je tremblai quand il gémît. Ses doigts m'avaient trouvée, humide et prête pour lui.

« Oh putain, Bella. » Je poussai mes fesses encore plus en arrière, et je sentis le bout de sa virilité caresser ma fente humide. Je me cambrai en anticipant. _Je t'en prie, Edward…maintenant…j'ai besoin de toi. « _Dis le moi Bella, » susurra-t-il. « Dis moi que t'as envie de moi. »

Je fermai les yeux et sa voix vibrait en moi. « Oh, mon Dieu, Edward… J'ai envie de toi… J'ai tellement envie de toi. » J'entendis le plastique se déchirer et je le sentis se reculer quelque peu pour mettre le préservatif.

Le lit bougea de nouveau et je le sentis de retour à mon entrée, m' excitant avec son gland. « Bordel, Bella… J'ai besoin d'être en toi. » _Oui…s'il te plaît. _« J'ai toujours besoin d'être en toi. »

Nous grognâmes tous les deux puissamment quand il plongea son membre en moi, me remplissant, me complétant. _Oh oui. _ Mes bras se levèrent et s'accrochèrent à son cou lorsqu'il se mît à bouger. « Oh, Bella…Seigneur…tu es tellement incroyable… comment est ce que ça peut être aussi bon à chaque fois ? » Il glissa en moi lentement, et je pus sentir tout mon corps réagir à chaque centimètre qu' il enfonçait en moi.

Je pris sa main qui s'affairait toujours sur mon téton et l'apportai à ma bouche. Je gémissais en commençant à prendre ses doigts entre mes lèvres, un par un, léchant et suçant sa merveilleuse main. Je le sentis accélérer son rythme et je gémissais plus fort, reconnaissant les décharges électriques familières qui s'éveillaient en moi.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Edward, oui ! » haletai je.

_Je ne me lasserai jamais de faire l'amour à cet homme. Je me fous de ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans mon passé. Je me battrai pour lui…pour ça…pour nous. Si qui que ce soit essaie de se mettre entre nous, je lui arracherais sa maudite tête plutôt que de renoncer._

Il mordît mon cou et rugît en commençant à pousser plus fort. _Bordel de merde !_ L'exquise douleur de ses dents mêlée au plaisir de sa queue, m'amena rapidement au bord de l'orgasme, et j'eus soudain besoin de le voir, d'être connectée à lui.

« Edward, » soufflai je, « j'ai besoin de t'avoir sur moi… s'il te plaît. »

D'un délicat mouvement, il tourna ma jambe et se faufila dessous, me plaquant sur le dos sans ralentir sa cadence. Il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête et plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux. _Oh, mon Dieu. _Son visage parfait est au dessus de moi, plissant les yeux et grimaçant de plaisir. Je vrillai mon regard au sien et y sentis tant d'amour. Je caressai son visage alors que nos regards étaient connectés l'un à l'autre, nous rapprochant tous deux de notre paroxysme et gémissant le nom de l'autre.

« Edward…oh…Seigneur, je t'aime…Je t'aime… Je t'aime » Il frôla mes lèvres des siennes, et la boule de chaleur qui s'était crée en moi se libéra de manière explosive. Je criai son nom quand mon orgasme me frappa enfin, sursautant sous la puissance des spasmes qui parcouraient mon corps.

Edward augmenta ses poussées en sentant mes parois se resserrer autour de lui, et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts alors que sa propre jouissance le submergea. « Oh, mon Dieu, oui, Bella…Je t'aime tellement, bébé…ungh…oui !!! »

Nous haletions tous les deux en nous regardant alors que les derniers tremblements traversaient nos corps. Il écarta les cheveux de mon visage et m'embrassa. Je sentis une larme solitaire s' échapper de mon œil et couler le long de ma joue. J'étais tellement dévorée par l'amour que je ressentais pour cet homme que c'en était douloureux. Il faisait de moi une meilleure personne. Il fait de moi…quelqu'un… quand pendant si longtemps j'avais accepté que je ne serai plus jamais personne. Je lui rendis son baiser, sauvagement, essayant de lui faire comprendre tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à exprimer avec des mots.

Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux. « Bella… » dît il hésitant. Je pus lire sur son visage qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, et ce qu'il tentait d'exprimer était quasiment impossible à dire.

« Je sais… » murmurai je. « Moi aussi. »

***

Une heure et demi après, nous étions tous deux douchés et habillés, et nous nous dirigions main dans la main vers le salon. Alice était assise à la table, buvant un café et lisant une pile des derniers magazines à scandales et journaux. « Salut, les enfoirés, » carillonna-t-elle vivement alors qu'elle feuilletait un article détaillant que Rob et Edward étaient, en fait, amants depuis qu'il y a plus d'un an Rob ait assisté à un concert d'Edward à LA. Le magazine avait superposé une photo d'Edward sur scène, avec une de Rob, se tenant apparemment sur le côté de la scène, de toute évidence, débordant d'amour. « Mon Dieu, » soupira-t-elle désespérée, « où est ce qu'ils vont chercher des conneries pareilles ? » Elle lança un rapide regard vers Edward. « Quoi qu'il en soit, la bonne nouvelle est tombée. Ils aimeraient que tu deviennes un porte-parole. » Edward secoua la tête et articula silencieusement, « Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. » Alice ricana. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue et me jetai sur la montagne de nourriture qu'elle avait commandé pour le petit déjeuner.

« Bon sang, Alice, est ce que les Lakers de LA se joignent à nous ce matin ? »

Elle posa le magazine et me passa une énorme assiette de pâtisseries. « Est-ce qu'une fille ne peut pas simplement procurer un peu de bonheur le matin à sa rock star de frère paranoïaque et névrosé et à son ex SDF de petite amie ? »

Edward et moi nous regardâmes. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Alice ? » demandâmes nous en chœur.

Elle s'effondra et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Les mecs, s'il vous plaît me forcez pas à aller voir Dr. Jasper aujourd'hui…je vous en prie ! Ca me tuerait…sincèrement. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez d'autre, n'importe quoi ! Je ferai… votre lessive pendant un mois… »

Edward se moqua Edward. « Alice, le personnel de l'hôtel fait notre lessive. »

« Bon, je …te dispenserai de rencontre avec les Criardes pendant une semaine. »

« Aucun intérêt, » dît Edward. « Les Criardes ne me dérangent pas tant que ça si Bella est avec moi. »

Alice gémît. « Oh, ALLEZ ! Ok…Je vais…Je vais retirer ton inscription du gala de charité pour la lutte contre le SIDA où j'ai accepté que, si quelqu'un proposait assez d'argent, Rob et toi vous distingueriez. »

« QUOI, » grogna Edward.

Alice sembla penaude. « D'accord, en fait, j'ai pas encore organisé ça, mais putain, je le ferai si tu me forces à aller voir Jasper ! » Elle suffoquait, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et paniqués.

Edward fît le tour de la table et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il caressa ses mains de la sienne, et elle se calma légèrement. « Alice, j'ai parlé avec Jasper ce matin et il a VRAIMENT hâte de te voir cet après midi. »

Elle redressa la tête. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je… Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? »

Edward se mît à rire. « Euh…parce que les mots « j'ai vraiment hâte de voir Alice cet après midi » sont sortis de sa bouche, et aussi…parce que j'ai lu entre les lignes. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrît et se referma comme un poisson rouge. « Pourquoi ? C'est vrai…pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait hâte de me voir…il ne me connaît même pas. Ce mec m'a seulement vu quand je venais te récupérer après tes séances, et il ne me faisait qu'un signe de la main. Honnêtement, trois ans de coucou de la main, c'est que dalle, non ? Il m'a jamais vraiment parlé, même pas un « Salut, comment ça va ? », et bien sûr, je ne lui parlais pas parce que, bon… ce serait impossible…mais maintenant, il dit qu'il est impatient de me voir ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je veux dire, sérieux… c'est pas bizarre ? » J'étais époustouflée par sa capacité à parler sans vraiment respirer. Son téléphone sonna et elle vérifia l'écran. « Merde, » soupira-t-elle à voix haute. « La voiture est là pour m'emmener à la réunion marketing. »

Edward la serra dans ses bras et la poussa dans l'ascenseur. « Ca se passera bien, Alice, » la rassura-t-il en lui tendant son sac à main. « Il t'attend à quatorze heures. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de `mais' Alice,…t'y vas, c'est tout. Je suis le Roi des Paris pour une fois, et tu DOIS te soumettre à mon commandement.

Elle souffla et entra dans l'ascenseur, avant de faire semblant de composer un numéro sur son téléphone et de dire théâtralement, « Oh, salut, Entertainment Tonight ? Que penseriez vous du scoop exclusif sur la vie secrète d'Edward Cullen en tant que porte Parole de Liberace** et escort gay ? »

Edward croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Quatorze heures, Alice ! » s'écria-t-il alors que les portes se refermaient.

Je le regardai et pris sa main. « Alors, tu crois qu'elle va y aller ? »

Edward apporta ma main et ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je l'espère. C'est vrai, elle est amoureuse de ce type depuis trois ans. Il va bien falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose à un moment. » Il baissa les yeux sur moi et ses yeux étaient assombris. Ma peau commença à frissonner. « J'aimerais croire que ma petite sœur puisse trouver quelqu'un qui représente autant pour elle que toi pour moi. »

Je me redressai et passai mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il m'attira contre lui et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il enfouît sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et j'en fis de même. Nous étions à nos places. Nous le savions tous les deux, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Contre toute attente, nous nous étions trouvés- notre autre moitié. Nous respirions l'odeur de l'autre, et je tentai de toutes mes forces de graver ces émotions. Je les enregistrai dans ma mémoire, car je voulais me souvenir de cet instant parfait à jamais.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et se mît à m'embrasser, avec tendresse et amour. Nos langues se rejoignirent, et je gémissais contre lui tandis que mon corps lui répondait comme il le faisait toujours – avec tout ce besoin brûlant. Nous nous séparâmes, et mon ventre gargouilla, bruyamment.

Edward baissa le regard sur mon ventre ennuyeusement bruyant. « Hmmm…On devrait peut être manger quelque chose avant que ton estomac ne se mette à piquer une crise. »

Sur cette réplique, il se remît à gargouiller. « Bonne idée. »

Comme nous retournions à la table, le cri de famine retentît encore plus fort. _Merde, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai mangé. Est-ce que j'ai dîné hier soir ?_

_Et bien, tu t'es régalée du sexe d'Edward pendant un moment, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça compte._

Je m'assis et commençais à dévorer cette nourriture délicieuse. Edward ricanait à l'autre bout de la table.

« Quoi ? » marmonnai je la bouche pleine.

« Je ne me lasse pas de te voir manger, c'est tout. »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils et déglutissais. « Et qu'est ce que tu préfères me regarder manger, » demandai je, taquine.

Il arrêta de respirer. « Je crois que tu connais la réponse à cette question, Isabella, » expira-t-il.

_Merde. Il ne m'a jamais appelé Isabella avant. C'est vachement sexy._

J'expirai péniblement et tentai de changer de sujet de conversation. J'avais vraiment besoin de nourriture, et si il continuait de me regarder commença et de m'appeler Isabella, tout ce petit déjeuner finirait par terre pour qu'on puisse le faire là, sur la table.

« C'est quoi ton plat préféré ? » demandai je, à bout de souffle.

_Tu appelles CA changer de sujet ?_

_Et bien, j'ai peut être juste envie de l'entendre le dire ?!_

Il se pencha en avant, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et me regarda avec ses yeux noircis. « Hummm… J'aime la Bella qui vient de se resserrer sur moi, en fait. » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et –surprise, surprise – j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle culotte.

Je déglutissais. « Oh…mon Dieu, » grinçai je. « C'est trop sexy, Cullen. S'IL TE PLAIT, arrêtes de me troubler – j'essaye de manger, là. »

Il se rassit dans sa chaise et croisa les bras. « Fais vite, Swan. »

Je ramassai mon cerveau dans le caniveau et essayai de me concentrer. Je me tortillai dans ma chaise. Edward le remarqua et me regarda, fier de lui. Je plissai les yeux vers lui. « Me regarde pas comme ça, Cullen, » ordonnai je. « Mon utérus va se décrocher si tu me fais encore l'amour ce matin. Alors garde ton regard à faire tomber les culottes et dis à Godzy que Gineyland est fermé pour travaux. »

Un sourire de travers éclaira son visage. « Gineyland ? » ricana-t-il.

Je rougissais. _Bordel. Foutue._

_Pourquoi t'es allée dire ça ? C'était sensé être un secret !_

_Oh merde, regarde le. Il va pas laisser passer ça. _Je fermai la bouche et décidai d'essayer de l'ignorer.

« Bella ? »

_Non. Je t'entends pas. Regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne fais que manger mon toast._

_« _Bella ? » Sa voix devenait plus insistante… et sexy. J'avalai ma salive et tentai d'attraper mon jus d'orange sans le regarder. Je le renversai presque et le rattrapai avant qu'il ne se répande sur le sol.

« Isabella Swan, » gronda-t-il et mes parois se serrèrent violemment. _Oh…merde. Cette voix causera ma perte._ Je me retournai lentement pour voir ses yeux me fixer. « Tu vas m'expliquer exactement ce qu'est Gineyland, ou alors je te jette sur cette table et je te prends jusqu'à ce que ce que ton utérus tombe de ton corps. »

Ma respiration se bloqua.

_Seigneur. Ca c'est ce que j'appelle un ultimatum !_

Bien que sa menace me chamboulait, j'avais vraiment besoin de pouvoir marcher pour le reste de la journée, alors je choisis la première option.

_Une personne ne pouvait pas réellement mourir de honte, non ?_

_Je suppose qu'on est sur le point de le savoir._

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Gineyland USA c'est juste quelque chose qui m'est passé par la tête la nuit dernière quand il s'est avéré qu'on considérait nos corps comme un parc d'attractions. »

Il sourît. « Gineyland est un parc d'attractions ? »

Je lui rendis son sourire, nerveusement. « Oui, plus un parc de plaisir, en fait. »

Il resta muet un instant._ Ok, au moins, il ne me montre pas du doigt en riant – ça pourrait être pire._

Je le regardai prudemment alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de la table. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors, quel genre…. D'attractions on peut trouver à Gineyland ? »

Je me mordillai la lèvre. _Merde, il va vraiment me faire tout lui dire, c'est ça ? C'est gênant. _Le simple fait que j'ai pensé au concept est déjà suffisamment mauvais, mais le fait que j'ai tout planifié incluant la campagne de marketing était encore pire. N'avais je vraiment rien de mieux à faire de mon temps que de faire l'amour avec Edward et penser à des parcs à thèmes pornographiques ?

_Apparemment pas. Bon très bien. _« Euh…bon…je pensais qu'il pourrait y avoir des endroits pour les gens où aller… pour…tu sais… coucher ensemble. »

Il pencha sa tête vers moi. « Comme ? »

Je fermai les yeux. _D'accord, Bella, c'est le moment de vérité. Montre lui toute l'étendue de ton esprit dérangé et vois comment il réagit_. J'ouvris les yeux etlaissai échapper, « Le Nightclub du Point G – difficile à trouver mais très sympa quand t'y es. »

Un sourire en coin étira son visage, mais il le retint rapidement. Il acquiesça sagement et me pressa de continuer. « Euh euh…quoi d'autre ? »

« Le Bar des Lèvres (**N/T :** est ce que je dois vraiment préciser de quelles lèvres il est question ?)- service avec le sourire. »

Le sourire en coin réapparût, encore plus grand cette fois. Il tira sur ses joues et effaça le sourire. « Continue, » dît il, sa voix devenant étrange et pétillante.

« Hmmm… Le Cunnilingus Café – tubas disponibles sur demande. »

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et explosa de rire. Son rire redoubla et il tapa la table de la paume de sa main. « Putain, Swan, » haleta-t-il, « tu es absolument impayable. Plus ! J'en veux plus ! »

« Le Point Populaire – plein air, orgasmes organiques. »

Il riait encore plus fort, de petits raclements émanaient de lui. _Mon Dieu, mon petit ami est un racleur. Hilarant ! _ Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il les essuya de sa main et soupira fortement, essayant de toutes ses forces de se maîtriser. « Oh, putain, « haleta-t-il. « Une boutique d'orgasmes ? Foutrement génial. »

« Oui mais il faut être prudent avec le commerce d'orgasmes- ils ne sont pas tous identiques. »

Il se remît à rire et me regarda. « Oh vraiment ? Je t'en prie, éclaire moi… »

« Bon, et bien comme pour tout, tu as ce pour quoi tu as payé. En fait, si tu disposes d'un budget limité, tu as un simple orgasme, classique – bien pour les débutants mais peu renversant et marquant, et qui fera difficilement trembler la Terre. »

« Hein, hein. » Sa voix redevenait progressivement normale, et son visage commençait à se faire plus sérieux. « Et si jamais je cherche quelque chose de plus…excitant. » Il fronça un sourcil. _Putain. Pourquoi est ce que ce sourcil transforme toujours mon entrejambe en guimauve ?_

Mon cœur s'emballa. J'essayai de me concentrer. « Ensuite tu as la bonne vieille combinaison des orgasmes `sexuels et oraux' – relativement puissants et agréables pour tous les participants. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et soudainement, je trouvais que parler et respirer était devenu difficile. « Dis m'en plus, » ordonna-t-il, sa voix rauque et profonde.

J'inspirai profondément alors que ses yeux se portaient sur moi. « Mais personnellement, mon préféré est « l'Orgasmasplosion ». La seule manière de le décrire c'est « Je viens juste de coucher sauvagement avec ma rock star de petit ami, mon Dieu du Sexe, mon âme sœur qui a un membre énorme et des ressources inépuisables. »

La dernière syllabe avait à peine quitté ma bouche avant qu'Edward ne saute de sa chaise à une vitesse surhumaine, un grognement sourd résonnant dans sa poitrine. Il renversa violemment tout ce qui était sur la table sur le sol, les pâtisseries et des toasts volant alors que des assiettes et des verres s'écrasaient autour de nous. J'étais pantelante quand il descendît vers moi, m'attrapant brutalement et me déposant sur la table comme si je ne pesai rien. Il arracha mes vêtements, et en quelques secondes, j'étais nue et entourée de morceaux de tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses propres vêtements et mon corps déjà excité explosa de désir en le regardant arracher ses vêtements avec une telle vigueur. _ Sainte Mère du Sexe Providentiel. _Je n'avais JAMAIS rien vu d'aussi foutrement sexy que mon homme, me regardant comme si il voulait dévorer chaque centimètre de ma peau, retirant ses vêtements de son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je tremblai et me cambrai quand son érection tendue au maximum apparût et qu'il s'écroula sur moi.

« Putain, j'adore Gineyland, » grogna-t-il, « je vais payer un supplément pour qu'il ne soit ouvert que pour moi pour le restant de la matinée. » J'empoignai ses cheveux et baissai son visage contre le mien. Il se précipita sur moi sauvagement et j'eus peur de l'animal en lui. « Oh, et Bella ? »dît il d'une voix qui était la définition même du sexe, « je vais t'acheter absolument tous les Orgasmasplosion du magasin. »

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière quand il se rua sur moi. _Qui a encore besoin d'un utérus ? _« Oh mon Dieu, OUI !! »

***

**Alice POV**

_Merde. Il me regarde. Il me regarde en attendant que je dise quelque chose._

_Stupide, sublime, Dr McSexy. Regarde ses stupides yeux magnifiques, me regardant comme si il s'intéressait vraiment à ce que j'ai à dire. Regarde, splendides cheveux à vous rendre folle, me suppliant de les attraper et de tirer son stupide corps musclé sur le mien. Regarde ses stupides mains qui sont un appel au sexe… tenant un cahier et un stylo… attendant patiemment en étant si… sexy. Merde._

« Alice ? » dît il de sa stupide voix sexy, ooh-regarde-moi-je –suis-ton- fantasme-vivant-mais-toujours-assez-intelligent-pour-être-un-putain-de-thérapeute-avec-sa-voix-de-psy sexy. _Batard._

« Alice, » répéta-t-il et je dus m'empêcher de lui mettre une claque pour avoir prononcé mon nom comme ça et d'avoir mis mon entrejambe sens dessus dessous. « Je ne peux pas te forcer à me parler, » _Non, c'est certain que tu peux pas Dr McJe –suis –tellement-sensible- à –tes-besoins-que-je –pourrais-te-faire-l'amour-en-guise-d-expérience-spirituelle, _« mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu le fasses. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. »_ Oh, oh, ok, alors. Est-ce que tu aimerais savoir que les trois dernières années, je me suis masturbée comme une folle deux fois par nuit et une chaque matin en imaginant ton stupide et ridiculeusement magnifique visage au dessus du mien, et tes mains sexy et torrides partout sur mon corps ? Essaye de coller cette putain d'image mentale dans ton petit cahier, imbécile._

Je sentais que je lançais mon regard furieux et il souriait légèrement.

_C'est quoi ce BORDEL ? PERSONNE ne sourit à mon regard assassin. _Je levai la tête, me penchai en avant et souriais davantage. _Foutrement…pas…moyen. Ce regard aurait pu faire se pétrifier des gens, et Dr Mc Tête d'ampoule ici présent, se penchait vers lui ?_

_Bien. Dr Mc Rusé-de-la-Culotte, les gants tombent. _Je me penchai également en avant, intensifiant mon regard et l'incendiant de celui-ci de toutes mes forces. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Ouais, c'est ça, enfoiré. Sens cette brûlure._

« Alice, » dît il d'une voix atrocement patiente. « Alice, est ce que tu essayes de me perturber avec ton regard-laser ? » Il sourît de nouveau et tout mon souffle quitta mon corps.

Mon regard s'évapora. Je haletai faiblement et grimaçai. « Comment ? » dis je, incrédule, la colère et la honte irradiant mon visage. « Pourquoi est ce que t'as pas quitté cette foutue pièce en hurlant ? C'était mon regard le plus dessèche-couille… » Je le regardai horrifiée alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et marchait vers moi. Il laissa tomber son bloc et son stylo sur la table basse et posa ses mains de chaque côté du fauteuil en cuir où j'étais assise. Il baissa son regard vers le mien et l'électricité qui monta en moi me fît presque défaillir. J'arrêtai de respirer.

« Alice, » souffla-t-il, et je pus savourer son haleine sucrée sur mon visage. _Arrrrgh ! Putain de nom de Dieu !Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est comme du sexe, un câlin, un rayon de soleil et la maison. _Mon esprit tournait en rond alors que j'essayai de me contrôler, car le Dr McSouffle-Sexy était sur le point de me faire ramper hors de mon enveloppe corporelle.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, » dît il, ses yeux scrutaient mon visage. Mes yeux clignaient involontairement, et je me sentis comme une écolière qui craquait sur son stupide et sexy professeur au si beau petit cul. « Quand tu es dans cette pièce, tu n'es pas Alice Cullen – la manager casse-couilles et la publiciste. Tu es Alice Cullen, la patiente, et je suis ton médecin. Alors, arrêtes d'essayer de m'intimider, parce que je peux te le dire tout de suite, tu me fais perdre mon temps très précieux. » Ses yeux bleu-glacier accrochèrent les miens, et à cet instant, le temps s'arrêta. Je crois que je gémissais légèrement, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il soutint mon regard et fronça les sourcils. « Tu me comprends, Alice ? » demanda-t-il calmement. J'acquiesçai silencieusement. _Mon Dieu. Je n'acquiesce JAMAIS silencieusement. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais le faire. Qui était cet homme et qu'avait il fait de mes couilles ?_

Il recula un peu et se releva. _Oh…Dieu…Tout puissant._ Son membre était à hauteur de mon visage. Juste là. En… face…de …mon…visage. _Gah !_Je le fixai. _Putain. _L'objet de si nombreuses heures de fantasmes sexuels torrides n'était en ce moment qu'à quelques centimètres de ma bouche gourmande. Je déglutissais avec peine.

« Alice ? » sa voix interrompît mes pensées pornographiques. Je levai mes yeux vers son visage. _Bordel. Toujours bien trop sexy pour des mots. _« Es tu prête à commencer à me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

Ma bouche s'ouvrît. « Je…euh… Je pense pas vraiment que tu veuilles savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment, » sifflai je.

Il se rassît dans sa chaise et attrapa son carnet et son stylo. « Alice, je peux te dire avec certitude, que je n'ai jamais été aussi …intrigué par un patient que je ne le suis par toi. Maintenant, je suis là pour écouter, et tu es ici pour parler, alors si on arrêtait de jouer un jeu et que tu t'ouvrais à moi ? »

Sa voix fît contracter mes muscles et je me calai au fond de ma chaise, incapable de combattre plus longtemps le feu qui brûlait en moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration. _Très bien, Dr Mc Curieux-Fils –de-Pute, tu veux que je partage ? Prépares toi à récolter la tempête, abruti._

« Bon, très bien, alors… laisse moi te parler de la première fois ou je t'ai vu, » commençai je. « J'attendais pour récupérer Edward. Tu le raccompagnais dehors et tu m'as fait un signe de la main quand tu m'as vue. J'ai pensé que tu étais l'homme le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu, et chaque molécule de mon corps se morfondait d'être avec toi. Après que j'ai déposé Edward, je suis allée au sex-shop le plus proche et je me suis acheté un vibromasseur-stimulateur –de –clitoris haut de gamme que j'ai aussitôt baptisé Jasper, et tu m'as parfaitement baisée trois fois par jour depuis. »

Je poursuivis. Je lui racontai la moindre petite pensée salasse que j'avais eue à son sujet, chaque petit fantasme pervers que le substitut de Jasper m'avait fait vivre. Je lui dis aussi, que jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, je n'avais jamais atteint l'orgasme, et que maintenant, j'avais besoin de me satisfaire plusieurs fois par jour pour calmer le désir ardent que j'avais pour lui. Je lui racontai à quel point ma vie tournait autour de ces petits instant de Paradis que je vivais à chaque fois que je l'imaginai entre mes cuisses, et comment parfois j'évacuai ma frustration en me vengeant sur mon frère et mes collaborateurs parce que l'espace d'un instant, je trouvais ça foutrement bon de voir quelqu'un souffrir autant que moi. Je lui avouai que je n'avais porté attention à aucun autre homme les trois dernières années parce qu'il n'y avait foutrement aucune chance de rivaliser avec la perfection absolue, et que de toute façon, je ne le voulais pas. Il était mon idéal, mon fantasme, et il m'avait rendue inapte pour tous les autres hommes…à jamais.

Je parlai rapidement et passionnément, incapable de refermer les vannes qui avaient été ouvertes, je voyais son visage s'empourprer tandis qu'il gesticulait mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil ; mais je m'en foutais car finalement c'était tellement bon de laisser sortir toutes ces conneries de mon organisme, et de toute façon, je m'effondrerais probablement et mourrais de honte dès que ce flot insensé de paroles aurait enfin fini de s'écouler de ma bouche, à ce moment précis, j'étais vachement reconnaissante d'avoir perdu ce pari ridicule et que mon trou du cul de frère m'ait forcée à venir ici, car, je n'avais pas réalisé combien cette tension sexuelle inassouvie me dévorait vivante, et que je ne pouvais simplement plus faire avec, et je savais que d'une seconde à l'autre Dr McHorrifié allait probablement me jeter hors de son bureau et appeler les flics, mais au moins, j'aurais évacué cette maudite obsession qui semblait grandir encore et encore en moi, comme un satané cancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ça de moi, et que je ne puisse plus ME retrouver parce que je ne veux pas être la garce casse-couilles que j'étais devenue mais je ne crois pas que je puisse le contrôler, n'ayant personne avec qui partager ma folie, excepté mon précieux substitut de Jasper, mais cet enfoiré était frustrant par son silence, excepté le bourdonnement étouffé qu'il faisait en entrait et sortant de ma…

« Alice, arrête. »

J'inspirai et retenais ma respiration. La pièce était plongée dans un silence complet, hormis le tambourinement de mon cœur._ Oh… merde. _Oh-merde-oh-merde-oh-merde-oh-merde-oh-merde ! _Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?_

Je regarda Jasper. Il regardait ailleurs et enfouît sa tête dans ses mains. Il soupira profondément et tout ce que je voulais faire à ce moment là était d'aller jusqu'à lui et de l'entourer de mes bras, et lui dire, plus que tout… que j'étais désolée.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et mon rythme cardiaque faisait trembler ma poitrine. _Que pouvait bien être ce regard sur son visage ? Etait il en colère contre moi ? Oh, bon. Question stupide. Bien sûr qu'il était en colère après moi. Il me prend en tant que patiente parce que mon frère le lui a demandé, il a pris du temps pour moi dans son emploi du temps surchargé, et comment je le remerciais ?En essayant de le perturber et le bombardant avec ma diarrhée verbale et mes délires à la con .Seigneur, je suis une telle imbécile._

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de l'affronter à nouveau. _Ouais…on y est- l'humiliation intense qui je le SAVAIS devait arriver, et elle commençait à s'agripper à mon cœur des deux mains, sans aucune pitié. _Je posai une main sur ma poitrine et frottai , essayant d'apaiser cette oppression avant de sombrer. « Je suis désolée, » murmurai je dans le dernier souffle d'oxygène qu'il me restait.

« Alice… » commença-t-il et je voulus me jeter dans un trou et mourir. Je voulais qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il me dise quelle perte de temps j'étais, à quel point il était embarrassé par ma tirade ridicule. Il le ferait peut être d'une manière compréhensive et sympathique… médicale – vous savez, en utilisant beaucoup de longs mots médicaux incompréhensibles pour gagner ma confiance, et je ne réaliserais pas qu'il serait en fait en train de me dire que j'étais l'individu le plus déjanté qu'il ait rencontré et que ma place était dans une jolie et chaleureuse chambre capitonnée jusqu'à ce que les grands costauds en blouses blanches viennent m'emmener. _Merde._ C'était le minimum que je méritais.

Il ne le fît pas. Il inspira et continua d'une voix relativement calme. « Je suis désolé aussi… mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer à te voir en tant que patiente. »

_Oh…Seigneur. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça._ Juste quand je pensais que ça ne pourrait pas être plus douloureux, la poigne de fer autour de mon cœur se resserra incroyablement et mon esprit commençait à ressentir une horrible honte. Je me redressai et me levai rapidement, impatiente d'échapper à ça… et lui…et moi. « Ah… bien sûr, » bégayai je en reprenant mon sac.

« Alice… »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses… j'ai vraiment eu tort. » Mes mains tremblantes laissèrent tomber mon sac et le contenu se répandît sur le sol. _Parfait. _Je m'agenouillai pour les ramasser et tentai de ne pas pleurer.

« Alice… »

« J'avais dit à Edward que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je savais que je me ridiculiserais au-delà du possible. Tu vois c'est pour CA que je ne te parlais pas, à voix haute. » J'étais vaguement consciente qu'il m'aidait à récupérer mon bazar, mais j'étais trop embarassée pour y prêter attention.

« Alice…attends. »

Je fourrai mes dernières affaires dans mon sac et me précipitai vers la porte. «Merci pour votre temps, Docteur, » marmonnai je en ouvrant la porte. « Je ne vous importunerai plus. »

Soudain, sa main s'abattît sur le bois sombre et la porte se claqua bruyamment. Je le sentis agripper mon épaule et me retourner. Je relevai le regard pour voir Jasper, le visage brûlant de… _ bordel c'est quoi CETTE expression Dr Mc Difficile-à-Déchiffrer ?!_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste ATTENDRE une minute, nom de Dieu !! » dît il brusquement. _Putain. Parle moi comme ça et j'attendrai éternellement._ Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, m'emprisonnant entre son corps et la porte. Il baissa les yeux et inspira profondément. « Alice, » dît il, luttant de toute évidence pour se maîtriser, « la raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus te voir en tant que patiente, c'est parce qu'il y a certains codes de conduite qui m'interdisent d'entretenir une relation avec une patiente. » Il me regarda et je me sentis commencer à haleter. « En plus, aujourd'hui, ton comportement a largement dépassé cette limite patient/docteur…mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux plus être ton médecin. » Il baissa la tête dans le creux de mon cou et renifla mon parfum. Bordel de merde IL M'A RENIFFLEE !! _Doux Jésus !!_ Il reposa ses yeux sur moi et je compris soudain cette expression sur son visage, et je commençai à frémir en le saisissant. « La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être ton médecin, » souffla-t-il, ses lèvres survolant les miennes, « c'est parce que je ne pourrais jamais…jamais… avoir le droit de faire ça. » Il s'empara de ma bouche, alors je le jure Dieu et tous ses saints, je vis des putains d'étoiles. Des points lumineux scintillaient devant mes yeux alors que je lui rendais son baiser avec toute la passion et le désir contenus ces trois dernières années. Il me poussa contre la porte et je sentis son érection vertigineuse se presser contre moi. Je haletai et tentai de rester debout alors que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. _Borde de Dieu !!! Le Dr Sexy McTorride a une érection phénoménale…pour moi !! Incroyable !!_

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'attira vers lui quand j'essayai de retrouver mes pieds , je perdis presque la raison en l'entendant gémir dans ma bouche. Il se recula à bout de souffle et pantelant quand il prît la parole.

« Alice, as-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point je t'ai désirée ces trois dernières années ? Comment, à chaque fois que je te voyais je devais contenir ce besoin de t'attraper et de te prendre sur le champ ? A quel point je voulais que tu m'appartiennes ? Mon Dieu ! Tu penses que je t'ai rendue inapte pour les autres hommes ? J'ai vécu comme un foutu moine depuis le jour ou je t'ai rencontrée. Des femmes se sont jetées sur moi mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, tout ce que je voulais c'était toi. Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé, tu ne m'as jamais montré le moindre signe comme quoi tu attendais plus et je m'étais convaincu que tu n'étais pas intéressée mais je continuai d'espérer et de rêver de toi… puis tu es venue ici aujourd'hui et tu m'as déballé tout ce que tu as traversé, et c'était similaire à mon Enfer, et je suis devenu complètement fou parce que si je n'avais pas été aussi con et que je t'avais appelé, on se serait tous les deux épargné des années de torture et on serait ensemble comme ça… » Il m'embrassa avidement de nouveau et j'enroulai mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui et le tripotai sauvagement. Il se recula et pris mon visage dans ses stupides mains sexy. « Alors ça, Miss Cullen, » haleta-t-il alors que se mains superbes caressaient mes joues, « C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus être ton docteur. J'espère que tu comprends. »

La pièce devint infiniment petite à ce moment là et tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était lui. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir c'était lui… et tout ce que je voulais c'était lui. Je fis lentement oui de la tête. « Je CROIS que je comprends Docteur, » murmurai je. « mais si vous le voulez vraiment, vous pouvez encore m'expliquer. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un grognement féroce que je n'avais jamais entendu jaillît de lui quand il me plaqua contre la porte. « Je vais te l'expliquer jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus tenir debout, ma Belle, » souffla-t-il._ Putain, oui !!_

***

***Jimmy Fallon : ****acteur et présentateur de l'émission américaine The Late Show**

********Liberace : **** Association visant à aider les jeunes en leur apprenant la musique fondée un chanteur de cabaret.**

* * *

**Vous étiez impatientes de lire le rendez vous entre Alice et Jasper, j'espère qu'il vous a plu..**

**Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture avec ma petite sœur de cœur et comme on nous a pas mal poussées, on a décidé de vous le faire lire…**

**Le prologue ne sera en ligne que demain sous le nom d'auteur Cullen Henessie que vous trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à venir nous dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Gros bisous**

**Vanessa**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Screamers FR**

**Hello chères lectrices !!!**

**Ca y est, grâce à vous la barre des 1000 reviews a été dépassée donc une fois de plus, je tiens à vous remercier !**

**Merci aussi à celles qui mettent en alerte ou en favorites, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert…**

**Apparemment Gineyland et le rendez vous chez Dr. Sexy vous ont bien plu, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Nana : ****Merci beaucoup !!! Je vais peut être faire une liste d'attente pour les consultations avec Dr. Jasper, vu la demande. Bises.**

**Tagada : ****Ah, ce Gineyland… Contente que le chapitre et le POV Alice t'ait plu. Merci pour ta fidélité. Bises.**

**Pauline :**** Coucou Miss du bout du Monde, ta review m'a vraiment touchée, je suis flattée par tes compliments et je suis ravie de pouvoir te faire rêver un t'en fais pas si tu ne peux pas faire de reviews à chaque chapitre. C'est certain qu'Alice va pouvoir plaider la folie pour le meurtre de Rob surtout que maintenant elle a le psy dans la poche, lol. Merci pour tes reviews. Bisous**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci pour ton soutien, bises.**

**Sarah : ****Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et aussi de m'avoir citée sur ton blog, ça me touche énormément. Bisous.**

**Nanichérie : ****MERCI !!! Tes reviews sont juste à mourir de rire, j'adooore ! T'as raison, je devrais voir si je peux me faire référencer par la Sécu comme anti-dépresseur, mdr. Merci encore. Bises.**

**Lovecullen :**** Contente de te fournir en doses de rire, c'est un beau compliment, merci. A bientôt. Bises**

***************

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Explosions intimes & conséquences**_

**Alice POV**

« Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper… » Il avait relevé ma jambe au niveau de sa hanche et faisait courir sa main de bas en haut sur ma cuisse. Ma jupe était complètement remontée sur mes hanches, et mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines alors que ses doigts laissaient des traînées d'électricité délicieuses sur ma peau. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler au sol alors que sa bouche chaude et sublime suçotait mon cou.

_Oh Seigneur !_

Je pouvais à peine respirer, laissant mon esprit fou de luxure focalisé sur le fait que j'étais actuellement la proie des assauts minutieux du _Dr. Mc Plaque-moi-contre-la-porte-de-son-bureau-et-occupes-toi-de-moi-jusqu'à-ce-que-mon-vagin-explose-et-qu'une-ambulance-doive-se-déplacer-pour-me-ranimer._

_« Alice, » haleta-t-il, et ma féminité frétilla au son de sa voix si foutrement sexy, « tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je t'imagine comme ça… » Il fît remonter ses mains le long de mes bras, la chair de poule se répandant sous le passage de ses longs doigts. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, et nous grognâmes tous deux légèrement quand nos regards se vrillèrent l'un à l'autre. « De pouvoir te toucher et que tu puisses me toucher… » Je passai mes mains sur son torse et sur son abdomen, et suffoquai de désir en sentant les muscles saillants sous sa chemise._

_Bordel de merde. Dr. Mc Je-suis-tellement-intelligent-et-sensible-que-j-ai-évolué-en-une-espèce-supérieure est aussi pourvu d'un putain de membre ? Comment est ce que c'est possible ? Et comment ça se fait que je puisse déjà le voir ?_

Ses yeux clignèrent alors que je le touchai et mon cœur implosa en sachant que c'était moi qui lui faisais ça. Moi. Alice J'ai-couché-avec-seulement-six-mecs-dans-toute-ma-vie Cullen, pouvais faire trembler ce symbole de masculinité torride sous mes doigts délicats. Je kiffais grave !!

Je m'entendais haleter et gémir, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Cet homme me troublait plus que tout sur Terre. C'était comme si j'avais erré toute ma vie, regardant le monde en noir et blanc, et que soudain, avec un simple contact de ses doigts sensuels, toute ma vie venait soudainement de passer en technicolor haute définition avec son stéréo surround. C'était plus qu'excitant.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et le reste du Monde disparût. Je tentai de reprendre pied.

« Alice, » dît il de la voix la plus sexy qui ne soit jamais sortie d'un homme.

« Oui, » soufflai-je pathétiquement en attendant d'entendre ce que Dr. Mc Juste-un-seul-regard-et-putain-oui-je-ferais-tout-ce-que-veut-cet-homme-vraiment-n'importe quoi, voulait de moi.

« Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Je fermai les yeux.

_Sauf ça._

De toute évidence, mon cœur qui tambourinait m'avait fait mal entendre.

« Euh…pardon, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Il soupira bruyamment, et s'éloigna de moi, regardant sa montre.

« Alice, il faut qu'on arrête…maintenant. »

_Nooooon !_

Mon cœur explosa de colère, et je m'écartai de la porte en avançant vers lui.

« PUTAIN, quoi, Jasper ?! » hurlai je.

« Alice, s'il te plaît…baisses d'un ton. » Il regarda la porte nerveusement.

Merde- Je n'en avais rien à foutre de qui pouvait m'entendre. J'étais énervée, en feu et désespérée d'avoir beaucoup moins de vêtements recouvrant mon corps aux abois, et ce stupide Dr. Mc Je-peux –faire-tomber-ta-culotte-de-ton-corps-d'un-simple-regard me sortait cette connerie d'arrêter cette délicieuse folie qu'il m'avait infligée depuis une heure et demie sans aucune pitié ? Hors de question !!

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me mettre dans un état de maudite frénésie sexuelle après que je t'aie dit que tu étais l'homme de mes rêves, que tu m'aies dit que j'étais la fille de tes rêves, que tu aies mis le feu à ma féminité, que tu m'aies fait me rendre compte de ta queue énorme et dure dans ton pantalon, et que j'aie fini par penser que pour une fois, mon pauvre vagin allait avoir le vrai Dr. McJasper et pas un substitut recouvert de latex, et ensuite, tu te retournes et tu me regardes avec ces deux océans de sexe bleu, et tu me dis qu'on doit arrêter ce putain d'assaut foutrement sexy de nos corps surchauffés et douloureusement excités !!? » Je haletai et poussai brutalement sur son torse dur. « Est-ce que tu ESSSAYES de me tuer ?! »

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et il me fixa de son plus puissant regard de Dr. Mc Oh-mon-Dieu-Je-crois-que-je-viens-de-jouir-pour-la-énième-fois-juste-parce que-tu-m'as-regardée.

_Merde. Il m'a fait oublier pourquoi j'étais en colère. Connard !!_

« Alice, » dît il calmement, en se penchant pour prendre ma main. « Est-ce que tu sens ce que tu m'as fait ? » Il posa ma main sur son énorme érection dure comme la pierre et appuya dessus, en fermant les yeux et en gémissant pendant que je la pressai au travers de son pantalon.

_Oh…mon Dieu…je t'en prie, Jasper. J'ai besoin de toi…et de ça…pour me débarrasser de cette douleur divinement atroce. Je veux que tu sois Dr. Mc Retourne-moi-sur-ton-canapé-et-je-ferai-absolument-tout-ce-que-tu-veux-tant-que-je-peux-sentir-ton-incroyable-queue-en-moi._

Il ouvrît les yeux, et je gémissais en y voyant ce désir.

« Tu vois, Alice ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je n'en ai pas envie au moins autant que toi ? » Il repoussa ma main et repassa rapidement derrière son bureau, en enfouissant frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux et en expirant violemment. « Mais j'ai un autre patient dans quinze minutes, et si je ne m'éloigne pas de toi et que je ne me calme pas, je vais devoir expliquer à la gentille Mme Gruber pourquoi son corps de soixante huit ans, revêtu de motifs de vache m'a donné une érection de la taille du Portugal. Tu comprends ? »

Les océans de sexe me dévisageaient, implorants.

Merde, je crois qu'il marque un point. Imbécile et intelligent Dr. McRaisonnable.

Je déglutissais et inspirai profondément. Mon cœur continuait d'envoyer beaucoup trop de sang vers mes parties intimes surexcitées, mais j'essayai de toutes mes forces de calmer mes hormones enragées. Malheureusement, j'échouai misérablement.

_Seigneur, maintenant que j'ai eu ses mains sur moi, je crois que mon corps ne redeviendra jamais normal._

Je tentai de feindre la normalité.

« Je comprends, » dis-je posément, « mais avant que je ne parte, on ne pourrait pas juste… ? »

« Non, » me coupa-t-il.

« Mais Jasper… »

« Non. »

« Juste un tout petit… »

« Non, Alice. Mon Dieu. » Il s'assît à son bureau et jeta sa tête dans ses mains. « C'est mon bureau, mon lieu de travail, et je dois recevoir des patients ici, chaque jour. Comment crois tu que vais être capable de me concentrer sur la moindre chose qu'ils auront à me dire, si j'ai une vision de toi, penchée contre le dos de mon canapé pendant que je te prends, qui me hante l'esprit ? »

_Bon, quand il le présente comme ça… JE T'EN PRIE, POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, PENCHE MOI CONTRE TON CANAPE ET PRENDS MOI !!! ARGH !_

« Je comprends ton point de vue, » dis-je calmement. J'imaginai mon triangle d'amour avide, brûlant et enragé s'extirper et gifler Dr. McCapable-d'ignorer-ses-hormones-bouillonnantes-et-d'être-complètement-et -ennuyeusement-logique. Cela me fît sourire.

« C'est déjà assez gênant que je sois obligé de remplacer cette maudite porte pour ne pas bander à chaque fois que je la regarde. »

Oh, Seigneur… _ rien que l'entendre dire « bander » me fait frémir. Imagine ce que ce sera quand je l'aurai enfin en moi._

Je soufflai de frustration et m'emparai de mon sac. « Ok, j'ai saisi. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Je me dirigeai vers la porte, et suffoquai quand il me poussa contre elle, se plaquant à mon dos.

_Bordel, comment il a fait pour arriver ici aussi vite ? _Je sentis son souffle délicat frôler mon oreille. _Oh…mon…Dieu…tout à coup, plus rien n'a d'importance._

« Alice, » murmura-t-il, « j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Je grognai alors que chaque parcelle de mon corps l'appelait.

« Ce que tu voudras, » dis-je, pantelante.

Il suça mon oreille et je fus soudain certaine que j'allais jouir d'un moment à l'autre. _C'est complètement dingue !! C'est pas comme si il était en train de frictionner ton clitoris gonflé, nom de Dieu, bien que je ne me plaindrai certainement pas si c'était le cas. C'est une OREILLE et une LANGUE, deux membres du corps humain apparemment innocents, mais dans les mains de Dr. Mc-Les-Préliminaires-foutrement-torrides-sont-une-forme-d'art-sous-estimée, c'était une combinaison particulièrement jouissive._

Je gémissais et me penchai en arrière contre lui, frottant mes fesses contre son érection proéminente. Il grogna dans mon oreille et poursuivît, la voix rauque et chargée de désir. « J'ai envie de toi et… » commença-t-il.

« J'ai envie de toi aussi, bébé, » marmonnai je.

Il ricana. « Je n'avais pas fini, » dît il en souriant dans mon cou. « Je veux que tu rentres chez toi, que tu sortes ton substitut de Jasper et que tu le balances à la poubelle. » Je haletai quand il me retourna et me plaqua violemment contre ce qui était maintenant dans mon esprit, la porte la plus sexy du Monde. Mes parties intimes grognaient à cause de la proximité de son excitation tentatrice. « Tu n'auras plus besoin d'un substitut de Jasper, Alice, » gronda-t-il. « La prochaine fois que tu auras quelque chose qui te fait du bien entre les jambes, ce sera l'original. » _Oh, doux, tendre et innocent petit Jésus._ J'arrêtai de respirer quand son visage se rapprocha du mien et que son souffle enivrant m'enveloppait. « Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

J'acquiesçai et respirai avidement chaque afflux de son odeur. « Oui Dr. Mc Je-ferai-tout-ce-que-tu-dis-dans-la-mesure-où-tu-me-baises-jusqu'à-ce-que-je-ne-puisse-plus-marcher-dans-un-futur-vraiment-TRES-proche. »

Il rît et m'écarta de la porte. Il l'ouvrît et je peinai à sortir sur des jambes maintenant faites de gelée.

« Merci, Miss Cullen, » dît-il sur un ton parfaitement calme et professionnel, « c'était un entretien … très stimulant. » Il articula silencieusement, « Je t'appelle. »

Je riais comme une adolescente, et essayai de ne pas glouglouter en marchant.

***

**Edward POV**

Bella et moi marchions le long d'une rue qui ne m'était pas familière. Je contrôlai prudemment l'éventuelle présence de Criardes, mais bizarrement, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans cette partie de la ville, et les gens qui étaient là prenaient garde à nous éviter. Je savais que nous n'étions pas si loin de l'hôtel, mais nous étions suffisamment loin pour que les immeubles et les ruelles semblent négligées et inhospitalières. Bella refusait toujours de me dire où nous allions.

Nous avions tous les deux eu rendez vous avec des médecins ce matin, et après avoir pratiquement dû lui faire du bouche à bouche quand elle s'était évanouie pour la prise de sang, elle m'avait traîné jusqu'à la porte et fait sortir, en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il fallait que je rencontre quelqu'un.

Maintenant, alors que nous marchions, je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle, avançant à grandes enjambées, déterminée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Mon Dieu. Elle est plus que stupéfiante. Elle est tout ce que j'aie jamais voulu chez une femme, avec ajouté à ça quelques choses dont je ne savais pas avoir besoin mais que j'étais heureux qu'elles l'aient menées à moi._

Comme toujours, mon corps réagît dès que je laissai mon esprit s'attarder sur elle plus que quelques secondes.

La réaction insensée de mon corps à cette femme m'inquiétait en fait. J'en avais même parlé avec le Dr. Moran ce matin. Il m'avait regardé comme si j'avais trois têtes.

« Laissez-moi récapituler, » dît il, en secouant la tête, « vous vous plaignez parce que vous êtes capable de faire l'amour à votre petite amie quand vous le voulez, peu importe le nombre d'érections que vous ayez eues les heures précédentes ? » Il leva légèrement le regard, et je me rendis compte d'à quel point j'avais pu paraître ridicule. « Mon Dieu, Edward, si j'avais votre `problème', ma femme ferait le tour du quartier nue en criant pour les voisins que la légende de l'érection magique a enfin béni son mari. »

Je souriais en visualisant la scène. « Alors, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez moi ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est je ne peux pas me faire mal…ou à elle ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta la nuque. « Bon, physiquement, je ne vois pas comment. Vous n'êtes certainement pas en danger de mort pour démembrement… mais je serais prudent par rapport à quelques petites irritations si j'étais vous. » Je m'étais tortillé tant j'étais gêné par ses mots. Il n'avait sûrement pas tort à ce sujet.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand Bella tira sur ma main, nous arrêtant devant un immeuble décrépi.

_Mais où étions nous donc ?_

Je la regardai en plissant interrogativement un sourcil.

_Qui pouvait-elle connaître qui vivrait ici ?_

Elle se dressa sur ses orteils et m'embrassa, son haleine sucrée envoutant mes sens.

« Merci d'être venu avec moi, » murmura-t-elle, et j'inhalai sa douce odeur. C'était très difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit qui ne fût pas elle.

« Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? » soufflai-je tandis que je faisais descendre mes mains le long de ses magnifiques bras nus. Elle sourît et m'embrassa à nouveau, et mon sang devint fou furieux sous son touché. Elle allait reculer, mais je la pris dans mes bras, la plaquant contre mon corps et recouvrant sa bouche de la mienne. Comme toujours, nous nous accordions à la perfection. Les deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Elle gémît dans ma bouche et je rencontrai sa langue avec la mienne. Je gémissais en retour alors que le cinglé et son besoin irrépressible d'elle s'insinuaient en moi. J'envisageai brièvement de le combattre, mais je préfèrerais encore me priver d'air que de me priver de Bella. Mon amour et mon besoin d'elle ne faisaient qu'un, je tournai rapidement autour d'elle et la plaquai contre le mur du bâtiment. Elle haleta et s'agrippa instinctivement à mes cheveux.

_Oh oui, Bella, tires dessus. Bordel, ça me rend fou._

Elle rompît le baiser, essoufflée, regardant à toute vitesse par-dessus mon épaule. « Edward, arrêtes. »

Je l'ignorai et attaquai son cou, excité par les petits murmures qui s'échappaient d'elle pendant que je léchai sa peau douce.

« Edward… »

Mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos et plongèrent dans ses cheveux, repoussant ses mèches sensuelles en prenant son lobe d'oreille dans la bouche et en calant mon érection contre son ventre. Elle haleta et soudain, je sentis ses mains puissantes sur mon torse quand elle me repoussa.

« Edward ! »

Ses yeux brillaient de désir et de gêne.

_Putain. Je trouvai cette combinaison encore plus excitante._

Je me penchai de nouveau vers elle mais sa main sur ma poitrine stoppa mon avancée.

« Edward, » murmura-t-elle, avec urgence, « on a de la compagnie. »

Je me retournai lentement et vis les visages choqués de deux femmes âgées qui s'étaient arrêtées à quelques mètres de nous. Je tentai de reprendre un air naturel et de faire un signe de tête poli.

« Mesdames, » dis-je de ce que j'espérais être ma voix la moins perverse.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, Renata » dît la plus petite des deux. « C'est le soi disant chanteur de la télé. »

Renata me regarda en plissant les yeux. Je regardai Bella qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de sourire. Renata haussa les épaules vers moi.

« C'est vrai, fiston ? » grinça-t-elle d'une voix acide comme un déchet toxique et dure comme l'écorce d'un arbre. « Heidi qui est là pense que tu es le gars de la télé musique pour adolescents blasphématoire ? »

J'envisageai de mentir et de dire `non', mais je me doutais que Renata n'hésiterait pas à me botter le cul. Elle était terrifiante pour une octogénaire.

« Euh, oui, » bégayai je, soudain parfaitement conscient que j'étais dur comme le bois devant deux femmes qui étaient suffisamment vieilles pour avoir assisté à l'invention de la roue. « Je suis Edward Cullen. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Renata plissa les yeux encore plus forts et mon visage commença à s'embraser.

_Mon Dieu. Est-ce que c'est à ça que ma sœur ressemblera encore dans 150 ans ?_

Je pensai à prendre Renata en photo avec mon téléphone et de le montrer à Alice comme mise en garde pour abus de regards noirs.

Au lieu de ça, j'empoignai Bella et la ramenai devant moi, essentiellement pour camoufler aux vieilles filles l'énormité de mon érection, et partiellement pour contrer le regard perçant de Renata.

« Ah…voici ma petite amie…Bella Swan. » Bella fît un signe de la main, et marmonna qu'elle était enchantée de les connaître.

« Je croyais que tu étais censé être gay, » m'accusa Renata, ses yeux clignant vers Bella.

J'essayai de rire mais cela sortît plus comme une toux étranglée.

« Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'on lit dans les journaux, mesdames, » dis-je. « Bella attestera du fait que je ne suis absolument PAS gay, pas vrai, bébé ? »

Bella hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Oui, Mesdames. Mon Edward ne peut simplement pas se rassasier de moi, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis vraiment épuisée. Il me veut matin, midi et soir, et il est tellement accroc que je peux à peine suivre. En fait, il m'a tellement fait jouir rien que durant les dernières heures que maintenant, j'ai vraiment du mal à marcher. »

Les femmes froncèrent les sourcils, impressionnées par le témoignage de Bella, mais je vis un éclat diabolique briller dans ses yeux et elle gémît intérieurement en se penchant plus prés vers elles. « Mais encore une fois, » murmura-t-elle, sur le ton de la conspiration, « j'ai été un homme et je n'ai pas encore eu le dernier `coup de bistouri', alors je ne suis pas complètement sûre qu'on puisse le qualifier d'hétérosexuel. »

Les yeux des femmes s'écarquillèrent et elles acquiescèrent, compréhensives.

« Bella ! » protestai-je, mais elle me regarda et me fît un sourire en coin.

Les vieilles filles commencèrent à marcher et j'entendis Heidi murmurer, « Tu vois. Ce sont toujours les gays qui ont des bites énormes. »

J'eus un mouvement de recul et Bella se mît à pouffer comme une idiote.

« Swan, » rageai-je, « ce n'était pas drôle le moins du Monde. »

Elle ricana et empoigna mon pénis en semi-érection. Godzilla se réveilla instantanément.

« Oh allez, c'était un petit peu drôle. En plus, si je ne leurs avais pas dit ça, chéri, » siffla-t-elle, « je crois que j'aurais dû me battre avec elles, à en juger à la façon dont elles mâtaient Godzy toutes les deux. » Elle lâcha ma queue et me fît monter les escaliers. « Et je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter de te regarder te mettre à quatre pattes et te vautrer avec ces vieilles branches. »

La vision mentale de ses mots me mît une gifle mentale, et me ramollît instantanément.

« Bon Dieu, Swan. Je crois que tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose qui peut tuer Godzy en trois secondes. »

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte du deuxième étage et frappa vivement.

« Hmmm… » souffla-t-elle, « Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir JAMAIS besoin d'une telle chose. »

Elle plissa les sourcils et Godzy se redressa pour voir si la voix était libre.

La porte s'ouvrît et un homme vêtu d'un maillot de corps, d'un caleçon large et d'un chapeau haut de forme apparût. Bella se jeta dans ses bras. « Charlie ! » Il lui rendît son étreinte et la souleva du sol.

_Donc c'est Charlie._

_Attends, il n'est pas supposé être sans domicile ?_

Bella recula et regarda le visage de Charlie. « Oh mon Dieu, Charlie ! Tu es rasé !! » Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et la posa sur sa moustache nette et soignée. « Seigneur, on dirait que tu as quinze ans de moins. »

Charlie rît. « Ouais, je suppose qu'il était temps de laisser ces vieilles joues voir la lumière du jour, et je reprends mes médocs aussi. »

Bella sourît et le reprît dans ses bras. « Putain de merde ! C'est fantastique ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Et bien, un peu seul maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que moi dans ma tête, mais au moins je me rappelle de manger et dormir, oh et d'uriner dans les toilettes…alors, je crois que je vais bien. »

Elle lui toucha délicatement la joue. « Je suis tellement fier de toi Charlie, » dît-elle avec douceur.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec affection pendant quelques secondes et je vis l'émotion augmenter dans les yeux de Charlie. Il cligna rapidement avant de dire, « Entres, Bells. Mon Dieu, où sont mes manières ? Entrez. » Bella attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans le modeste salon. Le mobilier était vieux, et les murs étaient tâchés, mais c'était effectivement un foyer.

« Charlie, j'aimerais te présenter Edward, mon petit ami. Edward, voici Charlie, dit, le Chapelier Fou, dit le père que je n'ai jamais eu. » Charlie releva élégamment son chapeau vers moi et je tendis ma main pour serrer la sienne.

« C'est un réel plaisir, Charlie, » dis-je, « Bella m'a tellement parlé de vous. »

Charlie me serra la main prudemment. « Bon, mec, elle ne m'a absolument pas parlé de toi alors je suppose que toi et moi devons parler. Il nous dirigea Bella et moi vers le canapé en lambeaux et nous fît signe de nous assoir. «Puis je vous offrir du thé les enfants ? »

Nous dîmes tous les deux oui, et Charlie se faufila dans une petite cuisine, nous laissant seuls.

« Bella, je croyais que Charlie était sans abri, » marmonnai-je perplexe.

Elle rougît et parût embarrassée. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, désirant qu'elle parle.

« Il l'était, mais quand j'ai emménagé avec vous deux et que j'ai commencé à recevoir un salaire, j'en ai utilisé une partie pour installer Charlie ici. » Elle balaya la pièce humble du regard. « Je veux dire, je sais que ça ne semble pas être grand chose, mais il a un toit sur la tête et un lit chaud où dormir. » Elle baissa les yeux soudain gênée. « Et…euh…en fait, j'ai engagée une de tes Criardes pour lui apporter de la nourriture deux fois par semaine. »

Je fermai les yeux. « Tu as engagé…une criarde ? Une de mes Criardes ? »

« Oui… Becky…elle travaille au Pack-n-Pay à quelques pâtés de maison. En fait, c'est une gentille fille. »

_Oh…merde. Bella a sympathisé avec une criarde, derrière mon dos ? _Soudain j'eus l'impression d'être entouré d'ombres bizarres ce qui me fît frissonner. Elle dût lire le regard sur mon visage.

« Edward, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'inviter à me vernir les doigts de pieds. Je la paye pour emmener des trucs à Charlie, et elle fait du bon travail. Fin de l'histoire. »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, c'est bon…j'ai juste du mal à essayer de me sortir de la tête tout ce qui s'est passé et j'étais complètement ailleurs. Bon sang, Bella, j'aurais dû t'aider. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Elle fixa son regard au sol. « Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu en penserais. Bon Dieu, Edward avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre…on ne se connaît pas encore vraiment. »

Je pensai à protester, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je pouvais dire qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle voulait me dire, mais qu'elle avait peur d'avouer. Je la pressai silencieusement de tout me dire, de me faire tout connaître d'elle- chaque erreur, chaque regret- pour que je puisse les aimer aussi et les ajouter à l'équation spectaculaire qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, mais je voyais un mur derrière ses yeux et je savais qu'il ne tomberait pas avant qu'elle ne soit bien et prête.

Après quelques secondes, elle soupira et murmura, « Je ne pouvais simplement pas le laisser dehors. »

Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Bella Swan, » marmonnai-je dans ses cheveux, « tu es une femme incroyable. »

« Le thé est servi, » annonça Charlie, enjoué alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, posant un plateau avec trois tasses de thé sur la table basse. Nous nous servîmes en lait et en sucre avant que Charlie ne s'assoie dans le fauteuil à côté de nous.

« Alors, Chuckles, » dît Bella légèrement, « quelles sont les nouvelles de la rue ces derniers jours ? »

Charlie énuméra une liste de noms que je ne reconnaissais pas, détaillant ce que chacun devenait- qui avait été arrêté, qui avait mangé quoi, et où ils l'avaient mangé- et Bella écoutait attentivement, posant des questions et commentant ce que Charlie racontait. Je les regardai avec fascination. On aurait vraiment dit un père et sa fille. Il y avait même une ressemblance physique, et je me sentis soudain reconnaissant qu'ils se soient entraidés mutuellement à l'époque ou ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre dans leurs vies. Ils avaient dû être un soutien l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que je le regardai, le visage de Charlie s'assombrît.

« Euh…Bells…il faut aussi que je te dise…Jess Stanley la Folle a été retrouvée l'autre jour. Quelqu'un l'a jetée dans la benne à ordures derrière le Hobby Horse Club. » Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et les frottas mal à l'aise. « Bells…elle a été assassinée. »

La main de Bella serra la mienne et je vis la tension envahir son visage.

« Quoi ? Bordel de merde. » La couleur abandonna son visage, et sa respiration accéléra. « Mon Dieu, Charlie…Jess avait… mon âge. »

Mon estomac se crispa tout à coup.

_Et si ça avait été Bella ?_

Mon esprit protesta à cette idée.

_Et si je ne m'étais pas précipité dans cette ruelle, cette nuit là ? Est-ce que Bella aurait été allongée dans cette benne, sans vie et froide ?_

Une colère rouge explosa dans mon regard et j'eus soudain du mal à respirer. Mon sang se mît à bouillonner et le cinglé rugît furieusement à l'éventualité que si Bella avait toujours été dans la rue, quelqu'un aurait pu lui faire du mal ou la tuer.

Je m'agrippai désespérément à l'accoudoir du canapé, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu alors que je combattais ma furie meurtrière. Je regardai Bella.

_Elle va bien Cullen. Elle est ici, avec toi. Elle est en sécurité._

Le taré se calma légèrement, mais je le sentais toujours, les muscles tendus et tournant en rond.

Je regardai Bella secouer la tête, refusant d'y croire, une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Sa mâchoire tremblait. « Ils ont une idée de qui a fait ça ? »

Charlie acquiesça lentement. « On a tous une idée précise de qui a fait ça, » dît-il tranquillement.

Bella se tendît d'avantage, et soudain retira sa main de la mienne. Elle fixa Charlie intensément et quelque chose de non dit passa entre eux. Sa respiration redoubla de vitesse et j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu de la peur dans son regard. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et quand j'essayai de me pencher vers elle et de reprendre sa main, elle se recula et se leva.

« Je reviens tout de suite, dît elle, tendue, « il faut juste que j'aille aux toilettes. » Elle quitta pratiquement la pièce en courant et j'entendis la porte claquer. Je me levai pour la suivre, mais Charlie se redressa et m'arrêta.

« Laisse-lui juste une minute, fiston. C'est dur d'entendre que quelqu'un que vous connaissez vient de mourir. Elle a besoin d'un peu d'espace. »

J'acquiesçai et me rasseyais, me sentant frustré et inutile.

Charlie et moi nous regardions. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Aucun de nous ne parla. J'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et je me demandai si Bella allait bien.

Charlie me regarda en plissant les yeux et je me tortillai inconfortablement dans mon siège, soudain conscient de chaque ressort du vieux canapé.

« Alors, Edward, » commença-t-il prudemment, « qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Hum…Je suis musicien, en fait. »

Il se moqua. « Ce n'est pas un travail, fiston, c'est un hobby. Qu'est ce que tu fais pour gagner de l'argent ? »

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et riais. « C'EST mon travail, Charlie. J'écris et j'enregistre de la musique pour vivre. »

Il fît la grimace. « Alors, tu es paresseux, fiston, ou simplement effrayé de t'abîmer tes jolies petites mains avec un vrai travail ? »

Ma mâchoire inférieure tomba. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Et bien…euh.. »

Charlie poursuivît son investigation, sans un regard. « Alors, est-ce-que tu as été entreprenant avec ma Bella ? »

Une fois de plus, les mots ne sortaient pas. « Euh ? »

« Le sexe, mon garçon, as-tu des relations sexuelles avec Bella ? »

Je m'étouffai comme un vieux tuberculeux. « Charlie…euh…je ne suis pas très à l'aise de parler de ça…euh…avec vous… »

Charlie se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Fiston, Bella t'a-t- elle dit que j'ai été policier ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. _Où est ce que ça nous menait ? « _Non, Monsieur, elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Bien, je l'étais et j'étais même très bon, même avec les voix dans ma tête. Maintenant, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, et pour tout ce que j'en sais tu pourrais être ce Foutu Prince Charmant venu pour emmener Bells dans le soleil couchant et lui offrir un bonheur éternel comme elle le mérite… mais si tu ne l'es pas, et si tu fais du mal à ma petite fille de QUELQUE FACON que ce soit – je jure devant Dieu tout puissant, que je te traquerai comme le chien que tu es et que je te ferai souffrir. Est-ce que tu piges ce que je dis, fiston ? »

Je frissonnai légèrement.

_Merde, cet ancien SDF sait vraiment comment vous foutre une trouille pas possible._

« Euh…oui Charlie, bien sûr, je comprends ce que vous dites, mais je veux simplement vous dire que j'aime Bella… énormément… et j'ai l'intention de dépenser toute mon énergie à m'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Il se recula dans sa chaise et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « C'est bien, mon garçon, parce que cette fille a eu bien plus que son quota de souffrance dans sa jeune vie, et si jamais je découvrais que tu n'étais encore qu'un de ces pervers répugnant qui voulait l'humilier pour ton propre avantage… »

« CHARLIE ! » Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte affichant un air horrifié.

Charlie se tût immédiatement et détourna son regard.

Le silence enveloppa la pièce comme une couverture.

« Désolé, Bells, » marmonna-t-il doucement, « j'essayai juste de m'assurer que ce gars n'était pas comme l'autre. Tu sais à essayer de te faire avoir confiance en lui pour qu'il puisse… »

« Charlie, putain, arrête de parler – tout de suite ! »

Un rougissement prononcé brûlait ses joues, et Charlie s'effondra encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil, voulant fuir son regard. Elle me regarda rapidement, la honte et l'horreur vivement ancrés sur ses traits.

« Je dois y aller, » dît elle rapidement en franchissant la porte.

Pendant un instant, je fus trop choqué pour bouger. Je regardai Charlie et son visage reflétait la gêne et la douleur. J'écoutai le bruit des pas de Bella s'atténuer en descendant l'escalier avant que je ne me mette en mouvement.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Charlie, » m'écriai-je en sortant de l'appartement au pas de course et en me précipitant dans la rue.

***

**Bella POV**

PUTAIN !

!!!!

Je dévalai les marches à toute allure et commençai juste à courir. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de Charlie avant que je ne fasse ou ne dise quelque chose que je regretterais vraiment – et Edward ? Mon Dieu ! Que doit-il bien penser ?

Je n'arrivai foutrement pas à y croire. J'en étais là – paranoïaque au sujet de l'enfoiré de mes cauchemars arrivant et ruinant ma nouvelle vie – et ce bon vieux Charlie qui décide justement de jouer le père protecteur et de quasiment dire à Edward la seule chose que je ne veux jamais, au grand jamais qu'il entende ? Seigneur, quel imbécile !!!

J'entendis des pas rapides derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir Edward, l'inquiétude marquant son visage.

_Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas lui faire face tout de suite._

Je continuai à marcher rapidement. Il me rattrapa aisément.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Cullen ? »

« Bella, allez. Charlie essayait simplement de s'assurer que j'étais assez bien pour toi. »

Je riais cyniquement et secouai la tête. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Comme si CA avait été une solution. »

« Quoi, tu crois que ça me gêne que tu aies eues des hommes dans le passé ? Je ne suis pas un putain d'idiot, Swan. Je m'en étais quand même douté, même sans l'aide de Charlie. »

« Cullen, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, et je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet avec toi maintenant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bordel, parce que je n'ai pas envie, ok ? »

Il attrapa ma main fermement et me retourna pour que je sois face à lui. « Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT PAR LE PASSE ! Je t'aime – complètement. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me le dirais pas ? »

Je luttai pour ne pas gifler sa magnifique et naïve petite tête.

« Bon, d'accord, » crachai je. « Tu veux entendre toutes ces putains de choses de merde que j'ai faites dans MON passé. Je te raconterai – tout. Le moindre petit détail sordide. Mais toi d'abord. »

Il cessa de respirer.

« Allez Edward. Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi. JE T'AIMERAI TOUJOURS QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT !! Alors pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas ? » J'entendais ma voix moqueuse et irascible, mais à ce niveau là, je m'en moquai.

La honte submergeait son visage et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Putain, mais comment on en arrive à moi tout à coup ? !»

Je levai les mains en l'air de frustration. « Parce que tu es un foutu hypocrite, voilà pourquoi !! Tu es bien trop impatient que je déballe toutes mes merdes pour que tu puisses t'apitoyer, être désolé pour moi et me pardonner pour mes pêchés, mais tu ne veux pas en faire autant pour moi ? Tu es le ROI des hypocrites, Edward ! »

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper tandis qu'il serrait les poings sur ses côtés. Je savais que j'avais touché un point faible mais il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre ce que je ressentais.

« Pourquoi cette hésitation, mon cœur ? » dis je, la voix lourde de sarcasme. « As-tu peur que je ne sois peut être pas aussi compréhensive que toi ? Que je ne te considère plus comme un putain de Dieu quand tu m'auras dit pour l'alcool, les femmes, les trois jours de beuverie avec les drogues et les putes, et ce maudit taré – qui qu'il soit ? Tu as peur que je ne t'aime plus ? » Son regard se vrilla au mien et je lui rendais son intensité. « Bon, et bien maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens, d'accord ? Comment tu te sens, là tout de suite ? C'est ma pire peur qui prend vie ! Seigneur, est ce que tu ne SAIS pas que je vis déjà les prolongations là ? Que l'Univers va finir par se rendre compte que les contes de fées ont besoin d'une princesse, pas d'une foutue fille de la rue avec une grande gueule et un sale caractère ?!! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella ! » cria-t-il. Tu SAIS qu'on s'appartient, qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre !! Je le sais et tu le sais et toutes les personnes qui nous voient ensemble le savent ! Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas confiance en ça ? »

« Si TU as tellement confiance, ALORS TU N'AURAS AUCUN MAL A ME PARLER DE TON PASSE, NON ?! »

Je le dévisageai et attendais.

_Allez Edward, s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie, dis moi. Si tu me le dis, on pourrait avoir une chance. Si tu me fais confiance pour ça, je ne douterai jamais de toi…ou de nous…à nouveau .Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Je t'en prie…dis-moi._

Il détourna ses yeux des miens, et je sentis une douleur intense dans ma poitrine.

Il n'avait pas confiance en moi…et je n'avais pas confiance en lui –bon sang, où tout ça nous menait ? Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, j'étais loin d'être experte en relations de couples, mais je m'y connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'on pouvait avoir tout l'amour du monde, mais si la confiance n'était pas là, vous étiez voués à l'échec.

Soudain, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui, besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et les petites fissures qui commençaient à apparaître sur mon cœur.

« Je te retrouve à l'hôtel, » dis-je à voix basse, je me retournai et m'éloignai.

Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Je m'arrêtai, ne voulant pas faire demi-tour, mais incapable de m'en empêcher, avide de voir ce qu'il pensait. J'observai ses traits parfaits. Son front était plissé et son regard ne croisait pas le mien, mais je voyais qu'il souffrait lui aussi.

« Je veux te le dire, Bella, je le veux vraiment. Je suis juste…pas prêt…pas encore. »

Je caressai sa joue, il m'attira contre lui et soupira. Je ravalai la boule d'émotions qui menaçait de me submerger.

Nous avions tous deux besoin de temps, j'avais compris cela, mais combien de temps pourrions nous nous accorder avant que ce que nous essayions tous deux de cacher désespérément, ne fasse surface ?

« Je comprends, » dis-je doucement, « je pense comme toi. »

Je fermai les yeux et le serrai de toutes mes forces contre moi.

Bientôt, me jurai-je. Je lui dirai – bientôt.

***

**Alice POV**

Je m'assis à mon bureau et fixai le téléphone. Il ne sonnait pas. Je le décrochai et vérifiai la tonalité.

_Yep. Ca marche parfaitement._

Je le reposai sur le bureau et me remis à le fixer.

_Alors, si ça fonctionne réellement, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne sonne pas ? Il a dit qu'il appellerait, non ? Mentait-il ? Etait ce quelque chose qu'il disait pour faire sortir les femmes folles et en chaleur de son bureau après qu'elles se soient violemment jetées sur lui, physiquement et mentalement ?_

Mon assistante passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Hum…Excusez moi Alice, » dît-elle nerveusement. Je relevai mon regard furieux vers elle. « Oh…Seigneur…euh…c'est pas grave. Ca peut attendre. »

Putain que oui, ça peut attendre. Tu sais ce qui peut pas attendre ? MOI bordel ! Je ne peux foutrement pas attendre que Dr Mc Bien-sûr-je-t'appellerai-dès qu'il-gèlera-en-Enfer-et-que-de-gros-oiseaux-déchaînés-s'envoleront-de-mon-cul !!

_Bordel._

J'attrapai le dernier imprimé du programme promotionnel à venir pour le lancement du nouvel album d'Edward et le regardai, essayant de détourner mon attention de l'absence de sonnerie complète du téléphone. Je regardai ce maudit programme qui me narguait.

_Bien, grand frère, tu ferais mieux de profiter de ton temps avec Bella maintenant, parce que dans quelques jours, tu vas être complètement débordé et vous n'aurez plus le temps de vous envoyer en l'air, à tout bout de champ_. Je reposai le document sur le bureau. _Au moins quelqu'un qui couche dans cette famille._

Je regardai mon stupide téléphone toujours silencieux, et envisageai de le balancer contre le mur. _Ca t'apprendrait à me défier._ Je le regardai, inutilement.

_Merde._

_A quoi ça sert d'avoir un regard laser de puissance phénoménale si ça ne marchait pas sur des putains de téléphone de merde et des stupides psys sexys ?_

Je soufflai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, me préparant pour une séance de bouderie d'anthologie.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

Je bondissais de ma chaise et le regardai comme si c'était un serpent mortel sur le point d'attaquer.

_Oh merde. Ok, il sonne. JE FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT ?!_

Je savais que je paniquai mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il y avait une possibilité que l'homme le plus sexy de le Terre soit à l'autre bout du fil, et je me sentis tout à coup incapable de gérer cela.

« BREE !! » hurlai-je en direction de la porte. Je tournai rageusement en rond pendant que le téléphone continuait de sonner avec insistance. La tête de Bree apparût dans l'encadrement nerveusement. « Euh...vous m'avez appelée ? »

« PUTAIN, RENTRE DANS CE BUREAU ET REPONDS A MON PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE IMMEDIATEMENT NOM DE DIEU !!! » criai-je, soudainement replongée dans un nouvel élan de folie que l'humanité n'avait jamais connue. Bree se précipita vers le téléphone et y répondît.

« Bonjour, Alice Cullen, Management et Publicité, Bree à votre écoute. »

Elle écouta et je cessai de respirer en tentant d'écouter la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Euh…laissez moi vérifier pour vous, je vous prie. Puis je savoir qui appelle ? » Bree me regarda et je lui lançai par inadvertance, un de mes regards laser. Elle détourna le regard. « Je vois, un moment, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle posa sa main sur le téléphone et me murmura, « C'est un Dr. Hale. Voulez vous lui parler ? »

Putain. Bonne question. Je réalisai alors que malgré notre petite séance de tripotage de ce matin, je n'avais toujours pas réellement eu de conversation avec cet homme – bon, ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment mon trouble obsessionnelle par rapport à lui, ou son refus de me jeter sur le canapé et de me prendre dans son bureau.

_Bon sang, qu'est que je pourrais dire ? « Euh…salut Jasper, j'ai vraiment adoré caresser ta queue ce matin…tu veux m'épouser ? »_

_Mon Dieu. Je suis complètement perturbée. Je ne me sens juste pas prête pour…_

« Alice ? » m'interrompît Bree.

« PUTAIN, QUOI BREE, TU PEUX PAS TE RENDRE COMPTE QUE JE SUIS EN PLEIN FOUTU MONOLOGUE INTERIEUR IMPORTANT EN CE MOMENT OU T'ES JUSTE COMPLETEMENT AVEUGLE ET INUTILE !! »

Sa lèvre inférieure se mît à trembler, et j'expirai, furieuse contre moi de l'avoir blâmé pour mes doutes flagrants. Je pris délicatement le téléphone de sa main et l'attirai dans une étreinte.

« Je suis désolée Bree, je panique juste un peu là. » Elle acquiesça et je l'entendis peiner à reprendre son souffle. « Ecoute, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas le reste de la journée, d'accord. » J'attrapai la carte de crédit de la société sur mon bureau et la lui tendît. « Vas et achètes toi quelque chose de joli. »

Elle me regarda timidement et m'adressa un énorme sourire.

« Merci Alice, vous êtes vraiment la meilleure. »

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, surexcitée comme un chiot.

_Attends une seconde. Est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas de me faire un numéro là ? Quelle petite salope maline._

Je souriais et apportai le téléphone à mon oreille. J'écoutai. Était-il toujours là ?

« Alice ? »

Je lâchai le téléphone.

_Mon Dieu._ Sa voix super-sexy-crameuse-de-culottes était encore plus puissante au téléphone. Je serrai mes jambes ensemble pour faire taire ma féminité qui le réclamait comme un hystérique et courait autour de la pièce en chatant ` Hallelujah'.

Je saisissais le combiné et l'agrippai fermement. Je l'amenai lentement à mon oreille.

« Bonjour ? »

« Alice, est ce que tu viens de lâcher le téléphone ? »

« Euh…un peu. »

« Un peu ? »

« Beaucoup. »

« Euh, euh… »

« Complètement. Je l'ai complètement lâché. Au sol. Mais je l'ai pas fracassé quand même. Il marche encore. »

Mince, on dirait que le français est une langue étrangère.

_Contente toi de parler à ce mec, nom de Dieu, Alice, et arrête d'être une idiote finie et absolue._

J'entendis ricaner à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Est-ce que je te fais de l'effet à ce point là, Alice, que tu ne peux pas même pas tenir ton téléphone ? »

_Mon Dieu. Il n'a PAS idée._ « Hein, hein. »

« Alice, » souffla-t-il et j'eus soudain besoin de m'assoir. « Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que je te fais. »

_Oh…doux…Seigneur._

Je tentai de rester consciente dans ma tête d'un tel sex-appeal éblouissant. Je gémissais – sérieusement- putain, je gémissais dans le téléphone.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper. Tu me transformes littéralement en un foutu sac vide. Je suis simplement bonne à rien quand tu es à proximité. Tu me rends folle. »

« Hmmmm…Ca tombe bien que je sois psychiatre alors, non ? »

Je m'effondrai dans mon canapé en cuir et fermai les yeux en imaginant Dr. Mc Sexy-comme-l'Enfer me baisant puissamment après m'avoir déposée sur son énorme bureau en acajou. Je suis presque sûre que j'avais encore gémi. « Oh…oui, Docteur Hale, oui. »

« Alice, sais tu que je ressens exactement la même chose ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai. A la seule exception que j'ai d'excellentes capacités à agripper les téléphones. »

Je pouffai de rire. « Et bien, je suis sûre que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu aies quelque chose sur lequel tu puisses exercer tes capacités à agripper. »

_Quelle conne._

_Est-ce que je viens juste de sous entendre qu'il s'astiquait le manche régulièrement ?_

Je l'entendis gémir doucement.

_Yep. Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Je parle vulgairement sans m'en rendre compte. Plus qu'excellent._

« Est-ce que tu penses souvent à ma queue, Alice ? »

_Oh mon Dieu… cette voix… disant le mot`queue'…oh…rien de mieux._

« Oui, » haletai-je, « je pense à ta queue constamment. En fait, je pense que je souffre de TOQ –Trouble Obsessionnel de la Queue. » Il se mît à rire et un courant électrique me traversa, jusqu'à s'installer en mon centre douloureux.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses faire avec ma bite, Alice ? »

« Oh…Seigneur… » Mon esprit luttait pour se concentrer sur un de mes innombrables fantasmes. « Je pense à la prendre dans ma bouche, te goûter… te dévorer. »

Il grogna doucement et c'était le son le plus mélodieux que mes oreilles aient jamais entendu. « Hmmm… quoi d'autre ? »

« Je pense à toi, t'enfonçant encore et encore en moi… » Autre grognement.

_Oh Dieu tout puissant, il est comme une drogue pour moi. J'ai besoin de plus._

« Oh, Seigneur, oui Alice. Il m'a fallu toutes mes forces pour ne pas te baiser sauvagement contre cette porte aujourd'hui. Tu étais si belle et tu sentais si bon, j'étais si proche de perdre le contrôle. Tu me rends fou. »

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et laissai ses mots m'envahir.

_Etait ce réellement en train d'arriver ? Est-ce que l'homme de mes rêves était vraiment en train de me dire ces choses incroyablement sexy ?_

« Alice, je veux que tu m'écoutes maintenant et que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis, tu comprends ? »

_Oh, Jasper. Tu pourrais me demander de glousser comme un poulet, et je te jure que je te pondrai un œuf._

« Euh…oui. »

« Vas jusqu'à la porte de ton bureau et fermes la à clé. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, appuyée sur mes jambes instables. Pas que ce soit primordial. Bree était partie pour la journée et je n'avais aucun rendez vous. Je tournai rapidement le verrou. « Fait. »

« Alice, est ce que ton téléphone a un haut parleur ? »

« Oui. »

« Mets le en marche maintenant. »

Je pressai le bouton et reposai le combiné. « Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui, Alice, je t'entends parfaitement, et mon Dieu, ta voix me fait un effet. » Je l'entendis inspirer profondément, et imaginai ses pectoraux parfaitement développés frotter contre le tissu de sa chemise. « maintenant, je veux que tu remontes ta jupe, Alice et retires ta culotte. »

« Oh…Seigneur…oui. » Mes mains tremblaient en retirant rapidement le fin morceau de dentelle. « Fait. »

« Tu te rappelles de mes mains sur toi cet après midi, Alice ? »

« Oh…oui…tes mains… tes mains si douées. »

« Je veux que tu imagines que tes mains sont mes mains, Alice, tu peux faire ça ? »

Je mordillai ma lèvre d'anticipation. « Oui. »

« Bon. Maintenant Alice, je veux que tu touches tes seins. »

« Oh...Seigneur…oui, s'il te plaît. » J'ouvrai mon, chemisier d'un geste et baissai mon soutien gorge, effleurant mes seins de mes mains, imaginant les magnifiques doigts de Jasper frôler cette peau sensible.

« C'est ça Alice, touche toi…Sens mes mains sur ton corps…caresse toi…presses tes délicieuses pointes. »

« Oh oui, Jasper,….touche moi… »

« Oh, mon Dieu Alice, c'est si bon. Ta peau est si douce, comme de la soie…et tes tétons… bon sang, pinces tes tétons, Alice… »

« Oh… »

Je haletai en tirant et en pressant mes pointes durcies des mains substituées de Jasper.

« Oui, juste comme ça…oui. Maintenant Alice, j'ai besoin que tu touches ton ventre… » Mes mains s'aventurèrent plus bas, semant une traînée électrique sur leur passage. « Plus bas, Alice. » Je descendis, la voix de Jasper me dirigeant et m'excitant au-delà du possible. J'atteignais mon centre humide et suffoquai quand mes doigts le caressèrent délicatement. « Oui, Alice…juste là…caresses-toi. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Jasper, continue de parler…je t'en prie. » Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait alors que mes/les mains de Jasper dessinaient des cercles et se pressaient contre mon antre gonflée, générant des décharges électriques qui me faisaient me tortiller et gémir.

« Alice, oui, plus vite, bébé… Je te touche plus vite…et plus fort… » Mes mains décidèrent de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, me caressant frénétiquement, mes parois se resserraient et se contractaient, avide de ressentir cette délivrance. « Oh, putain, Jasper, oui…s'il te plaît… n'arrêtes pas de parler. » Je continuai de me contracter alors que des pulsations électriques brûlaient mes entrailles. « Oh mon Dieu…Oh Jésus…oh, oui, Jasper, oui…putain, tes mains sont extraordinaires !! »

« Alice…jouis pour moi…je veux t'entendre crier mon nom quand tu jouis ! »

Sa voix me précipita dans l'orgasme. « Oh…OUI, Jasper…DIEU, OUI ! JASPER !! » Mes parois se resserrèrent violemment, faisant déferler une vague de plaisir dans tout mon cœur quand mon dos se cambra et que mon cerveau explosait sous les images de Dr. Mc Je-suis-tellement-foutrement-sexy-que-je-viens-juste-de-te-prodiguer-le-meilleur-orgasme-de-toute-ta-vie-et-je-n'étais-même-pas-dans-la-même-pièce-que-toi.

J'étais pantelante et grimaçai de plaisir alors que les derniers spasmes de mon orgasme s'évanouissaient.

Mon esprit réalisait ce qui venait de se passer.

_Bordel de merde. Je n'avais jamais rien expérimenté de pareil. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je savais qu'un orgasme était un orgasme, mais ça là ? De toute évidence, ce genre de précipitation avait évolué en une sorte de stéroïdes pour super-orgasme._

Je repris péniblement mon souffle, essayant de calmer mon cœur palpitant.

J'entendais Jasper qui peinait aussi à reprendre son souffle et je me demandai si il s'était touché en même temps.

« Oh…mon Dieu…Jasper, c'était juste…waouh…époustouflant. » Mon cœur battait toujours la chamade et ma tête était embrumée à cause de l'excès d'endorphines. « As-tu…euh…je veux dire…est ce que tu – tu sais…pendant que je – tu sais ? »

Son rire gras me fît pratiquement jouir à nouveau. « Alice, ce coup de fil n'était pas pour moi, il était pour toi. Bien que… Jésus…Je ne crois pas que ma bite ait jamais été aussi dure. »

Une image mentale de sa merveilleuse érection submergea mon esprit, et ma bouche était sur pilote-automatique. « Jasper, » ordonnai-je fermement, « Je veux que tu te lèves et que tu verrouilles la porte de ton bureau. »

J'entendis un autre mouvement à l'autre bout de la ligne, et il ricana encore. « Alice Cullen…tu es une femme diabolique. »

J'entendis un clic bruyant dans le fond et je me léchai les lèvres d'impatience.

« Tu vas foutrement aimer ça, Hale. Maintenant, baisse ton pantalon et enroule ta main si sexy autour de ta magnifique queue… »

Le son de son gémissement sublime résonna dans mon bureau alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, et j'étais au paradis.

* * *

**Je voudrais remercier Virginie067 qui a été un amour en me proposant de corriger ce chapitre. Non seulement elle est adorable mais elle écrit des fics génialissimes donc n'hésitez pas à la chercher dans mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil.**

**Gros Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour l'attente mais comme j'ai retrouvé du travail j'ai moins de temps, donc je fais au mieux… En plus ce chapitre est très long donc j'ai mis plus de temps à le traduire**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favorites, c'est ça qui me fait continuer !!!**

**Et aussi un énorme à Ninie qui a encore corrigé ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci pour ton soutien, bises.**

**Pauline : ****Tout le monde a aimé ces noms à rallonge qui m'ont pourtant donné beaucoup de mal à traduire. C'est vrai qu'heureusement qu'Alice et Jasper détendent un peu l'atmosphère… Pour les OS de l'auteur ce n'est pas prévu que je les traduise pour le moment, j'ai déjà deux fics en cours en traduction, une que je co-écris et comme je viens de retrouver du travail, je cours après le temps. Mais plus tard pourquoi pas. Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité Miss et à bientôt. Bises.**

**Marion : ****C'est vrai que le couple Alice/Jasper est vraiment génial ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, merci pour tout et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Mélusine : ****Je suis TRES en retard moi aussi en ce moment, donc je te comprends ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir et à bientôt. Bisous**

**Sarah : ****Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise !!! Bisous.**

**Nanichérie : ****Je suis pas sûre que ce soit un exploit et que j'en mérite autant…Mais ça fait plaisir quand même !!! J'ai vu qu'un nouveau chapitre était arrivé, encore du boulot en perspective pour moi ! Continues de prier mais généralement quand je fais quelque chose je vais jusqu'au bout donc moi, petit scarabée, je n'arrêterai qu'à la fin à moins de cause vraiment majeure ! Un énorme merci pour tes reviews que j'adore à chaque fois !!!!**

**Urbangirl : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite. Biz.**

**Caroline :**** Coucou et bienvenue !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, t'es un amour et tu m'as fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant. Encore merci. Bisous**

*****************

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

*A voix basse au téléphone* T'es sûre Bella ? Oui, j'ai écrit exactement ce que tu m'as dit, mais est ce que tu veux vraiment que les gens soient au courant de ça- c'est foutrement personnel…ok…ouais, je comprends. Bien sûr, je leur dirai. Très bien, on se parle plus tard. *Raccroche le téléphone*

Bon tout le monde… ce chapitre a été plutôt traumatisant pour moi à écrire. Edward et Bella avaient tous les deux besoin que je raconte leurs histoires, et même si je savais qu'il fallait que ce soit fait, ce n'était pas plaisant à faire. Bella voulait que je vous raconte tout peu mais peu importe ce que vous ressentez pour son histoire, s'il vous plaît ne la regardez PAS avec pitié – elle ne supporte pas qu'on la regarde avec pitié, et si vous le faites, c'est certain, elle vous bottera le cul.

_Attention :Ce chapitre contient des passages sombres et durs. Tout n'est pas beau et rose à Screamers Land aujourd'hui._

_**Chapitre 16 : Vérités non dites.**_

**Bella POV**

Je sentis l'étranger m'attirer dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis que ma mère m'avait brisé le cœur en des millions de morceaux atroces, je me sentis…en sécurité. Je n'avais passé que six semaines dans la rue, mais la douleur à vous tordre les boyaux qui s'était installée en moi, rendant chacune de mes inspirations et chaque mouvement douloureux, les faisaient paraître plus longues.

J'étais devenue insensible à l'humiliation de la survie à ce point là. S'installer au milieu de canettes vides comme un rat, sondant désespérément les bennes à ordures crasseuses à la recherche du moindre déchet à peu près comestible, était supportable. Endurer les regards de dégoût et de pitié des étrangers alors que je trottinai dans les douches et les toilettes publiques, essayant de toutes mes forces de gommer la puanteur de ce que j'étais devenue, était supportable. Ne faire qu'un avec l'animal en moi pour impressionner la petite racaille qui me croyait être une proie faible et vulnérable, était devenu supportable.

La seule chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter était la réalisation implacable que c'était ma vie dorénavant. Mon esprit protestait en hurlant quand j'essayai de comprendre comment j'étais devenue si insignifiante – si indigne du moindre bonheur, que j'avais été bannie d'un enfer, et projetée avec violence dans un autre. Il criait violemment alors que je dégringolais vers mon purgatoire personnel, me forçant à lutter, à résister à ce flot de désespoir qui m'enveloppait comme une couverture épaisse, mais le poids de ma honte de moi et de ma culpabilité était inexorable, et indéniable.

Quand `il' me trouva, j'étais blottie dans une cage d'escalier sombre, fixant, catatonique, un vieux poster d'agence de voyage montrant un jeune couple assis sur une plage tropicale, buvant des cocktails. C'était devenu un de mes endroits préférés, et je pouvais passer des heures à fixer cette image séductrice, ignorant les regards scrutateurs des passants, ignorant ma faim, ignorant l'odeur de renfermé de mon corps sale, et le plus important, ignorant la douleur, de la fille trahie en moi qui hurlait que je n'expérimenterais jamais la joie insouciante du couple souriant sur cette image ternie et déchirée, parce que j'étais un animal – ne méritant même pas l'amour de sa mère.

L'image me transportait ailleurs- vers un endroit où je n'avais pas besoin de me souvenir de moi à l'âge de treize ans, tentant de m'endormir tandis que la douleur de mon corps brisé et de mon esprit amoché m'enfermaient dans une pièce minuscule. Elle m'emmenait dans un endroit où je pouvais fermer les yeux sans me rappeler du regard sur le visage de Phil alors que je me tenais au dessus de lui, le sang et la sueur dégoulinant de mes cheveux en bataille pendant que je hurlai après cinq année de loyauté bafouée, de honte et de vengeance. Je n'avais pas à me rappeler du regard horrifié et empli de dégoût sur le visage de ma mère quand elle me gifla et me brailla de sortir et de ne jamais revenir.

Alors quand il me trouva et murmura à mon oreille d'une voix chaude, réconfortante, protectrice, me sortant de l'Enfer où je vivais, je le suivis – volontairement, avec gratitude et sans aucune question.

Il me donna à manger, et un petit lit crasseux, et durant les quelques premiers jours, je crus sincèrement qu'il était mon sauveur- mais il y avait une petite part de moi, cynique qui savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je remarquai la manière dont il me scrutait quand il pensait que je ne le regardais pas. Je remarquai comment ses mains commencèrent à explorer mon corps quand il prétendait me réconforter, et je compris vite, très vite que la chaleur et la sécurité qu'il m'avait promises seraient des choses qu'il entendait me faire mériter.

A sa décharge, il commença doucement, me demandant simplement de le satisfaire, oralement- pour le récompenser de son incroyable gentillesse. Je ne protestai pas. Mon corps était tout ce que j'avais, et le fait que ma bouche fût capable de le satisfaire était quelque chose pour lequel j'étais plutôt reconnaissante.

Une nuit, alors qu'il saisissait mes seins brusquement, il m'interrogea sur ma virginité. J'éclatai presque de rire. _Étais-je vierge ? _ Le mot me semblait si ridicule. La virginité impliquait un degré d'innocence et de pureté que je n'avais pas connu depuis la mort de mon père. Cela impliquait que j'étais intacte et non souillée, et la culpabilité en moi riait cyniquement à cette pensée. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme, mais étais-je vierge ? La pensée me semblait inconcevable en considérant que j'avais été complètement et parfaitement baisée par le destin en permanence, tout au long de ma relativement courte vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais ce qu'il voulait entendre, alors je lui avais dit que je l'étais. Son visage se tordit de satisfaction à cette annonce, et ce ne fût pas long avant que je ne lui rende pas sa bonté uniquement avec ma bouche talentueuse, il avait également demandé que je commence à `être reconnaissante' avec un groupe de ses `amis' triés. Je les contentai insensiblement, à peine consciente de leur poigne désespérée sur moi alors que je les amenai à la délivrance. Ma bouche m'empêchait de descendre au plus profond de l'Enfer, et je relativisai en me disant que je n'étais pas une pute car il n'y avait pas d'échanges d'argent- tout au moins, je n'en touchais pas.

Le jour où il mît ma virginité aux enchères et la céda au plus offrant, la petite part de mon cerveau qui réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer me cria de me battre, de me protéger, de comprendre que je méritais plus que ce que je m'apprêtais à devenir. Je l'ignorai. C'était facile à faire. Je n'avais aucune preuve comme quoi je méritais plus. J'étais coupable et je devais être punie.

Je perdis ma virginité dans une chambre d'hôtel crasseuse et puante. L'heureux vainqueur de mon unique prix se hissa sur moi et se mît à grogner tandis que trois de ses amis se tenaient à côté, regardant, se caressant et me scrutant quand il retira la dernière once d'innocence qu'il me restait. Je le sentis à peine. Alors, le bienheureux engourdissement m'avait enveloppé, et de ça, je fus reconnaissante, au moins pour une fois.

Les douze mois qui suivirent, toutes les perversions imaginables furent perpétrées à mon encontre, et je les subissais toutes sans me plaindre. Je participai à ma propre humiliation en gémissant à peine, faisant ce qu'on me disait de faire, acceptant chacun de `ses' caprices et de ses petites manies comme un mal nécessaire. J'étais pathétique. Je me détestais en silence et chaque porc suant qui s'enfonçait en moi contre mon gré, avec le temps, me faisait `le' détester par-dessus tout.

« Ah, ma petite Swan, » dît-il une nuit alors qu'il me baisait avant de dormir, « J'ai eu tellement de filles ces dernières années, mais tu es ma préférée. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Je secouai la tête alors qu'il me martelait, impatiente qu'il se décharge dans la capote et qu'il se retire de moi. « C'est parce que tu n'en as vraiment rien à foutre, pas vrai ? Tu as tellement de haine pour toi-même, que rien de ce que je te fais n'est assez mal, c'est ça Isabella ? » J'eus un mouvement de recul quand il abaissa sa bouche fétide vers la mienne et y engouffra sa langue. Il m'attira brusquement vers lui avant de se reculer et de grogner en jouissant. « Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Putain, tu m'appartiens, espèce de petite pute !! Tu es à moi ! Pour toujours ! Oui ! »

Il roula sur le côté, je remontai aussitôt les draps et me retournai, laissant cet abrutissement béni me recouvrir. « Tu m'appartiendras toujours, ma petite Swan, ma petite pute crado, » me dît-il, méprisant alors qu'il se relevait pour sortir. « Tu m'appartiens maintenant. »

Mes oreilles brûlèrent à ses paroles. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait comme ça, et ces propos résonnaient dans mon esprit quand il embrassa mon front en partant. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, l'engourdissement commença à se dissiper et fût remplacé par une rage violente et brute. Elle vibrait en moi tandis que la véracité de ses mots se frayait un chemin au travers du mur de déni que j'avais méticuleusement érigé.

J'étais une pute.

J'étais _sa _pute.

Je me détestais tellement que m'étais laissée contrôler par cet animal. Il avait tous pouvoirs et putain, je les lui avais donnés. Je me tuais, petit à petit, homme après homme – m'enfonçant dans le chagrin, la culpabilité et la douleur – les laissant gagner, les laissant me submerger. Je le détestais depuis si longtemps que ça avait été facile d'ignorer, qu'au fond, je savais que c'était vrai – c'était de ma faute. M'avait il jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ? Non. Avais-je jamais refusé les choses répugnantes qu'on me demandait ? Non. Est-ce que j'avais ne serait ce qu'une fois dit `non' ? Non.

Tout à coup, les douze mois passés me revinrent à l'esprit comme une tornade, je me précipitai vers la salle de bain et me mis à vomir violemment. Je rendais tout ce que j'avais en moi, me purgeant dans cette horrible porcelaine, et avec le maigre contenu de mon estomac, j'expiai la pathétique petite fille qui s'apitoie sur son sort et qui s'était autorisée à être achetée et vendue comme un morceau de viande bon marché.

Je me rinçai la bouche et passai de l'eau sur mon visage, puis je fis quelque chose que n'avais fait depuis presque un an – je me regardai dans un miroir. Je regardai ce que j'étais devenue, et l'infime étincelle d'estime de soi qui couvait en moi explosa. Qu'est ce que je foutais ? Putain, j'avais survécu à cinq ans d'abus physique et de torture mentale seulement pour laisser quelques repas manqués et le manque de confort habituel me transformer en une imbécile qui se détestait et empreinte d'auto destruction ? Je ne crois pas. Plus maintenant.

Je courrai vers ma chambre pour m'habiller, emballai tout ce que je possédais dans mon sac à dos sale et déguerpissais de cet endroit maudit qui avait été le théâtre des pires moments de ma vie. Je courrai dans les rues et je ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps – la liberté. Je savais qu'il serait furieux. Je savais même qu'il me retrouverait, mais à cet instant, je m'en moquai. Tout ce à quoi je pensai était sortir – sortir et tenter de rassembler tous les lambeaux de mon âme qui avaient été éparpillés dans cette ville. Je devais retrouver la fille qui avait la force d'encaisser les coups à la place de sa poufiasse de mère ingrate. La fille qui savait qu'elle pouvait gérer n'importe quelle humiliation tant que c'était à ses conditions, pas à celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Je devais retrouver Bella, et laisser la petite fille impuissante dans cette chambre crasseuse avec les tâches de sperme et les préservatifs usagés.

Il me retrouva quatre jours plus tard. Il me supplia de revenir, puis me l'ordonna, me menaça et quand rien de tout cela ne fonctionna, il commença à me frapper. Je riais presque alors que ses poings s'abattaient sur ma mâchoire et me plongeaient pratiquement dans l'inconscience. Est-ce qu'il croyait sincèrement que c'était nouveau pour moi ? Que je n'avais pas déjà endurée cela et plus ? Qu'il pouvait me blesser plus que je ne m'étais déjà blessée moi-même ? Quel abruti.

Je le laissai me frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé et que ses mains ne soient coupées et en sang, et quand il essaya de me trainer hors de ma ruelle, loin de mon sanctuaire – ma liberté – je hurlai avec la furie d'un chat sauvage possédé et je me débattais avec chaque once d'énergie qu'il me restait. Evidemment, il céda et me laissa, haletante, cabossée et ensanglantée sur le sol froid. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, je sentis une petite lueur de fierté commencer à briller en moi, et c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais jamais expérimenté. J'avais gagné. J'avais proclamé mon droit de décider de ce qui m'arriverait, et me jurai que je ne renoncerai jamais à ce droit, pour quelconque raison, ou quiconque.

C'était la nuit ou Charlie m'avait trouvée. Il me prît dans ses bras et nettoya mes plaies, marmonnant en permanence que les anges seraient heureux qu'il me vienne en aide, et touchant son chapeau haut de forme, de manière compulsive. Il veilla sur moi pendant trois jours le temps que les pires de mes blessures guérissent, m'apportant à manger, de l'eau et même des antidouleurs qu'il avait volé dans un drug-store du quartier, et quand `il' revint, avec l'intention de revendiquer sa propriété, il trouva un Charlie dément, grondant devant moi comme un chien de garde enragé. Ce putain de lâche se pissa presque dessus.

Au fil des années, il avait essayé de me faire revenir à lui plus de fois que je ne pouvais les compter, mais il savait qu'il avait perdu son emprise sur moi. Je ne serai plus jamais son fond de commerce. Il continua de me frapper quand il me trouvait seule, mais alors que le temps passait, je parvenais à lui rendre à peu près tout ce qu'il m'infligeait.

Et maintenant, voilà où j'en étais, enroulée dans un peignoir douillet, étendue sur un lit magnifique, dans un duplex luxueux, à peu près aussi loin de cette vie qu'il était possible de l'être, et cependant, je n'en étais toujours pas libérée.

Je fermai les yeux et écoutai la musique qui résonnait dans le hall, m'enveloppant dans un cocon de bonheur et d'émerveillement me parlant de l'homme exceptionnel qui la jouait. Je soupirai et la laissai m'envahir, priant pour qu'elle dissipe le nid de serpents qui avait récemment élu domicile dans mon estomac, se tortillant et me sifflant de vieux doutes et insécurités directement à mon esprit hanté.

Quand nous étions revenus au penthouse après avoir rendu visite à Charlie, Edward et moi avions passé l'après midi dans un silence inconfortable, aucun de nous ne sachant comment franchir le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre nous. Alors que le silence persistait, il semblait se charger de toutes ces choses qui n'étaient pas dites, les rendant plus troubles, plus profondes, plus difficiles à détruire. A l'évidence, Edward s'était rendu dans la salle de musique et je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, quand je refermai la porte derrière moi, me séparant de l'homme que j'aimais, je maudissais le fait de ne pas être une fille normale – une qui avait des parents qui l'aimaient, qui avait eu une enfance normale, qui pouvait aimer l'homme de ses rêves sans constamment regarder derrière son épaule, se demandant quand son passé sordide la rattraperait et ferait s'écrouler tout espoir de futur en un chantier sordide.

J'appelai Charlie en vitesse, marmonnant mes excuses par rapport à mon comportement plus tôt dans la journée, mais plus par besoin d'entendre une voix amicale et rassurante. Il se confondît en excuse également, me faisant me sentir encore plus minable que je ne l'étais avant de l'avoir appelé. Nous parlâmes rapidement du meurtre de Jess Stanley la Folle. La police avait interrogé la plupart des gens de la rue, cherchant une trace de son assassin, mais comme toujours, les rues ne parlaient pas. Charlie, l'ex-flic en puissance, m'avait parlé de ses théories et j'avais écouté, essayant de repousser l'image mentale qui ne cessait de se heurter à mon esprit – je me voyais, moi, en sang et brisée, allongée avec les autres déchets dans une allée puante, pourrissant lentement pendant que le reste du Monde continuait, inconscient. Personne ne remarquait ma disparition. Personne ne me recherchait éperdument. Personne ne pleurerait pour moi quand je serais enterrée dans une boîte en carton dans une tombe sans stèle. Je frissonnai. Si Edward n'avait pas été là, ça aurait très bien pu être mon destin. J'essayai de ne pas y penser.

Je dis au revoir à Charlie et pris une douche, essayant désespérément de laver ce malaise rampant qui naissait en moi.

Quand je passai mon peignoir et m'allongeai sur le lit, je pensai à tout ce qu'Edward avait apporté à ma vie – comment il m'avait sauvée sans le savoir, et maintenant, sa musique m'appelait, m'incitant à faire le premier geste, à rompre le silence. Je savais que je n'étais pas prête à tout dire à Edward, mais je savais aussi que si aucun de nous ne faisait quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – ce silence nous engloutirait, et je l'aimai trop pour laisser cela arriver. Je me levai et m'habillai, incapable de supporter d'être séparée de lui plus longtemps.

Je suivis ce son sublime, le laissant atténuer ma honte, jusqu'à ce que je me tienne derrière lui, à le regarder créer une telle beauté. Je fis courir mes mains sur ses épaules et il se pencha en arrière contre moi, en continuant de jouer. Je glissai mes doigts le long de ses bras, laissant mes mains se poser sur les siennes alors qu'elles dansaient sur les touches. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule alors que je m'inclinai vers lui, et les serpents s'atténuèrent petit à petit quand il tourna son visage vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Il arrêta de jouer et m'attira sur ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et inspirant. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, et lentement, le silence se leva et se dissipa, comme le brouillard un matin froid.

« Je t'aime Mme Pipi, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Trou du Cul. »

Finalement, je me reculai et regardai son visage. C'était incroyable pour moi que cet homme sublime m'aime et me veuille. J'effleurai ses traits délicatement, sentant ses yeux verts posés sur moi alors que j'observai la perfection de son visage.

Comprendrait-il si je lui disais ? Serait il capable de faire abstraction des images de moi et des innombrables hommes qui m'avaient baisée de toutes les façons possibles, ou serait-il incapable de me voir autrement que comme une la pute pathétique que j'avais été ? Je voulais tellement être certaine de son amour, de sa constance, mais comment le pouvais-je ? J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'il était réel, dans mes bras, et m'aimant – voulais-je vraiment prendre le risque qu'il ne réalise à quel point j'étais indigne de lui ?

Une part de moi voulait lui dire et s'enfuir en courant – juste pour voir s'il me suivrait – mais une part de moi savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais, et ça me tuerait.

Je contournai ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts, hypnotisée par leur perfection. Je me penchai vers elles et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, tendrement, avec dévotion, m'abreuvant de son souffle, à peine consciente de ses mains se resserrant autour de moi. Il se recula et posa ses mains sur mon visage, traçant le contour de mes mâchoires de ses doigts, effleurant le lobe de mon oreille. Je le regardai avec fascination alors que ses yeux se noircissaient et que le gonflement de sa poitrine commençait à s'accélérer. Tout en lui me transportait – la façon dont il bougeait, son odeur, son talent, sa compassion, sa beauté parfaite. C'était lui. C'était comme si j'avais gagné à cette foutue loterie alors que je n'avais même pas acheté de ticket.

_Je vous en prie, faites que l'on traverse ça, _priai-je silencieusement.

Il tira mon visage vers le sien et commença à suçoter mes lèvres, persuadant délicatement ma bouche de s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse atteindre ma langue. Nous nous embrassions tendrement, amoureusement, ne laissant pas nos hormones déchaînées prendre le dessus qui semblaient toujours diriger nos ébats amoureux. Ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Ce soir, il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond, de plus symbolique. C'était plus que simplement nos corps et c'en était d'autant plus excitant.

Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux et me délectai de son baiser. Il dirigea mon visage sur le côté, cherchant à amplifier notre connexion et j'ouvris d'avantage ma bouche pour le lui autoriser. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage quand il gémît doucement dans ma bouche, et instinctivement mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure. Il gémît de nouveau et j'entendis mon propre gémissement répondre au sien.

Je m'écartai, pour reprendre mon souffle. « Edward, » haletai-je, « quand est ce qu'Alice rentre à la maison ? »

Il fît glisser ses mains de mes épaules à mes hanches, me massant délicatement en passant. « Elle a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tard. Quelque chose à propos d'une dictée à rattraper au bureau ? »

Je plissai les sourcils. « Bordel, comment ça une dictée ? »

Edward baissa les épaules et commença à embrasser mon cou. « Je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. »

Tout à coup, moi non plus. « Alors, nous sommes seuls ? »

Il murmura contre mon cou. « Il semblerait bien. Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu avais à l'esprit ? »

Je me levai de ses genoux et l'entraînai avec moi. Il commença à se diriger vers la chambre mais je l'arrêtai, et il me regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Reste là, » ordonnai-je doucement.

***

**Edward POV**

Après que nous fûmes rentrés de chez Charlie, Bella et moi avions tourné en rond tout l'après midi en silence, comme des satellites torturés et muets, essayant en vain de trouver une manière de communiquer mais échouant lamentablement. Finalement, ma frustration eût raison de moi et je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique et me laissai tomber sur le banc devant le piano.

Je me sentais minable.

Bella méritait ma confiance – avait gagné ma confiance d'un million de façons – cependant, j'étais bien trop lâche pour la lui donner. Etais aussi peu sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ?

Le taré fit irruption dans ma tête, se tapotant la joue en réfléchissant. _Bon, regardons tout ça objectivement, d'accord ?_

_Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible – tu es complètement dépourvu d'objectivité, non ?_

Il me lança un regard noir. _Bien. Tu seras objectif, je serai…moi._

_Bien. Bella m'aime. Alors pourquoi ai-je si peur de lui parler de mon passé ?_

Il secoua la tête vers moi comme si j'étais un parfait imbécile. _Bella t'aime parce qu'elle ne sait absolument rien de toi, à part que tu deviens une vraie tapette dominée par sa femme quand elle est dans les parages. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que si elle t'avait rencontré il y a un an elle en aurait quelque chose à foutre de toi quand tu étais en rut ?_

Mon estomac se crispa et me brûla. _J'étais une personne différente alors._

_Non, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu étais la même personne. Tu laissais simplement les gens voir le vrai toi à cette époque, pas cette putain de version édulcorée que tu fais actuellement semblant d'être._

_Faux, emmerdeur. J'étais TOI à ce moment là – complètement hors de contrôle, faisant ce que je voulais, prenant ce que je voulais, et me moquant des conséquences ou de qui je blesserai en le faisant. J'étais un foutu animal – incapable de gérer mes instincts et mes désirs écœurants – tes désirs pour être exact._

_Alors je suis seul responsable de ton comportement ? Tu es parfaitement innocent ? Quoi, maintenant, on est deux entités bien distinctes qui cohabitons dans le même corps, et quand j'étais aux commandes t'es juste sorti assister à ton cours de yoga ? C'est ça que tu dis ?_

_Non… bien sûr que non…_

_Non, tête de bite, j'espère bien que non. Tu n'as pas des putains de personnalités multiples, nom de Dieu. Tu as une personnalité – moi. Fais avec._

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et soupirai fortement. Je posai mes mains sur le clavier et commençai à jouer, utilisant la musique pour atténuer ma honte. J'essayai de me convaincre que je n'étais pas responsable pour les actes abominables que j'avais commis dans mon passé, que c'était lui, le Cinglé – mais je savais que ça ne ferait qu'alimenter mon besoin viscéral de nier, et si je faisais ça après cette thérapie intense que j'avais suivie, Jasper me botterait le cul la semaine prochaine.

Pourquoi avais-je été méticuleux à faire souffrir les autres et moi par la même occasion ? Quelle excuse pouvais-je bien avoir pour les choses que j'avais faites ? Une enfance malheureuse ? Non. Des parents absents ? Non. Un beau-père violent et abusif, une mère impuissante qui l'avait laissé voler mon enfance ?

_Oh. Mon Dieu._

C'est ça. Voilà pourquoi j'ai tellement peur de raconter mes pêchés du passé à Bella.

Je savais que je pourrais supporter tout ce qu'elle me dirait avoir fait, sans une question ou un doute – parce que je SAVAIS qu'après ce qu'elle avait traversée, à peu près tout, y compris la torture douloureuse et le meurtre de ce fils de pute – Phil serait plutôt justifié à mes yeux – mais moi ? J'étais un mec mignon de classe moyenne, ordinaire, sortant d'écoles privées qui avait eu pratiquement tout ce que j'avais jamais voulu de la vie, simplement pour me sentir insatisfait et ingrat quand je l'obtenais. Bella avait toutes les excuses du Monde pour ses pêchés, et je n'en avais aucune. J'étais un idiot – un idiot de première classe, un champion toute catégorie, immature – et je ne méritais pas son amour.

Le Taré me frottait le dos pour me rassurer. _Oh, allez, on a passé de bons moments, non ? Rappelles-toi de la fois ou ce groupe de filles avait réussi à parvenir jusqu'à ta loge après un concert ? Tu te remplissais le nez avec la meilleure came qu'on ait eue depuis longtemps, et quand elles ont fait irruption, tu as généreusement proposé de partager. C'était gentil de ta part._

_Taré, elles avaient dix sept ans. Bordel, merci de me rappeler que j'ai drogué quatre mineurs._

_Mais si tu les avais pas perchées, alors elles n'auraient peut être pas eu autant envie de se mettre à poil avec toi, et ensemble, et oh… regarder ces filles te dévorer comme si t'étais un putain de casse croûte en chair et en os a été un des plus beaux moments de ma vie._

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la musique. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de me pardonner mes erreurs – Jasper insistait là-dessus – mais me les rappeler faisait remonter directement chaque once de honte dans mon esprit, me tordant et me piquant d'une culpabilité accablante.

Le Cinglé se délectait de ma souffrance. Il se frottait les mains de contentement alors qu'il continuait de me torturer. _Oh, oh…et tu te souviens de la première fois ou tu as essayé l'héroïne ? C'était génialement cool ! T'as baisé la groupie légèrement repoussante qui te l'avait donnée, et après, t'as baisé sa sœur, juste sous ses yeux ! Ensuite t'as insisté pour qu'elles couchent ensemble, et elles l'ont fait ! Ah, le bon temps… _

_La ferme. S'il te plaît, arrêtes. Laisses moi juste oublier…_

_Mais Edward, c'est ça que Bella doit entendre, non ? C'est ce qu'elle doit savoir de toi si tu envisages d'être parfaitement honnête avec elle, pas vrai ?_

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa à cette idée, et je sentis mon cerveau se comprimer dans un étau.

_Non. Elle ne devrait jamais savoir, rien de ça. Jamais…_

_Et la nuit en Arizona ?_

_Non…_

_Tu te souviens de ça, non ?_

_Arrêtes…_

_Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. C'était la nuit ou tu as enfin craqué pour de bon et laisser TOUTE ta folie s'exprimer…_

_Je t'en prie, arrêtes, maintenant…_

_Ne te sens pas mal. Beaucoup de gens ont des épisodes psychotiques la première fois qu'ils essaient la glace (__**drogue**__). C'est pas inhabituel._

_TA GUEULE !!_

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il l'a demandé, non ? Cette espèce d'enfoiré, qui essayait de te dire quoi faire…_

_PUTAIN, TA GUEULE !! MAINTENANT !!_

_Il méritait tout ce que tu lui as fait et plus encore. Bon, tu lui en aurais peut être fait plus si les flics t'avaient pas arrachés de lui, hein ? Ou tu vas relativiser ça en disant que c'est moi qui ai disjoncté ce soir là, et que t'étais parti te faire épiler le maillot ?_

Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces et serrai les dents. Je ne pouvais pas y penser. Je ne pouvais pas. Mes mains s'écrasèrent sur les touches, s'efforçant de me distraire des dégâts qu'elles avaient causées cette nuit là. Je repoussai leurs images, contusionnées et ensanglantées de ma tête.

_Ohhh… Edward, ne te sens pas mal. Je suis sûr qu'avec une bonne dose de chirurgie esthétique, il pourra de nouveau faire des câlins à ses enfants sans qu'ils ne s'enfuient en courant en le voyant… peut-être._

J'inspirai profondément et expirai lentement, déterminé à ne pas le laisser gagner. Plus je le laissais me distraire, plus il avait de pouvoir, et je ne prévoyais pas de le laisser sortir de sa cage dans un futur proche.

_Tu ne me tortureras pas, enfoiré, Je SAIS que ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable. Je SAIS que je ne suis qu'un tas de merde qui ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme Bella – mais jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle froid ne s'échappe de mon corps, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour être digne d'elle, et si ça signifie te couper les couilles et te laisser crever, alors qu'il en soit ainsi._

Il rît sarcastiquement. _Bien,_ _ça c'est des paroles plutôt agressives – tu te crois vraiment capable de me renier, cowboy ?_

La musique me calma alors que je me concentrai sur ma respiration, calmant mes pulsations cardiaques et reprenant le dessus. Le visage de Bella apparût dans mon esprit, et à ce moment là, je sentis que je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour la garder dans ma vie. Je regardai le cinglé, calmement. _Comme le dit John McLean « Yippey-kiy-yay, espèce d'enfoiré. »_

Tout à coup, ma peau se mît à frissonner, et je sus sans lever les yeux que Bella était dans la pièce. Chaque cellule de mon corps pouvait la sentir, et était attirée par elle, quand je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules, la sensation désagréable que je ressentais quand nous étions séparés disparût. Je me détendais en me reculant vers elle et en fermant les yeux. Ses mains traçaient légèrement les muscles de mes bras, descendant jusqu'à reposer sur mes mains. Mon Dieu, _Bella, j'aimerais être ce que tu mérites. J'aimerais que la pensée de te dire mes plus sombres secrets ne me rende pas malade à ce point._

Je soufflai en regardant la perfection de nos mains, bougeant ensemble, les deux faces de la même pièce. Sa tête délicatement posée sur mon épaule et son odeur flottant vers moi, enflammait mon corps comme toujours. Je l'embrassai tendrement, le soulagement m'inondant quand mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Cet après midi avait été désagréable, et je détestais sentir de la distance entre elle et moi, mais maintenant, elle était là, avec moi, où elle devait être.

Je l'attirai contre moi, me perdant en elle, cachant les parties de moi que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie. Je l'inspirai – son odeur, son essence – les encrant en moi dans l'espoir qu'elles effaceraient les traces de mes erreurs. Si seulement je l'avais rencontré plus tôt, avant que tout cela n'arrive – elle aurait pu me sauver, j'en étais certain. Pourrait-elle encore me sauver ? Je l'espérai vraiment.

Elle commença à me toucher, et soudain, tout sembla possible. Involontairement, mes mains se resserrèrent autour d'elle, la proclamant comme mienne. Chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle touchait frémissait sous sa caresse. Je la tirai contre moi et l'embrassai, mes sens se nourrissant d'elle, me complaisant dans le réconfort et la paix qu'elle pouvait me procurer. Elle me rendait ma passion, et notre baiser s'approfondît, et je savais, enfin que je lui dirais tout –chaque anecdote honteuse, chaque détail épouvantable. Je lui dirais et accepterais son jugement quel qu'il soit.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, j'avais besoin qu'elle m'aime, de manière inconditionnelle.

Elle se recula, à bout de souffle. « Edward, quand est ce qu'Alice rentre à la maison ? »

Mes mains se baladaient dans son dos, mémorisant chaque courbe. « Elle a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tard. Quelque chose à propos d'une dictée à rattraper au bureau ? »

« Bordel, comment ça une dictée ? »

Je ne pouvais pas garder ma bouche éloignée d'elle plus longtemps, et je me penchai pour embrasser son cou. « Je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. »

« Alors, nous sommes seuls ? »

Je glissai mon nez le long de sa jugulaire, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. « Il semblerait bien. Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu avais à l'esprit ? »

Elle se leva, me faisant me mettre sur mes pieds et levant les yeux sur moi. _Oh , Seigneur, Je pourrais me baigner dans ces yeux pour toujours._ Je commençai à l'entraîner vers la chambre, mais elle m'arrêta.

Elle me ramena face à elle et passa ses mains sur mes bras. « Reste, » ordonna-t-elle doucement. _Mon Dieu, elle pourrait me dire de sauter de l'Empire State Building avec cette voix et je deviendrais avec bonheur, une carcasse sur le trottoir._

Elle recula d'un pas et commença à retirer ses vêtements à une vitesse atrocement lente. Alors que chaque vêtement touchait le sol, son regard devenait plus profond, et je compris ce qu'elle faisait – elle se mettait à nu devant moi, physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle retirait ses couches et se partageait avec moi. Elle s'excusait et me suppliait de l'aimer, malgré ce qui restait inavoué. Mes yeux s'embuèrent d'émotion, et à ce moment précis, je n'avais jamais et n'aimerais jamais quoi que ce soit plus que je ne l'aimais elle.

Enfin, elle se tint face à moi, nue et merveilleuse, l'amour éclairant ses yeux, et je suivis volontairement son exemple. Je retirai mon tee-shirt et le jetai au sol, lui disant silencieusement tout ce que je voulais désespérément lui faire comprendre mais que je n'avais pas le courage de dire – _Bella, je ne suis pas un homme parfait, je t'en prie, comprends cela. Je ne serai jamais parfait, mais j'essaierai toujours d'être digne de toi. _Je déboutonnai mon jeans et l'ôtai, le jetant sur le sien – _j'ai participé à tellement de débauches, causé tellement d'humiliations, à moi et aux autres. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. _Je fis glisser mon boxer et me redressai, exposé et tremblant face à elle- _Je t'en prie, sache que tu es tout pour moi – ma vie, mon amour – pour toujours._

Elle se pencha et posa sa main sur mon cœur fragile. Une ribambelle d'émotions passa sur son visage, et je posai mes mains sur les siennes, souhaitant avidement qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

« Edward, » dît elle avec tant de vénération que je n'avais jamais autant aimé entendre mon nom. « Je te promets que je te dirai… tout. »

Mon cœur explosa. « Je sais que tu le feras, » répondis-je simplement.

« Et tu me diras tout… »

« Oui. »

« Et ça n'aura pas d'importance… »

« Aucune. »

Je l'attirai contre moi et murmurai son nom tandis que nos corps se rejoignaient. Je l'embrassai intensément, caressant chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Elle fît glisser ses mains sur mon torse et sur mon abdomen, avant d'atteindre l'arrière de mon corps et de palper la largeur de mes épaules et de mon dos. Mon corps frémissait sous ses mains, excité par chaque geste et caresse. Elle me repoussa délicatement sur le banc du piano, et s'agenouilla en déroulant le préservatif sur moi. Je m'inclinai et touchai son visage, la ramenant vers ma bouche alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon, sur moi.

« Bella, » dis-je, incapable de contenir mon besoin d'elle plus longtemps, « aimes moi… s'il te plaît. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'émotion, et elle essuya l'humidité qui envahissait les miens en s'abaissant sur moi. Nous respirâmes tous les deux bruyamment alors qu'elle fît entrer toute ma longueur en elle, chaque part de moi ne faisant qu'un avec elle – esprit, corps et âme. Nos yeux se fixèrent quand nous commençâmes à bouger ensemble, s 'emboitant l'un en l'autre avec une intensité délicate. Nos corps s'accordaient à la perfection, sachant exactement ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Nos hanches s'entre choquaient, rapprochant l'autre d'avantage de l'extase pur, et la petite pièce résonnait d'une symphonie de gémissements, de halètements et de murmures passionnés.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Edward… Je t'aime… »

« Bella… Seigneur, ma magnifique, sublime Bella… Je t'aime tellement… »

Durant le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, nous avions fait l'amour, et nous avions baisé sauvagement, mais c'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais ressenti avec elle. Il ne s'agissait pas de satisfaire ses désirs, il était question de revendiquer son autre moitié, de dire des choses avec nos corps que nous n'arrivions pas à exprimer avec des mots, et c'était époustouflant.

Je la serrai de toutes mes forces contre moi alors que je plongeais en elle encore et encore, gémissant puissamment alors qu'elle ne cessait de marmonner doucement mon nom. Chaque souffle qui s'échappait de mes poumons lui disait à quel point je l'aimais, et je jetai ma tête en arrière quand je sentis cette pression familière se construire en moi. Mon Dieu, j'avais tellement besoin d'elle – toujours. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans elle. Elle était ma vie maintenant.

Mes poussées se firent de plus en plus dures et plus urgentes, nous amenant tous deux à un niveau d'extase que nous n'avions jamais expérimenté auparavant. Elle commença à se baisser en poussant sur ma longueur alors que ses parois se resserraient autour de moi, m'agrippant vivement alors que je tentai de me maitriser, avide de ressentir sa délivrance avant que je ne m'accorde la mienne. Je l'embrassai passionnément en sentant son spasme m'entourer. Elle empoigna mes cheveux et je hurlai son nom à plein poumon alors que mon propre orgasme me submergeait.

J'amenai son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai intensément alors que nos corps frémissaient sous le choc de notre passion, et en ce moment parfait, rien en ce Monde, passé ou présent ne pourrait jamais nous séparer.

***

**Alice POV**

C'était le matin. J'étais dans mon bureau. Je ne portai pas de culotte. C'est quoi ce BORDEL ?

Je regardai autour de moi. L'horloge indiquait cinq heures du matin. Je grognai.

Soudain, j'entendis un léger ronflement. Je tournai la tête pour en découvrir la source. Mon esprit rageait de confusion. J'étais complètement seule.

Je me levais et sentis un vif élancement entre mes jambes alors que j'essayais de marcher.

_Oh, cher-petit-bébé-Jésus-dans-sa-mangeoire, je m'en souviens maintenant – Jasper !_

Les évènements d'hier soir me revinrent en mémoire, à commencer par Dr. McAlors, tu-trouves-que-ma-voix-est-foutrement-sexy-au-naturel-alors-attends-d'entendre-le-super-concentré-de-sexe-de-ma-voix-que-je-diffuse-au-téléphone m'ordonnant de retirer ma culotte et de me caresser bêtement. Ensuite, je lui avais rendu cette faveur, découvrant le pouvoir que mes mots avaient sur lui quand il cria mon nom en jouissant.

Par la suite, nous avions parlé toute la nuit de tout et de rien, marquant occasionnellement une pause pour nous encourager mutuellement à atteindre de nouveaux sommets en matière d'auto-satisfaction-de-folie, jusqu'à ce que nous finissions par nous endormir. Je souriais en me remémorant ces souvenirs, et je tentai de dompter le feu qui commençait à se déclarer en moi à la simple pensée de cet homme incroyable qui ronflait discrètement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Mon Dieu. La façon dont il me faisait me sentir était plus que dingue. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ma réaction physique à cet homme était complètement dingue, mais après, quand nous avions commencé à parler, il m'avait juste hypnotisée. Son intelligence, son humour, sa perspicacité – il était mon homme parfait – et il me comprenait et me stimulait à tellement de niveaux que mon cerveau souffrait à essayer de comprendre l'intensité de notre connexion.

Je me souriais à moi-même en l'écoutant continuer d'imiter un bébé tronçonneuse dans le haut parleur. Je pouvais presque le visualiser, effondré sur son bureau, les cheveux en bataille comme si il avait été violé, sa chemise ouverte, dévoilant ses magnifiques muscles dans toute leur gloire. Son pantalon légèrement de travers, me donnant l'aperçu le plus tentant sur son impressionnante rigidité matinale.

*_Soupir*Meilleure image mentale JAMAIS VUE._

Je marchai vers mon bureau et me penchai vers le haut parleur. « Jasper ? » murmurai-je avec douceur. Je l'entendis renifler brièvement avant que le ronflement ne continue. « Jasper, bébé, réveilles-toi. »

Il gémît et marmonna encore perdu dans ses rêves. « Hmmmm. M'man, je veux pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui… »

Je riais doucement. _Seigneur, pourrait-il ETRE plus adorable ? _Je pris mon meilleur accent juif et m'écriai dans le micro. « Dr Hale ?! Oh mon Dieuuuuu !! Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes tout débraillé ? Oh, vous êtes à moitié nu ! Dieu merci ma Carol n'est pas là pour voir ça ! Police ! Que quelqu'un appelle la police !! »

J'entendis un énorme brouhaha et quelque chose qui ressemblait énormément au bruit d'un thérapeute foutrement sexy tombant de sa chaise, surpris et horrifié. « Quoi ? Mme Gruber ? Attendez, laissez-moi vous expliquer… » Je ricanai comme une folle. « Alice ? » dît il, incrédule. « Bon Dieu, femme, ne me fais pas des peurs pareilles ! »

« Désolée Bébé, je voulais juste voir ce que ça te ferait de te réveiller avec une autre femme. Bizarrement, ça me va très bien. »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu trouves ça tellement ridicule que Mme Gruber et moi, on puisse prendre du bon temps ? C'est vraiment une belle femme, je te ferais savoir. » Je grognai un peu. Il gémît en réponse. « Alice… n'oses pas te remettre à m'exciter, pour l'amour de Dieu. Mon pénis va avoir besoin d'une greffe de peau si je me remets à me branler. »

Je maîtrisai suffisamment mon rire pour remarquer la douleur lancinante que je ressentais alors que mes lèvres intimes gonflaient en réaction à sa voix rauque et sexy. « Oh…ouais…je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Je l'entendis se rapprocher du micro et j'en fis de même. « J'ai passé un moment extraordinaire hier soir, Alice, » souffla-t-il.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper, je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. »

« Alors, je suppose que tu voudrais bien le refaire à l'occasion ? »

_Putain, est ce qu'il se foutait de moi ? _« Euh… et bien, je suppose, si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je PENSE que je pourrais me forcer à passer plus de temps avec toi. C'est vrai, sincèrement, je suis désolée pour toi parce que tu es un homme effroyablement laid avec une intelligence limitée et un manque total de charme, mais bon, je sacrifierai mon temps précieux pour te faire plaisir. »

Il se mît à rire et ma pauvre féminité mise à mal me suppliait de raccrocher le téléphone et de lui laisser faire une pause. « Passer plus de temps avec toi me ferait vraiment très plaisir, Alice, » dit-il doucement, et je voyais presque le sourire en coin fier de lui sur son visage alors qu'il réajustait sa putain de voix super sexy pour me torturer volontairement. « Je peux te voir ce soir ? »

_Putain oui ! Ce soir, demain – matin, midi ou soir – quand tu veux Dr. McJe-Compterai-les-heures-jusqu'à-ce-que-je-puisse-une-fois-de-plus-me-complaire-dans-ta-foutue-splendeur._ « Je suppose que c'est possible. » Je dansai autour de mon bureau comme une idiote, secouant mon derrière comme Beyoncé et souriant comme une malade. Mon esprit dément imaginait Jasper faisant exactement la même chose, et je me mordis la main pour étouffer le rire hystérique qui menaçait d'exploser.

J'entendis un bruit étranglé à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'il ne dise, « Bye Alice, je t'appelle plus tard. Jolie danse des fesses en l'occurrence. »

_Quoi ? Putain d'omniscience._

***

Je rentrai à la maison en courant, me douchant rapidement et m'habillant avant de me planter à la table de la salle à manger et de commander un petit déjeuner pour fêter qu'« Alice Vient d'Avoir Le Meilleur Rapport Sexuel de sa Vie avec une Voix Désincarnée et Ses Propres Mains. » Ca venait juste d'arriver, et je dévorais un morceau de saucisse particulièrement savoureux quand Edward et Bella sortirent de la chambre.

_Oh, mon Dieu. _Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez terrible que tout le penthouse soit puant de leurs putains-de-vibrations-sexuelles-de-singes-sauvages, maintenant l'odeur écœurante et sirupeuse du grand amour flottait autour d'eux comme un nuage mouvant de barbe à papa.

Mais aussi écœurant que ce soit, j'étais heureuse pour eux. Ils le méritaient tous les deux. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, à l'encontre de mon jugement avisé, j'étais certaines que leurs problèmes non résolus les sépareraient – et cependant, ils étaient là ce matin, l'amour irradiant d'eux, des vagues légèrement nauséeuses me rendaient tout autant heureuse qu'envieuse. Je pouvais seulement espérer que Jasper et moi puissions un jour avoir ce qu'ils partageaient. Cette pensée m'envoya un frisson à travers tout le corps et une gigantesque secousse de contentement palpitait en moi. J'eus soudain l'impression que j'allais exploser sous sa puissance. La vie était belle, et j'avais besoin de le raconter aux deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au Monde.

« Bonjour les beaux gosses ! » pépiai-je en me levant pour les serrer vigoureusement dans mes bras.

« Putain, Alice, OW ! » gémît Edward. Bella ne se plaignît pas de mon étreinte-étau, mais se frotta inconsciemment le bras quand je l'eus relâchée.

Je les regardai avec sérieux. « Les potes, est ce que je vous ai dit dernièrement que je vous aimais ? Est-ce que je vous ai dit que je n'aimais personne plus que vous ? Fill my heart with gladness...take away my sadness. Ease my trouble, that's what you do… »

Edward se mît à rire. « Chère sœur, est ce que par chance tu aurais pris tout un tas d'ecstasie ce matin ? Pas que je me plaigne que tu cites Van Morrisson au saut du lit, mais tu viens 'aligner cinq phrases sans utiliser le mot `putain'. Tu te sens bien ? »

Je le reprenais dans mes bras et me mis à sourire quand il gémît à nouveau. « Mon Dieu, je vous aime vraiment tous les deux, vous le savez ? Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez heureux, parce que, et bien, je vous aime…tellement. »

Edward se recula et me regarda les yeux emplis de peur. « D'accord...arrête ça, Alice. Tu es trop gentille, trop normale, et beaaaauuuucoup trop polie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es en train de mourir ? » Il baissa le volume de sa voix jusqu'à devenir un murmure, « C'est un cancer ? »

Je ricanai et le son sortit bien plus strident que je ne l'avais prévu. Même pour mes oreilles, ça ressemblait au cri d'une hyène dérangée sous hélium. Edward et Bella se regardaient avec inquiétude.

_Ok, Alice, calme-toi. Tu ne veux PAS que ces deux têtes de nœuds connaissent la raison pour laquelle tu es d'une humeur à voir des petits lapins et des arcs-en-ciel ce matin c'est parce que toi et Jasper devenez…intimes. Ils te charrieront sans aucune pitié et tu ne l'oublieras jamais, ok ?_

_Ok, alors, comment je me sors de ça ?_

_Contentes toi de te calmer et d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec eux – peut être que tu n'as qu'à leur balancer quelques jurons pour les lancer sur une fausse piste. Ils sont tellement obnubilés l'un par l'autre qu'ils se désintéresseront vite de toi. Evites juste de mentionner Jasper._

_Bien. Oui. Bon plan._

« JASPER ET MOI ON S'EST TOTALEMENT ET COMPLETEMENT PELOTES DANS SON BUREAU ET PLUS TARD IL M'A APPELE ET M'A ENVOYE AU PARADIS ENCORE ET ENCORE AVEC LA SEANCE DE SEXE PAR TELEPHONE LA PLUS FOUTREMENT TORRIDE QU'ON AIT JAMAIS ENTENDUE DANS L'HISTOIRE DU MONDE !!! »

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, horrifiée et cessai de respirer.

_Bordel. C'était troooop pas le plan._

Edward me regarda en plissant les sourcils. « Je suis désolé, chérie, je ne parle pas cinglé. Tu peux répéter ça ? »

« C'est pas grave, » je couinai et retournai à mon petit déjeuner. Bella me lança un regard accusateur que j'ignorai aussitôt. Je détournai brillamment son attention grâce à un plat énorme de donuts avec glaçage. Elle en attrapa un rapidement et s'assit à côté de moi en l'attaquant violemment.

_Très bien, elle est distraite – calme-toi et parles boulot. Tu as toujours un métier à exercer tu sais, et tu ne feras jamais rien si tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à Jasper et à sa sensualité à vous faire perdre la tête. Putain, concentre-toi Alice, nom de Dieu._

_Bien. Se concentrer_

_putain, et PAS se concentrer sur la baise. *crispation*_

« Ok, vous deux, » commençai je, essayant de garder ma voix assez calme alors que des images du DR. McJe-t'appelle-dans-quelques-heures-et-te-ferai-probablement-exploser-de-plaisir-rien-qu'en-disant-ton-nom envahissaient ma tête. « Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il va se passer pour la Team Cullen pendant les semaines à venir, parce qu'après demain marque le début d'une énorme tempête médiatique que j'ai programmée pour lancer la promotion du nouvel album d'Edward – travail en cours. Il sort dans exactement quatre semaines, quatre jours et douze heures à la soirée de lancement officielle pour finir avec toutes les soirées de lancement. »

Bella plissa les yeux vers Edward. « Cullen, quand exactement, vais-je être autorisée à écouter ton mystérieux album ? »

Je lui tapai le bras violemment. « Edward ! Tu n'as pas laissé Bella écouter l'album ? Putain, qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

Il frotta son bras et grimaça. « Bon Dieu, Alice, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de me taper ! » Il regarda rapidement Bella puis me fixa de nouveau. « Ecoute, Je ne voulais pas la forcer avec ce maudit truc, et pour être franc…et bien…elle n'a jamais demandé. »

La mâchoire inférieure de Bella se décrocha presque. « Une lady ne devrait pas AVOIR à demander d'écouter le dernier album de son Dieu du Rock, Cullen. On devrait offrir à une Lady une foutue écoute privée ! »

Edward lui adressa un sourire en coin. « Tu as parfaitement raison, Swan – on devrait proposer une écoute à une Lady. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas une Lady, non ? »

Bella ragea et commença à lui lancer des donuts avant de le poursuivre au travers de la pièce et de lui claquer les fesses. « Oh, toi t'es un homme mort, Trou du cul !!! Tu es le foutu maire de Zombieville !!! » Edward riait comme un gosse de cinq ans.

_Bordel de Dieu. Depuis quand mon grand frère s'es transformé en fillette ?_

C'était quand même sympa de le voir heureux. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé durant ces dernières années, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la personne qu'il semblait être. Je riais en voyant Bella l'attraper dans une clé de tête et commencer à le traîner dans le salon.

« Ow, Bella ! Merde, femme ! »

« Tu sais ce que tu dois dire, crétin. Dis le et je te lâcherai. »

Il gloussa et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille avant de la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien et la jeta sur le canapé. « Tu es une mouche pour moi, Swan. Un moustique. Une minuscule gêne bourdonnante… »

Il gazouilla quand Bella se pencha et lui empoigna les testicules. « Tu disais, mon cœur ? » Elle serra et il tomba à genoux.

« Oh, merde, » siffla-t-il. « Tu es une déesse, Bella, tu es une déesse parfaite et casse-couilles. » Elle baissa son visage vers le sien et attrapa ses cheveux de son autre main. « Et… ? »

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et je pus voir qu'elle était troublée. _Foutrement écœurant._ « Tu es une Lady, Swan, ok ? » souffla-t-il. « Tu es MA Lady. Contente maintenant ? »

Elle le lâcha et il se remît lentement sur ses pieds, haletant et la traquant du regard tandis qu'elle se cachait derrière le canapé. Il bondît vers elle mais elle apparût sur le canapé et sauta sur son dos, s'entortillant autour de lui comme une pieuvre géante. Il commença à rire et elle se joignît à lui. « Dis le encore ! » ordonna-t-elle entre ses éclats de rire, « redis que je suis ta Lady ! »

Il commença à danser dans la pièce avec Bella accrochée à lui comme une moule à un rocher. « You're my laaady, »chanta-t-il avec un accent canadien effroyable, imitant Céline Dion, « And I am your maaaaan. Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I caaaaaan. »**

Bella hurla et sauta de son dos. « Arrrgggghh ! Arrête ! Bon Dieu, tu SAIS que Céline Dion me terrifie. » Il lui fît un sourire en coin en râlant et l'attira pour un baiser rapide.

Je devais leur accorder – ils étaient plutôt parfaits ensemble.

Ils gloussèrent comme deux idiots et s'effondrèrent à table, reprenant leur petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Edward se tourna vers moi et plissa les sourcils. _Pas bon._ Quand mon frère me regardait en plissant les sourcils, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose – il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement inopportun.

Je lui lançai un regard informel, espérant le dissuader de son intention. Il l'ignora complètement.

_Merde, mon regard fixe est en panne et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le réparer._

« Alors, Alice, »dit-il comme le batard suffisant qu'il est, « comment s'est passée ta séance avec Jasper ? As-tu violé ce pauvre homme sur son bureau en acajou ? »

Un morceau de toast s'envola de ma bouche alors que je toussai violemment. « Non, je ne l'ai pas violé sur son bureau, abruti, » crachai-je sur la défensive.

_Y avais-je pensé _ _quelques fois ? Oui. L'avais-je réellement fait ? Non._

« Alors raconte-nous, » dit Edward calmement en époussetant le morceau de toast que j'avais recraché sur le devant de sa chemise. « Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ` serviable' ? »

Je me remis à tousser, gardant prudemment la bouche fermée. _Serviable est un mot que tu pourrais utiliser je suppose. _Je sentis tout mon corps se mettre à rougir en repensant à la quantité de plaisir que Dr. Mc Ne-sous-estimez-jamais-le-pouvoir-guérisseur-d'un-putain-d'orgasme m'avait fait vivre durant les dernières 24 heures. Je haussai les épaules et tentai de contenir la tonalité surexcitée de ma voix. « Il était bien. »

Edward ricana. « Allez, Alice. Tu ne peux pas rester là et me dire qu'avoir une séance avec l'homme qui t'obsède depuis les trois dernières années était juste` sympa'. Des détails, s'il te plaît, petite sœur. »

« Edward, il n'y a rien à raconter. Jasper était gentil » - _de me toucher, de me sentir, de me lécher, de me tripoter – _« très professionnel »_ - faisant une pause pour me jeter en tant que patiente avant de faire exploser ma féminité d'un plaisir démesuré – « _et je crois qu'il est capable de m'aider énormément » _- en enfonçant sa magnifique queue dure comme le marbre en moi jusqu'à ce que chaque soupçon d'anxiété que j'aie jamais ressentie pendant toute ma vie se désintègre en une explosion d'extase sans précédent._

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon sang, Alice, tu pourrais être plus ennuyeuse ? »

Je me souriais à moi-même. _Oh, grand frère, si seulement tu savais._

Soudain, la chair de poule s'empara de moi et je me retournai pour voir Bella me fixant. J'eus le sentiment soudain et irrationnel qu'elle pouvait entendre mentalement mes pensées plus que malhonnêtes. Je décidai de mettre ma théorie à l'épreuve. _« Bella, »_ pensai-je pour moi-même, _« si tu peux m'entendre, tousses trois fois. » _Elle toussa deux fois. _Non, de toute évidence, pas de télépathie. _Elle plissa les yeux vers moi et sourît. _Merde, est ce qu'elle vient de me faire une feinte ? _Un frisson me parcourut.

_Ok, Alice, ramène cette conversation dans le bon sens_.

« Très bien, vous deux, concentrons nous un moment s'il vous plaît. On a beaucoup de choses à voir ce matin et je dois finaliser tous les arrangements pour la tournée promotionnelle cet après midi, alors ouvrez les oreilles. »

Ils me regardaient tous les deux, en attendant et en mastiquant sagement leurs petits déjeuners.

« Bon. Alors après demain, Edward – toi et Bella vous envolerez pour San Francisco où vous commencerez vos apparitions personnelles, des représentations acoustiques et des interviews pour la télé, la radio et la presse. Bella, pendant ce voyage tu devras agir comme la publiciste d'Edward parce que je ne me joindrai pas à la tournée avant la troisième semaine, alors vous devrez tous les deux avoir un comportement strictement professionnel en public – c'est clair ? »

Ils se regardèrent et ricanèrent. « Je suis sérieux, vous deux – je ne veux PAS voir de photos de paparazzis de vous deux copulant comme des lapins sur le Golden Gate Bridge, d'accord ? Gardez vos mains pour vous pendant les heures de boulot et après vous pourrez assouvir vos désirs pervers la nuit, c'est bon ? »

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement et l'électricité qui passa entre eux me fît dresser les cheveux sur la tête. « Oui, Alice, » dirent ils à l'unisson : _terrifiant !_

_Ouais, bon, j'y croirai quand je le verrai._

Je continuai. « De San Francisco, vous partirez pour Seattle, Minneapolis, Chicago, Detroit, Boston, New York, Washington DC, Dallas, Phoenix, et San Diego avant de terminer cette tournée en revenant à LA, deux jours avant la sortie officielle de l'album et une énorme soirée . Des questions ? »

La main de Bella se leva. Je pointai le doigt vers elle. « Oui, l'ex-sans-abri au premier rang. »

Elle inspira profondément, expirant lentement dans un effort pour se calmer avant de prendre la parole. « Alice, puis-je simplement dire que je t'aime, et que j'aimerais vraiment te remercier pour m'avoir engagée, parce que je n'ai jamais été nulle part ou vu quoi que ce soit, et maintenant, je vais voyager à travers tout le pays, en avion – ce qui me stresse pas mal – avec l'homme le plus incroyable du Monde, et je suis foutrement et incroyablement reconnaissante à vous deux, et si je n'étais pas heureuse à ce point en ce moment du fait que deux des personnes les plus cools qui aient jamais vécu fassent partie de mon petit univers de dingues, je serais probablement en train de sangloter comme une Criarde à un concert d'Edward juste là. » Elle vint vers moi et passa ses bras autour de moi. Et je retenais mon envie de pleurer.

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Je trouvais toujours difficile de me rappeler à quoi cela ressemblait avant que Bella ne fasse partie de nos vies. Putain, comment nous en étions nous sortis sans elle ? Comment avais-je fait sans l'amie la plus aimante, la plus loyale et au langage le plus imagé qu'on pouvait espérer ? J'avais dû avoir le cerveau embrouillé. « Chérie, je n'arrête pas d'oublier à quel point tout cela est nouveau pour toi, et je suis seulement tellement heureuse que tu sois ici avec nous. » Je baissai les yeux et tentai de dominer mes émotions. « Mais il faut que tu saches que tu nous as apporté au moins autant si ce n'est plus que ce que nous t'avons donné. Tu as complétée notre famille, et je ne pourrai jamais, au grand jamais dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante qu'Edward t'ait trouvée. » Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras et soupirai de bien être.

« Idem, » s'exclama Edward de l'autre côté de la table, et je vis que ses yeux était également brillants d'émotion. Bella marcha vers lui et il la fît asseoir sur ses genoux avant de prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains et de l'embrasser passionnément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'ils dévoraient tous deux la bouche de l'autre sans aucune gêne à la table du petit déjeuner. Ils ressemblaient à deux amoureux qui se disaient au revoir, et n'allaient jamais se revoir.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonna. « Alice à l'appareil. »

« Salut, Alice, c'est Bree. »

« Salut Bree, est ce que tous les itinéraires sont confirmés ? »

« Oui, quasiment. On attend seulement les confirmations de Jay Leno et du Today Show avant de réserver les derniers vols. »

« Génial, j'arrive bientôt et alors on commencera à rassembler les Kits Média pour que Bella les emmène avec elle. »

« Ok, super. Est-ce que tu voulais que je t'écrive un communiqué de presse ? »

Je riais presque en baissant le téléphone. Les communiqués de presse de Bree étaient… uniques. Elle avait tendance à les écrire comme si elle était une fille de quatorze ans sur Facebook. Je pouvais l'imaginer – « OMG ***! Le nouvel album d'Edward Cullen est trooooop bien. Des tonnes de merveilles, et il est trooop SEX, non ? SERIEUX ? HT le de suite il est disponible PARTOUT, alors allez le chercher, les copines qu'on puisse toutes halluciner ensemble !! »

_En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée pour une campagne de marketing. Les Criardes adoraient Facebook et je pourrais faire toute un truc avec un Système d'Invitations pour les mettre dans un état frénétique avant de…_

« Alice ? T'es toujours là ? »

J'inspirai profondément et fixai le téléphone. Elle gémît. « Euh…on dirait que t'es en train de me fixer là, c'est ça ? »

« Euh – et pourquoi tu crois ça, Bree ? » sifflai-je.

« Hum, parce que j'ai interrompu un important monologue intérieur ? »

« T'as tout compris. »

« Oh, d'accord. Désolée. »

Je soupirai. _Laisse-lui un putain d'os à ronger, Cullen, au moins, elle essaye. _« Bree, j'aimerais que tu fasses un essai pour le communiqué de presse. Pass- moi un coup de fil quand tu l'as fini, ok ? »

Je l'entendis trépigner de bonheur. « Oh, d'accord, Alice, merci !! Je te parle très vite ! »

Je raccrochai. Edward et Bella étaient toujours en train de se lécher le visage. Je pensai à les interrompre quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je décrochai rapidement.

« Putain, Bree, tu travailles vite. Epate-moi, bébé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement par épate-moi…bébé ? » je lâchai le téléphone.

_Putain. C'était Dr. McDieu-torride-super-sexy._

Je l'entendis rire en rattrapant le téléphone et en le portant à mon oreille. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux tourtereaux qui s'embrassaient – ils n'avaient pas remarqué.

« Bébé, est ce que tu viens de lâcher le téléphone – encore ? »

Je rougissais. « Non. »

Il rît de la façon la plus sexy possible et je croisai les jambes pour empêcher mon utérus de bondir de mon corps et de se mettre à parade en palpitant pour l'honorer.

« Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, » souffla-t-il, « j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix. »

_Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce qu'il ne sait pas l'effet qu'il me fait quand il me dit des conneries pareilles ? Si ça doit être quelque chose qu'il fait régulièrement, il va vraiment falloir qu'il m'appelle avant pour s'assurer : (a) que je ne suis pas en présence de gens qui seraient témoins de ma transformation en Alice- en-petit-tas-de-substance-gluante, et (b) de ne pas porter de culottes qui serait ruinée par la substance gluante précédemment citée._

Je haletai et tentai de former une phrase. « Ah…oh… uh… huh ? » _Bon, alors apparemment les consonnes sont au-delà de mes capacités actuelles – excellent._

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu portes ? » Le doux miel de sa voix jaillît du téléphone si densément que je considérai la possibilité d'en tartiner mon toast. _Hmmm… Toastsper._

Je déglutis et essayai de respirer normalement. « En fait, _Bree, _ce n'est pas vraiment un bon moment pour parler de ça. »

« Oh, tu n'es pas seule ? »

« Non. »

« Qui est avec toi ? Edward ? »

« Hein, hein. »

« Et Bella ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Hmmm… ça va être drôle. »

Mon souffle se bloqua. _Qu'est ce qui va être drôle ? _Mon cerveau était envahi du bruit de sirènes d'alarme en entendant l'espièglerie dans sa voix. « Pardon, quoi ? » murmurai-je. J'entendis gémir derrière moi et levai les yeux pour voir Bella passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward alors qu'ils continuaient d'explorer la bouche de l'autre.

Je me levai, souhaitant emmener mon téléphone et le gentil Docteur, dans l'intimité de ma chambre, mais la voix de Jasper m'arrêta. « Alice, assieds-toi. »

J'étais tiraillée. Comment pourrait-il le savoir si je quittais la pièce ? « Alice, si tu quittes cette pièce, je ne te montrerai pas ma queue dans un futur proche. Je me rassis immédiatement. « Gentille fille. Maintenant, je veux que tu écoutes ma voix et que tu agisses comme si tu parlais à ton assistante – tu comprends ? »

J'inspirai péniblement. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans son magnifique et gigantesque cerveau ? _ Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu et de le trouver. « Oui, Bree, bien sûr. »

« Bien. » Il marqua une pause et mon cœur fît un bruit sourd en anticipant inconfortablement. _Qu'était-il en train de faire, et putain, pourquoi est ce que TOUT ce qu'il dit semble sexuel ? _« Alice, j'ai besoin de te voir – désespérément. J'aimerais venir te rejoindre tout de suite et prendre cette merveilleuse bouche dans la mienne, mais malheureusement, j'ai d'autres engagements ce matin qui m'empêche de faire ça. »

Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer et chaque cellule de mon corps se mît à frémir. « Je suis navrée d'entendre ça, Bree. En fait, c'est la chose la plus foutrement tragique que j'aie jamais entendue. »

Il rît et poursuivît. « Oui, je suis d'accord. Alors, Alice, je te verrai plus tard – ce soir. Tu viendras à mon appartement. Tu porteras un imperméable, des talons hauts, et rien d'autre. Tu comprends ? »

_Oh, cher petit enfant Jésus dans sa mangeoire. _« Oui, » dis-je, essayant de toutes mes forces de garder ma voix neutre.

« Je laisserai la porte ouverte. Tu arriveras à 18h30 précises. Tu entreras et traverseras le couloir jusqu'au salon. Tu comprends ? »

Ma voix était presque un murmure. « Oui. »

« Je serais assis dans un fauteuil, à te regarder – à t'attendre. Tu te dresseras devant moi et retireras ton imperméable… lentement. »

Je fermai les yeux. « Oui. »

« Tu te mettras à califourchon sur moi. Je glisserai dans mon fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ta magnifique chatte plane au dessus de moi. »

_Oh, oh, oh, putain… _« Oui. »

« Tu resteras parfaitement immobile alors que je poserai mes lèvres sur toi et que je te goûterai, passant ma langue sur ton humidité délectable. »

Ouch… tout commençait à palpiter. Je m'agrippai désespérément à la table, essayant de ne pas m'évanouir ni de tomber de ma chaise. Mon voix sortit comme un sifflement étranglé. « Oui. »

« Je te lècherai avidement, savourant chaque goutte de ton nectar sucré, et tu te tortilleras, impatiente que je t'en donne plus. »

« Oh, Seigneur oui, donne m'en plus… s'il te plaît. » Je sentis ma voix devenir rauque de désir, je regardai en vitesse Bella et Edward. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

_Ils m'ignorent toujours. Dieu merci._

« Finalement, je prendrai ton clitoris dans ma bouche, Alice, et je l'aspirerai brutalement alors que ton orgasme se construira progressivement en toi. Quand tu commenceras à frémir, tu auras la permission d'empoigner mes cheveux et de m'enfouir plus profondément entre tes précieux plis, et alors, quand j'introduirai deux doigts en toi et que je commencerai à pousser en toi, il se pourrait que tu gémisses de façon incontrôlable. »

« Seigneur Dieu, oui. » J'étais à peine consciente qu'Edward et Bella se tournaient lentement vers moi, le trouble envahissant leurs visages.

« Je vais continuer de pousser et d'aspirer, Alice, jusqu'à ce que je t'amène au bord , puis je te laisserai là, en équilibre à la frontière de l'extase, en sentant tes parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts, pressée que je te pousse dans la jouissance. »

« Je t'en prie, mon Dieu, oui…hum… Bree. »

« Et ensuite quand tu croiras que tu vas devenir folle à cause de ce plaisir non satisfait, j'appuierai sur ton point G et aspirerai ton clitoris tellement fort que tu hurleras mon nom pendant qu'un orgasme époustouflant submergera ton corps, te forçant à te crisper puissamment autour de mes doigts alors que je gémirai de plaisir. »

« Oh, SEIGNEUR, OUI, BREE… OUI !! »

Je haletai. Bella et Edward me regardaient, en plissant les yeux. Je me raclai la gorge et essayai de dissimuler mon visage avide de luxure. « Euh… oui Bree, c'est le communiqué de presse le plus sympa que tu aies jamais écrit. Hum… bon travail. »

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre en secouant la tête. _C'est ça, ignorez Alice la folle et occupez-vous de vos affaires. _Je me levai rapidement et me précipitai dans la chambre, furibonde contre maniaque qui riait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Jasper Lèche-cul Hale, » sifflai-je, « c'était complètement et parfaitement inapproprié. Tu m'as presque fait jouir devant mon frère nom de Dieu ! As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est mal et honteux ? N'es-tu pas censé m'aider à régler mes problèmes, pas m'en donner de nouveaux, et augmenter mes complexes ? »

Il arrêta de rire. « Alice, premièrement, techniquement, je ne suis pas ton thérapeute – mais j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider – et deuxièmement, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait ça ? »

« Pour me faire mourir de honte prématurément ? »

« Non, mais je voulais que tu apprennes à ne pas être totalement sous contrôle devant ton frère. Tu as de gros problèmes d'autorité, et je pense que tu as besoin de t'habituer à ce que quelqu'un d'autre prenne les décisions pendant un moment. »

« Oh, et tu penses être celui qui fasse ça, non ? »

« Oui, je le pense. »

« Hale, je ne sais pas avec qui tu es sorti ces dernières années… »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis sorti avec personne… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit…Mon avis c'est que je ne suis PAS le genre de filles que tu peux simplement bousculer et à qui donner des ordres. Je suis Alice Cullen, nom de Dieu. Je fais trembler des hommes mûrs dans leurs pompes. Je peux faire partir de petits enfants en courant et en hurlant d'un seul regard, et si tu penses une seule SECONDE que tu vas pouvoir me contrôler… »

« Alice, arrêtes de parler. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? _Mon cerveau semblait être soumis au son de sa voix – et je m'en moquai._ Est-ce que je suis en train d'APPRECIER qu'il me dise quoi faire ? C'est quoi toute cette connerie ?_

« Alice, est ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui. »

« Crois-tu que je pourrais jamais faire quelque chose qui te blesserait ? »

« Non. »

« Alors fais moi confiance quand je te dis que tu VAS faire exactement ce que je dis, quand je te dis de le faire, et en retour, je t'aiderai avec tes…problèmes… et je garderai ton corps dans un état d'excitation permanent. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

_Oh, putain._ Il me rendait tellement pantelante que je dus m'asseoir au bord de mon lit pour éviter que mes jambes ne me trahissent et ne laissent mon cul troublé par Jasper s'effondrer sur ce foutu sol. « Oui Dr. Hale. » soufflai-je avec douceur.

« Bien. Maintenant, j'ai des patients qui vont arriver sous peu et tu as une tournée promotionnelle à organiser, alors je te vois plus tard. Quand est ce que je te vois, Alice ? »

« 18h30 – ton appartement. »

« Tu porteras quoi ? »

« Un imperméable et des talons hauts. »

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

« Rien. »

« Très bien. Passe une bonne journée, bébé. »

« Bye, Jasper. »

Je lâchai le téléphone et posai ma tête dans mes mains. _Putain de merde. Ce mec me possédait – me possédait complètement, sans question, sans raison – et au diable de moi, j'adorais ça._

J'attrapai mon sac et courrai vers l'ascenseur. Je fis un signe à Edward en passant devant lui, mais fus forcée de m'arrêter quand je percutai Bella. Elle se tenait juste devant le bouton de l'ascenseur, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Coucou ma meilleure cops, » dit-elle d'une voix que je l'imaginais utiliser quand elle décidait d'arracher les ongles des gens pour prendre un peu d'argent. « Où vas-tu pressée comme ça ? »

Je réfléchissais à ma réponse. Elle me fixait. _PUTAIN ! Ce regard est à MOI, Bella l'a volé. _Je me tortillai mal à l'aise sous son regard. « Euh…Je dois y aller et acheter un imperméable et me faire épiler le maillot d'urgence avant que je ne me mette au travail. »

Elle se pencha lentement en avant et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. « Je vois, » dit-elle calmement. _Seigneur… Je déteste Bella calme. C'est juste mal et pas naturel. _« Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne se retrouverait pas tous plus tard pour le dîner ? » dît elle innocemment, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Mon esprit cherchait n'importe quelle excuse. Il tournait en rond, recherchant désespérément quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. « Oh, j'aimerais… mais je ne peux pas… euh j'ai une très importante… euh… dictée… à oh… faire. » Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je fis aussitôt un pas à l'intérieur.

Le bras de Bella se dressa et empêcha les portes de se refermer alors qu'elle s'inclinait vers moi. « Toi et moi allons avoir une conversation à propos de ces `dictées' quand tu rentreras à la maison, ma petite, » murmura-t-elle. « Si tu crois que tu peux te faire peloter par le Dr. McSexy dans son bureau et ensuite avoir, et je cite, « la séance de sexe par téléphone la plus foutrement torride qu'on ait jamais entendue dans l'histoire du Monde », et ne et ne PAS raconter tous les détails croustillants à ta meilleure amie, tu te plantes sérieusement. » Je la regardai bouche bée. « Oh, Alice, n'aie pas l'air si surprise. Ton frère ne parle peut être pas le cinglé, mais moi bien sûr que si. » Elle retira son bras et les portes commencèrent à se fermer. « Passes un bon moment, chérie. Je m'attendrai à entendre toutes tes cochonneries quand tu rentreras. »

Je souriais et secouais la tête. Je lui appartenais aussi, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse. « Je t'aime, Bella Swan. »

Elle me fît un signe de la main quand les portes se touchèrent. « T'aime aussi, nympho ! On se parle plus tard !! »

Je soufflai alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente vers le hall. _Les jours à venir allaient être intéressants._

Quand je sortis de l'hôtel, je remarquai à peine, l'étranger qui observait mon passage de la porte, et je ne fis pas attention au petit sourire sournois qui passa sur son visage quand il me regarda partir. Si je l'avais fait, alors, peut être que ce qui se passa ensuite aurait pu être évité – peut être que j'aurais pu l'arrêter, ou prévenir Bella, ou appeler la Police – et si j'étais parvenue à faire UNE seule de ces choses, peut être, seulement peut être, les choses auraient été différentes, et le cocon heureux et stable que Bella, Edward et moi avions construit autour de nous, n'aurait pas été complètement et irrévocablement détruit.

* * *

***Paroles de Van Morrisson** : Vous emplissez mon cœur de joie… vous effacez ma tristesse. Vous apaisez mes tracas, voilà ce que vous faites…

****Paroles de Céline Dion **: Tu es ma Lady. Et je suis ton homme. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, je ferai tout ce que je peux.

*****OMG **: Oh My God, soit Oh Mon Dieu !

**Les choses se corsent et je vais vous laisser patienter un peu parce que je m'attaque à un des derniers chapitres de Lord of the Authority avant de traduire la suite… Mais je me dépêche c'est promis.**

**Avant de vous laisser, je voudrais juste vous conseiller une fic que j'adore :**

**Redonne moi Espoir**** d'Eiphose : c'est une pure merveille, n'hésitez pas, vous la trouverez dans mes favoris**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Screamers Fr**

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais j'ai passé quelques semaines plutôt chamboulées et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de traduire mais les choses semblent enfin se calmer et me voilà de retour.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes ou en favorites, vous êtes la meilleure motivation qui soit !**

**Et j'en profite encore une fois pour remercier mes miss de TF et mes Tpas, je vous adore !!! Et une pensée en particulier pour Nathy et So qui m'ont aidée à me sortir d'une impasse, et à Ninie qui traque mes fautes plus vite que son ombre, bisous les filles !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Pauline : ****Contente que tu aies aimé et merci de ta fidélité !!! Biz**

**Kirwane : ****Ravie de te faire aimer Alice et Jasper à ce point. Merci de me suivre sur mes deux traductions et pour tes encouragements pour mon travail ! Biz**

**PrincetonGirl 818 ****: Merci pour tout ! Pour les OS de cette histoire, je compte les traduire dès que j'aurais rattrapé l'auteur ! Voilà la suite**

**Marion : ****Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**

**.fr () ****: La réponse est là… Merci pour ta review !**

**Laurie :**** Merci et bienvenue !!!**

**Lovecullen : ****J'espère que tu préfèreras ce chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews ! Biz**

**Angel : ****Bienvenue ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et désolée si parfois, ça donne un peu trop chaud, mdr. Biz**

**Caroline : ****Je suis contente que malgré le début t'aies pu te marrer devant ton ordi !!! Merci, merci, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait mourir de rire ! Biz. Jtdr**

**Flow : ****Pas de soucis pour ton retard, je le suis moi aussi ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et voilà d'autres réponses ! Je suis contente de te redonner le sourire pendant tes ré beaucoup pour ton soutien, tes reviews et tes encouragements Miss, tu es adorable ! Bon courage pour tes **

**Coco : ****J'espère que tu t'es bien rafraîchie, XD. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fic. Biz**

**Chloé ****:Bienvenue Miss ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire et que cette histoire te plaise tant ! Biz**

**Nanichérie : ****Je sais bien que tu ne m'es pas infidèle ma belle !!! Ohhhh, un mausolée pour moi ? Tu es un amour ! Voilà enfin le chapitre traduit. Merci pour tout. Bisous**

**Cream : ****J'ai été longue mais je continue, pas de soucis ! Merci pour tes compliments et je ne manquerai pas de les transmettre à l'auteur. Biz.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre est assez sombre au niveau sexuel et de la violence.**

_**Chapitre 17 : Impardonnable.**_

**Bella POV  
**

Je baissai les yeux sur ce magnifique objet scintillant dans la main d'Edward. Mon souffle se coupa et ma tête se mit à tourner d'excitation. Il me le tendit et je l'effleurai du bout des doigts délicatement, en traçant ses courbes douces. « Edward, » soufflai-je, étourdie par l'émotion, « c'est magnifique, vraiment, mais es-tu absolument sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Bella, je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie. » Je vis l'amour dans ses yeux et mon cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait de quitter ma poitrine.

« Edward, tu sais que je suis à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu me donnes ça ou non, je t'appartiendrai toujours. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser mes lèvres amoureusement. Je fondai alors que sa bouche se déplaçait vers mon oreille et qu'il murmurait, « Je t'en prie, Bella, prends ça… Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça me rendrait heureux de te voir avec, te rappelant tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Je caressai sa joue et souriais. « Bien sûr que je vais l'accepter, Bébé. Merci, je l'aime _ je t'aime. »

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de retendre le nouvel iPod Touch au vendeur ainsi que sa carte de crédit. « Programmez-le s'il vous plaît. »

Le jeune homme sourit. « Bien sûr, Mr Cullen. Voudriez-vous que j'y télécharge vos albums ? »

Edward sourit. « Oui, merci et ajoutez celui-ci s'il vous plaît. » Il lui tendit un disque sans logo et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le vendeur s'éloigna tandis qu'un sourire en coin sexy illuminait le visage sublime de mon homme.

Je restai interloquée. « Non…Ce n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est. »

« Peut être. »

« Pas ce non-fameux album-tellement-top-secret-que-je-ne-laisse-que-des-gens-mourants-l'écouter ? »

Il ricana et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je persiste dans mon excuse qu'en fait, tu n'as jamais demandé à l'écouter. »

« Ouais, ouais… tu peux continuer à te dire ça, mec, si ça t'aide à mieux dormir la nuit. »

Il rît encore et tendît le bras vers moi, passant sa main autour de ma taille et m'attirant contre son corps. « Bon, tu peux l'écouter maintenant, » souffla-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser dans mon cou, son souffle chaud me faisant frissonner de plaisir. « Tu peux l'écouter à n'importe quel moment. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de mettre ces petits écouteurs dans tes délicieuses oreilles… et appuyer sur Play. » Mon sang se mît à bouillir alors que son souffle sucré frôlait ma peau, et je laissai échapper un gémissement honteusement bruyant.

« Hmmmm… » dis-je pensivement alors qu'il déposait des baisers légers comme des plumes le long de mon cou et de ma clavicule, « est ce que c'est mal que je trouve subitement cet habile petit iPod de plus en plus sexy à chaque seconde ? »

Ses lèvres brûlantes survolant la peau de mon cou, laissant une traînée de chair de poule sur leur passage. « Swan, je sais que tu parles, mais tout ce que j'entends c'est blah, blah, blah, blah, Edward est une putain de légende, blah, blah. » Je sentis sa langue lécher délicatement ma jugulaire et mon sang cherchait à sortir de mes veines.

Je haletai et agrippai ses cheveux, le repoussant brutalement de ma gorge embrasée. Il grogna et refît son sourire en coin. « Ahhh, Bella… est ce que tu essayes de faire exploser mon pantalon sous la puissance de Godzilla, vraiment TRES excité ? Parce qu'il est sérieusement sur le point de jaillir de sa prison de jeans et à causer des dommages sexuels majeurs. »

J'avançai vers lui et écrasai mes hanches contre son érection massive, souriant en voyant ses yeux cligner de plaisir. « Ooh, quelles paroles rudes, jeune homme, » je soufflai quand ma main se plaqua entre nos corps et serra son excitation au travers de son jeans. Il ferma les yeux et siffla de plaisir.

« Bella, » me mit-il en garde à voix basse, « à moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne te jette sur ce comptoir et te fasse crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix, je te suggèrerai de reculer de cette bite enragée. »

Je l'embrassai et fit un pas en arrière à la vue du vendeur qui revenait. « Bébé, tu pourras me faire crier autant que tu veux plus tard, » murmurai-je. « On pourrait peut être faire un jeu de rôles ? Tu serais toi, et je serais une Criarde. »

Il gémit de dégoût et s'écarta de mon corps. « Et voilà, nous y sommes – l'image qui réduit à néant instantanément la queue la plus dure du Monde. »

Je riais alors que le vendeur me tendait l'iPod. « M'dame, je crois que c'est à vous. » Je riais toute seule. _Il vient de m'appeler M'dame. Génial._ Je mis rapidement l'objet dans ma poche, résistant à l'envie pressante de l'écouter immédiatement. Je savais le genre de réactions que mon corps avait en entendant Edward chanter, et à moins que je ne veuille être arrêtée pour attentat à la pudeur, je devrais attendre que nous soyons dans un endroit plus privé avant de me permettre de m'abandonner à la beauté de sa voix.

Edward signa le reçu de sa carte de crédit en vitesse avant que nous ne marmonnions nos remerciements et quittions la boutique.

Alors que nous descendions la rue, Edward enroula ma taille de son bras et glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je me souriais à moi-même et mimai son geste, incurvant ma paume autour de son cul si parfait. Un sourire de satisfaction malicieux illumina son visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ton cerveau perverti, Cullen, » demandai-je taquine.

Il me jeta un regard du coin de l'œil et son sourire en coin s'agrandît encore, sublimant son visage de la plus belle façon imaginable. « Je pensai juste à quel point c'est cool de marcher dans la rue avec ma petite amie incroyablement géniale et ultra-sexy à mes côtés. »

Mon cœur manquait toujours un battement à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le terme `petite amie'. C'était un rôle dans lequel je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver, et certainement pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi époustouflant qu'Edward. Je pressai sa jolie fesse avec ma main dans sa poche et levai la tête vers lui en lui souriant. « Et bien, c'est juste la chose la plus gentille que mon Dieu-vivant de petit ami au cul sexy m'ait dit aujourd'hui. »

Il rit et m'attira dans ses bras, ignorant les regards que les passants nous jetaient. « Putain, Swan, comment ai-je pu être aussi chanceux ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vraiment, une telle veine devrait être illégale... » Il baissa sa tête vers la mienne et m'embrassa tendrement. La chaleur familière se diffusa dans mon corps et j'inspirai profondément, m'abreuvant de son odeur unique et merveilleuse. Sans y penser, mes lèvres commencèrent à bouger contre les siennes et mes mains remontèrent et saisirent ses cheveux.

Mon Dieu, il était magnifique. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir faire l'expérience ce que je ressentais au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je m'imaginais accoster des femmes dans la rue au hasard et leur ordonner d'embrasser Edward. Je pouvais visualiser nettement leurs visages choqués alors qu'elles s'écarteraient, à bout de souffle et complètement perturbées. Je ferais simplement oui de la tête avec enthousiasme et dirais, « Je sais. Il est foutrement génial ! Et il est à moi ! Vous y croyez ? »

Je sentis ses mains se resserrer autour de ma taille quand nos bouches s'ouvrirent, et nos langues commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Je gémissais de contentement.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de la bouche de cet homme sur la mienne. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ses mains se déplaçant sur mon corps, et je ne me lasserais avec certitude jamais de ce bruit de grondement délectable qu'il émettait du plus profond de sa poitrine quand nos corps réagissaient l'un à l'autre, reconnaissant leur autre moitié.

Il m'attira encore plus près et nous poussâmes tous les deux un gémissement bruyant à ce contact.

Tout à coup, une étrange sensation se mît à remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je m'écartai, essoufflée pour voir un peu plus loin, un petit rassemblement de gens réunis autour de nous, la plupart d'entre eux avec des téléphones/appareils photos braqués sur nos visages cramoisis.

Le visage d'Edward se fît sérieux et il fronça les sourcils en direction des voyeurs. « Il n'y a rien à voir Messieurs, dames, » dît il de sa meilleure voix d'Alec Guiness/Obi Wan Kenobi*, leur faisant un geste de la main tel un David Copperfield dérangé. « Vous pouvez retourner à vos affaires. Circulez. »

Personne ne bougea. Ah si en fait, d'avantage de gens s'arrêtèrent pour contempler la Rock Star cinglée et sa petite amie plus que gênée. Je rougissais furieusement. _Non… Pas les citations de Star Wars… s'il te plaît. _Je regardai l'attroupement – quelques uns souriaient. _Merde. Je vous en prie, ne lui laissez pas croire qu'il est drôle – il n'arrêtera jamais si il pense ça._

_Oh, allez Swan, avoue le, tu trouves que le coup de la citation c'est adorable._

_Non, je…bon, peut être…un peu…_

_Ouais, c'est ça. Voyons comme tu es indifférente quand il commencera à imiter un Harrison Ford jeune et sexy._

J'attrapai la main d'Edward et le faisais reculer rapidement. « Allons y, Han, » dis-je fermement.

« Ecoutez, Votre Altesse, » dit-il brusquement, ralentissant après moi – _Oh mon Dieu, nous y voilà -, _« que les choses soient claires. Je ne prend mes ordres que d'une personne – moi. »

Je le fixai, essayant désespérément de ne pas sourire. « Tu sais que tu passes pour un idiot, n'est ce pas ? »

Il prit un air renfrogné et chaque parcelle de moi se mit à frissonner. « Attention à ce que tu dis, gamin, ou tu vas te retrouver à rentrer à la maison en flottant. » Je riais et le tirais encore plus fort. Il expira de frustration. « Aucune récompense ne vaut ça. »

« J'arrive pas à y croire mon petit ami est un beauf accroc à Star Wars, » ricanai-je, essayant d'ignorer mes hormones en ébullition tandis que nous approchions de l'hôtel.

Edward haleta, horrifié. « Vous voudriez peut être retourner dans votre cellule, votre Altesse ! » dit-il sur un ton indigné.

Je râlai. « Edward, arrêtes, les gens nous regardent. »

Il fit un signe de la main dans leur direction alors que je l'entraînai dans le hall de l'hôtel. « Ne vous en faites pas, Messieurs, Dames, » s'écria-t-il en regardant les patrons perplexes, « Il dépassera la vitesse lumière. Il ne paye pas de mine mais il en a dans le ventre. J'ai fais beaucoup de modifications spéciales moi-même. »

De manière inexplicable, ma féminité frétilla de désir à ses mots. Putain qu'il était sexy en fan _qui citait Han Solo !!_

Je le poussai violemment dans l'ascenseur et le plaquai contre le mur, saisissant rapidement la carte d'accès du penthouse et attaquant sa bouche avec avidité avant même que les portes ne se soient fermées. Il répondit, en me collant à lui et en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche et je la laissai entrer avec plaisir, tirant violemment sur ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je sois récompensée par son grognement de désir.

Quand nous atteignîmes le penthouse, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, libérant nos gémissements frénétiques dans l'appartement hors de prix. Il empoigna mes fesses et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il me portait en avançant. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise frénétiquement, la faisant brusquement glisser de ses épaules quand il me déposa sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Bella, » gémit-il en commençant à me retirer mon jeans. « Je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à la chambre. »

Je m'attaquai à son jeans pendant qu'il arrachait mon tee-shirt et mon soutien gorge. « Humm… oui… j'en ai vraiment rien à faire, » soufflai-je péniblement.

Tout à coup, nous étions tous les deux nus et je le regardais avec admiration dérouler un préservatif sur sa longueur. Chaque partie de mon corps était aimantée vers lui, et quand il eût fini, je l'empoignai impatiemment. Je m'avançai jusqu'au rebord de la table et il se positionna entre mes jambes, passant un bras autour de moi et me faisant perdre la raison quand son autre main trouva ma poitrine. Je l'embrassai rageusement, ressentant le besoin de le sentir, de l'avoir en moi.

« Edward… » gémissais-je, incapable de supporter d'être écartée de lui une seconde de plus.

Il m'attira contre lui et je haletai alors qu'il enfonça toute sa longueur dans mon antre douloureuse. « Oh mon Dieu, Bella… » La sensation de vide se volatilisa immédiatement, remplacé par un sentiment de plénitude, de sérénité et d'être à sa place.

Il se mit à glisser en moi, électrisant chaque cellule de mon corps de plaisir. Il dévorait ma bouche et je gémissais bruyamment, m'accrochant à son corps splendide. Il s'écarta de ma bouche, haletant et me fixant avec intensité. « Je t'aime, » souffla-t-il doucement.

Mon cœur explosa. « Je sais. »

Vingt minutes, une douche et deux orgasmes plus tard, je raccompagnai Edward jusqu'à l'ascenseur et l'embrassai pour lui dire au revoir.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire pendant les prochaines heures, bébé ? » demanda-t-il, en caressant mes cheveux.

« Et bien, » dis-je en effleurant son visage du bout de mes doigts, « j'ai un iPod plein de choses sexy à écouter, alors je crois que je vais retourner m'allonger et imaginer que ma rock star de petit ami ne les chante que pour moi. »

Il sourit et je vis qu'il était plutôt excité à l'idée que j'écoute enfin sa musique. Il essaya de se comporter de manière décontractée. « Euh… ça a l'air ennuyeux, mais si tu VEUX vraiment le… »

Je passais mes doigts sur ses sourcils, il soupira et ferma les yeux. « Alors, je te vois cet après midi ? » dis-je doucement.

« Ouais, j'ai une séance avec Jasper, et après je dois me rendre au studio pour entendre le mixage définitif de l'album. » Il ouvrit les yeux et me fit une grimace. « Je t'aurais demandé de venir avec moi si je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais mourir d'ennui. »

Je riais. Comme si c'était POSSIBLE que je m'ennuie avec lui à mes côtés. Il pouvait lire ce foutu annuaire à voix haute et j'aurais trouvé que c'était la prose la plus éloquente qui eût jamais été écrite. « C'est bon, » dis-je tendrement, « je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi récemment rien que pour décompresser, alors ce sera un changement agréable. »

Il haleta théâtralement et son visage s'assombrit d'une expression moqueuse. « Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Bella ? »

Je rentrai dans son jeu. Je détournai le regard de lui, levant ma main vers mon visage. « Oh, Edward, tu SAIS ce que je veux dire…ne me force pas à le dire. »

Il s'agita et expira péniblement. « Oh non… Je crois que je SAIS ce que tu essayes de dire. » Il inspira profondément et persévéra malgré tout. « Tu en as marre de moi, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux plus de moi. C'est ça que tu essaies de dire, hein, Bella ? C'EST CA ?!! »

J'essayai de ne pas sourire et me rapprochai de lui. « Oui, c'est ça Edward ! J'en ai marre de toi !! Voilà je l'ai dit !! J'en ai marre de ta beauté extrême, de ta sensualité ridiculeusement torride et de ta perfection complètement écœurante. » _Putain, ouais, j'ai sorti ça comme une pro !_

La lèvre inférieure d'Edward se mit à trembler et son souffle devint saccadé. Il commença à s'éventer le visage de ses deux mains et le ton de sa voix grimpa de deux octaves. « Oh Seigneur, t'es en train de rompre avec moi ? C'est ça que tu essaies de dire ? Oh, merde, on dirait, que t'es complètement en train de rompre avec moi, pas vrai ? Oh mon Dieu, je peux plus respirer… »

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire, mais une petite pointe de douleur ponctuait son rire, et quand nous fûmes tous les deux calmés, je dis, « Ouais… On plaisantera plus jamais sur ce sujet. C'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Il acquiesça. « Je suis parfaitement d'accord. »

Il m'embrassa rapidement, appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et fit un pas à l'intérieur quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

« On se voit tout à l'heure, bébé, » dît il affectueusement, son visage éclairé par un sourire éblouissant.

Je mémorisai ce sourire alors que les portes commençaient à se refermer. « Oui, on se voit. »

_Mon Dieu et tous ses saints éternels – je suis morte et arrivée au Paradis._

J'étais allongée sur le canapé dans mon peignoir, légèrement assoupie et écoutant la musique indescriptible et fabuleuse d' me faisait perdre la tête. Ses paroles étaient prodigieuses – poétiques et viscérales – et sa musique flottait dans mon esprit tel un ruban de son hypnotique, se promenant entre mon imagination et mes souvenirs, avant de glisser et de s'installer au centre de mon plaisir.

Je l'avais entendu chanter avant, et c'était bon à vous en faire frémir les orteils, mais n'entendre QUE lui, avec aucune autre distraction visuelle, était à couper le souffle. C'est vrai, je savais que je l'aimais – je l'aimais pour un million de raisons différentes – pour son impressionnant éventail de sourires destinés uniquement à moi, pour la personne qui m'avait sauvée et en même temps supplié d'être sauvé, pour sa passion sans égale, son humour et son amour – mais à ce moment précis, je réalisai soudain pourquoi tous les autres l'aimaient – il était envoûtant.

Alors que j'évoluai au fil de ses albums, je remarquai comme sa musique avait changé avec le temps. Ses premières musiques étaient violentes et vous retournaient le ventre – des accords durs et des mélodies poignantes qui s'entrechoquaient tandis qu'il rugissait au maximum. Je ressentais son impatience, sa ferveur à s'évader et à se distraire.

Son deuxième album était légèrement moins agité, moins fiévreux, mais les styles musicaux étaient plus variés, oscillant entre une complexité tumultueuse et une simplicité réfléchie. Sa voix était plus dure, comme si le poids de sa vie l'avait enduite de pierre.

Ensuite son dernier album, sur le point de sortir – Travail en cours. Il était empli de nostalgie énervée et changeante, mais derrière l'agressivité éphémère on entendait les brillants accords d'espoir, perçant dans sa voix posée m'emportant et me faisant sourire. Il avait enregistré cet album peu de temps avant de me rencontrer, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemblerait son prochain album. Comment notre relation affecterait sa musique ?

Je fis un sourire en coin diabolique en imaginant tout un album de chansons parlant de Giney, Godzy et de la super-queue- jamais-molle. _Hummm… il pourrait peut être m'écrire quelques chansons pornographiques rien que pour moi._

Tout à coup, une main puissante se posa sur ma main, me plaquant contre le canapé et me coupant le souffle quand je sentis une piqûre douloureuse dans mon cou. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tandis qu'une puanteur bien trop familière frappait mon visage. _Oh mon Dieu, non… NON !_

Je hurlai dans sa main crasseuse alors que mes yeux remarquèrent le grand couteau de chasse pressé contre ma jugulaire.

« Bonjour, petite Swan, » souffla-t-il alors que mon estomac bouillonnait et se crispait d'horreur. « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus… »

**Edward POV**

« Edward, mec, ça fait trop longtemps. » Je levai les yeux et souriais à l'homme qui avait été mon thérapeute durant les trois dernières années.

« Hey Jas… Ouais, désolé. C'est complètement de ma faute. J'ai été occupé. » A part ma sœur, Jasper était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami avant que Bella n'apparaisse. Il me connaissait mieux qu'à peu près tout le monde, il était la SEULE personne à comprendre pleinement la profondeur de ma folie.

Jasper me donna une accolade et me tapa dans le dos. « Putain, ouais, c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas appelé rapidement, j'allais devoir venir te chercher et te botter le cul. »

Je souriais et acquiesçai. « Ouais, c'est un peu à cause de ça que je suis là. Je ne voulais pas risquer un bottage de cul public. » Il m'entraîna dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. « Jas, c'est une nouvelle porte ? »

Il regarda la porte en vitesse et s'éclaircit la voix. « Euh… ouais… ah… je l'ai reçue hier en fait. »

Je riais. « Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec l'ancienne porte ? T'as vendu la mèche à la presse au sujet de l'indécent qui venait dans le bureau du Docteur Hale ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se mît à rire nerveusement. « Ah… quelque chose comme ça » _Attends, putain pourquoi il rougit ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il me fit signe de m'assoir en attrapant son bloc-notes et son stylo et il en fit de même.

« Alors, Edward, » dit-il rapidement, sa voix semblant quelque peu étrange, « dis-moi ce qu'il se passe pour toi récemment ? »

J'expirai lentement. « Seigneur, par où je commence ? »

Il sourit chaleureusement « Et bien, pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par me parler de Bella ? »

« Tu sais pour Bella ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Alice a DÛ la mentionner – quelques milliers de fois. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Evidemment qu'elle l'a fait. »

« Elles ont l'air proches ? »

« Elles le sont. Elles sont comme des sœurs. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu ressens à propos de ça ? »

J'y réfléchissais un moment. « Je me sens … surpris. » Jasper plissa un sourcil vers moi. « Jas, tu sais que j'aime ma sœur de tout mon cœur, et qu'elle a TOUJOURS été là pour moi, peu importe à quel point j'étais paumé ou ingrat envers elle, mais c'est une sorte de … une force de la nature, tu sais ? »

Il fit oui de la tête et déglutit péniblement. « Oh, je sais. »

« Alors je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que quelqu'un l'aime autant que moi parce que, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toute petite, elle est plutôt prodigieusement intimidante. »

« Mais Bella n'a pas peur d'elle ? »

« Bizarrement, non. Je veux dire ma petite sœur arrive toujours à ME coller la trouille quand elle pète un plomb, mais Bella ? Jas, je ne crois pas que cette femme ait peur de quoi que ce soit. Elle est incroyable. »

Il acquiesça et prit quelques notes avant de demander, « Alors comment tout se déroule depuis que vous êtes…ensemble ? Comment ça se passe au niveau de tes addictions ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Euh… pas mal. Alcool ? Bien. Drogues ? Bien. Nicotine ? Alice t'a dit que j'avais arrêté ? »

Il sourit sincèrement. « Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Félicitations, mec ! »

« Merci. J'ai eu une petite rechute mais tout est de la faute d'une star de cinéma British ennuyeusement attachante qui m'a fait recéder. »Je me mis à rire quand Jas me lança son plus beau regard fais-pas-le-con-Cullen-tu-sais-très-bien-que-ça-te-mènera-à-rien-d'accuser-les-autres-avec-moi.

_Wow. Pourquoi n'avais- je jamais remarqué combien de mots Jas pouvait faire tenir dans un simple regard avant ? _ Il est pratiquement le Dr. _McPourquoi-utiliser-une-description-de-mon- regard-scrutateur-en-un-seul-mot- pour contenir-mes-sous-entendus-alors-qu'une-douzaine-serait-beaucoup-plus-cool. Bizarre –et, impressionnant._

« Le sexe ? » demanda-t-il simplement, en changeant de sujet.

« Epoustouflant, » répondis-je fièrement.

Il secoua la tête et rit. « Non, Edward, je voulais dire, où en sont tes dépendances sexuelles ? »

« Oh, d'accord. Bien… » _Devrais-je lui parler de mon désir insatiable pour Bella ? A longueur de journée ? Tous les jours ?_

Le Cinglé se mît à ricaner dans ma tête. _Oohh, je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi._

Je lui fis un bras d'honneur et l'ignorai.

« Hum… Il semblerait que j'aie très envie …euh… de Bella… sexuellement… vraiment beaucoup. »

Le Taré s'esclaffa bruyamment. _Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !!_

J'inspirai profondément. « Je veux dire… VRAIMENT… BEAUCOUP. »

Jas me regarda en fronçant un sourcil. « Précise `vraiment beaucoup' »

Je secouai la tête et expirai. Merde, c'était embarrassant. « Ok…euh… je me réveille ? J'ai envie d'elle. Je la regarde dans mes bras ? J'ai envie d'elle. Elle se réveille. J'ai envie d'elle. Elle parle. J'ai envie d'elle. Elle marche, parle, respire ? J'ai envie d'elle, j'ai envie d'elle, j'ai envie d'elle. Je regarde un foutu plateau de scrabble. J'ai envie d'elle. » Mes mots se précipitaient hors de moi de plus en plus vite alors que mon rythme cardiaque accélérait. Mes mains se mirent à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, s'agitant comme Woody Allen sous crack. « Bon Dieu, j'ai envie d'elle toute la journée, chaque jour Jas. Je déambule comme un putain de porte-manteau humain parce que j'ai la trique en permanence, et même quand je viens juste de la prendre ET le sexe le plus incroyable que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir avec quelqu'un, j'ai encore envie d'elle ! Sur le champ ! Tout le temps !! C'est comme si j'avais un cerveau foutrement obsessionnel parce que TOUT ce qu'elle fait me donne envie d'elle. L'autre jour ? Elle a pété devant moi pour la première fois, et que je sois maudit si je n'ai pas pensé que c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'aie pu voir !! Je l'ai presque violée tellement ça m'avait excité. Seigneur, mais putain qu'est-ce-que je vais faire si jamais elle décide d'apprendre à réciter l'alphabet en rotant – ma queue explosera peut être, décimant la plupart du centre ville de LA !! J'ai l'impression d'être devenu le plus grand pervers sexuel du Monde, Jas. Pour l'amour de Dieu, bordel, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !!?? » Je haletai péniblement, regardant impatiemment Jasper qui affichait maintenant le sourire en coin le plus foutrement impressionnant que j'aie vu de toute ma vie.

« Edward, » dit-il de la voix que je le SAVAIS il réservait pour les fois où ma folie était tellement impressionnante qu'elle avait commencé à développer sa propre atmosphère, « écoutes-moi très attentivement. » Je pris une énorme bouffée d'air et essayai de me calmer. _Jas allait me dire comment arranger tout ça. Jas avait toujours su ce que je devais faire. _« Edward, » dît il calmement – _Oui ? Allez, mec, fais ton truc-du-thérapeute-au-cerveau-surpuissant et dis moi ce qui déconne chez moi ! – « _il n'y a absolument rien qui déconne chez toi. »

Je le regardai en clignant des yeux. « Euh… Jas, est ce que tu n'as RIEN entendu de ce que je t'ai dit ? Désir insatiable ? La queue dure comme un porte-manteau ? Flatulence pornographique ? Enorme désastre d'explosions sexuelles ? Est-ce qu'AUCUNE de ces choses ne t'interpelle ? »

Il secoua la tête et sourit. « Edward, ce que tu vis est tout à fait normal pour un jeune couple au début d'une relation chargée de tension sexuelle. Dis-moi ça – est ce que Bella a l'air aussi obsédée que toi ? Sexuellement ? »

Je plissai les yeux et repensai à comment elle s'était jetée sur moi dans l'ascenseur, il y a juste une heure. « Humm…oui…je crois. » Je levais les yeux vers lui avec incrédulité et il ricana doucement.

« Edward, est ce que tu t'inquiétais vraiment parce que tu trouvais ce que tu ressentais anormal ? »

« Et bien, ouais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Ca m'a foutu la trouille. »

« C'est compréhensible. Des émotions soudaines et intenses et accompagnées de réactions physiques, ça peut être quelque chose de dérangeant. »

J'essayai toujours de saisir ce qu'il me disait. « Est-ce que ce genre de chose t'es déjà arrivé ? » demandai-je, essayant de me frayer un chemin dans les méandres de ma confusion. Les yeux de Jasper s'écarquillèrent et il se mit tout à coup à balayer la pièce du regard.

« Euh…et bien…oui, je devrais dire que c'est arrivé. »

« Récemment ? »

« Euh… tu pourrais dire ça. » _Est-ce qu'il rougit encore ? Putain de merde – Dr Hale a le béguin !!_

« Bordel, qui est-elle ? » demandai-je fiévreusement.

Il me lança un regard qui disait hord-de-question-qu'on-ait-cette-conversation-Cullen-alors-remballe-ta-curiosité-enthousiaste-et-ramène-la-chez-toi.

« Jasper… » suppliai-je.

« Hors de question, Edward. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas approprié. »

« Tu veux que je me sente mieux à propos de mon comportement sexuel bizarre, non ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Bon alors, si tu me dis les effets que ta femme mystérieuse a sur toi peut être que je n'aurais plus l'impression d'appartenir à Ripley's Believe It or Not*. »

Il secoua la tête et rit un peu. « Ecoutes, tout ce que je vais te dire c'est que tout ce que tu as dit précédemment concernant les effets de Bella sur toi – j'ai ressenti la même chose – à part pour le pet. C'est juste dégueu. »

Je ris et croisai mes bras sur mon torse. « Hey, » protestai-je, « me juges pas. Est-ce que ta femme mystère a déjà pété devant toi ? »

Il couvrit son visage de ses mains. « Oh mon Dieu, non. Pas encore. »

J'acquiesçais en le regardant avec compréhension. « Ouais, ben, appelle-moi quand elle le fera. On verra qui trouve ça dégueu à ce moment là. »

« Ok, ok. Je promets que je te le ferai savoir. »

Nous rîmes tous les deux avant que Jas ne me regarde avec intensité. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Je m'y attendais.

« Alors, Edward, » dit Jasper, repassant en mode thérapeute en un battement de cils, « et qu'en a-t-il été de … ta colère ? »

Le Cinglé leva la main. _S'il te plaît, laisse-moi répondre à celle là._

« Hum… bien. » _Menteur. Parles- lui de ton accès de jalousie de merde que t'as fait à Rpattz. Dis lui à quel point t'étais proche d'assassiner le beau Rosbeef à cause de ta jalousie incontrôlable. Vas-y…c'est pas pour ça que t'es venu ici ? Pour vider ton sac ? « _Il y a eu quelques petites explosions mineures, mais il ne s'est rien passé. » _Lâche._

Jas fit oui de la tête, et je me sentis mal de ne pas avoir été complètement honnête. « C'est bien, Edward, tu sembles avoir fait beaucoup de progrès dernièrement. Penses-tu que le fait d'être avec Bella t'aie aidé ? »

« Absolument. » Je ne doutais pas que la seule raison pour laquelle je parvenais à contenir mon côté salaud était Bella.

Le Taré croisa les bras et grogna. _Tu sais que je peux t'entendre, hein ?_

« Jas, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle me donne envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur. »

Jasper prit quelques notes avant de demander non sans hésitation, « Edward, qu'est-ce-que Bella sait… de la personne que tu as été ? »

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. C'était quelque chose que j'avais en tête depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella et que j'étais allé voir Charlie. « Pas énormément. Elle est au courant pour mes addictions, mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé de … mes périodes sombres. » Jas me regarda en plissant les yeux. « Ecoutes, je sais ce que tu vas dire et je t'ai devancé à ce sujet. Je vais lui dire – ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je sais que si nous voulons passer à l'étape supérieure de notre relation, on doit faire ça – je dois faire ça. »

« Et comment crois-tu que Bella va réagir ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'exprimai lentement. « Je crois qu'elle sera choquée. »

« Et ? »

« Je pense… bon, j'ESPERE… qu'elle réalisera que je ne suis plus cette personne. »

Le Cinglé ricana. _Bien sûr Cullen, t'es parfaitement guéri. C'est ça, à part ton impressionnante capacité à te mentir à toi et à ton psy, tu es solide… vraiment._

Jasper ferma son bloc-notes et soupira. « Bien, mon pote, je pense que c'est un pas important que tu es en train de faire. Je crois que c'est la _bonne _chose à faire maintenant, après tout ce que tu as traversé. D'après ce que toi et Alice m'avez dit, Bella semble être une femme très spéciale. »

Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de mon incroyable Bella. Ce soir, je lui montrerais à quel point je lui faisais confiance du plus profond de mon cœur, et je me mettrais à nu devant elle et attendrais sa réaction. « Elle est spéciale, Jas, » dis-je sereinement. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. N'importe quoi. »

**Bella POV**

Je me ruai violemment contre ce poids écrasant, le repoussant de moi de toutes mes forces et me redressant pour lui faire face. Mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, faisant pulser mon sang dans mon corps en une frénésie de haine, de furie, de violence et d'appréhension. Je sentis un semblant de frisson et touchai ma gorge à l'endroit ou il avait pressé le couteau de chasse dans ma chair délicate. Mes doigts d'en éloignèrent avec une petite trace de sang. Mon estomac se contracta et ma rage explosa, augmentant autant que ma panique. « Tu n'es qu'un enculé, » sifflai-je, repoussant l'horreur invalidante qui parcourait mon corps, essayant de cacher la peur dont il se servirait sans aucun doute. « Bordel, comment t'es rentré ici James ? »

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu trouver sa sale gueule belle à une époque. Maintenant, quand je la regardais, tout ce que je voyais c'était le diable. Il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres répugnantes et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Ohhh, Bella, » se moqua-t-il, « c'est quoi cet accueil après tout ce temps ? » Je voulais lui sauter dessus et frapper son visage jusqu'à l'oubli. Il leva le couteau qu'il tenait, faisant tournoyer la lame argentée dans la lumière, me taquinant avec. Ma respiration brûlait mes poumons, l'air était devenu soudainement trop épais pour l'expirer. « Tu devrais me montrer plus de respect, Miss Swan, » menaça-t-il, en souriant bien fort alors que le métal scintillant envoyait des flashs lumineux dans mes yeux.

Je fixai la fine lame aiguisée, hypnotisée par sa beauté mortelle. Je reportai mon attention sur le psychopathe en face de moi. Son sourire diminua et je vis tout à coup la bestialité dans ses yeux. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu – son regard était plus dur, rempli de sauvagerie et de turpitudes. « Tu croyais que tu pourrais te cacher ici dans ton petit nid d'amour éternellement, hein ? » dit-il sur un ton qui me fit frissonner. « Tu aurais dû savoir que je te retrouverais, Bella… Je te trouve toujours. »

Il commença à marcher vers moi et je me repliai derrière le canapé, essayant de le maintenir à assez bonne distance. « Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu veux James ? » crachai-je, essayant de respirer normalement alors qu'il me traquait dans le salon.

« Bella ? » dit-il, agissant comme s'il était choqué, » comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose ? Je veux ce que j'ai toujours voulu – toi. Je veux que ma petite Swan rentre à la maison, où est sa place. Tu as manqué à tous mes amis… Tu M'as manqué. »

Je riais amèrement, consciente du fait qu'il avait un couteau, par conséquent, le pouvoir, mais je ressentais le besoin de me rebeller contre le paillasson mou qu'il m'avait forcé à devenir dans le passé. « James, tu as essayé cette connerie avec moi ces deux dernières années ! Bordel, pourquoi crois-tu que je vais décider tout à coup de revenir à toi maintenant ? »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent et une étincelle brillante de rancune éclaira ses yeux. « Et bien, oui, je dois avouer, que tu as été plutôt têtue par le passé – à refuser d'admettre que tu m'appartenais – A MOI. » Ma mâchoire se serra à ses mots qui griffèrent mon cerveau comme du papier de verre, ouvrant des plaies que j'étais certaine d'avoir guérie. « Mais les choses ont changé maintenant Bella… tout est différent. »

« Oh vraiment, » ironisai-je, ma colère augmentant et me donnant un semblant de courage. « As-tu soudain développé une conscience ? Est-ce que tu n'es plus un putain de malade qui exploite les insécurités des filles en détresse ? As-tu enfin réussi à apprendre à TE BRANLER TOI-MEME ?!! Parce qu'à moins que toutes ces choses ne se soient produites, toi espèce de CONNARD magistral, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles encore !! »

Il rit et baissa le couteau, secouant la tête et me lançant un regard compatissant. « Oh pauvre, douce et rêveuse Bella. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas changé. Tu ne réalises pas ? J'aime ce que je suis. Ce que je suis, ça marche pour moi. Ce qui a changé ici, petite Swan, c'est toi. Tu es tombée la tête la première dans un parfait conte de fées, c'est ça ? Sauvée des rues sauvages par ton nouveau petit ami criard ? » Mon sang se mît à bouillir en l'entendant parler d'Edward. « Et maintenant vous paradez tous les deux en ville comme Roméo et Juliette, de deux mondes différents mais déterminés à ce que ça marche. » Il sanglota théâtralement avant de rire à gorge déployée. « Tu vois Bella, avant quand j'essayais de te convaincre de revenir à moi, tu n'avais rien à perdre, et par conséquent, je n'avais pas de moyen de pression. Est-ce que tu comprends l'ampleur des moyens de pression que j'ai maintenant ? » Mon esprit criait à l'implication de ses mots. Il hocha la tête et fit un sourire mauvais. « Oui, petite Swan, je crois que tu comprends. »

Il se remit à bouger dans ma direction et je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. « Tu vois, Bella, je ne VEUX pas gâcher ton conte de fées, vraiment pas – mais je le FERAI à moins que tu ne fasses exactement ce que je te dis. »

Mes yeux clignèrent vers le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Si je pouvais seulement l'atteindre il y avait une petite chance pour que je puisse me battre avec lui assez longtemps pour y entrer. Je continuai de bouger, essayant de ne pas lui laisser deviner mes intentions. « Alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux exactement James, espèce de gros tas de merde ? » demandai-je, les dents serrées.

Il arrêta de marcher et me regarda dans les yeux. « Bella, tout ce que je veux c'est un petit arrangement de business entre nous deux. Quelque chose qui nous assurera à tous les deux qu'on ait ce que nous voulons. Ca te semble acceptable ? »

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux, soudain impatiente qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot. « Putain, dis moi ce que tu veux, enfoiré, et arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. »

Sa bouche se resserra en une fine ligne et je pouvais dire que je repoussais les limites pour lui. « Voilà ce que je te propose, espèce de petite pute impatiente, » dit-il, chacune de ses paroles emplie de venin. « Un jour par semaine, tu viendras me trouver, et je t'utiliserai comme bon me semble, te baiserai comme je veux, et te donnerai à qui je veux… et en échange, je ne dirai pas à ton petit ami que tu t'es tapée la moitié de la population masculine de LA avant que tu ne décides de jouer à la femme d'intérieur avec ton beau gosse au cul de pédale. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? »

Ma gorge se serra. C'était mon cauchemar – la pensée qui m'avait réveillé tellement de fois ces dernières semaines – et ça se passait maintenant face à moi, brandissant un diplôme en chantage alors que je ne parvenais pas à former une pensée cohérente. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. C'était une chose que je parle de mon passé à Edward – c'en était toute une autre si James lui disait. La pensée m'écœura jusqu'aux entrailles, mais je tentai de rester calme. Je pourrais peut être le bluffer. « Et qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que je ne lui ai pas déjà dit ? »

Il secoua la tête lentement. « Oh petite Swan, je ne suis pas si stupide. Un homme comme lui ? Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui lui plairait. Tu penses vraiment qu'il prendrait le risque de te garder dans les parages s'il savait que tu avais été la chatte la plus perverse des rues de LA ? » Une douleur aigüe et lancinante commença à se tisser à chaque fibre de mon être, faisant se redresser mes poils et envoyant un frisson involontaire à tout mon corps. Il le vit et sut qu'il avait trouvé mon point faible. « Si jamais il avait le moindre indice sur à quel point tu es capable d'être une merde, il te lâcherait et ne regarderait jamais en arrière. »

« Il m'aime, » murmurai-je, à peine capable de contrôler suffisamment mon souffle pour parler.

James sentit à quel point ses mots m'affectaient, et asséna le coup de grâce. « Oh, je suis sûr qu'il se sent fier de lui de t'avoir sauvé de la vie effroyable que tu menais, mais sincèrement, combien de temps faudra-t-il à ton avis avant que cette nouveauté ne le lasse ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que les gens ne commencent à être curieux à ton sujet, veuillent en savoir plus, avides d'en savoir d'avantage au sujet de la petite amie de la Rock star ? » Il haussa légèrement les épaules et son visage prit une expression feinte de compassion et d'inquiétude. Putain, j'avais envie de le gifler tellement fort.

« Maintenant, si tu acceptes mes conditions, j'emporterai tes sordides petits secrets dans la tombe. Je ne soufflerai pas à un mot d'à quel point tu t'es rabaissée toi-même. » Soudain, la compassion avait disparu, et tout ce qui restait était la haine, l'égoïsme et la manipulation. « Mais si tu m'y forces, salope, je te mettrais à nu de telle sorte que tout ce putain de monde te voie. Je raconterai chaque foutu détail sordide de ta vie de salope insatiable et de tout ce qui allait avec. Je décrirai dans le moindre détail à quel point ma petite Swan peut être, à quel point tes actions étaient écœurantes et repoussantes. Je m'assurerai qu'au moment ou j'aurai fini, ton petit ami ne pourra plus jamais te regarder de nouveau sans voir en toi la salope répugnante et dégueulasse que tu es vraiment. Il sera tellement foutrement dégouté par toi, que la seule vue de ton visage pathétique suffira à le rendre physiquement malade. »

Ma rage explosa et je me jetai sur lui, grognant de satisfaction tandis que mes ongles s'enfonçaient de chaque côté de son visage et qu'il se mettait à saigner. Il hurla et me repoussa, touchant son visage et bondissant vers moi. « Tu n'es qu'une foutue salope !! » s'écria-t-il de colère. Je courais vers l'ascenseur, mais il m'attrapa par les cheveux, tirant tellement fort que je tombais en arrière près de lui. Il m'empoigna par le cou, son avant-bras massif me broyant la trachée. Je griffai son bras frénétiquement, essayant désespérément de me défaire de son emprise alors que mes poumons commençaient à brûler et que ma gorge me faisait souffrir. Il amena le couteau juste devant mon visage et approcha la pointe scintillante à un souffle de mon globe oculaire.

Je sentais son souffle saccadé, et quand il parla sa voix était remplie de malice. « Comment crois-tu que Joli-cœur réagirait avec une petite amie à un œil, Bella, hein ?! » me lança-t-il, broyant mon larynx sous son bras. « Ou peut-être que je devrais seulement couper quelques lambeaux de peau de tes jolies joues ? Te transformer en un masque de Halloween ambulant et vivant, comment ce serait ? Tu crois qu'il t'aimerait toujours comme ça ?!!! » Ma vision commença à devenir floue et je sentais les ombres noires de l'inconscience embrumer mon esprit. Le visage d'Edward flottait au milieu des ombres, souriant. Je serrai mes yeux fermés et me concentrai sur son visage quand l'oubli me frappa.

Je devins molle et tombai soudainement au sol, inspirant d'énormes bouffées d'air douloureuses comme des lames de rasoir pour mes poumons qui en avaient été privés. Je haletai quand je sentis la main de James de nouveau dans mes cheveux, et mes jambes s'agitèrent inutilement pendant qu'il me trainait sur le sol, loin de l'ascenseur et de mon seul moyen de m'échapper.

Il me relâcha brutalement, et alors que je haletai et suffoquai de douleur, je le vis prendre quelque chose dans un cartable noir qui était à côté du canapé. Il revint vers moi et ressaisît mes cheveux, me forçant à me mettre à genoux alors que je gémissais de manière pathétique.

Un éclair de raison se glissa au travers de la marée montante d'anxiété et d'angoisse à vous retourner les tripes. _Bella, il faut que tu te montres brillante là. Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'utilisera pas cette lame sur toi ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas déjà utilisé cette lame sur d'autres – sur Jess Stanley la Folle ? Sois maline, Bells – tu ne t'es pas sortie de cette vie de merde pour laisser cet enfoiré tout foutre en l'air sur un caprice. Bats-toi, mais sois intelligente, et bon Dieu, ne te fais pas tuer._

« Regarde-moi, salope, » grogna-t-il, en tirant mes cheveux en arrière et en me forçant à relever la tête. Je levai les yeux vers lui, essayant de toutes mes forces de masquer la peur qui suintait par tous les pores de ma peau. « Tu veux mourir, Bella ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix effroyablement calme. Il baissa son visage près du mien, et alors que son souffle fétide balayait mon visage, les souvenirs de lui prenant son pied grâce à mon corps inanimé refirent surface, anéantissant mon self control et enflammant ma hargne. Je me recomposai rapidement un visage normal, sachant, sans l'ombre d'un doute que si je continuais à le mettre en colère, je pourrais finir morte. « Est-ce que tu sais que tu es la seule fille qui m'ait jamais laissé Bella ? La SEULE. »

Il grimaça alors qu'une ombre passa dans ses yeux. « Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me quitter, Bella, » dit-il calmement. « Je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'une autre FOUTUE PUTE pense qu'elle était trop bien pour moi – MOI, qui sors vos sales culs de la rue et vous met un putain de toit au dessus de la tête et nourrit vos bouches ingrates. Non, Bella, plus aucune salope, ne profitera de moi à nouveau – plus jamais. » Il posa son regard sur moi et je serrai les poings pour m'empêcher de lui arracher ses yeux assassins. « Maintenant, je crois que je t'ai posé une question, salope – et tu ferais mieux d'y répondre avant que je me mette à te découper en morceaux – tu veux mourir ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux alors que mon instinct de survie refaisait surface. Je n'avais jamais remarqué jusque là, à quel point James était dérangé, à quel point il était rempli de haine et de violence. Jess avait peut être été la première fille qu'il avait tuée, mais à le regarder maintenant, je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière. Quelque chose avait dû se produire dans son passé pour le rendre tel qu'il était – pour faire que sa mission dans la vie soit de punir les femmes, et les punitions étaient de plus en plus sévères. Il entretenait son démon intérieur et il gagnait en force et en puissance.

J'inspirai profondément. « Non, James, » dis-je d'une voix qui semblait vraiment calme et sans peur que je la reconnaissais à peine comme étant la mienne. « Je ne veux pas mourir. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu veux… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras… S'il te plaît. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise au ton de ma voix, et le feu dans ses yeux déclina légèrement. Il approcha lentement son visage du mien. Je mobilisai les synapses qui se préparaient immédiatement à envoyer un regard de dégoût sur mon visage, et je ne sais comment, je les forçais à feindre un sourire dur. « Ahhhh, » souffla James alors que sa bouche planait au dessus de la mienne, « voilà la fille douce et arrangeante dont je me souviens. Tu m'as manqué, petite Swan. »

Il recouvrit ma bouche de la sienne et je ravalais la bile qui remontait de mon estomac. Je me forçai à lui rendre son baiser, essayant de le calmer, flattant son ego et espérant sauver ma vie.

Il se leva soudainement et attrapa quelque chose dans son dos. Je le regardai pendant quelques instants avant de réaliser ce que c'était. « James, » dis-je, en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, « pourquoi as-tu une caméra vidéo ? »

Il lâcha mes cheveux et releva son autre main pour tripoter l'écran. « Et bien, Bella, » dit-il calmement, « toi et moi allons faire un petit film ensemble – une sorte de police d'assurance au cas où tu essaies de me baiser. » Il appuya sur un bouton et une petite lumière rouge s'éveilla à côté de l'objectif. « Souris petite Swan, » dit-il alors que ses dents libéraient sa lèvre. « Je vais faire de toi une star. »

Il se déplaça vers moi, plaçant son aine face à mon visage et je voyais son érection sous son jeans. « Très bien Bella, dans cette scène, tu suces ma bite jusqu'à ce que je jouisse, d'accord ? »

Ma dignité me hurlait de dire non. Je m'étais débattue si longtemps pour vivre à la lumière du jour et je ne supportais l'idée de replonger, mais une autre part de moi, la partie la plus sensible qui continuait de voir une image de la dépouille en décomposition de Jess Stanley dans une benne, me disait de faire tout ce que je doive pour m'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Je me penchai en avant et déboutonnai le jeans de James, le baissant ainsi que son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux. Son érection se dressait devant son corps, et j'étais nauséeuse à la pensée qu'il allait parvenir à me voir souffrir. J'attrapai sa longueur dans mon poing et commençai à bouger alors qu'il sifflait de satisfaction. « Oui, Bella… C'est ça. Maintenant, sois une gentille fille et rappelle à quel point tu es douée avec ta bouche. »

J'eus un mouvement de recul en abaissant ma bouche vers lui, rompant chaque promesse que je m'étais jamais faite à moi-même quand je l'avais quitté. Je tournai autour de lui comme je savais qu'il aimait, mes mains bougeant en accord avec ma bouche, revisitant automatiquement les méandres de son plaisir qui me brûlaient en me revenant en mémoire. Il empoigna mes cheveux d'une main, et pour compléter mon horreur, se mit à faire courir le tranchant de la lame froide du couteau sur ma joue de l'autre. Je me figeais, sa queue palpitant au fond de ma gorge.

« Bella, » dit-il en attendant, « Je n'arrêterais pas si j'étais toi. Ignores juste la lame – et si tu fais comme je te le dis, elle t'ignorera aussi. »

Je recommençai prudemment à bouger, prenant son membre répugnant encore plus loin dans ma bouche. Il enroula ses doigts dans mes cheveux et les serra fermement, s'enfonçant brutalement dans ma gorge. « Oh, putain, oui, petite Swan. Ca m'a manqué – ta putain de petite bouche sexy me gobant voracement. Tu pourrais pas te lasser de ma bite, hein ? »

Je fermai les yeux et continuai simplement de respirer, ignorant la larme traitresse qui coulait le long de ma joue. Il fallait juste que je surmonte ça – lui faire plaisir pour qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il sorte d'ici avant qu'Edward ne rentre à la maison. Jouer la pute, une fois de plus.

Ses intrusions devinrent de plus en plus profondes et rapides et je levai les yeux pour le voir sourire avec mépris et grogner derrière la caméra. « Oui, Bella, » siffla-t-il, « regarde moi mon cœur…fais-moi voir tes grands yeux marrons de merde. Oh, oui, une unique larme… comme c'est poétique. » Il balança sa tête en arrière et je sus qu'il était proche.

Je tentai de repousser les hurlements dans ma tête. J'essayai de ne pas focaliser sur le couteau à proximité de ma gorge. J'essayai de contenir le flot de souvenirs qui me submergeaient, me rappelant toutes les façons dont cette homme avait abusé de moi, m'avait humiliée, tenté de me briser… et j'essayai de toutes MES FORCES de ne PAS faire ce que je SAVAIS que j'allais faire ensuite, parce qu'il était FOUTREMENT HORS DE QUESTION au nom de la superbe sainte Terre de Dieu, que cet énorme FILS DE PUTE puisse JAMAIS jouir dans ma bouche !!!

Je prenais ses testicules dans une main – « Oh, putain, oui, Bella,… » - _attends ça, enfoiré – _et mon autre main glissa le long de son bras, se posant délicatement sur la main qui tenait le couteau. La seconde suivante, simultanément, je saisissais le couteau et serrai ses couilles de toutes mes forces, et plantai mes dents dans sa queue avec la férocité d'un pit-bull enragé et déchaîné.

Il hurla de rage et d'agonie en s'écroulant au sol et en prenant dans ses mains son membre en sang et ses testicules endommagés. Je me levais rapidement, en pointant le couteau vers lui alors qu'il grognait et se recroquevillait d'agonie.

« TU N'ES QU'UNE SALOPE !! » me cria-t-il, son visage horrifié et empreint de douleur et d'envie de meurtre. Il continua à marmonner des obscénités dans sa barbe tandis que je me dressais devant lui, respirant péniblement, résistant désespérément au besoin de l'ouvrir en deux avec cette lame et laisser la souffrance et la douleur qu'il m'avait causées se répandre hors de lui en gros lambeaux sanglants.

Au lieu de ça, je me redirigeai vers la cuisine et attrapai le téléphone. _Merde. Pas de tonalité._

James rit amèrement en commençant à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Tu crois que je suis un idiot, Bella ? » cracha-t-il sèchement. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser gâcher nos heureuses retrouvailles en appelant les flics, quand même ? »

Je raccrochais violemment le téléphone et avançai vers lui, canalisant la rage qui me conseillait de l'achever, dans ma voix. « La ferme, espèce de TAS DE MERDE !! » m'écriai-je.

Il ricana en enfilant de nouveau son pantalon et essuyai le sang sur ses mains. « Bien, bien, regarde-toi… si courageuse et sexy. Est-ce que tu essaies encore de me rendre dingue, petite Swan ? »

Je grondai et me dirigeai vers lui alors qu'il se cachait derrière le canapé. « James, tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici, MAINTENANT, avant que je ne COUPE TA PUTAIN DE QUEUE ET QUE JE TE REGARDE CREVER EN TE VIDANT !!!! »

Ses yeux se posèrent derrière moi et il leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Whoa ! Rentres les griffes, tigresse, dît il. « T'as gagné, ok ? Je vais y aller, » il pointa du doigt un point au-delà de mon épaule, « mais d'abord, tu voudrais pas me présenter ton petit ami ? »

Je me retournai. Edward se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui – James, souriant chaleureusement, de grosses gouttes de sang maculant son jeans et sa chemise. Moi, les cheveux en bataille et poisseux, du sang étalé sur ma robe de chambre, la folie inondant mes yeux et un couteau de chasse foutrement énorme et mortel dans ma main tremblante. Il inspira péniblement en me regardant. « Bella ? »

Avant que je ne sache ce qui se passait, James sauta par-dessus le canapé, m'arracha le couteau et le colla contre ma gorge, enroulant son autre bras fermement autour de mes épaules et ses bras me plaquant contre lui. Tout le corps d'Edward se tendit quand James posa son regard sur lui. « Bon, salut, alors, » souffla-t-il dans ce qui aurait pu être une voix charmante pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un psychopathe. « Tu dois être Edward. C'est un tel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. »

Je vis quelque chose passer dans les yeux d'Edward et tout son visage changea. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent d'une rage incandescente et je vis les muscles de ses bras et son cou se crisper alors que ses poings se serrèrent violemment. Ses yeux allaient de James à moi, et à ce moment, je vis qu'Edward envisageait toutes les manières dont il pourrait faire souffrir James avant de le tuer.

« Je n'ai foutrement aucune idée de qui tu es, ou de ce que tu penses faire ici, mais si tu n'enlèves pas tes mains crasseuses de ma femme, immédiatement, je vais t'achever. » Je reconnus à peine sa voix. Elle était rauque et dure, et complètement dénuée d'émotion.

Je sentis le ricanement silencieux de James résonner dans mon dos à cause de son torse plaqué à moi. Il enfonça un peu plus la lame sur mon cou et je haletai. « Et bien, Edward, est-ce-que c'est une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami de la femme que tu aimes ? En particulier, un qui pourrait lui trancher la gorge en un battement de cil ? » La mâchoire inférieure d'Edward se baissa et sa respiration commençait à s'emballer. Ses yeux étaient un Enfer de haine. « En plus, » poursuivît James, « Je pense que toi et moi devons avoir une petite conversation au sujet de Bella, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Edward fit un pas discret en avant. James contre-attaqua en m'entraînant avec lui. « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, Edward. Tu ne voudrais pas que je ruine ce joli peignoir douillet avec le sang de ton grand amour, non ? » Edward se figea, une grimace de frustration ultime tordant ses traits parfaits. « Pourquoi tu ne t'assoirais pas, » conseilla James, en se bougeant vers le fauteuil. Edward se dirigeait vers le siège comme une panthère géante et s'assit prudemment, ne retirant jamais ses yeux de moi et James. »

Son regard captura le mien. « Bella, » dit-il doucement, « tu vas bien ? »

« Elle va bien, » s'exclama James. « Mieux que bien en fait… Elle est juste aussi bonne que dans mes souvenirs. » Il leva sa main pour attraper mon sein brutalement par-dessus ma robe de chambre. Edward siffla et posa violemment ses mains sur le siège, faisant craquer le cuir sous la pression. « Tu n'aimes pas ça quand je touche ta femme, hein beau gosse ? Rien que voir les mains d'un autre sur elle te rend fou, pas vrai ? » Edward prît un air renfrogné, un nuage sombre de colère orageuse envahissait son visage comme une ombre. Ses yeux étaient sombres et dangereux, et j'aurais presque eu peur pour la vie de James si jamais j'avais tenu à lui.

« Dois-je te dire toutes les choses que j'ai faites avec son corps, Edward ? » le chercha-t-il. « Ou dois-je te dire toutes les choses que j'ai vu d'autres hommes faire à son corps ? » Edward ferma les yeux, un regard d'angoisse douloureuse s'installa sur son visage. « Oh, Edward, tu aurais dû la voir plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était magnifique. Les choses qu'elle peut faire avec une queue mettrait n'importe quel homme à genoux, » il rit doucement, « et c'était bien souvent le cas. »

« Ferme-la. » La voix d'Edward était à peine audible, mais chaque syllabe me poignarda droit dans le cœur. Ses mains se portèrent à son visage et je vis qu'elles tremblaient.

« Oh, j'ai presque oublié, » dis James innocemment, se baissant légèrement pour attraper la caméra vidéo par terre. Je frissonnai comme si j'avais pris une décharge.

« James, non… s'il te plaît, » le suppliai-je. Il m'ignora.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Edward. » Il appuya sur quelques boutons, et soudain, l'écran s'illumina, me montrant à genoux, ma bouche se refermant autour de l'érection de James. La tête d'Edward se redressa et James lui tendît le caméscope. « Jette un œil, Edward. C'est juste un petit truc qu'on a préparé pour toi, avant que tu ne rentres à la maison. »

Je sentis ma respiration se bloquer et je haletai en regardant la tête d'Edward. Ses lèvres convulsèrent de douleur tandis qu'il regardait les images de la bite de James dans ma bouche. Mon cœur mourut pendant que je regardai sa réaction. Il était horrifié… dégoûté au-delà de l'imaginable… et il avait parfaitement le droit de l'être. Son corps se tendit et je voyais ses muscles se contracter contre sa chemise. Sans prévenir, sa main jaillit, fracassant la caméra contre le mur avec une telle force qu'elle se désintégra au contact.

James s'amusait vraiment maintenant. « Et bien, c'était très impoli, Edward, » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Tu sais, je n'avais pas prévu de te rencontrer aujourd'hui. J'étais juste passé pour avoir une petite discussion avec petite Swan ici présente et repartir avant que tu ne rentres, mais je suis tellement content qu'on ait eu la chance de se rencontrer grâce à MA Bella. C'est vraiment une femme incroyable, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ferme ta gueule, maintenant, » cracha Edward. Je voyais tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour rester dans son fauteuil et ne pas arracher la tête de James. James ne reconnut pas non plus la furie d'Edward, ou il choisit de l'ignorer. Il était peut être aveuglé par le pouvoir que son couteau aiguisé et scintillant lui procurait, ou peut être qu'il pensait que le beau gosse de Rock Star n'était pas une menace. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il continua comme si Edward n'avait pas parlé.

« Sais tu ce qu'est un `spit roast' Edward ? Je parle de en terme d'actes sexuels là, pas de bouffe pour le brunch du dimanche. » Le torse d'Edward se gonfla et se rabaissa, et j'entendais sa respiration devenir pénible alors que ses yeux se baissaient au sol.

_Mon Dieu, non… je vous en prie. Il ne peut pas entendre ça. « _James, » suppliai-je, « tu ne nous as pas fait assez de mal ? S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça… » Je ne parvenais plus à respirer. J'aurais dû savoir que cet homme était diabolique au fond. Il était incapable de ressentir de la compassion. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ses propres besoins, et à ce moment là, il avait besoin qu'Edward et moi souffrions.

« La ferme, salope, » s'écria-t-il en me serrant violemment contre sa poitrine, me forçant à expirer et à respirer difficilement. Je vis les poings d'Edward se crisper et commencer à trembler. « J'éduque ton petit ami qui est là sur l'art particulier de ta perversion sans bornes, » dit-il en collant son aine contre mes fesses. Il se retourna vers Edward dont les lèvres commençaient à se relever en un sourire mauvais. « Alors, Edward, un `spit-roast' . Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu vois, ça s'appelle comme ça parce que la femme a une queue dans la bouche et une dans la chatte et/ou le cul, alors elle ressemble à un porc qui rôtit sur sa broche au dessus des braises. Assez excitant, en fait, et laisse-moi te le dire, PERSONNE ne fait un spit-roast comme ma Bella. »

« Je vais te tuer, » murmura Edward. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de James et je frémissais à la férocité qui les habitait. « Peu importe ce qui se passe d'autre ici, aujourd'hui, sache que je serai le dernier visage que tu verras jamais. » Edward se leva, lentement, se déployant de son siège et balançant son cou d'un côté à l'autre. James rit tranquillement, mais je sentis son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer – il avait peur. C'était une chose d'attaquer une fille de la moitié de sa taille, mais c'était complètement différent d'être confronté à plus de 1.85 m de haine bouillonnante, rôdant autour de vous avec des yeux assassins.

James lui adressa un regard mauvais et enfonça le couteau plus profondément dans ma gorge. « Reste où tu es enfoiré ! » s'écria-t-il, une pointe de panique aigue dans la voix. « Fais un pas de plus et je la tue, je le jure devant Dieu !! » Je sentais une goutte de sang couler lentement le long de ma peau. Je cessai de respirer et tentai de rester parfaitement immobile.

Edward s'arrêta net. Sa mâchoire se serra et se desserra alors que son souffle devenait sauvage. « James, » dit Edward d'une voix qui m'effraya également, « je vais te donner un choix à faire maintenant. Tu peux soit baisser le couteau et sortir d'ici sur tes deux jambes, ou tu continues de menacer Bella et je briserai chacun des os de ton corps. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Cullen, » se moqua-t-il, « au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai un couteau. »

Edward le fixa et la pure intensité de son regard m'envoya des frissons jusque dans la colonne vertébrale. « J'ai remarqué. J'en ai juste rien à foutre. »

Les yeux d'Edward se vrillèrent aux miens, et à ce moment, je sus ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je rassemblai toutes mes forces et me libérai de l'emprise de James juste quand Edward bondit en avant. James trébucha en arrière, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors que la main d'Edward saisissait sa chemise, le faisant tournoyer comme une poupée de chiffon, le balançant contre le mur et faisant craquer le plâtre. James hurla de furie et brandit le couteau devant lui. Je vis Edward reculer rapidement, en sifflant de douleur. Je le regardai amener son avant-bras devant son visage. Il y avait une profonde entaille d'où dégoulinait un flot abondant de sang sur le tapis couleur crème. Je commençai à hyper-ventiler en regardant le précieux sang d'Edward quitter son corps et mes jambes se dérober en dessous de moi. James grogna de satisfaction.

Edward rugit et bondit de nouveau sur James, esquivant le couteau tandis que James essayait de le planter. Il asséna un violent coup de poing dans la tempe de James, et à travers ma brume semi-consciente je remarquai que le vrai bruit des corps à corps n'avait rien à voir avec les coups dans les films. Le son était étouffé – à peine un bruit sourd – pas le bruit fracassant auquel je m'étais préparée et attendue.

James chancela en avant, la lame virevoltant, mais Edward saisit le bras qui tenait le couteau mortel et le poussa violemment contre le mur, son autre main encerclant la gorge de James. James sauta sur cette occasion de cogner Edward vicieusement, deux coups de poings dans les côtes, et j'eus un mouvement de recul quand j'entendis un léger bruit de craquement. Edward grimaça de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas son emprise. Il éloigna la main de James qui tenait le couteau du mur et la martela de nouveau contre le plâtre. James cria de douleur alors que le couteau valdinguait au sol. Il mit un coup de tête à Edward et gronda viruleusement tandis qu'Edward tanguait en arrière, son nez explosant en une fontaine de sang au milieu de son visage.

Je hurlai et essayai de me tenir sur mes jambes mais il y avait trop de sang. La chemise d'Edward et son pantalon étaient maculés de rouge brillant et je sentis des larmes de frustration et un flot d'impuissance ruisseler sur mon visage alors que je m'effondrai de nouveau par terre et regardai d'avantage de son précieux fluide vital s'écouler à chaque seconde.

James avança vers Edward, le cognant fort dans l'estomac et dans les côtes. Mon corps se mit à convulser, en écho à la douleur qu'Edward devait ressentir. « James ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête ! » criai-je de désespoir.

James me regarda avec un air de tristesse simulée alors qu'Edward se pencha, haletant et tentai de respirer avec un sifflement à cause de ses cotes cassées. Du sang et des glaires dégoulinaient sur son visage et il tenait délicatement son avant-bras meurtri.

« Bella, ça n'avait pas à se passer comme ça… vraiment pas » - il frappa Edward dans le ventre encore et je hurlai en le voyant tomber à genoux – « mais tu dois vraiment apprendre à faire ce qu'on te dit. » Il attrapa les cheveux d'Edward et tira sa tête en arrière. « Maintenant, je suis obligé de donner une petite leçon à ton mignon petit ami qu'il sache qui est le Maître ici, et quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, j'ai l'intention de te faire enfin comprendre – sans l'ombre d'un doute- que TU M'APPARTIENS !! » Il recula son poing, le balançant au visage d'Edward déjà ravagé. Il haleta quand Edward saisît son poignet à la dernière seconde et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Faux, sale con, » cracha Edward en prenant du recul de son autre main et en le cognant violemment dans les testicules, le faisant s'écrouler instantanément et gémir comme un chien castré. « Elle est à moi. »

Edward plongea sur James à une vitesse surhumaine, poussant contre son dos et s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il empoigna brutalement les pans de la chemise de James, l'écartant du sol et lui cogna sauvagement le visage alors que sa furie faisait irruption en une vague de violence en fusion. Son poing s'abattit encore et encore, ponctuant ses mots avec le bruit sourd morne des coups de poing sur la chair.

« Ne la touches plus JAMAIS, espèce d'ENFOIRE ! Putain, je te tuerai, si jamais tu la REGARDES encore une fois ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! »

James ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et il ne gémissait plus. Il était tombé dans les pommes, son corps mou, s'effondrant lourdement et se soulevant alors qu'Edward continuait de punir méchamment son ennemi inerte.

« Edward, ARRETE ! » criai-je désespérément. Il ne remarqua même pas que j'avais parlé. Je le regardai avec horreur alors que ses poings continuaient de s'abattre. _Mon Dieu, il va vraiment le faire. Il va le tuer. _Mon estomac se noua d'angoisse en regardant l'homme que j'aimais tenter d'anéantir un autre être humain à mains nues.

Je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers lui. « EDWARD !! ARRETE !! JE T'EN PRIE… T'ES EN TRAIN DE LE TUER ! »

« BIEN ! » grogna-t-il, ses poings implacables poursuivant leur but fastidieux. « CET ENCULE DEVRAIT MOURIR POUR CE QU'IL T'A FAIT !! »

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela aller plus loin. Edward avait perdu l'esprit de colère et je devais l'arrêter. J'attrapai son bras alors qu'il le ramenait en arrière pour un autre coup, je le tins fermement, faisant appel à toute ma force pour le maintenir.

Il grogna de frustration.

« Edward ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi ! » Je regardai ses yeux, cherchant la plus petite étincelle de raison qui apaiserait cette folie – quoi que ce soit qui me ramènerait MON Edward. Il me regarda à son tour avec rien d'autre dans les yeux qu'une sauvagerie enragée. Ses biceps se crispèrent alors qu'il essayait d'extraire sa main de mon emprise désespérée et il grogna avec une rage purement animale.

« Bella, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, « laisse-moi… »

« Edward, » suppliai-je, « tu l'as battu, ok ? » Tu l'as puni pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Tu DOIS ARRETER ! »

Son visage se crispa avec tant de colère à l'état brut que je ne parvenais plus à le reconnaître. « Je n'ai pas encore commencé à punir ce connard pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, » ragea-t-il, sa voix bouillonnant de rage incandescente, « maintenant, j'ai pleinement l'intention de finir ce que j'ai commencé… alors RETIRES TES MAINS DE MOI !! »

Il poussa son bras en arrière, me balayant comme si j'étais un insecte. Je décollai tandis que mes pieds tentaient de se poser sur le tapis moelleux, mais je savais que j'allais tomber –brutalement- et je suffoquai en voyant où j'allais atterrir.

Soudain, tout se passa au ralenti. Tandis que je m'effondrai , je volai sans aucune grâce dans les airs, je vis les vrilles orangées du coucher de soleil rayonner sur les murs en entrant par les fenêtres du salon et se réfléchissant sur la surface lisse de la table basse en verre. Mon cerveau me poussa à tendre les mains en avant, me mentant à moi-même, pensant qu'elles amortiraient ma chute et m'éviteraient des blessures majeures. Je sentais mes cheveux voler derrière moi alors que la gravité m'emportait dans son étreinte de plomb, m'emportant vers le mirage rouge –orangé.

Mes paumes heurtèrent le verre froid bruyamment, et j'entendis des crépitements tranchants comme du rasoir emplir la pièce alors que je regardai mon reflet horrifié se briser et se fracasser violemment sous mon propre poids. Je m'émerveillai de la beauté de ce tourbillons d'éclats scintillants, répercutant leur brillance féérique en ricochant et tournoyant dans les derniers rayons du soleil de l'après midi.

J'expirai péniblement en heurtant la cacophonie de verre irrégulier, remarquant à peine la douleur fulgurante qui prenait possession de mes mains et de mes bras. J'avais tout juste conscience que quelqu'un criait mon nom. Je savais que ça devait être Edward, mais ça avait l'air étrange – comme s'il criait au ralenti – sa voix était trop grave et trop lointaine.

Alors que j'étais étendue dans les décombres tranchants, j'amenai ma main à mon visage, et alors que les torrents de sang scintillant dégoulinaient le long de mes bras et inondaient mon genou, le cri qui se formait dans ma gorge s'évanouit tandis que les ténèbres m'enveloppaient.

* **Ripley's Believe It or Not : **franchise traitant d'évènements bizarres et d'objets étranges.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Pour celles qui ont demandé si les autres Cullen feront une apparition, et si Bella sera confrontée à sa mère, la réponse et oui et oui… éventuellement.**

**Ceux qui laissent une review seront récompensés par le tout nouveau pack iPhone avec des photos d'Edward et de Dr. Mc Sexy à moitié nus . ( Est-ce que je vous escroque ? Laissez une review… vous verrez bien… hahaha !!!)**

**C'est bon, vous êtes toujours là ?**

**Je traduis le dernier chapitre de LOA et je m'occupe de la suite alors à bientôt.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou,**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu… Alors la fin du dernier chapitre vous a apparemment secoué donc voilà la réponse à quelques unes de vos questions dans ce chapitre.**

**Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Un merci tout spécial pour mes Miss de TF, mes Tpas et mes UPPG girls, je vous adore les filles ! Et encore merci beaucoup à ma Ninie pour ses corrections , t'es un ange !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Marie : ****C'est vrai que c'est affreux… Merci pour ta review et des réponses dans ce chapitre…**

**Lovecullen : ****Moi aussi je voulais qu'il le tue et redevienne doux comme un agneau après mais bon… Merci pour tes reviews, voilà la suite.**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci de ta fidélité !**

**Pauline : ****Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Miss, lol . C'est vrai que ce James est presque pire que la version vampirique ! Merci pour tes reviews ma belle. Bizz**

**KM : ****C'est vrai que la fin est dure alors que tout avait bien commencé ! Merci pour tout, bizz.**

**Cynthia :**** Ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton com. Bizz**

**Marion : ****Oui maintenant que la vérité a éclaté, reste à voir comment ils vont l'accepter. Merci. Bizz**

**VampNinis : ****Merci beaucoup d'inventer des qualificatifs si forts pour ce chapitre ! Bizz**

**Sam : ****Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et voilà la suite. Bizz**

**Sabine : ****Merci beaucoup de penser à moi et je suis ravie que ces deux histoires te plaisent. Bizz**

**Cream ****: J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu avec une panne d'internet ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ta review m'a bien fait sourire. Bises**

**Mélanie :**** Je suis pas cruelle moi, c'est l'auteur, j'y suis pour rien mais je veux pas que tu meures… Allez, voilà la suite. Bisous**

**Grigrise :**** Et non, je n'avais pas arrêté, je suis toujours là. Merci pour ton soutien. Biz**

**Nanichérie : ****Coucou ma Belle, et oui, je suis de retour et voilà ta dose de the Screamers. Bisous**

**Pounine : ****Hello Miss, c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était dur et tu vas tout de suite savoir comment vont Ed et Bella. Merci pour tes encouragements, bises**

**Chloé : ****Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre si parfait, voilà la suite. Bizz**

**Bébé23 : ****Coucou et bienvenue Miss, oups, j'ai oublié de te prévenir pour les douches post chapitres, désolée. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous**

**Guam : ****Salut et bienvenue , je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et ravie de te faire rire. Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Bizz**

**Rodier axelle : ****Ca y est, ça y est, voilà la suite, lol.**

**Caroline : ****J'espère que tu es moins triste et que ça ira mieux après ce chapitre. Bises**

**Minouche : ****Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de ta review. Bizz**

**Katsu :**** Hello, non elle n'est pas tombée du balcon mais sur la table basse en verre. Alors n'étant que traductrice et pas l'auteur, je ne peux pas te dire si il s'agira d'une happy end, car l'histoire n'est pas terminée… Pour le reste de tes questions, quelques réponses dans ce chapitre…**

**Obscure : ****Hello et bienvenue, j'ai adoré ta review , ton enthousiasme et ton idée de châtiment pour James. Merci beaucoup, bises**

**Nanichérie : ****Hello ma Cheerleader, merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite ma belle. Bisous**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 18 : Conséquences**

**Bella POV**

Je sentis quelqu'un écarter les cheveux de mon visage et je levais les yeux. Des yeux verts me fixaient, lourds d'amour et de culpabilité, cherchant mon pardon dans mon regard.

« Bella, » dit Edward doucement, en caressant mon visage, « je suis tellement désolé, Bébé. Mon Dieu, tu vas bien ? »

Je me redressai et pris sa main dans la mienne, la serrant méticuleusement, acceptant ses excuses du bout des doigts. « Je vais bien, » dis-je à voix basse alors que ma peau se frottait délicatement contre la sienne, « maintenant que tu es là, je vais parfaitement bien. »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Bella, est ce que tu sais à quel point tu es importante pour moi, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi - pour toujours ? » Il ouvrit les yeux et mon cœur se gonfla, remplissant ma poitrine et rendant ma respiration difficile. « Quand je t'ai vu tomber…J'ai cru… » Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains, et je sentis sa prise se resserrer alors que l'émotion faisait trembler sa voix. « Bon Dieu, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé… mais je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle peur de toute ma vie. » Quand il me regarda de nouveau, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et sa voix était étranglée. « Bella, tu fais partie de moi maintenant, tu comprends ça ? Est-ce que tu comprends que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ? » Ses yeux verts humides me pénétrèrent, m'emplissant de la perspective de quelque chose que je n'avais jamais cru envisageable pour moi – une fin heureuse – avec cet homme, mon prince. « Ne me quitte jamais, Bella… S'il te plait. » Il apporta ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, inspirant profondément puis soufflant. Je soupirai alors que son souffle chaud et sucré glissait sur ma peau.

« Edward, je ne te quitterai jamais, je te le promets. » Je baissai mon regard sur nos mains entrelacées, me préparant pour ce que j'étais sur le point de dire. « Edward… A propos de ces choses que James t'a dites sur moi… »

« Chuuut Bella… ça n'a aucune importance. »

Je le regardai. Il me regarda de nouveau calmement, ses yeux pleins d'amour. « Edward, tout était vrai. »

« Je sais. »

« Et la vidéo qu'il t'a montrée… »

« Vraiment mal filmée, » statua-t-il simplement. Un sourire en coin fit se relever un côté de sa lèvre. « Pas que je puisse le blâmer pour ça. C'est en quelque sorte de ta faute. Tu peux être atrocement distrayante quand tu le veux. »

Je le regardai bouche bée. « Edward, es-tu sérieusement en train de faire des blagues sur le fait que j'ai été forcée à tailler une pipe parce que j'étais menacée d'un couteau ? »

Il embrassa ma main à nouveau et ricana. « Bébé, je suis désolé. Je refuse simplement que ça devienne un évènement majeur entre nous deux. Est-ce que j'aime le fait de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé avant notre rencontre ? Non. Est-ce que j'avais besoin de l'entendre ? Oui. Est-ce que je te le reproche ? Non. Est-ce que je vais laisser ça devenir un obstacle ? Bien sûr que non. »

Je secouai la tête de surprise. « C'est juste aussi simple que ça pour toi d'accepter que j'étais pratiquement une pute ? »

Il se pencha et prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Bella, ne te traite jamais de la sorte. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour survivre – Je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sac à merde, c'est autre chose. Si JAMAIS il s'approche de toi à nouveau, Je jure devant Dieu que je… »

« Le tuerai ? » terminai je calmement. Il baissa les yeux. _Oh bon Dieu Swan, S'IL TE PLAIT, réfléchis avant de parler. _« Seigneur, Edward,… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes ça comme ça. »

Il secoua la tête et se renfrogna. « Non… Bella, tu as raison. Ce que j'ai fait à James… »

« Edward, je comprends. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Je sais. »

« Quand je l'ai vu te menacer et que j'ai cru qu'il pouvait te blesser… ou pire… Je…j'ai perdu le contrôle. »

J'acquiesçai en signe de compassion. « Ca peut être une façon de le décrire. » Je me penchai et caressai sa joue de mon pouce, voulant attirer son regard. Il ne le fit pas. Je changeai de tactique. « Aussi impressionnant que ça l'ait été sur le moment, je dois t'avouer que quand tu as dit, « Faux, sale con, elle est à moi, » et que tu lui as défoncé les couilles, je ne t'ai jamais aimé d'avantage. »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens et un regard de gêne suprême traversa son visage avant qu'il ne soit chassé par son sourire époustouflant, et soudain, toute chose en ce bas monde était à sa place. « Swan, est-ce-que tu plaisantes à propos du fait que j'ai pratiquement battu un homme à mort dans un élan de rage psychotique ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Euh… Je ne voulais pas que ça devienne un évènement majeur entre nous deux. »

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, je sus que toutes mes peurs quant à sa réaction par rapport à mon passé avaient été infondées. Il m'aimait – inconditionnellement – et je l'aimai de la même manière. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues et il se recula pour me regarder. « Bébé, » souffla-t-il en m'attirant contre son torse, « Bella, mon Dieu, ne pleures pas. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? »

Je fis oui de la tête et passai mes bras autour de son cou, laissant la souffrance et l'anxiété de la semaine précédente s'écouler le long de mes joues et emporter mon insécurité. « Edward, j'ai juste été tellement inquiète par rapport à la façon dont tu pourrais réagir quand tu découvrirais pour mon passé - ça me rongeait de l'intérieur - et alors, James est apparu et j'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer, et si il l'avait fait, je l'aurais supplié de me tuer aussi parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste en ce monde sans toi, et maintenant, tu es là, dans mes bras, m'aimant, et je n'arrive pas à trouver une seule raison qui fasse que je mérite d'être si heureuse… » Je me blottissais contre lui, me noyant dans ses bras, ses mains, ses lèvres et son odeur – souhaitant ne jamais revenir à la surface.

Il se recula et je vis ses yeux également inondés de larmes. « Bella, je… » sa voix se brisa et j'essuyai ses joues humides tendrement avec mes doigts.

_Mon homme sublime. Mon homme sublime et sensible._

Il rit doucement. « Merde… Regarde-moi… » Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et nous pleurâmes tous les deux silencieusement tandis qu'il parlait, nous remerciant tacitement pour tout ce que l'autre nous apportait. « Bella, je n'ai simplement pas les mots… Il n'y a pas suffisamment de mots au Monde, dans n'importe quelle langue, pour dire combien je t'aime… Je ne comprends même pas comment mon cœur peut contenir tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi et il augmente encore tous les jours. Je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai commencé à vivre le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. »

Nous étions juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pleurions, se raccrochant à notre autre moitié et remerciant toute divinité qui nous avait conduit l'un vers l'autre. Je n'avais jamais réellement cru aux âmes sœurs auparavant, au destin, ou en la fatalité, mais avec Edward, tout cela prenait un sens. Il était une de ces choses pour moi et plus encore. Séparés, nous étions défectueux, iniques et délabrés, mais ensemble nous atténuions les imperfections de l'autre comme du papier de verre sur du bois tendre, nous combinant et nous modelant mutuellement en une perfection divine. Je le tenais fermement, souhaitant ne jamais le laisser s'éloigner, souhaitant ne jamais être sans lui.

Bien sûr, mes bras commençaient à me faire souffrir. J'essayai de bouger mais Edward me serrait de toutes ses forces. « Bella, non…s'il te plait… ne me laisse pas. Jamais. »

« D'accord, » dis-je doucement, « tu ne vas nulle part. » J'essayai à nouveau de bouger mes bras et une douleur fulgurante s'y propagea, palpitant derrière mes yeux et emportant mon souffle.

La voix d'Edward me parvint, brisée et angoissée. « Bella…non. Tiens moi… s'il te plait… garde-moi ici… ne me laisse pas partir… »

Tout à coup, mes bras étaient vides et je gémissais de façon pathétique. Edward était parti et les petites fissures qui avaient pris place dans mon cœur au cours des dernières semaines écartelèrent ma poitrine, lacérant mon bonheur et me mettant à vif.

Je hurlai son nom, mais le seul son que je pouvais entendre était celui du sang battant désespérément dans mes veines douloureuses.

_Tout ça n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que se déroule le conte de fée .Il est censé être ici avec moi, toujours. POURQUOI N'EST-IL PAS LA ?_

Je fermai les yeux et laissai l'agonie me prendre. Elle se propageait, s'envenimait et je me sentais gémir sauvagement.

« Elle revient à elle… »

Soudain, la pièce fut emplie de bruits, bombardant ma tête lourde d'un marasme de sons. Mes paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elles étaient trop lourdes. Je pouvais entendre des mouvements et des voix mais c'était comme si j'étais assise au fond d'un lac de gelée – tous les sons étaient étouffés, distordus et étranges. Je rêvais de pouvoir entendre la voix d'Edward.

« Bella ! »

« Faites pression sur ce bras, maintenant ! »

« Bella ! »

« Monsieur, vous ne devez pas être ici… »

« Bella, je t'en prie, réveilles-toi ! »

« Edward, viens, laisse les faire leur travail. »

« Bon Dieu, Alice, regarde la… »

« Edward, c'était un accident… »

« J'ai besoin d'un autre kit de suture ! »

« Bella, je suis désolé… »

« Monsieur, vous devez partir. »

« Apportez une autre poche de O Nég, s'il vous plait. »

« Edward, viens, il faut qu'on fasse ausculter ton bras. »

« Rien à foutre de mon bras, Alice ! Regarde ce que je lui ai fait ! »

« Monsieur, si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement, j'appelle la sécurité. »

« Bella…Seigneur…Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il était là. Il était désolé, et il était là.

J'expirai et sombrai plus profondément dans la gelée. Le néant m'accueillit à bras ouverts.

L'épaisse noirceur dans ma tête commença à se dissiper. Les voix étaient parties. J'entendis le bruit d'un clic sourd et tentai de comprendre ce que c'était.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent lourdement comme un obturateur sur un appareil photo, me donnant de brefs clichés flous de la pièce où je me trouvais. Un néon violent était juste au dessus de ma tête… `click'… une chaise vide à ma droite… `click'… une porte restée ouverte à ma gauche… `click'. Une grosse horloge facile à lire accrochée au mur en face de moi. Le mouvement régulier de la seconde main grossièrement coordonné au bruit sourd que j'entendais. Il était 10h35… `click'… il était 10h37… `click'… il était 10h42… `click'.

« Bella ? » Je sentis une grande main chaude écarter les cheveux de mon visage. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Charlie me regardait, l'inquiétude creusant de profondes rides sur son visage. « Hey, te voilà. Comment vas-tu, chérie ? »

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et essayai de déglutir, grimaçant quand mon larynx se contracta péniblement dans ma gorge. Je sentis une légère pression sur mes lèvres et acceptai avec reconnaissance la paille dans le verre d'eau que Charlie m'offrait. Je buvais avidement, laissant la fraîcheur envelopper la douleur lancinante qui augmentait à chaque seconde.

« Où est Edward ? » grinçai-je.

Je m'efforçai de rester éveillée en regardant Charlie jeter un regard vers la porte. « Heu… il parle avec la police. Ils doivent prendre sa déposition à propos de ce qui est arrivé… à James. »

Mes yeux se refermèrent et un poids se logea au milieu de ma poitrine. _Oh mon Dieu. James. Il a tué James._ Une image des yeux d'Edward – noirs, féroces et sauvages – me revint en mémoire. Je voyais son poing ensanglanté s'abattre encore et encore sur le visage tuméfié et inconscient de James.

Charlie parla comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. « James va s'en sortir… malheureusement. Il est ici, en train de se faire soigner, mais il est en détention. » J'ouvris les yeux et Charlie approcha son visage du mien. « Il ne t'embêtera plus jamais, Bells, je te le promets. Ils ont aussi arrêté le vigile de la sécurité de l'hôtel qui lui a donné accès au penthouse. C'est un client de James, et en échange d'un arrangement, il a révélé tous les vilains petits secrets de James. Ajoute ça à ce qu'il vous a fait à Edward et toi, et il ne va pas voir la lumière du jour avant très longtemps. »

Je souriais faiblement. _Quelle importance ? James pouvait aller en prison mais ça ne changeait pas ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui le fin voile de confiance que j'avais tissé avec l'homme que j'aimais avait été saccagé – lacéré par les mots de James. James ne pourrait plus jamais s'approcher de moi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'était assuré que je continuerais de souffrir sans qu'il ne pose un doigt sur moi._

« La police devra t'interroger toi aussi, Bells. »

J'acquiesçai. _Bien sûr qu'il le faudrait._

Je baissai le regard sur mes bras. Ils étaient recouverts d'une épaisse gaze blanche, des points sombres et pourpres se devinaient par ci par là. Dès le dessous de mes coudes, je ressemblais à une de ces momies de vieux films d'horreur. Mes bras de monstre étaient lourds et engourdis, comme si je les portais d'avantage qu'ils n'étaient rattachés à mon corps. Charlie remarqua mon regard. « Tu avais de plutôt vilaines coupures ma belle. Tu avais perdu pas mal de sang quand ils t'ont ramenée ici. Une des coupures sur ton bras droit était très profonde – elle a sectionné quelques tendons et autres – mais je suis sûr que le docteur t'expliquera tout ça quand il viendra. » J'essayai de bouger les doigts de ma main droite. Ils tremblèrent brièvement et restèrent immobiles. Je soupirai.

_Génial._

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et sourit en examinant ma perfusion. « Oh, vous êtes réveillée. Seigneur. Le docteur va bientôt venir vous voir. » Elle vérifia mes constantes et les nota sur un bloc. Je la regardai à moitié endormie. « Vous vous sentez probablement vaseuse pour le moment. Ce sont les antidouleurs. Si vous commencez à avoir la nausée, dites le moi, d'accord ? » J'acquiesçai légèrement, essayant désespérément de garder mes yeux ouverts.

Mon Dieu, j'étais tellement fatiguée, mais je devais voir Edward, voir son visage, voir à quel point nous étions tombés des piédestaux sur lesquels nous nous étions mis. J'avais besoin de voir ses yeux, m'assurer qu'ils étaient verts et pas noirs, et j'avais besoin de voir si, après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il pouvait encore m'aimer. Mon torse se comprima à cette pensée, et je savais qu'aussi douloureux que cela pouvait être, je devais savoir – d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je regardai l'infirmière sortir et levai les yeux vers Charlie, mes paupières se refermant contre ma volonté. « Charlie, tu pourras me réveiller quand Edward arrivera ? » demandai-je doucement.

Il embrassa mon front pendant que je laissai l'obscurité m'emporter. « Bien sûr que je le ferai, Bells. »

Les heures suivantes passèrent comme dans du brouillard. Le médecin vint me parler de mes blessures. Il m'avait fallu 123 points de suture pour refermer mes plaies, mais cependant aucune d'elles n'était mortelle, il m'informa que j'aurais besoin de rééducation pour récupérer la motricité totale de ma main droite. Il me laissa la carte d'un kinésithérapeute et m'annonça que je pourrais éventuellement sortir le lendemain. Je lui demandai des nouvelles des blessures d'Edward, mais il fut appelé avant de pouvoir répondre.

Une assistante sociale débarqua ensuite dans la chambre, disant que mes radios avaient révélé les preuves de traumatismes violents et intimes de longues dates, révélant que j'avais souffert d'abus sexuels. Elle me demanda avec des yeux tristes et compatissants si je voulais en parler. Je lui marmonnais de `lâcher l'affaire' avant de rouler sur le côté et de replonger dans le sommeil.

Alors que je sombrais et sortais de l'inconscience, différentes infirmières entrèrent et sortirent de la chambre, vérifiant les perfusions, les bandages et mes constantes, et malgré tout cela, Charlie restait assis tranquillement dans le coin, me regardant prudemment et évaluant chaque personne qui s'approchait de moi. Je fixai constamment la porte, impatient de voir Edward la passer et à chaque fois que quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui franchissait ce seuil, ma poitrine se resserrait un peu plus, se crispant autour de mon cœur fragile jusqu'à ce que le moindre souffle soit une épreuve. Chaque seconde qui passait où il n'était pas avec moi amenait le seuil de mon angoisse vers de nouveaux sommets.

Mon Dieu, j'avais tellement besoin de lui. J'avais besoin qu'il vienne vers moi, me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que le pire était derrière nous. J'avais besoin qu'il me dise qu'il me pardonnait ces choses dont j'avais honte et qu'aucun obstacle ne nous empêcherait d'être ensemble. J'avais besoin de lui… ici… avec moi… toujours… désespérément… irrationnellement… passionnément. Mon Dieu, je devenais folle.

_Edward – je t'en prie – sois ici…_

Je fermai les yeux et essayer de calmer ma respiration. Une fois de plus, je sombrai dans un sommeil inconfortable et agité.

Quand je me réveillai la fois suivante, une femme policier attendait pour prendre ma déposition. Elle demanda à Charlie de sortir. Il était deux heures du matin, je lui ordonnai donc rentrer à la maison et de se reposer un peu. Il tenta d'argumenter avec moi mais même dans mon état actuel, je pouvais dire qu'il savait que c'était une bataille perdue. Il m'embrassa sur le front et promit de revenir plus tard.

Je décrivis les évènements de l'après midi précédente à l'officier aussi précisément que possible, elle prit des notes et hocha la tête calmement. Elle ne dit rien par rapport au fait que je passai rapidement la partie où James était mon mac dans mon ancienne vie, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Quand je lui racontai son aveu par rapport à Jess Stanley, elle ne fut pas surprise. Il était déjà sur leur liste de suspects, et il y avait une pile de preuves grandissantes contre lui. Elle présuma que même en plaidant coupable ou avec un accord, James ne serait pas un homme libre avant très longtemps.

« Et pour Edward ? » demandai-je hésitante.

Elle posa son bloc-notes et soupira. « Ca semble être un cas évident de légitime défense pour moi – aucune poursuite ne sera engagée. » Le soulagement submergea mon corps, faisant retomber un peu de la tension de ma poitrine.

Quand elle partit je m'assoupissais, évoquant les images d'Edward de la veille – riant alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de moi… citant Star Wars et me faisant rire… souriant quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur nous. Je repoussai les images de lui où cette rage sanguinaire émanait de lui et remplaçait sa perfection aux yeux verts – me tenant contre lui, m'embrassant pour me faire oublier mes peurs et mes doutes, me disant que le pire était passé et que nous nous en sortirions.

Tout à coup, tout mon corps fut comme parcouru d'électricité, et quand j'ouvris les yeux, Edward était assis sur le siège à côté de mon lit, baignant dans l'ombre et me fixant. Il portait toujours sa chemise maculée de sang, les tâches sombres ressemblant à des traces d'encre dans cette lumière faible. Son nez était gonflé et ses deux yeux étaient entourés de larges cernes sombres, lui donnant l'air épuisé. Son bras était enveloppé d'un épais bandage, et je me demandais combien de points se cachaient en dessous.

Je regardai ses yeux. Ils luisaient dans la pénombre mais je les voyais assez clairement pour distinguer leur couleur.

« Hey, » dit-il si doucement que je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

« Hey, » soufflai-je, le soulagement et l'amour vibrant dans mon corps. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je l'entendis expirer rapidement. « Bella, pourquoi est ce qu'alors que tu es allongée dans un lit d'hôpital comme si une moissonneuse batteuse que je conduisais t'était passée dessus, TU ME demandes si je vais bien ? » Sa voix était impassible et acerbe, et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir s'il était en colère après moi ou après lui.

« Edward… ce qui s'est passé… ce n'était pas de ta faute… »

Il souffla, incrédule. « Oh vraiment, Bella ? Parce que je croyais que t'avoir balancée contre la table basse en verre et te faire déchiqueter comme de la viande hachée était effectivement de ma faute. Qui d'autre pourrais-je blâmer ? »

« Edward, tu n'étais pas toi-même… James t'avait rendu fou… »

Il émit un rire sarcastique en entendant cela. « Non, Bella, James ne m'avait pas rendu fou. J'étais fou bien avant de le rencontrer… »

Je voulais aller vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais une part de moi savait que ça en avait. Une part de moi savait qu'Edward s'était perdu hier, et je ne savais pas comment l'aider à le retrouver.

« Edward… la vidéo que tu as vu… »

« Il t'a forcée – je sais. J'ai pu voir le couteau… »

« Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose si je n'avais pas cru qu'il me ferait du mal… »

« Bella s'il te plaît – arrête. Je ne peux simplement pas gérer l'idée de la bite de cet animal dans ta bouche pour le moment, ok ? » Son visage était rouge de colère et il fixait un point lumineux sur le sol.

J'expirai. Je compris qu'Edward n'était pas prêt à affronter tout ce qui s'était passé hier, mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait un autre poids que je devais retirer de ma poitrine avant que je ne succombe sous lui. Je pris une profonde bouffée d'air. _Nous y voilà – le moment de vérité. _« Edward… à propos de ces choses que James t'a dites sur moi… »

« Bella, je m'en vais, » il parla si vite que je pris un moment pour saisir ses mots. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de le comprendre.

« Oh, bien sûr, tu devrais y aller. Retournes au penthouse et reposes-toi un peu… laves-toi… mange quelque chose... »

Il m'interrompit. « Je ne retourne pas au penthouse, Bella. Jamais. » Il se pencha en arrière et frotta son front. « Tu crois sincèrement que je serais JAMAIS capable de remettre un pied dans cet endroit, sachant ce qui s'y est passé… » Sa voix diminua jusqu'à être à peine audible. « Sachant ce qui aurait pu se passer ? »

Je fis oui de la tête en signe d'assentiment. « Bien sûr… oui, nous ne devrions pas retourner là bas. On trouvera un autre endroit… n'importe où ailleurs tant qu'on est ensemble. »

« Bella…je… » il s'interrompit et je cessai de respirer en attendant qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée. Une part de moi savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire depuis le moment ou je l'avais vu assis ici, dans l'ombre, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, ne serait ce que pour m'aider à arrêter de me bercer d'illusions. Ma poitrine tremblait d'anticipation, et je haletai superficiellement, incapable de forcer mes côtes à m'aider à souffler. « Bella, je pense que ce serait mieux … si on se séparait quelques temps. »

Oh, mon Dieu. Nous y étions. Le verdict final. James avait tout déballé. Il avait joué le témoin visuel. Il avait apporté des preuves vidéos, et maintenant Edward avait pris sa décision. Chaque cellule de mon corps me hurlait de combattre, d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, de lui hurler que je ne survivrais pas s'il partait. Mon esprit s'embrouillait, recherchant désespérément des arguments qui le feraient changer d'avis.

« Edward, je t'en prie… mon passé n'est que ça – du passé. Tu SAIS que je ne suis plus cette personne. »

« Bella, il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

« Oh, alors toutes ces choses que James t'a dites hier – aucune d'elles n'a d'importance ? »

Il passa brutalement ses mains sur son visage. « Non… je veux dire, oui… je veux dire, je comprends. Bella, après tout ce que tu as subi… mon Dieu, je ne te reproche rien de tout ça – je le lui reproche – et à chaque fois que j'y pense, je veux retourner cet hôpital jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve et finisse ce que j'ai commencé. »

Sa tension était palpable. Elle irradiait de lui et me pénétrait, faisant un profond malaise me retourner l'estomac. J'étais en train de le perdre.

« Edward, je comprends que toute cette histoire est effrayante au possible, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. On s'appartient, Edward, tu l'as dit toi-même. Reste avec moi et on surmontera ça, je sais qu'on y arrivera. »

Il secoua la tête lentement. « Je ne crois pas… »

Mes bras de momie tressautèrent alors que je combattais le besoin de m'approcher et de lui faire entendre raison. Il se fermait à moi, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans un puits de culpabilité et de dégoût de soi. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'avais écrit cette histoire. Je vivais à l'intérieur, la respirai, la laissai contrôler mes actions autodestructrices depuis bien trop longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward en faire autant, pas tant que j'avais la moindre chance de l'arrêter.

« Edward, arrête ça. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire et tu dois arrêter. » Je sentis le ton de ma voix augmenter alors que la peur de le perdre me tenaillait. « Comment peux-tu seulement dire ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, tout ce que nous avons partagé ? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'on ne surmontera pas ça ensemble ? »

Il jeta sa tête dans ses mains et pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes. Sa voix était dure et énervée quand il parla. « Parce qu'il y a moins de 24h j'ai pratiquement tué un autre être humain à mains nues avant de quasiment tuer la femme que j'aimais ! Voilà pourquoi j'en suis sûr ! »

« Edward, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, et tu le sais ! Tu ne voulais pas me blesser, c'était un accident, et en plus, je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai quelques coupures et des égratignures, c'est tout… » - il pouffa bruyamment - « et je ne crois pas que tu aurais tué James. Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de t'arrêter Edward – je sais que tu l'aurais fait. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se pinça le nez. Il leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux étaient froids et durs. « Tu as tort, Bella, » dit-il calmement, la certitude dans sa voix cognant mon cerveau comme un bélier à l'assaut. « Si tu n'avais pas essayé de m'arrêter, je serais un assassin à l'heure qu'il est.

« Edward… »

Il ne broncha pas ni ne cligna des yeux. Au lieu de ça, sa détermination sembla s'accroître encore. « C'est un fait. Je voulais le tuer, Bella. Je voulais le tuer et me baigner dans son sang. Je le veux toujours. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait ? »

_Bon Dieu, est-ce qu'il plaisantait en me racontant de telles conneries ? « _Oui, Edward, bien évidemment que je le sais, ou as-tu oublié comment j'ai fini dans la rue au départ ? » Il baissa les yeux. « As-tu oublié comment j'ai pratiquement tué Phil avec sa propre batte de baseball, et que je me suis enfuie juste après, exactement comme tu es sur le point de le faire maintenant, et on sait tous les deux à quel point ça a bien tourné. » Je fermai les yeux vigoureusement et luttai pour que mon esprit supplante son raisonnement. « Qu'est-ceque le fait de partir va bien pouvoir résoudre, Edward – à part nous plonger tous les deux dans les limbes de l'Enfer ? Putain, dis-moi comment, tu peux arranger ça tout seul ? Je t'en prie, éclaires-moi de ta logique ! »

Il se leva brusquement, la lourde chaise d'hôpital crissa alors que les pieds métalliques s'enfonçaient et éraflaient profondément le linoléum. « Bella, je ne sais pas, ok ! » Il s'approcha de l'encadrement de la porte et posa ses bras de chaque côté de celle-ci. « Je n'ai aucune réponse pour le moment à aucun sujet. Je n'ai plus la moindre idée de qui je suis. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de partir. »

J'étais désespérée. Je commençais à me raccrocher à n'importe quelle excuse à ma portée. Il voulait se sentir coupable ? Bien. Je le ferais se sentir foutrement coupable si ça le gardait près de moi.

« Alors c'est ça, hein ? Ca y est tu as décidé que tu `avais besoin de temps' et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Tu sors d'ici et tu vas t'installer dans ton refuge d'apitoiement sur toi-même pendant que je resterais alitée ici ressemblant à un putain de monstre dans un film de la MGM ? Comment oses-tu ! »

« Bella, je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi pour le moment… »

« Oh, tu ne peux pas ? Je suis désolée, quelle égoïste je fais. Je t'en prie, fais-moi signe quand le moment sera approprié pour convaincre mon abruti de petit ami de ne pas me quitter ? Est-ce que demain c'est bon pour toi, Edward ? Ou peut être que tu aimerais attendre que toute cette merde dont nous ne parlons PAS ne se transforme en un mur de douleur et de confusion autour de nous si étroitement qu'on ne puisse plus l'abattre. Peut être que LA, ce serait convenable ! »

Il se retourna pour me faire face alors que son, visage se crispait sous la torture. « Bon Dieu, Bella, tu comprends pas, c'est ça ? Je n'essaie PAS d'être le méchant là. J'essaie de ne PAS te faire de mal ! VOILA pourquoi je pars. Je ne peux pas rester là et ressentir toute cette colère et cette haine parce que je suis terrifié par ce que je pourrais bien faire, ok ? Si je reste ici à te regarder, alors mon cerveau va être submergé par des images de toi avec la queue de James dans la bouche, ou toi en train de baiser ou de te faire baiser par un nombre incalculable de mecs, ou de moi massacrant la gueule de James jusqu'à ce que je lui ouvre le crâne parce que ça m'a rendu tellement dingue de penser à toutes les choses qu'il t'avait faites, et toutes les choses qu'il t'avait forcée à lui faire, et je me sens foutrement inutile parce que peu importe à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je veux que nous deux ça marche, à quel point, je voudrais dire qu'aucune de ces conneries ne compte et qu'on peut reprendre où on en était, je mentirais parce que putain, ça COMPTE et on ne peut pas reprendre où nous en étions parce qu'aucun de nous n'est la même personne que nous étions avant que toute cette merde ne se produise, et t'es assise là à me dire que je suis un con de vouloir te quitter alors que tu ne CONNAIS même pas encore l'ampleur de ma connerie, parce que si tu savais, tu me supplierais de partir et de ne jamais repolluer ta vie de ma présence inutile ! »

Il tira sur ses cheveux violemment alors que ses mots continuaient à se déverser de lui. « Tu n'as pas entendu comment j'avais baisé chaque groupie dans mon périmètre peu importe leur âge ou leur statut marital. Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai shooté quatre mineurs, je les ai regardé défoncées avec bonheur pendant qu'elles s'excitaient sur moi et entre elles. Tu ne sais pas pour toutes les fois ou je me suis réveillé étendu dans une piscine de mon vomi après une semaine à mélanger drogue et alcool – tellement écœuré de moi-même que je ne supportais même pas de me regarder dans le miroir – et me dégoûtant à un tel point, que le seul moyen de supporter la souffrance d'être aussi pathétique que je l'étais, était de partir en courant et de le refaire encore et encore. Tu ne soupçonnes pas qu'hier, ce n'était pas la première fois que mon Cinglé intérieur avait perdu le contrôle, et putain, ça me terrorise de te le dire parce que tu ne me regarderas plus jamais de la même manière, mais plus que toute autre chose maintenant, il faut que tu saches à quel point je peux être un animal parce que c'est important que tu comprennes pourquoi je pars. Donc tu dois aussi savoir que tout comme mon saccage meurtrier d'hier avec James, il y a 12 mois, j'ai pratiquement tué un autre homme – le propriétaire d'un bar en Arizona – parce que ce connard naïf a eu l'audace d'arrêter de me servir de la téquila alors que j'étais complètement psychotique. Est-ce que ce sont les actes de l'homme que tu croyais aimer, Bella, parce que si c'est le cas, putain, j'ai complètement honte de toi. »

Il me fixa et je sus que le choc de ce qu'il venait de me dire était gravé sur mon visage. J'avais toujours imaginé le passé d'Edward comme un banal _True Hollywood Story*_ aseptisé à propos d'une rock star hors de contrôle. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que la vérité puisse être si réelle et épouvantable.

Il hocha la tête face à cet aveu en lisant la déception dans mes yeux. Il me cracha ses mots. « Alors, maintenant tu sais, hein ? Maintenant tu sais de quoi je suis capable et je vois exactement ce que tu ressens à ce sujet. Alors, bordel, me dis pas qu'on surmontera ça, Bella. On a vécu dans un foutu pays enchanté ensemble, se cachant les parts de nous dont on avait honte et espérant qu'elles ne remonteraient pas à la surface pour nous exploser en pleine face. Et bien, devines quoi ? Elles l'ont fait, et si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu ne pourras pas rester là et me dire que ce que j'ai fait hier ne t'a pas retourné l'estomac, parce que si j'avais cru une seconde que tu pourrais voir cet aspect de moi et ne pas en être écœurée, alors tu n'es pas la personne que je pensais que tu étais. »

Il me toisait, haletant bruyamment.

Je savais qu'il attendait que je le contredise, que je lui dise qu'il avait tort de dire que le voir quasiment démolir James n'avait pas été la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vue, mais si je le faisais, il saurait que j'étais en train de mentir. C'était d'autant plus effrayant de savoir que l'homme que j'aimais était capable d'une telle violence me rappelait des images bien trop familières de Phil nous battant ma mère et moi, et une part de moi m'exhortait à m'éloigner d'Edward avant qu'il ne retourne cette violence contre moi. L'autre part de moi se tapissait silencieusement car elle savait que si Edward partait – quand il partirait – cela me ferait bien plus mal que s'il ne brisait chaque os de mon corps.

Je baissai les yeux, et j'entendis sa respiration saccadée.

Je croisai ses yeux. « Si je disais oui, tu resterais ? »

Il secoua la tête et mon cœur se brisa et explosa.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu demandes ? » dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je soupirai et essayai de maitriser mes émotions. _Ok, je peux gérer ça. Il a besoin de temps ? Il peut en prendre. Peut être que je pourrais aussi mettre ce temps à profit pour digérer ce qu'il vient de me dire. On a simplement tous les deux besoin de relativiser toute cette histoire et ensuite on se remettra sur les rails. On reparlera de ça dans quelques jours – une semaine, au plus – et on rigolera en pensant à quel point nous avions dramatisé. Nous irions bien._

Je remarquai vaguement que mon raisonnement était bancal et tiré par les cheveux, mais j'avais besoin de raccrocher mes espoirs à quelque chose ou je me serais enfoncée dans les abîmes qui m'entouraient.

« Où vas-tu aller ? » demandai-je calmement.

Il reprit péniblement son souffle. « Chez mes parents… à Seattle. Je vais rester avec eux quelques jours puis je me rendrais à San Francisco pour commencer la tournée de promo. Alice a tout reprogrammé pour me laisser quelques jours pour… récupérer. »

_Quelques jours avec ses parents ? Voyons ? Pas de problème ? Je pourrais supporter quelques jours._ « Ok…bien… d'accord. Tu vas passer un peu de temps avec tes parents puis je te rejoindrai à San Francisco et on enchaînera depuis là bas… »

« Bella, tu as besoin de temps pour te rétablir… »

« Edward, je vais aller bien. Il te faut quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. »

« Alice m'envoie Bree. »

Mon cerveau chancela. « Edward, Bree va te rendre fou avant même de monter dans l'avion. »

« Bella… »

« Je veux dire, sérieusement, cette fille a vraiment le béguin pour toi… »

« Bella… »

« Je prépare ce voyage depuis des semaines, Edward, elle n'a pas idée de ce que ça implique, et en plus, ça devait être NOTRE voyage, ensemble, toi, me montrant toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais vu… »

« Bella ! » Il frappa sur la table à roulettes à côté de mon lit avec une telle force que le verre d'eau dessus chavira et rebondit silencieusement sur le sol. Je fixai ses yeux. Ils étaient de glace.

« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. »

Je mordais ma lèvre, luttant contre la panique qui montait en moi. _Il… ne… veut pas de moi ? Mais il a juste besoin de temps, c'est ça ? Je veux bien lui laisser du temps. Pourquoi n'est ce pas suffisant pour lui ? _Je parlai lentement, bloquant méticuleusement la froide compréhension qui atteignait mon cerveau, essayant de briser la fine barrière du déni désespéré. « Edward, quand tu as dit `se séparer quelques temps', je croyais que tu parlais de 2/3 jours pour réfléchir et laisser l'orage se calmer. » Ma voix s'affaiblissait et tremblait d'émotion. J'avais du mal à avaler. « La tournée de promo dure presque un mois. »

Il regarda le sol. « Je sais. »

_Oh mon Dieu._ Mon déni se brisa en de milliers de morceaux, m'entaillant intérieurement comme de fines lames de rasoir acérées. _Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. Ce n'est pas du `temps'- c'est quelque chose de plus radical. _« Et à la fin de ce mois ? » murmurais-je, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir connaître sa réponse.

Il baissa le regard vers l'eau qui tombait au sol froid. « Je ne sais pas. »

Je me mis aussi à contempler l'eau qui coulait, hypnotisée alors que les gouttelettes s'écoulaient et explosaient sur le sol implacable – refermant durement ma mâchoire pour que le cri hystérique qui naissait en moi ne s'échappe pas de ma bouche et n'emporte ma raison.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, cachant les océans scintillants de ses yeux et sa bouche était crispée en une ligne close et stricte. Tout de son apparence déclenchait une alarme en moi, me disant de préparer mon cœur à une rupture imminente et inévitable.

J'essayai d'arrêter le tremblement frénétique qui commençait à me secouer, mais quand je me mis à parler, ma voix sonnait fragile et vacillante. « Edward, un mois, ce n'est pas `prendre du temps', non ? » Je regardai sa poitrine gonfler et retomber, avec un mouvement de recul alors que je me forçais à constater l'abominable évidence. « Edward… un mois c'est… rompre avec moi. »

Son torse se mit à bouger plus vite et je le vis s'agripper au cadre de lit métallique jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches. Sa mâchoire se crispa durement et la douleur passa sur son visage. Je déglutissais, ma rage consumée et murmurai ma plainte frénétiquement. « Edward, je t'en prie… dis-moi que je me trompe. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux... s'il te plaît. »

Il porta ses mains à ses yeux et les frottas vigoureusement. « Bella, ne fais pas ça… »

« Je ne fais rien, Edward, » m'écriai-je plaintive. « Je suis assise là, mutilée et inutile pendant que l'homme que j'aime considère qu'il ne m'a pas suffisamment faite souffrir pour aujourd'hui et décide de trancher à vif mon cœur brisé pour être bien certain que je souffre. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je gémissais presque à la douleur, la frustration, la culpabilité et le dégoût de soi que j'y vis. Il détourna le regard et mon cœur eut mal pour lui. Je voulais expulser cette stupidité hors de lui. Je voulais lui arracher ses pensées pourries qui empoisonnaient son esprit embrouillé. Je voulais détruire ce putain de démon en lui qui lui donnait cette impression d'être bien inférieur à cet homme étonnant, sublime et… mien.

Il se retourna et tout à coup mon désespoir et mon hystérie jaillirent hors de moi. Je devais les libérer.

Je m'agitai dans le lit, essayant de tirer mes bras lourds alors que je bondissais sur le sol froid. Je trébuchai et tombai, et quand je sentis les mains d'Edward me remettre sur mes pieds, je les repoussais violemment.

« Putain, ne me touche pas ! » m'écriai-je rageusement alors qu'il reculait de surprise. « Tu as fait ton choix en ce qui nous concerne Edward, alors tu n'as plus à me toucher ! » Je le fixai tandis que chaque once d'incertitude, de douleur et de trahison s'écoulaient par ma bouche en un flot tel à du vitriol frénétique.

« Vas te faire foutre, Edward ! » hurlai-je. « Si tu crois que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour nous alors vas te faire foutre ! Je ne peux pas être la seule à essayer de sauver notre relation. Je t'aime et JE SAIS qu'on a des problèmes à régler, mais si t'es pas capable de te sortir la tête du cul assez longtemps pour voir que t'es en train de foutre en l'air la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée, alors tu mérites de te complaire dans ton malheur. J'espère que tu te noieras dedans ! Tu peux pas supporter d'assumer ? Bien. Vas ! Enfuis-toi ! Tu es foutrement trop con pour voir que la personne que tu fuis c'est toi, abruti ! Je sais. J'ai été là ! »

Il inspira péniblement et me regarda. « Bella, s'il te plaît… ne… »

Ma folie ne connaissait pas de limites. Je vomissais des pensées en vrac et irrationnelles à son encontre, avide de lui faire mal et de le détester autant que je le pouvais avant qu'il ne franchisse cette porte et me laisse brisée dans un chaos insensé. « Ne pas faire quoi Edward ? » Lui crachai-je avidement. « Ne pas te balancer tes conneries parce que tu veux te balader dans le décor en tant que célibataire pendant que tu essayes de `te trouver' ? Merde ! Tu crois peut être qu'il est possible que tu puisses `te trouver' la bite au fond d'une groupie à nouveau, Edward ? »

Il cligna des yeux puis les ferma. _C'est ça, enfoiré, ça fait mal, hein ? Si je te fais ressentir une FRACTION de la douleur que tu m'as infligée, je serai satisfaite. _Ses yeux se rouvrirent et me supplièrent d'arrêter. Je l'ignorai la pire chose, la plus blasphématoire à laquelle je pus penser.

« Bien, et moi ? » m'écriai-je désespérément. « Tu t'attends à ce que je reste assise en tailleur et me languisse en t'attendant ? Et si je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre pendant ton absence, Edward, comment ça se passerait ? »

Son visage se froissa de douleur, mais il soutint mon regard. « J'espère que ça t'arrivera, Bella. Je te le souhaite vraiment. »

Mon corps explosa pratiquement de furie. Les larmes affluaient dans mes yeux et tombèrent en cascades alors que je regardai l'homme que j'aimais se débattre pour supporter la douleur que je lui infligeais. Mes yeux paniqués le suppliaient. _S'il te plaît Edward…s'il te plaît, change d'avis. Reste avec moi. Bats-toi pour nous. Ne pars pas._

Il expira douloureusement, et je sus qu'il était déjà loin. « Je t'appellerai. »

Je riais à gorge déployée, pareille à une malade mentale. « Tu vas… putain, tu vas m'APPELER ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire pour ta conscience ? Tu m'APPELLERAS ? » Mon visage se décomposa et des sanglots se mirent à ponctuer mon discours alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance bombardait mon corps. « C'est avec ça que tu vas me laisser… après tout ce qu'on s'est donné ? Mon Dieu, t'es incroyable ! Je suis assise là, mon âme déchirée et … toi… tu vas m'appeler ? Bon Dieu… Edward… »

Je voulais courir vers lui, le frapper, l'embrasser et lui arracher les souvenirs de ces dernières 24 heures et le forcer à rester et m'aimer. Je criai pathétiquement, incapable seulement de relever mes bras pour cacher mon visage.

« Bella, je suis désolé… »

Je me roulai en boule par terre, mes bras de monstre pendant inutilement à mes côtés. Les larmes et la morve s'échappaient de façon incontrôlable de moi et je tournai mollement ma tête pour le regarder une dernière fois. « Sors. C'est de toute évidence ce que tu veux faire, Edward, alors putain, pars… Et t'as foutrement pas intérêt à oser m'appeler. »

J'ai passé ma vie à contenir mes émotions, gardant un voile sur ma douleur, mais quand j'avais rencontré Edward, il m'avait fait croire il m'avait fait croire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à ressentir des choses à nouveau. Il avait perforé l'armure en acier trempé de mon cœur et comblé tous les trous qui avaient été laissés par les abus, la douleur, la trahison par de l'amour, de l'acceptation, de la passion, et maintenant, il m'arrachait tout cela, faisant pleurer et saigner ces trous, démolissant mon contrôle émotionnel comme une maladie grave. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer. Mon corps était secoué par la force de mes pleurs et je ne pouvais rien y faire. « Tu ne peux pas juste… me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi… et ensuite t'attendre à me parler… au téléphone. Tu sais comment ça marche… mieux que personne. Si jamais j'entends encore ta voix… je voudrais tout… et tu ne peux pas me donner ça, non ? »

Le dernier morceau de mon cœur se fracassa dans le silence entre nous.

« C'est tout ou rien Edward et tu as choisi rien. »

Il me regarda, des larmes coulant le long de son magnifique visage, et je gémissais de manière pathétique quand je vis ma douleur se refléter et illuminer ses yeux. Je le dévisageai au travers de mes larmes, une moitié de moi me reprochant de l'avoir fait souffrir et l'autre moitié me suppliant de lui faire encore plus mal.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains bandées, mon cerveau essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de nous arriver. Je secouai la tête en signe de frustration et de refus. « Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… » murmurai-je, me parlant à moi-même mais sachant qu'il pouvait m'entendre. « Nous étions censés nous avouer nos péchés calmement, tranquillement et avec patience. On aurait pleuré, on se serait serré dans nos bras, on aurait fait l'amour, on se serait dit que tout irait bien, et ça aurait été le cas, parce que nous aurions été ensemble, amoureux et incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. » Je levai les yeux vers Edward. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux fermés. Son torse vibrait d'une agonie dévorante. « Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… non ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et bien qu'ils fussent brillants de larmes, je pouvais certifier que rien de ce que je pourrais dire à ce stade là ne le ferait changer d'avis. J'assimilai la douleur que je ressentais, la repoussant pour que je ne me ridiculise pas encore d'avantage en le suppliant de rester.

Il se retourna pour partir. Mon cœur s'emballa violemment dans ma poitrine et essaya de partir avec lui.

« Edward… » je pouvais à peine parler. Chaque fibre de mon corps luttait contre la détresse toute destructrice qui se propageait et infestait tout mon corps.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais ne se retourna pas. J'inspirai profondément et dis les seuls mots que je puisse penser dire. « Je t'aime. »

Je vis ses épaules trembler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix rauque et basse, « Je t'aime aussi… » et sur ce… il était parti.

*True Hollywood Story : Emission américaine racontant la jeunesse difficile de certaines stars.

**Je sais, je sais ce chapitre est juste super triste ! Alors je traduis l'épilogue de LOA et je suis toute à vous.**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou,**

**Me revoilà, désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre mais j'ai pas mal bougé et j'ai tenu à répondre à toutes les reviews suite à la fin de LOA avant de commencer ce chapitre et ça m'a pris plus de temps que je n'aurais cru ! J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois toutes celles (notamment les non-inscrites) à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre et qui m'ont envoyé des messages plus adorables les uns que les autres !**

**Je remercie et embrasse très fort ma Ninie (ma Super Bêta que j'adore), mes UPPG d'amour (j'ai réussi à trouver autant si ce n'est plus folles que moi), mes Miss de TF et mes Tpas chéries !**

**Allez, j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse lire le chapitre…**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Vos réactions au chapitre précédent ont été impressionnantes (N/T : je confirme, vous aussi vous avez réagi !)**

**Certaines d'entre vous sont plutôt en colère contre Edward pour le moment, laissez-moi simplement vous dire qu'il a été de corvée de massage de pieds toute la semaine pour essayer de se racheter de ce qu'il avait fait à Bella. Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait une chance de tenter de s'expliquer et comme il l'a demandé très gentiment (et qu'il a enlevé sa chemise) j'ai décidé de l'aider.**

**Chapitre 19 : Stratégie de sortie**

**Edward POV**

Je me précipitais à grandes enjambées dans le couloir de l'hôpital, m'éloignant de Bella, la femme que j'aimais. La femme dont je venais de briser le cœur en un millier de morceaux dévastés dans une tentative désespérée de la protéger de l'animal que j'étais devenu. J'étais à moitié aveuglé par les larmes, la douleur et la frénésie de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour me distraire de la rage qui bouillait violemment en moi depuis le moment où j'avais vu James enroulé autour d'elle comme un putain de python hypnotique hier après midi.

Le souvenir de lui pressant ce couteau contre sa gorge si fort qu'une lente goutte du précieux fluide rouge entacha la perfection de sa peau faisant rugir mon esprit fiévreux, faisant disparaître tout mon contrôle déjà fragile. Je grimaçai alors qu'une image de sa merveilleuse bouche refermée autour de la queue de ce reptile s'immisçait dans mon insupportable tourment, alimentant encore d'avantage comme si c'était possible à la flamme de ma torture. Je sentis un grognement s'échapper de ma poitrine et remarquai une infirmière à proximité s'écarter rapidement du fou sanguinolent. Je recherchai la fuite, la solitude, une sérénité improbable et ne trouvai aucune de ces choses tandis que je tournai à l'angle et heurtai ma sœur.

Je me figeai. Ses bras étaient serrés contre sa poitrine et son visage était rouge de colère. J'essuyai mes joues humides avec la manche de ma chemise, laissant les preuves salées de mes actes haineux vis-à-vis de Bella s'écouler sur le tissu déjà souillé.

Alice me dévisageait – ses yeux me brûlaient douloureusement, mettant à nu ma honte et mon dégoût, les utilisant pour nourrir sa vengeance implacable.

« Tu es le PLUS STUPIDE des enfoirés qui aient jamais foulé le sol de cette planète, tu le sais, frangin ? » siffla-t-elle, les mâchoires si serrées que je pouvais presque entendre son émail grincer. « As-tu la MOINDRE idée de ce que tu viens de faire ? Le moindre SOUPCON des dommages que tu viens d'infliger, pas seulement à Bella qui, en passant, ne se remettra probablement jamais du purgatoire auquel tu viens de la condamner - mais aussi sur moi, parce que, COMME TOUJOURS, je vais devoir rester ici et réparer un autre de tes bordel foutrement horrible que t'aurais pu éviter - et pour finir, mais pas le moindre, sur ta petite personne INFINIMENT idiote ? »

Mon visage brûlait de honte sous son regard dévastateur, et mes poings se serraient alors que la culpabilité de ce que je venais de faire foudroyait mon esprit. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Alice ? » répliquai-je. « Tu veux que je te dise que je suis désolé ? Je le suis. Tu veux que je revienne en arrière et évite ça ? Putain, je peux pas. Tu veux que j'ai honte ? C'est le cas – et avant que tu ne rajoutes quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi te dire qu'il est impossible que tu te sentes plus écœurée de moi en cet instant que je ne le suis déjà, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles gâcher plus de temps à essayer de me faire me sentir mal, bouges de mon chemin, parce que j'ai un avion à prendre. »

Trop vite pour que je ne puisse le voir, elle recula d'un pas et me colla une droite en pleine face. Je secouai la tête, en essayant de réaliser la force du coup alors que la douleur apparaissait, interrompant momentanément ma furie omniprésente jusqu'à présent. Je fixai ma minuscule et puissante sœur. Elle me dévisageait en retour avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'horreur, haletant péniblement, les poings toujours crispés le long de son corps.

« Encore, » ordonnai-je fermement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Un éclair de colère passa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne recule son bras et me frappe au même endroit, son coup-de-poing laissant des trainées de douleur sur ma mâchoire. Je frottai la peau qui gonflait rapidement et la regardai. Le feu dans ses yeux s'apaisait légèrement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » grinçai-je malgré la douleur bienfaitrice car distrayante.

Son menton se redressa un peu alors que sa posture se détendait. « Oui. »

« T'as encore envie de me frapper ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas le faire ? »

« Non. »

« Tant mieux. Ca fait vachement mal. »

Je fis un pas vers elle et continuai de descendre le couloir, ignorant la brûlure du laser qui se fixait à l'arrière de ma tête. Alors que je tournai à l'angle, je la sentis se précipiter à côté de moi, ses jambes s'agitant pour suivre mon allure déterminée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ça se tasser ? Je t'avais DIT de t'en aller si c'est de ça que t'avais besoin et de me laisser présenter tes excuses à Bella. J'aurais pu lui dire que t'avais besoin de temps pour récupérer, pour te retrouver, t'avais pas besoin de rompre avec elle ! Mais non… Je te laisse seul 5 minutes pour aller réserver ton avion et toi t'y vas et tu fous tout en l'air ! »

« Alice, ce n'est pas juste pour elle de continuer de penser qu'on va disparaître à cheval dans le soleil couchant comme cette foutue Cendrillon et son psychopathe de Prince, non ? Elle mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui puisse la PROTEGER de la violence aveugle, pas quelqu'un qui en est un spécialiste. »

« Edward, t'es vraiment un énorme ABRUTI ! Tu la PROTEGEAIS d'un homme qui l'aurait certainement TUEE… Et toi avec. Pourquoi es-tu si entêté à oublier ce fait ? »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et saisissais son épaule délicate, la secouant légèrement en essayant de lui faire comprendre mes actions indéfendables.

« Alice, à quel point crois tu qu'elle était en danger quand James était inconscient par terre, hein ? Tu crois honnêtement qu'elle aurait pu se blesser elle-même, en trébuchant sur son corps inanimé, parce que selon ta théorie j'ai dû être foutrement terrifié pour justifier le fait que j'aie continué de le tabasser jusqu'à ce que mes poings se mettent à saigner ! Et selon tes standards, par quel miracle, expliques-tu ce que je lui ai fait ? Elle essayait de m'AIDER Alice. Elle essayait de calmer ce foutu cinglé qui était hors de ses gonds, bouffé par la rage, la jalousie et la soif de vengeance, et regarde ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a été recousue avec une maudite aiguille et du putain de fil, Alice, et C'EST MOI QUI LUI AI FAIT CA ! MOI ! L'homme qui est censé l'aimer et la protéger et L'ELOIGNER DE TOUT DANGER ! J'ai lacéré ses bras, sa confiance et son amour quand je l'ai jetée sur cette table basse et je ne me fais pas l'ombre d'une illusion que je puisse jamais être l'homme qui mérite de passer sa vie avec elle, parce que si c'est CA dont je suis capable quand elle essaie de m'AIDER, je suis terrifié de découvrir ce que je pourrais lui faire si jamais elle était furieuse après moi ! »

Alice suffoqua de douleur. Je baissais les yeux pour voir mes doigts enfoncés dans sa chair tendre. Je desserrais mes mains, horrifié et fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces. Bon Dieu, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

Je laissais tomber mes poings le long de mes côtes et les serraient jusqu'à ce que la douleur de mes articulations ravagées atténue le flot de furie qui me parcourait sans interruption. J'ouvris les yeux pour lire la peur dans les yeux de ma sœur, la seule personne qui s'était toujours tenue à mes côtés, m'avait défendu, m'avait tiré de toutes ses forces vers le monde de la sobriété et du contrôle, ma sœur aimante qui se tenait maintenant face à moi et qui avait peur de qui elle voyait.

« Tu vois Alice, CA c'est la raison pour laquelle je pars. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi un seul jour de ta vie, et regarde-toi maintenant – foutrement terrifiée que je perde le contrôle avec toi- toi comme tout le monde. Dis-moi pourquoi voudrais-tu soumettre ta meilleure amie, la femme la plus incroyable que j'aie rencontrée au cauchemar que je suis ? »

Alice se ressaisit rapidement et me gifla.

_Bordel de merde !_

« Imbécile ! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est ce que tu es maintenant ? Que tu t'es transformé par magie en un trou du cul super violent et dément ? Tu es en état de choc, Edward. Tu viens de traverser une expérience incroyablement traumatisante et c'est de toute évidence comme ça que ton traumatisme se manifeste. »

« Et le barman en Arizona, Alice ? Tu as une excuse pour mon comportement là bas aussi ? »

Elle se renfrogna. « Edward, tu SAIS que c'était les drogues. Ce n'était pas toi. »

Je soupirai et remuai la tête, tentant de garder une voix normale alors que j'énonçais la terreur paralysante qui avait envahi ma tête depuis que j'avais vu Bella inconsciente et en sang devant moi. « Et si c'était _moi, _Alice ? » dis-je doucement, en regardant les yeux désespérés de ma sœur. « Et si ce n'était pas les drogues ou le choc ou une autre excuse de merde à laquelle j'ai envie de me raccrocher de toutes mes forces ? Et si c'était simplement ce que je suis ? »

Elle toucha ma joue gonflée et la caressa délicatement. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Tu en es certaine ? » la défiai-je calmement. « Combien serais tu prête à parier, Alice ? La vie de Bella ? Serais tu prête à risquer ça au vu de ta théorie optimiste ? En es tu SI sûre ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que mes mots faisaient leur chemin en elle et propageaient leur logique néfaste comme un cancer. Je grimaçai devant son déni silencieux. « Je n'avais pas pensé comme ça. »

Je me laissai tomber dans une chaise en plastique qui longeait le corridor, ressentant tout à coup le poids des dernières heures dans mon corps et mon esprit agonisant. « Je dois y aller, p'tite sœur. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sache qui je suis. »

Je levai les yeux, la suppliant de voir les choses de mon point de vue. « J'ai perdu le contrôle avec elle aujourd'hui, Alice et je frissonne toujours à la pensée que si un de ses éclats de verre avait atterri ailleurs, elle pourrait être morte à l'heure qu'il est, et ce serait de ma faute. » Une douleur aigue me transperça la poitrine à cette idée et ma mâchoire trembla involontairement. « Tu me connais Alice. Toute ma vie, j'ai été un être égoïste, prenant ce que je voulais de la manière dont ça me plaisait et me foutant des conséquences. Et bien, maintenant, les conséquences sont face à moi. Elles sont étendues dans un lit d'hôpital et ça me retourne les tripes. J'essaye de ne pas être égoïste là. J'essaye de faire ce que je crois être le mieux pour Bella, et pour le moment, ça implique que je sois loin d'elle. Je suis incontrôlable Alice et jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de me ressaisir, je ne peux pas, et je ne _prendrai _pas le risque de lui faire du mal à nouveau. Je t'en prie, dis moi que tu comprends. »

Alice me dévisagea un moment, secouant la tête, incrédule et marmonnant. « En fait, je ne pense pas que je puisse te convaincre que tu n'es pas coupable. » Elle enfonça un minuscule doigt dans ma joue et le remua en guise de menace. « T'as pas intérêt à bouger ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant dans le couloir et de disparaître à l'angle.

Je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains et tirai mes cheveux, respirant malgré le tumulte d'émotions qui galopait frénétiquement dans mon corps. Mon esprit ressassait les images de Bella, roulée en boule sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons, des larmes coulant le long de son visage tandis qu'elle frissonnait, sanglotant comme si je lui avais brisé le cœur. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je n'oublierai jamais cet instant. C'était le moment où mon cœur s'était complètement fissuré, incapable de rester avec la femme que j'aimais et incapable de la quitter, se déchirant en deux pour ne pas avoir à choisir.

Je fus surpris quand un sac de voyage pour une nuit en cuir heurta le sol devant moi. Je regardai Alice. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle fronça les yeux. « C'est une putain de grenouille d'arbre d'Afrique du Nord, bordel, tu crois que c'est quoi ? » Elle le poussa vers moi avec son pied. « Il y a des vêtements propres et des produits de toilette dedans. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser monter dans un avion dans cet état ? »

Je saisissais le sac et tentai de sourire à ma sœur. Elle blanchît, horrifiée. « Bon Dieu, Edward, tu vas vomir ? »

Je me levai et passai mes bras autour d'elle. « Merci Alice. »

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse, et l'espace d'un instant je fis comme si les choses étaient différentes, faciles et justes, mais elles ne l'étaient pas, et je devais partir.

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et embrassai son front. « Prends soin d'elle pour moi, » murmurai-je alors que la douleur était de retour dans ma poitrine.

« Tu sais que je le ferais. »

Je marchai vers la porte, grimaçant alors que les derniers liens qui retenaient mon cœur se cassaient et s'effilochaient.

« Edward ? » Je me retournais pour voir ma magnifique sœur, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. « Règles tes problèmes et reviens-nous, d'accord ? Reviens-nous et arrange les choses. »

J'acquiesçai, retenant mes propres larmes. Je lui fis la seule promesse que je pouvais lui offrir. « J'essaierais. »

**Alice POV**

« Bella, pose ça sur le comptoir et recule… maintenant. »

« Non, Alice… Je dois faire ça. C'est la seule chose qui atténuera la souffrance. »

« Bella, tu n'as même pas essayé autre chose. Allez, si tu fais ça, tu te détesteras plus tard. »

« Je m'en fous Alice ! Je fais ça, alors soit tu te fais à l'idée soit tu t'en vas. »

Je regardai Bella avec dégoût, elle retirait le couvercle de son troisième pot de Hoboken Crunch (**N/T :** nom de parfum de glace) et se mettait à le dévorer ave détermination. Elle perdait complètement les pédales et alors que je contournais le comptoir pour essayer de retirer la cuillère de sa main recouverte de glace, elle grogna et se mît à reculer en direction de sa chambre, claquant bruyamment la porte quand elle y arriva.

_Putain._

Cela faisait 5 jours qu'Edward était parti, 4 jours qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, 3 jours qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer, 2 jours qu'elle avait décrété qu'elle ne se nourrirait plus que de crèmes glacées, et 1 jour que les bandages et les points avaient été retirés.

D'abord, je fus choquée quand je vis les lignes rouges irritées qui striaient sa peau de porcelaine, mais je devais admettre que depuis que les bandages avaient été retirés, elle semblait cicatriser vraiment vite, au moins physiquement. Elle essaya de me convaincre que c'était la glace – putain de folle.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de sa chambre, me demandant si je devais risquer ma vie et prendre des risques pour lui retirer l'objet de son addiction grandissante.

Quand je l'avais ramenée de l'hôpital, nous avions emménagé dans un appartement à trois chambres à quelques blocs de l'hôtel. J'étais optimiste en prenant trois chambres, considérant le fait que nous étions deux, mais j'espérais par-dessus tout qu'Edward reviendrait vers nous. Je savais que Bella ne voudrait pas retourner au penthouse, et bien que Charlie avait proposé qu'elle reste avec lui, j'avais besoin d'être avec elle. Elle était ma meilleure amie – Seigneur, elle était ma _seule_ amie – et une part de moi savait qu'elle et Edward seraient de nouveau ensemble un jour après qu'il ait traversé sa phase oh-je-suis-si-torturé-et-indigne-de-toi-que-je-te-ferai-subir-mille-souffrances-pour-te-protéger-des-peines-que-je-pourrais-te-causer. De plus, l'immeuble de notre nouvel appartement avait un excellent système de sécurité et jusque là, les Criardes et les paparazzis ne l'avaient pas trouvé.

_Mon Dieu, les paparazzis._

La presse avait eu une putain de journée sportive quand ils avaient découvert ce qu'il s'était passé avec James. Quand j'étais revenue à l'hôtel la nuit où Edward était parti, l'endroit grouillait de photographes et de reporters, tous avides du moindre détail croustillant et sanguinaire concernant la dramatique agression à domicile de la rock star. Ils répandaient tous l'histoire racontant comment Edward avait sauvé sa petite amie d'un assassin potentiel, faisant de lui un héros, un ange vengeur – et ça n'aidait pas à calmer l'état d'esprit embrouillé de mon frère.

Je l'avais appelé quelques fois pour voir comment il tenait le coup avec Papa et Maman, et à chaque fois il avait semblé aussi effrayé et énervé que quand il était parti. Maman essayait de l'aider au mieux, en l'encourageant à peindre ou à méditer ou à se joindre à son cours de yoga Ashtanga pour évacuer sa culpabilité, mais il avait refusé, passant son temps à tourner en rond à la maison comme un lion en cage, lui parlant sèchement comme à Papa pour la moindre petite chose et se morfondant généralement sur sa douleur infinie.

Quand nous nous parlions au téléphone, j'entendais la colère et la frustration percer dans sa voix.

« Alice, t'as vu ces putains de journaux ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour toutes les conneries qu'ils racontent ? »

« Edward, c'est la publicité la plus positive que tu aies reçu depuis bien longtemps, bon sang, pourquoi voudrais-je faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? Tout le monde pense que tu es un héro ? »

Je pouvais l'entendre souffler difficilement. « Est-ce qu'ils vont me poser des questions sur ça dans les interviews ? »

« Probablement. C'est ce dont tout le monde parle en ce moment. »

Il grogna et soupira. « Bon, et si je refuse d'en discuter ? »

« Edward, tu n'as pas le choix. Même si j'arrive à mettre un véto sur certaines questions, tu _sais _qu'ils l'ignoreront et demanderont quand même, alors tu ferais mieux de préparer quelques réponses pour que tu ne passes pour un parfait abruti. »

Il se tût un moment et quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était grave et dure. « Bordel, qu'est ce que je suis censé dire ? « Oui, je suis un héro. J'ai tabassé un homme inconscient et tailladé ma petite amie ? » »

« Edward, arrête de dire ça… »

« Me fais pas chier, Alice – Je peux pas faire ça. »

« Si tu le peux, Edward et tu vas le faire. J'ai repoussé les interviews autant que j'ai pu mais tu dois te soumettre au planning… s'il te plaît, pour moi. »

Je savais que la tournée promotionnelle allait être dure pour lui. Il détestait faire la promo au meilleur de sa forme, et à ce moment précis il était bien plus perturbé que je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute que si j'annulais la tournée, je ne ferais que lui donner plus de temps pour se morfondre et s'auto-flageller et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. « En plus, je crois que tu as besoin de ça pour te changer les idées pendant un temps, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il resta muet à l'autre bout du fil, et je maudissais mon incapacité à jaillir du téléphone par magie pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il avait eu tellement de mal à remettre sa vie sur le droit chemin, il avait vaincu tant de ses addictions, et juste quand il semblait qu'il s'était enfin stabilisé et avait trouvé le bonheur, ça arrive.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demandai-je tendrement.

Il soupira. « Je me sens comme de la merde, Alice. Je suis juste tellement en colère, tout le temps. Je sais que je me défoule sur Maman et Papa, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Edward, Jasper a un ami qui est spécialisé dans ce genre de choses. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, et si tu es d'accord, je peux m'arranger pour qu'il parte en tournée avec toi, qu'il t'aide à t'en sortir. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est un psy ? » demanda-t-il, septique.

« Pas vraiment, mais Jasper semble penser qu'il pourrait vraiment t'aider. »

Jasper se sentait minable par rapport à cette débâcle. Il avait vu Edward le jour de l'attaque et se reprochait le fait que de toute évidence, Edward dissimulait ses problèmes de colère et qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Je pouvais presque voir Edward passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il considérait mon offre. « Bon, Alice, soit. C'est pas comme si il pouvait me faire sentir encore plus mal, non ? »

Je levai silencieusement le bras en l'air en signe de victoire. « Génial. Je vais organiser ça. »

Il se tût et je sus ce qui allait suivre. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

_Seigneur. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je dise ? Elle va bien ? Elle ne ressemble pas à une âme perdue échappée d'une dimension de l'Enfer ? _ « Elle… souffre, Edward. Tu lui manques. »

Il y eut un long silence, et pendant un moment, je crus qu'il m'avait raccroché au nez. « Edward ? »

« Elle me manque aussi, » dit-il calmement. Sa voix était lourde d'émotion et en cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour prendre sa douleur.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis hier. J'avais été assez occupée à essayer de détrôner Bella, la Reine de la Crème Glacée, et maintenant, voilà où j'en étais, à trembler dans mes Manolos, sur le point de tenter de m'interposer entre Bella et son pot de Homer Hudson (**N/T : **marque de glace genre Häagen Dazs). J'inspirai profondément et frappai à la porte.

« Dégage, Alice. » La voix de Bella avait l'air étouffée et anormale.

J'appuyai sur la poignée de la porte et fus surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Alors que j'entrai, je vis Bella allongée sur le côté sur son lit, son pot de glace oublié sur la table de chevet. Elle inspirait et expirait fortement, et je pensais qu'elle pleurait. Je m'avançai à pas feutrés vers le lit, m'arrêtant brièvement quand je vis une valise familière ouverte sur le sol.

C'était la valise d'Edward. Elle avait contenu toutes ses affaires du penthouse que je n'avais pas encore déballé dans sa nouvelle chambre. Bella l'avait apparemment trouvée et vidée sur son lit, se roulant dans ses vêtements et les reniflant frénétiquement.

Je me penchai pour caresser ses cheveux et elle sursauta.

« Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais, chérie ? » demandai-je avec douceur.

Elle soupira et serra les vêtements vides encore plus fort contre elle. « Je ne sais pas Alice, » murmura-t-elle, la solitude et la souffrance envahissant sa voix tremblante. Je ramenai sa tête sur mes genoux, souhaitant chasser la douleur que mon frère lui avait causée. Elle leva ses yeux remplis d'angoisse vers moi. « Tu lui as parlé ? »

Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais lui dire, à quel point c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour elle. « Oui. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Je soupirai péniblement. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Je la sentis trembler sur mes genoux et elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant à ma question. « Oui. »

Je caressai ses cheveux et elle se détendit contre moi.

« Il est complètement paumé, Bells. Je croyais que j'avais vu mon frère dans tous les états que je puisse imaginer, de calme et aimant à fou furieux, et tous les degrés de la folie avant ça – mais ça ? Il souffre au-delà du possible. Il n'arrive pas à supporter le fait de t'avoir blessée. Il souffre, il s'en veut et tu lui manques. En résumé, il est foutrement dévasté. »

Elle baissa les yeux et se blottit contre moi et soupira de contentement. « Bien. »

Dix minutes plus tard Bella ronflait paisiblement. Je l'écartai de moi et refermai la porte avant de sortir mon téléphone portable avant de composer un numéro familier.

Il répondit. « Salut ? »

_Merde._ Le téléphone glissa de ma main et je le rattrapais maladroitement comme une patate chaude, le saisissant fermement de nouveau et le portant à mon oreille. J'entendis Jasper ricaner. « On dirait que tu l'as récupéré à temps cette fois, Bébé. Au moins, tu t'améliores. Beau boulot. »

Je rougissais et fulminais en même temps. « Et bien, je n'aurais aucun problème avec mes capacités en matière d'emprise sur mon téléphone si tu ne persistais pas à y propager du sexe éhontément qui plus est. »

« Hmmm.. » souffla-t-il, faisant durcir mes pointes instantanément. « Il semblerait que tu aies juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement en ce qui concerne ta technique de prise en main… »

_Oh pour l'amour de Dieu et de tous ses saints. En fait, il essaye VRAIMENT de faire exploser mon vagin._

Je tentai de contrôler mes hormones en folie et de prendre ma voix d'allumeuse la plus sexy. « Pourquoi, Dr. Hale, qu'est ce que vous avez en tête ? »

Il grogna sauvagement et je combattais le besoin de lécher mon téléphone alors que sa voix ridiculeusement trop sexy s'en échappait. « Oh bon Dieu, Alice, je crois que tu sais très bien ce que j'aimerais que tu prennes dans tes petites mains si vigoureuses. » Il grogna de nouveau et je jure devant Dieu que le téléphone avait réellement sauté de mes mains.

Je l'attrapai frénétiquement avant de m'écrier, « Oh putain, arrête ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est plus drôle. »

Il s'esclaffa à gorge déployée et fit même frémir ma féminité. « J'ose être en désaccord, Miss Cullen » dit-il innocemment, son sourire pointant dans sa voix. « Je trouve que c'est absolument adorable. »

Je détestais le fait qu'il pouvait rester parfaitement calme et détendu quand il parlait au téléphone, pendant que je me transformais en une masse tremblante de frémissements incontrôlables. C'était foutrement injuste. « Ouais, et bien on verra à quel point tu trouves ça adorable quand je serai enfin dans la même pièce que toi et que je déciderai de garder mes jambes croisées toute la nuit, » laissai-je échapper avec amertume.

Il haleta, horrifié. « Alice… ne plaisante même pas à ce sujet. »

Il marquait un point. Bien que Jasper et moi ayons été intimes à plus d'une occasion, nous n'avions toujours pas eu de réelle relation sexuelle. Pratiquement toutes nos rencontres étaient téléphoniques. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'avais embrassé cet homme qu'une seule fois, lors de notre toute première séance de thérapie, et bien que j'aie apprécié de tout cœur la session d'effeuillage et de tripotage qui en avait suivi, j'avais désespérément besoin de plus.

La nuit où nous étions censés avoir notre soirée sexe/imper nos plans avaient été annulés à l'improviste quand j'avais reçu un coup de fil impromptu d'Edward qui hurlait avoir blessé Bella avant même que je ne sois arrivée à l'appartement de Jasper, dès lors, j'avais passé chaque instant ou j'étais éveillée avec Bella. Dire que j'étais frustrée sexuellement était la plus grosse litote du siècle.

Mon besoin de le voir, de le toucher et de goûter Jasper physiquement devenait maintenant plus que douloureux, et je savais qu'il trouvait également notre séparation insupportable. En fait, bordel de Dieu, ce mec m'avait fait jouir de dix façons différentes depuis dimanche et je ne l'avais pas encore vu nu. Même le plus pervers des auteurs de fiction du monde ne pourrait faire croire à un phénomène aussi ridicule.

« Comment va Bella ? » demanda Jasper, une inquiétude sincère teintant sa voix, le rendant encore plus incroyablement sexy.

« Comme un zombie. »

« Elle parle ? »

« Très peu. »

« Elle mange ? »

« De la glace. »

« Elle pleure ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Où est-elle en ce moment ? »

« Et bien, elle est actuellement endormie sur son lit, entourée par les vêtements d'Edward qu'elle renifle de temps à autre et tripote à intervalles réguliers. »

« Hein, hein. Donc, toujours à se morfondre. »

« Wow, Dr Hale, merci pour cette analyse psychologique approfondie et perspicace. »

« De rien, Miss Cullen. Ca vous fera 300 $. »

J'éclatai de rire et souhaitai de toutes mes forces qu'il soit près de moi pour que je puisse embrasser sa sublime bouche et lui montrer tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer et je sus qu'il pensait la même chose. « Alice, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir te voir ? En personne ? »

« Jazz, je ne sais pas. Je dois vraiment être là pour Bella en ce moment. Je détesterais l'idée que quand elle se sente enfin prête à parler, elle découvre qu'elle soit toute seule. Ca la tuerait, et moi avec. »

« Mais, mon cœur, tu ne peux pas être là TOUT le temps. C'est juste impossible. Il faut que tu trouves un plan B. »

Je m'assis sur mon lit et me frottai les yeux. « En fait, j'ai pensé à un plan B. Il y a quelqu'un qui vit dans notre immeuble qui pourrait accepter de venir et de passer un peu de temps avec Bella. Si c'était faisable, je pourrais sortir un moment, sans mourir de culpabilité. »

« C'est quelqu'un que Bella connaît ? »

« Oui, et en fait, je crois qu'elle apprécierait de passer du temps en sa compagnie. »

« Alors qu'attends-tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas parfaitement sûre que tout se passera bien ? »

« Alice, écoute-moi très attentivement. Bella ira parfaitement bien avec votre ami. Ca marchera à la perfection parce que ça te permettra de venir jusqu'ici et de me laisser te faire toutes les choses dont je rêve et que j'attends depuis ces 3 dernières années. »

J'avalai péniblement alors que mon corps explosait à cette idée. « Bon, si tu présentes ça comme ça, tiens toi prêt Dr. Mc Je-vais-enfin-aller-au-lit-avec-la-femme-dont-l'utérus-languit-pour-ma-super-queue-sexy-depuis-le-jour-où-elle-m'a-rencontrée, parce que je vais passer ce coup de fil ! »

« Fais ça. Ensuite, ramène tes superbes fesses ici aussi vite que possible. Je te donne la permission d'enfreindre la loi si nécessaire. »

« Oh, bon Dieu, oui. »

J'appuyai sur la touche raccrocher, me ruant à toute vitesse sur mon répertoire téléphonique pour trouver le numéro dont j'avais besoin. J'appuyai sur la touche appel et marchai nerveusement de long en large en attendant.

_S'il te plaît décroche, s'il te plaît décroche._

« Salut ? »

_Oh merci, petit bébé Jésus tout rose et mignon !_

« Hey, c'est Alice… J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais douchée, excitée et impatiente au possible alors que je tournai en rond dans mon imperméable rouge brillant et avec des talons-à -la-baise-moi hauts comme le ciel. Je frémissais d'excitation quand j'entendis finalement un timide coup sur la porte. J'ouvris la porte et je me jetai dans les bras d'un Rosbeef très surpris.

« Seigneur, Minipouce, si j'avais su que je te manquais à ce point je serais passé depuis un bail. »

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et l'entrainai à l'intérieur.

« Mon Dieu, Rob, merci beaucoup de faire ça. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'apprécie ton geste. »

« Pas de problème. Vous m'avez manqué. Mais c'est vraiment dommage pour Edward – je n'aurais jamais cru en un million d'années qu'il quitterait Bella – ce mec était fou amoureux d'elle. »

« Ouais, l'incroyable propension d'Edward à foutre les choses en l'air s'étend à tout ce qui l'entoure. J'aimerais croire qu'ils trouveront un moyen de surmonter ça, mais je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise. « Vraiment ? Wahou… » Rob balaya l'appartement du regard furtivement. « Alors… euh… est ce que ça veut dire que Bella est de nouveau sur le marché ? »

Je m'avançai et pinçai vicieusement ses tétons au travers de son tee-shirt. « Aïe, PUTAIN, Alice ! »

« Pattinson, t'es ici pour faire du baby-sitting, d'accord ? Rien d'autre. Bella n'a PAS besoin que tu essaies tes approches anglaises mielleuses sur elle pour l'instant, ok ? Alors gardes ta langue dans ta bouche et ta queue dans ton pantalon et contente toi d'être juste un foutu ami, c'est clair ? »

Il remua les sourcils de manière suggestive. « Un `foutu' ami ? »

Je lui pinçai les tétons à nouveau. Il me tapa les doigts, les repoussa et plaça ses mains défensivement sur son torse. « Bon sang, Alice, tu vas arrêter ça non ? J'ai des tétons super sensibles, moi. J'ai pas besoin que tu me les pinces et que tu les rendes encore plus complexés. »

Je riais et lui tendis une chemise cartonnée contenant un dossier. « Bien, écoute, Rosbeef- te voici un inventaire des sujets que tu peux et ne peux pas aborder avec Bella, également une liste de films et de musique qui doivent être évités à tout prix. »

Il le feuilleta d'un air détaché. « Films à éviter – N'oublie jamais, Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind, Love Story, et quoi que ce soit avec Steven Seagal… » Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « As-tu déjà vu un film de Seagal ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne le veux pas VRAIMENT. »

Son visage s'assombrit en voyant le mémo concernant la musique. « Attends une minute, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? : « Musique à éviter – Quoi que ce soit de R. Pattinson ? » » Il me lança un regard noir et pour une fois, il me fit me tortiller. « C'est quoi cette connerie, Alice ? Tu as banni MA musique ? »

« Ok, détends-toi Pattsy, en fais pas une montagne… »

Il jeta le dossier sur le comptoir de la cuisine et croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer POURQUOI tu as banni ma musique, Alice ? Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ou quoi ? »

« Rob, non, écoute. J'AIME ta musique. Je trouve qu'elle est remarquable, et ta voix est magnifique, vraiment étonnante. Même tes marmonnements ne parviennent pas à gâcher ton charme incroyable, mais… » Il me fixa et me fit signe de poursuivre, « C'est juste que … et bien… ne le prends pas mal… parce que j'ai le plus grand respect pour toi, musicalement je veux dire… »

« Alice ! Putain tu vas parler ! »

Je fermai les yeux et lâchai, « Ta musique donne envie de faire l'amour aux filles, et je ne crois pas que ce serait raisonnable pour Bella d'écouter ce genre de choses en ce moment, considérant qu'elle ne va pas chevaucher sa queue de poney dans un futur proche. »

Un sourire en coin ridicule et dingue illumina le visage craquant du Rosbeef, faisant pratiquement disparaître ses yeux tant ses dents éclatantes m'aveuglaient. « Ma musique te donne envie de baiser ? »Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « C'est foutrement GENIAL ! »

Je secouai la tête de gêne. « Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je voulais pas te le dire. »

Il ravala rapidement son sourire auto-satisfait et tendis les mains, en signe d'innocence absolue. « Ne crains rien, petite dame. Le fait que tu penses que ma musique est super sexy sera un secret que j'emporterai dans la tombe. »

Je grognai. « Je le croirai quand je le verrai Mr. Je-manque-complètement-du-moindre-filtre-mental-Pattinson. »

Il éclata de rire et se gratta le front du majeur. « Mords-moi, oh Minipouce. »

Je zieutai ses tétons et il pâlit soudain de peur. « Ne me tente pas, Mister mâchoire. »

« Mister mâchoire ? » se mit-il à rire nerveusement en faisant un geste de la main. « Peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir. » Il croisa les bras devant son torse. « Alors… euh… tu ferais pas mieux d'y aller ? »

Je posai un post-it avec l'adresse de Jasper sur la couverture du dossier et m'emparai de mon sac. « Voilà où je vais ce soir et tu peux me joindre sur mon portable si tu as le moindre problème, mais tu peux me croire si je te dis que si tu m'appelles pour quoi que ce soit de moindre importance qu'une foutue Apocalypse, je te botterai ton joli petit cul de Rosbeef si fort que ça te ramènera chez la Reine mère, ok ? »

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et sourit. « Oh arrêtes ça, Alice, tu m'excites. Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me menaces de devenir violente. » Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur sur mes talons vertigineux spécial sexe et lui mit une tape sur le haut du crâne. « Aïe, Alice, j'ai dit que la MENACE de la violence m'excitait. La VRAIE violence, ça fait juste mal. Arrête. »

Je l'étreignis rapidement, essayant de ne pas serrer cette fleur délicate trop fort. Il se recula et me regarda d'un air approbateur. « Alors, est ce que tu vas me dire qui est le veinard dont le monde va basculer ce soir ? »

Je le regardai en fronçant les yeux, souriant alors que je le voyais mal à l'aise. « Qui a parlé de retrouver un homme, Pattinson ? »

« Tu n'as rien à DIRE, c'est plus qu'évident. Les chaussures sexy, le surplus de salive, l'imper rouge sexy avec rien en dessous. »

Je haletai. « Mais comment t'as trouvé ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai un excellent radar pas-de-sous-vêtement et ça saute aux yeux comme un aveugle à une convention porno. Ajouter tous ces éléments les uns aux autres et je pense qu'une certaine personne de petite taille va s'envoyer en l'air ce soir. » Il m'envoya un sourire malicieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

J'essayai désespérément de contenir mon excitation à la pensée de ce qui allait se passer à l'appartement de Jasper ce soir, mais après quelques secondes la joie explosa hors de moi et je me mis à sauter sur place, poussant de petits cris aigus et tapant des mains. « C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Je suis la personne de petite taille qui va s'envoyer en l'air ce soir ! »

Rob éclata de rire et secoua la tête alors que Bella entrait dans la pièce, se frottant les yeux et passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure typique saut-du-lit. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit le Rosbeef débraillé.

« Salut toi, » dit-elle de la voix la plus enthousiaste que j'aie entendue depuis des jours. « Il m'avait semblé entendre ta voix. »

Rob enveloppa Bella dans une étreinte chaleureuse et ils ses serrèrent affectueusement l'un contre l'autre. Rob recula d'un pas et évalua l'apparence hirsute de Bella. « Wow, Bella, t'es sexy. » A part le fait que ses cheveux n'avaient été ni brossés ni lavés depuis quelques jours et où on aurait dit que de petites créatures ressemblant à des rongeurs s'étaient installés, qu'elle portait un de mes vieux pantalon de yoga et un des tee-shirts des Backstreet Boys d'Edward qui était maintenant maculé de crème glacée et d'incrustations de chocolat. Rob attrapa ses bras, les leva vers lui et siffla en voyant les cicatrices rouge vif zébrant sa peau pâle.

« Bon Dieu, Swan, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. » Elle le regardait, l'air interrogateur, et il désigna ses bras. « C'est vrai, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'automutiler pour que je passe du temps avec toi. Tu n'avais qu'à demander. »

Elle lui sourit, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui pinça vigoureusement les tétons.

« PUTAIN ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous en avez contre mes tétons toutes les deux ? » Il frotta son torse et grimaça. « Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? »

Pour la première fois en presque une semaine Bella me regarda et éclata de rire. C'était comme de la musique pour mes oreilles. Je la serrai brièvement contre moi et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Chérie, je dois sortir un moment. Ca ira pour toi si je te laisse avec Rob ? »

Elle le regarda avec malice et il posa immédiatement ses mains sur ses pectoraux. « J'irai bien, Alice. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera son cas. »

Il la regarda ironiquement. « Swan, tu ferais mieux d'être gentille avec moi ou alors j'utiliserai mes talents de chanteur sexy à mort et alors là tu seras en feu et frustrée et je me contenterai de rester assis à me marrer. »

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis me regarda perplexe. « Bordel, de quoi il parle ? »

Je haussai les épaules et Rob me dévisagea. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ma belle. Bon, je dois y aller, tu es sûre que ça ira, Bells ? »

« Seigneur, Alice, bien sûr. Je me sentais mal que tu passes tout ton temps avec moi. Je vais bien, vraiment. Rob et moi on va s'amuser tous les deux. Vas et passes un peu de temps avec Jasper. »

Rien que la mention du nom de Jasper commença à humidifier mon intimité, alors je serrai rapidement Bella dans mes bras et Rob me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Bella erra dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, allumant la télévision et zappant frénétiquement. J'ouvris la porte et fis un pas dans le couloir, me retournant pour donner à Rob mes dernières instructions.

« D'accord, alors, prends soin d'elle, amusez-

ous et pour l'amour de Dieu, s'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas pendant les 4 ou 5 prochaines heures. »

Je l'étreignais et il m'embrassa sur la joue. « Passe un sacré bon moment la p'tite. »

« Merci Rob. Oh, et s'il te plaît ne mentionne pas Edward – DU TOUT- et pour son bien, ne la laisse plus manger de glace. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle tombe dans un coma diabétique. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon Dieu, Alice, tu agis comme si je n'avais jamais été confronté à une ex-sans abri qui vient juste de rompre avec sa rock star de petit ami pendant que sa meilleure amie se barre pour aller se faire sauter. Tu crois que je suis un parfait abruti ? »

Je souris tendrement. « Bien sûr que non, chéri. Pas un PARFAIT abruti. »

Il plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant. « Pars maintenant avant que je ne décide que je ne doive VRAIMENT aller réorganiser mon tiroir à sous-vêtements. »

Je lui fis un signe de la main en m'éloignant. « Bye. Merci encore. »

La dernière chose que j'entendis tandis que Rob fermait la porte fut lui appelant Bella. « Alors, Edward t'as jeté, hein ? Tu veux essayer de manger ton propre poids en crème glacée ? »

_Putain Pattinson._

45 minutes plus tard, je me tenais devant l'appartement de Jasper et mon cœur palpitait comme un canari sous crack. Je tournais en rond dans le couloir depuis dix minutes, essayant désespérément de rassembler le courage de frapper à la porte, sachant que quand je l'aurais fait je pourrais coucher avec l'homme le plus torride qui ait respiré, et indécise quant à comment je me sentirais quand je l'aurais fait.

Pour la cinquième fois en quelques minutes, je levais ma main pour frapper, et m'arrêtai.

_Trois ans. Ca m'a pris trois longues années de frustration sexuelle pour arriver ici. Trois ans d'attente à rêver, et à construire mes fantasmes de cet homme, et maintenant, j'étais là, sur le point de réaliser tous ces fantasmes. Je devrais être excitée, non ? Je devrais sauter en l'air et me tortiller les fesses de plaisir, pas vrai ? _Je baissai ma main. _Alors pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveuse ? _

_Heu, peut être parce que pendant que tu fantasmais sur le fait de coucher avec lui pendant tout ce temps, il a fantasmé sur le fait de coucher avec TOI, et peut être que tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de SON fantasme._

_Et merde. Je n'avais pas peur de ça, mais maintenant j'étais terrifiée. Seigneur. Bon Dieu comment vais-je pouvoir rivaliser avec la Alice sans aucun doute absolument parfaite de ses rêves ?_

Je m'écartai de la porte et prenais quelques bouffées d'air.

_Allez, frappes juste à la porte – c'est quoi le pire qui pourrait arriver ?_

_Heu… voyons… il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil à cette bonne vieille Alice j'ai-couché-avec-exactement-six-hommes-dans-toute-ma-vie-et AUCUN-d'entre-eux-ne-m'a-fait-jouïr et réaliser que la Alice de ses rêves est plus grande, plus jolie, plus sexy, plus expérimentée et de toute évidence beaucoup plus intéressante que la vraie _Alice. VOILA CE QUI POURRAIT SE PASSER !

Je retournai vers la porte et posai une main dessus pour me stabiliser alors que mon anxiété commençait à me donner le vertige. Mon Dieu, tout à coup, garder la relation entre Jasper et moi à un niveau strictement téléphonique me semblait être la meilleure idée du monde. Au moins, dans ces circonstances, je ne pourrais pas être rejetée en faveur d'une version de moi plus sexy, plus belle et probablement aux plus gros seins.

_Seigneur, j'ai été folle de penser que quelqu'un comme Jasper pourrait s'intéresser à une simple mortelle telle que moi._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'expirai longuement en un souffle apaisant.

_Ok, voilà ce que nous allons faire. On va rentrer à la maison, téléphoner à Jasper et lui dire qu'on a pu trouver personne pour s'occuper de Bella. Il comprendra, parce qu'il est foutrement parfait et que nous sommes juste pathétiques. Il ne saura même pas que nous avions été là. En plus de ça, je fais maintenant référence à moi en tant que « nous ».Brillant._

J'étais juste sur le point de me retourner et de partir quand la porte de Jasper s'ouvrit tout à coup, me faisant tomber dans les bras de je-sens-si-bon-que-je-devrais-être-répertorié-en-tant-que-satané-narcotique. Il me remit délicatement sur mes pieds et fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux bleus étaient sombres et brûlants.

« Alice. Salut. »

« Salut, Jasper. Heu… J'étais sur le point de frapper. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui… je… j'allais frapper et attendre que tu ouvres la porte mais alors, ensuite, tu as ouvert la porte avant que je ne puisse frapper donc je n'ai pas fini, de tu sais… euh… frapper. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête. « Je vois. »

« Hein hein. » Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre.

Sainte Mère de tout ce qui est outrageusement sexy. Il portait une chemise blanche déboutonnée, qui sortait de son pantalon, seulement retenue par les trois boutons du milieu, me laissant un aperçu tentateur de son torse parfaitement dessiné et lisse. En bas, il portait un jeans foncé qui moulait ses hanches et ses fesses d'une manière qui me donnait envie de me jeter sur ses jambes sans aucune honte. Il était pieds nus et ses cheveux semblaient sortir tout droit d'une soufflerie. Je tentai désespérément de coordonner la fonction parole de mon cerveau alors que je luttais pour assimiler cette impressionnante quantité de beauté face à moi.

« Alors.. » _Bravo Alice, c'est sûr que ça va l'exciter…_

Il avala péniblement sa salive et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Alors… »

Il resta là, à me dévisager, et je souhaitai tout à coup m'être échappée avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la porte.

_Il ne me touche pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me touche pas ?_

Bon Dieu, vu la montagne de tension sexuelle qui s'était accumulée entre nous durant ces derniers jours, j'aurais pensé que notre magnétisme physique pur aurait spontanément fait disparaître nos vêtements dès que nous nous serions retrouvés proches, et voilà où nous en étions – séparés par 50 cm et un amas embarrassant de vêtements entre nous. La simple proximité de Jasper me mettait en feu, mais il continua de me fixer calmement.

_Merde. Une preuve de plus que Alice-au-téléphone est bien plus excitante que la Alice figée-debout-dans-l'entrée-la-bouche-ouverte-comme-un-poisson-rouge._

« Euh Jasper ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu serais d'accord pour que j'entre ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _« Euh… est-ce que TU veux que j'entre, Jasper ? »

Il me regarda de haut en bas, et comme toujours, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer cette fichue expression qui passait sur son visage. « J'aimerais que tu entres si tu veux entrer, Alice, » dit-il mystérieusement. _Etait-ce une sorte de tour de Psychologie Jedi ? Ou peut être une devinette comme qui vient le premier de la poule ou de l'œuf ? Qui en premier ?_

_Oh, bordel de merde. Bien. _« Bon, d'accord. J'aimerais entrer, Jasper… S'il te plaît. »

Il soupira calmement, fermant lentement la porte derrière moi et me conduisant vers le salon. Nous nous arrêtâmes et nous regardâmes mutuellement avant qu'il ne demande, « Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

J'acquiesçai en balayant l'appartement du regard. _Oh bordel, même son intérieur était sexy. _« Hum… ouais… Chardonnay ? »

Il fit oui de la tête et disparut dans la cuisine, je saisissais l'occasion pour errer dans la pièce, fouillant naturellement dans ses livres et ses CD. J'observai son impressionnante collection de littérature classique quand son bras s'enroula autour de mon épaule, me tendant un grand verre de vin. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps au travers de mon imperméable, et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa quand je me retournai vers lui. Je haletai presque quand mon corps réagit à sa proximité.

« Tu es magnifique, Alice. »

Mes yeux clignèrent et le verre de vin parut soudain peser plus lourd que du plomb dans ma main.

« Toi aussi, » soupirai-je, douloureusement consciente de combien son regard bleu perçant affectait mes parties intimes désespérément seules et inexploitées. Je détournai le regard et pris une gigantesque gorgée de vin, grimaçant légèrement en avalant, et soupirant calmement tandis que sa chaleur suave enveloppait mon corps. Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur Jasper, il n'avait pas bougé. Il me dévisageait intensément, et je souhaitais tout à coup avoir la capacité de lire les pensées parce que le Dr. Mc Plus-dur-à-comprendre-que-l'Enfer m'envoyait des signaux plutôt confus.

Je regardais alors qu'il se penchait lentement et retirait le verre de vin de ma main, tremblant quelque peu quand ses doigts effleurèrent les miens, envoyant une décharge à ma peau. Il s'inclina et posa nos deux verres sur la table basse avant de se redresser et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Alice, » souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. « J'ai envie de toi. » Il se pencha et laissa glisser la pointe de ses doigts le long de ma joue et sur ma gorge, rendant soudainement ma respiration impossible. « J'ai envie de toi depuis trois ans, et je sais que je peux te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais connu… si tu me laissais faire. » Son doigt continua à descendre vers ma poitrine, traçant délicatement la démarcation du tissu. Je fermai les yeux alors que mon corps explosait à la vie, frissonnant et lancinant frénétiquement sous son toucher électrisant.

Brusquement, son toucher disparut et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir me regarder avec angoisse. « Mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors je t'en prie, dis-le moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça par pitié ou par obligation. »

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? _« Jasper, de quoi tu parles ? »

Il soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Alice, je t'ai regardée dans le couloir par le judas. J'ai vu à quel point tu semblais hésiter à venir ici ce soir, et je voulais seulement savoir, je comprendrais parfaitement si tu ne voulais pas que cette… chose… qu'il y a entre nous passe à la vitesse supérieure. C'est une étape importante et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit tant que tu n'es pas parfaitement prête. » Ses yeux retournèrent fixer le sol et soudain, il ressembla à Dr. Mc Bien-sûr-que-je-suis-brillant-et-sexy-au-possible-mais-si-tu-me-dis-que-tu-ne-veux-pas-de-moi-je-vais-me-briser-en-un-million-de-morceaux.

_Oh doux Seigneur. Est-il aussi nerveux que je le suis ? Dieu merci !_

« Jasper, je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps que je deviens folle à force d'attendre. Je suis simplement nerveuse de ne pas être à la hauteur de la Alice-de-tes-rêves, mais je t'en prie, ne penses pas que je ne suis pas prête pour ça… »

J'eus tout à coup besoin de lui montrer combien j'étais réellement prête pour ça.

Je détachai la ceinture de mon imperméable et le laissai tomber, lui révélant mon absence flagrante de vêtements et de sous-vêtements.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Alice… »

Je me mis à frémir lorsque ses yeux s'obscurcirent et s'embrasèrent, me baignant d'une délicieuse aura de désir.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air prête selon toi, Jasper ? » demandai-je calmement, mon souffle devint erratique et précipité.

« Oh putain, oui, » grogna-t-il en parcourant rapidement la distance qui nous séparait et en me plaquant contre lui.

Trois ans de désir mutuel firent irruption entre nous, nous enveloppant d'une vague de passion incroyable. Nos bouches se dévoraient l'une l'autre, nos langues se goûtant et se caressant tandis que nos lèvres bougeaient contre l'autre avec urgence. Mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, l'attirant brusquement vers moi, agrippant sa tête et son cou alors qu'il gémissait dans ma bouche et laissait glisser ses mains vers mes fesses. Il me souleva et nous nous écrasâmes en arrière contre la bibliothèque, faisant voler certains ouvrages bruyamment au sol tandis que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et que je me pressai contre son érection massive.

« Oh… Bon Dieu, Alice, » gémit-il alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de ma gorge et qu'il commençait à taquiner la peau autour de mon téton. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et redressai ma poitrine pour le sentir, gémissant bruyamment alors que sa magnifique bouche sexy se referma autour de ma pointe douloureusement durcie.

« Oh mon Dieu, Jasper… oui… »

Il me retourna, renversant un vase et un lampadaire en me portant jusqu'au canapé. Il dégagea la table basse d'un coup de pied, envoyant nos verres de vin se briser au sol quand il se laissa tomber sur le cuir délicat, m'attirant de sorte à ce que je me retrouve à cheval sur lui.

Je repartais à l'assaut de sa bouche et arquai mon dos de plaisir en me frottant contre sa virilité érigée. Ses mains laissaient des trainées électriques en passant sur mon corps tandis qu'il dessinait du bout de ses doigts experts le contour de mes seins et de mes hanches.

« Alice, tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'aie jamais rencontrée. La Alice-de-mes-rêves n'était qu'une pâle imitation de la réalité. Bordel, tu me rends tellement fou de désir que je n'y vois même plus clair… »

Il baissa ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne, y plongeant sa langue et me faisant perdre la raison alors que ses mains magiques se refermaient sur mes seins, les malaxant et titillant mes pointes. J'arrachai ma bouche à la sienne et déchirai sa chemise dans ma précipitation, haletant quand je vis enfin son corps sublime. Il était merveilleux.

Ses larges et fermes pectoraux dessinés à merveille descendaient jusqu'à ses abdominaux parfaits, je les fixai, hypnotisée alors que ses muscles se contractaient au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Il émit un gémissement rauque alors que je baissais la tête pour le goûter, passant ma langue et mes lèvres sur les muscles sculptés de son torse avant de me régaler de ses tétons. Sa peau avait une saveur envoûtante, comme du sel, du sexe, de la puissance et de la peau, sa tête retomba à l'arrière du canapé alors que je descendais lentement le long de ses abdos en béton jusqu'au haut de son jeans. Je levai les yeux vers lui, à la recherche de son approbation et quand il fit un petit hochement de tête, je déboutonnai sa braguette et sortis avec délicatesse son érection du carcan de son boxer.

_Oh… mon… Dieu. _Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors que je le regardais, ma féminité s'enflammant en prenant conscience de la perfection phallique qui serait bientôt en moi.

_Seigneur. Il était tellement magnifique. _Je levai les yeux vers lui en me penchant pour lécher sa bite magnifique. Il ferma les yeux et grogna quand ma langue sortit de ma bouche et passa sur son bout engorgé.

« Oh… Seigneur, Alice… oh, mon Dieu… »

Je ronronnai légèrement en le prenant dans ma bouche, le plaisir de voir un de mes fantasmes préférés devenir vrai allumait une traînée de désir jusqu'à mon antre de plaisir, me faisant frémir de satisfaction tandis que je le suçais avec respect, faisant coulisser son impressionnante longueur dans ma bouche avide.

Il agrippa ma tête et m'arrêta, m'écartant délicatement de lui en gémissant, « Alice, arrête… putain, tu vas me faire jouir, et je ne veux vraiment pas que ça arrive jusqu'à ce que je sois profondément en toi. »

Il me mit sur mes pieds et nous retirâmes tous deux le reste de nos vêtements, nous arrêtant quand nous fûmes enfin nus face à face. Les yeux de Jasper me détaillaient avidement, et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi belle.

« Alice, tu es parfaite, tu sais ça ? » souffla-t-il pendant que ses mains glissaient de mes seins jusqu'à mon ventre. Une nuée de papillons fit irruption en moi quand je le vis plonger ses doigts dans mes plis intimes et se mettre à tracer des cercles en douceur.

« Oh, mon Dieu… oui Jasper… »

Il m'embrassa intensément alors que ses doigts glissèrent plus profondément en moi, et je gémis dans sa bouche en commençant à me resserrer autour de lui. Mon souffle devenait rapide et erratique tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus rapidement et que mes mains s'accrochaient à ses biceps, excitée de sentir ses muscles gonflés et tendus alors qu'il pompait en moi.

« Oh… putain… Jasper… » Je sentais mon orgasme se construire rapidement, mais comme lui, je ne voulais pas jouir seule. « Attends… arrête… »

Il retira ses doigts, les renifla avec extase et les lécha un à un jusqu'à ce que toute trace ait disparu. _Oh pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, cet homme va me tuer à être si torride._

« Jasper, je t'en prie… j'ai besoin de toi en moi. »

Il grogna et m'attrapa par les fesses, me soulevant et se ruant sur ma bouche en nous faisant reculer sur le canapé. Mon corps tout entier appelait son corps à se joindre au mien de toutes ses forces, et quand il m'allongea sur le cuir lisse, je passai mes mains sur les douces courbes de son dos, descendant jusqu'à reposer sur ses fesses fermes qui me surplombaient. Il me regarda les yeux sombres, le souffle pénible et irrégulier.

« Alice, je n'ai jamais voulu faire l'amour à qui que ce soit autant que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Dis-moi que tu as envie de ça…. Que tu as envie de moi… s'il te plaît. »

Je me redressai et passai mes mains sur son superbe visage, promenant mes pouces sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Jasper, oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement envie de toi… Je ne peux même pas te dire combien de fois je t'ai imaginé comme ça, à me toucher… à m'aimer… et maintenant tu es là et je suis là et tout est parfait et je n'oublierai jamais ce moment aussi longtemps que je vivrai. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, en prenant son temps pour explorer ma bouche avec sa langue, mettant chaque fibre de mon être à vif de ce besoin consumant tout sur son passage de l'avoir en moi, de proclamer qu'il m'appartenait et moi à lui.

« Alice, » dit-il à bout de souffle en s'éloignant. « Il faut que j'aille chercher un préservatif. »

Je le retins contre moi. « Non, je prends la pilule et je suis en parfaite santé. »

Il me sourit. « Moi aussi. A propos d'être en parfaite santé je veux dire. Je ne prends pas la pilule, bien sûr – ça me rend trop grincheux. »

Je me mis à rire et l'embrassai encore, gémissant doucement en sentant son gland frôler mon entrée.

« Mon Dieu, Alice… J'ai besoin d'être en toi. Je peux ? »

« Bon sang, Jasper, oui… s'il te plaît. »

Tout à coup « You Sexy Thing »de Hot Chocolate retentit de mon sac. C'était la sonnerie que Rob avait programmé pour lui en personne sur mon téléphone. Je cessai de respirer et Jasper me regarda avec désarroi.

_Non, non, non, non, non. Ce n'était PAS en train d'arriver. _« Ignore-le, » laissai-je échapper essayant de faire redescendre Jasper sur moi.

Il regarda en direction de mon sac puis de nouveau mon visage, l'inquiétude apparaissant sur son visage. « Alice, t'en es sûre ? »

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse.

_Je crois que j'ai été plutôt claire avec Rob quant au fait que m'appeler ce soir n'était pas une option envisageable à moins que ce putain de monde ne touche à sa fin. Je me rappelai vaguement l'avoir menacé de représailles physiques. Il est IMPOSSIBLE que le Rosbeef m'appelle sans une foutue bonne raison. Il doit y avoir un problème – un gros problème._

Je passai ma main sur mon visage et soupirai rageusement. « C'est Rob Pattinson. C'est le baby-sitter de Bella ce soir. »

« L'acteur ? »

« Ouais. Je lui ai dit d'appeler seulement en cas d'urgence. »

« Alors, tu devrais peut être répondre. »

Je soufflai de frustration suprême en m'asseyant, marchant d'un pas lourd vers mon sac, l'ouvrant violemment et attrapant mon téléphone brutalement avant d'aboyer, « Pattinson, t'as intérêt à être mourant ou raide mort parce que ce sont les deux SEULES excuses que j'accepterais venant de toi pour me téléphoner AU MOMENT LE PLUS FOUTREMENT INOPPORTUN DE TOUTE MA VIE ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que je n'entende Rob dire sur un ton étouffé. « Hey Alice. Comment ça va ? »

Mon cerveau explosa de colère. Mes mots s'écoulèrent de moi comme un serpent venimeux alors que j'imaginais les différentes manières dont je pourrais faire souffrir le beau Rosbeef. « Rob, tu ferais mieux de me dire POURQUOI BORDEL tu m'appelles JUSTE MAINTENANT avant que je ne me mette à organiser ton meurtre de la façon la plus douloureuse imaginable, tu comprends ? »

J'entendis un puissant claquement à l'autre bout de la ligne, suivie par la voix de Bella enragée. « Pattinson, si tu n'ouvres pas cette putain de porte je jure que je vais la défoncer ! » Il y eut d'avantage de coups frénétiques puis Rob dit, « Euh… Alice, je crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Je serrai vivement mes paupières fermées en me frottant le front des doigts. « Rob, bordel qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Et bien, euh… Bella et moi avons mangé une pizza, bu une ou deux bières, et tout se passait très bien, ensuite elle a commencé à s'attaquer à Edward… »

« Et… ? »

« Et… bon, elle avait un peu trop bu et devenait plutôt … catégorique et sûre de devoir téléphoner à Edward et lui donner un aperçu de son avis concernant la façon dont il l'avait quittée… »

« Et… ? »

« Et… euh… J'ai été d'accord avec elle… tu sais, pour lui montrer mon soutien… en tant qu'ami. »

« Putain de merde, Pattsy ! »

« Je sais… Je sais je n'aurais pas dû, mais dès que j'ai réalisé mon erreur, elle s'était bien convaincue qu'elle devait décharger sa colère sur son ex rock-star ou mourir en essayant de le faire, mais je savais que si TU découvrais que je l'avais laissé appeler Edward tu me ferais sans doute un nouveau trou du cul, alors j'ai essayé de lui prendre son téléphone et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne le récupère pas, c'est là qu'elle s'est mise à me pourchasser dans tout l'appartement, en me hurlant des obscénités comme une furie et menaçant la vie de mes tétons qui ont déjà été suffisamment traumatisés pour une seule et même soirée, merci beaucoup. »

La voix de Bella s'écria à nouveau. « Pattinson ! C'est ça… Je vais trouver quelque chose pour ouvrir cette porte et ensuite je vais te faire souffrir ! »

Je soupirai de frustration. C'était in-foutrement-croyable. Toute la semaine, Bella avait été docile comme un ange, pratiquement incapable de sortir son petit cul de son lit pour manger ou se doucher, mais la SEULE fois où je sors pour m'occuper de ma féminité pathétique et négligée martelant pour manifester sa détresse, elle se transforme en l'ex petite amie psychotique comme l'Enfer. Putain, putain, putain !

« Ou es-tu là ? » demandai-je sèchement.

« Dans la salle de bain. J'ai réussi à courir jusqu'ici et à fermer la porte, mais merde, Minipouce – je suis vraiment terrorisée au sujet de ce qui va se passer quand elle ouvrira cette porte. » J'entendis le bruit d'un tressaillement en arrière plan. « Oh, mon Dieu, le verrou bouge, Alice ! Ce foutu verrou bouge ! » J'entendis le son d'un coup et quelque chose qui ressemblait au cri de frayeur d'une petite fille- je supposais que c'était Rob.

La voix de Bella était rauque et légèrement inarticulé. « Bien, maintenant donne-moi le téléphone Pattinson et personne ne sera blessé. »

J'entendis un mouvement, suivi par la supplique de Rob, « Bella, allez maintenant, sois raisonnable… »

Bella grogna, « ROB, DONNE-MOI CE FOUTU TELEPHONE, IMMEDIATEMENT, SALOPARD ! »

Rob semblait désespéré. « Bella non ! Arrête… s'il te plaît… BELLA ! NON ! »

La ligne se coupa.

_PUTAIN !_

Je me retournai pour regarder Jasper qui était déjà complètement habillé. Il me tendit mon imperméable, je l'enfilai et l'attachai avant de glisser mes pieds avec colère dans mes chaussures si-ce-n'était-pour-Rpattz-et-mon-ancienne-meilleure-amie-je-serais-en-train-de-me-faire-baiser-minutieusement-à-l'heure-qu'il-est.

Jasper me passa mon sac et me suivit tranquillement alors que je me précipitai hors de son appartement et me ruai dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, rageant avec tant de fureur que je craquai le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur en le pressant vicieusement. Je me retournai pour regarder le visage de l'homme qui aurait dû être en train de me faire crier son nom d'extase. Ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de désir et une expression tumultueuse passa sur son visage.

« Jasper, si on me fait un procès pour le meurtre d'un acteur anglais délabré et d'une ex SDF qui se chamaillaient à cause de mon imbécile de grand frère, tu pourras m'en tirer en témoignant que j'étais folle à cause de la frustration sexuelle, non ? »

Il me fit entrer dans l'ascenseur et serra ma main un peu plus fort.

« Complètement, » grogna-t-il.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou à toutes !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de ce début d'été et de vacances pour celles qui en ont ! Je m'excuse encore d'avoir trainé pour ce chapitre mais entre le soleil qui m'appelle et mon petit séjour incroyable à Paris j'ai fait au mieux ! Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre aux filles géniales, à mes Tpas extraordinaires que j'ai rencontré là bas et à toutes celles qui nous ont manqué, je suis sûre que vous vous reconnaîtrez… Je vous adore et vous me manquez déjà!**

**Comme toujours un immense merci à ma Ninie pour ses corrections et ses bannières, tu es un amour !**

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci de ta fidélité !**

**Pauline :**** Merci beaucoup ! Mais non, l'auteur ne déteste pas Alice et Jasper… elle aime les torturer ! Bizz**

**Lu :**** Merci pour…. Ton éloquence MDR**

**Malula : ****Merci ! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Bises**

**.com () :**** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je publierai cette fic jusqu'au bout, bonus inclus… par contre, pour les publications, je ne préfère plus donner de dates mais j'assure que je fais de mon mieux ! Bisous.**

**Marion : ****Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci et à bientôt. Bizz**

**Minouche : ****Merci pour ta review sur LOA et voici la suite de The Screamers ! **

**Caroline :**** Alors je suis désolée de t'avoir autant fait attendre mais je pense que ce chapitre fera que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! Merci pour tout ! Bisous**

**Nessie : ****Merci pour ta review pour LOA, bienvenue ici, j'espère que cette fic te plaira autant ! Bisous.**

**Samia : ****Désolée Miss, mais il n'y a pas de jour spécial ou je poste , j'essaie de faire au mieux , mais j'improvise pas mal ! Bisous**

**Azee : ****Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup. Bizz**

**Coco : **** Coucou, contente que ces deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Ah la frustration d'Alice s'arrêtera-t-elle un jour ? Merci pour ta review. Bises.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 20 : Fausses idées **

**Edward POV**

Je me pinçai le nez et essayai de me retenir d'étrangler la femme à côté de moi. Ma main libre se refermait douloureusement sur mon accoudoir, mes doigts devenant blancs en s'enfonçant dans le tissu rêche. Ma peau picotait à l'idée de se poser sur sa peau veloutée quand mes doigts s'accrocheraient à sa gorge délicate et commenceraient à serrer. Dire que l'idée était tentante était bien largement en-dessous de la vérité. J'inspirai profondément en énumérant tous les arguments défavorables au meurtre de quelqu'un dans la première classe d'un 747. La liste était longue et considérable. D'un autre côté la justification de son assassinat était simple et évidente – ça la forcerait A LA BOUCLER !

« Et puis je lui ai dit, « Je comprends COMPLETEMENT ce que tu ressens. La première fois que j'ai vu EC – c'est comme ça que je t'appelle au fait, je trouve que c'est cool parce que tu sais Justin Timberlake est JT, alors t'es EC… pigé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai dit que la première fois que j'avais vu EC, c'est toi, en concert j'ai cru que j'allais mourir parce que tu portais cette veste en cuir super cool avec des inscriptions dessus, et t' avais l'air si sexy et aussi comme si t'étais en colère… un peu comme l'air que tu as en ce moment, et ELLE a dit qu'elle pensait la même chose à propos de John Mayer, et j'étais genre, « John Mayer ? » Tu te FOUS de moi ? EC est tellement plus sexe que Mayer le gigolo-qui-a-largué-Aniston. Putain ! J'ai raison ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Ca n'avait absolument aucune importance. C'était un monologue pas une conversation.

« Alors elle a commencé à déblatérer sur toi parce qu'elle avait vu ces photos chaudes de Rpattz et toi dans la ruelle et elle était genre, « il est 100% gay de toute façon » et moi j'ai fait, « Nah, ah ! » et elle a fait « Il l'est aussi ! » et moi « Impossible ! » , et APRES elle a commencé à enchaîner en disant à quel point Rpattz est plus sexy que toi et j'étais style « oh non c'est pas vrai » et ensuite j'ai commencé à y penser et ouais, je dois admettre que c'est clair, il est complètement et foutrement torride…. Et t'arrives à croire qu'on est en première classe, c'est vrai, c'est juste trooooop excellent, ça me rend totalement dingue parce que j'ai juste pris l'avion genre une fois avant et alors j'étais trop occupée à dégueuler parce qu'en fait je suis toujours terrifiée que l'avion ne se crashe et qu'on meure tous dans une boule de feu énorme et infernale, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et j'ai jamais compris toute cette histoire de `boîte noire' parce que regarde, si l'avion explose et que la seule chose qui résiste c'est la boîte noire, putain alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne construisent pas tout l'avion de la même matière dont est construite la boîte noire… j'ai raison ? »

« Bree, » dis-je soigneusement, les dents serrées, essayant de ne pas lui hurler dessus à pleins poumons que si elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler sur le champ, j'allais l'attraper par les cheveux et la balancer par le sas pneumatique le plus proche. « S'il te plaît, arrête. »

Elle s'arrêta à la moitié de sa phrase et me regarda bouche bée comme si je venais juste de lui plaquer ma queue contre les fesses.

_Oh bon Dieu, si seulement…_

Je me tournai et lui adressai mon sourire le plus patient et le moins meurtrier – cela me demanda une montagne d'efforts. « J'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer sur ce que je vais dire pour mes interviews de cet après-midi alors si tu pouvais s'il te plaît arrêter de parler un moment – allez, disons, pour le reste du vol – j'apprécierais _énormément_. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils en attendant sa réponse. « Oh… c'est vrai… bien sûr, EC. »

Je soupirai et rejetai ma tête en arrière contre le siège. _Dieu tout puissant. _« Merci Bree. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai d'apaiser mes nerfs. Comme si ce n'était pas assez terrible de toujours sentir le Cinglé rôder dans ma tête, impuissant, fou de rage et de violence réprimée, je devais maintenant ajouter la pression d'essayer de ne pas tuer mon attachée de presse remplaçante _et _ de devoir faire mon numéro comme un chien de cirque durant une série d'interviews pour lesquelles je n'étais pas complètement préparé. J'avais le sentiment de sombrer dans l'anxiété et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment y mettre un terme.

Si Bella était ici, elle…

Je m'arrêtai. Bella n'était pas là. Cela faisait 5 jours que je l'avais quittée, et chaque seconde où j'étais éloigné d'elle ressemblait à un autre coup de poignard douloureux dans mon cœur brisé. Je m'étais réveillé tous les matins en rêvant qu'elle était allongée dans mes bras, me sentant épanoui et complet, puis ensuite, je réalisai que j'étais seul et la culpabilité nauséeuse ainsi que la colère revenaient, remplissant mes veines de feu et de glace.

Seigneur, elle me manquait. Tout en elle me manquait – son sourire, son contact, son esprit, son… amour. Je riais amèrement pour moi-même. _Je doute énormément qu'elle ne ressente autre chose que de la haine et du mépris pour moi maintenant. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir._

J'espérai qu'elle était heureuse.

Le Taré se moqua bruyamment. _Non, c'est faux. Tu espères qu'elle est juste aussi misérable que toi. Tu espères que tu lui manques autant qu'elle te manque, espèce d'enfoiré égoïste. T'espères qu'elle est aussi malheureuse, pathétique et qu'elle attend patiemment que tu retournes vers elle, guéri et serein._

Je fermai les yeux plus vivement. Je pouvais le nier mais c'était inutile. Aussi égoïste que je pensais être, une part de moi se raccrochait toujours au faible espoir qu'elle me pardonnerait un jour et que nous serions de nouveau ensemble.

_Putain, paries pas là-dessus, abruti. Guéri et serein ? Toi ? J'y crois pas._

Je fus surpris quand l'avion atterrît. J'avais dû m'endormir. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Bree me guidait à travers l'aéroport jusqu'à une limousine qui attendait. Une poignée de Criardes et de paparazzi nous encercla alors que nous nous précipitions vers la voiture, puis nous fûmes en sécurité à l'intérieur, roulant à toute allure dans les rues de San Francisco.

« Ok, EC, alors notre première cession d'interviews aujourd'hui se déroulera à notre hôtel, qui soit dit en passant est super –chicos. On a dans les 15 journalistes, alignés , en rang d'oignons, pour parler du nouvel album puis tu as le reste de la soirée de repos avant de faire la tournée des radios pour le petit-déjeuner demain, ok ? »

« Bien, » répondis-je distraitement en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Ils ont tous été prévenus de ne pas te parler de l' `incident', mais tu connais les journalistes… Ils te demanderont bien ce qu'ils voudront, peu importe ce qu'on dit, j'ai raison ? »

« Hein, hein. »

« Et juste au cas où je ne l'ai pas déjà dit, je voulais te dire que j'étais complètement excitée à l'idée de cette tournée. Je veux dire, c'est la première fois qu'Alice me fait suffisamment confiance avec quelque chose comme ça et je suis juste tellement heureuse que tout se soit passé comme ça et que j'aie pu venir. »

Je la regardai brusquement, une soudaine vague de colère me submergeant. « Oh, vraiment Bree ? Je suis tellement heureux que le fait que Bella soit tombée sur une table et qu'elle ait été tailladée ait pu représenter une telle opportunité pour toi. Ca valait le coup. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, le regard blessé, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante, et une fois de plus, Edward Cullen, Trou du Cul Extraordinaire est dans la place.

Je me frottai les yeux de la main et essayai de repousser cette colère, l'incrustant en moi avec le poids de ma toute nouvelle culpabilité de blesser les gens autour de moi dont le seul crime était de se trouver en ma présence toxique. « Bree… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être dur avec toi. »

Elle reprit péniblement son souffle et pendant un moment horriblement long je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. « Tu sais, » dit-elle d'une voix chancelante, « quand Alice me rend triste, elle se rattrape en me laissant emprunter la carte de crédit de la société. » Elle me regarda en attendant, sa lèvre tremblant toujours légèrement.

« Euh… Bon… Désolé, Bree, je n'ai pas de carte de crédit de la société. »

Elle fit une grimace de frustration. « Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Ca craint ! Tant pis. » Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se remit à taper un texto sur son Blackberry. « Tu devrais vraiment demander à Alice de t'en donner une - elles sont trop cool. »

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôtel et Bree et le coordinateur local m'escortèrent jusqu'à une pièce cossue où se tenaient deux fauteuils et une série d'éclairages. Je m'installai dans un des fauteuils et me préparai à être torturé par l'inquisition.

Quatorze interviews et quelques heures filèrent comme dans du brouillard, et je fus soulagé que la plupart des journalistes aient choisi de respecter le véto strict énoncé par Alice « pas de putain de question personnelle, espèce de buveurs de sang ». Au moment où le dernier journaliste entra, j'étais fatigué, j'avais faim et j'étais résigné à replonger et convaincu que consommer mon propre poids en téquila était l'idée la plus « foutrement géniale » que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. J'écartai cette impulsion lorsqu'un homme immense et large d'épaules me serra la main fermement et prit place dans la chaise de l'intervieweur.

_Bon Dieu, ce type ressemble plus à un linebacker* qu'à un journaliste._

J'étais sur le point de lui demander pour quel magazine il travaillait en me rasseyant dans mon fauteuil, mais je fus surpris de le voir se pencher en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, les doigts croisés sous son menton.

« Alors, Edward, » dit-il d'une voix de baryton âpre, « comment ça va ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. _Bizarre comme début. _« Euh… je vais bien. Et vous ? »

Il décroisa ses mains et posa ses paumes à plat sur ses cuisses. « Bon, c'est pas vraiment important, hein ? On est pas là pour parler de moi. »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et dit, « Et bien, je sais que vous en avez sûrement marre de parler de votre nouvel album alors pourquoi ne parlerions nous pas de quelque chose qui pourrait réellement vous soulager d'un poids. Dites-moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé la semaine dernière… ? »

Mon cœur commença à s'emballer mais je me forçai à afficher un sourire gêné. « Je ne tiens pas vraiment à parler de ça, si ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes. »

Un sourire exaspérant illumina son visage. « Et si ça me pose un problème ? Sincèrement, vous croyez honnêtement que personne ne va débarquer ici et vous poser la question ? »

Je cherchai Bree du regard mais je ne la voyais nulle part. Bella aurait géré ce mec même avec une main attachée dans le dos, mais à la place, j'avais Britney Spears en plein trip, qui devait certainement être quelque part avec son clavier à raconter sur un blog à quel point j'étais con. Je plissai les yeux mais essayai de garder une voix normale. « Ecoutez, je suis ici pour parler de ma musique, de rien d'autre. »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux à son tour et j'eus tout à coup un très mauvais pressentiment par rapport à où cette conversation nous menait. « Edward, le simple fait de ne pas en parler, ne va pas effacer ça. Les gens ont besoin d'entendre ce qui s'est passé, et quelle meilleure manière de dissiper les rumeurs que de leur donner la vérité ? »

Je crispai la mâchoire alors que ma colère montait en moi. « Vous ne voulez pas connaître la vérité – c'est tout sauf intéressant et romantique comme le conte qu'ils ont écrit dans les journaux. »

Il hocha la tête avec compassion et je serrai les poings pour me retenir de bondir et de lui arracher la tête. « Je m'en doutais. Vous avez perdu le contrôle Edward, n'est ce pas ? Votre petite amie s'est entravée ou vous avez simplement pété les plombs quand vous avez découvert pour tous les gars qu'elle s'était tapée ? »

_Putain mais ce mec se prend pour qui, comment il sait ça, et merde, où est Bree ? Je n'aurais pas dû être seul pour gérer ça. Si Alice entend parler de ça elle va attraper cette foutue carte de crédit de la société et l'enfoncer dans le cul de Bree._

Je me levai en vitesse, tout mon corps tendu par l'effort de ne pas jeter ce clown au sol et de le massacrer. « Cette discussion est terminée, » m'exclamai-je la mâchoire crispée.

L'homme-montagne se leva aussi et fit un pas vers moi. _Pas raisonnable, enfoiré._ La rage s'intensifia dans mes entrailles quand il dit, « Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas en parler Edward ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire preuve de maturité et assumer les conséquences de vos actes ? »

Je le fixai quand mes mots jaillirent de moi. « J'ai pris mes responsabilités, connard ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de mes putains d'erreurs. Je me suis puni bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pu ! Bordel qu'est ça peut bien vous foutre ? »

« Je suis simplement quelqu'un qui veut connaître la vérité, Edward. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous l'avouer à vous-même alors vous pourrez peut être me l'avouer à moi. Vous étiez en colère après Bella, non ? Vous vouliez la punir pour son passé, c'est ça ? »

Ma rage bouillait violemment en moi et la dernière particule de contrôle qui me retenait de me jeter sur cet enfoiré commençait à s'amenuiser dangereusement. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai pour apaiser ma colère. « Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de parler maintenant et de vous éloigner de moi, ou vous et moi, ça va finir en baston magistrale. »

_Cullen, tu perds complètement l'esprit. Ce type a l'air de pouvoir te clouer au sol sans aucun problème._

Peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais.

Il avança vers moi et me poussa brusquement en me tapant l'épaule. Chaque muscle de mon corps était tendu d'anticipation. « C'est ça, t'es un dur ? T'as pas eu ton compte de violence récemment ? T'en veux encore plus ? »

Un flash de Bella s'effondrant sur la table basse me frappa et je me contenais pour garder mes poings serrés le long de mon corps alors qu'ils étaient avides de se ruer sur son visage. « PARTEZ ! MAINTENANT ! »

Il approcha son visage juste au dessus du mien, ses dents apparaissant derrière ses lèvres en un sourire méprisant quand il murmura, « la seule façon de me faire quitter cette pièce, mon mignon, c'est que tu me jettes dehors, et vas-y oses essayer. Ou t'as peut-être peur de t'en prendre à un vrai mec et pas à un mac inconscient et à une ex-pute ? »

Ca fonctionna. Ma colère jaillit, sans retenue et incontrôlée tandis que je le poussais brutalement en appuyant sur son torse, le forçant à reculer. Je sentis un grognement rauque s'échapper de moi alors que je bondissais vers lui, déployant mon bras dans un mouvement circulaire percutant. Je fus choqué quand il sauta rapidement hors de portée et saisit mon bras au passage, le tirant derrière mon dos et forçant violemment dessus pour faire baisser mon épaule tandis qu'il me contraignait à tourner la tête vers le sol. Je heurtai la moquette lourdement, gémissant en me débattant vicieusement contre lui. Il me neutralisa en plaquant un genou dans le milieu de mon dos, son poids écrasant forçant l'air à quitter mon corps.

« Bordel, qui êtes-vous ? » sifflai-je pendant que ses énormes mains serraient douloureusement mon poignet.

Il se pencha et me dît à l'oreille. « Et bien, Edward, » dit-il innocemment. « Jasper m'a envoyé. Il a dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de mes services et il ne s'est pas trompé. Je suis Emmett McCarthy, ton Conseiller en Sérénité, et je vois qu'il y a une bonne dose de problèmes à régler. »

**Bella POV**

« Pattinson, si tu n'ouvres pas cette foutue porte tout de suite, j'te jure que je vais la défoncer ! »

Je cognai sur le bois solide et grimaçai alors que la douleur se rappelait à mes mains déjà blessées. _Merde._

J'entendais Rob marmonner à voix basse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait là dedans ?

Je me penchai et regardai la serrure attentivement. _Hah – un jeu d'enfant. « _Pattinson ! Voilà… Je vais chercher quelque chose pour ouvrir cette porte puis je reviens te faire souffrir ! »

Je me précipitai dans la cuisine, ignorant le fait que la pièce tournait quand même légèrement. On ne vit pas dans la rue aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait sans apprendre le B.A Ba de comment crocheter une serrure. Je fouillai dans le tiroir à argenterie avant d'attraper en vitesse une fourchette à grillade et un couteau à beurre.

Je titubai un peu en retournant vers la porte. Je n'avais jamais été une grande consommatrice d'alcool et le fait que j'ai descendu cinq bières d'affilée n'arrangeait en rien mon état d'esprit actuel.

Bon Dieu, à quoi Pattsy pensait jouer ? D'abord il m'encourage à appeler Edward et à lui faire part de ce que j'ai en tête, ce que je devrais sérieusement faire parce que sincèrement, ce qu'il m'avait fait était plus qu'horrible et j'avais vraiment besoin de lui dire que… et après, il me pique mon téléphone et se cache comme une fillette dans la salle de bain ? J'y crois pas le Rosbeef !

Je commençai à trifouiller la serrure et entendis des murmures paniqués provenir de l'intérieur. Mon cœur battait la chamade en pensant à toutes les choses que je dirais à Edward quand je récupèrerais enfin mon téléphone.

_Salut Edward, c'est Bella. T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré et j'espère que tu te sens minable, espèce de bâtard lâcheur-de-Bella._

_Edward, je te déteste. C'est tout._

_Edward, tu vas regretter de m'avoir quitté, salaud. Je viens juste de balancer un texto à 300 Criardes et elles sont en chemin pour te mettre en pièces._

_Edward, je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît rentre à la maison._

_Merde. _Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais lui dire, mais j'étais plus que certaine que j'allais dire quelque chose.

Tout à coup, la serrure céda et j'ouvris la porte d'un coup de poing pour trouver Rob recroquevillé dans l'angle.

« Bien, maintenant, donne-moi le téléphone Pattinson et personne ne sera blessé. »

Rob recula vers la douche en tenant le téléphone derrière son dos et son autre main devant lui. « Bella, allez, sois raisonnable maintenant… »

Je l'entendis à peine. J'étais obsédée par le besoin de parler à Edward, d'être connectée à lui, d'entendre sa voix et qu'il entende la mienne. Je devenais cinglée tellement j'en avais besoin. « ROB, DONNE-MOI CE PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE, MAINTENANT, ENFOIRE ! »

Je me jetai sur lui, m'enroulant autour de lui comme un singe, essayant de saisir le téléphone. Son long bras le tenait hors de ma portée et alors je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser – je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse jusqu'à ce que le bout de mes doigts se pose sur ses tétons. « Bella non ! Arrête… S'il te plaît… BELLA ! NON ! » Je serrai en les tournant vicieusement, il lâcha le téléphone et hurla de douleur en levant les mains pour frotter ses pectoraux.

« NOM DE DIEU ! »

Il me regarda avec fureur et le besoin d'être ailleurs se fit urgent. « C'est ça, Swan ! C'est le comble ! » Il se mit à avancer vers moi alors que je reculai pour quitter la salle de bain.

« Toi, » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, « tu viens de commettre une erreur monumentale, ma chère. Tu trouves ça normal de maltraiter à tout-va mes tétons de mec ? Et bien, c'est foutrement pas normal, mademoiselle. En fait je crois que ce serait équitable d'appliquer la règle du un prêté pour un rendu… voyons à quel point tu apprécies, non ? » Il bondit vers moi et je me mis à courir, zigzagant frénétiquement dans l'entrée alors que mon corps alcoolisé tentait de maintenir son équilibre. Dieu merci Rob était aussi éméché que moi sinon je n'aurais eu aucune chance face à ses longues jambes. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais l'avantage qu'il courait comme une gonzesse.

Je me ruai dans le salon, me cachant derrière le canapé. Je m'éclipsai juste à temps pour le voir s'entraver dans ses propres pieds et s'étaler la tête contre le tapis. Un grognement indélicat m'échappa.

« Putain ! » Il se releva et me lança un regard noir, retirant des moletons du tapis de sur sa langue alors que je ricanai discrètement. « Oh, tu trouves que c'est drôle, hein ? » il se redressa en s'avançant de nouveau vers moi. « Swan, tu t'enfonces. »

Je feignais de partir vers la droite puis pris à toute vitesse la direction opposée, courant dans l'entrée et me précipitant dans ma chambre. J'entendais qu'il était tout proche derrière moi, mais je parvins à lui claquer la porte au nez avant de tourner le verrou. La porte commença aussitôt à vibrer comme il se mit à taper dessus. « Bella ! Ouvre cette maudite porte ! Et t'as pas INTERET à appeler Edward, ou Alice va nous tuer tous les deux ! Tu SAIS qu'elle le fera ! Bella ! »

« Rob, on était tous les deux d'accord qu'il fallait dire à Edward quel abruti il est, alors sois un gentil garçon et lâche-moi ! »

«Vas te faire voir, Bella ! »

Mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement en l'entendant marmonner quelque chose à propos de bousiller la serrure pour entrer. Je chancelai jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'assis sur le couvercle de la cuvette des toilettes, regardant le téléphone et rassemblant autant de courage que possible.

_Ok, Bella tu peux le faire. Composes simplement le numéro et laisse toute cette merde qui t'a polluée de l'intérieur ces 5 derniers jours jaillir sur lui. Tu te sentiras mieux après, et tu n'auras plus besoin de renifler ses fringues tous les jours._

J'inspirai profondément et fis remonter tous les sentiments négatifs que j'avais pour Edward depuis qu'il m'avait quittée. J'utilisai chaque once de souffrance, chaque brin de chagrin qu'il m'avait infligé, et quand son numéro apparut sur l'écran, j'étais un volcan au bord d'une éruption d'amertume. Je pressai le bouton brutalement et attendis avec impatience durant la sonnerie.

« Quoi ? » s'écria la voix rageuse d'Edward au travers du téléphone qui me gifla mentalement.

_Oh, merde._

Je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce qu'il soit en colère après moi. Je pensai qu'il pourrait être timide, ou incertain, ou tout au moins contrit mais on aurait dit qu'il me détestait. _Seigneur._

Soudain toute la rancœur me quitta et je ne ressentis plus que la souffrance à nouveau.

« Allo ? » dit-il impatiemment.

« Euh… Je… » Je n'arrivais pas à former des mots. Entendre sa voix m'affectait trop. Un kaléidoscope d'émotions me submergea et je dus fermer les yeux pour tenter de le bloquer.

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant puis dit, « Bella ? » sa voix était étouffée, et parce que j'étais une idiote et masochiste malgré moi, je crus y détecter une faible lueur d'espoir.

J'entendis un énorme bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de douleur venant de la porte de ma chambre. « Aïe ! Putain ! BELLA ! OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE DE MERDE, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? » s'exclama la voix d'Edward au téléphone, la panique et la fureur le faisait paraître brutal et exigeant.

_Bon Dieu, c'est pas du tout comme ça que je croyais que ça se passerait. _Mon estomac se souleva et je dis la seule chose à laquelle je parvins à penser. « Je n'aurais pas dû appeler. Salut. » J'appuyai sur la touche raccrocher et éteignais le téléphone, le jetant sur le meuble de la salle de bain comme si il était fait de barbelé.

J'entendis un bruit dévastateur dans la chambre et avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser, Rob se tenait près de moi, se frottant l'épaule et regardant le téléphone avec horreur.

« Oh, les boules. Tu l'as fait, hein ? Tu l'as appelé ? »

J'acquiesçai bêtement, repoussant les émotions qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes yeux. Rob toucha mon épaule délicatement alors que je soupirai fortement en me massant les tempes.

« Hey… Bella… tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Je me levai et enfouis ma tête contre son torse, essayant de respirer normalement pour ne pas pleurer. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et caressa mes cheveux. « Hey, ça va… »

« Je croyais qu'il serait heureux de m'entendre, » murmurai-je. « Je croyais qu'il dirait au moins qu'il était désolé. Il avait juste l'air en rogne que je l'ai appelé. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement stupide, Rob. »

Il me fit taire avant de me dire doucement, « Ouais… tu l'es, mais je t'aime bien quand même. »

J'ignorai mon estomac qui se tordait et me mit à rire comme une folle pathétique.

Soudain, pour mon plus grand effroi, mon rire se transforma en une régurgitation violente et massive sur le devant du tee-shirt de Rob et sur son jeans.

« Oh… Seigneur… Beurk ! Bella, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Rob recula alors que toute la glace, la pizza et la bière que j'avais ingéré ne ressortent pour dire salut.

Alors que je m'essuyai la joue faiblement, je regardai le visage dégoûté de Rob et marmonnai. « Oh, mon Dieu, Rob, je suis désolée. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin et m'adressa un geste de la main nonchalamment tandis que des restes de nourriture glissaient de son tee-shirt jusqu'au sol. « Oublie ça, Swan. Ce serait pas la première fois que je rends une fille littéralement malade, et je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas la dernière. »

**Edward POV**

L'homme-ours était toujours assis sur mon dos quand mon téléphone sonna, mais il m'autorisa à me redresser et à l'attraper dans ma poche. La colère et l'humiliation me traversaient en ouvrant le clapet de mon téléphone, ne m'embarrassant même pas de regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

« Quoi ? »

Si c'était cette conne de Bree j'allais la dépecer pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu du fait que mon soi-disant `Conseiller en Sérénité' était un putain de lutteur professionnel qui voulait présenter ma tronche au sol.

Il n'y avait que du silence à l'autre bout du fil. _Oh, nom de Dieu. _Cette journée était de pire en pire à chaque seconde.

« Euh…Je… »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. _Oh mon Dieu. C'est elle. Elle m'appelle. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'appelle ? Oublie ça, j'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi._ Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix fit fondre la douleur dans ma poitrine et refit battre mon cœur.

« Bella ? »

Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais lui dire, tant de choses pour lesquelles je voulais m'excuser. Une nuée de mots et de regrets afflua dans ma tête, me submergea, mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je devais toujours mériter ma place à ses côtés, et en ce moment, je me sentais à peine digne d'entendre sa magnifique voix.

J'entendis un bruit sourd en arrière-fond, suivi par une voix d'homme enragé. Oh mon Dieu, que se passait-il là-bas ?

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'i l se passe ? Tu vas bien ? » Je sentis la bile monter dans ma gorge tandis que la panique s'emparait de moi. _Putain, qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Je l'avais laissée seule là bas. Et si James avait des amis qui voulaient le venger ? Bien sûr, ils s'en prendraient à Bella. Bordel de merde._

Avant que je n'aie pu en savoir davantage, elle dit rapidement, « Je n'aurais pas dû appeler. Salut. »

La communication fût coupée et je gémissais de frustration.

« Bella ! Non ! » _Putain._

Je grognai et composai son numéro. Je tombai sur la boîte vocale et j'étais tout proche de broyer le téléphone tant je le serrai vicieusement.

« Bella, c'est moi. S'il te plaît rappelle-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe là bas. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi dès que possible. »

Je refermai le clapet du téléphone et commençai à tourner en rond avec fureur, le regardant sauvagement, attendant qu'il sonne. Emmett se leva et me regarda, ses mains sur les hanches.

« Mec, il faut sérieusement que tu te calmes. »

Je grondai férocement vers lui. « Oh, putain de merde ! C'est ça ton conseil ? `que tu te calmes' ? Beh MERDE pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé ? T'es un putain de génie, mec. JE SUIS GUERI ! »

Il se planta devant moi et croisa ses bras sur son torse imposant. « Pas la peine de s'énerver, Edward. Souviens-toi, je suis ici pour t'aider. »

« Ouais et bien à moins que tu ne puisses me dire pourquoi est ce qu'un drôle de type braille sur ma petite amie, rien de ce que tu dis ne fera la moindre différence. »

« EX- petite amie, » rectifia-t-il.

Je le dévisageai. « T'essayes de me calmer ou de me mettre en pétard, parce que si c'est la seconde option, tu fais un boulot excellent ! »

Je saisissais le téléphone et recomposai le numéro de Bella. Je retombai sur sa boîte vocale. « Bella ! Putain ! Appelle-moi ! S'il te plaît ! »

Emmett m'arracha le téléphone et plaqua fermement sa main au milieu de ma poitrine alors que j'essayai de le lui reprendre. « Ok, écoute. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, mais il faut que tu t'arrêtes une seconde pour y penser de façon rationnelle. Qui d'autre tu peux contacter pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella ? »

Je soupirai de frustration. « Alice. Alice devrait être au courant. »

Il me retendit le téléphone et je composai son numéro à toute vitesse.

« Bordel, qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ? » s'écria-t-elle dès la première sonnerie. Mon Dieu, elle avait l'air au moins aussi frustrée que je l'étais.

« Où est Bella, Alice ? » demandai-je.

« Toujours à l'appartement. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est avec quelqu'un ? »

Alice marqua une pause. « Putain, Alice, avec qui est-elle ? »

Je l'entendis souffler. « Rob est avec elle, Edward. J'avais besoin de sortir un moment et il a dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle en mon absence. »

Mon esprit traitait au quart de tours ces pensées conflictuelles. « Alice, Bella m'a appelé et j'entendais quelqu'un derrière. On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de défoncer la porte. Ca pouvait être Rob, je suppose, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi il lui hurlait dessus ? »

Je l'entendis grogner. « Bon sang, comment pourrais-je le savoir, Edward ? Tu sais comment ils sont ces deux là. Ils se récitaient peut être des répliques de film, et étaient écroulés de rire. »

Une pointe de jalousie me transperça. Ouais, je savais comment ils étaient quand ils étaient ensemble – l'image d'eux deux papotant comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date me dévorait le cerveau- et même si je savais que Bella ne pensait pas à Rob de façon romantique, j'étais plus que certain qu'elle était vraiment à son goût, et dans son état actuel je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voudrait faire pour me faire payer.

_Bon Dieu, Cullen, fais-lui un peu confiance. C'est pas parce que tu crois pas en toi que tu devrais pas croire en elle._

_Ouais c'est vrai. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

« Qui a eu la foutue brillante idée de demander à Pattinson de la surveiller d'abord ? »

« C'était ma foutue brillante idée Edward, d'accord ? J'avais besoin de sortir, il vit dans l'immeuble, et que ça te plaise ou non, ils sont amis. Maintenant, viens pas me faire le coup du putain de petit ami jaloux parce que t'as renoncé à ton droit de faire ça quand t'as largué Bella comme une merde et que t'es parti. »

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge quand la vérité de ses mots me frappa comme une tonne de parpaings. Elle avait raison. Bella était célibataire. Si elle voulait coucher avec Rob, je n'avais aucun argument qui tienne la route. Je ne lui avais donné aucune garantie, ni fait aucune promesse, et je n'en attendais aucune en retour.

Mon Dieu, quel con j'étais. J'étais préparé à la laisser partir en théorie, mais la réalité était une toute autre histoire. Le fait de la savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre me déchiquetait le cœur.

« Putain, Alice, c'est pas parce que j'ai rompu avec elle que tu dois la jeter dans les pattes du beau gosse british à la première occasion qui se présente. Tu penses pas que j'aurais pu avoir un énorme problème avec ça ? »

Je sentis mon oreille commencer à me brûler et je sus qu'elle me faisait son regard meurtrier par téléphone. « Edward, passe-moi Emmett. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais qu'il est là d'abord ? »

« Donne-lui juste le téléphone, merde ! »

Emmett fit un geste vers moi et me fit signe de lui passer le téléphone. Je le lui passai et levai les yeux au ciel.

« Salut, Alice. C'est Emmett… ouais, tout va bien. Edward et moi, on apprend à se connaître.. hein hein… ouais… bien sûr… juste une seconde. »

Emmett s'approcha rapidement et me gifla. _PUTAIN ! « _Alice m'a dit de te dire d'arrêter d'être un petit con. »

_Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Cette journée ne se terminera jamais assez tôt pour moi._

« Ok, Alice. Message transmis. Ouais, toi aussi. Bye. » Emmett raccrocha le téléphone et enroula son bras gigantesque autour de mon épaule.

« Alors… Eddie… Ca te gêne pas que je t'appelle Eddie ? »

« Si. »

« Tant pis. Eddie, mes sens particulièrement exacerbés remarquent le fait que tu es légèrement tendu, et je crois vraiment que je peux t'aider avec ça. »

« Oh bien. Tu t'en vas alors ? »

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment et m'asséna une tape dans le dos en me conduisant vers l'ascenseur. « E-man… Je peux t'appeler E-man ? »

« Non. »

« Génial. T'es un petit marrant, E-man, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

Je soupirai. « Pas récemment. »

**Bella POV**

Après mon embarrassante régurgitation, j'envoyai Rob dans la salle de bain d'Edward pour se doucher tandis que je lavai ses vêtements et nettoyai ma salle de bain. Trente minutes plus tard, il était penché sur le plan de travail de la cuisine vêtu de mon peignoir avec un sourire satisfait agaçant alors que je lui préparai une tasse de thé.

« Et bien, Swan, je dois te l'accorder – tu sais vraiment comment faire passer un bon moment à un mec. »

Je restais bouche bée, feignant la vexation. « Pattinson, est-ce du sarcasme que je détecte dans ta voix ? Essaies-tu de me dire que d'être poursuivi dans l'appartement par quelqu'un de bourré doublé d'une ex petite amie cinglée n'est pas dans le top dix des trucs marrants à faire ? Je suis choquée et scandalisée. »

Il se mit à rire et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore humides. « En fait, j'ai plutôt apprécié ça. C'était un changement sympa d'avoir quelqu'un qui me gueule des obscénités dessus plutôt que de juste hurler qu'elle veut me rouler des pelles et me peloter. »

Je fis la grimace. « Oh…Les filles font vraiment ça ? »

Il soupira. « Malheureusement, oui. » Il baissa les yeux et se mit à dessiner des formes du bout des doigts sur le comptoir en marbre et je fus frappée une fois de plus par la ressemblance flagrante entre ses mains et celles d'Edward. Je me rappelai de la première fois ou j'avais tenu la main d'Edward quand il m'avait sortie de ma ruelle, sa peau chaude et rugueuse contre la mienne. Je m'avançai un peu pour toucher la peau de Rob pour voir si l'effet serait le même.

Il avait dû voir l'expression de mon visage parce qu'il me regarda avec compassion et dit, « Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi et Edward, tu le sais, hein ? »

J'acquiesçai et ravalai le nœud qui se logeait dans ma gorge. « Je suis désolée aussi, Pattsy. J'aimerais juste arrêter d'avoir mal, tu sais ? » J'écrasai une larme rebelle qui coulait le long de ma joue. Rob avança vers moi et passa ses bras autour de moi. Je lui rendis son étreinte, reconnaissante pour son amitié et son réconfort.

« Bella, si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je pense qu'Edward est un branleur de premier ordre de t'avoir laissé partir. Tu es une femme magnifique, exceptionnelle et sexy et il le sait. Il doit vivre un Enfer en ce moment sans toi. Enfin ce serait mon cas si j'étais lui. »

Je souriais contre son torse. « Rob, est ce que tu essayes de me draguer ? »

Il éclata de rire et je sentis les vibrations de son corps dans mes joues. Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux. « Swan, je ne vais pas nier que je trouve que tu es une femme incroyablement attirante, et il y a quelques heures, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion d'être plus qu'ami avec toi… »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais… ? »

Il sourit et prit mon visage entre ses mains, posant son front contre le mien. « Mais… Tu seras maintenant et pour toujours connue comme étant la fille qui m'a vomi dessus, alors bizarrement, tu ne m'attires plus autant. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire puis nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre avec force.

Notre rire s'évanouit soudainement quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en trombe et qu'Alice entra comme une furie, le visage tel à un ouragan de furie. Jasper se tenait derrière elle, semblant vaguement vouloir botter le cul de Rob.

Alice regarda les bras de Rob autour de moi, puis elle observa Rob portant mon peignoir. Son visage explosa de couleur et je ne compris pas comment autant de sang pouvait lui monter à la tête sans qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

« BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ FAIRE TOUS LES DEUX ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Rob s'éloigna de moi nerveusement, levant les mains en l'air.

« Maintenant, Alice, calme toi. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il parait. Regarde, langue dans ma bouche – bite dans mon pantalon – comme tu l'as demandé. »

« Tu ne portes pas de pantalon abruti ! »

« Ah, ben… oui, tu marques un point là. »

« Bon vous deux, la récréation est officiellement TERMINEE ! Vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser deux adultes seuls pendant quelques heures sans être obligée de renoncer à coucher avec l'HOMME LE PLUS SEXY DE LA PLANETE pour vous sauver l'un de l'autre. »

Un regard de confusion passa sur le visage de Rob. « Mais Alice, on a jamais failli coucher ensemble… oh…. Je vois, tu parles de ce gars c'est ça ? » Il fit un geste timide en direction de Jasper qui le dévisageait.

« Pattinson, putain, ferme-la avant que je ne te fasse mal ! » cria Alice avant de retourner sa colère contre moi. « Et en plus de ça, Bella, voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi est ce que mon frère vient de me blablater au téléphone comme un malade pour me raconter que tu l'avais appelé parce que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans ce foutu appartement ? »

« Il pensait quoi ? Non… Alice… C'était Rob qui essayait juste de forcer la porte de ma chambre. »

Le regard furieux d'Alice s'intensifia et je gémissais légèrement. « Premièrement, PUTAIN, pourquoi Pattinson essayait il de forcer la porte de ta chambre, et deuxièmement, pourquoi BORDEL appelais-tu Edward PENDANT que Rob essayait de défoncer ta porte ? Bon Dieu Bella ! Edward est assez paumé pour le moment sans lui coller des images de Rpattz et toi faisant des cabrioles dans ta chambre dans la tête. Est-ce que tu veux qu'il essaye de s'en sortir ou non ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux… »

« Alors PUTAIN ne l'appelle pas quand t'as une star de cinéma super sexy qui cogne à la porte de ta chambre. »

Rob plissa les sourcils. « Alice, tu sais que ton petit ami t'entend, hein ? »

« TA GUEULE, ROB ! »

Alice nous fixait tous les deux, haletant fortement et serrant les poings. Jasper arriva derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, frottant tendrement son nez contre son cou et murmurant quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas entendre. Alice soupira profondément et se calma quelque peu. Elle se tourna vers Rob.

« Pattinson – ton appartement plus bas – t'as une chambre d'amis ? »

« Euh…ouais… mon appart est tout comme le votre – 3 chambres, 3 salles de bain. »

« Bien. Bella reste avec toi cette nuit. »

Rob me regarda une expression de panique gravée sur son visage. « Oh, putain, Bella, non. Mon appart est une foutue porcherie. Je suis célibataire depuis des plombes. Il y a des merdes partout – vraiment, tu serais complètement écœurée. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Euh… Rob… Je vivais dans la rue, dans une ruelle, entourée de déchets et de pisse. Je crois que je peux supporter de la vaisselle pas lavée et du linge sale. »

« Et pour mon impressionnante collection de porno ? »

« Je ferai avec. En plus, je crois qu'Alice et Jasper aimeraient un peu de temps tous seuls. »

Je me retournai pour faire face à Alice et Jasper qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Alors que nous regardions, Jasper glissa son bras sous les genoux d'Alice et la porta dans la chambre. La porte claqua violemment.

Les yeux de Rob s'écarquillèrent. « Bon, d'accord…. De toute évidence, il va y avoir du sexe maintenant. Excellent. »

J'éclatai de rire et me précipitai à toute allure dans ma chambre pour attraper des vêtements de rechange et mon téléphone, avant de faire mon petit voyage jusqu'à l'appartement de Rob.

Il s'arrêta quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte et se tourna vers moi. « Swan, avant que tu n'entres ici, je t'en prie, garde à l'esprit que je suis un homme célibataire. Ne me juge pas par mon manque de capacités domestiques. »

Il ouvrit la porte et m'escorta à l'intérieur.

Nom de Dieu, ça ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Des vêtements, des magazines, et des Cds jonchaient le sol, et la table du salon était recouverte d'une montagne d'emballages de fast-food. Plusieurs guitares étaient appuyées contre le canapé, et une pile négligée de Cds était posée par terre devant l'écran plat.

« J'aime ce que tu as fait de cet endroit, » dis-je en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

« Hey, » dit-il sur la défensive, « c'est accueillant. »

Je regardai l'explosion d'affaires personnelles et de vêtements dans le salon. « Comment est-ce que tu retrouves quelque chose là dedans ? »

« Facile. C'est très exactement où je l'ai posé… »

« Tu veux dire balancé… »

« Et ne dénigres pas le système. Je préfère que ça ressemble à ça qu'à ton appartement. »

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'il a mon appartement ? »

« Oh rien, si tu aimes que ton appartement soit froid et inhospitalier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et il y a une odeur bizarre ? »

« Oui, ça doit être les produits ménagers. »

« Je nettoie ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. »

« Quoi, t'as pas une femme de ménage française sexy qui vient te tapoter ton oreiller ? »

« La ferme, » il se mit à rire en me conduisant à la chambre d'amis. « Tu as promis que tu ne jugerais pas. » Il y avait plusieurs valises vides sur le lit et il les jeta vite fait dans le placard.

« Alors voilà, Mam'zelle. J'espère que votre chambre vous convient. »

Je le pris brièvement dans mes bras. « Merci Rob, c'est génial. »

Je m'assis sur le lit et il se laissa tomber à côté de moi. « Alors, il semblerait qu'Edward était plutôt contrarié d'apprendre que tu passais du temps avec moi, hein ? »

Je secouai la tête rageusement. « Il n'a plus aucun droit d'être contrarié par rapport à quoi que ce soit. Il a pris la décision de partir. Il est déjà chanceux que je ne sois pas en train de baiser sauvagement avec toi pour me venger. »

Il soupira. « Ouais, maudit soit ton manque d'envie de vengeance, Swan. »

Je lui donnai un petit coup de pied, il l'attrapa et commença à le masser. Il leva les yeux vers moi et fronça les sourcils. « Bella, je sais que tu es vraiment en colère contre Edward pour le moment et tu es parfaitement en droit de l'être - toute cette situation n'est qu'énorme malentendu et le fait qu'il te fasse autant souffrir m'exaspère royalement, mais d'après tout ce qu'a dit Alice, il essaye vraiment de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, alors tu devrais vouloir lui accorder une pause. »

« Mon Dieu, Rob, t'es de quel côté ? »

« Je suis de ton côté, Swan, mais j'aime bien Edward, et je comprends ce qu'il a vécu. » Il saisit mon bras et désigna les cicatrices rouge vif sur ma peau pâle. « Si j'avais fait quelque chose comme ça à ma petite amie, je deviendrais presque fou moi aussi. »

Je regardai mes bras, me rappelant à quel point voir ces plaies ouvertes était irréel avant que je ne me sois évanouie. C'était horrible. Je déglutissais en imaginant ce qu'avait dû ressentir Edward, sachant que c'était de sa faute. « Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu dis, mais ça ne l'excuse pas de m'avoir quittée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

Il se leva et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je dis simplement qu'il est inquiet pour toi. Ce soir n'a probablement pas arrangé les choses. Tu pourrais vouloir lui faire savoir que tu vas bien. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers moi. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je lui souris. « Bonne nuit, Rob. » Il commença à fermer la porte. « Rob ! » Il s'arrêta et reglissa sa tête à l'intérieur. « Merci. »

Il sourit et acquiesça. « De rien, Miss vomi. »

Alors que la porte se refermait doucement je m'emparai de mon téléphone et le rallumai. Il y avait deux nouveaux messages vocaux. J'appuyai sur le bouton `consulter' et écoutai.

_« Bella, c'est moi. S'il te plaît rappelle-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe là bas. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi dès que possible. »_ La voix d'Edward semblait sous pression et insistante. Seigneur, il était vraiment inquiet pour moi.

Le message suivant était encore plus paniqué. _« Bella ! Putain ! Appelle-moi ! S'il te plaît ! »_

Je raccrochai et mis ma tête dans mes mains. _Mon Dieu, je n'imaginai pas qu'il réagirait comme ça en entendant Rob me crier dessus, mais j'aurais dû réaliser ça après ce qu'il s'était passé avec James, son esprit avait dû être envahi de possibilités horribles._

Je regardai mon téléphone et pensai à ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Avant que je ne puisse me convaincre de ne pas le faire, je composai son numéro et pressai la touche `appeler'.

Je mordillai ma lèvre nerveusement en attendant qu'il réponde.

« Allô ? »

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était une femme.

Je contrôlai l'écran de mon téléphone – bon numéro.

_Vas te faire foutre, Edward._

_Hey, allez, accordes-lui le bénéfice du doute. Il y a probablement une explication rationnelle à ça tout comme il y avait une explication rationnelle pour que Rob tambourine à ta porte. Bon, ce n'était pas rationnel mais c'était une explication._

« Allô ? » s'exclama de nouveau la voix féminine. Cette voix semblait familière.

« Bree ? C'est toi ? »

« Ah, ouais, c'est qui ? »

« Bree, euh… est ce qu'Edward est là ? »

« Oh ouais, carrément. Il est, genre, dans la douche pour le moment. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

Mon estomac se renversa. « Bree, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Oh, et bien, EC avait besoin de … euh… d'évacuer le stress et j'ai dit que je l'aiderais, mais après quand il a enlevé sa chemise, j'ai été, genre, complètement, perturbée et j'ai renversé l'huile de massage partout sur lui, alors maintenant, il se lave et tout pour qu'on puisse recommencer. »

Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge. Ouais, bien sûr. Explication parfaitement rationnelle. Enfoiré.

« Euh… alors, est ce que je peux, j'sais pas, prendre un message ou quoi ? »

« Ouais tu peux, » dis-je froidement. « Dis-lui que Bella a appelé et dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre. »

J'appuyai sur `raccrocher' et jetai mon téléphone dans la pièce. Je plongeai mes mains dans mes cheveux en haletant sous la force de ma colère. PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE FILS DE PUTE ! Et le pire de tout avec cette conne de Bree. Je secouai la tête de scepticisme. Je ne voulais pas accepter qu'Edward fut capable de se remettre à sauter n'importe quelle gonzesse au hasard, mais quel choix pouvais-je avoir ? Il m'avait dit pour son passé. Pourquoi devrais-je croire qu'il avait changé ?

_Oh, ressaisis-toi, Swan. Il est au courant de ton passé aussi. Comment tu réagirais s'il t'accusait de coucher avec des mecs pour du fric ? Tu serais vachement déçue. Attends au moins d'avoir entendu son point de vue avant de le condamner pour de bon._

Je me frottai vigoureusement le visage, troublée au possible et ne sachant quoi penser.

Je sursautai quand mon téléphone sonna. Je marchai pour aller le récupérer et regardai l'identité de l'appelant. C'était Edward. Bien sûr.

_Réponds, Swan. Il mérite de pouvoir se défendre._

Je soufflai d'énervement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? » crachai-je avec amertume.

« Bella, je t'en prie, écoute-moi une seconde. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses m'expliquer pourquoi tu es torse nu avec Bree recouvert de litres d'huile de massage ? Tu crois vraiment que je veux entendre les détails ? »

« Bella, ce n'est pas ça. Bon Dieu, je pourrais foutrement tuer Bree sur le champ. » Il se tut et expira bruyamment. « J'ai quelqu'un ici, qui essaye de m'aider… avec mes problèmes. Un homme… Il se donne le titre de Conseiller en Sérénité. »

« Edward, tu te moques de moi ? Bordel, c'est quoi un Conseiller en Sérénité ? »

« Il essaye de m'aider à contrôler ma colère, Bella. Il allait me faire un massage des tissus musculaires profonds pour m'aider à me détendre. Bree a proposé de lui tenir l'huile mais bien sûr, elle a même réussi à foirer ça. Il ne se passait rien d'autre, je le jure devant Dieu. »

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai. Son explication était logique mais pour une certaine raison j'étais toujours contrariée, essentiellement parce qu'il acceptait un parfait étranger dans sa vie pour essayer de l'aider alors qu'il avait choisi de m'exclure.

« Bella, » sa voix était suppliante. « S'il te plaît, dis que tu me crois. »

« Pourquoi c'est important que je te crois, Edward, » sifflai-je. « Je n'ai plus de droit sur toi, alors tu as le droit de passer du temps avec qui bon te semble, tout comme moi. »

Il resta silencieux après ça et je sentis une vague pointe de satisfaction pour l'avoir blessé.

Quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était chargée d'émotion. « Alice a dit que Rob était avec toi ce soir. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va bien. »

« Hein hein. »

Mon Dieu, cette conversation était comme faire couler le sang d'une pierre. Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça maintenant entre nous ? Des petites discussions polies en évitant tout ce que nous voulions vraiment nous dire ? Je soufflai de frustration. « Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai juste appelé pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Rob s'occupe très bien de moi. En fait, je reste chez lui cette nuit. »

_Oh, Swan, tu n'es qu'une salope. C'était un coup bas. Dis-lui la vérité. Peu importe à quel point il t'a fait mal, ne fais pas ça._

« Je vois. » J'entendais la douleur dans sa voix et je maudissais le fait que je l'aimais toujours trop pour le laisser dans cet état. Je soupirai fortement. « Et pas que ça te regarde, mais non, je ne couche pas avec lui. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu dors chez lui ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

J'entendais sa jalousie et dis sèchement, « pourquoi ça t'intéresse Edward ? Tu m'as quittée, tu te souviens ? Tu es là bas et Rob est ici et il est un foutu parfait gentleman, alors remets-toi. » Je voulais lui hurler qu'il était un idiot et qu'il nous faisait vivre un enfer à tous les deux pour une raison foireuse et qu'il avait besoin de moi, mais ma fierté ne me laissa pas faire. Au lieu de ça, je tapai impatiemment du pied en attendant qu'il parle à son tour.

« Comment vont tes bras ? »

Le regret dans sa voix m'envoya une vague de compassion. _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là, Edward ? Tu pourrais voir par toi-même. Tu pourrais passer tes doigts sur les cicatrices rouges et voir que je vais bien et que tu n'es pas un monstre. _« Ca guérit, » répliquai-je doucement. « Ce n'est que de la peau, Edward. »

Je l'entendis respirer péniblement, « Tu étais parfaite et je t'ai endommagée. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. _Imbécile, tu as tout faux comme d'habitude._

« Je n'ai jamais été parfaite, Edward et toi non plus. Nous étions tous les deux endommagés depuis le début. Quand comprendras-tu ça ? »

Nous restâmes assis en silence, puis je ne sus plus quoi dire. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, et qu'il me manquait, et qu'il me manquait ma moitié sans lui, mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Je finis par dire, « Ecoute, Edward, je devrais y aller. »

« Oh… ouais, bien sûr. » J'exaltai légèrement en entendant la déception de sa voix. « Merci de m'avoir appelé… pour me faire savoir que tu allais bien. »

« Pas de problème. » Je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher de le supplier de rentrer à la maison. « J'espère que tu trouveras la sérénité, Edward. »

Il se tut avant d'ajouter, « Moi aussi. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Sa voix me stoppa avant que je ne raccroche. « Bella ! Je… » Sa voix s'évanouit et je serrai les yeux en priant pour qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait, que je lui manquais, ou qu'il avait besoin de moi. « Je… voulais juste te dire… » Il maugréa un juron à voix basse et dit, « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

J'avalai péniblement en raccrochant et en murmurant pour moi-même, « Je t'aime aussi. »

*Linebacker : Poste de défense au football américain

**J'espère que l'arrivée de ce nouveau personnage vous a plu !**

**Bon, je refuse de vous promettre une date pour le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai déjà commencé à le traduire, donc j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

**Le nouveau chapitre de My Mother's Boyfriend que je traduis avec Motsamots et Cricri est en ligne alors n'hésitez pas !**

**A très vite.**

**Vanessa**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Screamers FR**

**Hello !**

**Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres et comme le temps est loin d'être au beau fixe chez moi, je traduis plus vite donc voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Par contre, je vais râler un peu ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le phénomène vacances mais le nombre de reviews ne cesse de diminuer alors que je reçois de nouvelles mises en alertes, alors n'hésitez pas, je ne mange pas, en fait, ça dépend ^^**

**Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à ma So chérie dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Ma belle, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil ( voire un soleil entier d'ailleurs) , j'adore nos papotages nocturnes et je t'aime de tout mon cœur !**

**Comme toujours, je remercie ma Ninie pour ses corrections, ses bannières, sa générosité ainsi que mes miss de TF , mes UPPG d'amour et mes Tpas qui me manquent !**

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

**Marion : ****Merci beaucoup, l'arrivée d'Emmett va être assez intéressante … Voilà la suite. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci pour tes reviews, voici la suite.**

**Pauline ****: Hello, tu n'as pas fini de détester Bree alors ! Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et pour le rapprochement entre Jasper et Alice… Merci pour tout, bisous.**

**vANESSA : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît autant ! Bisous**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 21 : Aller de l'avant**

**Alice POV**

_Oh tendre petit Jésus emmailloté dans une couverture à petits lapins, je jure que ces deux là sont en train d'essayer de me tuer avec leurs conneries habituelles._

« TA GUEULE, ROB ! »

Je me sentais frémir de colère en regardant Bella et ce chieur de Rosbeef.

Ca n'aidait pas de sentir Dr. Mc Je-suis-tellement-beau-et-sexy-que-des-vagues- d'excitation-brûlantes-émanent-de-moi-comme-si-j'étais-une-putain-de-lampe-à-UV qui se tenait à côté de moi, me rendant excitée, impatiente et sérieusement pas en condition pour lutter avec cette foutue stupidité à laquelle j'assistais actuellement.

Tout à coup, les vagues de chaleur qui frappaient mon dos augmentèrent et j'étouffais un gémissement tandis que les mains de Jasper se refermaient autour de ma taille.

_Oh, doux Seigneur._

Son corps pressé contre le mien me plongeait dans les affres du désir et tous les os de mon corps se désintégraient alors qu'il effleurait mon cou de son nez, sa bouche glissant jusque sous mon oreille, me faisant frémir quand son souffle chaud caressa ma gorge en un léger frémissement.

« Alice, » murmura-t-il ses lèvres douces picorant le lobe de mon oreille, « tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu es sexy quand tu es en colère. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec toi, nue, tout de suite. »

Je fermai les yeux alors que sa voix atténuait ma rage et consumait ma féminité de désir. Mon esprit réfléchissait furieusement. Je devais faire dégager Bella et Rob d'ici avant que je ne me ridiculise complètement en me déshabillant et en me frottant contre les jambes de Jasper.

« Pattinson – ton appartement plus bas – t'as une chambre d'amis ? »

« Euh…ouais… mon appart est tout comme le votre – 3 chambres, 3 salles de bain. »

« Bien. Bella reste avec toi cette nuit. »

Mission accomplie.

Je me retournai et je me jetai sur la bouche de Jasper, plongeant mes doigts dans ses cheveux et les tirant frénétiquement, complètement inconsciente de si Rob et Bella étaient toujours là. Il répondit instantanément, poussant sa langue dans ma bouche en tirant mes hanches contre son érection dure comme la pierre.

_Oh, putain._

Le souvenir de sa queue magnifique me revint à l'esprit et je gémissais faiblement à cette pensée. Elle était si foutrement belle. J'avais toujours aimé regarder des bites, particulièrement des bites en érection. Je trouvai que le membre d'un homme en érection avait une beauté incroyablement masculine, mais les verges auparavant belles étaient fades comparées à celle de Jasper. Je la sentais maintenant, pressée fermement contre mon ventre alors que sa langue me suçotait et me goûtait, me rendant folle de désir.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un grondement rauque provenir de sa poitrine. Il me souleva dans ses bras et je remarquai vaguement Rob et Bella qui nous fixaient alors qu'il se précipitait dans la chambre et claquait la porte.

Il se retourna et me plaqua contre le bois dur, relevant ma jambe droite, la crochetant autour de sa taille, s'emparant de mon sein de son autre main et s'attaquant à ma gorge avec sa bouche. « Merde, Alice, » il haleta contre la peau de mon cou, laissant courir ses doigts sur la cuisse qui était enroulée autour de lui, « rester là à te regarder t'emporter comme une furie dans ce manteau et ces talons m'a presque fait jouir sur place. J'ai jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie. » Sa langue descendit le long de ma jugulaire avant d'aspirer mon lobe dans sa bouche chaude.

« Ouh… et tu ne vas pas me dire que laisser ma colère prendre de telles proportions est… oh, mon Dieu… hum… malsain, ou je ne sais quoi… ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, ouais. Je suis psy. Bien sûr. Euh... » Il déposa des baisers en descendant le long de ma gorge, haletant et suçotant sur son passage. « Mademoiselle Cullen, vous devriez essayer de contrôler davantage votre colère… sauf quand votre petit ami est à proximité parce que je ne sais pour quelle raison il trouve la moindre de vos colères excitante au plus haut point. »

Il s'attela à mon cou avec sa bouche, ses dents mordillant tandis que sa langue léchait la peau tendre avec ferveur.

_Saint père de toutes les choses légèrement douloureuses mais diablement érotiques. Ca va laisser une marque. Bon Dieu, oui !_

« Oh, putain, Jasper, tu me rends folle… »

Ses mains s'emparèrent de la ceinture autour de ma taille et la tira brusquement, l'arrachant avant d'ouvrir l'imperméable et de prendre mes seins en coupe. Mes genoux cédaient et je m'affaissai lourdement contre la porte alors qu'il approchait sa tête de mes tétons, les suçant et les mordant avec avidité, émettant des grognements primitifs qui envoyaient des décharges électriques directement vers mon antre désespérée.

« Oh…hummmm… Jasper, oh mon Dieu… » J'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux quand il se laissa tomber à genoux et leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux bleus brillants de désir.

« Voudrais tu que je te fasse jouir, Alice ? » souffla-t-il, semant des baisers brûlants sur mon abdomen et sur le haut de mes cuisses.

Mon esprit vacilla. _C'était une question piège ? _L'homme de mes rêves était à genoux devant moi, me contemplant de ses océans bleu-glaciers de sexe, me parlant avec l'équivalent oral d'un viagra pour femme et _me demandant la permission _de me donner un orgasme – le premier orgasme que je connaitrais avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Sainte mère de tout ce qui est torride et légèrement risible.

Un petit ricanement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et me regarda l'air interrogateur, un sourire en coin diabolique relevant les extrémités de ses lèvres. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous amuse, Mademoiselle Cullen ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il déposait une trainée d'étincelles en remontant l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

« Ouh… mon Dieu, Jasper. Si tu continues de faire des choses comme ça, je vais perdre connaissance, ou fondre, ou les deux. » Mon centre me lançait et palpitait férocement, enflant incroyablement, privant mon esprit du sang nécessaire.

« Bon alors, voudrais-tu me faire partager pourquoi tu ricanes comme une écolière pendant que je me consacre à te faire une démonstration de mes plus grands talents sur ta très précieuse petite personne ? »

« Euh… non, » couinai-je, même incapable de feindre la cohérence. « Je, seulement… hum… aucune importance. »

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et que je sois damnée si ce n'était pas la chose la chose la plus foutrement érotique que j'aie jamais vue.

« Alice, » me mit-il en garde, ses mains empoignant l'arrière de mes genoux, dessinant des cercles sur la chair tendre et rendant le fait de rester debout difficile, « dis-moi ce que tu étais sur le point de dire ou je vais te mettre tellement sans dessus dessous que tu n'y verras plus clair. » Il fit remonter ses mains sur l'arrière de mes jambes, de mes chevilles à mes fesses, contournant mes hanches puis caressant légèrement l'intérieur de mes cuisses en redescendant. Ma peau se recouvrait d'étincelles et de frissons, palpitant violemment partout où il me touchait.

« Trop tard, » grondai-je en fermant les yeux.

Tout à coup, ses mains avaient disparu et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent pour le voir se tenant debout devant moi, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

« Alice, » dit-il, ressemblant en tout point au Dr. Mc Si-tu-ne-me-dis-pas-à-quoi-tu-penses-sur-le-champ-je-serai-obligé-d'utiliser-ma-voix-super-sexy-comme-arme-d'explosions-sexuelle-massive-et-de-ravager-ton-cerveau-de-plaisir-jusqu'à-ce-que-non-seulement-tu-ne-plies-qu'à-ma-volonté-lourde-de-désir-mais-que-tu-le-fasses-avec-le-plus-impressionnant-sourire-sur-ta-bouche-avide-de-sexe.

Je ricanai de nouveau à cette pensée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Mon ricanement mourut dans ma gorge alors que je commençai à haleter comme un chiot déshydraté un jour de chaleur.

_Oh mon Dieu. J'ai des problèmes maintenant._

« Alice. »

Sa voix me surprit et atteignit mon esprit, retrouvant les réponses qu'il attendait et les poussant jusqu'à ma bouche.

_Putain de merde – la voix de cet homme sera ma perte._

« Oui ? » bégayai-je, m'interrompant clairement.

« Réponds à la question, » dit-il, s'avançant jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pratiquement plaqué contre le mien. Il laissa ses mains le long de son corps ce qui me rendait folle parce qu'avoir ces longs doigts si proches de moi et qu'ils ne soient pas en train de me toucher était comme une nouvelle forme de torture haut de gamme. Je relevai la tête pour me plonger dans ses yeux impassibles. Son souffle me balayait comme une douche de soie. « Est-ce que tu… aimerais que je… te fasse jouir ? » souffla-t-il.

Sainte mère de toute la sensualité renversante, si il continue de me parler comme ça, je pourrais très bien exploser sans même qu'il ait à me toucher. Je déglutissai et tentai d'ignorer sa proximité extrêmement et foutrement distrayante.

« Oui. »

« Oui, quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux détaillant mon visage.

« Hum, oui, s'il te plaît ? » dis-je, essayant de me rappeler comment respirer et parler en même temps. Il fronça les sourcils. « Oui, s'il vous plaît, Dr. Hale… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée que je te fasse jouir te fait rire, Alice ? Tu doutes que je puisse le faire ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, non. » m'écriai-je avec honte, soudain incapable d'affronter son regard, gênée. « Ce que je veux dire… Je suis juste, et bien, un peu mal à l'aise, parce que… oh, putain, je n'arrive pas à croire que je te dis ça. »

Il se pencha vers moi et saisit mes mains. « Me dire quoi ? » Je sentis mon visage brûler à cause d'un impressionnant rougissement alors que ses yeux sombres me fixaient patiemment. J'inspirai profondément et levai les yeux jusqu'à croiser son regard. Fais ça vite, Cullen, comme arracher un pansement.

« Jasper, je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme… avec un homme. »

J'entendis un faible sifflement alors qu'il reprenait rapidement son souffle, son visage se fermant avec ce qui ressemblait à une colère inquiétante. « Quoi ? » dit-il sèchement.

« Euh… J'ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu un orgasme… »

Il m'interrompit. « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, Alice, j'ai juste vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre ça. » Il lâcha mes mains et commença à tourner en rond devant moi. « Avec quel genre de types t'es sortie qui ne soit même pas foutu de te faire prendre ton pied ? »

Je plissai les yeux et essayai d'expliquer. « Et bien, ils ont essayé. C'est vrai, je crois qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux, mais c'est juste que je le sentais pas, j'ai juste …euh… »

Il arrêta de marcher et me regarda dans les yeux. « Simulé ? » Sa mâchoire inférieure tomba d'un cran et il secoua la tête.

Je levai les mains de frustration. « Je suis désolée Jasper, je ne voulais simplement pas qu'ils croient que quelque chose clochait chez moi. »

Son visage s'adoucit, il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre son torse et caressant mes cheveux. « Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi, Alice, » dit-il tendrement alors que j'inspirai son odeur apaisante. « De nombreuses femmes n'arrivent pas à atteindre l'orgasme seulement grâce à la pénétration, c'est parfaitement normal. » Il se recula et prit mon visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard intensément dans le mien, m'étonnant de son indignation inattendue. « Ce qui m'énerve c'est que si ces crétins avec qui tu as couché avaient JAMAIS senti une femme jouir autour d'eux, ils auraient su que tu simulais et ils auraient fait bien plus d'efforts pour te satisfaire. »

Je caressai son visage, essayant de le calmer. « Jasper, c'est bon, vraiment… »

Il s'écarta et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ce n'est pas bon, Alice. Bon Dieu, si il y a des hommes là dehors qui ne savent pas comment combler une femme sexy et torride comme toi, ils devraient avoir vraiment honte d'eux. »

Une fois de plus, la maitresse du gloussement inapproprié pointa le bout de son nez et je grognai doucement. Il me fixa encore un instant avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un sourire à couper le souffle. « Je suis désolé, chérie, » dit-il en me ramenant vers lui et en écartant mes cheveux de mon visage. « C'est juste que tu mérites mieux, c'est tout. »

J'embrassai ses lèvres. « Je suis heureuse que tu penses ça Dr. Mc Sexuellement-sûr-de-lui. Je ne sais simplement pas si mes parties intimes vont bien vouloir coopérer. »

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos, prenant mes fesses en coupe et me colla brusquement contre son érection massive. « Contentes-toi de me confier tes parties intimes et je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas déçue. »

Une décharge de plaisir m'incendia à cette pensée. « Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Dr. Hale. »

La voix-spéciale-sexe s'activa. « Oh, je suis sûr de moi, Miss Cullen, satisfaction garantie. »

Je souriais comme si je venais de gagner à la loterie. « Cool, » dis-je, puisqu'apparemment j'étais maintenant réduite aux babillages d'une adolescente.

Il attrapa l'arrière de ma tête et m'embrassa, et soudain, je n'eus plus aucun doute quant au fait que cet homme allait me faire vivre la plus incroyable nuit de ma vie.

Il se détacha de moi et dit, à bout de souffle, « Alice, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je, impatiente qu'il s'arrête de parler et qu'il passe au sexe.

« Promets que tu ne simuleras jamais avec moi, et je te promets que tu n'auras jamais à le faire. »

_Oh Doux Seigneur – merci de m'avoir envoyé cet homme que je suis absolument certaine de ne pas mériter. Vous assurez grave._

Jasper ouvrit mon manteau en grand et me le retira, le laissant tomber au sol, à nos pieds. « Maintenant, » grogna-t-il quasiment, « laisses-moi te montrer comment un homme devrait contenter sa femme. »

Il me poussa contre la porte, plaquant son poids et son corps torride le long du mien. Je haletai quand il prit ma bouche, y introduisant sa langue, suçotant et me savourant tandis que toutes mes zones sexuelles s'épanouissaient et gonflaient.

« Premièrement, je dois faire circuler tes endorphines, » gémit-il, « t'emmenant jusqu'à un niveau d'excitation intense. » Wow… _qui savait que des termes médicaux pouvaient être si sexy ?_

« Hum… ok… excitation intense – c'est bon, » soufflai-je, m'accrochant à lui alors qu'il me soulevait et enroulait mes jambes autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers le lit et m'allongea, se mettant à cheval sur moi et se reposant sur ses genoux alors qu'il baissait le regard sur mes yeux avides.

Je me redressai pour retirer mes chaussures.

« Non, » ordonna-t-il fermement. « Les chaussures restent. »

Je me rallongeai et frissonnai en sentant ses yeux scruter ma peau. « D'accord, » m'essoufflai-je, alors que je me sentais m'enflammer violemment sous son regard profond.

« Ceci est la première phase de l'orgasme, » dit-il avec révérence, faisant courir ses doigts délicatement sur ma poitrine et mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux et tremblai, le souffle saccadé et pénible. Ses mains continuaient leur descente, contournant l'endroit qui les attendait le plus. « Tandis que je commence à te stimuler, ton corps subit certains… changements, tes rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire accélèrent et ta pression sanguine s'emballe, » ses doigts se pressaient contre mes plis avant de s'y glisser. Mon dos se voûta quand il me caressa tendrement, envoyant des frémissements en mon centre, « ton clitoris gonfle et ton vagin commence à se lubrifier tout seul. » Je le regardai avec fascination enfouir deux doigts en moi brièvement, les retirant et les nettoyant de mes sucs épais en les léchant délibérément. Il gémit de plaisir. « Oh, Seigneur, Alice. Ton goût est encore meilleur que dans n'importe lequel de mes rêves de toi. »

Je serrai les poings alors que tout mon corps s'embrasait, frissonnait et hurlait pour en avoir plus.

Jasper le remarqua et se remit à me toucher. Je me tortillai sous ses mains.

« Hum, Jasper, continues. »

« Est-ce que tu sens ce qu'il se passe en toi maintenant, Alice ? Ca s'appelle la vasoconstriction… »

_Sainte Mère de la Super Intelligence de Dieu du sexe. _Je serrai mes cuisses alors que son intellect incroyable commençait à m'exciter incroyablement plus. « Oh putain, oui, Jasper. Dis-le encore. »

Il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille. « Vasoconstriction… » Je gémissais et haletai pathétiquement. « Ca désigne un rétrécissement des vaisseaux sanguins, quand ça s'ajoute à l'accélération de ton rythme cardiaque, ça cause le rougissement de la peau. » Il se voûta et commença à faire tourner sa langue chaude autour de mes tétons. « Je vois tes seins gonfler, Alice, se gorgeant de sang alors que tes tétons durcissent. Bon Dieu, tu es tellement sexy. » Il suça et pinça mes mamelons et j'étais vraiment sur le point de perdre l'esprit à cause du désir incontrôlable qui parcourait mon corps tel un animal sauvage.

« Si j'ai fait mon boulot correctement, tu devrais ressentir une stimulation extrême en ce moment. Est-ce que tu te sens convenablement excitée, Alice ? » Il fit courir sa langue sur ma clavicule avant de revenir mordre mon cou, suçant ma peau délicate encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

« PUTAIN DE SAINTE MERE DE DIEU ! » m'écriai-je en m'agrippant fermement à sa chemise.

Il rit avant de dire, « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Ensuite, il glissa le long de mon corps, écartant mes jambes et positionnant sa tête entre mes cuisses.

_Oh putain. Est-ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire ? Mon Dieu._

Le nombre inimaginable de fois ou j'avais rêvé que Jasper me fasse un cunni était ridicule, et maintenant, il était là, me regardant avec un désir masculin à l'état brut et se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation. Ma féminité voulait se précipiter et s'enrouler autour de lui comme une de ces créatures qui engloutissaient le visage dans le film « Aliens », refusant de le relâcher avant qu'il ne lui ait prodigué un léchage rigoureux et minutieux.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers mon visage, ses doigts taquinant gentiment la zone autour de mon clitoris. Sa voix était rauque et chargée de désir. « La deuxième phase de l'orgasme s'appelle le `je maintiens ton état', je peux continuer à te stimuler, faisant les lèvres intérieures de ton vagin s'assombrir en raison de l'augmentation de l'afflux de sang vers la zone génitale. » Sa langue sortit, me goûta, et je jure devant Dieu que je décollai pratiquement du lit de plaisir. Il commença son œuvre, dessinant des cercles sur mon clitoris du plat de sa langue, tourbillonnant autour de l'extrémité, le mordillant tendrement, et l'aspirant entre ses lèvres pendant que je me tortillai et jurai sous ses attentions époustouflantes. Il me chauffa plusieurs fois, m'amenant si proche de l'orgasme que je crus que j'allais prendre feu à cause de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, mais ensuite, il s'arrêtait et m'embrassait tendrement, laissant le flot redescendre avant de le ramener.

« Alice, je pourrais te dévorer à longueur de journée sans jamais être rassasié, » murmura-t-il contre moi, « mais tout de suite, je dois terminer ma démonstration. »

_Oh… oui… s'il te plaît. Finis ça avant que ma chatte n'explose de frustration._

Je baissai les yeux pour voir son magnifique visage qui me fixait. Il sourit légèrement et dit, « Je crois que tu vas trouver cette dernière partie très intéressante. » Il se remit à regarder mes plis et je haletai en le sentant glisser un long doigt en moi. Il étouffa un grognement et poursuivit d'une voix rauque, « la pénétration n'est pas toujours nécessaire pour atteindre l'orgasme, mais si tu sais ce que tu fais, ça peut augmenter le plaisir de manière significative. » Il ajouta un autre doigt, pompant tendrement avant de retourner sa main et de faire quelque chose qui me fit me cambrer violemment et crier.

_Sacrés doigts-procurateurs-de-plaisir, Batman – c'était quoi ça ?_

« Tu peux sentir ça, Alice ? » j'acquiesçai mollement. Il recommença et mon corps se contracta autour de ses doigts. « C'est ton point G, nommé ainsi par le Dr. Ernst Grafenberg, un médecin allemand fasciné par l'orgasme féminin. Tu sens ce que ça te fait ? Comment le plaisir se répand jusque dans ta colonne vertébrale ? »

« Oh, mon Dieu, oui, Jasper. C'est foutrement impressionnant. » Je pouvais sentir chaque muscle en moi commencer à se resserrer et à se crisper. J'entendis Jasper siffler. « Oh, Seigneur, oui, Alice, tu y es presque. Mon Dieu, tu es incroyable. » Il continua de pomper lentement avec sa main, recourbant son doigt sur mon point G et me rendant folle. « Là, tu dois vouloir atteindre la délivrance, non ? Ton rythme cardiaque et ta respiration sont au maximum, et tu cries presque pour que je te fasse jouir. »

Je fermai les yeux et m'écriai, « Putain, Jasper, S'IL TE PLAIT ! Fais-moi jouir ! »

Puis sa main avait disparu, et je gémissais de frustration. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir debout à côté du lit, déboutonnant sa chemise. Il haletait en faisant glisser sa chemise sur le sol et en retirant rapidement son jeans et son boxer. Mes yeux observaient son corps magnifique, m'attardant sur son membre étonnant qui se tenait dressé et fier contre son estomac. Je gémis et bavai juste un peu.

Il revint en rampant entre mes jambes, plaçant ses coudes de chaque côté de mon visage et m'embrassant avidement. Il recula, ses yeux presque noirs, reflétant le désir dans les miens alors que nous respirions tous deux l'air expulsé par l'autre.

« La troisième phase est l'orgasme à proprement dit, Alice, » grinça-t-il. « Je peux utiliser diverses méthodes pour t'y emmener, mais je trouve que stimuler le point G en écrasant le clitoris est extrêmement efficace, mais je t'en prie, je t'en laisserai seule juge. » Puis je le sentis pousser sa queue soyeuse et dure en moi, lentement et volontairement, regardant mon visage alors que mon corps se tendait et palpitait autour de lui. Quand il fut entièrement enfoui, il se figea, pantelant et gémissant. « Oh, mon Dieu, Alice. Je rêve d'être en toi depuis si longtemps, et maintenant… mon Dieu, c'est tellement meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. »

Je fermai les yeux quand ses mots me frappèrent, surprise d'avoir enfin le vrai Jasper en moi et émerveillée de m'être sentie si vide jusqu'à cet instant. « Jasper, t'avoir comme ça… Je suis… oh… c'est tellement meilleur que n'importe quel rêve que j'ai pu faire. »

Il commença à bouger, lentement, à glisser en moi et hors de moi, son visage parfait se plissant de concentration alors qu'il se focalisait sur mon corps et mon plaisir. Je me redressai et apaisai son visage en avançant mon visage pour l'embrasser quand ses poussées se firent plus fortes et plus puissantes. Je rompis notre baiser quand un gémissement désespéré jaillit hors de moi. Je sentis mon corps se serrer d'une manière qui m'était inconnue jusque là. Chaque muscle était tendu, crispé. Je me mis à haleter, mon souffle devenant erratique et rapide tandis que Jasper grognait au dessus de moi. « Oh, Alice, oui. Laisse-le venir, bébé. Laisse-toi aller. »

Je commençai à gémir de manière incontrôlable, amenant mes hanches à la rencontre des poussées de Jasper alors que des pulsations électriques m'incendiaient et s'épanouissaient en moi.

« Oh, Seigneur, Jasper, oui… Je suis si proche… putain, oui. Plus fort, s'il te plaît… »

Il pompa en moi, amenant sa main entre nous en rejetant ma tête en arrière, vacillant au bord d'un immense précipice et impatiente d'y plonger. Sa main trouva mon clitoris et se mit à le presser en dessinant des cercles serrés. Davantage d'électricité se déversa en moi tandis que ses doigts me poussaient à la frénésie. Chaque muscle était tendu d'anticipation, entrant, se retirant, me rapprochant toujours plus de quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant et que je brûlais d'expérimenter. Il grogna quand je me serrai autour de lui, enroulant les jambes autour de sa taille pour lui permettre d'approfondir ses pénétrations, regardant chacune de mes réactions avec une fascination primitive, voyant l'extase et la stupéfaction inscrits sur mon visage. Je renvoyais ma tête en arrière tandis que l'énorme masse de tension en moi craquait et explosait violemment.

« Oh, PUTAIN ! Mon Dieu, Jasper… OUI ! OH, MON DIEU, OUI, JASPER ! PUTAIN OUI ! »

Mon corps convulsa tandis que les vagues de plaisir déferlaient sur moi, jaillissant en spirale hors de mon antre alors que mes muscles palpitaient, se libéraient. Je gémis et sentis mes parois comprimer la verge de Jasper alors qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer en moi, puis il cria quand je le sentis enfler et se répandre en moi.

« OH, MON DIEU, OUI ! ALICE, SEIGNEUR… OH, MERDE ! »

Nous nous cramponnâmes l'un à l'autre tandis qu'une succession d'ondes de plaisir nous submergeaient, nous effondrant finalement ensemble alors que les dernières pulsations se dissipaient.

Nous haletions tous deux péniblement, nous regardant avec fascination, incapables de parler.

Il finit par dire entre deux inspirations superficielles, « Alors, vous voyez, Miss Cullen, ce qui vous est arrivé c'est que votre vagin s'est resserré et rallongé autour de ma queue désespérée et votre vagin et vos muscles anaux se sont mis à se contracter en rythme, causant des contractions semblables à des vagues qui se sont déplacées de l'utérus jusqu'au col, vous procurant effectivement un orgasme époustouflant et faisant exploser ma bite comme un missile scud. »

Je passai mon doigt autour de sa bouche, me sentant complètement épanouie et parfaitement baisée « Et bien, merci pour la leçon, Dr Hale, » soupirai-je joyeusement « C'était des plus … éducatifs. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Miss Cullen. »

« Non, non, Dr. Hale, tout le plaisir est plus que définitivement mien. »

**Edward POV**

« Bella, je suis désolé. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par je ne te crois pas ? »

« Putain, est-ce que j'ai bégayé ? Je veux dire que je ne pense pas que tu sois sincère, enfoiré. »

« Et comment exactement, voudrais-tu que je te prouve ma sincérité ? »

« Et bien tu pourrais commencer en n'étant pas autant sur la défensive et en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour changer. Ce serait quelque chose. Maintenant essayes encore ou je m'en vais. »

« Nom de Dieu. » soufflai-je de frustration, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. J'expirai lentement et fis semblant d'être calme. « Bella… Je suis désolé. »

« Mieux. De quoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Putain tu SAIS pour quoi je suis désolé. »

« Ouais, et bien peut-être que j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. Est-ce que c'est trop te demander ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends ça si difficile ? »

« Parce que ça DEVRAIT être difficile, Edward ! Tu crois sérieusement que ces excuses à demi-mots vont me faire te pardonner ? Carrément pas ! »

« Ok, arrête ça. Tu commences vraiment à me gonfler. »

« Oh, je TE gonfle ? Génial. »

Je me relevai et serrai les poings. « Ok, ça ne marche pas. Ca ne m'aide pas, et je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire semblant qu'un homme de Neandertal de presque deux mètres soit ma petite amie, alors ça suffit. »

Emmett se leva aussi. « Et bien, là t'es juste un crétin. » Il croisa ses bras devant son torse impressionnant. « Ca ne marche pas, imbécile, parce que tu n'essayes pas vraiment. »

« J'ESSAYE. Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt de faire ça ! »

« L'intérêt c'est que tu dois commencer par te pardonner pour pouvoir présenter tes excuses à la personne qui en a le plus besoin en ce moment. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es trop égoïste pour faire ça ? »

« Non, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répéter pour une fin heureuse qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. »

« Alors pourquoi essayer quoi que ce soit Edward ? Pourquoi ne pas renoncer simplement à vous deux et la laisser vivre sa vie ? »

« C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire ! »

« Oh, putain. Si c'est ton état d'esprit alors fais-le. Je n'ai pas assez de patience pour te dire de te raccrocher à la seule chose de ta vie qui pourrait en fait, être ta bouée de sauvetage. »

Je m'effondrai dans le fauteuil et pinçai l'arête de mon nez. Je haïssais le fait qu'il avait raison. Elle était la seule chose qui me faisait continuer d'avancer, qui me faisait me raccrocher à la moindre lueur d'espoir, mais j'étais terrifié qu'en retournant vers elle, je la condamnai à subir mes conneries durant toute une vie. J'étais foutrement torturé entre l'envie de monter dans un avion pour la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout de mon comportement haineux et me pardonne – et l'autre option, de déménager dans une cabane au milieu des bois où je vivrai heureux avec mes deux chats – Fuckwit* et Dumbass**- jusqu'à ce que tout le monde oublie l'Abruti d'Edward Cullen. Avec un peu de chance, je ne me mettrais pas à écrire des manifestes.

Oh putain, je parie que le Cinglé pourrait écrire des recueils entiers de manifestes.

Emmett me dévisagea. « Alors c'est ça ? Tu renonces ? »

Je regardai le sol, incapable de croiser son regard désapprobateur.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le frigo, prenant deux canettes de Coca, m'en passant une avant de faire sauter la languette, buvant goulûment et laissant sortir un rot ahurissant.

« Bon, écoute, je suis déçu, » dit-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi, « je croyais vraiment que je pourrais t'aider, mais si tu veux renoncer, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, non ? Pour être honnête, je suis plutôt soulagé. »

Je plissai les yeux en ouvrant ma canette. « Soulagé ? »

Il planta ses pieds sur la table basse. « Ben, ouais. C'est vrai, pour être réaliste, on allait faire remonter la merde à la surface pour que Bella te pardonne, mais après qu'Alice m'ait dit qu'elle sortait avec ce beau gosse de star de cinéma torride, je commençai sérieusement à douter que même _mes _compétences ne puissent vous remettre ensemble. »

Je riais avec sarcasme. « Beau gosse de star de cinéma torride ? Rob ? T'es sérieux ? »

Il me regarda comme si un troisième œil m'était sorti au milieu du front. « _Toi _t'es sérieux ? Est-ce que tu _as vu _ce mec ? »

Je pensai à Rob. Je suppose qu'il était plutôt pas mal, dans le genre mignon et longiligne, mais je pourrais difficilement le qualifier de « torride. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ? » dis-je avec méfiance, parfaitement conscient d'à quel point mon rythme cardiaque et ma pression sanguine s'emballaient progressivement, faisant résonner ma tête.

Emmett leva sa main. « Ecoute, je ne connais pas Bella, alors je ne peux pas vraiment dire comment elle pourrait réagir à proximité d'une telle montagne de sex-appeal quotidiennement, mais sincèrement, si je devais virer de bord et que je devais choisir un homme sur Terre à sucer pour le reste de ma vie, ce serait lui. Il est extrêmement baisable. »

Je sentais mes dents commencer à grincer. « Bella n'a pas ce genre de sentiments pour Rob. »

Les sourcils d'Emmett se relevèrent. « Vraiment ? Wow. Elle serait bien la seule femme sur cette planète alors. Bon Dieu, j'ai entendu que ce mec pouvait faire ovuler les femmes rien qu'en les regardant. »

Les palpitations dans ma tête devenaient intenses, et avoir un flash mental de Rob regardant Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait cette expression qu'elle avait en plein orgasme ne m'aidait foutrement pas.

« Emmett, ta gueule. »

« Bon, ok. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de penser à eux ensemble. »

« Je NE PENSE PAS à eux ensemble, » crachai-je, essayant de toutes mes forces de rendre cette exclamation sincère.

Il hocha la tête avec compassion. Ca me donna envie de frapper quelque chose.

« Bon, » dit-il sur un ton solennel. « C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, alors. »

Je me frottai les yeux et tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je ne pensai définitivement PAS à leur alchimie de merde et qu'ils étaient probablement en train de se réciter les putains de dialogues des Monty Python à la con jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à se marrer comme une idiote sous gaz hilarant.

Non. Ne pas penser à ça du tout.

Je sentais cette fureur bien trop familière bouillir tranquillement en arrière plan et j'étais déterminé à ne pas la laisser exploser.

Apparemment, Emmett avait d'autres idées.

« C'est vrai, si tu PENSAIS à eux ensemble, tu pèterais sûrement un câble, hein ? » dit-il nonchalamment. « ce que je veux dire c'est, vraiment, penser à lui tenant Bella dans ses bras, la réconfortant alors qu'elle pleure contre son torse parce que t'es qu'un bâtard et que tu l'as tellement faite souffrir. » Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson et essayai de faire abstraction de sa voix. « Il caresserait sûrement ses cheveux, dessinerait sûrement des cercles délicats dans son dos tandis qu'elle passerait ses bras autour de son cou. Ensuite, elle lèverait les yeux vers lui et il effacerait ses larmes avec ses pouces, ses yeux s'assombrissant de désir en voyant le besoin et la solitude en elle. »

_J'écoute pas, j'écoute pas. Je veux pas avoir de vision de ce fils de pute de Rosbeef et de ma femme en train de se toucher et de se tripoter. Putain !_

« Elle le supplierait de l'embrasser, pour se sentir aimer à nouveau, pour mettre fin à la douleur que son enfoiré de petit ami lui a causé, et il dirait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça, parce qu'elle t'aime toujours et elle répondrait, « Oh qu'Edward aille se faire foutre. Il m'a quittée. Il n'est pas ici et toi tu l'es. » »

_Il a raison, Cullen. Tu l'as quittée. Pourquoi ne prendrait-elle pas un peu de réconfort où elle peut._

« Et ensuite Mister-sexy soutiendrait que c'est mal pour eux d'être ensemble mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il l'embrasse et attrape ses fesses alors qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il aime ça parce qu'il l'a toujours voulue et maintenant, il a sa chance de l'aimer comme elle mérite d'être aimée, parce que, vraiment, il attendait seulement le moment où tu foutrais tout en l'air. Alors, ils arracheraient leurs vêtements et baiseraient sauvagement sur la table de la salle à manger, et quand Bella jouirait violemment, elle crierait son nom – « OH, PUTAIN, OUI… ROB, OUI ! » »

« ENCULE ! » m'écriai-je en bondissant de ma chaise, ma main broyant la canette de Coca, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Je jetai l'aluminium compressé sur la table et me précipitai vers la porte.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait Emmett m'attrapa l'épaule brusquement et me retourna.

« Putain, tu crois aller où ? »

« Je retourne à L.A comme ça je pourrais menotter Pattinson à un pitbull enragé, entraîné pour attaquer sa queue taxeuse de petite amie, et je mettrais Bella dans un foutu couvent où aucun homme ne la touchera plus jamais ! »

Mes doigts étaient sur la poignée de la porte avant que la main d'Emmett ne jaillisse, saisissant mon poignet et tordant mon bras derrière moi, plaquant mon visage contre le bois dur.

« Aïe ! Mais quoi BORDEL ? » grognai-je.

« Ok, maintenant, calme-toi, Mignon. »

Je me débattais contre lui, mais mon visage ne fit que rencontrer davantage de bois. « Me dis pas de me calmer, putain, espèce de gigantesque con, » crachai-je entre mes lèvres fermées. « Tu es celui qui m'a convaincu qu'ils étaient en train de baiser sur la table de la salle à manger, alors laisse-moi partir… MAINTENANT ! »

« Et si je le fais pas, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Tapette ? T'as besoin d'une autre leçon de bottage de cul parce que je serai plus que ravi de t'enseigner ça. »

Il me relâcha et je me retournai pour lui faire face redressant les épaules et me tendant prêt à me battre. « Ouais, et bien peut-être que cette fois, tu n'auras pas l'avantage de la surprise. »

Il éclata de rire. « Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de l'effet de surprise pour foutre une branlée à ta petite gueule alors t'es plus stupide que t'en as l'air. »

« T'es sévère, mon grand. »

« Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, Joli cœur. »

Je bondis vers lui, sûr que ma petite envergure et ma rapidité me donneraient un petit avantage cette fois. Et je me plantais complètement. Il évita mon emprise avec facilité et déroula son bras de la taille d'un tronc rapidement, frappant ma poitrine vicieusement et me faisant basculer à plat sur le dos avec un bruit sourd.

Je grognai de douleur et dis, « D'accord, alors… je crois qu'on peut appeler ça un match nul. »

Emmett ricana dans sa barbe et m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je me frottai le torse et gémissais.

« Ok, » dit-il sur un ton rassurant, « tu peux remettre ton homme des cavernes intérieur dans sa boîte. »

« Cinglé, en fait. »

« N'importe. Ecoute, je ne faisais que t'emmerder à propos de Bella et Rob, mais j'avais besoin que tu réalises qu'elle mérite qu'on se batte pour elle. »

« Je SAIS qu'elle mérite qu'on se batte pour elle. Je ne sais seulement pas si je suis celui qui devrait se battre. Elle mérite mieux. »

« Putain, mais qui es-tu pour décider de ce qu'elle mérite ou ne mérite pas, hein ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aimerait avoir son mot à dire concernant à qui elle donne son cœur, et il semblerait de toute évidence qu'elle a décidé de le donner à ta pauvre carcasse. Est-ce que tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'_elle_ voulait… parce que malgré le fait que tu te trouves si indigne d'elle, je parie qu'elle se sent aussi indigne de toi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi, bordel, se sentirait-elle indigne ? »

« Oh, bon sang, mon vieux, t'es complètement paumé, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé le jour avant que tu ne la quittes ? Qu'as-tu découvert qu'elle était terrifiée que tu saches ? »

« Quoi, tu veux parler de son passé ? »

« Euh, ouais. »

« Ca a aucune foutue importance pour moi. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu lui as dit que les innombrables hommes qui l'ont baisée avant qu'elle ne te rencontre, ça n'a aucune importance et que tu l'aimais toujours ? »

Je me figeai et y repensai.

_Oh, mon Dieu, non. _ Je sentais presque l'odeur de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle je me tenais quand j'avais dit ces mots abominables .

_Bon Dieu, Bella, tu comprends pas, c'est ça ? Je n'essaie PAS d'être le méchant là. J'essaie de ne PAS te faire de mal ! VOILA pourquoi je pars. Je ne peux pas rester là et ressentir toute cette colère et cette haine parce que je suis terrifié par ce que je pourrais bien faire, ok ? Si je reste ici à te regarder, alors mon cerveau va être submergé par des images de toi avec la queue de James dans la bouche, ou toi en train de baiser ou de te faire baiser par un nombre incalculable de mecs, ou de moi massacrant la gueule de James jusqu'à ce que je lui ouvre le crâne parce que ça m'a rendu tellement dingue de penser à toutes les choses qu'il t'avait faites, et toutes les choses qu'il t'avait forcée à lui faire…_

Je luttai pour rester debout en réalisant comment elle avait dû se sentir en entendant ça, comment elle avait pu interpréter mes mots affreusement mal choisis.

Mon Dieu, j'étais réellement le plus grand abruti du monde.

« Je voulais pas dire que je pouvais pas faire avec son passé… J'ai juste… putain… Je veux dire… merde… » Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes pensées dans un ordre compréhensible. « Bon Dieu ! Ca m'a juste rendu tellement furax que tellement d'hommes aient usé et abusé d'elle, l'aient blessée, aient profité d'elle et je ne pouvais rien y faire et même si c'était arrivé avant que je ne la rencontre, je me sentais responsable, dans un sens, j'avais échoué, et à chaque fois que je pensais à ça j'avais envie de traquer chacun de ces enfoirés et de leur faire payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'est ça que je ne pouvais pas gérer – le sentiment que je pourrais assassiner chacun d'entre eux sans m'en soucier, pas le fait qu'elle… Bon Dieu. » Mes poings se serraient contre moi alors qu'une autre couche de culpabilité se frayait un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. « Nom de Dieu, Emmett, je pense qu'elle est remarquable. Je trouve que c'est incroyable qu'elle ait survécu à tout ça et se relève pour devenir la personne la plus incroyable que j'aie jamais rencontrée. »

Il me regarda et acquiesça. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ? »

Je gémissais et tirai sur mes cheveux. « Non. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai dit, tu crois pas que tu devrais ? » »

Je pensai à la conversation gênée que nous avions eu la nuit précédente, et à quel point je voulais lui dire alors, comment les mots avaient tenté de sortir de moi mais je les en avais empêché, terrifié qu'elle me les renvoie en pleine face.

Je marchai jusqu'au fauteuil et m'assis, attrapant ma tête douloureuse dans mes mains. « A quoi bon ? Elle ne va jamais me pardonner, n'est ce pas ? »

« Allez, viens, Lèvres de Feu, » dit-il sur un ton encourageant, « sois pas comme ça. J'ai eu des cas bien pires que ça et tout s'est bien terminé. »

Je levai les yeux, plein d'espoir, « Vraiment ? »

Son expression s'évanouit. « En fait, non. Ce que t'as fait c'était vachement tragique, mais j'essayai de te réconforter. »

« Sale con. »

« Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

« Ne le fais pas. Personne t'a jamais dit que tu crains pour aider les gens à trouver la sérénité ? »

« Tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent la logique de ma folie et après ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de dire quel génie je suis. »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer ce genre de sentiments sortir un jour de ma bouche. »

« Donnes-toi du temps. T'es un peu plus lent que la moyenne. »

« Est-ce que détruire mon égo fait partie de ton plan magistral ? »

« Non, c'est juste un bonus. »

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur.

Il me colla une tape dans le dos en s'asseyant en face de moi. « Oh, doux, triste, légèrement déséquilibré Eddie-chou – comment t'as réussi à te foutre autant dans la merde ? »

Je commençai à me frotter les tempes, essayant de dissiper le bruit sourd fastidieux derrière mes yeux. « T'es pas supposé me dire ça ? »

« Et bien, je pourrais mais je doute sincèrement que tu me croies. »

« Essayes toujours. »

« J'ai peur que non, Princesse. C'est le genre de choses que tu devras découvrir tout seul, sinon, tu ne changeras jamais. Maintenant, je suis ici pour te guider et occasionnellement te botter les fesses quand tu deviens exaspérément nul, mais tu dois te mettre à creuser en profondeur et à te demander pourquoi tu es en colère en permanence. »

« Je sais pourquoi, je suis en colère à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Bella. »

« Faux. »

Je le regardai vivement. « Quoi ? »

« Seigneur, rayon de soleil, t'as besoin de te faire vérifier les oreilles ? J'ai dit FAUX ! »

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par`faux' ? »

« Euh, j'aurais cru que c'était plus qu'évident. Je veux dire que ta réponse est le contraire de vrai. C'était incorrect, inexact, erroné, injuste, dans l'erreur, une méprise, et foutrement faux. » Je le fixai. Il souriait d'une manière exaspérante. « Ecoute, mon Bourgeon, tu as des tendances dans ta vie – des tendances récurrentes - et toutes ces tendances ont un seul dénominateur commun. Quand tu trouveras ce que c'est, tu trouveras la solution à tes problèmes. »

« Et tu sais ce que c'est ce facteur ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et quand j'aurais trouvé ce qu'est ce facteur, j'arrêterai d'être toujours en colère et je pourrais retourner auprès de Bella sans danger ? »

« Ouais. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas me dire ce que c'est. »

« Nan. »

« Connard. »

Il rit à nouveau. « Pendant ce temps, mon jeune Padawan, tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta petite tête. Des idées de la façon dont tu vas réussir à faire ça ? »

Je soupirai. « Passer moins de temps avec toi ? »

« Tu me tues, sérieux. »

« Je voudrais… »

« Bon, là tu _essaies _juste d'être blessant. »

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et soufflai de frustration. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

« Bon, la première chose que tu dois faire c'est arrêter de te clouer toi-même à cette vieille grosse croix que tu trimbales. T'as fait une erreur. Accepte-le et vas de l'avant. La vie est beaucoup trop courte pour détester qui que ce soit, toi en particulier. »

« Wahou. C'est profond. »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux. « Je suis immunisé contre tes sarcasmes, ma petite côtelette de porc, alors la ferme. La deuxième chose que tu dois faire est trouver un moyen de contrôler ta colère ou elle finira par te contrôler. Maintenant, qu'est ce qui te calme ? »

Je pensai à ça. Il semblait que ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas sentie vraiment calme. La dernière fois c'était… oh, c'est vrai… le matin du jour où toute ma vie était devenue de la merde. Le matin où j'avais acheté l'iPod de Bella. Le matin avant l'après-midi de folie.

Emmett claqua bruyamment des doigts. « Ok, je sais que tu es en train de penser parce que ta tête ressemble à celle de quelqu'un dont on aurait ouvert un parapluie dans le cul. Ca t'ennuie de partager ? Qu'est ce qui te calme ? »

Je soupirai. « Bella. Bella me rend calme. »

« Ok, bonne réponse. Maintenant, compte tenu du fait que Bella n'est pas là, est-ce que t'as quelque chose d'autre ? »

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, ne souhaitant pas du tout avoir cette conversation avec lui.

« Allez, Patate douce – j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour travailler. Qu'est-ce qui te calme encore? »

Je secouai la tête et expirai bruyamment. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi gênant de parler de la seule autre chose qui me calmait ?

« Et bien… euh… »

Il se pencha en avant pour me presser. « Euh, quoi ? »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais… évacuation de stress par… euh… tu sais… ? »

Il plissa les yeux d'impatience. « Si je savais de quoi tu parles est-ce que tu crois que j'endurerais tes marmonnages polysyllabiques ? »

Je soufflai de frustration. « Tu SAIS… » Je fis glisser de haut en bas mon poing au niveau de ma bite.

Il me regarda, horrifié. « Poignarder la bite des gens ? »

« Non ! Bon Dieu… »

Son visage se décrispa quand il comprit enfin. « Oh, tu parles de masturbation ? »

« Seigneur, Emmett, oui. La masturbation, ça va ? »

« Ben, pourquoi t'as pas simplement dit ça ? Toucher quelqu'un est une chose magnifique, mon p'tit Muffin. N'aie jamais honte de ça. »

Je grognai et plongeai ma tête dans mes mains. « Mon Dieu, je trouve que discuter de ça avec toi est horriblement gênant. »

Il se leva rapidement et pointa un doigt énorme comme une saucisse devant mon visage. « Tant pis pour toi. On doit te guérir, et si ça signifie détailler les pourquoi et les comment de ton planning de tripotage de queue, alors c'est ce que nous ferons. Maintenant, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es pompé ? »

Je fis la grimace. « Mon Dieu, euh… Je ne sais pas… pas depuis un moment. Il y a quelques semaines, je crois. »

« Pas depuis l'incident avec James ? »

« Non. Définitivement pas. » dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bon sang, Emmett, je suppose que je n'étais pas d'humeur à ça. Peut être que d'avoir quasiment tabassé un homme à mort à mains nues , d'avoir ensuite envoyé ma petite amie valser sur une table en verre et lui avoir infligé des cicatrices à vie a eu un effet négatif sur ma libido ! »

Emmett leva les mains en l'air, me signifiant de me calmer. « Je comprends ce que tu dis, Pédale, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu bâtisses un foutu pont et que tu passes au dessus de ça. Si t'astiquer le manche te détend, alors il est temps que tu remontes en selle. Je te donne quelques devoirs à faire, Beau Gosse, » dit-il avec enthousiasme. « D'abord tu dois aller dans ta chambre et te masturber à mort pendant 45 bonnes minutes voire une heure. Combien de fois tu crois pouvoir te branler dans ce laps de temps ? »

Je baissai les épaules. « Merde, Je sais pas… quatre ? Cinq ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit soudainement. « T'es sérieux ? »

Je plissai les yeux. « Ouais. Pourquoi ? »

Il hocha la tête lentement. « Peu importe. Respect, mec. Ok, alors fais ça. Fais exploser le maximum de cette foutue colère, et ensuite, tu devras appeler Bella et lui dire que t'es désolé. »

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner à cette idée. « Quoi ? Non. Je ne peux pas. Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'appeler… »

« Mais tu l'as appelée hier soir. »

« C'est juste parce que je croyais qu'elle avait des problèmes, et techniquement, quand on a parlé, c'était elle qui m'avait appelé. »

« Mais vous avez eu une conversation ? »

« Ben, ouais, mais c'était horrible et délicat et j'ai pas pu dire les choses que je voulais… »

« C'est pour ça que tu vas y aller et te tirer sur l'élastique AVANT de l'appeler. A ce moment là, tu seras CALME et avec un peu de chance, clair. »

J'inspirai profondément et tentai d'expirer malgré la panique qui s'infiltrait à toute vitesse en moi.

_Et si elle me disait d'aller me faire voir ? Et si elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre ? Oh, mon Dieu, - et si elle ETAIT en train de baiser avec Rpattz sur la table de la salle à manger ?_

« Ecoute, Edward, » dit Emmet tranquillement, et je fus étonné qu'il utilise mon prénom et par le ton compatissant de sa voix. « Je sais que ça fout un max la trouille, mais si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de réparer les choses avec Bella, tu dois faire ça, tu dois renouer le dialogue avec elle et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, tu sais ça, hein ? » Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et acquiesçai. « Tu t'en sortiras, je te le promets. Tu sais, un voyage d'un millier de kilomètres commence simplement par un pas. Fais ce premier pas, Edward. Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Je fis encore oui de la tête et déglutissais nerveusement en me levant et en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Seigneur, est-ce que je devenais fou ou est-ce que ce qu'il venait de me dire avait un certain sens ? Je commençai à penser qu'Emmett était bien meilleur dans son job que ce que ce que j'avais supposé.

Je m'arrêtai, me retournai vers l'homme-montagne et dit, « Emmett, ce truc que t'as dit à propos du voyage, c'est de la philosophie, non ? »

Tout son visage s'illumina. « Ouais, mec. Je t'ai pas dit que j'avais une maîtrise en Philosophie Concrète et en Thérapie de Motivation ? Oupppsss. Ca a dû me sortir de l'esprit. »

J'éclatai de rire et fermai la porte derrière moi. Putain. La montagne avait un cerveau, et un énorme qui plus est. Peut-être qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait après tout.

_Ok, l'homme-ours. Mettons ta théorie à l'épreuve et voyons ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre au point où j'en suis ?_

J'ôtai mon tee-shirt et m'effondrai sur mon lit, déboutonnant mon jeans et imaginant toutes les manières dont je pourrais montrer à Bella à quel point je l'aimais si j'avais assez de bol pour en avoir l'occasion.

Je pensai à ce que je ressentais quand elle me touchait, comment elle m'apaisait et m'enflammait en même temps, comment à chaque fois où nous faisions l'amour je me sentais enfin entier, bien et heureux, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main empoigna mon érection, pompant frénétiquement alors que je rêvai d'être réuni avec Bella, sa chaleur humide m'enveloppant et s'accrochant à moi.

Quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écoulèrent et je les étalai de la paume de la main, atténuant la friction rugueuse de mes doigts calleux.

Je me rappelai de la première fois où Bella et moi avions fait l'amour dans notre caverne d'amour magique à New York, et comment j'avais pratiquement pleuré de joie de revendiquer enfin mon autre moitié. Nous nous étions unis si parfaitement, si complètement, comme si nous avions été amants depuis toujours, et je pense qu'une petite part de moi croyait que c'était le cas. Elle avait crié mon nom en jouissant cette nuit là, et en ce moment d'extase, je n'avais jamais été plus heureux.

Ma main agrippa mon érection plus fermement et commença à bouger plus rapidement tandis qu'une vision de Bella envahissait mon esprit - sa bouche, son cou, ses cheveux, son corps sublime. Ses yeux enfiévrés me fixant quand j'étais un idiot. Son sourire radieux qui me réchauffait quand je la faisais rire. La façon dont elle promenait ses doigts dans mes cheveux quand elle était excitée. Sa main douce caressant la mienne quand elle savait que j'étais nerveux.

Un millier de travers différents me revenaient en mémoire, chacun me rappelant notre amour, m'exhortant à aller mieux, à retourner vers elle, à me pardonner, à remettre les choses en ordre. J'ancrai ma détermination alors que ma main s'activait plus vite, de légers gémissements m'échappant en me concentrant sur mon objectif - sur Bella.

Les images me revenaient par flashes et fusionnaient en sentant mon orgasme m'ébranler, son visage emplissant mon esprit et son nom s'échappant de mes lèvres en sentant ma colère omniprésente jaillir hors de moi. Je haletai irrégulièrement tandis que les derniers spasmes de plaisir se dissipaient, éclaircissant un peu de mon brouillard de culpabilité et laissant apparaître une image parfaite de Bella, me regardant avec nostalgie et pardon.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis davantage moi-même, plus comme l'homme que je préfèrerais être plutôt que cet animal violent que je sentais rôder en moi. La colère était toujours là, mais elle était moins pressante, plus gérable, pleine de petits trous microscopiques, et dans les interstices laissés par sa texture inconsistante je me sentais tout à fait… calme.

Premier pas ? Fait.

***Fuckwit : ****esprit foireux**

********Dumbass : ****couillon**

**Alors convaincues par les méthodes d'Emmett ? **

**Bon, j'ai déjà commencé à traduire le chapitre suivant, donc je vous dis à très vite !**

**Bon week end et bonnes vacances.**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou ,**

**Alors je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais en majorité vous avez l'air de vous réjouir qu'il fasse un temps pourri chez moi pour avoir de la lecture ! Alors vos prières ont été entendues puisque voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre que je pense vous allez adorer…**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je dis un immense merci à Ninie pour prendre le temps de corriger et de me faire des bannières sublimes ! Et encore une fois une énorme pensée à mes UPPG d'amour, mes Tpas adorées, mes miss de TF, vous me manquez mes choupettes, je vous adore !**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre…**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Pauline : **** Et non, finalement Alice ne mourra pas de frustration ! C'est vrai qu'Edward et Emmett valent aussi le détour ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et ta fidélité. Bisous**

**L : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de voir que cette fic te plaise à ce point ! C'est pour la faire découvrir et ce genre de réactions que j'ai décidé de la traduire !. Bizz**

**Clmence F :**** Alors c'est vraiment pas gentil de te moquer de ma météo merdique et de me narguer avec tes vacances ! D'abord même pas grave, moi aussi je suis allée en Espagne cette semaine ! Et pour le Maroc, déjà fait aussi alors pas grave^^ Non, non, tu te débrouilles avec tes voisins de transat pour les rougissements et gémissements ou alors tu m'envoies que les beau gosses ! Alors si tu vas vraiment faire lire ça à un beau gosse de la fac de Paris, n'hésite pas à me tenir au courant après ! Merci pour ta fidélité et de m'avoir fait mourir de rire avec cette review. Bonnes vacances. Bizz**

**Marie269 : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**Naniechérie : ****Mille mercis ma belle, pour tes reviews qui sont toujours adorables et me font sourire comme une idiote devant mon PC. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité.**

**Marion : ****Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Désolée mais après ce chapitre, Jazz est overbooké ! Merci pour tout. Bizz**

**Tagada : ****Et oui ça a été long mais Alice et Jasper l'ont enfin fait ! Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ta fidélité ! Bizz**

**Aussidagility : ****Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. **

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 22 : Langue liée**

**Bella POV**

« BELLAAAAAA ! PETIT DEJEUNERRRRRR ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et grognai. Le réveil près du lit affichait 9h30.

_Mon Dieu. Comment est-ce possible ? _J'avais l'impression que ma tête venait juste de se poser sur ce maudit oreiller.

Après ma conversation téléphonique avec Edward hier soir, j'avais tourné et viré pendant des heures, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre nous. C'est vrai, il m'avait appelé en furie parce qu'il pensait que j'étais en danger. Ca devait vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

_Ouais, Swan. Ca veut dire qu'il se sent toujours coupable de ce qu'il t'a fait. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il a changé d'avis par rapport à sa rupture avec toi. Sois pas complètement naïve._

Je soupirai. Mais je m'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il décide soudainement, après une semaine loin l'un de l'autre, que tout ce qui l'avait conduit à s'éloigner de moi n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'il ait de nouveau foi en lui ? Qu'il se soit pardonné ?

_Qu'il t'ait pardonné ?_

Putain.

Mon estomac se serra.

Nous y étions. La chose qui me terrifiait plus que tout – que même s'il parvenait à résoudre ses problèmes avec lui-même, il ne serait jamais capable de résoudre ses problèmes avec moi. Qu'il ne me regarde plus jamais de la même manière à cause de ce que James lui avait dit… et montré. Qu'il pense toujours à moi comme étant… entachée… souillée… écœurante.

A chaque fois que j'y pensais, un nœud de regret et de culpabilité se resserrait en moi.

_Pourrait-il vraiment être avec moi de nouveau en sachant ce qu'il sait maintenant ?_

La gigantesque boule de billard s'enfonçait en moi et hurlait « hautement et foutrement improbable. »

_Merdeee…_

Une vague de frustration et de déception s'insinua en moi.

_Seigneur, je n'ai plus la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe. Je veux dire, il m'a appelé et il était inquiet, et ça DEVAIT vouloir dire quelque chose, et il a dit que j'étais parfaite ce qui était ridicule mais mignon, et il était jaloux de Rob ce dont j'étais secrètement enchantée, et je savais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important mais je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais, et maintenant, je crève de savoir , ce qui est ridiculeusement masochiste, ce n'est pas drôle, parce que même après tout ce qu'il m' a fait subir, je déteste le fait que les choses soient si tendues et étranges entre nous, et je suis tellement troublée par toute cette situation que ça m'embrouille complètement le cerveau parce que même après que cet homme m'ait arraché le cœur et l'ait piétiné avec des putains de bottes de combat, à chaque fois que j'entends sa voix, la gigantesque faille dans ma poitrine s'apaisait un peu et je voulais être avec lui, le serrer dans mes bras, l'aimer, désespérément, mais finalement quand j'arrêtai et pensai à ce qu'il m'avait fait j'étais tellement en colère contre lui pour la façon dont il m'avait laissée, blessée et fait sentir comme une merde et je crois que peut être le fait qu'il ne soit pas là est une bonne chose parce que s'il était là, il y a toutes les chances que je lui mette un coup de pied dans les couilles pour le punir de la stupidité prodigieuse dont il avait fait preuve en pensant qu'il pouvait me faire ce genre de choses et s'en sortir, et maintenant, malgré que je lui avais dit de ne pas m'appeler, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est va-t-il appeler ou non, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle je lui avais dit de ne pas appeler au départ, parce que je SAVAIS que si j'entendais sa voix je serais comme une toxico désespérée d'avoir sa prochaine dose, et de le voir – J'AVAIS FOUTREMENT RAISON !_

« ! »

Je balançai l'oreiller sur ma tête et gémissais.

_Tout ce que je veux c'est que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient, et tous les matins, je me réveillai et réalisai que toute cette foutue débâcle n'était pas un cauchemar d'agonie incroyablement réaliste, une montée de colère et de ressentiments me traversa comme une décharge électrique, s'atténuant finalement jusqu'à devenir sourde, une douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait._

« BELLAAAA ! VIENS TON PETIT DEJEUNER REFROIDIT, » appela la voix de Rob impatiente.

« JE VIENS ! » aboyai-je en direction de la porte fermée.

_Génial. Une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, plus des pensées confuses et des sentiments pour l'ex-homme-de-ma-vie-que-je-voulais-furieusement-gifler, plus un Rosbeef-joyeux-à-vous-faire-vomir-et-impatient, égal une Bella vraiment TRES grincheuse._

Je frappai l'oreiller sauvagement et me levai, me précipitant dans la cuisine pour trouver Rob, penché sur le plan de travail, buvant une énorme tasse de café et fumant une cigarette.

« Seigneur, » souffla-t-il en remarquant mon comportement tempétueux. « Des légères tendances meurtrières aujourd'hui, non ? »

« La ferme, » grognai-je alors qu'il glissait une tasse vers moi.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Je pris une gorgée de café. « Pas vraiment. »

Il acquiesça et tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Pas de problème. »

Nous restâmes à nous regarder silencieusement quelques instants.

Il écrasa sa cigarette.

Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il me regardait l'air d'attendre.

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge.

Je dis, enfin, « c'est vrai, honnêtement, fait chier, Edward… ? »

« Nous y voilà, » marmonna-t-il en allumant une autre cigarette.

« Alors, je l'ai appelé parce que ses messages avaient l'air urgent et tout, et TU m'as dit que je devrais lui dire que j'allais bien, et cette _FILLE_ répond, alors j'ai pété un câble parce que c'est foireux, pas vrai ? »

« Hein, hein. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il me rappelle et m'explique, et je me calme mais j'ai toujours les boules, et APRES il commence à déblatérer sur TOI, et je lui ai dit de s'occuper de ses affaires mais après je me suis sentie trop coupable alors je lui ai dit qu'en fait, je couchais pas avec toi… »

« Malheureusement… »

« … et ensuite il a dit une connerie au sujet de m'avoir abîmée ce qui est foutrement ridicule parce que c'est lui qui m'a sauvée, et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est lui dire quel abruti il a été, mais on arrivait même pas à se parler parce que tout à coup, on ne sait plus qui est l'autre, et maintenant je suis encore plus embrouillée que jamais et ça me rend folle et je suis désolée de devoir te le dire, tout est de TA putain de faute ! »

Il s'étrangla un peu avec son café. « Quoi ? Comment c'est MA faute ? »

« TU m'as dit de l'appeler ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'appeler jusqu'à ce que tu me sortes ta connerie de « Oh, il est tellement inquiet pour toi… tu devrais vouloir lui faire savoir que tu vas bien, » et maintenant, j'ai sérieusement besoin de trouver du crack ! »

« Maintenant, attends un peu, » dit-il, en pointant un doigt vers moi et en plissant les yeux. « Euh… une minute… c'est quoi cette histoire de crack ? »

« Arrgh ! » J'attrapai mon café et me dirigeai vers le canapé. « Je SAVAIS que ça arriverait si je lui parlais ! J'aurais pas dû t'écouter. J'aurais dû me convaincre de pas le faire. Bon Dieu, quel imbécile ! »

Rob vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Ok bon… ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même… »

« Je parlais de toi. »

« Oh. HEY ! »

Je me rassis et posai ma tête sur l'accoudoir. « Rob, je suis complètement paumée pour l'instant. »

Tout à coup, je le sentis attraper ma main et me forcer à me relever. « Allez, viens. J'ai la chose parfaite pour t'aider à te sentir mieux. »

« Rob, je te l'ai déjà dit- je n'ai pas envie de regarder tes pornos lesbiens. »

« Oh, ha, ha, très drôle, Swan, » grogna-t-il en me ramenant dans la cuisine. « En fait, je faisais référence au merveilleux petit déjeuner que j'ai cuisiné pour toi. »

Je balayai la cuisine du regard. Elle était parfaitement vide.

« Euh… Tu m'as cuisiné un petit déjeuner ? »

« C'est juste. »

« Dans cette cuisine ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis perplexe. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je regardai le marbre reluisant et l'évier impeccable. Il n'y avait ni poêles, ni assiettes sales nulle part.

« Parce que Rob, on dirait que tu n'as jamais utilisé cette cuisine. »

« Ah, je vois, tu es impressionnée que ce soit si propre, c'est ça ? »

Je regardai autour de moi. « Et bien, elle n'est sûrement pas infestée par la nourriture. »

Il me fit son sourire en coin et recula vers un micro onde en acier inoxydable. Il ouvrit la porte et en sortit une assiette, la déposant fièrement sur le comptoir devant moi.

« Voila, » dit-il en faisant un geste magistral vers un pavé non identifiable, marron et fumant. Une étrange odeur extra terrestre assaillit mes narines.

« Wow, Rob… ça a l'air… génial, » dis-je, en feignant l'enthousiasme autant que je le pouvais.

_Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc ?_

Il rayonna et acquiesça. « Tu vois, Swan ? J'ai des talents culinaires époustouflants. »

« De toute évidence, » riais-je nerveusement.

_On aurait dit qu'on aurait pu s'en servir pour tuer quelqu'un en l'assommant._

Il poussa l'assiette plus près de moi et fronça les sourcils.

_Oh, putain de merde. Il s'attend vraiment à ce que je mange ça, hein ?_

« Euh… alors, Rob, » dis-je nerveusement, passant un doigt sur la surface croûteuse. « Comment t'appelles ça ? »

Il plissa les yeux vers moi. « Bon Dieu, Swan. T'as vécu dans une caverne ? »

« Non, derrière une benne à ordure. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Mea culpa. » Il montra d'un geste affectueux le rectangle bruni. « Ca, chère Bella, c'est un met gastronomique connu sous le nom de « Hot Pocket ». »

« Hein hein, » dis-je avec scepticisme, « et c'est fait à base de quoi exactement ? »

Il plissa les yeux et le regarda. « Ah… ben… y a de la pâte et … euh… y' a aussi… des trucs… dedans. »

« Trucs ? »

Il fit oui de la tête et sourit, convaincu. « Des trucs délicieux. »

« Je vois. » Je plissai les sourcils. « Rob, je croyais que tu avais dit que tu avais cuisiné pour moi ? »

Son sourire s'atténua un peu. « J'ai cuisiné. J'ai ouvert la boîte, j'ai attrapé cette pépite de bonheur succulente, je l'ai mise dans une assiette et l'ai faite cuire au micro-onde. »

« Rob, ce n'est pas cuisiner. C'est réchauffer. »

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils. « Swan, est-ce que tu voudrais bien arrêter et manger ton foutu p'tit déj ? Y a une poubelle derrière. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Ne me tente pas. Je pourrais probablement y trouver quelque chose de plus comestible que ça. »

Il me dévisagea. « Ecoute, Miss, j'ai trimé avec un micro-onde brulant pendant quatre longues minutes. Alors, fais pas ta chochotte et goûte les délices de ce satané Hot Pocket ! »

Je soupirai et le pris dans ma main.

« Je fais ça juste parce que je m'inquiète pour ton égo fragile si je refuse, » dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ton altruisme n'a pas de limites, Swan. Croques déjà dans ce putain de truc. »

Je le passai sous mon nez. Ca sentait la merde.

J'en pris timidement une minuscule bouchée. La pâte était apparemment faite de deux éléments – du carton incinéré sur l'extérieur, et du caoutchouc d'une résistance industrielle à l'intérieur.

_Allez, Swan, accorde une petite pause à ce pauvre gars. Regarde ce petit visage enthousiaste. Il essaye de te faire plaisir avec des trucs à base de pâte indigeste – fais au moins un effort, sois reconnaissante._

Je me forçai à sourire en essayant péniblement de desserrer les dents. « Oh ouais, » marmonnai-je, « trop bon. »

Le visage de Rob se fendit du plus grand sourire du monde. « Tu vois ? Je SAVAIS que t'adorerais. C'est la nourriture la plus génialement bonne qu'aie jamais été inventée. »

« Et bien, c'est certainement unique, » ajoutai-je en me forçant à avaler la bouchée toxique.

_Oh, Dieu merci, c'est fini._

« Maintenant, goûte la garniture, » me pressa-t-il.

Mes sourcils se redressèrent. « Je te demande pardon, quoi ? »

« La garniture, Swan ! » s'écria-t-il en sautillant sur ses orteils d'excitation. « C'est le meilleur. Vas-y ! Goûtes-la ! »

Je regardai la tâche brun foncé qui me reluquait de l'intérieur de la pâte.

_Putain. Ca sentait pas seulement la merde, ça y ressemblait aussi._

Je retins l'air de dégoût énorme qui essayait de s'emparer de mon visage. « Oh, oui… la garniture. Mon Dieu, je ne voudrais pas rater ça. »

_Pattinson, tu ferais mieux d'apprécier le sacrifice que je fais là. Je veux dire, j'ai mangé des ordures pendant trois ans, mais je n'ai jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse._

Je m'armai de courage. Cette pâte de merde me regardait d'un air moqueur. Je la regardai l'air menaçant et serrai les dents.

_Très bien épouvantable petite saleté, je vais te mordre maintenant, alors accepte ton destin et pars tranquillement. Si je vomis encore tout sur Pattsy, il ne l'oubliera jamais, et je refuse d'être connue comme Madame Pipi ET Madame Vomi. Ca n'arrivera pas._

« Euh… Bella ? » Rob me regardait avec inquiétude. « Es-tu en train d'imaginer que ce pauvre Hot Pocket sans défense est le visage d'Edward, parce que sincèrement, je crois que tu le terrorises. »

Je croquai profondément. « Bon. »

« Bon, continue alors, » me pressa-t-il avec empressement, « manges-le avant que ce soit froid. C'est pas bon froid. »

_Putain. Pas bon froid ? Tu veux dire que ça peut vraiment être __**pire **__?_

Je priai mentalement pour que ma bouche s'ouvre avec le pied de biche de ma volonté et mit la pâte dure entre mes dents. Rob hocha la tête pour m'encourager.

Je mordis.

_!_

Un flot de merde en flammes brûla le bout de la pâte diabolique et enduisit l'intérieur de ma bouche, grillant les couches de peau alors que je tentai désespérément de retirer cette mixture de l'Enfer atrocement chaude de ma langue qui gonflait rapidement.

Je battais des bras, m'éventant avec les mains et agitant ma langue dans l'air, cherchant un apaisement frais.

« Seigneur, Bella ! Tu vas bien ? » s'écria Rob paniqué.

Je soufflai et eus un mouvement de recul. « DE L'EAU ! » hurlai-je en marchant nerveusement et en tapant des pieds de douleur.

Rob ouvrit la porte du frigo, attrapa une bouteille d'eau froide et me la tendit à toute vitesse. J'arrachai le bouton et vidai le tout dans ma bouche, la laissant bouillonner et dégouliner alors que le liquide rafraichissant dissipait quelque peu l'agonie.

« Putain, Bella qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Rob en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

Je le dévisageai et tentai de parler malgré ma langue gonflée.

« Ton chtupide Hot Pocket m'a brûlé la langue Rob ! Voilà ch'qui ch'est paché ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, merde, Bella. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir que parfois la garniture peut être un peu chaude. »

« Un peu chaude ? » m'écriai-je, incrédule. « UN PEU chaude ? « Nom de Dieu, Rob, ch'était comme de la lave incandeschente ! »

Sa bouche tressauta. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglé. Sa bouche trembla de nouveau.

« Qu'est ch' qui va pas chez toi ? » demandai-je sèchement.

« Rien, » dit-il et que je sois maudite si sa petite bouche arrogante ne se relevait pas en un semblant de sourire avant de redescendre.

« Est-che que tu crois que ch'est amuchant, Pattinchon ? » sifflai-je gravement.

Il se mordit les lèvres et déglutit. « Non. »

« Oh vraiment ? » le défiai-je. « Tu ne trouves pas que ch'est très marrant que ma langue choit toute bourchouflée comme une obchène chauchiche allemande ? »

Il serrait désespérément les coins de sa bouche. « Je te demande pardon, une quoi allemande ? »

« Chauchiche, » répétai-je aussi clairement que possible.

Un grincement fébrile s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je lui lançai un regard aussi noir qu'un nuage annonçant un orage. Il me regarda en plissant les yeux alors que sa bouche se contractait et rechigna. « Je suis désolé, Swan, je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre ce que tu dis. Une quoi ? »

Je soufflai et levai les yeux au ciel. « Une chauchiche ! Une putain de chauchiche, ok ? Comme du chalami ou une knacki. »

Il gazouilla et serra ses lèvres. « Oh, une saucisse ! D'accord. » Il couina de nouveau. « Oui, d'accord… »

Son visage se froissa et de la salive s'envola à travers la pièce alors qu'il se pliait en deux, un rire hystérique explosant de lui.

« Che n'est foutrement pas drôle, Robert ! » criai-je en lui tapant le bras.

Il s'esclaffa et grogna comme un âne imbécile. Seigneur, quel abruti.

« Je suis désolé, Swan… mais c'est trooooooop drôle. Redis-le, redis-le ! »

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes hanches. « Che ne redirai plus chauchiche alors oublie cha ! »

Il hurla et se laissa tomber, attirant ses genoux contre son torse et se tenant les côtes.

Je tapai du pied impatiemment. « Che devrais te faire un procès, » grondai-je en tirant ma langue de monstre et en la montrant du doigt.

Je donnai de petits coups de pieds brusques à l'imbécile par terre. « Le moins que tu puiches faire ch'est de me donner de la glache, enfoiré. »

Il hurla de nouveau, des larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

« Ch'est cha ! » m'énervai-je, me ruant vers la porte. « Che vais le dire à Aliche ! »

J'entendais toujours ses rires de taré et ses protestations effrayées alors que je pénétrai dans l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers mon appartement.

_J'aurai ma vengeance , Pattinson. Oh oui… et tu regretteras le jour où tu t'es moqué de ma langue déformée._

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de mon appartement et écoutai.

_Hmmm… pas de bruits de sexe. Alice et Jasper doivent avoir terminé leur sexathon. Et j'ai aussi trop envie d'avoir les détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici la nuit dernière._

J'ouvris la porte et entrai lentement dans le salon.

« Aliche ? » l'appelai-je avec discrétion.

« Ici, » dit une voix douce en provenance du canapé.

J'avançai et trouvai Alice, étendue sur le canapé, dans sa robe de chambre en éponge, un sourire ébahi et parfaitement satisfait au visage. « Bella, » souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Doux Jésus. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Alice, elle avait l'air complètement et parfaitement détendu. C'était étrange et troublant.

« Hey, » dis-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait et me laissait m'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Est che que Chachper est parti ? »

Elle me regarda, l'air suspicieux. « Merde, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Je grondai. « Pattinchon m'a crâmé la langue avec un feuilleté diabolique. »

« Oh, nom de Dieu. Tu veux que j'aille lui botter le cul pour toi ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non. Che chuis chûre que che trouverai un moyen de me venger. »

Elle soupira et s'allongea, la tête sur mes genoux. « Bon, dis-moi si tu changes d'avis. Torturer le Rosbeef est un des plus grands plaisirs de ma vie. »

Je caressai ses cheveux. « En parlant de grands plaichirs – Chachper ? »

Elle gloussa. « Oh, ouais, il est parti. Il avait des patients à voir. » Elle avait un regard lointain au fond des yeux. « Il est tellement mignon et intelligent. »

Je riais doucement. « Che conclus donc que tu as enfin eu l'echpérienche de Dr Mc Sexchper- en live et en perchonne ? »

Elle releva sa tête pour me regarder. « Oh… mon Dieu, Bella. C'était tellemeeeeeent meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Sa queue était tellement chaude que ça faisait fondre mon vagin. » Elle se tortilla légèrement. « En fait je crois que je me suis foulé les ovaires. Tu crois qu'y a un traitement pour ça ? »

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte, suivant par le son de celle-ci qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Rob apparut dans le hall. « Les filles, vous devriez vraiment fermer ce truc à clé. N'importe quel psycho ou pervers pourrait rentrer ici. »

Alice se rassit et le regarda de haut en bas. « De toute évidence. »

Rob sourit. « Et bien, bonjour, oh Minipouce. Ton petit ami est toujours là ou tu l'as dévoré après que vous ayez baisé sauvagement ? »

Elle rit sarcastiquement, et je retins mon souffle, attendant sa réplique acerbe.

_Rob, t'es troooooop dans la merde._

« Pattinson, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Rob pencha la tête et attendit.

« Tu… euh… si tu crois ça… euh… attends… »

La bouche de Rob s'ouvrit en grand. « Oh, nom de Dieu, Alice – t'arrives pas à trouver une réplique, c'est ça ? »

Elle le regarda en grimaçant. « Bien sûr que je peux trouver une réplique, tu… euh… tête de nœud de Rosbeef, » dit-elle peu convaincue, « et ça va être foutrement… génial. Alors la fermes. »

Rob secoua la tête avec incrédulité et éclata de rire. « Oh, Alice. C'est impayable. Tu vois ce qu'il s'est passé ? Etre sexuellement frustrée était la source de tout ton pouvoir. Maintenant, que tu t'es enfin faite baiser, tu t'es transformée en un être humain normal, tout comme nous tous. »

« Oh, ouais, » dit-elle avec un sourire méprisant. « Ben, si c'est vrai, alors… euh… pourquoi est-ce que t'es si tétanisé ? »

Rob grogna légèrement en disant d'un air incrédule. « Minipouce, c'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux ? Sérieusement ? C'était vachement pathétique. »

Alice laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. « Je sais. Oh mon Dieu. » Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Rob, le regard triste. « Rob, je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça, mais tu as raison. J'ai perdu mon mojo. Le magnifique sexe de Jasper me l'a niqué. »

Rob rougit et regarda ses chaussures. « Oh, bon d'accord. Apparemment tu es assez à l'aise avec moi pour parler de la queue de ton petit ami. Excellent. »

Tout à coup, une sonnerie familière retentit. Rob jura doucement et sortit mon téléphone de sa poche, me le tendant comme si il était fait de déchets toxiques. « Oh, merde. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis monté ici. Ton téléphone a sonné, Swan et … euh… c'est Edward. »

Je sentis le sang se figer dans mon corps.

Bon sang pourquoi m'appelait-il ? Je lui avais dit de ne pas m'appeler. Bien sûr, il ne m'écoutait pas. Il ne le faisait jamais. Idiot de mec.

_Il appelle pour dire qu'il t'aime ! Il appelle pour dire qu'il t'aime !_ Mon optimisme intérieur sautillait d'exaltation. Je lui collai une gifle magistrale et l'ordonnai de se calmer.

« Bella ! » la voix de Rob me ramena à la réalité de ce détonateur sonnant qu'il tenait devant mon visage. « Tu vas y répondre ou non ? »

Je regardai le téléphone. Il pépiait devant moi avec impatience.

_Oh, les boules. Je peux pas lui parler maintenant. Ma langue a la taille d'un chihuahua… je parlais comme un putain de personnage de dessin animé… Je serai morte de honte avant d'avoir fini ma première phrase !_

« Bella ! »

« La fermes, Rob ! Je réfléchis ! »

Alice grogna. « Oh, mon Dieu. Donne-le moi. » Elle s'empara du téléphone et décrocha.

« Edward ? Salut… Comment tu te sens, chéri ?... Hein hein… Tu as fait tes interviews du petit déjeuner ce matin ?... Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que ces enfoirés se sont contentés des questions professionnelles ? … Hmmmm… bien. Comment est Emmett ?... Vraiment ?... Bon tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux… Moi ? Oh, je vais bien… Hum,… » Les yeux d'Alice se posèrent sur moi et elle sourit, « Comment se passent mes séances de thérapie avec Jasper ? Bien, il m'aide VRAIMENT à évacuer la pression, ouais… ça fait du bien, grand frère, VRAIMENT du bien. » Je ricanai. « Oh, tu veux parler à Bella ? Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as appelé sur son téléphone, pas vrai ? Hein… » Elle me regarda. Je secouai la tête énergiquement. « Oui, elle est là. » Je lui fis une grimace. « Euh… ouais, Rob est là aussi… pourquoi ?... quoi ?... Non, ils ne sont pas dans la salle à manger. Pourquoi ce serait pertinent ? Ok… Laisse-moi juste essayer de te la trouver… attends… »

Elle posa sa main sur le micro et me tendit le téléphone. Je fis non de la tête. Elle me dévisagea et le remua devant mes yeux. Je soutins son regard et croisai les bras. Elle se leva et mit le téléphone sous le nez de Rob. « Voilà… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai sérieusement besoin d'aller pisser. »

« Et revoilà une information personnelle embarrassante, » marmonna-t-il.

Elle colla le téléphone dans les mains de Rob et se précipita dans sa chambre.

« Alice ! Attends… » Il agita le téléphone en l'air. La porte claqua. « Oh… les boules… »

Rob regarda le téléphone horrifié puis me regarda. Je lui mimai les mots « Je ne suis pas là ». Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Euh… Salut… Edward… comment vas-tu, mon pote ? …. Ouais ? Bien, génial. Euh… Bella n'est pas là pour le moment… ah… quoi ? Je ne suis PAS en train de mentir… non, je ne … Edward, je te ferai savoir que je suis un excellent menteur… non, je ne suis PAS en train de mentir sur ça ! » Il me regarda avec un air paniqué. Je lui faisais signe que si il me balançait, je le tuerais. Il acquiesça comme quoi il avait compris. « Euh… Ok, bon quand tu présentes ça comme ça… elle est là. »

Je lui tapais violemment le bras. « Aïe… putain, Bella. Il veut vraiment te parler… et il m'a parlé d'une voix effrayante. Prends juste ce foutu téléphone, non ? »

Je lui arrachai le téléphone et le frappai de nouveau. Il s'affala dans le canapé et bouda en se frottant son précieux petit bras.

_Ok, Bella. Dis-lui juste que tu le rappelleras plus tard et grand Dieu, ne prononce aucun mot qui contienne la lettre `s'. Tu peux le faire._

« Bonjour, Edward, » dis-je aussi innocemment que possible.

« Salut, Bella, » sa voix était faible et chancelante. « Euh… Je suis désolé d'appeler. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de me parler. »

_Génial. Maintenant, je l'ai vexé._

« Quoi ? Non. Euh… peu importe… vraiment. »

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

_Oh, putain. Sa voix. Seigneur, j'aime sa voix._

« Je vais bien, Edward, » dis-je en essayant de calmer mon stupide rythme cardiaque accéléré par sa voix.

_Ok, plutôt pas mal pour le non emploi de mots en `s'. Tu gères grave._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Euh… Bella, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est un bon moment pour toi ? »

_Pas à moins que tu veuilles avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui parle comme Grosminet._

« Euh… et bien, pas vraiment. Je… euh… Rob est ici, et il voudrait… regarder un film… avec moi. »

Rob plissa les yeux et me fit un doigt d'honneur. Je tapai le sommet de sa tête et lui tirai ma langue-saucisse.

« Je vois, » dit Edward et j'entendis une pointe de douleur dans sa voix. « Bon, est ce que je peux t'appeler plus tard… quand Rob n'est pas là ? » Je me hérissai légèrement au son de sa jalousie.

« Ch'est bon. Alors rappelle dans quelques heures. »

_Oh, merde. « Ch'est » ? Brillant._

« Bella, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre. »

« Ah bon ? Je vais parfaitement bien. »

« T'en es sûre ? »

« Oui, che chuis chûre. »

_Putain. Tuez moi sur le champ._

« Merde, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Je grognai et lui dis la vérité.

« Edward, che vais bien, Honnêtement. Ma langue est un peu gonflée, ch'est tout. »

« Ta langue est quoi ? »

Je soupirai. « Gonflée. Engorgée. Plus groche que la normale. »

Je l'entendis siffler à l'autre bout du fil. « Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ta langue est gonflée, Bella ? » dit-il, accusateur.

Je me sentis rougir. « Euh… Ch'est la faute de Rob. Il l'a brûlé. »

Rob me dévisagea.

« Quoi ? » la voix d'Edward était claire et aigue à cause de la panique. « Pourquoi d'abord est-ce que ta langue était à proximité de Pattinson… Et merde comment il l'a brûlé ? Il est certainement pas si torride que ça ! »

J'eus envie de rentrer sous Terre. _Oh, merde. Ca s'annonçait vraiment mal, non ?_

J'ouvris la bouche pour dissiper le malentendu, mais la part de moi qui lui en voulait toujours de m'avoir lâchée prit le contrôle et se mit à parler.

« Ecoutes, Edward, tu n'as aucun droit de me demander quelque choche comme cha, et che n'ai pas le temps de te raconter toute l'hichtoire de la langue gonflée maintenant, qui pluch est. En pluch, che ne peux pas vraiment dichcuter convenablement, alors che te rappellerai plus tard, ok ? On parlera à che moment là. »

Je l'entendis souffler de frustration et jurai dans sa barbe. « Bien. »

« Quand cheras-tu libre ? »

« Mon Dieu, bonne question, » se lamenta-t-il et je pouvais presque le voir se pincer le nez. « Euh… bon, j'ai des interviews cette après-midi, et apparemment, je dois aller acheter davantage de lubrifiant maintenant, putain, je sais pas… trois, quatre heures ? »

Je soupirai. « Bien. Je te rappellerai à ce moment là. Bye. »

« Ouais, bye. »

Je raccrochai et vis Rob qui me dévisageait.

« C'est quoi ce BORDEL, Swan ? » siffla-t-il.

« Comment ça, « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » » demandai-je perplexe.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par « c'est quoi ce bordel, » jeune fille. Tu viens juste de laisser ton ex petit ami légèrement désaxé parvenir à une conclusion totalement fausse quant à mon rôle parfaitement innocent dans comment ta langue s'est transformée en ça, et maintenant, il va probablement débarquer ici et m'arracher toutes mes super belles dents. D'où mon interrogation précédente – C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

Il me lança un regard noir et je rougis.

« Che chuis décholée Rob. Il devenait jaloux, puis ch'ai voulu m'amuser à le rendre encore plus chaloux, et ch'est chorti tout cheul. »

Il marcha jusqu'au congélateur et attrapa de la glace. « Bon, s'il me tue, Bella, je ne te reparlerai plus jamais, tu sais ça, hein ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Oui, Mr. Pattinchon. »

Il me tendit un verre rempli de glaçons. « Maintenant mets de la glace sur cette monstruosité de langue, femme. Tu m'écœures et tu m'excites en même temps. »

Je riais et léchai un glaçon apaisant.

« Oh, et Swan ? Ne retentes pas les Hot Pockets d'accord ? Apparemment, t'es pas assez cool pour les supporter. »

Je m'assis et soupirai.

_Dieu merci pour ça._

Cinq heures plus tard, ma langue avait pratiquement retrouvé son état normal et j'étais assise sur le canapé alors qu'Alice et Rob essayaient de leur mieux de me convaincre d'avoir une séance avec Jasper.

« Ecoute, Bella, » avait argumenté Alice, « Edward est de toute évidence en train d'essayer de renouer avec toi en ce moment, mais il semblerait que tu sois plutôt perturbée à propos de comment gérer ça. Jasper peut t'aider. Tu as traversé tellement d'épreuves dans ta vie, avec Phil et Renée, avec James et maintenant avec Edward – tu ne penses pas que d'avoir des conseils professionnels pourrait t'aider à appréhender les choses ? »

Rob avait hoché la tête, en accord. « Ouais, Swan. Je veux dire regarde comment il a aidé Minipouce, ici présente. Elle n'a pas sorti une insulte décente de toute la journée et j'adore complètement ça- bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle serait trop ravie qu'il utilise sa miraculeuse « thérapie de la queue » avec toi. »

La main d'Alice jaillit pour triturer les tétons de Rob. Il l'esquiva aisément.

« Mon Dieu, Alice. Est-ce que tu essayes au moins ou t'es aussi pathétique que t'en as l'air ? »

Elle soupira et l'ignora.

« Alors, Bella, je peux appeler Jas pour toi ? »

Je me levai et me retournai vers eux. « Ecoutez tous les deux, j'apprécie le fait que vous pensiez que je suis une parfaite cinglée qui a désespérément besoin d'une thérapie, mais sincèrement, je crois que je peux gérer de parler à Edward au téléphone. »

Rob se moqua. « Oh vraiment ? Parce que c'est pas ce qu'on aurait dit ce matin, Swan. Je crois que tes mots exacts étaient, « Rob, je suis complètement paumée pour l'instant. » Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

Alice prit mes mains et effleura avec délicatesse les cicatrices qui s'atténuaient. « Ma chérie, on veut juste s'assurer que tu es mentalement préparée pour ça. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Edward veut te dire, mais si c'était de mauvaises nouvelles ? Comment vas-tu réagir ? »

« Alice, je ferai avec, d'accord ? Maintenant, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi comme si j'allais me suicider ? »

Ils se regardaient mutuellement avec prudence.

« Tu veux pas qu'on reste avec toi ? » demanda Alice

« Mon Dieu, non ! Je vais m'en sortir. Vous deux sortez et amusez-vous. »

Rob sembla horrifié. « Quoi ? Ensemble ? »

Alice essaya de le cogner. Il repoussa sa main facilement. « Ok, Minipouce, ça devient triste maintenant. »

Elle grogna de frustration et sauta sur lui, l'attrapant en une clé de tête et lui frottant le crâne du poing violemment. « ET COMMENT C'EST TRISTE CA, HEIN, PATTINSON, PAS SI PATHETIQUE QUE CA, ALORS JE SUIS UNE SALOPE ? » Elle frottait sa tête furieusement.

« Ow ! Bon Dieu, Alice, ARRETE CA ! Pas les CHEVEUX, femme, JAMAIS les cheveux ! »

Il la souleva et la planta sur le canapé, passant rapidement les doigts dans sa précieuse tignasse avec panique. « Nom de Dieu, minuscule personne exaspérante, ne comprends donc tu pas à quel point c'est long de faire en sorte que cette crinière ait l'air que je ne l'ai pas touchée ? Seigneur ! »

Je riais et m'assis à côté d'Alice qui affichait un sourire d'autosatisfaction. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Rob s'assit dans le fauteuil, en continuant de tripoter ses cheveux. « Et bien, on pourrait se poser chez moi un moment si tu veux ? »

Un étrange éclair d'excitation traversa le visage d'Alice. « Ohh, je peux emmener mes produits d'entretien ? »

Rob râla, « si t'es obligée. »

Alice poussa des petits cris aigus et courut chercher son matériel.

Rob me regarda, inquiet. « Swan… es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

Je le regardai et souris, essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui se multipliaient lentement dans mon ventre. « Oui, Rob, je suis sûre. »

« Et si il disait qu'il a eu tort et qu'il voulait te récupérer ? »

Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge.

_Merde, c'était vraiment une bonne question. Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Est ce que j'oublierais tout ce qu'il m'avait infligé ? Est-ce que je lui pardonnerais immédiatement pour me jeter dans ses bras ? C'était assez ridicule pour que je sois capable de le faire._

« Rob… », dis-je, hésitante, essayant d'analyser mes sentiments en essayant de les expliquer. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ces choses là pour qui que ce soit dans ma vie, et une part de moi sait qu'Edward et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, mais je sais aussi que nous avons un long chemin à parcourir avant que ça n'arrive, même s'il réalise qu'il a été le roi des cons en me larguant. Le mal est fait, et il va devoir travailler foutrement dur s'il veut que je revienne. »

Rob se leva et me sourit alors qu'Alice réapparaissait dans la pièce. « C'est bon. »

Je les pris tous deux dans mes bras et les regardai avancer vers la porte.

« Dis-moi, Alice, » exulta Rob avec son accent anglais le plus pompeux, « puis-je t'initier à la merveille gastronomique qu'est le Hot Pocket ? »

Alice lui grogna pratiquement dessus, « Pattinson – si tu ne fais ne serait ce que t'approcher de moi avec un de ces trucs, je t'arrache la bite. »

Rob s'arrêta en arrivant à la porte et la regarda. « Mon Dieu, Alice. C'était véritablement effrayant. »

Elle attrapa son bras d'excitation. « Vraiment ? Je t'ai effrayé ? »

Il acquiesça. « Absolument. Mes boules sont presque remontées un peu à l'intérieur de mon corps. »

Aussi rapidement qu'un flash sa main jaillit et pinça vigoureusement ses tétons.

« AIE ! PUTAIN, Alice ? »

Alice sautilla sur place de bonheur et le serra dans ses bras. « Oh, Dieu merci. Mon mojo est de retour. L'effet magique de la queue de Jasper passe ! Yeah ! » Elle étreignit Rob fermement et il gémît de douleur avant de faire un pas en arrière pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle toucha sa joue délicatement. « Merci, Pattsy. »

Rob se palpa le torse tandis qu'elle passait devant lui et se retourna pour me faire un clin d'œil. « De rien, Minipouce. »

Je me souris à moi-même quand la porte se referma.

Et bien ces deux là allaient certainement passer une soirée intéressante.

Je me fis une note mentale pour suggérer que nous sortions dîner ensemble après mon coup de fil. Je commençai à avoir l'impression de m'être apitoyée bien trop longtemps, et une soirée dehors avec mes amis serait peut être le coup de pied au cul dont j'avais besoin.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et le fixai, sachant que je devais appeler Edward et faire face, peu importe à quoi. Tout à coup, le silence de l'appartement m'enveloppa.

_Bon, Bella, tu peux le faire. Reste calme, et laisses-le parler._

J'inspirai profondément en tapant le numéro et écoutant la tonalité. J'entendais le sang pulser dans mes veines alors que je tournai nerveusement en rond, en attendant désespérément l'apaisement de sa voix.

« Téléphone d'Edward Cullen, Bree à l'appareil. »

_Merde._

« Salut, Bree, c'est Bella. »

« Oh, salut, Bella. Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

« La routine, Bree. Merci de demander. Ecoutes, est ce qu'Edward est là ? »

« Ici, comme dans l'hôtel ? Oh ouais, carrément. »

J'attendis… et attendis. « Euh, bien, je pourrais lui parler ? »

Elle éclata de rire et j'éloignai l'appareil de mon oreille. « Oh ! Bon ! Non, Bella, désolée. Il est ici, mais il fait, genre une interview… en quelque sorte… »

« Une interview en quelque sorte ? » demandai-je perplexe.

Elle caqueta à nouveau et les petits cheveux de ma nuque se hérissèrent.

_Comment Edward a fait pour ne pas l'avoir déjà tuée ? Mon Dieu, il me jette de cette tournée et pourtant il a trouvé d'une certaine façon la patience de supporter Miss Atrocement Casse-Couilles 2009 ? C'était anormal à bien des niveaux._

« Tu vois, j'ai organisé un concours avec une des stations de radio locale pour récompenser quelques fans d'Edward complètement dévouées, et les cent gagnantes peuvent passer du temps seules avec lui, et genre, lui poser des questions, prendre des photos et tout le toutim. »

Mon estomac se crispa et ma voix sortit saccadée et précipitée. « Seigneur, Bree, c'est quoi cette connerie ? T'as organisé un tête à tête entre Edward et UNE CENTAINE de Criardes ? BORDEL, à quoi tu pensais ? »

Bree répondit sèchement, « Merde, Bella. En quoi ça te regardes ? Tu n'es même plus sa petite amie. JE SUIS responsable de sa tournée publicitaire, pas toi, alors ce que tu peux penser, genre, j'en ai carrément rien à foutre. »

Je sentis une montée de colère et je voulais de toute mon âme me faufiler dans le téléphone et massacrer le cul de cette salope. Je serrai les dents et tentai de rester calme. « Bree, où est Edward en ce moment ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas dans une pièce avec ces foutues Criardes ? »

Elle soupira avec lassitude. « Pas que ça te regarde, Bella, mais oui, elles sont toutes, genre, dans un des salons de réception de l'hôtel. Genre, au troisième étage, je crois. »

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. « Bree, putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec lui ? »

« Oh, c'est ça. Genre, je vais rester dans une pièce avec une centaine de filles qui hurlent. Alors carrément pas. »

Ma tête explosa presque de rage. « Bree, Edward a une foutue peur pathologique des Criardes, espèce de bimbo paumée ! Si tu faisais ton putain de boulot, tu saurais ça ! »

« Je le savais en fait, Bella, » dit-elle exaspérée, « Je trouvai juste que c'était ridicule d'avoir peur d'un groupe de filles. C'est vrai, Edward est vraiment grand et costaud. Il s'en sortira très bien, j'en suis sûre. »

_Putain de garce !_

« Bree, » dis-je rageusement, toutes mes tentatives à rester calme avaient maintenant volé en éclats à cause de son manque de considération minable pour l'homme dont elle était censée s'occuper, « écoutes-moi, et écoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne vais te dire ça qu'une seule fois avant de me mettre à te fracasser, tu n'es qu'une idiote incompétente à la ramasse – tu bouges ton cul misérable jusqu'à ce salon de réception maintenant, et tu sors Edward de là – tu m'entends ? Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais prendre le premier avion pour San Francisco et te battre à mort. T'as pigé ? »

Il n'y avait que le silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« BREE ? »

« Merde, Bella. T'as pas besoin d'être genre vulgaire et tout. » J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, suivie par des bruits de pas. « C'est presque l'heure qu'elles partent, c'est pratiquement fini de toute façon. »

J'essayai de calmer ma respiration en écoutant Bree continuer de babiller alors qu'elle descendait. J'entendis les balbutiements et des cris aigus alors qu'elle s'approchait de la pièce. Une porte s'ouvrit et le bruit s'intensifia.

« OK, TOUT LE MONDE, » s'écria Bree en couvrant le brouhaha. « LE TEMPS EST ECOULE. DITES AU REVOIR A EDWARD… IL DOIT PARTIR. »

J'écartai le téléphone de mon oreille alors que ses cris atteignaient le haut –parleur.

_Mon Dieu, Edward doit être en train de devenir complètement fou._

Je tournai nerveusement en rond en essayant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. J'entendais des voix marmonner, et tout à coup les hurlements diminuèrent. Elles doivent être hors de la pièce.

J'entendis des bruits de fond, puis une voix hésitante et essoufflée dit, « Bella ? »

_Mon Dieu, il a l'air vraiment mal._

« Edward ? Hey. Tu vas bien ? »

Il laissa échapper un souffle saccadé. « Elles étaient partout, Bella… elles hurlaient toutes et me criaient dessus… s'agrippant à moi pour des photos et des autographes. C'est vrai, à l'hôtel à L.A, elles étaient toujours si polies, et tu étais là pour les maîtriser, mais ici ? »

Je serrai les poings de colère.

_Cette connerie n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Quand Alice saura ça, Bree sera réduite en poussière par son regard laser. Elle aura de la chance si elle a ne serait ce que des indemnités de licenciement._

_« _Edward, respires, d'accord ? Tu vas bien. Tu es sorti de là maintenant et tout va bien. »

Je l'entendis prendre quelques profondes inspirations. « Bella, continue de parler, s'il te plaît. Distrais-moi, ou je jure que je vais marcher droit jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel et boire jusqu'à me retrouver dans le coma. »

Merde. Il était sérieux. J'entendais la panique aveugle dans sa voix.

« Euh… d'accord. Et bien, tu sais quand tu as appelé plus tôt, et que je ne pouvais pas parler correctement ? Et bien, c'était parce que Rob avait pensé qu'il pourrait se rendre utile ce matin et me préparer un petit déjeuner, alors il m'a donné ce truc épouvantable qui s'appelle un `Hot Pocket' qu'il avait apparemment fait cuire dans les flammes d'Hades parce que quand j'ai mordu dans cette maudite chose , un jus de l'Enfer brûlant m'a ébouillanté toute la langue, me la grillant entièrement et la faisant gonfler comme un putain de ballon baudruche, alors j'ai passé toute la matinée à parler comme un putain de personnage des Looney Tunes dont le défaut d'élocution gênant aurait muté à cause d'un satané feuilleté radioactif et qui se serait transformé en Dieu-Monstre du Zézaiement. »

J'entendis un faible ricanement et mon cœur brûlait de l'entendre à nouveau. _Seigneur, ce son m'a manqué._

« Edward Anthony Cullen, » dis-je sévèrement, « serais-tu en train de te moquer de ma douleur physique et morale intense ? »

Il ricana encore. _Merci Seigneur. _« Oh, mon Dieu, non, Swan. Je n'oserais pas. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour savoir que même si nous sommes dans des villes différentes, tu ne réussirais pas à trouver un moyen de me botter le cul. »

Je souriais de façon insensée. « T'es un garçon intelligent. »

« Comment va ta langue maintenant ? »

« En train de muer, comme un foutu serpent. »

Il rit encore plus fort. « Oh, mon Dieu, c'est vraiment injuste. »

« A qui le dis tu ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir sucé une râpe. »

Il pouffa et je me joignis à lui, riant tous les deux ensemble pour la première fois depuis… en fait, depuis une éternité.

Notre rire s'éteignit et il soupira.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Faire quoi ? » demandai-je, perplexe.

« Me faire rire même quand j'ai envie de m'arracher la tête ? »

Mon souffle se coinça dans mes poumons. « Je… euh… »

Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux.

_Wahou, c'était étrange. Pendant un instant c'était comme si nous avions été_ _comme avant .Comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous._

_Et juste comme ça, ça avait disparu._

Quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était tendue et tremblante.

« Euh… Bella, écoute… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Soudain, je devins très nerveuse. « D'accord. »

« Mon Dieu… c'est difficile. » Il marqua une pause et j'imaginai qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. « Euh… après le… l'accident… à l'hôpital… je t'ai dit certaines choses… énormément de choses, en fait, que… ah… et bien… j'essayai de te dire quelque chose, mais je crois que j'ai foiré ça et maintenant… Seigneur… maintenant, je veux juste dire… oh, fais chier ! J'avais répété ça dans ma tête. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas juste dire ce que je pense pour une fois ? »

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle péniblement, mon estomac bouillonnant nerveusement et mon cœur palpitant à cause de l'anxiété de ce que j'imaginai qu'il essayait de dire. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à l'hôpital criait qu'il ne voulait pas être avec moi… que penser à mon passé le rendait fou. Comment pouvait-il dire cela plus clairement qu'il ne l'avait fait?

« C'est bon, Edward. Quoi que ce soit, contente-toi de le dire. S'il te plaît. »

Il grogna de frustration. « Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tellement difficile pour moi de te parler tout à coup, mais putain, je déteste ça. Je sais que c'est de ma faute et je déteste ça aussi. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu croies que je t'ai quittée parce que je ne… te respecte pas… parce que c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais respecté quelqu'un plus que toi de toute ma vie. »

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Il ne me disait pas qu'il m'aimait, ou que je lui manquai. Il disait qu'il me respectait ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

« C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? » demandai-je, blessée et troublée. « Que tu me respectais ? »

Il souffla bruyamment. « Non… enfin oui, mais, non. »

« Edward, je t'en prie, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de dire. Alors putain, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis-le, s'il te plaît. T'es en train de me tuer, là. »

Il se tut et je retins ma respiration. « Bella, je voulais te dire que tout ce que James m'a dit au sujet de ton passé. Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance pour moi, et je ne veux pas que tu puisses croire un jour que c'est à cause de ça que je suis parti, parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Bon, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ça mais seulement parce que me rendait tellement furieux de penser à ce que ces animaux t'avaient fait que ça m'effrayait d'avoir une telle rage meurtrière en moi. Tu comprends ? »

Je déglutissais en entendant ses mots. « Oui… mais Edward il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose aussi. Ils ne m'ont rien fait que je ne les ai pas autorisé à faire. Je n'ai jamais été forcée ou violée, ok ? J'avais accepté ça… tout ça. »

Je fermai les yeux avec détermination et essayai d'imaginer l'expression de son visage.

Je n'y arrivai pas.

« Edward ? »

« Oui. »

« S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. »

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis dit. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu les as laissé faire ? »

Je secouai la tête en me remémorant mon état d'esprit de cette époque. « Je pensai que je le méritai. Je pensai que j'étais un animal qui avait besoin d'être puni. »

De sa voix rauque et grave. « Bella… »

« Ne sois pas désolé pour moi, Edward. »

Il expira brusquement. « Je ne me sens pas désolé pour toi, Bella. Je me sens foutrement en colère. Comme d'habitude. »

« Tu es en colère après moi ? » demandai-je, en contractant la mâchoire.

« Quoi ? Seigneur, Bella, non ! Je suis en colère contre moi. »

_Ok. Là, je suis perdue._

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était sèche. « Parce que j'aurais dû être là pour toi ! J'aurais dû éviter que ça n'arrive ! »

« Edward, tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça, c'est impossible ! Tu ne me connaissais même pas alors ! »

« Ben, j'aurais foutrement dû ! J'aurais dû te trouver plus tôt, te protéger… et te sauver. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire, Edward, » murmurai-je. « Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais fait aucune différence. »

« Mon cul que je l'aurais pas fait ! »

« Edward, fais moi confiance- tu n'aurais pas pu. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être réglées par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui pense ne pas mériter d'être sauvée. »

Alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, je réalisai combien ils étaient vrais et appropriés, pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Edward.

_Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait quitté ? Parce qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas l'aider ?_

« Mérites-tu d'être sauvé, Edward ? » demandai-je doucement.

J'attendais, écoutant sa respiration, imaginant sa poitrine se soulever et retomber. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait pas dit à Bree d'aller se faire foutre quand elle l'avait poussé dans une pièce remplie de Criardes ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait être puni ?

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement alors que le silence entre nous s'éternisait.

« Je veux le mériter, » répondit-il dans un murmure.

_Mon Dieu. J'ai juste envie de le rejoindre, de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelle personne fantastique il est._

« Mais tu ne penses pas que tu le mérites. » Cela sortit comme une constatation.

« Non. »

Je savais ce qu'il ressentait, et je détestais ça.

Je soupirai. « Est-ce que ton Conseiller en Sérénité t'aide un peu ? »

« Il essaye. Il a des … méthodes intéressantes. »

« Du genre ? »

Il se tut. « Et bien… euh… en fait t'appeler aujourd'hui c'était son idée. »

Une douleur aigue me poignarda dans la poitrine.

_Oui. Bien sûr. Edward voulait seulement m'appeler parce que Dr. Phil* l'avait suggéré. Génial._

Il sentit ma blessure et dit rapidement, « Bella, je t'en prie, ne crois pas que je ne voulais pas te parler, parce que je le voulais. Chaque jour j'ai dû m'empêcher de t'appeler parce que tu m'avais demandé de ne pas le faire, et pour être honnête, j'étais foutrement terrifié de savoir ce que tu ressentais parce que je t'ai tellement fait souffrir que ça me rend malade, et je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais ne serait ce que me parler si jamais j'appelais, puis il y a eu hier soir et c'était bizarre parce que je me sentais tellement loin de toi, dans tous les sens du terme, et malgré ça, t'imaginer passant du temps avec Rob me rend fou, rien qu'entendre ta voix… m'a fait quelque chose… ça… Seigneur, je ne sais pas. Ca a l'air ridicule, mais ça… m'a fait sentir comme si on était toujours connectés d'une certaine manière, en dépit de tout ce que je t'ai fait. Alors, ouais, Emmett m'a en quelque sorte poussé à t'appeler aujourd'hui, mais je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait, parce que te parler… oh, mon Dieu, Bella… te parler… »

Il s'arrêta en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Je sentais l'émotion faire des bulles dans mon ventre. « Te parler me fait réaliser que je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu reviennes dans ma vie, peu importe dans quelles limites tu m'accepteras, parce que te parler me rappelle quelle femme extraordinaire tu es et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi et envie de toi, et même si je ne te mérite pas en ce moment, je vais foutrement m'assurer d'être digne de toi un jour. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Un éclat de rire désespéré m'échappa. « Cullen, c'était la façon la plus tarabiscotée possible de me dire que je te manquais. »

Il se mit à rire aussi, sa voix était rauque et basse. « Mon Dieu, Bella, » gémit-il, « Oui, tu me manques. Tellement. »

« Tu vois ? C'était pas plus facile ? » Je m'essuyai les joues et soupirai.

Il resta silencieux un moment et j'aurais juré avoir entendu un faible reniflement. « Bella, » dit-il avec prudence, « est ce que tu me détestes … pour t'avoir quittée ? »

Je frottai mon visage de mes mains.

_Mon Dieu, Edward, pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas d'expliquer le procédé de la fusion nucléaire – ce serait une question plus facile et bien moins compliquée à laquelle répondre._

« Est-ce que je déteste le fait que tu m'aies quittée ? Oui. Est-ce que je déteste le fait que tu m'aies brisé le cœur ? Oui. Est-ce que je déteste le fait que tu sois un idiot monumental et un abruti ? Oui. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et contentai l'émotion qui menaçait de s'échapper de moi. « Mais est ce que je te déteste, Edward ? Non. » Ma gorge se resserra douloureusement. « Je ne crois pas que je pourrais jamais te détester. Mais je ne te pardonne pas non plus, et j'ai toujours envie de te coller une bonne baffe pour m'avoir fait autant de mal. Fallait que tu le saches. »

Il soupira par à-coups. « Je peux vivre avec ça, » dit-il calmement. « J'attends fermement que tu m'en colles une la prochaine fois que je te verrai. En fait, j'insiste là-dessus. »

Je souriais malgré moi. « Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça, Cullen, » le mis-je en garde.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, Swan, » dit-il en riant. « Tu crois vraiment que tes petites mains de femme peuvent faire du mal à ma tête d'imbécile de mec ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Non, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que mon petit pied de femme pourra effectivement frapper assez fort pour faire rentrer tes couilles-de-mec à l'intérieur de ton corps. »

Il grogna vivement. « Oooh. Mon Dieu. Tu me fais trembler rien que d'y penser. »

« Bien. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire, et tout à coup il semblait si proche que j'aurais pu me pencher et le toucher.

Le rire laissa la place au silence, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre où nous en étions par rapport à l'autre, mais ne voulant pas non plus nier le progrès que nous venions de faire.

« Alors, » dis-je avec hésitation, « il se passe quoi maintenant ? »

Il souffla, sachant exactement de quoi je parlais. « Je ne sais pas. »

Je mordis ma lèvre.

_A pas de bébé, Swan. Laisse les choses se faire naturellement et vois ce qu'il se passe._

« Et bien, peut-être que tu pourrais me rappeler demain ? A quoi ressemble ton planning ? »

Il grogna. « Demain ? Bree a prévu une autre séance de rencontre avec les Criardes. Seigneur, Bella, cette fille me rend complètement dingue. Elle me laisse tout seul pour les interviews, elle me prévoit des trucs sans me prévenir, elle oublie d'amener les communiqués de presse et les kits pour les journalistes. Globalement, elle est à peu près aussi utile qu'un cheval de course à trois pattes. »

« Edward, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit tout ça à Alice ? Tu SAIS qu'elle ferait quelque chose pour ça. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait, mais connaissant Alice, elle tuerait Bree dans d'atroces souffrances et ensuite j'aurais une criminelle en guise de sœur. Ou pire encore, elle la virerait et viendrait ici en personne, et aussi emmerdante que Bree puisse être, au moins, elle me frappe pas quand je fais une interview merdique. »

Je gloussai. « Et bien, j'aimerais dire que je suis désolée pour toi mais tu avais un attaché de presse du feu de Dieu toute prête à s'occuper de toi mais dans ton infinie sagesse tu l'as virée et t'as choisi Bree à sa place. Ca craint d'être toi. »

Il se tut, ne riant pas comme je m'y attendais. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Qu'est-il arrivé à cet agent publicitaire d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'elle travaille toujours ? »

L'émotion dans sa voix me frappa. « Euh… pas pour le moment. Elle s'accorde un peu de temps pour elle après que son petit ami l'ait jetée. »

Sa voix atteignit le téléphone et m'enveloppa dans du satin. « Quel idiot fini. S'il te plaît dis-lui que je suis désolé… pour son abruti de petit ami. »

Je déglutissais difficilement. « Je le ferai. »

« Pourrais-tu aussi lui dire que j'ai eu tort de la virer ? Je croyais que je pourrais faire ça sans elle, mais comme pour tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé récemment, je me suis complètement et lamentablement planté. »

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. « Edward, qu'es-tu en train de dire ? »

« Bella… Mon Dieu… Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je suis tellement paumé que ça me fait mal à la tête. »

Je fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes. « Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Mon Dieu, Bella, » dit-il prudemment, « je sais que je n'ai absolument aucun droit de te demander quoi que ce soit après ce que je t'ai fait, mais plus je te parle et plus j'aimerais que tu sois là, et je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, et je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait marcher, mais je sais juste que je pourrais faire face à tout cette merde si tu étais là. »

« Edward… »

« Bella, attends, écoutes-moi seulement s'il te plaît ? Je ne te demande pas de me reprendre, je ne crois pas que ni toi ni moi sommes prêts pour ça pour le moment, et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, parce que si j'étais toi, je me ferais ramer et me défoncer le cul ne serait ce que pour l'envisager… Je ne te demande même pas d'être mon amie si tu ne penses pas être prête, mais… je t'en prie, envisage d'être mon attachée de presse pour le reste de la tournée. Je promets de garder les choses strictement professionnelles entre nous, et je jure d'être la Rock star la moins capricieuse et la moins caractérielle que t'aies rencontré. »

Mon esprit s'emballait et mon cœur bondit presque hors de ma poitrine. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais de sa part aujourd'hui.

Une nuée d'émotions m'envahit – la surprise, la colère, l'exaltation, l'angoisse - elles rendaient mon cerveau déjà embrouillé complètement paralysé et je dus m'assoir pour éviter de m'effondrer.

« Tu veux que je… que je vienne… et que je sois ton attaché de presse ? » Je grimaçai en entendant à quel point ma voix était perçante.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, Bella. »

Je pensai à cette idiote de Bree et à son manque de considération complet pour les névroses d'Edward. Je pensai à la panique dans sa voix quand il avait dit qu'il allait se saouler jusqu'à tomber dans le coma et à ce qui se serait passé si je ne lui avais pas parlé. Je pensais à la nostalgie dans sa voix quand il m'avait dit que je lui manquais… et ensuite je pensais au trou qu'il avait laissé dans mon cœur quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne.

Mon Dieu. Étais-je vraiment prête à prendre le risque d'arracher la fine couche de tissu cicatriciel qui venait juste de commencer à recouvrir mes plaies ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités pour que cela tourne affreusement mal et chacune d'elle passait devant mes yeux par flashs comme un hypothétique crève cœur en technicolor.

Bordel, pourquoi étais-je simplement en train d'y penser ? Pourquoi ne lui disais-je pas d'aller se faire voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui renvoyais pas sa stupide offre égoïste en pleine face et pourquoi je ne maudissais pas son nom ?

_Parce qu'il a besoin de toi, Swan et que ça te plaise ou non, t'as besoin de lui aussi._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je m'en suis très bien sortie toute seule._

_C'est vrai, en noyant ton chagrin dans la glace et en agressant d'innocents acteurs anglais ? Ouais. T'es brillante._

Putain. Je déteste ça quand ma conscience a raison. Fais chier.

« Bella ? »

« J'y réfléchis, » m'écriai-je.

« Oh, ok. »

Je me frottai les yeux. « Bon Dieu, Edward. Désolée. Je… Seigneur, je ne sais pas pour ça. »

« Je comprends, » dit-il avec douceur.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a été séparés pendant une semaine et tout est encore si frais, et je suis sûre que tu as toujours des problèmes à régler, et tu as Emmett là-bas, et je serais peut-être juste une distraction, et… »

« C'est bon, Bella, » m'interrompit-il. « Tu ne me dois rien, sûrement pas une explication. C'était une idée folle de toute façon. Je t'ai traité horriblement et je ne mérite pas de t'avoir… »

« Edward, putain, la fermes, » dis-je, la colère s'insinuant soudain en moi. « Si j'entends les mots `Je ne mérite pas' sortir de ta bouche encore une fois, je vais défoncer ta belle petite gueule, tu m'entends ? »

« Euh… oui, Bella. »

Je soupirai. « Je penserai à ce que tu m'as demandé, Edward, d'accord ? Je ne peux rien te dire de plus que ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, pour tous les deux, mais je t'assure que je vais y réfléchir. »

Il expira et nous nous remîmes à parler, sa voix était lourde d'émotions. « Merci, Bella. Sincèrement. »

« Je t'appellerai demain pour te dire ma décision. »

« Ok. »

« Au revoir, Edward. »

« Au revoir, Bella. On se parle demain. »

Je raccrochai le téléphone et soupirai profondément.

_Bon Dieu, Swan, tu crois que tu te moques de qui là ? Tu n'as pas à y réfléchir. Tu sais très bien ce que tu vas faire._

_Oui, mais pas lui, et je crois qu'il mérite de mariner un peu avant que je ne décide de lui annoncer._

_Salope diabolique._

_La fermes, grande gueule. On a des bagages à préparer._

*************************************************************************************Dr Phil : « ****Psychologue » ayant sa propre émission à la télé américaine après avoir participé au show d'Oprah Winfrey.**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez ce coup de téléphone, alors ça vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt.**

**Gros bisous**

**Vanessa**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Screamers FR**

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et oui c'est déjà moi avec le nouveau chapitre! Heureusement que certaines d'entre vous ont eu pitié de moi et m'ont envoyé un peu de soleil je commençais à oublier à quoi il ressemblait ! Alors pour vous remercier, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre ce chapitre trop longtemps.**

**Comme toujours, je remercie ma Ninie qui traque mes fautes et me fait en plus de sublimes bannières. Et une fois de plus j'envoie de gros bisous à mes UPPG d'amour, mes Tpas chéries et à mes miss de TF ! Merci de me soutenir et de me faire rire !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Jackye : ****Bonjour et bienvenue ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait plu et t'ait fait rire! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Bizz**

**Tagada ****: Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! Bizz**

**Clmence F : ****Ravie que ça t'ait plu à ce point ! Merci pour ton soutien. Bisous**

**Pauline : ****Heureusement que le Edward jaloux te plaît car ce n'est pas fini ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et voilà la suite. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 ****: Merci pour ta fidélité, voilà la suite.**

**L : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Merci d'avoir décidé de laisser une review et d'en faire une habitude, ça me touche énormément ! Je suis contente que cette histoire assez délirante et ce chapitre t' ait autant fait rire ! Pour l'idée de Bree, c'est encore une brillante idée de l'auteur, mais c'est vrai cette nana est un vrai poison ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments sur ma traduction et je suis contente que tu aies pu comprendre grâce à la VF. Alors j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite, la voilà. Bizz**

**Kat : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère ne pas avoir trop mis ta patience à rude épreuve. Bizz**

**Aussidagility : ****C'est vrai que Bella est diabolique mais après tout elle a vécu dans la rue ! MDR Merci pour tes reviews. Bizz**

**Nanichérie : ****Ah ma belle, c'est toujours un vrai bonheur et un vrai délire de lire tes reviews, c'est ma drogue à moi ! Mille mercis et voilà la suite. Bisous**

**Marion :**** Je vois que Bree a encore su se faire apprécier MDR. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira . Bizz**

**Intoxication-69 :**** Je ne peux pas te répondre par MP sinon je l'aurais fait plus tôt mais pas de souci, tu peux mettre mes traductions sur ton répertoire. Par contre, je voudrais bien le lien. Bisous.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 23 : Retrouvailles**

**Bella POV**

« Rob, lâche ça ! »

« TOI lâche ça, Swan ! »

« C'est MA valise ! »

« Ouais… et bien… Je te la confisque avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de vraiment stupide. »

« Aller voir Edward n'est pas stupide… »

« Faux. »

« En plus, je vais là bas à titre professionnel. »

« Encore faux. »

Je le dévisageai et tirai d'un coup sec sur ma valise vicieusement vers moi. Il me fixa à son tour et tira vers lui.

Il souffla d'exaspération. « Swan, si tu arrêtais et que tu y réfléchissais une seconde, tu réaliserais que c'est une mauvaise idée monumentale. »

« J'y AI pensé, Rob, et ma décision est prise. »

« Alors CHANGES EN ! »

Je tirai de toutes mes forces au moment où il relâcha la poignée et je tombai lourdement sur les fesses. Il grogna bruyamment avant de reprendre son regard fixe avec une nouvelle vigueur.

« Et n'essaies pas de me distraire avec ta maladresse hilarante. Ca marchera même pas ! »

Il tourna la tête et s'adressa à Alice qui murmurait doucement au téléphone en s'allongeant sur le lit.

« Alice, Pourrais-tu S'IL TE PLAIT raisonner cette dingue d'ex sans-abri ? »

Alice ricana, ne l'entendant même pas. « Oh, ouais, Jasper, c'était extraordinaire… et ta langue… argh ! »

Rob fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « ALICE ! »

Elle vrilla son regard vers lui et il tressaillit légèrement. « QUOI ? » cria-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le téléphone.

Rob s'approcha et commença à retirer des vêtements que j'essayais de charger dans ma valise maintenant ouverte. « Est-ce que tu approuves que Swan fasse ça ? » demanda-t-il rageusement, m'arrachant quelques tee-shirts et les jetant à travers la chambre.

« En fait, oui, j'approuve, » dit Alice calmement, ignorant le vol de vêtements. « Elle a toujours été mon premier choix pour suivre cette tournée et d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté de la merde qui se passait là bas, si elle ne va pas tarter Bree jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, je devrais engager un tueur professionnel pour se charger d'elle. »

La bouche de Rob s'ouvrit et se referma de scepticisme. « Tu parles de travail ? Et Edward ? »

Je balançai quelques jeans. Rob les attrapa et les jeta au sol.

Alice plissa les yeux. « Comment ça Edward, Rob ? »

« Cet homme l'a jeté sur une putain de table basse, Alice, puis il a cruellement rompu avec elle et elle retourne avec lui ? »

Je saisissais une veste que Rob essayait de retirer de la valise et lui arrachai. « Ok, maintenant, écoutes, Rosbeef. Premièrement, je ne retourne PAS avec lui. »

« Connerie ! »

« Pattinson, TU es celui qui m'a dit que je devrais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il traverse ! » Je vidai le contenu de mon tiroir de sous-vêtements dans la valise et écartai la main de Rob d'une tape. « MAINTENANT tu me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« Oui mais c'était avant que je ne réalise que t'étais complètement et foutrement barjo, Swan.. . Je veux dire… oh, Seigneur… c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Rob attrapa un de mes microscopiques strings ficelle et le tendit vers moi l'air accusateur. « Swan, PUTAIN, c'est quoi ça ? »

Je croisai les bras devant ma poitrine. « C'est un sous-vêtement, Rob. Bordel, à quoi ça ressemble ? »

Il loucha sur le minuscule triangle de tissu. « Et bien, on dirait que Papa string-ficelle et Maman string-ficelle ont baisé comme des lapins et ont engendré ce tout petit bébé string-ficelle qui devrait être gardé en cage quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse, merde. C'est de CA que tu parles quand tu dis `à titre professionnel' parce que ça a plus l'air `à titre de jambes en l'air' ! »

Il envoya valser le string-ficelle et il atterrit doucement sur le visage d'Alice. L'air se mit à crépiter de tension quand elle le retira et bouillonna au téléphone. « Jas ? Je vais devoir te rappeler. Je dois torturer et tuer un gringalet d'acteur maintenant… hein ?... Oh, bien sûr… Je lui mettrais quelques beignes de ta part. »

Rob recula et hurla. « Jasper ! S'il te plaît ramènes-toi ici tout de suite et baises ta femme flippante ! Ses pouvoirs gagnent en puissance ! »

Alice sourit l'air menaçant et raccrocha le téléphone. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai aussi inoffensive qu'un chaton dans quelques heures mais d'ici là, me pousses pas à bout, Mister Mâchoire. » Elle bondit du lit, croisant les bras sur son torse et nous fixant tous les deux. Rob se déplaça instinctivement derrière moi alors qu'elle passait son regard dur comme l'acier de l'un à l'autre.

« Très bien, vous deux, » dit-elle avec suspicion. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, parce qu'en ce moment, Rob ? Tu agis comme un petit ami jaloux, et Bella ? Tu le laisses faire. »

Rob postillonna et fronça les sourcils. « Un… quoi ? Jaloux ? Moi ? Oh, nom de Dieu, Minipouce ! Est-ce que je peux pas simplement m'inquiéter pour mon amie ? Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour Bella ! Certainement pas depuis qu'elle m'a dégueulé dessus. »

Alice me regarda l'air interrogateur.

Je haussai les épaules. « Rob te dit la vérité, Alice. J'ai vomi partout sur lui. » Elle intensifia son regard et mon visage commença à brûler. « Aïe, arrête ça. Allez, Alice. Tu SAIS qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Bon Dieu, je ne suis pas attirée par lui de cette manière DU TOUT. »

Rob acquiesça. « Voilà ! Comment ? » Puis on aurait dit qu'une ampoule s'était allumée et il me regarda. « Attends… même pas un peu ? Putain comment c'est possible ? Et qu'est ce que tu penses des cheveux, des yeux, de la mâchoire et je parle même pas de ce sacré accent ? Ca te fait RIEN ? »

Je le regardai avec incrédulité. « Rob… »

Il se retourna pour me faire face. « Et tu pourrais au moins essayer de cacher le dégoût dans ta voix. C'est vrai, bon Dieu – j'ai des sentiments tu sais ! »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. « ROB ! Concentre toi ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Il regarda Alice. « Ecoutes, je suis juste inquiet qu'elle ne souffre à nouveau. Je ne veux pas encore être obligé de m'enfermer encore une fois dans la salle de bain comme dans un film d'horreur sanglant ! Elle est finalement arrivée à un stade où on ne dirait pas qu'elle va frapper quelque chose-moi en particulier- et tu la lui renvoies ? J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi blasée pour ça ! »

Alice avança vers Rob et prît ses mains dans les siennes, lui parlant tout bas sur un ton condescendant. « Oooh, chéri…. Regardes-toi – Dévoué à protéger Bella de façon irascible et ennuyeuse. Je trouve ça adorable. »

Rob fit la grimace. « Bon Dieu, Alice. Je suis un homme pas un putain d'épagneul. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît ne pas me qualifier d'adorable ? »

« Oh, il est tellement adowable quand il est en colèwe. Quelle jolie petite chose ! » Elle se redressa et lui attrapa le nez. « Hein que t'es mignon, hein ? T'es trop chou ! » Elle lui pinça la joue.

Rob grogna et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Alice ricana. « Ecoute, Rob, je SAIS à quel point mon frère a été un enfoiré, crois-moi, mais je pense que lui et Bella règleront leurs problèmes plus vite s'ils sont ensemble que s'ils sont séparés… et je veux simplement qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux. Est-ce que TU ne veux pas que Bella soit heureuse, Rob ? »

Rob me jeta un coup d'œil et plissa les yeux vers Alice. « Sois maudite, femme, toi et tes arguments logiques et rationnels. »

Tout à coup, le téléphone d'Alice sonna. Elle regarda l'écran avant de marmonner, « Génial. Comme si je n'avais pas eu mon compte de stupidité en une journée, voilà la dose foutrement monstrueuse et gigantesque. » Elle appuya sur une touche. « Salut, Bree. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Son visage se crispa de concentration. « Quoi ? BREE ! Arrête… Je comprends pas un foutu mot de ce que tu racontes… parles moins vite pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Elle commença à marcher le long de la pièce. « D'accord, bon. Reprends en douceur, depuis le début… hein…hein hein… oh, putain de merde… comment il a eu ça ? … Oh pour l'amour du tout petit bébé Jésus tout parfumé ! Putain est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant de ça ?... Bien. NE LUI dis PAS. Je gèrerai ça en arrivant… oui, Bree, j'arrive là-bas. Bella et moi te rejoignons à Seattle… BREE, PUTAIN CALME TOI ! Bree… écoutes-moi … s'il te plaît… je n'ai aucune intention de te blesser physiquement à moins que tu ne continues à rien piger comme une parfaite imbécile ! Ecoute, étouffe ça jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et ensuite je m'en occuperais, d'accord ? … Bien… à demain. »

Alice me regarda. « Bon, cette connerie va finir par atteindre les fans. Devine, je viens avec toi Bells. »

Avant que je ne puisse demander ce qu'il s'était passé Rob bondit et avança vers nous. « Bon, si Minipouce vient, alors moi aussi. »

Alice et moi le regardâmes et répondîmes à l'unisson. « Non. »

« Ecoutez, toutes les deux, je ne vais PAS rester ici tout seul pendant que vous allez sillonner tout le pays toutes excitantes et séduisantes. En plus, comme ça, je pourrais garder un œil sur Edward juste au cas où il ait encore envie de te jeter sur des vitres en verre. »

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais. « Pattinson, et d'une, Bella et moi allons travailler, pas nous bourrer la gueule et nous frotter aux gens – on n'est pas ces foutues sœurs Kardashians - et de deux, putain qu'est ce que tu crois que mon frère te fera si tu te pointes avec Bella ? »

Rob déglutit difficilement. « Je n'ai pas peur d'Edward. » Alice se mit à marcher vers lui. « De toi, par contre, j'ai une peur bleue. Restes loin de moi, naine diabolique ! » Il protégea ses tétons et recula.

« Rob, » le mit en garde Alice. « J'ai quelques problèmes majeurs à régler en ce moment, et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que toi et Edward vous battiez comme des chiffonniers pour la petite Miss Tétons-Torrides ici présente… »

Je rougissais. « Merci, chérie. »

« Pas de quoi. Alors ou tu nous aides à faire les bagages ou tu rentres chez toi, parce que tu ne viens PAS avec nous, compris ? »

Rob contourna Alice et s'assit rapidement sur le lit à côté de moi, lançant précipitamment quelques vêtements dans la valise en boudant un peu. « Bien, » dit-il sèchement, « je donne un coup de main mais uniquement parce que je choisis de le faire, et pas parce que tu m'as menacé, espèce de mini nazi effrayante. »

Alice sourit de satisfaction. « Continues de te raconter ça, Pattsy, si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux. »

« Que voulait Bree ? » demandai-je intriguée.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Je te raconterai ça demain matin. Inutile de dire, qu'il y a une forte possibilité que je sois enfant unique demain après midi parce que j'aurais assassiné mon imbécile de frère. Maintenant, je dois réserver mon vol, m'organiser pour qu'une voiture vienne nous récupérer demain matin, faire mes bagages et ensuite baiser avec mon petit ami comme une folle, alors vous deux, soyez sages et je vous vois plus tard. » Elle quitta la pièce, en pianotant sur son téléphone en partant.

Dès qu'elle fût partie, Rob se remit à sortir les vêtements de ma valise. Je grognai fortement.

Il attrapa ma main et se leva. « Ecoute, Bella. Il n'est vraiment pas trop tard pour changer d'avis pour ça. Est-ce que tu y vas parce que tu ressens un certain besoin de protéger Edward ? Parce que si c'est pour cette raison, je suis sûre qu'Alice est tout à fait capable de le faire sans ton aide. »

« Ce serait avant ou après qu'elle ne l'ait tué ? » demandai-je sarcastiquement. Je baissai les yeux et au lieu de voir la main de Rob, je vis soudain celle d'Edward – serrant mes doigts tendrement, son pouce frôlant ma peau. Je levai le regard et souris. « Rob, j'y vais parce que… j'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il reste entre nous. J'ai besoin de le voir. »

Il regarda ses pieds pendant un moment avant de lâcher ma main, se frottant le visage et soupirant lourdement. « Bon, je n'aime toujours pas ça, mais je suppose que c'est ton choix, non ? » Il me regarda. « Swan, putain je t'en prie dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Je m'approchai de lui et le serrai vivement dans mes bras. « Je sais ce que je fais Pattsy. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il se recula. « Promets-moi seulement que tu ne sauteras pas au pieu avec lui immédiatement… s'il te plaît. Je ne peux PAS être la seule personne dans le coin qui n'ait pas de relations sexuelles. »

Je le regardai horrifiée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, que tu n'as pas de relations sexuelles ? D'après les journaux à scandales, tu t'es tapé plusieurs actrices pas terribles. »

Il leva les yeux. « Ouais. Si seulement. Ce que j'ai eu qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rapport sexuel récemment sont les horribles et douloureux tirages de tétons qu'Alice et toi m'avez infligé, mais traites-moi de fou, ça m'a pas vraiment fait jouir. Alors allez, s'il te plaît, rejoins-moi dans l'abstinence. »

J'éclatai de rire. « D'accord, mais uniquement parce que je ne peux pas te laisser être aussi pathétique tout seul. »

Il acquiesça solennellement. « J'apprécie et j'accepte. »

Nous nous sourîmes avant que je ne fronce les sourcils et dise, « Maintenant, bordel de merde, aides-moi à faire ma valise avant que je ne te botte le cul. »

Il se mit aussitôt à ramasser des vêtements dans la pièce.

« Seigneur, » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, « Qu'y a-t-il chez les femmes frustrées sexuellement que je trouve si effrayant ? »

Il jeta les vêtements sur le lit, avant de regarder dans ma valise et de grimacer. « Euh… bon, juste pour m'assurer qu'Edward ne sera pas tenté de te sauter dessus et de te baiser frénétiquement, je vais devoir confisquer ça. » Il ramassa mes strings-ficelle et les tripota avec béatitude.

J'éclatai de rire. « Rob, j'apprécie que tu acceptes de me protéger, mais si tu les prends, alors je ne porterais pas de culottes du tout, et je suis quasiment sûre que ça rendra Edward encore plus fou. »

Il me regarda et cligna des yeux avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte, enfouissant mes strings dans ses poches en partant. « Quand bien même, ces bébés sont à moi. »

« Pattinson ! Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers, tu le sais ça ? » lui criai-je dessus.

« T'as mis du temps à réaliser, Swan ! » s'écria-t-il, la porte de l'appartement se refermant bruyamment derrière lui.

Ce dingue allait me manquer.

**Edward POV**

Je tournai en rond devant la porte, mon cœur martelant comme un bélier qui menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine.

_Elle devrait être là maintenant. Son avion a atterri il y a presque une heure. Bon sang, où est-elle ?_

Bella m'avait appelé tard hier soir pour me dire qu'elle venait, et depuis ça mon pouls s'était emballé comme si j'avais couru un maudit marathon. J'avais à peine dormi, je n'avais pas mangé, et depuis trois heures que nous avions atterri à Seattle, j'avais découvert que j'étais physiquement incapable de rester en place. Mes mains tremblaient nerveusement alors que je faisais les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

Je me forçai à arrêter et à inspirer profondément.

Mauvaise idée.

Je pris soudainement conscience d'un bruit particulièrement exaspérant, et le babillement débile dont j'avais désespérément fait abstraction, s'infiltra dans mon esprit comme des déchets toxiques.

« Alors après ELLE dit, « Qui crois-tu qui gagnerais une bagarre ? EC ou John Mayer ? » Et MOI j'suis genre, ben, c'est clair ! EC bien sûr ! Et elle est genre, « Et bien EC s'entraîne même pas, et Mayer, genre, il s'entraîne tout le temps. » Et je suis genre, « Ben c'est parce que Mayer a tot's échangé ses couilles contre un vagin et demande p'têtre combien il y a de calories dans tout ce qu'il mange, parce qu'il est genre, une vraie FILLE… et même si EC est un abruti flemmard, il a TOT'S un corps merveilleux parce que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil l'autre soir quand t'as enlevé ta chemise pour le massage et en fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait tomber l'huile, parce que j'étais genre, « QUOOOOIIII ? » Comment peut-il ressembler à ça, pas vrai ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dit « Na ha, ma p'tite chérie, EC collerait tot's une branlée à Mayer » et elle était genre, « Pas moyen » et j'étais genre « QUE SI » et elle était genre « Mayer botterait total le cul d'EC, » et j'étais genre « ouais c'est ça, seulement si il commençait à tirer les cheveux et à se servir de ses ongles… »

« BREE ! »dis-je beaucoup plus vigoureusement que je ne l'avais voulu.

Elle me regarda choquée. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et soupirai. « Désolé. Ecoute, je suis inquiet pour Bella. Elle devrait être là maintenant. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît descendre à la réception et voir si elle est là ? »

Elle me regarda comme si je parlais une autre langue. « Euh… bien sûr. Tu sais qu'Alice vient aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la dévisageai. _Putain tu te moques de moi. _« Quand est-ce que ça s'est décidé ? »

« Euh… hier soir. »

Je grognai. _Comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez stressé de revoir Bella, maintenant je devais aussi gérer ma sœur ? Foutrement génial._

« Quand prévoyais-tu de me dire ça, Bree ? » demandai-je sèchement, en pinçant l'arête de mon nez et en serrant les dents. « Est-ce que tu attendais qu'Alice fasse son apparition et me serve mes couilles au déjeuner ? Ca aurait été un bon moment ? » Le volume de ma voix devenait trop fort mais je n'en avais rien à faire. « Bree, tu devrais peut être me parler moins de John Mayer et de ses `tot's' et plus de chose que je DEVRAIS savoir, comme par exemple, MA SŒUR ARRIVE AUJOURD'HUI ! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est foutrement possible ? »

Je regardai son visage se crisper, ses yeux se baisser vers ses chaussures tandis qu'elle piétinait nerveusement.

« Euh… bien sûr EC. Désolée. Ah… Je ferais mieux d'aller voir si je peux trouver Bella. Oh, et `tot's' ça veut dire genre, `totalement'. Ce n'est pas une chose. »

Je la fixai.

Elle franchit rapidement la porte et la ferma derrière elle.

« Merde, » murmurai-je doucement, mettant mes mains sur mes hanches et secouant la tête. _Je commence vraiment à péter un plomb._

« Alors as-tu toujours été un tel enfoiré, ma petite tartelette à l'oignon, ou c'est un nouveau niveau de connerie que tu espérais atteindre depuis un moment ? »

Je me retournai et fixai Emmett qui était assis dans un fauteuil, les mains derrière la tête, se penchant en arrière et me regardant comme si il _voulait _me coller une droite en pleine bouche. Mes poings se serraient d'anticipation.

« Continues, chou à la crème, » s'exclama-t-il. « Je détesterais passer une journée sans dégoupiller une grenade de merde sur ton petit corps délicat. »

« Putain, commences pas avec moi, Emmett. » le mis-je en garde. « Pas aujourd'hui. »

Je me remis à tourner en rond, sentant la brûlure familière de la colère s'infiltrer dans mon sang.

Emmett se leva et marcha jusqu'à moi, croisant les bras sur son torse alors qu'il me regardait calmement.

« Sérieusement c'est comme ça que tu vas passer le temps jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive ? Tu t'es branlé ce matin ? »

« Oui. »

« Combien de fois ? »

J'eus envie de rentrer sous Terre. « Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? Est-ce que tu ressens un plaisir pervers à parler de mes habitudes masturbatoires ? »

« Edward, » dit-il de sa voix de psy sérieux, « est-ce que tu t'es oui ou non senti mieux depuis que j'ai commencé à t'aider ? »

Je m'arrêtai et le fixai du regard. « Je suppose, » marmonnai-je en boudant.

« Et crois-tu que je POURRAIS savoir ce que je fais en m'occupant de tes problèmes ? »

Je haussai les épaules de manière évasive. « Peut-être. » _Bon Dieu, c'est possible de ressembler encore plus à un gamin de cinq ans ?_

Il me mit une tape sur le haut de la tête. « AIE ! »

« Alors, putain, arrêtes de critiquer mes décisions, salaud, et dis-moi combien de fois tu t'es astiqué le manche aujourd'hui ! »

Je soupirai et me frottai les yeux. « Quatre, ok ? »

Il laissa échapper un sifflement discret. « Bon Dieu. Quatre ? Bordel, quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps d'abuser de toi quatre fois ? »

Je levai les yeux. « J'ai eu pas mal de temps. »

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, lâches-moi Emmett. » Je comptai rageusement sur mes doigts. « Une fois dans la douche ce matin, une fois dans l'avion, deux depuis qu'on est arrivés. Voilà. Quatre. Satisfait ? »

Il se massa la nuque. « De toute évidence, tu ne l'es pas, espèce de petit obsédé de la bite insatiable. Quatre fois et t'es toujours aussi tendu ? Seigneur, je serais tellement mou que tu pourrais me tartiner sur un toast si je m'étais masturbé quatre fois dans la matinée, mais pas toi. Hmmm. On va peut être devoir essayer quelque chose d'autre. »

Je soufflai et cessai de marcher frénétiquement. « Comme quoi ? »

Il me dévisagea. « Et bien, pour commencer, tu peux laisser tomber cette foutue attitude, Moelleux à la cannelle, ou il se pourrait que mon pied rencontre ton cul. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai de me calmer. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse tomber la pression pour avoir la moindre chance de ne pas m'effondrer complètement à l'arrivée de Bella.

_Allez, Cullen. Reprends-toi pour l'amour de Dieu._

« Désolé, » marmonnai-je doucement, regardant son visage menaçant.

Il attrapa mon bras brutalement et m'attira jusqu'au canapé. « Je te pardonne, Princesse Bouton d'Or, mais essayes un peu plus fort merde, tu veux ? Je peux pas faire ça si t'y mets pas du tien, capiche ? » Il me relâcha et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, me montrant le canapé d'un geste. « Ok, allonges-toi, mon p'tit chou. Voyons si on peut méditer et évacuer un peu de cette haine pourrie hors de toi. »

Je m'effondrai et posai mes jambes sur l'accoudoir du canapé, fermant les yeux et tentant de respirer régulièrement.

Emmett avait déjà essayé la méditation avec moi une fois. Je ne crois pas avoir réagi de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait. Je m'étais endormi, et pas juste un léger assoupissement en plus. J'avais sombré dans les plus profonds tréfonds de l'inconscience, ne me réveillant que quand Emmett s'était résolu à me jeter un verre d'eau glacée au visage. Connard.

Cependant, en cet instant, j'étais plus remonté qu'une foutue montre suisse, alors j'étais quasiment sûr qu'à moins d'être gavé de chloroforme, ou frappé à la tête par une poutre, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que je m'endorme aujourd'hui.

La voix calme et basse d'Emmett interrompit mes pensées. « Ok, alors détends-toi, Concentre-toi sur ta respiration… c'est ça. De longs souffles réguliers – inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche. Sens ton corps se détendre. Chaque muscle se relâche… évacues la tension,… se sent apaisé. »

Je sentais l'anxiété commencer à disparaître en écoutant la voix d'Emmett, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit et le besoin irrationnel de casser quelque chose –à savoir le visage d'Emmett – diminua.

« Maintenant, Edward… Je veux que tu penses à ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui…comment tu vas te sentir quand tu reverras Bella. »

Les battements de mon cœur augmentèrent immédiatement, tambourinant brusquement et douloureusement, et il fut rapidement rejoint par une secousse tordante de culpabilité qui me retourna l'estomac.

« Ok, maintenant continue de respirer… calmes-toi… stabilises tes émotions… restes calme. »

Je ralentis de nouveau ma respiration, laissant les nœuds émotionnels en moi se défaire, les tiraillant grâce à un oxygène apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement détachés.

« Bien… c'est ça… tu contrôles tes émotions… elles ne te contrôlent pas. »

Je me concentrai sur les souffles réguliers alors que ma poitrine bougeait en rythme plus qu'un peu surpris de me sentir vraiment mieux.

Le Cinglé avait été une présence constante dans ma tête depuis tellement d'années, que je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir d'une période ou il n'aurait pas été là, mais depuis l'incident avec James, je l'avais réprimé plus pleinement que jamais auparavant.

Cependant, j'étais toujours conscient de lui, tapi dans un recoin de ma conscience, guettant une faiblesse de mon contrôle pour qu'il puisse pointer le bout de son nez et avoir un moment de liberté. Mais à cet instant, allongé là, dominant mes émotions avec détermination, je ne le sentais plus du tout. Tout ce que je sentais c'était moi, seul, pas de voix sombre murmurant en fond sonore, et c'était tellement libérateur que je crus que ma poitrine allait exploser.

« Maintenant, Edward, je veux que tu penses à ce que tu feras quand tu verras enfin Bella. Je veux que tu te visualises restant sous contrôle… pour elle… lui donnant ce qu'elle veut… lui disant les mots qu'elle a besoin d'entendre. »

Tout à coup, j'entendis un coup discret à la porte. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

_C'est elle. Je sais que c'est elle. Je l'entendais à travers la porte._

Putain. Le Cinglé était de retour. Il s'abreuvait de ma nervosité et de mon anxiété et les transformait en puissance. Il sourit alors que mon rythme cardiaque redoubla immédiatement.

Je m'assis à toute vitesse, mon cœur tambourinant et s'emballant nerveusement alors que je regardai Emmett les yeux écarquillés.

« Edward, » me mit-il en garde, « Calmes-toi c'est tout, d'accord ? Sois calme. »

Je bondissais du canapé et courus pratiquement jusqu'à la porte.

Juste quand mes doigts empoignaient frénétiquement la poignée de la porte, je sentis l'énorme patte d'Emmett se poser sur mon épaule. Il me retourna pour que je sois face à lui.

« Edward ! » dit-il puissamment. « Tu n'ouvres pas cette maudite porte tant que tu n'as pas inspiré profondément et compté jusqu'à 10, tu comprends ? »

Ma mâchoire se crispa violemment et je dus me retenir de le faire voler loin de moi et d'arracher cette foutue porte de ses gonds. Au lieu de ça, je fermai les yeux et respirai, comptant lentement jusqu'à 10 pendant qu'il me scrutait minutieusement.

« Bien, » dit-il lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. « Maintenant, reste calme, ouvre la porte, et pour l'amour de Dieu, essaye de ne pas jouir dans ton froc, » dît il avec un petit sourire en coin et il retourna au salon.

J'expirai une fois de plus et saisissais la poignée, ouvrant la porte aussi doucement que je le pouvais.

J'arrêtai de respirer.

Elle était là. Son dos était face à moi et quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, son odeur m'atteignant et me caressant, son visage me coupant le souffle lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux.

« Bella, » murmurai-je malgré mes poumons gelés.

« Salut, » dit-elle nerveusement, se mordant la lèvre et détournant son regard du mien.

Seigneur, elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Mon corps tout entier vibrait en sa présence, et une chaleur qui picotait se répandit dans mes veines, paralysant la colère, la remplaçant par quelque chose d'autre – quelque chose de plus puissant et d'infiniment plus satisfaisant.

J'étouffai un gémissement en la regardant.

J'avais l'impression d'être un homme mourant qu'on venait de ramener à la vie à coups d'électrochocs. J'attrapai ma cuisse pour m'empêcher d'avancer et de caresser son visage. Je me sentais haleter alors que mon cœur essayait de jaillir hors de ma poitrine dans un effort pour la rejoindre, pour la proclamer de nouveau comme mienne.

Mais elle ne l'était pas. Pas encore.

« Hum… tu…euh, » dis-je, en me secouant pour revenir à la réalité. _Brillant comme début, Cullen. Et si on essayait une vraie phrase maintenant ? _« Hum… Salut, entres. » _Magistral._

Elle me regarda attentivement, et je tentai de reprendre contenance.

« Ok. »

Elle entra, l'air détaché, et j'inspirai profondément, me droguant à son odeur quand elle m'atteignit. Je la suivis sans pouvoir me retenir le long du couloir, comme si elle était le Joueur de Flûte de Hamelin et que j'étais un rat envouté.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le salon, Emmett fit un pas en arrière et sourit, en tendant sa main.

« Salut, Bella, » dit-il doucement, enveloppant sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis Emmett, le Conseiller en Sérénité d'Edward, c'est sympa de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. »

Bella serra la main d'Emmett et sourit timidement. « Euh… salut. Putain, t'es vachement grand. »

Emmett éclata de rire. « Edward avait dit que t'étais marrante, mais il n'avait pas vraiment décrit à quel point tu étais belle. »

Une vague de jalousie me submergea.

_Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que ce type insiste à toujours appuyer où ça fait mal ? Il est pas censé m'aider plutôt que de me torturer ?_

J'attrapai Emmett brutalement et le poussai vers la porte. « Ok, alors tu dois y aller. On se parle plus tard. »

Il ricana dans sa barbe tandis que je lui ouvrais la porte. « Wahou, elle est vraiment sexy, non ? »

Je grognai en le poussant dans le couloir. « Gardes tes putains de globes oculaires loin d'elle, Emmett, ou je te les arrache avec une cuillère. »

Il soupira de façon théâtrale. « Quand apprendras-tu, ma petite pomme d'amour ultra agressive, que ton homme des cavernes ne me fait pas peur. »

« Cinglé, » dis-je sèchement en essayant de fermer la porte.

La porte grinça en heurtant sa main. Il la repoussa et me fit un sourire en coin.

« Wahou, t'es vraiment sexy quand t'es jaloux, tu le sais ça ? Presque aussi mignon que le beau gosse star du cinéma qui est ami avec Bella. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous présenter ? »

« Mords-moi, » grognai-je en lui claquant la porte au nez et en me précipitant vers le salon. Bella se tourna pour me regarder.

« Hey, » dit-elle, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et en tripotant l'ourlet de sa jupe.

Mon Dieu. Elle portait une jupe.

Mes yeux s'égarèrent le long de ses jambes et remontèrent. Je déglutissais péniblement en essayant de maîtriser les hormones qui explosaient dans mon corps. Je plongeais mes mains dans mes poches pour dissimuler le fait que je devenais plus dur à chaque seconde que je passais à la regarder.

« Hey, » dis-je, essayant de cacher le fait que je haletais.

Nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre quoi dire ou quoi faire ensuite. Il semblait que l'air était fait de braises invisibles, m'enflammant de l'intérieur à chaque bouffée d'air. Mon esprit s'emballait, essayant de trouver les bons mots à lui dire, lui faisant comprendre ce que je ressentais, pour éclaircir les choses entre nous.

Je réalisai que nous ne pouvions pas redevenir comme nous étions avant… oui…avant que je ne devienne fou, mais ça n'empêchait pas chaque partie de moi de hurler pour que je la touche et que je la prenne dans mes bras.

Mes cuisses se contractèrent tandis que je retenais mes pieds de marcher jusqu'à où elle était et de l'attirer contre moi.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, attendant d'écouter ce que j'allais dire. La pression de son regard figea mes paroles et je refermai la bouche. Elle expira et recula, plissant quelque peu les yeux.

_Bon Dieu Cullen, parle ! Dis-lui quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Tu ressembles à ce putain de Mime Marceau pour le moment !_

Je fis un pas en avant prudemment. « Bella, » commençai-je nerveusement, « Euh… je dois… juste te dire… que… »

Je m'arrêtai.

Je me comportai comme un foutu imbécile. Je la sentais me regarder, attendant que je dise la seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'entendre. Je mis mon angoisse de côté et remis ma bouche en action.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je simplement.

Je retins mon souffle en attendant sa réaction.

Elle me regarda intensément et son visage commença à trembler un peu.

« Tu es … désolé ? » dit-elle calmement.

Je connaissais le regard sur son visage. C'était le regard qu'elle avait juste avant d'exploser comme un satané volcan. Je m'embrouillai pour l'atténuer.

« Bella, je comprends à quel point tu dois être en colère… »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle sèchement. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait quand tu m'as quittée, Edward ? » Elle avança vers moi et leva les yeux, son regard était froid et menaçant. « Tu pensais que tu me protégeais ? Tu m'as pratiquement TUEE ! »

« Je sais ça »

« Non, tu ne sais PAS ! » s'écria-telle vigoureusement « Tu ne sais pas parce que si tu m'aimais comme tu le disais, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire ça ! Tu n'aurais simplement pas pu ! »

Je voyais ses poings se serrer sur ses côtés et je savais ce qui allait arriver. Je m'en fichais. J'encaisserais tout ce qu'elle voudrait me faire et je serais juste foutrement reconnaissant du simple fait qu'elle soit là.

Elle leva les poings et se mit à marteler mon torse, me frappant et hurlant alors que des larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? COMMENT ? Comment as-tu pu seulement me laisser là-bas ? J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ET TU M'AS QUITTE ! »

Elle me frappait et me battait, me hurlant des obscénités et me maudissant. Je restai immobile et encaissai, acceptant la douleur physique pour essayer, dans une moindre mesure, de la laisser évacuer sa douleur émotionnelle.

« Bella, je suis désolé. » Je parlai doucement tandis qu'elle continuait de me ruer de coups, répétant les mots encore et encore, la laissant exorciser sa frustration et sa rage sur moi. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Ma poitrine vibrait quand elle eût terminé. Ses poings s'abattirent une dernière fois, reposant sur mon torse alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre moi. « Je te déteste, » s'écria-t-elle brusquement. « Je te déteste pour m'avoir quitté. »

« Je sais, » dis-je, osant enfin lever une main pour caresser ses cheveux.

Elle frémit légèrement quand elle sentit que je la touchai. Je retirai ma main et attendis, me contentant de respirer et utilisant toute mon énergie pour rester immobile pour elle.

Ses poings se décrispèrent petit à petit, et ses mains finirent par se poser à plat sur mon torse. Je fermai les yeux et essayai désespérément d'ignorer la brûlure vicieuse qui émanait de ses paumes, m'enveloppant et incendiant rapidement mon mince soupçon de contrôle.

« Bella, » dis-je attentivement. « Je crois que tu devrais peut être t'assoir. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, le regard dur et provocateur. « Pourquoi ? »

Je crispai la mâchoire. « Parce que si tu restes là, avec tes mains sur mon corps, je vais faire quelque chose qu'on va regretter tous les deux. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle plaqua ses mains plus fortement sur ma poitrine.

« Bella, » la sermonnai-je, chaque muscle se tendant et luttant contre les directives de mon esprit pour ne pas la toucher.

Elle me poussa, fortement, et je trébuchai en arrière.

« Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce que l'on sait de l'autre, tu crois honnêtement qu'il y a encore de la place pour les regrets ? » demanda-t-elle avec amertume. Elle me poussa encore, et mon dos heurta le mur, émettant un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle avança vers moi. Je sentais mon corps envahi par le désir, sa passion et son feu me rendant complètement fou. J'appuyai ma tête en arrière contre le mur alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre le mien. Je luttai de toutes mes forces ce maudit besoin étourdissant de recouvrir sa bouche de la mienne et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir quitté, Edward ? » demanda-t-elle, sa respiration rapide et saccadée.

« Oui. »

Elle reposa ses mains sur mon torse et planta ses doigts brutalement dans mes pectoraux. Je me tendis de nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir brisé le cœur ? »

« Oui, » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou, effleurant ma gorge et continuant jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Elle caressait mon visage du bout des doigts tandis que j'essayai de coller mes mains à ce foutu mur, étouffant chaque envie violente que j'avais dans un effort pour garder le contrôle, et laissez-moi vous le dire, c'était foutrement pas facile, et elle le savait.

Elle me regardait avec un plaisir pervers alors que je me débattais sous ses doigts électriques. Elle me torturait. Me testait. Souhaitant que je craque et que je m'effondre. Je serrai les dents quand ses doigts fourragèrent mes cheveux, s'y enfonçant et les tirant puissamment. Je balayai son visage du regard, me délectant de chaque infime détail alors qu'elle me provoquait.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Edward ? » murmura-t-elle finalement, me regardant dans les yeux avec une infinie tristesse.

« Oui, » dis-je sans hésitation, ma voix rauque de désir et de besoin.

Elle refit glisser ses doigts sur le devant de ma chemise et commença à défaire les boutons.

_Oh, putain de Dieu ! Comment je suis censé réagir à ça ? Donnez-moi une foutue pause !_

J'attrapai ses mains et les immobilisai. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens alors qu'une décharge électrique nous parcourait tous deux. Nous haletions légèrement, le doux bruit sourd de nos respirations était le seul son qui emplissait la pièce silencieuse.

« Bella, » m'exclamai-je, « arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, retirant ses mains, « parce que tu le dis ? »

« Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, » répliquai-je. « J'ai déjà foiré les choses avec toi. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire. »

« Edward, » ragea-t-elle en se plaquant contre moi encore plus fort, « je crois que j'en ai juste ras le bol que tu décides de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal dans cette foutue relation. » Elle saisit une de mes mains et la porta à son visage...

Je savais que je devais m'écarter, mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais hypnotisé par la vue de sa bouche ouverte, sa langue sortant pour lécher une trainée brûlante dans ma paume. Ma tête retomba contre le mur et je gémis alors que je durcissais inconfortablement dans mon pantalon.

« A partir de maintenant, » dit-elle souverainement son souffle chaud envoyant des frissons sur ma peau, « on va essayer les choses à MA manière. » Je haletai alors qu'elle aspirait et suçait mon index dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour et me rendant complètement dingue tandis que mes genoux cédaient et que je m'affaissai lourdement contre le mur.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, oui, » réussis-je à gémir, ne me donnant même plus la peine de me contrôler. « Suces. Oh, putain, oui. »

Sa bouche m'enveloppait alors qu'elle pompait mon doigt, me suçant plus fort à chaque passage. Elle laissa ses dents m'érafler, et je ne pus me retenir davantage.

Mon autre main se tendit, empoignant sa nuque et tirant son visage contre le mien. Je grognai quand mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, nos langues se cherchant, avides de trouver l'autre. Ses mains agrippèrent l'arrière de ma tête, s'accrochant férocement en m'attirant plus près. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines, palpitant et soupirant tout en m'embrassant voracement, ma propre bouche lui répondant, rencontrant sa passion, excité par sa saveur et son odeur. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et nous haletions tous les deux quand je la plaquais vivement contre moi.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, » grognai-je fortement.

« Edward ? »

_Euh ? Pourquoi est ce que sa voix est si bizarre ?_

_Ah, au diable, on s'en fout._

Je plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, baissant mon autre main pour prendre ses fesses en coupe.

« Oh, putain, Bella, ton cul. Seigneur, ton cul parfait m'a manqué. »

« Edward ! »

_Bon Dieu. Ok, c'est bizarre. Je jure devant Dieu qu'on aurait dit la voix d'Emmett._

Sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche à nouveau et tout à coup, je m'en moquais. Sa main se leva et se posa sur ma joue avant de me gifler avec douceur.

« Edward ! »

Je la regardai, choqué. C'était le visage de Bella, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison merdique, elle parlait avec la voix d'Emmett.

« Edward ! Réveilles-toi pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Elle me gifla encore, fort.

« Bella ! » m'écriai-je, désemparé. « Bordel, arrête de me frapper, femme ! »

Bella me regarda en plissant les yeux et secoua la tête. « Oh, nom de Dieu C'est ridicule. »

Tout à coup, un éclair glacial me percuta.

Je m'assis et haletai, clignant furieusement des yeux en essayant d'ignorer l'élancement douloureux de mon entre jambe. Je levai les yeux. Emmett se tenait devant moi avec un verre vide. De l'eau dégoulinait le long de mon visage et je remarquai à peine que plusieurs glaçons glissaient sur ma chemise pour s'écraser au sol.

Je me levai en vitesse, secouant mes cheveux pour en chasser l'eau et réajustant mon érection douloureuse.

« PUTAIN, quoi Emmett ? » grognai-je en le regardant.

Je me figeai.

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule.

Alice et Bella étaient là, une expression choquée sur leurs visages.

« Edward, » dit Emmett patiemment. « Alice et Bella sont arrivées. »

Je déglutissais difficilement, ma bouche se retrouvant soudain complètement dépourvue de salive.

« Hey, » dis-je faiblement, me sentant comme un enfant dont les parents venaient de le surprendre en train de regarder un porno et de se branler dans une chaussette.

Je regardai Bella. Son visage était parfaitement indéchiffrable. Elle rougissait et son regard était intense, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mon Dieu, parfois j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir lire les pensées des gens. La vie serait tellement plus facile.

« Hey, » dit-elle doucement.

Mon Dieu, est-ce que je devais avancer et la prendre dans mes bras ? Est-ce que je devais lui serrer la main ? Merde, comment étais je supposé accueillir la femme que j'aimais mais que j'avais laissé tomber froidement ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y avait pas un foutu `mode d'emploi' pour ce genre de trucs, ou même un `manuel de contre-emploi'. « Comment Ne Pas Etre un Abruti Retardé Emotionnellement.» Seigneur, ce machin serait un best-seller. J'achèterais des putains d'actions de la maison d'édition.

J'aurais dû m'approcher pour la serrer dans mes bras, mais comme le véritable trou du cul que je suis, je lui fis un signe de la main timide alors que de l'eau ruisselait de mon nez.

Seigneur, quel loser.

Alice s'avança vers moi et attrapa mes mains.

« Salut, grand frère, » dit-elle chaleureusement, « comment vas-tu ? »

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Bella. Il semblait que je ne pouvais pas les détacher d'elle. « Euh… je suis… mouillé, » marmonnai-je, complètement hypnotisé par le sourire satisfait qui se profilait aux coins de la bouche de Bella.

« C'est… sympa, » dit Alice l'air détaché. Soudain mes mains se retrouvèrent comme broyées dans un étau. Je regardai rapidement Alice qui me fixait intensément, me faisant grimacer et incendiant mon visage.

« Bon Dieu, Alice ! » Je retirai mes mains, mais le regard scrutateur demeura.

« Edward, » dit-elle d'une voix qui aurait pu effrayer de petits animaux, « voudrais-tu m'expliquer comment une copie de ton tout nouvel album, pas encore sorti, s'est retrouvée sur internet ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et j'eus brusquement l'impression qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, ce qui était une étape de plus que moi parce que je n'avais toujours absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je béatement ?

« Ton nouvel album, » articula-t-elle comme pour un gosse de deux ans, « est partout sur ce foutu internet ! Maintenant, voudrais-tu me dire exactement comment il est arrivé là ? »

Je secouai la tête et soupirai de frustration, crispant mes doigts et lui renvoyant son regard scrutateur. « Ecoute, Alice, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et tu es apparemment impatiente de me le dire alors pourquoi tu craches pas le morceau ? »

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Edward tu avais la seule maquette de l'album. Le CD de pré-mix. Tu te rappelles ? »

J'y repensai. « Oui, j'avais une copie. Et alors ? »

« Où est-elle maintenant ? »

Je fronçai encore les sourcils. « Putain, je ne sais pas. Encore à L.A probablement. » Je réfléchissais à la dernière fois où je l'avais eu. Je l'avais eu dans ma chambre, et ensuite Bella avait demandé à l'écouter alors j'avais décidé de lui acheter un iPod. Je l'avais emmené avec moi pour que je puisse le faire télécharger directement.

_Oh. Merde._

« Edward ? » me pressa Alice.

Je me frottai le visage. « Je l'ai donné à un assistant de l'Apple Store. Il l'a mis sur l'iPod de Bella pour moi et… merde… j'ai oublié de le récupérer. »

« Ouais, t'as oublié, » ragea Alice. « Et maintenant, ce petit enfoiré l'a diffusé partout sur Youtube ! »

« Bon Dieu, Alice, je suis désolé. »

Je regardai Bella. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire compatissant. Ca me fit me sentir encore plus mal.

Est-ce que je pouvais faire quelque chose correctement ? Alice avait raison – mon Fuck-up-Factor(**N/T :** Facteur Foutre en l'Air, mais je préfère en anglais^^) était ridiculeusement élevé.

Je m'assis lourdement sur le canapé et passai la main dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que je touchais se transformait en catastrophe ? J'avais eu tellement de chance dans ma vie – une famille merveilleuse, une quantité raisonnable de talent, une femme incroyable en la personne de Bella – et malgré ça, j'arrivai constamment à tout bousiller, tout détruire, tout foirer au-delà du concevable.

J'étais comme l'opposé du Roi Midas.

« Hey, Alice, » entendis-je Emmett dire, « tu peux obtenir une injonction pour ce genre de choses ? »

Alice soupira. « Ouais, notre équipe est là-dessus. Tout devrait être retiré du net incessamment, mais quand même… »

Je levai le regard pour voir Alice qui me dévisageait avec inquiétude. Elle s'approcha et enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux en bataille. Je la serrai contre moi, cherchant à ressentir l'affection et l'acceptation qu'elle m'offrait, même si je ne les méritais pas. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, écartant les cheveux de mon visage délicatement.

« Chéri, je suis désolée, » dit-elle tendrement. « Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de moi. »

Je riais amèrement. « Sœurette, t'es en droit de me botter le cul encore plus. J'ai déconné. Encore. Comme d'habitude. »

Elle me relâcha et s'assit à côté de moi, passant sa main dans mon dos. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais arranger ça, comme je le fais toujours, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Comme toujours, Alice allait réparer mon foutoir. J'étais comme un putain de gosse. Quand allais-je grandir et commencer à assumer la responsabilité des conneries que je faisais dans ma vie ? Et à ce sujet, quand allais-je arrêter de laisser les conneries s'incruster dans ma vie ? Croyais-je vraiment que ces conneries arrivaient sans raison ? Est-ce que j'étais heureux en étant juste un foutu spectateur plutôt qu'un participant ?

Seigneur. Traîner avec Emmett commençait vraiment à m'embrouiller le cerveau.

_Ca s'appelle une auto-évaluation, abruti. _La voix du Cinglé me coupa dans mes pensées.

_Bordel de merde. Il est vivant. T'as enfin décidé de me parler, hein ?_

_Et bien, il semblait que t'étais sur le point de m'éliminer, alors j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de faire une apparition._

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait dans ma tête, Alice se leva.

« Bon, je ferais mieux de mettre la main sur Bree et de faire un débriefing par rapport à toutes les conneries qu'elle a faite dans mon dos. »

Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. « Vas-y mollo avec elle, ok ? Elle a pas été si nulle. »

_Attends, est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ? C'est quoi… ?_

Alice me regarda en plissant les yeux, avant de regarder Emmett. « Tu l'as mis sous régulateurs d'humeur, Emmett ? Parce que je _vois mon frère, _mais j'_entends_ quelqu'un qui a l'air remarquablement évolué. »

Je lui tapotai le lobe de l'oreille. Elle poussa un petit cri.

« Vas te faire voir, garce, » riais-je.

Elle sourit et me mit un coup dans le bras.

_Aïe ! Putain, ça va laisser un bleu…_

« Ah, ça c'est l'idiot que je connais et que j'aime, » dit Alice avec amour.

Elle attrapa la main d'Emmett et l'entraîna vers la porte. « Alors, tu peux m'apprendre comment tu fais ce truc pour le faire dormir, parce que ça pourrait être foutrement génial quand il m'emmerde. »

« Bien sûr, » s'esclaffa Emmett, « en fait, je l'ai fait aboyer comme un chien l'autre jour, mais il s'en souvient pas. Fais-moi penser de te montrer ça plus tard. »

Alice se mit à rire et regarda Bella à nouveau. « Bells, je vais avoir une conversation avec Bree et Emmett pendant environ une demi-heure. Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre après ça et on aura une réunion pour mettre au point une stratégie pour le reste de la tournée ? »

Bella hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers moi. « Pas de problème.»

Alice me regarda et sourit. « Génial. »

Pourquoi avais-je soudainement le sentiment d'être un rat dans un gigantesque laboratoire ? Je me remis à regarder Bella tandis que nous entendions le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière eux.

« Bien… » dis-je tout à coup ramené à mon rêve incroyablement réaliste. Je regardai les yeux de Bella, y cherchant des signes d'une catastrophe imminente, ou tout au moins, une violence latente.

Ils semblaient calmes.

« Heu… alors… est-ce que tu as un besoin compulsif de me marteler avec tes poings ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

Elle serra les lèvres et me dévisagea. Je me sentais mal à l'aise sous son observation, tremblant un peu, partiellement à cause du fait que j'étais recouvert d'eau glacée, et partiellement parce qu'avoir ses yeux posés sur moi accélérait mon rythme cardiaque et faisait dresser mes cheveux, sans parler de l'effet que ça avait sur ma virilité.

« Bella ? » demandai-je doucement alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit quoi que ce soit.

« Je réfléchis, » dit-elle calmement. Finalement, elle secoua la tête. « Nan. Pas de besoin frénétique de te frapper… pour le moment. Mais laisse-moi du temps. Je suis sûre qu'on y viendra. »

J'essayai de retenir le sourire énorme qui envahissait mon visage mais c'était inutile. Elle était là. Avec moi. Sans me taper dessus jusqu'à ce que je sois recouvert de bleus. J'étais heureux.

« Alooooors… » dit elle d'un air détaché. « Mon cul parfait t'a manqué, hein ? »

Tout mon sang remonta vers mon visage. « Euh… quoi ? »

« Quand on est arrivées, tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil. »

_Oh, mon Dieu, non. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, NON !_

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » grinçai-je, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi et je sentais que l'air entre nous comprimait ma poitrine, faisant tressauter mon cœur frénétique.

« Et bien, il y avait ce truc sur mon cul, ce qui était plutôt flatteur et qui plus est un peu embarrassant… et tu as aussi dit quelque chose qui ressemblait énormément à, « Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, oui! Suce. Oh, putain, oui. » »

Elle fronça les sourcils vers moi et je me demandais à quel point je serais victorieux si je tentai de creuser un trou dans le plancher pour cacher ma honte.

« Et qu'est ce que je suçais exactement, Cullen ? » demanda-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

« Et bien ce n'était pas ma queue, si c'est à ça que tu penses ! » m'exclamai-je comme un putain de maniaque.

_Oh, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré – achevez-moi maintenant. S'il vous plaît._

Elle retenait ses lèvres crispées et essayait de ne pas rire. « Je vois, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Bon à savoir. »

Je me frottai les yeux et soupirai. « Juste quand je pensai que cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire, » me murmurai-je à moi-même, « je trouve le moyen de rajouter une nouvelle couche de connerie et de taille. » Bella ricana et je la regardai. « Bon, il y a au moins une chose aujourd'hui qui ne craint pas, » dis-je en souriant.

« Si tu fais référence à moi, Cullen, » dit-elle « est-ce qu'on ne vient pas de convenir sans aucun doute que je te fais du bien, simplement pas à ta queue ? »

J'éclatai de rire et oubliant toute prudence, je marchai vers elle et l'attirai dans mes bras.

« Mon Dieu, tu m'as manqué, Mme Pipi, » soufflai-je, refermant mes bras autour d'elle et la serrant férocement.

Elle se crispa légèrement avant que ses bras n'entourent ma taille et qu'elle me serre également. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Trou du Cul, » dit-elle si doucement que je l'entendis à peine.

Je soupirai dans ses cheveux. Bon Dieu, où avais-je cru pouvoir la laisser partir ? A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Voilà où était sa place – dans mes bras – toujours.

Je sentais la chaleur là ou nos corps se rejoignaient, mais je l'ignorai. Si nous devions faire fonctionner ça, je devais être son ami, avant tout. Quoi qu'il y ait de plus que ça ne serait qu'un bonus.

Elle se recula et me regarda. « Je suis trempée à cause de toi, » dit-elle timidement.

Ma tête explosa pratiquement. « Pardon, quoi ? »

Elle montra son chemisier du doigt. Une large auréole humide s'étalait sur le tissu sombre. « Je suis mouillée.»

« Oh ! C'est vrai. » _Bon Dieu, Cullen, ramasses ton putain de cerveau dans le caniveau. C'est vrai, t'es beau, mais t'es pas beau à ce point là. _« Euh… désolé. Je suppose qu'on devrait retirer ces vêtements trempés. »

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux. « Cullen, tu as dit que tu serais sage si je venais ici et t'es déjà en train d'essayer de me déshabiller ? T'es incorrigible. »

Je la regardai en remuant les sourcils. « T'adores ça, Swan. »

Nous fûmes tous deux surpris quand on frappa vivement à la porte.

« T'attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Bella.

« Pas du tout, » répondis-je assez perplexe en marchant vers la porte.

Bree, Alice et Emmett étaient en bas, Bella était ici… qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ?

_Oh merde. Je vous en prie faites que ce ne soit pas une Criarde maline qui ait découvert que le faux nom sous lequel je m'enregistre toujours est Thrusty McSmirkerson*. Ce serait galère, un grand moment._

Les coups à la porte continuaient avec insistance.

Je regardai par le judas.

_Oh, nom de Dieu. Sérieusement ?_

J'ouvris la porte en grand et restai bouche bée devant la personne qui se tenait là.

« Bonjour Edward. »

J'essayai de dissimuler la colère dans ma voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

*************************************************************************Thrusty McSmirkerson : ****sous entendu « qui s'enfonce avec le sourire. »**

**Alors est ce que ces retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur de vos attentes ?**

**J'attends vos pronostics pour savoir qui est derrière cette porte !**

**Merci à toutes et bonne semaine.**

**Gros bisous**

**Vanessa**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Screamers FR**

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant après une fin pareille mais le soleil a repointé le bout de son nez et je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai fêté mon anniversaire, mon PC a eu quelques problèmes et… je plaide coupable, j'ai succombé à une grave épidémie de flemme… Mais me revoilà grâce à mes Tpas et notamment à So et mon p'tit cœur qui m'ont soutenu et encouragée, je vous aime mes choupettes ! Merci aussi à mes UPPG d'amour et aux miss de Tf qui m'ont soutenu et aussi aux inconditionnelles de Damn Addict of Lemon Fanfictions, le nouveau forum créé par ma Ninie et ma Popo où on se retrouve entre accrocs aux lemons ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous y rejoindre ! http: / damn – addict – lemon . (N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces). Encore une fois, je me remercie ma Ninie, ma Libellule d'amour de corriger tous mes chapitres et de me créer des bannières plus belles les unes que les autres !**

**Merci à vous toutes d'avoir fait exploser ma boîte mails avec vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ou en favorite pour le chapitre précédent, continuez comme ça j'adore ! Alors certaines d'entre vous ont trouvé juste pour l'invité surprise alors, je laisse vérifier ça dans le chapitre à celles qui se sont trompées…**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Axelle : Merci pour la review, voilà la suite.**

**Pauline : ****C'est vrai que je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas non plus à quel point tes reviews me touchent à chaque fois ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et à bientôt. Bizz**

**Zizitop ****: La réponse tout de suite… Merci pour ta review.**

**Vanessa : ****Je suis contente de réussir à te faire rire ! Quoi ? Moi Folle ? Toutes les personnes qui me connaissent te diront que c'est faux MDR. Mais tout le mérite revient à l'auteur ! Merci pour tes reviews. Bizz**

**L : ****Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! J'adore tes reviews et voir que tu cumules des fous rires en lisant cette histoire est un bonheur pour moi ! Par contre t'es allé tricher sur la VO pour voir qui est derrière la porte… pas bien ! Merci pour tes reviews. Bizz**

**Didi : ****Mais oui tu avais raison pour l'invité surpris, alors je te laisse vérifier ça en lisant le chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.**

**Je-titube : ****Mais non, j'aime pas faire souffrir les gens (quoique, ça dépend lesquels lol) c'est l'auteur qui joue avec vos nerfs, je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ! En tout cas, bienvenue et je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant ! A bientôt. Bizz**

**4-trynn 20-100 ****: Gagné, tu fais partie de celles qui ont trouvé qui se cache derrière la porte ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.**

**Marie269 ****: Je suis contente que cette fic et ma traduction des expressions te plaise ! Pour la personne derrière la porte, la réponse tout de suite ! Merci pour tes reviews.**

**Coco ****: Hello Miss, moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver ! Et comme tu t'en doutes, tu as gagné ton pari ! Ton gain est en route mais méfie toi parce qu'avec le cinglé c'est pas certain qu'il arrive ! Merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité ! Gros bisous et à très vite.**

**Caroline ****: Hello ! Ben, c'est pour être sure que vous reveniez lire la suite que les auteurs coupent à ce genre de moment ! Allez voilà le chapitre, le suspense est fini ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Bizz**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 24: Impasse**

**Edward POV**

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec.

« Bonjour, Edward. »

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » dis-je en essayant d'étouffer le mécontentement de ma voix.

_Sérieusement, est-ce que Dieu tout là-haut prend un malin plaisir à me regarder et à se foutre de moi ou est-ce que ma vie craint vraiment à ce point ?_

« Et bien, ça c'est vachement sympa comme accueil, non ? » dit Rob avec sarcasme en me poussant pour passer et entrer dans l'appartement. « Pas de `Salut Rob, comment tu vas ?' Pas de `tu m'as manqué, bébé, précipitons-nous dans la ruelle de derrière et refaisons connaissance ?' Je suis blessé, Cullen, vraiment. Considère que notre fausse relation homosexuelle est terminée. » Il s'arrêta devant Bella qui le regardait bouche bée.

« Salut, Swan. »

Le visage de Bella se brouilla d'incompréhension.

« Rob, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » dit-elle, incrédule.

Il la regarda innocemment. « Quoi ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et je souhaitai secrètement qu'elle lui en colle une bonne avant que je ne le fasse.

Elle leva les yeux et secoua la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Rob fronça les sourcils. Et bien, un jour, Maman et Papa Pattinson ont décidé de se sauter dessus comme des lapins et neuf mois plus tard, je débarquai. »

« Fais pas l'idiot, Rob, tu sais ce que je veux dire, » dit-elle, essayant de toute évidence de retenir son envie dévorante de le frapper.

_Frappe-le, bébé, je t'en prie, frappe-le. Si tu commences, je pourrais me joindre à toi sans passer pour un psychopathe._

Rob croisa ses bras sur son torse et me regarda rapidement. « Tu SAIS pourquoi je suis là, Swan… et… euh… attends… laisse-moi une minute… » Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Bella de nouveau. « Est-ce que tu es… mouillée ? »

Belle baissa les yeux et rougit. « Euh… ouais … un peu. »

« Un peu ? »

Bella le fixa.

« Putain, pourquoi est-ce que t'es mouillée, Swan ? » demanda-t-il.

Mon sang commençait à bouillir. _Bordel, qui était-il pour demander quoi que ce soit à ma femme ?_

Le Cinglé fit son sourire narquois. _Mais elle n'est pas ta femme, pas vrai, Cullen ? Plus maintenant._

_Oh, lâche-moi. Tu dis rien pendant des semaines, et quand t'ouvres enfin ta gueule c'est pour me rendre dingue avec tes conneries brutales et réalistes ? PUTAIN BOUCLE LA !_

Je grimaçai involontairement.

Bella me regarda nerveusement.

_D'accord Cullen, voilà un foutu challenge pour toi – essayer de ne pas ressembler à un fou._

J'essayai de reprendre une expression neutre. Elle se retourna vers Rob dont le regard allait d'elle à moi, puis il plissa les yeux.

« Bon, tu vois, Rob, » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, « Quand je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt, Edward parlait de moi en train de le sucer… »

La voix de Rob éclata violemment et ses sourcils remontèrent jusqu'à la lisière de ses cheveux. « QUOI ? »

Bella se hâta d'expliquer. « Attends, laisse-moi finir. »

« Finir de le sucer ou finir cette satanée histoire ? » S'énerva-t-il, frémissant et tressautant comme un imbécile.

_Wahou, regarde, ça, Cullen. Ce mec est jaloux au possible._

_Ouais, ben ce mec va être aussi inconscient au possible s'il continue comme ça._

_Il a peut être des raisons d'être jaloux, hein ? Elle a passé un foutu paquet de temps avec lui dernièrement. Ils sont peut-être devenus plus proches que tu ne le crois._

_Bella m'a dit qu'elle ne couchait pas avec lui._

_Et tu l'as crue ? T'es vachement confiant._

J'essayai de me rappeler ce qu'Emmett m'avait appris et régulai ma respiration, contenant la colère qui augmentait progressivement. Ce n'était foutrement pas facile, particulièrement en tenant compte du fait que je regardai Bella et Rob qui se tenaient devant moi, se dévisageant mutuellement avec une putain d'alchimie plus qu'évidente.

Bon Dieu, j'ai été tellement con. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment cru que Bella m'attendrait ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle dû ? Tout ce que je lui ai dit, tout ce que je lui ai fait, l'a éloignée. Je lui ai pratiquement dit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et malgré le fait que je voulais lui arracher sa putain de tête pour l'instant, Rob était un type génial – attentionné, foutrement populaire actuellement, intelligent et selon Emmett, dont la sexualité était sérieusement discutable à mon avis, carrément ultra sexy. Pourquoi Bella ne serait pas attirée par lui ?

Je regardai Bella faire un pas discret dans sa direction. Je me retenais de lui pisser sur la jambe pour faire savoir à Pattinson qu'elle était à moi. Je supposai que Bella m'arracherait certainement la queue si je faisais ça, et le fait est que j'aime vraiment ma queue.

Bella essaya de garder une voix calme. « Rob, quand Alice et moi sommes arrivées aujourd'hui, Edward était endormi, et il marmonnait à propos de…. Euh… de trucs… »

« Par `trucs' est-ce que tu veux parler du suçage hautement inapproprié ? » dit Rob en me dévisageant, sa voix se faisant plus puissante et plus aigue.

Bella rougit. « Et il se peut qu'il y ait eu un commentaire comme quoi mon cul parfait lui manquait. »

Un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Rob. « C'est de mieux en mieux, non ? »

Bella poursuivit. « Et alors Emmett a dû lui jeter de l'eau dessus… »

« Pour le refroidir ? »

« Pour le réveiller. »

Rob me regarda. Je grimaçai. Il observa mon tee-shirt et mes cheveux humides et se retourna rapidement vers Bella. « Swan, ça explique comment Edward a été mouillé. Mais bordel, comment tu t'es retrouvée mouillée TOI ? »

_Très bien, il faut qu'il arrête ça maintenant. Mais pour qui il se prend le Rosbeef pour penser qu'il peut débarquer ici, et nous interroger comme cette foutue Miss Marple._*****

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Rob ? » demandai-je. « Ce qui se passe entre Bella et moi, ce sont NOS affaires, pas les tiennes. »

« Faux, Edward, » dit-il en me faisant face, « c'était tes affaires jusqu'à ce que tu décides de la briser moralement et physiquement. Maintenant, ce sont mes affaires. »

Sans réfléchir je serrai les poings et m'avançai.

La voix du Cinglé m'arrêta dans ma progression. _Putain, fais pas ça, Cullen. C'est exactement ce genre de conneries qui t'a mis dans la merde à l'origine, abruti._

_Quoi ? TU ES EN TRAIN de me dire de ME calmer ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suppose que le charabia d'Emmett nous affecte tous les deux…_

Je remarquai vaguement que les poings de Rob étaient aussi serrés le long de son corps.

_Bon Dieu, il veut vraiment m'affronter pour protéger Bella ? Est-ce qu'il a envie de mourir ?_

Une vague de respect soudaine et inattendue me submergea. Ca ne me donnait pas moins envie de cogner sa belle petite gueule, mais ça m'aidait encore davantage à contrôler cette impulsion.

Rob et moi nous dévisagions, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Aucun de nous ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Bella ne s'interpose entre nous et nous écarte. Je soufflai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux, riant amèrement en voyant Rob faire la même chose.

« Arrêtez, vous deux, » dit Bella rageusement, sa tête se tournant vers l'un puis l'autre. « Vous êtes tous les deux là à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce et ça s'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas un putain de chiot que vous pouvez vous chamailler et vous partager. Maintenant à moins que vous ne vouliez baisser vos pantalons pour que je puisse régler ça en constatant qui a la plus grosse bite, je suggère que vous lâchiez l'affaire ! »

Une part de moi voulait désespérément libérer Godzy ici et maintenant. J'étais plutôt foutrement sûr qu'il démolirait quoi que ce soit qu'il y avait dans le pantalon de Rob, peu importe la longueur de ses doigts.

Bella me regarda en soufflant et se tourna pour fixer Rob. « Pattinson, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? Edward m'a pris dans ses bras. C'est tout. »

Rob se mit à rire avec sarcasme. « Swan, tu te fais des foutues illusions si tu crois que c'est tout ce qui se passe ici. »

« Tu es ridicule ! »

« Vraiment ? A en juger au regard sur le visage de mon ex-faux-petit-ami-gay à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi, je suis arrivé juste à temps. »

_Ne le frappe pas… ne le frappe pas._

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » demandai-je, me forçant à ne pas lui coller une droite en pleine bouche.

« Ce que ça veut dire, Cullen, » dit-il en se tenant face à moi, « c'est que chaque fois que tu regardes Bella, on dirait que tu veux lui sauter dessus et la baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement, et même si j'aimerais croire que tu as suffisamment de contrôle sur toi-même pour t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de foutrement stupide, la liste détaillée de tes actes dans ce domaine laisse énormément à désirer. »

Je me reculai de lui, essayant de toutes mes forces de me maîtriser. J'étais énervé au possible, et pas seulement parce qu'il me tapait sur les nerfs, mais parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle électrisait tout mon corps. A chaque fois que je la regardais, des images d'elle, allongée sous moi alors que nous faisions l'amour envahissaient mon esprit, et ébranlaient mes bonnes intentions de ne rester « qu'amis », au moins jusqu'à ce je remette de l'ordre dans mon merdier. Je voulais plus que tout l'embrasser passionnément, lui arracher ses vêtements et la revendiquer comme mienne et qu'ainsi elle ne regarde plus jamais un autre homme à deux fois, en particulier le Rosbeef prétendument sexy, et il assisterait à ça. Enfoiré prétentieux.

« T'attendais juste que je déconne, hein Rob ? Déjà depuis New York tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle, pas vrai ? »

« Et si c'est le cas ? Si ça s'avère vrai, je serais beaucoup mieux pour elle que toi ! »

« Et bien, c'est pas vraiment dommage qu'elle soit à moi et pas à toi ? »

« Elle n'est pas à toi, imbécile ! Tu l'as quittée ! »

_Vrai, MAINTENANT est-ce que je peux le frapper ?_

« Edward calmes-toi, » plaida la voix de Bella. Pouvait-elle voir à l'expression de mon visage à quel point j'étais proche de le tabasser ?

_Écoute-la, abruti. Combien de chances crois-tu que tu auras avec elle si tu retombes dans tes vieilles manies- MES vieilles manies. Montres-lui que tu as changé._

_Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, le Cinglé. Pourrais-tu ARRETER d'être si foutrement calme et raisonnable ? Tu me fais vraiment flipper. Quand ai-je été subitement transporté dans Bizarro World où tu as tout à coup toujours raison ?_ J'inspirai profondément et dévisageai Rob_. Est-ce que je peux au moins lui en remettre une verbalement ?_

_Absolument. Vas pour ça._

« Bon Dieu, Pattinson, » m'exclamai-je, plongeant mes mains dans mes poches pour leur donner quelque chose à faire, autre que de le tabasser, « Tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux. N'IMPORTE QUELLE FEMME ! Et il faut que tu craques sur MA petite amie. »

« Elle n'est PAS ta petite amie, Cullen ! »

Je serrai les dents et fulminai. « En fait, enculé, » bouillai-je, « c'est une fille, elle est petite et elle est mon amie, donc OUAIS, c'est ma foutue petite amie ! »

« Bon alors selon cette définition elle est aussi MA petite amie, connard ! En plus JE SUIS celui qui a vraiment été là pour elle depuis que tu t'ES BARRE alors de toute façon elle est plus ma petite amie que la TIENNE ! »

« Est-ce que vous voudriez bien tous les deux S'IL VOUS PLAIT ARRETER merde ! » La voix de Bella devenait remplie de colère. Rob la regarda et l'éclair de désir dans ses yeux fit hérisser mes poils. Je sentais mon visage s'assombrir à chaque instant.

« Putain, Pattinson. Tu te préoccupes que JE la regarde comme si je voulais la baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Quel sale hypocrite ! »

Rob rit amèrement. « Crois-moi, Cullen, » s'exclama-t-il, « quoi qu'il se passe entre Bella et moi, ce ne sera PAS SEULEMENT de la baise. Je peux te l'assurer. »

L'air resta coincé dans mes poumons. « Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » m'écriai-je, mon esprit faisant l'inventaire des possibilités.

Oh, mon Dieu. Les mots de Bella me revinrent en mémoire. « _Et pas que ça te regarde, mais non, je ne couche pas avec lui. » Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient au lieu de baiser ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de sémantique là ?_

Je regardai Bella qui fixait Rob maintenant.

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de dissiper la jalousie qui l'embrumait. « Bella, » dis-je, en respirant péniblement, « je t'en prie dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait avec ce clown. »

Bella se tourna vers moi, son visage voilé. « Edward, tu vas pas commencer avec ça, d'accord ? » me prévint-elle. « Je t'ai déjà dit… »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait ! » l'interrompis-je. « Tu m'as dit que tu ne COUCHAIS pas avec lui. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. »

Les yeux de Bella s'embrasèrent et je sus que j'avais à peu près 3 secondes avant qu'elle n'explose et qu'elle ne commence à me taper dessus.

_T'es un connard sérieusement dérangé, non, Cullen ? Tu déchiquètes ses bras, puis tu la jettes, ensuite tu la supplies de revenir, et ensuite, quand elle accepte généreusement de te donner un semblant de deuxième chance que tu ne mérites vraimeeeent pas, tu l'accuses pratiquement de sortir avec un autre homme ? La classe, salopard fini._

Rob remarqua l'éruption imminente de Bella et sortit ses mains de ses poches, soupirant de frustration.

« Oh, nom de Dieu, Cullen – calmes-toi et reprends-toi. Je ne faisais que te taquiner. »

Je le regardai avec scepticisme alors qu'un petit triangle de tissu tomba de sa poche et s'écrasa au sol.

_Quoi… ce n'est pas… Oh, Seigneur, non, ça ne peut pas être…_

Les yeux de Bella et de Rob s'écarquillèrent tandis que je me penchais rapidement pour le ramasser.

Tout à coup, mon sang explosa dans mes veines.

« Rob, » dis-je, sentant une colère incontrôlable se propager en moi mais tentant désespérément de paraître calme. Ma voix tremblait de cet effort. « Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? »

Rob semblait horrifié face à ce que je brandissais. Il regarda Bella. Bella regarda ma main puis me regarda. Je regardai Bella puis me remis à fixer Rob. Bella regarda Rob avec un éclat furieux.

J'étais maudit, c'était comme si nous étions dans un épisode d'Amour, Gloire et Beauté.

Je serrai la mâchoire en tenant le tissu délicat en l'air. Il était blanc avec des lacets rouges et les mots « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi » étaient inscrits dessus. C'était un des strings ficelles de Bella. Je déglutissais péniblement et me forçai à ne pas exploser. C'était mon putain de string-ficelle PREFERE. BORDEL, pourquoi est-ce que Pattinson l'avait ?

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et même le Cinglé lui-même se débinait. Je commençai à marcher vers Rob, qui se mit rapidement à reculer.

« Ecoutes, Edward, » dit-il nerveusement, « Euh… Je peux expliquer ça. »

_J'en doute. C'est vachement difficile de parler avec mon poing dans ta gueule._

« Tu peux expliquer ça ? » dis-je, menaçant. « Tu peux EXPLIQUER pourquoi tu as un string de ma femme… je veux dire… de… Bella… dans ta putain de poche ? »

« Ah, oui, en fait, je le peux… » Dit-il, laissant prudemment le canapé entre nous alors que nous nous tournions en rond.

« Edward ! » dit Bella sèchement. « Arrêtes ça. » Je l'ignorai et gardai mon regard figé sur le Rosbeef méfiant en disant d'une voix qui m'effraya moi-même, « Mais, certainement, Robert, je t'en prie, éclaires-moi. »

Je savais que je marchais sur un terrain dangereux. J'étais sur le fil du rasoir entre l'homme sous contrôle et le fou, et ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Rob pourrait me précipiter dans l'une ou l'autre direction. Je m'accrochais à mon contrôle comme si c'était un gilet de sauvetage. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de décevoir Bella une fois de plus. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais changer… que je pouvais être l'homme qu'elle méritait. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je continuai d'avancer, traquant l'homme qui avait peut-être ou peut-être pas plongé ses doigts dans le corps de la femme que j'aime.

_Très bien, Pattinson, craches, et tu ferais mieux de pas me décevoir ou on le regrettera tous les deux._

« Euh… J'ai les petites culottes de Bella, » commença-t-il méticuleusement, « parce que j'essayai de rendre tes retrouvailles avec elle moins lourdes de… euh…tension. »

Je cessai ma progression et regardai Bella. Elle me dévisagea à son tour attentivement.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que mon esprit tentait de comprendre la logique bizarre derrière ces mots. « Tu as les culottes de Bella parce que… tu essayais de m'aider ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

« Euh… oui… on peut dire ça comme ça, » esquiva Rob. « J'essayai de m'assurer qu'elle ne te tenterait pas malencontreusement en portant ces strings sexy ensorceleurs de bite, ce qui aurait pu te faire perdre tout semblant de raison et te jeter sur elle stupidement. Alors je les ai confisqués. »

Je plissai les yeux vers lui. « Tu les as CONFISQUES ? « Il acquiesça silencieusement. « Rob, mais c'est quoi l'intérêt de faire ça ? Elle a plus d'une paire de dessous sexy nom de Dieu ! »

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Je sais ça, Cullen, » dit-il ironiquement, « je ne suis pas une espèce d'imbécile. Je les ai tous ! Regarde ! » Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit fièrement une douzaine de minuscules bouts de tissu. Ils pendouillaient à ses doigts, tels des bannières sexy.

Mon cerveau cogitait. Je me tournai vers Bella. Sa tête était enfouie entre ses mains et elle gémissait légèrement.

« Bella ? » dis-je, essayant d'ignorer le fait que Rob était maintenant en train de frotter ses strings entre ses doigts, « est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête, l'air absent et leva le regard vers moi. « Malheureusement, oui. »

« Tu ne lui as PAS donné tes culottes ? »

Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant. « Cullen, j'essaye VRAIMENT très difficilement d'ignorer les accusations que tu me balances, mais si tu continues, je vais te frapper tellement fort dans les couilles qu'elles vont éclater, tu m'entends ? »

Je durcissais instantanément.

La Bella courageuse et impétueuse me possédait. Elle m'avait toujours possédée – depuis la toute première fois où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Je me tortillais, essayant d'apaiser mon érection tandis que mon esprit luttait pour continuer à penser de façon rationnelle.

« Alors, si Rob a toutes tes culottes, » dis-je, tendu, « tu portes quoi là ? »

Un vif rougissement remonta depuis son cou et je sus la réponse avant même qu'elle n'ait dit quoi que ce soit.

_Oh. Putain._

Je déglutissais difficilement alors que mon esprit fiévreux faisait des saltos et se débattait pour percevoir le paradis érotique qui se cachait furtivement sous la jupe de Bella.

Ma voix trembla comme un adolescent de quatorze ans en rut quand je dis, « Tu ne portes… pas …de culotte ? »

La tête de Rob s'inclina étrangement et je l'entendis murmurer, « nom de Dieu. »

Une expression de gêne suprême envahit son visage quand elle s'exclama, « Ben, Pattinson les a toutes volées, j'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce matin parce que j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de te revoir et que je ne savais pas quoi te dire ou comment me comporter, et après j'étais en retard pour l'avion et j'avais emballé tous mes jeans et Alice me hurlait de me dépêcher et de toute façon, il faisait si chaud alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas, c'est un changement plutôt sympa de sentir le vent caresser ma foufoune et c'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup d'autres choix, non ? J'étais sans culotte ! J'étais parfaitement dépourvue de culottes ! Bordel, j'étais supposée faire quoi ? »

_Putain. J'peux pas respirer. Peux… pas… respirer._

« T'aurais pu en emprunter à Alice, » dis-je la respiration sifflante, essayant désespérément de ne pas fixer les environs de sa féminité à l'air libre.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit-elle simplement, baissant les yeux au sol. « Oui, bon, ça aurait peut-être été judicieux. »

Je déglutissais difficilement, essayant de maitriser la réaction de mon corps en apprenant que seulement à quelques enjambées, je pourrais avoir mes doigts dans cette femme sublime et merveilleuse, la caresser et lui procurer l'extase que _moi _seul pouvais lui offrir. Je pourrais glisser ma queue douloureuse en elle et la regarder avec émerveillement quand elle jouirait autour de moi, gémissante et pantelante alors que je m'enfoncerais en elle de plus en plus fort.

_Euh, Cullen, arrête. Je suis aussi dur qu'un putain de diamant là, et bien que j'essaye désespérément de te faire penser avec ton cerveau et pas avec ta bite, tu rends les choses plutôt difficiles pour l'instant !_

Bella leva les yeux vers moi et haleta légèrement en remarquant le désir sur mon visage. Je marchais lentement vers elle, m'agrippant à mon contrôle comme à une barre de fer, m'arrêtant face à elle et baissant le regard vers son visage rougi.

Chaque cellule de mon corps me criait de la saisir et de lui faire l'amour. Le désir me parcourait comme un incendie traverse une forêt, tandis que mes mains me démangeaient et se crispaient, avides de frôler sa peau soyeuse. Mon souffle devenait erratique tandis que je repoussai le besoin de passer ma langue sur sa gorge laiteuse, la goûtant et la savourant intensément.

_Mon Dieu. Résistes, Cullen, sérieusement._

« Mets ça, » ordonnai-je calmement, serrant la mâchoire et en pressant le minuscule string dans sa main.

Ses yeux scrutaient mon visage et je dus fermer les yeux pour faire abstraction de la luxure qui luisait dans ses yeux.

« Edward, je… »

« Maintenant, » dis-je fermement. « S'il te plaît, Bella. »

J'ouvris les yeux et fus fasciné par la manière dont sa poitrine se soulevait et s'affaissait plus rapidement. Ses seins semblaient se développer et se contracter sous le fin tissu de son…

_CULLEN ! ARRETE CA ! TOUT DE SUITE PUTAIN !_

« Tu peux utiliser ma chambre, » dis-je à toute vitesse, mes yeux rencontrant les siens à nouveau, me noyant dans leur obscurité enflammée.

Mon érection palpita rien qu'à la pensée de Bella dans ma chambre. J'enfouissais mes mains dans mes poches et tentai subtilement de me réajuster, apaisant un peu la tension. Bella déglutit péniblement et se retourna dos à moi, rompant l'épais cordon de tension entre nous. J'expirai enfin quand elle disparut dans ma chambre et ferma la porte.

Je me tournai pour voir Pattinson, lui aussi les mains dans les poches, une bosse évidente pointant sous son jeans.

Je secouai la tête de colère et d'incrédulité. Bordel, c'est ma femme qui le rend dur comme la pierre ? In-foutrement-croyable ! Et je n'ai rien à foutre de ce que tout le monde disait, elle ETAIT ma femme, elle le serait toujours, peu importe si elle me reprenait ou pas. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous le savions tous les deux… et ça me retournait l'estomac de penser que mon comportement envers elle avait pu ouvrir une porte pour qu'un autre homme puisse avoir une foutue part d'elle.

Les yeux de Rob se posèrent sur moi et s'assombrirent en lisant la fureur sur mes traits. Je lui grognai presque dessus.

_Bella n'est pas dans la pièce. Certainement qu'une petite claque dans la gueule serait pas grave._

« Pattinson, » grondai-je sombrement, « je vais te demander ça une fois et je veux une putain de réponse directe ou je me verrai forcé de t'infliger un montant inimaginable de douleurs atroces qui pourraient inclure t'arracher les ongles un par un et te raser toute ta belle chevelure. » J'inspirai profondémentet le regardai dans les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Bella ? »

Il rit et baissa les yeux. « T'es incroyable, Cullen, tu sais ça ? »

« Contentes-toi de répondre à ma maudite question, Rob ! » Dis-je bien plus fort que je n'en avais l'intention.

Il me dévisagea. « Est-ce que tu as si peu confiance en toi que tu as BESOIN de me demander ça ? »

J'expirai rageusement et passai brusquement une main dans mes cheveux.

« De toute évidence, je n'ai pas confiance en moi, connard. J'avais la femme la plus extraordinaire de cette PLANETE et non seulement je l'ai laissée partir, putain, mais j'ai emballé ses affaires et je l'ai jetée à la rue. Je suis un foutu retardé émotionnel qui ne supporte pas l'idée que qui que ce soit d'autre la touche ou la regarde simplement, et ça me rend complètement fou de penser que tu AS ETE là pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé pendant que j'ETAIS incapable ne serait ce que d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec les membres de ma famille. Alors, bordel ouais, j'ai pas confiance en moi. Maintenant, dis-moi avant que je pète un plomb, y a-t-il ou n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose entre vous deux dont je ne sois pas au courant ? »

L'expression de Rob devint orageuse alors qu'il avançait vers moi. « Bon Dieu, t'es vraiment un abruti monumental, pas vrai, Edward ? Je sais que tu ne me connais pas beaucoup, mais Seigneur – est-ce que tu ne connais pas Bella DU TOUT ? J'AIMERAIS qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre nous. J'AIMERAIS qu'elle ait pu canaliser toute la frustration, la colère et la douleur que tu lui avais causée en devenant un animal sauvage avide de vengeance sexuelle parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir cette femme incroyable dans mon lit, mais malheureusement pour moi, elle a plus de loyauté et d'intégrité dans son petit doigt que la plupart des gens dans tous leurs corps, et hormis le fait que mes tétons ont été relativement souvent maltraités et l'objet d'une attention excessive, le reste de mon pauvre corps désœuvré a tristement été négligé, parce que bien que tu sois incroyablement obtus et malavisé, malgré TOUTES les raisons que je tente de comprendre, cette fille A TOUJOURS DES SENTIMENTS POUR TOI, même si tu le mérites pas, espèce d'énorme COUILLON ! »

« Putain, vous parlez de quoi tous les deux ? » Je me retournai pour voir Bella figée dans le couloir, le choc et l'incrédulité gravés sur son visage.

« Foutrement bonne question, » tonna une voix derrière nous. Je fis demi-tour pour voir Emmett qui se tenait là comme une maison en béton sur pattes, nous fixant Rob et moi intensément. « Salut Robert, » dit-il calmement. « Je suis Emmett. Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une petite conversation tous les quatre, pas vous ? »

« Bon, » dit Emmett alors qu'il avançait face à nous. « Vous avez quelques trucs à tirer au clair tous les trois, alors on va jouer à un petit jeu que j'aime appeler, « Soyons Foutrement Sincères Les Uns Avec Les Autres Ou Je Vous Arrache Les Bras. » On est tous prêts ? »

Après avoir pratiquement frétillé comme une fan en serrant la main de Rob, Emmett appela Alice et Bree et leur fit savoir que la réunion concernant la stratégie de la tournée devrait attendre. Puis il se mit à nous installer au salon.

Il plaça Rob et Bella ensemble sur le canapé, marquant une légère pause pour dire à quel point ils faisaient un joli couple, avant de me balancer brutalement dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Je lui lançais un regard dur pour lui faire savoir à quel point j'étais affecté par le fait qu'il mette Pattsy le Soudoyeur de Culottes à côté de mon amour, mais il se contenta de me mettre une tape derrière la tête et me dit d'être un mec.

Putain, ce type me gonflait vraiment parfois.

« D'accord, » dit-il avec enthousiasme, « qui veut commencer ? »

Je lançai un regard en direction de Bella dont le visage était empreint de tension depuis qu'elle nous avait entendu parler Rob et moi .Elle regardait le sol et fronçait les sourcils, tirant inconsciemment sur le bas de sa jupe qui, merci à Dieu et à tous les Saints, abritait maintenant une Giney recouverte d'un string.

_Ouais, parce que le fait qu'elle porte à présent le plus petit string-ficelle du Monde, ça ramollit considérablement ta bite, c'est ça ? _s'exclama le Cinglé avec sarcasmes.

Je me tortillais dans mon fauteuil, essayant de déplacer la pression de mon érection douloureuse, et soupirai bruyamment. L'enfoiré qui sait tout dans ma tête commençait sérieusement à me faire chier, mais je devrais y être habitué maintenant.

« Rob ? » dit Emmett, avec un léger soupçon de révérence dans la voix. « Voudrais-tu y aller en premier, bellâtre ? »

Rob plissa les yeux. « Euh… non… pas vraiment. »

Emmett acquiesça, compréhensif. « Ok, bien, t'as pas peur d'être honnête. J'aime ça. Et toi, Edward ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles nous dire ? »

J'imitai le plissement d'yeux précieux de Rob et dit colèreusement, « Euh… non… pas vraiment. »

Emmett me frappa la tête de nouveau.

« Aïe ! Putain, mais quoi Emmett ? » Criai-je.

« Putain, grandis, Fée Clochette, » ordonna-t-il. « C'est ton tour. »

« Pourquoi c'est mon tour ? T'as laissé Rob passer SON foutu tour ! »

« C'est différent. »

« Comment ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça, d'accord ? C'est pas une démocratie, Hilary. C'est une putain de dictature bienveillante et JE SUIS le leader suprême, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles que ces deux là ne me voient faire de toi ma salope, je te suggèrerais d'arrêter de faire des bulles avec ton chewing-gum et de commencer à parler ! »

Je regardai en direction du canapé et vis Pattinson afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Je lui souriais avec mépris et me grattait la tête du majeur. Il ricana et dit en faisant mine de tousser, « Mords-moi ! »

Putain, j'avais VRAIMENT envie de le frapper.

« Je vais commencer, » dit Bella soudainement.

Emmett se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bien, bien, bien, » dit-il, apparemment impressionné. « Il semblerait que la seule personne qui ait des couilles dans cette pièce, à part moi, soit cette jeune demoiselle. » Il lui fit signe de continuer. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella, par quoi veux-tu que nous démarrions ? »

Elle se tourna vers Rob. « Pattinson, j'ai entendu une partie de ce que tu as dit plus tôt, et maintenant je suis complètement paumée. As-tu ou n'as-tu pas des sentiments pour moi ? »

_Ca c'est ma nana ! Direct dans le vif du sujet. Ca va être bon._

Rob devint rouge pivoine et se mit à bégayer violemment. « Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai des sentiments ? QUOI ? NON ! Mon Dieu, Bella, je… putain… NON ! J'étais juste… quand j'ai dit ces choses j'essayais de dire… et bien, je veux dire… j'avais le sentiment que je devais… oh, Seigneur… tu es mon AMIE, et j'essayai de … »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement et sa tête plongea, regard au sol. « Que je sois maudit. Oui, Swan, je suis complètement raide dingue amoureux de toi, d'accord, et ça me rend fou de penser que tu puisses choisir Edward l'Abruti plutôt que moi alors que je ne te ferais JAMAIS de mal comme il l'a fait et que je vénèrerais le sol sur lequel tu marches jusqu'à ma mort. »

_Il l'aime ? Il l'AIME ? Oh, putain._

Bella resta bouche bée et haleta faiblement. « Mais et tout ton discours, `Oh je ne peux pas craquer pour toi puisque tu m'as recouvert de vomi' ? »

_Quoi ? BORDEL qu'est-ce que ces deux là avaient FAIT ensemble ?_

« Et ben, j'étais obligé de dire ça, non ? Je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose pour moi, et j'ai un peu de fierté, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non, pas du tout. S'il te plaît, aimes-moi. »

_Je ne peux pas gérer ça. BELLA ! Ris-lui au nez nom de Dieu. Dis-lui qu'il est stupide de penser qu'il a une chance avec toi parce que tu m'appartiens. S'il te plaît Bella… dis-lui._

Bella soupira.

« Ooh, ça devient intéressant, » dit Emmett avec excitation. « Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour le bourreau des cœurs ? As-tu aussi des sentiments pour lui – je veux dire autres que de vouloir lui arracher ses vêtements et te frotter contre lui parce que je considère ça comme un fait. »

Bella dévisagea Emmett comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. « Euh… bon… »

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu réfléchis simplement à ça Bella ? La réponse est `NON' ! Ou `PUTAIN NON !' Facile !_

Elle se tourna vers Rob et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Mon larynx devint instantanément trois fois plus gros, m'étranglant de l'intérieur.

« Rob, tu es un homme exceptionnel, compatissant, drôle et sexy… »

_Oh doux Jésus là-haut au Paradis, je vous en prie, faites qu'il y ait un `mais' quelque part dans cette phrase ou je vais me briser en deux et ne m'en remettrai jamais._

« Et si les choses étaient différentes, peut-être que toi et moi serions davantage que des amis… »

_`Maiiiiis'…allez bébé, s'il te plaît… dis juste `mais' !_

« Mais… »

_Merci, amour de ma vie !_

« Les choses ne sont pas différentes, et même si je t'aime… Je t'aime comme mon ami adorable, tendre et pervers. »

Rob secoua la tête. « Encore `adorable', hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens persistent à dire que je suis `adorable' ? »

« Oh, courage, beau gosse, » dit Emmett sur un ton apaisant. « Les gens pourraient te dire des choses pires que ça - ` adorkable'** par exemple. »

« Les gens me disent ça aussi. »

« Oh. Merde. »

Rob soupira bruyamment. « Putain pourquoi est-ce que je choisis toujours les filles que je ne peux pas avoir, » se lamenta-t-il tristement.

« Mon p'tit gars, » dit Emmett tendrement, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de Rob et lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter. « Tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux… »

_Et de toute évidence quelques Conseillers en Sérénité anciennement hétéros aussi, _siffla le Cinglé avec sarcasme.

« … comment bon sang, un aussi beau mec que toi peut avoir des problèmes de filles ? »

« Parce que, » dit Rob en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration, « j'arrive en quelque sorte à TOUJOURS choisir les femmes qui sont soit indisponibles, soit folles – OU quand je deviens vraiment un foutu masochiste, indisponible ET folle. »

Bella se hérissa. « Est-ce que tu m'inclus MOI dans la seconde catégorie par hasard, Pattinson ? »

Rob la regarda prudemment. « Si je dis oui, est-ce que tu vas t'en prendre à mes tétons ? »

« Probablement. »

« Alors, non. »

Bella éclata de rire et lui mit une tape dans le bras, « Enfoiré. »

Il lui sourit et remua la tête. « Bon Dieu, Swan pourquoi est-ce que trouver une fille qui me plaise, à qui je plaise en retour, est si foutrement compliqué ? »

« Et bien, et les filles à qui on SAIT que tu plais – comme Megan Fox – elle est mignonne, non ? »

Rob se frotta le visage. « Swan… s'il te plaît… cette nana a des pouces qui ressemblent à des orteils, ok ? Tu les as déjà vus ? C'est terrifiant. »

« Kirsten Dunst ? »

« Non. Je peux même pas la regarder sans penser à elle dans ce film de vampires terrifiant. En plus, comme si j'allais me taper les restes de Tobey McGuire. Je crois pas non. »

« Ouch. Euh… Jennifer Love Hewitt ? »

Rob se tapota la joue du doigt. « Euh… elle m'intrigue. Essentiellement parce qu'elle est plus vieille que moi et les femmes plus âgées, ça m'excite vachement. Ces nanas savent carrément ce qu'elles veulent dans un lit et n'ont pas peur de le demander. J'aime ça. Mais non. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était tombée dans la catégorie « folle » et peut-être même dans la catégorie « indisponible » aussi. Elle se fiance et rompt tellement que j'arrive pas à suivre. »

Emmett soupira. « Tu as VRAIMENT de grands pieds, non ? Tu fais quoi comme pointure – 43 ? 44 ? »

Rob leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe. « Euh… T'es le Roi du Hors sujet ou ça a un rapport avec la séance de thérapie actuelle ? »

Emmett le regarda intensément. « Tu veux que ça ait un rapport ? » souffla-t-il comme un putain d'acteur de porno.

_Oh Seigneur tout émerveillé - qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui ?_

Rob se leva rapidement. « D'accord. Alors, je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Emmett se leva aussi. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On vient juste de commencer. »

« Ouais, ben, je ferais mieux de rentrer à L.A. » dit Rob nerveusement. « Je crois que j'ai laissé un Hot Pocket au micro-ondes. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à Bella. Elle se leva et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il la serra vigoureusement et je sentis une pointe de regret pour avoir voulu le tabasser plus tôt. C'était réellement un type bien et j'aurais dû être reconnaissant qu'il soit aussi acharné à protéger Bella. J'aurais probablement fait exactement la même chose si nos rôles avaient été inversés. En tout cas, j'aimais à le penser.

« Merci, » dit Bella doucement contre son torse.

« Pour quoi ? » dit-il, en reniflant furtivement ses cheveux. Bâtard sournois.

Elle soupira. « Pour tout. »

Il se recula et lui sourit.

« Et bien, il paraît que tout est le cadeau le plus approprié pour la fille qui n'a rien. » Il baissa le regard vers ses chaussures soigneusement. « Et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Swan. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et s'écarta de son étreinte. « Maintenant, arrête de te jeter sur moi sans vergognes, femme infidèle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, t'es pas mon genre, Madame Vomi, d'accord ? »

Bella ricana et le poussa d'un doigt sur le torse.

Il se retourna vers moi alors que je me relevai et que je lui tendais la main.

« Salut Rob, » dis-je calmement. « Euh… écoute… je suis désolé… d'être un tel connard et tout. Sans rancune ? » Dis-je sincèrement.

Il me sourit et empoigna ma main fermement. « Ah, tu sais que je ne peux pas rester fâché avec toi, mon muffin d'amour, » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Tu seras toujours mon pédé de ruelle préféré. »

J'éclatai de rire et lui tapai sur l'épaule. « Oh, arrête ça, tu m'allumes. T'es en train de m'exciter. »

Emmett nous regarda tous les deux frénétiquement. « Bordel, de quoi vous parlez tous les deux, » demanda-t-il, désespéré.

Rob et moi nous regardions mutuellement avec complicité avant de répondre en chœur, « Rien, Emmett. »

Nous éclations de rire alors que Rob tendit la main vers l'homme-montagne qui boudait maintenant.

« Au revoir, Emmett. Ca a été vraiment… euh… intéressant de faire ta connaissance. »

Emmett écarta la main de Rob et l'attira dans une gigantesque étreinte d'ours. La tête de Rob plongea contre le torse d'Emmett et ses bras battaient quelque peu l'air.

« Oh putain, tu vas me manquer belle gueule, Robbie-boy, » marmonna Emmett, la respiration saccadée.

_Oh, temps mort ! Il est foutrement PAS en train de pleurer !_

Emmett se recula et sortit en tremblant une carte de visite de son portefeuille, la mettant brusquement sous le nez de Rob tandis qu'il essuyait son visage avec sa manche. « Tu m'appelles, de jour comme de nuit, si tu as besoin de QUOI QUE CE SOIT. Tu comprends ? »

Rob prit la carte avec délicatesse, s'écartant d'Emmett prudemment, un sourire apaisé sur le visage.

« Euh… bien sûr Emmett. Comme t'as dit. T'es vraiment vachement grand alors je vais pas te dire à quel point t'es complètement bizarre, d'accord ? »

Emmet eut du mal à respirer. « Tu m'as eu à ` vraiment vachement grand'… »

Rob leva les yeux au ciel et nous fit un dernier signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« A plus tout le monde, » s'écria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « On pourra peut-être se rattraper quand vous reviendrez de la tournée. Dites au revoir à Alice pour moi, ok ? » Il s'arrêta tout à coup et nous fit face, son visage palissant considérablement. « Euh, en y repensant, Alice ne sait pas que je suis venu ici contre sa volonté, pas vrai ? J'aimerais vraiment que ça reste comme ça sinon je pourrais avoir un horrible besoin d'une transplantation de la bite après qu'elle ait arraché la mienne, » dit-il, tremblant.

Il refit un signe de la main et disparut derrière la porte. « Byeeee ! »

Emmett renifla silencieusement.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parti, » murmura-t-il.

Bella et moi nous regardâmes et nous sourîmes.

« Bon Dieu, Em, » riai-je. « Tu te languis beaucoup du mec de tes rêves ? »

Il se retourna pour me dévisager.

« Ce n'est PAS le mec de mes rêves, trou du cul, » cracha-t-il amèrement. « Il se trouve juste que je pense que Robert est un homme très gentil avec des yeux étrangement fascinants, et une mâchoire que j'aimerais manger au dîner, d'accord ? »

Bella se mit à rire et à grogner. Emmett la visa aussi de son regard meurtrier.

« Je sais pas exactement pourquoi tu ris, mademoiselle, » dit-il en souriant avec mépris. « Tu viens juste de rejeter l'homme le plus sexy de la planète pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec cette espèce de truc endommagé ici présent, » dit-il en me désignant de la main. « J'espère foutrement sérieusement que tu regrettes pas cette décision. »

« Bon Dieu, Emmett, » me plaignis-je, « T'es pas supposé être de MON côté. »

Il avança vers la porte et marmonna, « Je suis trop traumatisé pour être du côté de qui que ce soit pour le moment. Je vais me bourrer la gueule. »

Un autre ricanement m'échappa et je l'entendis grogner en ouvrant la porte.

« Trouves ta sérénité, Emmett ! » m'écriai-je, feignant la compassion. « Trouves ta sérénité ! »

« Vas te faire foutre ! » cria-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'esclaffai bruyamment.

« Il l'a mauvaise, » rit Bella.

« Et bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, » dis-je en marchant vers elle, « plus ils sont grands, plus ils tombent de haut. »

Je m'arrêtai devant elle et souriais devant ce visage qui me comblait de tellement d'émotions, tellement de possibilités. Elle me retourna mon sourire alors qu'un silence paisible s'installait entre nous, chacun de nous, simplement heureux d'être en présence de l'autre, à respirer le même air.

Mon sourire s'évanouissait tandis que je continuai de la regarder, mes yeux pouvant enfin se rassasier de leur dose de beauté apaisante. Je déglutis en voyant le doute et l'incertitude voiler son regard. Elle essaya de baisser la tête, pour rompre notre connexion, mais je posai délicatement un doigt sous son menton et le relevai, souhaitant qu'elle me regarde.

« Bella, » dis-je, luttant pour me rappeler les milliers d'excuses et de regrets que j'avais répétés dans mon esprit au long de la semaine dernière. Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau les miens, hésitants et fragiles, affrontant courageusement la peur que je savais qu'elle ressentait après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir.

_« Plus jamais, » _me jurai-je à moi-même alors que son merveilleux courage se propageait et bandait mon cœur brisé. _Plus jamais je ne me permettrai de saborder la bénédiction d'avoir cette femme dans ma vie. Plus jamais je ne laisserai mes insécurités pathétiques nous séparer._

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je simplement, mettant chaque once de sincérité et de remords dans ces mots puissants.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle, ses yeux scintillant d'incertitude et de ce que je croyais désespérément être de l'espoir. « Mais tu sais que ça ne suffit pas, Edward, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et je savais ce qu'elle voulait y trouver. Elle y recherchait l'homme qu'elle croyait que je pouvais être. L'homme que je rêvais d'être pour elle.

J'acquiesçai et je baissai le regard.

« Je sais, mais j'essaye, Bella. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'essaye de croire que je mérite plus. Que je peux être plus. »

« Je ne peux pas faire en sorte que tu y croies, » dit-elle doucement, « même si c'est mon cas. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tant que tu n'y croiras pas, on ne peut pas être ensemble. »

« Je sais ça aussi. »

Elle reproduisit le mouvement que j'avais fait plus tôt et plaça un doigt sous mon menton, détournant mon regard du sol et le ramenant vers elle.

« Même si tu t'es comporté comme un parfait homme des cavernes avec Rob aujourd'hui, j'étais fière du fait que tu aies résisté à l'envie de le massacrer. »

Un énorme soupir de soulagement sortit de ma gorge.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, j'avais tellemeeeeent envie de le frapper. »

« Ouais, je m'en suis rendue compte. »

Elle saisit ma main et m'attira vers le canapé. Nous nous laissâmes tout deux tomber dessus en continuant de parler.

« C'est vrai c'était déjà difficile à supporter quand il te dévorait des yeux effrontément devant moi, mais ensuite il a sorti tes strings… »

« Hein hein. »

« Bordel de merde, j'ai cru que mon cerveau allait exploser ! »

Elle se mit à rire et je n'avais jamais entendu un son aussi merveilleux.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu as compris que je ne portais pas de culotte, » ricana-t-elle. « J'ai cru que Godzy allait déchirer les coutures de ton jeans pour atteindre Giney. »

Je riais avec elle. « Ne crois pas une seule seconde que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait faire. J'ai dû puiser encore plus profondément au fond de moi que je ne l'avais jamais fait pour m'empêcher de t'allonger et de te baiser bestialement encore et encore devant le beau Rosbeef. »

Nos rires cessèrent soudainement alors que nous réalisions ce que je venais juste de dire.

_C'est officiel, Cullen. Tu es le plus gros débile du Monde._

Je la regardai nerveusement. « Trop d'informations ? »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Ouais. Un peu. »

Je soupirai et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux. « Bon, Dieu merci, t'es allé enfiler ce string. La pensée de ce qu'il y avait sous ta jupe me rendait fou. »

Elle rit nerveusement et croisa les jambes. « Euh… ouais, histoire drôle - quand je suis allée dans ta chambre pour enfiler mon string, il…euh… et ben, il a en quelque sorte… cassé. »

J'arrêtai de respirer.

« Il… a cassé ? »

« Euh, ouais. J'ai essayé de renouer les morceaux ensemble mais j'ai juste réussi à aggraver la situation. »

J'avalais l'excès de salive qui avait spontanément décidé d'inonder ma bouche.

« Alors… euh… ça veut dire que… »

« Je ne porte toujours pas de culotte, » termina-t-elle. « Yep. »

« Je vois. »

Je me frottais les yeux furieusement et essayai d'arrêter les hormones en effervescence qui parcouraient mon corps. Godzy grognait comme un animal enragé alors que mon sang affluait vers mon membre follement impatient.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, » gémissais-je. « Savoir que Giney est juste là… et foutrement NUE…. Et JUSTE LA… oh… PUTAIN ! »

Je me levai en vitesse et attrapai la main de Bella, la forçant à quitter le canapé et l'entraînant vers la porte.

« Tu dois partir, » dis-je avec urgence. « Tout de suite, putain. »

« Edward… »

« Bella, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis ça : si tu veux aborder quoi que ce soit qui reste entre nous lentement, alors tu dois emmener ton vagin nu loin de ma présence MAINTENANT, parce que je le sens qui m'appelle comme une foutue Sirène des Mers et bien qu'il n'y ait rien que j'aimerais plus que d'enfouir ma queue en toi jusqu'à ce que tu hurles mon nom, nous savons tous les deux que ce serait une énorme erreur. Alors s'il te plaît, vas-t'en. Achètes-toi de nouveaux sous vêtements. De préférence, d'énormes culottes de grand-mère bouffantes avec des images de chiots morts dessus, d'accord ? »

Je lui ouvris la porte et me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que la gêne de marcher avec une érection énorme devenait insupportable.

« On se parle plus tard, » dis-je alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte et se retournait pour me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Je la regardai, conscient que mes yeux étaient quasiment noirs de désirs et incapables d'y remédier de quelque façon.

« Je pense que tu le sais, » dis-je, crispé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son regard descendait jusqu'à mon jeans renflé.

« Oh, » souffla-t-elle, et je fermai les yeux alors que sa voix enveloppait ma queue douloureuse comme une langue chaude.

« Bella, » gémissais-je, tendant chaque muscle de mon corps pour m'empêcher de la tirer vers l'intérieur de la suite et de la prendre brutalement contre la porte. « S'il te plaît… vas-t'en. »

« T'as des pornos ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

« Pas besoin, » déclarai-je, savourant chacun de ses traits.

« Lubrifiant ? »

« Deux bouteilles ? »

« On se voit plus tard ? »

« Si je peux marcher. »

Elle expira et lécha délibérément ses lèvres. Je contractai la mâchoire en regardant le rose hypnotisant de sa langue glisser sur ses lèvres couleur corail.

_Oh, putain._

Elle me regarda en fronçant un sourcil pendant que sa bouche s'étirait en le sourire malicieux le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Mon sexe durcit encore incroyablement et je clignai des yeux en grognant et en serrant les dents.

Un air de satisfaction suprême passa sur son visage.

_Quoi… ?_

« T'es juste en train de me torturer, là, c'est ça ? » dis-je incrédule.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle innocemment, promenant son regard vers mon érection puis me fixant à nouveau. « J'ai beaucoup de ressentiments envers toi pour le moment. Ce ne serait pas déraisonnable de supposer que je puisse vouloir te torturer un peu en guise de petite vengeance. »

Mes yeux brûlaient dans les siens tandis que je me voutais contre le chambranle de la porte, mes biceps saillants à force de tenir mon corps enflammé éloigné d'elle.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu joues avec le feu, connaissant ma parfaite incapacité à me contrôler en ta présence ? » dis-je brusquement.

« Comment vas-tu améliorer ton contrôle si tu ne le testes jamais ? » défia-t-elle, son regard s'arrêtant au niveau de ma bouche.

« Tu as fini ? » grinçai-je entre mes dents serrées.

« Pour le moment, » répondit-elle, la voix rauque et basse.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Elle refit son sourire aguicheur. « Vas te soulager. Et n'oublies de crier mon nom quand tu jouiras. »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et se pavana dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je contemplai le balancement fluide de ses hanches et les lignes délicates de ses jambes avant que je ne claque la porte avec fracas, ouvrant mon jeans d'un coup sec pendant que je me précipitais dans ma chambre.

« Je le fais toujours, » grognai-je, en m'écroulant sur mon lit et en commençant à caresser mon membre affreusement douloureux. « Je le fais toujours. »

**Miss Marple ****: femme détective créée par Agatha Christie.**

********Adorkable : ****contraction de `dork' (pauvre type) et de `adorable'**

**Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, alors je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis, ça me motivera peut être pour traduire le chapitre suivant qui va me poser quelques problèmes…**

**Je vous attends nombreuses sur Damn Addict of Lemon Fanfictions ! Je vous remets le lien :**

**http: / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratui t. fr/ forum . htm (sans les espaces)**

**Bon week end !**

**Bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais me revoilà ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Bienvenue aussi aux nouvelles lectrices et à celles qui mettent en alerte ou en favorite. **

**Un énorme merci à ma Ninie, ma Libellule pour ses corrections et ses bannières et j'envoie plein de bisous à mes UPPG d'amour (mon p'tit cœur, tu me manques, je pense fort à toi), mes Tpas adorées et mes accroc au lemon de DAOLF !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Clémence F : ****Ravie de voir que ce soit ton chapitre préféré aussi. Merci pour ta fidélité. Bizz**

**Pauline : ****C' est vrai qu' avec le coup de le string, Rob ne l'a pas échappé de beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que t'aies aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour cette review et ta fidélité Miss. Bizz**

**Miia : ****Je ne suis pas du tout vexée et Bella est malgré tout forte je trouve. J'espère que la suite te réconciliera un peu avec elle. Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Suzan la fan :**** Je suis contente que ce chapitre soit aussi un de tes préférés ! Non, Bella n'a pas fini de le faire souffrir mais… je te laisse lire la suite^^ Merci pour ta review . Bizz**

**L :**** Hey Miss ! J'ai adoré ta review et je trouve que qualifier cette fic d'alien de la littérature est une idée brillante ! Bon alors si tu avais triché pour le bien être de ton entourage je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de toute façon avec une review pareille, je ne le pouvais pas ! Alors niveau ondes sexuelles qui traversent l'écran, tu vas encore être servie sur ce coup là… Merci pour ce moment de rire et à très vite. Bizz**

**Vanessa ****: Bon si tu LIKE IT comme Enrique Iglesias, tout va bien lol.**

**Majéa : ****J'espère que l'histoire ne t'a pas trop manqué cette fois ! Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Nanichrie ****: En voilà un tout nouveau tout chaud à lire ma belle !**

**Coco :**** Je suis pas étonnée que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire à ce point, surtout avec ce passage des petites culottes ! J'espère que ton cadeau est arrivé depuis le temps ! Bisous.**

**Didi :**** Je suis heureuse de voir que ce chapitre est aussi passé dans tes favoris ! Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Noelle : ****Wahou, la meilleure fic du monde ! Ca fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup.**

**Merci beaucoup à PrincetonGirl818, Mimia, Mouah88. **

**Chapitre 25 : Une Giney languissante**

**Bella POV**

Sa main s'enroula lentement autour de sa longueur soyeuse, ses longs doigts fuselés s'y agrippant fermement, faisant glisser et serrant le manche dur tandis que ses yeux se fermaient et se crispaient. Son visage était un chef d'œuvre de concentration, de doux spasmes passaient sur ses lèvres et ses paupières, révélant la perfection de son plaisir solitaire spectaculaire.

Il était magnifique.

Mon corps s'enflammait devant sa vision, ma peau brûlait d'être touchée – un vide intense et gémissant s'insinua en moi, suppliant d'être comblé. Le suppliant. Toujours.

Sa bouche s'adoucit et s'ouvrit, ses paupières se resserrant durement alors que le rythme de sa respiration augmentait, et que de petits gémissements plaintifs s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Son torse nu luisait légèrement d'un faible voile de sueur, ses biceps et ses pectoraux saillant se contractaient pendant que sa superbe main pompait plus vite et plus fort. J'étais subjuguée –envoûtée et focalisée par cette action hypnotique- dure douceur et force délicate- les doigts coulissant sur le muscle l'agrippant, avides.

Mon souffle devint rapide, imitant le sien, des soupirs d'excitation et de libération imminente flottant dans l'air autour de moi, le parfumant de désir et de convoitise.

Sa main libre tapa le lit et s'accrocha vigoureusement au drap à côté de lui tandis que les mots tremblants devenaient un accompagnement de souffles à sa caresse saccadée.

« Oh… Bella… Seigneur, oui… Bella… oui. »

Son dos se voûta et il jeta sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller tout en enfouissant sa queue divine dans l'étau étroit de son poing puissant.

« Oh… mon Dieu. Bella, oui. Je vais jouir, bébé… Bella, oui ! »

Je retins mon souffle en attendant sa délivrance magnifique.

« Bella ? »

N'importe quand maintenant…

« Bella ! »

Il va se libérer…

« BELLA ! »

La voix d'Alice brisa mon rêve délicieux.

« QUOI ? » demandai avec plus qu'un peu d'énervement.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de ce qu'Edward vient de dire ? »

Je balayai la pièce du regard. Alice, Bree, Edward et Emmett attendaient que je parle.

_Oh… merde._

Quand j'avais quitté Edward plus tôt, en ignorant le désir intense dans son regard et l'énorme érection dans son pantalon, j'avais adopté une attitude faussement calme avant de m'effondrer dans l'ascenseur sur mes jambes tremblantes d'un désir dévorant. Le regard qu'il affichait tandis que je le taquinais et reluquais son impressionnante excitation faisait bouillir le sang dans mes veines et mettait tous les récepteurs de plaisir de mon corps en alerte niveau maximal.

J'avais passé les heures suivantes à errer dans Seattle, à acheter de nouvelles culottes et à essayer désespérément de ne pas penser au traitement affreusement sexy qu'Edward était en train de se prodiguer – encore et encore. Le fait qu'il m'excitait toujours plus que de raison était gênant pour moi. Dès le moment ou j'étais entrée dans la chambre d'hôtel aujourd'hui et ou je l'avais entendu marmonner mon nom pendant qu'il érigeait une tente sous son caleçon durant son sommeil, la brûlure lancinante de ma féminité n'avait cessé de grandir.

Le revoir avait ramené une myriade d'émotions à la surface, et pour être assez honnête, je ne gérais foutrement pas. Ma première envie instinctive quand je l'avais vu au départ sur le canapé tel un ange torride avait été de le frapper violemment – de triturer sa belle petite gueule sexy jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et s'excuse pour dissiper ma colère – mais ensuite, il avait fait le commentaire en rêvant du `cul parfait' et toutes les pulsions violentes que j'avais eues s'étaient transformées en visions de moi le punissant en chevauchant son érection de toute évidence gigantesque sur une table.

_Putain, ce mec m'a brisé le cœur et abandonnée. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas au moins être indifférente au pouvoir physique qu'il a sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le trouve attirant à un niveau si dévastateur que ça nécessite chaque once de contrôle que je possède pour ne pas me jeter sur lui sauvagement et sucer sa délicieuse bouche jusqu'à ce que nous nous évanouissions tous les deux ? Putain qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?_

_Je sais qu'il essaye de régler ses problèmes, et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, je dois mettre mes culottes de grand-mère et rester loin de lui, parce que sinon, nous allons tous les deux revenir à la case départ – être submergés par le poids de nos lourds passés. Je sais ça. Je le comprends. Mais ça n'arrange pas le fait que d'être près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher est comme regarder tous les épisodes de Mon Oncle Charlie à la suite – VRAIMENT foutrement dérangeant._

« Bella ? »

_La ferme, lutin, je suis toujours en plein monologue intérieur._

Donc, quand je suis revenue à l'hôtel, Alice avait appelé tout le monde pour que nous nous rendions en salle de conférence pour la réunion sur la stratégie de la tournée, et maintenant, nous étions tous là, tout le monde me regardant et attendant mon opinion quant à n'importe quelle connerie Edward avait pu dire.

Je regardai en direction d'Edward.

Apparemment, il s'était payé du bon temps parce que ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et il avait l'air parfaitement baisé – et étrangement calme.

Il me fixa à son tour, dans l'expectative alors qu'un rougissement sournois colorait mes joues.

_Oh, Seigneur – Edward – nu, dur, se caressant frénétiquement, se masturbant, ses muscles se contractant, l'expression de son visage proche de l'orgasme._

« Bella ? »

_Bordel, Alice, voudrais-tu bien S'IL TE PLAIT arrêter d'interrompre mon rêve porno les yeux ouverts !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce qu'Edward vient de dire ? »

Mon cerveau luttait pour tenter de repousser ces images délectables.

« Et bien… euh… » _Oh… mon Dieu… Bella, oui. Je vais jouir, bébé… Bella, oui !_

Mon cerveau était un vrai loser.

Je me raclai la gorge. « Je trouve que ce qu'Edward a dit était très… euh… stimulant. »

Edward me fit un sourire en coin et fronça un sourcil. Je le dévisageai.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont nous sommes en train de parler, c'est ça ? » demanda Alice

Je soufflai de défaite. « Non. Désolée, Alice. Je pensai à…euh… une extrêmement… dure…je veux dire, difficile… euh… queue… NON… Bon Dieu ! Euh, je veux dire situation. »

Foutu cerveau.

Edward grogna et gloussa pour lui-même.

Je lui envoyai un coup de pied sous la table.

« Aïe ! Bordel, Bella ! »

« Prends ça Thrusty McSmirkerson, » dis-je dans ma barbe.

Il haleta, horrifié. « N'utilise PAS mon nom de super héros devant les mortels. Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? »

Je lui renvoyai un coup de pied.

« Bella ! Putain AIE, femme ! »

« Quoi, pas d'os du tibia recouverts de titane, Thrusty ? »

Il plissa les yeux et Giney eut un mouvement de recul en réponse. « Non, malheureusement. Tout mon titane est concentré dans une autre partie de mon corps. »

Je déglutissais, tentant de repousser la vision de la virilité d'Edward en plaqué titane de ma tête, et putain, il le savait, me regardant calmement avec un sourcil parfait rehaussé en attendant.

Batard.

« `Touché', Mr. Smirkerson, » dis-je l'air détaché. « Maintenant boucle la. »

Alice soupira bruyamment. « Est-ce que je dois vous séparer, tous les deux ? »

Edward se lécha la lèvre et fit de nouveau son sourire en coin. « Seulement si Miss Swan a besoin d'un peu de distance pour pouvoir réfléchir normalement. »

Je me demandai mollement si je parviendrais à bondir sur la table et à le gifler en pleine figure avant qu'Emmett ne puisse m'arrêter.

« Edward ! » s'écria Alice, « Arrête d'embêter ton ex petite amie et répète ce que tu as dit il y a quelques instants, s'il te plaît. »

L'étincelle malicieuse disparut aussitôt de son regard et il baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

_Trouvait-il le terme ex petite-amie aussi douloureux que moi ?_

Je le contemplai tandis qu'il se mettait à tirer nerveusement sur ses cuticules.

_Je dois vraiment l'empêcher de faire ça._

« Bien, » dit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses doigts, « Euh… J'ai juste dit que je serais volontaire pour continuer les rencontres avec les Criardes… dans la mesure où Bella vient avec moi. »

Il tourna son regard vers moi en une prière silencieuse.

_Ok, Swan, pour commencer, arrêtes de laisser divaguer ton esprit corrompu sur la phrase ` dans la mesure où Bella vient avec moi' et concentres-toi sur la REELLE signification de ses mots._

Je haussai les épaules et acquiesçai légèrement, acceptant de jouir… merde, je veux dire, jouer… non… ALLER avec lui.

Le visage d'Edward explosa pratiquement sous la puissance de son sourire.

_Tu vois, ça là ? C'est foutrement pas juste. Ce visage… ce sourire… ça me donne juste envie de… oh… et… arggh ! Bordel de merde ! J'arrive même pas à avoir une pensée rationnelle quand il me sourit comme ça._

Je me surpris à le dévisager, frustrée. Son sourire se dissipa et fut remplacé par un air perplexe.

_Oh. Ok. La perplexité, je peux gérer. Bien, Edward. Continues comme ça._

« Mais normalement, c'est moi qui vais aux rencontres avec les Criardes, » s'exclama Bree de l'autre bout de la table, me faisant légèrement sursauter. « C'est genre, totes une partie de mon truc. »

_Ah, vrai. Il y a d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Je savais ça._

« Bree, » dit Alice sèchement, « Tu n'as plus de `truc' d'accord ? Tous tes `trucs' sont actuellement en veilleuse jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes comment faire face à tes responsabilités correctement. Laisser ma tapette de grand frère dans une pièce avec ses fans enragées pour une cession de tripotage est parfaitement in-foutrement-acceptable, alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu es chargée uniquement de l'achat de nourriture, de boissons et de lubrifiant, compris ? »

Bree fronça les sourcils et marmonna entre ses dents. « Je sais pas pourquoi un mec a besoin d'autant de lubrifiant de toute façon. Il y a genre des choses totes plus hydratantes que le lubrifiant tu sais. »

Je m'étranglai quelque peu avec la gorgée d'eau que je venais de prendre alors qu'Edward rougissait discrètement. Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment et même Alice émit un faible ricanement.

Bree nous regarda en plissant les yeux. « Quoi ? Genre, je vois totes pas ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans ! »

J'envisageai brièvement de donner le numéro de RPattz à Bree dans le vain espoir qu'il puisse niquer un peu de sa stupidité monumentale, mais aussi attirante qu'elle puisse être, je suis certaine que dès qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche pour parler, Rob partirait en courant devant son niveau monumental de débilité.

« Très bien, » dit Alice sur un ton autoritaire, « Nous avons quelques semaines bien remplies devant nous et parce que je dois sérieusement rentrer à L.A. pour que mon Dieu du sexe de petit-ami puisse continuer à me combler comme jamais dans ma putain de vie, j'aimerais vraiment m'occuper de la moindre connerie futile dans les deux jours à venir avant que mon vagin esseulé n'oublie les sensations que procure sa queue brûlante. »

Nous la regardions tous, ébahis. Elle rougit et plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Oh, putain. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que j'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ? »

Edward laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et commença à se masser les tempes « Malheureusement, oui, » gémit-il. « Et bien que je sois plus qu'heureux que tu aies enfin fait quelque chose concernant ton coup de cœur marathon pour Jasper, je ne veux VRAIMENT pas entendre le récit des frasques sexuelles entre mon psy et ma petite sœur. Jamais »

Alice rougit à peine avant de dire rapidement. « Ouais, et bien maintenant tu sais ce que ça faisait quand TOI et Miss `Oh Seigneur, Edward, OUI ! Je jouis ! PUTAIN OUI !' Swan le faisiez à longueur de journée, chaque jour. »

Edward me regarda en vitesse, la gêne et quelque chose d'autre que ne pus identifier passant sur son visage.

« Bon, tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de ça maintenant, non ? » dit-il avec amertume.

Le visage d'Alice s'adoucit. « Oh, mon Dieu, Edward… Je… »

« Oublie ça, » dit-il dédaigneusement.

Un épais voile de tension envahit la pièce avant que Bree ne le rompe en disant, « Alors, Emmett, est ce que t'es, genre, célibataire ? »

Emmett leva les yeux de surprise. « Euh… quoi ? »

Edward soupira de façon dramatique. « Il est célibataire, Bree, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas disponible. Tu vois, il est très amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Emmett se renfrogna durement. « Continue de parler, Pipelette, » siffla-t-il, « On a une séance prévue après cette réunion. S'IL TE PLAIT donne moi une excuse pour te faire mal. »

Edward me fit un clin d'œil et je dus couvrir ma bouche de mes mains pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« N'aies pas peur de ton amour pour un homme, Em, » roucoula Edward. « Il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'un homme de Neandertal relativement hétéro devienne une vraie guimauve devant une star de cinéma aux beaux yeux et aux cheveux sexy, d'accord ? »

Emmett grogna.

Alice regarda entre nous avec hésitation. « Bon sang de qui êtes-vous en train de parler ? »

Edward me lança un regard conspirateur.

« Alice, on ne peut pas révéler l'identité de la célébrité de qui Emmett est fou ou on pourrait ruiner leur futur bonheur, » dit-il en essayant, en vain de retenir un rire.

« Tu sais que t'es un homme mort, hein ? »dit Emmett avec un sourire effrayant.

« Très bien, très bien, ça suffit ce foutu numéro comique les garçons. J'ai un rendez vous pour faire l'amour au téléphone avec Dr. Rien-que-le-bruit-de-ma-main-chaudement-sexy-contre-ma-merveilleuse-chair-masculine-fait-jouir-ma-petite-amie-qui-a-le-feu-aux-fesses-dans-ses-culottes-stylées-et-hors-de-prix, et je vous tuerai dans d'atroces souffrances si vous me faites le manquer. »

Edward grogna. « Alice, S'IL TE PLAIT. »

Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux. « Merde. Désolée. Apparemment être éloignée de -queue-magique-peut-tout-soigner-sauf-la-diarrhée-verbale-qui-s'échappe-actuellement-de-ta-bouche-complètement-dépourvue-de-bite, ne me réussit pas. »

« ALICE ! »

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« DESOLEE ! Bon, on s'y remet. » Elle prit une gorgée d'eau et poursuivit. « Comme Emmett l'a mentionné, lui et Edward ont une séance sous peu, alors Bella – tu accompagneras Edward à l'enregistrement de son émission télé cet après-midi. S'il te plaît, assures-toi qu'il soit jovial et de bonne humeur vu que celui qui va l'interviewer aujourd'hui à la réputation d'être un casse-couilles de premières et un imbécile. On lui a envoyé une liste des sujets à éviter mais comme c'est un connard fini il va sans aucun doute opter pour les questions les plus provocatrices. Edward – il va falloir que tu restes calme et concentré, et pour l'amour de Dieu, ne lui colles pas ton poing dans la gueule, peu importe à quel point il le mérite. »

« Après l'interview-je l'espère-sans-incidents, vous reviendrez ici tous les deux parce que ce soir nous recevons une centaine de Criardes chanceuses dans la salle de conférence du rez-de-chaussée. Edward – tu devras serrer des mains, faire des photos, signer quelques autographes et te comporter foutrement normalement pour que ces douces fans terrifiantes qui sont les tiennes ne se rendent pas compte combien leur enthousiasme pubère te terrorise. Des questions ? »

La main de Bree se leva.

Alice gémit légèrement. « Oui, Bree. »

« Je voulais juste dire que TOUS mes amis ont téléchargé le nouvel album d'EC qui va sortir et ils ont TOUS dit qu'il était totes, EXTRA, ce qui est vraiment inhabituel pour eux, parce que généralement, ils n'aiment pas ta musique `parce que c'est trop, tu sais, nonchalant et intelligent et ils sont plus, genre, Britney, ou Miley, ou Taylor, mais ils ont TOUS dit que si ils l'avaient pas eu gratuitement alors ils l'auraient peut être acheté quand il serait sorti ce qui je pense est genre, totes génial. »

« Bree, ce n'était pas une question, » dit Alice, foudroyant Bree tel un coup de soleil et tournant son regard vers sa position centrale. « C'était une divagation ennuyeuse et écœurante. »

Bree commença à transpirer légèrement. « Genre, ouais, mais j'ai juste pensé que c'était genre, totes cool. »

« Et considérant que la copie de l'album qui va sortir a maintenant été retirée d'internet, dis à tes amis de se procurer l'album qui sortira légalement dans deux semaines parce que si ils essayent de distribuer la copie illégale une fois de plus je vais trouver ou ces merdes crèchent et leur coudre les lèvres, ce qui je suis sûre rendrait un immense service au monde. Tu me comprends ? »

Bree acquiesça et essuya son visage suant de sa main.

Alice baissa son regard scrutateur. « Bien. D'accord, alors Edward et Emmett – vous deux, vous pouvez aller faire votre truc, peu importe ce que c'est, et Bella, tu peux les rejoindre dans 45 minutes dans la suite d'Edward pour l'emmener à son apparition de cet après midi. Pigé ? »

Nous hochâmes tous la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? » demanda Bree, sur le ton de la colère.

« Euh… Tu pourrais aller acheter plus de lubrifiant, » suggéra Edward prudemment alors qu'il se levait de la table de réunion.

Je restai bouche bée devant lui.

« T'as liquidé les DEUX bouteilles ? » soufflai-je difficilement avec incrédulité.

Il baissa les yeux. « Euh… pas complètement. »

Il leva le regard vers moi par-dessous ses cils et je fronçai un sourcil en sa direction.

« Merde, oui, j'ai fini les deux bouteilles, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis un putain de pervers. »

Emmett lui mit une tape dans le dos. « Ouais tu l'es, Jenna*, mais t'es un pervers très détendu alors t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Je crois que ma bouche était toujours grande ouverte quand il se retourna vers moi et me dit humblement, « on se voit dans quarante cinq minutes ? »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement avant qu'Emmett ne le dirige vers la porte en lançant, « Maintenant, on va avoir une petite conversation tous les deux à propos de mon soi-disant béguin pour un mec, hein ? »

Pendant qu'Edward partait, je reluquais involontairement son magnifique cul moulé dans un superbe jean. De nouveau, une vague de colère irrationnelle me submergea.

_Jésus toujours-aimant Christ. Cet homme n'a pas le droit d'être aussi sexy qu'il l'est. Ce n'est pas juste et c'est sûr au possible que c'est pas naturel. Je crois qu'il projette son sex-appeal surdéveloppé juste pour m'énerver, et malheureusement, ça marche._

« Euh… Alice, » dit Bree d'une voix tremblante en approchant la petite femme effrayante qui gribouillait des notes sur un dossier, « je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis totes désolée de t'avoir déçue. Je sais que tu as pris un gros risque en me donnant cette opportunité totes formidable, et genre, ça me tue de t'avoir laissé tomber. » Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Alice ! Je suis genre, totes et sérieusement désolée. »

Elle commença à sangloter ouvertement.

Alice secoua la tête et se leva. « Ca suffit, Bree, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu n'auras pas la carte de crédit de la société, d'accord ? Je t'ai dans le collimateur, Miss. »

Bree arrêta de pleurer immédiatement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Bon, comment je suis supposée acheter du lubrifiant pour EC alors ? » souffla-t-elle.

Alice tourna le dos à Bree et se précipita vers moi. Puis elle se retourna et adressa à Bree son plus beau regard qui tue.

« Bree, tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un que ça intéresse. Maintenant, si tu es toujours dans cette pièce à me parler dans trois secondes, tu vas trouver mes Manolos bien et profondément enfoncées dans ton gros cul incompétent, c'est clair ? »

Les yeux de Bee s'écarquillèrent et elle attrapa son sac en vitesse et quitta la pièce au pas de course.

« Idiote, » souffla Alice avec rancœur pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit en face de moi et me tendit les consignes pour l'interview de l'après-midi. « Sois prudente avec ce gars, Bells, » dit-elle sérieusement. « Il est du genre à dire quelque chose de vraiment foutrement stupide à Edward et à finir avec le poing de mon frère dans la gueule. Si tu as la moindre inquiétude, fais le juste partir, ok ? Il vaut mieux avoir de la mauvaise publicité pour avoir quitté l'émission qu'à cause d'Edward qui l'aurait frappé. »

Je hochai la tête, mon cerveau toujours follement préoccupé par tout ce qui touchait à Edward.

« Bells ? » dit Alice doucement en touchant mon bras, « Tu vas bien ? »

Je clignai des yeux et la regardai, secouant légèrement la tête pour dissiper les pensées persistantes de l'homme qui troublait minutieusement mon esprit et mes émotions.

Je soupirai lourdement.

« Oh, Seigneur, Alice, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais en ce moment. Je veux dire, que c'est vrai, je savais que ce serait difficile de le revoir et que nous avions tous les deux des problèmes à régler, mais mon Dieu… »

Elle caressa ma main affectueusement et attendis patiemment que je continue.

Je passai vivement mes mains dans mes cheveux de frustration.

« Bon Dieu, je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, Alice. » Je cherchai dans la masse de sentiments qui se débattaient en moi, tentant de toutes mes forces de trouver à ma façon un semblant de compréhension quant au conflit tortueux qui faisait rage en moi.

« Dès le tout premier instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui ce matin, je n'ai pas cessé d'alterner entre fantasmer sur lui et avoir envie de le baffer, et mes revirements perpétuels me donnent une putain de nausée. »

Alice rit faiblement. « Bells, c'est absolument normal quand tu vois un ex pour lequel tu as toujours des sentiments. »

Je retirai ma main des siennes et me levai brusquement. « Bordel, Alice, pourrais tu S'IL TE PLAIT arrêter de l'appeler mon ex- ça me rend foutrement dingue. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, troublée. « Mais Bella, il EST ton ex. »

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans mon cuir chevelu et criai, « ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'EN AI PAS L'IMPRESSION ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens chez moi, au chaud, bien, à la perfection même mais en même temps comme en colère, blessée, effrayée et trahie ? Je veux dire sérieusement, Alice, c'est quoi ça ? »

Je m'effondrai de nouveau dans mon fauteuil et laissai lourdement tomber ma tête sur la table de conférence. Je grognai doucement quand elle heurta le bois avec un bruit sourd. Je fermai les yeux de douleur tandis que je sentais les bras d'Alice m'entourer.

« Bell's… je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et si je le pouvais je remonterais le temps jusqu'à la nuit ou Edward est parti et je clouerais ses putains de pieds au sol pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, » murmurai-je faiblement.

Elle continua à me serrer dans ses bras. « Je sais que ce n'est pas que ça, mais c'en est une foutue grosse partie. » Elle s'écarta de moi et je la regardai. Elle écarta mes cheveux de mon visage avec tendresse et je remerciai Dieu silencieusement pour cette bénédiction d'avoir une meilleure amie aussi formidable.

« Bells, je sais que tu as du mal à demander de l'aide, et je sais que tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie, mais chérie… tu ne penses pas que parler à quelqu'un spécialisé dans ce genre de choses pourrait vraiment faire une différence ? »

« Quoi, tu veux dire Jasper ? »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent rien qu'à la mention de son nom.

Je ricanai. « Merde, tu es sexnotysée par cet homme, tu en es consciente, hein ? »

Elle me renvoya mon sourire et je ne l'avais jamais vue plus heureuse. « Et bien, même si j'aimerais prostituer mon psy de petit ami ultra sexy et super intelligent, je pensais en fait, à quelqu'un de plus proche. Comme Emmett. »

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle me suggérait.

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un qui se confiait aux autres. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un à qui me confier. Bon, au moins pas jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Alice et Edward. Durant toute mon enfance, je portais le fardeau des abus de Phil silencieusement, enfilant la douleur comme une armure, m'en servant pour me protéger et me réconforter.

Je ne pouvais pas parler de ça à Renée. Les quelques fois ou j'avais essayé, elle avait simplement commencé à pleurer et quitter la pièce, ce que je n'avais jamais compris parce que c'était moi qui me faisait taper dessus – pourquoi bordel est-ce qu'_elle_ pleurait ? Le moins qu'elle aurait pu faire était de m'écouter, mais je suppose que ma mère était bien trop faible et égoïste pour faire ne serait ce que ça.

La pensée de parler à un complet étranger de mes problèmes était à la fois complètement terrifiante et étrangement fascinante pour moi. Une part de moi sentait que partager mes doutes et mes peurs me rendrait faible, me rendrait moins capable de régler les choses par moi-même, ce qui est une chose que j'avais dû apprendre à faire ces dernières années, mais l'autre part de moi voulait seulement, avec désespoir avoir quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à supporter le poids de mes insécurités, au moins pour une fois.

Alice me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. « Dis-moi juste ce que tu en penses, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai et la serrai contre moi à mon tour. « Je le ferai. Je te le promets. »

Elle se leva et rassembla rapidement ses affaires. « Ok, faut que j'y aille. Jas attend mon appel et si je ne suis pas ponctuelle le Docteur en rut commencera sans moi. » Je vis ses joues s'empourprer. « Oh, putain. Je crois que je pourrais commencer sans _lui_ rien qu'en pensant à ça. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte pratiquement en courant. « Bye, chérie ! »

Je riais au son de ses foulées frénétiques dans le couloir.

Mon Dieu, j'adorai cette fille.

Je remballai mes affaires, regagnai ma chambre, me douchai et me changeai rapidement avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je doive récupérer Edward.

J'allumai la télévision et commençai à zapper sur les chaînes.

_Les infos… du sport… du sport… Golden Girls… Mon Oncle Charlie –argh !...une énorme queue en train d'être sucée par une blonde sexy… du sport._

_Attends une minute !_

Je reculai d'une chaine.

_Oh._

_Wahou._

_Du porno gratuit._

Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard nerveusement. C'était certainement une erreur. Du porno gratuit ? J'ai jamais rien eu de gratuit. Bon, à part les trucs que je récupérais dans les poubelles, mais techniquement je payais de ma dignité.

Je retournai les yeux vers l'écran de télé. Les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde entouraient toujours une érection de taille impressionnante.

Je ricanai un peu.

_Géniaaaaaaal !_

Je regardai avec fascination les faux cils, les faux ongles et les faux seins de la blonde qui menait son partenaire bien foutu à l'orgasme.

Je lui accordai toute mon admiration.

Si il y avait des Jeux Olympiques du porno cette petite manœuvre aurait eu trois points et demi rien que pour la difficulté, non seulement elle l'enfouissait au plus profond de sa gorge, mais elle maitrisa parfaitement le jet de sperme. J'étais impressionnée.

Apparemment, Giney l'était aussi. Les palpitations persistantes entre mes jambes devenaient difficiles à ignorer. J'éteignis la télévision et croisai les jambes, les serrant l'une contre l'autre et gémissant de frustration.

Malheureusement, autant j'aimais regarder un porno, voir une bite en érection me faisait automatiquement penser au pénis en érection d'Edward, et alors ma féminité languissait d'être unie à sa magnifique queue.

Je fermai les yeux et espérai que la douleur s'en aille.

_Calmes-toi, Giney, d'accord ? Arrête ta pathétique complainte à Godzy parce que ça n'arrivera pas, bébé. Pas dans un futur proche en tout cas. Maintenant voudrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de me torturer et de t'inonder parce que je n'ai pas tant de culottes de grand-mère avec des chiots morts que ça et là tu m'en as encore bousillé une. Chienne en chaleur._

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bains et pris une autre douche, ignorant la supplique de Giney pour un petit coup rapide de la pomme de douche palpitante, parce que si elle savait à quel point ce genre de choses était agréable, je ne quitterai jamais la chambre d'hôtel.

Je m'habillai et regardai l'heure. J'étais toujours un peu en avance pour aller chercher Edward, mais je me disais que j'allais faire un tour et voir s'il était prêt.

Quand j'atteignis sa suite, la porte était ouverte, et j'entendis un cri provenant de l'intérieur.

« Dis-le encore, salope ! »

« Non… vas te faire foutre, Emmett. J'en ai marre, ok ? »

« PUTAIN DIS-LE, DOROTHEE, OU JE T'EN FAIS FAIRE 20 DE PLUS ! »

J'entendis Edward grogner. « Tu n'as pas craqué pour Robert Pattinson. »

Sa voix semblait fatiguée.

« ENCORE ! »

« Tu n'as pas craqué pour Robert Pattinson ! »

Je marchai nerveusement jusqu'au salon pour y trouver Emmett debout face à Edward qui était torse nu par terre, suant et gémissant en faisant des abdos.

« Ok, t'as fini. » Emmett lança une serviette à Edward et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. « Maintenant si tu dis encore un mot sur le fait que je suis gay à cause de Rob, je te forcerai à me sucer la bite, pigé ? »

Edward reposa sa tête sur son bras et haleta lourdement. « Ouais, parce que comme t'es pas gay si quelqu'un te suce la bite, c'est bon, tant que c'est pas toi qui suces ? »

Emmett lui mit une tape sur la tête. « Fais pas le malin. Je rigolais. Comment tu te sens ? »

Edward le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il prenait une longue gorgée de sa bouteille. « J'ai envie de te mettre la tronche en bouillie mais je suis trop fatigué pour le faire. »

Emmett rit à gorge déployée. « Ouais, parce que si t'étais pas fatigué, t'aurais eu une chance de le faire ? Rêves, Cendrillon. Pourtant, c'est plus ou moins ce que j'envisageais pour cette séance. Je vais continuer avec ces séances de musculation jusqu'à ce que tu puisses y arriver tout seul. C'est une bonne manière d'évacuer ton agressivité et de la canaliser en quelque chose de productif. »

Edward se leva et s'étira, m'offrant une vue imprenable de son corps gonflé et luisant.

Je haletai bruyamment, me couvrant d'embarras.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi, surpris.

« Bella ! » dit Emmett chaleureusement en me faisant signe d'entrer. « On vient juste de finir. »

Je l'entendis à peine. Je m'avançai tel un zombie, mes yeux détaillant le physique incroyable d'Edward avidement. Il avait toujours eu un corps magnifique mais de toute évidence, Emmett l'avait forcé à s'entraîner, et les contours de ses bras, de son torse, et de ses abdominaux provoquaient des choses étranges dans mon corps et mon esprit.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que j'approchai. Je savais que je devais ressembler à une nympho en chaleur mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Mes yeux étaient voraces de ses courbes masculines à demi nues et ils erraient sur chaque once de sa peau exposée comme un essaim de sauterelles.

_Oh doux Jésus… Pectoraux…abdominaux… biceps… ces rondeurs sexy ou ses bras rencontraient ses épaules. Tout recouvert de sueur… nécessitant d'être léché…_

« Bella ? » la voix d'Edward dissipa ma brume de désir. « Tu vas bien ? »Je détournai les yeux de son torse et croisai son regard. Il me regarda avec inquiétude. Trou du cul.

_Non, en fait, espèce de foutu montagne de sexyttude masculine, je ne vais pas bien. Je deviens folle de désir à cause de toi et de ton corps ridiculeusement torride, alors s'il te plaît, mets une putain de chemise avant que mon self-control ne disparaisse et que je ne te saute dessus comme si tu étais la plus délicieuse sucette du monde à sucer toute la journée._

« Je vais bien, » sifflai-je alors que mes yeux, ces traitres, redescendaient vers sa poitrine et ses abdominaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la légère poignée de poils qui dessinait l'heureux chemin menant au pays de Godzy.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Je regardai avec fascination alors que le tissu du short d'Edward formait une bosse et se resserrait sous mes yeux.

Giney hurla le nom de Godzy et je dus faire un pas en arrière avant qu'elle ne me fasse me pencher et caresser son bien-aimé, complètement excité, de bite monstre.

« Euh… Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, » dit Edward d'une voix quelque peu étranglée avant de se retourner en vitesse et de se précipiter dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Oh, ouais, génial. MAINTENANT, je dois aussi gérer les images mentales de tes mains se promenant sur toute la longueur de ta queue dure comme de la pierre pendant que l'eau dégouline sur ton corps fabuleux ? Vas te faire foutre bien profond, Edward. Vraiment._

Je m'avançai vers le canapé et m'assis, croisant mes jambes rageusement dans l'attente que Giney se la boucle enfin.

« Alors, Bella, » dit Emmett, essayant de contenir un sourire bien trop charmant. « Tu gères bien de te retrouver face à Edward ? »

Je pris un air renfrogné.

« Tu as fait faire de la muscu à Edward ? » l'accusai-je avec amertume.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, « un peu. »

« UN PEU ? » m'écriai-je, essayant de repousser l'image des abdos saillants d'Edward.

Il ricana. « D'accord, beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. « Putain, commences pas avec moi, Emmett. Je crois que je te déteste. »

Il s'assit près de moi et siffla doucement. « Wahou. T'as l'air incroyablement tendue et d'avoir vraiment besoin de mes conseils extraordinairement justes et foutrement génialement professionnels. Tu veux parler de quelque chose ? »

Je me tournai et plissai les yeux vers lui. « Tu es aussi subtile qu'une masse, Emmett. Alice t'as demandé de me parler, c'est ça ? »

Emmett éclata de rire et je sentis tout le canapé trembler. « Bella, SI Alice m'avait vraiment parlé, crois-tu que je serais suffisamment stupide pour la balancer ? Bon Dieu, ce nain de jardin m'écraserait comme une mouche. »

Je lui rendis son sourire avec réticence. « Ouais, bon… c'est la reine des Casse-couilles. »

« Et elle t'aime énormément et elle veut que tu sois heureuse. »

Je soupirai. « Je sais. Je ne suis simplement pas certaine de savoir comment faire pour y arriver en ce moment. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre d'Edward. « Est-il une part du problème ou une part de la solution ? »

Je riais amèrement, « les deux. »

Emmett acquiesça et sourit. « Oh, d'accord. Tu as VRAIMENT besoin de mon aide, non ? »

Et ensuite c'est arrivé – sans prévenir ni sans explication, je me mis à pleurer.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'Emmett me donnait l'impression que je n'avais pas à traverser cette crise seule, ou peut-être que c'était parce que j'étais fatiguée, frustrée et en chaleur, ou peut-être que c'était parce que toutes mes émotions semblaient remonter à la surface de mon corps telles des fous qui s'évadaient pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward et moi avions rompu.

Je couvrais mon visage de mes mains, laissant les larmes venir mais honteuse d'elles. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir deux énormes bras m'envelopper. Je me calais contre son torse énorme et sanglotai, le sentant me frotter tendrement le dos en attendant que le raz de marée passe.

Après quelques minutes je m'écartai, essuyant mon visage de ma manche et reniflant bruyamment.

« Seigneur, je suis désolée, Emmett. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu. »

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement, passant un pouce gigantesque sur ma joue humide. « Bella, nous avons tous des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais, et d'après ce qu'Alice m'a raconté de ton passé, tu en as plus que la majorité des gens. Maintenant, c'est assez facile de les dissimuler – de les cacher aux yeux des curieux – mais ça ne les fait pas disparaître, et ça ne les soigne pas. »

Il attrapa ma main délicatement et étira mon bras devant lui, relevant la manche de mon tee-shirt à manches longues au niveau de mon coude, exposant les cicatrices rosées brillantes qui marquaient toujours ma peau. « Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Non, » répondis-je, en le regardant passer un doigt sur la plus grande des cicatrices rageuses.

« Tu sais pourquoi ça ne te fait plus mal ? »

« Non. »

« Parce que tu as laissé quelqu'un t'aider, Bella. Tu as laissé quelqu'un recoudre les plaies, les désinfecter et tuer tout ce qui aurait pu les infecter et les rendre plus profondes. Et ensuite, quand les points de suture et les bandages ont été retirés, tu les as laissées respirer, à découvert… dévoilées. »

Il releva mon autre manche et retourna ma main dans ses mains énormes, me manipulant comme si j'étais une porcelaine précieuse, étudiant la carte de ma récente douleur.

« Je peux t'aider à guérir tes plaies cachées, Bella, mais seulement si tu me laisses le faire. »

Je levai les yeux vers son visage chaleureux et avenant, tout à coup terrifiée par la déferlante inattendue de confiance que je ressentais pour ce grand étranger intimidant.

« Est-ce que tu vas me faire faire des abdos ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire tremblant.

Il rit et prit mes deux mains dans les siennes, « seulement si tu m'énerves, ma belle. »

J'entendis un sifflement aigu et me retournai pour voir Edward qui se tenait là, la tension contractant son corps et la colère irradiant son regard.

Je retirai aussitôt mes mains de celles d'Emmett et baissai mes manches, ne sachant pas très bien ce que j'avais fait de mal, mais me sentant malgré tout coupable.

« Hey, » dis-je, non sans hésitation alors que le vert ardent de ses yeux descendait vers le sol. « Emmett et moi parlions juste de… »

« On doit y aller, » dit-il fermement, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers la porte. « La voiture nous attend en bas. »

Je regardai Emmett en vitesse. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules légèrement avant de faire un signe de la main alors que je me tournai et suivais Edward.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall en silence, l'air était lourd et chargé de tensions entre nous. A chaque fois que je le regardais, ses yeux étaient figés au sol, et mon cœur s'emballait alors que sa mâchoire se crispait et se détendait par intermittence.

_Était-il en colère après moi ? Était-il jaloux qu'Emmett me tienne la main ? Mon Dieu Cullen, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose._

Un petit groupe de Criardes attendait devant l'hôtel, mais Edward leur passa devant à toute vitesse, ne semblant même pas remarquer leur présence avant de se précipiter dans la limousine qui attendait. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur près de lui et un silence inconfortable nous engloutit tandis que le chauffeur claquait la porte derrière nous.

La voiture démarra et je le regardai passer nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux brusquement à plusieurs reprises. Un nœud de tension commença à tordre mon estomac. Je sentais la colère et l'anxiété émaner de lui par vagues et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que devais faire pour ça. Il y avait eu une époque où j'aurais su exactement comment apaiser la situation- je lui aurais mis un coup dans le bras ou j'aurais fait un bruit de pet écœurant, mais maintenant… et si j'essayai de l'aider et qu'il finissait par me blesser à nouveau ?

« Edward, » dis-je hésitante, « tu vas bien ? »

Son visage se froissa légèrement avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et dise. « Je vais bien, Bella, » d'une voix tendue et de toute évidence anormale. Il amena une main à sa bouche et commença à se ronger les ongles.

J'attrapai sa main brutalement et l'éloignai, me moquant soudainement qu'il soit en colère contre moi parce que j'étais foutrement en rogne contre lui.

« Arrêtes ça ! » dis-je, en tirant d'un coup sec et vigoureux sa main vers moi pour une inspection plus minutieuse. « Oh nom de Dieu ! » Je levai les yeux vers son visage surpris. « Pendant la semaine où on a été séparés tu as complètement massacré tes doigts, Edward, tu sais ça, non ? Est-ce que tu peux encore jouer de la guitare ou du piano avec des doigts pareils ? Ils sont foutrement épouvantables ! »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains alors que je commençai à constater les dégâts du bout des doigts.

« Euh… et bien…ça fait un peu mal, je crois, » dit-il calmement.

« Tu crois ? » demandai-je, sentant la peau dure et arrachée.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je cessai de respirer.

« Ca fait mal, » constata-t-il simplement, remplissant mon cerveau de bien trop d'épaisseurs d'implication, « mais j'y suis habitué dans un certain sens. »

Je détournai mon regard du sien et me reconcentrai sur sa main. Ses doigts tendus pour effleurer les miens pendant que je caressai délicatement ses cuticules dévastées et j'entendis un soupir presque silencieux s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de te punir comme ça ? » demandai-je, en promenant mes doigts avec tendresse sur sa paume en de lents cercles délicats. Sa tête retomba en arrière contre le siège et il gémit faiblement en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla-t-il, en déglutissant difficilement. « Je suppose que c'est juste une habitude maintenant. Je sais que je devrais arrêter, mais je ne sais pas comment. »

« Mais tu as réussi à renoncer à tellement d'autres habitudes. »

Il fit un semblant de grimace, « c'est différent. »

Je remontai mes doigts le long de son avant bras. Il se tendit légèrement en aspirant une bouffée d'air.

Je ramenai le bout de mes doigts vers sa main, ouvrant son poing qui était serré.

« Ca n'a pas à l'être, » murmurai-je, caressant ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils restent posés et détendus à côté de moi.

Il soupira. « Quand tu me touches comme ça, je te crois. »

Je continuai de passer la pointe de mes doigts sur sa peau, peu convaincue que le fait de le toucher était une bonne idée pour nous deux mais je ne voulais pas arrêter non plus.

Je le regardai tandis qu'un éclair de colère passait sur son visage.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire Edward ? » demandai-je prudemment, continuant de caresser sa main paisiblement. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un lion en cage et mes douces caresses étaient la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'exploser en morceaux. « Tu as eu l'air plutôt énervé quand tu nous as vu Emmett et moi ensemble ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers moi. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça plus tard ? » demanda-t-il, en tentant visiblement de contrôler ses émotions.

« Promis ? » le pressai-je nerveusement.

Il ferma sa main autour de la mienne en caressant le dos de mes doigts de son pouce. Ses yeux étaient sombres dans l'obscurité de la limousine mais l'air autour de nous crépitait et faisait des étincelles.

J'inspirai bruyamment alors que mon cœur s'emballait follement dans ma poitrine.

« Je te le promets, » dit-il, baissant rapidement la main, la refermant en un poing fermement serré et en se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

J'expirai et reposai ma tête en arrière contre le siège, fermant les yeux et tentant de calmer mes battements cardiaques irréguliers.

« Bonne soirée tout le monde, et bienvenue au Wilke's Weekly Round-Up, l'émission qui vous propose les informations DERRIERE les informations. Notre premier invité aujourd'hui a explosé sur la scène musicale il y a quelques années avec ses sonorités acoustiques énergiques et maintenant il s'apprête à sortir son troisième album, Work In Progress. Il a un énorme détachement de fans qui suit chacun de ses mouvements, mais il a réussi à s'en libérer pour nous rejoindre dans notre studio aujourd'hui – s'il vous plaît, accueillez Edward Cullen ! »

L'impressionnant public du studio applaudit et cria fortement quand Edward se dirigea vers la chaise en face de Marcus Wilke, ce qui ressemblait le plus à un DJ sarcastique télévisuel pour Seattle.

Wilke avait la réputation de poser des questions extrêmement provocatrices, et environ un tiers de ses invités quittait le plateau avant la fin de leur interview. Ce qui, bien sûr, le rendait incroyablement populaire et la tranche d'âge de ses spectateurs correspondait à celle concernant Edward, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Alice avait demandé à Bree d'organiser cette interview à l'origine.

Edward avait déjà été interviewé une fois par lui auparavant et Wilke avait passé pratiquement tout l'entretien à interroger Edward sur ses diverses habitudes concernant les narcotiques, mais apparemment, Edward était stone à ce moment là et par conséquent, il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose.

Maintenant, Wilke était assis dans son fauteuil ressemblant à une grenouille-taureau tendue et bouffie tandis qu'Edward faisait un signe de la main en direction du public, souriait, s'asseyant et serrant la main de Wilke chaleureusement alors que je soupirai silencieusement de soulagement.

L'humeur d'Edward était restée morose durant le trajet jusqu'au studio et il m'avait très peu parlé depuis que nous étions arrivés. J'étais inquiète que son état d'esprit maussade ne se répercute sur l'interview, mais là, il semblait détendu et heureux, buvant un verre d'eau alors que les applaudissements s'évanouissaient et Marcus posa sa première question.

« Alors, Edward, votre nouvel album sort dans quelques semaines mais il semblerait que certains de vos fans aient déjà bénéficié d'un aperçu après que tout l'album se soit retrouvé sur internet plus tôt cette semaine. Etait-ce vraiment une erreur ou seulement une très brillante manœuvre de marketing ? »

Edward grimaça de façon théâtrale. « Non, c'était une erreur, Marcus. Mon erreur, en fait. J'ai donné une copie en exclusivité à quelqu'un à qui je n'aurais pas dû. C'est aussi simple que ça. Vous voyez, ce dont beaucoup de gens ne se rendent pas compte à mon sujet c'est que je suis un abruti fini. »

Marcus et le public rirent. « Et bien, je suis sûr que si quelqu'un d'autre que vous essayait de dire cela à votre sujet, vos fans le réduiraient en pièces. »

Edward acquiesça. « Oh ouais, certainement. J'ai les fans les plus effrayantes du monde entier. Même moi, elles me terrifient. » Les filles du public hurlèrent et applaudirent. « Vous voyez ? » dit-il, en les montrant du doigt, « elles sont complètement folles. »

Je riais discrètement. _Joli Cullen, révéler ta phobie des Criardes tout en continuant de les charmer. Brillant._

« En parlant de folie, » poursuivit Marcus, « J'ai cru comprendre que vous en avez fait l'expérience vous même récemment quand vous êtes rentré chez vous pour trouver votre petite amie menacée par un homme avec un couteau ? »

Edward prit une autre gorgée d'eau. « Oui, c'était une expérience particulière. »

« Alors, les journaux et les magazines nous ont raconté le héros que vous étiez pour avoir sauvé votre petite amie d'un meurtrier présumé, mais ici au Wilke's Weekly Round-up, on aime connaître l'histoire _derrière _l'histoire. »

Un voile d'ombre passa sur le visage d'Edward avant qu'il ne demande calmement, « que voulez vous savoir ? »

Marcus se pencha en avant depuis sa chaise ressemblant parfaitement à un vautour affamé tournant autour d'un animal mourant dans le désert. J'espérai qu'Edward garde son calme.

« Et bien, toutes les histoires racontent que vous avez désarmé l'attaquant, mais j'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi vous avez fait un peu plus que le désarmer. Est-ce vrai ? »

Le regard d'Edward se tourna vers moi puis revint à Marcus. « Euh… ouais, c'est vrai. Il menaçait ma…euh… petite amie, alors je lui ai collé une bonne raclée. »

Le public applaudit fortement. Edward les regarda avec étonnement. « Euh… Je crois qu'il est toujours à l'hôpital en fait. » Elles applaudirent encore plus fort. Edward sembla troublé.

_Seigneur, on a pas tellement évolué à applaudir tels des idiots comme quand les lions dévoraient les chrétiens, non ? Les gens sont foutrement bizarres._

Marcus essaya de calmer la foule déchaînée. « Et concernant votre petite amie… que lui est il arrivé ? »

_Oh non. Putain, pourquoi il demande ça ?_

« Euh… elle a été soignée pour des lacérations. »

« Causées par l'agresseur ? »

_Merde._

« Ah, non. Je l'ai poussée accidentellement et elle est tombée sur une table basse en verre. »

Le public se fit silencieux. Marcus semblait sur le point de mouiller son pantalon de satisfaction.

« Wahou. Ca a dû vous perturber – l'avoir sauvée d'un maniaque brandissant un couteau uniquement pour qu'elle se retrouve lacérée, en gros de votre propre main ? »

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent froids quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de se faire interroger par l'équivalent journalistique d'un charognard.

« Ouais, Marcus, je peux vous dire honnêtement que ça a été dur. On pourrait peut-être parler de mon nouvel album maintenant ? »

Marcus sourit et je réprimai l'envie folle de traverser le studio en courant et de lui coller mon poing dans sa gueule antipathique. A en juger par l'expression et la posture d'Edward, il luttait contre cette même envie.

_Allez, Edward, retiens-toi encore un peu plus longtemps._

« Bien, nous reviendrons au nouvel album dans quelques minutes, mais il y a encore quelques points que j'aimerais que vous éclaircissiez pour moi concernant cet incident avant que nous ne poursuivions. Une source me dit qu'après l'attaque dans laquelle vous avez salement blessé votre petite amie, vous avez en fait rompu avec elle… dans sa chambre d'hôpital ? Allez, Edward c'est juste dingue, non ? Ca ne peut pas être vrai… »

La mâchoire d'Edward se crispa et je me rapprochai sensiblement de la scène, prête à mettre un terme à ça au moment ou il craquerait.

« Wahou, » dit Edward, se forçant à rire, « j'aimerais vraiment rencontrer votre source. Ca vous embêterait de me donner son nom ? »

Marcus secoua la tête. « Oh, vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward. L'intégrité journalistique et tout ça. »

Edward rit. « Oh, Marcus, je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit vous accuse jamais d'avoir la moindre intégrité journalistique ou autre du genre. »

Le public éclata de rire et applaudit.

Marcus leur lança un regard assassin avant de dire, « Oooh, ça fait mal, Edward… mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question… »

Edward se frotta les yeux et soupira. « Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai rompu avec ma petite amie alors qu'elle était couchée sur un lit d'hôpital. Que puis-je dire ? Je suis un trou du cul… de toute évidence. Vous voyez ça, tout le monde ? » Dit-il au public choqué. « Des détails marrants que vous ne saviez pas concernant Edward Cullen. Je suis un abruti et un trou du cul. Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à me dire d'aller me faire foutre. »

Le public explosa de rire. Marcus prit un air légèrement renfrogné, déçu que son traquenard pour sauter à la gorge d'Edward ait quelque peu échoué.

« Bon, Edward, toutes blagues à part, » dit-il, dissipant la frivolité. « Comment bon sang, justifiez vous le fait d'avoir abandonné votre petite amie alors qu'elle était en sang sur un lit d'hôpital ? »

Edward regarda dans ma direction. « J'avais mes raisons à ce moment là. Il s'avère, que j'ai des raisonnements merdiques. »

Marcus se tapota le menton pensivement. « Hummm… Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que vous ayez découvert que votre petite amie avait été une prostituée ? »

Le public retint sa respiration.

_Oh. Putain._

Edward se figea. Son corps se tendit alors qu'il regardait Marcus dans les yeux. « Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-il prudemment.

_Bon Dieu, que dois-je faire ? Dois-je arrêter cette interview et laisser ce fouineur obtenir la tempête qu'il espérait déclencher avec cette question, ou devais-je laisser Edward tenter de gérer ça ?_

« Et bien, » dit Marcus, « ma source me dit que l'agresseur était un proxénète bien connu à L.A alors n'importe qui supposerait que son lien avec votre petite amie était une relation d'affaire ? »

Edward regarda Marcus et secoua la tête, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. « Oh Marcus, j'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez gobé ça ! C'est Bella qui vous a dit de dire ça ? Allez, soyez honnête ? Putain, cette fille me fait halluciner. »

Il éclata de rire alors que Marcus le regardait avec perplexité.

« Edward, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez ? »

Edward resta bouche bée. « Sérieusement ? Vous avez posé la question de la prostituée et personne ne vous y a incité ? Oh, la vache, Marcus, n'avouez pas ça. Les gens vont penser que vous êtes un imbécile. »

Le visage de Marcus s'assombrit et il dévisagea Edward. « Alors votre petite A ETE une prostituée ? »

Edward s'esclaffa vivement. « Oh bon Dieu, arrêtez voulez-vous ? » Edward se tourna et s'adressa au public. « Vous voyez, mon ex-petite amie, Bella qui se trouve être aussi mon attaché de presse… je sais… c'est compliqué… a vécu dans la rue… »

_Oh, d'accord. Maintenant, on parle de moi aux gens apparemment._

Le public émît un `Oh ' de façon appropriée.

« Ouais, faites pas ça trop fort. Elle vous bottera le cul si elle croit que vous avez pitié d'elle. » Le public ricana. « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle passe son temps à plaisanter à propos de ça, et juste parce qu'elle a été sans abris, les gens supposent toujours qu'elle s'est prostituée, ce qui est tout bonnement ignare et étriqué d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le public acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

_Mon Dieu, ils mangent dans la main d'Edward. D'où est-ce que ça sort ça ?_

« Alors maintenant, de temps en temps, elle va trouver un journaliste pour qu'il lâche la question de la prostituée en interview juste pour me voir disjoncter, et je suppose qu'aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Marcus. » Il tapa le dos de Marcus un peu trop fort et la mâchoire inférieure de Marcus trembla de façon impressionnante. « Vous êtes tordant, mec, vraiment. »

Marcus se força à sourire hypocritement et dit, « Bien, je savais que ça vous ferait marrer Edward, alors quand Bella a suggéré la question, je suis rentré dans le jeu. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, c'est ce que vous avez fait, non ? »

Marcus attrapa le disque de promo que j'avais donné à son assistant de production et le brandit devant la caméra. « Voilà, Messieurs, Dames, nous n'avons le temps que pour ça avant la pause. Le nouvel album d'Edward Cullen, `Work In Progress' sera en vente libre dans deux semaines chez tous les principaux revendeurs et même chez certains minables. Rendez-vous service et achetez-le. »

Il s'avança et serra la main d'Edward.

« Merci d'être venu Edward. Ca a été un plaisir de vous revoir. »

La bouche d'Edward sourit mais pas ses yeux.

« Merci Marcus. Ca a été sympa. »

Marcus se retourna face à la caméra. « Nous serons de retour avec encore plus du Wilke's Weekly Round-up juste après cette pause – ne partez pas. »

Le public applaudit alors que la musique se faisait plus forte et après quelques minutes le directeur de plateau réclama la coupure pub. Je courrai vers la scène où Marcus et Edward se défiaient toujours du regard. « Putain, c'était quoi tout ce merdier, Cullen ? » Murmura Marcus, essayant d'éviter que le public n'entende.

« Je pourrais vous demander la même chose Wilke ? Bordel, vous croyez que vous êtes qui pour me poser une question pareille ? » Murmura Edward à son tour.

« La question était justifiée, Cullen. J'ai une source très fiable ! »

« Ouais, ben vous feriez mieux d'avoir un docteur très fiable, parce que si je vous entends ne serait ce que penser ce genre de conneries une seule fois concernant mon ancienne petite amie, je vais vous envoyer dans un putain d'hôpital, mec. Vous me comprenez ? »

Marcus se leva, et se redressa de tout son 1 mètre, 75 centimètres. « Vous me faites foutrement pas peur, Cullen, » cracha-t-il.

Edward se leva aussi, prenant le plein avantage de son 1 mètre et 88 centimètres surplombant la grenouille-taureau transpirant à présent. « Alors vous êtes encore plus stupide que vous en avez l'air, Wilke, » siffla-t-il, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus sombres à chaque seconde.

Je saisissais le poing serré d'Edward et l'entraînai hors de la scène. « Viens, Edward, allons-y. »

Il me suivit avec réticence, expirant bruyamment tandis que je le tirai jusqu'à la loge et fermai la porte derrière lui.

« Bordel, je devrais arracher la tête de ce gars pour avoir dit ça de toi, » s'exclama-t-il, en tournant en rond frénétiquement. « Quel putain d'enculé. »

« Edward, calmes-toi. »

« Bella, merde, comment t'espères que je vais me calmer après ce qu'il vient de dire ? Tu l'as pas entendu ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai entendu, mais ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Ca A une putain d'importance. Ce connard a jamais sauté un repas de sa foutue vie. Comment ose-t-il juger les choix que tu as dû faire pour survivre dans la rue. »

« Edward… »

« J'aimerais coller ce petit pédé dans la rue sans nourriture et sans fric et voir exactement combien de temps ça lui prendrait avant de proposer de sucer des bites en échange d'un putain de Happy Meal. Fils de pute. »

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. « Edward. S'il te plaît. Calmes-toi et fermes-la. »

Je retirai ma main lentement, en partie pour m'assurer qu'il avait terminé sa tirade et en partie parce que j'aimai la sensation de son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

« En plus, ça n'a aucune importance qu'il t'ait posé une question complètement inappropriée. Le fait est que tu l'as superbement maitrisé. »

Il baissa le regard vers moi, ses yeux brillant faiblement. « Quoi ? »

Je ris à l'expression choquée de son visage. « Edward, quand cette question est sortie de sa bouche, je m'attendais à ce que tu paniques complètement, mais tu t'en es sorti si incroyablement bien que j'ai dû y regarder à deux fois pour être sûre que c'était toi qui parlais vraiment. »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux. « Bon, Seigneur, Swan, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté par ça ou foutrement hautement insulté. »

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrai contre moi. « Les deux, Cullen, » dis-je en inspirant son odeur divinement unique, « sans aucun doute, les deux. »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et il m'attira plus près de lui, pressant son corps fermement contre le mien. Mon corps s'enflamma au contact du sien, et à en juger par la dureté grandissante dans son pantalon, il le ressentait aussi. La chaleur entre nous apparut si rapidement et si vivement que je dus faire un pas en arrière.

Je m'éloignai et nous nous regardâmes tous les deux, haletant quelque peu.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, » dit-il rapidement. « Je ne voulais pas… euh… tu sais… » Il désigna son érection.

« Je sais, » dis-je, hochant la tête avec compréhension. « Je ne voulais pas… euh… avoir besoin d'une nouvelle culotte. »

Il déglutit. « Alors tu portes une culotte ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Des culottes de grand-mère gigantesques, exactement comme tu me l'as demandé. »

« Hein, hein, » dit-il, ses yeux détaillant l'entre-jambe de mon pantalon noir. « Pour une certaine raison, cette image ne me dérange pas autant que je voudrais. »

« Emmerdeur, » dis-je, me tordant inconfortablement sous son regard intense.

« Ouais, » accorda-t-il, ramenant son regard au niveau de mon visage.

Ca avait commencé si lentement que je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous était conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Nous avancions petit à petit l'un vers l'autre, attirés l'un par l'autre tandis que nous observions nos visages, avides d'être plus proches. Avant que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, je me tenais face à lui, levant les yeux vers ses magnifiques yeux remplis d'amour.

Il se pencha et prit ma main, relevant méticuleusement la manche de mon chemisier.

Il siffla doucement quand les cicatrices rouge-rosées apparurent. Il les effleura délicatement du bout des doigts et je fermais les yeux alors que de minis frissons parcouraient ma peau.

« Je t'ai fait ça, » dit-il, sa voix lourde de regret et de chagrin.

« Tu ne le voulais pas, » soufflai-je, les yeux toujours fermés alors que ses doigts longeaient les striures sur ma peau.

« Quand j'ai vu tes bras aujourd'hui quand tu parlais avec Emmett, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était – je t'ai fait ça. »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais tellement énervé ? »

Il soupira. « Oui. J'ai essayé d'utiliser les techniques qu'Emmett m'a apprises pour me calmer, mais je voyais toujours ses lignes sur ta peau parfaite et la colère continuait d'augmenter. »

Il leva mon bras. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et je haletai en sentant ses lèvres toucher ma peau meurtrie.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il tendrement contre une des lignes rageuses, son souffle glissant sur ma peau. Ses lèvres se pressèrent de nouveau en un autre endroit, recouvrant une autre cicatrice. « Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il.

Je le regardai avec fascination tandis qu'il embrassait chacune des cicatrices de mon bras, pressant ses lèvres douces sur chacune avec dévotion avant de s'excuser et de continuer. Mon souffle était brusque et superficiel alors qu'il poursuivait son pèlerinage d'excuses, remontant finalement la manche de mon autre bras et recommençant.

Quand il eût terminé mes jambes étaient dangereusement sur le point de me lâcher au sol, j'avançais vers lui et passai mes bras maintenant parfaitement bénis autour de son cou. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et inspira profondément, m'attirant sans aucune honte contre son désir évident.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, » murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

« Tu sais, » dis-je doucement, « je crois que j'ai bien compris. »

Il se recula, écartant les cheveux de mon visage délicatement. « Quand Marcus a mentionné le fait que je t'avais abandonnée à l'hôpital après t'avoir affreusement blessée, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir malade. Mon Dieu, Bella, comment peux-tu seulement me regarder après ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Je déglutissais et levais mes yeux vers les siens. « Et bien, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas facile. » La douleur inonda son visage. « Mais heureusement, tu es excessivement mignon alors ça aide beaucoup. »

Il sourit et prit mon visage entre ses mains, son pouce caressant avec légèreté ma peau empourprée. « Tu es dingue, Madame Pipi, tu le sais ça, non ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Ouais, bon, on me l'a déjà dit. »

Nous restâmes là à nous regarder, sachant que nous devions partir mais ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre faire le premier pas. Mon regard ne cessait de retourner vers la bouche d'Edward, s'attardant dessus, savourant des yeux ce que je ne pouvais goûter de mes lèvres.

J'entendais les battements de son cœur dans cette petite pièce défraichie, faisant écho à mon rythme cardiaque erratique, et alors que je regardai sa bouche s'approcher de la mienne je me demandai mollement si j'avais la force d'arrêter ce qui était sur le point de se passer, même si j'en avais envie.

Je sentais son souffle chaud et sucré tandis qu'il baissait ses lèvres, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, me ramenant à l'endroit où était ma place, mais où j'avais peur d'aller.

Il s'arrêta juste avant que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent, ses yeux recherchant les miens, en quête d'approbation, y cherchant mon consentement. Si je voulais mettre un terme à ça avant que ça n'aille plus loin, c'était le moment. Il me donnait une chance de choisir, de prendre la décision pour nous deux. Je le regardai dans les yeux, mon souffle rapide et irrégulier. Je voyais tout ce dont j'avais besoin en lui, tout ce que je pouvais vouloir, mais les mots d'Emmett au sujet des plaies cachées continuaient de résonner dans ma tête et je savais qu'il était trop tôt, pour nous deux.

Je pris une dernière bouffée de son air sucré et m'écartai de lui.

Il baissa la tête et expira lourdement.

« Merde, Bella, je suis désolé, » haleta-t-il.

Je secouai la tête vigoureusement, respirant profondément.

« Non, mon Dieu, ne t'excuse pas. J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, Edward, vraiment. Je le veux plus que je ne le devrais vu les circonstances, mais… »

« Nous ne sommes pas prêts, » termina-t-il.

Je levai le regard vers lui. « Non. Nous ne sommes pas prêts. »

Il acquiesça, comprenant ma réaction.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait envoyer un mémo à Giney et Godzy à ce sujet, parce que je ne crois pas qu'ils comprennent réellement pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble. »

Je riais. « Oh, Seigneur ! M'en parle pas ! Giney s'est languie de toi toute la journée. Elle m'a rendue folle. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Je lui manque? »

Je le regardai avec un air renfrogné. « Ouais, comme SI tu n'avais pas remarqué – espèce d'exciteur de Giney. »

Il rit. « J'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus après mon entrainement. »

Je soupirai à ce souvenir. « Oh, elle l'a pratiquement fait. Crois-moi. »

Il saisit ma main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, et la sensation était… parfaite.

« Allons prendre quelque chose à dîner avant que je ne doive affronter les Criardes, d'accord ? »

« Ca marche, » dis-je avec enthousiasme. « Je meurs de faim. Ooh, pourquoi on commanderait pas au room service depuis ma chambre ? J'ai du porno gratuit ! »

« Géniaaaaal ! »

Son visage s'illumina comme si tous ses Noëls avaient fusionnés en un.

Je ricanai. « C'est exactement ce que je pense. Bien sûr, je verrouillerai la ceinture de chasteté en fonte de Giney au préalable. Nous ne voulons aucun `accident' dû au porno, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me sourit, le désir emplissant son regard. « Et bien, tu es optimiste si tu crois qu'une simple ceinture de chasteté en fonte peut arrêter ma monstrueuse érection en titane plaqué, mais bon, si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux, essayes toujours. »

Je lui tapai le bras. « Pourrais-tu S'IL TE PLAIT ne pas utiliser le mot érection à proximité de Giney. Elle me rend le fait de marcher particulièrement inconfortable. »

Il éclate de rire. « Besoin d'une nouvelle culotte, bébé ? »

Je le dévisageai et soupirai. « Oui, gros malin, il me faut une nouvelle culotte. »

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Excellent. »

Enfoiré.

***Jenna : ****une personne exceptionnelle qui est très intelligente et complètement folle en même temps.**

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Pas trop frustrées ?**

**A bientôt, je vous embrasse fort.**

**Vanessa**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou vous, **

**Me revoilà ! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos super reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous m'avez vraiment gâtée ! On a dépassé les 2100 reviews et c'est énorme ! Je voudrais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices notamment Lilly Cullen et ReeNaaMii qui ont commenté chaque chapitre. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic, c'est juste super drôle et cynique à souhait. http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/6305669/1/Oconditionnel**

**J'en profite pour embrasser mes UPPG chéries, mes Tpas adorées, mes choupettes de DALF et mes supers poulettes que je retrouve très vite pour un super week end : je vous aime !**

**Pour celles que le chapitre précédent a frustré, ça risque d'être bien pire avec celui-ci !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Majéa : ****Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu par contre au niveau frustration, ce chapitre ne va pas du tout t'aider… tu seras prévenue. Merci pour ta fidélité. Bizz**

**Pauline : ****Je suis comme toi, je déteste qu'on m'interrompe dans mes rêves éveillés ou non ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant mais au niveau de la frustration, ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre… Merci pour tes reviews Miss. Bizz**

**Juliette : ****Désolée mais tu risques d'être encore plus frustrée après celui là^^**

**PrincetonGirl818 ****: Merci pour ta fidélité, voilà la suite.**

**Dydy :**** Voilà la suite par contre attention la frustration risque d'être intense ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Bizz**

**4-trynn 20-100 : ****Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bizz**

**Caroline : ****Merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur! Si tu as peur de « crever de non lemon » prends garde à ce chapitre ma belle… Merci encore, bizz.**

**Coco : ****CA me fait plaisir que tu aies autant aimé ce chapitre ! T'as raison prépares tes glaçons pour la lecture de celui-ci ça sera plus prudent… Quoi ? t'as toujours pas reçu ton cadeau ? Je suis vraiment étonnée ! Mdr Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours rire ! Bisous**

**L :**** Hey Miss ! Oh paix à l'âme de ton PC alors. J'espère que tu réussiras à le ressusciter ! Et tu peux gueuler si tu veux mais moi j'aime pas ça les chapitres merdiques !lol. Bon voilà la confrontation au p**** que tu attendais tant mais attention … Merci de toujours me faire marrer en lisant tes reviews ! Bon courage et à très vite. Bizz**

**KM :**** Si tu as été super frustrée pour le précédent, accroches toi pour celui-ci… **

**Minouche : ****Coucou ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant ! Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre la suite longtemps, la voilà !Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 26 : Sang-froid, calme et interruption impromptue**

**Edward POV**

Je regardai ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'excitation.

« Bella, » dis-je doucement, « es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

Son regard était déterminé et imperturbable. « Je suis sûre. »

« Je vais pas y aller doucement avec toi. Ca va être rapide et brutal. Tu comprends ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce qu'on va encore en parler ou est-ce qu'on va foutrement le faire ? »

Je haussai légèrement les épaules. « D'accord. Tu l'as demandé, mais prépares-toi à une humiliation imminente quand je t'aurais botté ton pauvre petit cul. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » Bella ricana, désignant une asiatique plantureuse sur l'écran plat qui dominait actuellement une blonde en train de miauler et qui brandissait une cravache ornée de bijoux.

Le Cinglé se caressait silencieusement dans un coin. _Oh putain, j'adore le porno gratuit. Oh mon Dieu, oui. Frappe ses fesses avec la cravache. Elle a été une vilaine fille. Elle doit être punie._

Tu sais, Cinglé, pour une fois je suis complètement d'accord avec toi.

Bella claqua des doigts devant mon visage. « Hey ! Super pervers ! On joue au jeu ou on regarde la scène de bondage lesbien ? »

Je plissai les yeux de concentration. « Wahou, Un choix difficile. Je peux avoir une minute pour y réfléchir ? »

Elle me jeta un oreiller. « Allez, fais-le, tu veux ? »

Je soupirai et me tournai vers elle.

« Il était un temps, Swan, où tu cautionnais mon addiction au porno. Ah, je m'en souviens parfaitement – tu m'achetais une pile de pornos et du lubrifiant spécial masturbation qui sentait la pêche, et je me branlais pendant de longues heures sans jugement ni récriminations. Ces moments simples me manquent. »

J'esquivai alors qu'un autre oreiller me passait au dessus de la tête dans un sifflement. Je soupirai de nouveau.

« Très bien, très bien, je le fais. Bon Dieu, femme, t'es si impatiente ? Les règles du jeu sont simples – des réponses rapides… la première personne qui cale, perd. Conclu ? »

Je lui tendis ma main droite. Elle l'empoigna avec la sienne, me faisant un sourire en coin en la serrant fermement faisant se rejoindre tous mes métatarses.

« Conclu, » dit-elle d'une voix sexy en serrant ma main encore plus fort.

_SEIGNEUR ! Oh putain ! Ne grimace pas Cullen ! Pour l'amour de Dieu et de tes soi-disant testicules, n'oses foutrement pas grimacer._

Elle libéra ma main et j'expirai de soulagement.

« Les femmes d'abord, » gazouillai-je galamment, en tordant mes doigts d'où le sang avait fui.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » elle ricana alors que la blonde dominée à l'écran jouissait bruyamment.

Je la regardai, avec incrédulité. « T'es vraiment en train de disjoncter avec cette phrase, non ? »

Elle acquiesça et se remit à rire. « Un peu. »

« Contentes-toi de commencer, Swan, » je riais, luttant contre le désir urgent de m'avancer et de passer mon pouce sur ses merveilleuses lèvres.

« C'est toi qui l'auras demandé, grand garçon, » dit-elle sur le ton de la menace. « Bien. Euh… Meilleurs titres de porno de tous les temps ? Ah… Womb Raider. (**Le Pillard d'utérus**) »

« Schindler's Fist. (**Fist : la main, la poigne**) »

« Sperminator. »

«Shaving Ryan's Privates." (**Il faut raser les couilles de Ryan)**. »

«The Jizzard of Oz (**Le spermicien d'Oz)**. »

«Saturday Night Beaver (**La chatte du samedi soir)**. »

« Breast (**Sein)** Side Story. »

« Juranus Park –Attack of the Penisaurus (**l'attaque du Penisaurus).** »

Bella éclata de rire. « Oh, merde, vraiment ? »

Je souris. « Vraiment. »

Elle se pencha en arrière dans l'angle du canapé et posa ses pieds nus sur ma jambe. J'attrapai distraitement un pied et commençai à le masser.

« A ton tour, » dis-je avec un sourire, son visage grimaça de concentration. « Euh… Sperms of Endearment (**Spermes de Passion)**. »

«Sick Degrees of Penetration." (**Six degrés de Pénétration)**. »

« Spankenstein. » (**spank : donner une fessée)**

« Buttman et Throbbin » (**Mr derrière et Palpitant**)

«How Stella Got Her Tube Packed. (**Comment Stella a eu La Trompe Pleine**.) »

Je projetai de la salive partout en riant. « Oh mon Dieu. Je l'avais jamais entendu celui là. C'est foutrement fantastique. »

Elle fit oui de la tête et rit avec moi. « Je sais, c'est bon ? »

« Oh, un de mes préférés de tous les temps –In Diana Jones and the Temple of Poon (**En Diana Jones et le Temple du Vagin)**. »

« Euh… ah…oh… When Harry Ate Sally (**Quand Harry mange Sally**). »

"Tu faiblis, Swan," la mis-je en garde.

« M'emmerdes pas Cullen, » contra-t-elle. « Je ne laisse jamais tomber sans me battre. »

« Des promesses, des promesses, » la charriai-je, « Foutue allumeuse. »

Elle rit et enfonça son talon dans ma cuisse. « A ton tour, idiot. »

« Dyke Hard (**Dure Lesbienne**). »

« Star Whores (**les putes des étoiles**). »

« Romancing the Bone( **A la poursuite de l'orgasme vert)**. »

« Ocean's Eleven Inches (les **28 centimètres d'Ocean**) »

« Free My Willy (**Sauvez mon zizi)**. »

Elle s'ébroua et tapa l'arrière du canapé de la main. « Oh, putain ! C'est excellent ! »

Je la regardai et plissai les sourcils.

« Oh, ce n'était pas un titre de porno, mademoiselle, c'était un ordre, » dis-je sérieusement, en un sourcil expectatif vers elle.

Elle grogna de rire et se pencha pour me mettre un coup dans le bras.

« Dans tes rêves, Trou du cul, » dit-elle en riant. Je baissai le regard vers mon entrejambe gonflée, la tapotant de manière rassurante alors que je murmurai, « T'entends ça Godzy ? Elle nous connait trop bien. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire comme des fous pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne dise en soupirant, « Cullen, devrais-je m'inquiéter du fait que tu puisses dresser une liste ininterrompue de films pornos sans même arrêter d'y penser ? »

J'enfonçai mes pouces à l'arrière de ses chevilles et y fis des cercles, faisant vaciller ses paupières légèrement.

« Swan, je suis un homme. Je suis SUPPOSE être obsédé par le porno. Ca te gênerait de me dire comment une ex sans-abri qui n'avait accès à aucun équipement audio-visuel pendant grosso modo trois ans connait autant de putain de titres de pornos ? »

Sa tête retomba en arrière contre le canapé alors que je faisais descendre mes pouces de ses talons à ses orteils encore et encore. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu et j'oubliai tout à coup le porno à la télé – Bella était de loin plus sexy que tout ce que faisaient ces filles. Sa langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres et je serrai les dents en la regardant avec fascination.

« J'avais l'habitude de passer BEAUCOUP de temps dans les vidéo clubs, » dit-elle en fermant les yeux. « Regarder les jaquettes de DVD était presque aussi bon que de les voir à l'écran, en particulier, les titres de pornos. »

Son corps se détendit dans le cuir doux tandis que mes doigts se refermaient sur ses orteils, les serrant et pétrissant en rythme. Elle gémît doucement et ce son fit se précipiter Godzy contre la braguette de mon jeans avec une force prodigieuse.

Je gémissais presque à mon tour.

« Oh, Seigneur, ça fait du bien, » souffla-t-elle alors que je continuai de caresser son pied.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » je fis mon sourire en coin, désignant la brunette à la télé qui participait actuellement à un buffet à volonté sur son vagin.

Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière et nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux.

Mon Dieu, ça m'avait manqué. Etre avec elle. Lui parler. La toucher.

Quand j'étais avec elle, tout avait l'air si facile… si bon.

Après l'interview avec l'enfoiré, Wilke, j'avais ressenti cette brûlure de colère familière me parcourir. Je voulais lui arracher sa putain de tête pour avoir dit ces choses au sujet de Bella, et ce que je voulais encore plus, c'était trouver la personne qui lui avait DIT ces choses au sujet de Bella et faire des expériences avec différents acides sur sa peau. Dieu seul sait comment je suis resté assez concentré pour suffisamment ridiculiser ce connard et contourner la question. Emmett aurait été fier.

Mais ensuite _elle_ était là, me faisant taire de sa délicate main sur ma bouche et me disant que j'avais fait du bon boulot, et la seule chose à laquelle je réussissais à penser c'était que j'avais une deuxième chance avec cette femme incroyable et j'étais sûr et certain de faire en sorte que ça marche.

J'avais relevé ses manches pour regarder de plus près les dommages physiques que je lui avais causé, mon esprit hurlait sa culpabilité alors que les lignes rouges acérées se dessinaient dans ma conscience fatiguée. Je me retrouvais, les lèvres effleurant la peau recousue et un flot d'excuses émanait de moi, chaque expiation murmurée s'apparentant à un des poignards aiguisés de culpabilité lacérant mon âme et la libérant.

A chaque fois que mes lèvres rencontraient son bras, j'étais entier à nouveau, brièvement… parfaitement… et j'avais l'intention de me bouger le cul pour m'assurer que ce sentiment devienne un état naturel.

« Whaou, » l'entendis-je s'exclamer doucement.

Je suivis son regard en direction de l'écran plat où un homme grand aux cheveux couleur cuivre était apparu. Il retira sa chemise et s'assit dans un siège de bureau, caressant son impressionnante érection par-dessus son jeans.

_Oh, allez. Putain, tu te fous de moi ? Ce putain d'étalon du porno me ressemble!_

Je regardai Bella de nouveau. Elle était bouche bée et ses yeux brillaient de … désir ?

Un tourbillon de jalousie déferla en moi.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cullen. Elle regarde du porno avec toi depuis une heure. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie tout à coup ?_

Parce que, espèce d'abruti, on a plaisanté et rigolé à propos du porno jusque là. MAINTENANT, elle est collée à ce putain d'écran comme si ses globes oculaires avaient été recouverts de glue. Elle reluque la bite de quelqu'un d'autre nom de Dieu !

_Arrête de faire ta gonzesse. Elle voit même pas sa queue._

Mister porno gémit et ferma les yeux alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon lentement, libérant son érection et la saisissant dans son poing.

_Oh, bien, maintenant, elle la voit._

Je m'effondrai presque sur le canapé.

_Oh merde, des pénis identiques, Batman. Il me RESSEMBLE vraiment._

Un étrange bruit de gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de Bella tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, et que son regard se posa sur moi avant de retourner sur l'enfoiré se branlant à l'écran. Sa main pompait plus vite maintenant et je m'égarai jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la respiration de Bella accélérait au rythme de ses mouvements.

« Bella, » commençai-je, sur le point de suggérer que le porno gratuit s'était plutôt éternisé.

« SHHHHH ! » siffla-t-elle précipitamment.

_QUOI ? Tu viens juste de me faire SHHHH pour pouvoir regarder un autre homme s'astiquer le manche ? C'est quoi ce BORDEL, Swan ?_

J'étais juste sur le point de mettre un terme à cette connerie ridicule quand une brunette plantureuse apparût à l'image, reluquant la queue gigantesque de Mister porno et se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

_Oh. Putain. Elle ressemble… carrément…à… Bella. Une Bella vulgaire avec beaucoup trop de maquillage et des faux seins, mais Bella néanmoins._

Le double de Bella se laissa tomber devant le tireur aux cheveux cuivrés et le goba comme s'il était une sucrerie. Il renversa sa tête en arrière alors que sa langue explorait les côtés tendus de son sexe, détaillant son membre dur avant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer vivement.

« Oh mon Dieu, » ma voix paraissant bizarre et étranglée.

_Seigneur. Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ?_

Mon érection me tiraillait douloureusement dans mon jeans en regardant la bouche de Porno-Bella baiser Porno-Edward, gémissant tous deux bruyamment tandis que sa tête faisait des mouvements de vas et viens sur sa longueur dure. Je remarquai à peine les bruits étranges qui m'entouraient. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Bella et moi gémissions à l'unisson.

« Euh, Edward ? » s'exclama Bella. « On devrait peut être éteindre ça ? »

« Hein, hein, » répliquai-je machinalement, « c'est certainement une TRES bonne idée. »

_Où est la télécommande ? Pas ici ? Oh bien. C'est l'intention qui compte._

Je me remis à masser les pieds de Bella consciencieusement pour essayer de me distraire, mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de l'écran.

Porno-Edward se leva, mettant Porno-Bella sur ses pieds et la faisant se pencher au-dessus de l'immense bureau. Il arracha son pantalon avant de saisir son érection et de la frotter délicatement entre ses plis, la faisant gémir et grogner.

_Cullen, lèves-toi et éteins ça, MAINTENANT, avant que ça ne te fasses faire… je veux dire quelque chose… que tu vas vraiment regretter._

Euh… ouais… bien sûr… Je vais faire ça.

Je frottai les pieds de Bella plus fortement, les empoignant désespérément pour ne pas me pencher et reproduire la scène qui se jouait devant moi.

« Oh, mon Dieu… C'est tellement torride, » souffla Bella alors que Porno-Edward pénétrait Porno-Bella par derrière, faisant glisser son érection en elle et s'agrippant sauvagement à ses cheveux tout en commençant ses coups de bassin. Porno-Bella s'arqua en arrière et gémit, relevant une main pour prendre son téton entre ses doigts alors que l'autre descendait le long de son ventre pour caresser nonchalamment son clitoris.

« Oh, putain, oui, » grogna Porno-Edward en se mettant à la marteler vivement.

Je sentais mes boules commencer à picoter en regardant son manche disparaitre entre ses cuisses encore et encore. Je me souvenais des sensations que me procurait Bella, me prenant, s'agrippant à moi avec ses muscles internes, saisissant ma longueur pour l'enfouir en elle. Je me rappelais des bruits qu'elle faisait quand son orgasme se construisait, et comment elle ralentissait et devenait encore plus étroite, me faisant sombrer… vacillant… perdue dans les sensations, la peau et les sons d'un extase effarant.

« Euh, Edward ? »

Sa voix me surprit et je relevai la tête pour regarder Bella, qui était tournée, regardant ses pieds sur mes genoux.

Je baissai le regard, horrifié pour voir que je faisais glisser les talons de Bella de haut en bas sur la longueur de mon érection alors que je massais le creux de ses chevilles.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, je suis désolé, » m'écriai-je, écartant son pied de mon membre, me sentant comme le Grand Maitre des Pervers Gargantuesques.

Elle retira ses pieds de mes mains et les replaça délibérément sur mon érection honteuse.

« Ne sois pas désolé, » dit-elle d'une voix qui était tellement sexy que ça aurait dû être illégal.

Elle se remit à frotter son pied le long de mon membre, et je ne pus contenir l'énorme grognement qui grondait dans ma poitrine alors que ma tête retombait contre le canapé. Mes yeux se fermèrent de plaisir.

« Bella, » gémis-je, « On vient juste de convenir qu'on est pas prêts pour s'embrasser mais cependant tu penses que je suis prêt à ce que tu baises ma queue douloureuse avec tes pieds ? »

J'entendis sa respiration se faire plus rapide. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je serrai la mâchoire et essayai de faire ce qu'il fallait.

« Putain, non. »

_Ok. Donc, de toute évidence, la bonne chose à faire est complètement hors de propos à ce moment._

La seule chose que mon esprit embrouillé par le désir put saisir à cet instant était ce que me faisait Bella.

Ma main commença à remonter le long de sa jambe, massant les muscles qui se tendaient au fur et à mesure de l'époustouflante torture prodiguée par la voute de son pied. De faibles sons s'échappaient de ses lèvres tandis que ma main atteignait sa cuisse, haletant pour reprendre mon souffle au rythme des mouvements de ses doigts de pieds très doués.

« Bella, » gémissais-je alors que ma main glissait jusqu'à la jointure de ses jambes. « Dis-moi d'arrêter. S'il te plaît. On ne devrait pas faire ça. Sérieusement. »

Elle approcha encore son pelvis du mien, écartant légèrement les jambes.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est vraiment foutrement stupide. »

Ma main se posa sur sa hanche, s'agrippant et relâchant le tissu de son pantalon alors que je tentai de me forcer à me lever et à partir. Mon souffle était erratique et résonnait bruyamment dans ma tête et tout semblant de pensée logique vola en milliers d'éclats quand je levai les yeux et croisai son regard divin qui le fixait.

L'écho de nos homologues pornographiques baisant fortement et furieusement en arrière plan ne faisait absolument rien pour diminuer la quantité effroyable de tension sexuelle qui s'infiltrait dans l'air autour de nous. Le pied de Bella continuait son insupportable friction sur mon excitation violente, et je me battais avec chaque once de contrôle qu'il me restait pour m'empêcher de déchirer la fine couche de tissu sur son corps et de plonger dans sa chaleur accueillante.

Je serrai la mâchoire alors que ma main s'approchait de son entrejambe. Ses yeux se fermèrent et mon nom jaillit lourdement de ses lèvres.

« Oh… Seigneur… Edward… »

Mon pouce s'enfonça entre ses jambes, dessinant des cercles précis sur la couture centrale de son pantalon.

_Oh, mon Dieu._

Je la sentis frémir de désir.

Elle souleva ses hanches et poussa en avant, écrasant le tissu chaud et quelque peu humide contre mes doigts plus que consentants.

« Bella, » gémissais-je, « Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Ses hanches tournoyaient de nouveau contre mes doigts et nous poussâmes tous deux un doux gémissement.

« Je sais, » haleta-t-elle. « Oh, merde, Edward. Oui. Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Tout à coup, elle bondit et me chevaucha, se plaquant contre mon érection en ondulant son bassin à un rythme insoutenable. Mes mains tapèrent le cuir froid du canapé de surprise tandis que Godzy explosa presque du bonheur d'avoir Giney qui se frottait éhontément contre lui.

« PUTAIN ! »

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de m'accrocher au dernier vestige de raison qui se tordait et se cachait derrière l'épais nuage de désir flottant dans mon cerveau.

« Bella, » dis-je, pantelant, entourant mes bras autour d'elle pendant que ses genoux percutaient mes hanches. « Est-ce que c'est une définition étrange du mot `arrêter' que je ne connais pas ? »

J'agrippai ses hanches brusquement, me relevant contre elle, avide de la sentir plus profondément, plus durement, plus humide. Elle gémit et empoigna mes cheveux vigoureusement.

_PUTAIN ! Cullen, arrête ça. MAINTENANT !_

Je grognai intérieurement.

Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop envie d'elle. Chaque partie d'elle. Son corps, son esprit, son cœur, son âme.

Le Cinglé se moqua. _Je doute beaucoup que la baiser sauvagement sur le canapé devant un écran plat qui diffuse du porno ait beaucoup à voir avec son esprit, son cœur et son âme, tête de bite._

Elle tira de nouveau mes cheveux et un grognement s'échappa de moi alors que mes mains tâtonnaient l'avant de son pantalon.

_Doux Jésus, je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit pas un test pour ma force de caractère, parce que si c'est le cas, je suis sur le point d'échouer lamentablement._

J'ouvrais violemment son pantalon juste au moment où ses mains saisissaient le devant de mon jeans. Elle marmonna un chapelet d'obscénités dans sa barbe tout en se débattant pour ouvrir les boutons qui retenaient Godzy dans sa prison de toile.

Soudain, nous fûmes tous deux surpris par des coups frénétiques à la porte.

Nous nous figeâmes, et ma queue trembla involontairement en se pressant contre sa chaleur désireuse. Nous nous regardâmes paniqués.

« TRES BIEN VOUS DEUX, » s'écria la voix d'Alice derrière la porte, « ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DU PORNO GRATUIT ET METTEZ VOS MAINS OU JE PEUX LES VOIR PUTAIN ! »

Nous levâmes tous deux les mains en l'air, ne réfléchissant même pas pour remettre en question une seconde le fait que le lutin omnipotent puisse apparemment voir à travers, l'épaisse porte, pas transparente du tout.

Nous explosâmes de rire, nous serrant l'un contre et nous frictionnant une dernière fois en réalisant à quel point nous étions ridicules, et bien sûr à quel point nous étions foutrement proches de… bon… baiser.

« Dieu bénisse Alice, » soufflai-je en écartant les cheveux du visage de Bella, prenant plus de temps que nécessaire pour glisser mes doigts dans leur douceur et le long de son dos. Je me penchai de nouveau en avant et reboutonnai son pantalon tandis que son souffle peu profond m'envoyait des bouffées d'air sucré au visage.

Quand j'eus terminé, elle expira profondément et laissa tomber sa tête en avant contre mon épaule. « Euh… ouais. Dieu bénisse Alice. »

Je me relevai, la posant délicatement sur ses pieds alors que nous grimacions tous les deux et réajustions hâtivement nos sous-vêtements.

« EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR CETTE FOUTUE PORTE TOUS LES DEUX OU EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR UTILISER MES CAPACITES MACGYVER-ESQUE POUR RENTRER ? J'AI UN PAQUET DE CHEWING GUM ET UNE FLASQUE DE BOURBON – JE POURRAIS CARREMENT LE FAIRE ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire quand Bella éteignit l'écran plat et j'allais laisser ma comique de sœur faire son entrée.

J'ouvris la porte et fus instantanément plaqué contre le mur alors qu'Alice me dépassait en me poussant et se ruait dans le salon. Elle renifla l'air, de manière suspicieuse.

« Hmmm… désir, allusions sexuelles, le jeu des meilleurs titres de porno de tous les temps, frottements au travers des vêtements. Pas aussi terrible que j'aurais pensé. Je suis impressionnée. »

_Bordel comment elle FAIT ça ?_

Elle se retourna et me regarda. « J'ai entendu les conneries que Wilke a essayé de te faire dire, grand frère, et je dois dire, que j'ai été agréablement surprise par ta répartie. Quand est-ce que t'as appris à penser et à parler en même temps ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui fis un doigt d'honneur.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de la `source' qu'il avait » dit Bella. « Une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ca pourrait être pas mal de gens – quelqu'un de l'hôtel, ou de l'hôpital, quelqu'un qui aurait surpris une conversation dans un maudit ascenseur – mais qui que ce soit, il a une putain de grande gueule parce que je viens de trouver ça dans le hall. »

Elle jeta un magazine à scandale sur la table basse. Le titre disait `_Edward Cullen au bord de la dépression? La star turbulente a recours à un conseiller avant la sortie de son nouvel album.'_

« Oh, bordel de merde, » soufflai-je de frustration, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

« Hey, » dit Alice innocemment, « Ca pourrait être pire. Au moins ils ont arrêté de dire que Rob et toi avez demandé à Angelina d'être la mère de substitution de votre enfant de gay. »

« Vrai. »

Alice se tourna vers Bella. « Quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qui divulgue ces choses, Bells, j'ai besoin que tu gardes l'œil grand ouvert sur tous ceux qui vous entourent quand vous êtes en public, et n'oubliez pas le personnel de l'hôtel qui rôde – ces enfoirés peuvent être aussi furtifs que des ninjas. »

Bella acquiesça. « C'est noté. »

« Bien, » dit Alice résolument en saisissant le magazine et en commençant à se diriger vers la porte. « Vous êtes censés être tous les deux en bas pour la rencontre avec les Criardes dans quarante cinq minutes. Je vous suggèrerais à tous les deux de prendre une douche et de vous détendre. Je peux sentir la tension sexuelle inassouvie tourner autour de vous depuis cette foutue réception. »

Bella et moi nous regardâmes rapidement. Le brasier familier de mon sang se ralluma.

« Edward ! » s'écria ma minuscule sœur.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, détournant mon regard de Bella.

« Pourrais-tu S'IL TE PLAIT arrêter d'être dur comme le marbre devant moi ? Mes globes oculaires sont sur le point d'exploser et de dégouliner le long de mes joues. »

Je croisai mes mains devant mon membre alors que Bella se tortillait de son côté.

« Merde. Désolé, Alice. »

Alice ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers nous. « Bella, je serai de retour dans une demi-heure pour vérifier tes cheveux et ton maquillage et poursuivre le programme de la soirée. Sois prête. Oh, et à moins que vous ne soyez super fans de tout remballer avant de régler vos problèmes tous les deux, je vous suggère de désactiver le porno gratuit, d'accord ? »

Elle nous fixa tous les deux avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Dès que la serrure fit un léger son, Bella éclata de rire.

Je la regardai, l'air interrogateur. « Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Miss ? »

Son souffle était pénible alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son calme. « Oh, mon Dieu, Edward, ta tête quand Alice t'a corrigé pour être dur comme le marbre – foutrement hilarant ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_Comment est-ce possible pour une femme d'être aussi foutrement sexy et adorable en même temps ? Ca me subjuguait littéralement._

Regarder son visage prendre vie quand elle riait faisait s'emballer mon cœur à un tel point que je croyais qu'il allait bondir hors de ma cage thoracique. J'aimais cette femme plus que je n'avais quoi que ce soit dans toute ma vie. J'avais besoin d'elle à mes cotés, et j'avais besoin que ça marche. Mais avant tout, je devais établir quelques règles de base avant que nous n'ayons tous deux de sérieux ennuis.

Je m'avançai vers elle, m'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son magnifique visage rieur.

« Oh, alors tu trouves que ma pauvre bite tendue est drôle, c'est ça ? » demandai-je, sérieusement.

Elle soupira en regardant ma virilité massivement engorgée. Je la vis déglutir péniblement et je me souriais à moi-même.

Elle se lécha les lèvres en continuant de fixer. « Euh… bien…je…ah… le trouvais sur le moment, mais maintenant… plus tellement. »

Je m'inclinai en avant et lui murmurai à l'oreille. « Ca te plaît de me torturer sexuellement, hein, Bella ? Tu aimes voir le pouvoir absolu que tu as sur mon corps ? »

J'entendis sa respiration accélérer alors qu'un léger frisson la parcourait.

« Oui, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Tu crois que c'est juste que je doive me masturber chaque jour en pensant à toi tellement tu as de l'effet sur moi ? »

Ses yeux remontèrent vers les miens. « Oui. »

_Oh merde. Reste concentré Cullen. Montres-lui que tu peux te tenir. Putain. Oublie que j'ai dit ça._

Je baissai mon visage vers le sien, ma bouche planant au dessus de la sienne, soufflant son air dans la mienne, inhalant son odeur, dévorant son visage des yeux.

« Est-ce que je te fais le même effet ? »

Ses paupières tremblèrent légèrement. « Oui. »

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, me hurlant de la prendre, de l'avoir, de l'aimer. Je l'ignorai. Je le devais.

« Est-ce que tu te caresses en pensant à moi, Bella ? »

Elle serra la mâchoire. « Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu te touches en imaginant ma queue en toi ? »

Elle gémit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu dis mon nom quand tu jouis ? »

Son regard se vrilla au mien, défiant mais empli d'un désir intense. « Oui. »

Je regardai sa bouche, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, son air sucré fouettant mon visage.

« Bien, » dis-je calmement. « Je suggère que nous prenions tous les deux un peu de temps pour évacuer un peu de cette… tension… qui s'est amplifiée toute la journée entre nous, sinon, je ne serais pas capable de garder mes mains loin de toi bien plus longtemps. D'accord ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit. « Tu suggères que je devrais… me masturber. Maintenant ? »

Mon Dieu, la simple pensée de Bella en train de se caresser me fit presque jouir ici et tout de suite. Je serrai les poings sur les côtés pour empêcher mes mains de s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et d'attirer son visage vers le mien.

« Et bien, de toute évidence pas avant que je ne parte, mais ouais – c'est exactement ce que je suggère, » grinçai-je. « Peut être que si on s'auto-baise nous-mêmes frénétiquement quand on est séparés, on pourra surmonter le besoin irrépressible de se baiser _l'un l'autre _frénétiquement quand nous sommes ensemble. En tout cas, c'est ma théorie. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. « Au point où on en est, je serais prête à essayer n'importe quoi. »

J'eus un sourire malicieux et expirai. « C'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

Elle me regarda, sourit et j'oubliai soudainement comment respirer. Mon Dieu, je devais sortir d'ici -maintenant – avant que je ne me perde dans ses yeux et que je me moque d'être jamais retrouvé.

Je me retournai et commençai à marcher vers la porte.

« Je te retrouve en bas dans quarante cinq minutes, » m'exclamai-je par-dessus mon épaule, étirant ma main droite en préparation de mon exercice manuel imminent.

J'ouvris la porte et la regardai de nouveau. Ses joues étaient rosées et vu la direction de son regard, je sus qu'elle était en train de mater mes fesses pendant que je marchais.

Foutrement excellent.

Je pris un dernier cliché mental de sa sexyttude outrageuse avant de soupirer et de la supplier, « Swan, je t'en prie, pour notre bien à tous les deux – vas te baiser. »

Je l'entendis haleter discrètement tandis que la porte se refermait derrière moi.

**Bella POV**

Je m'effondrai en arrière contre mon oreiller, les secousses dues au plaisir me parcourant tandis que je soupirai en fermant les yeux.

Bordel de merde. Trois orgasmes et je ne pouvais TOUJOURS pas m'empêcher d'être toute excitée à chaque fois que je pensais à Edward dans sa chambre en haut, caressant sa queue ridiculement magnifique en pensant à moi.

Le bref pic d'euphorie était rapidement remplacé par ce douloureux besoin sans limites que je n'avais apparemment pas d'autre choix que d'endurer.

Putain !

Je sautai du lit et pris une douche, l'eau chaude détendant tous mes muscles, exceptés ceux qui comptaient. Je m'habillai en vitesse et appliquai le minimum de maquillage qui empêcherait Alice de me botter le cul, puis je m'affalais sur le canapé, attendant que la tornade miniature qu'était mon adorable et terrifiante meilleure amie arrive.

Je regardai le côté du canapé où Edward avait été assis il y a peu de temps. Je me penchai et reniflai le coussin noir.

_Oh, ok, arrête cette connerie immédiatement ! Tu perds les pédales là, tu le sais ça, hein ? _

Oh, Seigneur, oui, je sais. Mais il sent si bon ! Il est comme une drogue pour moi. Je le regarde, et ensuite j'inspire son odeur, et ensuite Dieu me pardonne, je le touche vraiment et ensuite oh mon Dieu tout Puissant il faut juste que je l'AIE, parce que ne PAS l'avoir me fait mal physiquement !

_Alors, le fait que tu sois encore en train de régler ta tonne de problèmes ne te dérange plus du tout ?_

Oh, mon Dieu. La ferme. Je n'ai réalisé aucun de mes fantasmes pervers, non ?

_Non. Aucun. Oh, à moins que tu ne comptes ta branlette avec les pieds. Salope._

Je te déteste.

Je reniflai le coussin du canapé à nouveau pour provoquer ma garce intérieure et croisai les jambes.

Sois maudit Cullen, toi et ta sensualité surchargée en ondes sexuelles. Allez tous vous faire voir en Enfer.

On frappa à la porte, et alors que je m'avançai et ouvris la porte, Alice déboula devant moi, dans une rafale d'énergie et de sacs de shopping.

Je gémissais légèrement.

« Plus de vêtements, Alice ? Vraiment ? J'ai toujours des trucs encore étiquetés que je n'ai jamais portés, au nom du Ciel. »

Elle jeta les sacs sur la table basse et me prit brièvement dans ses bras.

« Pas des vêtements, ma merveilleuse amie sexuellement frustrée, » dit-elle avec excitation, se balançant sur la plante des pieds, « Quelque chose que tu vas trouver, bien, BIEN plus utile à cet instant de ta vie. »

Elle renversa les sacs et une stupéfiante gamme de jouets brillants et scintillants se retrouva éparpillée sur la table. Je pris quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que je voyais, même si je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre, alors que la compréhension me frappa l'esprit avec autant de violence qu'un coup de batte, et que mes yeux bondirent hors de leurs orbites comme un personnage des Looney Tunes sous crack.

« Vas te faire foutre, Alice ! Des vibros ? Sérieux ? »

Elle ricana et attrapa ma main. « Vas te faire foutre c'est juste, ma belle, et oui, des vibros – vraiment. Je peux voir à quel point tu es foutrement tendue en ce moment, chérie, et je SAIS que ces petits bébés peuvent t'aider à te relaxer. Quel genre de meilleure amie serais-je si je n'essayais pas et si je ne prenais pas soin de toi, ou tout au moins te procurer les instruments qui t'aideront à t'occuper de toi ? »

Je ricanai en l'entendant utiliser le mot `instruments'. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas rire à ce mot étrange. J'aurais cru qu'elle y serait habituée maintenant mais non, elle me fixa.

« Quoi ? » dis-je innocemment. « Instrument est un mot VRAIMENT marrant. »

Elle m'entraina sur le canapé avec elle et commença à sortir les affaires de leurs boîtes.

« Ok, alors, quelles sont tes préférences ? Droite, courbée, dure, douce, simple pénétration, double-pénétration, appendice surpuissant titilleur de clito ? Qu'est-ce qui fait frétiller ton biscuit ? »

Elle me regarda dans l'expectative alors que je zieutai cet impressionnant étalage d'objets bizarres exposés devant moi. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire que la plupart de ces choses ressemblaient à des éléments de torture de l'ère spatiale et me terrorisaient.

« Euh… bien… »

« Allez, Bells, tu dois savoir le genre de vibromasseur que tu aimes. »

« Et bien… ah… tu vois, je n'ai jamais réellement… euh… oh, mon Dieu. » J'inspirai profondément. « Alice, en fait, je n'ai jamais utilisé un vibro de toute ma vie auparavant. »

Je marmonnai la dernière partie dans ma main dans un vain effort pour dissimuler cet aveu embarrassant.

La bouche d'Alice forma soudain un O avant qu'elle ne reprenne une expression normale.

« Oh. C'est vrai. Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas utilisé. Y a pas beaucoup de demandes pour les vibromasseurs quand on vit dans la rue, non ? Je suis tellement stupide. Putain, désolée, Bells, j'ai juste supposé que tout le monde était aussi obsédé par ces fantastiques potes de la baise à piles que moi. »

Je riais. « Alice, je peux te dire avec pas mal de certitude que PERSONNE n'a une telle obsession pour ces objets que toi. Et en plus, est-ce que Jasper ne t'a pas fait te débarrasser de ton Substitut de Jasper ? »

Elle rougit légèrement. « Ecoutes, Bells, le Substitut de Jasper m'a aidé à surmonter de nombreuses périodes difficiles. Il est hors de question sur cette superbe et pure Terre de Dieu que je puisse JAMAIS le jeter. En plus, qui me tiendrait compagnie quand je suis loin de la douce chaleur de baise de la vraie Jas-bite ? »

Je haletai d'horreur. « Est-ce que Jas SAIT que tu continues dans son dos avec une queue inférieure ? »

Elle m'adressa un sourire diabolique. « Non, il ne le sait pas, et t'as pas INTERET à lui dire, parce que si jamais il l'apprend, je suis presque sûre qu'il répliquerait en ne me faisant plus le truc qu'il fait avec le truc et ce truc met trop foutrement le feu à mon univers que je mourrais probablement s'il ne me le faisait plus. »

Je lui riais au nez et secouai la tête. « Alice, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles en ce moment et je suppose que je ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne continuerais pas avec ça en me parlant des vibros ? »

Elle bondit un peu et tapa dans ses mains.

« Oh, ok ! Yes ! Maintenant, j'ai une large sélection parce que je n'étais pas certaine de ce que tu aimais, mais comme tu as l'air d'apprécier mon frère, je n'ai opté pour rien de moins de 23 centimètres. J'espère que c'est bon. »

J'acquiesçai et saisissais celui qui était le plus près de moi. « Bordel, c'est quoi le truc de celui-ci ? »

« Ooh, bon œil Bells. C'est le tout dernier iVibe Rabbit sans fil avec une membrane vraiment réaliste entourée de perles de plaisir qui tournent pour une stimulation vaginale intense. Avec quatre rotations complètes, sept fonctions différentes de vibration et un choix incroyable de 28 combinaisons de vibrations, rotations et pulsations en pressant un bouton, le nouveau iVibe Rabbit sans fil est garanti pour prodiguer des vagues de plaisir comme aucun autre. »

Je la regardai bouche bée. « Est-ce que t'as mémorisé l'argumentaire de vente au dos de la boite ? »

« Euh ouais. Plutôt pas mal. »

Je montrai du doigt un appendice bizarre qui pointait sur le côté. « Et c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« C'est un mini stimulateur de clitoris ? »

« Oh bien sûr. »

« Mais regarde, ça c'est le meilleur truc. » Elle brandit un petit rectangle en plastique. « C'est télé commandé ! »

Je plissai les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est une bonne chose. »

Elle soupira et me regarda avec patience. « Bells, je ne comprends pas comment la gravité fonctionne mais j'accepte juste que c'est top, d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance. »

Je retins un rire. « Bien. Suivant. »

Elle tendit un très mignon vibromasseur translucide. « Celui là a des lumières ! » cria-t-elle presque.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Euh… est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu inutile en considérant que tu ne pourras pas voir les lumières quand il sera… euh... utilisé ? »

Elle regarda ce simili-sexe flamboyant et scintillant. « Oh. Ouais. Vrai. Idée dingue en fait. Je veux dire, qui serait assez dingue pour acheter un truc pareil, même si ça transformait sa chambre en une mini discothèque étincelante quand les lumières sont éteintes ? Pas moi, c'est certain. »

J'en pointai du doigt un en forme de tourbillon rose qui avait vaguement l'air d'être fait de crème glacée. « Et celui là ? »

« Oh, oui. Bonne remarque chérie. C'est un design somptueux fuselé et richement orné avec une peau en silicone super douce. Plusieurs programmes de vitesses, waterproof, foutrement TRES durable – et tu vois ces tourbillons sur la tête ? » J'acquiesçai. « PAS juste pour la décoration mon ange. Doux Jésus ! »

« Alice, » dis-je, suspicieuse, « tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur ces trucs là. Parmi cette sélection que tu as méticuleusement préparée pour moi – combien en possèdes-tu en fait ? »

Elle rougit.

Seigneur. Je ne l'ai JAMAIS vue rougir.

« Euh… et bien tu vois… le truc c'est… tu SAIS que j'adore le shopping… et … bon… il y a tous ces sites internet avec toutes ces belles images et… euh… »

« Alice ? » la pressai-je.

« Oh, merde, c'est bon – tous d'accord ? J'ai tous ces modèles ! »

Je restai bouche bée en contemplant l'étalage impressionnant de vibromasseurs déployés sur la table.

« Alice, » dis-je, cherchant difficilement mes mots, « Est-ce que tu réalises que tu n'as qu'un seul vagin, dis-moi ? »

Elle souffla.

« Ben, bien sûr que je sais ça, petite maline, mais il se trouve que mon vagin a tendance à être très lunatique alors j'ai besoin d'un vaste choix de vibros sous la main pour satisfaire ses goûts changeants ! Maintenant pourrions-nous s'il te plaît cesser de parler de mon addiction de pompage de chatte et revenir à choisir quelque chose pour _ton _vagin capricieux. »

Je soupirai et me frottai le visage. « Alice, j'apprécie vraiment que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour moi, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin d'aucun de ces trucs – honnêtement. »

Elle me regarda comme si un troisième téton venait de me pousser au milieu du front.

« Bella, il y a beaucoup de choses sur cette Terre dont une femme n'a pas besoin – la cellulite, les vergetures, les pantalons en cuir taille haute qui donnent l'air super sexy, juste pour en citer quelques uns – mais un vibro de foutrement excellente qualité ? CHAQUE femme sur cette putain de planète a BESOIN d'en avoir un. S'il te plaît, crois-moi sur parole. »

Je me levai. « D'accord, bien, mais est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça plus tard ? On doit descendre maintenant, et je ne pense pas qu'Edward apprécierait d'être laissé seul avec une pièce remplie de Criardes seulement parce que sa sœur voulait s'assurer que son ex petite amie avait les instruments nécessaires pour s'auto-satisfaire efficacement. »

Je ricanai discrètement pour moi-même.

Alice se joignit à moi. « L'hilarité qui te prend à chaque fois que tu entends le mot `instrument' ne te passe pas, ma belle ? » soupira-t-elle.

Je ricanai encore. « C'est juste un mot marrant. »

Elle attrapa ma main et me conduisit jusqu'à la porte. « Allez, salope cinglée. Allons sauver mon grand-frère de ses fans pré-pubères. »

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent hors de la salle de conférence, Edward nous attendait, tournant nerveusement en rond et se rongeant les ongles. Je haletai presque en remarquant son apparence – un tee shirt noir et ajusté de `The Clash', une veste en cuir super sexy, des bottes de l'armée, et un jeans qui moulait si parfaitement son artillerie que ma féminité frémit immédiatement, prête à se lancer dans l'action à la première occasion.

Alice regarda mon visage et me fit un sourire en coin compréhensif.

« Ouais, » dit-elle avec sarcasme. « Tu n'as pas besoin de la moindre aide, hein ? Tu vas parfaitement bien. »

Elle regarda Edward de nouveau qui était en train de haleter en remarquant le fait que je portai une mini-jupe moulante noire, des bottines à talons aiguilles et un chemisier décolleté. Cet air de désir masculin à l'état pur sur son visage alors qu'il me reluquait m'envoya une puissante décharge d'excitation.

_Oh Seigneur Jésus dans un champ de maïs, cet homme est du sexe à l'état brut. Regardez ces putains d'yeux ! Nom de Dieu, comment est-ce que je suis censée lui résister ?_

« Oh, nom de Dieu, » se lamenta Alice tandis qu'Edward et moi nous dévisagions mutuellement. « Ca va être une longue soirée. »

Elle se tourna et commença à marcher vers la salle de conférence. « Donnez moi cinq minutes pour mettre les Criardes et Bree en place, et ensuite, je vous ferai rentrer, » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Je l'entendis à peine. Les yeux d'Edward me scrutaient, mettant tout ce qu'il regardait en feu. Je voulais m'avancer et passer ma main sous son tee-shirt pour pouvoir griffer ses abdos avec mes ongles. Je voulais défaire les boutons de son jeans et empoigner sa virilité superbe qui bombait si délicieusement son entrejambe. Je voulais plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux et attirer sa magnifique bouche vers la mienne et sucer sa langue tentatrice.

« Hey, » dit-il doucement, déglutissant alors que son regard revenait sur mon visage.

« Hey toi, » dis-je d'une voix qui était vraiment trop essoufflée pour passer pour calme. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu vert. « Plutôt foutrement excité si je veux être parfaitement honnête, » grogna-t-il. « Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir avant de quitter ta chambre ? Putain qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de me faire, femme ? »

Je riais et pris sa main, caressant ses cuticules nouvellement massacrées.

« En fait, je voulais demander à quel point tu te sentais nerveux par rapport aux Criardes, mais bon, j'apprécie l'honnêteté. T'as pas l'air trop mal toi non plus. »

Mon cœur commença à s'emballer alors qu'il avançait vers moi, son torse se gonflant et se rabaissant quand je le regardai avec fascination.

« Bella, » dit-il d'une voix qui aurait pu faire ovuler des nonnes, « Je crois que me faire jouir encore et encore en pensant à toi est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite, mais aussi époustouflant que ça ait été sur le moment, aucun de mes fantasmes ne pourra JAMAIS rivaliser avec l'original qui se tient là devant moi. »

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, palpitant alors que chaque once de peau appelait son toucher.

« Tu t'es touchée après que je sois parti ? » demanda-t-il doucement, faisant glisser un seul doigt de ma joue à ma gorge.

J'acquiesçai et déglutissais avec difficulté, essayant désespérément de continuer à respirer.

« Tu t'es fait jouir ? » murmura-t-il, posant le bout de ses doigts contre ma jugulaire qui martelait.

« Oui. »

Il plaça sa main sous mon menton et souleva ma tête pour que je le regarde.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il, pantelant, ses yeux recherchant les miens.

La douleur lancinante s'accrût en moi alors que son beau visage planait au dessus du mien.

« Non. »

Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer quand il laissa retomber sa main.

« Dieu merci, » soupira-t-il. « Je détesterais penser que je suis le seul dont la peau brûle de désir. »

Je m'approchai et touchai ses lèvres des doigts, incapable de les retenir davantage. Ses paupières tremblèrent légèrement et je haletai alors que son souffle chaud m'enveloppait.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, » murmurai-je.

« EDWARD ! BELLA ! ALLONS-Y ! » S'exclama Alice de la porte de la salle de conférence.

Nous nous regardâmes et expirâmes lourdement, nous tournant à contre cœur vers la minuscule personne lourde.

Edward posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins tandis que nous marchions vers elle, la bougeant délicatement jusqu'à se caler en haut de mes fesses. Mon corps flambait inconfortablement sous son toucher et je serrai les cuisses fermement l'une contre l'autre pour m'empêcher de frétiller. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur ce qu'Alice me disait plutôt que sur la sensation que me procuraient les doigts d'Edward qui se glissaient sous le tissu de mon chemisier et traçaient de petits cercles sur ma peau surchauffée.

« Edward, attends ici dans deux minutes puis viens à l'avant de la pièce. J'ai installé une table pour les autographes et un arrière-plan pour les photos. Ne paniques pas, j'ai du personnel de sécurité sur le qui-vive. Bree fait mettre les Criardes en ligne et après ça, on sera prêts, pigé ? »

Edward et moi hochâmes la tête silencieusement. J'essayai de ne pas gémir tandis que ses doigts frôlaient le haut de ma culotte.

Alice me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bon Dieu, Bella, reprends-toi. On dirait que t'es sur le point de t'évanouir. »

Elle disparut dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle et je me retournai vers Edward, repoussant sa main.

« Ok, arrêtes ça. J'ai besoin de penser clairement pendant un moment, » dis-je à bout de souffle. « Tu sais c'est vraiment vachement dur de se rappeler que je suis ici pour travailler quand tu me touches comme ça. »

Il expira lourdement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Merde. Désolé, Bella. C'est juste… ah… mon Dieu, c'est juste que ça me calme de te toucher. Bon… c'est vrai ça me retourne plus que tout de te toucher, mais ça calme aussi mon anxiété. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Seigneur, rien que de penser rentrer dans cette pièce me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux, tu sais ? »

Ses doigts se dirigèrent instinctivement vers sa bouche, ses dents prêtes à mordiller et à tirer. J'attrapai sa main et la repoussai, remontant légèrement mon haut et plaçant sa paume chaude sur mon estomac découvert. Je haletai tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise et que ses doigts bougeaient langoureusement sur ma peau sensible.

« Oh, putain, Bella, » gémit-il en me caressant tendrement.

« Bien, » dis-je essoufflée « je crois que c'EST une part de la description de mon travail de te calmer, alors je suppose que même si je ne pense pas clairement, je remplis quand même mon rôle. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux alors que ses doigts se déplaçaient le long de ma cage thoracique, touchant brièvement le côté de mon soutien-gorge avant d'effleurer ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi, Bella, » souffla-t-il. « Je ne le veux pas. »

« Je sais, » dis-je calmement, combattant les tremblements qui menaçaient sous ma peau. « C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

« T'es d'accord pour y aller maintenant ? » demandai-je doucement, pas prête à ce qu'il ne cesse de me toucher mais sachant qu'il le devait.

« Pas encore, » gémit-il alors que ses yeux luisaient.

Tout à coup, sa main attrapa l'arrière de mon cou et m'attira en avant, son autre main, saisissant ma taille et me plaquant contre la longueur de son corps ferme. Ses lèvres se baissèrent vers les miennes, les léchant avec avidité tandis que mon esprit et mes hormones luttaient pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa langue se promenait sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris instinctivement ma bouche, recherchant sa langue avec désespoir alors qu'il gémissait et enroulait mes cheveux autour de ses doigts.

_Oh, mon, Dieu._

Tout en moi s'alluma – explosant, faisant rage, brûlant comme du napalm dévastant une forêt, incinérant mon contrôle, le transformant en cendres et le soufflant, embuant ma logique alors que je m'enroulai autour de lui, suppliant pour plus mais en sachant que je ne devrais pas.

Sa langue plongea dans ma bouche et je poussai un gémissement de plaisir alors que son odeur et son goût m'envahissaient complètement, tourbillonnant et dansant dans mon esprit et mon corps, les emplissant de tout ce que j'avais jamais voulu et de tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mes mains bougeaient sur son torse et ses abdos, révélant la dureté ferme qu'elles découvraient, avides d'en sentir plus – de goûter sa beauté physique de mes doigts.

Il me poussa contre le mur, frottant son corps contre le mien, un grognement féroce jaillit de lui quand sa bouche atteignit ma gorge.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella.. »

Sa bouche revint trouver la mienne et la dévora, nos souffles étaient erratiques et saccadés, nos langues et nos lèvres se goûtant et se léchant avidement…. désespérément… inexorablement.

La passion qui me parcourait était indescriptible. Il était tout ce dont je me souvenais et plus – de la masculinité brute et une tendresse renversante – effaçant toutes ses erreurs de ma mémoire, les remplaçant par de l'amour.

Il était la perfection incarnée.

Il était MA perfection.

Il se recula et me regarda, le souffle pénible et bruyant, alors que ses doigts continuaient d'errer dans mon cou.

« D'accord, » haleta-t-il, reculant d'un pas en arrière de mon corps tremblant et disciplinant ses cheveux. « Maintenant, je suis prêt à rentrer. »

_Euh… je demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?_

Il expira et se dirigea vers la porte.

« T'es foutrement super douée dans ton boulot, Swan, » dit-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. « Je me sens soudainement aussi cool qu'un concombre. On y va ? »

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, dans l'expectative.

Je le regardai incrédule, mon cœur tambourinant et battant frénétiquement.

« Tu… m'as embrassée… pour te calmer ? » bégayai-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

« Bien sûr que non, » souffla-t-il d'une voix qui transforma mes jambes en gelée, « je t'ai embrassé parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'avais besoin de sentir que tu avais envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi, et je sais que c'est carrément égoïste de ma part mais bon, tu devrais y être habituée maintenant. Je t'ai embrassé parce que toi et moi, on s'appartient et même si je peux attendre de t'avoir toute entière, j'avais besoin d'avoir juste une petite part de toi tout de suite, parce que tu as TOUT de moi TOUT le temps et ne pas pouvoir te toucher et te montrer à quel point tu me POSSEDES complètement était en train de me rendre complètement fou. »

Il haleta rudement et me fixa, un fil épais de désir intense s'étirait entre nous.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé, Bella, » dit-il doucement. « Etre calme n'est qu'un bonus additionnel. »

« Oh, » marmonnai-je en atteignant le seuil de la porte.

Je frissonnai quand il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir demandé la permission. Je ne suis pas désolé que ça ait été le meilleur putain de baiser de toute mon existence. J'essaierai de ne pas le refaire - `essayer' étant le mot en vigueur – au moins pas tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas. »

Je franchissai la porte sur des jambes instables et regardai avec une sorte de crainte mêlée d'admiration alors qu'il avançait à grands pas vers la petite scène, souriant et faisant un signe de la main alors que la pièce fût envahie d'applaudissements et de cris.

J'entendis un bruit étrange et me demandai soudain pourquoi mes mains me faisaient mal. Je réalisai que c'était parce que j'applaudissais frénétiquement pendant que je hurlai son nom et sifflai de toutes mes forces.

Putain.

Ca avait fini par arriver.

Je m'étais officiellement transformée en Criarde.

**Alors j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne avec ce chapitre et que ça vous plait toujours…**

**A bientôt.**

**Gros bisous**

**Vanessa**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou chères lectrices,**

**Une fois de plus, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.**

**Je tiens aussi embrasser en particulier ma Libellule qui me corrige toujours et me crée de sublimes bannières ainsi que mes UPPG d'amour, mes Tpas adorées et mes poulettes de DALF !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Fanny :**** Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et désolée de t'avoir forcé à repartir sous la douche. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bizz**

**KM : ****C'est vrai que Bella en Criarde ça peut faire peur !lol. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.**

**Vanessa : ****Hello ma jumelle de prénom, je suis ravie que tu aies autant aimé ce chapitre même si il a mis tes hormones en ébullition et t'as frustrée plus que de raison ! MDR Mais vu qu'apparemment tu « Like it » je suis rassurée. En tout cas, ton enthousiasme me fait super plaisir ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te parler plus directement alors si tu veux rejoins nous sur le forum (http : / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/forum . htm tu n'as qu'à enlever les espaces) ce sera le plus simple ! Bisous**

**Coco : ****Oh non, encore une liquéfiée, je ne vais bientôt écrire que pour un amas de flaques si ça continue !lol Je préfère de loin l'idée de t'avoir caramélisé ou guimauvisé comme tu dis !mdr. Alors s'il te plaît ne tue pas Bella avant la fin de l'histoire (on pourrait encore en avoir besoin), rends tout de suite ses instruments à Alice (ça sert toujours ces trucs là) et rends aussi l'iceberg de DiCaprio (il va s'ennuyer sinon). Encore une fois un énorme merci pour tes reviews hilarantes, c'est encore plus appréciable en cette période de récession de la review. Gros bisous.**

**Didi : ****Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup.**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci pour tes reviews. Voilà la suite.**

**Pauline : ****Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce genre de « communication » entre Edward et Bella et aussi l'artillerie d'Alice. Ah bon, à toi aussi Jasper te manque ? Décidemment tu aimes bien les jouets d'Alice mdr. Merci encore pour tout et voilà la suite. Bizz**

**Clmence F : ****Merciii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant !**

**Caroline : ****Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais du lemon t'avais pas précisé que tu voulais qu'il se finisse mdr. Oh, qu'est ce que j'adore quand tu fais mon heure de gloire, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent et je passe plus les portes mais ça fait du bien !lol. Alors, je crois que j'ai été plus rapide que d'habitude pour traduire ce chapitre alors satisfaite ? Merci ma belle pour tes super reviews, c'est trop bon ! Voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Ca : ****Contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Merci**

**Erika : ****J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre ta première review, normal, elle n'était pas pour moi, lol. Je suis contente que tu trouves ça bien écrit et que ce chapitre t'ait réchauffé. Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Malula : ****Je suis contente que tu aimes autant. Merci beaucoup. Bizz**

**Majéa : ****Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu rigoles même si tu es aussi frustrée qu'eux ! Je suis comme toi, je me demande toujours comment Bella arrive à résister surtout après ce baiser et ce discours d'Edward. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizz**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 27 : Devenir folle**

**Bella POV**

J'étais en Enfer.

Le martèlement insupportable dans ma tête n'avait d'égal que les vagues de nausée qui assaillaient mon estomac, m'envoyant des reflux de bile brûlante dans la gorge tandis que j'essayai de combattre le flot de rage meurtrière qui bouillonnait en moi.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Edward. Il souriait et riait comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre souci au Monde.

Enfoiré.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi inconscient de ma douleur ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas être comme moi sur le point de s'enfoncer son couteau à pain dans l'œil pour mettre un terme à cette agonie à vous retourner les tripes. Comment pouvait-il ne pas remarquer que je n'avais pas parlé depuis presque dix minutes parce que si je desserrai les mâchoires, j'étais sûre de laisser échapper ce cri à vous glacer le sang qui couvait depuis que nous étions arrivés au restaurant de l'hôtel et qu'_elle _n'ait commencé à parler.

« Oh, mon Dieu, EC, quand l'intervieweur de la radio a commencé à déblatérer sur ta musique et toi, et a genre, totes, enchainé en disant que ta musique était merdique et que les gens feraient simplement mieux d'acheter l'album de John Mayer à la place, j'ai pratiquement recraché mon Pepsi Light PARTOUT DANS LA PIECE. T'es tellement, genre, totes plus drôle que Dane Cook ! C'est vrai, genre, qui FAIT ça ? C'est génial ! Et ensuite cette bougresse au show du matin qui se la jouait trooop comme si t'étais, genre, Hugh Jackman ou quoi, à te toucher le bras et avec ce `Oh, wahou, tes bras sont vraiment énormes. Tu t'entraînes ?' Et toi t'es genre, `Oh, ouais, parfois', et elle était toute ` Oh, ne sois pas modeste, je vois que tu prends soin de toi' et toi t'es tout `Pas vraiment, mon coach est un abruti dominateur qui adore me torturer physiquement,' et t'étais genre trooop gentil, rien qu'à sourire et à rire avec elle, quand t'aurais DU complètement halluciner parce qu'elle était totes et sérieusement vieille, genre AU MOINS trente ans, et même moi ça me faisait halluciner de voir ça, même si elle a totes raison, tes biceps ASSURENT en particulier depuis qu'Emmett te fait soulever de la fonte, et je me disais que je pourrais peut être prendre des photos de toi torse nu après le déjeuner et les envoyer à ma copine, tu sais celle qui pensait que Mayer pourrait te coller une branlée lors d'une baston, parce que si elle voyait à quel point t'es complètement sexy et taillé comme tu l'es maintenant, genre, elle piquerait UNE CRISE. »

Edward rît et secoua la tête, me jetant un regard rapide.

_Putain, si tu enlèves le haut pour elle, Trou du Cul, je vais t'attacher sur une chaise et te faire écouter Miley Cyrus jusqu'à ce que tes foutues oreilles se mettent à saigner… et après je t'achèverai avec Yanni._

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder Bree de nouveau et de sourire.

« Euh, je ne pense pas Bree. Connaissant ma chance, à la minute ou quelqu'un prendra une photo de moi torse nu, elle finira inlassablement sur le net et après ça, tu le sais, des femmes au foyer en chaleur la téléchargeront et la mettront en fond d'écran. Je crois juste que je ne suis pas prêt pour ce niveau d'exposition. »

Bree ricana comme une gamine de dix ans.

Mooon . Dieu. La SEULE chose qui m'empêchait de sauter par-dessus la table et de lui emplâtrer la tête dans sa salade du jardin était le fait qu'une importante partie de mon cerveau était toujours obsédée par l'image mentale d'Edward torse nu, et elle refusait d'être dissipée par mon besoin profond et spirituel de faire mal à cette gourde atrocement insupportable qui était UNE FOIS DE PLUS en train de faire de l'œil à MON PUTAIN DE MEC !

Je soufflai et piquai vicieusement un morceau de tomate, grognant d'une satisfaction malsaine en voyant le jet rouge luisant qui éclaboussa ma laitue de façon dramatique.

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Edward avec douceur.

J'IRAI BIEN SEULEMENT SI J'ARRIVE A TROUVER UN PUTAIN DE BOUCHON ASSEZ GROS POUR LE FOURRER DANS LA BOUCHE DE CETTE PETITE MISS-PRENDS-MOI-PAR-DERRIERE-AVEC-UNE-BATTE-DE-BASEBALL-IL-SE-PEUT -QUE-JE-SOIS-LA-PERSONNE-LA-PLUS-EXASPERANTE-SUR-CETTE-PLANETE ET AINSI ARRETER CETTE TORTURE VERBALE QUI SEMBLE SE DEVERSER D'ELLE TEL LE GAZOUILLIS D'UN MAUDIT RUISSEAU DE CONNERIES BANALES !

Je me force à tenter un sourire foireux.

« Je suis en pleine forme, Edward, merci de le demander. »

_Bordel, je mérite de recevoir un foutu Emmy un de ces quatre pour cette performance._

Edward me regarda en plissant les yeux, mais il n'insista pas.

_Sage décision, mon pote._

« OH MON DIEU, Bella, » s'exclama Bree de manière théâtrale. « Tu as une mine HORRIBLE ! Est-ce que t'es sûre que t'es pas genre, totes malade, ou en train de mourir ou quelque chose ? »

Je la dévisageai.

J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour la pourfendre avec la force nucléaire de ma bonne claque verbale quand je sentis la main d'Edward recouvrir la mienne et la serrer tendrement. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête de manière infime.

Je le fixai en plissant les yeux et me mordis la langue, éloignant vivement ma main et soupirant lourdement.

Putain.

Je pris une gorgée d'eau et tentai désespérément de me calmer.

Seigneur. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être une corde sur laquelle on tirait encore et encore et qui finirait inévitablement par craquer.

Je regardai l'homme affreusement séduisant en face de moi à table et retins un grondement.

Tout était de SA faute. C'était à cause de LUI que j'avais le sentiment qu'on m'avait injecté une telle dose surnaturelle de phéromones que je pourrais devenir verte à tout moment et exploser dans mes vêtements en hurlant « BELLA EN COLERE… BELLA FRAPPER ! » à pleins poumons.

IL m'avait embrassée.

Attendez, ce n'est pas une description appropriée.

Il m'avait ébranlé au plus profond de moi-même avec ce qui ne pouvait pas seulement être décrit comme LE MEILLEUR BAISER jamais prodigué à une ex sans-abri par un ancien-et-éventuel -rock-star-et-Dieu-du-sexe-de-petit-ami qui avait ensuite conduit au discours le plus incroyablement sexy pour justifier le fabuleux baiser susmentionné ce qui par la suite avait fait que l'ex sans-abri reprenne confiance en ce concept étrange que le bonheur et pour toujours étaient en fait, des choses précieuses et réalisables dans son monde de pauvreté abjecte et qu'une fin heureuse avec son merveilleux et remarquable Prince-charmant-d'âme-sœur-à-vif n'était pas complètement inconcevable.

Ca avait été il y a cinq jours.

Il ne m'avait pas touchée depuis.

Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il m'avait touchée, mais d'une manière très platonique, prudente et amicale qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire atteindre des sommets à mon niveau d'anxiété.

Je SAIS qu'il essaye de se montrer sensible et attentionné, et je SAIS qu'il se contrôle parce qu'il pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais que je sois maudite – c'est en train de me rendre foutrement dingue et j'ai besoin de mes preuves d'affection !

Et IL a l'air d'aller très bien ! IL est d'un calme absolu, et ça me rend encore PLUS folle !

Ca ne me dérangerait pas autant si nous devenions fous tous les deux, mais de toute évidence Emmett l'a aidé en le réglant sur un de ses canaux bouddhiste/Jedi/Zen avec ses mojo-valium, parce qu'il a été aussi doux et placide que cette foutue Mère Teresa et ça me donne foutrement envie de lui coller mon poing dans sa putain de gueule sereine !

Je regardai tristement autour de moi, ignorant Edward et Bree qui riaient à propos de quelque chose qui était, sans aucun doute, `totes' hilarant.

Je devais sortir d'ici.

Ma frustration par rapport à Edward, couplée avec la présence incroyablement aggravante de Bree, était une recette idéale pour un désastre, parce que si j'assistais une seconde de plus au spectacle de la bimbo blonde flirtant ouvertement, avec MON futur partenaire de vie alors qu'il ignorait mes regards noirs pleins de mépris et qu'il l'AUTORISAIT à toucher son foutu bras pour la MILLIARDIEME FOIS, je suis quasiment certaine que l'un d'eux ou les deux finiraient par être recouverts des Fettucine Marinara qu'on venait de déposer devant moi.

« Je dois y aller, » dis-je à la hâte en reculant ma chaise.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Dit Edward, me regardant avec inquiétude. « Ton déjeuner vient juste d'arriver. »

« Euh…ouais. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. En plus, j'ai des trucs à faire. A plus tard tout le monde, » marmonnai-je avant de me retourner et de quitter le restaurant précipitamment.

« Bella ! »

Je l'ignorai et continuai de marcher, inspirant profondément et soufflant calmement et intensément pour m'apaiser. En quelque sorte.

Seigneur.

Etre ici avec Edward et NE PAS pouvoir le toucher comme je le voulais, ou de le proclamer comme étant mien, ou tabasser à mort des bimbos qui comprimaient leurs seins et jouaient avec leurs cheveux tout en ricanant comme des bécasses à chaque putain de chose qu'il disait, était sérieusement en train d'ébranler mon bien-être émotionnel. Je détestais ça.

Je glissai mes doigts dans mes cheveux en tapant du pied impatiemment, attendant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

J'avais voulu passer du temps avec Emmett mais l'emploi du temps des derniers jours avait été éprouvant. Alice était repartie pour L.A il y a deux jours et depuis ça, je n'avais pas seulement supervisé tous les arrangements publicitaires et promotionnels, j'avais aussi dû parer aux conséquences des fuites vis-à-vis des médias omniprésents, revérifier toute le travail de Bree pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas tout foiré, et rester aussi éloignée d'Edward que possible pour ne pas ravager sa belle gueule, douloureusement calme.

« Allez, viens l'ascenseur, espèce de connard, » soufflai-je entre mes dents, pressée d'être en haut, dans l'intimité de ma chambre afin de pouvoir soit casser quelque chose, soit essayer enfin l'un des `évacuateurs de tension' qu'Alice m'avait gentiment laissé.

Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent, et je me précipitai à l'intérieur, pressant rageusement le numéro de mon étage et m'effondrant contre le mur.

Je grognai alors que les portes se refermaient lentement. Je fis presque pipi dans mon pantalon quand une main apparut entre elles, les forçant à se rouvrir.

Edward entra dans la cabine et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il vigoureusement, se tenant face à moi et croisant ses bras devant son stupide torse récemment et massivement musclé.

« Rien, » m'exclamai-je comme une enfant capricieuse.

« Me sors pas ça, » répliqua-t-il. « Ca fait des jours maintenant que tu es tendue et irritable. »

Je soufflai. « Oh, tu as remarqué, vraiment ? Quel foutu miracle. J'étais convaincue que tu ne pouvais rien voir avec ta tête rentrée aussi profondément dans ton cul. »

J'appuyai sur le bouton `fermeture des portes' et l'ascenseur commença à bouger.

Il rit avec amertume.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, » dit-il étonné. « Je t'ai laissé du temps et de l'espace, espérant que tu viendrais m'en parler, mais il semblerait que tu sois décidée à me torturer avec cette connerie passive-agressive, et maintenant ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler. »

« Passive-agressive ? » Haletai-je. « Bon Dieu, Cullen, tu commences à parler comme Emmett. »

« C'est une si mauvaise chose ? » demanda-t-il « Peut être que si tu passais un peu de temps avec Emmett, tu serais pas en train de me casser les couilles en ce moment même. »

« J'ai juste été occupée à travailler, enfoiré, ou ça a échappé à ton observation ? »

« J'ai remarqué que tu as évité de passer du temps seule avec moi, ça c'est foutrement certain, et je ne comprends carrément pas ce que je t'ai fait qui t'as tellement gêné, alors pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas de prendre cette attitude de merde et que tu m'expliquais ? »

Je le dévisageai. Il me dévisageait également.

Ses stupides yeux verts magnifiques tachetés d'or me fixaient. Ses lèvres outrageusement sublimes, pleines et douces faisaient une légère moue, me suppliant de les lécher.

Comment osait-il se tenir là et me regarder comme ça et me donner tellement chaud que j'avais envie de lécher tout son visage comme une sucette ! Quelle espèce de salaud !

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter et retenais l'envie de la mordre.

Le silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je me précipitai vers ma chambre, essayant de mettre autant de distance entre nous que je le pouvais.

Je brandissais ma carte magnétique quand j'atteignis la porte et me retournai pour lui faire face. Il était étonnamment près et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge face à sa proximité dangereusement excitante.

« Bon Dieu, où est-ce que tu crois aller ? » demandai-je, ignorant ma traitresse de féminité qui apparemment n'avait pas reçu le mémo comme quoi nous mettions officiellement un embargo silencieux sur Edward le Dieu-du-Sexe Cullen.

« Avec toi, » dit-il, sa voix grave et revêche.

« Pas moyen, Cullen, » dis-je, barrant la porte de mon corps. « J'ai des trucs à faire. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il, se rapprochant de moi et arc-boutant ses bras contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Je luttais pour réfléchir alors que ses yeux verts s'ancraient au mien.

« Euh… des trucs. »

Il secoua la tête, se moqua et je sentis son souffle atteindre mon visage.

« Bon, » souffla-t-il, en scrutant mes lèvres, « Je vais te prédire que tous tes `trucs' super importants vont pouvoir attendre quelques minutes. Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant, ouvre cette putain de porte. »

Je me retournai et introduisis la carte dans la fente, ouvrant la porte en grand et déboulant dans le salon, haletant brusquement en sentant la chaleur de son corps même en m'éloignant.

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère, Bella ? » demanda-t-il en me suivant.

Je balançai la carte sur la table basse et me frottai le visage.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Les poils de ma nuque se redressèrent quand je le sentis se placer derrière moi.

« Je n'y crois pas. »

Je soupirai lourdement.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à ce que tu crois, Edward. »

Tout à coup, il saisit mes épaules et me retourna, ses yeux luisant de frustration.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, je voudrais juste que tu me parles, putain ! »

Son intensité déclencha la mienne.

« Je n'ai rien à dire ! »

Il rit avec sarcasme.

« Swan, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'un moment où tu n'aies pas eu QUELQUE CHOSE à dire, que je veuille l'entendre ou non, alors arrête de me balancer des excuses et craches le morceau ! »

« Je ne sais plus COMMENT te parler, Cullen ! » criai-je plus fort que j'aurais voulu.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et son visage se froissa de confusion.

« Bon sang, pourquoi ça ? Tu me disais tout, dès la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, avant que toute cette merde ne nous tombe dessus ! Avant que nous ne soyons amants, quand nous n'étions qu'amis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas simplement me parler comme tu le faisais ? »

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas amis, Edward ! » m'écriai-je, « NI amants ! On est dans une sorte de foutue relation batarde en ce moment et je n'ai plus la moindre idée de ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre, ni de comment me comporter avec toi, parce que dès que tu es près de moi tu remplis ma tête de tellement d'émotions contradictoires que j'en ai le mal de mer, et tu m'as embrassée il y a cinq jours et ensuite tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu t'assois là, tu ris et tu souris alors que cette garce de Bree se frotte presque contre ta jambe, et tout ce que je veux c'est que les choses soient bien et à nouveau normales entre nous, mais chaque jour qui passe, je me demande si ça arrivera jamais parce que je suis tellement en colère en permanence, en particulier contre TOI, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi, et à cause de ça, j'ai l'impression de te perdre un peu plus chaque jour, et je t'ai déjà perdu une fois et je ne crois pas que je pourrais survivre à te perdre une nouvelle fois, alors une part de moi pense que j'ai peut être fait une énorme erreur en venant ici quand de toute évidence aucun de nous deux n'y était prêt, et peut être que je ferais mieux de partir maintenant pendant que mon cœur est toujours en relativement gros morceaux plutôt que de risquer qu'il soit éparpillé partout une fois de plus quand toute cette situation aura complètement éclaté ce dont je suis certaine que ça arrivera ! »

Je le fixai, haletante, combattant les salopes de larmes qui menaçaient de couler alors que je regardai son visage passer de la colère à la douleur puis à l'horreur et de nouveau à la colère en l'espace de trois secondes.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il, la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

J'acquiesçai, me concentrant sur ses sourcils froncés pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans ses yeux brûlants.

« Alors, de toute évidence tu as dépassé le fait que tu ne savais pas comment me parler, hein ? » dit-il avec froideur.

Je relevai le menton avec défiance et croisai les bras.

« Apparemment oui. »

« Putain, Bella, » murmura-t-il, en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. « Tu crois vraiment que je te ferai du mal à nouveau ? »

Je déglutissais péniblement, mes dents se serrant face à la frustration et la confusion qui tentaient de jaillir de moi.

« Une part de moi le croit, Edward. Je suis désolée. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

« Et tu es jalouse de Bree ? »

« Bree veut baiser avec toi, Edward. Je le sais, tu le sais et elle le sait, et ça me rend complètement folle. »

« Et tu crois que j'ai oublié notre baiser ? »

Je ravalai ma salive tandis qu'il fit un pas en avant, son corps tendu et anxieux face à moi.

« Ca en a tout l'air. »

Il baissa le regard vers moi et je sus que je me débattais pour garder le contrôle. Mon cœur tambourinait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

« Et tu ne crois pas que nous soyons amis ? »

Son regard se vrilla au mien et l'air gela dans mes poumons.

« Je _sais_ que nous ne sommes pas amis, Edward, je ne sais simplement pas comment décrire ce que nous sommes en ce moment. »

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur ma bouche et ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement. Je voyais son torse gonfler et retomber alors qu'il fermait les yeux et expirait bruyamment.

Je le regardai avec fascination tandis que ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger sans bruit.

« Edward ? »

Il tendit la main, me faisant taire.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me regarder avec tant de désir ardent à l'état brut que ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge.

« Bon, ça n'a foutrement pas marché, » marmonna-t-il rageusement.

Je le regardai avec confusion.

« Quoi ? »

Il referma les yeux et se frotta le visage de ses mains.

« C'est une technique qu'Emmett m'a appris à utiliser quand je sens mon contrôle flancher. »

« Oh, » dis-je prudemment. « Euh… tu es en colère contre moi ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et la puissance de son regard me fit presque tomber sur le cul.

Sa voix s'échappa de lui comme un souffle sombre, une main de fumée, effleurant ma peau et la mettant en feu.

« Et bien, si être en colère avec toi signifie que j'ai un besoin pathologique d'arracher tes vêtements, de te pencher contre l'arrière de ce canapé et de te baiser sauvagement jusqu'à ce que tous tes doutes nous concernant se joignent aux cris de plaisir qui jaillissent de ce corps foutrement délicieux, te laissant sans aucun doute DU TOUT que toi et moi sommes destinés à être ensemble peu importe à quel point la situation peut être invraisemblable pour l'instant, alors oui – je suis en colère contre toi, Bella. Et si tu penses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'ai oublié cet incroyable baiser de l'autre jour, alors t'es complètement dingue, parce que c'est la SEULE chose à laquelle j'ai été capable de penser, et le fait que c'était si incroyablement foutrement parfait m'a incité à essayer encore plus fort que jamais à être l'homme qui mérite de t'aimer, alors CA c'est pourquoi j'ai résisté au désir CONSTANT que j'avais de t'agresser sexuellement, parce que je veux te prouver que ce que je ressens pour toi est profond et sublime et tellement PLUS qu'une simple queue dure comme le marbre en permanence dans mon pantalon, alors je suis désolé s'il t'as semblé que ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour moi, parce qu'en réalité, ce baiser signifie tout, et j'ai pleinement l'intention de le reproduire dans un futur très proche, mais d'abord il faut qu'on arrange ce qui déconne chez toi parce que si tu continues à être aussi hargneuse qu'une harpie et à me dévisager avec tes putains d'yeux chauds comme la braise, mon contrôle va craquer comme une brindille desséchée avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte et tu hurleras mon nom alors que je m'immiscerai en toi encore et encore , et après tu seras incapable de te lever pendant une putain de semaine parce que quand j'aurais de nouveau accès à ton corps de rêve, j'ai la parfaite intention de le faire exploser sous un nombre outrageusement impressionnant d'orgasmes à couper le souffle ! »

Il me fixa, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant rapidement, ses poings se serrant et s'ouvrant en rythme le long de ses côtes, sa mâchoire fermement contractée.

Je me débattais pour calmer le tourbillon d'émotions conflictuelles qui faisait rage en moi suffisamment longtemps pour former une pensée cohérente.

« Oh, » dis-je, humblement.

« Ouais, » grinça-t-il, en déglutissant difficilement. « Foutrement `oh'. »

Mes yeux descendirent de nouveau sur son corps et vinrent se poser sur son énorme érection. Il grogna doucement sous mon regard scrutateur et je suis presque sûre que je grognai en retour.

_Vas te faire foutre, Edward, pour me faire ressentir des choses pareilles ! Je frémis tellement que ça fait mal._

« As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point tu es sexy quand tu fais des discours comme ça ? » lui demandai-je brusquement, vaguement consciente que je m'adressai en fait à sa bite. « Je peux dire sans problème que je n'ai jamais été si foutrement furieuse et si incroyablement excitée dans toute ma vie ! »

Je remontai mes yeux vers son visage rageur.

« De même, » gronda-t-il, son corps se crispant contre les chaînes de son contrôle. Le gouffre douloureux en moi se resserrait fortement alors que je remarquai ses muscles tendus sous le tissu moulant de son tee-shirt.

Mes poings se refermaient involontairement.

« J'ai envie de te coller mon poing dans la gueule et ensuite de lécher tes blessures, » sifflai-je.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« J'ai envie de te laisser faire. »

Je fis un pas hésitant en avant. La main d'Edward se leva devant lui.

« Non. Arrête, » dit-il, fermant les yeux et les recouvrant de ses mains. « Seigneur Dieu, Bella, » gémit-il, « s'il te plaît, restes exactement où tu es, putain, parce que si tu fais un pas de plus vers moi maintenant, il y aura des conséquences pour lesquelles nous ne sommes prêts ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que mon sang galopait dans mes veines.

Je ne parvenais plus à penser clairement.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le désir dévastateur qui palpitait dans mon corps.

Je ne pus retenir ce qui sortit de ma bouche après cela.

« Mon Dieu, Edward, j'ai tellement envie de toi, » grognai-je doucement.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il, son visage tordu par le stress. « Tu peux pas dire des trucs comme ça. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait. »

Je fis un petit pas en avant.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ne pas pouvoir te toucher m'a rendu folle. »

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux et sa mâchoire inférieure baissa d'un cran alors qu'il grimaçait.

« Bella… s'il te plait. »

« Je veux te sentir me remplir, emporter cette Dieu sait combien affreuse douleur que je ressens depuis que tu m'as quittée, » suppliai-je, me redressant et caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

Sa tête retomba en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent et un soupir geignard souffla sur mon visage.

« Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai envie de toi, Bella… Bon Dieu, tellement. »

Je traçai le contour de la beauté rude de sa mâchoire, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que ma main repose sur la surface dure de son torse, ses pectoraux se gonflant et se baissant rapidement, haletant sous mon toucher tremblant. Je levai mon autre main, la laissant explorer ses muscles glorieux, errant sur sa poitrine et ses abdominaux, les laissant lentement dériver plus loin au sud en retenant mon souffle et en regardant le visage d'Edward se tordre en une symphonie de douleur et de plaisir.

Son corps se contracta et un grognement rauque jaillit de sa poitrine.

Avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il m'attrapa, me soulevant sans effort et me jetant brutalement sur son épaule.

« Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il sortit de ma suite avec précipitation et ouvrit violemment la porte qui menait aux escaliers, gravissant les marches deux à deux comme si il était pourchassé par le Diable. Pendant un instant, je repensai au gros fumeur qui ne pouvait pas échapper à un groupe d'adolescentes en courant sans tousser et cracher. Maintenant, il montait les escaliers en courant avec moi sur son épaule et il ne transpirait même pas. Même ça c'était foutrement trop sexy.

Je frappai son dos de frustration.

« Cullen ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« A Emmett, » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai contrôlé tout ce que je ressens pour toi toute la semaine, mais je suis sur le point de craquer et je ne veux vraiment pas que ça arrive. Maintenant fermes-la avant que tu ne dises autre chose qui me donne envie de te baiser stupidement. »

Il surgit de la cage d'escalier, se précipitant dans le couloir menant à la suite d'Emmett et frappant fortement sur la porte.

Emmett répondit rapidement et nous regarda de haut en bas.

« D'accord. Ca a l'air bizarre. Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin craquer tous les deux. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, les gosses ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin en nous faisant signe d'entrer.

Edward me porta jusqu'au salon et me bascula brusquement sur mes pieds. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et le dévisageai.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'empêches de baiser Bella, » dit-il tout essoufflé, en tournant en rond devant l'homme-montagne.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Euh… d'accord. Si tu mets ta queue n'importe où à proximité de Bella, je te la couperai ? Comment ça marche pour toi ? »

Edward s'arrêta et plissa le visage.

« Nan. Pas suffisant. J'ai toujours envie de la baiser. »

« Bon sang, Cullen, » me lamentai-je vivement, « S'IL TE PLAIT arrête de dire que tu veux me baiser. Giney peut t'entendre nom de Dieu et elle est en train de faire une demande de visite conjugale pour voir Godzy sur motif de bonne conduite ! »

« Très bien vous deux, calmez-vous déjà, » ordonna Emmett. « Edward ! Tu te comportes comme si je ne t'avais foutrement rien appris ! Restes calme et contentes-toi de respirer, bordel. »

Il se tourna pour me regarder. « Et Bella. Arrête de parler de tes parties génitales et de celles d'Edward comme si elles étaient des foutues entités séparées avec leurs propres avis. Ce concept me fait sérieusement flipper. »

Edward ferma les yeux, une puissante respiration sifflante passa entre ses dents.

« Emmett, » gronda-t-il avec urgence, me fixant comme si j'étais un buffet à volonté. « J'ai besoin d'aide par là. »

Emmett acquiesça rapidement. « Ah, ok…euh… Béa Arthur en bikini… »

Edward grimaça.

« …euh… Donald Trump nu… »

Edward grogna.

« … Moi baisant Rpattz en criant ton nom. »

Edward eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Oh, putain, » gargouilla-t-il, « ouais, on a trouvé l'exterminateur d'érection là. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et levant les yeux vers Emmett.

« C'est foutrement dégueulasse en tout cas, mec. »

Emmett sourit.

« J'essayai juste de t'aider, mon pote… et t'as pas intérêt à recommencer avec cette connerie de béguin pour un mec ou je t'enfonce mes pouces dans les orbites de tes yeux et je me sers de ta tête en guise de putain de boule de bowling. Oh, ça me rappelle… »

Son visage s'illumina et il nous attrapa Edward et moi par la main, nous tirant vigoureusement jusqu'à son ordinateur sur la table de la salle à manger. « Il faut que je vous montre ça, tous les deux. C'est complètement hallucinant. »

Sur l'écran d'ordinateur trônait un gros plan du visage de Rob, son regard bleu incroyablement intense.

« Regardez ça, » dit Emmett surexcité, marchant d'avant en arrière devant l'écran. « C'est pas extraordinaire ? »

Il nous regarda Edward et moi dans l'expectative.

Nous nous regardions avec confusion.

« Ah…. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés voir exactement ? » Demanda Edward perplexe.

Emmett soupira et désigna l'écran.

« Ses yeux, imbécile. Ses yeux me regardent peu importe où je vais ! C'est pas bizarre ça ? »

Edward le fixa, incrédule.

« Em, on doit sérieusement te trouver quelqu'un pour te soulager. Une femme. C'est vrai, tu me dis de ne pas commencer avec le béguin pour un mec, mais le fait que tu agisses comme une fan de treize ans rend ça vraiment foutrement difficile. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils, une étincelle de douleur passa sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Vous voyez pas ses yeux vous suivre ? »

Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'écran et soupira avant de se retourner vers nous et de plisser les yeux.

« Ah, vous craignez tous les deux. »

Il se pencha et pressa le bouton de la souris, fermant l'image.

Edward s'inclina en avant et examina l'icône du dossier qui se trouvait au milieu de l'écran.

« Robporno ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Emmett avec confusion.

« Bordel, c'est quoi Robporno, Monsieur Muscle? »

Emmett rit nerveusement et referma son ordinateur portable.

« J'sais pas. Aloooors, Rihanna, tu veux baiser ta Bella-ella-ella, eh ? Parlons de ça. »

Il nous conduisit en vitesse jusqu'au canapé.

Edward et moi nous assîmes à côté l'un de l'autre, maintenant prudemment nos corps aussi éloignés que possible. Emmett s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de nous, le bout des doigts joints devant son visage.

« Ok, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux ? Edward ? »

Edward soupira.

« J'ai essayé vraiment foutrement fort de faire tout ce que tu m'as appris, Em – garder mes mains pour moi, méditer pour me concentrer à atteindre mes objectifs, essayer de laisser les choses rester platoniques entre Bella et moi. Mais A CHAQUE FOIS que je m'approche d'elle, mon corps s'embrase de désir, et puis aujourd'hui… »

Il me regarda rapidement et mon visage brûla tellement je rougissais.

« … aujourd'hui elle a en quelque sorte explosé comme un foutu volcan et pour je ne sais quelle raison dingue et perverse, ma queue s'est transformée en pierre et a commencé à émettre des demandes pour s'enfouir en elle, et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était à quel point ce serait foutrement bon et normal, et ensuite elle a commencé à me toucher et oh, doux Jésus, j'ai pratiquement cédé aux désirs du monstre-bite, mais heureusement , j'ai réussi à la monter ici avant que je ne perde complètement les pédales et que je la baise de dix façons différentes d'ici dimanche, mais crois-moi quand je te dis, que c'était carrément pas facile. »

Emmett acquiesça de compréhension.

« Tu as fait des pas de géant dans ta guérison, Fée Clochette, » avoua-t-il. « C'est pas pour se la jouer émotif avec ta petite personne, mais je suis foutrement fier de toi. Vraiment. L'ancien Edward aurait juste pris ce qu'il voulait dans ce cas là sans le moindre intérêt pour l'ampleur des dégâts que ça pourrait engendrer. Le fait que tu te sois transformé en Homme des Cavernes et que tu aies presque traîné Bella ici par les cheveux est légèrement dérangeant, mais tes intentions étaient honorables alors je vais passer outre le dérapage nécessaire. Bravo. »

Edward réprima un sourire ridiculeusement niais.

Mon Dieu, on dirait qu'il a deux ans et que son père vient juste de lui tapoter la tête pour avoir enfin appris à faire caca dans son pot.

Abruti.

« Et Bella ? Qu'en est-il de toi ? »

La voix d'Emmett me sortit de ma rêverie et je réalisai que j'étais en train de fixer Caca-Boy et de sourire avec mépris.

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et essayai de respirer.

« Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi récemment, Emmett. Je suis devenue folle de colère et de frustration, et peu importe ce qu'Edward fait ou combien il se montre gentil voire lèche-cul avec moi, j'ai toujours un désir compulsif de le frapper et de le chevaucher simultanément. »

Edward gémit légèrement.

Emmett le fixait.

« Tu pourrais te ressaisir, espèce de pervers ? » grogna-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. « Alors, Bella, crois-tu que tu nourris toujours du ressentiment envers Edward pour t'avoir quittée ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment.

« Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas… probablement. J'ai juste cet énorme chaudron d'émotions qui bouillonne en moi et j'ai le sentiment de vouloir crier et de casser des trucs, et je ne sais foutrement pas d'où ça vient ou combien de temps ça va durer, mais je sais que je déteste carrément ça parce que ça m'empêche de résoudre les problèmes avec la seule personne à qui je VEUILLE faire confiance en ce monde mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Emmett me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et laissa échapper un sifflement sourd. « Putain, Miss, tu sais vraiment comment faire un discours, hein ? » dit-il avec admiration.

Edward rit. « Oh, tu n'as PAS idée. »

Je le fixai. Il se rassit à sa place et paraissait penaud.

« Alors, Bella, » dit Emmett, attirant de nouveau mon regard vers lui et le détournant de ma tête de bouffon exaspérante aux cheveux bronze, « quelles autres raisons pourrait-il y avoir à ta colère, à ton avis ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Ah… et bien, je suis plutôt foutrement furieuse que Bree se soit donnée pour mission de faire de l'œil à mon homme dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, » hasardai-je.

Le visage d'Edward se fendit d'un sourire magnifique.

« _Ton _homme ? » souffla-t-il tendrement. « Putain, c'est bon à entendre. Redis-le. »

« Putain, ta gueule, Cullen, » m'écriai-je, « je n'aime pas être jalouse. En fait, je déteste ça même, et tu n'y mets pas du tien DU TOUT en laissant cette chienne en chaleur te toucher tout le temps. »

Il acquiesça discrètement. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et bien que j'aime le fait que tu sois jalouse plus que ce n'est probablement indiqué, » dit-il simplement, en tournant la pleine puissance de son regard envoûtant sur moi et dissipant ma colère acide, « … tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être jalouse, tu sais ça, non ? Je suis à toi, Bella. J'ai été à toi depuis que j'ai déboulé dans cette ruelle et que je t'ai piqué ta couverture. J'ai été à toi dès le moment où j'ai plongé mon regard dans le tien et j'ai succombé pour toujours et le destin et toutes ces autres conneries en lesquelles je n'avais jamais cru avant de te rencontrer existaient. Je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi. Pour toujours. »

Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge, les yeux brillants et humides.

« Très bien, Danielle Steel, arrêtes d'essayer de me faire pleurer, merde. J'ai déjà donné ce matin en regardant les Maçons du Cœur et c'est pas terrible pour mon image de macho viril. » Il se tourna vers moi. « Bella, dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti quand Edward t'a quitté ? Je sais que tu as été blessée, mais est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »

J'y réfléchissais pendant une minute.

Seigneur, rien que de repenser au jour où Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne vouait pas de moi fit s'épanouir un bourgeon d'agonie en moi, rouvrant des fêlures et des fissures en mon âme qui embrasaient mes anciennes cicatrices d'une intensité toute fraîche.

« Je me suis sentie… trahie, » admis-je doucement. « Il m'avait dit que rien que j'ai fait dans mon passé n'avait d'importance pour lui, mais dès qu'il a entendu tous les détails sordides, il m'a larguée. »

« Bella, » riposta-t-il tendrement, « je ne t'ai pas quittée à cause de ça. »

« Je ne le savais pas à ce moment là. »

Emmett se pencha en avant. « Mais tu le sais maintenant ? Tu sais qu'Edward ne t'a pas quittée à cause de toi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois toujours autant en colère après lui ? »

Je regardai l'homme à côté de moi et analysai mes sentiments. Il croisa mon regard avec une fascination silencieuse et un nœud de la taille du Canada se forma dans ma gorge.

« Bella ? » demanda Edward délicatement. « S'il te plait, dis-moi… pour que je puisse essayer de me faire pardonner. »

Je regardai ce merveilleux visage qui m'avait infligé tant de douleurs, et tout à coup je sentis une vague de compréhension déferler sur moi comme un tsunami. Je dus détourner le regard alors que ma poitrine s'alourdissait et se resserrait de douleur.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis en train de me noyer._

Mon cerveau vomissait des années de trahison, de douleur, d'humiliation et de tristesse, et mon cœur convulsait violemment à chaque nouvelle émotion.

« Bella ? »

La voix d'Edward semblait inquiète mais très lointaine.

J'essayai de le regarder mais je ne le trouvais pas. J'étais seule.

Isolée et seule.

A nouveau.

« Tu ne m'as pas choisie, » murmurai-je dans un souffle.

J'entendis Emmett siffler.

« Bella, continues de respirer, tu t'en sors très bien, » l'encouragea-t-il, « continues. »

Je levai les yeux vers le visage plissé d'Edward.

« Tu avais deux voies qui s'offraient à toi – une qui me gardait près de toi, et une qui me rejetait, et tu as choisi de me rejeter. Je croyais que je te connaissais… que je savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi… et j'étais sûre sans l'ombre d'un doute que tu me choisirais, mais tu ne l'as pas fait… tout comme _elle _ne m'a pas choisie. »

Je pleurnichai alors que mes émotions se jouaient de moi et me brûlaient de l'intérieur. « Je croyais que tu serais la seule personne qui m'aimerait toujours, peu importe ce que… juste comme _elle_ aurait dû m'aimer peu importe ce que… mais j'étais trop irrécupérable… trop défectueuse. J'essayai si foutrement dur d'être assez bien pour vous deux, mais je ne l'étais pas et alors vous m'avez laissée et je n'avais personne… »

Ma poitrine se comprimait et l'air qui râpait mes poumons était dur et lourd, ramenant des années de solitude écœurante et déméritée à la surface.

Edward émit un grognement rauque provenant de sa poitrine quand il m'attira vers lui, m'entourant de ses bras, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur et de son regret absolu.

« Oh, putain, Bella… chérie. Mon Dieu, je n'avais même pas pensé à ta mère. Seigneur, je suis un tel abruti sans jugeote. J'aurais dû mieux savoir. Ta mère aurait dû mieux savoir. Tu mérites tout… TOUT… et nous… putain de merde… on ne t'a rien donné. »

Il caressa mon visage, sa peau chaude calmant la tempête qui faisait rage en moi.

« Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille, sa voix sûre et apaisante. « Je te promets que plus rien ne m'arrachera jamais à toi. Tu es tout pour moi, Bella… tu es tout mon putain d'univers. J'ai failli mourir en te quittant la première fois et il n'y a rien à part la mort qui ne nous séparera plus. »

J'émis à peine un son quand les larmes affluèrent. Ses bras, son torse et son odeur m'enveloppaient tandis que les pires parts de moi s'écoulaient dans mes sanglots silencieux. Je détestais qu'il m'ait quittée, mais je ne le détestais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais le détester, mais parce que ce qu'il m'avait fait était insupportablement similaire aux actes abominables de ma mère, je l'avais si lourdement enduit d'une couche d'animosité familière que je ne pouvais dissocier les deux.

J'aurais dû mieux savoir.

Il n'avait rien de commun avec elle.

Je sentis la douce pulpe de ses doigts effleurer mes joues alors qu'il effaçait les preuves salées de mes insécurités les plus sombres. Son odeur s'immisçait en moi à chaque inspiration saccadée, remplaçant la puanteur de l'abandon de ma mère.

_Il _m'aimait.

Je pouvais le sentir dans chaque excuse murmurée… dans chaque souffle tourmenté. Il était à moi et j'étais à lui et quoique l'univers essaierait de nous infliger, cette vérité était constante et indéniable.

Les larmes diminuèrent quand ses lèvres douces et respectueuses trouvèrent mon front, l'embrassant et le recouvrant de promesses silencieuses.

« Je suis là, » souffla-t-il dans les creux laissés vacants par ma colère. « Je suis là et je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je te choisis, Bella. Maintenant et pour toujours – je te choisis. »

Je levai le regard vers lui, ses yeux débordants et tristes.

« Je te choisis aussi. »

Ses mains encadraient mon visage alors que le sien se tordait d'émotion. Il baissa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous haletions tous deux alors que nos souffles chauds se mêlaient et effaçaient la trace des dernières semaines. Sa bouche trouva la mienne, douce et souple, reconnaissante et bénie. Nos lèvres se parlaient, bougeant tendrement l'une contre l'autre - doucement - contenues et langoureuses, pas dominées par des hormones inconstantes.

Il recula et caressa mes joues de ses pouces. « Je t'aime Madame Pipi, » dit-il tendrement, un petit sourire relevant le coin de sa bouche.

« Bon Dieu, Cullen, » dis-je en respirant sous son regard paralysant, « j'ai senti la pisse _une fois_ et maintenant tu ne me laisseras jamais l'oublier ? »

Je riais doucement.

Son visage observa le mien intensément tandis que mes doigts mémorisaient mon bonheur.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça ? »

Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et ses paupières se fermèrent, une expression de bien-être suprême inondant ses traits.

« Non, » murmurai-je. « Je serai toujours ta Madame Pipi et tu seras toujours mon Trou du Cul. Et rien ne changera ça. »

Je me redressai et l'embrassai à nouveau, mes doigts longeant sa mâchoire et descendant le long de sa gorge alors que sa langue trouvait la mienne – des soupirs voilés émanaient de nous dans le silence délicat.

« Je t'aime, Edward, » soufflai-je en m'écartant, mon cœur se remplissant de toute sa capacité et débordant alors que son sourire larmoyant me submergeait, me baignant de son amour.

J'étais complète à nouveau. Le fossé douloureux en moi était comblé, rempli par les mains d'Edward, ses lèvres, son cœur.

Nous nous dévorions du regard, nous réhabituant à la sensation d'être ensemble – enfin… inévitablement.

Nous fûmes surpris quand nous entendîmes un sanglot sourd briser le silence.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » s'écria Emmett, essuyant ses larmes d'ours géant de sa manche. « C'est pour ça que je fais ce que je fais – pour des moments comme ça. Pour voir deux âmes sœurs retrouver leur autre moitié, c'est tellement satisfaisant que ça fait mal. Merde, c'est juste si foutrement beau. »

Il sanglota bruyamment et Edward et moi allâmes le réconforter. Il s'agrippa à nous deux avec la force du désespoir dans une étreinte à vous briser les os, tremblant sous la puissance de ses larmes.

Il sortit enfin un mouchoir et essuya son nez et ses yeux dégoulinants.

« Bien, vous deux, » dit-il, la voix chargée d'émotion, « vous venez de faire une putain d'avancée majeure dans cette relation qui est la vôtre. Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Edward me regarda et sourit.

« Formidable, » dit-il en prenant ma main, son pouce survolant ma peau bienheureuse.

« Bella ? » s'empressa Emmett.

Je baissai les yeux. « J'ai l'impression… que peut-être, contre toute attente… je mérite une fin heureuse, » murmurai-je, grisée et terrifiée de le dire enfin.

Edward porta ma main à sa bouche et l'embrassa avec tendresse, passant ses douces lèvres sur ma peau de Cendrillon, ressemblant en tout point au parfait Prince Charmant.

« Bella, » dit Emmett en reniflant, « tu es une femme remarquable. Pour avoir souffert autant que tu as souffert dans ta courte vie et d'être toujours aussi émotionnellement consciente est une réussite foutrement énorme. »

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda avec sérieux. « Mais tu sais que tu devras faire face à la situation avec ta mère un jour, n'est ce pas ? »

Une nausée dévastatrice ravagea mon estomac. J'acquiesçai silencieusement, sachant qu'il avait raison, mais refusant de gâcher la perfection de mes retrouvailles avec Edward en pensant à l'échec d'une mère.

« Edward, » dit Emmett, passant son bras tronc d'arbre autour de ses épaules, « on a toujours un peu de boulot à faire, mais putain, tu as tellement avancé, c'est dur de se rappeler ce petit enfoiré en rogne que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer il y a deux semaines. » Il s'inclina en avant et chuchota à son oreille. « Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe quand tu voudras me sortir tout le laïus `Doux Jésus, Emmett, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi – en fait tu es une légende vivante et un enfoiré vertueux pour moi,' je suis prêt. Tu n'as qu'à le dire ».

Edward rit et prit ma main, me conduisant vers la porte.

« Ah, ouais, Em…Je vais faire ça. »

Il s'arrêta alors qu'Emmett nous tenait la porte ouverte.

« Merci, grand gaillard, » dit-il chaleureusement en serrant la main d'Emmett, « … pour tout. »

Emmett sourit. « Ouais, ouais. Me lèches pas trop le cul, belle gueule. Tu as toujours une séance d'entrainement avec moi à huit heures demain. Sois pas en retard ou je te ferai faire un développé-coucher avec mon superbe corps en guise de poids – encore. »

Edward frissonna légèrement et prit un air renfrogné. « Ne rigoles jamais de ça, tête de nœud, » le mit-il en garde. « C'est foutrement pas drôle. »

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett retentit dans le couloir désert.

« Sors d'ici, ma petite chatte, » gloussa-t-il. « Je vous vois demain, les gosses. »

Edward et moi lui fîmes un signe de la main et repartîmes vers ma chambre plus bas, nos mains parlant alors que nos mots restaient silencieux.

J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer, le soulagement m'envahissant en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bella, » dit-il doucement en m'attirant dans ses bras, ses yeux vénérant mon visage. « Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. »

Ses doigts flânaient le long de ma joue, déposant une délicate trainée de feu jusqu'à mes lèvres avides.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa, ses lèvres douces et hésitantes, recherchant tendrement les miennes, me demandant la permission pour chaque caresse murmurée.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » dis-je, en lui rendant son baiser. « Edward, tes lèvres… Seigneur, j'aime tes lèvres. »

Il gémit et sa langue sortit aussitôt, suçant méticuleusement ma lèvre inférieure alors que ma bouche s'ouvrait, le tirant contre moi alors que je respirai sa chaleur. Un soupir sinueux s'échappa de moi tandis que sa peau caressait la mienne, arrachant les germes de frustration et de colère que j'avais cultivé depuis qu'il m'avait quitté, chassant les ombres obscures de doute et me laissant radieuse et aimée, en particulier dans la lumière de son amour parfait.

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément, lèvres et langues, mains et cœurs s'emmêlant et se caressant mutuellement, recherchant le confort de la maison après en avoir été privée trop longtemps.

« Bella, » dit-il à bout de souffle, soulevant mes genoux de sous mon corps et me calant contre son torse. « Il faut que je voie ta chambre. Maintenant. »

Je l'embrassai férocement, tirant brutalement sur ses cheveux alors qu'il grognait et se précipitait dans la chambre.

« D'accord, mais tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de télé ici, hein ? » haletai-je, arrachant ma bouche de la sienne. « On va peut être devoir trouver un autre moyen de passer le temps. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et s'embrasèrent quand il referma la porte d'un coup de pied derrière nous.

« Putain, oui. »

**Je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis que la traductrice et ce n'est pas de ma faute si le chapitre s'arrête ici alors ne me punissez et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à faire un peu de pub pour deux auteurs géniales ( Vinou, ma UPPG d'amour et Ninie, ma Libellule chérie) qui sont aussi des femmes exceptionnelles que j'adore et qui ont eu l'idée de génie de s'associer pour écrire une fic super dont j'ai l'immense honneur d'être la béta ! Allez la lire, c'est un véritable bijou et nous n'en sommes qu'au début! Je vous mets le lien **: **http : / www . /s/6370069/1/ (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Screamers FR**

**Hello tout le monde,**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien avec toutes ces grèves et le temps tout froid ! Comme vous avez été des anges en ne me faisant pas trop de reproches pour la fin du chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de vous aider à vous réchauffer avec ce chapitre.**

**Encore une fois je remercie toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews ou simplement mettent en alerte ou en favorite avec une dédicace spéciale à ma Ninie pour son efficacité pour les corrections et les bannières et aussi à mes Tpas chéries et a mes poulettes de DALF. **

**Et alors une énorme pensée pour mes choupettes adorées que je pars retrouver demain jusqu'à Marseille, je vous adore et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Pauline : ****Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour la fin du chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Merci pour tes reviews. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Wahou, je crois que t'impatientes ! mdr. Merci pour tes reviews, voilà la suite. Bizz**

**Vanessa ****: Hey Miss ! J'adore l'effet que te fait cette fic ! lol. Merci pour ta fidélité. Bizz**

**Caroline : ****Euh, oui de toute évidence, tu as perdu ton calme en fin de compte !mdr. Je suis vraiment navrée que ce chapitre t'ait frustré, fait pleurer et péter un plomb comme ça… mais ça donne de supers reviews à lire pour moi. Alors merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, tes compliments et tes supers encouragements. Bizz**

**Majéa : ****Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et tu es vraiment une des rares à avoir aimé la fin. Par contre, tu n'as pas fini de détester Bree… Merci pour tout. Bizz**

**Didou : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Carrément les 27 chapitres en 24h, t'as pas dû dormir beaucoup ? En tout cas, je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu à ce point. Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Bizz**

**4-trynn 20-100 : ****Désolée que l'allusion plutôt négative à Miley Cyrus t'ait déplu, je n'y porterai aucun jugement pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connais que son nom et son visage et rien de sa musique… Quant à Marie-Mai, je ne connais même pas le nom^^**

**Coco :**** Je suis désolée mais vraiment désolée d'avoir causé ta mort avec le chapitre précédent ! Oh non encore une tortionnaire de pauvre traductrice qui voudrait m'enchainer pour avoir sa dose, non mais ! Mais ton idée pour te calmer, est très efficace, je reconnais ! Moi te prendre une nympho ? Naaaan, ou pas plus que d'autres ! mdr. Je pense que retirer la culotte est plus conseillé pour ce chapitre, tu pourrais lui mettre le feu^^. Merci pour tout. Gros bisous**

**() : ****Et voilà le chapitre que tu attendais ! Bon c'est adorable de pas t'être défoulée sur moi à la fin du précédent, ça me touche beaucoup et je peux t'assurer que j'ai compatis de tout mon cœur à ta souffrance^^ Gros bisous**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 28 : Parlons de sexe**

« Putain, oui, » grogna Edward en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied et en me jetant sur le lit. Il baissa le regard sur moi avec un tel désir à l'état brut que tous les muscles qui me permettaient habituellement de respirer, avaient complètement perdu pied et s'étaient évanouis.

« Bella, » dit-il, détaillant mon corps des yeux, tandis que chaque partie de mon corps commençait à se consumer et à brûler, « as-tu la moindre idée du nombre de fois où j'ai dû me soulager tout seul en pensant à des images de toi la semaine dernière juste pour me retenir de te baiser sauvagement à chaque putain de fois où je posai les yeux sur toi ? »

Je haletai doucement, faisant un rapide calcul dans ma tête.

« Euh… Je dirais approximativement dans les quarante ? »

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Ben, merde. Plutôt juste comme supposition, Swan. Quarante deux, en fait. »

La vision d'Edward se masturbant quarante-deux fois envahit mon imagination comme du napalm sexuel et une chaleur douloureuse jaillit entre mes jambes.

« Oh, wahou, » grinçai-je, en déglutissant péniblement, « c'est si foutrement sexy. »

« Non, » dit-il doucement en rampant sur moi, plaçant son bassin entre mes jambes écartées et se baissant pour pouvoir toucher ma chatte heureuse, « _ça _c'est si foutrement sexy. »

_Seigneur, c'est si bon._

« Et bien, Cullen, quand t'as raison, t'as raison. »

« Putain, ouais. »

Il enroula ses mains dans mes cheveux en m'embrassant langoureusement, sa langue œuvrant avec magie sur mon corps alors que je me cramponnais à lui avec ferveur. Je refermai mes jambes autour de sa taille, passant mes mains sur les muscles tendus de son dos, gémissant de satisfaction, son érection se pressant contre moi.

« Bella, » grogna-t-il pendant que sa bouche butinait mon cou, « comment est-ce que j'ai survécu sans ça, sans toi ? J'ai l'impression que je me noyais sans toi et que maintenant, je peux enfin respirer. »

Mes cuisses serraient ses hanches alors que je tentai désespérément de me rapprocher, me tortillant sous son poids délicieux. Il répondit et se frotta plus fort contre moi, attaquant mes lèvres de nouveau et grognant dans ma bouche.

Jésus Christ. Cet homme était l'exemple vivant d'un appel au sexe – de longs muscles fins se tendant sous mes doigts, la bouche la plus talentueuse du monde dispensant une humidité brûlante le long de ma gorge, des doigts sexy incandescents caressant et tirant mes cheveux tandis que son imposante érection palpitait et se pressait contre ma féminité surexcitée.

Il sent juste le sexe. Il le transpire, de l'angle dévastateur de sa mâchoire spectaculaire, jusqu'à la prodigieuse intensité de ses yeux incroyables.

J'avais tellement besoin de lui que ma tête en tournait.

Soudain il roula sur son dos, m'attirant à lui de sorte à ce que je sois à cheval sur lui.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit récemment à quel point tu es indécemment sexy, Cullen ? » soufflai-je.

Il se redressa et amena ma bouche retrouver la sienne, léchant ma langue avidement alors que mon sang explosait dans mes veines.

« Il est possible que tu aies mentionné ça, » dit-il avec son sourire en coin, le souffle court, en faisant glisser ses mains de haut en bas sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses me faisant frissonner et gémir.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et passai mes mains sur son torse. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il ronronna de plaisir quand je descendais le long de ses abdos et relevais l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, glissant mes mains en dessous pour caresser la douce trainée de poils au dessus de sa ceinture.

_Oh, mon Dieu. L'heureuse trainée d'Edward. Si foutrement sexy._

Sa tête retomba en arrière sur le lit doucement alors que ses hanches se soulevaient vers moi.

« Oh…mon Dieu… Bella. Oui. Pose tes mains sur moi… s'il te plait. »

_Bon, vu que tu l'as demandé si gentiment, mon Dieu-du-sexe-super-torride-personnel, je serais ravie de poser mes mains sur toi._

Avec les doigts tremblants, je relevai son tee-shirt sur son torse, mes paumes effleurant sa peau chaude tandis que ses poings se refermaient sur les côtés de son corps. Il l'attrapa rapidement et le passa par-dessus sa tête, révélant son nouveau physique incroyable.

Je perdis tout contrôle sur mon cerveau.

« Oh… c'est… juste… tu es… mon Dieu… wahou. »

Il rit et je regardai avec une fascination hypnotique ses abdos se contracter.

« Respire, bébé, » plaisanta-t-il, se relevant et prenant mes mains, « tu ne peux pas me rendre fou avec tes doigts magiques si tu t'évanouis. »

Son regard s'ancra au mien alors qu'il pressait ses mains sur son torse, haletant tous deux légèrement sous l'intensité du contact. Je déglutissais difficilement en sentant les muscles fermes se contracter sous mes paumes.

Sa tête chavira en arrière de nouveau quand mes mains commencèrent à bouger, déposant d'alléchants baisers du bout des doigts sous sa peau douce et soyeuse.

« Oh… doux … Jésus… c'est tellement foutrement bon que ça devrait être illégal, Swan, » grogna-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'étais trop absorbée par la façon dont son corps frémissait et tremblait sous mon toucher, et à quel point l'avalanche de plaisir se lisait sur son visage sublime.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward, » m'exclamai-je brusquement alors que mes mains voraces erraient sur ses muscles saillants. « Tu es l'homme le plus foutrement magnifique qui ait jamais foulé le sol de cette Terre. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un de ces sourires dévastateurs à la Edward.

« T'es pas trop mal non plus, Swan. Ca te dirait d'être ma petite amie ? »

Je m'inclinai et l'embrassai, suçant sa langue avec voracité et me réjouissant quand il gémit et se mit à sucer la mienne, les plus délicieux murmures de plaisir résonnant dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains agrippaient fermement les passants de mon jeans.

J'enfonçai brusquement mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se balançait délicatement en dessous de moi, et j'eus tout à coup le besoin urgent de contacter Disneyland et de leur dire de changer leur slogan, parce que de toute évidence, juste ici, chevaucher le divin Edward Cullen pendant que sa verge splendide s'écrasait contre moi alors que mes mains mémorisaient la merveille de son corps à moitié nu, il n'y avait absolument aucun doute dans mon esprit que CA c'est l'endroit le plus joyeux du Monde.

Je reculai, à bout de souffle. « Petite amie, tu dis ? Hmmm. Je crois que je pourrais accepter ça, » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il saisit l'avant de mon tee-shirt dans son poing et me ramena contre sa bouche, chaude et gourmande.

« Et bien, c'est juste carrément génial, » dit-il, haletant, ses mains posées de chaque côté de mon crâne, faisant de doux cercles dans mes cheveux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » soufflai-je, en désignant son corps incroyable, « Ca ? Ca, juste là ? Ne doit JAMAIS être recouvert. Sérieusement. Je vais t'enlever tous tes tee-shirts et les déchiqueter, parce que cette putain de sexyttude DOIT être exposée, d'accord ? »

« En contrepartie, Swan, » dit-il en empoignant mon chemisier et le déchirant.

Je suffoquai quand l'air atteignit ma poitrine. Les abdos d'Edward contractés sous mes mains alors qu'il expirait fortement, ses yeux attentivement rivés sur mes seins recouverts de dentelle.

« Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, Swan, » dit-il doucement, un regard lourd d'admiration et d'émerveillement sur son visage sublime, « j'avais oublié combien tes seins étaient magnifiques. »

Ses mains se levèrent lentement, prenant le poids de mes seins en coupe avec dévotion, ses pouces éraflant délicatement mes tétons alors que mon dos se voutait involontairement, me pressant davantage contre lui.

« Seigneur, Bella, » grogna-t-il tandis que ses doigts prodiguaient leur magie sur mon corps, « je ne crois pas que tu comprennes pleinement ce que tu me fais. Tout en toi m'excite. Ton visage, ton corps, ton esprit, ton âme –tout. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait soutiré chaque fantasme que j'aie jamais eu de ma tête et les avait fondu en toi. Tu es extraordinaire. »

Tout à coup, c'était comme si les vannes de notre retenue explosaient. Nous nous abattîmes l'un sur l'autre, un enchevêtrement de mains et de peau, de langues et de feu – nos corps haletants se frottant contre l'autre désespérément, se pressant et émettant nos gémissements frénétiques qui remplissaient l'air.

Je saisissais les cheveux d'Edward et les tirai brutalement.

« Oh, PUTAIN ! » s'écria-t-il en me retournant sur le dos, poussant ses genoux entre mes jambes et attaquant ma gorge pendant que je me déhanchai de nouveau contre sa cuisse. Mes bras et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses muscles tendus et de sa peau luisante de sueur, l'agrippant, avides et voraces de sensations et de passion.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et tout ce que j'avais contenu et réprimé, tout l'anxiété et l'inquiétude s'étaient évaporées grâce à ses doux cheveux et à sa langue exploratrice.

Je gémissais et frétillais en dessous de lui alors que son bassin recouvert de jeans se frictionnait contre le mien en des cercles précis, des éclairs blancs de plaisir m'éblouissaient à chaque mouvement.

Je le poussai en appuyant sur son torse, le forçant à se remettre sur son dos puis je me plaquai à nouveau sur lui, rejetant ma tête en arrière et geignant son nom.

« Putain, Edward, » dis-je, essoufflée, passant mes mains sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux de manière compulsive, « j'ai besoin de toi… maintenant. »

J'attrapai sa ceinture et tirai dessus frénétiquement, frustrée au-delà des mots qu'elle soit entre moi et l'appétissante érection dont j'avais désespérément besoin en moi.

« Bella, attends. »

Mes mains continuèrent de tirer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Ca avait vaguement l'air de `attends' mais ce n'est foutrement pas possible parce qu'on a été fous de désir l'un pour l'autre depuis des semaines maintenant et il est hors de question sur cette Terre que Godzy ne soit pas aussi impatient de sortir jouer que j'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui._

« Attends, Bella, s'il te plaît, » dit-il, et mes yeux se relevèrent vers les siens quand ses mains se refermèrent sur les miennes et les immobilisèrent.

Je haletai péniblement, regardant son visage puis baissant de nouveau les yeux vers le renflement alléchant sous mes doigts.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, luttant afin de canaliser suffisamment de sang dans mon cerveau pour être capable de penser logiquement.

Il saisit une de mes mains et la pressa de nouveau contre la bosse, la faisant glisser de haut en bas sur la longueur dure comme la pierre sous le tissu.

« Tu sens ça ? » grogna-t-il, atteignant mon visage alors que mon corps tremblait à cause de la surcharge sensorielle. « Bella, je n'ai jamais été aussi foutrement dur de toute ma vie que je le suis en ce moment. C'est l'effet que tu me fais. »

Il remonta mes mains sur son torse et les plaqua contre son cœur.

« Mais ça, » dit-il avec douceur, en caressant tendrement le dos de mes mains. « C'est ça qui a besoin de toi maintenant, peu importe combien mon corps dit le contraire. »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils de frustration.

« Edward… tu… n'as pas envie de sexe ? » Il me regarda, les yeux sombres, son torse large se soulevant et s'abaissant lourdement sous mes mains.

« Non. »

Un hurlement à vous glacer le sang résonna en moi.

Giney n'était pas contente.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dis-je, une ruée de stupéfaction me submergeant.

Edward s'assit, me berçant sur ses genoux alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement.

« Bella, j'ai fait certains choix stupides dans ma vie. Des choix qui m'ont fait souffrir moi et d'autres gens, et la plupart de ces choix ont été faits parce que j'ai écouté mon corps, et pas mon cœur. Et bien, ce soir, j'écoute mon cœur. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et écarta mes cheveux de son visage. Je soupirai dans sa bouche tandis que ses pouces caressaient mes joues, ses douces lèvres apaisant le manque de raison atroce qui essayait de me frapper.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on ait de relation sexuelle parce que je veux que notre première fois ensemble, après avoir été séparés si longtemps, représente bien plus que du sexe. Je veux que ce soit beau et spectaculaire et je veux le faire de telle sorte que tu ne douteras plus jamais de mon amour et de mon engagement envers toi. Je veux que ce soit une nuit absolument magnifique que tu n'oublieras pas de toute ta vie. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de dire ? »

Je passai le bout de mes doigts sur ses sourcils froncés, les lissant avant de laisser glisser mes doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son air chaud soufflait sur mes mains pendant qu'il me regardait, dans l'attente.

« Je comprends, » dis-je calmement. « Et le fait que tu veuilles faire quelque chose comme ça me fait t'aimer encore plus, malgré le fait que Giney veut engager quelqu'un pour t'assassiner dans des conditions atroces. »

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, lèvres et langues bougeant à l'unisson, avec douceur et sans précipitation, mes hormones tonitruantes laissant la place à une satisfaction relaxante.

« Peux-tu au moins me dire quand ce marathon magique de l'acte d'amour va-t-il avoir lieu ? » demandai-je, taquine.

Il mit son bras derrière sa tête et se pencha en arrière, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

« Et bien, de toute évidence, le plus vite sera le mieux, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, « en plus ma queue massivement congestionnée est prête à exploser et à tous nous tuer. »

Je riais et le repoussais contre le lit, me blottissant contre sa poitrine et inhalant sa délectable odeur d'Edward alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras sculptés.

« Tu réalises que je pars à New York demain, hein ? » demandai-je, en promenant lascivement mes doigts sur son torse, « on ne va pas se voir pendant deux jours. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il, en caressant mon dos, « et je crois que c'est la foutrement pire idée que j'aie jamais entendue. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que Bree ne peut pas aller à New York et toi, rester ici avec moi ? »

« Parce que, chéri, Bree est la reine des couillonnes et je ne crois pas que ta maison de disques voudrait qu'elle, genre, totes s'assoit à la table de réunion de lancement de l'album, parce que ce serait , genre, incroyablement rasoir et tout, et ensuite elle pourrait, genre, ouvrir sa bouche péniblement débile et commencer, genre, à parler, et après, ils devraient, tu sais, genre, totes la tuer dans d'horribles souffrances et dissoudre son corps sans vie à l'acide. Genre, tu sais ? »

Ma tête gigota alors qu'un rire gras secouait son torse. « Wahou, bébé, on aurait dit que c'était elle. Arrête ça, tu m'excites. »

« Arrrgh ! »

Je tapais ses stupides muscles et enfonçai mes doigts entre ses côtes tandis qu'il ricanait et se tortillait, me distrayant enfin en m'attrapant brusquement et en m'embrassant jusqu'à ce que je n'y voie plus clair.

« Tu pourrais donner des cours sur comment embrasser, » haletai-je.

« Tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais, » répliqua-t-il.

« Mon Dieu, on est tellement mielleux que je crois que je vais m'enterrer. »

Il éclata de rire, « je t'aimerai toujours quand tu seras un monstre sans dents. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux et nous rallongeâmes, face à face en entrelaçant nos mains. Ses doigts frôlaient les miens avec légèreté, provoquant des frissons légers comme des plumes sur ma peau.

Je le contemplai – son visage parfait, son corps incroyable, son cœur magnifique – essayant d'ignorer le désir consumant en moi qui menaçait de se déclencher de nouveau.

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis à propos… du sexe ? » dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Il se mit à rire. « Je suis absolument foutrement convaincu que tu pourrais me faire changer d'avis, Swan, mais j'espère vraiment que tu ne le feras pas. »

Je soupirai de manière dramatique. « Oh, très bien alors. Je promets de bien me tenir. »

Je m'avançai et touchai son visage avec tendresse, « mais si je renonce à avoir ton étonnante verge en moi ce soir, il va me falloir quelque chose en échange. »

Ses yeux luisaient d'un désir obscur.

« D'accord, avant toute chose, toute autre allusion à ma queue en toi va carrément réduire à néant l'accord stipulant que tu n'essayes PAS de me faire changer d'avis, et deuxièmement… euh… oh… » Son visage se décomposa en se concentrant, « Merde. La simple idée de ma bite en toi a complètement fait dérailler le fil de mes pensées. »

Je tapais légèrement son biceps, « Bon Dieu, Cullen, t'es un VRAI pervers ! »

« Hey, »dit-il pour se défendre, « C'est toi qui as commencé la conversation sur ma bite, mon cœur, alors ne me le reproches pas si l'idée de plonger ma longueur palpitante dans ta chaleur étroite me rend quelque peu tout chose. »

Je ricanai et m'inclinai vers lui, frôlant délicatement son téton avec mon ongle.

Il se rua comme si j'avais enfoncé un aiguillon dans ses fesses.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE, BELLA ! » gronda-t-il, me regardant de ses yeux noirs, la mâchoire et les poings serrés de manière compulsive, « Bordel, tu voudrais bien ARRETER ! » s'exclama-t-il en me fixant. « Tu es le diable en personne, femme, quelqu'un t'a déjà dit ça ? »

J'essayai d'arrêter de ricaner et échouai lamentablement.

« Ouais, continues de te marrer, fillette. J'aurais ma revanche un jour prochain, je t'en donne ma putain de parole. »

Je soupirai et recomposai une expression détachée, acquiesçant avec sérieux. « Oui, Mr. Cullen, bête de sexe. Maintenant, voudriez-vous en revenir au sujet ? Tu disais quelque chose comme, `deuxièmement'… ? »

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément quelques bouffées d'air, se calmant silencieusement. J'étais plutôt foutrement impressionnée de voir à quel point il devenait fort à ça, parce que quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étaient clairs et brillants, et il dit, « Oh, c'est vrai. Deuxièmement, de quoi vas-tu exactement avoir besoin comme compensation pour le manque de ma queue ? »

Je soupirai et le regardai.

Seigneur, il était magnifique, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il était tout – mon ami… mon amant. Penser à lui montant dans sa chambre ce soir quand je venais juste de le retrouver me donna des frissons maladifs.

Je me penchai et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, les suçant doucement avant de reculer quelque peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu resterais avec moi ce soir ? Ici, dans mon lit ? Pour que je puisse m'endormir en écoutant les battements de ton cœur et me réveiller avec tes bras autour de moi ? »

Je le regardai inspirer profondément et déglutir difficilement. Sa main se leva et saisit mon visage, ses yeux doux, aimants et brillants d'émotion.

« Des chevaux sauvages ne pourraient pas m'arracher à toi ce soir, » murmura-t-il.

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai pour me retrouver à croiser les yeux verts intenses d'Edward. Il était allongé sur le côté à me regarder, appuyé sur son coude, sa main soutenant sa tête, un impressionnant biceps gonflé dans mon champ de vision et me distrayant vraiment énormément.

« Bonjour, beauté, » dit-il, souriant, se courbant et embrassant tendrement mes lèvres.

_Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît faites que mon haleine ne sente pas les œufs pourris._

Je lui renvoyai son sourire sans m'en rendre compte.

« Bonjour, beau gosse. »

Ses yeux détaillaient mon corps et je me rappelai tout à coup que j'étais en sous-vêtements, et apparemment, j'avais repoussé toutes les couvertures au milieu de la nuit.

Génial.

« Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

« Pas longtemps, » dit-il avec légèreté, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, « trois, peut-être quatre heures. »

Je riais alors qu'il m'embrassait encore, ses doigts dessinant avec délicatesse les contours de mon corps et me faisant frémir.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller avec une vision pareille tous les matins, Swan, » dit-il, en regardant mon corps à peine couvert avant de ramener ses yeux s'assombrissant rapidement vers mon visage.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son corps.

_Sainte Mère de tous les physiques comestibles._

Il était nu hormis un court boxer noir et à en juger par un important gonflement plutôt alarmant me regardant calmement dans les yeux, Godzy était en forme et bien réveillé aussi.

« Bien, » dis-je l'air détaché, « Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, je crois. Bien que tu sembles apparemment vouloir muscler ton corps. Tu as une grosseur vraiment étrange qui pointe. »

Une lueur diabolique passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne grogne et me pousse en arrière sur le lit, me surplombant, ses bras de chaque côté de mes épaules et ses jambes entre les miennes. Il tendit ses bras et se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses orteils, ses jambes tendues et puissantes.

« Je dois m'entraîner, hein ? » me taquina-t-il, se laissant descendre jusqu'à mon visage puis poussant afin de soulever son poids de nouveau.

« Tu sais qu'avant que je ne commence à m'entraîner avec Emmett, je pouvais à peine enchaîner vingt pompes ? » Il s'abaissa de nouveau, pressant brièvement son érection contre moi, puis se relevant de nouveau en forçant sur ses bras.

Je déglutis quand son merveilleux visage descendit vers le mien.

« Euh… combien tu peux en faire maintenant ? »

« Une tonne de plus que vingt, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, se repoussant vers le haut à la force des bras, sa voix se faufilant à travers la dentelle de ma culotte et me faisant gigoter et étouffer un gémissement.

Il se pressa vers le bas de nouveau, sa dureté me heurtant où j'en avais besoin. Je gémissais et tentai de me frotter contre lui mais il était parti.

« Quel est le problème, bébé ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, poussant encore vers le bas et me rendant folle, puis poussant vers le haut une fois de plus. « Tu as l'air un peu rouge. »

« Je vais bien, » roucoulai-je, mes yeux roulant pratiquement en arrière dans ma tête à cause à la fois de l'extraordinaire vision d'Edward, musclé et sublime, planant au dessus de moi en faisant des pompes, et de l'incroyable secousse de plaisir envoûtant que je ressentais à chaque fois que son impressionnante longueur dure entrait en contact avec moi.

« Je pense juste à quel point je suis heureuse que nous ne cédions pas à cette ahurissante tension sexuelle qui nous rend actuellement fous tous les deux, nous empêchant ainsi de ravager nos corps jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus marcher. C'est complètement génial, » dis-je à bout de souffle, mes mains et mes yeux incapables de se détourner de la magnificence de son torse plus longtemps. Je haletai en sentant ses pectoraux se tendre et se relâcher alors qu'il forçait de haut en bas.

« Swan, est-ce que je détecte une pointe de sarcasme là ? Es-tu en train d'y repenser ? » Demanda-t-il, s'immobilisant soudainement au dessus de moi, un pli creusant son visage.

Giney hurla de frustration alors que je soupirai et répondis, « Non. Malgré le fait que mon corps proteste, j'ai simplement envie d'attendre au moins autant que toi. »

Le visage d'Edward se détendit, et il baissa les yeux avec soulagement et amour vers moi.

« Bon. Je veux vraiment faire de ça quelque chose de spécial pour nous, » murmura-t-il, se positionnant entre mes jambes et semant de chauds baisers sur ma poitrine, « je veux te montrer combien je t'aime. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, le mordant délicatement à l'épaule tandis que sa bouche trouvait mon cou. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

« Je dois y aller, » marmonna-t-il contre ma peau. « Je dois retrouver Emmett à la salle de sports en bas dans vingt minutes. »

« Non, » soufflai-je, en promenant ma langue sur le lobe de son oreille, « Il ne peut pas t'avoir. Tu es à moi. »

Il gémit.

« Swan, je peux dire avec certitude que toi prononçant ces trois mots est la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais entendue, » dit-il, s'écrasant contre moi quand je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il m'embrassa, gémissant dans ma bouche alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cheveux, tirant tendrement pendant que sa langue envoyait des messages érotiques à ma féminité qui surchauffait à toute vitesse.

Juste au moment où j'ai failli devenir une menteuse et arracher le boxer d'Edward avec les dents, il bondit du lit et commença à s'habiller.

« Désolé, beauté, je dois y aller. Si je suis en retard, Emmett va me faire des choses cruelles et contre-nature. Bon, des choses encore plus cruelles et contre-nature, si c'est foutrement possible. »

Il enfila son jeans et son tee-shirt, et commença à mettre ses chaussures. Tous ses jolis muscles étaient maintenant cachés.

_Il se peut _que j'aie tapé le lit de frustration comme une gamine de deux ans qui fait un caprice.

Edward me regarda et rit.

« Bébé, en plus, il faut que tu te prépares pour ton vol. Tu descendras à la salle de gym pour me dire au revoir avant de partir ? »

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse en soufflant et en faisant ressortir ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je suppose, » dis-je avec réticence, « mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas porter de putain de tee-shirt quand j'arriverai là bas où ça va m'énerver. »

Il se pencha au dessus du lit et m'embrassa. « T'es vachement sexy quand t'es en colère, » dit-il.

Je reluquai son délicieux petit cul tandis qu'il s'en allait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Une heure plus tard, je pénétrai dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel, vaguement dérangée par le cri que je pouvais entendre.

« Allez, espèce de fillette, mets-y un peu de cran ! Plus fort ! Plus fort ! PUTAIN, POUSSE PLUS FORT SALOPE ! »

Je passai l'angle pour trouver Edward allongé sur un banc de musculation, grognant et se tendant sous le poids d'une énorme barre d'haltères alors qu'Emmett se tenait à côté de lui, mugissant des injures. Bree était à proximité tenant une bouteille d'eau et une serviette, matant Edward torse nu, bavant sur son corps avec un tel désir flagrant que je dus contenir le besoin viscéral de lui rugir dessus et de lui arracher les yeux.

Elle lança un coup d'œil vers moi et me sourit avec mépris.

« EST-CE QUE C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS, MON MIGNON ? » cracha Emmett. « Tu renonces alors qu'il ne te reste plus que CINQ MOUVEMENTS A FAIRE ? Bon Dieu quelle FOUTUE MERVEILLE DE DEGONFLE ! BORDEL DE MERDE, BAMBI, en ce qui me concerne tu peux simplement RESTER LA avec cette chose menaçant de t'écraser TOUTE LA JOURNEE jusqu'à ce que tu trouves les couilles de finir la série, parce que JE NE LA TIENDRAI PAS TANT QUE TU NE L'AURAS PAS FAIT ! »

Les bras d'Edward tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de repousser le poids énorme de sa poitrine. Il le poussa un peu en l'air, chaque muscle se tendant et se crispant, avant de s'effondrer de nouveau et de crier de frustration.

« Emmett, enfoiré ! » hurla-t-il. « Je peux pas le soulever d'accord ? J'ai fini. Voudrais-tu S'IL TE PLAIT m'aider avant que je ne fasse un putain d'anévrisme ? »

Emmett leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un signe de la main.

« Hé ma belle, » dit-il, en souriant chaleureusement. « Tu devrais regarder ailleurs. Ton petit ami est en train de développer un vagin au moment où nous parlons et je ne crois pas qu'il t'intéressera encore quand il sera devenu une vraie fille, à moins que bien sûr ce soit ton délire, auquel cas il va me falloir une histoire détaillée de tes exploits passés avec des preuves photographiques pour l'étayer. »

J'éclatai de rire, « Emmett, si je craquais pour les filles, tu le saurais déjà parce que je t'aurais frappé la première fois que tu t'es pâmé devant Rob. »

Il prit un air renfrogné.

« Oh, ha ha, Ellen, » dit-il avant de baisser légèrement le volume de sa voix et de dire, « mais Rob tourne à New York en ce moment, non ? Tu crois qu'on le rejoindra quand on sera là bas ? »

Il me regarda avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme en attendant ma réponse.

« Euh… ouais… peut-être, » dis-je, pas certaine de la façon dont réagirait Edward à cette idée même si le Rosbeef barjo me manquait vraiment.

Emmett tapa dans le vide discrètement.

« Oui ! »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et il se ressaisit quelque peu. « Est-ce qu'il sait que tu t'es remise avec la tapette ici présente ? » demanda-t-il avec prudence, ignorant le fait qu'Edward était en train de grogner et d'essayer désespérément de faire bouger la barre d'haltères pour pouvoir lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

Je fus surprise quand j'entendis le son d'une gerbille en train de ricaner. Je réalisai aussitôt que c'était Bree qui riait.

« Emmett, t'es trop drôle. Edward et Bella sont totes PAS ensemble. En fait, Bella a été, genre, une vraie salope avec lui toute la semaine. C'est p'têtre pour ça qu'il l'a totes jetée à la base. Hé ! »

_Putain de garce._

Je dus serrer les poings pour m'empêcher d'avancer et de lui en balancer un dans sa bouche gonflée au collagène.

« En fait, Bree, » dis-je, invoquant la patience de Gandhi, « Edward et moi sommes de nouveau ensembles. »

Bree vira rouge vif et crachota comme un moteur à deux-temps.

« Quoi ? Genre, quand cette connerie s'est produite ? »

« Hier, » répondis-je, résistant à l'envie compulsive de faire la Danse de la Joie et du Triomphe et de crier « MANGE CA, SALOPE ! » encore et encore.

La bouche de Bree s'ouvrit en grand et elle regarda entre Edward et moi rapidement comme si elle essayait de digérer la vérité.

« Ah… les enfants, » souffla Edward, « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut s'il vous plait me retirer ce satané truc ? Je peux pas respirer. »

Bree l'ignora.

« Mais Edward a toujours, genre, des milliards de problèmes à régler. Comment va-t-il faire ça s'il doit genre, totes porter tout ton bagage émotionnel ? »

_Seigneur Dieu, cette fille a sérieusement envie de mourir._

« Bree, » dis-je réalisant la meilleure imitation de `calme' jamais réalisée par quelqu'un vacillant dangereusement à la limite de la rage psychotique, « Premièrement, tu n'as pas la moindre idée des problèmes d'Edward ou de mon `bagage émotionnel', alors la ferme. Deuxièmement, ce serait génial si tu passais moins de temps à t'occuper d'Edward et moi, et plus de temps à faire ton travail, parce que j'ai vraiment un foutu mal à accepter que dès qu'Edward enlève sa chemise, tu es collée à lui comme la puanteur à une merde, mais quand il s'agit d'interview ou d'apparitions en public où il pourrait éventuellement avoir BESOIN de toi, tu te transformes en ce putain d'Harry Houdini. »

Je sentis la folie commencer à pointer dans ma voix et je tentai de toutes mes forces de la mettre en veilleuse.

« Maintenant, je vais aller à l'aéroport bientôt pour prendre un vol pour New York et je suis pratiquement foutrement certaine que tu n'as pas finalisé mon hébergement ou encore mon moyen de transport, bien que tu étais censée le faire il y a deux jours. Alors si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de sortir d'ici et de passer quelques coups de fil, ou as-tu décidé de bloquer toute ta matinée à rester là et à faire de l'œil à MON homme ? »

Elle me dévisagea vicieusement avant de s'avancer vers moi d'un pas lourd et de me coller la serviette et la bouteille d'eau dans les mains.

« Je ne faisais pas QUE lui faire de l'œil, Bella, » s'exclama-telle avec rancœur, « je portai totes ses affaires pour lui aussi. Mais tu penses p't'être que c'est pas super important de prendre soin de TON homme, hein, _petite amie ? »_

Elle cracha le dernier mot comme si c'était un rat en décomposition, et se précipita hors de la salle de sport aussi vite que ses Jimmy Choo aux talons de quinze centimètres le lui permettaient.

Cette bimbo exaspérante l'avait bien cherché et qu'on me colle une baffe si je n'étais pas la personne qui la remettrait à sa place un jour très prochain.

Emmett se mit à rire. « Et bien, putain de merde. J'étais sûr que vous alliez vous lancer dans une sorte de combat de catch dans la boue probablement nues avec tirage de cheveux, crêpage de chignons et où tous les coups sont permis. Maintenant je suis plus bon à rien… et légèrement excité. »

Je soupirai en entendant Edward gémir doucement.

« Et vous ? S'il vous plaît. Tout devient noir… »

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, sois un homme, ma tartine au sucre colorée. Contente-toi de lever cette foutue barre en l'air, finis tes cinq mouvements et ensuite je te laisserai faire une pause. »

Edward grogna. « Emmett, je ne rigole pas là. Je ne peux pas la bouger, d'accord ? »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ces foutus mots `je ne peux pas' sortir de ta bouche, constipé ! » aboya-t-il. « Tu as fait des choses incroyables avec ton corps et ton esprit au cours des semaines écoulées et il est certain que ce n'est pas arrivé en gémissant des `je ne peux pas' comme une MILF (Mother I'd Like to Fuck : _Mère que j'aimerais baiser_) obsédée par le sexe à qui on aurait dit de rester éloignée de Twitter ! Tu peux carrément le faire et tu vas le faire ! Maintenant, putain POUSSE ! »

Edward se contracta. Les tendons de sa gorge palpitaient de façon menaçante, son visage était rouge et dentelé de veines pulsant.

« ARRRRGH ! »

Il s'effondra de nouveau et Emmett grogna de frustration.

« Très bien, cul de singe, maintenant je vais t'apporter une importante arme de motivation alors écoute bien, fais-moi encore cinq mouvements tout de suite, et je te laisserai passer dix minutes en tête à tête pour tripoter comme il se doit de ta femme au beau derrière avant que je ne continue à réduire ton corps en poussière – conclu ? »

Edward aspira une énorme bouffée d'air, ses abdos se contractant fermement tandis que ses biceps gonflaient sous l'effort.

« Allez, bébé, » suppliai-je, reluquant le fléchissement glorieux de son torse sculpté. « Je ne te verrai pas pendant deux jours et j'ai BESOIN d'être tripotée. »

« Oh, putain, femme, » gronda-t-il alors que je remarquai l'évidemment resserrement de son short.

Il poussa fortement et la barre sauta au dessus de sa tête.

« UN… DEUX… TROIS… QUATRE… CINQ ! » Grogna-t-il en achevant le lourd exercice en un temps record.

Il rejeta pratiquement la barre d'haltères dans son socle avant de bondir du banc et de saisir ma main, m'entrainant dans le vestiaire et criant, « A toute ! » par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'Em essayait d'effacer le regard de surprise et de satisfaction de son visage.

Douze heures plus tard je m'écroulai sur le lit dans ma chambre d'hôtel à New York et rejouai le maudit ensemble d'évènements qui m'avait plongé en Enfer depuis que j'avais quitté Edward ce matin.

Tout avait commencé quand j'étais arrivée à l'aéroport.

J'avais oublié que mon bagage accompagné contenait le paradis de foutus sex-toys d'une perverse sous la forme des copains de baise à piles d'Alice, jusqu'à ce que l'agent de la sécurité me demande d'ouvrir mon sac pour une inspection.

Un vif rougissement rampa le long de ma gorge alors que j'assimilai ce qu'il venait de me demander.

« Euh… l'ouvrir? Comme, défaire la fermeture et, comme, l'ouvrir ?... Euh… c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Le grand vigile costaud me regardait, imperturbable.

« Oui, M'dame. C'est nécessaire. S'il vous plait, ouvrez le sac. »

Je hoquetai et me bloquai. « Pourquoi ce sac ? Je veux dire regardez moi – je suis petite et inoffensive, à moins que votre nom soit Bree auquel cas j'ai envie de vous mettre un coup de boule, mais allez, de toute évidence, votre nom n'est pas Bree, et de toute évidence, je ne suis pas une terroriste… »

Il fronça les sourcils. « M'dame, je vous suggère d'arrêter de parler et d'ouvrir ce sac avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose qui me fasse décider que vous devez aussi subir une fouille corporelle. »

J'avalai difficilement. « Oh, d'accord. Bon, quand vous le présentez comme ça – bien sûr. »

Je défis la fermeture éclair du sac et regardai horrifiée alors qu'il en inspectait le contenu. Quand il souleva mes vêtements pour dévoiler la quantité de vibromasseurs, je l'entendis murmurer, « Wahou. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi puis son attention retourna aux vibros, un regard d'émerveillement et de respect inondant son visage. Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

_Alice, putain, je vais te tuer la prochaine fois que je te verrai._

Il se racla la gorge et referma méticuleusement le sac, me le tendant poliment.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit-il, en se penchant comme pour conspirer, « mon petit ami a acheté le violet la semaine dernière. Il est génial ! » Il rit et leva les deux pouces en l'air.

Je lui retournai le geste et m'éloignai de mon jumeau de vibro ricanant, pertinemment convaincue qu'il y avait un enfoiré quelque part par là avec une caméra cachée, pissant de rire dans son pantalon et racontant dans un blog l'hilarité de ma mortification.

Bordel.

Quand j'atterris à New York, je découvrais que non seulement Bree avait négligé de me réserver une voiture, elle avait également été une vindicative salope diabolique de l'Enfer en choisissant mon hébergement, réservant pour moi dans un hôtel miteux décrépi qui sentait fortement le vomi et le sperme. Evidemment, après ça, elle refusa de répondre à son téléphone, me refusant la satisfaction de lui coller une magistrale gifle verbale de proportions épiques.

Je pensai brièvement à appeler Alice parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle laisse Bree s'en sortir avec ce merdier qu'elle était actuellement en train de mettre, mais je savais qu'Alice était en ce moment terrée avec Jasper quelque part, probablement comateuse de plaisir, et je ne voulais pas lui refuser ça juste pour lui raconter les histoires de cette poufiasse de gamine à la cour de récré.

Je gérerais Bree, et quand je l'aurais fait, elle maudirait le jour où elle m'avait fait chier.

Je commençai vraiment à détester cette petite garce.

Je tentai d'appeler Edward mais je savais qu'il était en interviews pour toute l'après midi alors je me consolai en lui laissant un message vocal super pornographique qui lui donnerait certainement une violente érection avec la même durée de vie que le plutonium.

Puis je réalisai qu'il serait probablement avec Bree quand il écouterait ses messages et alors je laissai un autre message lui interdisant d'écouter le message précédent alors qu'il était toujours à distance proche du monstre répugnant en chaleur. Puis je réalisai qu'il n'écouterait pas mon deuxième message avant d'avoir déjà écouté le premier, alors, je laissai un _troisième _message lui demandant d'ignorer quelle idiote j'étais et le suppliant de continuer de m'aimer.

Bon Dieu, je suis TROP une perdante.

La réunion de marketing à la maison de disques avait été bien. Longue et ennuyeuse, mais bien. Pour être honnête, je passai l'essentiel de la réunion à mater la pochette de la maquette du CD qu'ils m'avaient donné, et à me créer divers fantasmes sexuels impliquant la rock-star Edward Cullen et l'énorme table de conférence autour de laquelle j'étais assise. Il aurait pu y avoir des remarques.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, j'étais tellement excitée que j'appelais de nouveau le téléphone portable d'Edward juste pour entendre le message d'accueil de sa boite vocale.

Je fus surprise au possible quand il décrocha réellement.

« Tu es une femme foutrement diabolique, Swan, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ? » demanda-t-il rageusement en décrochant.

_Okay, ce n'est pas l'accueil chaleureux et réconfortant auquel je m'attendais de mon récemment ex petit-ami._

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il rit amèrement. « Oh, tu SAIS pourquoi, bébé ! Un certain message vocal dans lequel tu décrivais toutes les choses que tu voulais faire à mon corps nu avec TA BOUCHE ! Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Je ricanai. « Oh. Ca. Je pensais que tu trouverais ça… euh… stimulant ?'

J'entendis une porte claquer et quand il reprit la parole elle était légèrement crispée.

« Stimulant ? STIMULANT ? Bordel de merde, Bella, ma bite a pratiquement explosé juste avant que je ne doive faire une séance d'autographes ! J'étais entouré par des adolescentes et des homos, et ma putain de queue a essayé de jaillir hors de mon jeans et de dire SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! J'étais carrément mortifié ! »

Je mordais ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire encore, « Oh, Edward. Je suis désolée, bébé. »

Il se moqua.

« Tu n'es foutrement pas désolée, Swan, je peux t'entendre te retenir de rigoler ! Bon, je suis vraiment heureux que ma gêne érectile soit tellement amusante pour toi. LA PREMIERE PERSONNE DE LA FILE ETAIT UNE GOSSE DE DOUZE ANS ET SA FOUTUE GRAND-MERE ! On aurait dit que la femme était déjà vivante quand on avait découvert le feu ! Elle aurait pu MOURIR du choc, Swan ! Ma bite aurait pu LA TUER ! Ca aurait été une `mort par choc phallique' ! On aurait tous pu être traumatisés à VIE à cause de toi ! »

Il souffla et on aurait dit qu'il s'asseyait.

« Où es-tu ? » demandai-je, essayant toujours de calmer le rire bouillonnant alors que je m'effondrai dans un taxi et marmonnai l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur.

« Je suis au plateau télé à attendre de faire la dernière interview de la journée, couvant une putain d'érection douloureuse grâce à tes mots prodigieusement sexy – espèce de garce, taquineuse de bite ! » Il soupira de frustration, « où es-tu bordel ? »

_Seigneur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le Edward en rut grincheux et en colère était foutrement torride._

Je me tortillai sur le siège en vinyle glissant. « Je suis dans un taxi pour rentrer à mon hôtel. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit-il, une pointe d'espièglerie perçant dans sa voix.

J'entendis un bruit de froissement et des sonnettes d'alarme se mirent à résonner dans ma tête. Trou du cul n'était pas debout pour rien, je le ressentais dans ma chair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edward ? » demandai-je, méfiante.

« Oh, rien, » dit-il en soupirant, « juste évacuer un peu de cette foutue tension que tu as infligée à ma pauvre queue douloureuse. »

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

« Je viens juste d'enrouler mes doigts autour, et oh, Bella, ça fait tellement de bien. »

Je commençai à hyper ventiler. Toute ma salive s'évapora, et mon cerveau se redressait pour se tripoter de façon inappropriée pendant que mon corps brûlait dans les flammes.

« Bella ? T'es toujours là ? »

« Euh… ouais.. t'jours là. »

Il ricana et laissa échapper un long et profond soupir. « C'est bien, bébé, parce que je détesterais que tu rates ce que je suis sur le point de me faire. »

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration commencer à accélérer, et de faibles gémissements envahirent le téléphone, prenant possession de mon corps et provoquant ma féminité.

Je gémissais bruyamment et virai rouge écarlate alors que le grand chauffeur de taxi, pas rasé me regardait l'air suspicieux dans le rétroviseur.

« Edward ! » murmurai-je frénétiquement, « T'as pas INTERET à me troubler à mort à l'arrière d'un taxi. C'est mal à bien des niveaux ! Je pourrais glisser de cette putain de banquette et me blesser grièvement ! »

« Oh, Bella, » gémit-il, « Oui. Sois en colère après moi. Seigneur, si jamais c'est possible ma bite vient de devenir encore plus dure. »

Je tapai ma tête contre le dos de la banquette et serrai fermement les yeux fermés. Malheureusement, ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Tout à coup, je pouvais visualiser la magnifique main droite d'Edward agripper son énorme érection, la caressant délicatement du bas vers le haut de sa superbe longueur.

« Ouuh, Bella, » grinça-t-il, « tu imagines ce que je suis en train de me faire ? »

_Oh, doux et cher petit Jésus tout rose et potelé, aide-moi à ne pas exploser de désir inassouvi et de honte mortifiante._

« Non, » couinai-je, en serrant mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre et en maudissant le fait d'avoir choisi de porter une jupe.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ma main est actuellement en train de caresser ma longueur incroyablement dure ? » Haleta-t-il. « Et bien, dans ce cas, tu voudrais que je te décrives ma masturbation dans les moindres détails, Miss Swan ? »

_Oh, mon Dieu, s'il te plaît non. Je ne peux pas faire face à ça. Je vais faire une combustion spontanée et faire peur au pauvre immigrant sur le siège avant._

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » répondis-je, horrifiée que Giney ait enfin trouvé un moyen de parler avec ma bouche.

Je l'entendis grogner et soudain mon sens de la honte partit et alla se cacher derrière la masse déferlante de désir qui inondait mon esprit.

« A chaque fois que je saisis mon manche, Bella, » dit-il le souffle saccadé, « j'imagine que ce sont tes doigts qui m'attrapent, glissant fermement jusqu'à mon gland puis tournant légèrement avant de retourner vers le bas. Je ne peux pas te décrire les sensations que tes mains procurent à mon corps. C'est comme si elles étaient recouvertes de plaisir pur et quand tu me touches, putain, mon corps chante. »

Son souffle s'étrangla.

« Je vais plus vite maintenant… serre plus fort. Je te visualise, sur moi, t'empalant sur chaque centimètre lancinant de moi, ta tête retombe en arrière d'extase, tes yeux noircis et avides tandis que tu te relèves et te laisse tomber de nouveau, nous conduisant tous les deux vers nos orgasmes fracassants. »

_Oh… putain._

Mes parois se resserrèrent violemment alors qu'elles recherchaient désespérément la verge imaginaire d'Edward – palpitant et lancinant de déception en ne trouvant rien là. Je serrai les dents pour empêcher un grondement étranglé de jaillir de ma bouche.

« Ton visage est tellement merveilleux quand je suis en toi, Bella. Ca fait se serrer mon cœur dans ma poitrine, et rien que d'y penser, ça devient difficile de respirer. »

« Seigneur, oui, Edward » grognai-je, « C'est tellement bon de te sentir en moi, c'est fou. »

J'avais pratiquement renoncé à sortir de ce taxi sans que le chauffeur ne pense que je sois une grosse perverse. Grand bien lui fasse.

« Oh, mon Dieu… Je suis si proche, Bella… Je sens mon orgasme se préparer… Seigneur oui… presque là… »

« On y est, Mademoiselle. »

_Pas déjà, on est pas en train de baiser, mais donne-moi encore deux minutes._

« Mademoiselle ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir le chauffeur de taxi me désignant l'hôtel devant lequel il venait juste de s'arrêter.

« Euh… c'est vrai, euh… est-ce que vous pouvez faire le tour du bloc une ou deux fois s'il vous plait ? »

« Mais Mademoiselle, nous sommes… »

« CONTENTEZ VOUS DE CONDUIRE, D'ACCORD ? » criai-je, collant de nouveau le téléphone brusquement contre mon oreille.

Le taxi s'éloigna de son stationnement alors que je fermai les yeux et m'abaissai de nouveau contre la queue imaginaire d'Edward.

« Edward ? »

Je l'entendis haleter.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais maintenant. »

« Oh… putain, Bella… maintenant je m'enfonce en toi… tu es sur le dos, et je regarde ton magnifique visage et je suce tes tétons pendant que je plonge en toi, fort et profondément. Je te sens commencer à te resserrer autour de moi. Oh, Seigneur putain Jésus tu es si extraordinaire, bébé… si foutrement étroite, t'agrippant à moi, serrant ma queue, me rendant fou de plaisir. »

Je sentis mes parois se contracter, mimant ses mots, ressentant ce qu'il décrivait, avide de libération.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Edward, oui… »

« Bella… dis-moi de jouir… s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Putain, dis-le. A voix haute. »

« Oh, putain, oui, Edward. Jouis. Je veux que tu jouisses fort, s'il te plaît, pour moi. »

Je l'entendis grogner et imaginer l'indescriptible magnificence de l'expression qu'il recouvrait toujours quand l'extase le submergeait.

Soudain, une vague palpitante déferla en moi, me faisant haleter de surprise tandis que mon intimité ondulait et se relâchait par spasmes, faisant exploser le plaisir en moi tel un canon.

« OH, MON DIEU ! » hurlai-je, vaguement consciente que le chauffeur de taxi cognait pratiquement le toit de surprise.

« Oui, Bella, » haleta Edward, sa voix sombre et lourde de satisfaction. « Seigneur, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir ton visage en ce moment. Tu es bien plus que surprenante quand tu jouis. »

Je haletai laborieusement, faisant écho aux respirations d'Edward que j'entendais tandis que le taxi terminait son circuit et s'arrêtait de nouveau devant l'hôtel.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

Je riais alors que mon cœur battait la chamade et que ma respiration saccadée commençait à se calmer. « Et bien, si ton plan était de me ridiculiser dans un lieu public, alors tu as absolument et foutrement réussi, Cullen. »

« Excellent, » éclata-t-il de rire, et je pouvais parfaitement imaginer le sourire en coin fier de lui qu'il arborait sans aucun doute en ce moment. « Ca t'apprendra à taquiner Godzy avec ta délicieuse bouche. »

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quant au fait que je n'avais pas encore COMMENCE à torturer Godzy quand j'entendis un coup sourd, suivi d'une voix disant, « Quinze minutes, Mr. Cullen ! »

Edward ricana, « D'accord, alors je ferais mieux d'aller me rafraîchir. Je peux t'appeler plus tard ? »

« T'as intérêt. »

Je raccrochai et tendais au chauffeur le prix de la course plus un généreux pourboire. Je sortis du taxi avant de me pencher à sa fenêtre.

« J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez que c'était la MEILLEURE course en taxi que j'ai JAMAIS eue ! »

Je lui lançai un petit sourire satisfait en m'éloignant.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que j'entrai dans l'ascenseur. Je me souriais à moi-même en décrochant.

« Putain de merde, Dieu du sexe, ça ne suffit pas de me faire jouir une fois dans la journée sans même poser une main sur moi ? »

J'entendis un rire guttural à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bordel, Swan. T'as encore bavé devant des photos de moi ? »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Bien sûr, Pattsy. Tu SAIS que je ne peux pas tenir une journée sans voir ta belle gueule. »

Il intercala un faux sanglot dans sa voix. « Bon, là tu es simplement sarcastique. Pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à me faire souffrir, Bella ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit.

« Parce que ta douleur me fait sourire, Pattinson. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

Il soupira.

« Ouais, je devrais. Alors comment vas-tu, femme ? T'es à New York, hein? »

"Yep. Je suis arrive il y a quelques heures. Comment avance le film ? »

« Ouais, ça va. Y a un connard de Rosbeef qu'est foutrement infect, mais à part ça, l'équipe est sympa. »

Je me mis à rire. « Bon, toi et le connard devriez-vous entendre à merveille alors, non ? »

Il grogna de douleur. « Tu me tues avec tes mots, Swan. Vraiment. Alooooors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux dîner ? »

J'y réfléchissais. Je ne savais toujours pas comment Edward réagirait au fait que je passe du temps avec Rob. C'est vrai, nous étions de nouveau ensemble et il n'avait RIEN à craindre, mais je n'étais pas certaine que sa sérénité récemment trouvée s'étendrait jusqu'à ce que j'aille dîner avec une star du ciné attirante qui comme il le savait, avait des sentiments pour moi.

« Ah… Rob… Je ne sais pas… »

« Oh, allez, » me pressa-t-il. « Tu peux même appeler mon partenaire-gay-top-secret et lui demander la permission si tu t'inquiètes. Je promets de bien me tenir et de ne pas sauter sur la première chance que j'aurai. En revanche, je ne fais aucune promesse pour la deuxième ou la troisième chance. »

Je riais. J'aimais vraiment ce Rosbeef fou à lier, même si ce n'était pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Bien sûr, d'accord. Tu peux venir me chercher à mon hôtel ? »

« Je suis déjà en route. Oh, euh… où est ton hôtel ? »

Je lui donnai l'adresse et raccrochai, me douchant et me changeant en vitesse.

Je tentai de rappeler Edward, juste pour m'assurer qu'il serait d'accord pour que je sorte dîner avec Rob, mais une fois de plus, je tombai sur sa boite vocale. Je lui laissai un message lui demandant de me rappeler, et vingt minutes plus tard, on frappait à ma porte.

Je l'ouvris pour voir Rob, souriant et radieux dans toute sa gloire dépenaillée.

« Swan ! »

Il me souleva dans une étreinte impressionnante avant de se reculer et de se pincer le nez.

« Bordel, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ca sent le vomi et le sperme. » Il me regarda, horrifié, « C'est toi, Madame Vomi, et si oui, putain qu'est-ce que t'as fait ici ? »

J'éclatai de rire et lui tapai le bras.

« Non, c'est pas moi, gros malin. C'est la chambre. Je crois qu'il y a des trucs vivants dans le lit. »

Il me dépassa et examina rapidement le trou à rat où je séjournai. Il se tourna vers moi, incrédule.

« Swan, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un endroit comme ça, MERDE ? Tu pourrais chopper une maladie vénérienne juste en t'ASSEYANT sur ce satané lit. C'est dégueulasse. »

Je soupirai. « Je sais. Bree l'a réservé. Elle a un sévère béguin pour Edward et je crois qu'elle est énervée qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble. »

Ses sourcils se relevèrent incroyablement et un petit halètement émana de lui. « Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? Wahou. Et bien, je suppose que je m'y attendais, mais quand même, wahou. C'est génial, Swan. Formidable même. Bien joué. »

« On a pas encore couché ensemble. »

« Oh, merci mon Dieu d'avoir un peu pitié. »

« Mais on va le faire. »

« Je suis tellement heureux pour vous ! »

Je le serrai dans mes bras et riais. « Rob, es-tu sûre que tu veux m'emmener dîner ? Je pourrais juste commander quelque chose au room service. »

« T'as foutrement pas INTERET ! » s'exclama-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant. « Ecoutes, Swan, je ne peux pas dire que je sois transporté de joie à l'idée qu'Edward et toi soyez de nouveau ensemble, parce que, tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi – aussi stupide que ça puisse être – mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te soumettre à ce qui, à en juger par le reste de cet établissement étoilé, la nourriture la plus foutrement insalubre. En fait, attrape ta valise, parce que je ne te laisse pas rester ici ce soir. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bella, tu es mon amie. J'aime t'avoir dans le coin même si tu me tortures. Je détesterais vraiment que ton joli visage soit mangé par des rats pendant que tu dors, d'accord ? »

« Rob, est-ce que tu oublies que je vivais dans la rue ? Je suis plutôt habituée aux rats. »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux et croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Bien. Vas dormir dans la rue alors. Je préfère carrément ça à cet endroit. »

Il saisit ma valise et ouvrit la porte. « On peut y aller ? »

J'éclatai de rire et secouai la tête.

« Apparemment, on peut. »

Je vérifiai rapidement avant que Rob ne m'amène à une drôle de voiture garée dans la rue.

« C'est à toi ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non, » se moqua-t-il. « Je l'ai piquée en venant. J'ai des capacités de cleptomane de voitures ahurissantes. Je crois qu'elle appartient à De Niro. »

Je hochai la tête d'appréciation. « Sympa. Et tu sais conduire, je présume. »

Il finit de ranger ma valise dans la voiture et me regarda l'air furieux.

« Swan, putain, qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de dire ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Bon, c'est vrai, t'es anglais, non ? Tu réalises que vous roulez de l'_autre _côté de la route par rapport à nous, hein ? »

Il fit la grimace et railla. « Bien sûr que je sais ça, Swan… maintenant. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Rob, combien d'accidents de voiture as-tu eu ? »

« Euh… là est-ce que tu me demandes combien j'en ai eu ou combien étaient de ma faute ? »

« Combien en as-tu eu ? »

« Cinq. »

« Et combien étaient de ta faute ? »

« Cinq. »

« Bon à savoir. »

« Montes juste dans la voiture, Swan. Je te promets de ne pas essayer de te tuer. »

Rob conduisit – et j'emploie ce terme assez librement – jusqu'à son hôtel, où je réussissais à trouver une suite disponible à son étage. Il m'emmena ensuite à quelques pâtés de maison dans une pizzéria de quartier où nous nous gavâmes de pâtes et de chianti pendant qu'il me régalait de récits de Criardes folles qui l'avaient traqué dans New York.

« Et ensuite, elle m'a attrapé par le cou et a essayé de me lécher le visage ! J'étais tellement surpris que j'ai couru et je me suis presque fait renverser par un taxi. C'est vrai, bon Dieu, qui FAIT ça à quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ? Et les paparazzis ici ? Oh, doux Seigneur, c'est comme si ils avaient un sixième sens. C'est vrai, je ne serais pas surpris s'ils nous attendaient dehors quand on sortira ce soir. Ils sont comme des putains de ninjas. »

Je riais et son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran avant de rejeter l'appel.

« Aïe ! » m'exclamai-je, « Ex petite amie ? »

Il rit, « Presque. Juste quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler pour le moment. »

J'acquiesçai et soupirai. « Oh, ça doit être dur d'être tellement désiré. »

Il sourit et baissa le regard, « Ouais, bon, tu dois savoir. »

_Merde. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tout à coup comme le plus gros tas de merde vivant ?_

Je m'avançais et attrapais sa main.

« Rob, tu es un homme extraordinaire. Tu peux faire ton choix parmi des centaines… non, des milliers de femmes. S'il te plait, arrête de penser que je suis spéciale, parce que je ne le suis absolument pas. Ok ? Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux ? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit, « Tu vois, en disant ça, je trouve juste que tu es encore plus spéciale. » Il soupira de manière dramatique, « Putain, arrête de me faire t'aimer, Swan. C'est excessivement horripilant. »

J'éclatai de rire, « je suis vraiment désolée, Pattinson, j'essayerai plus fort d'être une imbécile magistrale. »

Je me penchai et embrassai sa joue.

C'était à ce moment que nous entendîmes tous les deux le son d'un clic étouffé et nous nous retournâmes pour voir un homme qui se tenait à faible distance, prenant des photos. Dès que nous l'eûmes repéré, il se retourna et sortit du restaurant en courant.

Rob grogna et jeta sa tête dans ses mains.

« Salaud. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. » Il se leva et me tendit sa main alors qu'il jetait de l'argent sur la table et m'escortait hors du restaurant.

« Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Edward, » soupira-t-il, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel alors qu'il observait les rues qui nous entouraient, une main me poussant délicatement dans le bas du dos.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, le regardant de côté, inquiète qu'il semble fatigué tout à coup.

« Parce que, Swan, » dit-il nous poussant à aller encore plus vite tandis qu'un groupe de paparazzis arrivait vers nous, « chaque site de potins et magazine à scandales du pays va crier au monde que tu es ma nouvelle petite amie d'ici quelques heures, et je ne crois pas qu'Edward va prendre ça très bien. »

« Oh, » dis-je alors qu'une cacophonie d'obturateurs et de cris enflaient dans mes oreilles, « Super. »

**Je sais que vous êtes déjà au courant que je ne suis que la traductrice etc… mais vu le seuil de frustration auquel certaines d'entre vous peuvent être soumises, je préfère vous le rappeler.**

**Et puis, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite !**

**D'ailleurs comme je pars quelques jours en vacances, la suite sera sans doute plus longue à arriver que d'habitude, alors j'implore votre patience et votre clémence.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bisous à toutes et bonnes vacances à celles qui en auront !**

**Vanessa**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou,**

**Et oui, je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre sous le bras !**

**J'ai un peu tardé mais je suis partie quelques jours rejoindre mes Tpas adorées à Marseille : merci pour ces super moments, les filles, vous me manquez trop. Je vous aime ! Un immense merci aussi à ma Ninie pour ses corrections et la bannière de ce chapitre !**

**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait rire et j'ai bien compris, vous êtes rongées par la .**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Pauline : ****Alors comme ça tu n'as pas pu résister à aller lire la suite en VO ^^ Je te comprends ! Et oui, Edward a gagné une sorte de conscience à force de travailler sa sérénité avec Edward ! Pour connaitre la réaction d'Edward… voila la suite ! Merci pour tes reviews. Bizz**

**Coco : ****Coucou, désolée pour avoir vidé tes canalisations d'eau pour apaiser le feu en toi mais je suis contente que ca t'ait sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de tes culottes ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que tu seras exaucée pour le réveil ! Merci pour tout et voila la suite. Gros bisous**

**Majéa ****: Ah oui, je vois ca que tu es en pétard ! Que de théories… Une grande partie des réponses se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review énervée. Bizz**

**Caroline : ****Je sais que chaque est une frustration supplémentaire, mais y a pire comme torture… non ? Et pour ta question… tu auras ta réponse en fin de chapitre^^. Encore mille mercis pour tes compliments et ton soutien, c'est énorme pour moi ! J'espère bien que tu n'es pas morte d'attente pendant mes vacances ! Bisous**

**Didou : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire et ma trad te plaise ! Voici la suite. Bizz**

**4-Trynn 20-100 :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu trouves la fic si drôle! Et j'ai adoré ta longue review ! Bizz**

**Kadopilou : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Bon exceptionnellement je te pardonne de ne pas avoir laissé de commentaire pour chaque chapitre mais je sais ce que c'est d'être prise dans une histoire ! C'est vrai qu'il faut se faire à la vulgarité de cette histoire pour apprécier cette fic. Bizz.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 29 : Jalousie contre Sérénité**

**Bella POV**

« Robert ! Par ici ! Robert ! »

« Rob, qui est votre amie ? Vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ? »

« Robert, allez ! Juste un sourire, mec, s'il te plaît ! »

« C'est quoi ton nom, chérie ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Rob ? »

Rob me fît entrer dans l'hôtel et nous ne pûmes nous détendre suffisamment pour expirer jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment derrière nous, bloquant les cris des paparazzis désespérés.

« Bon Dieu, Rob ! Ca t'arrive souvent ? » Demandai je avec étonnement.

Il acquiesça et m'adressa un sourire ironique.

« Chaque putain de jour, Swan. »

« Vraiment ? C'est incroyable ? »

« Hey, c'était rien. Ces types étaient plutôt corrects par rapport à d'autres. Certains sont de vrais animaux. »

« Non, je veux dire que c'est incroyable qu'ils te trouvent assez intéressant pour te traquer comme si tu étais quelqu'un de vraiment important. »

Je lui lançai un sourire en coin, et il ricana en secouant la tête.

« Tu es la personne la plus hilarante que j'aie jamais rencontré, Swan, tu sais ça ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. Tu n'es qu'une énorme épine douloureuse dans mon pied, mais tu me fais rire. Maintenant, appelle ton satané petit ami et essaye de lui expliquer ce merdier qu'on vient de se taper avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre et décide de me tuer dans les pires souffrances. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bordel, Rob, t'as pas l'impression de dramatiser à fond ? »

Il me dévisagea.

« Très bien, très bien, » dis je, en sortant rapidement mon téléphone et en pressant les touches. « Bordel ! T'es pas nerveux au sujet de la réaction d'Edward quand même ? Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point il était doué dans son entrainement de sérénité. »

Il passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, tu l'as dit, juste avant que tu ne me racontes qu'il avait pris presque 7 kilos de muscles, alors je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque, merci beaucoup. »

Je composai le numéro d'Edward et attendais impatiemment qu'il réponde. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque accélérer légèrement à l'idée de lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Cette conversation pouvait prendre deux directions – il pouvait soit réaliser que Rob et moi passions simplement un peu de temps ensemble, entre amis, en toute innocence et ignorer les rumeurs qui allaient sans aucun doute se répandre sur internet à la vitesse d'un feu de forêt, proclamant que nous baisions sur toutes surfaces horizontales disponibles, et même certaines verticales ou il pouvait passer outre son entrainement de sérénité et prendre le premier vol à destination de New York pour pouvoir réduire Rob en bouillie et me hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que je pleure.

Je me rongeais les ongles en attendant de découvrir à quel Edward j'allais parler.

« Téléphone d'Edward Cullen, Bree à l'appareil. »

_Ah, putain._

Ou il pourrait donner son téléphone à l'équivalent humain d'une dévitalisation dentaire et donner envie à ma tête d'exploser d'une rage violente.

« Bree, c'est Bella, » fulminai je, ne m'embarrassant pas à cacher mon dégoût, « Avant tout, merci pour avoir foutu n'importe quoi pour mon transport et mon hébergement ici à New York. C'était juste génial. »

Elle pouffa de rire, et je n'avais jamais autant voulu frapper quelqu'un de ma vie.

« As-tu aimé l'hôtel, Bella ? Je l'ai vu sur internet et j'ai totes pensé à toi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Est-ce que la fiche de présentation sur le site internet mentionnait aussi les tâches de sperme sur le couvre-lit ? »

Elle pouffa de rire à nouveau.

« Non, mais c'est, genre, un super bonus. »

Je rageai et serrai les poings. Cette fille n'avait pas idée de qui elle emmerdait mais aussi sûr que le soleil se lèverait demain je le lui expliquerai un jour très prochain. Je suis à peu près sûre que mon explication pourrait la mettre en scène se tordant de douleur sur le sol.

« Bree, où est Edward ? »

« Oh, et bien, sa dernière interview de la journée était totes stressante. Le journaliste a évoqué des trucs à propos de toi et de ton passé, alors Emmett a emmené EC courir, genre, pour le calmer. » Sa voix glissa du téléphone telle une puanteur liquide, et mon nez se plissa involontairement. « Wahou, Bella, tu dois te sentir vraiment très mal qu'il doive totes passer son temps à défendre ton passé face à tout le monde, hein ? Pauvre EC. Ca lui fait vraiment beaucoup de mal. »

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai pour apaiser ma colère, essayant de toutes mes forces de desserrer ma poigne sur le téléphone avant qu'il n'explose dans mes putains de mains. Je sentis la main de Rob se poser sur mon épaule et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir me regarder avec inquiétude.

_Allez, Swan, ne t'embêtes pas à réagir à sa connerie. Tu sais qu'elle ne fait ça que pour te faire péter les plombs. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction._

Je m'inspirai d'Edward et comptai jusqu'à dix en expirant lentement. Mon sang bouillait un peu moins quand je repris la parole.

« Ecoute, Bree, dis juste à Edward de me rappeler, d'accord ? D'urgence. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, gardes le à distance d'internet jusque là, ok ? Je dois lui expliquer quelque chose. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Oh, Bella, je peux totes faire plus que ce que tu penses, » dît elle, et j'eus soudainement l'image mentale irrationnelle d'une mouche se débattant inutilement dans une toile gluante alors qu'une araignée avançait pour la tuer. « Je dirai à EC que tu as appelé. »

Sur ce, la communication était coupée.

Rob me regarda, dans l'attente alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et que nous avancions dans le couloir.

« Bon ? »

« Il n'est pas là. Le suppôt de Satan a dit qu'elle lui demanderait de me rappeler. »

Il soupira.

« Et bien, je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre jusque là alors, non ? Tu veux traîner dans ma chambre ? »

« Pourquoi, Mr Pattinson, » m'exclamai-je, « que c'est téméraire de votre part. Que diront les paparazzis quand ils le découvriront ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ils diront que toi et moi baisons comme des lapins, que tu es enceinte du fruit de notre amour, que nous cherchons à acheter une maison ensemble, et que j'ai demandé ta main au Château Marmont en fumant de l'herbe et en descendant des shooters de téquila sur tes seins. Tu sais… les classiques. »

J'acquiesçai solennellement.

« Pas mal. T'as de la bière ? »

Il se moqua.

«Garce, je t'en prie. C'est moi. »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

Il grimaça.

« Je peux pas m'en sortir en ayant dit ` Garce, je t'en prie', hein ? »

« Carrément pas. »

« Est-ce que c'est l'accent ? »

« Et à peu près tout le reste chez toi. »

« Putain. »

Nous entrâmes dans la joyeuse explosion bordélique qu'était la suite de Rob et je me laissai tomber sur le canapé après qu'il ait pris quelques bières dans la cuisine.

Je commençais à me sentir nerveuse à l'idée de parler à Edward et à en juger par le regard sur le visage de Rob, il l'était aussi. Nous soupirâmes tous deux en chœur, alors je décidai d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Alors, » dis-je, en posant mes pieds sur la table basse, « Comment est ce qu'on va appeler notre petit ? » Il me regarda avec confusion. « Tu sais, l'enfant de notre amour dont je suis actuellement enceinte. Une petite idée de comment on va l'appeler ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bon, si c'est une fille - Emmett, de toute évidence – et si c'est un garçon – qu'est ce que tu penses de Robert Junior ? »

Je grognai et il fronça les sourcils vers moi.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en portant sa bière à sa bouche.

« Et bien, je supposais juste que le terme `Robert Junior' aurait déjà été assigné à … euh… une partie particulière de ton… anatomie. »

Il recracha aussitôt la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre.

« Putain de merde, Swan, tu me taquines ? Il n'y a rien de JUNIOR concernant CETTE partie de mon anatomie ! »

Je ricanai en le regardant essuyer la bière qu'il s'était craché dessus.

« Hein hein. Alors comment tu l'as baptisé ? »

Il rougît.

« Rien ! Bordel, pourquoi est ce que je lui aurais donné un nom ? J'ai pas douze ans, Swan. C'est foutrement si immature. »

« Oh, allez, Rob, tu ne trompes personne. Soit tu me dis son nom soit je devrais lui trouver un nom moi-même. Que penses-tu de Bitelina ? Mini Tim ? La Précieuse Princesse Pine de Pattsy ? »

Il haleta d'horreur.

« Tu retires ça ! »

« Bien sûr, dès que tu m'auras dit son vrai nom. »

« Hors de question. Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule. »

« Je le ferai pas ! Je te le promets ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

« Absolument foutrement pas. C'est trop embarrassant. »

« Robert, » pleurnichai-je de façon pathétique, « Je t'ai vomi dessus ET je t'ai dégoûté avec ma langue géante et gonflée. Tu me DOIS ça. S'il te plaît. »

Il gémît et me regarda avec dédain.

« Tu vas vraiment me faire culpabiliser avec ça, hein ? »

J'acquiesçai et souriais.

Il pointa un long doigt devant mon visage.

« Promets-moi que tu ne riras pas, » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Je le regardai avec sincérité.

« Rob, je te le promets, d'accord ? Maintenant, vas y, craches. »

Il frotta ses yeux de sa main et dît doucement, « je n'en reviens pas que je te dise ça, Swan. Je suis un vrai imbécile. »

Il soupira lourdement et me regarda. « Gigantor, d'accord ? Son nom est Gigantor. »

J'acquiesçai solennellement.

« Oh. Wahou. Bon nom. » J'inspirai profondément et me retenais du mieux possible. « Tu vois ? Je ne ris pas. »

Il plissa un sourcil dans ma direction et le flot bouillonnant en moi explosa en une gênante vague de gloussements et de rires tonitruants. Je redoublai en un rire hystérique postillonnant et à se tordre le ventre.

« Oh… mon Dieu… j'arrive plus à respirer… Gigantor ! »

Je m'agrippai à la chemise de Rob désespérément pour m'empêcher de tomber du canapé alors que je convulsai et caquetai.

Il prît un air renfrogné.

« Putain, je SAVAIS que tu rirais ! BORDEL, SWAN ! »

Je haletai en tentant de calmer mes éclats de rire.

« Oh… Rob… je suis tellement désolée… peux pas… m'en empêcher… »

Il posa sa bière brusquement sur la table basse et me toisa du regard.

« Je m'oppose au fait que tu penses que Gigantor soit un nom si drôle pour mon pénis. Autant que tu le saches, ça pourrait être totalement inadéquat pour décrire parfaitement la magnitude de mon membre superbe ! »

Je me mis à rire encore plus fort, mon visage strié de larmes incontrôlables.

Rob fît la moue et croisa ses bras sur son torse en boudant.

« Très bien alors, comment Edward appelle le sien ? »

Mon rire se transforma en une toux étranglée.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Comment… est ce qu'… Edward… appelle… le sien ? »

Un ricanement nerveux s'échappa de moi.

« Quoi ? Rien. _Il a pas douze ans ! » _Je sentis un rougissement traitre remonter le long de mon cou. Je me détournai du regard inquisiteur de Rob. « Le pénis d'Edward n'a pas de nom. Il est anonyme. Il fait partie du Programme de Protection des Pénis. »

Il pouffa bruyamment.

« Allez, Swan ! Tous les hommes donnent un nom à leur bite. C'est un truc qu'on fait. Je t'ai dit le mien même si ça va te donner suffisamment de munitions pour me torturer pendant des putains de mois. Le moins que tu puisses faire est de me donner quelque chose en retour. »

Je pris une énorme gorgée de bière et l'avalai.

Il avait raison. Je détestai quand il avait raison. Ca avait l'air mal et contre nature.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Il se pencha en avant et me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui. Je veux vraiment savoir. »

« Et bien, pour être honnête, Edward ne l'a pas vraiment baptisé. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Et quand je lui ai donné son nom, j'étais au milieu d'une brume de bêtise post-coïtale, alors… »

« Swan, craches le morceau, tu veux ? »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et grimaçai, inspirant profondément.

« Godzilla. »

Il fronça un sourcil de confusion et s'avança vers moi, prenant ses oreilles en coupe dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? »

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

« Tu m'as foutrement entendu, Pattinson. God-zilla. »

Soudain, ses mains empoignèrent ses cheveux, ses yeux se fermèrent durement et il grogna de douleur.

« Oh, Seigneur… je vous en prie Seigneur, faites que ça s'arrête ! »

Je touchai son épaule avec inquiétude.

« Rob ? Tu vas bien ? Putain qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un air torturé.

« Merde, Swan. Maintenant j'ai une vision mentale récurrente de la queue d'Edward détruisant d'énormes quartiers du centre ville de Tokyo ! Arrrgh ! »

Il explosa de rire et je le tapai violemment dans l'épaule.

« T'es un enfoiré. »

Il se tint les côtes et soupira.

« Oh, la vache, savoir que la bite d'Edward a un nom encore plus ridicule que la mienne me rend légèrement moins nerveux par rapport au fait qu'il me tue atrocement. »

« C'est absurde. Avant tout, Gigantor est BIEEEEEEN plus stupide que Godzilla, et ensuite, je suis sûre qu'Edward ira parfaitement bien quand il verra les photos. J'ai complètement confiance en mon homme. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » me défia-t-il, « Voyons juste à quelle sorte de dégâts on doit s'attendre, d'accord ? »

Il ouvrît son ordinateur portable et pianota rapidement. Il s'inclina rapidement et regarda attentivement l'écran avant de grogner.

« Oh… non, non, non. Comment est ce que c'est possible ? Comment est ce qu'ils FONT ça ? »

« Quoi ? » dis-je, en tournant l'écran pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il regardait.

« Oh, merde, » soufflai je, incrédule.

Le site internet TMZ avait à peu près une douzaine de photos de Rob et moi au restaurant, et si je n'avais pas réellement été là bas et que je ne savais qu'absolument rien de romantique ne s'était passé entre nous, je penserais carrément que nous flirtions ensemble.

Il y avait des photos de nous en train de rire et de nous toucher, apparemment, en train de nous regarder dans les yeux amoureusement, en nous tenant la main.

Puis il y avait les photos de nous nous embrassant.

J'avais embrassé Rob sur la joue. Je me souviens de l'avoir fait et c'était définitivement sur la joue. C'était rapide et chaste et complètement innocent, mais les photographes les avaient prises de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit que nous étions en pleine session de roulage de pelles intensif.

_Putain._

Je regardai en direction de Rob. Il se frotta les yeux et soupira, buvant longuement sa bière avant de s'écrouler à nouveau dans le canapé.

Il paraissait tendu. Il avait une bonne raison de l'être. Si j'étais Edward et que je voyais des photos de ma petite amie et de l'homme qui n'était pas secrètement amoureux d'elle apparemment aimantés l'un par l'autre, je voudrais vraiment le frapper – fort.

_Oh, putain. Ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas bon du tout._

_J'ai besoin de parler à Edward. Maintenant._

Je sortis rapidement mon téléphone et sursautai quelque peu quand il sonna dans ma main. Je pressai la touche répondre et le plaquai contre mon oreille.

« Edward ? »

« Bella, putain qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ma peau devient toute marbrée et ça veut généralement dire qu'un sacré merdier se prépare. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, avec qui es tu, et combien de personnes est ce que je vais devoir tuer pour arranger ça et te sortir de quelque soit la pagaille dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée ? »

Je soupirai.

« Hey, Alice. Je suis avec Rob. »

Elle grogna.

« « Bien, t'en as assez dit. Qu'est ce que le Rosbeef a encore foutu ? »

« Je t'entends Alice, » marmonna Rob en direction du téléphone.

Je lui fis signe de se taire de la main.

« On est sortis dîner. Quelques paparazzis nous ont surpris et ont pris quelques photos qui ont l'air… compromettantes. Maintenant, j'essaye désespérément de contacter Edward pour pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé avant qu'il ne voie les photos et ne panique complètement. »

Un bruit étrange provint du téléphone.

« Oh, » dît Alice, sa voix semblant grave et tendue. « Bon… oui… ah… euh ça pourrait être un problème foutrement majeur… oh, oui… wahou… hmmm… laisse moi réfléchir… euh… Seigneur ! »

« Alice ? » demandai-je avec méfiance, « tu vas bien ? »

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Oui. Je vais bien, Bells. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir… mon Dieu…oh. Putain, j'adore réfléchir… oh, oh, oh, mon Dieu, oui ! Ca me donne chaud. Ah…euh… alors tu as déjà, ah… parlé à Edward ? Oh, putain ! »

Je soupirai et me frottai les yeux.

« Alice, laisse-moi parler à Jasper au téléphone. »

Je l'entendis haleter.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Jasper ? Jasper qui ? Il n'est pas là ! Hum… oh… c'est vrai… euh… je ne sais pas où il est. »

Je riais avec sarcasme.

« Ok, Alice. Baisse les yeux entre tes cuisses. Ce beau mec blond qui se régale actuellement de ton vagin est Jasper. Tapes lui sur l'épaule et passes lui le téléphone. »

Je sentais son regard laser me brûler à travers tout le pays.

« Bon, » bouda-t-elle, « gâche moi tout mon plaisir. »

Je l'entendis marmonner avant d'entendre la voix hésitante de Jasper.

« Euh… hey, Bella. Euh… comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai la pêche, Jas, hormis le fait que j'ai une situation foireuse pour laquelle j'ai vraiment besoin des conseils de mon amie et patronne, mais je n'obtiendrai absolument rien d'utile d'elle parce que son insatiable Dr McMachônne-un-max de petit ami lui grignote le minou et la distrait. Est-ce que tu ressens ma frustration là ? »

« Ah… ouais. Bien sûr, Bella. Désolé. »

« Ne sois pas désolé. Sois juste moins en chaleur pendant quelques minutes, le temps que je finisse de parler à ta nana, ensuite tu pourras lui faire tout ce que tu voudras. »

Sa voix devint mélodieuse d'excitation.

« Même le truc avec le truc ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien, ça devrait être entre toi et Alice… et Dieu. »

Je l'entendis glousser.

« D'accord, je vais dans la pièce d'à côté parce qu'Alice est à moitié nue et il est impossible que je sois capable de la laisser tranquille si ses seins spectaculaires sont quelque part dans mon champ de vision. »

« Jas, j'apprécie que tu partages, mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça. »

« Oh. Bien. D'accord, j'y vais maintenant. Bye, Bella. »

« C'est sympa de t'avoir parlé, Jasper. »

Alice reprît le téléphone.

« Tu as renvoyé mon Dieu du sexe ? Nom de Dieu, Bella ! Comment ça se fait que tu arrives à me priver de sexe même quand on n'est pas dans la même ville ? »

« Alice ! T'as pas entendu mon problème ? Il y a des images sur internet qui donnent l'impression que j'essaye de lécher les amygdales de Rob ! Bordel, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

« Ok, commences par te calmer. Résumons les faits. As-tu, réellement, essayé de lécher les amygdales de Rob ? »

« Non ! »

« Est-ce que le Rosbeef a essayé de lécher tes amygdales ? »

« NON ! Bon Dieu, Alice ! »

« Y a-t-il eu léchage de quelque genre que ce soit ? »

Je gémissais de frustration.

« Non, il n'y avait pas de foutu léchage, Alice ! Arrête de faire une fixation sur ce que Jasper était juste en train de te faire et concentre toi, bordel ! Rob et moi sommes allés dîner. C'est tout. Je lui ai fait un rapide bisou sur la joue quand il a commencé à devenir mélancolique et boudeur… »

« Hey ! » Protesta Rob timidement.

« … mais c'est TOUT. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont obtenu les photos qu'ils ont. C'est comme si ils avaient utilisé `un appareil photo spécial scandale' qui rend même le plus innocent des touchers absolument pornographique ! »

« Bella, calme-toi ! »

« Comment est ce que je peux me calmer, Alice ? Si Edward voit ces photos, il va penser que je l'ai trahi, et je ne l'ai pas fait ! On vient juste de se remettre ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'il les voie avant que j'aie une chance de lui expliquer ! »

« C'est bon, Bells. On va arranger ça, d'accord ? Je pense que tu as déjà essayé de l'appeler ? »

« Bien sûr. Bree a répondu. Emmett l'a emmené courir. »

Alice grogna.

« Sérieusement ? Mon frère court ? En public ? Mais il court comme une fille. »

« Alice ! »

« Pardon. Ok, je vais essayer d'appeler Emmett. Toi, appelles l'hôtel et laisse un message à la réception. » Sa voix s'adoucissait et tout à coup ma merveilleuse meilleure amie me manquait vraiment. « On va le trouver, chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. »

Je ravalai la panique qui commençait à poindre en moi et hochai la tête.

« Ouais. D'accord. Merci, Alice. »

Je raccrochai et tournai le regard vers Rob. Il était vouté au dessus de son ordinateur portable, une expression de crainte sur le visage.

« On dirait vraiment que tu plonges ta langue au fond de ma gorge, » souffla-t-il, ricanant doucement pour lui. « C'est plutôt génial. » Il leva les yeux vers moi avec culpabilité. « Et mal. Vraiment très, très mal. »

Je fermai son ordinateur portable brusquement et il se renfonça dans le canapé, croisant ses bras sur son torse et boudant timidement.

Je composai en vitesse le numéro de l'hôtel d'Edward, laissant un message pour qu'il me rappelle dès qu'il franchisse les portes.

Quelques secondes après avoir raccroché, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Edward ? »

« Putain de nom de Dieu de merde, Chouquette, qu'est ce que t'as FOUTU avec Rob ? Est-ce que t'ESSAYES de me faire du mal ? »

La voix d'Emmett jaillît du téléphone et je dus l'écarter de mon oreille pour éviter une lésion permanente.

« Bree vient juste de me montrer les photos sur internet ! T'es carrément sur lui bordel de Dieu ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, femme ! »

« Emmett, où est Edward ? »

« C'est vrai, honnêtement, t'as eu un sacré culot de laisser croire à Edward que vous vous remettiez ensemble alors que t'avais simplement l'intention de te jeter dans les bras du beau gosse aux traits dévastateurs. Pas que je te le reproche. Ce mec est carrément irrésistible, mais quand même… »

« EMMETT ! » hurlai je de désespoir, « S'IL TE PLAIT, ferme ta gueule juste une seconde et écoute moi. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne dise doucement, « Merde, Bella pas besoin de me ratatiner les couilles. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de rester calme.

« Emmett, il ne s'est rien passé entre Rob et moi. Je sais que les photos ont l'air horrible mais crois moi quand je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE, EMMETT ! » cria Rob en renfort, « malheureusement. »

Il me lança un regard honteux avant d'ouvrir furtivement son ordinateur portable et de se remettre discrètement à reluquer l'écran.

« Oh, Dieu merci pour ça, » dît Emmett, le soulagement inondant sa voix, « Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que toi et moi on ne pourrait pas être amis, poupée, et ça aurait été foutrement tragique. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa voix est vachement sexy quand il crie. Maintenant, je ferais mieux de trouver Edward et de lui faire savoir qu'il n'a pas à vous tuer tous les deux dans un élan de rage et de jalousie. Pas que je l'aurais laissé faire de toute façon. »

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

« Emmett… Edward a vu les photos ? »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable avant qu'il ne dise. « Ah ouais. Il est remonté à la suite avant moi, et quand je suis arrivé Bree avait ouvert mon ordinateur et lui montrait quelque chose. J'ai pris une douche rapide et quand j'en suis sorti il marmonnait quelque chose à propos de `s'occuper' de certaines choses et il est parti. »

_Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde, oh merde._

« Je ne pensai à rien de tout ça jusqu'à ce que je voie l'écran. Malheureusement, le temps que je réalise ce que je voyais, il était déjà parti. Quand Alice a appelé il y a quelques minutes, j'ai essayé de le trouver. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre et son téléphone est éteint. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ça sent pas bon, baby-cake »

Je gémissais et me frottai le visage furieusement de mes mains

« Comment avait-il l'air, Em, avant de partir ? »

« Et bien, il avait plutôt l'air mal en point, mais encore une fois, c'est normal après un de mes entrainements J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois ou je l'ai fait vomir »

Je me tirai les cheveux, me concentrant sur la douleur alors que de fins fils de panique se tissaient autour de mon corps comme des rubans de métal tranchant.

« Emmett » suppliai-je doucement, « tu dois le retrouver. S'il te plait. Tu dois lui dire que je l'aime et qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Je sais, Bells, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te le retrouver, d'accord ? »

« Merci, Emmett. »

« Oh, attends, Bree veut te parler. »

_Je l'aurais parié._

_« _Bella ? Salut, » dît-elle, une fausse courtoisie suintant de chacun de ses mots, « Waow, je suis vraiment totes désolée d'avoir oublié de demander à Edward de t'appeler. Mea culpa. »

Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, la sincérité de ses excuses devait frôler le -300.

_Salope._

Mes jambes commençaient à trembler alors qu'une rage absolue m'envahissait.

« Mais tu as réussi à lui montrer les photos que je ne voulais pas qu'il voie, n'est ce pas Bree ? Tu t'es rappelé de faire ça, non ? »

Je l'entendis haleter.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'étais PAS censée lui montrer ces photos de toi et de quel-est-son-nom en train de roucouler comme un couple de tourtereaux en rut ? Oh non. Oups. »

J'entendis un rire démoniaque émaner de moi et assez sincèrement, cela donna envie à ma vessie de se laisser aller. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela fasse ressentir la même chose à Bree après la merde qu'elle avait foutu, il fallait vraiment que cette garce ait peur de moi.

« Bree, tu crois vraiment que tout ce merdier ridicule dans lequel tu investis tant de temps et d'efforts va faire qu'Edward me lâche et ne parte avec toi ? Sérieusement ? T'as quoi, treize ans ? »

« Bella, » dît-elle comme si elle parlait à un chien enragé, et sincèrement, la métaphore n'était pas trop exagérée, « je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles. Bien que si je l'avais fait, je dirais probablement à en juger par le regard sur le visage d'Edward quand il a vu ces images de Rob et toi ensemble, le fait qu'il te largue pourrait arriver plus tôt que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. »

Je serrai les dents.

« Je vais t'achever, Bree, » grinçai-je dangereusement.

« On verra, » dît-elle joyeusement alors que je serrai les poings et les mâchoires.

« Repasse-moi Emmett, » grognai-je.

« Bien sûr. Bye, Bella ! »

J'avais le sentiment très désagréable que j'avais sous estimé la petite miss `totes'. Tout le temps, j'avais pensé que sous l'insipide façade ennuyeuse, il n'y avait qu'une épaisse couche de stupidité irritable, mais maintenant, je commençai à voir que le manteau douteux cachait un être purement diabolique. J'envisageai rapidement de contrôler son crâne pour y trouver l'inévitable 666.

La voix d'Emmett me sortît de mon raisonnement intérieur.

« Bella ? Je vais regarder dans les environs et passer quelques coups de fil… voir si je peux trouver la piste d'Edward. »

Je me frottai les yeux d'un air las.

« Tu ferais mieux de vérifier les bars, Em, » dis je doucement, ne souhaitant pas vraiment croire qu'il perdrait le contrôle de la sorte, mais désireuse de m'assurer qu'aucune pierre ne serait pas retournée, juste au cas où. »

« Bien sûr. »

Quand Emmett reprît la parole sa voix était calme et apaisante.

« Bella, ne t'en fais pas, ok ? Tu as vu les progrès qu'il a fait au cours des dernières semaines. Il a tous les outils dont il a besoin pour faire face à ça. Il a sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Je déglutissais et tentai de le croire.

« Je ne peux pas le perdre à nouveau, Em, » murmurai je, vaguement consciente que Rob avait posé une main compatissante sur mon épaule, « je ne peux simplement pas. »

« Tu ne le perdras pas. Il ira bien. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Merci, Emmett. »

« De rien. Je vais t'appeler d'ici peu et je te ferai savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Les heures suivantes s'étaient écoulées avec lenteur.

Emmett et Alice ne cessaient de m'appeler pour me faire des rapports de la situation, mais aucun d'eux ne parvenait à trouver Edward. Je commençai vraiment à perdre la raison.

Rob s'assit à proximité, jouant doucement sur sa guitare et fredonnant pour lui-même, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était tendu. De temps en temps, il regardait nerveusement en direction de la porte comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'Edward n'en jaillisse tel un ange sombre, avide de revanche, et ne se mette à distribuer des coups de premier ordre.

Ce n'était pas improbable.

Aux alentours de minuit, je m'avouai vaincue et décidai d'aller au lit. Je serrai brièvement Rob dans mes bras et lui disais que je lui parlerais le lendemain matin, et marchai d'un pas lourd et déprimé dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre avant de retirer mes vêtements et de rentrer dans la douche.

Je soupirai en laissant l'eau chaude couler sur moi, emportant avec elle un peu de la tension qui avait infiltré les pores de ma peau durant les dernières heures.

Par-dessus tout, j'espérai qu'Edward n'avait pas replongé et qu'il n'était écroulé dans un caniveau quelque part, bourré comme un coing, perché comme un cerf volant, et maudissant mon nom en hélant les passants au hasard. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée.

_Je vous en prie, Seigneur, faites qu'il aille bien._

Je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppai dans un peignoir, saisissant mon téléphone et me laissant tomber sur le lit.

J'avais dû commencer à m'assoupir parce que je tressaillais violemment quand il sonna dans ma main.

« Hum… 'lut… uoi ? » Dis je brusquement.

« Bella ? »

Je m'assis d'un coup, instantanément réveillée au son de la voix d'Edward.

« Edward ? »

« Hey, bébé. Je t'ai réveillée ? »

Sa voix était grave et rauque et ses mots étaient légèrement inarticulés.

_Oh Seigneur Dieu, il est saoul._

« Edward, tu vas bien ? »

Je l'entendis gémir doucement.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Je viens de me réveiller et je crois que tous mes muscles ont décidé de protester en hurlant de douleur. Emmett m'a frappé à coups de canne cet après midi. Il se pourrait que je ne remarche jamais. »

« Tu viens de te réveiller ? Tu ne serais pas dans un caniveau par hasard ? »

Il gémît à nouveau et je pouvais presque le voir s'étirer.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, non, je ne suis pas dans un caniveau. Je suis dans mon lit. A l'hôtel. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh. Tu n'as pas… euh… bu ? »

« Et bien, j'ai descendu plusieurs bouteilles de Gatorade. Pourquoi ? »

Il avait l'air remarquablement détendu, calme et serein. Je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter.

« Edward, » dis-je prudemment, « je sais que tu as vu les photos. »

Il y eût une pause et ma tête me lançait lourdement alors que j'attendais sa réponse.

« Oh ouais. Les photos, » soupira-t-il, « Bree était impatiente de me les coller sous le nez quand je suis rentré à l'hôtel. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me les pointer du doigt en me tapotant dans le dos comme si j'étais un gamin de dix ans dont le chien venait de se faire écraser. Soit ça, soit elle était juste en train de me tâter en essayant d'avoir l'air compatissant. »

Ma mâchoire se crispa.

« Je m'en doute. »

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de scruter mon visage – fixement. C'était foutrement effrayant. Je crois qu'elle attendait de voir le moment précis ou mon cœur se briserait en deux et que la colère noire de la jalousie n'emplisse mes yeux. »

Je déglutissais péniblement.

« Et est ce qu'elle… a vu ça ? »

Ma voix était douce et j'espérais qu'il n'entendait pas la peur abjecte qu'elle recelait.

Il marqua une pause un instant avant de répondre, « Bella, as-tu vraiment si peu confiance en moi que tu penses que le fait que je voie quelques photos de toi te jetant avidement sur Rob dans un lieu public me fasse péter un câble ? »

_Oh. Merde._

Ma bouche s'assécha et mon cœur se mît à battre douloureusement contre mes côtes.

« Edward, je te jure qu'il ne s'est RIEN passé avec Rob. Je sais que les photos semblent horribles, mais s'il te plaît crois moi quand je te dis que j'ai fait un bisou sur la joue à Rob – c'est tout ! »

Il se tût et pendant ces quelques secondes, j'avais le sentiment que mon cœur se tenait sur une potence, attendant que la hache du bourreau ne le tranche en deux.

Quand Edward reprît la parole, sa voix était basse et détendue. « C'est à peu près ce que je me disais. »

Tout l'air quitta mes poumons et une vague de soulagement déferla sur moi.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir non plus, Bella – au début, quand j'ai vu ces photos, elles ont fait monter ma pression sanguine à des sommets vertigineux. Ma première réaction a été de vouloir frapper quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. J'étais assez fortement tenté par l'idée de frapper Bree. C'est vrai, elle était juste là et m'emmerdant royalement, mais ensuite Emmett est arrivé et je me suis rappelé que j'étais censé être plus évolué et tout le toutim. »

Je riais, « Bordel, Edward, j'aurais payé un max pour que tu frappes Bree. »

Il rît doucement et mes bras me lançaient d'envie de vouloir le rejoindre et le serrer contre moi.

« La façon dont elle s'est comportée aujourd'hui, bébé, j'aurais tapé cette salope gratuitement. »

_Là. Juste comme ça. C'est pour ça que je l'aime._

« Alors, tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? » demandai-je prudemment, « tu ne vas pas sauter dans le premier avion pour tuer Rob cruellement ? »

Il soupira.

« Ecoutes, Bella, je t'aime, et je suis plutôt foutrement sûr que tu m'aimes aussi, et autant j'aimerais penser que Rob est un enfoiré qui tenterait quelque chose avec ma nana, je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. C'est un mec correct. Alors quand j'ai vu ces images ce soir, je savais qu'elles ne montraient pas ce qu'elles avaient l'air de montrer. Bon Dieu, j'ai eu plus que mon compte de ces conneries de photographes et je sais que la plupart du temps elles ne sont qu'un gros ramassis de connerie. C'est vrai, le drame du suçage de bite dans la ruelle de derrière que Rob et moi avons subi en est un parfait exemple. Je suis assez certain de savoir mieux que personne que quand il est question de ragots sur les célébrités, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent. »

Je me souriais à moi-même alors que mon cœur qui tambourinait réalisait que je n'allais pas être tailladée comme un sashimi après tout.

« Mais si tu n'es pas en colère, alors pourquoi est ce que tu as disparu ce soir ? Emmett, Alice et moi t'avons cherché pendant des heures. »

« Et bien, les photos ajoutées à Emmett essayant de me tuer avec ses chaussures de jogging, m'ont fait me sentir mal et étourdi alors je suis retourné à ma chambre, j'ai pris une douche et je me suis effondrée sur le lit. Je suppose que j'ai dû m'assoupir. »

« Mais Emmett a essayé d'appeler ta chambre. »

« Bébé, j'ai débranché la prise du téléphone de la chambre. Bree s'est mise à m'appeler toutes les heures c'était totes gonflant. »

Ma mâchoire se serra involontairement.

« Edward, si tu commences à utiliser le mot `totes' dans la conversation de tous les jours, je vais devoir te faire vachement mal. Enormément. »

Un ronronnement grave jaillît du téléphone.

« Seigneur, Bella, j'adore quand tu deviens toute méchante avec moi. »

Je riais, essayant d'ignorer à quel point le grondement rauque de besoin dans sa voix m'affectait.

« J'ai plutôt un faible pour le méchant Edward moi aussi, » le taquinai je, « Est-ce que tout cet entrainement de sérénité que tu fais signifie que je n'entendrais plus jamais une crise de jalousie excessive de ta part ? Parce que ce serait assez triste. »

Il expira de frustration.

« Femme, je travaille vraiment foutrement dur pour devenir un homme meilleur pour toi, et maintenant tu me dis que tu aimes quand je deviens super possessif ? Je suis paumé. »

Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je le visualisai en train de me dévisager.

« Et bien, tu pourrais peut être juste… faire semblant d'être possessif ? »

« Bella, » dît-il, la voix grave, « quand il est question de toi, il n'ya pas à faire semblant. Tu es à moi. Tu seras toujours à moi. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Nos corps le savent. Même quand nous sommes séparés, ton corps peut sentir le mien, n'est ce pas ? »

J'avalais péniblement alors qu'une ruée de désir m'incendiait les reins.

_Oh, mon Dieu. _« Oui. »

« Aucun autre homme ne peut te faire ressentir ces choses comme je le fais, et j'exterminerai quiconque essaierait. »

Un gémissement timide s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Oh… bon sang, oui, Edward. »

« Quand j'ai vu ces photos de Rob et toi ce soir, je voulais embarquer sur le premier foutu vol en partance pour New York et te trouver, t'attraper, et te baiser sauvagement jusqu'à ce que tu ne ressentes plus rien à part moi bougeant en toi – te faisant crier mon nom, encore et encore… te brisant et te réparant jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus comprendre aucun autre homme que moi, jamais.

Je voulais te revendiquer de la façon la plus animale possible. Je voulais plonger en toi, et te dévorer et te marquer partout pour que chaque autre homme de cette putain de planète réalise que tu m'appartiens, et que ce serait toujours le cas, et que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre parce qu'ensemble, on est une foutue force de la nature. C'est ce que tu veux entendre, Bella ? Que la pensée de toi avec quelqu'un d'autre fait apparemment de moi un homme des cavernes désespéré et grognant qui ne veut rien plus que de te dominer sexuellement ? Est-ce que ça t'excite ? »

Mes mains ouvrirent automatiquement mon peignoir et en écartaient les pans, révélant mes tétons durcis et ma peau frémissante. L'air frais me caressait tandis que le bout de mes doigts commençait à effleurer mes seins et mon abdomen.

_Apparemment, Edward, l'homme de Néhenderthal m'excitait. Qui l'aurait cru ?_

« Oui, Edward. Oh Seigneur, s'il te plait… continues de parler. »

« Tu veux en entendre plus ? Tu es sûre ? Tu veux vraiment savoir que je suis jaloux de chaque personne qui te parle, ou qui te touche, ou ne serait ce qui pose les yeux sur toi ? Est-ce que tu veux savoir que quand je ne suis pas avec toi, chaque parcelle de mon cœur, et de mon corps souffre du manque de toi, comme si tu avais arraché une partie de mon âme et que tu l'avais emportée avec toi ? Est-ce que tu veux savoir que je suis allongé là, nu, foutrement désespéré que tu sois allongée sur moi, à faire courir tes mains sur mon corps, apaisant la tension lancinante qui semble carrément me dévorer de l'intérieur à chaque fois que nous sommes séparés ? »

« Oh, mon Dieu… Edward… tu es nu ? C'est trop sexy. »

J'entendis le désir brut dans ma voix et à la façon dont il grognait, je suis plutôt sûre qu'il l'avait entendu aussi.

« Putain, Bella. Quand tu parles comme ça, ma queue devient si dure si vite qu'elle me tape presque dans l'estomac. Bon Dieu, femme. »

J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement et mon sang débordait de désir alors que je comprenais ce qu'il était peut être en train de faire.

« Edward, dis je d'une voix rauque et séductrice, « tu te caresses ? »

Sa voix était grave et tendue, et la douleur en moi s'intensifia en imaginant sa main puissante empoignant son érection, la pompant doucement alors qu'il fermait ses yeux magnifiques et visualisai mon visage.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand j'entends ta voix, Bella. C'est comme si cette plume à moitié liquide de baise-moi effleurait ma peau et faisait faire à mes mains des choses foutrement trop bonnes pour s'arrêter. »

Il gémît et ma main se baissa automatiquement jusqu'à mon entrejambe, mes doigts rencontrant l'humidité lancinante qui suppliait d'être touchée. Elle suppliait pour avoir _ses _doigts, sa bouche, sa merveilleuse virilité – mais aucune de ces choses n'était là alors je devais me contenter de mes propres doigts en guise de maigre substitut.

Ils étaient étonnamment efficaces.

« Oh, mon Dieu, oui… Edward, continue de parler… je t'en prie, continue de parler. »

Ma respiration devenait erratique alors que je tournai autour de la chair rose et glissante, chaque passage au dessus de mon clitoris provoquant un minuscule halètement chargé de plaisir.

Il gémît, « Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Mes muscles se crispèrent au désir emplissant sa voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? »

« Bordel de merde, » murmura-t-il alors que sa respiration devenait encore plus frénétique, « la pensée de toi en train de te toucher est si foutrement sexy que je dois m'empêcher de craquer ici et maintenant. »

Je faisais tourner mes doigts plus rapidement, haletant brusquement tandis que l'image d'Edward inondait mon esprit – ses yeux durement fermés quand il luttait pour garder le contrôle de son corps, les muscles tendus et luisants, sa main se resserrant fermement autour de lui, bougeant délicatement sur sa peau tendue et ferme. Je sentais la délicieuse vibration de mes muscles se contractant en moi, se resserrant davantage, haletant pour l'extase qui s'impatientait d'être libéré.

« Oh, Seigneur… Edward, je suis si proche… »

« Oui, bébé… jouis. S'il te plait. Dis-moi. Laisse-moi-t'entendre. »

Sa voix était brutale et nécessiteuse et cela me poussa vers le précipice qui approchait rapidement.

Je retins mon souffle en sentant la tension accumulée en moi jaillir soudainement, libérant des spasmes de plaisir fracassants qui me heurtèrent comme un ouragan.

« MON DIEU, OUI ! Je jouis… Oh Seigneur ! Edward… jouis avec moi… s'il te plait. »

Tout mon corps se tendît alors que mon orgasme me ravageait de l'intérieur, les muscles se crispant et se relâchant en vagues d'intensité palpitantes.

J'entendis Edward grogner fortement avant qu'il ne crie, « PUTAIN, OUI ! Oh, Bella… Bella… oh, mon Dieu… oui… »

J'immobilisai mes mains alors que les ultimes soubresauts se dissipaient au plus profond de moi et j'entendais Edward haleter difficilement à l'autre bout du fil. Ma propre respiration était saccadée par des halètements superficiels – rauques, tremblants et rapides - ralentissant au fur et à mesure que le rythme frénétique de mon cœur se calmait.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, » haleta Edward, « Comment se fait il que le seul fait d'entendre ta voix puisse me conduire à un orgasme aussi prodigieusement puissant ? C'était sérieusement foutrement incroyable. »

Je soupirai et roulai sur le côté, ramenant mes jambes contre mon torse alors qu'un bien être suprême s'insinuait jusque dans mes os.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Depuis que nous sommes séparés, j'ai eu mon quota d'orgasmes mais celui-ci… oh, wow. Je pouvais presque te sentir bouger en moi. »

Il gémît et dît, « Excuse moi, bébé, j'ai juste besoin de régler quelque chose. » Il semblait qu'il avait posé sa main sur le téléphone avant de beugler, « Nom de Dieu, Godzy ! Calme-toi ! Tu viens juste d'exploser comme un foutu pétard et tu en veux toujours plus simplement parce que tu entends Bella parler de toi bougeant en elle ? Espèce de baiseur avide ! Pourrais-tu seulement être reconnaissant S'IL TE PLAIT et te détendre pour cinq minutes ? Bordel ! »

J'éclatai de rire et fus récompensée en entendant son ricanement rauque.

« Cullen, ta bite est une bête insatiable, tu sais ça, hein ? »

Il soupira.

« Elle ne l'était pas avant de te rencontrer. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est vrai. Avant que je ne te rencontre, j'avais de la chance si j'arrivais à bander plus de deux fois en une nuit. »

Ma féminité se crispa rien qu'à la pensée d'Edward en érection. De toute évidence, Giney était aussi une bête insatiable.

« Edward, allez. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« C'est vrai. Avant que je te connaisse ma queue était Clark Kent. Maintenant c'est Superman. Tu es comme l'opposé de la Kryptonite, bébé. Tu es ma Bitetonite. A chaque fois que je fais ne serait ce que penser à toi mon corps réagit en envoyant tout le sang disponible directement vers le Super-pénis-héros surpuissant. C'est vraiment vachement épuisant. »

Je riais.

« Je suis sûre que ça l'est, particulièrement quand on considère le nombre de fois ou tu arrives à t'astiquer le manche. »

« Hey ! Le fait que je doive maltraiter Godzy pour le soumettre si souvent est entièrement de ta faute ! Il est complètement envouté par ta magnificence. »

Je gloussai comme une adolescente.

« Cullen, tu ne viens PAS d'utiliser le mot `magnificence' à l'instant. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui cloche avec `magnificence' ? »

« Oh, rien. Rien du tout. Mais si tu voulais bien sauter dans ta Delorean et venir nous rejoindre au vingt et unième siècle, ce serait formidable. »

Il rît, sa voix chaude m'enveloppant alors que j'inhalai et imaginai son odeur parfaite.

« Mon Dieu, tu me manques, » dît-il calmement.

« Tu me manques aussi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire demain ? »

Je soupirai et pensai au planning éprouvant de demain.

« Alors, j'ai une autre réunion à la maison de disques le matin pour décider des derniers détails pour le lancement de l'album. Ensuite, je vais passer quelques heures ici à l'hôtel à finaliser les modalités de toutes tes interviews et de tes apparitions en public à New York, puis de nouveau retour à la maison de disques dans l'après midi pour parler des prévisions de ventes et des opportunités promotionnelles secondaires, avant de courir à l'aéroport en début de soirée pour récupérer un mec sexy que je dois emmener à la soirée de pré-lancement de l'album demain soir. »

« Attends une minute. Bon Dieu, qui est ce mec sexy avec qui tu sors ? »

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui ? Il est absolument sublime ! Grand, beau, une queue gigantesque toujours partante. »

Il se moqua.

« On dirait que c'est un connard. J'espère qu'il est bon au lit. »

« Et bien, c'est le problème – je ne me rappelle pas si il est bon au lit. Ca fait un bail qu'on n'a pas été … euh… intimes – au niveau pénis/vagin je veux dire. Je suis vraiment très frustrée. »

Sa façade se fissura.

« Tu ne te rap…. QUOI ? Tu ne… QUOI ? Tu es FRUSTREE ? Femme, je viens de te faire jouir DEUX FOIS aujourd'hui sans même t'avoir touchée, sans mentionner les divers attouchements que j'ai perpétrés sur ton superbe corps juste avant que tu ne partes ce matin ! Et maintenant – tu as foutrement oublié si je suis bon au lit ou pas ? Putain ! Comment peux tu oublier cette foutue perfection ? Comment peux tu oublier nos concours de `Qui Peut Jouir Le Plus Fort', dont je suis le champion en titre ? Ou la gigantissime Orgasmasplosion qui a eu lieu à Gineyland, USA ? Ou le Super Marathon du Sexe de 2009 dans la Caverne d'Amour Magique où tout a commencé, ici à New York, New York ? Jimminy, fils de pute Cricket, femme – t'es sérieusement en train d'assassiner mon égo, là ! »

J'étouffai le tourbillon de ricanements qui me chatouillaient la gorge.

« Euh. Qu'est ce que je peux dire. Ma mémoire a certainement besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. »

« Un peu d'entraînement ? UN PEU d'entraînement ? Ta mémoire va avoir droit à une putain de projection IMAX, avec surround des sens, un putain de récap en 3D, madame, et quand tu te rappelleras enfin quel sacré Dieu du sexe prodigieux je suis, j'attendrai une pleine page dans Variety proclamant, `Edward Cullen est un génie sexuel dont le super héros de pénis mérite d'être statufié et érigé'. »

Je grognai et m'esclaffai bruyamment.

Edward soupira.

« T'es pétée de rire au mot `érigé', c'est ça ? »

Je grognai de nouveau.

« Peut être. C'est un mot VRAIMENT marrant. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Bella, tu es la femme la plus étrange, la plus excentrique, la plus sexy, et la plus magnifique qui ait jamais vécu Tu sais ça ? »

Je soupirai « Et bien, oui, un homme bizarre n'arrête pas de me dire ça, mais sincèrement, je suis tellement subjuguée par son incroyable beauté, intérieure et extérieure, que j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles.»

Je l'entendis inspirer et quand il se remît à parler, sa voix était grave et basse.

« Bella, bon sang, qu'est ce que je faisais avant de te rencontrer ? »

Une boule inconfortable se forma dans ma gorge.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas qui j'étais avant de te rencontrer. »

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours ressenti un vide au fond de moi, même quand j'étais enfant, mais quand je t'ai rencontrée, ça s'est comme… évaporé. Je crois que j'avais l'habitude d'être considérablement seul. »

« Et maintenant ? » demandai je, en fermant les yeux pour pouvoir me concentrer sur sa voix merveilleuse.

« Et maintenant, même quand je ne suis pas avec toi, rien que penser à toi suffit à emplir les espaces qui me faisaient mal quand j'étais seul. »

Je sentis ma respiration se bloquer dans mes poumons.

« Je ressens exactement la même chose. »

« Je t'aime, Bella. Tellement. »

J'étreignais un oreiller contre ma poitrine et faisais semblant que c'était lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

Le jour suivant fût un cauchemar.

Excepté les réunions prévues à la maison de disques, Alice m'avait appelé dans la matinée au milieu d'un gigantesque foutoir parce que Bree avait oublié d'envoyer les kits de pré-sortie pour les médias à plusieurs journalistes musicaux bien connus, et par conséquent, je devais courir dans tout New York pour livrer les enveloppes à leurs appartements et à leurs hôtels comme si je travaillais pour ce putain de Fed-Ex. A l'heure du déjeuner, j'étais en nage, épuisée et recouverte d'une quinzaine de couches de crasse de taxi après en avoir pris pour traverser toute la ville.

Quand mon téléphone sonna, je m'efforçai de me faufiler de nouveau dans un taxi pour ma dernière livraison, je répondis sans vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, bonjour à toi aussi. Est-ce que tu as oublié que tu étais censée m'appeler ce matin pour parler des arrangements de mes funérailles imminentes ou tu essayais juste de me faire du mal ? »

Je me frottai les tempes, me sentant mal de ne pas avoir appelé Rob après la débâcle d'hier soir pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

« Salut, Rob. Désolée… Ca a été une journée merdique. »

Sa voix devient douce et compatissante.

« Désolé, d'entendre ça. A en juger par ton humeur, je suppose qu'Edward n'a pas bien réagi à tout le `Je-sais-qu-on-dirait-que-je-tripote-le-merveilleusement-beau-et-modeste-Pattinson-mais-vraiment-je-ne-faisais-que-le-torturer-avec-une-caresse-atrocement-platonique ?' »

Je souriais malgré ma mauvaise humeur. Faites confiance à Rob pour illuminer ma journée.

« En fait, Pattsy, Edward était remarquablement à l'aise par rapport aux photos. J'étais plus que surprise. »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? », Dît il, la confusion et l'incrédulité pointant dans sa voix.

« Vraiment. »

« Il n'a pas flippé du tout ? Pas de cris, de pleurs, ou de menaces pour ma vie ? »

Je pouffai de rire.

« Non, Rob. Honnêtement. Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il pourrait gérer ça. Il savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous. »

Je l'entendis souffler de frustration.

« Et bien, c'est plutôt confiant de sa part, non ? C'est vrai, comment sait il que tu n'as pas enfin réalisé quelle foutrement belle prise j'étais, et que t'as décidé de plaquer son cul lâcheur de Bella et de fuir avec moi en Italie où on rénoverait une masure délabrée et on cultiverait nos propres olives. »

Je riais.

« Rob, premièrement, Edward me fait confiance, et pour une raison inconnue, il te fait confiance aussi. Deuxièmement, tu as encore lu `Sous le soleil de Toscane', hein ? »

Il semblait penaud quand il répondît, « Bella, c'est un bouquin vraiment génial. Sérieusement. Nourriture ET rénovation – qu'est ce qu'on peut ne pas aimer ? »

Je souriais, « Pattsy, tu es troooop…. »

« Swan, si le prochain mot à sortir de ta bouche est `adorable'. Je vais bondir de ce téléphone et t'étrangler. »

« … euh… d'accord, je ne vais pas finir CETTE phrase, apparemment. Alooors, est ce que tu viens à la fête de pré-lancement ce soir ? »

« Ouais, certains membres de l'équipe du film ont été invités, et vu que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter qu'Edward me déboîte les bras, je suppose que je pourrais faire une apparition et voir comment ça se passe. Edward va chanter ? »

La simple mention d'Edward chantant mît le feu à mes cuisses.

« Euh… je pense. En tout cas, c'est ce qui est prévu. »

« Ok, cool. Alors, je te verrai là bas ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Nous planifions de nous retrouver à la soirée à neuf heures, et quand je raccrochais, je fus surprise quand mon téléphone sonna de nouveau immédiatement.

Je regardai l'écran. C'était Edward.

Je me raclai la gorge et répondis.

« Et bien, bonjour Mr. Cullen. Merci d'appeler coup-de-fil pervers. Si vous voulez du sexe par téléphone torride, veuillez taper 1. Si vous voulez une pipe époustouflante, veuillez taper 2. Si vous voulez ravager le corps de votre petite amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse sous une somme de plaisir vertigineuse, veuillez taper 3. »

J'écoutai attentivement et entendis d'étranges bruits de bip et Edward grogner en arrière fond.

« Oh, allez… putain, fais le, » l'entendis je marmonner.

« Mr. Cullen ? »

Il souffla de frustration.

« Juste une seconde. J'essaye de comprendre comment appuyer sur toutes ces touches en même temps. J'y suis presque. »

Je gloussai de rire.

« Bon, considérant que tu n'es même pas dans la même ville que moi, je crois que peut être les 2 et 3 sont inutiles, non ? »

« Femme, est ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser quelque chose comme la géographie m'empêcher de jouer le pervers avec toi ? Je vais te voir bientôt et quand ce sera le cas, je veux être certain que tu es mentalement préparée pour la tonne de plaisir dévastateur que je vais te donner. »

_Bordel, pouvait il être encore plus sexy ?_

« Hummm… j'aime entendre ça. »

Mon taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel où je devais faire ma dernière livraison du jour. Je le reconnus immédiatement comme l'hôtel où Edward et moi avions séjourné quand il avait participé au SNL. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge.

_Oh, Seigneur. C'est l'endroit où tout a commencé – où Edward et moi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Où nous nous étions déclarés pour la première fois nos sentiments mutuellement. Où nous avons eu un énorme et extraordinaire marathon sexuel qui nous avait pratiquement tué tous les deux._

Tout à coup mon cœur s'emballa.

_Quelque part dans ce bâtiment se trouve la Caverne d'Amour Magique._

« Oh, mon Dieu, » soufflai je alors qu'un flot de souvenirs et d'émotions m'assaillait.

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Edward, une pointe aigue d'inquiétude colorant sa voix.

« Je vais bien, » répondis je, en entrant dans l'immeuble, des palpitations nerveuses agitant ma poitrine, « je suis juste en train de livrer mon dernier kit de presse de la journée, et tu ne devineras jamais où je suis. »

« Où ? »

« L'hôtel où on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. »

Je l'entendis inspirer vivement.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Nan. Je rentre dans le hall en ce moment. »

Je balayai la pièce du regard et ressentais la plus incroyable sensation de déjà-vu. Je me souvenais de m'être jetée sur Edward dans le taxi au retour, aspirant sa langue avidement dans ma bouche avant de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je me souvenais d'avoir tiré ses cheveux alors que mes mains partaient à l'assaut de son corps, désespérant d'être plus près de lui, de toucher sa peau, d'explorer son corps des façons les plus intimes.

Je commençais à saliver.

« Bella ? T'es toujours là ? »

« Euh… ouais, je suis là. »

Je secouai la tête pour me ramener à la réalité et attrapais le morceau de papier qui m'indiquait dans quelle chambre je devais livrer le kit pour la presse. Je regardai le numéro de la chambre et fronçai les sourcils.

_Non. Certainement pas. C'est juste foutrement trop bizarre._

« Edward, tu te souviens dans quelle chambre on était ? »

« Ahh… la Caverne d'Amour Magique ? Je crois que c'était la chambre 1803. Pourquoi ? »

_Bon sang. Ouais. 1803._

« Parce que c'est la chambre où je dois livrer le kit pour la presse. »

Je l'entendis expirer bruyamment.

« Wahou, Bella, c'est juste bizarre. Qui est le destinataire ? »

Je regardai ma liste.

« Euh… il n'y a pas de nom. Ca dit juste ` important professionnel de la musique, très en vue'. Seigneur. Ca pourrait être Paula Abdul pour ce que j'en sais. »

« Bon Dieu, j'espère que non. Où es tu maintenant ? »

« Je monte juste dans l'ascenseur. »

Je l'entendis gémir doucement.

« Seigneur, Bella, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait dans cet ascenseur ? »

J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'étage et laissai ma tête reposer contre la paroi, mes yeux se fermant alors que je me souvenais.

« Rappelle le moi, » dis-je calmement.

Sa voix flottait du téléphone et m'enveloppait de ses souvenirs de satin.

« Je t'ai soulevée dans mes bras, tu te souviens ? Tu as entouré tes jambes autour de moi alors que je te plaquai contre le mur… Je suçai et léchai ton cou comme un fou. Seigneur, ton goût était si délicieux. Tu étais toutes mes saveurs préférées enveloppées dans une peau parfumée. Je me rappelle que tu me tirais les cheveux ce qui rendait complètement dingue, et ensuite… oh, Seigneur… ensuite tu t'es penchée et tu as empoigné ma queue douloureuse à travers mon jeans. Jésus, Marie, Joseph – je t'ai presque arraché tes vêtements sur le champ. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'allais tenir jusqu'à notre chambre. »

Je déglutissais alors que mes tétons durcissaient, et qu'une douleur violente et ardente naissait en moi.

« Oh, oui, je m'en souviens, » dis-je, la brulure en moi s'intensifiant à chaque nouveau souvenir. « Quand les portes se sont ouvertes, tu m'as jetée sur ton épaule et tu as pratiquement couru tout le long du couloir jusqu'à notre suite. Tu n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte assez vite. Il t'a fallu trois essais pour mettre la carte dans la fente. »

Il gémît.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, je rêvais de toi depuis si longtemps, fantasmant sur ton odeur, ta peau, et ton tout… et ensuite tout à coup, tu étais là… dans mes bras – mes mains sur ton corps, ma langue dans ta bouche. J'étais complètement fou de désir et d'amour et d'une montagne d'autres trucs que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec personne. Est-ce que c'est étonnant que j'aie été une personne secouée par mes hormones en ébullition ? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je marchai lentement dans le couloir sur des jambes tremblantes – chaque pas vers la porte de l'autre côté amenait une nouvelle décharge de souvenir-plaisir directement à mon centre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en approchant de la porte et j'aurais pu jurer que je sentais Edward.

Je m'arrêtai et m'appuyai contre le mur, essayant de me ressaisir avant de me couvrir de ridicule devant un journaliste sans aucun doute réputé qui pourrait faire une mauvaise critique de l'album d'Edward si je débarquais comme une ahurie.

Je savais que je devais raccrocher le téléphone mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de sa voix. Les six heures que je devais encore laisser passer avant d'aller le chercher à l'aéroport allaient s'avérer interminables.

J'avais besoin de lui – maintenant – et je pensai que c'était vraiment injuste de la part de l'univers de ne pas me laisser l'avoir.

« Edward, je ne peux pas ATTENDRE ce soir pour te voir. J'ai été à cran toute la journée rien qu'en pensant à tes bras autour de moi, tes mains sur moi, tes lèvres sur moi… »

« Bella, je n'ai pas été capable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis dingue de désir pour toi à cet instant. Mes mains me démangent de te toucher –mais me démangent vraiment sérieusement. C'est extrêmement ennuyeux. Il se pourrait que je doive prendre un antihistaminique. »

Je soupirai en pensant à lui posant ses mains sur moi.

« Ou tu pourrais juste me toucher. »

Il grogna et mes cuisses se crispèrent à mon insu.

« C'est la meilleure putain d'idée que j'aie jamais entendue, » siffla-t-il, un désir pur teintant sa voix.

Tout à coup, la porte devant moi s'ouvrît et Edward était là – intense et avide. Ses yeux vrillés aux miens et le monde entier devint gris à part lui.

_Oh, doux Jésus. Il est là._

Ma respiration s'arrêta, et simultanément, nos téléphones tombèrent sur le sol recouvert de moquette dans un bruit étouffé.

« Seigneur, Bella, » gémît il, ses yeux sombres et orageux.

« Edward ? » soufflai je, toujours choquée de le voir debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un rugissement bestial émana de lui alors qu'il se ruait vers moi, me pressant conter le mur alors que sa bouche recouvrait la mienne – immédiatement affamée et exigeante – ses mains tenant mon visage tandis que notre besoin désespéré explosait entre nous.

Mes mains atteignirent sa taille, glissant rapidement sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau juste au dessus de la taille de son jeans, serpentant et poussant vers le haut pour sentir les muscles fermes de son dos alors que le poids de son corps me plaquait contre le mur.

Il gémît tandis que mes ongles éraflaient brusquement son dos, mes doigts s'agrippant et désespérés alors que mon corps flambait et palpitait sous lui. Il se pencha pour prendre mes fesses en coupe, ses grandes mains m'empoignant et me soulevant, alignant nos pelvis quand j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas réel. Comment est-il ici ?

_Bon sang, Swan, tu vas te poser la question ? Tu ne peux pas sentir ce qu'il fait avec sa langue ? La ferme et profite._

Il poussa contre moi et je haletai, une lueur blanche et des étincelles de plaisir me frappant tandis qu'il frottait son érection contre moi, sa bouche toujours ouverte contre la mienne, nos bouches bougeant ensemble frénétiquement.

Finalement, il recula, frottant son pouce contre ma joue alors que ses yeux obscurcis recherchaient les miens, son souffle irrégulier et sucré sur mon visage rougi.

« Tu es là, » haletai je de surprise.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, me volant le peu de souffle que j'avais, poussant sa langue de la mienne avec un besoin frénétique, son corps se pressant contre moi de la plus délicieuse manière imaginable.

Il s'écarta et posa son front contre le mien, pantelant, à bout de souffle et parfait.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester loin. »

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ok, alors laissez moi juste dire ça avant que vous ne me tuiez toutes, ILS AURONT DROIT AU SEXE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. Du sexe classique, multi-positionnel, poly-orgasmique. L'embargo bloc-bite a été officiellement levé.**

**Alors est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Toujours aussi frustrées ?**

**Je vais essayer de faire vite pour traduire le prochain chapitre mais vous savez comment m'aider à me motiver…**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou,**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi qui reviens avec THE chapitre, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre mais on m'a dénoncé une tentative de plagiat de cette fic sur un blog et j'avoue que ça m'a énormément refroidi de voir que cette histoire et mon travail récupérés comme ça. L'usurpatrice a fermé son blog mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à me remettre à traduire suite à cela.**

**Je remercie ma béta de choc Ninie qui traque mes fautes et me fait de superbes bannières, les miss de DAL même si je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment et mes Tpas adorées, vous me manquez. Je dédie ce chapitre à ma So chérie qui vient de repartir, Godzy est à toi jusqu'à la suite.**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes celles qui sont venues lire mon OS, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je tenais à vous le dire une fois de plus.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu, attention aux jeunes âmes innocentes et pour les autres, prévoyez un stock de glaçons, pour celles qui sont sous la neige, vous allez la bénir…**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Pauline : ****Non, non c'est gentil de vouloir me garder en vie mais on ne tue pas l'auteur non plus ! Pour tuer Bree, j'avoue que je suis pour aussi, mais ne t'en fais son cas sera traité en temps voulu… Allez, voilà le « rafraichissement de mémoire » que tu attendais tant. Merci de me suivre. Bizz**

**Maawie :**** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta fidélité, voici la suite. Bizz**

**Majéa : ****C'est vrai que ce chapitre montre combien Edward et leur relation ont évolué ! Mais non ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas lourde et vous êtes nombreuses à attendre que le sort de Bree soit réglé, alors ne t'en fais pas ça va arriver ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta fidélité. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Comme toujours, merci beaucoup !**

**Melanie. M-G :**** Bienvenue ! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant et même si tu ne te manifeste maintenant c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes mots. Alors un immense merci pour ta review et j'espère à bientôt. Bizz**

**Eva : ****Coucou et merci encore de m'avoir signalé le blog et de m'avoir aidé ne m'en serais pas rendu compte sans toi ! Bizz**

**L : ****Hey ! Ca faisait un moment ! Pas de soucis, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois de retour ! Bon et en plus tu finis sur une note plutôt sympa. Comme tu dis voilà la scène de la mort ! Bon, j'espère que ton ordi te le laissera lire ! Merci ma belle. A très vite. Bizz**

**Coco : ****Non mais alors là, j'y crois pas, on ne m'appelle Cruella ! Cruella c'est comme ça que j'appelle la sorcière qui me sert de belle mère ! Grrrr. Par contre, t'en fais pas pour Bree, son cas va bientôt être réglé… Désolée pour ta petite culotte mais sur ce coup là tu risques d'en tuer plusieurs ! Merci de me faire marrer à chaque fois. Bizz**

**Caroline :**** Attention, voilà l'action ! Bon pour Bree, vu les différentes tortures envisagées je crois qu'on peut passer à l'action sans problèmes, on a plusieurs plans ! Merci miss pour tes compliments et tes super reviews de folie que j'attends à chaque fois, si si je t'assure ! Bon j'arrête de te torturer et te laisse lire la suite. Bizz**

**Fanny : ****Désolée et paix à l'âme de ta culotte ! mdr**

**Charlotte : ****Voilà la suite ! **

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 30: Perfection revisitée**

**EPOV**

« Tu es là, » souffla-t-elle avec incrédulité, ses yeux cherchant les miens.

Son souffle enveloppait mon visage et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre sa bouche dans la mienne, combattant pour rester maître de moi-même alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon dos, Godzy douloureux et palpitant entre nous tandis qu'elle se frottait désespérément contre moi.

Bien sûr j'étais là. Où d'autre pourrais-je bien être ? Quand je n'étais pas avec elle, je n'étais nulle part et personne. Avec elle dans mes bras, j'étais chez moi et heureux – j'étais l'homme que je n'avais jamais osé rêver devenir, enlacé par la femme qui fait de tous mes fantasmes une réalité.

En toute honnêteté, être éloigné de Bella était plutôt comme être attaché à une chaise et être forcé de regarder tous les épisodes d'Hannah Montana jamais sortis – foutrement incroyablement insupportable.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester loin,» haletai-je en arrachant ma bouche de la sienne, mes mains bougeant toujours sur son corps, incapable de renoncer à la friction apaisante qui m'avait démangé depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté hier matin.

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, sa taille doublant soudainement parce que j'étais avec elle et qu'elle le touchait, que ses yeux me regardaient avec amour, désir et émerveillement et je réalisai que je pourrais les fixer pour toujours et ne me préoccuper de rien d'autre au monde à part elle et moi, sa peau, ses lèvres et…

_Oh, Seigneur._

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, ma langue goûtant la sienne, sans défense devant mon désir quand mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, ma pression artérielle atteignant des sommets alors que nos corps nous hurlaient d'arrêter ces foutues tergiversations et juste de déjà nous mettre nus.

_Nom de Dieu, Cullen, calme-toi bordel ! Ce n'est PAS comme ça que ces retrouvailles sont censées se passer. Tu étais supposé l'inviter à entrer, lui montrer combien tu l'aimais, prendre les choses doucement – pas être pratiquement en train de la violer dans le couloir._

Elle s'écarta de moi, suffoquant, se penchant en arrière pour pouvoir regarder mon visage. Je retenais un râle alors qu'elle me dévisageait, dessinant délicatement du bout des doigts le contour de ma mâchoire et de ma bouche, semant le feu sur ma peau tandis que je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai à cette sensation.

« Quand es-tu arrivé ici ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il y a deux ou trois heures, » répondis-je, ouvrant les yeux et écartant ses cheveux de son visage.

_Seigneur, elle est magnifique._

« Je perdais la tête en attendant de te voir. Je ne plaisantai pas quand je disais que mes mains me démangeaient de te toucher. Je suis devenu complètement cinglé toute la matinée rien qu'en pensant à tout ce que je voulais te dire et tout ce que je voulais te faire, et je voulais faire en sorte que tout soit parfait, spécial et bien, et je pouvais à peine me concentrer parce que la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était que j'allais te revoir bientôt, et t'embrasser, et ensuite tout ce qui n'était pas toi a juste disparu dans la part de mon cerveau labélisée ` pas important', et ensuite, quand j'ai pensé que j'allais devenir complètement fou et que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps, je t'ai appelé, et tu étais là et oh… mon Dieu… Bella, » j'inspirai une énorme bouffée d'air et expirai de bonheur en disant, « Tu es là. Enfin. »

J'inclinai la tête et commençai à embrasser son cou, ma langue sortant pour goûter sa peau sur ma trajectoire.

_Seigneur, sa saveur est incroyable._

Je voulais arracher ses vêtements et goûter la partie d'elle dont je rêvais depuis des semaines, mais je supposais que le fait qu'elle se fasse arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur pose un léger problème pour les activités que j'avais prévues pour les cinq heures à venir. De plus, quand je l'ai enfin vue devant moi, je voulais prendre mon temps pour la faire crier mon nom, et je voulais avec certitude que ce soit dans un lieu légèrement plus romantique que le putain de couloir d'un hôtel.

« Depuis combien de temps tu prépares ça ? » elle gémit, sa tête glissant sur le côté, m'offrant l'accès à la jonction entre son cou et sa clavicule.

_Putain. Si je pouvais manger cette part de son corps à chaque repas pour le restant de mes jours, je mourrais en homme heureux._

« Un moment, » fredonnai-je contre sa peau, « Alice a aidé. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

« Tu as réussi, » elle haleta alors que ma main prenait ses seins en coupe, se tortillant quelque peu alors que je gémissais de satisfaction, « tu réussis toujours. »

Je sentis ses mains commencer à s'aventurer sur mon torse, pinçant faiblement mes tétons au travers de mon tee-shirt avant de continuer en faisant descendre ses caresses vers mes abdominaux.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella… » Je grognai, arrêtant sa main avant qu'elle ne touche Godzy et ne réduise complètement à néant les derniers soupçons de contrôle qu'il me restait. Ses doigts se courbèrent sur mon estomac sous ma main, enfonçant ses ongles courts dans mes muscles tendus, me faisant siffler de plaisir.

Sans y penser, mon autre main remonta le long de sa cuisse, repoussant l'avant de sa jupe jusqu'à ce que mes doigts frôlent le tissu humide de sa culotte, un grognement rauque émana de moi alors que l'animal préhistorique en moi remarquait que je lui faisais ça. _Mon _toucher la rendait humide et prête pour moi. J'aimais foutrement ça. Ca me faisait sentir puissant, et ma queue durcissait encore plus tandis que je tentai de hisser un drapeau d'honneur pour ma grandeur masculine.

Je la caressai par-dessus sa culotte, mes yeux ne quittant jamais son visage tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient et s'embrasaient, de petits gémissements et halètements jaillissant d'elle, nourrissant mon âme et tentant ma bite-monstre à peine contenue.

« Oh, Seigneur… Edward… » Haleta-t-elle, et je serrai la mâchoire en luttant contre le besoin tentateur de lui arracher sa culotte ridiculeusement minuscule.

_Bon Dieu, il faut que je la sorte de ce couloir avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide._

Je gémissais alors que mon esprit conjurait quatre ou cinq scénarios pornographiques qui auraient définitivement pu correspondre au label ` vraiment foutrement stupide'. Ils étaient tous axés autour de nous étant spontanément nus dans un lieu public et moi plongeant mon membre avide en elle encore et encore alors qu'elle criait mon nom à s'en péter les cordes vocales.

Oh, mon Dieu, oui. Faisons ça. Meilleure idée de tous les TEMPS !

_Putain, Cullen ! C'est ta dernière chance avant que tu ne disjonctes complètement. Fais quelque chose !_

« Voudrais-tu rentrer ? » dis-je, pantelant, tous mes muscles rendus douloureux par la contrainte alors que je regardai rapidement en direction de la porte ouverte.

« A l'intérieur, ici, sur tes doigts, sur ta queue, sur ta langue… tout est bon, » gémit-elle, sa tête tombant en arrière et cognant le mur avec un fort bruit sourd.

J'étais torturé entre réagir au flot de mots complètement hyper durcisseur de bite qu'elle venait de prononcer et le besoin protecteur que je ressentais en sachant qu'elle venait de se cogner la tête vraiment foutrement fort.

Le côté protecteur l'emporta. Vraiment de peu.

Je riais un peu et rabaissai sa jupe, caressant tendrement l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'elle grimaçait.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle me regarda et les rares dernières pointes de culpabilité que je ressentais toujours pour l'avoir quittée fondirent pratiquement sous la chaleur de son sourire éblouissant.

Pratiquement.

« Edward, maintenant que je suis avec toi, je vais parfaitement bien, » dit-elle, en prenant ma main posée sur sa tête en la portant à sa bouche où elle l'embrassa tendrement.

_Seigneur, j'aime cette femme._

Je souriais en m'écartant d'elle, en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux et en soupirant lourdement, la regardant alors qu'elle repositionnait sa jupe et son haut, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter l'appel des sirènes que ses tétons espiègles envoyaient à ma bouche avide.

Je saisissais sa main et l'attirai vers la porte.

« Viens, » dis-je, l'excitation d'un nouveau genre s'insinuant en moi, « j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Ferme les yeux. »

« Cullen, » dit-elle patiemment, « premièrement, j'ai déjà vu ta queue. Elle est très jolie et extrêmement talentueuse… et deuxièmement, comment vas-tu me montrer quoi que ce soit si j'ai les yeux fermés, petit génie ? »

Je l'embrassai intensément, l'attirant fortement contre mon corps une dernière fois alors que je lui grognai à l'oreille, « Ne fais pas ta petite maline, Swan, fais-le simplement, d'accord ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et ricana alors que je la guidai à l'intérieur et fermai la porte, la conduisant avec empressement jusqu'au salon alors que la main que je ne tenais pas balayait l'air devant elle prudemment.

Je l'arrêtai quand nous atteignîmes le salon.

Elle renifla l'air.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Seigneur, c'est familier. »

« Ouvre les yeux, » dis-je doucement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent immédiatement, scrutant la scène devant elle.

J'avais complètement rempli la pièce de vases de muguet, et j'avais tiré les rideaux et placé une douzaine de bougies parfumées à la vanille sur des colonnes dans toute la pièce, la remplissant d'un doux scintillement vacillant. Le Cinglé ricana en moi, me taquinant que j'avais probablement développé des ovaires, mais je l'ignorai. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ni même pour moi – c'était pour Bella – et à en juger par le regard sur son visage tandis qu'elle examinait la mise en place romantique, ça en valait totalement et foutrement le coup.

« Oh, Edward, » souffla-t-elle, regardant tout autour, son visage merveilleux et aérien dans la lumière dansante.

« Muguet, » dis-je, en la faisant marcher jusqu'à un grand vase. « Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que c'était une des premières choses que tu sentais quand tu te réveillais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, le matin après notre rencontre. » Je riais en me rappelant d'elle dans mon lit ce matin là, grognant et rageant et glorieuse. « Tu as découvert que tu étais nue, et tu jurais à corps et à cris que j'avais abusé de toi pendant ton sommeil. »

Elle pencha sa tête en avant et huma les fleurs blanches, ses yeux se fermant en soupirant de contentement.

« Ah, oui, je m'en souviens bien. Je ne suis toujours pas certaine de croire tout cette connerie de `Oh le docteur t'a déshabillée, je n'ai même pas jeté un coup d'œil'. Sois honnête – t'es bien trop pervers pour ne pas avoir regardé. Admets-le. »

J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant vigoureusement contre mon érection avant de poser nonchalamment ma main sur ses fesses.

« Tu ne sauras jamais, Madame Pipi, » dis-je, incapable de retenir l'immanquable grondement de désir dans ma voix, « mes lèvres sont scellées. »

Elle saisit l'arrière de mon cou et attira violemment mon visage vers le sien.

« On verra ça, » dit-elle en attaquant mes lèvres avec passion et plongea sa langue dans ma bouche.

_Oh, pour l'amour de DIEU! Sa langue devrait être classée comme arme mortelle._

Je gémissais en lui rendant son baiser, mes deux mains empoignant ses fesses et la pressant contre moi alors que j'étais de plus en plus inquiet du fait que si ma queue devenait encore plus dure, elle exploserait littéralement.

Elle se recula, agrippant une poignée de mes cheveux et tirant ma tête sur le côté alors qu'elle passait sa langue le long de ma jugulaire.

Une sirène d'alarme se mit à sonner alors que chacun des muscles de mon corps se crispait en raison de ce que je considérais comme une inévitable sexplosion de proportions éléphantesques.

« Putain, Bella ! » grondai-je désespérément, « Je t'en prie ne fais pas exploser ma bite avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de faire tendrement l'amour à Giney. Ce serait foutrement tragique. »

Elle arrêta de me lécher, me tint la tête immobile en demandant, « Dis-moi si tu as regardé et je promets de te laisser tranquille. »

« Il se pourrait que j'ai jeté un tout petit coup d'œil, » haletai-je, en faisant glisser mon regard sur son corps et en faisant un sacrément bon boulot en parvenant à dissoudre ses vêtements avec mon imagination.

_Cullen, ça n'arrange vraaaiment pas la pression critique de ta bite. S'il te plaît arrête._

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante, « Même quand j'étais inconsciente et que je sentais la pisse tu ne pouvais pas me résister. »

Je remontai mon regard au niveau de son visage, prenant ses joues en coupe et passant doucement mon pouce sur son oreille.

_Elle n'a pas la moindre idée du fait qu'elle me possède complètement et totalement, non ?_

_D'ici la fin de la journée, je suis plus que sûr de le lui faire comprendre._

« Swan, je n'ai jamais été capable de te résister, » dis-je tendrement, mémorisant chaque contour de son visage, « Tu ne sais pas ça ? »

Une ombre obscure passa dans ses yeux, comprimant ma poitrine. Je savais ce à quoi elle pensait, et j'allais arranger ça. Je devais l'arranger, pour notre bien à nous deux.

Je l'entrainai jusqu'à une couverture que j'avais posée au sol, un assortiment de ce qu'elle préférait manger y était disposé et l'attendait.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

« Edward, un pique-nique ? C'est trop. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça. »

« Ouais, je l'ai fait, » dis-je doucement, en prenant quelques mèches de cheveux et en les enroulant autour de mon doigt.

Elle sourit, ses yeux me disant qu'elle comprenait.

Elle s'assit sur la couverture, me tirant vers le bas à côté d'elle le plateau de jeu carré et familier que j'avais installé.

« Oh bébé, » soupira-t-elle en désignant le plateau du scrabble, « tu as mis `suceur' sur un mot compte triple ? »

« Et `jouissance' est là aussi, » dis-je avec un sourire en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en l'embrassant délicatement. « Tous mes mots préférés de Bella sont là. »

Elle pointa du doigt un mot sur le haut du plateau et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un mot préféré de Bella ? »

Je pressai mes lèvres contre sa paume et frissonnai alors qu'elle avait un léger soubresaut.

« Oui, » murmurai-je, regardant où j'avais épelé `Edward' sur les cases colorées, « Toi disant mon prénom est mon mot préféré de Bella de tous les temps. »

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa, criblant tout mon visage d'une tendre douceur en marmonnant mon prénom encore et encore. Je fermai les yeux et respirai les petites bouffées d'amour qui balayaient ma peau. J'étais au Paradis.

Tout à coup, elle arrêta et haleta.

« Edward ! » dit-elle en montrant du doigt la couverture sur laquelle nous étions assis. « Ce n'est pas.. ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et souriais. « Ouais, » dis-je, fier de l'avoir surprise, « c'est ta couverture de la ruelle où nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est la raison _pour laquelle _on s'est rencontrés. Bon, ça et les Criardes. »

« Comment tu l'as eue ? » demanda-telle en soupirant d'incrédulité, en faisant glisser le plat de sa paume sur le tissu rugueux.

« Charlie me l'a envoyée par Fed-Ex. »

Elle haleta.

« Il l'a gardée ? »

« Ouaip. Il a dit qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de la jeter. Je suis content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. »

Son visage s'adoucit.

« Oh mon Dieu…. Charlie me manque tellement. »

Je caressai doucement sa nuque.

« Je sais, bébé. Tu lui manques aussi. »

« Cependant, l'odeur qu'avait cette couverture ne me manque pas. Dieu merci, il l'a lavée. »

Je ricanai et la regardai passer ses mains sur la laine foncée, un éventail d'émotions défilant sur son visage, me montrant un récit de son temps dans la rue alors que les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit.

« Toute ma vie a changé cette nuit là, » dit-elle doucement. « Même les rêves les plus incroyables que j'aie jamais faits sous cette chose dans cette ruelle puante ne sont pas comparables à ce que j'ai connu depuis que tu me l'as arrachée. »

Elle s'inclina et caressa ma joue. Je fus surpris en sentant l'humidité glisser sous ses doigts.

« Tu m'as sauvée, Edward. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Bella, » dis-je en serrant la mâchoire pour empêcher le nœud d'émotions dans ma gorge de s'échapper, « _Tu _m'as sauvé. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai – avec tendresse et dévotion – essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était importante pour moi, combien elle avait changé ma vie.

« Avant que je ne te rencontre, » murmurai-je, mon front appuyé contre le sien, « je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment être l'homme que je savais pouvoir être. J'avais trouvé toutes les excuses et toutes les distractions du Monde pour être un enfoiré, un connard, un toxico, et un bâtard… mais j'avais seulement besoin d'une raison pour être bon, heureux et complet – toi. »

J'inspirai profondément avant de poursuivre. J'avais joué cette scène dans ma tête un million de fois – chaque fois, cela se terminait par de la déception alors que j'échouai à lui expliquer correctement la profondeur de mes émotions – l'énorme fosse de regrets que je ressentais pour l'avoir faite souffrir. Je priai n'importe quel Dieu qui s'intéressait encore un peu à moi de bien vouloir m'aider à trouver les bons mots maintenant.

« Bella… Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel que l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Je n'avais même jamais su que j'en étais capable jusqu'à ce que tu déboules dans ma vie et que tu la mettes complètement à l'envers, m'éblouissant totalement par ta lumière, ton cœur et ta beauté. Tu es… la perfection. Tu es ma perfection. »

Je baissai les yeux, insatisfait que mes mots ne soient assez forts et j'étais déterminé à en trouver de meilleurs.

« Bella… tu combles mes côtés sombres de lumière. Tu trouves toutes les petites voix effrayées en moi et tu les fais devenir énormes, fortes et puissantes. Tu me fais croire que malgré l'impressionnant monde de connerie phénoménale que je me suis créé pendant des années, il y a un autre monde plein de maturité, de responsabilité et d'amour dans lequel je mérite de vivre… où je VEUX vivre… avec toi. »

Je tentai un regard rapide vers ses yeux. Ils scintillaient.

« Bella, j'ai besoin que tu saches que je t'aime… de chaque once de mon cœur et de mon âme. Je t'aime à la folie, passionnément et complètement. J'ai aussi besoin que tu saches que peu importe combien je t'aime et je te vénère, je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne ferai jamais d'erreurs. J'en ferai. Je ferai des erreurs énormes, farfelues, foireuses qui t'énerveront peut-être et te rendront folle et te feront maudire mon nom, et dans ces moments j'attends que tu me frappes, que tu me hurles dessus et que tu me punisses d'une façon que tu juges appropriée… mais quelque chose que je te promets… et que je te promets avec tout ce que j'ai… c'est que jamais, au grand JAMAIS je ne te quitterai à nouveau. Je suis là. Je suis à toi. Pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Un faible souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et je remontai une de ses manches et traçai le contour des cicatrices rosées à peine visibles qui marquaient toujours sa peau.

« Ca… j'aurais dû être là pour les voir guérir… pour les aider à guérir. J'avais tellement foutrement tort de penser que nous guéririons plus vite si nous étions séparés. »

Je l'entendis expirer mais ses yeux ne croisaient pas les miens.

_Seigneur, était-ce trop tard ? L'avais-je trop blessée pour qu'elle me fasse confiance à nouveau ?_

Je posai mes doigts sous son menton, le relevant délicatement afin de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux et lui faire comprendre.

« Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Bella, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Je t'en prie dis que tu me crois. »

Elle me regarda, avec ferveur, sincérité et passion… mienne.

« Je te crois, Edward, parce que si jamais tu essayes de me quitter à nouveau, il faut que tu saches que je te briserai les chevilles avec une masse, tout comme Kathy Bates l'a fait à James Caan dans Misery, d'accord ? »

Je riais, l'attirant à moi… inhalant son odeur, louant Dieu qu'elle soit plus forte et plus déterminée que je ne pourrais jamais espérer l'être.

« Si jamais j'essaye de te quitter encore une fois, » la rassurai-je, « je suis officiellement le connard le plus stupide de cette planète et j'accepterais avec bonheur ton cassage de chevilles brutal et parfaitement justifié. »

Elle me regarda avec un air renfrogné mais ses yeux étaient emplis de douceur.

« Je l'espère bien. »

Elle se blottit contre mon torse et pendant un long moment nous restâmes simplement assis là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant les battements de nos cœurs se réhabituer à être ensemble, les laissant trouver un nouveau rythme non-affecté par des demi-vérités et des omissions, par toute la connerie de nos passés qui s'était mise entre nous ces dernières semaines, par ma stupidité hors catégorie à penser qu'elle était moins essentielle à ma vie que l'oxygène… et je restai assis là, la serrant contre moi, sentant le tambourinement puissant de son cœur à travers ma cage thoracique, je pouvais presque sentir chaque battement parfait retirant peu à peu les couches fines comme du papier du merdier que nous avions traversé ensemble, laissant uniquement la chair, le feu et la passion qui étaient maintenant libres de respirer à nouveau. Ne laissant que nous.

« Edward… » Dit-elle doucement, son visage se redressant pour regarder le mien, « je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quoi que ce soit ou de qui que ce soit comme j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi que ça me terrifie parfois. Je me sens tellement incomplète quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je ne sais pas comment tenir le coup. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses sentir entière, que tu me complètes. Fais-moi l'amour. S'il te plaît. »

Je déglutissais péniblement alors que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Je frottais mes lèvres contre les siennes, le plus infime soupçon de passion dévorante passant entre nous alors que nous inspirions l'air de l'autre.

« Et bien, » dis-je, alors que mes baisers devenaient plus désespérés, « puisque tu as demandé si gentiment… »

Je ne pouvais même pas faire semblant de me retenir plus longtemps tandis que sa langue glissait sur ma lèvre inférieure et que je la capturai de la mienne, la suçant avec avidité et gémissant en la poussant pour qu'elle repose sur son dos, mes cuisses pressant entre les siennes, les écartant afin que je puisse m'installer entre elles.

« Oui, » l'entendis-je marmonner alors que ses hanches se soulevaient, s'appuyant contre ma longueur lancinante, sa chaleur et son envie me rendant fou tout en l'embrassant frénétiquement, mes mains agrippant instinctivement l'avant de son haut, dans l'intention de l'arracher de son corps le plus rapidement possible.

_Ok, Cullen, reste calme, enfoiré. Tu veux prendre ton temps pour ça, tu te souviens ? Elle t'a demandé de lui faire l'amour, pas de la peloter comme un putain de pervers au bal de promo. Maintenant, calmes toi et ne niques pas tout… sans jeu de mots bien sûr._

Je fermai les yeux et expirai, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et essayant de toutes mes forces de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi à part le besoin accablant de pendre Bella brutalement et rapidement.

_Respire, tête de nœud. Tu peux le faire._

« Edward ? »

Je gardai les yeux fermés et continuai de respirer, ignorant la chaleur et l'électricité qui émanait de son corps vers le mien.

« Oui, » répondis-je, les dents serrées.

« Est-ce que tu viens d'éjaculer dans ton pantalon ? »

J'éclatai de rire.

_Fais lui confiance pour savoir exactement comment me distraire de mes problèmes de contrôle. Elle fait ça depuis le jour où elle avait feint un bruit de pet dans l'ascenseur le jour suivant notre rencontre. Bordel, elle est incroyable._

J'ouvrais les yeux et baissai le regard vers elle alors qu'elle tentait désespérément d'arrêter de rire à sa propre blague.

_Bon sang, elle est adorable._

« Non, Swan » dis-je, souriant, frictionnant mon érection contre elle pour lui prouver que Godzy était toujours fonctionnel et prêt pour l'action, « je n'ai foutrement pas éjaculé dans mon pantalon, mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'aucun homme sur Terre ne me le reprocherait si ça avait été le cas. Tu mérites carrément et outrageusement qu'on éjacule. »

Elle appuya sur mon torse, me forçant à me retrouver sur le dos. Je me laissai faire volontiers.

Elle s'installa sur mon pelvis, se déhanchant légèrement sur mon érection dure comme la pierre avec un petit sourire en coin de satisfaction alors que j'attrapai brusquement ses hanches pour l'arrêter.

« Putain, Bella, » grognai-je, « je sais que tu penses que j'ai une super-queue-jamais-molle mais si tu persistes à essayer de me faire jouir dans mon pantalon après tu devras attendre au moins trente ou quarante secondes avant que je ne sois prêt à avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi à proprement parler. S'il te plaît gardes ça en tête avant que tu ne perpétues encore plus de frictionnement sexy sur mon excitation surdéveloppée. »

Elle se pencha sur moi, ses lèvres planant de manière tentatrice au dessus des miennes.

« Hmmmm… J'essaierai de me rappeler ça. »

Sa main se baissa entre nous, ses doigts effleurant un Godzy bien plus qu'excité qui me hurlait d'arracher mon pantalon pour qu'elle puisse vraiment le toucher. Mes mains cognèrent contre le sol et mes doigts agrippèrent la moquette désespérément tandis que je tentai de l'ignorer.

Je gémissais fortement alors que les doigts de Bella me serraient fortement, mon dos s'arquant, s'écartant du sol tandis que je grognai, usant chaque dernière once de volonté que j'avais pour résister à l'envie viscérale de jouir sous ses caresses.

« Bella… s'il te plaît… arrête. Je ne peux pas… oh, Seigneur… s'il te plaît… »

Sa main me libéra et j'expirai de soulagement, la pression écrasante en moi diminuant quelque peu alors que j'ouvrais les yeux pour la voir en train de me dévisager.

« Edward, tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point je suis en feu quand je sais que tu es proche de l'orgasme – que je peux faire réagir ton corps comme ça. C'est absolument époustouflant. »

« Seigneur, Bella, personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir comme tu le fais. Personne. Tu me rends complètement fou de désir. »

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes et mes mains se levèrent automatiquement pour prendre son visage en coupe, le guidant vers le côté tandis que nos bouches s'ouvraient et nos langues bougeaient l'une contre l'autre langoureusement. La chaleur constante qu'elle allumait en moi s'insinuait dans mes os alors que nous nous embrassions, brûlant tout sur son passage excepté elle – son goût, son odeur, sa peau…

« Edward, » dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, de légers souffles ponctuant sa voix, ses doigts délicats caressant mon visage, « Putain, comment je suis arrivée ici ? »

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils à mon tour.

« Euh… tu as pris un taxi, bébé. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, ses doigts déposant des étincelles sur mes lèvres, « je veux dire, comment en suis-je arrivée à être là avec toi ? En tant que ta petite amie… celle qui t'aime ? Comment ai-je obtenu tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu empaqueté dans un emballage en forme d'Edward ? Je t'en prie, explique-le moi parce que bon sang, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. »

« Bon, » dis-je, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur moi, mes mains remontant, mes doigts trouvant les boutons de son chemisier, « Il était une fois un Trou du cul, et ce Trou du cul avait de sérieux problèmes de colère et de self-control, et était plutôt un énorme paumé. »

Le premier bouton poussa le doux tissu et elle haleta doucement.

« Hein hein… » Dit-elle, me pressant, ses yeux rivés sur mes doigts alors que je commençai à la déshabiller lentement. Elle se pencha et caressa mon avant-bras tandis que je continuai.

« Mais ensuite le Trou du cul rencontra cette fille, et elle était formidable et passionnée et juste foutrement étonnante de toutes les manières, et soudainement, il ne voulut plus être un paumé. »

« Je vois, » dit-elle, ses yeux affamés clignant vers les miens.

Le deuxième et le troisième bouton cédèrent, et je sentis ma respiration accélérer alors que le tissu s'écartait légèrement, exposant un aperçu de décolleté parfait. Mes yeux étaient attirés par la douceur crémeuse des seins de Bella alors que je luttais pour trouver suffisamment de salive pour déglutir.

« Je veux dire, cette fille l'a juste ensorcelé, tu vois ? » grinçai-je, ramenant mes yeux à son visage radieux, rayonnant, rosé et parfait. « Elle le comprenait mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même. Elle le calmait sans essayer. Elle le touchait si profondément que très vite, il ne pouvait foutrement plus imaginer comment il avait réussi à survivre toute sa vie sans qu'elle en fasse partie. »

Les deux derniers boutons s'ouvrirent et le fil de mes pensées dérailla soudain violemment alors que son chemisier glissait facilement le long de ses bras soyeux, me révélant son corps magnifique. Mes doigts frôlant ses seins recouverts de dentelle, mon corps explosant de désir tandis que mes mains les prenaient en coupe avec dévotion.

« Oh, Edward, oui… »

Je fermai les yeux alors que mes pouces caressaient ses tétons durcis, une centrale nucléaire d'électricité courant de mes mains au reste de mon corps tandis que ses hanches tournoyaient contre ma longueur palpitante.

« Continue, » supplia-t-elle, « Je t'en prie, Edward. »

J'inspirai de façon irrégulière alors que ma main bougeait sur sa douce perfection, ma peau s'embrasant tandis que ses doigts caressaient mon torse et mes abdominaux.

« Un jour, » murmurai-je, « cette femme incroyable a dit au Trou du cul qu'elle l'aimait, et à ce moment, il réalisa que durant toute sa vie, il avait été vide et agité et… qu'il avait tort… parce qu'il ne l'avait pas. »

Je la poussai pour qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos, défaisant rapidement la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, la descendant le long de ses jambes et retirant ses chaussures avant de m'émerveiller de sa vue, alors que ses yeux sombres se levaient vers moi et que mes mains caressaient ses cuisses.

« Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas honnête avec elle par rapport à ce qu'il avait été, parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle voie qu'elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui… qu'il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi formidable et de spécial qu'elle l'était. Il voulait tellement être honnête avec elle, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, et parce qu'il était un tel abruti à la vue basse, il l'a presque perdue malgré tout. »

Elle s'assit, et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant contre son visage, « Ne réalisait-il pas qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose ? Qu'elle était certaine que dès qu'il découvrirait toutes les choses effroyables qu'elle avait faites pour survivre, il disparaîtrait comme de la fumée, la laissant seule et dévastée ? »

Elle empoigna mon tee-shirt et le tira par-dessus ma tête, ses mains errant sur mes épaules et ma poitrine, ses yeux suivant leur progression alors que mes muscles tremblaient et frémissaient sous ses doigts.

« C'était un idiot, » dis-je, m'inclinant derrière elle pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. « Il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que ses propres insécurités, même s'il le voulait désespérément. »

Je retirai son soutien-gorge, et grognai alors que ses seins parfaits apparaissaient, mes mains les effleurant quand sa respiration devint erratique et irrégulière.

« Elle a fait exactement la même chose, » haleta-t-elle, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, et que sa tête retombait légèrement en arrière, pendant que mes mains la vénéraient, « Ils auraient juste dû être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre… se faire confiance mutuellement pour leurs passés précaires… laisser la force de leur amour guérir les vieilles plaies. Ils étaient tous les deux si aveugles… si bêtes. »

J'inclinai la tête, mes lèvres murmurant contre ses parfaits tétons rosés, ma respiration saccadée soufflant sur sa peau la faisant se contracter et frissonner. Ses mains trouvèrent mes cheveux, et elle les empoigna en essayant de m'attirer plus près, son dos s'arquant quand un geignement rauque s'échappa d'elle. Ma bouche bougeait sur elle avidement, chaque assaut de ma langue nourrissant le feu du désir qui rendait foutrement impossible ma capacité à penser de façon cohérente à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Plus jamais, » grondai-je en l'allongeant délicatement sur le sol, mes mains saisissant la fine dentelle de sa culotte et la faisant glisser – un fort gémissement incontrôlable quitta mon corps quand elle fut entièrement révélée à ma vue – rose, brillant et parfait. Je penchai la tête pour la goûter, ma langue chantant pratiquement de plaisir tandis que son goût sucré et chaud y flottait, de petits gémissements désespérés jaillissant d'elle et m'enveloppant de leur besoin urgent.

« Oh… Edward… mon Dieu, oui. Promets-moi que nous ne serons plus jamais stupides. »

« Je te le promets, » murmurai-je contre elle. Elle haleta, ses hanches poussant vers ma langue avide, mes doigts s'enfonçant involontairement dans ses hanches tandis que ma bouche se refermait autour d'elle, la suçant brutalement, sentant son corps se tendre alors que son orgasme s'insinuait en elle.

« Edward, s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de toi… maintenant. »

Elle attrapa ma tête et m'attira à son visage, sa bouche réclamant la mienne alors que ses mains descendaient jusqu'à ma ceinture, la libérant rapidement avant d'ouvrir mon jeans et de le faire descendre le long de mes jambes.

Je continuai de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle retirait mon boxer et mon jeans en vitesse, retirant mes chaussures et mes chaussettes en même temps, les rejetant au loin quand je pressai enfin mon corps nu contre le sien.

« Ahhhh, » gémis-je alors que mon torse se pressait contre ses seins, nos cœurs battant l'un contre l'autre au travers de nos peaux palpitantes.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, » m'écriai-je en me positionnant entre ses jambes, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma cage thoracique, chaque once de peau vibrant et bourdonnant en murmurant contre la sienne. « J'ai été si stupide de penser que je pourrais jamais rester loin de toi. J'étais si perdu sans toi. Je ne veux plus jamais être sans toi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec amour et indulgence – les deux seules choses dont j'aurais toujours besoin venant d'elle pour le restant de mes jours – et délicatement, elle écarta mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Tu ne le seras jamais, » me rassura-t-elle, tout mon être poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement sachant que malgré tout ce que nous avions traversé – tout ce que je lui avais fait – nous y avions survécu. Notre amour avait survécu. J'étais si foutrement reconnaissant que je pouvais à peine respirer.

J'atteignais mon jeans, essayant d'attraper un préservatif, mais elle me tira de nouveau vers elle, en disant, « Non… pas de préservatif. Je suis sous pilule, et je ne veux rien entre nous… plus jamais… s'il te plaît, Edward. »

Elle n'eut pas à me le demander deux fois. J'avais rêvé d'être découvert avec elle plus de fois que je ne pouvais le compter. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avec une autre partenaire sexuelle – je n'en avais jamais ressenti le désir… mais avec Bella, je voulais sentir chaque centimètre d'elle – à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau alors que nous alignions nos corps, tremblant tous deux alors que nos regards se verrouillaient, de l'amour pur et un feu violent passant entre nous tandis que je poussai en elle, nos halètements simultanés de plaisir et d'étonnement résonnant autour de nous.

« Oh… mon Dieu… Bella… J'ai… oh, mon Dieu… Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil. Tu es tout… tu es mon tout… toujours… »

Je serrai la mâchoire en m'enfonçant en elle, mon cœur tambourinant au contact de ses parois lisses comme du satin palpitant et vibrant autour de moi. _Oh, doux Jésus. _Il n'y avait pas de barrières. Rien pour atténuer ou ternir la sensation d'à quel point nous étions bien ensemble. Rien hormis la chair contre la chair, nue, sincère et glorieuse. J'étais perdu et retrouvé un million de fois en cet instant, et mon cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle leva le regard vers moi, et mon cœur explosa quand je vis une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue.

« Bienvenue à la maison, » murmura-t-elle.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mes propres larmes se mêlaient aux siennes.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Seigneur, je t'aime tellement. »

« Montre-moi. »

Je me mis à bouger en elle, nos mains et nos bouches se trouvant, se caressant et se goûtant, chaque geste une affirmation, chaque soupir, une déclaration.

« C'est où je suis censé être, » haletai-je, alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de moi, m'emmenant plus profondément – oh mon Dieu – tellement plus profondément en elle.

« Dis-le, » dit-elle, ses yeux communiquant son intention, me suppliant de passer un test final. « Tu sais ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Tu sais que c'est vrai maintenant, Edward. Tu dois le savoir. S'il te plaît, dis-le. »

Je déglutissais difficilement, un raz-de-marée d'émotions me submergea tandis que je continuai de bouger en elle, alors que ses yeux et ses mains empêchaient ma peur croissante, me faisant me sentir en sécurité, enjoué et invincible.

« Bella… »

« Edward, oui… Seigneur… dis-le… s'il te plaît… »

Je la sentis se serrer autour de moi, ses yeux incendiant les miens, passionnés, sûrs et éblouissants, me donnant son courage, m'emplissant de son amour, me promettant l'éternité.

J'inspirai profondément et prononçai les trois mots les plus difficiles de toute ma vie.

« Je te mérite, » murmurai-je.

Un sanglot bruyant l'assaillit quand elle toucha mon visage, un regard d'immense fierté l'illuminant, la rendant plus belle que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

« Je te mérite aussi, » haleta-t-elle, ses bras m'enveloppant d'une magie chaude alors que nous gémissions à l'unisson. « Nous méritons ça tous les deux… après tout ce que nous avons traversé… c'est notre récompense. »

Ses doigts agrippèrent soudainement mes épaules vigoureusement alors que j'approfondissais mes poussées, des mots d'amour et des prières silencieuses de remerciement sortant de moi comme ses parois se resserraient, s'accrochant à moi alors que j'entrais et sortais de son intimité.

« Edward ! Oh, mon Dieu…Edward… oh, oui… »

Sa tête s'envola en arrière alors qu'elle craquait devant moi, son visage, un chef d'œuvre de plaisir, son corps convulsant en dessous de moi tandis que son orgasme frissonnait et palpitait autour de moi.

Elle était foutrement magnifique.

« Oh, Bella, oh, Seigneur, oh Seigneur… Je t'aime, »m'écriai-je, les dents serrées, frénétique, satisfait et reconnaissant – le nom de Bella jaillissant de moi en de soupirs murmurés et en promesses non prononcées pendant que j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou, m'enfonçant tout au fond d'elle une dernière fois quand mon orgasme me fit trembler, le cœur explosant quand elle grogna mon nom, encore et encore.

Nous nous figeâmes, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre frénétiquement alors que des vagues d'extase ondoyantes tourbillonnaient autour de nous deux, toutes de désir, d'amour et de peau, nos souffles erratiques saccadés résonnant autour de nous. J'avais oublié combien c'était bon de lui faire l'amour, combien elle me faisait sentir spécial, combien être en elle pouvait faire vibrer mon cœur de tellement d'amour que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait imploser.

C'était parfait.

Elle était parfaite.

J'étais parfait grâce à elle.

Hummmm. Peau.

De la peau bougeant contre mon torse, doucement, la touchant à peine.

Mon bras s'enroula autour de quelque chose de chaud. Mes doigts caressant des courbes douces comme du satin.

De petits, jets d'air chaud marmonnant contre moi, s'accélérant.

Des doigts délicats sur mon visage maintenant, calmant mon esprit et faisant chanter mon corps simultanément.

J'ouvris les yeux et la vis – magnifique, satisfaite et aimante tant par ses yeux que ses touchers électriques doux comme la soie.

Je souriais.

« Salut. »

Elle sourit en retour.

« Salut, toi. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement, mes mains plongeant dans sa chevelure, mon corps se tendant de satisfaction.

« Tu t'es endormi, » dit-elle doucement, ses doigts effleurant les muscles de mon torse. « J'ai mangé la nourriture. »

Je regardai la couverture du pique-nique. La moindre assiette qui y était posée était vide. Mon esprit rembobinait.

« Bordel de merde, Swan ! Il y avait suffisamment de nourriture là-dessus pour ravitailler une équipe de football affamée ! » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « T'es un putain de monstre de la nature, femme ! »

Elle ricana et se mit à embrasser mes pectoraux. Je gémissais quand ses douces lèvres éraflèrent mes tétons.

« Il faut le voir pour le croire, Cullen, et sincèrement t'es mal placé pour juger. Ta bite mutante est dure depuis que tu es sorti de moi. C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Je baissai le regard et vis Godzy, dressé, dur et énorme, tendu fièrement contre mon estomac. Je soupirai.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est ce bordel, bébé. Je crois qu'il est défectueux. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'une opération. »

Elle haleta, horrifiée.

« T'as foutrement pas INTERET ! Il est incroyable et doit être vénéré comme la splendide queue surhumaine qu'il est réellement. Certains hommes doivent prendre des montagnes de petites pilules bleues pour avoir le talent que tu as naturellement. »

Elle pencha la tête vers mon estomac et caressa mon érection à présent douloureusement dure du bout des doigts. Mon poing se referma alors que je gémissais.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Godzy, » dit-elle doucement, son souffle chaud l'enveloppant, insufflant son idée fixe, « Tu es une queue très spéciale. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde d'avoir un petit ami avec une super bite, et je crois qu'il faut que je te montre à quel point je suis reconnaissante. »

Le mot `petit-ami' explosa dans mon cerveau comme un feu d'artifice brûlant.

Elle souleva délicatement mon érection dans ses doigts, ses lèvres éraflant le gland avec douceur, mes hanches se soulevant involontairement du sol tandis qu'elle me caressait avec le plus léger des touchers.

_Oh, mon Dieu, oui Bella. Mets ta bouche sur moi. Je t'en prie. Ca fait si longtemps._

« Edward ? » dit-elle, sa voix me caressant autant que ses doigts étaient en train de le faire, « voudrais-tu que je vénère ta merveilleuse verge avec ma bouche ? »

Je gémissais fortement.

_OH DOUX JESUS, OUI ! MAINTENANT ! FAIS-LE MAINTENANT !_

J'inspirai de façon saccadée.

« Euh. Si t'en as vraiment envie, » je haussai les épaules, essayant de retenir le désespoir dans ma voix. « Ca ne me gêne pas dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vraiment. »

Ses yeux scintillaient de malice.

_Putain. Joli, Cullen. Tu pouvais pas juste dire `oui' ? Gros malin._

« Ca ne te gêne pas que je suce ta queue ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. « Oh, Cullen, je suis plutôt foutrement sûre que je peux te gêner. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire en coin avant de baisser sa tête, mes mains tirant frénétiquement ses cheveux en arrière pour que je puisse voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Ses doigts effleuraient mes cuisses de bas en haut alors qu'elle se mit à embrasser mon estomac, mordillant prudemment autour de mon érection, son souffle me chatouillant et me provoquant.

Je me sentais commencer à haleter et je secouai la tête de frustration.

_Fais de ton pire, Swan. J'ai été éloigné de tes pipes à faire trembler la Terre depuis si longtemps que j'en ai oublié ce que je ratais._

Le Cinglé vomit presque tellement il s'étrangla.

_Cullen, tu crois que tu te fous de qui ? Tu as rêvé de sa bouche enveloppant ta bite pendant des putains de semaines. C'est l'image qui n'a jamais échoué à te faire jouir dans ta main en un temps record. Tu radotes, mon ami. Ou alors, ELLE radote pendant que tu la supplieras de le faire. Je te donne trente secondes._

Je fermai les yeux et gémissais tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient mes abdominaux, la pointe de ses doigts effleurant ma peau, ne touchant jamais complètement la longueur rigide qui avait maintenant mal d'elle et de ce putain de besoin désespéré.

« Oh… putain de nom de Dieu… Bellaaaa… »

Je sentis ses lèvres sourire contre ma peau.

« Oui, Edward ? Tu es déjà gêné ? »

Sa langue tournait autour de mon estomac, sa bouche ouverte et humide, me narguant, me torturant. Godzy tressauta violemment alors qu'elle passait à quelques millimètres de lui, le paradis moite de sa bouche si proche et pourtant toujours trop lointain.

« Bordel, Bella… s'il te plaît… »

_De toute évidence, trente secondes, c'était optimiste. Quinze secondes, Cullen ? Vraiment ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que la supplique ne commence ? Bon Dieu, t'es pathétique._

Oh, comme si t'aurais pu tenir bien plus longtemps. REGARDE SA PUTAIN DE BOUCHE NOM DE DIEU ! ELLE EST JUSTE LA, PARFAITE ET… SEIGNEUR, CE SERAIT TELLEMENT CHAUD LA DEDANS…

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Edward, et je pourrais peut-être te le donner tout simplement. »

_Dis-lui, Cullen, MAINTENANT ! Arrête de jouer ce petit jeu et DIS-LUI juste ! C'est ma bite aussi et j'ai besoin du paradis chaud !_

« Je veux ta bouche sur moi, » couinai-je, mes doigts trouvant les siens, sachant que les conséquences de sa torture étaient inscrites partout sur mon expression de souffrance.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, comment ? »Elle plissa les sourcils de confusion et je hurlai presque de frustration.

« Je veux ta bouche sur moi ! » dis-je plus fort, une grimace feinte tordant mes lèvres.

« Oh. Je vois, » se moqua-t-elle, sa bouche se refermant sur l'os de ma hanche.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Une énorme décharge électrique me frappa, ma main frappant le sol bruyamment tandis que mon dos se voutait.

_Wahou. Pas ma queue mais apparemment une zone érogène dont j'ignorais l'existence._

« Comme ça ? » me taquina-t-elle, sa bouche ouverte, planant au dessus de Godzy à nouveau, l'air chaud provoquant son bout sensible.

« Pas exactement, » je gémissais comme mon pouls se calmait légèrement.

« Bon, où _exactement_ voudrais-tu ma bouche, Edward ? Arrête d'être si foutrement vague, » me provoqua-t-elle, avec une pointe de sarcasme tranchant qui fit se tendre chaque muscle de mon corps dans un effort pour ne pas la ravager sauvagement.

J'avalai l'excès de salive qui inondait ma bouche.

« Sur ma queue, » murmurai-je derrière mes dents serrées, chaque cellule de mon corps se mettant à vibrer d'anticipation.

« Je ne t'entends pas, Edward, » dit-elle, ses yeux s'ancrant aux miens, sa voix inégale et sauvage. « Dis-le plus fort. Dis-moi où tu veux ma bouche. »

« Je veux ta bouche sur ma queue ! » m'écriai-je, haletant fortement alors que sa bouche se refermait autour de moi dès que les mots eurent quitté mes lèvres.

« OH, PUTAIN DE DIEU, BELLA, OUI ! »

Elle me prit profondément dans sa bouche incroyablement chaude qui se referma autour de moi, et chaque partie de mon corps se crispa de plaisir. Je me sentis gémir de manière incontrôlable alors qu'elle m'enfonçait en elle et me faisait ressortir, ses dents et sa langue glissant et m'effleurant en un tandem complètement incroyable, mon esprit luttant pour comprendre l'image hautement érotique de ses lèvres bougeant de bas en haut sur mon excitation lancinante.

« Ah… oui…oh, Seigneur, Bella… »

Tout à coup, elle enfonça ses doigts dans mes abdominaux inférieurs, juste au dessus de mon membre maintenant frémissant, appuyant profondément sur le muscle en continuant de pomper et de sucer avec un abandon total. Un éclair blanc d'extase explosa derrière mes yeux alors que ses doigts tournaient en rond, mon dos s'arquant violemment quand un nœud serré de plaisir déboula en moi à la vitesse de la lumière, faisant exploser l'orgasme en moi comme un ouragan, ma voix grognant son nom alors que je poussai et jaillissais au fond de sa gorge.

« BELLAAAAAA ! SEIGNEUR, OUI ! OH… MON DIEU ! OUI ! »

Je fermai les yeux avec vigueur tandis que l'euphorie me submergeait, une main agrippant la moquette pendant que la deuxième empoignait les cheveux de Bella, les épaisses mèches soyeuses dans mon poing quand les derniers frémissements de ma délivrance résonnaient en moi.

Je sentis sa bouche me relâcher et sa tête se lover contre mon torse, ma cage thoracique gonflant et se contractant rapidement sous elle alors que je me débattais pour récupérer un peu d'air ainsi que la capacité à formuler une simple pensée cohérente.

« Ca t'a plu? » demanda-t-elle, une énorme bouffée d'autosatisfaction emplissant sa voix.

_Swan, tu es diabolique. Tu es magnifique, un génie diabolique de la pipe et j'arrive foutrement difficilement à croire que tu es à moi._

J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, l'attirant à moi alors que je suffoquai et haletai, voulant dire quelque chose, mais plutôt incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en cet instant autre que respirer.

Je baissai les yeux.

_Oh Seigneur._

Pour la première fois en pratiquement deux semaines, Godzy était détendu. Bon, à moitié détendu au moins.

Ma tête retomba sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd alors que mon corps se fondait dans le sol.

« Swan, » haletai-je, en passant ma main sur sa peau laiteuse, « aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, tu l'as enfin fait. Tu as dompté la bite-monstre. Halleh-putain-lujah. »

Quarante trois minutes plus tard nous nous étions douchés, nous nous étions jetés l'un sur l'autre une fois de plus sur le meuble de la salle de bains et nous étions maintenant vêtus de peignoirs moelleux et blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit king-size, nous caressant mutuellement et soupirant à moitié endormis.

« Hmmm… Edward ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu dois te lever. »

Je gémissais et l'attirai plus près de moi, inhalant ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Mon Dieu, elle sentait si bon.

« Swan, il n'y a pas moyen sur la Terre verte du Seigneur que cela arrive. Je ne pourrais pas me relever maintenant avec un kilomètre de câble métallique et une grue géante. Tu as carrément détruit Godzy avec ta bouche insatiable, tes mains, et ta chaude et magnifique Giney étroite… »

Elle ricana alors que mon peignoir se tendait de façon évidente. Je baissai le regard et haussai les épaules.

« Oh… bon, bien, Godzy. Enfoiré. Tu me fais passer pour un foutu menteur, c'est ça ? T'es qu'un abruti. »

Bella explosa en une cascade de ricanements. J'aimerais dire que c'était à cause de mon esprit hilarant, mais c'était réellement parce qu'elle trouvait le mot `abruti' drôle à se tordre le ventre. Je riais avec elle.

« J'ai dit que tu devais `te lever', Cullen, pas `le' lever, espèce de foutu pervers, » elle soupira alors que nos rires retombaient, « et bien que j'aimerais profiter de toi une nouvelle fois, en fait, je voulais dire que nous devions nous lever et nous préparer. Alice, Jasper et Emmett arriveront bientôt et je dois retourner à mon hôtel et trouver quelque chose à porter pour la soirée de lancement. »

« Non, c'est faux, » dis-je avec suffisance.

Elle se tourna sur le côté pour me regarder. Je l'imitai.

« Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, je refuse de sortir en public en ne portant que des jambières en latex rouge et tes mains en guise de soutien-gorge. Oublie le fantasme, mon pote. Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Je fis mon sourire malicieux.

« Premièrement, je ne renoncerai JAMAIS à ce fantasme. Il est merveilleux et un jour, je le FERAI devenir réel. Deuxièmement, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de t'allonger là, et être belle, ma petite dame… et peut être me montrer tes seins vite fait. Ton homme a tout sous contrôle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Trou du cul ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Rien. »

« Hein hein. »

Comme si c'était prévu, on entendit frapper fortement à la porte.

Bella me regarda en plissant les sourcils.

« Ok, bébé, stresse pas. Ce n'est que Bree. »

Son visage devint instantanément rouge de colère, les veines de son front ressortant comme les effets spéciaux d'un film d'horreur. J'étais assez impressionné. Et foutrement terrifié.

« Bella… »

« BORDEL, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, Edward ? » me cria-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu sais toutes les merdes qu'elle m'a faites subir la semaine dernière ? C'est une putain de PSYCHOPATHE, et je jure devant DIEU que si jamais elle me REGARDE de travers, je vais présenter mon pied à son nez. Seulement si j'arrive à le sortir assez longtemps de ton cul pour le trouver, bien sûr. »

_Putain. La Bella agressive était carrément torride._

« Je me suis juste arrangé pour qu'elle récupère tes affaires à ton hôtel, bébé, c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu doives me quitter, ne serait-ce que pour une heure. Elle est juste ici pour les déposer, et ensuite elle s'en va, d'accord ? »

Elle me dévisagea et j'étouffai un grognement.

« Elle a deux minutes, et après je commence à la frapper avec un meuble. »

J'acquiesçai et regardai ma montre. Une part de moi savait qu'elle plaisantait mais je comprenais très bien ses sentiments par rapport à Bree.

Bree avait commencé par être doucement ennuyeuse mais maintenant elle devenait un handicap foutrement majeur. Elle avait été plus que claire sur ses sentiments pour moi, et son aversion pour Bella, et le fait qu'elle ne respectait pas ma femme faisait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. J'avais tendu plusieurs perches à Alice sur la possibilité de la renvoyer, mais Alice était tellement occupée à passer du temps de haute qualité avec Jasper, que je crois qu'elle avait simplement choisi de les ignorer.

J'avais compris ça. Je n'étais pas un parfait imbécile. Elle sortait avec un homme sur lequel elle avait fantasmé pendant trois ans et il lui faisait perdre la tête quotidiennement. Elle avait été seule pendant longtemps et sa vie était étroitement liée à la mienne. Si elle renvoyait Bree, elle devrait le quitter et prendre la route pour faire la baby-sitter de son couillon de frère. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne.

Cependant, ma patience pour Bree n'avait jamais été au plus bas, et je dois dire que la pensée de Bella la malmenant un peu était plutôt foutrement tentante.

« Bébé, est-ce que c'est mal que je trouve l'idée de toi en train de tabasser Bree vachement sexy ? »

On frappa de nouveau, juste plus fort et avec plus d'insistance qu'avant.

Bella grogna et se leva du lit, m'attirant avec elle alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

« Je suis heureuse que tu penses comme ça, bébé, » dit-elle en m'entraînant en direction du cognement Dieu combien exaspérant, « parce que le fantasme de moi cognant la tronche de Bree avec mes poings est infiniment plus probable à se réaliser que celui des jambières en latex. Maintenant, que la démone entre. »

Je tenais bon en ouvrant la porte, trébuchant en arrière alors que la valise de Bella atterrissait lourdement au milieu de mon torse et qu'un tourbillon aux cheveux blond platine exhala en passant devant moi, traînant une brume orale de diarrhée verbale affligeante.

« Oh-MON-DIEU, je suis complètement morte de fatigue ! C'est totes un truc de fous ici aujourd'hui et le chauffeur de taxi était tout `alors c'est la première fois que vous venez à New York ?' Et j'étais genre, `Euh, ouais, dans tes rêves, mec !' Parce que même si c'était vrai et c'était le cas, je ne LUI dirais jamais parce qu'ensuite il m'aurait totes emmenée faire la promenade touristique juste pour augmenter le prix de la course. Pfff, comme si ça allait marcher… »

« Bree ! » s'écria Bella, en la fixant du regard et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches de la plus belle attitude `putain, commence pas avec moi salope où je vais devoir te faire mal' que j'aie jamais vue. « Ferme ta gueule. Donne-moi mes affaires et sors. J'ai pas fini de baiser mon homme. »

_Oh. Wahou. Ma petite amie est une dure à cuire. Et foutrement torride._

J'étais soudainement très conscient que rien ne contenait Godzy à part un léger morceau de tissu éponge flottant. Je croisai les mains devant mon membre pour essayer de camoufler l'effet que les mots de Bella avaient sur moi.

« Oh, bonjour, Bella, » siffla Bree avec acidité. « J'ai été surprise de voir que tes bagages étaient en fait dans une chambre séparée de celle de Rob. Je croyais, genre, avec certitude que vous vous étiez maqués tous les deux pendant qu'Edward était totes en train de travailler d'arrache pied. »

Les veines de Bella pulsaient dangereusement et je fis un pas entre elle et Bree en voyant ses poings se serrer sur ses côtés.

« D'accord, très bien, » dis-je en attirant Bella devant moi et en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, approchant son dos de mon érection et en murmurant à son oreille, « Pourquoi on ne laisserait pas Bree passer sa route, pour qu'on puisse retourner à des choses plus importantes, d'accord, bébé ? »

Elle se détendit légèrement contre moi et mon esprit réalisa tout à coup que j'avais relevé l'arrière de son peignoir et que ma bite pourrait être en elle en à peu près trois secondes.

Je devais faire dégager Bree d'ici. MAINTENANT.

« Ok, Bree merci d'avoir amené les affaires de Bella. Maintenant, si tu pouvais redescendre à la salle de réception, Alice a dit qu'elle voulait que tu supervises la thématisation et la partie restauration. Elle a faxé tous les détails au responsable de la soirée et ils attendent de te rencontrer. Alors, vas. Vas-y maintenant. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas encore ? »

Le visage de Bree se tordit comme si je venais juste de lui faire manger un sandwich à la merde.

« Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? C'est censé être le travail de Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais descendre et totes me défoncer le cul pendant qu'ELLE reste ici avec toi ? »

« Parce que Bree, espèce de putain d'abrutie énervante, » souffla Bella, « Premièrement, je suis sa PETITE AMIE donc automatiquement je surpasse ton béguin envahissant et répugnant que t'as pour lui et deuxièmement, j'ai passé toute la journée à courir à travers la ville pour couvrir ta putain d'incompétence, et apparemment ma récompense karmique pour ça est de baiser ce Dieu du sexe insatiable qui est actuellement en train de frotter son énorme érection à vous faire palpiter le clito contre mes fesses. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles rester et me voir le chevaucher comme une star du rodéo et faire exploser sa tête d'une extase sans précédent je te suggère de foutre le camp d'ici tout de suite, salope. Est-ce que t'as encore d'autres questions stupides ? »

_Oh. Bordel._

Je crispai la mâchoire et me concentrai vraiment foutrement dur pour ne pas jouir.

Je regardai le visage de Bree alors qu'une expression de haine pure l'envahissait comme un gaz nocif, illuminant ses yeux et affinant ses lèvres, la faisant paraître vieille et légèrement déséquilibrée.

« Bon, » dit-elle avec un calme angoissant, « j'ai des choses à organiser de toute façon. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, fusillant Bella d'un dernier regard plein de mépris, avant de la franchir et de la claquer violemment derrière elle.

« Dès qu'Alice arrive ici, cette salope est grillée, » aboya Bella, se retournant et dévorant ma bouche. Je lui retirai son peignoir en un temps record, faisant glisser le mien en la poussant jusqu'au canapé, mes mains se promenant partout sur son corps.

« Baise-moi, Edward, » souffla-t-elle, en attrapant ma queue et en la serrant. « Baise-moi fort. »

!

Je la retournai, la penchai au dessus du canapé, saisissant sa hanche d'une main et ma queue de l'autre, frottant le bout douloureux le long de ses plis.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux ça fort, bébé ? » demandai-je, priant de toutes mes forces pour que la réponse soit `oui' oui `MON DIEU, OUI !'

« Absolu-foutre-ment. » _Assez proche. _« Edward, Bree me donne envie de m'arracher ma propre tête de frustration. J'ai besoin que tu baises cette frustration. Tu peux réussir à faire ça ? »

Je grognai en m'enfonçant en elle, fort, son dos se cambrant alors qu'elle haletait bruyamment.

« Je pense que je peux réussir à faire ça, bébé, » lui sifflai-je à l'oreille, me tenant immobile me délectant de sa chaleur étroite.

« Parler c'est facile, Cullen, » grogna-t-elle, « accélère ou ferme-la, enfoiré. »

« Swan, pourquoi est-ce que t'es encore en train de parler quand tu devrais crier mon nom ? »

Je claquai contre elle, m'accrochant vigoureusement à ses hanches tandis qu'elle haletait et gémissait.

« Oh… putain, oui Edward… juste comme ça. Oh, mon Dieu, oui… »

Je me retirai et plongeai en elle de façon répétitive et grognai bruyamment en voyant mon membre disparaître en elle encore et encore, ses halètements et gémissements de plaisir m'encourageant, me faisant aller plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément.

« Oui… oui… Seigneur, oui, Edward… oh, oui… c'est si bon… »

Je penchai mon front sur son dos alors que mes pénétrations étaient plus intenses à chaque fois où je m'enfonçais en elle, et ses muscles se resserraient davantage autour de moi jusqu'à ce que la pression de mon orgasme imminent ne soit atrocement forte.

« Oh, putain… Bella… je suis si proche… j'ai besoin que tu jouisses… juste-MAINTENANT ! »

Je la sentis immédiatement se crisper autour de moi, je touchai son entrejambe et commençai à presser des cercles rapides sur son clitoris. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière alors que mon autre main s'emparait de son sein, pinçant son mamelon brutalement tandis que ma bouche descendait le long de son cou, suçant la peau douce avec avidité, sachant que je la marquais mais foutrement trop distrait par sa jouissance autour de moi pour y porter attention.

« OH MON DIEU, EDWARD ! OH OUI ! PUTAIN, OUI ! »

Je grondai et relâchai enfin mon contrôle, laissant mon orgasme déferler en moi, claquant contre elle alors que ma bite palpitait et explosait, la moitié inférieure de mon corps se tendant de manière incontrôlable, ma voix foutrement forte même pour moi.

« SEIGNEUR, BELLA… OH, BORDEL… OUI ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Je m'enfouissais en elle et me figeai, époustouflé par la sensation de ses parois se contractant et se détendant autour de moi, si fort et si étroit, m'extirpant les quelques derniers soubresauts de plaisir alors que tous mes muscles s'affaissaient d'une satisfaction intense

Nous respirions difficilement ensemble, haletants et soupirants contre le cuir lisse, une fine couche de sueur brillant entre nous.

« Cullen, il faut sérieusement que je te commercialise en tant qu'accessoire efficace pour évacuer le stress. C'était foutrement incroyable. »

Elle commença à ricaner.

Je souriais et soupirai.

« Tu ris parce que tu as dit le mot `accessoire', c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça et grogna.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est un mot hilarant. »

Je me retirai de son corps et la retournai, l'embrassant intensément en l'attirant contre mon torse.

« Tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus foutrement fantastique, la plus passionnée que j'aie jamais rencontrée, Isabella Marie Swan. Merci de m'avoir choisi. »

Elle s'inclina et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je souriais en réalisant que je ne me lasserais jamais de me voir dans ses yeux.

« Et bien, j'aimerais m'attribuer ce mérite, mais assez sincèrement, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup laissé le choix, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu es un homme remarquable, Edward Anthony Cullen, et je prévois de célébrer ce fait chaque jour où tu continueras à me laisser me délecter de ta merveilleuse présence. »

Je gémissais et l'embrassai de nouveau.

« Maudite sois-tu, Swan, pour être capable de supplanter mon discours mielleux. Je suppose que je vais devoir travailler un peu plus dur. »

Elle écarta mes cheveux de mon visage tendrement du bout des doigts et dit doucement, « je crois que tu as travaillé assez dur, Cullen. Je ne peux pas dire à quel point je suis fière de tout ce que tu as accompli récemment. Ca m'épate. »

Mon cœur fondait alors qu'elle me couvrait d'éloges. « Le romantique en moi veut dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'ai fait pour moi – afin de pouvoir être digne de toi. »

Un petit sourire entendu releva le coin de ses lèvres. « Je sais… et je t'aime pour ça. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et baissai mes lèvres vers les siennes, bougeant délicatement sur ses lèvres soyeuses, les caressant de ma langue, les goûtant tendrement. Elle était supérieurement extraordinaire… et elle était à moi.

Tout à coup, une version ennuyeusement guillerette de `Party in the USA' rompit le silence relatif de nos soupirs.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » maugréa Bella, saisissant son peignoir sur le sol et l'enfilant en marchant vers sa valise. « Putain, pourquoi ma valise est en train de jouer du Miley Cyrus ? »

Je passais mon peignoir et la suivis, regardant avec une fascination morbide tandis qu'elle ouvrait la fermeture de son sac et attrapai un Blackberry rose bonbon, le regardant avec scepticisme.

« Bordel, pourquoi le téléphone de Bree est dans ma valise ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Il y est peut-être tombé par erreur pendant qu'elle emballait tes affaires. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je devrais répondre ? »

« Probablement. Ca pourrait avoir un rapport avec le lancement de ce soir et nous ne voulons pas que la tête d'Alice explose si quelque chose passait au travers des mailles du filet. »

Bella pressa le bouton répondre et le porta à son oreille.

« Bonjour… euh… oui… bien sûr… hein hein… hein hein… QUOI ? »

Je regardai alors qu'elle écoutait, un rougissement écarlate remontant lentement le long de son cou et sur son visage. Sa respiration accélérant tandis qu'un regard de rage absolue apparaissait sur son visage.

« Où est-elle maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle derrière ses dents serrées, ses yeux fermés avec crispation et une unique larme glissant sur sa joue.

_Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? Bon Dieu, qui est à l'autre bout du fil ?_

Je posai ma main sur son dos mais elle me repoussa violemment, tournant la tête pour me lancer un regard furieux.

« Merci pour l'info, Mr Jenks. C'est totes génial. Je vous ferai savoir ce que je veux faire de cela d'ici peu, d'accord ? »

Sa voix était rauque et tendue et je pouvais dire qu'elle était désespérément en train d'essayer de rester calme.

Elle appuya sur la touche `fin' et jeta le téléphone au sol, se tournant vers la valise et sortant des vêtements frénétiquement, en attrapant quelques uns au hasard et préparant sa tenue.

« Bella ? »

« Putain, je vais la tuer, Edward. Je n'arrive pas à CROIRE cette connerie ! La colère que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai presque battu Phil à mort ? Absolument RIEN comparé à la rage que je ressens maintenant. »

Elle enfila une culotte et un soutien-gorge, chaque mouvement rageur et sec.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle fasse ça ! Bordel, elle se prend pour qui ? Tout ça parce qu'elle pense que t'es sexy et qu'elle croit que je suis en travers de son chemin ? In-foutrement-croyable ! »

Elle passa un jeans, en marmonnant pour elle-même. « Je savais qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Putain, je le savais. J'aurais dû dire à Alice de lui botter le cul quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Espèce de sale garce diabolique. »

Elle tira un chemisier et cherchait activement ses chaussures.

« Bébé, » dis-je, essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle me regarde, « tu dois me donner plus d'informations. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles. »

Elle attrapa des Keds et glissa violemment ses pieds dedans.

« Je vais lui défoncer la tête. Je vais lui exploser son maudit nez hors de prix et rire comme une folle en le faisant. Elle a déconné avec moi pour la dernière fois. »

Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Je plaquai ma main contre celle-ci, la claquant fortement alors que je saisissais son bras et la forçai à se retourner pour me faire face.

« Bella ! Arrête ! PUTAIN, tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe et tu dois me le dire maintenant. »

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux luisants d'émotion.

« C'était un détective privé que Bree a engagé pour fouiller dans mon passé. Il a retourné toute la merde à mon sujet et l'a communiqué à divers journalistes – VOILA ce qu'il se passe PUTAIN, Edward ! »

Une énorme décharge de colère me frappa.

« Quoi ? » dis-je les dents serrées, mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines.

« Les photos de Rob et moi et restaurant ? C'était lui. L'embuscade à l'émission de Marcus ? Lui. »

Je lâchais son bras alors que mon poing se serrait.

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces alors que mon esprit se débattait pour digérer l'information.

Bree était la taupe. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? Bella et moi étions trop occupés à régler nos problèmes pour nous concentrer sur la connerie de Bree et maintenant il était trop tard. Dieu sait ce que le détective privé avait trouvé sur le passé de Bella, et Dieu sait à qui il l'avait raconté. La pensée de personnes découvrant son passé et la jugeant sans connaître toute l'histoire me donnait des envies de meurtre. Je contenais ce besoin irrépressible, contrôlant ma respiration, relâchant mes muscles crispés afin d'être fort pour elle.

Je levai le regard pour voir la bouche de Bella frémir.

« Il a trouvé ma mère, » murmura-t-elle.

Mon estomac s'échoua au sol. « Oh, mon Dieu… Bella… »

« Il veut savoir ce que je… je veux dire, Bree, veut faire de l'information. »

Ses yeux brillaient de la même résolution impassible qu'elle avait la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée. Je voyais ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tassait les émotions, les scellant derrière un mur dur comme du diamant. Elle se retranchait.

Il était absolument hors de question que je laisse cela arriver.

Mon esprit explosait sous les possibilités éventuelles de réparer ça. Je devais réparer ça. Bella devait être protégée et je devais être celui qui la protégeait. Le fait que Bree puisse tomber aussi bas et tente de blesser la femme que j'aimais, à cause d'un béguin stupide qu'elle avait pour moi, faisait tambouriner ma tête d'une rage acerbe.

J'attrapai Bella et l'attirai vers la chambre. Je devais m'habiller et j'avais besoin qu'elle soit avec moi pour ne pas démolir toute cette foutue chambre d'hôtel dans le procédé.

« Viens, » grognai-je, enfilant mon jeans et mon tee-shirt alors qu'elle regardait dans un silence de mort.

« Edward, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Je marchai vers elle et la saisissais par les épaules.

« Bella, je suis tellement en colère que je veux arracher la tête de Bree, mais en considérant ce qu'elle a fait, ce serait carrément trop rapide et indolore pour elle. J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Je l'embrassai durement sur les lèvres et m'emparais de sa main, l'entraînant vers la porte, expirant fortement et essayant de calmer la tempête de rage et de vengeance en moi.

« Prends son téléphone, » grondai-je. « Il faut que j'aie une conversation avec Mr Jenks, et ensuite, il faut que je parle à Alice. » Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle me regardait, dans l'attente.

Je souriais de façon rassurante et dis à voix basse, « Bébé, je vais arranger ça, d'accord ? Cette salope va tomber. »

J'espère que l'attente valait le coup et que ce chapitre vous a un peu réchauffé.

Alors vous voulez toujours tuer Bree, non ?

A bientôt.

Gros bisous

Vanessa


	31. Chapter 31

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou vous !**

**Alors pas trop frigorifiées ? Bon, si je voulais lancer une expédition punitive contre Bree je crois qu'avec la volonté et l'imagination dont vous avez fait preuve dans vos reviews, on pourrait se faire des sacs de sa peau… mais vous allez voir tout de suite ce qu'Edward lui a réservé.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui nous rejoignent maintenant, qui mettent la fic en favorite ou en alerte et à vous qui me laissez des reviews formidables ! Certaines d'entre vous me demandent combien de chapitres il reste et bien cette fic comporte trente neuf chapitres au total, alors oui, nous ne sommes plus qu'à 8 chapitres de la fin…sniff**

**Comme toujours, je remercie ma Ninie qui a traqué mes fautes et fait une superbe bannière malgré son timing serré, ma So d'amour qui a été jusqu'à me faire écrire un chapitre avec elle de sa magnifique fic Redonne moi Espoir (si vous ne la lisez pas, c'est un crime allez y tout de suite elle est dans mes favorites) pour me forcer à écrire et aussi mes Tpas adorées et mes miss de Dal (d'ailleurs n'oubliez pas les concours d'OS…).**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Pauline : ****J'avoue que moi aussi je n'ai pas encore compris l'intérêt du plagiat mais bon, ça fait vraiment un choc. En tout cas, ton soutien me touche vraiment et il est totalement exclu qu'à cause de ça, je vous laisse tomber ! Et oui Godzy est enfin de retour pour notre plaisir et celui de Madame Pipi (mdr que tu veuilles prendre sa place). C'est clair que Bree est une garce qui sert à rien mais tu vas tout de suite savoir ce qui l'attend. Merci pour ta fidélité et ton soutien. Bizz**

**Coco : ****Ah, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! T'as bien fait de pas mettre de culottes sur ce coup là et alors satisfaite par tes couches de mémé anti-fuites ? Bon pour cette fois, je te pardonne le Cruella tu pouvais pas savoir !mdr. Je suis contente que t'aies enfin pu évacuer cette tension. La mise à mort de Bree, t'en fais pas c'est maintenant, par contre désolée, je suis pas l'auteur alors je peux pas t'incruster dans le chapitre pour participer ! Encore mille mercis pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un grand moment de délire et de plaisir pour moi. Bizz**

**Jackye :**** Oh encore une idée de torture fort intéressante... mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'ils lui ont réservé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt. Bizz**

**Laccro : ****Et voilà encore une adepte de la torture de Bree ! mdr. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu et que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci. Merci à toi. Bizz**

**() : ****Ah voilà ma mercenaire armée jusqu'aux dents ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta fidélité et tes compliments. Bizz**

**Majéa : ****Comme tu le dis je suis contente que ces « véritables » réconciliations t'aient plu ! Ne t'en fais pas le sort de Bree va être réglé et Alice va rendre justice elle aussi… Merci de ta fidélité. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Voilà la confrontation tant attendue ! Je suis ravie que ca t'ait plu ! Merci de ta fidélité et au prochain chapitre. Bizz**

**Kadopilou : ****Et oui voici la mise à mort de la garce ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Bizz**

**Elodie52 :**** J'espère que tu t'es enfin remise ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Ne t'en fais pas Bree va manger cher… Merci de ta fidélité et à très bientôt. Bizz**

**Anykim :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fic et ses lemons ! Ne t'en fais pas la chute de Bree est très proche ! Merci encore et à très bientôt. Bizz**

**4-trynn 20-100 :**** Ne t'en fais pas la tête de Bree va vite tomber… Merci de ta fidélité. Bizz**

**Caroline : ****Hello toi, j'adore ta réaction, apparemment t'as vraiment apprécié ! mdr. Pour la tête de Bree t'en fais pas la réponse est là… Bon, t'as vu je t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite quand même, je suis pas vilaine !Merci pour ton soutien et ta fidélité miss et à très vite. Bizz**

**Kadopilou : ****La mise à mort de Bree est proche ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Merci, bizz.**

**L :**** C'est vrai qu'une adaptation cinématographique de cette fic, ce serait un immense moment ! Et en plus si t'es prête à financer le projet j'attendrai ça patiemment ! Ne t'en fais pas, le retour d'Alice et de son sextoy sur pattes c'est pour maintenant… Merci de me faire rire à chaque chapitre avec tes reviews et je t'assure je n'ai rien contre Hannah Montana (bon j'ai jamais vu la série non plus^^) c'est l'auteur qui a du mal et moi je ne fais que traduire ! mdr. Merci encore. Bizz**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 31 : La confrontation**

**Edward POV**

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux indisciplinés et regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je m'étais douché et changé dans ce qu'Alice avait décrété que je devais porter pour la soirée de lancement – un jeans foncé, un tee-shirt noir moulant et une veste de cuir noir. Elle n'avait pas stipulé le regard noir assassin que revêtait mon visage, mais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais foutrement pas m'en empêcher. Je ressemblai à ce que je ressentais – sombre et dangereux. J'espérai sérieusement que je pourrais passer la demi-heure à venir sans complètement péter un câble.

J'expirai lourdement et me regardai droit dans les yeux.

« C'est ça, Cullen. Nom de Dieu, tiens le coup, et ne frappes personne – même pas Bree. »

Une légère brûlure de furie contenue me heurta alors que je quittai la salle de bains pour retrouver Bella. Elle se tenait devant les fenêtres de la chambre, portant une courte robe de cocktail noire, magnifiquement rétro éclairée par le coucher de soleil, ses cheveux scintillants d'un orangé doré.

Seigneur, elle était si étonnante que je pouvais à peine respirer.

Je m'avançai vers elle et écartai ses cheveux de son cou, déposant plusieurs doux baisers sur sa peau sucrée et inhalant son odeur unique.

Putain. Rien ne sentait aussi bon que Bella. Ni la nourriture, ni la nature ou le parfum le plus cher du monde. Rien. Elle avait l'odeur de la perfection.

Son corps se détendit contre le mien, et elle soupira quand mes mains entourèrent sa taille, l'attirant contre mon corps.

« Hmmmm… Edward… » Gémit-elle, tandis que sa tête retombait en arrière sur mon épaule, et que ma bouche se déplaçait sur sa peau douce, essayant désespérément de la distraire de la connerie qui l'avait laissée silencieuse et distante ces dernières heures.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face, ses yeux détaillant mon corps avant de se poser sur mon visage.

« Seigneur, Edward, essayes-tu de me tuer avec cette tenue ? »

Je remarquai le corsage étroit sans bretelles de sa robe et l'impressionnante étendue de chair crémeuse exposée entre l'ourlet de sa jupe et les chaussures ridiculeusement sexy qu'elle portait. Un grognement involontaire m'échappa.

« Bordel de merde, Swan, je pourrais dire la même chose. »

Je me sentais durcir en la fixant, mais la douleur retenue derrière ses yeux me rappelait que ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas de moi, il s'agissait d'elle. Plus particulièrement, il était question de moi la protégeant, m'assurant qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, aimée et rien d'autre que foutrement incroyable, parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, et j'allais détruire quiconque essaierait de lui faire croire autre chose.

Mon Dieu, quand je pensai à ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n'avait pas trouvé le téléphone de Bree aujourd'hui… ma tête tambourinait de possibilités à vous rendre malade.

Bree – la salope diabolique fourbe que nous avions tous sous-estimée.

Mon esprit tentait toujours de démêler la tonne de merde que j'avais découverte sur Bree au cours des dernières heures, et à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais pour considérer l'énormité des dommages qu'elle aurait pu causer – qu'elle avait PREVU de causer – une rage violente s'insinuait en moi comme une vipère mortelle, prête à bondir pour attaquer.

Je prenais une profonde respiration apaisante.

C'était l'heure d'y aller. Bree était sur le point de se rendre compte exactement de ce qui arrivait aux gens qui déconnaient avec la femme que j'aimais, et ça n'allait pas être joli.

« Tu es prête ? » demandai-je à Bella, l'embrassant tendrement et en la calant contre moi.

Elle me rendit mon baiser avant de murmurer, « je suppose. »

Je caressai son visage et soupirai de frustration. Je détestai le fait qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Ca me rendait complètement dingue. Je savais que le fait que Jenks ait retrouvé sa mère la chamboulait totalement et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment l'aider à gérer ça. Je voulais lui en parler, la rassurer que tout irait bien parce que j'étais foutrement certain que tant que nous étions ensemble, nous pourrions faire face à n'importe quoi, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment. Nous devions nous occuper de Bree, et nous devions le faire avant qu'elle ne dise `totes' une putain de fois de plus, m'obligeant à la tuer de façon effroyable.

Je pris la main de Bella et la conduisis au salon.

_Seigneur._

L'épaisseur de silence inconfortable qui flottait dans la pièce me heurta de plein fouet alors que je voyais les expressions d'Alice, Jasper et Emmett.

Alice leva les yeux vers nous quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, son visage, un nuage orageux d'émotions. Elle s'était excusée auprès de Bella dès le moment ou elle avait appris pour Bree, rejetant toute la faute sur elle-même pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa trahison plus tôt. Maintenant le regret avait laissé place à une colère tenace. Même pour moi, ma minuscule sœur était effrayante à cet instant précis. J'étais impatient de voir Bree assister à la furie d'Alice en personne. J'espérai un petit pipi involontaire. Ca semblait assez juste.

Je regardai la mâchoire d'Alice se crisper, son tout petit corps frémissant presque de rage. Je voyais Jasper la regarder prudemment. Il me lança un bref coup d'œil, me faisant savoir qu'il s'occupait d'elle.

Dieu merci. J'avais suffisamment à m'inquiéter en m'empêchant moi-même de cogner Bree, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me soucier d'Alice se transformant en « Million Dollar Baby ».

Je regardai en direction d'Emmett qui me fixait intensément en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien, Daisy ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, se penchant en avant dans son fauteuil et examinant rapidement mon langage corporel.

« Couci-couça, » répondis-je honnêtement, « mes mains me démangent de claquer une certaine personne que nous connaissons et détestons tous, mais je crois que j'ai ça sous contrôle. »

Ca ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de cacher mes émotions à Emmett. Il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre du grand savant Dr Seuss avec des images brillantes et colorées.

« Bien, » dit-il, apparemment satisfait de mon honnêteté, « fais-moi juste savoir si tu as besoin que je garde un œil sur toi. Ca va être une situation plutôt foutrement stressante, et même si tu as parcouru un long chemin depuis l'enfoiré impulsif que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines, tu n'es toujours pas exactement Gandhi, alors prends conscience de tes foutues limites et ne les repousses pas, compris ? »

Je serrai la mâchoire et acquiesçai. Je savais que je devais traverser ça pour le bien de Bella, mais c'était bon de savoir qu'Emmett surveillait mes arrières si les choses dégénéraient.

« Allons-y, » dis-je, en passant mon bras autour de Bella et en la conduisant vers la porte.

Nous descendîmes tous dans l'ascenseur dans un silence pesant, personne ne croisant le regard de personne, tout le monde se remémorant encore les évènements de l'après-midi.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit au troisième étage, nous empruntâmes tous le long couloir menant à la salle de conférence avec un but déterminé, notre objectif commun de démonter Bree grésillant comme de l'électricité autour de nous.

Je me souriais à moi-même en entendant Emmett fredonner doucement le générique de `l'Agence tous risques'.

J'ouvris la porte et les laissai tous entrer avant d'arrêter Bella et de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Ce sera bientôt fini, » lui promis-je en entrecroisant mes doigts aux siens, soulevant sa main vers mon visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle soupira et m'adressa un faible sourire.

« T'es sûr que je ne peux pas m'éclipser en vitesse et acheter une batte de baseball ? Je pourrais être de retour dans quinze minutes, je le jure devant Dieu. »

Je ricanai et embrassai sa merveilleuse bouche.

« Ce sera beaucoup mieux. Elle ne t'embêtera plus jamais quand nous en aurons fini avec elle, je te le promets, bébé. »

Elle acquiesça et m'embrassa rapidement avant d'entrer dans la salle de conférence.

J'inspirai profondément et sortis mon téléphone, appuyant sur le numéro de Bree et tournant en rond avec agitation en attendant qu'elle réponde.

« EC ! Wahou ! Salut ! Comment ça va ? Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ? J'ai dit à Em qu'il devrait te faire un massage quand il arriverait. J'ai même acheté un peu plus d'huile. C'est censé être totes génial pour ta peau. Je pourrais en passer un peu sur ton torse si tu voulais... »

Je frémissais violemment et essayai de ne pas vomir dans ma bouche.

« Bree, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à la salle de conférence du troisième étage. Maintenant. »

« Hum... D'accord… pourquoi ? »

J'essayai de ravaler le torrent d'insanités qui emplissait mon esprit.

« Putain, parce que je t'ai dit de le faire, d'accord ? Ramène ton cul ici foutrement rapidos. »

_Bon, quelques injures s'étaient échappées. Alors bordel quoi ?_

« Ah… bien sûr, EC, » dit-elle avec méfiance, « Je vais arriver. »

_Tu devrais faire gaffe, salope. Tu as un paquet de trucs auxquels tu vas devoir répondre et la Team Cullen est juste sur le point de te tomber dessus._

Je pénétrai dans la salle de réunion pour y trouver Alice en train de mettre toutes nos preuves en place. Ses mouvements étaient remplis d'agressivité. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle disposait le dernier dossier, l'attirant délicatement de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face à moi.

Ses yeux embrasaient les miens.

« Alice… »

« Non, Edward, » s'exclama-t-elle, « Bordel n'essayes pas de me faire me sentir mieux. J'ai été un putain de sac à merde durant toute cette foutue débâcle de Bree et je mérite d'être sacrément punie de la manière la plus abominable qu'on puisse imaginer. En fait, je vais me punir moi-même en ne me laissant pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec Jasper pendant toute une semaine. Pour moi, c'est l'équivalent de me scier lentement la jambe avec un couteau à pain rouillé. »

« Ah, Alice ? Bébé ? » Dit Jasper depuis l'autre côté de la table, « je crois que toi et moi devrions avoir une petite conversation à ce sujet avant que tu ne prennes une décision irréfléchie concernant notre vie sexuelle. »

« Toi, putain, la ferme, Dr. Ma Queue-magique-va-tellement-foutrement-t'hypnotiser-que-tu-seras-complètement-incapable-de-détecter-la-puanteur-fétide-et-rance-de-connerie-même-quand-elle-a-lieu-juste-sous-ton-foutu-nez-remettant-en-question-tout-ce-pourquoi-tu-as-travaillé-ces-cinq-dernières-années-sans-mentionner-que-ça-pourrait-sérieusement-blesser-la-femme-la-plus-exceptionnelle-et-la-meilleure-amie-qu'une-bite-addict-pathétique-puisse-jamais-espérer. Si tu n'avais pas utilisé de ton mojo de Dieu du sexe de fou sur moi et plongée dans un coma orgasmique de nullité, j'aurais probablement découvert quelle garce était Bree il y a des semaines et elle serait en ce moment en train de dépérir au fond d'un gouffre fait maison, la forçant `à frotter la lotion sur sa peau où elle va encore dégouliner' pendant que je tenterais de trouver comment faire une veste de moto avec sa saleté de peau. L'embargo pas de sexe est maintenu. Nous le méritons tous les deux. »

Jasper soupira et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, marmonnant pour lui-même, « C'est vraiment mal que je trouve sa diatribe vénéneuse complètement inappropriée carrément excitante. Tellement mal. »

Alice se précipita vers lui et saisit son visage dans ses mains, l'embrassant passionnément avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise et de soupirer profondément.

« Finissons-en avec ça. J'ai un peu de non-sexe à infliger à mon homme au cul extrêmement sexy. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui semblait lutter contre l'envie dévorante de prendre ma sœur brutalement sur la table gigantesque devant eux.

« Comme elle a dit, » râla-t-il à voix basse.

Je lançai un regard vers Bella qui retenait un sourire. Alice la regarda avec le regard rempli d'excuses.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été une telle idiote aveugle, Bells, » dit-elle sincèrement.

Bella hocha la tête avec sérieux.

« Et bien, merci pour ça, Alice. Je n'ai pas reçu le message les trois cent premières fois où tu t'es excusée. Peu importe le fait que tu ne pouvais en toute logique pas savoir ce qui se passait avec Bree parce que j'avais choisi de te le cacher. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec notre concours de salopes de cour de récré, alors vraiment, je suis celle qui devrait te présenter des excuses. »

A cet instant, Bree franchit la porte, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand, comme mortifiée en comprenant les quelques derniers mots de Bella.

« Tu t'excuses, Bella ? Super sauce avec du fromage au dessus ! Je suis totes heureuse que tu m'aies appelée pour ça. » Elle s'arrêta vite quand elle remarqua le regard sur mon visage.

« Ferme ta gueule et assieds-toi, Bree, » sifflai-je, lui signifiant de s'assoir à la place en bout de la longue table de réunion. « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de Bella, nous sommes ici pour parler de toi. Plus spécifiquement, nous sommes ici pour te virer. »

Les yeux de Bree s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait autour de la table, cinq paires d'yeux rageurs ne lui offrant ni refuge, ni compassion.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai totes bossé d'arrache pied pour toi EC, » dit-elle désespérément, me regardant avec confusion, « Bordel, pourquoi est ce que vous me vireriez ? »

J'attrapai le dos de la chaise devant moi, mes articulations devenant blanches alors que je tentai de garder le contrôle, vrillant mon regard sur elle tandis qu'elle me regardait avec désespoir.

« Bree, tu vas sérieusement rester foutrement assise là à proclamer ton ignorance après tout ce que tu as fait à Bella récemment ? Tout ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Son regard devint dur et je réalisai que non seulement elle était une garce fourbe, mais elle était aussi une actrice accomplie. Le comportement vaguement stupide et non menaçant qu'elle cultivait habituellement était tombé, et à sa place se tenait une résolution toxique, vigoureuse qui donnait envie à ma peau de quitter mon corps.

« Je ne t'ai rien fait, Edward, » dit-elle calmement. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour t'aider. Tu ne sais pas maintenant que je ferais N'IMPORTE QUOI pour t'aider ? »

Je saisissais un sac au sol et déversai son contenu sur la table devant elle.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'on a trouvé ces affaires dans ta chambre, Bree ? S'il te plaît explique-moi, bordel, comment tu essayais de m'aider en volant mes affaires ? »

Elle regardait une collection de mes tee-shirts, tenues de sport, même des sous-vêtements s'échouer sur la table devant elle, et ses yeux s'élargissaient de surprise. Je pouvais presque voir les engrenages de son cerveau tourner alors qu'elle se débattait pour trouver une excuse.

« Euh… bien… qu'est-ce que je peux dire, EC ? Tu ne fais pas attention. Tu laisses toujours traîner tes affaires partout. Je les récupérais juste pour toi. J'allais totes te les rendre. »

J'entendis Alice grogner à l'autre bout de la table et Jasper poser rapidement une main sur son épaule.

« Et pour ça ? » demandai-je, jetant une série de photos face à elle. Elles me montraient en diverses phases de déshabillage. Plusieurs étaient prises à l'intérieur de ce foutu vestiaire du gymnase. « Tu as une explication pour ça ? Elles ont été trouvées en mémoire sur ton téléphone, Bree. »

Ses yeux allaient de moi aux images, un regard d'horreur naissante apparaissait sur son visage.

« Je… euh… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elles sont arrivées là, » hoqueta-t-elle. « J'ai perdu mon téléphone hier. N'importe qui aurait pu les prendre. »

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux de frustration. Cette fille était foutrement incroyable. Elle n'avait sérieusement aucune honte.

Il était temps de sortir la grosse artillerie. Je saisissais un morceau de papier dans un dossier devant moi et le posai brutalement sur la table.

« Et pour ça, Bree ? Tu reconnais ce visage ? Pourrais-tu essayer de nous expliquer pourquoi ce document dit que ton vrai nom est Lauren Mallory et que je jusqu'à il y a trois ans Bree Martin n'existait même pas ? »

Elle devint livide et sa bouche s'ouvrît en grand.

« Comment as-tu… »

_Enfin. La Reine des glaces était ébranlée._

« Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir fouiner dans le passé de quelqu'un. J'ai parlé à Jay Jenks, et après que je lui aie offert de doubler ce que tu lui payais, il était simplement trop heureux de m'aider à chercher ce que je voulais savoir. Je suis au courant d'exactement tout le merdier que tu as remué durant les dernières semaines. Les fuites aux médias… fouiller le passé de Bella… trouver sa mère – tout ça. Putain, ne tente même pas de le nier ou je jure devant Dieu que j'enfreindrais mon interdiction personnelle de ne pas frapper les femmes. »

Elle rougit furieusement.

« Je sais aussi que tu as changé ton nom parce qu'il y a trois ans Lauren Mallory a été condamnée par une mesure restrictive pour avoir traqué John Mayer pendant qu'elle travaillait pour sa compagnie de publicité, et que tu as falsifié des documents officiels et tes références pour obtenir un travail auprès d'Alice. »

Elle regarda rapidement Alice et vacilla presque de douleur quand le regard noir d'Alice la frappa comme une tonne de briques brûlantes.

« Alors tu as fait tout ça pour ça, Bree ? Le fait que tu avais un stupide béguin d'adolescente pour moi et tu pensais qu'en faisant toutes ces conneries tu aurais une chance avec moi ? T'arrives pas à voir à quel point c'est incroyablement débile ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, le regard luisant de larmes. Je fronçai les sourcils parce qu'à ce stade, je ne savais même pas si elles étaient réelles ou non.

« Ce n'est PAS débile, » s'écria-t-elle, reculant sa chaise de la table et se levant, « Toi et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, EC, et ce qui est débile c'est que tu ne parviennes même pas à voir ça ! On serait GENIAUX ensemble, mais au lieu de ça tu gâches ton temps avec une PUTE répugnante qui ne sera JAMAIS assez bien pour toi ! »

L'explosion de rage qui se propagea en moi quand elle insulta Bella me fit presque tomber sur le cul. Je fermai les yeux et respirai lentement alors que je voulais que mes poings serrés restent plaqués contre mes côtés.

« Bree, ça suffit, putain, » entendis-je Emmet la mettre en garde dangereusement.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle de manière irascible, « je serais virée de toute façon, alors autant que je pose toutes mes cartes sur la table ! Est-ce que vous autres ne trouvez pas foutrement dérangeant que Bella était pratiquement une pute et MAINTENANT elle réalise la plus grosse arnaque du monde en manigançant pour devenir la PETITE AMIE d'Edward ? Est-ce que je suis la SEULE à voir combien elle est mauvaise pour lui ? Vraiment ? Comment est-ce que tout le monde va prendre EC au sérieux en sachant que sa petite amie a couché avec la moitié des voyous de L.A ? »

« ESPECE DE SALOPE HYPOCRITE DE MERDE ! » beugla Alice de l'autre bout de la table.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable devant elle et se précipita vers Bree.

« Alice… » Dit Jasper prudemment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, » dit-elle en posant violemment l'ordinateur devant Bree, « Je ne vais pas la frapper. Je ne me rabaisserai foutrement pas à toucher cette putain d'ordure. »

Elle tourna l'écran pour que Bree puisse le voir.

« Si tu sais QUOI QUE CE SOIT au sujet du passé de Bella, espèce de dingue-mytho de merde, tu sauras qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait pour pouvoir garder un toit au dessus de sa tête et de la nourriture dans sa bouche après qu'elle ait été virée de sa maison par cette garce qu'est sa mère pour s'être défendue contre son enfoiré de beau-père abusif. C'est quoi ta putain d'excuse ? »

Elle pressa une touche et le visage de Bree se décomposa d'horreur alors que ses gémissements fervents et pleurnichards s'échappaient de l'appareil et résonnaient dans la salle de réunion.

« Oh… oh… mon Dieu, » dit-elle en regardant Alice avec incrédulité. « D'où cela vient-il ? Bon sang, où avez-vous eu ça ? »

Alice gronda férocement dans sa direction.

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais baiser avec tout le staff de la tournée de John Mayer ET parader sans qu'ils se rendent compte quelle loser désespérée tu étais ? Quatre d'entre eux t'ont enregistrée, espèce d'imbécile, et ensuite ils se sont foutus de ta gueule dans ton dos. Explique-moi en quoi c'est plus noble que ce que Bella a fait ? Au moins elle avait une foutue bonne raison. Tu étais juste un sac à foutre pathétique et stupide. »

Bree referma l'ordinateur d'un claquement, son visage se tordant de colère.

« Ils avaient dit qu'ils parleraient de moi en bien à John ! Ils avaient promis ! John et moi étions parfaits l'un pour l'autre ! Il avait juste besoin de temps pour s'en rendre compte ! »

Un rire sarcastique jaillit de ma gorge.

« Tu crois que c'est de ça que j'ai besoin, Bree ? Du temps ? » Crachai-je, pas vraiment capable de concevoir le niveau d'illusions qu'elle était capable de cultiver. « Tu ne PEUX pas faire tomber les gens amoureux de toi, nom de Dieu ! Soit ils ressentent une connexion avec toi soit non ! »

« Si ELLE n'était pas là, tu RESSENTIRAIS une connexion ! » s'écria-t-elle en me regardant, pointant Bella du doigt vicieusement alors que son visage devenait écarlate et agonisant. « Elle n'est pas assez BIEN pour toi, EC ! Pourquoi suis-je la seule à voir ça ? Hormis le fait qu'elle a probablement des maladies vénériennes, elle est un cauchemar médiatique ! »

Je jetai un regard furtif en direction de Bella dont le visage était complètement impassible. Mes boules se ratatinèrent. Bella n'était jamais impassible. Ce n'était foutrement pas bon.

« Bree, la seule raison qui fasse qu'elle est un cauchemar médiatique c'est parce que TU as fait en sorte que ce soit le cas ! Et si tu fais un commentaire désobligeant de plus sur elle, je jure devant Dieu et tous les saints, qu'être une femme ne te sauvera pas du fait que je te ferais tomber sur le cul. Fort. »

« Continue ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me faire plus de mal que tu ne m'en as déjà fait ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été si totes aveugle à ce que j'éprouvais pour toi tout ce temps ! »

« Je n'étais pas aveugle, Bree. Je savais EXACTEMENT ce que tu éprouvais. J'ai juste choisi de l'ignorer parce que je n'aurais JAMAIS pu ressentir la même chose ! Je suis AMOUREUX de BELLA ! »

« Et bien, alors t'es foutrement TARE ! »

« Hah ! C'est fort venant de TOI ! »

« TRES BIEN, C'EST A-FOUTREMENT-SSEZ ! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Emmett qui était debout, les paumes posées à plat sur la table, son cou gonflant sous la tension.

« Edward, bordel, calme-toi avant que je n'insère ma Nike pour homme en taille 43 dans ton petit cul… et Bree, » dit-il, les dents serrées, « j'ai passé des putains d'ANNEES à cultiver mon extrême et formidable réserve de sérénité, mais femme, t'es en train de me taper sur le dernier nerf qu'il me reste. » Il inspira profondément et la dévisagea. « Il faut sérieusement que tu la boucles. Maintenant. »

Bree ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre mais elle y pensa à deux fois en voyant les poings d'Emmett se serrer sur la table. Elle ferma la bouche et expira, ses épaules s'affaissant quelque peu.

« Bonne fille, » soupira Emmett avec soulagement en s'écartant de la table puis il se mit à marcher frénétiquement dans la pièce.

« Maintenant, on peut parler de ce problème jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le visage cyanosé, mais laissez-moi en gros, résumer cette énorme connerie. Bree – ton comportement a été foutrement exaspérant. Tu n'as pas simplement menti à propos de ton identité et de tes motivations pour prendre cet emploi, mais tu as trahi les deux personnes qui t'ont donné une incroyable opportunité professionnelle et à qui tu aurais dû montrer au moins UN PEU de foutue loyauté – Alice et Edward. Par dessus tout ça, tu as des putains de tendances au harcèlement, et je suis plutôt carrément sûr que, s'il le voulait vraiment, Edward pourrait porter plainte et te faire jeter en prison avant que tu ne puisses dire, « Wahou, c'est totes injuste. » Tu me suis toujours ? »

Bree balaya la pièce du regard avec méfiance, réalisant finalement qu'elle était dans la merde jusqu'au cou et que l'étau se resserrait rapidement. Elle acquiesça avec hésitation.

« Maintenant, » poursuivit Emmett, « la partie est de toute évidence foutue et il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que tu doives payer pour le montant indécent de malhonnêtetés que tu as perpétré. La question est, qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre de toi ? »

Il regarda dans l'expectative Alice qui secouait la tête et expirait fortement.

« Et bien, je devrais appeler les foutus flics pour ton cas, Bree, ce n'est rien de moins que ce que tu mérites, mais malheureusement mon petit ami sexy à en faire trembler la terre a niqué tout mon esprit de vengeance acharné plus tôt aujourd'hui alors j'ai décidé de passer au plan B, mais tu ferais mieux de croire que c'est une offre que je ne ferais qu'une seule fois, alors je te suggère fortement de l'accepter. »

Un regard d'espoir maussade éclaira soudainement le visage de Bree. Oh, si seulement elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

« Si tu reviens sur cet accord de QUELQUE façon que ce soit… si tu fais ne serait ce que PENSER à me baiser, je te tiens pour fraude, vol, violation de vie privée et détournement de fonds, considérant que tu as utilisé la carte de crédit de la société comme ta source de revenus personnelle. Tant que tu respectes mes conditions j'enterrerais la putain de tonne de preuves que j'ai contre toi, mais UNIQUEMENT si tu acceptes ce qui suit.

Un – Tu t'excuses auprès de Bella pour la prodigieuse quantité de conneries que tu lui as fait subir récemment, et tu ferais mieux de faire des excuses foutrement spectaculaires où j'outrepasserai mon aversion à me salir les poings sur ton visage recouvert de crasse et je te frapperai jusqu'à ce que tu sois de la charpie sanguinolente.

Deux – Tu enverras un communiqué préparé, que j'ai déjà tapé, à TOUS les journalistes auxquels t'as craché ta merde, précisant que les informations que tu leur as envoyées étaient des conneries destinées à discréditer la petite amie de l'homme pour qui tu avais un béguin pathétique d'écolière. Je suis plutôt foutrement certaine que les mots `je suis un tas de merde bonne à rien' fassent une apparition dans le communiqué susmentionné.

Trois - Tu promets de ne plus JAMAIS t'approcher, parler, contacter ou colporter des ragots au sujet d'Edward, Bella ou qui que ce soit présent dans cette pièce. Je vais te surveiller comme un putain de faucon, et si je viens à avoir vent que t'as ouvert ta gueule à propos de n'importe quel membre de la Team Cullen dans le futur, je te ferai couler sous une telle montagne d'accusations criminelles si vite que ça fera ta tête tourner en rond sur ton satané cou. Je m'assurerai aussi que ton petit porno maison apparaisse sur chaque site porno amateur du monde… et HBO. »

Alice dévisagea Bree en attendant et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ce sont mes conditions. Prends-les ou refuse-les. »

Bree regarda autour d'elle nerveusement. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts sous le coup de la panique et de la folie à l'état pur. Bordel comment n'avions nous pas remarqué avant à quel point elle était prodigieusement désaxée ?

« Mais si j'envoie ce communiqué, je ne retrouverai totes jamais un nouveau travail dans la publicité, » dit-elle sèchement, un geignement pubère teintant sa voix.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, chérie, » dit Alice, mielleuse, « Tu ne trouveras plus jamais de travail dans ce milieu de toute façon, je vais envoyer un email avec ton nom et tes pseudos à toutes les compagnies de publicités et de promotions de la côte ouest, leur disant que tu es une traîtresse, et une psychopathe à qui on ne peut pas se fier. Je te suggère de peaufiner ton curriculum vitae et de contacter le Dairy Queen (fast food) le plus près de chez toi, parce que c'est le seul endroit qui envisagera de t'engager une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi. Je peux ne pas t'envoyer en prison, mais PERSONNE n'emmerde MA famille et s'en sort indemne. » Alice regarda Jasper et rayonna de satisfaction. « Wahou. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Il me reste toujours un minuscule soupçon de revanche amère en moi. Excellent. »

Bree me regarda avec les yeux remplis de désespoir. C'était le regard d'un rat qui avait enfin réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son égout et que c'était soit couler soit nager. D'après le regard de résignation et de défaite sur son visage, elle avait décidé de nager.

Sans un mot de plus, Alice plaça un papier et un stylo devant elle. Elle saisit le stylo et signa le document en silence. Alice l'arracha immédiatement de la table et l'enfouit dans son attaché case.

« Et maintenant, montre-moi comment tu t'en sors pour lécher des culs dans des proportions légendaires, » siffla Alice, en montrant Bella.

Je regardai Bree prendre une profonde inspiration et marcher vers Bella.

Le visage de Bella était inexpressif. Aucune expression exceptée l'indifférence ne transparaissait sur ses traits magnifiques.

« Bella, » commença Bree nerveusement, « je veux te présenter mes excuses… »

« Rien à foutre de tes excuses, Bree, » dit Bella calmement. Bree cligna des yeux de confusion.

« Mais Alice a dit que je devais… »

« Ouais et c'est le problème. Tu me présentes tes excuses parce que tu es obligée de le faire, pas parce que tu le regrettes vraiment, et assez sincèrement, j'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. Je veux dire, honnêtement, quand j'y pense, je devrais te présenter mes excuses. Je suis désolée pour toi. Vraiment. »

Le visage de Bree devint dur. « Pourquoi bon sang serais-tu désolée pour moi ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Parce que, » dit Bella patiemment, « bien que j'aie fait certaines choses abominables pour survivre dans la rue, je n'ai JAMAIS trahi les gens qui me faisaient confiance comme tu l'as fait, et de toute évidence l'univers croit aux récompenses karmiques parce que c'est TOI qui te tiens ici dans une pièce pleine de gens qui pensent que tu n'es qu'une espèce de saloperie, tous en train de taper dans l'air silencieusement de satisfaction en te regardant te faire défoncer le cul sans lubrifiant au sens propre comme au figuré, pendant que je suis là dans une robe de couturier qui me fait des seins carrément démentiels. Ca doit faire mal. »

Le visage de Bree vira écarlate et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je vis réellement la vraie Bree – amère et haineuse et pleine de rage, jalouse et mal assurée.

« T'as foutrement pas INTERET à être désolée pour moi, Bella Swan ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire PUTE habillée comme si elle était Cendrillon ! Mais porter des robes de couturier ne change pas qui tu es en dessous ! Tu peux prendre une merde de chien et l'emballer dans un joli papier, mais à la fin de la journée quand le papier s'en va, ce n'est qu'un énorme tas de MERDE ! »

Bella soupira de manière dramatique. « Oh, putain, Bree. Tes mots me transpercent. On ne m'a jamais traitée comme ça. Aïe. Arrête. S'il te plait. »

Bree se mit à hyperventiler. Au moins l'indifférence sur le visage de Bella se dissipait et elle arborait un sourire machiavélique. Elle avança vers moi et commença à laisser glisser ses doigts sur mon torse. Je trouvais tout à coup difficile de prêter attention à quoi que ce soit à part la pulsation électrique qui émanait de ses doigts, à travers ma chemise et sur ma peau.

« Oh, Bree. Ca craint d'être toi, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? » Bella soupira, en continuant de me rendre complètement fou avec ses touchers légers comme des plumes, « parce que pour être réaliste, tu sors d'ici aujourd'hui sans rien – pas de travail, pas d'homme, pas d'avenir, pas de respect de toi-même – et je sors d'ici aujourd'hui avec… lui »

Elle se tourna vers moi et attrapa le revers de ma veste, me tirant en avant et revendiquant ma bouche vigoureusement. Cela me prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, mais heureusement, à la seconde où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, mes hormones passèrent en pilote automatique et je lui rendis systématiquement son baiser, passionnément, avidement, une main plongeant dans ses cheveux épais alors que l'autre trouvait le creux de ses reins, l'attirant contre mon corps en feu et ma queue qui durcissait rapidement. Elle poussa sa langue dans ma bouche et je ne pus retenir le fort grognement embarrassant qui me déchirait. Je remarquai vaguement qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce et que pour eux, j'avais dû émettre le bruit d'un putain d'animal, mais sincèrement, je m'en foutais. Tant que les mains de Bella étaient sur mon corps et que sa langue était dans ma bouche, vous auriez pu me forcer à chanter l'Hymne National Swahili comme un tyrolien pour le reste de ma foutue vie et je serais quand même mort en homme heureux.

Je grognai de nouveau et entendis Alice s'étouffer en arrière plan.

Bella s'écarte de moi et je suis presque foutrement sûr que je ressemblais à un petit garçon à qui on avait donné un nouveau vélo reluisant et qu'on le lui avait ensuite retiré. Je me sentais haleter, et même si je savais que nous étions dans cette salle de réunion pour une raison autre que ravager ma merveilleuse nana, sur ma vie, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser à ce moment précis était de faire sortir tout le monde le plus vite possible pour que je puisse allonger Bella sur cette table géante et nous mettre tous les deux effroyablement en retard pour le lancement de mon album.

« Alors tu vois, Bree, » haleta Bella – _oh, c'est vrai, Bree est toujours là. On est là pour torturer Bree – _« Je me sens désolée pour toi parce que je vais passer le restant de mes jours à aimer et à être aimée de cet homme incroyable, et tu vas passer le restant de tes jours en sachant que tu es passée après une ex SDF qui sentait la pisse. Quel dommage. »

Bree poussa un geignement de frustration et bondit vers Bella, ses mains tendues vers elle. Avant que je ne puisse remplir mon devoir masculin et protéger ma femme, Bella saisit le bras de Bree et le vrilla derrière elle, poussant son autre main contre son omoplate en plaquant le visage de Bree contre le tapis.

Bree heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, et Bella baissa son genou au milieu de son dos en murmurant, « Maintenant, dégage d'ici, bordel, parce que même si Edward a un problème avec le fait de te tabasser, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas mon cas. Ton petit jeu est terminé et tu as perdu. Accepte-le. »

Voir la femme que j'aimais dominer une autre femme physiquement, même une aussi casse couilles et chiante que Bree, provoquait des choses assez étranges au niveau de ma virilité. Une moitié de moi savait que je devrais probablement écarter Bella de Bree pour empêcher la situation de dégénérer en une violence insensée, mais l'autre moitié souhaitait désespérément que le crêpage de chignons et l'arrachage de robe commence aussi tôt que foutrement possible.

_Seigneur, je suis un VRAI pervers._

Bella laissa tomber le bras de Bree et se leva, se dressant au dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle rampait pour se remettre sur ses pieds et s'emparait de son sac. Bree gardait un œil méfiant sur Bella et je ne pus contenir une bouffée de fierté vindicative du fait que ma femme l'avait apparemment terrorisée.

_C'est ma nana._

Jasper se leva et s'approcha de Bree, lui tendant sa carte.

« Bree, voilà le nom d'un ami à moi – un psychiatre à L.A. Tu devrais l'appeler. Tu as quelques problèmes profondément ancrés que tu devrais vraiment traîter. Je m'en serais occupé en personne, mais honnêtement, je ne t'apprécie vraiment pas. S'il te plaît appelle-le. »

Bree prit la carte avec réticence et regarda la pièce. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur moi, humides et pathétiques.

« Au revoir, Bree, » dis-je avec autant de civilité que je pouvais rassembler. « Ne garde pas le contact, d'accord ? »

Elle renifla silencieusement et marcha vers la porte. Quand elle y arriva, elle se retourna et me regarda une dernière fois, et je jure devant Dieu que j'entendis Bella grogner alors qu'elle nouait de façon possessive ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Un jour, EC, » dit Bree à voix basse, « Tu verras que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

J'attirai Bella plus près à mon côté et regardai Bree droit dans les yeux.

« Non, Bree, vraiment pas. »

Elle me regarda pendant un long moment avant de comprendre réellement mon rejet empathique.

« Il est temps que tu partes, » dis-je fermement.

Une acceptation découragée emplit ses yeux en acquiesçant légèrement et en ouvrant la lourde porte de bois, la sourdine feutrée de la moquette épaisse chuchotait au milieu du silence plein d'attente… et ensuite, alors que nous refoulions tous d'énormes soupirs de soulagement et des `tapes m'en cinq' extatiques, Bree était partie.

Quatre minutes et trente cinq secondes plus tard, la salle de réunion résonnait de grognements tranquilles alors que nous nous remettions de l'étreinte de félicitations d'Alice à vous fracasser les os. Elle se lança même dans une mauvaise version rap embarrassante de `Ding Dong, La Sorcière est Morte' qui fit la moindre sensibilité musicale de mon corps se recroqueviller en une minuscule boulette et supplier d'être achevée.

« Alice, » grinçai-je, la douleur de sa performance résonnant encore dans mon cerveau, « Tu as promis à Papa et Maman quand tu avais neuf ans que tu ne chanterais plus jamais devant moi. Pourquoi me trahirais-tu de la sorte ? POURQUOI ? »

Elle me lança un sourire malicieux avant de me frapper le bras fortement, et je jure devant Dieu que je sentais une blessure apparaitre sur mon os.

« Putain AIE, Alice, » m'écriai-je, frottant mon épaule qui gonflait rapidement. « Bordel, comment je suis supposé jouer de la guitare ce soir avec une énorme foutue bosse sur un bras ? »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Oh, merde, Edward, t'as raison, je suis désolée. » Elle frappa mon autre bras tout aussi fortement. « Voilà. Maintenant, ils sont à égalité. »

« Bordel de merde ! » riais-je, pleurnichant de douleur, « tu crois que t'es drôle, hein, espèce de pygmée diabolique ? »

Elle sourit avec douceur et carillonna. « Non. Je SAIS que je suis drôle. »

Jasper arriva derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour d'elle au même moment, Bella passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Jas, » suppliai-je, « S'il te plaît, contrôle ta femme. »

Il fit un petit sourire malicieux et rit. « Désolé, mec. Ma forme de thérapie habituelle pour elle a apparemment été mise sous véto pour une semaine. Ses pouvoirs ténébreux se développent de façon exponentielle. »

Bella grogna. « Jas, si tu crois qu'elle va être capable de tenir un JOUR sans se ruer sur toi, tu te plantes complètement. »

« Hey ! » Protesta Alice, « Tu peux parler, toi, Miss. Quand je suis arrivée dans votre suite cet après-midi, l'endroit tout entier puait le sexe classique, à vous péter le cul, la baise comme des animaux, le sexe comme des lapins, alors n'essaye même pas de me dire que vous êtes restés assis tout l'après midi à jouer au scrabble tous les deux. »

Bella et moi nous regardions en nous souriant, complices, ma queue frétillant au souvenir d'elle penchée au dessus du canapé pendant que je la baisais sauvagement.

« En fait, petite maline, » dit Bella légèrement, « nous AVIONS sorti le plateau du scrabble. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Putain, si vous recommencez tous les deux à débattre sur la validité du mot `jouissance', je jure devant le doux bébé Jésus à fossettes que je vais commencer à vous démembrer. »

Jas grogna doucement et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Femme, si tu t'attends à ce que je fasse ne serait-ce que PENSER au fait d'honorer ton embargo du sexe, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler comme ça, bon Dieu, immédiatement. Tu SAIS ce que ça me fait. »

Il l'attira brusquement contre son corps et l'embrassa avidement, me faisant rougir quand il empoigna ses fesses et frottai son pelvis contre elle.

« Mec ! » m'exclamai-je avec dégoût, détournant les yeux avant que mes globes oculaires ne deviennent spontanément aveugles en guise de protestation, « C'est ma petite sœur ! »

De toute évidence, aucun des deux ne m'avait entendu ou ils avaient choisi de m'ignorer, parce qu'ils continuèrent à se peloter comme si le monde avait succombé à une apocalypse majeure et qu'ils devaient niquer comme des lapins pour repeupler la Terre.

Bella ricana et se tourna pour être devant moi.

« Est-ce que les femmes agressives excitent les hommes ? » demanda-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur mon torse et en caressant mes pectoraux par-dessus mon tee-shirt.

« Swan, tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? » demandai-je avec incrédulité. « Tu n'as pas remarqué que je t'aie prise bestialement contre l'arrière du canapé cette après midi après que tu aies verbalement dégommé Bree ? » Je me penchai et lui murmurai à l'oreille, « et est-ce que tu ne peux ne pas sentir à quel point je suis dur à faire peur depuis que je t'aie vue faire du tae-kwon-do et plaquer la tronche de cette garce calculatrice au sol ? Te voir être si dominante comme ça est foutrement incroyablement sexy. »

Elle se pressa contre moi, et je dus fermer les yeux et serrer la mâchoire pour m'empêcher d'arracher sa jolie robe de son corps.

« Dans ce cas, sexy, » dit-elle calmement, « rappelle-moi de te montrer encore plus de mon côté dominant plus tard. »

_Oh PUTAIN OUI !_

Elle tira ma tête vers le bas et se mit à m'embrasser, bougeant lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, m'invitant à entrer.

« Et bien c'est foutrement mignon, n'est-ce pas ? » s'écria une voix exaspérée derrière nous.

Je m'écartai de Bella pour voir Emmett assis tout seul à la table, un regard triste de frustration sur le visage.

« Oh, non, je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, » dit-il avec sarcasme, faisant un signe de main vers Bella et moi et Alice et Jasper qui le regardaient aussi maintenant. « J'aime regarder des couples en rut se tripoter devant moi pendant que je suis assis ici tout seul et carrément sans amis. Sérieusement. S'il vous plaît continuez. C'est bon pour mon esprit de voir ce que je rate. »

Bella rit et se dirigea vers lui, tirant sur son bras et le forçant à se lever de sa chaise. Il vint vers nous en vacillant et j'avais en fait de la peine pour le grand béta. Je devais l'avouer, Emmett était un type sérieusement cool. Cela me surprit qu'il n'ait personne de particulier dans sa vie.

« Oh, Em, il va y avoir un tas de jolies filles à la fête ce soir, et n'oublie pas que Rob sera là. »

Le visage d'Emmett s'assombrit avec un air renfrogné.

« Premièrement, à moins que Rob ait développé un vagin depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne va m'être d'aucune putain d'utilité du tout ce soir pour satisfaire mon actuel désir dévorant d'avoir un peu de contact intime avec le beau sexe, et deuxièmement, je me fous qu'il soit là ou non. Le Rosbeef est mort pour moi. »

Bella haleta de manière théâtrale.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Em plongea ses mains dans ses poches et soupira. « Je ne veux pas en parler d'accord ? Mais je dirais simplement que si je croise notre Mr. Pattinson ce soir, je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser, et peut être aussi présenter mon pied à son cul. »

« Wahou, ça a l'air sérieux, » dit Alice, « Vous avez eu une querelle d'amoureux ? »

Emmett la dévisagea d'un air ébahi. « Alice, tu sais que tu es une personne minuscule, pas vrai, et que si je le voulais je pourrais t'écraser comme un petit microbe ? »

Alice gloussa et le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de dire, « Mais Emmett, si tu faisais ça, alors je ne pourrais plus te présenter la femme de tes rêves ce soir. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Alice, bon Dieu, de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle regarda rapidement Jasper qui leva les mains en signe d'auto-défense.

« Oh, non. Ne me regarde pas. Tu sais j'aime ma sœur, mais il est certain que je n'envisagerais jamais de l'infliger à aucun de mes amis. »

Mon cœur bondit jusque dans ma gorge.

_Putain._

_Rosalie Hale._

Rosalie allait être là ce soir. Ca pourrait être mauvais. Vraiment foutrement mauvais.

« Alice, » dis-je, une panique soudaine teintant ma voix, « Bordel, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Rosalie allait être ici ce soir ? »

« Qui est Rosalie ? » demanda Bella, perplexe.

« Edward, ça ne va pas être un problème. Vraiment. »

Je riais avec sarcasme.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! » m'exclamai-je, « Elle ne t'a pas violé la bouche la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vue, non ? »

Je sentis Bella tressaillir à côté de moi.

« Oh, Rosalie, » dit-elle, la réalisation la frappant. « CA c'était Rosalie. »

Je n'avais même pas pensé à Rosalie depuis la nuit où j'étais apparu au SNL et qu'elle m'avait sucé la langue juste assez longtemps pour me mettre sérieusement profondément dans la merde avec Bella. Le fait que nous ayons eu une aventure il y a un million d'années n'était pas quelque chose dont j'étais particulièrement fier, particulièrement en considérant le fait que nous étions tous les deux saouls et défoncés à ce moment là. Jasper avait complètement disjoncté quand il l'avait appris. C'était déjà assez mauvais d'avoir un toxico alcoolique comme patient, et une toxico alcoolique en guise de sœur. Il ne pouvait pas gérer le fait que son patient et sa sœur étaient toxicos et alcooliques ensemble. Ca le mettait sérieusement en rogne, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines que Rose était sortie victorieuse de désintox, mais connaissant Rose et son penchant pour se coller des trucs dans le nez, j'avais pris note de la nouvelle avec une bonne dose de scepticisme.

_Ouais, parce que personne ne peut arrêter de sniffer après juste UNE cure de désintox, pas vrai, Cullen ? Ils doivent tous y retourner trois fois comme toi, espèce de putain d'énorme hypocrite._

Je soupirai en réalisant que le cinglé dans ma tête avait raison. Je détestais foutrement quand il avait raison.

« Ecoute, Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour Rose d'accord ? Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques jours et elle s'en sort très bien. Elle est clean et sobre et elle est toujours furax après toi pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée de SNL alors je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle va te faire des avances dans un futur proche. »

« Elle ferait mieux pas, » marmonna Bella dans sa barbe, « je lui dois toujours une claque dans la bouche de la dernière fois. »

Une image mentale de Bella et Rosalie luttant envahit mon cerveau… et ma queue. Seigneur ! Bordel qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi et les visions de lesbiennes violentes récemment ? Ca commençait sérieusement à me gêner.

« Ecoute, » dit Alice résolument, « Rosalie va être ici ce soir. Elle va bien se tenir. Elle va rencontrer Emmett et il va la garder à l'œil et il va complètement craquer. Fin de l'histoire. »

Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment. « Minipouce, je n'ai JAMAIS complètement craqué pour une femme depuis que je suis né. Je doute sérieusement que ça commence ce soir avec l'ex-toxico de sœur de Jasper. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon pote. »

« Pas de problème. C'est une ex-toxico et c'est ma sœur. Tu dis la vérité. »

« On verra, » dit Alice de façon énigmatique. « Plus ils sont grands, plus ils tombent de haut, Em. Souviens-toi juste de ça. »

Emmett roula des yeux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Alice. On n'a pas une soirée où on devrait aller ? »

Alice tapa vivement des mains et commença à nous rassembler vers les portes de la façon la plus autoritaire imaginable.

_Ah, Alice. C'est bon de te retrouver._

Je détestai la voir s'auto flageller à propos de Bree, mais apparemment après avoir fustigé Bree, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Très bien tout le monde, assez bavardé. On a un album à lancer ce soir. Est-ce que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? »

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et marmonnâmes, « Oui, Alice, » alors qu'elle nous faisait entrer dans l'ascenseur et que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bal.

Alors que l'ascenseur descendait, le rythme de mon cœur augmentait, une fine couche de sueur humidifia mes paumes. Je retirai ma main de celle de Bella et l'essuyai sur mon jeans avant de la reprendre, un peu trop fermement.

Elle leva le regard vers moi et murmura, « tu vas bien ? »

J'acquiesçai rapidement et me mettais à respirer un peu plus profondément, poussant l'air sur mon anxiété grandissante avant qu'elle ne s'installe réellement et ne s'enroule autour de mon esprit. Je fermai les yeux et faisais apparaître comme par magie une image du merveilleux visage de Bella penché au dessus de moi alors qu'elle me prenait dans sa bouche, me léchant et me suçant avidement. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta davantage, mais ce n'était pas d'anxiété, alors je supposai que c'était au moins quelque chose. Le fantasme continuait de se dérouler dans ma tête et je me sentais devenir de plus en plus dur à chaque seconde.

Putain.

Je voulais vraiment virer tout le monde de cet ascenseur, presser le bouton d'appel d'urgence et prendre Bella sauvagement contre le mur. Je pouvais presque me sentir glisser en elle, chaude et étroite autour de moi, mes mains cramponnées à son cul incroyable tandis que je m'enfonçai en elle encore et encore.

Tout à coup, je sentis son corps se presser contre le mien, son ventre bougeant contre mon érection lancinante et nécessiteuse. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle me regardait avec un désir féroce.

« Putain, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses en ce moment, Cullen, » dit-elle, sa voix éraillée et sexy, « Mais quoi que ce soit, on va carrééééément le faire plus tard. Ce regard sur ton visage me rend folle. »

Je m'inclinai et murmurai à son oreille, « Penser à être en toi est la seule façon dont j'arrive à me calmer les nerfs pour ce soir. Est-ce que je t'ai dit récemment à quel point j'ai besoin de toi et je t'aime et j'ai envie de te baiser sur toutes les surfaces dures de cet hôtel, et même sur certaines moelleuses? »

Elle empoigna ma tête et m'embrassa brutalement, gémissant quand je plongeai ma langue dans sa bouche, mes bras s'enroulant autour d'elle et la plaquant contre moi.

« Bordel, vous pourriez pas arrêter tous les deux, » gémit Emmett. « Je suis seul et je suis en rut et tous les deux vous aidez foutrement PAS. »

Bella s'écarta et le regard de désir obscène sur son visage allait m'assurer une trique d'enfer pour le reste de la soirée. Foutrement pas bon.

Elle avait dû lire la détresse sur mes traits parce qu'elle tira de nouveau ma tête vers sa bouche et murmura, « Maintenant, arrête de bander en public, Mister Enorme, ou je vais appeler Bree et lui dire de revenir te donner un coup de main. »

_Ohputaindebordeldemerdec'._

Mon visage tremblait alors que mon corps réagissait à ses mots simultanément en drainant tout le sang de ma bite et en faisant mon estomac se tordre violemment.

« Putain de merde, femme, » grondai-je, « comment est-ce possible que tu saches m'allumer ET m'éteindre en temps record. C'est juste ridicule. Je me sens comme un foutu robinet. »

Elle rit silencieusement et reprit ma main, la caressant délicatement tandis qu'elle sentait la tension anxieuse s'immiscer de nouveau dans mon corps.

« Que puis-je dire, bébé ? Je suis celle qui murmure à l'oreille des Trous du Culs. »

Je riais et déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Oui, bébé, tu l'es vraiment._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les portes de la salle de bal, Alice ouvrant le chemin et parlant à toute vitesse en marchant.

« Alors, Bells, ce soir, tu peux rester avec Edward pour un moment et maîtriser la terreur grandissante que je vois inscrite sur tout son visage, mais une fois qu'il a commencé sa prestation sur scène, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à papoter avec les responsables de la maison de disques, les programmateurs des radios et télés, d'accord ? On doit s'assurer que toutes les huiles dans cette pièce ce soir sortent en voulant faire une foutue promo pour l'album d'Edward, pigé ? »

Elle s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de moi, me serrant d'une telle façon que je savais qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas me briser une côte.

« Passe une bonne soirée, ce soir, grand frère, » dit-elle, en me souriant chaleureusement. « Tu le mérites TOTES. »

Elle colla immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche et émit un bruit de grognement étranglé. « Oh, putain. Je crois que je vais être malade. »

Jasper l'entoura de son bras et la conduisit jusqu'aux portes.

« Viens, mon cœur, » dit-il de sa voix super douce de psy, « rentrons là dedans avant que tu ne te mettes à parler de la bite de John Mayer, assassinant efficacement mon égo. »

Elle renifla, « Oh, Seigneur, Jas. Je me sens si sale. »

Emmett, Bella et moi ricanâmes alors que nous les suivions, entrant dans la salle de bal somptueusement décorée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes juste dans l'encadrement des portes pour admirer la vue incroyable.

« Sainte mère de Dieu, » expira Bella de fascination à côté de moi.

Pendant un moment je crus qu'elle commentait la salle qui scintillait de colonnes de lumière multicolore, mais quand je suivis son regard je vis qu'elle regardait une énorme réplique cartonnée de la couverture de mon album, me montrant en train de me passer les doigts dans les cheveux, un froncement inquiet sur le visage.

« Bordel, t'es si sexy quand tu fronces les sourcils, » dit-elle plus pour elle que pour moi.

« Hmmmm, » marmonnai-je, l'attirant contre moi, faisant glisser mes mains le long de ses bras doux comme la soie, « quel dommage que tu mettes perpétuellement un foutu sourire sur mon visage alors. »

« Je vais me chercher à boire, » dit Emmett rapidement, « je sens une cession de tripotage imminente arriver et je crois qu'être complètement bourré est une étape formellement obligatoire. Je reviens. »

Bella ricana en le regardant disparaître dans la foule, ses yeux sombres revenant vers les miens alors que mes doigts se promenaient sur sa mâchoire, les posant finalement sous son menton en relevant sa bouche et en baissant mes lèvres pour…

« Swan ! Cullen ! » S'écria une voix familière.

_Bordel !_

Bella et moi nous tournâmes en vitesse pour voir Rob se diriger vers nous, faisant un signe de la main.

Je devais le reconnaître, le Rosbeef attachant m'avait manqué.

Il nous sourit.

« Foutrement géniale comme fête, tous les deux, » balança-t-il, en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, « Bien que je pense qu'ils auraient dû faire une plus grande maquette de toi, Edward. Je suis plutôt sûr qu'on ne peut pas voir celle là depuis l'espace. »

Je riais, en attirant Bella contre mon côté, pas parce que je ne me sentais pas en confiance à proximité de Rob, mais parce que… bon… d'accord, je ne me sentais pas vraiment en confiance à proximité de Rob.

_Seigneur. Ses cheveux ont l'air carrément super. Merde, comment il fait pour arriver à ressembler à ça ?_

« Ouais, il semblerait que ma publiciste pense que plus c'est grand, mieux c'est, » dis-je, en regardant ostensiblement Bella.

_Joli, Cullen. S'assurer qu'il sache que Bella est à toi et aussi faire une allusion à la taille de ta queue ? Beau boulot._

« J'ai entendu dire, » dit Rob avec un sourire malicieux, « T'as vu de bons films de monstre japonais récemment, Edward ? »

J'étais bouche bée.

_Non. Impossible. Elle n'aurait PAS dit à Rob notre nom spécial pour ma bite. Vraiment ?_

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Rob ? » demandai-je, essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler de honte.

« Oh, rien, » répondit Rob nonchalamment, « je sais juste que Bella est particulièrement fan des monstres énormes, en particulier de Godzilla. Pas vrai, Swan ? »

_Oh bordel._

« BELLA ! » aboyai-je en me retournant pour être face à elle, « Tu as dit à Pattinson pour Godzy ? »

Rob ricana. « Godzy ? Vraiment ? C'est vraiment trop mignon. » Je le dévisageai. « Oh, relax, mec, » dit-il, en souriant comme ce foutu Chat de Cheshire, « Bella connait aussi le nom de ma queue. »

« QUOI ? »

Je me tournai vers Bella qui rougissait furieusement et caressait ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Edward, » dit-elle d'une voix qui était comme un sédatif oral, « Calme-toi, bébé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour quoi tu as besoin de t'énerver. »

Je serrai les dents et essayai de rester calme.

« Bella, je ne suis pas contrarié. Je vais bien. En fait, je vis sur l'Ile du Bien entourée par la Mer de la Putain de Sérénité. Maintenant, dis moi – connais tu ou ne connais tu pas le nom de la bite de Pattinson ? »

Elle rougit de nouveau et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Et bien…oui, mais c'est pas comme si je l'avais vue ou quoi. »

Je fermai les yeux.

_Oh, respire lentement. Inspire, expire. Arrête de serrer les poings. Tu ne vas pas frapper la gueule au sourire satisfait du Rosbeef. Ca vaut pas le coup de s'inquiéter. Laisses couler._

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demandai-je la mâchoire si crispée qu'elle pourrait se bloquer comme ça.

_Cullen ! Bordel pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu n'as PAS besoin de connaître le nom de la bite d'un autre homme !_

« Gigantor, » dit Bella avec malice.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je regardai Rob qui se pinçait le nez en grognant doucement.

« Merci, Swan, » marmonna-t-il calmement, « vraiment merci beaucoup. »

Je regardai Bella de nouveau qui se mordillait les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas sourire.

« Gigantor ? » dis-je, luttant pour contenir l'hystérie bouillonnante en moi. « Wahou. Sympa comme nom. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » s'écria Bella alors que j'aspirai une bouffée d'air bruyamment et m'y accrochai comme à la vie.

Rob me regarda et prit un air renfrogné. « Continue Cullen, je sais que t'en as envie, » soupira-t-il avec résignation, « Finis en une bonne fois pour toutes, d'accord ? »

Une énorme déferlante de rire jaillit de moi tandis que je claquai ma cuisse et redoublai de rire, me tenant l'estomac en braillant comme un putain de singe.

« Oh, putain de Dieu ! » haletai-je alors que Rob recrachait une énorme gorgée de bière et me dévisageait avec exaspération. « C'est hilarant, Rob ! Gigantor ! »

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça teeeeellement drôle que ma queue s'appelle Gigantor ? Pour tout ce que vous en savez, je pourrais avoir une bite géante de star du porno qui est si foutrement énorme qu'elle a son propre code postal ! »

Bella me rejoignit dans mon festival du rire, enroulant ses bras autour de moi alors que j'enfonçai ma tête dans son cou et gloussai comme une fille.

J'entendis Rob ricaner discrètement pour lui et soupirer.

« Rappelez-moi encore une fois pourquoi je vous aime tous les deux, espèces de salauds, » maugréa-t-il.

« Parce qu'on t'aide à rester dans la réalité, Monsieur la Grande Star du Cinéma de tous les Temps, » rit Bella.

Rob roula des yeux et sourit. « Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis, Swan. »

Nous étions encore tous en train de ricaner quand Emmett revint vers nous, une bière à la main, un regard noir de colère luisant dans ses yeux quand il vit Rob.

« Salut, Emmett, » dit Rob avec désinvolture.

« Bonjour, Robert, » répondit Emmett, la voix froide et accusatrice.

Rob releva légèrement un sourcil de surprise. « Euh… comment tu vas, mec ? »

Emmett plissa les yeux.

« Comment je vais ? » dit-il, agissant comme si c'était la question la plus stupide au monde, « Comment je VAIS ? »

Rob fit une grimace de confusion. « Euh… ouais… comment tu vas ? Tu préfèrerais une question à choix multiple ? »

Emmett se mit à rire avec amertume. « Laisse-moi juste te dire ça, Pattinson, et ensuite TOI, dis-MOI comment je vais. » Il plissa les yeux face à Rob et siffla, « Quinze. »

Rob expira fortement, « Oh, merde. »

« QUINZE ! » s'exclama Emmett rageusement.

« Emmett, je suis désolé, j'ai été occupé. »

« QUINZE foutus coups de fil que je t'ai passé et tu pouvais même pas me répondre par texto ? Comment je VAIS ? Je suis foutrement blessé et désabusé Rob, VOILA comment je vais ! »

« Emmett, » dit Rob gravement, « je voulais te rappeler, je le voulais vraiment. Le temps m'a juste échappé, tu vois ? J'ai été REELLEMENT occupé… »

« Trop occupé pour UN coup de téléphone ? UN texto ? Quelque chose pour dire, `Oh, hey Em, je ne suis pas mort quelque part dans un fossé' ? Bon Dieu, Rob. Tu commences à sortir avec tous tes amis super cool de stars du cinéma et tout à coup je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ? C'est comme ça que ça marche ? »

Rob baissa la tête et soupira.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Em, tu as raison, je suis désolé. J'ai été un enfoiré d'égoïste. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner. »

Le regard furieux d'Emmett persistait mais perdait un peu d'intensité. « Je ne sais pas si tu peux. »

Rob passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de frustration. « Euh… oh, je tourne demain. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas sur le plateau et on déjeunerait ensemble ? »

Les yeux d'Emmett s'ouvrirent en grand avant de s'illuminer d'une embarrassante quantité d'excitation. « Bordel, tu te fous de moi ? Je vais accéder et assister au tournage d'un film ET déjeuner avec toi ? Ca le fait ! »

« Ah, Emmett ? » dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main, « Toi et moi sommes censés avoir une séance demain et ensuite s'entraîner, tu te souviens ? »

« Plus maintenant, » dit-il rapidement.

_Mon Dieu, à sa tête, on dirait que tous ses Noëls ont fusionné en un._

_Je devrais déconner avec lui et le faire culpabiliser ? Putain ouais._

« Mais Emmett, » dis-je, en pleurnichant de façon pathétique et en revêtant mon plus beau regard de chiot suppliant, « Je viens juste d'avoir une conversation très dérangeante au sujet du nom de la bite de Pattinson et je pense vraiment que je devrais pratiquer un peu de sérénité. »

Em se retourna brusquement et me regarda fixement. « Quoi ? Vous parliez de sa… quoi ? Putain de Dieu… oh… Seigneur… bon… restes pas planté là comme ça ! Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Je lui faisais mon sourire en coin. « Gigantor. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, » grogna Rob, cachant son visage de ses mains.

Emmett se tourna et regarda Rob de haut en bas avec un air appréciateur.

« Ouaip. Ca semble assez normal, » dit-il doucement.

« J'ai une autre amie qui vient aussi sur le plateau demain, » dit Rob un peu trop fort, essayant apparemment de son mieux de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Quoi ? Qui ? » Dit Emmett en vitesse, la suspicion nouant sa voix.

« Une fille que j'ai rencontré ce soir en fait. Foutrement superbe. Oh, attendez, elle est là. »

Rob tendit le bras et saisit la main de la grande blonde époustouflante qui passait près de nous. Il l'attira dans notre petit cercle et fit les présentations.

« Hey, Rosalie, je veux te présenter mes amis. Voici Bella et… »

« Bonjour Edward, » l'interrompit Rosalie, ses yeux froids durcissant encore en me voyant. « T'as malmené des femmes sans défense récemment ? »

Je secouai la tête et souriais. « Non, Rosalie, je ne malmène que les femmes qui collent leurs langues dans ma gorge sans y être invitées . »

Elle sourit, me rappelant une mangouste sur le point d'arracher la tête d'une vipère. « Je me souviens d'une époque où tu n'étais carrément pas aussi regardant quant à qui rentrait dans ta bouche, Edward, ou quelque autre orifice de ton corps d'ailleurs. »

_Salope._

Bella se hérissa à côté de moi, et j'entourai mon bras autour d'elle, l'attirant plus près.

« D'accord, alors apparemment, vous vous connaissez et détestez tous les deux, » dit Rob, « Excellent. » Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Rosalie et l'orienta à l'opposé de ma direction. « Rosalie, voici Emmett, un autre bon ami à moi. »

Rosalie arrêta de me fixer et se tourna vers Emmett, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement quand elle le vit. Emmett haleta de manière audible et se figea, une expression des plus étranges s'incrustant sur son visage.

Je suis plutôt foutrement sûr qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Rosalie lui tendit sa main, souriant avec douceur.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Emmett, » dit-elle, augmentant son niveau substantiel de sex-appeal.

Emmett ne prit pas sa main. Il resta là, le regard fixe, sa bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Emmett ? » dit Rob avec inquiétude, « Tu vas bien, mec ? »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle doucement, « J'ai enfin rencontré un homme qui a vaguement l'air de mériter mon temps et il est carrément comateux. »

La poitrine d'Emmett émit un étrange gargouillis et sans un mot, ses yeux roulèrent en arrière dans sa tête et il s'évanouit, heurtant la somptueuse moquette avec un bruit étouffé.

_Oh, nom de Dieu._

« Joli, Rosalie, » m'exclamai-je en me penchant sur lui, vérifiant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. « Tu as cassé Emmett. »

Alice apparût, venant de nulle part et dit avec suffisance, « Je vous avais dit qu'il craquerait complètement. »

**Alors, satisfaites du sort de Bree ou vous auriez été totes plus radicales ?**

**Je veux tout savoir…**

**Je ne sais pas si je reposterai avant la fin de l'année alors au cas où je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et d'excellentes fêtes. Et faites attention à vous avec la neige.**

**Bisous**

**Ness**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Je vous souhaite à toutes encore une fois une très bonne année 2011 et que tous vos souhaits se réalisent !**

**Alors, je fais essayer de faire bref, mais je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui sont venues lire mon OS pour le concours et surtout pour m'avoir tellement gâtées avec vos reviews adorables, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tant et j'y tenais vraiment notamment pouyr les non-inscrites à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Votre fidélité et votre soutien sont des cadeaux précieux pour moi !**

**Pour en revenir à cette histoire, je remercie comme toujours ma Libellule qui me corrige et me crée de petites merveilles pour illustrer mes chapitres ma chérie qui me pousse toujours à donner mon maximum, à écrire, à traduire mes Tpas que j'adore et à qui je vais penser très fort le week end prochain mes UPPG chéries qui sont dans mon cœur malgré la distance et mes supers miss de DAL présentes dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Voilà ma Dream Team, je vous adore les filles !**

**Je tiens juste à dédicacer ce chapitre exceptionnellement à deux de mes Tpas en particulier : Cathou et Mumu, celui-ci est pour vous…**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Pauline ****: Coucou Miss, alors ta fidélité et ta réactivité sont décidément exceptionnelles et en plus de ça tu me gâtes toujours avec des reviews géniales ! Alors sache que j'ai trouvé ton idée qu'Edward plaque Bella pour Bree au dernier chapitre très… intéressante^^ Mais n'y compte pas trop quand même, d'accord ? Encore mille mercis pour tout ma belle, pour tes reviews ici et sur l'OS, tu es super ! Bizz**

**Suzan la fan : ****Ca fait plaisir de te revoir passer par là ! Je t'assure que tu vas encore bien rire avec Emmett sur ce coup là^^. Et pour la question que tu m'as posée, tu auras un indice à la fin de ce chapitre… Merci pour ta fidélité. Bizz**

**Audrey : ****J'avoue que j'aurais certainement opté pour une vengeance du même genre que la tienne pour Bree, mais peut être que l'auteur fait partie d'une association de protection des dindes et des bécasses… Merci pour tout. Bizz**

**Coco : ****Hello, je suis d'accord ici avec moi il y aurait peut être eu plus de sang du côté de Bree mais apparemment, nous les françaises, on est plus violentes… Ne t'en fais pas, tu lis The Screamers alors tes culottes n'auront pas beaucoup de répît, fais moi confiance^^. Oh mais vu les reviews que tu me laisses j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à ne pas te pardonner ! Merci de me garantir un fou rire à chaque fois. Bisous**

**Laccro : ****Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre. Bizz **

**Elodie 52 : ****Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, je crois que Bree a fait un paquet de trucs bizarres mais lui voler ses fringues, je le ferais aussi si je le pouvais … et celles qui disent le contraire, je ne les croirai pas! Alors si tu as aimé le passage Emmett/Rob, installes toi confortablement, là t vas adorer… Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Adeline L :**** C 'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que je peux faire se tordre de rire à distance ! Pour Emmett, la suite c'est maintenant alors merci et bisous à toi.**

**Caroline :**** Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit du travail de pro mais je suis flattée du compliment ! C'est vrai qu'un tabassage de Bree n'aurait pas été de trop mais au moins ils n'ont rien à se reprocher. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner. Bizz**

**The Moon : ****Bienvenue ici ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci ! C'est vrai que j'adore les fics que je traduis^^ A bientôt. Bizz**

**The Pipettes : ****Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant et merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur ma traduction ! Bizz**

**Kadopilou :**** Je suis ravie que ce chapitre ait été à la hauteur de tes attentes et encore je suis sûre que tu vas encore adorer celui-ci vu comment tu as aimé la réaction d'Emmett. Bisous**

**Jerry03 : ****Si tu as ri avec les répliques d'Emmett jusqu'à présent, là, ça va être tordant… tu seras prévenue !Merci pour ta fidélité. Bizz**

**Lily-rose : ****Ravie de voir que tu aimes ! Merci et à bientôt.**

**Aussidagility :**** Ah Emmett… son image va être redorée… mdr**

**L : ****Mais non, je fais pas la gueule pour Cruella, tu pouvais pas savoir que ma belle mère était une sorcière ! mdr. Ah c'est cool de voir que je suis pas la seule qui se mettrait bien à prendre des cours d'auto-défense^^ Merci pour ma tranche de fou rire ma belle ! Bizz**

**Aanaii2Ss : ****Désolée, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de prévenir pour la parution des nouveaux chapitres…**

**Tasika : ****Bienvenue et contente que tu aimes autant ! Et je suis vraiment désolée pour ta culotte^^. Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Roucky : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup.**

**Melanie. M-G : ****Coucou, je suis toujours trop contente de voir que cette fic peut donner de tels fous rires ! C'est toujours un bonheur de voir que tu l'aimes tant et je trouve normal de répondre aux lectrices, vous prenez aussi le temps de laisser un mot et c'est ma seule récompense ! Bisous**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bon, Emmett m'a tapé sur les nerfs jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'écrire ce chapitre de son POV, bien que maintenant il se planque dans le garage parce qu'il est terrifié à l'idée que vous ne l'aimiez pas. S'il vous plait soyez sympas avec lui.**

**Chapitre 32 : Un destin frappant :**

**Emmett POV**

« Emmett ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Emmett ? Réveille-toi, mec. »

« Dégage. Chuiallongé. »

« Je sais que t'es allongé, mec. T'es allongé au milieu de la fête de lancement de mon album. Putain, lève-toi, s'il te plait. »

« Doutapis. Faitdubien. Chuuut. »

« Bordel de merde, il a complètement disjoncté ? Emmett ! Allez, mon pote ! Rose attend toujours que tu lui serres la main, espèce d'enfoiré mal poli.»

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Je vis un cercle de visages inquiets m'entourant – Edward était accroupi au dessus de moi, et plus loin, je pouvais voir Bella, Alice, Rob et … elle.

Le monde se dérégla à nouveau alors que mon sang bouillait dans mes veines, chaque muscle se contractant, chaque synapse hurlant de désir, de besoin et de putain de possessivité primitive. _Elle_ me regardait et fronçait les sourcils, son visage parfait crispé et magnifique, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens et m'arrachant toute once de contrôle et de sérénité que j'aie jamais possédée.

_Oh Jésus Christ. Je veux la renifler, la lécher et la mordre pour que tous les autres hommes de cette foutue planète sachent qu'elle m'appartient, maintenant et pour toujours._

« Ah, Em ? » murmura Edward instamment, « je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. J'ai mordu Rose une fois et elle m'a fait tellement mal que j'ai pas pu m'assoir pendant une semaine. »

_Que…quoi… ? Est-ce que j'ai en fait dit ça à voix haute ?_

« Euh, ouais, » dit Edward, « et tu viens juste de le refaire. »

_Seigneur, BORDEL, qu'est-ce qui DECONNE avec moi ?_

Edward soupira. « Tu as du mal à garder ton monologue intérieur `intérieur ' pour le moment, pas vrai, mec ? »

Je me remis à regarder Rosalie. _Je suis carrément sûr que c'est de sa faute._

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? » dit-elle, la confusion s'inscrivant sur son visage.

_Putain de merde, McCarthy. Arrête ça !_

« Euh, il a dit quelque chose à propos du fait que ce soit de ta faute et ensuite `arrête ça', » dit Rob gentiment.

_Rob, je vais te tuer !_

« Wahou, mec, calme-toi. Je répondais juste à la question de la dame. »

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux, attendant que le cyclone vertigineux d'émotions d'homme de Neandertal en moi ne se calme.

Bon Dieu, j'étais devenu exactement le genre de personnes que j'avais passé toute ma carrière professionnelle à essayer de changer, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi.

Bien sûr, elle était belle, mais j'étais sorti avec pas mal de belles femmes. Il y avait quelque chose concernant cette belle femme en particulier qui me déchirait et me donnait envie de lui faire voir la moindre partie de moi. A cause d'elle, ma poitrine se comprimait douloureusement, me forçant à me concentrer pour respirer, et je suis plutôt certain que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que de toute évidence elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous sa robe de satin noire.

Bon, peut-être que ça avait un peu à voir avec ça.

J'étais soudainement très conscient que j'étais en train de vivre une embarrassante session à l'horizontale sur moquette devant la femme qui j'en étais certain allait porter mes enfants dans un futur proche, alors il fallait que je me ressaisisse rapidement pour que je puisse venir à bout de l'importante mission consistant à lui prouver ma génialitude totale et impressionnante.

Je me concentrai durant quelques secondes pour réguler ma respiration erratique, et bientôt mon souffle était lent et régulier.

« Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, » j'entendis Rob dire.

« Je ne suis pas endormi, Pattinson, » soupirai-je, « Je médite pour réaffirmer ma génialitude. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps. »

Je l'entendis ricaner. « Mon pote, si ma génialitude était ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus affirmée, je crois qu'elle pourrait effrayer la charmante Miss Hale ici présente. »

_Il fait quoi cet abruti ? Il flirte avec elle ?_

« J'appellerai difficilement ça flirter, » dit-il sur la défensive, « C'est plus une observation sincère. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je bondissais sur mes pieds, mes yeux se plissant en remarquant comment le bras de Rob était enroulé de manière possessive autour de la taille de mon ange. Elle le regardait avec une expression qui me disait que son toucher ne la répugnait pas complètement.

In-foutrement-acceptable.

Je rabaissai l'intense jalousie qui anéantissait ma sérénité comme une putain de masse, et je scellai ma bouche fermée pour pouvoir m'accorder une bonne conversation _privée._

_Ok, McCarty. Contente-toi de te calmer. Ne fais pas peur à cette fille juste parce que tu veux tuer tous les hommes qui ont jamais posé leurs mains sur elle, y compris Edward et le beau Rosbeef. Tu peux le faire. Tu es un enfoiré bien-pensant. Tu es Emmett Baiseur McCarty. Vas travailler._

Je tendis ma main en direction de la déesse devant moi.

« Bonjour, Rosalie, » dis-je aussi doucement que possible, considérant le fait que son nom sur ma langue était une des expériences les plus sensuelles de ma vie. « Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas accueilli correctement plus tôt. Je suis Emmett Baiseur McCarty. »

_Seigneur ! Beau début, idiot !_

Elle fronça un sourcil dans ma direction et me lança un sourire en coin, plaçant sa main dans la mienne, l'électricité fraîche de ses doigts faisant mon cœur tenter de frapper ma poitrine comme un maudit marteau-piqueur.

« Emmett Baiseur McCarty, hein ? » dit-elle avec tant de séduction que je dus résister au besoin de déchirer ma chemise et de frapper mon foutu torse comme Tarzan, « C'est une menace ou juste un vœu ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et je me joignis à eux.

« Ca dépend, Miss Hale, » répondis-je, portant sa main à ma bouche et frôlant sa peau douce de mes lèvres.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa d'elle alors que mes lèvres s'attardaient sur sa main, sa voix devenant saccadée quand elle dit, « De quoi ? »

« De comment tu me supplies, » dis-je calmement, essayant de garder ma voix assurée alors que l'image d'elle s'agenouillant devant moi, tremblante et suppliante, bombardait mon esprit.

Bon sang. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie. Je le voulais tellement que je pouvais le goûter. Je voulais qu'elle s'incline devant moi et admette combien elle me désirait. Je voulais qu'elle gémisse et halète qu'elle avait tant envie de moi.

_Putain, c'est juste si mal._

« T'as carrément raison c'est mal, McCarty, » dit-elle sur un ton condescendant alors qu'elle écartait sa main de moi, « je n'ai jamais supplié pour une seule chose de toute ma vie – encore moins pour un homme – et je ne compte vraiment pas commencer maintenant, en particulier, pas pour quelqu'un qui est apparemment complètement imbu de sa personne. »

_Oh, le jeu est ouvert, Blondie. Tu crois que tu peux me rejeter ? Repenses-y, mon cœur._

« T'as qu'à continuer de te dire ça, bébé, si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux, mais la façon dont tes pupilles se sont dilatées quand j'ai embrassé ta main me racontent une autre histoire. »

Ses yeux scintillèrent de colère.

_Ouais, t'aimes pas que je découvre tes failles, pas vrai, ma belle?_

« Premièrement, » siffla-t-elle, « je ne suis pas ton `bébé'… » – Je grognai. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, bébé – « … Et deuxièmement, la seule vérité que je connaisse c'est que tu es un abruti présomptueux qui a à peu près autant de chances de me peloter que Britney Spears en a de gagner le prix de la `Mère de l'Année.' Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, connard ? »

Je riais.

« Seigneur, t'es sexy quand t'es en colère. »

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

« Je suis sexy tout le temps, abruti, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Quand je suis en colère, je suis foutrement magnifique. »

« Très bien, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver ailleurs, » marmonna Edward à côté de moi, « je ne peux vraiment pas supporter toute cette excitation verbale. »

Rosalie se tourna vers lui et dit hargneusement, « Bordel, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Cullen. Il n'y a aucune excitation ici, ni verbale, ni autre, et certainement pas avec cette montagne sur pieds d'illusions narcissique. »

Edward ricana et attira Bella plus près de lui. « Rose, je te connais assez bien pour reconnaître quand tu craques sur un mec, et il semble que mon pote Emmett te met dans TOUS tes états. »

_Dis-lui, E-man !_

« Mec, je suis en train de lui dire, et pour la dernière fois, m'appelle pas E-man putain, d'accord ? C'est pas cool. »

_Espèce de connerie de monologue intérieur-extérieur !_

« Euh… je déteste montrer du doigt l'évidence flagrante, » dit Rob, en faisant légèrement la moue, « Mais est-ce que l'un de vous a envisagé que Rosalie est plus qu'excitée à cause de moi ? »

Alice ricana fortement avant de couvrir sa bouche de sa main et de sembler penaude. « Oh, merde, c'était pas une blague, non ? »

Rob la dévisagea. « Non, ce n'en était pas une, toi espèce de minuscule destructrice d'égo de Pattinson. »

« Oops, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, foutrement `oops' c'est sûr, Minipouce. »

Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'approchais de Rosalie, jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux bleus froids me regardaient avec une défiance vigoureuse.

Bon Dieu, cette femme était féroce. Elle faisait ressortir de moi toutes ces parties de mon être que j'avais verrouillées, et je sentais les émotions brutes et primaires que j'avais eu tant de mal à maitriser se frayer un chemin hors de moi dans un effort pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, une femme infestait ma sérénité creusant sous ma peau et fracassant mon zen soigneusement acquis… et une part de moi – une part étonnamment importante – trouvait cela excitant à en faire exploser les couilles.

Je sentais mes lèvres se relever en un sourire quand je vis son torse se bomber et s'affaisser rapidement alors que j'approchais. Elle me fixait, mais elle ne tentait pas de s'éloigner.

_Oh, ouais. Elle le ressent totalement elle aussi._

« Tout ce que je ressens, » grinça-t-elle tandis que ses yeux me détaillaient, « c'est une légère nausée. »

Je vacillais à quelques centimètres d'elle, mes lèvres au dessus de sa peau, inspirant son odeur et regardant ses yeux cligner quelque peu, même si je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait vraiment difficilement de s'en empêcher. Je vis ses tétons durcir sous mon regard intense et je ressentis une vague de puissance irréaliste.

Ta bouche dit une chose, bébé, mais ton corps dit quelque chose d'autre.

Bordel, ses tétons sont épatants.

_Seigneur, McCarty, tu es censé être plus conscient de toi-même que ça. Arrête de la reluquer comme si tu voulais transformer sa robe en confettis, tu veux ?_

« Euh Emmett, » dit Rob avec une pointe de gêne, « je déteste parler comme un gosse de cinq ans, mais je l'ai vue le premier. »

Je remarquai vaguement le bras de Rob se resserrant autour d'elle. J'éclatai pratiquement de rire.

De façon réaliste, peu importait ce qu'il faisait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'il vienne juste de la rencontrer ou non ou qu'il soit marié avec elle. Rien n'avait d'importance hormis le fait qu'elle était faite pour moi. Elle le savait et je le savais, et je suis presque sûr que le serveur mal dégrossi qui passait avec ses petits fours le savait.

Je soupirai.

_Merde. Apparemment, je n'ai aucune chance de contenir mon barbare interne. Je pourrais aussi bien l'accepter comme le crétin que je suis._

« Je suis désolé, Rob, » dis-je en vrillant mon regard avec celui de l'inspiratrice aux cheveux blonds de toutes mes futures érections, « Mais tu n'as aucune chance avec Rosalie, peu importe que tu l'aies vue le premier ou non. Elle est à moi. Accepte-le. »

Les yeux de Rosalie envoyèrent des éclairs de colère. « A toi ? Pourquoi espèce de chauvin à la con ! Pour ton information, McCarty, j'ai un _rencard _avec Rob demain. Je crois que ça fait valser ta théorie ridicule par la fenêtre, hein ? »

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles à ce rencard, » dis-je fermement.

« Oh, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que d'ici quatre vingt dix minutes tu seras dans mon lit à hurler mon nom et tu oublieras tout concernant les autres hommes que tu as baisé, y compris Edward et sa super-queue… » – à cela, Edward s'étrangla presque avec sa propre salive – « Et tu ne te souviendras même plus qui est ce putain de Rob quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, peu importe à quel point il est canon. »

Rob souffla fortement.

« Mec, c'est carrément foutrement hors de propos, excepté la partie disant que je suis canon, qui est en fait plutôt sympa, mais quand même – tu ne peux pas parler à une femme comme ça. Si j'étais un homme violent, je te demanderais de me suivre dehors immédiatement, mais considérant que je ne le suis pas, et parce que tu me terrorises avec ton amas de muscles surnaturels, je vais simplement me contenter de te regarder durement. Prends ça. »

Rob me regarda durement avec intensité. J'essayai de ne pas rire. Il souffla de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi, Emmett ? Un moment, t'es totalement sur cette putain de lune parce que je t'emmène sur le tournage avec moi, et la minute suivante, t'es en train de me voler la fille qui me plaît ET d'insulter ma capacité à marquer les mémoires ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Je soupirai.

Il avait raison.

Comment pourrais-je expliquer ce qui m'arrivait ?

« Rob, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, » dis-je, mes yeux s'adoucissant vers lui. « T'es un mec génial, et on a passé du bon temps ensemble, mais… »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de frustration. « Tu me sors le discours de `c'est pas toi, c'est moi' ? J'en reviens pas d'entendre ça. »

« Ecoute, Rob, ne t'énerve pas… »

« Ne t'énerve pas ? Emmett, tu m'as traqué pendant des semaines. Tu as laissé QUINZE messages sur mon portable durant ces derniers jours, et soudainement, tout ça s'évapore parce que tu craques sur la femme qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas devenir une amie intime de Gigantor dans un futur très proche ? Je capte simplement pas. »

« Rob, c'est très simple, » dis-je en me tournant pour faire face à l'incarnation de la perfection faite femme qui me fixait comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse, « Autant j'apprécie le fait que tu sois un homme à la beauté dévastatrice avec un montant astronomique de sex-appeal, te comparer toi et Rosalie c'est comme comparer un morceau de charbon avec un diamant – _tu _peux m'émoustiller et me réchauffer, mais _elle… elle_ est simplement éblouissante. »

J'entendis un bruit étranglé et je vis Rob devenir rouge de colère et d'incrédulité.

« Sans t'offenser, » ajoutai-je, sans conviction.

Rob me dévisagea férocement. « Sans t'offenser ? Sans t'offenser bordel ? Je peux être éblouissant, putain! Des tas de personnes ont été éblouies par moi, nom de Dieu ! Je reçois des milliers de lettres et d'emails TOUS LES JOURS de personnes qui ont été éblouies par moi. Des MILLIERS ! » Il regarda notre petit groupe frénétiquement. « Y a-t-il eu un mémo qui a circulé disant que c'était la `Journée de Destruction de l'Ego de Pattinson', parce que c'est foutrement dingue. Je suis un bout de charbon, incapable d'éblouir ? C'est quoi ce bordel? »

Je regardai Rosalie. Son visage était rouge et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise, me laissant apercevoir sa langue. Je voulais sérieusement la lécher. Pendant des heures.

_T'as aimé que je te qualifie d'éblouissante, n'est-ce pas, bébé ?_

Elle me regarda en fronçant un sourcil, et tira le bras de Rob autour d'elle.

Merde.

Elle me provoquait me défiant de lui prouver que j'étais un putain de gladiateur. Seigneur, cette femme avait des problèmes.

Cependant, j'avais un besoin urgent et désespéré de briser le bras de Rob en différents endroits afin qu'il ne soit plus jamais capable de la toucher. De toute évidence, j'avais aussi des problèmes.

Par un certain petit miracle, je tins bon et lui fais baisser les yeux, ignorant le fait que Rob était toujours en train de divaguer bruyamment à propos de ses prouesses d'éblouissement.

« Kirsten Dunst, Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan, Megan Fox – certains de ces noms te disent quelque chose, Emmett ? Parce qu'elles ont TOUTES été éblouies par moi. TOUTES ! Ellen Degeneres m'a tripoté le cul, nom de Dieu et ELLE N'AIME MEME PAS LES HOMMES ! »

Je gardai le regard focalisé sur Rose, ne gardant mon corps qu'à quelques petits centimètres du sien, serrant les dents pour résister à la chaleur magnétique qui émanait d'elle.

Quand elle réalisa que je n'allai pas bouger ou réarranger la tête du Rosbeef pour elle, elle prit un air renfrogné.

_Wahou. Forte femme._

« Il n'y a pas une chance sur Terre pour que tu poses JAMAIS tes gigantesques pattes sur moi, Emmett McCarty, je peux te le promettre… et quant au fait que Rob ne puisse pas m'éblouir, tu te trompes foutrement. »

Elle se tourna vers Rob et saisit son visage, l'attirant jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassant passionnément.

J'entendis Edward grogner, « Merde, Rose, tu peux pas juste passer une journée sans violer la bouche de quelqu'un ? »

« La ferme, bébé, » murmura Bella aussitôt, « C'est la plus grande action qu'ait connu Rob ces derniers mois. »

Je regardai avec horreur Rosalie ouvrir la bouche et continuer de ravager les lèvres parfaites de Rob.

Putain !

Une explosion de rage et de jalousie déferla en moi. J'expirai rapidement en essayant de la dissiper avant que je ne m'avance et que je n'arrache la belle gueule attendrissante du Rosbeef. Cela n'aida pas quand il passa ses bras autour d'elle et se mit à gémir.

_Allez, McCarty. Reprends-toi. Elle fait ça pour te punir… pour te rendre jaloux, et ça marche. Elle joue avec toi comme avec un pion, mec._

_Putain, cette femme va requérir du travail. Je peux dire qu'elle me veut autant que je la veux, mais c'est une joueuse. Elle est habituée à avoir ce qu'elle veut, quand elle le veut. Elle est habituée à ce que les hommes la poursuivent, la vénèrent. Elle aime jouer selon ses propres règles._

_Bon, ça ne va carrément pas marcher avec moi. Je ne suis pas une de ces lopettes geignardes qui peut être manipulée et dominée, cédant à chacun de ses caprices. Je suis un homme. Pour être pragmatique, je suis L'homme – le seul homme qu'elle voudra regarder à jamais, et toucher et avec qui être pour le reste de sa vie – et si elle ne le réalise pas maintenant, alors elle n'a pas idée de ce qui va la frapper._

Elle s'écarta d'un Rob apparemment en état de choc et me regarda avec défi.

« Et bien, » dit Rob, le souffle court, me regardant, fier de lui, « Sois témoin de la toute-puissance du pouvoir d'éblouissement Pattinson, mec. Prends ça, McCarty. »

Les yeux de Rosalie incendièrent les miens. Elle me défiait de m'opposer à lui, de me battre pour elle, de céder à l'attrait primal fascinant qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas à qui elle avait à faire.

Je lui souriais et me penchai sur elle, laissant planer mes lèvres au dessus de son oreille alors que je murmurai, « j'espère que tu as apprécié ça, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu embrasses un autre homme, et crois-moi quand je dis que d'ici la fin de la nuit, tu me supplieras de te faire crier mon nom et de t'anéantir pour n'importe quel autre homme… et quand je t'entendrai supplier pour ça, je pourrais simplement t'exaucer. »

Elle se recula légèrement, me dévisageant comme un ange furieux, avant de s'incliner vers moi, ses mains sur mon torse, brûlant comme un trou sur ma peau et mes os, son corps se pressant quasiment contre le mien, sa bouche parfaite soufflant de l'air chaud sur mon oreille.

« Foutrement improbable, » murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire méprisant alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière et passai ses bras autour de Rob d'un geste possessif.

Putain de Dieu. Cette fille était forte. Elle connaissait parfaitement les armes dont elle disposait et comment en tirer le meilleur avantage pour décimer le self-control d'un homme.

Au moins elle savait que j'étais totalement à l'épreuve des balles.

« Fais-moi savoir quand tu changeras d'avis, » dis-je, en m'écartant, la sentant me regarder alors que je me mêlai à la foule qui nous entourait. J'exhalai lourdement en m'éloignant d'elle, le besoin dévastateur en moi s'agrippant à mes tripes avec des griffes métalliques.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar et attrapai une bière, la descendant rapidement et tentant de m'organiser.

Cette fille était mauvaise pour moi à bien des égards. C'était une ex-junkie, elle sortait juste de désintox, et elle avait eu une liaison avec Edward. Les complications étaient nombreuses et diverses, mais il semblait que je n'avais pas le choix sur ce coup là. Apparemment mon corps et mon esprit avaient décidé qu'elle était ma destinée, et bon sang, qui étais-je pour contrecarrer quelque chose comme ça ?

Je regardai en direction d'où elle se tenait avec Rob.

Edward et Bella étaient partis, sans doute pour régler d'importantes affaires pour le lancement, ou plus probablement pour trouver un coin sombre où se sauter dessus.

Jasper et Alice se tenaient à proximité. Les mains de Jasper étaient sur les fesses d'Alice et elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse et ses épaules. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir leur excitation de là où je me tenais.

Edward et Bella.

Alice et Jasper.

Tout ce temps, j'avais levé les yeux au ciel devant eux et leur manque de contrôle à proximité l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais pas compris comment ils pouvaient être si faibles pour laisser le désir physique se transformer en obsession.

Et bien, maintenant, je comprenais. Même en étant à une dizaine de mètres de Rose je ressentais l'effet qu'elle avait sur mon corps. Ma bite était comme une putain de boussole et elle était mon Nord magnétique.

Elle se pencha vers Rob et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se mit à rire et l'attira contre son corps. Je serrai la mâchoire et luttai contre l'envie dévorante de traverser la pièce à toute vitesse et de lui massacrer sa jolie petite mâchoire.

Bordel de merde.

Je recrachai une gorgée de bière et essayai de détourner les yeux d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Elle continuait de se coller à lui, ses mains touchant son torse, son visage. Elle passa ses mains dans ses putains de cheveux, mais durant tout ce temps elle n'avait cessé de me lancer des regards furtifs, s'assurant que je regardais. S'assurant que sa torture fonctionnait.

C'était le cas. Ca me faisait bouillir de rage, de jalousie et d'un esprit de possession surdimensionné. Je détestais ça, mais je ne cèderai pas. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber le jeu et admettrait ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

Une musique douce et sexy emplit la pièce et je la regardai avec horreur entraîner Rob vers la piste de dance. Elle dut littéralement le traîner, car le regard de terreur abjecte sur son visage expliquait clairement qu'il préfèrerait s'arracher un bras plutôt que de danser en public.

Cependant, dès que Rosalie l'eût emmené là où elle le voulait, il sembla tout oublier de sa phobie de la danse quand elle commença à se frotter tout contre lui effrontément. Elle se tourna pour que ses fesses soient contre son sexe, se reculant contre lui alors que ses mains saisissaient brusquement ses hanches.

PUTAIN DE DIEU !

Je reposai ma bouteille de bière dans un claquement sec sur le bar, faisant lever les yeux du barman sur moi avec méfiance.

« Désolé, » marmonnai-je dans un souffle, en crispant la mâchoire et en priant pour que mon corps n'aille pas sur cette piste de danse pour commettre un meurtre. J'essayai d'utiliser toutes les astuces que j'avais apprises en entrainement de sérénité. Elles ne marchaient pas. Je ravalai l'explosion d'obscénités que je voulais tout à coup hurler à pleins poumons.

Je m'écartai du bar et commençai à avancer lentement en direction des participants à cette mascarade qui se tortillaient outrageusement en dansant, ce qui annihilait mes derniers soupçons de contrôle. Je sentis mon visage s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai, et je vis le visage de Rose s'illuminer de l'éclat du triomphe vicieux tandis que je m'arrêtais devant eux, ma main se posant sur l'épaule de Rob, le faisant sauter et tourner sur lui-même.

« Rob, » dis-je malgré mes dents serrées, regardant la créature diabolique face à moi, « pourrais-tu s'il te plait nous excuser un moment. J'ai besoin d'échanger quelques mots en privé avec Miss Hale. »

Rob leva les yeux sur mon visage assassin et fronça les sourcils.

« Ecoute Emmett, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec toi ce soir, mais si tu penses l'espace d'un instant que tu peux m'intimider pour que je te laisse seul avec Rosalie, alors tu as… »

« Rob, bouge maintenant avant que je ne me mette à te briser les doigts. »

« D'accodacc, je vais par là bas parler avec Bella si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Il partit rapidement d'un air furieux. Je le remarquai à peine.

Je glissai un bras autour de la taille de Rosalie et l'attirai à moi. Elle approcha volontiers, son corps se plaquant contre le mien, me faisant soupirer de soulagement et hurler pour plus en même temps. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et s'y accrochèrent, ses doigts jouant délicatement avec les cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque, me rendant fou de désir. Ma queue était dure et douloureuse entre nous, et je savais qu'elle pouvait la sentir parce qu'elle se pressait contre elle, souriant avec satisfaction quand un grognement rauque émana de ma poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas gagné, tu sais, » dis-je de ma voix grave et assombrie par le désir.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle alors que son corps bougeait contre le mien au rythme de la musique. « Parce qu'il semblerait que ce soit le cas. »

Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur son cul magnifique, le prenant tendrement en coupe. Elle mordit sa lèvre et tenta de réprimer un gémissement.

« Pense à ça comme une salve stratégique, » dis-je, en promenant mes mains sur sa cage thoracique, souriant en la sentant trembler sous mes doigts. « Il faut que je te montre l'ampleur de ma puissance de feu pour te faire comprendre les conséquences du fait de me provoquer. »

Mes mains remontèrent sur son bras gauche, saisissant sa main derrière ma tête et la poussant vers le bas entre nous, la forçant à sentir la longue dureté souffrant pour être libérée dans mon pantalon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je guidais ses doigts de bas en haut sur ma longueur lancinante.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une arme énorme que tu sais t'en servir, » dit-elle le souffle court, ses doigts continuant à serrer et à me caresser au travers du tissu tendu de mon pantalon.

« Oh, je sais m'en servir, bébé, » dis-je alors que mes mains effleuraient doucement ses tétons tendus. « Je connais déjà ton corps, Rose. Je connais chaque zone érogène sans avoir à les chercher. Je sais exactement comment te faire exploser de tellement de plaisir que tu verras des étoiles et nommeras tous les saints. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je le sais, mais je le sais. »

J'inclinai ma tête et embrassai son cou, inspirant son odeur alors que ma langue sortait brièvement pour se délecter de sa chair délicate, mes dents taquinant délicatement le point de pulsation ou sa gorge rejoignait son épaule. Elle haleta fortement et agrippa ma queue vigoureusement, sa respiration devenant lourde et brutale.

« Je connais chaque façon de te faire perdre la tête, Rosalie Hale, » sifflai-je, relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, « Mais on va faire les choses à ma manière pas à la tienne. »

« Vas en enfer, » dit-elle, essayant de paraître fâchée, mais sa tête retomba en arrière et son corps se pressa contre mes mains tandis que mes doigts planaient encore au dessus de ses mamelons.

« Toi d'abord, » grognai-je, mes mains abandonnant son corps et m'écartant d'elle.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens alors que son visage rougissait de colère.

_D'accord, McCarty, il est temps de ne pas mâcher ses mots. Tenir ou plier, bébé._

« Tu arrêtes de jouer, et sois sincère et ouverte avec moi, et on pourra envisager une nuit de plaisir comme rien de ce que nous avons connu l'un et l'autre, » dis-je, en serrant les dents en luttant contre chaque traitre de muscle de mon corps qui était actuellement en train de hurler pour la toucher. N'importe quelle partie d'elle. « Mais si tu continues d'essayer de me manipuler comme une de tes tapettes de copains mondains, je serais hors d'ici si foutrement vite que ta tête tournera. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Elle me regarda fixement, ses yeux incandescents, lourds de désir, d'envie et de furie à l'état brut. Mon corps tremblait pratiquement de besoin pour elle, mais il était plus que certain que je ne la laisserai pas voir ça. Bon, excepté l'énorme bosse dans mon pantalon mais sincèrement, à ce stade, il n'y avait pas de moyen de la cacher à moins d'appeler David Copperfield.

« T'es un connard, » s'écria-t-elle avec amertume.

Je pris ça comme un compliment.

« Et tu es la femme la plus sexy sur laquelle j'aie jamais posé les yeux, » dis-je ouvertement. « Tu entends ça ? Ca s'appelle l'honnêteté, Rose. Tu pourrais vouloir essayer de temps en temps. C'est très libérateur. »

« Vas te faire foutre. »

« Bon, on arrive à quelque chose. Comment voudrais-tu que j'aille me faire foutre ? Ne te retiens pas. Sens-toi libre d'utiliser des accessoires et des costumes – je suis totalement ouvert à ça. »

Elle se mit à rire avec dérision.

« Tu es incroyable, McCarty ! » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je pris également cela comme un compliment. « Tu restes là à cracher toute cette connerie comme si tu me connaissais ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, ou de ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu crois que je vais tomber à genoux et te supplier de me baiser parce que t'as une grosse bite ? » En fait, ce serait sympa. « Tu te fais sérieusement des putains d'illusions. »

Je m'avançai vers elle, serrant les poings pour ne pas la toucher, la déshabiller et la baiser ici sur cette foutue piste de danse, alors que mes yeux la détaillaient et que j'imaginai toutes les choses que mon corps m'implorait de lui faire.

Quand je parlais ma voix débordait du désir que je ne semblais pas contrôler auprès de cette merveilleuse casse-couilles exaspérante.

« Bébé, tu peux continuer de te dire que tu ne veux pas de moi autant que tu veux. Ca n'en fera pas une vérité. T'as tellement envie de moi que ça te fait peur. Tu as envie de moi comme tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aucun autre homme que tu as rencontré. Tu me veux malgré le fait que tu saches que je ne vais pas te laisser me contrôler et toujours avoir ce que tu veux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêterais pas simplement de lutter contre ça et tu ne me laisserais pas te mettre la tête à l'envers ? »

Je m'arrêtai juste avant que nos bustes ne se touchent et que ses yeux bleus enflammés ne brûlent dans les miens.

_Allez, Rose. Ne combats pas ça. S'il te plait. Pour notre bien à tous les deux._

« Tu ne pourrais pas me mettre la tête à l'envers avec un manuel d'instruction et une caisse de dynamite, abruti, » ragea-t-elle, calmement.

Je soupirai et baissai la tête.

« Bordel, Rosalie, ça aurait pu être si facile si tu avais juste laissé tomber toute cette connerie superflue. On pourrait tous les deux être nus ensemble à l'heure qu'il est et je pourrais être en train de te donner le premier orgasme d'une longue série, mais tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, pas vrai ? Comme c'est dommage. »

Je me penchai et pris son visage en coupe, passant mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pulpeuse. Elle haleta doucement et le feu quitta ses yeux brièvement avant que les murs ne se reconstruisent et qu'elle ne frappe ma main pour l'éloigner.

« Il faudra que tu laisses entrer quelqu'un un jour, Rosalie, » dis-je à voix basse, « j'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit moi. Tu mérites que ce soit moi. »

Elle me fixa à son tour impassiblement. Malheureusement, même cela faisait souffrir ma queue.

« Je sors d'ici dans environ cinq secondes, alors si tu veux me dire quelque chose, maintenant c'est le moment. »

Elle fronça un sourcil dans ma direction et commença le compte à rebours, « Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un. »

Je secouai la tête d'incrédulité.

« Au revoir, McCarty, » dit-elle doucement, une ombre d'incertitude vacillant dans son regard.

Je soupirai et lançai un dernier regard à ma déesse avant d'enfouir mes mains dans mes poches et de réajuster mon érection en me retournant pour partir.

« Au revoir, Rose. »

Je sentis la chaleur de son regard sur mon dos alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

Putain.

Femme foutrement magnifique, têtue et ultra-sexy. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste admettre que j'étais sa destinée et passer à autre chose ? Stupide orgueil de merde.

J'arrivais près de Bella et Rob qui me regardaient tous les deux, le regard interrogateur.

« Elle est toute à toi, mec, » soupirai-je, en regardant en arrière vers l'endroit où Rose se tenait toujours, les mains sur les hanches avec un air de défi.

« Vraiment ? » dit Rob, l'air plein d'espoir.

« Non, pas vraiment, connard, » grognai-je en m'éloignant, « Approche-toi d'elle et je t'arrache ta putain de bite. »

« Bon à savoir, » s'exclama Rob dans mon dos.

Seigneur, je vais lui devoir les plus impressionnantes excuses possibles demain matin. J'ai été un enfoiré de premier ordre avec lui toute la soirée et il ne le mérite foutrement pas. Bravo, McCarty. T'es une légende effrayante.

Je sortais de la salle de bal et me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs, me rendant rapidement vers ma chambre avant de claquer la porte et de m'écrouler sur le canapé de frustration. Je fermai les yeux et repoussai ma tête contre le coussin, essayant désespérément de me retenir de redescendre jusqu'à la salle de bal en courant pour trouver Rosalie et la supplier d'oublier ce que j'avais dit.

J'avais l'impression que ma peau s'arrachait de mon corps, tant elle était avide de son contact. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel et même si cela me terrorisait, je devais le reconnaître, c'était intoxiquant au possible. J'avais traité un nombre incalculable d'accrocs ces dernières années, mais c'était la première fois que je comprenais réellement ce qu'ils traversaient. Tout le reste de ma vie s'était soudainement dissipé en arrière plan et avait été remplacé par mon besoin d'elle supplantant tout. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était elle.

Je grognai d'exaspération et retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, me levant et ôtant ma chemise alors que je me précipitai vers le frigo et y prenais une bière. Je pris une longue gorgée et ouvris le menu du room service, soudainement vorace et dans le besoin urgent d'un foutu cheeseburger avec tout ce qui va avec.

Je passai un rapide coup de fil au room service et terminai le reste de ma bière en tournant en rond impatiemment.

Cinq minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte et je me précipitai pour ouvrir.

Je n'avais pas aussitôt tourné la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une Rosalie très énervée et hautement baisable déboulait dans la pièce.

« Comment oses-tu ? » hurla-t-elle en poussant ses mains contre mon torse nu, « Putain comment OSES-tu me rencontrer et voir à travers moi et me troubler au-delà de tout ce que j'ai JAMAIS été et ensuite me LAISSER, désespérée et avide, et ne sachant pas comment réagir, parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi auparavant et PERSONNE ne m'a JAMAIS parlé comme tu l'as fait ce soir, et bien que ça m'ait horripilé, j'ai secrètement adoré ça parce qu'après tant d'années où les gens ne faisaient que me dire oui à cause de mon apparence, c'était en fait complètement incroyable que quelqu'un regarde au-delà de ça et me dise non pour une fois, et maintenant, je divague comme une espèce de dingue parce que je viens juste de réaliser que tu ne portes pas de chemise, et sainte mère de DIEU ton corps est carrément INCROYABLE et je trouve tout à coup très difficile de formuler toute une phrase compréhensible parce que tu me rends totalement folle ! »

Elle me poussa sur le torse à nouveau et mon dos heurta le mur de l'entrée.

« Rosalie… »

« NON ! Me sors pas de putain de `Rosalie', Emmett ! Tu voulais de l'honnêteté ? Je te donne de l'honnêteté ! Je vais te donner tant de cette putain d'honnêteté que ta tête va exploser ! Tu veux que j'avoue que je te veux ? Je le fais. Je te veux plus qu'aucun homme que j'aie jamais rencontré. Mais c'est plus que ça. C'est plus que simplement vouloir tes mains sur mon corps, bien que je sois plutôt sûre que ce sera carrément spectaculaire. Quand je te regarde je veux des choses que je n'ai jamais voulues avant. Je veux me réveiller dans tes bras, et lire le journal avec toi le dimanche matin. Je veux te voir sourire sous cette foutue pluie. Je veux CUISINER pour toi, et nom de Dieu la dernière chose que j'aie cuisiné c'était un space-brownie il y a trois ans et je l'ai tellement brûlé que c'était des pépites ! Alors voilà ! C'est mon honnêteté ! T'es heureux maintenant ? »

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge serrée en disant, « Oh, mon Dieu, Rose. Tu n'as pas _idée _combien je suis heureux. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et la poussai contre le mur opposé, ma bouche se baissant vers la sienne en une éruption de passion, de destinée et de totale perfection.

Mon Dieu, sa saveur était incroyable !

Elle noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi tandis que je la plaquai contre le mur, mes mains remontant sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille tandis que j'empoignai ses fesses brutalement. Nos bouches s'ouvrirent alors que des gémissements mutuels de désir s'échappaient de nous, ma langue la savourant désespérément, une explosion de contentement primitif laissant le besoin déferler en moi.

Ses ongles griffaient mon dos et un grognement féroce jaillit de moi. Elle gémit en réponse, et ma bouche atteignit sa gorge, la suçant, la mordant et la marquant.

Bon Dieu, oui.

C'est exactement ce que j'avais voulu faire dès le moment ou j'avais posé les yeux sur elle ce soir – la proclamer mienne. Montrer au monde qu'à partir de maintenant, j'étais le seul qui marquerait son corps de plaisir.

« Oh, Seigneur, oui, Emmett. Plus fort… suce plus fort. »

Elle le veut aussi. Elle veut ma marque.

Mon cœur éclata d'un nouveau feu, pompant la douce extase de son acceptation au travers de mon corps désireux.

Elle envoya sa tête en arrière et gémit fortement quand ses mains poussèrent ma tête plus contre son cou, m'agrippant de toutes ses forces alors que ma langue et mes dents raclaient sa peau délicate.

« Tu es à moi maintenant, » gémissais-je, en revenant à sa bouche. « Tu seras toujours à moi. »

« Mon Dieu, oui, » s'écria-t-elle, passant ses mains sur mon torse et mes bras alors que j'enfonçai ma langue dans sa bouche et la plaquai contre moi.

Seigneur. Je me sens comme un animal. Je ne pouvais me rassasier d'elle. Je ne pouvais être assez près d'elle. Mes mains ne pouvaient trouver suffisamment de peau. J'avais besoin de plus. Je devais en avoir plus.

« C'est une robe chère ? » haletai-je, en frottant mon érection contre elle. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et tira brusquement.

« Oui. »

« Je t'en achèterai une nouvelle, » sifflai-je, en l'arrachant de son corps, mes mains rencontrant enfin la chaleur soyeuse de sa peau nue.

Elle haleta et se tortilla contre moi, et chaque son qui émanait d'elle m'enflammait encore plus. Ma bouche était partout, goûtant sa peau sucrée, suçant ses tétons foutrement délicieux, dévorant sa langue affamée.

J'avais besoin d'elle comme j'avais besoin d'oxygène. Je devais être en elle. Je devais la sentir m'entourer et me revendiquer comme je l'avais fait. J'étais complètement désespéré de ça, et honteux d'à quel point j'en avais besoin.

Apparemment Rose était juste aussi désespérée, parce qu'elle s'inclina entre nous et lutta frénétiquement avec la fermeture de mon pantalon.

« Retire ce putain de truc immédiatement, McCarty, » ordonna-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de toi en moi. Tout de suite ! »

Je baissai une main et ouvris mon pantalon, le faisant descendre avec mon boxer brutalement alors que je la retenais de l'autre. Dès que mon érection fût libérée, Rose l'empoigna et commença à la caresser fermement.

« OH, BON DIEU ! » Grognai-je alors que sa main étroite tirait sur ma chair douloureuse, le plaisir s'insinuant à chaque passage de ses doigts.

C'était ça. Les préliminaires étaient foutrement terminés.

Je m'inclinai et déchirai son minuscule string ficelle, plongeant mes doigts en elle et gémissant incroyablement fort quand je la sentis se resserrer autour d'eux.

« OH, SEIGNEUR, OUI ! » cria-t-elle alors que je regardai son visage se tordre de plaisir. « Emmett, » supplia-t-elle, amenant ses yeux suppliants vers les miens, « S'il te plait… baise-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me baises… maintenant. »

Le son de sa supplique me fit presque perdre pied immédiatement.

Je m'accrochai moi-même alors qu'elle se dandinait au dessus de moi, toute aussi impatiente et frénétique que je l'étais, tous deux avides de plus – avides de tout de l'autre.

« Préservatif ? » demandai-je, le souffle court.

« Pas nécessaire, » gémit-elle en réponse. « Je suis clean et je prends la pilule. »

« Dieu merci. Moi aussi, » grognai-je, en poussant en elle, un cri guttural sortit de moi quand je m'enfonçai en elle.

« Oh, Sainte mère de Putain, » murmurai-je en oubliant aussitôt le nom de toute autre femme avec qui j'aie jamais couché. J'oubliai la sensation de toute autre femme. Je me demandai pourquoi je m'étais soucié de quoi que ce soit d'inférieur à ça. J'étais ébahi par la façon dont j'avais survécu aussi longtemps que je l'avais fait sans que Rosalie me touche, m'embrasse et me regarde avec une fascination absolue et un tel émerveillement.

Tout à coup, tout ce que je savais était la justesse complète et parfaite d'être uni avec cette femme, et de sentir son sang pulser autour de moi alors que sa voix incroyable gémissait mon nom.

« Oh, Emmett, Seigneur, tu es … oh, mon Dieu… si bon. »

Je commençai à bouger en elle, poussant ses parois à chaque mouvement, ses yeux verrouillés aux miens tandis que nos corps bougeaient et s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé au terme `perfection' avant, mais je suis plutôt sûr que la sensation de ma queue bougeant en et hors de Rosalie Hale en était la parfaite définition.

« Oh, Rose… putain… tu… c'est… foutrement… exceptionnel… »

Elle gémit et cria alors que je plongeai fortement en elle, chaque muscle de mon corps se tendant et se contractant, avide de l'extase imminent qu'elle provoquait en moi. Ses parois se contractèrent autour de moi, les muscles se resserrant graduellement alors que ses cris devenaient de plus en plus désespérés. Je hurlai presque comme un putain de loup quand mon nom et sa voix se mirent à envahir l'espace vide autour de nous.

« Emmett… oh, Seigneur, OUI ! Emmett… mon Dieu, EMMETT ! »

Je la sentis s'accrocher à moi vigoureusement en renvoyant sa tête en arrière et en criant mon nom, un sentiment suprême de satisfaction intense m'envahit quand son orgasme explosa tout autour de moi.

Je grognai fort alors que la dernière attache de mon contrôle se sectionnait et que je jouissais en puissants jets de plaisir chauds en elle.

« Rosalie ! Oh, Seigneur…OUI ! »

Je m'enfouissais en elle alors que nous gémissions dans le cou l'un de l'autre, tout ce que j'avais jamais su de l'extase et du bonheur avait été complètement réécrit par les épais murmures de satisfaction résonnant dans ces murs immaculés.

Perfection.

Foutue perfection époustouflante.

Nos corps s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles erratiques se mêlant dans l'air lourd entre nous.

_Putain de Seigneur Dieu._

Je tremblais toujours. Chaque terminaison nerveuse était toujours muette et abasourdie par ce que je venais d'expérimenter.

J'embrassais sa bouche et ressentis une satisfaction que je n'avais jamais connu. Pendant tant d'années j'avais cru savoir ce qu'était la sérénité. J'avais tort. Ca. Cet instant, ici, dans les bras de cette femme incroyable. C'était ça la vraie sérénité.

_Il n'y a qu'une chose qui rendrait ce moment meilleur…._

On frappa à la porte.

« Room service ! »

_Et la voilà._

« McCarty, » soupira Rose en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, « Si il y a un cheeseburger de l'autre côté de cette porte, je pourrais ressentir le besoin de t'épouser. »

J'éclatai de rire et l'embrassai de nouveau.

_Perfection._

**Bella POV**

« Allez, Rob, ralentis. S'il te plait. »

Je le regardai vider sa troisième bière en autant de minutes.

Bordel. Ce mec savait boire.

Il rota silencieusement et me regarda.

« Swan, je prévois de me bourrer la gueule. Complètement et parfaitement saoul comme un polonais. Maintenant, selon les termes immortels de George W, si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi. Alors s'il te plait, écartes-toi et laisse-moi continuer avec ça. »

Il fit un signe au barman qui plaça une autre bière devant lui. Il la saisit et porta un toast en mon honneur.

« Santé, mon cœur. »

Je m'avançai et la lui arrachai.

« Hey ! »

« Rob, arrête ça ! Alors tu ne rentres pas avec Blondie McCrasserrson ? Alors quoi ? Vaut-elle vraiment le coup que tu vomisses tripes et boyaux ? »

Il me fixa du regard et s'empara de nouveau de la bouteille.

« Swan, je n'ai JAMAIS vomi tripes et boyaux. Je crois que c'est ton domaine de compétence. Quand je suis bourré je deviens juste plus spirituel et adorable – et j'ai tendance à faire pas mal de demandes en mariage. » Il leva la bouteille à hauteur de ses lèvres mais je m'en emparai avant qu'il n'ait pu boire.

« Putain de MERDE, Swan ! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? »

« Ecoute, »dis-je en posant la bière sur le bar à côté de moi en évitant son regard hargneux, « il y a des tonne de femmes attirantes à cette soirée. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait cesser de t'apitoyer sur toi-même et aller travailler ton aura sur certaines d'entre elles ? »

« Pourquoi s'embêter ? » dit-il en levant les bras de frustration. « Je croyais que j'avais travaillé mon aura plus tôt et voilà où j'en suis – encore seul et même incapable de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool sans qu'une femme vienne foutre ça en l'air. Est-ce que vous vous appelez toutes le matin pour décider comment vous allier contre les pauvres imbéciles sans méfiance comme moi, ou est-ce que vous avez juste une sorte de conscience collective extra-terrestre effrayante qui vous permet de vous liguer ensemble et de systématiquement réduire le mâle de l'espèce à un amas emmêlé de boules bleues et de privation d'alcool ? C'est vrai, sérieusement, je croyais que vous, les femmes étiez censées être le beau sexe, mais vous êtes vicieuses ! Toutes ! C'est ça. J'en ai fini. Je laisse tomber le cinéma et je deviens prêtre. Célibat – j'arrive ! »

Il fit signe au barman qui lui servit avec obligeance une autre bouteille de bière. Je le dévisageai.

« Tu veux que je te fasse mal, c'est ça ? »

Rob attrapa la bière en vitesse et en bût une longue gorgée avant que je ne puisse intervenir. Je soupirai de frustration.

Tout à coup, je sentis des bras chauds m'envelopper alors que de douces lèvres se pressaient contre mon épaule. Toute ma frustration s'évapora immédiatement.

« Hmmm. Hey, sexy man. »

J'appuyai mon corps en arrière contre ses muscles tendus et inspirai tandis que le menton d'Edward se calait dans le creux de mon épaule.

_Doux Jésus, il sent bon. Une odeur musquée et masculine avec le cuir de sa veste s'ajoutant au mélange de mon vagin en fusion._

« Hey, toi, » soupira-t-il en tournant sa tête et en frottant son nez contre ma joue, inspirant profondément. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je fis un geste en désignant Rob qui nous regardait avec un sourire méprisant. « Rob renonce aux femmes et rejoint le séminaire. Tu sais – la même chose que d'habitude. »

Le petit rire chaleureux d'Edward vibra dans mon dos.

« Oh, bon Dieu, c'est foutrement drastique, mec. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer dans les ordres pour être abstinent. Tu fais plutôt du bon boulot tout seul, mon pote. »

Rob lui lança un regard furieux.

« T'es carrément pas drôle, Cullen, » cracha-t-il. « Et en tant que personne qui n'a probablement jamais passé deux jours sans coller sa bite dans quelque chose, tu es officiellement dispensé de commenter ma vie sexuelle. Ou mon absence de vie sexuelle. »

Edward rit et dit, « Hey ! Je te ferai savoir qu'une fois j'ai passé six mois sans sexe. »

Rob se moqua vivement.

« Connerie. »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Quand ? »

« Juste avant que je ne rencontre Bella. Je venais de sortir de désintox et Jasper m'avait ordonné de ne pas compenser mon manque de substances illicites en niquant toutes les femmes qui croisaient ma route. C'était l'Enfer. »

« Putain, » dit Rob, apparemment impressionné. « Six mois… et moi qui pensais que j'étais pathétique. Après six mois, je serais devenu fou. »

Edward embrassa mon cou, faisant exploser mes cuisses sous la décharge électrique.

« Je l'étais, » dit-il doucement. « Et ensuite Bella est arrivée et tout a pris un sens. »

Je gémissais doucement et me tournai pour lui faire face, ma main agrippant l'arrière de son cou et l'attirant contre ma bouche.

_Oh, doux Jésus miséricordieux._

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes alors qu'une main pressait le bas de mon dos et que l'autre prenait mon visage en coupe. J'entendis nos respirations accélérer tandis que nos bouches s'ouvraient à l'autre, nos langues se chauffant pendant que nos corps se soudaient – de doux à dur.

« Oh, vous pourriez pas prendre une putain de chambre tous les deux ? S'il vous plait ! » Supplia Rob. « C'est déjà assez moche que je doive rentrer tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir jaloux de vous deux en train de vous lécher la tronche non plus. »

Je sentis Edward sourire et nous nous écartâmes pour regarder le Rosbeef boudeur.

« Oh, bébé, » dit Edward d'une voix séductrice, « Sois pas jaloux. Je peux te lécher la tronche à toi aussi si tu me le demandes vraiment gentiment. »

Rob lui lança un regard mauvais et lui fit un doigt d'honneur, en souriant cyniquement et en secouant la tête alors qu'Edward et moi éclations de rire.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle, tu sais, » pleurnicha-t-il. « Je sais foutrement pas ce que je fais de mal. »

« Moi, je sais, » dit Edward avec suffisance.

Rob le regarda en fronçant un sourcil. « Tu fais juste le malin pour m'énerver ou as-tu vraiment en fait quelque chose d'utile à dire ? »

Edward passa son bras sur mon épaule et lui lança un sourire en coin. « T'as vu le canon que j'ai décroché, Pattinson ? Tu ne penses pas que je POURRAIS savoir une chose ou deux à propos du beau sexe ? »

Rob rit amèrement.

« Mec, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as ce canon c'est parce qu'elle est suffisamment remarquable et indulgente pour surmonter les énormes défauts de ton caractère et ton manque de jugement moral. »

Edward se dégonfla immédiatement.

« Ouais, bon, peut-être que c'est vrai, mais je sais quand même pourquoi t'as du mal avec les femmes. »

« Très bien, » soupira Rob, prenant une gorgée de bière. « Je t'en prie, daigne m'éclairer de ta sagesse, ô grand maître. »

Edward regarda Rob posément et dit, « T'es trop gentil. »

Le visage de Rob s'assombrit.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, » siffla-t-il. « Je croyais qu'on était amis. Je croyais que tu m'APPRECIAIS, et tu retournes ta veste et me traites de `gentil' ? C'est ça, Cullen. T'es mort pour moi. C'est drôle comment tu peux énerver les gens parfois. »

Edward ricana et asséna une tape sur l'épaule de Rob.

« Rob, t'es un mec génial – t'es beau gosse, t'es attentionné, t'es marrant – t'es un parfait SNAG. »

Rob parût troublé.

« Bordel, c'est quoi un SNAG ? »

« Sensitive New-Age Guy. » **(Type sensible New age)**

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu vois l'ère des SNAG est terminée. Actuellement, les femmes aiment que leurs hommes soient menaçants et ténébreux. Permets-moi de te faire une démonstration. »

Edward se tourna vers moi et prit un air renfrogné, son regard sombre, dangereux et outrageusement sexy.

« Bella, » siffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de désir, « tu me rends complètement dingue dans cette foutue robe. Tu ressembles à un orgasme sur pattes qui respire. Mais peu importe à quel point tu es époustouflante dans cette robe, tu es tellement plus belle sans elle. Retire-la. Maintenant. Avant que je ne te l'enlève. »

_Oh doux Jésus bienveillant !_

Je déglutissais péniblement en résistant à l'envie urgente d'arracher ma robe en lambeaux et de m'accrocher à la jambe d'Edward comme une demoiselle en couverture d'un roman Harlequin.

« D'accord, » gémissais-je de façon pathétique, atteignant pratiquement la fermeture éclair.

« Tu vois ? » dit Edward fièrement. « Crois-tu que j'aurais obtenu cette réponse si j'avais dit, `Oh, au fait, Bella, mon amour, aurais -u l'extrême obligeance de retirer ta tenue ? Ca rend mon pénis tout dur et palpitant. »

« Oh, nom de Dieu, » s'étrangla Rob, « je ne parle PAS comme ça ! »

Edward rit.

« Ecoute, le fait est que tu dois être un peu plus sombre. Donne aux femmes un soupçon de danger. Je te garantis que ça marchera pour toi. »

Les parfaits sourcils de Rob se plissèrent en réfléchissant. « Tu sais, Cullen, il se pourrait que tu ne dises pas que des conneries. Je devrais peut-être essayer. Je suis un putain d'acteur, nom de Dieu. C'est sur que je peux me la jouer ténébreux et revêche. »

« Ouais, tu peux, » dit Edward avec enthousiasme. « Tu veux t'entraîner avec Bella ? »

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux. « Euh… bébé ? Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu te souviens comment tu peux devenir complètement fou de jalousie ? »

Edward éclata de rire. « Chérie, c'est juste Rob. »

Rob soupira et marmonna, « Sérieusement. Il a dû y avoir un mémo – l'égo de Pattinson ? Tirer à vue. »

« Allez, Rob, » le pressa Edward, « essaie toujours. »

Rob passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sourit sarcastiquement. « D'accord. Je vais essayer. Mais ne m'en veux pas si ta petite amie essaie de me sauter dessus après ça, mon pote. »

Rob avança d'un pas et baissa les yeux vers moi, son visage s'obscurcissant et ses sourcils se plissant.

_Oh, wahou. Heum… ok… ouais…il a l'attitude._

« Bella, » gronda-t-il, sa voix rauque et sombre d'un besoin désespéré, « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais ? A quel point tu me rends dur ? Ma queue me fait mal à cause de toi depuis le début de la soirée, et à chaque fois que tu me regardes j'ai juste envie de détruire ce morceau de satin dérangeant qui me sépare de ta peau soyeuse et simplement vénérer ton corps avec mes mains et ma bouche, avant de m'enfouir en toi, encore et encore… »

« D'accord ! » dit Edward rapidement, s'intercalant entre nous, « Ca suffit ! Putain, arrête ça tout de suite. » _Euh, ouais. Bonne idée. _« T'as dépassé les bornes, Pattinson. »

Rob éclata de rire et leva les mains en l'air. « Quoi ? Je faisais juste ce que tu as dit. J'essayai d'exciter Bella. »

« Ouais, bon, ça semblait un peu trop réaliste à mon goût, » s'exclama Edward assez durement.

« Cullen, je suis acteur. Bien sûr que ça avait l'air réel. »

« Tu n'es pas si bon, Rob. »

Je fis un pas entre eux deux et levai les mains.

« Très bien, ça suffit, vous deux. Edward – arrête ça. Tu as dit que tu pourrais le supporter, alors arrête de te comporter comme un idiot. Et Rob – c'était excellent. Si je n'étais pas déjà prise, je coucherais avec toi sans hésiter. »

« BELLA ! » rugit Edward.

Je ris et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. « Oh, bébé, je te taquine, c'est tout. Tu sais que je ne coucherai pas avec Rob. » Il se détendit légèrement dans mes bras. « Par contre, je lui sucerais bien la bite. »

Edward se pinça le nez et rit avec réticence. « Tu es une femme diabolique et sexy, Isabella Swan. Maintenant, arrête de me torturer et trouve une femme que Rob puisse éblouir. »

« Oui ! » dit Rob triomphant. « Merci de soutenir ma capacité à éblouir. Amenez-moi la victime à éblouir. Je suis prêt à déverser la pleine force du pouvoir arracheur de culotte Pattinson. »

J'examinai la pièce en vitesse avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur une charmante petite brunette qui se tenait non loin.

« Elle,» dis-je avec assurance, la pointant du doigt. « C'est elle, Rob. Vas la chercher. »

Rob tendit le cou pour mieux voir. « Oh, wahou. Ouais, jolie, Swan. Elle est foutrement splendide. Cheveux bruns… yeux verts… super cul… » Il plissa les yeux. « Attends une minute… est ce que… non ! Putain c'est ça ! C'est la fille d'`Into the Wild'! J'ADORE ce film ! Et oh, Seigneur, elle est tellement sexy dans ce film qu'elle m'a presque fait fondre les globes oculaires. Et talentueuse ? Putain de merde, cette fille sait JOUER, même si elle fait une quantité prodigieuse de mimiques et de clignements d'yeux inutiles. »

Il me regarda soudainement avec panique. « Oh… Seigneur… non. Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas l'éblouir, Swan. Je ne peux pas. Elle est toute sérieuse et intimidante. Elle va me manger vivant. »

Je pris ses mains, souhaitant qu'il ait confiance en lui.

« Rob, tu peux faire ça. Sois juste détendu et tout se passera bien. »

« Euh, non, ce ne sera vraiment pas le cas. Tu ne comprends pas, d'accord ? Elle est sérieusement carrément géniale et je suis… ben… Je suis anglais. »

Je ris et le pris dans mes bras.

« Pattinson, tu es l'un des hommes les plus géniaux que je connaisse, et assez bizarrement, je connais une quantité d'hommes géniaux. Alors arrête de te dévaloriser toi et ton côté sexy. »

Il me regarda avec scepticisme.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis sexy ? »

« Oui. Je pense vraiment que tu es sexy. Incandescent. Torride. »

« Sexy comme Edward ? »

« Contente-toi juste de torride, d'accord ? »

Il expira et tripota ses cheveux. « De quoi j'ai l'air ? Est-ce que la crinière a l'air désordonné et négligé ? »

« Absolument. Complètement négligée. Mais il se pourrait que tu veuilles reboutonner ta chemise. Elle est de travers. »

Il baissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. « Oh merde. Pourquoi je continue de faire ça ? C'est pourtant pas sorcier. Juste aligner des trous avec des petits bouts de plastique, Pattinson ! »

Il reboutonna à la hâte, s'arrêtant quand il remarqua qu'il s'était trompé, et essaya à nouveau. Finalement, il réussit et nous soupirâmes tous de soulagement.

« Très bien, » dit-il en tournant la tête et en prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations, « je suis prêt. Je peux faire ça. Je suis torride. La fille d'`Into the Wild' – prépare-toi à être éblouie. »

« Ne l'appelle peut-être pas comme ça face à face, » suggérai-je gentiment.

« Oh, ouais. Vrai. Bon conseil. Brillant. »

« Vas la chercher, Pattsy ! » m'écriai-je avec enthousiasme.

Il prit un air menaçant et se dirigea vers elle, passant aux yeux de tout le monde pour un jeune James Dean.

Edward se pencha vers moi et murmura, « Elle va le démolir. »

Je soupirai et acquiesçai.

« Ouais. Je sais. »

Il ricana et m'attira contre lui, m'enveloppant de ses bras avant de m'embrasser, d'une manière lente et séductrice, sa langue initiant un incendie dévastateur en moi.

« Hmmm… Je dois y aller, » murmura-t-il contre ma gorge alors que ses mains caressaient mes omoplates dénudées. « Apparemment, je dois aller chanter ce soir, même si je préfèrerais de loin rester ici et faire des choses obscènes à ma petite amie affreusement sexy. »

Je soupirai et faisais courir mes mains sur son torse et ses abdominaux, chaque part de mon être avide de lui. Un râle grave jaillit de sa poitrine et mon rythme cardiaque redoubla.

« J'aime vraiment mieux ton idée, » dis-je doucement.

Il m'attira contre lui et Giney commença une campagne de vibrations acharnée quand elle sentit Godzy essayer de toutes ses forces de l'atteindre au travers du jeans d'Edward.

« Ouais, moi aussi, » gronda-t-il avant de prendre sauvagement ma bouche dans la sienne.

Oh, Seigneur. L'embrasser est l'expérience la plus sinueusement exquise que je n'aie jamais faite et que je ne ferai jamais.

Tout à coup, mon sac se mit à sonner. Edward soupira et me relâcha.

« Je parie que je sais qui c'est, » se lamenta-t-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ajuster discrètement ce qui avait dû être une érection hautement inconfortable.

Je brandissais mon téléphone hors de ma minuscule pochette et touchai l'écran.

« Allô ? »

« Bella, où est il, bordel ? Il était censé être ici sur scène il y a dix minutes. Peux-tu s'il te plait le trouver et lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour moi ? Sa prestation est sur le point de commencer. »

J'éclatai de rire et commençai à pousser Edward en direction de la scène à l'autre bout de la salle de réception.

« Pas de problème, Alice. Il est en chemin. »

« Merci, Bells. »

Je raccrochai alors qu'Edward passait son bras autour de moi.

« Tu sais, » dit-il sur un ton sexy, « Dès que j'ai fini ce numéro, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous restions à cette soirée. »

« Oh vraiment ? » répondis-je, glissant intentionnellement ma main vers son délicieux postérieur et le serrant fermement. « Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux voir sortir Dominante Bella pour jouer de nouveau dans la Caverne d'Amour Magique ? »

Il se figea net et se retourna pour me faire face, son visage intense et urgent.

« Bella, à moins que tu n'aies vraiment l'intention de faire venir jouer Dominante Bella, ne plaisante pas à son sujet, d'accord ? Ma queue ne peut pas supporter la pensée de cette sexyttude carrément suprême. »

« Oh, je ne plaisanterai jamais à propos de Dominante Bella, bébé, » dis-je, en me dressant sur mes orteils et en léchant lentement sa lèvre inférieure. « Cette garce n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour. Elle te ferait souffrir. »

Ses yeux clignèrent légèrement et il grogna.

« Je crois que je pourrais probablement faire toutes mes chansons deux fois plus vite ce soir si ça peut me faire me retrouver nu avec Dominante Bella plus tôt, » s'exclama-t-il.

Je ris et le poussai le long des quelques mètres menant à la scène. Je vis Alice tourner en rond en regardant sa montre.

Merde. Il devait vraiment y aller, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il y aille non plus. Il y avait un étrange malaise qui me tordait le ventre qui ne semblait s'apaiser que quand Edward me touchait.

Je soupirai et l'embrassai avant de le pousser loin de moi.

« Vas, » dis-je fermement alors qu'il s'arrêtait en face de moi. « Vas et sois brillant. Je serais ici à t'attendre. A t'écouter. A saliver. »

Il éclata de rire et me fit un signe de la main, s'écriant, « Je t'aime, bébé, » avant de se précipiter vers Alice qui lui tapa sur le bras avant de lui tendre sa guitare.

Il regarda dans ma direction et me fit un clin d'œil alors qu'une voix tonitruante résonnait dans la pièce.

_« Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, le moment que vous attendiez tous. S'il vous plaît, accueillez sur scène, pour interpréter des chansons de son nouvel album, `Work in Progress', Edward Cullen ! »_

Un énorme rugissement s'éleva de la foule alors qu'Edward entrait sur scène, souriant et magnifique quand les lumières le trouvèrent, le faisant rayonner de toute sa perfection masculine.

Quand il commença à jouer, un silence immédiat, plein d'attente tomba sur la pièce. Lorsqu'il commença à chanter, je pus presque sentir tout le monde souffler d'émerveillement, moi inclus.

Je fermai les yeux alors que sa voix m'enveloppait comme du feu de satin.

"_I'll never be a knight in armor with a sword in hand, or a kamikaze fighter... _**"Je ne serai jamais un chevalier en armure avec une épée à la main, ou un kamikaze…**

_Don't count on me, to storm the barricade and take a stand, or hold my ground..._**Ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre d'assaut des barricades, et prendre position ou m'accrocher**

_You'll never see any scars or wounds, _**Tu ne verras jamais aucune cicatrice ou plaie**

_I won't walk on coals, I won't walk on water..._**Je ne marcherai pas sur des charbons ardents, je ne marcherai pas sur l'eau…**

_I am no prince, I am no saint, _**Je ne suis pas un prince, je ne suis pas un saint,**_  
I am not anyone's wildest dream, _**Je ne suis le rêve le plus fou de personne**_  
But I can stand behind _**Mais je peux me tenir derrière **_  
And be someone to fall back on." _**Et être quelqu'un sur qui retomber. **_**"**_

J'étais tellement absorbée par lui, sa voix et l'essence pure de pourquoi je l'aimais tant que je fus surprise en réalisant que mon téléphone sonnait. J'ouvris vivement les yeux et plongeai la main dans mon sac, saisissant mon téléphone maladroitement en décrochant et le portant à mon oreille.

_Merde, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore Alice prête à m'étriper encore une fois parce que j'ai oublié d'organiser quelque chose._

« Allô ? » dis-je prudemment.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Je regardai l'écran. Le numéro était masqué.

« Allô ? » dis-je de nouveau. « Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous entendre. Si vous m'entendez vous devriez essayer de me rappeler. Désolée. »

J'étais juste sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton `raccrocher' quand une voix familière de façon choquante et cependant étrangère parla avec hésitation.

« Bella ? Chérie ? C'est toi ? »

Je laissai tomber le téléphone.

_Oh, Seigneur, non._

**Alors ce POV Emmett vous a –t-il convaincues ?**

**Et une petite idée de qui est à l'autre bout du fil ?**

**A très vite.**

**Bisous**

**Ness**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Screamers Fr**

**Hello,**

**Alors sur ce coup ci, je vais faire bref, je dis un énorme merci à toutes celles qui me lisent, me soutiennent, m'encouragent, à mes Tpas chéries et à mes miss de DAL.**

**Vous étiez nombreuses à avoir trouvé l'identité de la personne au téléphone, alors je vous laisse vérifier par vous-même ou le découvrir pour celles qui n'avaient pas d'idée.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et attention, chaud devant…**

_Remeciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Clemence F : ****C'es vrai que c'est rare de préférer les gentils aux bad boys mais tant mieux, ça en fait plus pour nous^^ Merci de ta fidélité. Bisous**

**Pauline :**** J'avoue que moi aussi j'aime les hommes primaires même si Emmett n'est vraiment pas mon genre… C'est vrai qu'entre les monologues publics de ce pauvre Emmett et la leçon de séduction à ce pauvre Rob, ce chapitre est haut en couleurs ! Ne t'en fais, Dominante Bella arrive tout de suite ! Merci pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme débordant ! Bisous**

**Adeline L : ****Bingo pour le téléphone, mais tu vas voir ça tout de suite. Merci de ta fidélité. Bizz**

**Anya : ****Hello, gagné pour le coup de téléphone ! Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**4-trynn 20-100 ****: Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas Phil au téléphone… Merci de me suivre. Bizz**

**Ca : ****Je suis ravie que ce chapitre, ce POV d'Emmett et les malheurs de ce pauvre rob t'aient fait rire ! Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Caroline : ****Mais est ce que tu sais au moins à quel point tes reviews sont géniales ? C'est vrai je m'éclate à chaque fois ! Alors je suis vraiment contente que tu ne te sois pas sentie trop gênée par l'intimité entre Rose et Emmett ! C'est vrai que Rob se fait constamment humilier mais sérieux, il est vraiment à mourir de rire comme ça ! Alors moi aussi je te renvoie un milliard de mercis pour tes supers reviews, ta fidélité et tes compliments de fou. Bisous**

**PrincetonGirl818 ****: Je suis contente que t'aies aimé. Merci pour ta fidélité.**

**L : ****Un orgasme visuel ? J'aime beaucoup cette comparaison ! C'est clair qu'Emmett a fait preuve d'une stratégie et d'un self control sans faille sur ce coup là et ça a marché puisqu'il couche avec Rosalie et ne fantasme plus sur Rob. D'ailleurs je te soutiens à 2000% les beaux mecs pour les filles ! lol . Merci tout plein pour tes super reviews, ta fidélité et le « Gloire à toi », je ne sais pas si j'en mérite autant mais ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu t'es pas trop shootée aux anxiolytiques quand même^^ En tout cas, voilà la suite ! Bisous**

**Didi c4 :**** Je sais j'ai flemmardé pendant les vacances mais j'essaye de reprendre un rythme régulier maintenant… Je suis contente que ce POV d'Emmett t'ait plu par contre, je ne fais que traduire alors désolée mais je ne peux pas mettre celui de Rob^^. Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**O0O-Eden-O0o : ****Fallait pas désespérer même si parfois je traîne, j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette fic, surtout que nous ne sommes plus très loins… Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci.**

**Marie : ****Coucou et bienvenue !****Je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fiction. Pour la fin, tu as parfaitement raison sur l'identité de la personne qui appelle mais tu vas en avoir la confirmation tout de suite… Merci pour tout et à bientôt. Bizz**

**Elodie52 : ****Coucou, je suis contente que ce POV d'Emmett t'ait plu mais ne t'en fais pour ce pauvre petit Rob, c'est vrai qu'il peu arriver à éblouir quelques personnes quand il fait des efforts ! mdr. C'est clair que cette fic transformée en série, je deviens une inconditionnelle, surtout le vendredi vers 23h sur m6^^. Je crois que tu devrais aimer ce chapitre alors… Merci pour tout. Bizz**

**Julie : ****Coucou, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu mais je n'ai pas tant de mérite, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire ! Tu as raison pour la personne au téléphone… Merci. Bisous**

**Coco : ****Hello ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir par ici ! J'espère que tes problèmes se sont arrangés et que tu vas bien… Bon, pour le coup du téléphone, je ne fais pas de mystère, t'as raison ! Je suis contente que ce POV d'Emmett t'ait fait rire au point de le lire deux fois. Bon, Rob a un peu moins rigolé mais moi je peux pas m'empêcher d'adorer ses petites misères et surtout ce cours de drague ! Alors là, jamais, c'est si tu arrêtes de déjanter que je fais la grêve de la trad ! Moi j'aime tes pétages de plomb et de toute façon y a jamais de bel Edward ou de beau Emmett dans les maisons psychiatriques^^. Alors j'ai pris note de ta requête pour la sauvegarde de tes culottes alors conseil : prévois un iceberg pour la lecture de celui-ci^^ Merci de me faire rire ! Bisous**

**V : ****Et oui c'est bien elle au téléphone mais tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Aussidagility :**** Ca fait plaisir de voir que ce POV d'Emmett t'a autant plu ! Et pour le coup de téléphone, tu as raison et tu vas en avoir la confirmation maintenant… Merci pour ta review. Bizz.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 33 : Foutrement en colère**

**Edward POV**

Je fermai les yeux alors que la bouffée d'adrénaline familière que je ressentais toujours lorsque je chantais me submergeait. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra alors que les mots et la musique sortaient, l'émotion de la chanson vibrant en moi. Mes doigts trouvèrent les cordes automatiquement, ma voix se calant sur la mélodie, la faisant jaillir de mon corps comme un magicien fait jaillir des foulards de soie de sa poche.

J'ouvris les yeux et trouvai Bella qui me regardait avec fascination; me regardant comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Cela me donna l'impression de mesurer une trentaine de mètres.

Avoir cette femme – cette femme incroyable, belle, intelligente, sexy et fantastique – qui me regarde de cette manière était meilleur que toutes les drogues que j'aie jamais fourré dans mon corps. C'était meilleur que n'importe quel trip que je pouvais imaginer.

Tout à coup, tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans la pièce cessa d'exister et je ne chantais que pour elle. Chaque mot, chaque note - tout ça - n'était que pour elle.

J'agrippai ma guitare plus fermement alors qu'une vague de passion, d'amour, de désir et de respect explosait en moi. Mon sang pulsait si vigoureusement dans mes veines que j'avais l'impression de rayonner, éclairant la pièce avec l'intensité des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour ma merveilleuse Bella.

J'arrivai à la fin de ma première chanson quand Bella commença à fouiller dans son sac. Je la regardai répondre à son téléphone, plaquant sa main sur l'oreille pour bloquer le bruit que je faisais. Elle parla quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber le téléphone comme si il était fait de lave en fusion. Elle le regarda fixement, une expression choquée sur le visage, avant de l'attraper et de le remettre de nouveau dans son sac, puis elle se retourna rapidement et fendit la foule en direction du fond de la pièce, disparaissant à ma vue tandis que les corps autour d'elle avançaient en masse, l'enveloppant complètement.

Je fronçai quelque peu les sourcils en terminant la chanson et recevant les applaudissements. Le public était en folie et j'évitai de songer à Bella suffisamment longtemps pour y répondre d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main.

_Bordel, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Bella avait-elle disparu avec une telle précipitation ?_

Je baissai le regard et vis Alice. Elle me fit signe impatiemment de parler, et je marmonnai en vitesse une introduction pour la chanson suivante. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler la foule tout en jouant les premiers accords de ce que j'aimais qualifier comme étant ma `putain de chanson en pétard.' Je grognai les paroles alors que mon pied tapait le rythme, ma frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à la femme que j'aimais s'avérant utile alors que la chanson s'agitait et atteignait son paroxysme.

La foule redevint folle, mais à ce stade, j'étais si foutrement malade d'inquiétude que je regardai Alice désespérément et articulai silencieusement vers elle les mots, « Où est Bella ? ». Son visage semblait troublé et légèrement énervé.

Je fus plutôt impressionné d'être capable de lire sur ses lèvres quand elle répondit, « Putain, comment je pourrais le savoir, tête de con ? Maintenant, finis cette saloperie de prestation avant que je ne monte sur scène et ne t'enfonce cet instrument hors de prix au fond de ton cul. »

Apparemment, j'étais doué dans l'art de lire sur les lèvres des petites chieuses psychotiques et violentes. Hourra pour moi.

Je présentai la chanson suivante avec réticence, essayant de mettre ma panique de côté. Je pris quelques profondes inspirations alors que mes doigts exécutaient l'introduction sur les cordes métalliques, essayant de calmer la partie de moi qui voulait retourner cette foutue salle de bal jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Bella et que je ne découvre ce qui se passait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui me tiraillait les boyaux et même ma sérénité fraîchement trouvée ne pouvait l'atténuer. Il me restait une chanson à faire et tout à coup, il me semblait que ça allait être les trois minutes et demie les plus longues de ma vie.

Je terminai la chanson dans un étourdissement, surpris quand je regardai en direction d'Alice et vis Bella se tenant à côté d'elle. Elle avait une expression sur le visage que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant et c'est relativement impressionnant, considérant que l'éventail de ses expressions que j'avais mémorisées était plutôt détaillé.

Je la regardai avec inquiétude et articulai silencieusement, « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire hésitant, et le nœud d'anxiété se resserra en moi.

Je la regardai en plissant les sourcils, mais elle me distrayait rapidement en mimant du bout des lèvres, « Je vais bien. Maintenant, finis ton truc, Trou du cul, pour que je puisse faire exploser ta tête de plaisir. »

_Note à moi-même : Tes capacités nouvellement découvertes à lire sur les lèvres sont terribles. Maintenant, rappelle-toi de découvrir ce qui a embêté Bella, et elle pourrait te récompenser en ensorcelant ton âme… et avec un peu de chance ta queue._

« D'accord, tout le monde, il me reste encore une chanson avant que je ne parte. Merci d'être venus ce soir et je suis impatient de jouir bientôt. Je veux dire … euh… je suis impatient de jouir… euh… de vous… ah… merde. Si vous aimez mon truc, achetez l'album. »

Ok, apparemment tout le sang présent dans mon corps se précipitait maintenant vers mon érection et mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Excellent.

Je me lançai dans la chanson et essayai de m'empêcher d'abréger après le premier couplet. Tout en chantant, je baissai occasionnellement le regard vers Bella. Le faible froncement tourmenté qu'elle arborait était éclipsé par le regard de pure colère sur son visage, et tout à coup, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était la quantité extrême de sexe à laquelle j'allais me livrer dès que la chanson serait terminée.

Je terminai la chanson en extase, écrasant les cordes alors que la foule hurlait et acclamait. Je regardai Bella qui se léchait les lèvres.

« C'est ça. Le spectacle est terminé, tout le monde. Bonne nuit ! »

Je fis un geste de la main à la foule en liesse pendant quelques secondes avant de quitter la scène à toute vitesse, reposant ma guitare en partant.

Je dévalai les marches et saisissais Bella, l'attirant contre mon corps en l'embrassant sauvagement. Elle gémit et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, agrippant mes cheveux et les tirant.

« Oh, putain, Bella, oui. »

J'entendis Alice soupirer et marmonner à côté de nous.

« Seigneur, ce n'est pas assez nul qu'il la bouffait tellement du regard pendant le show que j'ai pratiquement dû courir sur scène et lui enrouler des préservatifs autour des globes oculaires, maintenant il va la tripoter de manière inappropriée devant les représentants de sa maison de disques et ses fans. Quelle espèce d'abruti. »

Je m'écartai et la regardai méchamment.

« Tu sais que je peux t'entendre, Alice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regarda honteusement et soupira. « Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Je suis juste d'une humeur massacrante parce que je n'ai pas pu passer le moindre moment avec Dr. Mc T'as-vu-comme-mon –service-trois-pièces-a-l'air-exceptionnel-dans-ce-pantalon-ultra-moule-cul-que-je-porte-ce-soir, et je suppose que je me sens un peu tendue. C'est vrai, honnêtement, as-tu la moindre idée de combien c'est carrément frustrant d'être dans la même pièce que ton parfait homologue sexuel et de ne pas pouvoir te jeter dessus ? »

Je désignai Bella et plissai un sourcil vers elle.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit-elle sèchement, « Tu en as peut-être une petite idée. » Elle regarda en direction de la section VIP de la salle où tous les représentants de la maison de disques se tapaient victorieusement dans les mains et buvaient calmement. Elle regarda de nouveau vers Bella et moi puis soupira. « D'accord, parce que je me sens généreuse, tu peux avoir cinq minutes pour faire des mamours dégueulasses avec Bella, mais après, il faudra que tu viennes m'aider et papoter avec les représentants de la maison de disques avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux. Conclu ? »

J'acquiesçai en entraînant Bella derrière la scène obscure. « Ca marche, frangine. On s'voit dans cinq minutes. »

J'entraînai Bella derrière les épais rideaux noirs sur le côté de la scène et regardai rapidement alentour. C'était désert.

_Oui !_

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, l'embrassant intensément avant de m'écarter et de regarder son magnifique visage.

Seigneur, elle était éblouissante mais ses yeux étaient sombres et circonspects, encore plus qu'après qu'elle ait découvert que Bree avait localisé sa mère. Elle tenta de le cacher et me sourit brièvement quand elle vit mon inquiétude, mais je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa tête, et je n'aimais pas du tout l'air que ça avait.

Je passai mes doigts sur les côtés de son visage, le relevant délicatement pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle me répondit en saisissant l'arrière de ma tête et en marmonnant, « Rien que le fait d'avoir tes mains sur moi ne puisse arranger, » avant de se presser contre mon corps et d'amener mon visage vers le sien.

Elle attaqua ma bouche avidement, léchant et suçant mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que mon self contrôle s'effondre pathétiquement et que je lui rende son baiser frénétiquement, et que je la retourne contre le mur et me frotte à elle.

Je relevai sa robe tandis qu'elle enroulait une jambe autour de ma hanche et se balançait contre moi. Il me fallut chaque once de force que j'avais pour résister à l'idée de me pencher et de lui arracher son string afin que je puisse plonger mes doigts en elle, mais à la place je me contentais de baisser une main entre nous et de la caresser fermement au travers de la mince dentelle. Elle gémit et attrapa l'arrière de ma tête, enfonçant sa langue plus loin dans ma bouche.

D'accord, il se passe quelque chose d'autre là. Bella est toujours un peu brutale quand elle est excitée, mais je pouvais dire que c'était quelque chose de différent.

_Bon Dieu, Cullen, pourrais-tu arrêter de penser foutrement autant et seulement te concentrer sur ce que cette femme est en train de faire à ton corps ? Ta queue est si dure que tu pourrais graver du métal avec._

Bon, c'était vrai.

J'essayai de soulager un peu de la pression en me frottant contre sa hanche tandis que je taquinai son clitoris par-dessus son string. Bien sûr, une part de moi savait que Bella et moi devions parler à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé le plus tôt possible, mais ce n'était pas avec cette partie là que je réfléchissais pour le moment.

Je réalisai finalement que me frotter à elle sans scrupules n'allait vraiment pas aider à arranger les choses, alors je m'arrachai d'elle et fis un pas en arrière, haletant irrégulièrement en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux de frustration, essayant désespérément d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de mon entrejambe qui me suppliait d'être enfouie en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira bruyamment, rabaissant sa robe de ses mains tremblantes.

Je regardai ma montre.

_Merde._

« Il faut que j'y aille, » dis-je brusquement, ne souhaitant pas vraiment y aller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, et je fus surpris par le désespoir que j'y vis.

« Je sais. Je déteste ça. »

Je marchai vers elle et enveloppai sa taille de mes bras, baissant les yeux sur elle avec inquiétude. Elle avança vers moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse, un lourd soupir s'échappant d'elle tandis que ses bras m'encerclaient et me serraient vigoureusement.

« Bella, es tu sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as été tendue depuis que tu as découvert que Bree avait localisé ta mère. »

Elle se crispa dans mes bras.

« Edward, je vais bien, » dit-elle, une pointe acérée transperçant sa voix. « Totalement, sérieusement bien. »

C'était à ce moment que je réalisai que Bella n'allait définitivement pas bien, mais je ne savais pas comment la pousser à parler sans qu'elle ne craque complètement.

Sa mère l'avait blessée au-delà de ce qui était imaginable quand elle l'avait jetée à la rue, la poussant fondamentalement à vivre l'Enfer sur Terre durant trois ans de sa vie. Étais-je vraiment surpris que la simple pensée de cette garce abominable ruinait l'esprit de Bella ? Je n'avais expérimenté aucune douleur ou humiliation qu'elle avait endurée, et cependant cela faisait carrément bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Je détestais penser à ce que ça faisait à Bella.

En haut dans notre suite se trouvait une enveloppe jaune non-décachetée qui contenait l'adresse actuelle et les informations concernant la mère de Bella. Une part de moi voulait l'ouvrir, prendre l'adresse, me pointer sur le pas de sa porte tempêter comme un fou furieux au sujet de la torture que son prodigieux égoïsme avait causé, mais je savais que ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée. Pour commencer, Emmett me tuerait, et je suis presque sûr que Bella l'aiderait.

Il n'y avait pas de doute dans mon esprit que Bella devait affronter ce que sa mère lui avait fait, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment ou de quand cela allait arriver. Quand le sujet avait fait surface dans le passé, elle s'était fermée comme une huître immédiatement, mais je savais qu'il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse du furoncle de ressentiment qui suppurait en elle. C'était la partie de son passé pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire – elle seule pouvait purger ce poison.

Elle inspira profondément et je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi.

« Bébé, je dois y aller. »

« Non. Ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir. Tu es à moi. »

Je ricanai et m'écartai d'elle pour pouvoir baisser les yeux sur elle.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « J'ai une facture et tout. Ils ne peuvent pas t'arracher à moi. Je connais mes droits. »

J'embrassai ses lèvres avec douceur.

« Alors combien as-tu payé pour moi ? » demandai-je avec un sourire taquin.

Son regard descendit vers le sol et un air de douleur marqua ses traits.

« Oh, quelques années de douleur et de détresse, mais ça valait vraiment le coup. »

« Bella… »

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à rire avec amertume.

« Oublie ça. Je suis juste ridicule. »

« Tu n'es pas ridicule. S'il te plaît parle-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, comme toujours, ses yeux me frappaient de leur profondeur.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais simplement que tout ce qui m'était arrivé dans la vie – tous les coups durs, la douleur et les humiliations – tout ça m'a mené à toi. Je referais tout ça si ça signifiait que je puisse t'avoir. »

« Bébé, je serais à toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais à toi sans que tu n'en payes aucun prix. »

« Non, c'est faux, » dit-elle avec défiance, et je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait d'étouffer ses émotions. « Ce ne serait pas le cas, parce que je ne serais pas la même personne. Si je n'avais pas traversé tout ce que j'ai vécu, je serais complètement différente. Je pourrais être une personne qui n'a aucun intérêt ou quelqu'un sur qui tu ne te retournerais pas. »

« Bella, c'est juste complètement dingue. Il est inconcevable que je puisse ne pas t'aimer. C'est impossible. »

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à triturer les passants de ma ceinture, sa mâchoire se crispant et se décontractant.

« Bébé, de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le coup de téléphone que tu as reçu ce soir ? »

Ses sourcils se relevèrent légèrement, mais elle reprit rapidement une expression normale. « Quel coup de téléphone ? »

« Le coup de téléphone que tu as reçu durant ma prestation ? Je t'ai vu lâcher ton téléphone. Tu avais l'air… contrariée. »

Elle apporta ses mains sur mon torse et commença à les frotter fermement contre mes pectoraux, effleurant mes tétons de ses ongles d'une manière qui me fit presque oublier ma question.

Presque.

« Bella ? »

Elle souleva le bas de mon tee-shirt et passa ses doigts sur mes abdominaux, les caressant et me faisant gémir, mes doigts saisissant automatiquement la taille de sa robe brusquement alors qu'elle me caressait et m'allumait.

« Bella ? » grognai-je, ma voix rauque et lourde de désir, « le coup de téléphone ? »

Sa main droite descendit jusqu' au renflement serré dans mon pantalon et commença à serrer ma bite en rythme, et tout à coup, je trouvai très difficile de me préoccuper de qui était à l'autre bout du fil. La seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer était sa main et le plaisir grandissant dans mon abdomen.

« C'était personne, » dit-elle calmement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Le ton de sa voix déclencha une sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête. Malheureusement, le hurlement de ma queue l'étouffait complètement.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'était pas Bree, parce que si jamais cette connasse te prend encore la tête, je serais obligé de la tuer, et je suis bien trop mignon pour aller en prison. »

Elle rit tandis que ses doigts continuaient de torturer ce pauvre Godzy frémissant.

« Non, ce n'était pas Bree. C'était un faux numéro. Je t'en prie, oublie ça, Edward. »

Merde. Elle aurait aussi bien pu construire une putain d'énorme enseigne lumineuse qui dirait, « Si tu oublies ça, Edward, tu es un parfait imbécile, parce que cette information est tellement importante que j'essaye de te la cacher. Tu ne deviens pas blanche comme un linge et laisse tomber ton téléphone pour un `faux numéro'. »

Logiquement, je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille au fond de ça. Malheureusement pour moi, ses doigts caressaient toujours mon sexe, rendant toute pensée logique impossible.

Cependant, j'essayai.

« Bella, ça ne ressemblait pas à un faux numéro, » grondai-je avec ma dernière once de cohérence.

« Edward, » dit-elle avec une pointe de colère alors qu'elle se dressait sur ses orteils pour pouvoir lécher mon cou, « Tu veux vraiment gâcher du temps à parler de ça maintenant, où tu préfèrerais que je fasse ça ? »

Elle fixa sa bouche sur le bas de ma gorge tandis que sa main droite m'agrippait vigoureusement par-dessus mon jeans, sa main gauche errant sur mon torse et pinçant brutalement mon téton.

« OH, PUTAIN, BELLA ! » rugissais-je alors qu'une déferlante de plaisir me submergeait.

Bordel. C'est la Reine de la Distraction et je suis sa proie sans défense. En plus, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Mes boules commençaient à se contracter, ce qui signifiait soit que j'étais sur le point de jouir, ou qu'Alice était sur le point de me faire un nouveau trou du cul.

J'éloignai délicatement Bella de moi, haletant péniblement, sachant pertinemment que si j'endurai une seconde supplémentaire de son traitement diabolique, j'oublierais tout de ma promesse faite à Alice et passerais la demi-heure à venir à la baiser sauvagement par derrière au lieu de remplir mes obligations de relations publiques.

Elle tendit de nouveau les bras vers moi, mais je levai ma main et reculai encore de quelques pas.

« Bébé, arrêtes, » haletai-je, ajustant mon érection et grimaçant. « Il faut que j'y aille maintenant ou Alice va me couper les couilles et s'en servir de boucles d'oreilles. »

Elle soupira lourdement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses seins pressés ensemble de la façon la plus sexy imaginable.

_Stupides obligations de relations publiques._

« Bien. Vas, » dit-elle avec humeur.

J'affichai un sourire en coin et résistai à l'envie d'aspirer ses lèvres.

« Je reviendrai dès que possible. »

« T'as intérêt, » grommela-t-elle.

« Et ensuite, il faudra qu'on parle. »

« Non, on sera vraiment pas obligés. »

_Merde, elle ne va vraiment pas me faciliter les choses, hein ?_

« Où est-ce que je te retrouverai après ça ? »

« Au bar, je suppose, à noyer mes peines et à attendre que mon Dieu du rock de petit ami ne me baise bestialement. Maintenant, dépêche-toi où je vais être obligée de te faire mal. »

Je me moquai outrageusement.

« Femme, tu ne pourrais pas me faire mal si tu le voulais. Je suis Edward Dieu du rock Cullen. Je suis invincible. Je suis en fonte. Je suis intouchable. Je suis… »

Aussi vite que la lumière, elle tendit le bras et attrapa mes boules, les serrant vicieusement dans sa petite main foutrement plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Oh, merde, » couinai-je, en me repliant, un jaillissement de douleur explosant dans mes testicules et mon abdomen.

« Tu vois, ça c'est ce que tu gagnes pour m'exciter jusqu'à ce que ma culotte ne soit plus qu'un chiffon détrempé et ensuite me laisser en plan, » me murmura-t-elle en me fixant intensément, m'agrippant toujours, mais desserrant son emprise légèrement. Je me figeai et tentai de respirer malgré la douleur. « Maintenant, déconne pas avec moi, Beau gosse, ou je devrais t'achever. »

Ma queue palpita et frémit sous ses doigts, malgré le fait que je gémissais actuellement de douleur.

_Seigneur. Bella en chaleur, désespérée, en pétard et cachant quelque chose était carrément torride._

Elle me relâcha soudainement et j'expirai de soulagement, en me redressant et en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

« Maintenant, vas accomplir tes obligations de relations publiques, » ordonna-t-elle, « Ou Alice va revenir et t'arracher la queue, et j'ai des projets pour ta queue talentueuse plus tard. Je détesterais qu'elle soit mutilée et hors service. »

Je lui souris et l'attirai pour un baiser rapide.

« Swan, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse me dégoûter et m'exciter en même temps. T'es vraiment douée. »

« Bouge d'ici, pervers, » rit-elle, me poussant vers la sortie. « Je te vois plus tard. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard j'étais tendu, anxieux et désespéré de retrouver Bella.

En dépit de tous les progrès que j'avais faits ces dernières semaines, c'était toujours difficile pour moi de me retrouver entouré de personnes qui fumaient et buvaient de bon cœur pendant que je sirotai mon coca et essayai d'ignorer les vices tentateurs tout autour de moi. Ma peau se tendait sur mes muscles alors que je combattais ces besoins maladifs, et j'avais sérieusement besoin de Bella pour mettre ses mains sur moi et faire disparaître la brûlure anxieuse.

Alice m'avait congédié quand elle s'était sentie satisfaite que j'aie efficacement léché suffisamment de culs de représentants de maison de disques pour une soirée, et maintenant j'analysai la salle de réception à la recherche de Bella, ne sachant pas vraiment comment j'étais censée la trouver dans cette marée humaine.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar, mais quand j'y arrivai elle y était introuvable.

Je tendis le cou pour essayer de la trouver. Je l'aperçus brièvement vers le milieu de la salle de réception et je me mis à avancer vers elle. Elle était encore au téléphone, en tournant en rond sur le côté de la pièce et secouant la tête avec véhémence.

_Mon Dieu. A qui parle-t-elle, putain ?_

Tout à coup, elle se précipita vers la sortie et je pus voir la colère dans sa démarche. Je fendis la foule pour essayer d'arriver jusqu'à elle, mais des gens ne cessaient de m'arrêter pour me serrer la main et me féliciter. Je marmonnai mes remerciements et tentai de continuer de bouger, essayant désespérément de la rattraper. Je sortis finalement de la salle de réception et la repérai en train de tourner à l'angle vers la rangée d'ascenseurs.

« Bella ! »

Elle disparût et je me mis à courir, essayant de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

_Bordel, que se passe-t-il avec elle ce soir ?_

Je tournai à l'angle juste au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se refermer.

« Bella ! Attends ! »

Les portes se refermèrent juste quand je les atteignais et je frappais l'acier inoxydable de frustration.

« Putain ! »

Quelque chose clochait avec elle et ne pas savoir me donnait mal à l'estomac. Nous avions surmonté tellement de choses ensemble et tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle soit heureuse – que nous soyons heureux ensemble – mais il semblait que les emmerdes ne cessaient de s'abattre sur nous.

Bon, plus maintenant. Peu importe ce qui se passait avec elle, j'allais y mettre un terme, ou l'aider et aucune montagne de distractions de sa part ne m'en empêcherait.

Mais d'abord, je devais la trouver.

Je supposais qu'elle retournait à notre suite, et je regardai la porte menant aux escaliers.

_Quoi, t'es fou, Cullen ? C'est DIX HUIT volées de marches, espèce d'idiot ! Tu feras une putain d'attaque avant d'atteindre le sommet._

Hey, je me suis entraîné. Je pourrais le faire.

_Ne sois pas ridicule._

Juste quand j'étais sur le point de mettre à l'épreuve ma condition physique fraîchement trouvée, l'ascenseur à côté de moi s'ouvrit et je fis un pas à l'intérieur avec soulagement, surpris de voir Rosalie entourée autour d'Emmett tel un boa constrictor gigantesque.

Mon premier instinct était de retirer la démone de lui, mais à en juger par les sons émanant de sa bouche, il semblait beaucoup apprécier en fait.

Je me raclai la gorge.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux avec surprise.

« Oh, salut, Barbe à papa, » dit Em avec gêne alors que Rosalie me regardait et gloussait. « Euh… Rosalie et moi allions juste sortir pour… ah… euh… bon… »

_Oh mon Dieu. Emmett s'est transformé en un mec de quatorze ans touchant une fille pour la première fois. Dieu aidez-moi._

« Emmett, » dis-je patiemment, « Je sais exactement ce que vous alliez faire. Ne laisses pas Rosalie te convaincre pour le sexe dans l'ascenseur. Ca ne se passe jamais bien, fais-moi confiance là-dessus. En plus, cet ascenseur à une caméra de surveillance vidéo. »

Emmett leva la tête vers le dôme noir que je pointais du doigt au plafond et prit un air renfrogné. « Ah, merde. »

Rosalie maintint la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte en pressant le bouton `G' et je dus sérieusement réfréner l'envie de dégager sa main d'une tape.

« Ecoutez, tous les deux, je dois monter. Ca ne vous gêne pas ? » Dis-je avec le maximum de patience dont je pouvais faire preuve.

Rosalie empoigna l'avant de la chemise d'Emmett et le tira en avant.

« Viens, monkey-man. On peut encore faire un tour en métro. »

Emmett me lança un sourire satisfait en passant devant moi et dit, « Putain, ouais, » en levant les pouces en l'air.

Bon, je suppose que ça répond à la question sur la sexualité d'Emmett. Il semblerait que Rosalie et lui soient vraiment… connectés… et Rosalie affichait un air de bonheur inattendu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quand nous étions ensemble.

Je soupirai et dès qu'ils sortirent j'appuyai sur le bouton du dix-huitième étage, tapant nerveusement du pied en attendant que les portes se ferment.

Juste quand elles commencèrent à bouger, une main apparût entre elle et deux corps se faufilèrent dans la cabine, bras et lèvres entremêlés alors qu'ils entraient presque en collision avec moi.

« Mais c'est quoi putain ? » dis-je rageusement.

« Oh, hey ! Edward ! Comment ça va mon pote ? » Dit Rob, le souffle court en dégageant son visage de la jolie brunette que j'avais vue plus tôt avec lui. « Oh, euh… Edward, voici Kristen… Kristen… Edward. »

Je tendis le bras et serrai la main de la jeune fille menue.

_Seigneur. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Bella._

« Salut Kristen, ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle rapidement, me regardant de haut en bas avant de regarder Rob à nouveau, sa bouche s'entrouvrant quelque peu.

Rob regarda entre nous et dit en vitesse, « Bien… ah… peut-être qu'on devrait prendre un autre ascenseur, K, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Kristen acquiesça et cligna des yeux. « Ah, ouais… bonne idée. »

Ils commencèrent à partir et je soupirai. « Tous les ascenseurs de cet hôtel ont des caméras de surveillance, les amis, pour votre information. »

Rob leva les yeux vers le dôme noir et fronça les sourcils.

« Putain ! »

Kristen se pencha vers lui et murmura, « le métro marche encore. »

Les yeux de Rob s'illuminèrent et il me tapa l'épaule.

« Je vais faire un tour en train ! » dit-il avec l'enthousiasme d'un gosse de six ans. « C'est pas génial ? »

Il saisit la main de Kristen et ils sortirent rapidement, marmonnant des au revoir en partant.

_Mon Dieu, c'est la journée nationale `Baiser quelqu'un dans un ascenseur' ? Sérieux ?_

Une fois de plus, je pressai le bouton de mon étage et criai de frustration quand une autre main empêcha les portes de se fermer.

« Oh, ALLEZ ! » hurlai-je alors qu'Alice et Jasper entraient dans la cabine. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement. Je commençai à les pousser vers la porte. « Non, non, non, vous pouvez pas baiser dans l'ascenseur tous les deux, il y a une putain de caméra de vidéosurveillance, nom de Dieu ! Mais le métro tourne toujours, alors allez satisfaire vos putains de fantasmes à la `Risky Business' tant qu'il vous plaira ! »

Ils me regardaient avec incrédulité alors que je finissais de les pousser en dehors, et quand les portes commencèrent enfin à se fermer j'entendis Jasper maugréer, « Tu as dit à ton frère pour mon fantasme de Rebecca De Mornay ? »

« Non, bébé, » dit Alice avec exaspération, « C'est un homme. Apparemment, vous avez TOUS un fantasme de Rebecca De Mornay. »

Les portes se fermèrent enfin et l'ascenseur commença à bouger.

_Oh, Dieu merci._

Je commençai à marcher nerveusement et à respirer, essayant de me calmer.

_Ok, Trou du cul. Prends ça calmement. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe avec Bella, tu vas le gérer avec calme, maturité, pas à la façon Trou du cul. Sois juste patient et compréhensif. Patient et compréhensif._

« Allez, tas de merde d'ascenseur ! Bouge plus vite, putain ! » Criai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.

_D'accord. Beau départ. Bravo._

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le dix-huitième étage et je me ruai dans le couloir en direction de la Caverne d'Amour, le nœud de mon estomac se resserrant à chaque pas. Quand j'atteignis la porte, je remarquai un amas de plastique foutu sur le sol. Je me baissai et le ramassai. C'était le téléphone de Bella, et à en juger par l'importance de l'entaille dans le mur à côté de la porte, elle l'avait jeté sur le plâtre avec une force impressionnante.

J'attrapai ma carte magnétique et ouvris la porte avec précipitation, prenant le téléphone cassé avec moi.

« Bella ? »

Je rentrai dans le salon et la trouvai. Elle se tenait près de la desserte, versant du scotch dans un verre en cristal taillé et le descendait avec détermination.

« Hey, » s'exclama-t-elle en remplissant de nouveau le verre, « Comment ça va ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, » répondis-je, en brandissant son téléphone. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers l'appareil rapidement et haussa les épaules, « Je l'ai fait tomber. »

Je posai le tas de plastique endommagé sur la table basse et marchai vers elle. « Hein hein. Tu l'as fait tomber avant ou après l'avoir jeté contre le mur ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, au lieu de ça elle s'envoya une autre gorgée de Glenfiddich et expira fortement.

« Bella ? » dis-je doucement, vraiment foutrement inquiet parce que je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi auparavant, « Que se passe-t-il ? »

J'avais soudainement l'impression d'approcher un tigre méfiant. Je m'arrêtai à côté d'elle, et quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, la complexité de ce qui passait derrière son regard me botta presque le cul.

« Il ne se passe rien, Edward, » dit-elle froidement, « je suis juste d'humeur à boire un coup. Ca te va ? »

Putain. L'alcool de son haleine me frappa comme un bélier. Je serrai les dents et reculai de quelques pas.

« Bien sûr que tu peux boire un verre, bébé, mais pour le moment on dirait que tu essaies de boire pour oublier et j'aimerais réellement savoir pourquoi. »

Elle rit et s'empara de la bouteille, la tenant ainsi que son verre dans les mains alors qu'elle commençait à marcher dans la pièce.

« Je suppose que je suis juste d'humeur à fêter la complète et suprême hilarité de ma vie, Edward. Tu vois, à chaque fois que je pense que je suis sortie d'un de ces trous noirs de merde et que j'ai trouvé une certaine forme de bonheur, quelque chose débarque et me refait plonger dans un autre. C'est vraiment très divertissant. Un peu comme ce jeu vidéo ou tu prends un marteau et essaye de frapper ces putains de petites taupes quand elles sont assez stupides pour pointer leur tête hors de leurs petits terriers sûrs. On penserait que maintenant, j'aurais appris à ne pas sortir la tête, pas vrai ? Mais non. Comme une espèce d'idiote je pense, `Oh, cette fois ce sera différent. Cette fois, je peux simplement être heureuse sans avoir à regarder par-dessus mon épaule,' et ensuite, juste quand j'ai cessé d'attendre le gigantesque marteau de la douleur, il s'abat sur moi et m'arrache les tripes. »

Elle versa davantage d'alcool dans le verre en éclaboussant tout autour et le jeta violemment dans sa bouche frissonnant légèrement en avalant.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, » dis-je en avançant lentement vers elle, mes mains devant moi, « Arrête de boire. Tu vas te rendre malade. » Je devais ressembler à quelqu'un s'approchant d'un chien enragé. « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. S'il te plaît. »

« Peut-être que je veux être malade, Edward, » dit-elle, en se balançant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, « Peut-être que je veux boire jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse et oublie toutes les conneries qui m'envahissent la tête pour un moment. Ca me semble être une putain de super option pour l'instant, laisse-moi te le dire. »

Elle prit une autre gorgée d'alcool et s'écroula au fond du canapé, laissant tomber le verre et jurant fortement alors qu'il s'écrasait bruyamment au sol.

« PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE BORDEL DE FILS DE PUTE ! »

Je marchai rapidement et me penchai devant elle, ramassant les débris de verre avant qu'elle ne puisse se faire de mal. Je jetai les morceaux avec les ordures et attrapai son coude, la guidant de l'autre côté du salon, essayant de la faire s'assoir. Elle extirpa son bras de ma main et se précipita vers la cuisine, certainement pour prendre un autre verre.

« Bella, arrête, » dis-je fermement, la suivant. « Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Oh vraiment ? » dit-elle avec sarcasme, « Et comment tu vas m'arrêter Edward ? Tu vas me jeter sur la table basse et te barrer ensuite ? Oh non. C'est vrai. Tu as déjà fait ça ! »

Je me figeai. Elle essayait de m'énerver… essayait de se disputer avec moi… et ça marchait.

« Tu veux que je m'excuse encore une fois pour ça ? » Dis-je à voix haute, « Parce que je le ferai. Tu sais que je le ferai. T'as quoi d'autre, Bella ? »

Elle me regardait fixement. « Tu crois que je joue un jeu là, Edward ? Tu crois que je te cherche ? »

« Je SAIS que tu me cherches, » rétorquai-je, « Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi. Maintenant, il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir qui te fait agir comme ça, et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Elle rit en se mettant à ouvrir violemment les portes du buffet, à la recherche d'un verre.

« Peut-être que c'est seulement moi, » dit-elle amèrement, « Peut-être qu'après tout ce que j'ai traversé je suis juste bousillée à ce point. Ca t'est jamais arrivé ? As-tu peut-être seulement pensé une seconde que je suis endommagée au-delà du réparable et que tu ne devrais pas être avec moi ? Hein ?

Personne ne serait surpris si tu me quittais, particulièrement pas moi ! Je suis habituée à ce que les gens me laissent tomber, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu serais différent ? »

Son visage était un masque de douleur, et elle leva la bouteille vers moi alors qu'elle renonçait à chercher un verre et y bût une gorgée directement.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi.

Je la saisissais brutalement, lui arrachai la bouteille de la main, m'avançant vers l'évier et versant le contenu dans la canalisation. Je la retins en arrière d'une main alors qu'elle me griffait et me pinçait pour la récupérer, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse poser ses mains dessus à nouveau.

Je jetai la bouteille vide dans la poubelle violemment, ne me préoccupant pas qu'elle puisse exploser à l'impact.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi, » dis-je brusquement en la retournant et en la pressant contre l'énorme frigo en acier inoxydable, mes mains encerclant ses poignets alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre contre moi. « Je ne sais carrément pas ce qui se passe avec toi ce soir, mais je sais que tu vas me le dire tout de suite, parce que toi et moi avons travaillé trop dur et avons surmonté trop de choses ensemble pour commencer à se cacher des conneries mutuellement. C'est ce qui nous a déchirés la dernière fois, et il est hors de question que je traverse ça de nouveau parce que je n'y survivrai pas.

J'ai besoin de toi, Bella, et que ça te plaise ou non, tu as besoin de moi, et maintenant tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête parce que tu commences vraiment à me foutre la trouille. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que j'aie jamais aimé personne ou quoi que ce soit. Je me sens foutrement malade tellement je t'aime. Alors parle-moi. Je suis là. Putain, parle. »

Elle serra les dents et haleta, son haleine chargée d'alcool balayant mon visage tandis que son corps se tortillait contre le mien, mettant à l'épreuve chaque once de contrôle que j'avais.

« Je ne veux pas parler, » dit-elle entre ses dents. « Je veux juste que tu me baises. »

Elle se poussait contre moi et je poussai en réponse, étalant tout mon corps contre le sien, ma queue se manifestant à la vie malgré mes meilleures intentions.

« Non, Bella, on va parler de ça. »

Elle pressa son pelvis en avant et se frotta contre mon érection de plus en plus insistante. Je contractai la mâchoire en étouffant mon gémissement.

« Je crois que ta bite vote pour baiser, bébé, alors t'es en minorité. »

Elle dégagea sa main d'un mouvement brusque et s'empara de douloureuses poignées de cheveux en attirant mon visage vers le sien. Au moment ou ma bouche rencontra la sienne, un grognement torturé jaillit de moi alors que sa langue aromatisée au Glennfiddich s'enfonçait dans ma bouche.

Je m'écartai, recherchant de l'air pur, essayant de dissiper la brume vigoureuse de ce qu'elle me faisait.

« Bella, arrête. »

Elle saisit l'encolure de mon tee-shirt et tira dessus violemment, déchirant le mince tissu sur tout le milieu de mon torse.

« Non. »

Tout à coup, sa bouche était sur moi - partout - mon cou, mon torse, mes tétons, mes abdos. Ses mains me griffaient, retirant ma veste et le tee-shirt déchiré, éraflant mon dos et mes épaules, s'agrippant à moi alors que je reculai d'un pas chancelant vers l'ilot de la cuisine, la violence pure de son désespoir me prenant au dépourvu. Chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle touchait frémissait d'électricité. Mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement tandis que je tentai d'approvisionner en sang chaque partie de mon corps inondé de désir.

Son odeur, son toucher, les sons qui sortaient de l'arrière de sa gorge pendant que sa bouche bougeait sur moi anéantissait mon contrôle, un coup de langue… une morsure… une aspiration à la fois, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus rien. Plus de mécanisme de défense. Plus de techniques de sérénité. J'éclatai dans les flammes et étais incinéré de l'intérieur, et j'adorai ça. J'avais besoin que sa peau m'apaise… pour apaiser la douleur brûlante qui faisait exploser mon self-control comme un canon dans du papier de soie.

« Putain, » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe tandis qu'elle déboutonnait mon jeans et l'abaissait impatiemment sur mes jambes.

_Je devrais l'arrêter. Je devrais la forcer à me parler._

Elle me prit dans sa bouche, humide, chaude et un pur putain de paradis. J'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et gémissais, m'affalant lourdement contre le comptoir derrière moi alors qu'elle aspirait les derniers soupçons de ma résolution hors de moi.

« Oh… putain… Bella… »

Je savais ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle faisait ce que j'avais fait pendant tellement d'années. Elle essayait de se perdre elle-même. Elle voulait la douce distraction que moi seul pouvais lui prodiguer. Elle était malade de mes questions. Elle était malade de parler.

Elle voulait juste baiser… sentir ma peau sous ses mains, ma bite dans sa bouche… pas les pointes de douleur amère en elle. Elle voulait que je la baise fort et vite et que je fasse disparaître tout ce qui n'était pas moi, et Dieu me vienne en aide, je le voulais aussi. Je voulais niquer la douleur et la souffrance et le regret hors d'elle. Je voulais la baiser jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'elle sache soit moi et elle et les éclats explosifs d'extase.

« Nom de Dieu, » grognai-je alors qu'elle me prenait dans le fond de sa gorge, sa langue s'enroulant autour de toute ma longueur, sa bouche me suçant brutalement, de manière désespérante, époustouflante. Mes mains frappèrent le plan de travail en granit tandis que ma tête retombait en arrière, mes genoux cédant quand des décharges de plaisir s'insinuaient en moi.

Elle recula et leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux suppliants et défiants en même temps. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sexy.

« Tu aimes comme je suce ta bite, Edward ? »

« Putain, oui, » grinçai-je, ma voix se résumant à rien de plus qu'un grondement féroce.

Elle me replongea dans sa bouche et mes ongles empoignaient la pierre dure alors que je résistais au désir urgent de jouir en longs jets chauds dans sa gorge.

J'attrapai son bras et l'écartai, la ramenant à mon visage, ma bouche dévorant la sienne, mes mains déchirant et arrachant le tissu de sa robe. J'étais foutrement hors de contrôle, et après tant de semaines à analyser et surveiller la moindre impulsion de base, c'était incroyable. J'ouvris la fermeture éclair de sa robe en la déchirant et tirai le tissu ruiné le long de ses cuisses, la laissant nue à l'exception d'un string ficelle en dentelle noire et de bas autofixants.

Ma respiration se bloqua quand je la regardais.

_Putain de mère de Dieu._

« Regarde avec tes mains, Cullen, pas avec tes yeux, » ordonna-t-elle, le souffle court, saisissant mon membre et pompant en le tenant fermement dans son poing.

_BORDEL !_

Je devais l'empêcher de me toucher comme ça ou ça allait se terminer avant même d'avoir commencé.

J'attrapai sa taille et la soulevai, la posant brutalement sur le plan de travail en penchant ma tête sur ses seins, les suçant vigoureusement, prenant dans ma paume leurs poids charnu, son dos s'arquant alors qu'elle gémissait et poussait contre mes mains.

« Oh… Seigneur… Edward… »

Je tendis le bras et lui arrachai son string, m'emparant de sa bouche tandis qu'elle haletait dans la mienne, un grognement déchirant résonnant autour de ma langue quand je plongeai mes doigts en elle. Elle se resserra immédiatement autour de moi alors que je caressai son point G, sa tête se balançant en arrière tandis que des gémissements, des jurons et mon nom s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

« Putain… oui… oh, putain oui… Edward… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux, Bella » dis-je grossièrement, mes lèvres frôlant sa gorge, « Et je sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir te le donner, mais ne crois pas une foutue seconde que tu me trompes. Nous ALLONS avoir une conversation ce soir et tu VAS tout me dire, ou alors mes doigts, ma bouche et ma queue sont interdits… indéfiniment. Tu me comprends ? »

Elle grogna et débita amèrement, « Tu ne pourrais pas tenir ta queue éloignée de moi si tu essayais, Cullen. »

Je mordis son téton et souriais autour tandis qu'elle haletait de douleur. « Mets-moi au défi. Alors, avons-nous un accord ? »

Elle pencha la tête et me regarda pendant que je continuai de la baiser avec mes doigts, mon pouce pressant fermement son clitoris, la faisant convulser et crier alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

« Oui… Je – on – a un accord… » Gémit-elle doucement, ses mains se levant et m'attirant à elle. « Maintenant, ferme-la et baise-moi. »

Je sortis mes doigts de son corps et reculai, la laissant pantelante et basculant sur le comptoir tout en saisissant ma queue et en la caressant lentement.

Elle haleta sauvagement et baissa le regard, regardant ma main avec une fascination extasiée.

Merde. Avoir ses yeux sur mon sexe pendant que je me caressai était ridiculeusement foutrement sexy. Elle se lécha les lèvres et gémit.

« Tu vas utiliser cette chose ou c'est juste de la décoration ? » dit-elle rageusement.

« Oh, je vais l'utiliser, » dis-je sur un ton ténébreux. « J'attends juste de t'entendre supplier pour ça. »

Elle baissa la main et se mit à caresser son clitoris.

Soudainement tout l'air quitta la pièce et tout ce que je voyais c'était elle et son plaisir désespéré.

« Baise-moi, Edward… maintenant… avant que je ne me baise moi-même et que je n'aie plus besoin de toi. »

Je grondai en attrapant ma queue, poussant pleinement en elle alors que nous hurlions tous les deux, nos gémissements étranglés se répercutant sur les murs.

« Tu auras toujours foutrement besoin de moi, Swan, » grondai-je, en sortant et en la martelant de nouveau, l'animal primitif en moi reconnaissant de pouvoir baiser fort et vite et furieusement pour une fois. « Je suis le seul qui peut te faire ressentir ça. Le seul…putain ! »

Bella se pencha et s'agrippa à mes épaules alors que je plongeai en elle et me retirai, une main plongée dans mes cheveux et tirant ma tête en arrière pendant qu'elle attaquait mon cou. Je gémissais fortement alors qu'elle aspirait douloureusement la base de ma gorge, ma peau marquant sous ses dents et sa langue.

« Putain de merde, Bella, ça va laisser une marque, » grognai-je, en baissant une main entre nous pour frictionner son clitoris.

« Bien, » dit-elle brusquement en relevant sa jambe et en la plaçant sur mon épaule, permettant à mon sexe d'aller encore plus profondément en elle.

« Oh SEIGNEUR ! » grognai-je en la sentant commencer à se contracter autour de moi.

Mon Dieu, la sensation de me sentir glisser en elle pendant que ses muscles internes m'agrippaient était foutrement incroyable. Je sentis la pression commencer à se construire dans mon abdomen tandis qu'elle se tortillait et gémissait.

« T'es en train de me baiser là ? » cracha-t-elle alors que ses mains parcouraient mes muscles tendus, « Parce que je sens rien. »

Je grognai en martelant en elle vicieusement, chaque muscle se crispant, se contractant et hurlant pour sa délivrance, ma voix craquant sous la pression alors que je gémissais de manière désespérée.

« Oh, putain, Bella ! Mon Dieu, je t'aime ! »

Elle haleta en poussant contre moi, chaque poussée accompagnée par un gémissement si plaintif que c'en était presque un sanglot.

« Dis-le encore, » souffla-t-elle, ses deux mains saisissant mon visage alors que ses yeux s'ancraient aux miens.

« Je t'aime, Bella, » grognai-je, serrant les dents contre les aiguilles acérées de plaisir qui menaçaient de jaillir de moi.

« Encore ! » ordonna-t-elle fortement, ses muscles se resserrant incroyablement autour de moi tandis qu'elle fonçait vers son orgasme. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes épaules et je suis pratiquement sûr que du sang coulait.

Ses gémissements se faisaient frénétiques… désespérés… effroyablement avides.

« Putain, Bella, je t'aime ! » rugissais-je alors que tout en moi s'envolait.

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière quand je la sentis perdre le contrôle, chaque partie d'elle s'agrippant à chaque partie de moi jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons qu'une seule créature haletante et gémissante, frémissante de plaisir, de délivrance et d'un écrasant désir inextinguible pour l'autre. Une décharge atroce de plaisir explosa en moi alors que la tension aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir qui s'était installée en moi toute la soirée craqua soudainement, et chaque muscle de mon corps se relâcha alors que Bella luttait contre, un cri déchirant jaillissant d'elle tandis que les vagues fracassantes de son orgasme déferlaient en elle.

« BON DIEU… EDWARD… OUI ! »

Je pénétrai en elle une dernière fois, me figeant et fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces en la sentant commencer à trembler.

« OH, SEIGNEUR… BELLA… PUTAIN ! »

Je frissonnai et expirai, chaque once de tension explosant hors de mon corps avec mon orgasme.

« Sacré… putain… de Dieu, » haleta Bella alors que nous nous écroulions l'un contre l'autre, nos respirations erratiques et irrégulières grinçant dans l'air lourd autour de nous, nos peaux se mêlant l'une à l'autre alors que les ultimes secousses de plaisir disparaissaient.

« Swan, » haletai-je en prenant d'énormes bouffées d'air dans un effort pour ralentir mon rythme cardiaque effréné. « Il faut sérieusement qu'on se dispute plus souvent… parce que ça… c'était foutrement époustouflant. »

Elle acquiesça et lécha mon cou, me faisant frémir et soupirer.

« Cullen, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis extrêmement douée dans l'art de t'énerver. A chaque fois que tu voudras du sexe argumentaire post-dispute, je serai prête et partante. »

Je m'écartai d'elle et balayai ses cheveux de son visage, l'embrassant intensément.

« Je t'aime, bébé, » dis-je doucement, essayant de voir ses yeux. Elle ne croisa pas mon regard.

A la place, elle s'enroula autour de moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et me serrant fort.

« N'arrête jamais de m'aimer, Edward, » murmura-t-elle, et je me tendis en sentant l'humidité commencer à tremper ma peau. « Je t'en prie… n'arrête jamais de m'aimer. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ca me tuerait. »

« Bébé… » Dis-je tendrement, tout à coup à court de mots.

Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et caressai son dos alors que son corps commençait à trembler, de petits sanglots étouffés s'échappant d'elle.

_Putain._

Depuis le temps que je connaissais Bella, je pouvais compter le nombre de fois ou elle avait pleuré sur les doigts d'une main. Ca me tuait de la voir pleurer, parce que je savais qu'elle ne le faisait que quand elle souffrait vraiment énormément. Elle était tellement forte à bien des niveaux, et ça me brisait le cœur de la voir aussi fragile qu'elle l'était en réalité.

« Bella ? »

Elle secoua la tête contre mon épaule.

« Bébé, allez. Parle-moi. »

Ses mots étaient étouffés alors qu'elle restait enfouie dans mes bras.

« Edward, je ne sais pas si je peux. J'ai l'impression… que rien que si j'envisage d'en parler, je vais éclater en un millier de morceaux. »

Je caressai ses cheveux délicatement.

« Bella, si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que tant que nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi pouvons faire face à tout. Alors s'il te plaît… laisse-moi essayer de t'aider. Quoi que ce soit, tu n'as pas à l'affronter seule. »

Elle inspira difficilement et soupira lourdement, je la sentis se tendre légèrement dans mes bras.

« Le coup de téléphone de ce soir ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'était ma mère. »

Mon estomac tomba au sol.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bella… »

« Elle veut me voir. »

Je soupirai en la tenant contre mon torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je lui ai dit ? Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre et de ne jamais essayer de me recontacter, mais ensuite elle a rappelé, et elle me suppliait et pleurait, et comment OSE-t-elle me faire ça quand je suis la seule qui devrais LA faire sentir coupable ? Comment ose-t-elle ME faire sentir désolée pour elle après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Comment elle OSE, Edward ! »

Elle commença à trembler et je l'attirai plus fermement contre moi.

Je n'avais pas idée du genre de supplice que Bella était en train d'endurer, mais je pouvais imaginer qu'après tant d'années à faire comme si la femme qui avait ruiné sa vie était morte, savoir qu'elle était en vie, en bonne santé et pas en train de pourrir dans un des cercles inférieurs de l'Enfer serait plutôt foutrement dévastateur. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle avait le culot de lui demander de la voir. In-foutrement-acceptable.

Je serrai la mâchoire contre la vague de rage qui bouillait dans mon sang.

« C'est pour ça que tu as jeté ton téléphone contre le mur, » constatai-je, en marmonnant pour moi-même.

« J'avais la sensation de perdre la tête, » dit-elle doucement. « Elle avait l'air exactement la même, Edward. Exactement la même que le jour ou je suis partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ait l'air différent… à ce qu'elle ait la voix… d'un monstre… pour coller à l'image d'elle que j'avais en tête depuis toutes ces années… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait juste la voix de ma mère… de la mère qui m'aimait avant que je ne me transforme en un animal qui la repoussait… et ça m'a encore brisé le cœur. »

De puissants sanglots secouèrent son corps et je me contentais de la serrer contre moi, tentant de l'apaiser avec mes mains et ma voix tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à moi désespérément.

« On va s'occuper de ça, » la rassurai-je. « On va s'occuper de trouver comment gérer ça. »

« Je ne peux pas la voir, Edward, » dit-elle fermement, s'écartant finalement de mon cou et me regardant avec des yeux humides et désespérés. « Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir. Je ne peux pas. Je la tuerai, putain, si je la revoyais. Je sais que je le ferai. Je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. »

« Chut, » murmurai-je doucement en essuyant les larmes chaudes de ses joues. « Tu n'as pas à la revoir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserai jamais cette femme te refaire du mal, bébé. Je te le promets. Elle devra escalader mon corps mort et froid pour t'approcher. »

Elle se calma quelque peu, reniflant en dessinant le contour de ma mâchoire de ses doigts, quelque chose qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était bouleversée.

« J'ai été tellement stupide de ne pas te le dire aussitôt, » dit-elle en déglutissant bruyamment. « J'aurais dû mieux savoir. »

« Ouais, tu aurais dû, » la taquinai-je. « Tout se passe mieux avec un Trou du cul servant. »

Elle rit et embrassa ma bouche. « Tu es un idiot. »

Je l'embrassai à mon tour. « Hmmm… un idiot qui est amoureux de toi. »

« Oh, » dit-elle alors que ses mains commençaient à s'aventurer sur mon corps, « Peut-être pas si idiot que ça après tout. »

Je me penchai et embrassai son cou pendant que ses doigts plongeaient dans mes cheveux. « Je pensais que tu pourrais voir les choses comme ça. »

Je l'embrassai intensément, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle, ressentant combien elle était petite et fragile contre mon cœur. Elle soupira et je la sentis se détendre contre moi, la tension de ce contre quoi elle avait lutté toute la soirée se trouvant partagée entre nous.

« Je t'aime tellement, Edward, » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je durcis alors que sa langue bougeait avec la mienne, de petits gémissements vibrant dans ma bouche.

Elle se recula et baissa les yeux.

« Et bien, bonjour, Godzy, » dit-elle affectueusement, « ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Ca fait bien trois ou quatre minutes. »

Je souris et secouai la tête. « Hey… n'insulte pas la queue-monstre. Tu sais comme il est peut être susceptible. »

« Oh, oui, je sais, » dit-elle malicieusement, « Particulièrement, quand il frappe l'arrière de ma gorge. »

Je gémis à cette pensée. « Oh, putain, Bella… c'est juste in-foutrement-croyable »

Elle ricana et passa ses doigts sur lui. « Ouais… c'est vrai, » dit-elle fièrement.

Je ris et l'embrassai de nouveau, me pressant contre elle.

Elle recula et grimaça légèrement.

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca va, bébé ? »

Elle acquiesça et me sourit. « Ah… oui… hormis le fait que je crois que je me suis foulée le vagin. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Tu… ah… as fait quoi maintenant ? »

Je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait de ne pas éclater de rire. « Je crois que je me suis foulée le vagin pendant notre session de baise rageuse. C'est vrai, cette merde a une difficulté de 5.3 et je crois que je ne me suis pas échauffée correctement. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Putain je t'aime, Madame Pipi… vagin foulé et tout. »

Elle ricana doucement et passa ses bras autour de moi.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna.

Bella le regarda avec angoisse, une expression de panique terrorisée marquant rapidement son visage.

« Reste calme, » dis-je en l'embrassant délicatement avant d'aller y répondre. « Quoi qu'il se passe, je vais m'en occuper. »

J'attrapai le combiné et le tins prudemment à mon oreille.

« Bonjour ? Oui, c'est Edward Cullen. » Bella me regarda, l'air interrogateur. Je secouai la tête. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Je raccrochai le téléphone et me tournai vers Bella, retenant un énorme sourire satisfait.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda-t-elle, en relevant un sourcil.

« C'était la police de New York. Il semblerait qu'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Rob et sa nouvelle amie, Kristen aient tous été arrêtés. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Baiser dans le métro. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa bouche s'ouvrit encore plus. « Oh mon Dieu, » soupira-t-elle. « C'est carrément trop sexy. »

**Pour celles qui attendaient avec presque autant d'impatience qu'Edward de voir Dominante Bella, j'espère que vous avez apprécié…**

**Je voulais remercier du fond du cœur toutes celles qui ont lu et qui ont voté pour mon OS « Geste déplacé, vœu exaucé » pour le concours de Noël, grâce à vous il a décroché la première place et c'est encore grâce à vous, vous êtes géniales !**

**Gros bisous**

**Ness**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre que vous attendez depuis looooooooooongtemps. Je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir fait autant attendre et celles qui me suivent depuis le début savent que cela ne me ressemble tout comme le fait de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais je me doute que vous préférez lire le chapitre plutôt que mes blablatages. Par conséquent, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, ma vie est depuis quelques temps plutôt perturbée à pas mal de niveaux.**

**Je tiens malgré tout à toutes vous remercier pour vos messages, pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné le sourire quand j'avais vraiment du mal, vos petits mots m'ont fait chaud au cœur quand je n'ai pas été très bien. Vos encouragements par MP ont été vraiment adorables, vous ne vous en doutez pas mais vous m'avez aidée, contrairement au : « Et la suite ! Vite ! On attend ! » qui m'a complètement écœurée et démotivée un moment je l'avoue. J'ai moi aussi une vie qui ne tourne pas qu'autour de fanfiction même si je fais mon maximum pour cette histoire que je tiens à la préciser je traduirai jusqu'au bout même si je mets plus de temps qu'auparavant.**

**Alors encore merci à toutes et bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 34 : Tirer d'affaire**

**Bella POV**

Edward était énervé. Vraiment énervé.

Je regardai sa mâchoire se serrer et se desserrer alors que le taxi se faufilait dans la ville. Il prit un air renfrogné en regardant par la fenêtre.

Seigneur.

Edward en colère était sexy comme l'Enfer et je résistai au désir de lécher tout son corps brûlant, tendu et son visage ridiculeusement beau et crispé.

Il supposa que comme j'étais restée silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, j'avais laissé tomber la série de questions que j'avais mené depuis que nous avions reçu l'appel téléphonique de la police il y a à peu près une heure. Il avait tort. Je prenais simplement un peu de temps pour le reluquer sans vergogne pendant que je planifiai mon prochain mouvement. Je décidai de reprendre la bataille avec un discours intelligent et bien- réfléchi conçu pour le faire balancer doucement vers ma façon de penser.

Oh, putain. De qui je me moquais ? J'étais toujours à moitié perchée à cause du Glenfiddich.

Je me décidai pour supplier et essayer de ne pas mâcher mes mots.

« Edward, s'il te plait ? »

Il soupira lourdement.

« Bella, es-tu sérieusement en train d'insister avec ça ? »

« Oui. »

« La réponse est non. »

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire. »

« Essayes plus fort. »

« Veux pas. »

« Ecoute, rien que tu puisses dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

« S'il te plait, et avec de la crème fouettée sur mes tétons ? »

« Euh… attends, laisse-moi y réfléchir. Non. »

« Oh, allez ! »

« Non, Bella. »

« Juste une fois. »

« Non. »

« Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Une demi-heure, maxi. »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit. »

Il se tourna pour me faire face, son regard intense et perçant. Il est possible que j'aie légèrement gloussé.

« Bordel de nom de Dieu, femme ! N'as-tu rien appris de ce soir ? La réponse est non. Nous n'allons pas faire un détour sur le chemin pour aller sortir nos amis d'affaire afin que je te baise dans le métro. »

« C'est parce que les autres se sont faits prendre ? Parce que je suis plutôt certaine que toi et moi avons plus de capacités à être discret pour le sexe en public qu'eux. »

« Je refuse d'argumenter davantage à ce sujet. Ca n'aura pas lieu, d'accord ? »

Il soupira et se remit à regarder le paysage défilant avec un air renfrogné. Le paysage qui se déroulait l'ignora et continua à défiler avec arrogance.

Le serrage de mâchoire persista. Il avait vraiment la mâchoire la plus spectaculaire de la planète. Je tendis le bras et en traçai le contour du bout des doigts. Il tenta de m'ignorer, mais je voyais sa respiration accélérer quelque peu. Je caressai son oreille de mes doigts et continuai le long de son cou, remarquant comment ses doigts se recourbaient sur le vinyle de la banquette du taxi.

« Bella… » Dit-il sur le ton de la mise en garde, refusant toujours de me regarder.

« Edward… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mes doigts caressaient ses biceps et pressaient son avant-bras.

« Rien. »

Je fis remonter ma main sur sa cuisse, caressant les muscles fermes sous le jeans. Il se tourna vers moi, le visage toujours tourmenté et sombre, et dit d'une voix rauque, « Ce n'est pas rien. C'est plus que définitivement quelque chose. »

Ma main continuait de le caresser, s'approchant encore et encore de la bosse qui grandissait entre ses jambes.

« Hmmm, » soupirai-je en voyant ses pupilles se dilater de désir. « J'essaye juste de te convaincre de voir mon côté de l'argumentation. »

« Tu ne joues pas à la loyale. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas drôle à moins que je ne joue l'entourloupe. Est-ce que tu as déjà changé d'avis ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur ma main, puis les releva vers les miens, sa colère rejointe par un air de désir brut qui faisait ressembler mon entrejambe à une supernova.

« Non, » dit-il, sa voix violant pratiquement mon intimité maintenant palpitante.

Mes doigts continuaient de le caresser d'avant en arrière, remontant progressivement. Je pouvais sentir ses cuisses se tendre.

« Et maintenant ? » dis-je de ma voix la plus sexy.

Il serra les dents.

« Non. »

Je me rapprochai, portant mes lèvres à son cou alors que mes mains continuaient de bouger sur lui.

« Maintenant ? » murmurai-je contre sa gorge.

Il déglutit bruyamment et couina, « Non. »

Je léchai le lobe de son oreille et il contint un gémissement.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

Je me reculai et le regardai.

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. »

« Oh, allez ! » m'écriai-je, laissant tomber mes mains et m'effondrant en arrière dans le siège. « Edward, as-tu vu ` Risky Business' ? Parce que si c'était le cas, tu ne serais PAS en train de débattre avec moi en ce moment. »

Il expira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, Bella, je l'ai vu, et la scène du train est sexy au possible, et il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus que de te voir chevaucher ma queue-monstre extrêmement excitée jusqu'à ce que nous jouissions tous les deux violemment, mais je ne vais pas risquer de finir dans une cellule avec le reste de notre groupe hétéroclite et d'avoir une autre annotation à mon casier judiciaire. J'essaye d'être une meilleure personne pour toi, tu te souviens ? Maintenant, au nom du ciel, arrête de me rendre fou et laisse tomber ça. S'il te plait. J'ai assez de quoi m'inquiéter ce soir sans avoir à endurer ta torture sexuelle, espèce de putain de femelle démon torride. »

Il soupira et se remit à regarder par la fenêtre, et je sus que la discussion était terminée, au moins pour l'instant. Devoir sortir tout le monde d'affaire lui torturait apparemment l'esprit, et je suppose qu'entre ça et apprendre pour le tas de déchets humains connu comme étant ma mère, il se sentait stressé. Ca, je peux comprendre.

Depuis que j'avais entendu la voix grossièrement familière de ma mère au téléphone ce soir, je m'étais sentie tendue et à cran. Ca m'est égal d'admettre que d'entendre sa voix après toutes ces années avait remis à vif de vieilles plaies dont j'ignorai l'existence. Tout à coup, j'avais de nouveau 13 ans, je souffrais et j'étais en colère comme jamais parce que la seule chose que ma mère avait à faire était de passer la porte et de quitter ce connard de Phil, et toute ma douleur et ma détresse disparaitraient.

Je n'aurais pas à être terrifiée le week-end parce que je savais qu'il serait plein de poches de glace et d'anti-inflammatoires. Je l'avais maudite chaque jour où elle avait refusé de le faire. Je la maudissais toujours pour avoir laissé mon enfance être dévorée par la violence de Phil alimentée par l'alcool et pour son égoïsme sans borne. C'est vrai, bordel, j'étais sa chair et son sang. J'étais son enfant… et pourtant, elle avait choisi de faire passer le bien-être de cet enfoiré avant le mien. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle avait pu faire ça. Comment elle avait simplement pu se tenir là et regarder cela arriver semaine après semaine, année après année.

Je réprimai la rage qui bouillonnait à cette pensée. J'avais subi assez de tourments émotionnels pour une soirée. Tout de suite, il fallait que je me concentre sur mon homme, parce que même si il prenait un air renfrogné mieux que quiconque que j'aie jamais rencontré, je préférais voir son magnifique sourire.

« Bébé, » dis-je doucement, en tendant le bras pour saisir sa main, « tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va, » dit-il succinctement sans me regarder.

Okayyyy.

« Bébé ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu sais plus tôt dans la soirée quand tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien et que j'ai dit oui, même si ce n'était pas le cas, et tu savais que je n'allais pas bien parce que j'agissais de façon complètement émotionnelle et irrationnelle et que je tentai de boire mon propre poids en scotch pur malt, et je t'ai provoqué et insulté, mais tu as quand même refusé d'accepter toutes mes conneries et ensuite tu as arraché tous mes vêtements et tu m'as baisé fort et minutieusement jusqu'à ce que je puisse à peine me souvenir de mon propre nom, et c'est là que je me suis soudainement rendue compte que te dire comment je me sentais me faisait toujours me sentir mieux parce que tu es mon autre moitié et que je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi et je veux que tu fasses partie de tout ce que je fais, puis on a eu le coup de fil comme quoi tout le monde avait été arrêté et tu t'es vraiment énervé à cause de ça et tu m'as plaquée contre le frigo en inox et tu m'as baisée de nouveau, par derrière cette fois, et tu as tiré mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je crie pendant que tu me marmonnais des choses salaces à l'oreille, et tu as gémi mon nom et plongé ta super-queue- dure-comme-la-pierre dans mon pauvre vagin foulé jusqu'à ce que je jouisse comme un putain de train de marchandises et crie ton nom si fort que les gens de la suite à côté de la notre ont appelé la réception paniqués parce qu'ils pensaient que j'avais été assassinée ? Tu te rappelles de ça ? »

Il me regarda et cligna des yeux.

« Euh… ouais, je me rappelle, » dit-il, la confusion marquant son visage. « Quel est ton point de vue ? »

« Pas de point de vue, » dis-je, en soupirant et en passant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. « Je voulais juste te rappeler combien c'était fabuleux. »

Son visage se fendit d'un merveilleux sourire et il laissa échapper un ricanement discret.

_Ce son pourrait guérir le cancer. Je suis carrément sûre de ça._

« Vous, Miss Swan, » dit-il tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos, « vous êtes une nana sérieusement cool. Vous savez ça ? »

« Pffft, » dis-je humblement, « je fais seulement semblant d'être cool pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement à côté de mes pompes en sortant avec l'obscène sex-appeal d'Edward Cullen. »

« Hein, hein, et bien pour le moment, Edward Cullen ne se sent pas très sexy. Il se sent énervé et gêné que tous nos amis, ma sœur incluse, soient des pervers incurables et des déviants sexuels. »

Je riais et passais mes doigts sur son visage outrageusement beau et vaguement exaspéré.

« Bébé, après ce que nous nous sommes faits mutuellement ce soir, je ne pense vraiment pas que tu puisses reprocher à qui que ce soit d'autre d'être un pervers. »

Il soupira et reposa sa tête contre le dossier du siège, la colère s'apaisant légèrement, mais ne disparaissant pas complètement. « Je suppose que tu as raison, mais quand même… ces idiots sont bons pour un sévère bottage de cul. Ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir était incroyablement et foutrement stupide, peu importe à quel point ils pensent que c'était sexy. »

« Je parie que c'était super-sexy, » soupirai-je avec envie.

Il se tourna vers moi et secoua la tête de frustration.

« Femme, je t'ai baisée presque jusqu'à la mort ce soir – DEUX FOIS – et tu n'es TOUJOURS pas satisfaite ? Seigneur ! »

« Je parie que le sexe en train était en tout point satisfaisant, » rechignai-je.

« Oh, bon Dieu, » rit-il, saisissant mon visage de ses deux mains et me regardant profondément dans les yeux de son regard le plus exterminateur de culotte. « Je t'aime et te ferai l'amour avec plaisir, brutalement et à plusieurs reprises, à peu près n'importe où, où ça ne nous mettrait pas en péril de se faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, mais il n'y aura pas de sexe en train. Jamais ! Accepte-le ! »

« T'es juste méchant, » dis-je avec amertume, maudissant le fait que je n'aie pas emmené de culotte de secours, parce qu'Edward avait carrément rendu la mienne trempée. Vous penseriez que j'aurais appris la leçon depuis le temps.

« Et tu es excitante de façon agaçante alors s'il te plait, pour l'amour de Dieu, ferme-la avant que je ne sois forcé de te baiser sauvagement – ENCORE ! »

Ma pauvre Giney foulée se tortillait inconfortablement à cette pensée.

Bordel.

Autant je voulais continuer de batailler avec Edward à propos du sexe dans le métro, autant je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre raclée de Godzy ce soir. Je le dévisageai, et essayai de résister à l'envie de mordiller ses sourcils alors qu'il me dévisageait en retour.

« Bien, » dis-je enfin, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'installant pour une bouderie vraiment épique, « Mais quand Giney aura suffisamment récupéré, nous REPARLERONS de ce sujet, et ce jour là, tu VAS me baiser discrètement dans un train et tu VAS adorer ça. Tu m'entends, Cullen ? »

Il soupira lourdement et rajusta subtilement son érection évidente. Même ça, ça m'excitait.

« Je t'entends, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en se balançant dans son siège, « Et chaque mot que tu prononces est purement diabolique. Bordel de merde. »

Le reste de la course en taxi se passa en silence, et quand nous atteignîmes le poste de police, Edward tendit brusquement de l'argent sous le nez du chauffeur avant d'attraper ma main et de m'entrainer à l'intérieur.

Le commissariat était remarquablement silencieux.

Plusieurs officiers en civil se tenaient là à parler et à boire des tasses de café, et un petit, officier dégarni en uniforme était penché contre le comptoir principal, en train de lire un livre.

Edward marcha vers lui et s'éclaircit la voix. L'officier l'ignora.

« Excusez-moi, » dit Edward poliment.

L'officier leva un doigt potelé vers lui et continua de garder ses yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre, son gros doigt trapu planant dans l'air comme une saucisse cocktail en lévitation.

Edward se tourna et me regarda l'air interrogateur. Je haussai les épaules et articulai silencieusement, « Bon sang, pourquoi tu me regardes ? Parles lui encore. Je suis sûre qu'il peut lire `Le Secret' plus tard. »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil au sosie de Danny DeVito et articula sans un bruit quelque chose qui ressemblait remarquablement à, « Mais les cochons se prostituent gratuitement. Pourquoi les Juifs démentent le caca ? »

Je le regardai avec une confusion extrême.

« Quoi ? » sifflai-je doucement.

« J'ai dit, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, « Mais il m'ignore ouvertement. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? »

Merde. Apparemment je craignais vraiment à lire sur les lèvres.

« Parles lui encore, » ordonnai-je discrètement, essayant de chasser l'image d'un cochon en bas résille de ma tête.

Il me regarda avec un air renfrogné et se retourna vers le lecteur de détritus grassouillet.

« Euh… officier ? »

« Fiston, » dit le policier corpulent, ne levant toujours pas le nez de son livre, « Si tu penses que quoi que tu sois sur le point de dire est plus important que moi affirmant mes espoirs et mes rêves vis-à-vis de l'univers, alors je t'en prie, continue de parler. Cependant, si ce que tu es sur le point de me demander peut attendre quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini d'envoyer mon énergie positive autour de moi, m'aidant à réaliser mes fantasmes les plus fous dans une réalité faisable et utopique, alors ferme ton claque-merde et assieds-toi. Je serai avec toi sous peu. »

Edward me regarda. Je haussai les épaules et désignai la rangée de fauteuils en plastique bon marché face au comptoir de l'accueil. Nous avançâmes tous deux et nous assîmes, soupirant en attendant que Mr Ronchonnebourrelets ait fini de s'affirmer.

Je me penchai vers Edward et murmurai, « J'ai entendu dire que `Le Secret' peut changer ta vie. Tu crois que ça marcherait si je répétais, « Edward me baisera dans le métro » encore et encore ? »

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et marmonna. « Je ne tuerai pas ma petite amie. Je ne tuerai pas ma petite amie. »

Je suis presque sûre qu'il plaisantait.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence.

Tout à coup, Grassouillet McBouquineur ferma violemment son livre. Edward couina de surprise puis eût une quinte de toux impromptue pour dissimuler le fait qu'on aurait dit une fillette de dix ans.

« Très bien, fiston, » dit l'officier en levant les yeux vers nous, « que puis je faire pour… oh… wahou…. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il ramassa le livre et le regarda avec émerveillement. Il regarda Edward de nouveau et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « J'y crois pas, » dit-il doucement. « Je l'ai visualisé, j'y ai mis ma force, et maintenant ça se manifeste en réalité. Incroyable. Tu es là. Vraiment là. »

Edward se leva et marcha vers le comptoir de l'accueil, l'expression de son visage me disant qu'il s'attendait à ce que le policier prenne une énorme rasade de `violence insensée' pour balayer la dose monstrueuse de pilule pour la folie qu'il venait apparemment de prendre.

« Eh… salut. Je suis ici pour sortir d'affaire… »

« Tu es Edward Cullen, » dit l'officier avec incrédulité, un regard de fascination impressionnée par la célébrité illuminant son visage porcin.

« Euh… oui. Oui, c'est moi, » répondit Edward avec prudence.

« Je t'aime, » s'exclama l'officier précipitamment. « C'est vrai, je t'aime sérieusement. Je t'ai aimé dès que ton premier album est sorti. Je veux dire, quand je t'ai entendu pour la première fois grogner les notes d'ouverture de `Ripping Ecstasy', j'étais fichu. J'ai tous tes albums, toutes tes apparitions télé, tous tes articles dans les magazines et tes séances photos. Oh mon Dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment là ! Je t'aime ! »

« Hein hein, » dit Edward, me faisant signe d'avancer de la main, « Et bien, c'est gentil, mais malgré toutes les rumeurs, en fait, je suis hétéro. »

Apparemment, je ne bougeais pas assez vite parce qu'Edward se tourna et m'empoigna, m'attirant brusquement contre lui. « En fait, c'est ma petite amie, Bella. Et quand je dis petite amie, je ne veux pas dire que c'est juste une amie qui n'est pas grande. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle me voit nu et me laisse faire des choses osées à sa féminité. Aloooooors… ouais… pas gay. Très, très pas gay. Désolé. »

Le visage de l'homme minuscule trembla de manière inquiétante alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière et riait, le tissu noir de son uniforme ondulant violemment tandis que son ventre se soulevait et s'abaissait avec la force de son éclat de rire. « Fiston, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis juste ton fan numéro 1. Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

Edward se détendit visiblement et se mit à rire avec lui.

« Oh, d'accord… bien sûr, où voudriez-vous que je signe ? »

L'officier Bidochon ouvrit soudainement sa chemise en grand, exposant son ventre et son torse en gelée.

« Là, » dit-il frénétiquement, en pressant ses seins de mecs en avant et en se penchant pour attraper un marker indélébile. « Juste sur mon cœur, s'il te plait. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas quant au fait de m'exciter. Je ne suis pas gay. »

Edward me lança un rapide coup d'œil. J'avais dû rire en grognant. Il me dévisagea et prit le stylo qui se balançait maintenant d'avant en arrière sous son nez.

« Euh… écoutez, Officier… »

« DeLuca. »

« Ecoutez, Offcier DeLuca… Habituellement, je ne signe pas… euh… sur les corps. »

« Oh, allez, » supplia-t-il en soufflant, poussant ses tétons poilus plus en avant. « Je ferai en sorte que ça vaille le coup. »

Edward soupira lourdement et se pinça le nez.

« Oh, Seigneur. Tuez-moi maintenant. »

« Je le pense, » poursuivit DeLuca. « Vous êtes ici pour faire sortir vos amis, pas vrai ? Ceux qui se sont fait attraper dans le métro à rejouer la scène de `Risky Businness' ? Bien… » Dit-il sur le ton de la conspiration, se penchant en avant et murmurant, « Je n'ai pas encore rempli la paperasse à ce sujet. Ca pourrait par chance… » Il regarda furtivement dans la pièce « disparaître, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Edward balaya la pièce du regard. Les détectives dans le fond étaient maintenant en train de débattre plutôt fortement comme quoi New York Police Blues n'était plus la même après que Rick Schroeder ait débarqué. Ils étaient complètement inconscients de tout ce que nous disions.

« Laissez-moi tirer ça au clair, » murmura Edward, en se penchant légèrement en avant. « Vous renoncerez aux charges contre tous mes amis, si je dédicace votre… euh… torse ? »

« Et bien, » dit l'officier calmement, « Faire disparaitre des charges d'accusation n'est pas facile tu sais. Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un autre petit souvenir de toi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? » demanda Edward dubitativement. Je pouvais pratiquement entendre sa voix intérieure hurler que si on lui demandait son boxer, nos amis seraient sérieusement dans la merde. Il serait hors d'ici aussi vite qu'un rat d'un égout.

DeLuca se baissa sous le comptoir et brandit un petit appareil photo numérique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux une photo avec toi, » dit-il, ses yeux scintillant d'excitation.

« Oh. Une photo ? » dit Edward avec soulagement, « Oh, bien sûr. Aucun problème. »

« Sans ta chemise, » ajouta DeLuca. Edward laissa échapper un petit grognement. « Mais rien de pervers ou quoi. Je ne suis pas gay. Rien que toi sans ta chemise en photo avec moi… peut-être avec ma main sur ton torse ferme et nu. »

« Oh, la baise, » marmonna Edward dans sa barbe.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » haleta le policier grassouillet en se léchant les lèvres, « A moins que tu insistes absolument… »

Edward soupira et recula, se frottant la nuque et secouant la tête.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive, » dit-il avec incrédulité.

« Oh, crois-le, » dit DeLuca, en tapotant le livre devant lui. « Le pouvoir de cette chose est stupéfiant. »

« Si vous le dites, » maugréa Edward. « Eh… écoutez, est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'ai une rapide discussion avec ma petite amie ? »

L'officier haussa les épaules et saisit son livre de nouveau.

« Pas de problème. Je serai juste là, à transformer mes rêves en réalité. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire ça, » dit Edward en empoignant mon bras et en m'entrainant le long du couloir.

« Aïe ! Edward. Tu me fais mal. »

Il s'arrêta et me frotta délicatement le bras.

« Merde. Désolé, » dit-il en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de DeLuca qui le regardait en plissant un sourcil et faisant un signe de la main, ses doigts-boudins dansant dans l'air au dessus de sa tête.

« Bella, bordel, que se passe-t-il ici ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un épisode de la Quatrième Dimension. »

Je retins un ricanement. La situation était assez ridicule, et cependant je n'étais pas surprise. Le ridicule semblait nous poursuivre Edward et moi comme une putain de fan avec des tendances de harceleur.

« Chéri, » dis-je de façon rassurante, prenant ses mains dans les miennes et les caressant tendrement. « Quel est le gros du problème ? Signe le sein de cet homme, prends une photo avec lui à moitié nu, et ensuite on pourra ramener nos amis à la maison sans qu'il y ait un gigantesque scandale concernant l'entourage d'Edward Cullen arrêté pour des charges de perversion sexuelle. C'est vraiment une bénédiction. »

« Une bénédiction ? » siffla-t-il en retirant ses mains pour pouvoir les plonger dans ses cheveux. « Bella, ce type est clairement tombé de l'arbre de la folie et a heurté chaque branche lors de sa chute. Comment tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Connaissant ma chance, il postera les photos sur sa page Facebook et avant qu'on ne le sache, des photos de moi torse nu se retrouveront dans des vidéos partout sur YouTube au rythme d'une chanson de Mariah Carey ! »

Je regardai le petit gros qui était actuellement en train de chanter pour lui-même.

« Bébé, regarde-le. Est-ce que Bouddha nous mentirait ? »

Je ricanai de nouveau et Edward prit un air renfrogné.

« Bella, c'est pas marrant. »

« Oh, chéri, je suis désolée de te contredire mais c'est troooooop drôle. Mais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je peux faire semblant d'être indignée et outragée, ou caresser ta queue – ce qui s'avèrera le plus efficace. »

Il tendit le bras et m'attrapa brutalement, m'attirant contre son corps et m'entourant de ses bras de manière possessive.

« Est-ce qu'il nous regarde ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Bien. Maintenant gémis fort s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de renforcer mon hétérosexualité sur le champ putain. »

Je lui souris.

« Oh, bébé. Tu ne te fais pas confiance par rapport à lui ? »

Il me regarda et plissa les yeux.

« Madame Pipi, » dit-il sérieusement, « Je t'aime et tout, mais est-ce que t'as vu ses tétons ? Ils étaient spectaculaires. »

Je lui tapai le bras alors qu'il affichait un petit sourire satisfait et m'attirait contre lui, m'embrassant passionnément. Sa langue plongea dans ma bouche et j'oubliai soudainement de quoi nous parlions.

_Bon Dieu, Cullen. Tu fais danser des claquettes à ma foufoune et chanter des airs de comédies musicales. Je ne crois vraiment pas que ton hétérosexualité courre le moindre danger._

Il s'écarta et soupira lourdement, en écartant délicatement mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Très bien, » dit-il en saisissant ma main et en m'entrainant de nouveau vers le comptoir d'accueil, « Faisons ça. Tu ferais mieux de me retenir si j'essaye de le tripoter malgré tout, d'accord ? »

L'officier DeLuca leva les yeux alors que nous approchions, un air de satisfaction suffisant irradiant ses traits.

« D'accord, » dit Edward fermement, « J'accepte vos conditions – un autographe et une photo torse nu – mais vous devez me promettre que ce qui se passe ici ce soir ne sera que pour vos yeux. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais te partager, sexy boy ? Non, cette photo sera imprimée et plastifiée dans les quinze minutes qui suivent, et ensuite je la garderais dans mon pantalon pour toujours d'une manière complètement non-gay, biens sûr. Je ne suis pas gay… »

« Ouais, comme vous n'arrêtez pas de le dire. Et en échange, vous renoncerez à TOUTES les charges contre mes amis ? »

DeLuca posa une main rondelette sur son cœur.

« Je le promets. Ils seront libres de partir – aucune charge ne sera retenue – ce qui sera probablement la seule chose, hormis moi, qui ne sera pas retenue ce soir. »

« Okay, bien. Allons-y. »

DeLuca bondit presque de derrière le comptoir de la réception et nous conduisit le long du couloir, ouvrant la porte d'une grande salle d'interrogatoire.

« Là dedans, » fit-il signe, en fermant la porte derrière nous, « Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde. »

Il me tendit l'appareil photo et avança pour se dresser près d'Edward, retirant sa chemise au passage.

« Oh, Seigneur, » dit Edward de surprise, détournant le regard du physique bulbeux de l'homme de petite taille. « Quand vous disiez sans la chemise, je pensais que vous me vouliez _moi_ sans ma chemise. »

« Oh, c'est le cas, dit DeLuca, « Je nous veux tous les deux torses nus. Juste deux mecs normaux, hétérosexuels prenant une photo ensemble à moitié nus. Ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward me regarda et prit un air renfrogné. « Bella quand nous aurons enfin sorti nos amis de prison, s'il te plait fais moi penser à tous les tuer. »

Je ricanai en le regardant soupirer et tirer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il le jeta sur la table et se tourna vers son fan numéro 1, le haut de son corps magnifique, exposé, dans toute sa splendeur. La gorge de DeLuca émit un étrange son étranglé et se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds

_Oh merde. La vue des superbes muscles de mon homme va me faire défaillir. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je me sens quelque peu étourdie moi-même._

Je m'avançai derrière DeLuca et empoignai ses épaules pour l'apaiser. « Vous allez bien ? » demandai-je doucement.

Il dévisagea simplement Edward et produisit un éventail de divers sons de voix.

« Je sais, » soupirai-je, regardant en direction d'Edward qui agitait ses pieds timidement. « Je n'arrive pas à formuler une pensée cohérente près de lui non plus. »

« Peut-on simplement en finir avec ça ? S'il vous plait ? » Dit Edward impatiemment.

Je poussai DeLuca vers Edward et m'emparai de l'appareil photo.

DeLuca mit son bras autour de la taille d'Edward et écrasa sa tête contre son torse, faisant sursauter Edward comme si il venait de se prendre une décharge de taser. Je lui lançai un regard de mise en garde et il se força à se détendre un peu, passa méticuleusement son bras autour des épaules du plus petit homme et semblait vaguement constipé.

« D'accord, les garçons, souriez, » dis-je, sur un ton enjoué.

Le visage du policier explosa sous la puissance de sa joie, et Edward parvint à feindre un sourire inconfortable alors que je prenais plusieurs photos.

Quand j'eus terminé, je retendais l'appareil à DeLuca qui renfila rapidement son tee-shirt et poussa de petits cris aigus frénétiques avant de dire, « Attendez là, je reviens tout de suite. Je veux plastifier ce vilain garçon pour pouvoir vous faire signer dessus. »

Il s'activa vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui, nous laissant Edward et moi seuls dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Soudainement, tous mes fantasmes sexuels du coup du policier que j'aie jamais faits refirent surface dans mon esprit, et je me demandai combien de temps j'avais avant que Kathy Bates ne revienne de la plastifieuse.

Edward soupira et tendit le bras pour récupérer son tee-shirt. J'écartai sa main d'une tape et le lui arrachai, le poussant brusquement à l'opposé de la table.

« C'est ça que tu veux, beau gosse ? » dis-je sur un ton menaçant, le poussant en arrière dans une chaise, « Alors tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange. »

Il s'assit lourdement, levant les yeux vers moi avec une certaine lassitude.

« Bella, si tu dis encore un mot à propos du sexe en métro, je ne serai pas responsable des dommages supplémentaires que Godzy pourrait causer à ton vagin foulé. »

« La ferme ! » dis-je fortement, en tapant la table avec ma main, « JE SUIS la seule à poser les questions ici, sac à ordures. Si je veux ton putain d'avis, je te le ferai savoir. »

Un regard de détermination mêlé à du désir passa sur le visage d'Edward, et il prit un air dangereusement menaçant. Il se pencha dans sa chaise et posa ses mains sur la table, ses longs doigts écartés sur le stratifié bon marché.

« Je ne te ferai rien savoir, enfoiré. Tu ne me feras pas balancer. »

Je marchai derrière lui et plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête brutalement en arrière. Il grogna de douleur et ses poings se serrèrent sur la table, faisant saillir et se contracter les muscles de ses bras.

_Putain._

Il leva les yeux assombris vers moi et je dus ravaler l'excès de salive de ma bouche avant de poursuivre.

« Oh, je vais te faire parler, minable, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Maintenant on peut faire les choses à la manière forte ou à la manière douce – qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

Il attrapa mon autre main et la baissa d'un coup sec, la pressant contre la bosse massive de son jeans. Ses yeux se fermèrent involontairement quand mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour.

« Et bien, je pense qu'il est plutôt évident que j'ai choisi la manière forte, alors pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas avec ça. »

Je le serrai vigoureusement au travers du tissu, il gémit et ferma les yeux, inspirant bruyamment.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, » soufflai-je à son oreille tandis que ma langue trouvait sa gorge.

« Seigneur, » dit-il doucement alors que je léchai son oreille, prenant son lobe dans ma bouche et l'aspirant brutalement.

_Sainte mère de Dieu, son corps est sublime._

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec intensité et tout en moi se crispa sous la masse dévastatrice de sexyttude qu'il m'envoyait. Bâtard.

« Même pas proche, » dit-il, sa voix rauque et tendue. « C'est tout ce que t'as ? »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux et me frottai contre lui, grimaçant un peu quand Giney entra en contact avec un Godzy très gros et très dur, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me presser contre lui, le sentant dans toute sa gloire excitée et masculine quand ma bouche se baissa et attaqua la sienne avec voracité.

Immédiatement, ses mains furent sur moi – partout – caressant et serrant et me rendant complètement folle de désir. Sa langue était dans ma bouche, ses doigts étaient dans mes cheveux, son odeur était dans mes poumons et chaque récepteur de plaisir de mon corps s'arquait pour avoir plus de lui… sur le champ.

« Bella… » Gronda-t-il contre ma gorge alors que ses dents frôlaient ma jugulaire, « DeLuca va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. »

« Je sais, » haletai-je, en agrippant ses épaules et en rejetant ma tête en arrière. « Maudites soient ces nouvelles plastifieuses ultra rapides. »

Il arrêta d'attaquer mon cou et enroula ses bras autour de moi, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux et respirant lourdement.

« Foutue technologie moderne, » marmonna-t-il, ses lèvres éraflant ma peau et ne faisant absolument rien pour calmer mon pouls frénétique.

Je le repoussai pour pouvoir regarder son visage incroyablement beau.

Ouaip. Ca n'aide pas non plus. Sans mentionner le fait que j'étais toujours assise sur son érection massive et en train de toucher son torse à moitié nu.

Maudit soit-il, lui et sa virilité outrageusement excitante.

« Alors tu aurais carrément craqué si ça avait été un vrai interrogatoire, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je quelque peu pantelante.

Il me lança un sourire en coin.

« Euh… ouais. Je défierais n'importe quel homme de résister à votre … euh… ligne de questionnements, Détective Swan. »

Je ris et embrassai ses lèvres tendrement avant de me lever et de lui redonner son tee-shirt.

« Ouais, et bien, rappelle toi seulement de ça, Cullen. Maintenant, recouvres-toi avant que je ne décide de reprendre l'interrogatoire de A à Z. »

Il se mit à rire et enfila son tee-shirt, couvrant tous ses jolis muscles. Je soupirai et fis une faible grimace.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et l'officier DeLuca entra dans la pièce, en portant un énorme poster plastifié de lui et d'Edward.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent.

« Mec, » dit-il avec incrédulité, « Je croyais que vous vouliez une petite photo que vous pourriez emporter partout avec vous. »

DeLuca lui sourit.

« Oh, j'en ai une comme ça aussi, regarde ! » Il tira une petite photo de format portefeuille et la posa sur la table. « La grande est pour ma chambre, » ronronna-t-il pratiquement, en passant affectueusement ses mains sur l'image de la toison du bonheur d'Edward.

« Oh, » dit Edward d'une petite voix, « Excellent. »

Je pouvais presque voir son érection dégonfler comme un ballon crevé.

DeLuca tendit un marqueur indélébile à Edward, et il signa rapidement les deux photos avant de dire, « Maintenant, voudriez-vous s'il vous plait nous emmener voir nos amis ? J'aimerais vraiment commencer à les assassiner dès maintenant. »

DeLuca laissa échapper un gloussement aigu.

« Mon Dieu, tu es séduisant ET drôle, » dit-il avec coquetterie. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je doive savoir à propos de toi ? »

« Et bien, il a une queue gigantesque, » proposai-je gentiment.

DeLuca haleta fortement.

Edward se retourna et me lança un regard meurtrier.

« Je suis désolée, » lui murmurai-je, en regardant le policier corpulent saisir le rebord de la table pour se soutenir, ses yeux roulant à l'intérieur de sa tête. « Je suis juste vraiment très fière de ta bite. Elle est superbe. »

« Ouais, mais elle n'est pas très contente après toi pour le moment, » siffla-t-il alors que les yeux de l'officier DeLuca étaient fixés sur son entrejambe comme une moule sur un rocher. « Elle te refuse tous tes privilèges jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

_Que je sois maudite moi et ma grande gueule. Bien sûr il me faut une grande gueule pour satisfaire la gigantesque… oh merde. Bordel arrête, Bella._

« Euh, officier ? » dit Edward au visage stupéfait de DeLuca, « nos amis ? »

DeLuca secoua la tête et éloigna ses yeux de l'aine spectaculaire de mon petit ami.

« Oh, c'est vrai, oui. Suivez-moi. »

Il nous conduisit par le couloir jusqu'aux cellules de détention. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce tout le monde regarda vers nous et se leva, balbutiant nos noms et ils avaient plutôt l'air d'être impatients de sortir de la petite cellule exigüe.

« Je crois qu'ils sont à vous, » dit DeLuca, en désignant notre équipe de bouffons en allant ouvrir la cellule.

« Attendez une minute, » dit Edward, « Pourriez-vous les laisser là dedans un peu plus longtemps ? Il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation. »

« Mais quoi bordel, Chou à la crème ? » dit Emmett fortement. « Laisse nous sortir ! On a passé la moitié de cette foutue nuit ici ! »

« Et vous serez ici _toute_ cette foutue nuit si tu ne la boucles pas, Em, » rétorqua-t-il rageusement. « Si tu crois ne serait ce qu'une seconde que je vais vous laisser sortir d'ici sans vous botter le cul magistralement pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, tu te fourres carrément le doigt dans l'œil. »

Emmett ferma la bouche et baissa les yeux au sol. En fait, alors qu'Edward examinait les visages embarrassés face à lui, ils trouvèrent tous soudainement quelque chose de fascinant à regarder n'importe où sauf dans sa direction quelque peu bouillonnante de colère.

Alice mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et tripotait la main de Jasper, ses doigts caressant avec légèreté sa paume. Jasper regardait ses chaussures agitant doucement ses pieds sur le linoleum et soupirant à intervalles réguliers. Rosalie arrangeait son maquillage, et pour être honnête, j'étais assez énervée qu'elle semble toujours aussi belle qu'elle l'était après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit dans une cellule municipale. Rob regardait par la fenêtre, se souriant paisiblement à lui-même, ce qui me donna envie de ramper dans son cerveau et de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver amusant dans cette situation merdique.

« Où est Kristen ? » demanda Edward brusquement.

« Ah, sa mère est venue la chercher il y a un moment, » dit DeLuca. « Elle a marmonné quelque chose à propos de ne plus jamais laisser sa fille à proximité de ce Pattinson. La fille n'avait pas l'air ravie de ça. »

Rob éclata de rire. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui.

« Vous occupez pas de moi, » dit-il en faisant un signe de la main avant de se remettre à se faire des sourires satisfaits à lui-même.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir frustré et je vis sa mâchoire se tendre et se relâcher quand il commença à parler.

« C'est juste… je ne sais même pas par où commencer. La stupidité massive… la putain de pure… idiotie ! Ca me retourne sérieusement le cerveau, putain ! »

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la caressai tendrement.

« Edward, vas-y mollo avec eux. Ils ont eu une nuit pénible. »

Il me lança un regard mauvais.

« Y aller mollo avec eux ? » cracha Edward, « Bella, ils ont été pris en train de baiser dans le métro. Maintenant, hormis le fait que le Dieu de la chance brute leur ait souris et qu'ils n'auront aucune charge à assumer, ils auraient pu chopper je-ne-sais-quelles-maladies dans ces wagons. Ces sièges en vinyles dégueulasses pourraient bien renfermer le virus Ebola pour ce qu'ils en savent. »

Jasper leva les yeux et dit calmement, « Et bien, pour être honnête, avant qu'on commence, Alice avait fait un travail relativement méticuleux sur notre siège avec un paquet de lingettes antibactériennes, une petite bouteille d'ammoniaque et une brosse à récurer métallique. Bien que ça ait retiré une certaine spontanéité de la situation alors que j'ai attendu quinze minutes qu'elle ait fini et se soit débarrassée de ses gants en latex. »

Le visage d'Edward devint rouge. « Bordel, mais d'où est-ce qu'elle sortait tout ça ? »

Jasper haussa les épaules. « Mec, t'as vu la taille de son sac ? Elle pourrait porter un kit de soudure dans ce truc si elle en avait besoin, la totale avec la visière et la bouteille de gaz. C'est dingue… et étrangement sexy. »

Edward le regarda avec un air renfrogné. Jasper se remit à étudier ses chaussures.

Alice leva les yeux vers son frère, l'expression la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais vue vacillant sur son visage. Je suis presque sûre que c'était de l'humilité. C'était dur à dire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sur elle auparavant.

« Edward… » Commença-t-elle nerveusement.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Alice, » s'exclama-t-il, un regard dur. « Pas un mot de plus, jeune fille. Tu es censée être celle qui répare les conneries, pas celle qui les provoque. Bon Dieu, tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas, à l'évidence, » dit-elle honteusement, « Jasper n'arrêtait pas de fredonner `I Can Feel It Coming in the Air Tonight' et ensuite il m'a regardé avec cette expression à la Dr. Mc Enlèves-juste-ta-culotte-et-viens-t'assoir-sur-mes-genoux-et-personne-ne-saura-que-je-suis-actuellement-en-train-de-faire-rouler-tes-yeux-dans-ta-tête-de-plaisir sur son visage stupide et irrésistible, et après ça… et bien… c'est un peu flou parce que ses doigts me touchaient et sa langue était dans ma bouche, et l'énorme bosse dure comme la pierre dans son pantalon criait mon nom et sérieusement, cette chose a une attraction gravitationnelle plus forte qu'un maudit trou noir, et quand il a commencé à la frotter contre mes fesses, je n'ai juste pas pu résister à déboutonner son jeans et à enrouler ma main autour… »

« Alice ! » Dit Edward puissamment en expirant et en se frottant les yeux furieusement. « C'était une question rhétorique. Arrête de parler de merdes qui vont me terroriser à vie. S'il te plait. »

« Oh. Juste. Pardon. »

Il se tourna et regarda Jasper qui avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains.

« Et toi, Jasper. J'attendais plus de toi, que de vous tous. Tu es un médecin, nom de Dieu. Tu aurais dû avoir plus de contrôle, ou au moins être assez intelligent pour ne pas te faire prendre. »

« Je sais, » marmonna-t-il doucement en se tirant les cheveux. « Je déteste me servir de l'excuse que la quantité scandaleuse de stimulation physique couplée aux intenses compulsions des fantasmes ont complètement et exagérément emporté sur mon instinct de propriété et d'auto-préservation, mais j'ai honte de dire que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

Edward se frotta les yeux d'un geste fatigué. « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Jas ? »

Jasper me regarda avec les yeux emplis de souffrance. « Edward, je suis désolé, mais ta sœur est incroyablement sexy, et quand je suis près d'elle, il semblerait que je sois esclave de mes hormones. »

« Bon, Jas, » dit Edward froidement, en regardant durement Emmett. « Je te recommanderais d'aller voir quelqu'un pour t'aider à contrôler tes pulsions, mais la personne que je CROYAIS qui aurait pu t'apporter ce genre d'aide a apparemment régressé en un adolescent qui est actuellement dirigé par sa queue. »

Emmett se rongeait les ongles. Edward le dévisageait et attendait qu'il parle. Emmett soupira. Edward le fixa plus sévèrement.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Emmett ? » Demanda Edward brusquement.

Les yeux d'Emmett se relevèrent un bref instant avant de retourner à ses mains.

« Non, » dit-il avec humeur.

Edward plissa les yeux vers lui.

« Oh, vraiment ? Tu m'as tanné le cul pendant des SEMAINES pour toujours dominer mes émotions… pour ne pas laisser mes désirs supplanter ma raison. Tu m'as torturé à chaque occasion que tu avais. Tu m'as donné des noms de gonzesse et tu as méticuleusement piétiné mon égo, et maintenant, quand la roue tourne enfin, tu n'as rien à dire ? C'est foutrement pratique. »

Emmett leva les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Mary-Kate ? Que j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle ? Que rencontrer cette femme, incroyable, sexy et casse-couilles a littéralement renversé mon foutu univers et que je ne sais carrément plus ce que je fais ? »

« Hey ! » protesta Rosalie, « Je ne suis pas casse-couilles. »

« Si tu l'es, sexy girl, mais tu es ma casse-couilles. Maintenant, s'il te plait, fermes-la et laisse-moi finir. »

Elle attrapa sa tête brutalement et la tourna vers elle.

« Tu me rends folle quand tu me dis ce que je dois faire. Viens là. »

Rosalie attira la tête d'Emmett vers la sienne et se jeta sauvagement sur sa bouche et émit des bruits que je n'avais entendu que dans des films pornos.

Jasper gémit et jeta de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. « Mesdames et messieurs… ma sœur. »

Rosalie recula et fixa son frère sévèrement. « Oh, ta gueule, Jazz- Pattes. J'ai dû faire avec toi et Poucelina ici présente en train de vous murmurer des mamours débiles toute la nuit. Fais pas la morale si t'es pas exemplaire. »

Alice se tourna et toisa Rosalie. « Tu viens juste d'appeler mon homme Jazz-Pattes ? Oh, ma jolie, c'est petit. »

« Très bien, ça suffit ! » cria Edward, et soudainement tous les regards étaient sur lui. « Les jeunes, vous êtes censés être des adultes responsables, et pour le moment vous vous comportez tous comme des putains de nymphomanes pubères. Ressaisissez-vous, bon Dieu, parce que le fait que je semble être la personne la plus responsable de cette pièce actuellement me colle le trouillomètre à zéro.

Je suis supposé être celui qui fait des trucs de fou et qui se fait arrêter, pas vous, merde ! Alice, c'est toi qui devrais _me _sortir d'affaire. Jasper, tu devrais écouter _mes _lamentables excuses d'obsédé de la bite. Emmett, tu devrais botter _mon _cul à l'heure qu'il est pour mon manque de contrôle. Tout est si foutrement mal que je ne sais plus ce qui se passe. »

Rob gloussa silencieusement pour lui et la tête d'Edward vrilla immédiatement vers lui.

« Et toi, Pattinson – comme si tu n'avais pas assez de problèmes d'intimité, tu dois maintenant gérer tous les magazines à scandales du pays exultant sur comment tu t'es fait prendre en train de baiser une des starlettes montantes d'Hollywood ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire là-dessus ? »

Rob essaya de retenir un sourire aux proportions épiques et marmonna, « Je trouve que c'est purement excellent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » dit Edward avec une expression incrédule.

« Rien, » dit Rob en vitesse, effaçant toute expression de son visage. « Tu as raison, Edward. On craint tous. » Il ricana doucement. « Euh… Je veux dire nous sommes tous de très vilaines personnes. S'il te plait, pardonne-nous. »

Edward le regarda froidement pendant une minute avant de tourner le regard vers les autres visages contrits. Ils avaient tous l'air de vraiment regretter. Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent et il dit d'une voix lasse, « Très bien, officier, laissez les sortir d'ici. »

DeLuca avança et déverrouilla la cellule. « Ce que tu voudras, mon joli. »

Tout le monde sortit et nous suivîmes DeLuca jusqu'à l'accueil où il leur rendit leurs effets personnels. Je pressai quelques touches sur mon téléphone portable et appelai notre service de voiture, faisant venir une limousine pour nous récupérer et nous ramener à l'hôtel.

Je tins la main d'Edward pendant que nous attendions, la caressant tendrement du pouce. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit, mais il avait l'air crevé. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et le serrai, frissonnant quand il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inspira.

« Seigneur, tu sens bon, Madame Pipi, » soupira-t-il. « Je veux juste m'effondrer au lit avec toi et m'endormir en sentant ton odeur. »

Je caressai ses cheveux et souris.

« Bon, nous serons bientôt à la maison, et ensuite tu pourras me renifler autant que tu veux. »

J'entendis Alice jurer doucement pour elle avant de dire, « Euh… ouais…. Je ne serais pas trop sûre de ça. Regarde. »

Elle désigna la porte principale du commissariat. Des ombres obscures passaient devant les vitres fumées, bougeant sans cesse d'avant en arrière. Tout à coup, je l'entendis – des marmonnements frénétiques et des rires excités, et je sus que l'horreur se tenait derrière les portes.

« Paparazzi, » dis-je à voix basse.

« Ouaip, » confirma Alice, « Et à ce que j'en vois, y en a une putain de tripotée dehors. J'estimerais entre dix et quinze. »

« Bordel ! » S'exclama Edward vivement. « Comment ils ont su qu'on était là ? »

« Oops, » murmura une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous tournâmes pour voir l'officier DeLuca, les yeux écarquillés et ses mains couvrant sa bouche de honte.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Edward, la voix grave et crispée par la tension.

Le petit homme le regarda nerveusement.

« Et bien quand je suis venu plastifier la photo, il se peut que j'aie appelé mon ami, Bunny, juste pour jubiler à propos du fait que je venais de me blottir contre Edward Cullen à moitié nu et que j'avais des images pour le prouver… »

« Bon Dieu, Priscilla, » dit Emmett, « Qu'est-ce que TU as foutu ce soir ? »

Edward le fixa. « J'ai négocié avec l'officier DeLuca ici présent pour qu'il renonce à toutes les charges contre vous, Emmett. Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

Emmett baissa le regard et secoua la tête. « Non, Edward. Merci de t'être mis à moitié à poils pour nous. »

Edward se tourna de nouveau vers le policier. « Alors vous avez appelé votre ami… et ? »

DeLuca eut un mouvement de recul. « Et… J'aurais dû savoir que ce petit enfoiré n'aurait pas gardé sa grande gueule fermée pour quelque chose comme ça. Je suis tellement désolé. Il a dû appeler ses amis à TMZ. Ce connard cherche toujours à attirer l'attention. »

Edward regarda encore en direction de la porte principale. « Le bâtiment a-t-il une autre sortie ? »

« Oui, » dit DeLuca tristement, « Mais à cette heure de la nuit, elle est fermée à clé et sous alarme, et elle ne sera pas ouverte tant que l'agent de sécurité ne prendra pas son poste à 6hoo du matin. »

Le bruit provenant de devant le commissariat s'intensifia.

« Leur nombre augmente, » dit Alice, « Ces parasites peuvent sentir le scandale comme un zombie sent les cerveaux. » Elle se tourna vers le policier. « Qu'avez-vous dit à votre ami sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? »

« Euh… pas grand-chose. Il savait qu'Edward était ici au poste mais je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi. »

« Bon, on a peut être encore une chance, » dit-elle en se tapotant la joue en réfléchissant. « Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on plonge tous pour ça. Ces chacals là dehors ne savent pas quoi attendre. On pourrait leur refourguer n'importe quelle connerie qui nous plairait et ils y croiraient. Des idées ? »

Edward soupira. « Et bien, ils savent que je suis là, alors je suppose que ça devra être quelque chose qui m'implique. » Il se frotta les yeux. « Merde. Je croyais vraiment que j'en avais fini avec toute cette image de `bad boy'. Les gens en ont sûrement marre d'entendre parler de mes arrestations. »

« Oh, chéri, » dit Alice, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, « Les gens n'en ont jamais assez de voir les célébrités tomber de leur piédestal et se fendre le crâne. Ils sont foutrement insatiables. Ceci étant dit, nous n'avons certainement pas besoin de dire que tu as des problèmes avec la loi. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement dire que tu étais ici pour rendre visite à ton plus grand fan ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « A deux heures du matin ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Ca aurait pu être pour un plan cul, » dit DeLuca plein d'espoir.

Edward m'attira contre lui. « Non. Ca n'aurait vraiment pas pu. »

« Fais chier, » dit Alice avec frustration, « Il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour laquelle une rock star se trouverait dans un commissariat de New York à deux heures du matin. »

Rob avança d'un pas hésitant. « Euh… il venait me tirer d'affaire ? »

Soudainement sept têtes se tournèrent pour regarder Rob qui plongea ses mains dans ses poches en se balançant sur ses pieds nerveusement.

« Bon sang, de quoi tu parles, Pattinson ? » dit Alice, « Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Et bien, il vous faut une histoire. On pourrait leur dire que j'ai été arrêté pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles dans un métro avec une starlette d'Hollywood anonyme. C'est vrai, je ne pourrais rien dire à propos de Kristen parce que je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle m'en collerait une bonne, mais quand même, l'histoire est bonne. Problème résolu, non ? »

« Pas pour toi, » hoqueta Alice. « Ca déclencherait une frénésie de paparazzis si violente sur ton petit cul de Rosbeef que tu serais un squelette tout nu quand ils en auraient fini avec toi. Remarque, même en tant que squelette tout nu, ta mâchoire serait toujours foutrement spectaculaire, mais quand même… pas bon. Sans mentionner le fait que ton agent me traquerait et me massacrerait si je te laissais afficher un truc pareil. »

« Non, ce serait bon pour elle, » protesta Rob. « Vraiment. C'est bon. Je veux faire ça pour vous tous. Je peux sortir avec Edward et distraire les piranhas, prendre le gros… et vous vous pouvez vous faufiler et regagner la limousine. Je m'en sortirai. Je le promets. »

Alice le regarda en plissant les yeux avec suspicion.

« Bordel, Pattinson, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Pourquoi as-tu tant envie de te jeter en pâture aux lions ? »

Rob soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Minipouce, as-tu la moindre idée de combien d'histoires sur moi baisant une jeune star d'Hollywood depuis que je suis en haut de l'affiche sont sorties? Aucune. Zéro. Nada. Je suis un homme de vingt trois ans nom de Dieu. C'est une honte que je n'aie encore jamais été impliqué dans un scandale sexuel. Je me dépucèle du scandale, et je ne pourrais pas en être plus heureux. Amenez la presse à scandales. »

Edward haleta. « Bébé, comment peux-tu dire que tu n'as pas eu de scandale sexuel ? As-tu tout oublié de notre nuit de passion derrière la benne à ordures ? » Un faux sanglot teinta sa voix. « Je suppose que c'est officiel. Cette nuit signifiait plus pour moi que pour toi. Enfoiré insensible. »

DeLuca émit un étrange gloussement et son regard alla de Rob à Edward. « Vous deux ? Ensemble ? Oh, putain de merde. »

Rob rit. « Edward, tu SAIS que je chérirai toujours notre moment ensemble, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir un scandale sexuel avec une femme maintenant. Je crois que je suis prêt. »

Edward acquiesça solennellement. « Je comprends. Un homme ne peut pas supporter autant de queue. »

« Parle pour toi » marmonna DeLuca dans sa barbe.

« Ecoute, Rob » dit Alice, « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. On trouvera quelque chose d'autre. On va trouver une histoire différente. »

« T'en fais pas, Minipouce, » dit-il doucement, « Ma décision est prise. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer les portes avec Edward et les éloigner, ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre la limousine. On sautera dans un taxi et on vous retrouvera à l'hôtel. D'accord ? »

Alice me regarda et je haussai les épaules.

« Ce garçon veut un scandale. Qui sommes nous pour le lui refuser ? »

Alice hocha la tête et se retourna vers Rob. « D'accord. Merci, Pattsy. Ca signifie beaucoup… pour nous tous. »

Tout le monde s'avança et attendit son tour pour étreindre ou serrer la main de Rob. Je le serrai dans mes bras et murmurai, « T'es toujours perché d'avoir tiré ton coup, hein, mon cœur ? »

Son sourire était si grand que ses yeux disparurent complètement. « Oh, Swan. Le sexe dans le métro est si bon que je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point. »

« Merde. Je le savais ! » M'écriai-je.

Je me reculai et me tournai vers Edward qui me regardait, les yeux fatigués. Il avait l'air exténué.

« Tu vas me manquer, » dis-je, en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille et en le serrant vivement.

« Je ne serai pas long, » promit-il, me serrant à son tour, « Et là, je te ramènerai dans notre Caverne d'Amour Magique et je m'évanouirai sur toi. Il pourrait y avoir des ronflements et de la bave. »

Je soupirai et levai le regard vers son visage. « Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé plus attirant. »

Il acquiesça avec compréhension. « Ouais, je suis sexy. C'est une malédiction. »

Il lança son sourire en coin et se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte avec Rob. Je les imaginai presque marchant au ralenti pendant qu'une chanson d'Aerosmith jouait en arrière-plan. Ils nous regardèrent tous deux rapidement avant de pousser les portes en une explosion de flashes et de questions hurlées. Pendant un bref moment aveuglant, ils se détachèrent sur la lumière blanche agressive, puis l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.

Le reste d'entre nous regardait les portes se refermer et les ombres et le bruit s'éloigner.

« Au revoir, doux Edward, » soupira DeLuca. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ni ton corps de rêve. »

Nous attendîmes tous quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. Alice passa la première, entrouvrant les portes et examinant la rue avant de nous faire signe d'avancer.

« Très bien, tout le monde, dehors. Gardez les yeux baissés et les pieds en mouvement. Go, go, go ! »

Nous courûmes tous jusqu'à la limousine et grimpâmes à l'intérieur. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la rue pour voir Rob et Edward à un pâté de maison, hélant un taxi. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'étais impatiente de m'écrouler sur mon lit avec mon homme ce soir et de laisser toute cette journée derrière moi.

Ca avait littéralement été la plus longue journée de ma vie. Premièrement, Edward et moi nous étions retrouvés dans notre Caverne d'Amour Magique. Ensuite nous avions découvert pour Bree et son foirage monumental, avant de la dégager magistralement et d'aller au lancement de l'album. Après ma salope de mère avait appelé, me faisant faire une crise de nerfs, et Edward avait été obligé de me baiser pour me ramener à la raison. Et, pour couronner le tout, nos amis avaient été arrêtés pour leur perversité extrême et nous avions dû mettre en place un plan astucieux pour éviter d'être le sujet de la presse people de demain.

Ouais. Longue journée.

Je regardai les autres visages autour de moi. Alice était allongée sur la banquette avec sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper. Il caressait ses cheveux et je savais par expérience que s'il n'arrêtait pas, elle s'endormirait en quelques minutes. Rose était affalée contre l'épaule d'Emmett et il jouait avec ses doigts. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués mais satisfaits.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire pour eux.

Je baillai alors que la limousine s'arrêtait devant l'hôtel, agréablement surprise de trouver Edward en train de m'attendre. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'entraina vers les ascenseurs, en marmonnant nos au revoir en partant.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, il m'embrassa, ses lèvres douces, chaudes et calmes, sa langue tendre et peu exigeante. Je soupirai et entremêlai mes doigts aux siens alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que nous nous dirigions vers notre suite. Nous ne parlâmes pas tandis que nous ouvrions la porte et entrions dans notre chambre, retirant silencieusement les vêtements de l'autre en de délicats touchers de nos doigts las.

Finalement, nous tombâmes au lit ensemble, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre en nous embrassant doucement pendant quelques minutes, nos mains se caressant, apaisant les tensions de la journée.

Je soupirai alors qu'Edward m'attirait contre son torse, et je m'endormis en écoutant le puissant tambourinement de son cœur sous ma tête.

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai pour découvrir qu'Edward s'était levé avant moi. Bon, en fait, il était toujours endormi, mais ça n'empêchait pas Godzy de se lever tôt et de vouloir commencer la journée avec fracas. Ma bouche salivait en le regardant. Après tout, qui étais-je pour résister à une si merveilleuse queue ?

Je me penchai vers Godzy, levant les yeux sur la perfection du visage endormi d'Edward tout en donnant un petit coup de langue sur son impressionnante érection matinale. Il tressaillit légèrement. Je me souris à moi-même.

_Oh, Trou du cul. Tu vas te réveiller avec la meilleure putain d'apothéose que tu aies jamais eue._

Je léchai sa dure longueur, l'agrippant dans ma main pendant que sa tête commençait à rouler sur l'oreiller, des gémissements rauques s'échappant de lui alors que je continuai à le sucer tendrement. Ma langue entoura son bout et je remarquai que ses mains empoignaient les draps à côté de lui. Il se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil. Je souriais en ouvrant la bouche et en la baissant autour de lui.

« Oh… m'Dieu… » Maugréa-t-il quand mes lèvres se refermèrent sur lui. « Cestmerveilleux…oh.. J'sus…ouiiii…. »

C'est vrai, Cullen, je peux souffler ton esprit comme personne d'autre, même quand tu es inconscient. Maintenant, réveilles-toi, bordel, pour que tu puisses profiter de mes compétences de folie.

Il inspira profondément, ses jambes se tendant pendant que je continuai de lécher et de sucer.

« Oh… putain… c'est si bon, » marmonna-t-il, de façon légèrement plus cohérente. « Oh… Seigneur… Officier DeLuca… putain oui… sucez cette queue… »

J'éclatai de rire et relâchai son sexe comme une patate chaude.

« T'es un trou du cul, » riais-je, m'asseyant pendant qu'il s'esclaffait comme un idiot, ses stupides et magnifiques abdos m'envoûtant pendant qu'il ricanait/grognait et roulait sur le côté. Il m'attrapa et m'attira sur lui, riant en me chatouillant et luttant avec mes membres agités.

« Tu ne vas pas te remettre à sucer ma bite maintenant, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de se calmer.

« Pas la moindre chance, » dis-je dans un sourire, saisissant ses poignets et les clouant au lit de chaque côté de son visage. « Vous venez juste de louper la meilleure pipe de votre vie, monsieur. Souviens-toi de ça la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire le malin alors que ma bouche est autour de ton chibre. »

Il poussa son pelvis vers le mien, sachant exactement ce qu'avoir Godzy pressé tout contre Giney me ferais, et il dit de sa voix mortellement sexy, « Est-ce que je pourrais te convaincre de mettre quelque chose d'autre autour à la place ? »

Putain de bordel de Trou du Cul sexy et plus torride que l'Enfer. Je ne succomberai pas à tes pouvoirs obscurs.

« Nan. Pas le temps pour jouer à Cache-Godzy aujourd'hui, » dis-je en m'écartant de lui en rampant et en me dressant près du lit. « Il faut qu'on se lève et qu'on se prépare. »

« Mais je suis déjà levé et prêt, » gronda-t-il.

Doux Jésus.

« On doit sortir du lit et faire nos bagages, » précisai-je. « La voiture sera là dans une heure, et si tu ne me nourris pas avant que je ne doive partir et donner un coup de main à Alice pour le récapitulatif publicitaire de dernière minute, je vais me transformer en une boule de rage déchaînée qui te choquera et te terrifiera. »

Il enveloppa sa merveilleuse érection dans sa main et se mit à pomper.

« Bon sang. Quel dommage. »

_Oh doux Jésus éternellement bien aimant._

_Détourne le regard, Bella. Ecarte ton putain de regard avant que tu ne sois attirée par lui comme le Faucon Millénium par l'Etoile de la Mort._

Je plaquai ma main sur mes yeux avant que l'attraction magnétique de son sexe fier ne m'hypnotise davantage.

« Très bien, Cullen, arrête ça tout de suite. Lâche ta queue et mets tes mains ultra-sexy là où je peux les voir. »

Je l'entendis ricaner.

« Je suis sérieuse, » dis-je fortement, laissant ma main sur mes yeux. « J'ai une tonne de travail à faire ce matin avant notre vol, et si tu m'aimes, tu me laisseras le faire sans me tenter avec ton irrésistible mojo de la masturbation.

« SI je t'aime ? » demanda-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

J'ouvris un œil prudemment. Il était assis, me regardant avec attente. Godzy était libéré de toute main. Dieu merci. Je découvris mes yeux.

Il se leva et baissa le regard sur moi.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit récemment que je t'aimais ? » dit-il, m'attirant dans ses bras.

« Et bien, oui, » dis-je, en promenant mes doigts dans la fine toison des poils de son torse, « Mais je ne me lasse jamais de l'entendre. »

« Ah, je vois. Bon, dans ce cas… Je t'aime, Bella Swan. » Dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue poussant délicatement à l'intérieur de ma bouche et me faisant m'enrouler autour de lui. Il gémit doucement avant de se reculer et de me regarder. « Et je promets que dès que nous serons de retour à LA, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Plusieurs fois. De la crème glacée pourrait être impliquée. »

J'éclatai de rire et l'embrassai de nouveau.

« Et c'est pourquoi je t'aime. Tu comprends que la clé pour me rendre heureuse est une subtile combinaison de sexe, d'émotions complexes, et de petits plaisirs glacés. Tu es l'homme parfait. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa encore avant de faire un pas en arrière et d'attraper nos peignoirs, m'aidant à enfiler le mien avant de passer le sien.

« Euh… avant que nous ne partions, » dit-il prudemment, « nous devrions peut être parler de ce que tu souhaites faire de … ça. »

Il s'empara de l'enveloppe A4 sans inscription sur la desserte et me la tendit.

Je grimaçai involontairement.

Elle contenait les informations et les coordonnées de ma mère.

Mon estomac se crispa rien qu'à l'idée de l'ouvrir.

« Bella ? » dit-il tendrement en voyant le dégout prendre possession de mon visage. « Tu n'as pas à te décider maintenant, mais je pensais juste… »

« Brûle-la, » dis-je froidement.

Edward baissa le regard. « Bella, tu y as vraiment réfléchi ? C'est vrai, un jour tu pourrais vouloir… »

« Non, Edward, » dis-je fermement, « Je ne voudrai vraiment pas. Crois-moi. »

Il hocha la tête avec solennité. « D'accord. » Il balaya la pièce des yeux et trouva son jeans, tapotant les poches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son Zippo.

« Chéri, pourquoi trimbales-tu toujours un briquet alors que tu ne fumes plus ? » demandai-je.

Il prit la poubelle en inox sous le bureau et la vida avant de demander, « Bon, premièrement, ce briquet a appartenu à Keith Richards, alors c'est un objet de collection, et deuxièmement, j'aime l'avoir avec moi juste au cas où je doive brûler les renseignements sur la salope de pute de l'enfer de mère de ma petite amie, » dit-il nonchalamment. « En plus, j'aime la façon dont il rebondit contre mes couilles quand je marche. »

Je riais et il déposa la corbeille à ordure devant moi, me tendant son précieux briquet et me regardant dans l'expectative. « Tu devrais le faire, » dit-il doucement.

Je saisissais l'enveloppe et le briquet, actionnant rapidement le mécanisme et regardant la petite flamme parfaite jaillir de l'écrin métallique. Je la regardai quelques secondes, fascinée alors que les couleurs se mélangeaient et se confondaient, scintillant en dansant les unes avec les autres.

Je baissai l'enveloppe, inclinant l'angle dans le feu bleu-orangé. Cela prit immédiatement, le papier s'embrasant d'un jaune chaud alors que le reste de l'enveloppe faisait de même, une fine ligne d'orange brillant avançant sur le papier, laissant de la cendre sur son passage.

En quelques secondes, l'enveloppe toute entière avait brûlé et je la laissai tomber dans la corbeille à papier, l'air autour de nous était lourd de l'odeur du papier brûlé. Je ressentis un nœud d'émotion inattendu se serrer en moi, et j'expirai de manière irrégulière en sentant les doigts d'Edward se mêler aux miens.

Bon sang, pourquoi je me sentais triste ? Pourquoi avais-je soudainement envie de plonger la main dans ces flammes et d'en sortir quelque information sur ma mère qui pourrait encore être sauvée. Bordel, pourquoi ça m'atteignait encore ?

Je serrai la mâchoire face au flot d'émotions qui bouillonnait en moi. Il était hors de question que je pleure. Pas pour elle. Plus pour elle.

La main d'Edward se resserra autour de la mienne.

« Bella… »

« Je vais bien, » dis-je doucement, essuyant une larme solitaire. « C'est bon. J'en ai fini avec elle. En réalité, j'en avais fini avec elle depuis la fois où elle m'a jetée dehors, mais cette fois… C'est ma décision. Pas la sienne. »

Je déglutissais péniblement alors qu'une image du visage de ma mère flottait dans mon esprit. Ses yeux étaient tristes, comme ils l'étaient si souvent quand elle venait me nettoyer après que Phil ait fini de me frapper. Si triste. Si égoïste.

Les dernières flammes moururent avant que tout ne soit devenu un tas de cendres grises, légèrement fumantes tandis que les dernières braises s'éteignaient.

C'était terminé.

Elle était hors de ma vie pour toujours.

J'aurais dû me sentir soulagée.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Edward m'attira contre lui, et je le serrai fortement, repoussant la colère irrationnelle qui faisait feu en moi.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement l'oublier ? La sortir de mon esprit, de mon cœur et de ma vie ? C'était foutrement ridicule. Elle était la raison pour laquelle j'avais vécu comme un animal durant trois ans. Elle était la raison pour laquelle je ne pensais pas mériter quoi que ce soit de mieux. Elle était la raison de toute la merde que j'aie jamais endurée dans ma vie pourrie, et pourtant, brûler cette enveloppe – le seul lien que j'avais avec elle – ne m'apportait absolument aucune satisfaction.

Putain.

« Rentrons à la maison, » dis-je, ma voix paraissant bien plus maitrisée que ce que je ressentais.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Edward avec tendresse, soulevant mon menton pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« J'irai bien quand nous serons chez nous, » rétorquai-je, sachant que je ne le trompais pas une minute.

Il acquiesça de compréhension, et je sus qu'il me laissait avoir mon espace… pour l'instant. Je savais que nous reparlerions de ça quand nous rentrerions à la maison, et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je pensais de ça.

Nous préparâmes nos bagages en silence, et après qu'Alice et moi ayons terminé de finaliser les détails de dernière minute avec la maison de disques concernant la distribution de l'album, nous retrouvâmes Jasper, Rose et Emmett à l'avant de l'hôtel où notre limousine nous attendait. Apparemment, Rose avait décidé de venir et de passer quelques moments privilégiés avec son frère à LA. Jasper n'avait guère l'air excité à cette idée. Emmett, d'un autre côté, souriait bêtement comme un fou.

J'appelai Rob en vitesse pour voir comment il allait. Il était occupé à fuir les paparazzis. A l'évidence, ils le considéraient maintenant comme s'il avait une cible géante dessinée sur la poitrine à cause de la ruse d'hier soir, et l'histoire de ses exploits sexuels osés déferlait sur Hollywood comme un feu de forêt. Il était officiellement un étalon, et il avait immédiatement bondi au sommet de toutes les listes des « hommes les plus sexy » du pays. Je suis carrément sûre qu'il adorait ça.

Je raccrochai et m'effondrai au fond des fauteuils en cuir de la limousine. Les autres discutaient tranquillement sur le chemin de l'aéroport, mais je me penchai simplement contre Edward, laissant son odeur et son toucher me distraire de la montagne d'émotions qui se débattaient en moi.

Le vol fût long, et j'étais reconnaissante qu'Edward et moi soyons parvenus à dormir quelques heures, mais malheureusement, atterrir à LAX ne m'apporta pas ce sentiment de soulagement que j'espérai.

J'essayai de chasser la mauvaise humeur en échangeant des plaisanteries avec Edward alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre appartement, mais je savais qu'il verrait clair en moi. Le pli sur son front montrait qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il pendant que les autres parlaient entre eux. « Je suis sûr que je pourrais appeler Mr Jenks pour récupérer les informations, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Non, » dis-je automatiquement, mais dès que le mot eut quitté ma bouche, je doutais de sa sincérité. Je soupirai de frustration. « On peut parler de ça plus tard ? »

Je me sentais commencer à perdre le contrôle, et je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ça devant tout le monde. Edward et moi pourrions gérer mes problèmes ridicules plus tard quand nous serions dans l'intimité de notre chambre. J'avais juste besoin de tenir bon jusque là.

« Bien sûr, » dit Edward, et je me calais contre son torse.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant notre immeuble j'entendis Alice jurer fortement.

« Oh nom de Dieu ! »

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Il y avait un petit attroupement de Criardes attendant devant notre bâtiment, des livres pour autographes et des appareils photos prêts à servir.

« Comment ont-elles su pour cet endroit ? » fulmina-t-elle, en secouant la tête. Elle regarda Edward et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? T'es prêt à signer pendant quelques minutes ? »

Il me regarda, demandant si j'irai bien.

« Je vais bien, Cullen. Vas. Eblouis tes fans. »

Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser rapidement. « Tu viens avec moi… hein ? » demanda-t-il, essayant désespérément de cacher la légère panique dans sa voix.

Je riais. « Oui, grand garçon, je te protégerai des toutes petites filles. »

« Hey, » dit-il sur la défensive, « Ne te moques pas de la phobie ou je dirai à tout le monde pour ta peur pathologique des clowns. »

Ils geignirent tous.

« Euh, Edward ? » dit Jasper avec un sourire malicieux, « Tout le monde a peur des clowns. C'est assez normal. Le fait que tu n'en aies pas peur est plutôt étrange. »

Emmett et Rose rirent doucement, d'accord avec lui.

Edward leur fit un doigt d'honneur avant de prendre ma main et de m'entraîner vers la porte. « Viens, Madame Pipi, » dit-il, « Sortons d'ici avant que ces comiques me tuent avec leur esprit tordant. »

Les cris commencèrent dès que nous ouvrîmes la porte. La main d'Edward se resserra immédiatement autour de la mienne et je grimaçai de douleur.

« Relâche un peu là, Clark, » dis-je doucement, « Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer mon attrape-Godzy, non ? »

Il me lança un sourire timide avant de s'avancer et de saluer ses fans. Les filles babillaient et poussaient des cris perçants autour de lui, mais il garda son calme- adressant quelques mots, prenant des photos, et réalisant ainsi leurs rêves inavouables. Je me tenais derrière lui et souriais, ma main caressant son dos, toujours fascinée par le fait que l'homme magnifique devant moi était mien, et que j'étais sienne. »

Je m'enfermai quelque peu dans ma bulle tandis qu'il continuait de signer les souvenirs des filles, laissant mes yeux se focaliser sur les photos et les posters qui étaient brusquement mis sous son nez, fascinée par les nombreuses facettes d'Edward Cullen.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un livre complètement différent fut placé devant lui que je revins à la réalité. C'était un cahier blanc basique sur lequel étaient écrits trois mots simples `Je suis désolée.' Edward leva les yeux avec confusion vers la femme qui tenait le cahier.

« Ah… je ne pige pas, » dit-il avec hésitation. « Pourquoi êtes vous désolée ? »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et chaque part de moi se mit à hurler alors qu'un ouragan de colère m'assaillit.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous, » dit-elle calmement. « C'est pour elle. »

La chair de poule s'empara de moi. Mes muscles se contractèrent. Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines.

Malgré tout cela je parvins à trouver la force de parler, mais ma voix était dure et acérée comme polie par du métal, chaque mot s'écoulant avec l'envie meurtrière liquide qui coulait violemment dans mon corps à ce moment.

« Bonjour, très chère Maman, » sifflai-je dangereusement, et ensuite, avant qu'Edward ne puisse remarquer la violence dans mes yeux… je bondis.

**Bon c'est un long chapitre alors j'espère que l'attente aura au moins valu le coup.**

**Je sais qu'après ça vous attendez la suite avec impatience et je vais faire de mon mieux alors, à bientôt.**

**Bizz**

**Ness**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et non, ceci n'est pas un produit de votre imagination c'est bien moi que revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de The Screamers sous le bras !**

**Alors FF refuse pour je ne sais quelle raison de me laisser répondre à vos reviews et après avoir failli apprendre à voler à mon cher ordinateur , j'ai lâchement renoncé alors j'implore humblement votre pardon pour ne pas pouvoir vous dire individuellement à quel point j'adoooooooooore chacun de vos petits mots et aussi pour le délai que je vous ai imposé pour ce chapitre… ah et aussi parce que pour que vous puissiez avoir le chapitre avant mon départ en Italie, il n'est pas passé par la case béta, donc brut de fautes d'orthographes !**

**En tout cas, encore mille mercis avant tout à mon ange, ma So que je retrouve demain et sans laquelle j'aurais renoncé à plein de choses depuis bien longtemps (Allez plus qu'un dodo et Italia nous voila !) et mille mercis à vous toutes, celles qui me lisez et m'encouragez, me soutenez, me faites mourir de rire avec vos commentaires et aussi celles qui n'osent pas se manifester mais mettent des alertes ou des favorites ! Vous êtes les meilleures !**

**Bref, je m'égare, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre…**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 35 : Face-à-face**

**Bella POV**

Le monde entier semblait se trouver dans un ralenti silencieux alors que je plongeai vers la femme qui avait détruit mon respect pour moi-même, laissé mon enfance m'être arrachée un œil au beurre noir après l'autre, et attendu trois putains d'années avant de tenter de me retrouver et de s'excuser pour l'univers de tourments et d'humiliations dans lequel elle m'avait entrainée.

Le temps s'allongeait et s'étirait autour de moi, le grondement monotone des bruits de la rue s'évanouissant dans le néant tandis que de la rage pure palpitait dans mes veines.

Mon poing se serra et fendit lentement l'air, s'arc-boutant avant de se propulser en direction de son visage de traitresse pathétique. La peau de ma main me picotait furieusement en imaginant la douce satisfaction de mon poing se connectant avec l'extrémité de sa mâchoire, m'offrant une faible contre partie pour les innombrables mâchoires gonflées que j'avais enduré à cause de son comportement misérable et ingrat.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant avancer vers elle, une brève étincelle de frayeur passant dans ses yeux avant que l'éclat stupide de l'acceptation ne s'empare d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et mit son menton en avant, acceptant à l'évidence ma vengeance physique.

Elle voulait que je la frappe.

Ce simple fait me coupa presque dans mon élan, mais le désir de lui refuser quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir était momentanément surpassé par mon envie de lui faire mal physiquement, et un sourire vicieux envahit mon visage alors que mon poing se refermait sur ses traits bêtement résignés.

« Bella, non ! »

Tout à coup des bras puissant m'enveloppèrent et un hurlement de frustration jaillit de ma poitrine quand mes poings se retrouvèrent plaqués contre mes côtes et que je me retrouvais éloignée.

Je vis les yeux de Renée s'ouvrir en regardant Edward m'entrainer en arrière et je pouvais jurer que j'y décelais de la déception au plus profond.

« Emmenez-la en haut, » entendis-je Alice dire doucement en continuant de me débattre contre l'emprise d'Edward semblable à un étau.

Il me souleva du sol et me porta pour me faire franchir les portes du hall, ne me reposant qu'en arrivant aux ascenseurs, tout en gardant un bras autour de moi alors qu'il tendait le bras pour presser le bouton d'appel.

Je le repoussai et essayai de retourner à l'extérieur, mais il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'entraina dans l'ascenseur, me plaquant contre la paroi avec le poids de son corps tandis que la porte se refermait.

Je me tortillai et grognai.

« Bella, arrête ! »

« Lâche-moi ! » m'écriai-je en me débattant contre lui. « Ma chère mère veut me présenter ses excuses ! Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de l'écouter pendant qu'elle gémit de douleur ! »

« Bella… tu sais que ça ne résoudra rien. Est-ce que tu n'as rien appris de moi et de mon talent pour la violence insensée ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la violence insensée, Edward ! » criai-je désespérément, « C'est de la violence PLEINE de sens. Je suis pleinement consciente du fait que je me sentirai beaucoup mieux une fois que j'aurais cogné la tête de cette sale garce deux ou trois fois. »

« C'est faux, » insista-t-il, saisissant mes poignets alors que je poussai son torse horriblement impossible à faire bouger.

« Si c'est vrai, » grondai je, en serrant les dents en raison de l'effort pour essayer de l'écarter de moi.

Il retira son poids de moi et jura dans sa barbe, ses yeux luisants de colère.

« Bon, si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment, Swan, alors vas-y. Ne me laisse pas t'arrêter. Vas et déverses toute ta souffrance et ta frustration en tabassant ta propre mère. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

Il ouvrit les portes de l'ascenseur et me ramena brusquement dans le hall.

« T'y voilà, » cracha-t-il, en me poussant en avant. « Marche et massacre la, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. »

« Edward… »

« Non, continue ! Rabaisse-toi à son niveau, Bella. Fais lui mal comme elle t'a fait mal. C'est ça que tu veux, non ? » Ca va guérir tes blessures, non ? »

Je me balançai honteusement d'un pied à l'autre en regardant par les portes vitrées.

Renée parlait avec Emmett et Jasper pendant qu'Alice tentait de disperser les Criardes restantes. On aurait dit que Renée pleurait. Emmett posa une main massive sur son épaule et se pencha en avant, essayant apparemment de la consoler.

Une pointe d'émotion acérée me transperça, me serrant la gorge alors que je luttai contre un besoin soudain d'aller la réconforter.

Putain de Dieu.

J'avais envie de vomir.

« Monte dans ce foutu ascenseur, Cullen, » marmonnai je, en reculant dans la cabine, me battant contre la bile qui remontait.

Je m'effondrai contre la cloison et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine alors qu'Edward appuyait sur le bouton de notre étage.

Soudain, j'entendis courir, et une main se faufila entre les portes, les forçant à s'ouvrir de nouveau en grand avec fracas.

« Bella, attends ! »

Emmett s'avança sur le seuil, m'observant minutieusement.

Putain.

Je savais ce qui allait se passer.

« Non, Emmett, » dis-je avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de parler.

« Bella, écoutes, je sais que le fait que ta mère se montre ici est… inattendu… mais… peut être que tu devrais prendre le temps de t'assoir avec elle… d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce qu'elle a à dire, » m'exclamai-je, « Elle va certainement me débiter des excuses à la con pour son attitude, mais je me contre-fous des raisons pour lesquelles elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Non, c'est faux, » dît il calmement, « Ca te concerne. »

« Seigneur, Emmett, ne me fais PAS une analyse psychologique maintenant ! Je ne suis VRAIMENT pas d'humeur ! »

Edward se tendît à côté de moi. Il savait que j'étais sur le point de craquer.

« Emmett,» le mît il en garde, « laisse tomber, mec. »

Emmett l'ignora.

« Bella, je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, mais… »

« Vraiment, Emmett ? » hurlai-je alors que d'amers souvenirs douloureux me revenaient violemment. « Je t'en prie, raconte-moi tes malheurs alors ! Raconte-moi comment TA mère t'a laissé te faire tabasser pendant des ANNEES pendant qu'elle pleurnichait dans un coin comme un tas de merde inutile ! »

« Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu dois lui dire ces choses ? Que tu as besoin de faire sortir ça de toi ? Ma douce, cette connerie t'empoisonne de l'intérieur. Ca t'empêchera toujours de réellement guérir et de tourner la page de ton passé. De ta douleur. »

« Emmett, arrête, » dît Edward fermement, « Elle n'est pas prête. »

« Bien, quand sera-t-elle prête, Edward ? Hein ? Demain ? La semaine prochaine ? D'ici 5 ans quand elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi elle a toujours des flashes de colère irrationnelle pour des choses insignifiantes ? C'est à ça que tu veux que son futur ressemble ? »

« Je ne peux pas lui faire face, » dis je, en repoussant la panique qui augmentait en moi. « C'est juste que je ne peux pas, Emmett. S'il te plaît… ne me force pas. »

Emmett s'avança et saisît mes mains, ses énormes paumes enveloppant complètement les miennes.

« Ecoute, Bells, je n'essaye pas de t'emmerder là, vraiment pas, mais toute cette souffrance et ces regrets et ce ressentiment que tu éprouves pour cette femme là dehors ? Ca ne s'en ira pas tout seul. Jamais. En plus, je peux quasiment garantir qu'autant tu hais ta mère pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle se déteste encore plus, et elle tient désespérément à s'en excuser. Elle t'a cherchée pendant trois ans, Bells. Elle croyait que tu étais morte. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans mes poumons. « Conneries. »

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » statua-t-il simplement. « Maintenant, toi, dis moi – ta mère est elle une menteuse ? »

Je retirai mes mains des siennes et les passais dans mes cheveux, frustration et confusion déferlant en moi comme des ondes alternatives.

Renée était faible et égoïste – c'était certain – mais elle n'était pas une menteuse. Etait ce pour ça que ça lui avait pris autant de temps pour me retrouver ? Parce qu'elle avait baissé les bras ?

« Bon Dieu, pourquoi est ce qu'elle me cherchait d'abord ? » dis-je amèrement, « C'est elle qui m'avait foutue dehors, vous vous rappelez ? »

« Elle a fait ça sur l'impulsion du moment, » dît Emmett calmement, « Elle s'est mise à te chercher dès que Phil est sorti de sa vie, Bella. Elle n'a cessé de te chercher depuis. »

Je ravalai l'énorme nœud qui se formait dans ma gorge.

Hors de question. Je n'allais PAS avoir pitié d'elle.

« Je m'en fiche » dis-je avec rancœur, mentant ouvertement. « J'en ai rien à foutre de son histoire de carte postale. De toute évidence, tu trouves ça fascinant, Emmett. Pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas pour parler avec elle ? Je ne supporte même pas de la regarder. »

« Bella… »

« Elle a dit non, Emmett, » dît Edward fermement, approchant et passant un bras autour de mon épaule de façon protectrice.

Je suis certaine qu'il pouvait sentir le tremblement incontrôlable qui vibrait en moi.

Emmett soupira et sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Très bien. Je pense que tu fais une erreur, mais hey… ça ne suffit pas que je pense que ce soit une bonne idée. Il faut que tu VEUILLES que ça arrive. Je vais récupérer les coordonnées de ta mère. Fais-moi savoir si tu changes d'avis. »

J'acquiesçai et frappai le bouton de l'ascenseur, incapable de croiser le regard d'Emmett quand les portes se refermèrent.

Dès que la cabine commença à bouger, je m'écartai d'Edward. Il soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Nous montâmes jusqu'à notre étage en silence, mais je sentais qu'il me regardait, souhaitant que je lève les yeux vers les siens.

Je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne supportais pas qu'il puisse voir à quel point j'avais honte. Combien j'étais horriblement dégoutée de moi-même pour ressentir de la pitié pour la femme qui avait pratiquement ruiné ma vie.

Je méprisai ma compassion. Cela me faisait me sentir faible, impuissante et pathétique.

CA me donnait envie de ramper sous un rocher et de ne jamais avoir à remontrer mon visage. Ca me rendait aussi complètement furieuse qu'elle puisse m'affecter de la sorte. Je voulais hurler, pester et casser des choses, mais au lieu de ça, je me tenais là et tremblais en m'efforçant de ne pas défaillir.

Je sentais aussi la tension émaner d'Edward, et cela me rendait d'autant plus furieuse. Il ne méritait pas d'être entraîné dans le vortex toxique de connerie qu'était ma mère. Comment osait-elle se montrer ici et le mêler à ce merdier ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je me précipitai dans le couloir jusqu'à notre appartement, plongeant ma clé rageusement dans la serrure avant de me ruer dans ma chambre e de tenter de claquer la porte.

Bien sûr, Edward était juste derrière moi et sa main heurta la main violemment en la forçant à s'ouvrir de nouveau.

« Bella, parle-moi, » dît il fermement tout en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte « dis moi ce que tu ressens.»

Je lui tournai le dos, essayant désespérément de trouver les mots. Je passai mes émotions au crible, tentant de définir la pointe de douleur qui avait déclenché l'effet domino de furie qui faisait rage en moi.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage de frustration.

C'était trop dur.

Je n'étais pas assez forte pour l'admettre, même si cela me torturait le cerveau depuis que j'avais brulé l'enveloppe à New York.

J'avais joué des centaines de scénario de mes retrouvailles avec ma mère dans ma tête au fil des années, et aucun d'eux… carrément AUCUN ne me faisait ressentir ce que j'éprouvais actuellement.

Il était grotesque que je puisse ressentir une once d'empathie pour cette femme. Cela faisait se tendre chaque muscle de mon corps de rébellion, chaque cellule crier de défi.

Je frissonnais, me débattant pour m'empêcher de hurler mon déni comme une démente.

« Bella… ? »

Je me figeai près de mon lit, regardant le sol et tentant seulement de respirer.

« Bella, regarde moi… s'il te plait. »

Je ne pouvais pas. Je pouvais à peine rester debout encore moins lui montrer à quel point j'étais pathétiquement dépendante.

Je déglutissais difficilement. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

« Bella… » Il arriva derrière moi et j'eus un mouvement de recul parce que je savais qu'il allait me toucher et que j'allais éclater en un million de morceaux.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, légèrement… amoureusement… et je crispai la mâchoire contre l'attaque émotionnelle que cela induisait.

« Edward,» murmurai-je tristement, « s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. »

Ses mains glissèrent de mes épaules, s'enroulant délicatement autour de ma taille alors qu'il attirait mon dos contre son torse, sa chaleur apaisante déchirant tout mon contrôle en morceaux.

« Je dois le faire, » dît il, baissant son visage dans mon cou et en pressant tendrement ses lèvres contre ma veine palpitante. « Tu as besoin de moi. Permets-toi simplement à avoir besoin de moi, Bella. S'il te plait. Je suis là… »

Je me retournai lentement, mon souffle erratique et haché dans le silence tendu de la pièce. Je levai le regard vers ses yeux.

Il savait.

Il savait que j'étais torturée par ma compassion pour elle et il m'aimait malgré tout.

L'amour dans ses yeux m'aida à trouver les mots.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas juste la détester ? » marmonnai-je tandis que mon visage se décomposait.

« Parce que tu es extraordinaire, » dît il, en essuyant délicatement mes larmes de ses pouces, balayant les coulées honteuses le long de mes joues comme si elles étaient précieuses plutôt que pathétiques. « Parce que, même après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu as toujours plus de place dans ton cœur pour l'amour que pour la haine. Parce que tout au fond, tu sais combien ça a dû être difficile pour elle de venir ici et de te faire face après tout ce temps. Parce que… que ça te plaise ou non… elle est ta mère, et tu as besoin de savoir pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait. Tu as besoin de l'entendre le dire. Tu as besoin de lui dire ce que tu as ressenti face à cela. »

J'enfouissais mon visage dans son torse, me perdant en lui laissant son odeur, ses mains, ses lèvres recoudre les plaies invisibles qui me lançaient et palpitaient en moi, me rappelant qu'à moins que je ne règle son cas et que je lui dise combien son égoïsme m'avait écartelée pendant si longtemps, mes souvenirs d'elle continueraient de me déchirer de ressentiment et de regret.

Je me reculai et essuyai mon visage de mes mains alors qu'Edward écartait méticuleusement les cheveux de mon visage.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Emmett ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

J'inspirai profondément et enroulai mes bras autour de moi, essayant de me ressaisir. Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur le lit quand Edward m'embrassa tendrement et sortit son téléphone, composant rapidement le numéro d'Emmett.

« Salut, c'est moi… est ce que la mère de Bella est toujours là ?... Ouais… elle a changé d'avis… elle veut la voir. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais purgé mon estomac de tout son contenu et étais assise sur le canapé, en attendant que ma mère ne redébarque dans ma vie. Edward tournait nerveusement en rond devant la porte, se rongeant les ongles et me lançant des coups d'œil à chaque seconde, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Quand les coups toqués à la porte typiques d'Emmett retentirent, Edward ouvrit rapidement avant de revenir précipitamment dans la pièce et de s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il saisit ma main et entrecroisa ses doigts aux miens, et je pouvais pratiquement le sentir m'encourager à tenir le coup.

Emmett fit signe à Renée de prendre le fauteuil en face du canapé, pendant qu'il prenait celui à côté de moi.

J'étudiai ma mère alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

Elle avait l'air minable.

Ca me fit sourire.

Une chose dont ma mère s'était toujours souciée était son apparence. Même lorsque Phil la frappait elle était toujours méticuleuse quant à ses cheveux et son maquillage. Elle avait même des camoufleurs spéciaux pour dissimuler ses bleus.

Maintenant, elle ne portait plus de maquillage du tout. Sa peau semblait blafarde et marbrée, ses yeux humides regardaient sous des paupières affaissées. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et striés de gris, complètement dépourvus du marron foncé étincelant dont je me souvenais si clairement.

Je laissai échapper un soupir saccadé en la regardant. Elle ressemblait à peine à la femme que je me rappelais. Elle avait l'air… vieille… et fatiguée. Hantée.

Elle leva le regard vers moi et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je me souviens qu'elle faisait toujours ça quand elle devenait émotive.

« Bella, » dît-elle, le souffle erratique, « Seigneur, chérie… tu es magnifique. Tu as toujours été si belle… »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de la fermer, pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de m'appeler `chérie' ou `belle', mais Emmett fut plus rapide que moi.

« D'accord, Renée… apparemment, ce processus va être difficile pour Bella, alors vous devez comprendre que s'adresser à elle de façon intime puisse ne pas être la meilleure idée. »

Renée baissa les yeux au sol.

« Bien sûr. Je suis désolée. »

Edward se pencha vers moi et murmura, « Tu vas bien ? »

Je serrai sa main et acquiesçai, ne me faisant pas suffisamment confiance pour parler.

« Alors, Bella, » dît Emmett, en me regardant en attendant, « Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour clarifier certains problèmes entre toi et Renée, et je sais que ça va être très dur pour vous deux, mais je veux que vous essayez de nous dire ce que vous ressentez aussi précisément et calmement que possible. Si ça devient trop, faites le moi savoir et nous arrêterons, ok ? » Je hochai faiblement la tête. « Super. Maintenant, que veux-tu dire à ta mère. »

Je fermai les yeux alors qu'un barrage de questions et d'insultes acides se rompait en moi, me donnant envie de déverser de violentes tirades sur cette femme, mais je le contins, essayant de maintenir le couvercle de mon ressentiment bouillonnant.

« J'ai juste une question, » sifflai je amèrement, « Seulement un mot. Pourquoi ? »

Renée leva le regard vers moi et je sus qu'elle comprenait exactement ce que je demandai. Cependant, cela ne m'empêcha pas de développer.

« Pourquoi tu l'as épousé ? » la défiai je, mon estomac se retournant au souvenir de la tâche humaine qu'était Phil. « Pourquoi es tu RESTEE avec lui, même après qu'il ait commencé à te frapper ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé me frapper ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté, alors que je te l'avais demandé – non… je t'ai SUPPLIE CHAQUE… SATANE… JOUR ? Pourquoi es tu restée et l'as-tu laissé me faire ces choses ? Pourquoi est ce que tu M'as virée alors que c'était LUI l'enfoiré qui avait détruit nos vies ? »

Ma voix se fit plus forte et plus stridente à chaque question, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais besoin de savoir. Même si j'avais été jetée de ma propre maison, ces questions avaient tourbillonné dans mon cerveau, à la recherche d'une raison, d'un certain brin de logique qui m'enlèverait mon incrédulité, et apaiserait l'énorme plaie béante qui avait été laissée par la trahison de ma mère.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu l'aimais lui plus que tu ne m'aimais moi ? » m'écriai je, essayant de remplacer ma douleur par la colère, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde pleurer devant elle. « Réponds-moi à ça, mère ! Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce tas de merde à ta propre fille ? »

Renée laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains et inspira plusieurs fois, son corps se vouta, se tendit et se mît à trembler légèrement.

Elle leva le regard vers moi et je vacillai sous l'impressionnant volume de douleur que je vis dans ses yeux.

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé plus que je ne t'aimais toi, » dît elle, la voix tremblante, « mais je sais que ça devait y ressembler de ton point de vue. Pour tes autres questions, je me suis posées à moi-même exactement les mêmes pendant des années, Bella, et j'en reviens toujours à la même réponse – j'étais faible.

« J'étais trop faible pour être seule quand ton père est mort, alors j'ai épousé Phil. J'étais trop faible pour le quitter, même lorsque j'ai réalisé quel monstre il était parce que j'avais peur de lui. Quand il a commencé à me frapper… Je… Je crois qu'il me restait si peu d'estime de moi-même que je pensais sincèrement que je le méritais. J'étais honnêtement convaincue que c'était de ma faute pour l'avoir provoqué. Si seulement j'avais été une meilleure épouse, ou une meilleure amante, ou plus jolie, ou plus sûre de moi, il n'aurait pas été si en colère après moi. Et je savais que tu entendais quand il s'emportait. Je t'entendais pleurer dans ta chambre même quand Phil me hurlait et me tapait dessus, et je me contentai de remercier Dieu qu'il soit en train de me frapper moi et pas toi.

« Mais ensuite… quand les années passèrent, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Chaque vendredi soir, j'étais paralysée par la peur, sachant ce qui allait se passer et me sentant impuissante pour l'arrêter.

« Puis… cette première nuit… quand tu… as subi ça… au lieu de… oh, mon Dieu, Bella, je savais que j'aurais dû me jeter devant toi. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser te frapper de la sorte… mais j'étais tellement… soulagée… si affreusement et fortement soulagée qu'il ne me frappe pas pour une fois… que je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais figée, terrifiée à l'idée que si j'émettais un son il s'en prendrait de nouveau à moi… et alors je suis restée assise là… et j'ai regardé ma fille recevoir les coups à ma place.

« Ca m'a retourné l'estomac. Je me rendais malade de mon incapacité à réagir… à te protéger… à avoir le courage de me comporter comme une mère le devrait quand son enfant est attaqué. Et pour couronner le tout, toi… Seigneur, Bella, tu étais si forte. Tu recevais ses coups plus bravement que je ne l'avais jamais fait. A treize ans, tu avais plus de force en toi que je n'en aurais jamais. »

Je repensai à la Bella de treize ans, recroquevillée sur le sol pendant que Phil cognait des poings, donnait des coups de pieds, et me flagellait avec sa ceinture. Ca faisait mal, mais je me souviens d'avoir été reconnaissante pour épargner la douleur à ma mère.

Etait ce de la force ? Ou était ce juste de l'amour ?

Je l'aimais trop pour la laisser subir ça. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas ce problème.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais arrêté ? » demandai-je sèchement. « J'ai pris les coups parce que je t'aimais, mais tu es en train de dire que tu ne m'aimais pas suffisamment pour faire pareil ? »

Elle détourna le regard de moi, baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient jointes et se serraient en rythme. Je la regardai déglutir à plusieurs reprises, essayant de se calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je peux comprendre que tu aies ressenti cela, » dît-elle d'une voix tremblante, « mais je t'aimais, Bella. Je t'aimais plus que tout. C'est toujours le cas. Parce que tu es la seule bonne chose que j'aie faite dans ma vie minable. Tu étais forte et magnifique et parfaite… et je l'ai laissé te nuire. Je n'avais même pas le courage ni la force de défendre la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour moi, même quand mes décisions foireuses avaient fait de sa vie un enfer sur Terre. »

« C'est des conneries, » marmonnai-je alors que ses paroles s'insinuaient en moi. L'entendre dire qu'elle m'aimait après ce qu'elle avait fait était le blasphème ultime. « Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé continué de me frapper si tu m'avais aimée. Tu l'as dit. Tu l'as laissé faire pour te sauver toi-même. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. »

Elle leva la tête vers moi et ses yeux pleins de larmes comprimèrent douloureusement les muscles de ma poitrine.

« Oh, Bella, je sais que tu ne me crois pas… et je ne t'en veux pas de douter de mon amour. Je mérite tes doutes. Je mérite tes doutes, ta haine et toutes les émotions négatives que tu n'aies jamais pu ressentir parce que… je t'ai fait défaut. Je t'ai fait défaut de la manière la plus horrible dont un parent peut faire défaut à son enfant. J'ai laissé mes propres peurs et mes insécurités m'empêcher de te sauver. »

Elle serra les dents, ponctuant ses mots de grimaces avec les poings crispés.

« Chaque vendredi soir, » dît elle avec une honnêteté brute, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion, « Chaque… putain… de vendredi soir, je me jurai à moi-même de ne pas laisser ça se reproduire… que je l'éviterai… que je te protègerai… et chaque semaine la peur me paralysait et je me pliai en boule dans le coin comme un tas d'ordure, capable de bouger seulement quand Phil s'était effondré et que ma merveilleuse fille courageuse était allongée en sanglots sur le sol. »

Un sourire cynique passa sur son visage.

« Seigneur, je me répugne d'avoir laissé ça arriver encore et encore, mais plus je m'autorisai à être impuissante, plus c'était difficile de croire que je pouvais réellement l'arrêter… que je pouvais apporter quelque changement positif dans ma vie… ou la tienne. Je savais que j'aurais dû te protéger, mais j'étais trop faible. »

Je riais dans ma barbe et Edward serra ma main, son autre main la rejoignant, alors que ses doigts caressaient légèrement ma peau. Je soupirai fortement alors que Renée me regardait, une honte incandescente luisant dans ses yeux.

« Je sais que chaque mot que je prononce a probablement l'air d'une excuse bidon pour toi, Bella. Ca l'est peut être. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaye de me chercher des excuses. Je n'ai pas d'excuses… seulement des regrets. Je regrette tellement la façon dont je t'ai traitée…la façon dont j'ai permis qu'on te traite. Laisser ce connard poser ses mains sur toi n'était pas mieux que si je t'avais frappée moi-même. J'étais un pathétique animal invertébré, et tu méritais tellement plus. Tu méritais… tout… et je ne t'ai rien donné. Moins que rien. J'ai laissé ton enfance t'être volée. Je suis restée là à regarder ça se passer… et je n'avais pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. »

Sa voix était rauque et tendue. Ses yeux humides me scrutaient et je dus détourner le regard. Son regret était de trop. Sa douleur était trop réelle. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Je ne supportais pas de la ressentir.

« Si je pouvais remonter le temps et tout recommencer, » dît elle avec une intensité douloureuse, » tout serait différent. Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs stupides. Je serais là pour toi, Bella… pour toujours. Je trouverais la force d'arrêter ça… de m'éloigner… de commencer une nouvelle vie pour toi sans peur et sans douleur. »

Elle plongea son visage entre ses mains, et j'entendis des sanglots silencieux s'échapper d'entre ses doigts. « Je suis désolée, Bella. Je suis tellement… tellement… désolée. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas après tout ce que tu as traversé, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir. »

Un énorme nœud d'émotions se serra dans ma gorge, menaçant de m'étrangler si je ne parvenais pas à le contrôler. Ses excuses étaient sincères, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne suffirait jamais.

Une part de moi se demandait pourquoi je me donnai seulement la peine de l'écouter si c'était le cas. Pourquoi me soumettre à ça si je ne pensais pas que ça m'aiderait d'une infime manière.

Le nœud se resserra.

La vérité était que j'avais toujours besoin de réponses. Je savais qu'elles ne me satisferaient pas, mais j'en avais toujours autant besoin.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté ? » crachai-je, en repoussant les larmes, « On aurait pu emballer nos affaires et partir, rien que nous deux… le laisser derrière et ne jamais regarder en arrière. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le quitter, » dît elle sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un souffle, « Il me disait tous les jours que si je le quittais… il te tuerait… il disait qu'il me forcerait à regarder pendant qu'il te tuerait, et qu'ensuite il me tuerait. » Elle me regarda et je pus discerner la terreur abjecte dans ses yeux. « Je le croyais, Bella. J'avais trop peur pour ne pas prendre son bluff au sérieux. »

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et s'agrippa à l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« La nuit où tu l'as battue… était la nuit où je me suis rendue compte de l'ampleur des dommages que je t'avais causé en étant spectatrice des abus perpétrés sur toi. Quand j'ai avancé et que j'ai vu dans tes yeux… j'ai su que tu avais craqué. J'ai su que le fardeau que tu avais porté pour moi t'avait finalement fait sombrer. Tu allais le tuer, et c'était de ma faute. »

« Je te hurlai d'arrêter, mais c'était comme si tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais partie, et il n'y avait plus que la boule de violence et de ressentiment enragée à ta place. Je croyais que je t'avais perdue pour toujours. »

Je repensai à cette nuit. Je me rappelai de Phil frappant mon visage après que je lui aie dit qu'il n'était qu'un sac à merde de mensonges, et ensuite… je me rappelai d'avoir trouvé la batte de baseball ensanglantée dans mes mains et Renée me criant dessus.

« Et tu veux savoir le pire ? » dît elle, un regard d'aveu honteux inondant son visage, « Une part de moi voulait que tu le tues. Une part de moi pensait que si tu le tuais, nous serions enfin libres. A quel point c'est écœurant ? Il y avait une part de moi qui aurait permis à ma fille de devenir une meurtrière pour que je n'aie pas à porter la responsabilité de mon mari abusif ? Seigneur.

« Ca été le moment où j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais plus te laisser être punie pour mes faiblesses. Je devais prendre position. Je devais t'éloigner de lui, et de moi, et de tout ce qui t'empêchait d'avoir une vie heureuse, comblée et saine.

« Je t'ai crié dessus, essayant de te faire arrêter de lui cogner dessus, mais tu étais folle. J'entendais les os se briser alors que la batte continuait de s'abattre, mais peu importe comme je hurlai, tu continuais.

« Finalement, je me suis résolue à te gifler pour te faire arrêter. Tu avais l'air ahurie, comme si tu ne savais même pas où tu étais. Quand tu as vu ce que tu avais fait à Phil, tu t'es mise à hurler. Oh, mon Dieu… ce son. Ce son m'a brisée, parce que j'ai su que pour te sauver, je devrais te repousser. »

Elle inspira profondément en tremblant, puis expira lentement en poursuivant, « Je t'ai crié de partir. Je t'ai menacée que si jamais tu revenais, j'appellerais la police. Je voulais que tu ailles aussi loin de Phil que possible. Il fallait que je m'assure qu'il ne te toucherait plus jamais, et c'était le seul moyen auquel je pensais. »

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge.

Elle m'avait jetée dehors… pour me protéger ? Est-ce que c'est une putain de blague ?

« Alors, ton idée pour me protéger c'était de me jeter dehors alors que j'étais physiquement et émotionnellement traumatisée ? » dis-je avec rancœur. « Je n'avais pas d'argent… nulle part où aller. Dans quel univers bercé d'illusions pensais tu que ça tournerait bien ? »

« Bella, je ne pensais pas vraiment de façon rationnelle. Ma fille avait pratiquement tué mon mari, et j'étais pratiquement sûre que quand il récupèrerait suffisamment il tenterait de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Je voulais juste que tu sois hors de cette maison… loin de lui. Apparemment je n'avais pas bien réfléchi. »

Mon corps tout entier se crispa alors que je m'apprêtai à la démolir elle et sa tirade ridicule.

« Tu m'as jetée pour m'aider ? » m'exclamai je alors que les souvenirs des innombrables humiliations et perversions que j'avais endurée au long de ma vie dans la rue assaillaient mon esprit, « As-tu la moindre foutue petite idée de ce que j'ai traversé après que tu m'aies virée ? De ce que j'ai dû faire pour survivre ? »

Les yeux de Renée vacillèrent en direction d'Emmett avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux sur ses mains et ne se mette à les tordre de manière compulsive.

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, » dît-elle doucement, « mais Emmett m'a donné l'idée générale. »

« J'ai mangé des déchets, » sifflai je, ce souvenir faisant remonter des quantités impressionnantes de honte glauque. « J'ai fait les poubelles comme un chien errant, mère, à la recherche de bouts de nourriture qui ne soient pas trop pourris ou grouillant d'asticots, puis je les dévorais, me moquant que les gens me regardent et me dévisagent avec un mélange de pitié et de dégout parce que mon estomac me faisait mal dans la mesure où je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours.

« Je pissais dans les ruelles. Je suppliais pour de l'argent. Je volais. Je… » J'écartai les souvenirs de ma période avec James avant que les souvenirs durement acérés ne déciment complètement mon contrôle, « J'ai fait des choses… des choses que je ne pourrais jamais effacer. Des choses qui me retournent l'estomac. Je me suis laissée être utilisée et humiliée de façons que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, » sifflai-je sèchement tandis qu'Edward caressait ma main à côté de moi, « et je l'ai fait parce que ma mère m'avait jetée de ma propre maison dans une tentative pour m'aider ? Beau boulot, mère. Apparemment, ça a bien marché, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, la peur suintant d'elle.

« Bella, si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais virée. J'aurais couru après toi cette nuit là et j'aurais trouvé un moyen de te protéger de Phil sans te perdre. Sans te laisser te perdre toi-même. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais faites différemment. Tellement d'erreurs que je voudrais retirer de toutes mes forces. »

Je pris une profonde bouffée d'air et expirai lentement, tentant de repousser ma colère. Les doigts d'Edward bougèrent sur ma peau, m'apaisant, me calmant, me sortant du passé et me ramenant au présent. Me ramenant à lui.

Je pensai à tout ce qui m'était arrivé au cours de ma vie – toute la douleur et la difficulté que j'avais enduré à cause de ma mère – et une pensée persistante et acérée continuait de me trotter dans la tête.

Si elle ne m'avait pas mise à la rue, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward.

C'était une vérité que je ne pouvais pas nier.

Si le voyage dans le temps était possible et qu'elle puisse faire machine arrière et changer toutes ses décisions sources de merde, mais la conséquence était que je n'aurais pas Edward dans ma vie, je sus sans aucun doute que je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle change quoi que ce soit.

Il était tout pour moi, et d'une façon assez tordue, je lui devais une partie de cela.

Je regardai dans sa direction.

Il me rendit mon regard, les yeux compatissants et remplis d'amour. Les yeux que je souhaitais voir chaque jour pour le restant de ma vie. Des yeux qui pouvaient scintiller d'amour, de rire, de malice ou s'assombrir d'un désir à vous mettre à genoux.

Les yeux de l'homme que j'aimais.

Il était la seule bonne chose que la faiblesse pathétique de ma mère ne m'ait jamais apportée.

Il porta mes doigts à sa bouche et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur l'arrière de ma main. Je fondis.

Etait ce la raison pour laquelle je trouvais si difficile de la détester parce que, au fond, je savais que sans elle, je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé ?

« Qu'est il arrivé à Phil après que je sois... Partie ? » Demandai je, retenant à peine l'émotion dans ma voix.

Elle s'essuya le visage de la main et soupira.

« J'ai appelé l'ambulance… et la police. Quand ils sont arrivés, je leur ai dit pour les sévices… pour l'alcool… Je leur ai dit qu'il t'avait maltraitée et que tu t'étais enfuie. Je leur ai dit que j'avais craqué et que je l'avais frappé. Ils m'ont arrêtée. Je m'en moquais. Au moins tu étais en sécurité. »

Elle avait été arrêtée ? Intéressant…

« Ils ont enquêté après mes accusations contre Phil. Des médecins ont témoigné sur la preuve du trauma provoqué par un objet contondant sur mon corps et mon visage, et les voisins ont témoigné des colères régulières de Phil. Finalement, Phil a été inculpé pour coups et blessures et mon attaque présumée sur lui fut considérée comme de l'auto-défense. Alors qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital, ils l'ont frappé d'une mesure restrictive l'empêchant de s'approcher à moins de 200 m de moi.

Il a été reconnu coupable d'agression quelques semaines plus tard, et même si il avait été condamné à deux ans de prison, il sortit douze mois plus tard pour bonne conduite. J'étais furieuse. »

Bon sang, Phil était allé en prison ? Comment n'avais je pas su cela ?

Oh, doux Jésus, je vous en prie, faites qu'il se soit fait violer chaque jour qu'il a passé là bas – brutalement et sans lubrifiant par un codétenu gigantesque qui aurait une queue monstrueuse percée de barbelés.

« Quand il a été relâché, il est venu une nuit, saoul et enragé, et me hurlant ses conneries dessus. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'avais plus peur de lui. Le voir pleurnicher comme un lâche alors que ma merveilleuse fille adolescente le tabassait avait en quelque sorte annihilé toute l'intimidation qu'il m'avait inspirée. Je lui ai dit de partir tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Quand il a refusé, j'ai porté un couteau à sa gorge et lui ai dit de foutre le camp et de ne jamais revenir ou que je le tuerais. Je le pensais.

Je suppose qu'il m'a crue parce que je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

Oh, tu as enfin trouvé du courage ? Qu'est ce que tu veux – une putain de médaille ?

« Le jour suivant j'ai brûlé tout ce qui lui appartenait dans le jardin de derrière.

Alors que je restai là à regarder tout ce qui lui avait appartenu partir en fumée, je me suis sentie… libre… enfin… pour la première fois depuis la mort de ton père. Je me haïssais toujours pour les années de torture que tu avais endurée par ma faute, mais je me suis promis que je me rachèterais auprès de toi. Je devais juste te retrouver d'abord. »

Je m'étais mise à ta recherche depuis qu'il avait été arrêté… dès que j'ai su qu'il était hors de nos vies et qu'il ne pourrait plus te faire de mal. J'ai commencé à appeler tous tes camarades de classe. Je savais que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'amis proches, mais je me disais que quelqu'un pouvait t'avoir vue. Ce n'était pas le cas. »

Bien sûr qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Ces salauds m'avaient vue trainer avec des signes évidents de maltraitance chaque semaine, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais posé de question à ce sujet. Pourquoi donc serais je allée trouver l'un d'entre eux ?

« Je me suis mise à sillonner le voisinage, à frapper aux portes et à poser des affiches `disparue' sur les cabines téléphoniques, mais tu t'étais évaporée. »

Elle se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, sa tête s'inclinant légèrement alors qu'elle poursuivait.

« Je suis devenue la folle à `l'enfant disparue'. Tous les jours, j'allais voir les voisins des quartiers à proximité, allant de maison en maison, arrêtant les gens dans la rue. J'ai signalé ta disparition à la police, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air intéressés. Ils ne cessaient de dire que tu avais probablement besoin de temps et que tu rentrerais à la maison de toi-même. Evidemment, tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Quand le peu d'argent que j'avais s'était envolé, j'ai dû trouver un travail, et comme ça couvrait à peine les factures, j'ai pris un deuxième travail, et ça signifiait que j'étais limitée aux week-ends pour te chercher. »

J'avalai la salive qui recouvrait ma langue.

Elle m'avait cherchée ? Cumulant deux travails à la fois ? Ca ne collait pas avec mon image mentale du monstre-Renée brûlant mes photos et exécutant une danse de la joie tous les jours parce que je ne compliquais plus sa vie simple. Cette image d'elle était plus facile à gérer. Cela ne me faisait pas remettre en question les années que j'avais passées à maudire son nom. Cela ne me faisait pas voir des choses que je n'avais pas envie de voir, et ressentir des choses que je ne voulais pas ressentir. Des choses qui faisaient mal au plus profonde de mon cœur.

Emmett avait dit d'arrêter si ça devenait trop.

A moins que mon cœur ne cesse de me lancer comme si j'étais en train de faire une crise cardiaque, je pourrais accepter son offre.

Renée leva sa main gauche et se frotta les yeux, et pour la première fois, je réalisai qu'elle portait son ancienne alliance. Celle que mon père lui avait donnée.

Ma poitrine se comprima davantage.

« Chaque semaine, j'appelais la police pour voir si ils avaient entendu parler de quelque chose, mais bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien. Ils ne cherchaient même pas. Quand ta disparition a daté d'un an, ils m'ont dit sans égard que je devais envisager la possibilité que tu sois morte. Puis ils m'ont offert une aide gratuite. Connards. »

Elle se sécha rapidement les yeux, essayant de dissimuler l'humidité révélatrice, mais quand elle me regarda, je pus pratiquement compter les couches de douleur sur son visage.

C'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Est-ce que les plissures et les rides d'inquiétude qui marquaient son visage étaient dues à son angoisse pour moi ?

C'était presque incompréhensible, et cependant, la petite graine de compassion que j'éprouvais pour elle continuait de grossir, sachant que ce qu'elle disait était la vérité.

« Chaque jour, je priais pour que tu me téléphones, juste pour me faire savoir que tu allais bien, » dît-elle doucement, « et chaque jour, je réalisais que tu ne le ferais jamais, même si tu étais encore en vie, parce que j'avais échoué avec toi en tant que mère, et je n'avais aucun droit d'attendre quoi que ce soit de toi. J'en étais venue à accepter le fait que même si tu étais en vie et en bonne santé, j'étais probablement morte pour toi, et je méritais de l'être, et ça me tuait complètement.

« Pourtant, je continuais de chercher. Je refusais de croire que tu étais morte. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'ai envoyé des alertes emails et mis ta photo sur des sites internet dans tout le pays. Je ne savais pas si tu avais quitté L.A ou si tu étais toujours quelque part en ville. J'envisageais que tu aies pu finir dans la rue, mais le peu de gens de la rue à qui j'ai demandé ne me disaient rien. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répliquai-je sèchement, « La plupart des gens des rues ont des passés qu'ils fuient. Ils savent ce que c'est que de ne pas vouloir être trouvé. »

Si j'avais su que Renée me cherchait, aurais je voulu qu'elle me trouve ?

La question me trottait dans la tête et me donnait la migraine.

« Finalement, » dît Renée dans un soupir, « Je me suis résolue à engager un détective privé. J'ai commencé à faire le ménage dans une équipe de nuit pour payer ses frais, et après quelques mois, il avait obtenu une piste sur quelqu'un pouvant correspondre à ta description vivant dans la rue vers le centre ville.

Il s'est mis à demander aux gens du coin, essayant de retrouver ta trace, et puis un jour, il a appelé pour dire qu'il pensait t'avoir retrouvée. »

Elle prit une inspiration hachurée et ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau.

« Il m'a dit que cette fille correspondant à ta description avait été trouvée dans une benne à ordures… assassinée. »

Oh… Seigneur… Jess Stanley la Folle. Assassinée par le Proxo-Psycho James. Nous avions à peu près le même âge, le même poids, la même taille. On se ressemblait même. Elle avait cru que Jess c'était moi ? Morte, seule et entourée par les détritus ?

Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

« Au moment où il a dit… je me suis effondrée. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible de souffrir autant et d'être toujours vivante. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais… ça faisait trois ans. Trois ans de culpabilité, de honte, de regret et de pure haine de moi-même, et une part de moi pensait que ta mort serait le châtiment ultime pour tout ce que j'avais fait. Tu étais morte… et c'était de ma faute. »

Elle trembla et Emmett se dirigea rapidement à la cuisine pour lui attraper de l'eau. Elle prit le verre avec reconnaissance et but une petite gorgée avant de continuer.

« Après qu'il me l'ait dit j'ai en quelque sort… perdu pied. Je me suis écroulée au sol dans ma cuisine et je n'ai pas bougé pendant environ dix-huit heures. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Tu étais morte et je n'avais aucun moyen de jamais m'excuser auprès de toi… ou de t'aider… ou de te dire que je t'aimais. Toute ma raison de vivre s'était soudainement envolée à cet instant. Quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdue… j'avais tout perdu.

Quelques jours plus tard, il a rappelé, me criant d'allumer la télévision.

Quand j'ai vu une photo de toi… et lui. »

Elle fît un geste en direction d'Edward.

« Il y avait des photos de vous deux sortant d'une soirée de gala. Tu portais une robe violette. L'histoire continuait en disant que tu avais été blessée lors d'une agression à domicile mais que tu étais à l'hôpital et que ton état était stable. Ils disaient que ta rock star de petit ami t'avait sauvé la vie. »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Edward qui prit sa tête entre ses mains de honte.

Je suppose que toute l'affaire James/table basse était toujours un sujet douloureux pour lui.

Renée inspira profondément et se calma.

« Le jour où je t'ai vue à la télé était le jour le plus heureux de ma vie, Bella. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures, en apprenant que tu étais vivante. Mon Dieu, tu étais si magnifique sur ces photos. Si heureuse et radieuse. Si différente de la fille qui avait quitté ma maison en courant trois ans auparavant. Je remerciai le Seigneur d'avoir répondu à mes prières. Je Le remerciai pour avoir pris soin de toi quand je ne le pouvais pas, pour avoir subvenu à tes besoins quand j'en étais incapable, pour t'avoir accordé une certaine forme de bonheur quand tout ce que je ne t'avais jamais donné n'était que douleur et trahison. »

« Je ne sais pas si Dieu a quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça, » dis-je doucement, incapable de regarder l'homme merveilleux à côté de moi ou je me serais mise à brailler comme un bébé, « C'est Edward qui m'a rendue radieuse, ou heureuse, ou peu importe. Il est celui qui m'a sauvée. Quelque changement que tu aies vu en moi, c'est grâce à lui. Il m'a donné une raison de croire que je méritais plus que ce que j'avais. »

Il serra ma main et je levais les yeux en entendant de légers reniflements à mes côtés.

Emmett essuyait précipitamment des larmes gigantesques qui coulaient le long de ses joues, son visage, une pure contradiction de joie et de solennité.

« Bien, n'oses pas te mettre à parler de l'amour parfait que tu partages avec Dolores ou je vais devoir appeler le room service et commander une semi-remorque de putain de chocolat. C'est déjà assez moche que toi et ta mère aient tellement souffert, séparées l'une de l'autre. Vous me brisez le cœur toutes les deux, vraiment. Là-dessus, si t'en rajoutes une couche avec ton Don Juan et à quel point il te complète et te comble et toute cette connerie romantique, il va me falloir un EpiPen* parce que franchement, je serais raide mort. »

Sa tête plongea dans ses mains et il se frotta les yeux en soufflant brutalement.

« Bordel de merde… »

Ma mère me regarda avec méfiance avant de retourner son attention vers l'homme-montagne reniflant. Elle tendit une main dans sa direction avec hésitation et lui tapota affectueusement le genou. Il la saisît désespérément et la porta à son front, comme si il lui récitait une prière silencieuse.

« Renée, » soupira-t-il, en relâchant sa main et en la fixant de son regard humide, « je suis si heureux que vous ayez enfin raconté votre histoire à Bella, mais comment êtes vous arrivée ici ? Quelles forces cosmiques vous ont conduites à la purge de la honte à vous arracher le cœur d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, » dît-elle en regardant ma main entremêlée à celle d'Edward, « d'abord, j'ai douté que ce soit la bonne chose à faire – de débarquer ainsi dans la vie de Bella alors qu'elle était à l'évidence repartie de zéro, me laissant moi et la douleur de son passé derrière elle. » Elle me regarda et l'esquisse d'un sourire se devina sur sa bouche. « Tu avais apparemment trouvé quelqu'un de très spécial pour toi. Je pouvais le dire même rien que par les photos, et d'une certaine manière, ça ne me semblait pas juste de rouvrir tes vieilles plaies juste pour que je puisse tenter de gagner ton pardon. Ca n'aurait fait que rajouter une couche supplémentaire à mon égoïsme.

J'avais presque décidé de te laisser vivre ta vie, peut être à l'exception de t'écrire une lettre te disant à quel point j'étais désolée, mais ensuite, la semaine dernière, l'assistante d'Edward m'a appelée et m'a dit que tu désespérais de me voir – que tu voulais reprendre contact – et ça m'a fait espérer que nous pourrions vraiment nous assoir ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse te raconter ma version de l'histoire. »

Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi.

« Puis je supposer que le nom de la fille à qui vous avez parlé était Bree ? » demanda-t-il avec une froideur glaciale.

« Oui, » répondît Renée, « Elle semblait vraiment … tenir à nous réunir Bella et moi. Elle était très enthousiaste. Elle a dit que Bella était trop nerveuse pour appeler elle-même et voulait trouver un moment pour qu'on se rencontre. J'ai été crédule de la croire si facilement, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bree était une furie traitresse qui ne travaille plus pour moi, » dît Edward avec colère. « La seule raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait vous mettre dans la même pièce que Bella c'est parce qu'elle savait que ça la dévasterait, et pour une certaine raison, ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait une obsession malsaine pour moi et une vendetta contre Bella. Tout ce qu'elle disait n'était que des foutaises, bien sûr. »

Renée rît amèrement.

« Et bien, ça prend un sens. J'espérai que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, mais quand j'ai appelé Bella hier soir et qu'on m'a dit plusieurs fois d'aller me faire foutre, j'ai réalisé qu'on m'avait manipulée. »

Edward ricana doucement et serra ma main. Je résistai au désir de le gifler.

Ne ris pas avec elle ! Elle est l'ennemie, tu te souviens ? Tu devrais la détester pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, même si je n'y arrive pas !

Renée soupira et dît, « Cependant, dès que j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai su que je devais trouver un moyen pour qu'elle m'écoute. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa avec un regard de détermination pure. Je ne pense pas que j'avais vu ce regard sur le visage de ma mère depuis la mort de mon père.

« Bella, » dît-elle fermement, « J'ai besoin que tu saches que je prends l'entière responsabilité pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Tout. Chaque mauvais souvenir, chaque bleu sur ta peau, chaque pensée négative dans ta tête – ils m'appartiennent tous. Je les ai engendrés avec des années d'égoïsme et d'inaction écœurante. Je sais que si j'avais été moins… pathétique… ta vie aurait été très différente, et je ne peux pas assez te dire combien je suis désespérément désolée pour ça. Maintenant, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Si j'étais toi, je ne le ferais certainement pas, mais au moins j'ai dit ce que j'étais venue dire, et avec un peu de chance, tu en comprends davantage sur moi… et nous… et tout ce que nous avons traversé. »

Emmett se pencha en avant et toucha l'épaule de ma mère avec tendresse, la félicitant pour son effort. Le geste me contraria vaguement à son insu.

Il se tourna vers moi et dît « Bella ? As-tu quelque chose à dire à ta mère ? Aimerais-tu répondre à ce qu'elle vient de dire ?»

Bon sang, Emmett. Est-ce que je voudrais lui répondre ? Oui. Étais-je capable de lui répondre ? Absolument pas.

J'avais tant de pensées contradictoires qui s'acharnaient en moi que je ne savais même plus ce que je pensais.

Une part de moi voulait toujours la frapper – sentir la pointe acérée de satisfaction quand ma peau heurterait la sienne, mais une autre part… Seigneur… une autre part voulait se rouler en boule et poser ma tête sur ses genoux et la laisser me caresser les cheveux comme elle le faisait avant que nos vies ne deviennent une énorme boule de feu merdique. Cette part de moi… la petite part effrayée et solitaire ne voulait rien d'autre que sentir les bras de sa mère autour de moi, pleurer sur toutes les années de douleur que j'avais endurées, me purgeant par d'énormes sanglots haletants pendant qu'elle me caresserait le dos en me murmurant que tout irait bien.

J'avais rêvé que ça arrive de si nombreuses fois quand j'étais dans la rue. Quand je m'endormais, je sentais l'ombre des mains de ma mère me protéger et me réconforter… et maintenant que c'était à ma portée, le rêve était tout à coup absolument terrifiant.

Ca me terrifiait parce que ça reviendrait à m'admettre à moi-même qu'elle… m'avait manqué. Que j'avais besoin d'elle. Que, Dieu me pardonne, après tout ce que j'avais traversé… que je l'aimais toujours, et il était hors de question sur cette douce Terre de Dieu pour que je sois prête pour AUCUNE de ces choses.

Alors comment pourrais je répondre à Emmett d'une manière qui ne me ferait pas avoir l'air complètement sur le point de perdre les pédales ?

« Bella, » dît Edward doucement, « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles dire ? »

Je le regardai, fatiguée.

« Pas vraiment. »

Emmett lança un coup d'œil rapide à ma mère. Je savais que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre, mais sincèrement, je m'en fichais. Le stress des dernières années pesait sur moi comme une chape de plomb et j'avais eu plus qu'assez de tourments émotionnels et d'évaluations de soi brutales que ce que je pouvais gérer en une journée.

« D'accord, » dît Emmett en vitesse, « je comprends qu'il y ait eu beaucoup à digérer aujourd'hui, mais je pense que certaines étapes réellement positives ont été franchies, et Renée, j'aimerais vous féliciter pour votre honnêteté et votre sincérité. Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et d'intégrité en venant ici, et j'espère que parler à Bella de la sorte vous apporte une certaine forme de soulagement. »

Renée me regarda et acquiesça, un semblant de regard lourd d'espoir passant sur son visage.

Je voulus lui dire de ne pas rester trop optimiste. Bien sûr, ce qu'elle avait dit aujourd'hui avait changé certaines perceptions que j'avais à son sujet, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas abandonner le ressentiment profondément ancré que je ressentais pour elle. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais jamais m'en défaire suffisamment pour lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

« Merci, Emmett, » dît elle sincèrement, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre, « Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante pour avoir… facilité cela. Vraiment. »

Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui tendît également la main. Il me regarda rapidement, une légère panique marquant ses traits. Il s'approcha et serrant brièvement sa main, la serrant assez longtemps pour être poli mais pas assez longtemps pour que je lui arrache le bras.

« Edward, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Bella. Apparemment, vous l'aimez énormément, et je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné et protecteur que vous. »

Edward baissa la tête et je savais qu'il pensait aux cicatrices qui s'estompaient sur mes bras. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille et serrai, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était idiot sans avoir à prononcer de mots.

« Bella, » dît Renée, se tenant si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son parfum. Un vif souvenir me revint en mémoire alors que la fraiche fragrance florale s'immisçait dans les dédalles oubliés de mon esprit, me ramenant à une époque ou cette odeur aurait immédiatement guéri un genou écorché, ou pourfendu un monstre de placard, ou retrouvé une poupée perdue par magie. Je fermai les yeux un instant, savourant les tendres souvenirs lointains comme un vin d'exception, mais ils s'évaporèrent bien trop vite, et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir la femme exténuée, défaite que ces souvenirs croulants avaient laissé derrière.

« Bella, merci… de m'avoir vue… de m'avoir écoutée… de m'avoir laissé te présenter mes excuses. Tu n'y étais pas obligée, et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu avais refusé de me voir, mais… Je ne trouve pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante que tu l'aies fait. »

Elle leva le bras comme si elle allait s'avancer et toucher mon visage, et mon souffle se retrouva bloqué dans ma gorge. Un regard choqué envahît son visage et elle s'arrêta, baissant sa main avec un sourire triste.

« Désolée, » dît-elle à voix basse, « Certaines habitudes sont dures à perdre. »

Elle me regarda avec nostalgie et je sus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait retrouver sa fille – celle qui avait fait des gâteaux avec elle et l'avais câlinée les doigts recouverts de farine, celle qui s'était accrochée à ses jambes le premier jour d'école et refusait de lâcher prise. Celle qui croyait que les arcs-en-ciel étaient faits de vœux qui n'avaient pas encore été exaucés.

Mais cette petite fille n'existait plus. Elle n'existait plus depuis longtemps.

« Je n'attends rien de toi, » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, « mais je veux juste que tu saches qu'il y a un banc de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de cet immeuble. C'est un banc plutôt agréable… face à quelques arbres. Je trouve que c'est un endroit sympa pour venir… tous les jours… et simplement s'assoir, après une dure journée de travail. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Si jamais tu veux venir t'assoir avec moi, tu seras plus que bienvenue. »

Je déglutissais et serrai la mâchoire contenant une vague violente d'émotions incertaines.

« Un jour, peut être, » soufflai-je.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et s'autorisa un petit sourire plein d'espoir.

« Je peux attendre. »

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant quand elle l'atteignit et se tournant pour nous faire face.

« Au revoir, » dît elle en faisant un signe de la main discret, « J'espère tous vous revoir… un jour. »

Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et la ferma doucement derrière elle, coupant le fil du rasoir de tension qui m'avait connecté à elle dès le moment où elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Les émotions contenues des dernières heures se répercutèrent dans mon corps comme des balles explosives, refusant tout effort supplémentaire visant à les retenir davantage. Un gigantesque soupir saccadé jaillît de moi et mes genoux cédaient alors que d'impressionnantes vagues de tension et de soulagement sortaient de moi en de douloureux sanglots fracassants.

J'étais à peine consciente des bras puissants qui m'entouraient. Dès que sa chaleur m'enveloppa, les lames tranchantes de la réalité commencèrent à s'éloigner et je fermai les yeux tandis que le doux oubli de l'étreinte d'Edward m'emportait et faisait tout disparaitre hormis lui.

**Edward POV**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Bella avait pleuré.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Ca aurait pu être des minutes ou des heures. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais être là pour elle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle purge ce qui s'écoulait d'elle.

Je la tins contre mon torse et caressai ses cheveux, mon cœur se brisant à chaque sanglot torturé qui la déchirait.

Bon Dieu. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, pas même quand j'avais rompu avec elle. C'était comme si chaque once de douleur et de ressentiment en elle se manifestait en sanglots rauques et gutturaux. On aurait dit un animal blessé, et à part la serrer contre moi et lui faire savoir que j'étais là, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire.

Je savais que revoir sa mère serait traumatisant pour elle, et honnêtement, j'avais été surpris par le fait qu'elle ait si bien géré la chose. Elle avait écouté quand Renée lui avait raconté sa version de l'histoire et n'avait fulminé qu'un minimum, et je savais que ça avait dû être difficile pour elle.

De même, j'avais été surprise par comment Renée avait appréhendé la situation. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais de la femme qui avait pratiquement ruiné la vie de Bella, mais je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ce qu'elle soit si… normale. Je veux dire, elle n'avait pas de cornes, ni de sabots. Ses yeux ne luisaient pas de rouge et elle n'avait pas explosé à la lumière du soleil. Elle était… en quelque sorte… triste. Et bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais devant Bella parce que j'étais presque certain qu'elle m'arracherait la tête et qu'elle me frapperait à mort avec, j'avais de la peine pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la façon dont elle avait réagi quand elle avait cru que Bella était morte, j'ai cru que j'allais craquer. Je savais ce que ça faisait d'envisager une vie sans Bella, et c'était atrocement douloureux. Je compatissais pleinement avec elle.

La manière dont elle était partie avait définitivement placé la balle dans le camp de Bella, et je la respectais pour cela. Malgré le fait que je puisse compatir avec ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle était toujours la femme qui avait laissé ce fils de pute de Phil frapper la femme que j'aimais. Si elle avait dépassé les bornes à quelque niveau que ce soit durant cette petite cession de déballage, j'aurais été obligé de lui faire mal, et ensuite Emmett m'aurait fait mal, et… bon… les choses seraient devenues foireuses. J'étais relativement surpris par combien prévenante et respectueuse elle était. Peut être avait elle un brin de décence en elle après tout.

J'entendis la porte se fermer et je supposais qu'Emmett était parti.

Il voudrait sans doute voir Bella plus tard, mais pour le moment tout ce dont elle avait besoin était d'évacuer trois ans de merde de son système, et il semblait que la plupart de cette merde trempait maintenant mon tee-shirt.

Un insidieux engourdissement s'immisçait en moi et je grimaçai en réalisant que mes jambes étaient parties dormir. Je tentai de bouger mais de vicieuses aiguilles et des pointes se plantaient dans mes muscles et je sifflai de douleur. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la souffrance que Bella allait connaitre. Ses doigts s'étaient accrochés à mon tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait depuis que le barrage avait cédé.

Merde.

Il fallait que je nous fasse quitter le sol.

Je baissai les yeux vers Bella. Les sanglots avaient laissé place à des souffles erratiques et je m'imaginai que le pire était passé.

« Viens, beauté, » dis je, en nous mettant tous les deux sur nos pieds, « allons te laver. »

Elle me laissa l'entrainer dans la salle de bain, son visage creux et sans vie.

Elle semblait épuisée. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comme elle devait être vidée.

« Tu peux te tenir debout toute seule ? Demandai-je en regardant son visage gonflé. Elle acquiesça discrètement, sans croiser mon regard, et je la penchai contre la coiffeuse avant de m'incliner pour faire couler un bain.

Après avoir réglé la température, je jetai quelques trucs de filles parfumés que je trouvais sur le plan de travail et me retournai vers Bella, retirant délicatement ses vêtements. Elle bougea avec moi, levant les pieds pour que je puisse ôter ses chaussures avant de s'accrocher à mes épaules pour faire un pas hors de son jeans et de sa culotte. J'enlevai son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge avant de retirer tous mes vêtements en vitesse et de fermer le robinet.

J'entrai dans le bain et lui tendis la main.

« Viens, mon cœur, » dis-je doucement, tenant sa main alors qu'elle entrait dans la baignoire et que nous nous enfoncions tous deux dans l'eau chaude à la fragrance sucrée. Je la berçai entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse, et je fredonnais silencieusement tout commençant à la laver tendrement, ne m'encombrant pas de l'éponge, savonnant simplement mes doigts et les faisant glisser sur sa peau douce.

Un soupir grognant s'échappa d'elle et je tentai de garder mon érection involontaire loin d'elle. La dernière chose à laquelle je voulais qu'elle pense était que j'étais en quête de sexe. Je ne l'étais pas. Je voulais juste prendre soin d'elle Lui montrer que je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher que la réaction de mon corps en la voyant nue était d'envoyer tout mon sang vers ma queue. C'était incontrôlable… comme respirer… ou la toucher.

J'étalai les bulles crémeuses le long de ses bras et sa tête retomba sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud balayant mon cou alors que son visage se tournait vers moi.

« Ca fait du bien, » soupira-t-elle.

J'embrassai son front.

« Hey, te voilà, » dis je calmement, ramenant mes mains sur ses épaules et les massant légèrement. « Où étais tu partie ? »

Elle inspira profondément et expira lentement, son corps sombrant plus profondément dans l'eau tandis qu'elle se relaxait contre moi.

« Nulle part. J'avais juste besoin de pleurer. Evacuer un peu ce bordel que je trimbalais en moi. »

Je plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, dessinant des cercles fermement sur son crâne alors qu'elle gémissait légèrement.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle se tourna et passa ses doigts sur ma mâchoire, les regardant progresser en les portant à ma bouche et en caressant affectueusement mes lèvres.

« Oui… mais pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi est ce que maintenant n'est pas un bon moment ? »

« Non, » dît elle alors que ses yeux revenaient à la rencontre des miens. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire maintenant. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dis je, les battements de mon cœur galopant dans ma poitrine de la voir me regarder avec ce désir brut. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme toi, » dît elle, le souffle court en se penchant et en pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je fermai les yeux et inhalai profondément tandis que sa douceur alléchante se moulait à ma dureté persistante, ses mains s'accrochant derrière mon cou pendant qu'elle plaquait son corps savonneux contre le mien.

Elle m'ouvrit sa bouche et je ne pus me retenir de gémir en enroulant mes bras autour d'elle. Elle suça ma langue et je me mis à gémir plus fort, mes mains glissant sur l'humidité soyeuse de sa peau.

Nous nous embrassâmes quelques minutes, nos mains, nos lèvres et nos langues se faisant plus frénétiques alors que le tourment émotionnel de la journée laissait place à une passion dévorante. Mais mains bougeaient sur sa peau, la caressant et la serrant, l'attirant contre mon corps avide.

« Bella, » haletai je alors que ses mains glissaient sur mon torse, effleurant les muscles de mes abdominaux en s'enfonçant dans l'eau et de migrer plus bas, « tu n'essayes pas de me distraire avec du sexe, non ? »

Ses mains bougeaient sous l'eau, le bout de ses doigts frôlant ma longueur dure, inspectant et caressant chaque centimètre, chaque muscle. Je m'effondrai en arrière contre la baignoire et fermai les yeux alors qu'un long grondement rauque suintait de moi.

« Oh, Seigneur… Bella… »

« Bébé, » dît-elle d'une façon sexy, « Je veux discuter de ce problème avec toi pour que tu puisses m'analyser avec ton cerveau géantissime… » -elle se pencha et embrassa mon front – « …et compatir pour moi grâce à ton cœur géantissime… » - elle embrassa mon torse et mordilla légèrement mes tétons – « mais tout de suite ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est de m'orgasmiser avec ta géantissime…. »

« Je saisis l'idée, » grognai je, en m'asseyant et en l'attirant contre mon érection, enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux en amenant sa bouche vers la mienne.

Je l'embrassai durement, laissant courir mes mains sur son dos savonneux, gémissant alors qu'elle s'inclinait entre nous et commençait à me caresser.

Bon sang, ce que son contact me faisait. Mon sang explosa dans mes veines tandis ses mains bougeaient sur moi, chaque toucher intensifiant mon besoin d'elle.

Je gémissais en la soulevant de moi, me levant en vitesse et la faisant sortir du bain. Je la déposai sur le tapis de bain moelleux et penchai ma tête sur sa poitrine, souriant alors que de petits gémissements s'échappaient d'elle, ma bouche se refermant sur son mamelon très tendu.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur ses seins, serrant tendrement tout en palpant leur poids délicieux. Mon souffle était tout aussi erratique que le sien et je glissai ma langue sur sa peau, mes dents la titillant doucement quand mes lèvres seules n'étaient pas suffisantes.

Seigneur, j'adorai ses seins. J'adorai les sentir dans mes mains et sur ma langue, et j'aimais les bruits qu'elle faisait quand je les touchais.

Ses bruits de sexe me rendaient complètement dingue, et je ressentais une légère pointe de culpabilité pour me ruer brutalement sur elle comme ça, même si elle l'avait initié. J'avais prévu de la bichonner ce soir. De lui faire prendre un bain, de la masser et de la mettre au lit, pas de me jeter sur elle sans vergogne pendant que ma bite implorait que je la prenne sauvagement dans diverses positions.

Malheureusement, elle n'arrangeait pas les choses en gémissant mon nom et en me suppliant de lui en donner plus, et la façon dont ses mains bougeaient sur mon corps ne faisait absolument rien pour améliorer mon contrôle.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, » gémît elle, et je savais pour quoi elle suppliait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de cette connexion avec moi, et je n'avais pas honte de le dire, j'en avais besoin aussi. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle toute entière et j'avais besoin qu'elle oublie tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et simplement de ressentir. Je savais que le contrecoup de son entrevue avec sa mère serait probablement long et chaotique, mais ici et maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle je voulais qu'elle pense c'était moi, nous, et au plaisir parfait.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux et grondai, « Poses ton pied sur la baignoire, Bella, » avant de saisir ses hanches et de poser ma bouche sur elle. Elle leva la jambe et alors que mes lèvres se refermaient sur sa chair gonflée elle haleta et empoigna mes cheveux, les tirant fortement tout en poussant mon visage plus loin contre elle.

« Oh… Seigneur… Edward… »

C'est ça, Bella – lâche prise. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Elle se pencha en arrière contre le mur pendant que je la goutais et la léchais, la saveur de sa peau chaude et propre se mélangeant à son excitation, me rendait fou de désir. Je la travaillai de ma langue et de mes lèvres, titillant son clitoris dans un rythme frénétique en écoutant ses soupirs et ses gémissements.

Je levais ma main vers elle et poussai doucement deux doigts en elle, les faisant entrer et sortir lentement tandis que ma bouche s'activait en tandem

Elle gémît et jura, ses hanches bougeant contre moi, ses ongles se plantant dans mon épaule.

Putain. La sensation de ses muscles internes enserrant mes doigts était incroyable. Cela rendit soudainement Godzy très jaloux du fait que mes doigts avaient droit à toute l'action. Il se mît à palpiter de protestation et je lui disais mentalement de se calmer avant de se faire virer.

« Oh…mon Dieu…Edward…ah…oui…oh, Seigneur, oui… »

Elle se resserra autour de mes doigts et je sus qu'elle était proche. J'accélérai la cadence, recourbant mes doigts en elle, heurtant ce point qui la faisait hurler mon nom.

« PUTAIN ! Oui ! Edward ! Oh, mon Dieu, OUI ! EDWAAAARD ! »

Ca c'est ma nana.

Je suçai son clitoris avec acharnement durant quelques secondes, puis je le sentis – l'incroyable battement de ses muscles autour de moi – le resserrement ondulant et libérateur alors que son orgasme explosait en elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! AHHHHH ! Oh, Seigneur, Edward… OUI ! »

Je continuai d'enfoncer mes doigts en elle alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, Ses doigts agrippant mes cheveux douloureusement tandis que son visage irradiait d'une extase glorieuse.

Je la regardai avec fascination.

Il n'y avait rien de plus splendide que ma Bella submergée de plaisir. Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir ses sourcils se froncer pendant que des vagues déferlantes de béatitude incessantes faisaient rage en elle. La voir ainsi était comme fixer une œuvre d'art hors de prix – étonnamment et inexplicablement envoutant. Je voulais prendre une photo d'elle comme ça et la porter toujours sur moi. Elle était foutrement magnifique et elle était mienne.

Les tremblements finirent par se dissiper et je me levai et la pris dans mes bras, ses membres mous s'accrochant autour de moi.

Je la portai et me dirigeai dans la chambre, la couchant tendrement sur le lit avant de m'allonger à côté d'elle et de l'attirer contre mon torse. Elle soupira et cala automatiquement son bassin contre le mien alors que sa main jouait avec les poils de mon torse. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à mon estomac, et bien que je tentais d'ignorer la palpitation de mon entrejambe, la proximité de ses doigts vers mon érection galopante rendait la chose carrément difficile.

« Hmmmm, il me fallait ça, » soupira-t-elle, alors que sa main traçait le contour de mes muscles, sa joue chaude et douce contre ma peau.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous rendre service, M'dame, » dis je poliment, en me souriant avec suffisance à moi-même en promenant mes doigts le long de son bras, fermant les yeux pendant que ses mains chaudes exploraient mon corps.

S'il te plait, continue de me toucher, Bella. N'arrête jamais de me toucher.

Ses doigts frôlèrent légèrement Godzy, et une bombe de plaisir explosa en moi. Tout mon corps se crispa alors qu'elle me torturait de ses touchers légers comme des plumes, ses doigts doux envoyant des décharges électriques sur toute ma peau.

Elle commença à embrasser mon torse, ses lèvres soyeuses et sa langue chaude goutant mes pectoraux, mes abdominaux, mes hanches. Tout mon corps se tendit alors qu'elle continuait de me torturer de son toucher magique.

Doux Jésus. Chaque endroit où elle me touchait brûlait, comme marqué au fer rouge, jusqu'à ce que ma peau s'embrase sur mes muscles tel un enfer. Mon besoin d'elle devenait insupportable.

Je serrai les poings et repoussai mes instincts animaux.

Je ne voulais pas être un de ces hommes qui devaient avoir un orgasme à chaque fois qu'il donnait du plaisir à sa partenaire. Je voulais que ce soit suffisant de l'avoir satisfaite.

Malheureusement, Godzy avait d'autres idées.

« Bella, » dis-je doucement, essayant de toutes mes forces de retenir le besoin pathétique de ma voix et de ne pas passer pour un démon du sexe désespéré que j'étais de toute évidence. « Tu es fatiguée, beauté, tu devrais dormir. Tu n'as vraiment pas à… me donner une fin heureuse. »

Elle se plaça sur moi, chevauchant mes hanches des siennes et s'asseyant sur ses talons, ses yeux sombres et sensuels détaillant mon corps.

Ma mâchoire inférieure s'effondra alors que chaque centimètre de chair sur lequel ses yeux se posaient brulait d'un feu fulgurant. Mon membre frémissait douloureusement, chaque pulsation de sang intensifiant mon besoin d'être en elle.

« Edward, tu es allongé là, nu et superbe, avec la queue la plus divinement belle du monde, à me regarder avec des yeux de la couleur de minuit, et tu me dis que je n'ai pas BESOIN de toucher ton corps ? Pour te donner du plaisir ? Pour te faire gémir d'extase ? »

Oh, nom de Dieu. Pourrait-elle ETRE plus sexy ?

« De quelle planète de fous viens tu qui puisse te faire croire que je pourrais me refuser le plaisir d'avoir ton sexe appétissant en moi ? »

Merde. Apparemment, elle peut.

Elle s'inclina et m'embrassa, ses mains se déplaçant sur mon visage, le long de mon cou, sur mon torse. Mes mains saisirent ses genoux avant de remonter sur la douceur soyeuse de ses cuisses, mes lèvres ne quittant jamais les siennes alors qu'elle poussait sa langue dans ma bouche avide.

Comment avais je réussi à décrocher la fille la plus sexy du monde, je ne le saurai jamais. A l'évidence j'avais gagné une sorte de loterie cosmique. J'étais vraiment l'enfoiré le plus chanceux de la terre.

Ses mains descendirent entre nous et elle s'empara de mon manche, le redressant et se glissant lentement dessus alors que je rejetai ma tête en arrière en gémissant.

« Oh, putain… Bella… »

Elle s'assit, me prenant entièrement en elle et me regardant avec une satisfaction suprême tout en ondulant légèrement des hanches. Je pouvais à peine respirer.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour moi aujourd'hui, » dît-elle à voix basse en bougeant au dessus de moi. Je déglutissais difficilement et attrapai ses hanches, ralentissant ses mouvements pour pouvoir reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

« Où d'autre aurais je pu être ? » demandai je, mon cœur s'emplissant de tellement d'amour que ça commençait à faire mal. « Je suis à toi, Bella. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, penchant son poids en avant en frappant ses hanches d'avant en arrière, se redressant et s'abaissant, me faisant entrer et sortir d'elle alors qu'une chaleur virulente et enveloppante grandissait en moi.

« Je t'aime, Edward, » dît-elle, la voix chargée d'émotions. « Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour te dire combien je t'aime. »

Elle prenait un rythme régulier, m'attirant en elle puis hors d'elle tandis que je saisissais les draps dans mes poings en grognant son nom. Je la sentis soudain se resserrer autour de moi et je m'assis, l'enveloppant de mes bras et pressant mon torse contre le sien, l'embrassant profondément pendant que nous nous balancions et respirions ensemble.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement. »

Je poussai mes hanches contre les siennes et elle s'empara de mes épaules en me chevauchant de toutes ses forces, chaque poussée accompagnée d'un petit cri, sa voix plaintive, douce et suppliante. Je m'enfonçai en elle alors qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux, ses sourcils se rejoignant pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur les vagues violentes de son orgasme.

« Oh… mon Dieu… Edward…ahhh… J'aime que tu sois en moi…. Seigneur j'aime te faire l'amour… »

« Bella… je ne serai jamais lassé d'être en toi… jamais… »

Tout son corps se laissa aller contre le mien et elle eut le souffle coupé quand son orgasme la frappa, ses doigts s'agrippant à mes épaules tandis que ses contractions puissantes m'enserraient violemment.

« Bordel de Dieu ! » grondai je alors que la tension atroce éclata en moi. Une chaleur incandescente envahît mon abdomen et je la plaquai contre moi pendant que de longues vagues d'extase chaudes jaillissaient de moi en pulsations divinement aveuglantes, tordant mon corps de plaisir et d'une délivrance fracassante.

J'inhalai la peau sucrée de sa poitrine tandis que les derniers spasmes vibraient en moi, mes poumons reprenant de rapides bouffées d'air saccadées pendant que son cœur tambourinait sous ma joue, rapide, irrégulier et fort.

« Edward ? » haleta-t-elle, en plongeant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, caressant mon cuir chevelu de ses ongles.

Oh putain. C'est comme le paradis.

« Hummmm ? » gémissais je, la reniflant pendant que mes mains dansaient dans son dos.

« Ma mère me manque. »

Je l'écartai quelque peu pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

Elle était calme, mais ses yeux scintillaient un peu.

« D'accord. »

« Mais je ne lui pardonne pas. »

« Hein, hein. »

« Ca a l'air bizarre? »

Je la soulevai de moi parce que ça ne me paraissait pas bien de parler de sa mère avec ma queue toujours en elle.

« Euh…non… Je ne pense pas. »

Nous nous allongeâmes tous les deux sur le lit, face à face. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de caresser son visage, atténuant le léger pli qui striait son front.

« Tu penses que c'est bizarre ? » demandai je prudemment, pas très sûr d'où cette conversation pouvait mener.

« Oui, » répondît elle simplement, ses lèvres formant une moue adorable. « Je trouve que c'est bizarre de vouloir en même temps la frapper et la prendre dans mes bras. »

Je souriais et passais mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Mais chérie, tu ressens la même chose pour moi tout le temps. Ca ne peut pas sembler si étrange… »

Elle essaya de contenir un sourire qui me fit sourire encore davantage. « Bon, oui… mais c'est parce que tu es extrêmement chiant. »

« Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que j'ai en commun avec ta mère alors, hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa. « Edward, ne te compare PAS à ma mère juste après que tu m'ais baisée jusqu'à l'oubli. C'est crado et étrange. »

J'éclatai de rire et l'attirai contre mon torse, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle baillait à s'en briser la mâchoire.

« Bien. Pas de conversation sur ta mère post-coïtale. Pigé. »

Elle soupira et posa sa main sur ma poitrine, recouvrant mon cœur. Je couvrais sa main de la mienne et la pressai contre ma peau.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour ta mère ? » demandai je tendrement.

Elle bailla de nouveau et se blottît contre mon épaule.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, » dît-elle la voix fatiguée, « mais je sais que la frapper et/ou la serrer dans mes bras est hors de question… au moins pour le moment. »

Je fermai les yeux et passais mon nez dans ses cheveux, la reniflant éhontément en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.

« Tu trouveras, » dis-je, « Et quand tu trouveras, je serai là pour t'aider, peu importe ce que tu décides, Maintenant, dors ma belle, tu as eu quelques jours incroyablement stressants et tu as besoin de repos. »

Je baissai les yeux vers elle et souriais.

Elle s'était déjà endormie.

***EpiPen : **Sorte de stylo/seringue pour se faire des injections rapides en cas de grave crise d'allergie.

**Alors déçues ou pas ?**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, je pars en Italie donc je préviens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là tout de suite mais je promets de faire au mieux et que vous aurez cette histoire jusqu'au bout… à moins vraiment que je succombe au charme d'un bel italien et que je ne revienne pas ou que… désolée je suis un peu surexcitée à l'approche du départ, j'ai tendance à m'emporter ! lol**

**Bref, à bientôt…**

**Bisous à toutes**

**Ness**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Et non ceci n'est pas une hallucination, c'est bien le retour de The Screamers ! Je sais que j'ai mis encore une fois beauuuuuuuuucoup de temps à le publier mais après mes supers vacances en Italie avec mon double spirituel adoré, et la visite de mon ptit cœur, c'était dur de s'y remettre. En tout cas, comme vous le voyez, je suis de retour, c'est donc qu'aucun rital n'a su me faire succomber, de toute façon, je ne jure que par un bel anglais…**

**Alors je vous remercie encore toutes du fond du cœur pour votre soutien, votre patience et vos petits mots, vous êtes adorables et je remercie aussi celles qui mettent des alertes ou des favorites pour cette fic ou les autres ! Par contre, à la charmante personne (non inscrite évidemment) que je ne prendrai même pas la peine de nommer qui n'a jamais laissé de review auparavant et qui sans dire bonjour, ni ouf, ni merde, me laisse « A quand la suite ? » je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, si les délais ne te vont pas, tu n'as qu'à lire la VO ou aller voir plus loin parce que ma vie passe avant !**

**Même si j'ai brillé par mon absence dernièrement, je dédie ce chapitre à mes Tpas chéries et à mes deux adorées, vous me manquez !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Malula :**** Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et merci, mes vacances étaient super ! Bizz**

**Laccro : ****Je sais qu'en Italie aussi ils ont internet mais depuis le temps que je suis seule, tu crois que si je trouvais un homme, je passerais mon temps sur mon PC ? mdr. Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Merci d'être là depuis le début !**

**Coco : **** Mais toi aussi TU M'AS MANQUE ! lol. C'est vrai que Bella a du mérite de pas avoir réagi plus violemment que ça par rapport à sa mère. Alors est ce que ton plombier a réussi à faire rentrer une baignoire spéciale pour les lemons de The Screamers dans ta salle de bains ?, Ce serait terrible ça, mdr. Pour ton annonce pour trouver un Edward et son Godzy, je te le dis tout de suite, tu peux oublier, j'ai essayé pendant longtemps et RIEN ! Alors l'Italie ça s'est super bien passé et t'en fais pas je suis rentrée pour flinguer en personne tes Pamper super Maxi^^ Merci pour la poilade habituelle ! Gros bisous.**

**O0o-Eden-o0o : ****Waouh, même si je suis que la traductrice t'as pas idée à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir de lire toit le bien que tu penses de cette histoire ! Et pour la suite… la voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour tout, ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Bizz**

**L :**** J'ADOOOOORE tes reviews, c'est toujours du bonheur et t'en fais pas je l'ai dit, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fic, en même temps, y a plus que 3 chapitres… Mais quand même un énoooooorme merci de me soutenir, de me faire marrer et aussi pour être accro à cette histoire. Bisous**

**Dian4a : ****Merci, merci, je vais bien ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et les explications de Renée. Merci encore. Bisous**

**Man0n :**** Alors je te décerne la Palme d'Or pour avoir relu tous les chapitres et t'être dévouée pour être ma 3000° review ( et quelle review d'ailleurs, tu peux être fière^^), ça me fait super plaisir ! J'aurais cru que cette fiction en attirerait autant et encore moins des lectrices aussi dévouées alors le mot est faible mais un immense merci ! Bisous.**

**Akesia : ****Je ne sais pas si tu passeras par ici mais merci beaucoup, je suis touchée que mes histoires te plaisent ! Bizz**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre 36 : Simplement être**

**Edward POV**

Je passai les sacs de course en plastique dans une main pour pouvoir lever l'autre et faire un signe. Renée me sourît chaleureusement et me fît également un signe de la main, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le livre sur ses genoux alors que je traversais la rue en direction de notre immeuble.

Cela faisait trois semaines que la confrontation avait eu lieu et c'était maintenant devenu quelque chose de régulier que de la voir ici, assise avec contentement sur le banc du parc en face de notre appartement... Comme elle l'avait dit, elle venait ici chaque jour après le travail et s'asseyait pour plusieurs heures durant lesquelles elle lisait principalement, mais parfois elle ne faisait que regarder les gens et fixer les voitures qui passaient. Durant les semaines passées, elle avait aussi pris l'habitude de venir les samedis, passant la matinée sur son banc avant de disparaitre vers l'heure du déjeuner et de revenir le lundi après-midi.

Je la voyais régulièrement, et bien que je n'étais pas prêt à sortir en courant et à lui acheter le trophée de la Mère de l'année, j'étais toujours poli avec elle. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait à Bella, mais pour être honnête, j'admirai son acharnement à vouloir se racheter à ses yeux.

Bella n'était toujours pas prête à laisser revenir sa mère dans sa vie et je soutenais complètement sa décision, mais c'était bon de voir que Renée semblait heureuse d'attendre, malgré tout. Elle avait toujours l'air satisfait, et quand elle partait sans avoir vu Bella, ce n'était jamais avec un air découragé. Je pense qu'elle était juste heureuse d'être proche d'elle, ne serait ce que quelques heures chaque jour.

Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Etre près de Bella me rendait heureux d'une manière que rien d'autre ne parvenait à égaler. Elle était plus satisfaisante que les drogues les plus puissantes que j'aie jamais injectées dans mon corps ignorant et illusionné, et les dernières semaines passées avec elle avaient été incroyables parce que c'était la première fois que nous avions simplement pu `être'. Je me réveillai chaque matin avec elle dans mes bras et à chaque fois, je la regardais enroulée autour de moi avec une main fermement posée sur mon torse, je remerciai Dieu de l'avoir trouvée, et malgré ma propension à tout foirer, d'avoir été capable de la garder. Il était impossible que je puisse fonctionner sans elle maintenant, et Dieu merci, je n'avais pas à le faire.

Je fis un pas dans l'ascenseur et pressai le bouton de notre étage, souriant en pensant à ma fantastique femme et à quel point elle était forte. Elle me parlait de son passé de temps en temps – me racontant des anecdotes sur les moments dont elle se souvenait affectueusement- Mais je pouvais dire que les mauvais souvenirs éclipsaient les bons et je ne savais pas si elle pourrait jamais oublier et pardonner.

J'avais compris ça.

C'était difficile d'imaginer un parent laisser son enfant traverser ce que Bella avait traversé, mais encore une fois il était difficile d'imaginer un garçon blanc privilégié sombrer dans les plus profonds abysses de la dépravation.

D'une certaine manière, nous avions tous les trois passé du temps à être esclaves de nos faiblesses. Comme la plupart des gens, nous vivions tous avec nos fardeaux, se débattant pour les endosser et s'en débarrasser avec le peu de force que nous avions. Parfois, ils nous tiraient vers le bas, vers un endroit où la force de la volonté semblait avoir cessé d'exister. Où la capacité de trouver l'énergie pour les porter semblait comme un rêve inatteignable. Où le poids de nos erreurs nous gardait ancrés à un cercle de dégout de soi et d'impuissance.

Mais j'avais trouvé le moyen de sortir de ce cercle, tout comme Bella l'avait fait et tout comme Renée. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Renée pourrait jamais racheter ce qu'elle avait fait, ou plus exactement, ce qu'elle avait échoué à faire, mais au moins, elle avait repris le contrôle. Les fardeaux étaient toujours là, mais elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle avait le pouvoir de les supporter elle-même, et pour ça, je lui faisais confiance.

J'ouvris la porte principale et jetai les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant que je n'en sorte le contenu pour le petit déjeuner de folie que je m'apprêtais à préparer. Bella était toujours dans la chambre. J'entendais mon dernier album beugler à tue-tête de son iPod, et elle chantait par-dessus de sa douce voix, légèrement fausse.

Je souriais et soupirai.

_C'est ma nana._

« FEMME ! » criai-je de mon plus beau ténor d'homme des cavernes, « VIENS ! HOMME AVOIR APPORTE A MANGER. MOI FAIRE CUIRE ET RENDRE DELICIEUX POUR TOI ! VIENS RELUQUER MON GENIE ! »

J'entendis un ricanement en provenance de la chambre et souris. Ce son était plus précieux que du putain d'or.

Elle débarqua dans son peignoir, marchant et passant ses bras autour de moi avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ma bouche.

« Hmm… Bella contente, » dît-elle d'une voix profonde en voyant mes ingrédients savoureux, et je ne parle pas des courses. « L'homme a bien chassé. Lui fort et doué avec un chariot et une carte de crédit. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et l'attirai contre moi… parce que…bien… me caresser contre Bella était toujours une bonne chose.

« Lui aussi doué pour d'autres trucs, » dis-je, avec un sourire en coin alors que Godzy s'installait et lui disait bonjour. «Son bâton de tonnerre fort des Dieux du boom boom. Tu veux voir ? »

Elle soupira lourdement et traça le `v' des poils de mon torse en haut de mon tee-shirt.

« Boom boom doit attendre. Bella est puante et doit aller danser avec les dieux de l'eau et du gel douche. »

Je baissai ma tête vers son cou, faisant remonter mon nez le long de sa jugulaire en la reniflant sans vergogne.

_Seigneur. Si incroyablement bon._

« Hmmm… homme aimer comment Bella sent. C'est musqué et sexy comme l'enfer. »

Elle me frappa sur le bras.

« Cullen, tu ne peux pas dire `sexy comme l'enfer' avec ta voix d'homme des cavernes ! Tu gâches le jeu de rôle. »

« Mais c'est vrai, » murmurai-je en promenant mon nez de haut en bas sur sa gorge. « Ton odeur me rend complètement dingue. Tu sens le sexe … et les orgasmes… et moi. »

Ses mains se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux, bougeant sur mon crâne alors que je l'embrassai et la respirai.

« Edward, il faut que j'y aille, » protesta-t-elle faiblement en m'attirant encore plus près. « On peut faire ça plus tard. Je peux entendre ton estomac grogner d'ici. »

Je m'écartai et baissai les yeux vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas mon estomac. C'est Godzy qui gronde comme la bête de sexe qu'il est »

Elle baissa le regard vers le renflement de mon pantalon et sourît. J'aimais que Godzy fasse toujours scintiller ses yeux.

« Hein hein. Bon, ta bête de sexe doit se détendre parce que je dois me doucher et il faut que tu me cuisines mon petit déjeuner. Alors au boulot, et que ça saute. Ta femme a besoin de nourriture. »

Je la laissai partir, me disant que je pourrais la ravager plus tard. Je crevais de faim et, malheureusement, les ingrédients de l'omelette n'allaient pas se couper et se cuisiner tous seuls.

Je me fis une note mentale pour faire des recherches scientifiques afin d'inventer une omelette qui se préparerait toute seule. Je suis presque certain que si j'y parvenais, je pourrais acheter le monde.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et lui claquai la fesse alors qu'elle s'éloignait. En réponse, elle tortilla des hanches d'une manière qui, elle le SAVAIT, me rendrait fou.

« Arrête ça, Swan, » la mis-je en garde, « ou tu vas te retrouver contre le mur de la douche à crier mon nom. »

Elle se tourna et fronça un sourcil vers moi avant d'ouvrir son peignoir et de m'éblouir avec ses nichons du tonnerre.

_Bordel._

Tout à coup, mon estomac grondant et mon omelette imminente m'apparaissaient totalement insignifiantes.

« Jolis seins, Bella, » dît Jasper en baillant et entrant dans la cuisine.

Bella referma vivement son peignoir et rougît, s'éclaircissant la gorge de honte.

« Bon… euh… merci Jasper. Joli cul. »

Elle se tourna et se précipita dans notre chambre, fermant la porte alors que je a) résistai au besoin viscéral d'arracher les globes oculaires reluqueurs de Bella de Jas, et b) réalisai la connerie qu'il portait.

« Mec, » dis-je, essayant de détourner mon regard du kimono de soie noire super court qui révélait la moitié du bas de ses fesses, « Pourrais-tu s'il te plait porter quelque chose qui n'a pas été conçu pour une fillette de 10 ans ? »

Il attrapa un verre dans le placard et le remplît d'eau.

« Alice me l'a acheté, » marmonna-t-il en baillant de nouveau. « Elle trouve que c'est sexy. »

Il plongea dans le garde-manger et saisit plusieurs bouteilles de vitamines, en faisant tomber six ou sept sur le banc avant de replacer les bouteilles. Quand il leva les bras le kimono explosa complètement son cul nu.

« Waouh, » dis-je avec dégout, « Pourrais-tu au moins s'il te plait porter un slip avec ça ? J'ai pas besoin de voir ton cul blanc comme un linge quand je me lève le matin. Ou à n'importe quel moment d'ailleurs. »

« Oh, relax, » dît il en commençant à prendre les pilules, « j'ai un boxer. »

Je le regardai avec incrédulité. « Euh… non, Jas. Tu n'en as vraiment pas. »

Un regard de confusion suprême traversa son visage, et il posa son verre d'eau et ouvrit son peignoir, grondant de surprise de voir qu'il était en fait, complètement nu.

« Hum, » dît-il avec une légère surprise en se remettant à prendre des pilules. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Alice a dû me les enlever pendant que je dormais. Encore. »

Il continua à prendre des vitamines pendant que j'attrapai un saladier et coupai les champignons et l'oignon pour l'omelette.

« Jas, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » demandai-je en le regardant ingurgiter un total de six vitamines.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout du comptoir de la cuisine et tira un tabouret, s'y écroulant en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains et en baillant de nouveau.

« Oh, mec, » soupira-t-il, « j'aime ta sœur, Edward. C'est vrai, je l'AIME. Mais tout ce qu'elle fait m'excite. Ca devient ridicule. »

« Hein hein... Nous avons eu une conversation similaire en thérapie par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Si je me souviens bien, tu as critiqué le concept du pet pornographique. »

« Oh mon Dieu, quand elle pète, c'est la chose la plus sexy de tous les temps. »

« Hah ! »

« J'ai l'impression d'être en train de perdre la tête, et pour un psychanalyste, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. J'ai constamment envie de coucher avec elle, et malgré le fait que je sois un type plutôt en forme… je veux dire, je prends soin de moi – je mange équilibré, je m'entraîne régulièrement – je suis épuisé. Et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à lui dire non, et pour empirer les choses, elle n'est _jamais _fatiguée. C'est un animal. »

« Ouais, je sais, » soupirai-je en râpant le fromage, « je vous ai entendu tous les deux la nuit dernière. »

Sa tête se releva en vitesse et il me regarda, choqué.

« Tu nous as entendus ? Seigneur, Edward. Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose, tu sais… la sélection habituelle de grognements et de gémissements embarrassants. C'était foutrement choquant. »

Il se détendît visiblement et prît une gorgée d'eau.

« Oh, et j'ai entendu ma sœur hennir comme un cheval. »

Il recracha de l'eau partout sur le comptoir, toussant et crachotant comme un moteur à deux-temps.

« Mec ! » s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût, « c'est carrément pas cool. »

Je cassai les œufs dans le saladier tout en ricanant pour moi-même.

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça. Bella et moi étions littéralement mortifiés. Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez tous les deux hier soir ? »

Son visage tourna au violet.

« Peu importe, » dis-je, en brisant le dernier œuf et en saisissant le fouet, « je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. »

Alice entra nonchalamment dans la cuisine dans un kimono rouge coordonné et embrassa le visage apoplectique de Jasper.

« Salut, sexy boy, » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille de manière joueuse avant de se tourner vers moi. « Bonjour, cher frère faiseur d'omelettes. »

« Salut, Gâchette, » dis-je dans ma barbe.

Sa tête se retourna aussitôt.

« Comment tu m'as appelée ? » dît-elle en vrillant son regard et en se préparant à me réduire en poussière avec son laser.

« Rien, » dis-je avec un sourire narquois en prenant une poêle à frire et en allumant le gaz, «Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une selle… je veux dire un siège. »

Elle haleta et se tourna vers Jasper qui grognait légèrement en se frottant les yeux.

« Jasper Lee Mec-Mort Hale. Mince qu'as-tu raconté à mon frère ? »

Je m'ébrouai.

« `Mince?' Alice, est-ce que ta valve `putain' est cassée ? »

Jasper leva les yeux vers moi.

« Alice a accepté d'essayer de ne pas jurer pour 24 heures, parce que pour une certaine raison qui sans doute aucun dépasserait mon esprit si je l'analysais, je la trouve incroyablement excitante quand elle jure. »

Je ricanai fortement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Il n'y a pas moyen sur cette Terre qu'Alice puisse s'exprimer sans jurer. C'est comme l'air pour elle. » Je jetai un peu de beurre dans la poêle et le regardai fondre. « Je lui donne une heure. Top. »

Alice nous regarda durement Jasper et moi ce qui était vachement impressionnant en considérant que nous étions à deux côtés opposés de la cuisine.

« Pour ton information, Edward, » siffla-t-elle, « Je suis plus que capable de m'exprimer sans utiliser de mots grossiers, alors ferme ton bec, toi espèce de metteur-en-doute-de-ta-sœur de monstre. »

Je riais doucement. Ca allait être bon.

Je regardai Jasper qui la dévisageait attentivement, sa mâchoire serrée et dure.

Je soupirai.

« Même les fausses grossièretés te font de l'effet, pas vrai Jas ? »

Il hocha la tête et grimaça. « Malheureusement, oui. »

Alice le regarda en fronçant un sourcil.

« Dans ce cas, Dr. Mc Nu- comme-un-ver-sous-cette-minuscule-robe-de-chambre, vas dans cette chambre-adorée-de-maman et mets toi en position avant que je lèche ton derrière sexy partout dans cet appartement. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire `botter' ton derrière sexy ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu as bien entendu la première fois, monsieur, » dît-elle d'une voix rauque.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Marqué à vie._

Jasper se leva rapidement et la souleva dans ses bras, courant pratiquement jusque dans la chambre alors qu'elle riait à pleins poumons.

« Juste pour que vous sachiez ? Vous me rendez malade tous les deux, » m'exclamai-je gaiement.

« Fais moi une putain d'omelette, Edward, j'ai besoin de protéines ! » cria Jas alors que la porte claquait derrière eux.

Je me remis à préparer des omelettes et tentai d'ignorer les grognements et les gémissements qui émanaient de leur chambre. J'essayai autant que possible de bloquer la voix d'Alice quand elle hurla ce qui avait dangereusement l'air d'être, « Oh, claque, oui, Jas ! Jeebus claquant un gâteau de Noël, OUI ! »

Je mis avec réticence deux omelettes dans le four pour Jas et Alice avant d'emporter un plateau avec le petit déjeuner pour Bella et moi dans notre chambre, le posant sur le lit juste au moment où elle sortit de la salle de bain enveloppée dans une serviette.

Je m'affalai sur le lit et grognai.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se trouve un endroit à nous, » dis-je, en me frottant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait grâce à une certaine magie retirer l'horreur de ma sœur et de mon thérapeute en train de baiser comme des animaux « Jas et Alice me répugnent. »

Je levai les yeux pour voir Bella se tenant près de moi, figée, un air choqué sur le visage.

« Hey, » dis-je en tendant le bras et en prenant ses mains. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça et déglutît.

« Euh…ouais. Bien sûr, » dît-elle, d'une telle manière que je sus que c'était un parfait mensonge.

Je lui lançai mon meilleur regard `te fous pas de moi.'

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle baissa la tête vers ses mains et caressa mes paumes de ses doigts.

Seigneur, j'adorais quand elle faisait ça. C'était comme du valium tactile.

« Et bien, » dît-elle prudemment, « c'est juste que… euh… est-ce que tu viens juste… merde. » Elle inspira profondément avant de lancer d'une traite, « Est-ce que tu viens de me demander d'emménager avec toi ? »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Bella, on vit déjà ensemble. »

Je l'attirai sur mes genoux et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Leur odeur était incroyable. Je voulais les frotter partout sur mon visage.

« On vit ensemble depuis des mois, beauté. Je… et bien… je supposais juste qu'on continuerait. Mais si tu préférais avoir un endroit bien à toi, je comprendrais totalement. Je détesterais et maudirais ton nom quotidiennement, mais je comprendrais. »

« NON ! » cria-t-elle pratiquement. « Mon Dieu, non ! Je ne veux pas un endroit à moi ! Je veux un endroit à nous, pas à moi. »

Elle encadra mon visage de ses mains, faisant délicatement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur mes joues. Ses yeux étaient remplis de feu, d'amour, de passion et de toute autre chose que je pourrais jamais vouloir chez une femme, et le regard de possession pure sur son visage me donna soudainement l'envie de me faire tatouer son nom partout sur mon corps.

« Je te veux, Edward, » dît-elle fermement, « Je voudrai toujours de toi. C'est juste… et bien… je suppose… C'est la toute première fois que nous parlons de… de l'avenir. »

Elle avait raison.

Je savais que je la voulais aussi… la voulais dans ma vie, dans mon lit, dans mes bras – pour toujours – mais nous n'avions jamais réellement parlé de la concrétisation et de la manière dont cela allait se dérouler.

Je supposais que j'aurais dû commencer par les bases.

« Bella ? » dis-je, me battant soudainement contre une boule d'émotion dans ma gorge, « Tu ferais de moi le Trou du Cul le plus heureux vivant sur cette Terre si tu… voulais bien… accepter d'être ma… colocataire. »

« Ta colocataire ? » demanda-t-elle, sceptique, me fixant d'un regard scrutateur. « Ca a l'air horriblement …platonique. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait ? »

« Et bien, » dis-je en écartant ses cheveux de son épaule et en pressant mes lèvres contre sa peau, « Nous devrions partager les tâches ménagères, et les factures… » Je passai ma langue sur sa clavicule et souriais quand elle haleta légèrement, « … tu sais … les trucs habituels de colocataires. »

« Je vois, » dît-elle en agrippant mes cheveux et en les tirant, en poussant ma tête vers l'arrière et exposant ma gorge.

_Ouais. Nous y voilà. Instantanément dur._

« Et est-ce que je devrais participer à quelque activité de nature sexuelle avec vous, Mr Cullen ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait donné une érection à un homme mort alors qu'elle embrassait et titillait mon cou.

« Euh…euh… »

_Putain. J'peux pas penser. Tout mon sang s'est précipité dans ma bite._

« C'était quoi ça ? » elle sourît malicieusement contre ma gorge.

« Ben… euh… oui… s'il te plaît, » réussis-je à dire avant que mon cerveau ne perde la capacité de saisir quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa bouche sur ma peau et ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Et qu'est-ce… qu'exactement tu attends que je te fasse ? » demanda-t-elle tout en attaquant ma bouche sauvagement.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, lui rendre son baiser et ne pas tomber du lit sous la force de mes gémissements. Elle plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, et c'était comme si quelqu'un enfonçait une seringue pleine d'adrénaline directement dans mon cœur, le faisant tambouriner bruyamment dans ma poitrine.

« Attendrais-tu quelque chose comme ça, par exemple ? » pantela-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Hein hein, » marmonnai-je comme un idiot, « Ce serait… euh… bon. »

« Et ça ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise, embrassant et mordillant chaque centimètre de torse qu'elle dévoilait.

« Oh, putain… oui, » grondai-je en me penchant en arrière sur mes mains, gémissant alors qu'elle descendait de mes genoux et se mettait à genoux entre mes cuisses.

_Ne regarde pas en bas, Cullen. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne le fais pas. Tu sais que tu deviens complètement dingue quand tu vois sa tête entre tes jambes. Bon sang, maitrise-toi._

« Edward ? »

N'ouvre pas les yeux.

« Oui. »

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle se mît à caresser mon érection par-dessus mon jeans.

_Merde._

« Euh… non, merci, » dis-je aussi poliment que je le pouvais tout en tentant de me retenir de grogner comme un animal enragé.

« Edward… regarde-moi. Maintenant. »

_Merde. Elle se sert de sa voix de Dominante Bella. La résistance est inutile._

J'ouvris les yeux à contrecœur et jetai un coup d'œil vers le bas pour voir sa bouche, ouverte et foutrement magnifique, juste devant ma queue gonflée.

« Putain de bordel de Dieu, » maugréai-je tandis que Godzy palpitait inconfortablement et suppliait pour sortir jouer.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un regard de puissance suprême. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle me faisait et elle aimait ça. Moi, j'aimais le fait qu'elle aime ça. C'était un cercle de luxure qui ne cessait de grandir.

« Edward, » dît-elle avec un mélange de douceur et de sensualité qui fît chaque muscle de mon corps me hurler de la prendre sur le champ, « Si j'étais ta colocataire, est- ce que tu t'attendrais à ce que je te prenne dans ma bouche ? »

_Putain_

« T'attendrais-tu à ce que j'enroule ma main autour de ta merveilleuse érection et que je te caresse ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te lèche… et que je te suce ? »

_Double putain._

_« _Ca te rendrait heureux ? »

Je déglutissais difficilement et acquiesçai. Apparemment, parler n'était plus possible.

« Ca me rendrait heureuse aussi, » dît-elle en déposant des baisers sur mon abdomen, glissant ses mains sous l'arrière de ma chemise en enfonçant quelque peu ses ongles dans mon dos.

_Seigneur. C'est si bon._

Je grognai pendant qu'elle taquinait mes tétons, ses dents légères et aiguisées me rendant complètement fou.

« Alors je suppose que ma réponse est oui, » dît-elle en m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres puis elle marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit, saisissant une assiette sur le plateau et enfournant d'énormes bouchées d'omelettes dans sa bouche, « j'accepte ta proposition de vivre avec toi. »

Mon corps n'avait pas encore tout à fait saisi qu'elle était partie et criait encore pour elle, ma peau frissonnant de besoin et de désir.

« Oh, Seigneur, Edward, » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine, « cette omelette est vraiment foutrement bonne. »

« Hein… oh… quoi ? » réussis-je à prononcer en la regardant engouffrer la nourriture dans sa bouche avec une fascination dégoutée. « Mais… Et pour le caressage… et le léchage… et le suçage ? »

Elle gémît doucement alors qu'elle mâchait et avalait.

_Ouais. Ca n'aide pas._

« Et bien », dît-elle en me regardant et en haussant les épaules, « mon interprétation était que tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse toutes ces choses quand nous emménagerions chez nous. Alors en ce qui me concerne, je ne te ferai plus de fellation jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. »

Je bondissais du lit et boutonnai ma chemise, mon esprit se révoltant violemment contre le concept d'un embargo sur le suçage de queue.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en aspirant pratiquement la dernière miette d'omelette.

« Chercher un journal, » grondai-je, «C'est samedi. Je parie que je peux nous trouver un appartement, nous faire y emménager, et avoir mon pantalon baissé avant la fin de la journée. »

Elle éclata de rire et tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

« Assis-toi, Trou du Cul. Tu n'as même pas pris ton petit déjeuner. »

« Petit déjeuner ? » dis-je, incrédule, « Tu parles de retenir tes putains de talents à gober Godzy et tu voudrais que je m'intéresse au petit déjeuner ? »

« Edward… »

« Comment peux-tu penser que je pourrais manger dans un moment pareil, Swan ? Je flippe à mort là ! »

« Edward, assis-toi et prends ton petit déjeuner. »

« Pas possible. »

« « Si je promets de sucer ta queue plus tard, est-ce que tu t'assiéras ? »

_Merci mon Dieu !_

Je la regardai en fronçant un sourcil.

« Plus tard aujourd'hui ? »

Elle soupira.

« Oui. Plus tard aujourd'hui. »

« A quelle heure ? »

« Seigneur, je ne sais pas. »

« Ben ça a l'air très vague et évasif. »

« 20h30 ce soir, d'accord ? C'est acceptable ? »

« CE SOIR ? Putain, c'est dans des heures ! Godzy pourrait ne pas survivre aussi longtemps sans une bouche pour le ramener à la vie. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il ira bien. C'est une petite queue-monstre forte. »

J'eus le souffle coupé d'horreur.

« PETITE ? »

Elle ricana comme la coquine diabolique qu'elle était.

« C'est un terme affectueux. »

« Mon cul que ça l'est. Enorme… gargantuesque… épique au-delà des mots – CA c'est des termes affectueux. »

« Mon Dieu, tu as trop besoin d'être rassuré. »

« C'est faux. Maintenant à propos de la fellation de mon manche d'homme gargantuesque… »

« Ce soir. »

« Ouais, ça ne le fait pas vraiment pour moi. »

« Oh, et quand cela pourrait-il convenir pour toi ? »

« Euh… genre, maintenant ? »

« Euh… genre, non. C'est ce soir ou pas du tout. »

« Bien, à l'évidence, `pas du tout' n'est pas une option. »

« A l'évidence. Donc ce soir alors ? »

« Il faudra que je vérifie mon agenda. »

« Tu es parfaitement disponible. Crois-moi. »

« Je pense que j'ai ta parole à ce sujet. »

« Alors c'est un rendez-vous ou non ? »

« Je suis censé te payer un dîner ? »

« Non. »

« Des fleurs ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, c'est pas un rendez-vous ? »

« Trois minutes au Paradis ? »

« Trois minutes complètes ? »

« A une ou deux minutes près. »

« Tu m'accordes beaucoup trop de crédit. »

« Non, vraiment, pas. Si je pense à des chiots morts, je pourrais même aller jusqu'à quatre. »

« Parie pas là-dessus. »

« Tu es diabolique. »

« Tu adores ça. »

« Malheureusement, c'est vrai. »

« Alors ce soir ? 20h30 ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait. »

Elle secoua la tête et m'adressa un sourire en coin.

« Edward, pourrais-je S'IL TE PLAIT sucer ta bite à 20h30 précises ce soir ? »

Je soupirai.

« Bon, je suppose que oui. C'est vrai, je t'aime et je veux te rendre heureuse, alors si tu insistes pour m'honorer avec ta bouche, qui suis-je pour te le refuser ? Maintenant arrête de me harceler avec ça ? Mon petit déjeuner est en train de refroidir. »

Je m'assis immédiatement et commençai à manger. Putain, j'avais faim.

« Tu es extrêmement manipulable, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? » dît-elle en essayant de contenir un sourire.

« Chuuut, » dis-je en coupant l'omelette, « tu ne veux pas assécher cette petite bouche sexy qui est la tienne avec ce bavardage agaçant. »

Elle rît et me tapa le bras.

« Enfoiré. »

Je me mis à rire avec elle et me frottai l'épaule.

« C'est `Mr Enfoiré' pour vous, jeune demoiselle. »

J'engloutissais une fourchette pleine d'œuf et de champignon dans ma bouche et gémissais.

« Oh, wahou. C'est vraiment bon, » marmonnai-je à moi-même. « Apparemment, je suis un foutu génial faiseur d'omelette. »

Elle éclata de rire et se leva, laissant tomber sa serviette alors qu'elle saisissait des sous-vêtements dans un tiroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dis-je, la bouche pleine de cette délicieuse douceur aux œufs divine.

Elle lança un regard dans ma direction.

« Hum… je m'habille. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait que je fais ? »

Je ravalai ma salive.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu vas t'habiller, mais ça rend vraiment mes yeux très tristes. Tu pourrais juste te tenir là, nue ? Pour moi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Combien de temps ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Juste quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon omelette de génie. »

Elle soupira.

« Très bien alors. Dépêche-toi. »

Elle se posta là avec les mains sur les hanches, me fixant en attendant, ses seins hauts et rebondis, ses jambes longues et léchables, ses fesses ridiculeusement mordables…

« Edward ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu ne manges pas. »

« Hein hein. »

« Et tu baves. »

« Oh, merde. »

J'attrapai une serviette et m'essuyai le menton.

Je levai les yeux vers elle avec gêne.

« Ben, bien sûr que je bave, Swan. Regardes-toi. T'es plantée là carrément foutrement torride et nue et complètement mangeable. Quel genre de réaction tu pensais avoir venant d'un homme au sang-chaud ? Mets des fringues nom de Dieu ! »

Elle sourît et enfila une culotte. Je résistai à l'envie irrépressible de la lui arracher.

« Oh, bien sûr, Edward. C'était extrêmement égoïste de ma part. Je suis désolée. »

« J'espère bien, » marmonnai-je alors que je la regardai passer son soutien-gorge et essuyai mon menton de nouveau.

_Putain, les glandes salivaires – on se calme !_

« Penses-tu que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que reluquer ton corps sexy et lutter contre une douloureuse érection toute la journée ? »

« Evidemment que non, Edward. Je sais que ta journée sera remplie de choses importantes telles que palper mon cul et faire des blagues vulgaires sur les baises furtives. »

« Exact. »

Nous ricanâmes tous les deux alors que je finissais de manger, mes yeux ne quittant jamais son corps tandis que je la regardais mettre le jeans le plus sexy du monde et un tee-shirt qui me donna envie de camper dans son décolleté.

Quand elle eut enfilé ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, j'empilai les assiettes vides sur le plateau avant de marcher vers elle et de l'attirer dans mes bras. J'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou et la reniflai, laissant l'odeur de son shampooing emplir mes poumons pendant que je caressai son dos.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » dis-je en reculant et en baissant les yeux vers elle. « Je veux dire avant notre rendez-vous pour sexe oral programmé et par conséquent garanti. »

Elle détourna les yeux et déplaça ses mains sur mon torse, caressant mes pectoraux de ses paumes.

« Euh… pas grand-chose. On pourrait juste traîner à l'appartement. »

Je soupirai.

_Nous y revoilà._

« Bella, on peut sortir de l'appartement. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'arrêter et de lui parler. Tu peux simplement faire un signe de la main et continuer de marcher. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est grand-chose, Edward. C'est bizarre de voir ma mère assise de l'autre côté de la rue. Je ne sais carrément pas quoi dire ou comment réagir près d'elle. C'est juste plus facile si je ne la vois pas. On pourra sortir cet après-midi quand elle sera partie. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et libéra la pleine puissance de son regard compatissant. « S'il te plaît ? »

Je secouai la tête et m'éloignai d'elle. Elle savait parfaitement bien que je ne pouvais pas résister à ça. J'étais tellement à sa botte.

« Bien, nous resterons jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Mais tu sais j'ai un seuil de tolérance à l'ennui très faible. Tu vas devoir me divertir. »

Elle me regarda en fronçant un sourcil.

« Bon, heureusement pour moi, tu es facile à amuser. Est-ce que je devrais préparer quelques blagues de pets et m'entraîner pour un flash seins. »

Je fixai son magnifique visage, fier de sa répartie et croisai les bras.

« Swan, je n'aime pas le fait que tu penses que deux ou trois blagues sur les pets et un coup d'œil à ta poitrine spectaculaire m'apaiseraient. Je suis un homme compliqué – plein de contradictions philosophiques profondes. Je suis un kaléidoscope de désirs complexes et de curiosité dévorante. Comment oses-tu sous-entendre que je serais satisfait avec des tétons et des pets. »

Elle me copia en croisant les bras, serrant à l'occasion ses seins l'un contre l'autre et rendant foutrement difficile le fait de se concentrer sur autre chose que son décolleté. Je me rappelai, je ne sais comment de la modération du Dalaï Lama et me retins de lui arracher son tee-shirt et d'exterminer son soutien-gorge. Je ne pensai pas que cela appuierait mon argumentation actuelle.

« Edward, » dît-elle, en faisant un geste pour que mes yeux reviennent à son visage, « je suis désolée d'avoir sous-entendu que tu étais un homme simple avec des désirs simples. Tu es apparemment terriblement plus compliqué que mon pauvre esprit de femelle peut le comprendre. Alors, que devrions-nous faire ? Tu voudrais regarder un film ? »

« Porno ? »

« Non. »

« Porno soft ? »

« Non. »

« Un film historique rempli de scènes de sexe paillardes anachroniques ? »

« Non. Ce n'est qu'un autre genre de porno soft. »

« Bordel. J'espérais que tu ne relèverais pas ça. »

« De toute évidence. »

« J'ai quelques films d'art et d'essai de très bon gout… »

« Edward, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? ` Doigt fourreur de sac à foutres' n'est pas un film d'art et d'essai. »

« Oh, allez. C'est tourné en noir et blanc et il a des angles de vue vraiment très intéressants. »

« C'est parce qu'ils avaient un très petit budget et que le cameraman avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre. »

« Tu es tellement critique sur les films indépendants. »

« Choisis quelque chose d'autre. »

« ` Doigt fourreur de sac à foutres Volume Deux' ? »

« Non. »

Je soupirai.

« Si tu limites mes choix de films à des choses qui ne soient pas du porno, du porno soft ou des films d'art et d'essai classes et érotiques, alors ma liste d'options est vraiment restreinte. Je vais devoir opter pour le bon vieux préféré. »

« Oh, non. »

« Bella, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

« Edward, il y a toujours le choix. »

« Oh, allez. Tu sais que tu l'aimes. »

« Vraiment pas. »

« Tu ris à chaque fois que je le mets. »

« C'est parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le regardes tu régresses et deviens un gosse de douze ans qui rit bêtement. »

« C'est pas vrai. Seize ans. »

« C'est quand même triste. »

« Triste mais sexy ? »

« Etais-tu sexy quand tu avais seize ans ? »

« Pas vraiment ? »

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_Comment cette simple constatation de sa part fait grossir mon cœur dans ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal ?_

Je marchai vers elle et la serrai dans mes bras.

« J'aurais aimé te connaître quand j'avais seize ans. Tu m'aurais empêché de faire beaucoup de choses stupides. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et caressa mon visage, ses doigts effleurant mes joues et ma mâchoire.

« Je ne sais pas pour ça. Quand tu avais seize ans, j'en avais onze. J'aurais probablement vénéré le sol que tu foulais et fait ces erreurs avec toi. »

« J'en doute sérieusement, » dis-je, en reproduisant ce qu'elle faisait parce que, je ne pouvais simplement pas me retenir de la toucher. « Tu m'aurais donné une raison de ne pas avoir à faire ces erreurs. »

Elle me sourît, et comme d'habitude quand elle me regardait comme si j'étais son tout, je dus ravaler une boule d'émotions.

« Seigneur, je t'aime, » dis-je, en me penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle soupira et caressa mon visage.

« A quel point tu m'aimes ? »

Je souriais et l'embrassai de nouveau.

« Enormément. »

« Un petit `énormément' ou un gros `énormément' ? »

« Tu connais la réponse à ça. »

« Suffisamment pour choisir un autre film ? »

Je me reculai soudainement.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as exactement contre `Eh mec ! Elle est où ma caisse ?' »

Elle soupira.

« Chéri, je n'ai rien contre ce film. Je n'ai juste pas particulièrement besoin de le voir pour la quinzième fois. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Mais mon cœur, cette scène de la bouffe chinoise à emporter est carrément impayable! »

J'avais dû légèrement ricaner et glousser à cet instant.

Elle soupira de résignation et saisît ma main, m'entraînant vers le salon.

« Oh, doux Jésus, Edward, » dît-elle en riant et me forçant à m'asseoir sur le canapé, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu douter que tu sois compliqué et profond à ce point là. »

« Je sais. T'es folle. »

Elle mît le DVD et alluma la télévision, s'emparant des télécommandes en venant me rejoindre sur le canapé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer sur mes genoux et de tripoter « subtilement » ses fesses.

« Bien sûr, on n'est pas obligés du tout de regarder un film, » dis-je doucement en abandonnant le pelotage de cul pour faire courir aisément mes doigts le long de son bras. « Je pourrais simplement te débarrasser de ces encombrants vêtements et lécher tout ton corps pendant quelques heures. Ca ferait passer le temps. »

Je lui souriais alors que sa respiration accélérait immédiatement et qu'un délicat rougissement illuminait sa peau parfaite.

« Mais on a fait ça hier matin ? » dît-elle, la voix rauque et sexy.

Je passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et caressai la peau soyeuse du bas de son dos, traçant des cercles de mes ongles.

« Oui, on l'a fait, » dis-je, devenant dur au souvenir d'elle se tortillant et gémissant sous mes lèvres et ma langue. « Si je me souviens bien, tu as eu l'air d'apprécier. »

Je me léchai les lèvres et ne manquai pas le fait qu'elle regardait ma langue avec avidité et gémissait dans son souffle.

« Hum… oui, » répondît-elle alors que je déplaçai une main pour caresser son estomac, « tu as réussi à… me divertir… suffisamment… pour plusieurs heures. »

J'attrapais son visage d'une main tandis que l'autre continuait de parcourir son dos. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses mais s'accrochaient à mes épaules. J'aimais regarder ce que je lui faisais, ce que je lui faisais ressentir.

« Je crois que je t'ai `divertie' quatre fois, » murmurai-je, en portant mes lèvres jusqu'à la chair au-dessus de son tee-shirt, « Tu as crié que j'étais le Roi du Cunnilingus. J'ai commandé des cartes de visite avec ce titre. Et un tee-shirt. »

Elle se redressa et se mît à cheval sur moi, plantant ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches. Mes mains se posèrent naturellement sur son cul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est un truc de mec.

« Oh, non, « dît-elle fermement, « pas de cartes de visite. Pas de tee-shirt. Tu ne peux PAS faire de publicité pour tes talents oraux de folie Cullen. J'ai assez de mal à écarter les femmes de toi comme ça. Si elles avaient la MOINDRE IDEE de combien tu es réellement doué avec ta bouche, je devrais te couvrir de barbelés et de solution acide pour les garder à distance, et ce ne serait drôle pour aucun de nous. »

« Bien, » soupirai-je, « je serai un super héros dans la chambre et un Dieu du Rock doux aux yeux du monde réel. Ce sera une lutte d'agir comme un simple mortel, mais je le ferai pour toi, Madame Pipi. Maintenant, voudrais-tu que je réitère la performance de plaisir d'hier ou non ? »

Elle appuya sur mon érection incroyablement insistante et ondula des hanches.

_Putain. Je prends ça pour un oui._

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuies, » pantela-t-elle en continuant de torturer ce pauvre Godzy désespéré.

« Bella, selon les mots immortels de John Mayer, `ton corps est le Pays des Merveilles'. Je ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer en te donnant du plaisir. Chaque orgasme est comme une parfaite œuvre d'art – étonnante, incroyable et remarquable. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire ça. Je ne pense pas que tu aies la moindre idée d'à quel point j'apprécie ça. »

« Hmmm, je ne t'ai pas entendu dire s'il te plaît, » dît-elle de manière provocante.

Je ricanai et levai le regard vers elle.

« Bella, puis-je te donner du plaisir oralement. »

Son souffle se bloqua légèrement alors que ses doigts traçaient le contour de mes lèvres.

« Et bien, je suppose que oui, » soupira-t-elle. « C'est vrai, je t'aime et je veux te rendre heureux, alors si tu insistes pour m'honorer avec ta bouche, qui suis-je pour te le refuser ? »

Je grognai pendant que mes mains se resserraient sur ses hanches.

« Foutrement trop sexy, Swan, » haletai-je.

« Idem, Cullen, » gémît-elle avant d'attaquer ma bouche.

Nous nous dévorâmes mutuellement et le volume de nos gémissements commençait juste à devenir embarrassant quand la porte de la chambre d'Alice s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle déboula dans le salon, en agitant les bras et en criant.

« Oh putain de Dieu ! Arrêtez ce film à deux balles, tous les deux ! Arrêtez ça IMMEDIATEMENT ! Vous DEVEZ regarder ça ! »

Elle s'empara de la télécommande, la pointant vers l'écran avec un air de surprise enchanté sur le visage.

C'était une de ces émissions de ragots hollywoodiens dégoulinant. La journaliste blonde à la plastique parfaite se retourna vers la caméra.

« Je viens vers vous en direct d'Hollywood où une femme a été arrêtée pour avoir agressé la petite amie de l'idole des adolescentes, Zac Effron. Apparemment, la femme, une fan dérangée qui traquait Effron depuis plusieurs semaines, attendait Vanessa Hudgens alors qu'elle faisait du shopping dans les boutiques d'Hollywood avant de bondir sur elle, décrochant plusieurs coups au visage et au corps avant que les spectateurs ne la contiennent et appellent la police. »

Le visage de l'agresseur apparût à l'écran, proférant des obscénités tandis que la police l'entraînait vers une voiture qui attendait.

« Elle est totes pas assez bien pour lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas voir ça ? Elle a envoyé des photos de ses seins sur internet, nom de Dieu ! C'est une pute ! Je suis juste là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne voient JAMAIS que je SUIS JUSTE LA ? »

« Oh, Seigneur, » murmura Bella, « elle a finalement craqué. C'est sérieusement triste. »

Nous regardions tous avec incrédulité Bree se faire pousser sans ménagement dans le fourgon de la police, se débattant et hurlant comme une furie alors que le reporter nous disait qu'elle avait été arrêtée pour agression et étais emmenée en vue d'une évaluation psychologique.

« Bree, Bree, Bree, » dît Alice avec condescendance, « Espèce de pauvre psychopathe pathétique. Ca s'appelle un gigantesque retour de bâton karmique pour avoir été une salope de première classe avec ma meilleure amie. Ca craint d'être toi, salope. »

Je ricanai pour moi-même, partiellement parce que j'appréciais de voir Bree se faire malmener par les LAPD, et partiellement parce que Alice venait juste de ruiner son indice `tout public' sans vulgarité.

« Alice, tu réalises que tu viens de jurer deux fois dans ta dernière intervention, pas vrai ? » dis-je avec satisfaction. « Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas t'autocensurer. »

« Quoi ? » dît-elle, en se retournant pour me dévisager. « Je n'ai pas juré. »

« Tu as dit `salope' deux fois. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« `Salope' est à peine un gros mot, Edward, » dît-elle avec mépris. « C'est comme dire `caca' ou `cul'. »

« Euh euh, » dis-je en tournant dans mon fauteuil et en criant par-dessus mon épaule, « Jasper ! »

« Quoi ? » répondît une voix fatiguée en provenance de la chambre.

« Ca t'excite quand Alice dit `salope' ? »

J'entendis un grognement étouffé avant qu'il ne réponde, « Oui. »

« Et pour `caca' et `cul' ? »

Il grogna de nouveau.

« Oui et oui. »

« Jas, y a –t-il quelque chose que ma sœur dise qui ne t'excite PAS ? »

Il y eut une longue pause.

« Non. »

« Y a-t-il alors le moindre intérêt à poursuivre ce stupide exercice du pas de gros mots ? »

Une autre pause.

« Non. »

« Oh, merci PUTAIN ! » dît Alice fortement, tout son corps se détendant visiblement alors qu'elle libérait la pleine puissance de sa bouche de charretier. « PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE CONNERIE ! »

Elle se pencha et haleta, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« C'était l'heure la plus foutrement exaspérante de ma VIE, » haleta-t-elle. « Comment est-ce que les putains de gens réussissent à s'exprimer sans jurer, je ne comprendrai jamais. NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS FAIRE CA, DR Mc PUTAIN-DE-DOIGTS –DE- SEXE-MAGIQUE ! CETTE MERDE ETAIT COMME UNE FOUTUE TORTURE ! »

« Alice, » dît Jasper d'une voix tendue venant de la chambre, « Il faut que tu reviennes ici. Tout. De. Suite. »

Alice nous lança à Bella et moi un sourire diabolique.

« A plus tard les mômes. Le Dieu du sexe appelle. Je pensais juste que vous aimeriez voir l'Antéchrist avoir enfin ce qu'elle méritait. »

« Prends tes omelettes avec toi, » l'appelai-je, en désignant le four. « J'ai l'impression que Jasper va avoir besoin d'énergie. »

« Oooh, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop chaudes, » dît-elle en sortant les assiettes du four et en les posant sur un plateau. « J'aimerais vraiment voir si je peux manger ça sur son… »

« ALICE ! » criai-je à pleins poumons, « Beaucoup trop d'informations ! »

Elle sourît d'un air contrit et attrapa des couverts.

« Ouups. Désolée. »

Elle saisît le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Oh, Edward, » dît-elle en se tournant vers moi, « N'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on aille à ce cocktail de la maison de disques ce soir. Tu devrais aller chercher ton costume au pressing. »

« Pas de problème, » répondis-je automatiquement. « Hey, attends une minute ! Alice ! Quel cocktail ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. « Tu sais, celui ou ils vont te féliciter pour les ventes incroyables de ton nouvel album. Ils vont te remettre un disque de platine, tu te souviens ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non, je ne m'en rappelle pas, en fait, et par conséquent, Bella et moi avons des projets pour ce soir. »

« Ah bon ? » dît Bella, légèrement perplexe.

Je lui grognai pratiquement dessus alors que je pressai un Godzy outragé et dur contre son bassin.

« Souviens toi de notre... rendez-vous, » dis-je, en lançant un regard vers mon entrejambe gonflée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de désir et de compréhension.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai. On a des projets. De GRANDS projets. Des ENORMES projets. Des projets GARGANTUESQUES, » dît-elle de façon théâtrale en fixant Alice ostensiblement.

« Godzy approuve tes adjectifs, » dis-je doucement.

« Et j'approuve Godzy, » murmura-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire malicieux.

J'entendis Alice souffler de frustration.

« Si vous croyez tous les deux que vous pouvez échapper à un engagement professionnel juste pour baiser comme des adolescents enragés, repensez-y. Je t'en ai parlé, il y a des semaines, Edward. Je l'ai mis sur le calendrier de ton téléphone et je t'ai envoyé un mémo à ce sujet. Je t'ai aussi envoyé un rappel pour ça sur ton téléphone ce matin. »

« Alice, » dis-je patiemment, « combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? J'ignore toutes les conneries que tu envoies sur mon téléphone parce que la plupart du temps tu m'envoies des emails comiques ou des vidéos de chats jouant du piano. Si tu veux communiquer avec moi alors dis-le moi en face. »

« Je te l'ai dit en face, Edward. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas ? »

« Euh… parce que tu es un ex-junkie avec la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ? »

Elle m'avait eu là.

Je me tournai vers Bella.

« T'étais au courant pour ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mais je croyais que c'était la semaine prochaine. »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Non, la semaine prochaine c'est le cocktail pour les distributeurs. »

« Je croyais que c'était la semaine suivante, » dît Bella avec confusion.

« Non, la semaine suivante c'est le cocktail pour les collaborateurs promotionnels. »

« Seigneur, pas étonnant que je sois paumée, » dît Bella en se frottant les yeux. « Désolée, Edward, j'aurais dû vérifier l'agenda plus méticuleusement et te le rappeler. »

J'écartai ses mains de son visage et les embrassai.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On n'aura pas besoin de rester longtemps là bas, n'est-ce pas Alice ? »

« Quelques heures. Trois, maxi. »

Je soupirai.

Bon Dieu, je détestai ces soirées de gros bonnets hypocrites. Je méprisai toutes ces tapes dans le dos et ces léchages de culs qu'il y avait – ça me mettait carrément les nerfs à vif – mais je savais qu'il fallait le faire, et si Bella y était avec moi, je serais au moins capable de faire avec.

« Bien. J'irai récupérer mon costume. »

« Bells, » dît Alice avec un regard d'excitation irrationnelle, « tu veux venir faire du shopping avec moi cet après-midi pour trouver une nouvelle robe ? Il y en a toute une nouvelle collection au Design Studio qui seraient fabuleuses sur toi. »

Bella s'effondra quelque peu.

« Tu me feras me sentir horriblement coupable si je dis non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, bien sûr. J'adorerais ça, Alice. »

Ma sœur rayonnait. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec Bella récemment. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait été absorbée par son marathon sexuel avec Jasper dès qu'il ne travaillait pas, et deuxièmement parce que j'avais monopolisé Bella égoïstement depuis que nous étions revenus à LA. J'avais beaucoup de temps perdu à rattraper et j'abandonnais enfin la culpabilité lancinante par rapport au temps ou nous avions été séparés à cause de ma stupidité.

Je levai les yeux vers Bella. Elle rayonnait aussi en regardant Alice. Je réalisai que ma sœur lui avait probablement manqué également.

Il était extraordinaire à mes yeux que j'aie pu craquer sur la seule personne de cette planète qui aimait ma sœur tout autant que moi. Extraordinaire et merveilleux.

« D'accord, excellent, » dît Alice, ressemblant à une gamine de quinze ans dont la meilleure amie venait dormir à la maison, « Je te retrouve au Design Studio dans environ une heure. »

Elle rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Les gloussements et les gémissements commencèrent presque immédiatement.

« Sortons d'ici, » dis-je brusquement, soulevant Bella et la posant sur ses pieds. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas supporter d'entendre ces deux là remettre ça. Mon cerveau était sur le point de se liquéfier littéralement et de dégouliner par mes oreilles torturées.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle alors que je saisissais mon téléphone, mes clés et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« N'importe où sauf ici, » grondai-je tandis que le volume émanant de la chambre augmentait.

« Oh, » dît Bella en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait entendre les paroles salaces d'Alice d'une façon horriblement claire. « Bien. Oui. Allez-y. »

Elle s'empara de son sac et me suivît le long du couloir jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle me regarda, l'air interrogateur quand nous y entrâmes et je pressai le bouton du niveau du garage.

« Quoi ? » dis-je innocemment, « je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir ta mère ? Je nous fais sortir par l'arrière pour que tu n'aies pas à la voir. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et se dressa sur ses orteils pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

« Oh, Trou du Cul. Tu écoutes vraiment quand je parle. »

« Parfois, » dis-je en lui rendant son baiser. « Quand tu ne me distrais pas avec ton corps magnifique, je peux être plutôt attentif. »

« Hmmm, » dît-elle en atteignant le dessous de mon tee-shirt et en faisant glisser ses mains sur mon ventre et mon torse. « Même quand tu es distrait par mon corps, tu peux être plutôt attentif. »

Comme toujours, son toucher envoya des étincelles en moi comme si elle était un transformateur électrique. Vous pourriez penser que j'y étais désensibilisé à présent, mais non. Le désir rugissait en moi tel un animal affamé, mais j'avais quelque chose à lui monter et malheureusement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon excitation avide.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking du sous-sol et je l'entraînai en avant.

« Viens, Madame Pipi, » grognai-je, en essayant de marcher malgré la douleur de mon entrejambe, « J'ai quelque chose à te monter. »

« Vraiment ? » dît-elle sur un ton séducteur. « Est-ce que tu vas la jouer pervers dans ce garage, Cullen ? Parce qu'il faut que tu saches, que je serais complètement d'accord avec ça. »

« Je suis heureux que tu ressentes ça parce que je suis quasiment certain que ce que je suis sur le point de te monter va vraiment te donner très chaud. »

Je la conduisais le long des rangées de voitures jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions devant une Porsche noire décapotable.

Putain, c'était une voiture sexy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » dis-je, en la désignant.

« Euh… je pense que c'est une Porsche, » dît-elle dubitativement.

« Bien vu, Miss Swan, » ricanai-je en la regardant avec fascination. « Ca te plait ? »

Elle regarda la voiture prudemment.

« Je trouve que c'est la voiture la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue. A qui est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« A nous. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrît béatement et elle me dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Bon, à moi, techniquement, » rectifiai-je en la voyant devenir pratiquement catatonique, « parce que je vais la payer, mais je l'ai achetée pour nous. »

Son regard alla de la voiture à moi pour se reposer sur moi. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. En fait, j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne respirait plus.

« Alice s'en est achetée une aussi. La sienne est jaune. »

Un petit bruit étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Tu… as acheté… une Porsche ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Euh…ouais. Je pensais que tu l'aimerais. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la portière passager et l'ouvrit, glissant sur le siège en cuir et inhalant profondément.

« Oh, mon putain de Dieu, » grogna-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en penchant sa tête en arrière. « Juste quand je me disais que cet homme ne pouvait pas être plus parfait, il l'est. Une putain de Porsche. »

Je ricanai et glissai derrière le volant, enfonçant les clés dans le contact et en me tournant pour la regarder. Elle respirait lourdement et son visage se plissait légèrement

_Seigneur. Je connais ce regard. Cette voiture l'excite._

J'étais soudainement jaloux d'un morceau de métal hors de prix.

« Bella ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

« Je dois comprendre que tu aimes la voiture ? »

Avant que je ne sache ce qu'il m'arrivait, elle avait bondi par-dessus la console et me chevauchait, sa bouche tout à coup partout alors que ses mains déboutonnaient frénétiquement ma chemise.

« Bon Dieu, Cullen, » haleta-t-elle en me suçant et en me mordillant, « Parmi toutes les voitures du monde, tu as choisi la seule voiture que j'ai toujours aimée. » Elle atteignit le dernier de mes boutons et ouvrit violemment ma chemise, inclinant sa tête pour embrasser mon torse. Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière tandis qu'elle m'attaquait, ses hanches se pressant contre mon érection désespérément pendant que sa bouche et ses mains me rendaient fou.

« Risky Business ne m'a pas seulement excitée pour le sexe en métro, » pantela-t-elle en revenant à ma bouche, ses lèvres planant au dessus des miennes, « C'était la voiture aussi. Oh, Seigneur, Edward. La putain de Porsche ultra-sexy. J'ai sérieusement besoin de baiser dans cette voiture. »

« Bien, » dis-je en essayant de cacher l'exaltation suprême de ma voix, « J'ai des trucs à récupérer au pressing, mais bien sûr. Je devrais trouver le temps de baiser. »

Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Qui étais-je pour batailler ?

Elle agrippa une énorme poignée de mes cheveux brutalement en plaquant ma bouche à la sienne, sa langue faisant des choses qui faisaient trop de bien pour être légales. Mon esprit rembobinait alors qu'elle continuait de m'embrasser et de ratisser mon corps de ses doigts. Mes mains trouvèrent ses seins et elle gémît tandis que je réagissais avec la même envie.

_Cullen, tu es un acheteur de voiture de génie._

Bon sang, si j'avais imaginé quel genre de réaction elle aurait, j'aurais acheté cette chose il y a des mois.

Le cuir en dessous de nous couina et gronda alors que nous pressions nos corps l'un contre l'autre, nos mains gourmandes et avides, tirant sur le tissu agaçant qui nous empêchait d'être nus. Nos souffles erratiques rebondissant contre les murs en béton, remplissant l'air de halètements, de gémissements et de respirations saccadées.

_Seigneur, il faut que je sois en elle. Putain, tout de suite._

Mes mains avaient juste commencé à tâtonner la fermeture de son jeans lorsque j'entendis une voix retentissante appeler dans l'obscurité.

« Euh… Monsieur Cullen ? »

Bella et moi nous figeâmes, tous deux haletants et paniqués.

« Oui ? » répondis-je avec précaution.

La personne mystérieuse s'éclaircît la gorge et je réalisai que la voix sortait d'un système de sonorisation accroché au mur opposé du garage.

« C'est Harold de la sécurité, Monsieur Cullen. Hum… je voulais vous faire savoir que le parking est équipé de vidéosurveillance… Je peux voir tout ce que vous faites. Alors… euh… vous et Miss Swan pourriez ne pas vouloir faire ce que je pense, vous vous apprêtez à faire. Je tenais simplement à vous le faire savoir. »

Belle s'effondra contre moi et enfouît son visage dans mon cou.

_Bordel. Est-ce que l'univers pouvait encore plus me bloquer la queue aujourd'hui ? Je ne crois vraiment pas._

« Ah… bien. Merci Harold ! » Criai-je fortement.

« De rien, Monsieur Cullen. Passez une bonne journée, la compagnie. J'aime votre nouvelle voiture. »

Bella rampa jusqu'au siège passager et rajusta ses vêtements alors que je reboutonnai ma chemise pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Nous nous dévisageâmes avec incrédulité et frustration alors que je démarrai le moteur et sortais la voiture du garage, mes mains tendues en agrippant le levier de vitesse au lieu de sa cuisse.

Je pouffai doucement de rire tandis que nous passions le ralentisseur et Bella me regarda en souriant.

« Bien, Miss Swan, » dis-je en m'arrêtant au croisement devant notre immeuble, « Où voudrais tu aller ? »

Elle s'inclina et m'embrassa avant de se rassoir et d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Ca m'est égal, » dît-elle avec un sourire, « Je suis avec mon homme merveilleux dans sa voiture sexy. Tu pourrais m'emmener n'importe où et je serais heureuse. »

Je m'engageai dans la circulation et prenais la direction d'Hollywood.

« Tu veux aller voir si il y a du sang de Bree sur le trottoir où elle a été arrêtée ? »

« Ce serait totes génial ! »

J'éclatai de rire et pris sa main, l'apportant à mes lèvres.

Elle avait raison. `Où' n'importait pas beaucoup. Il ne s'agissait que du `qui'.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors ? Vos avis ? **

**On se rapproche de la fin de cette fic donc je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite… j'ai dit « essayer » hein !**

**Gros bisous et bonnes vacances à toutes.**

**Ness**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Screamers FR**

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Et voilà une revenante avec son chapitre sous le bras ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser en blablas, je sais que vous préférez lire le chapitre mais merci à toutes celles qui n'ont pas déserté ou désespéré et qui sont toujours là pour lire cette fic et pour m'encourager ! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais j'irai au bout de cette histoire, en même temps, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres.**

**Pour ne pas changer, je remercie du fond du cœur mon ange qui m'a poussée à me remettre à traduire, qui m'a secouée quand j'avais la flemme, sans elle vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre et aussi ma Libellule pour avoir corrigé plus vite que son ombre !**

**Remerciements aux non-inscrites :**

**Merci à lagourmande45, Lena, PrincetonGirl818**

**Pauline : ****Et oui, je suis de retour, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Si tu as aimé l'Edward du chapitre précédent, tu vas carrément adorer celui là, il est hummm. Mais je vais te laisser découvrir ça par toi-même. Merci pour tes compliments et ta fidélité Miss. Bisous**

**Jerry03 : ****Ma pauvre, je compatis pour ton mec qui fait une fixette sur « Mec elle est où ma caisse ? » C'est pour des détails comme ça que je suis contente de plus avoir de mec qui me fait regarder des niaiseries. Contente que tu aimes autant et merci pour tout. Bizz**

**Zoubida : ****Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise tant. Alors pour avoir une fanfic à toi, avant toute chose, il faut que tu t'inscrives sur le site et après c'est assez simple. Quant à la fic que tu me demandes, désolée mais je ne connais pas. Je suis super flattée que tu aies lu et aimé tout ce que j'ai écrit ou traduit. Bizz**

**o00-Eden-O0o : ****J'avoue que ce serait plus simple si t'avais un compte FF allez, courage, tu peux arriver à le faire^^ Alors, j'implore ton pardon pour t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps cette suite mais tu verras elle vaut le coup ! En tout cas, encore merci tout plein pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme et à bientôt. Bisous**

**Laccro : ****Contente de te retrouver aussi. Non pas de bel italien, je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon bel anglais (mais il ne s'agit pas de Rob mais d'un autre^^) J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, merci pour tout. Bizz**

**Coco :**** Alors, déjà, c'est pas gentil de te réjouir de mon célibat estival^^ Pas avoir de mecs l'année, je m'y suis faite mais en vacances, m**** ! Bon, je suis contente de te faire marrer aussi. Alors est ce que toi tu as trouvé un super coloc qui correspond aux critères d'Edward. Quant à modifier le texte… JAMAIS ! Alors c'est le moment où jamais d'amortir tes actions huggies, pampers etc parce que le nouveau chapitre est là et qu'il va falloir absorber. Mdr. Plein, plein de mercis pour tout et gros bisous.**

**Scorpionlove09 : ****Coucou et bienvenue, je suis super contente que tu aimes autant cette fic et que tu l'aies lue aussi vite. Je te pardonne de pas avoir de reviews avant si tu te rattrapes sur les 3 derniers chapitres^^ Et je t'assure que moi aussi j'ai du mal à me dire que cette histoire est presque terminée, je l'ai pas vue passer. Bisous**

**L :**** Je suis trop heureuse quand je lis des réactions comme la tienne après les chapitres, c'est juste jouissif et c'est une super récompense ! Par contre si tu voulais des persos mentalement équilibrés, tu t'es plantée de fic, je . Merci beaucoup pour tout et à bientôt.**

**Lau : ****Merci et bienvenue sur cette fic. Je suis contente que l'histoire même avec ce vocabulaire particulier te plaise^^ Bizz**

**Juste-une-faille : ****Merci beaucoup par contre, j'ai déjà du mal à répondre à toutes les reviews donc je ne fais pas les annonces sur les blogs^^**

**Roucky : ****Coucou et bienvenue, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de voir que tu as autant aimé et que tu es devenue accroc à The Screamers ! En tout cas, merci pour ton passage. Bizz. Ah et pour ton PS, je te laisse attendre la fin pour voir par toi-même^^**

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Chapitre précédent : ****Bree a enfin été arrêtée, Alice et Jasper ont baisé jusqu'à l'épuisement, Bella et Edward ont été sexcotté à chaque occasion. Edward a révélé qu'il avait acheté une Porsche flambant neuve qui a rendu Bella chaude bouillante, et ils ont évité de croiser la mère de Bella parce que Bella n'arrive toujours pas à faire face. Bella a promis d'aller faire du shopping avec Alice avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous à un cocktail organisé en l'honneur d'Edward par sa maison de disque**

**Chapitre 37 : Le début de la fin**

**Edward POV**

Je baissai le regard et souris.

La main de Bella était sur mon entrejambe.

De tous les endroits où la main de Bella pouvait se poser, sur mon entrejambe était vraiment un de mes préférés.

Elle me caressait par-dessus mon jeans, pendant que je tentais sérieusement de toutes mes forces de ne pas fracasser une voiture de sport à 100 000$.

C'était génial.

« Bella, » grondai-je alors qu'elle empoignait maintenant mon érection palpitante et serrait, « Es-tu réellement en train d'essayer de me faire jouir dans mon pantalon parce que… bon… je serais complètement d'accord pour ça. »

Elle se mit à rire et se pencha, embrassant mon cou d'une façon qui n'aidait pas ma concentration d'un iota.

« Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher, » murmura-t-elle avant d'aspirer le lobe de mon oreille dans sa bouche. « La seule chose qui soit plus sexy que toi et ton magnifique sexe c'est toi et ton magnifique sexe en train de conduire cette voiture. Ca me donne envie de te lécher partout. Ca me donne envie de déchirer ton jeans et de t'enfoncer au plus profond de ma gorge juste là au milieu du trafic. »

Ma jambe soubresauta involontairement, faisant mn pied presser l'accélérateur et propulsant la voiture en avant. Je donnai un coup vif sur le volant, évitant une voiture en face de moi avec un énorme crissement de pneus avant que je ne réussisse à me ressaisir.

« Désolé ! » criai-je par la fenêtre, « la bouche de cochonne de ma petite amie me fait conduire comme un fou ! »

Elle ricana et poussa sa main sous ma chemise, faisant courir ses ongles sur mon torse et mes abdominaux, le bout de ses doigts glissant lentement sur chaque muscle, chaque sillon. Je gémissai et expirai, essayant de résister au besoin de m'arrêter au milieu de l'intersection et de la baiser vigoureusement encore plusieurs fois de suite.

« Bella, tu fais exprès de me torturer, ou est-ce que tu as, en fait, l'intention de coucher avec moi dans un futur proche et de faire disparaitre cette terrible douleur au niveau de mes couilles ? »

Elle recommença à caresser Godzy. Il ronronna comme un foutu chaton.

« Et bien, ça dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« De si tu peux trouver un endroit isolé où je puisse baiser avec toi sur le capot de cette superbe voiture dans les vingt minutes à venir avant que je ne doive retrouver Alice. »

Jiminy enfoiré-de-sa-mère Cricket.

J'agrippai le volant si fort que mes articulations craquèrent. Je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi, cherchant désespérément une rue sur le côté ou une ruelle qui permettrait à ma petite-amie au cul en feu de réaliser un de mes fantasmes sexuels les plus chers- la baise sur le capot.

Je me dirigeai vers l'Est sur Hollywood Boulevard, et je me mis juste à prendre des rues au hasard, espérant pouvoir trouver un endroit suffisamment retiré pour ne pas être arrêté.

« Edward, où allons-nous ? »

Je la regardai en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle question ridicule.

« Vers un lieu sûr pour la baise sur le capot. Où est-ce que tu crois qu'on va, bordel ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu crois vraiment chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche, pas vrai ? »

Je lui lançai un regard, lourd de confusion, « Je suis désolé, mais les seuls mots que j'ai imprimés sont `sort' et `bouche'. Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ? »

Elle éclata de rire et retira sa main de mon entrejambe.

Ma queue se trouva instantanément immensément triste.

« Edward, il est hors de question que je puisse baiser avec toi sur le capot en plein milieu de la journée. Ce n'est juste pas possible. »

Je tournai dans une rue latérale et fis piler la voiture à l'arrêt, me tournant pour pouvoir planter mon regard le plus sombre dans le visage incrédule mais toujours absolument foutrement magnifique de ma petite amie.

« Bella, » dis-je fermement, « Tu ne peux pas simplement me balancer le concept de la baise sur le capot et ensuite t'attendre à ce que je me comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis un homme. La baise sur le capot est un des cinq Sacrés Graals dont nous rêvons dès l'âge où on est capables de jouir dans notre sommeil. »

« C'est quoi les quatre autres ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je levai ma main et les énumérai sur mes doigts.

« Baiser lors d'un évènement avec beaucoup de spectateurs, de préférence, le Super-Bowl qu'on se donne du plaisir avec nos bouches dans les toilettes d'un restaurant, t'attacher et te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance et enfin, mais abso-foutre-ment pas le moindre, te regarder caresser et te faire caresser par une autre femme, de préférence Kate Winslet, Penelope Cruz, ou la nana de Transformers. »

Bella me regarda en clignant des yeux, la bouche ouverte.

« Est-ce que tu fantasmes sérieusement là-dessus ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Je pense, en fait que j'ai dû rougir.

« Oui, Bella, » dis-je, essayant de me tenir fièrement malgré mes fantasmes pervers, « Oui, vraiment. »

« Bon Dieu, Edward, » dit-elle doucement, « c'est si foutrement torride. »

« Tu es foutrement torride, » contrai-je, mes yeux automatiquement attirés par ses tétons durcis. « Maintenant, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses. La baise sur le capot ? »

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, « Bébé, je t'aime, mais ça n'arrivera pas, peu importe que tu boudes. »

« Bella, je ne boude PAS. »

J'ignorai son ricanement contenu et regardai alentour.

« Regarde, cette rue est globalement déserte à part ces gars là-bas sur le chantier et je suis carrément certain qu'ils apprécieraient un peu de divertissement à l'heure du déjeuner. Alors, allons-y, Mademoiselle. Opération baise sur le capot en avant. »

Je descendis de la voiture et marchai vers l'avant, tapotant le capot dans un geste d'invitation et en lui faisant signe du doigt.

Bella pouffait bruyamment, sa ceinture de sécurité toujours attachée.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers sa portière, l'ouvrant et m'inclinant pour défaire sa ceinture de sécurité avant de l'aider à sortir et à claquer la porte derrière elle.

Le sourire se dissipa peu à peu de son visage quand je la fis se mettre debout sur le côté de la voiture et calai mon genou entre ses jambes, attirant son visage vers le mien et l'embrassant à perdre haleine tandis que mon corps se pressait contre le sien.

Dès que je poussai ma langue dans sa bouche, elle gémit fortement et empoigna mes cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre se faufilait sous ma chemise et caressait mon dos. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes muscles, enflammant ma peau et transformant Godzy en une tige de titane massif. Je répondis en enfouissant une main entre nous et en pressant mes doigts sur la couture de son jeans. Elle se tortilla sous moi et s'écarta de mon visage, haletant bruyamment.

« Oh… Seigneur, » gronda-t-elle, difficilement.

« Non, chérie, ce n'est que moi… Edward, » je souris malicieusement alors que ma deuxième main se relevait pour saisir son sein. « Mais je peux comprendre que tu nous aies confondu. »

« Edward, » dit-elle en s'emparant de ma tête et en tirant mes cheveux brutalement, ses hanches poussant avec puissance contre mes doigts, « on ne peut pas faire ça au milieu de la rue. »

« Vraiment ? » dis-je innocemment, « Parce qu'il semblerait que nous soyons déjà en train de le faire. »

Mes doigts dessinaient des cercles, distillant davantage de pression. Elle haleta et heurta brusquement le côté de la voiture alors que sa tête retombait en arrière, ses yeux se refermant sous un plaisir inspiré par Mister Trou du Cul.

« Bon sang, femme, » grognai-je, en me penchant pour pouvoir enfouir mon visage dans son cou, « Regarde cette trique, nom de Dieu. »

Bella se mit à émettre des sons gutturaux qui accompagnaient toujours la montée de son orgasme, et je souriais de lui faire cet effet sans même qu'elle soit nue. Bien sûr, ma préférence aurait été de l'avoir nue. Toujours nue. Nue le matin, nue le midi et nue le soir – toute la journée, chaque jour. Une Bella perpétuellement nue.

Une partie de mon esprit perverti murmurait que « Bella Perpétuellement Nue » pourrait vraiment être un super reality show. La part follement jalouse de mon cerveau détraqué en colla une au cerveau pro-reality show de façon déplacée et lui dit qu'on ne partageait pas Bella nue. Ou même Bella totalement habillée. Ou Bella tout court. En fait… oh, oh… attends…

_Oh, bon sang. Elle agrippe mes fesses et caresse Godzy simultanément._

_Femme diabolique qui torture Edward._

_Je. Dois. La. Baiser. Maintenant._

« Bella ? » couinai-je, la voix grave et désespérée alors que je bougeai mes doigts plus rapidement, regardant fièrement le plaisir que je lui apportais s'afficher sur son visage. « J'aimerais vraiment t'arracher ce jeans et te baiser sur le capot de ma nouvelle voiture. S'il te plaît laisse-moi faire. »

« On ne peut pas, Edward, » gémit-elle, son souffle devenant de plus en plus irrégulier à chaque passage de mes doigts, « Tout le monde peut nous voir. Ils vont appeler les flics. »

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais, pas vrai ? » murmurai-je à son oreille

Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration difficile et erratique.

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle, ses mains se relevant jusqu'à mes cheveux et les tirant vigoureusement pendant que j'embrassai sa gorge avidement.

« Tu voudrais que je continue, non ? Tu voudrais que je te fasse joui r? »

Elle gémit de nouveau et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient sombres et intenses.

« Bon Dieu, oui. »

« Bien, » dis-je avec humeur en m'écartant d'elle et en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches, « j'aimerais une baise sur le capot mais je suppose que ça n'aura pas lieu non plus, c'est ça ? Il va falloir qu'on se fasse tous les deux à la déception. »

Cela lui prit quelques instants pour réaliser que j'avais arrêté de la toucher, mais quand ce fût le cas, son regard fit soudainement craindre à mes boules pour leur vie et rentrer à l'intérieur de mon corps.

« Quoi. Putain. Edward ? »

Je ricanai devant sa colère intense. Elle me fixa durement. J'arrêtai de ricaner. Mes testicules se mirent à frémir.

_Oh merde. Pas une bonne manœuvre, Cullen. Pas une bonne manœuvre du tout._

_Tu es sur le point d'être carrément et irrémédiablement mort. Et castré._

Elle avança vers moi, un regard meurtrier froid brillant dans ses yeux.

« Bon, allez, Bella, » dis-je en levant les mains en l'air en reculant face à elle, « Tu m'as torturé toute cette foutue matinée. Tu ne supportes pas de goûter à ta propre médecine frustrante hein, Madame Pipi ? »

Elle grogna et bondit sur moi.

Heureusement, l'été que j'avais passé à apprendre la danse de salon aux Planches de Madame Régina avait payé et je fis un rapide pas chassé hors de portée de bras alors que nous contournions la voiture.

« Trou du cul, si tu penses que c'est acceptable d'amener une fille au bord de l'orgasme et ensuite de retirer ta paire de doigts outrageusement doués pour le sexe, tu te plantes misérablement. Maintenant reste en place pour que je puisse botter ton petit cul outrageusement torride. »

Elle gronda et bondit de nouveau sur moi.

Je tournai les talons et me mis à courir.

Bordel, riez pas. Bella a survécu dans la rue pendant TROIS ANS toute seule. Cette femme pourrait foutre la trouille à Freddy Kruger.

Je dévalai la rue en sprintant, vraiment foutrement reconnaissant d'avoir arrêté la cigarette et de pouvoir courir plus que quelques mètres sans faire le même bruit qu'un vieillard de quatre vingt ans avec de l'emphysème. En fait, durant les derniers mois, Emmett m'avait traîné et fait hurler dans le monde du fitness. S'il était là en ce moment, j'embrasserais son cul. Pas littéralement bien sûr.

J'entendais Bella me pourchasser, ses pas lourds et déterminés.

Elle était rapide, mais je l'étais encore plus.

J'activai mes jambes furieusement, mettant autant de distance que possible entre nous avant de bifurquer dans une allée latérale et de m'arrêter soudainement. C'était un cul de sac.

_Merde._

J'étais coincé.

Je pouvais entendre Bella rager tout en courant.

_Adieu, mes couilles. C'était vraiment sympa de vous connaître._

Je me retournai juste au moment où Bella franchissait l'angle. Elle balaya la ruelle du regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Bon, Bella, » dis-je nerveusement, « Arrêtons-nous une minute et parlons de ça. J'aime vraiment mes boules. Je t'en prie, ne les arrache pas. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit-elle le souffle court, fixant le bout de l'allée.

_D'accord, boules toujours intactes. Jusqu'ici tout va bien._

Je fis volte face pour voir ce qu'elle regardait.

C'était une porte. Une porte ordinaire, gris foncé à environ 100 mètres.

Je me retournai vers elle. Elle respirait bruyamment et son regard revêtait une expression étrange.

« Bella ? »

« Hmmmm ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle me regarda enfin.

« Je n'en reviens simplement pas de où nous avons atterri, » dit-elle calmement, « je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir cet endroit. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Euh… d'accord, il va falloir que tu me donnes un peu plus d'informations parce que comme la série télé du même nom, je suis Lost. » (NT** : Pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, perdu en français)**

**« **Viens avec moi, » dit-elle en saisissant tout à coup ma main et en marchant vers la porte mystérieuse, « je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Alors que nous avancions dans la ruelle, je remarquai que les piles de déchets et de boites plaquées contre les murs étroits n'étaient pas complètement fortuites. Il y avait de petits amas d'affaires personnelles fourrées dans des sacs en plastique et dans de vieux cartons… et calés à côté de cela, il y avait des gens si délabrés et crasseux qu'ils étaient complètement camouflés parmi les ordures.

L'une des piles bougea lorsque nous passâmes, une paire de bottes très abimées émit un bruit de pas traînant et nerveux avant de s'immobiliser.

Tout à coup une toux sèche résonna contre les hauts murs et je me tournai pour voir une fille – une adolescente d'après son apparence – recroquevillée contre le mur. Son visage et ses mains étaient sales, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévisager alors qu'elle levait des yeux méfiants vers moi. Sa main se resserra autour de son sac à dos derrière elle, comme si elle avait peur que j'essaye de lui prendre. Ses yeux bleus me scrutaient et son visage était figé dans une expression de rage et de défiance, m'exhortant à partir. Mais je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Elle avait l'air si jeune, et ses yeux étaient hantés, effrayés, me suppliant pratiquement de la laisser tranquille.

_Seigneur._

Je me souvenais de ce regard. Je l'avais vu, il y a de ça quelques mois dans des yeux marrons quand je m'étais précipité dans une ruelle similaire à celle-ci.

Bella tira sur ma main et je continuai de me déplacer, ma peau se hérissant soudainement en réalisant pourquoi elle avait été surprise de se trouver de nouveau ici.

« Ces gens, » dis-je doucement, « Cette fille. Ils… Ils vivent ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella soupira et secoua la tête. « Pas techniquement. Ils se déplacent surement dans le secteur mais… c'est là qu'ils dorment en ce moment, ouais. »

Je rabaissai les yeux sur cette étroite allée répugnante.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu… Je veux dire, quand tu étais dans la rue… est ce que tu… ? »

« Ouais, » dit-elle calmement, « Il m'est arrivé de camper ici un moment. Tu sais, de retour au bon vieux temps glamour où j'avais l'habitude de manger des déchets. Ah, la belle époque. »

Je déglutissais difficilement en pensant à elle dormant ici – ma magnifique Bella coincée entre les ordures et la puanteur. Ma main serra les siennes, elle se tourna vers moi et plissa le front.

« Cullen, si je vois ta tronche pleine de pitié, je vais t'arracher les couilles finalement. »

Je tentai de repousser la douleur que je ressentais face à son comportement et lui offris un sourire.

« Alors c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire en fait pour que tu touches mon matos aujourd'hui ? Bon à savoir. »

Nous atteignîmes la porte et elle l'ouvrit tandis qu'une rafale d'air rance teintée d'odeurs corporelles et d'urine nous assaillait.

« Bella, c'est quoi cet endroit ? » demandai-je alors que nous descendions un escalier faiblement éclairé.

Elle s'arrêta en bas et se tourna vers moi, me désignant d'un geste un grand réfectoire rempli de personnes.

« C'est le Sanctuaire, » dit-elle doucement, « Un des rares endroits de la ville où les sans-abris sont les bienvenus. »

Elle me poussa plus en avant dans la pièce, chaque œil se tournant vers nous sur notre passage. J'étais soudainement hyper conscient du fait que je portais une chemise à 200 dollars et une paire de boots montantes qui coutait au moins aussi chère que la pension de la plupart des gens.

« C'est le réfectoire, » dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers un petit couloir. « Les gens peuvent avoir un repas décent ici. Habituellement, à cause de la demande, chaque personne n'est autorisée qu'à un repas par jour, mais pour la plupart des gens dans la rue, c'est un luxe. »

Je regardai la nourriture sur les plateaux des gens qui passaient. De la soupe, un petit bol de légumes et un morceau de pain. Difficilement du luxe pour un connard gâté comme moi, mais certainement de l'ambroisie pour qui n'avait pas mangé de la semaine.

Une femme maigre avec les cheveux en bataille me lança un sourire méprisant alors que nous passions. Bella tira sur ma main et je me rappelais que je ne devais pas les dévisager.

Elle me conduisit à travers le couloir jusqu'à un grand bureau. Plusieurs petits bureaux étaient dispatchés dans la pièce. Deux femmes étaient assises l'une face à l'autre, parlant calmement au téléphone, demandant des dons.

Comme nous entrions, un homme de taille imposante d'âge moyen leva les yeux vers Bella et sourit.

« Bien, bien, bien, Miss Swan, » dit-il, un regard de vive surprise passant sur son visage alors qu'il l'enveloppait dans une étreinte, « je commençais à me dire que tu nous avais tous oubliés. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque un an. »

« Salut Dimitri, » dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte, « je croyais que tu serais reconnaissant de ne pas avoir plus de bouches à nourrir. »

« Tu n'as jamais été qu'une simple bouche à nourrir, Bella, » dit-il en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes, « Tu étais comme un membre de la famille. »

Il regarda dans ma direction et tendit sa main.

« Bonjour, je suis Dimitri Lenski, directeur du Sanctuaire, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Je pris sa main et la serrai alors que Bella se précipitait pour dire, « Oh, désolée. Dimitri voici… euh… mon petit ami… Edward Cullen. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Dimitri, » dis-je, en souriant alors que l'homme secouait ma main avec enthousiasme.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, » s'extasia-t-il. « Je suis un grand fan de votre musique, Mr Cullen. »

Je riais. « Vraiment ? Et bien ce que je fais semble bien futile comparé au travail que vous faîtes ici. »

Il arrêta de secouer ma main et regarda autour de lui.

« Nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons avec ce que nous avons, » dit-il solennellement. « On m'a dit que Bella avait gagné le cœur d'une rock star. Ca ne m'a pas surpris, bien sûr. Elle a toujours été une fille très spéciale. »

Bella rougit en disant, « On, Dimitri ? Est-ce que ce on a un nom ? »

Dimitri éclata de rire et se pencha contre le bureau derrière lui.

« Qui crois-tu ? »

« Charlie ? »

« Ouais. Il vient toujours ici chaque semaine, mais maintenant, il est bénévole en cuisine. C'est merveilleux de le revoir d'aplomb. Il me dit que c'est à toi qu'il doit tout. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Faux. Charlie est un homme têtu, comme tu le sais. J'ai simplement proposé de l'aider. Il a été celui qui a pris la décision de changer de vie. »

Dimitri acquiesça et sourit.

« Peu importe la raison, » répondit-il, «il a l'air en forme. Il reprend ses médicaments et il est parfaitement sobre. Je n'arrive pas à dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir. »

Bella lui sourit chaleureusement. « Moi aussi. »

« Est-ce que ça arrive très souvent ? » demandai-je, mon regard allant de l'un à l'autre, « Des gens qui quittent la rue et qui remettent leur vie sur la bonne voie ? »

Dimitri fit non de la tête tristement. « Pas assez souvent, Edward. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour apporter du soutien aux gens ici, mais nous avons tellement à faire. »

Il s'écarta du bureau et me regarda attentivement. « Ca te dirait que je te fasse visiter ? »

« Absolument, » répondis-je, en prenant la main de Bella. Cet endroit avait fait partie de son passé, J'avais soudainement besoin de tout savoir à propos de ça.

« Et Bella ? » dit Dimitri en regardant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il nous entraînait dans le couloir, « je crois que tu connais une des bénévoles qui travaille ici aujourd'hui. »

Bella me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

Dimitri s'arrêta alors que nous atteignions le réfectoire et qu'il montrait la cuisine. « C'est notre service le plus populaire. Nous cuisinons trois repas par jour dans notre cuisine et nous servons autant de monde que possible. La plupart de notre nourriture provient de dons et tout notre personnel en cuisine est bénévole. Nous servons à manger jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus rien, ce qui arrive plus souvent que nous le voudrions. »

Je remarquai la fille de la ruelle qui attendait pour la nourriture, ses bras entourés autour d'elle alors que ses yeux scrutaient les alentours nerveusement. Sa toux résonnait dans la pièce. Comme nous nous approchions, ses yeux se posèrent sur Dimitri et elle lui fit un signe de la main, un léger sourire relevant le coin de sa bouche.

« Salut, Angela, » dit-il chaleureusement en passant. « Encore bienvenue. N'oublie pas de voir l'infirmière à propos de cette toux avant de partir, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et avança dans la file, ses mains se tendant avec gratitude pour saisir le plateau de nourritures qui lui était offert.

« Une des nouvelles habituées, » murmura Dimitri, « Elle a un père abusif et une mère alcoolique. Elle est dans la rue depuis qu'elle a treize ans. J'essaye de la convaincre d'aller en famille d'accueil avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive. »

Un éclair de rage explosa en moi.

Cette fille devrait être chez une amie, à parler des garçons et à regarder des DVDs. Son souci le plus oppressant devrait être d'avoir de bonnes notes et de décider dans quelle faculté aller. Bon sang, elle avait l'âge de la plupart des `Criardes' mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui j'étais. Alors que la majorité des filles ramperaient devant moi et me supplieraient pour un autographe, elle me regarda comme si j'étais un prédateur qui voulait lui voler son sac à dos.

Elle ne devrait pas avoir à lutter pour survivre dans la rue sans parents ou sans nourriture ou sans un putain de toit au dessus de sa tête. C'était si foutrement anormal que ça me tournait la tête.

Aucune de ces personnes ne devrait avoir à vivre ça.

Bella n'aurait pas dû avoir à vivre comme ça.

J'étais tout à coup inexplicablement en colère contre moi pour avoir autant et de le considérer comme acquis.

Dimitri s'arrêta au fond de la salle et désigna les doubles portes de l'autre côté du réfectoire. « Par là bas, se trouvent les sanitaires. Nous fournissons des produits de toilette et des serviettes propres pour nos invités. Ils peuvent venir ici pour prendre une douche et se raser – un luxe rare dans la rue. »

Je regardai Bella et l'imaginai venant ici, crasseuse et avide d'une bonne douche et d'un repas chaud. J'avais soudainement besoin de donner un paquet de pognon à cet endroit. Immédiatement.

« Je vais vous montrer les installations, » dit Dimitri en nous entraînant par un autre couloir jusqu'à une grande pièce de la taille d'un terrain de basket. « Ceci est notre aile `Sommeil en Sécurité'. »

« Sommeil en Sécurité ? » demandai-je, en regardant les rangées de modestes couchettes individuelles autour de nous.

Dimitri se tourna vers moi.

« Edward, ce que la plupart des gens ne savent pas ou choisissent d'ignorer c'est que chaque nuit des centaines de personnes sillonnent les rues de notre ville, nos pas de porte en carton, et autres foyers improvisés. Certains souffrent de maladie mentale, d'autres abusent de substances illicites et d'autres sont juste réfractaires aux foyers. Certains sont là, simplement parce qu'ils n'ont nulle part ailleurs où aller. Notre travail est de les sortir de la rue. Nous proposons des lits propres et confortables à nos invités tous les jours, et nous avons une section spéciale pour les parents avec enfants. »

Une énorme boule se forma dans ma gorge. « Des familles ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. Pour diverses raisons, certaines familles ne peuvent pas s'offrir une résidence permanente et finissent dans les rues. Bien que nos installations ne soient pas très glamour, c'est propre, il fait chaud, et c'est sûr. Et pour des parents avec de jeunes enfants, la sécurité est l'inquiétude prédominante. »

Mon esprit se débattait pour essayer de concevoir des enfants sans foyer. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Bella avait dû lire sur mon visage, parce qu'elle serra ma main.

En théorie, je savais à quoi elle avait fait face avant de me connaître, mais en réalité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. La majorité des américains l'ignoraient. Nous sommes tous si obnubilés par nos propres vies que nous ne nous arrêtons pas pour penser aux gens qui seraient reconnaissants de n'avoir qu'une petite fraction de notre bonne fortune.

« Tu es restée ici ? » demandai-je doucement à Bella.

« Oui, » répondit-elle en caressant ma main alors qu'elle sentait ma tension monter, « Mais la plupart du temps il n'y avait pas assez de lits, et il y avait des gens qui en avaient plus besoin que moi. C'est une des raisons qui a fait que j'ai arrêté de venir.»

Mon regard balaya la pièce. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de lits alignés contre les murs, et ce n'était pas suffisant. Je serrai les dents face à ce constat amer.

Dimitri pointa du doigt le fond de la salle. «Par là-bas, se trouve notre infirmerie. Nous avons une infirmière qui peut traiter les maladies les plus communes, et si nécessaire, nous avons un docteur d'astreinte pour les urgences médicales. Nous avons aussi nos salles de conseils pour les abus de drogue et la psychiatrie par là, et trois jours par semaine, un enseignant qualifié est ici pour aider ceux qui veulent poursuivre leur éducation. Angela étudie actuellement pour son baccalauréat. »

Mon cerveau luttait pour appréhender tout cela.

« Comment pouvez vous payer tous ces services ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

Dimitri rit.

« On ne peut pas. L'essentiel de notre équipe est constituée de bénévoles, et nous utilisons l'argent que nous recevons de nos donateurs pour acheter des choses comme du matériel médical, des livres et des jouets pour les enfants. » Il me regarda et je pus voir la frustration qu'il ressentait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. « Nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons, Edward. Malheureusement, ce n'est jamais assez. »

Il nous entraîna hors de la pièce et vers une volée de marches.

« En bas, par là, se trouve notre banque de vêtements. Nos invités peuvent choisir de nouveaux vêtements, des chaussures… parfois des couvertures si nous en avons de disponibles. » Il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda Bella. « Je pense que tu vas être surprise en voyant qui s'occupe actuellement de la coordination de la banque, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il nous laissa Bella et moi entrer avant de s'écrier, « Hey, Renée ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé en train d'errer dans le coin.»

_Renée ?_

« Si c'est Mikey Newton, » rétorqua une voix familière, « dis-lui que j'ai raccommodé et lavé son pantalon alors qu'il peut arrêter de courir partout en sous-vêtements.»

Renée poussa une porte au fond de la pièce, les bras chargés de vêtements pliés. Elle leva le regard et nous vit Bella et moi. Elle se figea immédiatement.

« Euh… salut, » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Maman ? » dit Bella avec surprise, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Renée nous regarda fixement pendant quelques instants avant de poser méticuleusement les vêtements dans différents bacs en plastique, bougeant lentement et timidement alors que Bella regardait. « Hum… J'ai trouvé cet endroit quand je te cherchais. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir besoin d'une paire de mains supplémentaire alors j'ai commencé à être volontaire. »

Bella la fixa et cligna des yeux. « Depuis combien de temps viens-tu ici ? »

Renée termina son tri et leva les yeux nerveusement. « Presque six mois. Dimitri m'a dit que tu venais ici de temps en temps et, bon… Je suppose qu'une part de moi espérait que tu puisses franchir cette porte un jour. »

La mâchoire de Bella se crispa.

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait bien sûr, mais rien que la possibilité de te voir continuait de me faire venir chaque semaine. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Bella à voix basse, « Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à revenir ? »

Renée lui sourit. « Maintenant, je viens ici parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi, et je peux me rendre utile en prenant soin de la fille de quelqu'un d'autre, même si je n'ai pas pu prendre soin de la mienne. »

Je regardai Bella déglutir péniblement. Son visage était impassible et je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de contenir ses émotions. Elle regarda Renée pendant un long moment, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le silence inconfortable fût rompu quand Dimitri dit, « Et bien, tu sais Bella, on trouve toujours à utiliser une nouvelle paire de mains ici. Tu pourrais peut être aider Renée à attaquer le tri des piles des vêtements qu'on nous a donné. »

Bella et Renée se retournèrent immédiatement pour le regarder, un léger voile de panique recouvrant leurs deux visages.

J'avais l'impression que Dimitri était très doué pour gérer un conflit. Il leur sourit calmement, en levant les sourcils.

« Ah, je ne peux pas, » s'exclama Bella, trouvant soudainement quelque chose de fascinant au niveau de ses chaussures. « C'est vrai, j'aimerais, mais… euh… je dois y aller. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pas que j'ai envie de m'en aller mais… je dois retrouver une amie d'ici peu. Désolée. »

« C'est bon, » dit Renée sur un ton apaisant, en hochant la tête, « peut-être une autre fois. »

Bella saisit ma main et commença à la caresser, ce qui était étrange parce que de toute évidence, je n'étais pas celui qui flippait. Je passai mon pouce sur l'arrière de sa main et elle soupira avant de lever un regard lourd de supplications vers moi.

Je savais qu'elle voulait partir. Je savais que la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici était sa mère, et considérant qu'elle l'évitait depuis des semaines, je suppose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à faire la paix.

« Bien, » dis-je en me tournant vers Dimitri et en lui serrant la main, « nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Merci beaucoup pour la visite, Dimitri. Est-ce que ça vous va si… ah… je vous appelle la semaine prochaine ? J'aimerais vraiment que nous parlions de comment je peux aider. »

Dimitri donna une ferme impulsion à ma main avant de sortir son portefeuille et de me tendre une carte de visite avec ses coordonnées. « Ce serait formidable, Edward. Quelque forme d'aide serait grandement appréciée. »

J'acquiesçai et glissai sa carte dans ma poche, souriant tout en promettant, « Je vous appelle lundi. »

Je me tournai vers Renée et pris la main de Bella dans la mienne. Elle était légèrement moite.

« Au revoir Renée. Ravi de vous avoir revue. »

« Oui, » sourit-elle, «Ca a été long depuis qu'on s'est vus ce matin. »

Je ricanai alors que Bella disait au revoir à Dimitri, avant de se tourner vers Renée.

« Salut… M'man, » dit-elle mal à l'aise. « Je suis… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement. Je souriais. Les conseils de sérénité d'Emmett déteignaient aussi sur elle apparemment.

Elle leva le regard vers sa mère et dit calmement, « Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu donnes un coup de main ici. Ca… et bien…ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Les yeux de Renée étincelèrent et je pus voir qu'elle était touchée. « Peut-être que je te verrais dans le coin ? » dit-elle avec espoir.

Bella hocha la tête, en avalant péniblement sa salive pendant qu'elle m'entraînait vers la porte. Juste avant que nous n'empruntions les escaliers elle se tourna de nouveau vers Renée et dit, « Peut-être que je te verrais le week-end prochain… si tu es ici bien sûr. J'aimerais vraiment aider. Cet endroit a fait tellement pour moi quand je n'avais rien. J'aimerais donner quelque chose en retour. »

Renée sourit en déglutissant alors que l'humidité envahissait ses yeux. « Et bien, habituellement, je suis assise sur le banc d'un parc le dimanche matin, mais après ça ? Je serai là, » murmura-t-elle. « J'aimerais aussi donner quelque chose en retour. »

« Super, » dit Bella en acquiesçant doucement pour elle-même. « Je te verrai peut-être alors. »

Je souriais en mon for intérieur quant à la tournure inattendue des évènements tandis que nous remontions les escaliers et regagnions la rue. A chaque fois que je pensais que je ne pouvais pas aimer Bella davantage, elle trouvait un moyen de me donner tort.

« Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit à Dimitri, » demanda-t-elle quand l'insignifiante porte grise se refermait derrière nous. « Tu veux faire quelque chose pour venir en aide à cet endroit ? »

« Absolument, » répondis-je, mon cerveau s'emballait, tentant de toutes ses forces de calculer exactement combien d'argent cela me coûterait pour m'assurer que chaque personne qui franchissait ces portes ait trois repas par jour, tous les jours, aussi longtemps qu'ils en auraient besoin. « Je pense, qu'hormis donner de l'argent, ce que j'ai pleinement l'intention de faire, je me dis que peut-être je pourrais faire un concert à leurs profit…rallier quelques autres célébrités à la cause ? Peut-être même rétribuer une partie de mes ventes de disques. »

Bella m'arrêta au moment ou nous sortions de l'allée et regarda mon visage.

« Edward, » dit-elle avec une expression de gratitude à vous retourner littéralement le cœur, « ce serait… Seigneur, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce serait génial… quelle différence ce genre de médiatisation ferait pour cet endroit. » Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et soupira, «merci.»

Je caressais son visage qu'elle appuya contre ma main, fermant les yeux et poussant un profond soupir.

« Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît ne me remercie pas Bella, » soufflai-je en la regardant, remerciant silencieusement chaque divinité à l'écoute pour me laisser l'aimer, «c'est absolument le moins que je puisse faire. J'aurais aimé savoir pour cet endroit il y a longtemps. Peut-être que si j'avais… tu n'aurais pas eu à… » Je fermai les yeux alors que l'image de Bella dormant parmi les ordures m'assaillit de nouveau. « Il y aurait peut-être eu assez de lits. Pour tout le monde. »

S'il y avait eu suffisamment de lits, peut-être que Bella n'aurait pas succombé à James. Si je pouvais aider à ça, peut-être que je pourrais aider quelqu'un comme Angela à ne jamais avoir à faire le même choix.

Je sentis ses doigts sur mon visage et ouvris les yeux pour la voir m'observer avec tant d'amour que je crus que mon cœur assourdissant allait fracasser ma cage thoracique. Elle se dressa sur ses orteils et m'embrassa, ses lèvres douces et chaudes, reconnaissantes et compréhensives, me disant de cesser de me punir sans même avoir prononcé les mots.

« J'ai décidé de revenir la semaine prochaine, » dit-elle en s'écartant et en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. « On dirait qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide. »

« Je trouve que c'est une super idée, » dis-je, souriant, écartant ses cheveux de son visage et effleurant la peau douce de son cou. « Ca t'ira de travailler à proximité de Renée ? »

Elle avala durement et baissa les yeux.

« Ouais… je crois. Je pense que ce sera bien… pour nous deux. »

Je l'attirai contre moi, la serrant au plus près tout en m'émerveillant encore de quelle personne incroyable elle était. Elle avait supporté tout ce que la vie lui avait infligé – la violence, être sans-domicile, l'humiliation, la manipulation – et elle y avait survécu, devenant la personne la plus forte que j'aie jamais connu.

Malgré tout, elle allait faire le premier pas pour avoir une relation avec sa mère. Je ne me faisais pas de fausses idées sur le fait qu'elles se brosseraient les cheveux mutuellement dans un futur proche, mais au moins c'était un début. Ca semblait vraiment approprié qu'elles tissent ce lien dans un endroit tel que celui-ci – un endroit dont le seul but était d'aider les gens.

Il semblait que le Sanctuaire n'aidait pas seulement les sans-abris.

Après que j'aie déposé Bella, mon humeur devint maussade très rapidement.

Je savais très bien que ma sœur la retiendrait en otage aussi longtemps que possible, alors je retournai à l'appartement, boudant parce que ma petite amie avait été shopnappée par une petite personne diabolique.

_Maudite sois-tu Alice._

Je comprenais et acceptais devoir partager Bella avec d'autres personnes de temps à autres, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'aimais ça.

Etre séparé d'elle m'emplissait toujours d'un malaise.

J'avais entendu des histoires sur les vétérans de guerre qui avaient été amputés d'un membre et qui souffraient de douleurs fantômes sur des parties qui n'étaient plus là. C'est ce que je ressentais quand je n'étais pas avec Bella. C'était comme si il me manquait un morceau mystérieux de moi et ça faisait mal, elle me démangeait au possible.

Quand elle _était _avec moi bien sûr elle me démangeait d'une façon complètement différente, mais je supposais que c'était parce qu'elle était foutrement superbe et la femme la plus remarquable et sexy de cette planète. Elle aurait démangé n'importe quel mec au sang rouge.

Mais la démangeaison de séparation ? C'était le pire.

Pas besoin de dire que quand j'étais retourné à mon appartement-vide-de-Bella, me sentant impatient et mécontent, Jasper le remarqua et ordonna une séance de thérapie immédiate.

Son traitement recommandé était de me forcer à jouer à Band Hero pour quelques heures. Son raisonnement en théorie, était que le défi de jouer à ce truc me garderait l'esprit si occupé que ça limiterait mon aptitude à bouder, mais la réalité était que ma démangeaison fantôme était constante et persistante et ne saurait être diminuée. Je savais parfaitement bien que la _vraie _raison pour laquelle il voulait jouer, c'était qu'il voulait vivre le rêve de sa vie : être le batteur d'un groupe de rock, et il avait besoin que je sois son acolyte pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas complètement pathétique à faire un groupe de rock de un.

Alors je décidai de lui faire plaisir. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire… comme ma petite amie.

Nous avions appelé notre groupe ` Sucks To Be Us' **(N/T : Ca craint d'être nous) **et balancé un peu de rock. Jasper s'acharnait sur le kit de batterie en plastique comme si sa vie en dépendait, et à chaque fois que nous avions cinq étoiles, il se levait et faisait de grands signes de la main à la foule inexistante, faisant tourner ses baguettes et grimaçant comme le mauvais garçon qu'il n'était vraiment pas du tout.

C'était hilarant de voir mon ancien thérapeute collet-monté s'adonner à un passe-temps aussi juvénile avec un dévouement si fervent.

J'explosai presque en retenant mon rire hystérique.

Après que nous ayons joué pendant environ une heure, je demandai s'il voulait jouer de la guitare pendant que je m'essayai à la batterie. J'aurais aussi bien pu lui demander d'arrêter de coucher avec ma sœur. Son regard d'une incrédulité extrême et distant me dit qu'il préfèrerait se couper la couille gauche plutôt que de renoncer à cette batterie.

Ce type était grave.

« D'accord, Jas, je crois que ça suffit pour le moment, » dis-je finalement quand mon poignet commença à avoir une crampe. C'est vrai, bon sang, j'étais une rock star dans la vraie vie. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de _faire semblant _d'en être un dans la réalité virtuelle aussi. C'était juste trop épuisant.

Jas ronchonna brièvement avant de décider à continuer de jouer tout seul.

Trop triste.

Je le laissai s'acharnant sur `You Give Love A Bad Name' sur sa petite batterie en gomme alors que je me faufilai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte.

Mon besoin maladif de ma petite amie ne fut pas du tout soulagé quand je reçus un texto d'Alice disant qu'elles en auraient encore pour au moins une heure dans la mesure où Bella venait juste de demander à aller dans une autre boutique.

_Putain, Bordel, enfoiré de merde._

Je m'effondrai sur le lit et grognai.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et envoyai un sms à ma petite amie accroc au shopping.

'_Swan, rester loin de moi aussi longtemps est in-foutrement-acceptable. Ramène ton cul ici je te prie.'_

Je pressai la touche `envoyer' et attendis patiemment, en tapant mes bottes l'une contre l'autre de manière spasmodique et m'ennuyant à cent sous de l'heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçus une réponse.

'_Cullen, si tu savais où je suis et ce que je suis en train de faire, tu ne serais pas si pressé que je parte.'_

Je fronçai les sourcils et composai un nouveau message.

'_Putain, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? '_

Mon téléphone sonna à sa réponse.

'_Ils disent qu'une image vaut toutes les explications. Tiens-toi prêt pour mon explication.'_

Presque immédiatement un autre message arriva et quand je l'ouvris, j'ouvris grand la bouche et tombais pratiquement du lit. C'était une photo de Bella portant la lingerie la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue. C'était de la dentelle fleurie et bleue, et diaboliquement minuscule.

Godzy se fit automatiquement, remarquablement et douloureusement solide.

_Elle achetait de la lingerie ? Que je sois damné._

'_Retard pour cause de shopping accepté, mais tu DOIS m'envoyer des photos de tout ce que tu essaies. Immédiatement. Ou le plus tôt que possible. '_

Elle répondit, `_Comme tu voudras, Amour de ma vie, mais t'as pas intérêt à te branler en regardant ces photos. Je te veux avide et en rut quand je rentrerai la maison. '_

Je riais pour moi-même.

'_Swan, quand je suis près de toi, je suis toujours avide et en rut. Tu ne le sais pas depuis le temps ?'_

Elle me répondit en envoyant une photo d'elle dans un soutien-gorge noir avec le string ficelle coordonné, le sourcil froncé pendant qu'elle pressait ses seins l'un contre l'autre.

_Tentatrice maléfique._

La demi-heure suivante passa à reluquer un éventail d'ensembles à vous rendre durs comme le marbre, ce qui donna envie à Godzy de se lever pour applaudir, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne sois désespéré de soulager la douleur lancinante de mon entrejambe.

Je venais juste de déboutonner mon jeans et d'entourer mon érection nécessiteuse de mes doigts quand je reçus un texto de Bella qui disait, _` Si tu ne laisses pas ta queue tranquille, je ne serai pas encline à honorer notre rendez-vous pour fellation de plus tard dans la soirée. Penses-y sérieusement avant de bouger ta main, Cullen.'_

_Le Diable m'emporte. Elle me connaissait trop bien._

Je grondai et replongeai Godzy dans mon pantalon, lui concédant une petite tape compatissante alors qu'il hurlait de frustration.

Je lui renvoyai un sms.

'_Ok, l'heure du shopping est officiellement et foutrement terminée. Ramène ton cul ici, Madame Pipi. Maintenant.'_

' _Tu t'sens frustré, mon amour ? Garde cet état d'esprit. Je suis sur le retour.'_

Je ricanai en me relevant, réajustant un Godzy toujours dur en entrant dans la salle de musique. Je m'imaginai que je pourrais passer le temps en écrivant quelque chose de nouveau tout en attendant impatiemment.

Bizarre que je considère cet endroit comme chez moi. Bien que je me sente à l'aise dans cet appartement, ce n'était chez moi que parce que Bella était là. Alice avait choisi cet appartement pendant que j'étais… loin.

D'accord, `loin' est une notion complètement édulcorée de ce que j'étais à cette époque. J'étais en fait complètement incapable de réfléchir et j'essayai de me convaincre que je pouvais vivre sans Bella ce qui me semblait maintenant si incroyablement inconcevable que j'avais même honte de seulement admettre l'avoir envisagé.

Le fait est que bien que toutes mes affaires soient ici dans cet appartement de location de type basique, j'étais très impatient d'avoir un endroit qui ne corresponde qu'à Bella et moi. Un endroit que nous aurions choisi ensemble.

De plus, je voulais vraiment qu'elle ait un endroit qu'elle aime, où elle puisse mettre sa marque. Elle avait passé tellement de temps dans la rue sans rien, et la seule chose que je voulais lui donner pour le reste de sa vie c'était tout. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Je rangeai ce désir dans mon dossier mental `à faire' en m'asseyant au piano et en commençant à jouer, mes doigts et mes oreilles travaillant ensemble afin de trouver une progression d'accords qui me plairaient.

Assez étrangement, je me mis à écrire une chanson intitulée `Home' **(N/T : La maison, le foyer) **en visualisant le visage de Bella.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenues et je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter. La réception de la maison de disques était ce soir et elles allaient être justes.

Au même moment, mon téléphone s'illumina avec le numéro d'Alice.

« Bordel, vous êtes où Alice ? Il faut qu'on parte pour la soirée dans quarante cinq minutes. »

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée. On est coincées sur Laurel Canyon. Il y a eu un accident et il n'y a pas moyen de bouger d'ici. Chéri, il va falloir que tu ailles à la réception tout seul et Bella et moi te rejoindrons dès que nous pourrons. »

Je rageai et laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. Alice savait à quel point je détestais ces choses, et maintenant elle voulait que je me montre seul ?

« Alice, » couinai-je comme une fillette de cinq ans que j'étais de toute évidence, « je peux pas juste attendre que vous rentriez à la maison et ensuite on ira tous ensemble ? »

« Non, Edward. Cette réception est pour toi. Ca aurait l'air carrément minable si l'invité d'honneur n'était pas là. Nous ne serons pas si longues. Même toi tu peux t'en sortir pendant à peu près une heure sans ta Bella de sécurité. »

Je fis la moue malgré moi et fus très tenté de taper du pied en criant `veux pas !'

A la place, je soupirai de résignation.

« Bien. Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou je suis susceptible d'être mort d'ennui d'ici à ce que vous arriviez. »

Elle rit.

« Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras. Les gens vont s'agglutiner les uns aux autres pour dire à quel point tu es génial et combien ils t'aiment. Comment pourrais-tu t'ennuyer avec ça ? »

Facilement. J'étais uniquement intéressé par entendre une seule personne dire qu'elle m'aimait, et j'avais été éloigné d'elle bien trop foutrement longtemps pour une même journée.

« Tiens bon, Edward, » dit Alice, en éloignant le téléphone de sa bouche. J'entendis la voix de Bella en arrière fond, et ensuite Alice marmonna, « Euh, si j'y suis obligée.» Elle se rapprocha et dit, « Bella veut que je te dise qu'elle t'aime et que tu lui manques et qu'elle te voit bientôt. »

Je souriais.

_Pas assez tôt, belle plante._

Je raccrochai et me préparai à contre cœur, prenant mon temps alors que je me mettais en condition pour une soirée de torture à parler de banalités.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivai à une demeure dans les collines d'Hollywood, la longue allée parsemée de centaines de lumières féériques.

En arrivant, j'entendis ma musique s'échapper du système audio alors qu'un voiturier en veste rouge prenait les clés de la Porsche.

Je m'approchai de la porte et une jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers moi et me tendit la main.

« Salut, Edward, je suis Jane de la maison de disques. Alice a appelé et dit qu'elle serait en retard alors je vais m'occuper de vous un moment si c'est d'accord ? »

Je lui serrai la main et souriais. Elle n'était pas Bella mais une fois de plus, personne ne l'était.

« Salut Jane, ravi de vous rencontrer. Euh, génial. Vous menez et je suis. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et me conduisit vers la réception. Des centaines de personnes emplissaient le vaste hall d'entrée et s'étalaient jusqu'à l'espace piscine à l'arrière de la maison, et la plupart me regarda lorsque j'entrais. Je me sentais comme un insecte sous un microscope.

« Hey, tout le monde, » dis-je timidement en faisant un geste de la main sans conviction, « C'est super de vous voir tous. »

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui chacun d'entre vous peut être, et je serai vraiment chanceux si aucun d'entre vous n'est un psychopathe terrifiant qui veut m'enfermer dans une cage dans son sous-sol._

_Alice, amène-moi Bella. Sur le champ, bordel, s'il te plaît._

Je pris quelques profondes inspirations pour dissiper mon anxiété croissante. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une session avec Emmett. Si seulement, je pouvais l'écarter de Rosalie cinq secondes, bien sûr.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer les environs, » dit Jane en me faisant entrer dans la maison, « Nous avons récemment acheté cette propriété pour un de nos clients en vue d'évènements comme celui-ci. C'est un lieu fantastique pour s'amuser. »

Je devais l'admettre, la maison était carrément sublime. Elle était spacieuse et moderne sans faire froide, et elle avait une vraie personnalité.

Alors que nous arrivâmes sur la terrasse, j'eus une vision très claire de Bella allongée au bord de la piscine dans un bikini, mais je la repoussai rapidement avant que Godzy ne puisse formuler une opinion et rendre mon temps avec Jane aussi embarrassant que possible.

Au cours de l'heure suivante Jane me présenta à ce qui me semblait toutes les personnes présentes à la soirée. Ils me félicitaient tous et disaient des choses flatteuses au sujet de ma musique, et bien que j'essayai de mon mieux d'interagir avec eux avec enthousiasme, je suis quasiment sûr que je passai pour une espèce de connard. Si Bella était ici, je serais énergique et confiant. En l'état actuel, mon visage était fatigué de sourire, ma gorge était fatiguée d'avoir trop usé de mon faux rire et mon épaule était complètement disloquée d'avoir été tapée si souvent.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver Bella, enfouir mon visage dans son cou et la respirer pour au moins deux heures, puis le besoin féroce que je ressentais actuellement me fit aussi mal que si on m'avait écorché vif.

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et soupirai lourdement. Jane toucha mon bras avec inquiétude.

« Edward ? Vous allez bien ? »

Je lui adressai ce que je pensai être un sourire rassurant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul horrifié.

« Oh, bon sang, vous allez vomir ? » demanda-t-elle, horrifiée, en reculant avec prudence.

_Note à moi-même : Travailler son sourire rassurant dans le miroir. Apparemment, tu ne le fais pas bien._

« Non, Jane, je vais bien, » dis-je rapidement, « J'ai juste… J'ai juste besoin de faire une pause pendant un moment. Il me faut une boisson. »

Elle eut immédiatement l'air contrit.

« Oh, Seigneur, Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais dû aller vous chercher quelque chose. Quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui vous plairait ? Bière, vin ? Whisky ? »

_Putain. Je tuerais pour une bière sur le coup. Mais hélas, j'étais au régime sec au niveau des boissons alcoolisées._

Je lui tapotai l'épaule et me mis à rire.

« Vous n'avez pas à aller me chercher quoi que ce soit. Je reviens dans un petit moment, d'accord ? »

_Ouais, genre deux ou trois heures._

Elle sourit et soupira.

« Oh, d'accord, bien sûr. Ils feront la présentation de votre disque de platine dans environ une demi-heure. Prenez votre temps. »

Je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à atteindre la terrasse de la piscine. Il y avait moins de monde par ici et l'air frais de la nuit m'enveloppa alors que je m'avançais vers le bar.

« Coke **(N/T : en anglais coke veut aussi dire coca) **s'il vous plait. »

Le barman regarda aux alentours prudemment.

« Euh… je suis désolé, Mr Cullen, on m'a dit de ne pas vous donner de stupéfiants. »

Je le dévisageai, incrédule.

_Merde, je ne devrais pas être surpris. C'est une soirée de musiciens à L.A. Bien sûr qu'il y a des drogues à disposition._

« C'est bon, » dis-je avec un sourire, « En fait, je veux juste une boisson. Un Coca. Cola. »

Le barman éclata de rire avant de me tendre un grand verre de Coca avec de la glace.

J'étais sur le point de prendre une gorgée quand j'entendis un rire affreusement familier derrière moi.

« O… M… G! Edward Cullen! Je ne t'ai totes pas vu depuis genre, une éternité! Est-ce que tu as déjà genre, jeté ta petite amie crasseuse ? Parce que toi et moi on devrait totes baiser ! »

Je fermai les yeux.

_Oh mon Dieu, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle a été arrêtée. Je l'ai vu au journal. Je vous en prie faites que le monde m'engloutisse dans une coulée de lave bouillonnante pour que je n'aie pas à faire à elle._

Je contractai la mâchoire et me retournai doucement, seulement pour me retrouver confronté au visage illuminé du sourire en coin de ma petite amie espiègle et belle à en mourir.

Je soupirai bruyamment de soulagement tandis que son rire redoublait.

« Swan, » dis-je dangereusement en marchant vers elle et en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, « ce n'était foutrement _pas _drôle. »

Elle ricana et hocha la tête.

« Oh, si ça l'était. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Tout ton corps s'est crispé. Même tes fesses se sont contractées. »

Je hoquetai, « C'est parce que j'étais sur le point de me lancer dans mes prises de karaté et de te massacrer, à l'ancienne. »

Elle se mit à rire plus fort.

« Cullen, tu ne connais pas le karaté, » dit-elle, sceptique.

« Si,» insistai-je, « j'ai pris des cours pendant un an au début du lycée. J'ai… bon… j'ai été inscrit parce que j'étais petit et maigrichon. Mon père pensait que je devais être capable de me défendre tout seul. »

Elle arrêta de rire et secoua la tête.

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'imaginer petit et maigrichon. »

Je lui lançai un sourire en coin.

« Et bien, de toute évidence, je suis devenu grand et musclé, mais je n'ai pas toujours été le Dieu du sexe que tu connais et que tu aimes. »

« Mensonges, » haleta-t-elle, « Je choisis de croire que tu es sorti du ventre de ta mère avec ce visage et ce corps à faire tomber les culottes. Ne ruine pas mon fantasme. »

« Ma mère serait désespérée à l'idée de donner naissance à un homme virilement musclé d'1m89, Swan. »

« Cullen, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos de ruiner les fantasmes ? » me réprimanda-t-elle en attrapant mon visage et en le serrant.

_Bon Dieu, il faut vraiment que je présente Bella à mes parents bientôt. Ils vont l'adorer._

Je souris et la fixai avec mon regard le plus sexy, en fronçant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Elle se vengea en s'écartant de moi et en volant mon Coca, levant les yeux vers moi de façon sexy en le sirotant et en se léchant les lèvres.

Je secouai la tête et plongeai mes mains dans mes poches pour cacher mon érection grandissante en prenant le temps de réellement regarder ce qu'elle portait.

Jééé-sus.

Son haut était scintillant et tombait sur une épaule, et je grognai pratiquement en réalisant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge dessous. Pour la moitié inférieure, une mini-jupe en cuir à faire durcir les queues qui révélait des hectares de peau, et pour couronner le tout, une paire de chaussures que j'étais plutôt certain, il fallait qu'elle garde quand je la baiserai plus tard.

« Bon Dieu, Swan, » râlai-je, en essayant de former une phrase qui ne serait pas totalement constituée de beuglements incohérents, « qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire en portant une tenue pareille ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit malicieusement. « J'essayai de t'exciter, Cullen. Ca a marché ? »

Je m'avançai vers elle et l'attirai contre mon corps, serrant la mâchoire alors que son ventre roulait contre mon érection.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle se redressa et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, soupirant tout en me regardant.

« Je pense que tu es l'homme le plus sexy de toute cette maudite planète, » murmura-t-elle tandis que sa main descendait le long de ma gorge et jouait avec les poils de mon torse, « et il faut que je fasse des choses indécentes à ton corps sur le champ. »

Je grognai avant de regarder autour de moi.

« Viens avec moi, » grondai je, en saisissant sa main et en l'attirant vers le bâtiment au bord de la piscine, déposant le verre de Coca sur une table au passage. Je suis pratiquement sûr que les gens nous regardaient – après tout elle était la femme la plus sexy de la Terre et j'étais une star du rock avec une érection dure comme la pierre – mais à ce stade, je m'en moquais vraiment.

Je tentai la porte de la maison d'invités et Dieu merci elle n'était pas fermée parce que si je ne posais pas mes mains immédiatement sur sa peau, j'allais perdre la raison.

Je la précipitai à l'intérieur, claquai la porte et la verrouillai, donnant un petit coup sur l'interrupteur avant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

Je plaquai son dos contre la porte et l'embrassai, suçant ses lèvres avidement alors qu'elle saisissait ma tête et tirai mes cheveux.

« Bordel, oui, » grognai-je, mon cœur tambourinant alors que ma peau brûlait contre la sienne, « j'aime quand tu me tires les cheveux. »

Je plongeai ma langue dans sa bouche et elle gémit bruyamment, sa propre langue chaude, avide et vorace en retour.

Seigneur, sa bouche. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'explorer sa bouche. Si chaude et délicieuse et capable de mettre mon corps en feu en quelques brèves secondes.

Je passai sous son tee-shirt et empaumai ses seins nus, ses tétons durs et tendus contre le creux de mes mains. Elle haleta quand je pinçai délicatement ses mamelons et poussai mon érection contre ses hanches, incapable d'arrêter de me frictionner contre elle pour soulager un peu de la douleur divinement lancinante qui résidait dans mon entrejambe depuis l'essentiel de la journée.

« Bon sang, Edward, » haleta-t-elle alors que je me frottai contre elle, « Tu pourrais planter des clous avec cette chose. »

« En parlant de ça, » gémissais-je en déplaçant ma bouche vers sa gorge, « il a été dur pour toi toute cette putain de journée. Apparemment, avoir une trique douloureusement permanente est un des pièges d'avoir une petite amie aussi foutrement sexy. »

« Est-ce qu'il a aimé les photos que je t'ai envoyé plus tôt, » haleta-t-elle, en retirant ma veste de mes épaules.

« Il les a foutrement aimées, » répondis-je, mes lèvres bougeant le long de son cou pendant que mes mains caressaient ses seins incroyables. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu portes ce string ficelle noir en ce moment. »

« Non, » dit-elle, le souffle saccadé tout en déboutonnant ma chemise et en l'ouvrant, « je ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. »

Je me figeai.

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge.

Mes mains arrêtèrent de bouger contre ses seins.

« Bella ? » dis-je d'une voix étranglée que je reconnus à peine comme étant la mienne, « es-tu en train de me dire que Giney est nue sous cette jupe scandaleusement microscopique ? »

Elle promena ses mains lentement sur mon torse et le long de mon abdomen tout en levant le regard vers moi, les yeux sombres, pleins d'envie et aussi brûlants que les flammes de l'Enfer.

« Totalement nue, » dit-elle doucement tandis que sa main agrippait Godzy au travers de mon pantalon, ses doigts serrant et courant sur sa longueur, «et je me suis fait faire le maillot à la brésilienne aujourd'hui, alors non seulement Giney est nue, mais elle est complètement épilée. »

Je laissai retomber ma tête sur son épaule et essayai de respirer.

_Nom de Dieu._

Comment se faisait il qu'elle était capable de me rendre totalement handicapé juste avec quelques mots ?

J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air tandis que ma main droite descendait lentement le long de son corps, frôlant la peau douce de son ventre avant de disparaitre plus loin, m'emparant de la petite bande de cuir et la relevant.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur mon érection, ses yeux s'ancrant aux miens pendant que ma main cherchait le paradis chaud en haut de ses cuisses.

Ses yeux se fermèrent de béatitude quand je la trouvai chaude, douce et carrément parfaite. Mes doigts bougèrent sur elle avec facilité, habiles et sûrs alors qu'elle gémissait en réponse.

« Seigneur, Edward, tes doigts, » soupira-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés, « Tes doigts divinement sexveilleux. »

Mes doigts traçaient des cercles autour du point précis que je connaissais si bien. Le point qui la faisait crier à gorge déployée et s'accrocher à mon corps. Le point qui faisait tous ses muscles se tendre, s'enrouler et se contracter.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux s'ouvrant et fixant les miens, « Oh, mon Dieu, oui, Edward. Là. Merde. Juste là. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser en continuant mes caresses, son corps se tortillant contre moi tandis que mes doigts lui prodiguaient son plaisir, entourant les fils de son orgasme autour d'eux et les tirant délicatement, essayant de les démêler pour moi.

Elle gardait ses yeux rivés aux miens, inébranlables, ardents alors que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique.

« Oh, Seigneur, oui, Edward. Je t'en prie… ne t'arrête pas. Oh… mon Dieu. N'arrête pas. »

Mon cœur s'emballait tout en amadouant son plaisir, manipulant la chair douce et gonflée pendant que ses yeux me dévisageaient et que ses mains touchaient chaque partie de mon corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

_Doux. Chaud. Magnifique._

« Mon Dieu, Bella, » grognai-je, « j'aime regarder ton visage quand je te touche. J'aime voir ce que je te fais. »

Ses yeux restaient ancrés aux miens pendant que mes doigts bougeaient sur elle, traçant des cercles de plus en plus étroits, ajoutant lentement davantage de pression, de vitesse. Son visage se plissait de concentration alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et que de petits gémissements s'échappaient d'elle, chacun plus sublime que n'importe quel autre son au monde.

Sa respiration devenait de brefs halètements et je savais qu'elle était proche. Je tendis le bras et pris son sein en coupe, tirant doucement son téton entre mon pouce et mon index en voulant la faire jouir.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » soupira-t-elle, « Oh, mon Dieu… Edward… oui, Seigneur… oh, oui. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle empoigna ma nuque, attirant mon visage à elle brusquement, sa bouche se refermant sur la mienne en criant son orgasme dans notre baiser. Je l'embrassai intensément, passionnément, en continuant de bouger mes doigts, lui donnant chaque once de plaisir que je pouvais avant que les spasmes extatiques ne se dissipent. Elle me rendit mon baiser, désespérément, ses gémissements devenant lentement plus doux quand le poids lourd de la satisfaction s'installa dans ses muscles.

Je retirai ma main et léchai mes doigts méticuleusement, appréciant le regard qui illuminait son visage alors qu'elle me regardait. Lorsque les dernières traces d'elle eurent disparu, je l'attirai contre moi, son corps alangui et repu, lourd et reconnaissant.

« Seigneur, tu es incroyable, » soupira-t-elle, frôlant tendrement mon torse du bout de son nez et me reniflant. « C'était… oh, putain… c'était… je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point c'était bon. Merci. »

Je souris et me penchai en avant pour remettre sa jupe minuscule en place. « C'était le moins que je puisse faire. C'est vrai avec toi sans sous-vêtements et tout. »

« Hummm… » Murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant amoureusement, « je ne porterai plus jamais de culotte.»

Je déglutissais difficilement alors que la pensée d'une Bella sans-culotte de façon permanente s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Les mots `accès facile' commencèrent à faire des loopings dans mon imagination accompagnés d'images pornographiques.

« Swan, je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point c'est une idée géniale. »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Edward ! »

Merde. Alice.

« Je sais que tu es là ! »

« Non, j'y suis pas ! » criai-je inutilement.

« C'est presque l'heure de la présentation. Sors ton cul de là, s'il te plait. Toi aussi, Bella. »

« Je ne suis pas là non plus, » s'écria-t-elle avant de se mettre à glousser de rire. Je me mis à rire avec elle.

« Oh vous êtes totalement hilarants tous les deux. Vous devriez avoir votre propre talk show, » s'exclama Alice derrière la porte. « LA RECREATION EST TERMINEE ! DEPECHEZ VOUS ! »

« On arrive, » grondai-je.

Je commençai à refermer les boutons de ma chemise.

_Bon sang, combien de fois je me suis retrouvé à moitié nu aujourd'hui sans avoir la moindre satisfaction ? En parlant de boules bleues. Les miennes étaient carrément violettes maintenant._

Bella posa ses mains sur les miennes et m'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce tu crois faire ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule, défaisant les boutons à nouveau et passant ses mains sur mon torse.

_D'accord, ça ne va RIEN faire pour aider à soulager mes bourses douloureuses._

« Euh… je m'habille ? » dis-je, en immobilisant sa main parce que, assez honnêtement, elle me rendait complètement dingue, « A moins que tu ne penses que je devrais aller accepter mon disque de platine torse nu ? »

Ses yeux scrutèrent mon torse et elle grogna.

« Je vote pour que tu fasses tout torse nu, » dit-elle en me faisant me retourner de manière à ce que mon dos soit contre la porte, ses mains passant sur mes muscles avec voracité, «parce que plutôt sincèrement, Edward, ton torse est une des merveilles du monde moderne. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

Je grondai alors que ses mains continuaient de me torturer.

« Alors quel est le problème ? » suffoquai-je.

« Le problème c'est que tu ne vas nulle part pour le moment. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est l'heure. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« L'heure de la présentation ? »

« Non. »

« Alors c'est l'heure de quoi ? »

Bon Dieu, j'étais tellement confus. Ses mains me tuaient de plaisir, mon sexe palpitait et menaçait d'exploser dans mon pantalon, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et tout me faisait mal.

Je la regardai désespérément.

Elle affichait un sourire en coin et se mit à déboutonner mon pantalon.

_Oh._

_Putain._

Je regardai ma montre.

Ouais. Sûr et certain.

Il était huit heures et demie.

_Dieu bénisse ma femme et son sens du devoir implacable !_

Elle baissa rapidement mon pantalon et mon boxer, s'agenouillant devant moi en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Godzy fier et raide d'un désir évident.

« Salut chéri, » dit-elle, en parlant directement à ma queue, « tu m'as manqué. »

Je suppose que ça aurait été bizarre si ce n'était pas _si foutrement torride !_

Elle plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et se contenta de le regarder, ses yeux dévorant chaque centimètre de peau, l'examinant comme si il était une magnifique créature rare.

Je me penchai contre la porte et gémissais.

_Etait-il possible de jouir rien que grâce au regard de quelqu'un sur vous ? Si elle continuait comme ça, il était certain que j'allais avoir la réponse._

J'avais l'impression d'être une bouteille de soda qui aurait été secouée toute la journée, des milliers de bulles comprimées et serrées, poussant en avant, cherchant avidement la délivrance. Ca n'allait vraiment pas me prendre longtemps pour exploser. Je me languissais.

« Bella, » gémissais-je de façon pathétique, « j'ai besoin de toi. Godzy a besoin de toi. S'il te plait. »

Elle sourit et me caressa délicatement, le bout de ses doigts effleurant à peine la peau sensible.

« Puuuuuuuuutain, » grondai-je en fermant les yeux.

_Des doigts doux. Bon Dieu, Bella. Touche-moi. Bon Dieu, oui._

« Edward, ce matin tu t'es vanté que tu pourrais tenir trois minutes, » plaisanta-t-elle alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de moi et serraient doucement, « Tu maintiens cette estimation ? »

Je tentai de rester sous contrôle mais mon corps était en ébullition, tendu et agité sous son toucher. Je pouvais tout juste me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

« Trois minutes ? » couinai-je en gardant mes yeux durement fermés, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la porte, « je ne vais pas tenir trois secondes. »

« Ouvre les yeux, » ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

J'ouvris les yeux et baissai le regard vers elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens quand sa langue passa sur la tête de Godzy, déclenchant une décharge de plaisir pur qui se propagea en moi, faisant convulser mon corps tout entier.

« Putain… Bella, » grognai-je.

Ses yeux étaient lourds, sombres et luisants du désir de me satisfaire.

Moi. L'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme avec qui elle avait choisi d'être.

Moi. Personne d'autre.

Moi, moi, putain de foutrement chanceux de moi.

Bordel, oui.

Je grognai de nouveau.

« Edward, » dit-elle d'une voix qui était pour une part un souffle, pour deux parts une sorte de je-suis-sur-le-point-de-chambouler-ton-univers, « Je veux que tu me regardes quand je te prends dans ma bouche. Tout entier. »

_Putain. Ne jouis pas, Cullen. T'as pas intérêt à jouir._

Elle ouvrit la bouche et lécha ma longueur, chaque centimètre de peau hurlant et frémissant alors que sa langue la recouvrait, humide et chaude et incroyablement agile.

Seigneur, sa langue était merveilleuse. Ses lèvres étaient merveilleuses. Ses yeux marrons, parfaits et remplis d'amour et de désir me regardant par en dessous étaient merveilleux.

Ses doigts m'agrippèrent sans serrer et pompèrent délicatement tandis que sa langue continuait d'explorer chaque once de mon manche dur, des gémissements de satisfaction rauque résonnant douloureusement alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre moi.

« Ohhh, mon Dieu, » murmurai-je quand mes terminaisons nerveuses craquèrent et explosèrent en une déferlante de plaisir, mon cœur battant de manière désordonnée tout en la regardant me lécher et m'embrasser lentement et avec dévotion. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur se répercuter en moi à un rythme incessant, électrique et insistant, me remplissant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Edward, » soupira-t-elle en resserrant son poing autour de moi, un sourire suffisant illuminant son visage pendant que je gémissais en réponse, « Tu as la plus magnifique verge que j'aie jamais vu. Il faut que je l'aie. Maintenant. »

Avant que je ne puisse me calmer, elle baissa sa bouche autour de moi, ses lèvres bougeant de haut en bas alors qu'elle prenait lentement davantage de moi en elle. C'était sérieusement foutrement érotique.

J'écartai ses cheveux de son visage et la regardai avec fascination alors que plus de moi disparaissait, la pression de sa gorge et de ses lèvres faisant chaque muscle de mon corps se tendre et se contracter d'anticipation. J'étais crispé et désespéré, haletant comme un chien un jour de canicule, m'accrochant à la porte frénétiquement pour ne pas m'effondrer dans un grognement, tel un sac d'os sur le sol.

Je me mis à balbutier comme un dément, ma voix grave et tendue à force de lutter pour garder le contrôle.

« Bella… oh, mon Dieu… tu es si belle… ta bouche. Putain de bordel de Dieu, Bella, ta bouche… c'est incroyable. Tu es incroyable. Si fabuleux. Tu… oh, Seigneur, oui… tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu… Je t'aime… Mon Dieu… Je t'aime tellement. »

Je me sentais approcher, une énorme boule de tension grandissant divinement en moi, se propageant dans tous mes muscles, tout se tendant, me noyant dans cette sensation.

Tout à coup, la porte vibra sous des coups violents.

« EDWARD ! Sors d'ici, putain. Ils te cherchent ! » Siffla Alice, sa voix stressée et nerveuse, « S'il te plaît, arrête de baiser et ramène ton cul dans la maison ! »

« Putain de merde, Alice ! » Grognai-je de frustration alors que Bella continuait de me sucer et de me caresser, « j'y serai dans une minute ! »

_Seigneur… j'y suis presque. Palpitant. Il faut que je laisse partir. Mon Dieu, Bella. Si merveilleuse. Je t'aime._

Mes mains se levèrent et saisirent mes cheveux alors que mon abdomen brûlait et me lançait à cause de l'imminence de mon orgasme.

« Edward, si tu ne sors pas d'ici immédiatement, je vais rentrer et te botter les fesses ! »

« ALICE ! » criai-je tandis que Bella ricanait autour de moi, « JE TE DONNERAI CENT DOLLARS POUR QUE TU FOUTES LE CAMP DEUX FOUTUES MINUTES ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! TU ME TUES LA ! »

_Si proche. Putain. Si, si proche. Continue, Bella. Je t'en prie. N'arrête pas de me toucher. Jamais_

« Deux minutes, » s'exclama Alice, « et après je viens te chercher. »

Je l'entendis s'éloigner quand Bella accéléra le rythme, gémissant, léchant, caressant et suçant jusqu'à ce que je sois pris dans un maelstrom de plaisir, de pression , de puissance chaude et humide.

« Putain…Bella…oh, mon Dieu… oui… Oh, Bébé… Seigneur… Je vais… Oh, merde, Bella… AHHHHH ! »

_Explosif. Dévastateur. Fracassant. Oui… oh mon Dieu, OUI !_

Je haletai en sentant la boule de tension en moi se dissiper, une soudaine onde de plaisir se répandant en moi, bouillante, aigue et palpitante, m'arrachant un énorme grondement quand mon orgasme me terrassa comme un ouragan.

« Oh, mon Dieu, BELLAAAAAAAA… »

Des vagues d'extase dévastatrices jaillirent de moi alors que la bouche de Bella continuait de travailler, extirpant chaque dernier soupçon de tension et de pression, m'amenant vers une brume d'euphorie qui explosa dans mon entrejambe et se propageant dans le reste de mon corps, m'enveloppant et me consumant alors que je gémissais de manière incontrôlable.

_Mon Dieu, oh, mon Dieu… oh, mon Dieu._

Mes genoux tremblaient et je m'écroulai lourdement contre la porte, des gémissements éhontés s'échappant de moi alors que tous mes muscles se liquéfiaient – lourds et visqueux. Mon cœur tambourinait et mes poumons sifflaient alors que je luttais pour trouver suffisamment d'air.

_Fascinant._

_Seigneur. C'était sérieusement foutrement fascinant._

Je me tenais là, pantelant, submergé par une béatitude totale tandis que la femme que j'aimais levait le regard vers moi avec émerveillement et fascination. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais son tout.

« Seigneur, Bella, » haletai-je alors qu'elle me relâchait et se relevait, ses mains glissant légèrement sur mon abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent sur mon torse, sa main droite se plaquant contre mon cœur battant la chamade, en appuyant sur les muscles tremblants. « C'était juste… mon Dieu… tu es… putain… tu es juste si… tu es une déesse. »

Elle sourit alors que je titubai légèrement, essayant maladroitement de relever mon pantalon mais échouant parce que mes jambes étaient comme de la gelée et que j'étais sous l'effet du sexe et d'elle.

« Calme-toi, grand nigaud, » se mit-elle à rire, me poussant contre la porte en s'inclinant et en remettant mon boxer et mon pantalon. « Est-ce que j'ai oublié de te dire que mes pipes pouvaient gravement affecter ta coordination motrice et tu ne devrais pas essayer de manipuler des engins lourds ou des pantalons pendant au moins une heure ? »

Je la regardai, à moitié endormi, tandis qu'elle refermait mon pantalon et ma ceinture avant de reboutonner ma chemise.

« Tu es si magnifique, » marmonnai-je, en caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de moi, me redressant et m'écartant de la porte.

« Toi aussi, » dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte, « mais on ferait mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'Alice ne débarque avec un AK47 et ne nous refroidisse. »

Elle me relâcha et je tanguai quelque peu.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_Seigneur. Cet orgasme était comme boire une pleine bouteille de téquila._

« Je vais bien, » dis-je d'une voix traînante en faisant un pas en arrière et en tombant immédiatement, « Mais…euh… je vais juste m'assoir un instant apparemment. »

Bella grommela et s'assit à côté de moi, reposant sa tête sur mon épaule en saisissant ma main et en la caressant.

« Alors je suppose que tu as aimé ça, hein ? » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je la regardai et secouai la tête.

« Swan, il n'y a pas de mot suffisamment fort dans la langue française pour décrire à quel point j'ai `aimé' ça, » maugréai-je, mes mots se brouillant un peu. « C'était l'orgasme le plus fantastique que j'aie jamais eu. Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça tous les jours à cette heure-ci, ou à n'importe quelle heure d'ailleurs… mais quotidiennement… comme, au moins une fois par jour ? Parce que ce serait… et bien, ce serait carrément cool. »

Elle éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Naaan. Hors de question, Trou du cul. Si je te faisais ça tous les jours, tu t'en lasserais assez vite. »

Je la dévisageai, incapable d'assimiler l'absurdité de sa réplique.

« Swan, laisse-moi t'assurer dans des termes plus que certains je ne me lasserai JAMAIS que tu me fasses CA. Jamais. Au grand jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, JA-MAIS ! »

« Tu pourrais. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

« On verra. »

« Ca veut dire que tu le feras ? Tous les jours ? »

« On verra. »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Non, ça veut dire peut-être. »

« Peut-être que oui ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Excellent. »

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-telle en s'esclaffant.

« Pas du tout, » répondis-je honnêtement, « en fait, je pense que mon cerveau s'est éteint au moment ou tu as refermé ta bouche autour de ma queue. »

« C'est vraiment triste. »

« Et merveilleux. »

Elle se remit à rire et se leva, me tirant sur mes pieds.

« Whaou, » dis-je avec fascination alors que mes yeux détaillaient son corps.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Ben, tu sais que tu viens juste de me Britney Spears-isé, pas vrai ? »

« Je t'ai quoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un rire.

« Britney Spears-isé ? Tu sais ? Jupe courte, pas de culotte ? Déballé les bons trucs ? »

« Oh, alors ça te plaît, hein ? » provoqua-t-elle. « Bien, dans ce cas, joue les bonnes cartes, Cullen et en rentrant à la maison ce soir, je pourrais être disposée à te Divine Brown-iser. »

Je plissai les sourcils.

« Me Divine qui ? »

« Tu sais ? La call-girl qui a été surprise en train de faire une pipe à Hugh Grant dans sa Porsche ? »

Godzy se redressa soudainement, accordant une attention particulière au concept de sexe oral dans une voiture d'enfer.

« Et bien, tu sais, Swan, » dis-je avec pragmatisme, « Il n'y a qu'un tout petit pas d'une pipe sur une banquette arrière à la baise intégrale sur le capot. Puis je te donner envie de passer au niveau suivant ? »

Elle rit et m'attira vers elle pour un baiser quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Alice apparût comme un minuscule ange vengeur.

« Bon, c'est gentil à vous deux d'avoir déverrouillé cette foutue porte, » cracha-t-elle en nous poussant tous les deux hors de la maisonnette. « Foutrement pas trop tôt. Vous êtes contents tous les deux de vous être envoyés en l'air pendant que des centaines de personnes vous attendaient ? »

« Ouais, je suis plutôt carrément heureux, » dis-je, en regardant Bella pour confirmation.

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle, en acquiesçant, « Heureuse et satisfaite. »

« ASSUREMENT satisfait, » confirmai-je, en tentant de ne pas rire.

Alice nous fixait durement.

« Et bien, c'est foutrement génial, » dit-elle en nous dirigeant vers une petite scène au bout de la piscine où tout le monde s'était rassemblé. « Maintenant, Edward, monte là et accepte ce putain de disque de platine pour qu'on puisse dégager d'ici. Je viens juste de parler à Jasper et apparemment, ça fait six heures qu'il joue à Band Hero. Si je rentre à la maison et que je découvre qu'il s'est foulé ses doigts ensorceleurs de clito, je vais piquer une crise monstrueuse. »

Bella et moi éclatâmes de riant en atteignant la scène, et je me retournai pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Bella, mon amour, » dis-je sérieusement, avec un petit accent espagnol, « je dois te quitter maintenant parce que je dois accepter un prix pour être foutrement génial et une légende pour des millions de personnes, mais je veux que tu saches que je n'apprécierai pas ça parce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir arrêter de te toucher et c'est juste mal et contre-nature. »

Elle sourit et agrippa l'avant de ma chemise et m'attira à sa hauteur pour murmurer à mon oreille.

« Edward, contente-toi de monter là-dessus et de passer un bon moment, d'accord. Et si tu es un très bon garçon, on pourrait faire un détour en rentrant à la maison ce soir pour… euh… passer au niveau suivant. »

Mon cœur commença à s'emballer.

« Madame Pipi, es-tu en train de dire ce que je crois que tu dis ? »

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais jamais la chance qui t'attend dans une grande ville, mon pote» murmura-t-elle en lissant ma chemise et en me poussant vers la scène.

_Bordel._

J'avais la meilleure petite amie de la planète. Incontestablement.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a un peu réchauffées à l'approche du froid et qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain.**

**Allez, je vais essayer d'être moins longue pour vous traduire les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire alors à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

**Bisous**

**Ness**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Screamers Fr**

**Coucou tout le monde et un très joyeux Noël !**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ce chapitre mais en cette fin d'année ma vie a été vraiment chamboulée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur la traduction comme je le voudrais alors je vous en prie ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur dans les moments difficiles.**

**Mais je suis certaine que vous préférez ce chapitre en guise de cadeau de Noël alors merci à vous toutes et j'espère que cet avant-dernier loooong chapitre sera à la hauteur.**

**Chapitre 38 : La Fin du Début (Partie 1)**

**Bella POV**

Quand, vous êtes enfant, vous croyez que tout est possible, et pour la plupart des choses, c'est le cas.

Vous voulez creuser pour chercher un trésor enfoui dans votre jardin ? Possible. Vous voulez vous fabriquer toute une armure en boîte de céréales ? Possible. Vous voulez vivre dans un monde de demoiselles en détresse, de beaux chevaliers et de méchantes reines qui ont ce qu'elles méritent avant la fin heureuse obligatoire ? Totalement possible. Attendu, même.

La conception de la vie comme étant une lutte perpétuelle entre ce que vous voulez et ce que vous avez est complètement inconcevable quand vous êtes jeunes.

Les enfants font leur propre réalité.

Ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour penser à la stupidité des contes de fées ou à l'invraisemblance de leurs raisonnements, des thèmes simples transposés dans leurs vies réelles. Ils rêvent en grand, et chaque jour, ils se réveillent dans un monde à l'imagination sans fin et plein de possibilités.

Mais malheureusement, quand on grandit, l'enthousiasme enfantin et l'optimisme sans borne laissent place à la triste réalité.

Vous apprenez que l'argent n'est pas quelque chose que vous trouvez dans votre jardin – vous devez travailler pour le gagner. Vous apprenez que les armures en carton ne peuvent pas vous protéger de grand-chose, et la plupart d'entre vous apprend que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées peu importe combien vous souhaiteriez qu'elle le soit. Le fait est que, la plupart des demoiselles en détresse ne sont pas secourues, la plupart des beaux chevaliers sont égoïstes, des enfoirés inutiles, et la plupart des méchantes reines vivent leurs vies sans ne jamais avoir à payer pour être des garces haineuses et pathétiques.

La réalité c'est que les fins heureuses sont rares.

Même ces gens qui se voilaient la face à croire qu'ils vivaient leurs rêves devaient reconnaître que la `happy end' susnommée était un mythe. Cela impliquait que le mariage glamour avec l'heureux couple s'éloignant à cheval dans le soleil couchant était la fin de l'histoire, quand en réalité, à moins que l'heureux couple ne chevauche droit sur une falaise vers une mort prématurée à la Thelma et Louise, ce n'était jamais le cas. Ce n'était que le début.

La partie du conte de fées où tout le monde était censé vivre heureux pour toujours était en fait, le commencement des disputes à propos de l'argent, du sexe, ou de la collègue aux gros seins surprise en train de sucer le beau prince charmant à la soirée de Noël du bureau. C'était le début de la découverte du fait que la jolie princesse était accroc aux jeux en ligne, ou qu'elle buvait trop, ou qu'elle décapitait des poulets une fois par mois quand son syndrome prémenstruel la rendait folle. C'était le commencement d'une lutte acharnée entre le travail, la famille, l'argent, les loisirs, le désir, le rêve et la réalité.

La vie après la fin heureuse était difficile.

C'est quelque chose que les contes de fées omettent de mentionner.

Bien sûr, ça ne les empêche pas de nous embobiner. Nous voulions tous le rêve.

J'étais coupable de ça.

Quand j'étais dans la rue, une des seules choses qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer étaient mes voyages réguliers dans le monde des rêves. Dans mes rêves je n'étais pas sale, ni affamée, ni désespérée. J'étais belle et aimée, et j'avais tout ce que mon cœur désirait. Je n'étais pas plus qu'irrécupérable. J'étais normale et précieuse, et… entière.

Je n'étais pas une foutue idiote, cela dit. Je savais qu'il y avait des rêves. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attendue à être cueillie des confins de l'Enfer dans lesquels je vivais, pour me faire porter par un merveilleux prince. Je savais que ce genre de connerie n'arrivait pas. En particulier à moi.

Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'en rêver. Je rêvais de ça quasiment toutes les nuits mon subconscient me sauvait pour quelques courtes heures de la ruelle infestée de rats que j'appelais actuellement mon chez moi.

Parfois mes rêves étaient si réels que le choc de me réveiller dans ma réalité crasseuse me donnait l'impression que ma poitrine allait brusquement s'ouvrir à cause de la déception fracassante.

Cependant, je n'aurais renoncé à ces rêves pour rien au monde. Ils étaient la seule chose qui me faisait me lever chaque matin. Ils maintenaient la petite étincelle d'espoir en moi vivante. Ils me donnaient une raison de continuer d'essayer.

Et ensuite, une nuit, Edward Cullen avait débarqué dans ma ruelle.

Bon, en fait, il avait débarqué en courant et m'avait piqué ma couverture comme une petite salope, mais ne chipotons pas sur les mots.

A l'époque je ne le considérais que comme étant une couche supplémentaire de merde dans ma vie déjà merdique. Là encore je n'avais pas idée qu'il était l'homme qui allait réaliser tous mes rêves. Bien qu'il _soutienne _au fildu temps, que nous nous étions sauvés mutuellement, je le considérais toujours comme mon chevalier blanc. Mon héros. Mon merveilleux prince.

Est-ce que je croyais aux contes de fées ?

Putain non.

Mais j'avais cru en lui.

J'y croyais encore.

Et maintenant je me réveille tous les matins avec lui à mes côtés – ses bras autour de moi, ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes- et de temps en temps, je me pince moi-même pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas juste un autre de mes rêves incroyablement réalistes.

Mais c'était réel. Il était réel. Et j'étais foutrement reconnaissante que les Criardes l'aient fait entrer dans ma vie il y a des mois de cela.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder.

_Sainte Mère de tous les Hommes Anormalement Sexy, il était beau à couper le souffle._

Ses cils sombres étaient contre sa peau, épais et ridiculeusement longs. Ses douces lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes et son souffle était chaud et même son torse nu se soulevait et se baissait en rythme.

Je secouai la tête avec incrédulité.

Il était à moi. L'homme à moitié-nu, sexy comme un diable, formidable, généreux, aimant et romantique à côté de moi était mien. Et j'étais sienne.

Incroyable.

Depuis que nous avions fait une visite au Sanctuaire il y a deux semaines, il n'avait pas seulement donné une somme d'argent hallucinante au foyer, il s'était aussi mis à organiser un énorme concert de charité qui aurait lieu au Hollywood Bowl.

Il avait des douzaines de célébrités qui l'appelaient chaque jour pour être impliquées et il en était au point maintenant de devoir engager une assistante pour gérer les coups de fil. D'une façon assez drôle, parmi tous les gens qu'il avait reçu pour le poste, celle qui avait le plus fait preuve d'initiative et d'enthousiasme pour le projet était la sœur de Jasper, Rosalie. Ayant été elle-même une junkie, elle était vraiment motivée pour aider le Sanctuaire, et était incroyablement organisée et déterminée.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Emmett, elle n'avait aucune intention de retourner à New York. Il était évident que ces deux là étaient complètement dingues l'un de l'autre et puisqu'elle voulait être où il était, elle était reconnaissante d'avoir une opportunité de travailler à LA.

Je crois que Jas aussi était heureux que sa sœur fasse enfin quelque chose de sa vie autre que de faire la fête et de se percher le cerveau.

Et Emmett ? Et bien, Emmett avait pratiquement explosé sous la force de sa fierté. Il était si reconnaissant envers Edward pour l'avoir embauchée qu'il avait même arrêté de l'appeler par des noms de fille pendant deux jours entiers. Pour Edward, c'était comme si Emmett s'était fait tatouer son nom sur le cul. Il était touché.

Jas avait aussi pris le train du Sanctuaire en marche et avait commencé à être bénévole tous les samedis, offrant des séances de thérapie à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Alice le récompensait en lui accordant encore plus de sexe qu'avant, ce qui m'inquiétait parce qu'honnêtement, ces deux là baisaient plus qu'Edward et moi et il semblait que nous ne pouvions pas garder nos mains éloignées l'un de l'autre. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il fût possible de se fouler l'utérus, mais j'étais quasi-certaine qu'Alice courait ce risque.

Excepté Jasper, elle était également sur le front quant à la situation du Sanctuaire, et travaillait avec Dimitri sur un business plan pour le long terme qui incluait une proposition pour installer des Sanctuaires partout dans le pays. Elle aidait également Dimitri à investir un peu de l'argent qu'Edward avait donné afin de pouvoir payer plus de membres à temps plein.

Elle était vraiment excellente avec l'argent et je savais que Dimitri était incroyablement impressionné par elle.

Seigneur, je l'aimais.

J'avais passé plutôt un paquet de temps au Sanctuaire moi aussi ces dernières semaines.

Le premier week-end ou j'avais travaillé là bas j'avais été assignée à aider Renée avec la banque vestimentaire.

Dire que notre premier jour ensemble avait été inconfortable était un énorme euphémisme.

Nous avions trié, lavé, plié et repassé toute la journée, s'adressant à peine un mot l'une à l'autre sauf pour communiquer à propos du travail.

Ca craignait.

Ce n'était pas que Renée n'essayait pas, parce qu'elle le faisait. Je suppose que je n'étais simplement pas prête à lui donner sa chance. Elle essayait souvent de faire la conversation avec moi, mais je me refermai instinctivement sur moi-même. Je n'étais pas habituée à ses tentatives. J'étais habituée à ce qu'elle laisse tomber et se recroqueville dans un coin.

J'espérais qu'aujourd'hui ce serait différent.

Je voulais avoir une sorte de relation avec ma mère, même si c'était une relation de travail, mais je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec elle.

« Hummm… Bella ? » Marmonna Edward en se réveillant, ses bras me cherchant instinctivement et m'attirant contre lui.

Je me pelotonnais contre son torse chaud et inspirai, faisant remonter ma main droite jusqu'à son cou pendant que mon nez frôlait son téton. Son odeur m'enveloppait, chaude et particulière. Incroyablement masculine et appétissante.

« Bonjour, beauté, » maugréa-t-il, la voix adorablement rauque et éraillée par le sommeil.

_Mon Dieu, se réveiller comme ça chaque jour était comme le paradis sur terre. Dans ses bras, je me sentais parfaite. Je ne pouvais plus être anxieuse ou avoir peur ni quoi que ce soit à part pleinement heureuse. C'était comme mon cocon personnel de béatitude._

« Bonjour, beau prince, » répondis-je, ma propre voix basse et enrouée.

Il ricana, son torse vibrant sous mon oreille.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il alors que ma main se promenait sur sa barbe de quelques jours.

« Rien,» marmonnai-je en soupirant.

Le Prince Trou du Cul grogna.

« Bella ? » dit-il, la voix lourde de sommeil, « qu'est-ce que ta main est en train de faire ? »

Je baissai les yeux.

Ma main droite s'était apparemment lassée de la barbe qui recouvrait sa joue et avait migré le long de ses abdominaux où elle jouait maintenant d'un air absent avec la bande de poils sexy qui disparaissait dans son boxer.

«Ah, bon, » dis-je, fascinée par la capacité de ma main à agir sans ma permission ni mon contrôle, « Apparemment, elle caresse ta ligne du bonheur. »

« Apparemment, » gémit-il alors que ses mains frôlaient mes bras, le grondement grave dans sa poitrine bannit instantanément tout vestige de sommeil pour laisser place à un désir matinal frissonnant.

Je regardai avec émerveillement sa dureté matinale incontournable grossir encore, faisant se tendre de façon impressionnante l'avant de son boxer noir étroit.

« D'accord, donc… nous avons constaté ce que ta main était en train de faire. Maintenant pourrions-nous découvrir exactement POURQUOI elle me torture ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. « Elle sait très bien que nous n'avons pas le temps pour un feu d'artifice matinal aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai ? » demandai-je innocemment, jouant avec l'élastique en haut de son sous vêtement, glissant mon index sous le tissu avec malice.

Il prit une inspiration saccadée, sa main lâchant mon bras pour agripper le bras à coté de lui.

« Oui c'est vrai, » couina-t-il pendant que j'embrassai son torse, jouant de ma langue en passant sur ses tétons. « C'est… bon… je veux dire, c'est… oh, mon Dieu, Bella. Bordel, comment tu t'attends à ce que je poursuive la conversation alors que tu fais ça ? »

Je me souris à moi-même et arrêtais de l'embrasser.

« N'arrêtes pas, bon sang, » pleurnicha-t-il, « je dis juste que je ne peux pas te parler en même temps. »

« Et bien, mon homme qui se laisse facilement distraire, » dis-je alors que ma main caressait le haut de sa cuisse, éraflant légèrement la chair chaude de mes ongles en remontant, « J'ai peur que ma main n'ait aucune connaissance des soucis d'emploi du temps aujourd'hui. Elle veut jouer. »

« Bella, » gronda-t-il en jetant son bras sur ses yeux, « il faut que j'y aille. »

J'abaissai ma bouche sur ses abdos, déposant des baisers le long de sa ligne du bonheur tout en murmurant de satisfaction.

« Je n'accepte pas cette réponse, » dis-je, en recouvrant le chemin qui remontait jusqu'à son torse de baisers, « et mon autre main non plus. »

Je laissai trainer un seul doigt sur la longue bosse dans son pantalon.

Il gronda et me retourna sur le dos, positionnant son bassin entre mes jambes.

« Bon, que tu l'acceptes ou non, mon amour, on n'a pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui. Il faut que je retrouve Emmett en bas à la salle de gym dans quinze minutes, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas le temps de finir ce que ton allumeuse de main droite a commencé. »

Il pressa son érection contre moi et m'embrassa profondément, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque et puissant tandis que j'enroulais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, me tortillant désespérément contre lui.

« Quinze minutes, tu dis ? » haletai-je alors que mon corps s'enflammait et brûlait pour lui.

« Cinq si tu enlèves dix minutes pour que je prenne une douche et que je m'habille, » dit-il à bout de souffle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller, » grognai-je alors qu'il retirait mon débardeur et commençait à taquiner mes mamelons de sa bouche. « Tu ne devrais jamais porter de vêtements. Ca cache ton superbe corps. »

Sa bouche cessa de me suçoter et il leva les yeux.

« Tu trouves que mon corps est superbe ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant et en s'agenouillant entre mes jambes.

Mes yeux détaillaient son physique incroyable, remarquant chaque muscle et chaque courbe – ses larges épaules, les muscles durs de son torse et la gloire déchirante de ses abdos.

« Oh, Seigneur, Edward, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu es superbe. »

Il attrapa mes mains et les pressa contre ses pectoraux. « Tu les trouves superbes ? »

Ses muscles se tendirent sous mes paumes, et mes doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement sur sa fermeté.

« Hein hein » grondai-je comme le tourbillon bouillonnant d'hormones auquel il arrivait toujours à me réduire.

Il posa une main sur son biceps droit et contracta, les muscles se gonflant de façon impressionnante.

_Oh, putain, je veux mordre ce truc._

« Tu trouves que ça c'est superbe ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ma bouche.

« Bon Dieu, oui, » gémissais-je.

« Et ça ? » grogna-t-il pratiquement en poussant ma main contre son érection carrément magnifique. « Superbe ? »

« Seigneur, Edward, » dis-je en me mettant instinctivement à le caresser, « si foutrement superbe. »

Il m'attira de sorte à ce que mes genoux chevauchent ses cuisses et m'embrassa férocement, sa langue chaude, forte et avide, me goûtant goulûment alors que ses bras me plaquaient contre son torse.

Je me baissai contre lui, haletante en me réjouissant de sa dureté, son corps fabuleux se crispant et vibrant sous mes mains.

« Oh… mon Dieu… Edward… »

Il m'allongea de nouveau sur le lit et je tendis le bras vers lui, le ramenant à mon visage, respirant l'air qu'il expirait en une bouffée alors que son bassin vint se poser contre le mien.

« Bella, » grogna-t-il tandis que sa main bougeait entre nous, poussant sous la couture de ma culotte, la baissant jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve, mouillée et prête pour lui, « Seigneur, je ne le veux pas, mais je _dois_ y aller.»

« _OUAIS, ENFOIRES DE MERDE! »_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

« Edward ? » haletai-je, je regardai rapidement en direction du vacarme qui provenait du salon, « qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » maugréa-t-il alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles plus rapides, apportant une douce pression sur la douleur frémissante entre mes jambes. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe ou que je continue ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

Mon dos se voûta au dessus du lit et un long gémissement rauque et grave s'échappa de moi quand il ajouta davantage de pression aux spirales serrées.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un `non', » dit-il alors que sa bouche chaude commençait à glisser le long de mon cou.

J'alternai entre haleter et retenir ma respiration alors qu'il dispensait sa magie à mon corps, maniant et cajolant les rubans de plaisir de mon être, les tirant à chaque passage de ses doigts, dérobant mon souffle et mes gémissements ainsi que mon envie lorsqu'il ramena ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa, longuement et intensément.

« Bella, » gémit-il contre mes lèvres, « il faut sérieusement que j'y aille, alors si jamais tu prévois de jouir dans un futur très proche, je te suggère de le faire maintenant. »

Je fermai les yeux alors que la tension en moi se crispait et me lançait, se balançant, délicate et fragile, attendant impatiemment de se répandre et de céder.

« Oh, mon Dieu… oui… Seigneur, Edward, oui… j'y suis presque… n'arrête pas… putain… s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas… »

« _Les enfoirés de merde DOMINENT ! »_

La main d'Edward s'immobilisa.

« Nooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement de frustration, mon corps tendu tandis que j'anticipai de frapper le Trou du Cul sur son torse ridiculement merveilleux et lui ordonnant d'ignorer les beuglements de la pièce d'à côté et d'en finir avec moi, molto putain de pronto.

Mais Edward n'était pas là.

Je regardai dans la pièce frénétiquement, mon souffle lourd et difficile.

Il n'était vraiment pas là.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma Giney hurlante et frustrée.

Ma propre main était à l'intérieur de ma culotte.

_BORDEL !_

Il était déjà parti pour la gym.

_Que je sois maudite, moi et mes rêves hyper réalistes !_

Je retirai ma main et me débattis dans le lit pendant quelques secondes comme un gamin de trois ans capricieux, grognant de frustration en frappant le lit bêtement vide de mains magiques qui y cloueraient mon homme qui osait tenter de m'abandonner.

Je fermai les yeux et expirai, essayant d'appliquer quelques techniques de sérénité qu'Emmett, ce stupide voleur d'Edward m'avait apprises. Salopard.

S'il ne rendait pas mon homme exponentiellement plus sexy à chaque entraînement, je lui botterais son cul de géant sévèrement musclé. Ou tout au moins je lui lancerai un regard de tueur et insinuerais qu'il avait une relation incestueuse avec sa mère.

« Accio Edward ! » criai-je désespérément, en ouvrant soudainement les yeux et en gémissant de déception alors que le sort apparemment inutile avait échoué à livrer mon Dieu vivant immédiatement en ma présence.

« Vas te faire voir, Harry Potter, toi et le balai que tu chevauches, » sifflai-je, en faisant des doigts d'honneur des deux mains à la pièce vide. « Ta magie craint du boudin, abruti. Pas étonnant que Cho se soit barrée avec ce pauvre idiot mais carrément sexy de Cédric. »

Je roulai sur son côté du lit, enfouissant mon visage dans la marque de son oreiller, prenant d'énormes bouffées de son odeur.

_Ahhh. Eau d'Edward._

Je continuai d'inspirer, laissant l'étincelle d'électricité chaude et familière parcourir mon corps.

_Sainte Mère de toutes les odeurs addictives. L'odeur de ce mec est comme du crack._

Cela me fit atteindre le summum de ma frustration de ne pas avoir instantanément ses doigts incroyablement doués dans ma culotte, et je me sentais tendue et anxieuse. C'était un sentiment familier à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avec moi.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son oreiller et le calai contre ma poitrine, essayant de laisser son odeur se mêler à l'air trop lourd qui envahissait mes poumons. L'équilibre des molécules était détraqué et mes poumons étaient crispés et insatisfaits. Il y avait trop d'oxygène. Pas assez d'Edward.

Je grondai de frustration.

Seigneur, je détestais être éloignée de lui. C'était comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps étaient à l'affût comme si elles réclamaient que je bouge, que j'aille le chercher, presser ma peau contre la sienne, pour expirer de soulagement quand j'étais près de lui.

Dans ce cas là, je devais me consoler en respirant son essence atténuée et en m'excitant sur son oreiller. C'était à peine tolérable.

Je n'avais jamais eu la moindre addiction avant Edward. Je buvais rarement (essentiellement parce que j'étais affreusement nulle à ça), et la seule drogue que j'avais essayé était le hasch.

Ouais. Ce n'était pas une expérience géniale.

L'épaisse fumée sucrée m'avait incroyablement relaxée et je m'étais plus ou moins endormie sur Mikey Newton. Je m'étais réveillée pour le retrouver en train de me tripoter les seins. En plus, j'étais tellement foutrement relaxée que _je l'avais laissé _me tripoter les seins.

Pas mon heure la plus glorieuse.

J'avais certainement rencontré plus que ma part d'accrocs dans la rue. Les abus de drogue et d'alcool étaient des facteurs qui contribuaient à la population sans domicile de la ville, mais j'avais toujours réussi à garder mes distances avec la plupart d'entre eux.

A part Charlie, bien sûr.

Je savais que Charlie buvait pour faire taire les voix dans sa tête, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait faire pas sur ce qu'elles lui disaient de faire. Mais une fois qu'il avait repris ses médicaments, il n'avait plus vraiment eu besoin de boire. Il était sobre depuis des mois maintenant, et je ne pourrais pas être plus fière.

Alors l'addiction était quelque chose que je connaissais, mais que je n'avais jamais vraiment expérimentée.

Puis Edward était apparu dans ma vie.

J'avais été témoin de son combat avec l'addiction bien sûr, mais maintenant je savais ce que ça faisait.

Soudainement, je savais ce que ça faisait d'être shootée. Combien un corps pouvait désespérément avoir besoin de quelque chose. Combien c'était immensément inconfortable de … vouloir… constamment.

Avec lui, trop n'était jamais assez. J'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais besoin d'air. Je ne parvenais pas à tenir plus de quelques petites heures sans lui, et même là, je l'avais dans la tête; le malaise, angoissant et douloureux de son absence s'insinuant en moi tel un serpent furieux.

J'avais envie de lui. Eperdument. Terriblement.

Il n'y avait que quand il était avec moi que je respirais vraiment.

Quand il était avec moi, je mesurais 30 mètres. J'étais belle, sexy, intelligente, drôle et tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu être mais que je n'étais simplement pas.

Il me rendait comme ça.

Ses bras, ses mains, ses yeux, son esprit et son cœur faisaient de moi la femme la plus spéciale du monde, et quand il n'était pas avec moi, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est quand j'aurais ma prochaine dose de lui. Je voulais ressentir ce qu'il me faisait ressentir et me voir comme il me voyait. C'était euphorisant. Béatifiant. Ce qui rendait incroyablement dépendant.

J'étais une putain de junkie. Ca ne servait à rien de le nier.

Je m'étais toujours moquée des gens qui tombaient dans la dépression quand ils se séparaient de leurs partenaires, parce que cela me semblait risible que quelqu'un puisse cèder autant de pouvoir sur son état d'esprit à une autre personne. C'est vrai, allez – c'était vraiment si dur de s'avouer qu'ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à vous et aller de l'avant ?

Je savais maintenant que quand on trouvait la seule personne au monde qui vous faisait vibrer de besoin, et emplir votre âme de désir, d'amour et de destinée, c'était pratiquement impossible à surmonter. J'avais découvert ça quand Edward avait rompu avec moi.

Quand il était parti, j'avais cessé… d'être… et j'avais erré dans ma vie comme un zombie, perdue dans une brume déprimante qui je pensais n'en finirait jamais. J'avais essayé si fort de ne pas me sentir comme ça, de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet énorme trou qu'il avait laissé en moi – une échappatoire à la douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine – mais je n'avais pas pu.

Je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans lui, même si à l'époque, je savais qu'il le fallait.

Je suppose que si suffisamment de temps avait passé j'aurais trouvé un moyen de fonctionner à nouveau – de mettre un pied devant l'autre, d'inspirer et d'expirer sans que chaque souffle ne hurle son absence – mais je n'aurais jamais été capable d'aller de l'avant. Après avoir fait l'expérience de quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen il n'y avait simplement aucun moyen de cesser de le vouloir. De ne plus avoir besoin de lui.

Dieu merci je n'avais pas eu à le faire.

Je regardai sa table de chevet et attrapai le mot qui était posé contre la lampe, souriant en voyant mon nom sur le devant à côté d'un petit cœur tout joli.

_Merci, Seigneur, de le laisser me garder. Vous êtes carrément excellent._

J'ouvris la lettre, lisant le courrier délicatement écrit à la main.

` _Salut beauté,_

_Je suis allé rejoindre Emmett et je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_En fait, c'est un mensonge. Je voulais te réveiller, en particulier quand tu as commencé à babiller dans ton sommeil à propos de combien j'étais craquant, mais je savais que si je l'avais fait, j'aurais fini par te faire l'amour pendant des heures et Emmett m'avait dit que si j'annulais une nouvelle cession seulement pour satisfaire ma femme, il me ferait souffrir de douleurs que je n'avais jamais endurées._

_Apparemment mon aversion pour la douleur est plus forte que mon besoin de sexe. Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_Après ma cession avec Em, Rosalie et moi avons une inspection de site au Hollywood Bowl pour le concert, et ensuite je dois signer quelques contrats avec Alice, alors je te récupèrerai au Sanctuaire vers 5 heures._

_Passe une bonne journée. Je suis impatient de te voir. N'oublie pas que nous avons une autre réception ce soir. Je crois que le dress-code est libre, la culotte optionnelle._

_Je vais hautement te recommander de laisser tomber la culotte. J'aime avoir un accès facile juste au cas où je décide de te baiser sur un coup de tête._

_Bien sûr, s'il n'y a pas de coup de tête je le ferai sur un canapé. Ou le mur. Ou la salle de bain._

_Mon Dieu._

_Putain, je viens de m'exciter moi-même._

_Il n'y a vraiment pas d'endroit où planquer une érection dans un pantalon de survêt ?_

_Merde._

_Je t'aime. A très vite._

_Edward.'_

Je soupirai et relus la partie où il parlait de me faire l'amour pendant des heures, et la partie où il évoquait son érection. Je souriais comme une idiote en pensant à ses mains sur moi.

_Ouaip. C'est officiel. Penser à Edward me faisant l'amour était mon havre de paix ultime._

Même les cris rauques de la pièce d'à côté ne me distrayaient pas.

J'entrai dans la salle de bains, me lavai le visage, me brossai les dents et enfilai mon peignoir quand mon estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

_Bon d'accord. Apparemment, c'est l'heure de manger._

_« Oh nom de Dieu ! C'est foutrement impossible ! » _S'écria une voix merveilleusement familière.

Je souris en ouvrant rapidement ma porte et me dirigeai vers le salon pour y trouver Rosalie, Alice et Jasper tous agglutinés autour de l'écran plat en train de jouer à Band Hero. Evidemment, Jas monopolisait la batterie, comme d'habitude, Alice s'acharnait sur la basse, et Rosalie empoignait le micro comme s'il s'agissait de la baguette d'amour d'Emmett.

Ouais, en fait c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelait. C'était vulgaire.

Et s'acharnant à côté d'eux sur la manette en forme de guitare de plastique, se trouvait un grand Rosbeef débraillé.

« Rob ! » m'écriai-je quand il leva les yeux et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Swan ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout en essayant difficilement de parler et de jouer en même temps, « je me demandais quand tu sortirais ton cul du lit. Je suis debout depuis des plombes. »

« Hein hein, » dis-je en remarquant son tee-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama. « Jas, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ? »

« Il vient juste d'arriver, » dit Jas, terminant un enchaînement compliqué de batterie, « et assez sincèrement, pour quelqu'un qui joue réellement de la guitare, il craint à ce jeu. Mémorable. »

La foule sur l'écran commença à huer alors que Rob bataillait pour toucher les bonnes notes.

« La ferme, espèce de bâtards ingrats ! » hurla-t-il à la foule virtuelle, « C'est foutrement difficile, et votre attitude à juger excessivement n'aide carrément pas ! »

« Reprends-toi Pattinson ! » s'exclama Alice, « Tu vas anéantir la super réputation des Bitch Fuckers (**N/T : **Baiseurs de salopes**). »**

« Bitch Fuckers ? » riais-je, « qui a trouvé ce nom ? »

« Jas, » dit Alice, en poussant ses hanches vers l'avant tout en agitant la tête au rythme de la musique. « Parfois, il aime bien que je l'appelle comme ça juste avant que… »

« Bon Dieu, Alice, je t'en prie, ferme-la, » dit Jas en vitesse, en frappant la batterie en plastique avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Désolée, Bitch Fucker, » dit Alice avec un sourire malicieux, arrachant la sangle de la guitare autour de son cou en se pavanant et en posant.

« Quand es-tu revenu ? » dis-je à Rob, essayant de ne pas rire à l'expression de son visage alors qu'il plissait les yeux en direction de l'écran avec frustration.

« Ah… la nuit dernière. Tard. Je me suis dit que je passerai ce matin pour voir si tu voulais prendre un petit déjeuner. »

« Tout sauf des Hotpockets, hein ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Swan, tu me connais trop bien. J'ai zéro nourriture dans mon appartement. Bon, à moins que tu ne tiennes comptes d'un peu de fromage moisi et d'un pack de bières. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts et marmonna, « Merde, putain, bordel, chier, » alors qu'il venait de complètement foirer un autre solo.

Je riais à gorge déployée.

« Ecoute, toi, » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers moi avec irritation, « j'essaye très péniblement d'être un Dieu du rock là, alors si tu pouvais réprimer ta moquerie sournoise et aller me préparer des œufs au bacon en vitesse, ce serait terrible. »

Il fixa l'écran et hurla, « OH ALLEZ ! PERSONNE NE PEUT JOUER AUSSI FOUTREMENT VITE ! C'EST COMPLETEMENT RIDICULE ! »

« En fait, un gosse de huit ans peut jouer cette chanson à la perfection, Rob, » dit Alice, narquoise, « C'est sur Youtube. Je suppose que tu n'es juste pas aussi talentueux musicalement que tu le penses l'être. »

« Vas te faire voir, Minipouce, » répliqua-t-il, « Tu as trois notes dans toute cette putain de chanson. Ce foutu gosse de huit ans doit avoir quinze doigts parce que c'est foutrement impossible qu'il joue ça avec seulement dix doigts. »

« C'est un pauvre faux guitariste qui s'en prend à son manque de doigts supplémentaires, Pattsy. »

Il la regarda froidement.

« Tu sais, petite personne satanique, » dit-il froidement, « tu as raison pour une chose. Jasper est un baiseur de salope. »

Alice explosa de rire alors que le visage de Jasper s'empourprait.

« Merci d'avoir partagé ce terme, chérie, » dit-il mal à l'aise, « C'est pas gênant du tout. »

Tout le monde se concentra pour terminer avec détermination, et quand la chanson s'acheva enfin, Rob se débarrassa rageusement de la guitare en plastique et la laissa tomber sur le canapé, gémissant de soulagement alors que tous les autres bondissaient d'autosatisfaction.

« Les Bitch Fuckers GERENT ! » s'exclama Rose avec enthousiasme tout en tapant dans les mains d'Alice et Jasper.

« Hey, » dit Rob sur la défensive, « Et où est ma tape à moi ? »

« Rob, t'as craint un max, » dit Rose comme si elle expliquait la théorie de la relativité à un enfant de cinq ans. « On s'est presque fait virer de scène sous les huées à cause de toi. »

Il secoua la tête, effaré.

« Oh, d'accord. Je vois comment ça se passe, » soupira-t-il profondément. « Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de quitter les Bitch Fuckers et de tracer mon propre chemin. Alors, on verra qui se fait virer de la scène sous les huées, et vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous demander comment vous avez été assez stupides pour me laisser partir. »

« Ok, alors, ben bye, » dit Alice brusquement en choisissant les numéros pour la cession suivante.

Il la regarda et cligna des yeux.

« Arrête de me supplier de rester, Alice, » dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « J'ai pris ma décision. »

Alice lui adressa un doigt d'honneur puis lui souffla un baiser.

« Alice, » dit-il avec horreur, « Ton petit ami est juste ici, bon sang. Arrête de t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Salut, Rob ! »s'écrièrent les Bitch Fuckers avec une étrange synchronisation.

Rob soupira et marcha vers moi.

« Regarde les, Swan, » dit-il tristement, « Ils sont complètement dévastés. Et à raison. Moi parti, le seul talent que ce groupe n'ait jamais eu a quitté le navire. »

Je retins un ricanement.

« Oui, Rob. C'est tragique. Vraiment. »

Il saisit mon bras et nous dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il fortement par-dessus son épaule, « je serai le George Michael de leur Wham, le Robbie Williams de leur Take That, le Bobby Brown de leur New Edition, la Geri Halliwell de leur Spice Girls. »

« En fait, Rob, » dis-je tendrement, « Geri n'a fait que deux tubes après les Spice Girls puis elle s'est plantée. »

« Ouais, bon c'est là que mon analogie échoue, » dit-il en ouvrant le frigo et en commençant à détailler son contenu. « J'espérais que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas. Mais noooon, il fallait que tu sois plus maline et tout, pas vrai ? »

« Je m'excuse sincèrement, » dis-je avec un petit sourire « Etre maline et tout n'a jamais été mon intention. »

Il ouvrit le tiroir à légumes et haleta d'horreur.

« Bordel, Swan, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule.

« Hum… des fruits et des légumes frais? »

« Urgh, » dit-il en refermant violemment le tiroir avec un frisson, « ça a l'air trop dégueulasse. Qu'est ce que t'as qui serait bien recouvert de friture et/ou recouvert de chocolat ? »

Je me mis à rire et l'écartai du passage, lui désignant du doigt la machine à café pendant que je sortais les ingrédients pour une omelette.

« Comment arrives-tu à continuer d'avoir le rythme de vie que tu as et à ressembler à ça alors que tu bouffes de la merde immonde, Pattinson ? » dis-je en commençant à couper des oignons et des champignons.

« Ne sous estime jamais les pouvoirs magiques guérisseurs de la bière, Swan, » dit-il, en regardant la cafetière comme si c'était un ancien puzzle égyptien. « Au fait, est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je passes un diplôme d'ingénieur pour venir à bout de cette chose effroyable ou est-ce qu'il y a une notice ? »

« Oh, nom de Dieu, » riais-je en mettant un filtre neuf et en mettant des grains dans le broyeur. Quand les grains seront moulus, appuies sur ce bouton. »

« Ce bouton ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'énorme bouton brillant impossible à rater sur l'avant.

Je le dévisageai.

« D'accord, bien, j'ai pigé, » dit-il en me remettant face à ma planche à découper. « Alors, où est Edward ce matin ? »

_Pas ici avec ses mains dans mon pantalon, ça c'est sûr._

« A la salle de sport avec Emmett, » soupirai-je, en attrapant un saladier et en y cassant des œufs.

« Et qu'est-ce que Mr Merveilleux t'a donné pour… ? »

Tout à coup, Alice était à coté de moi, l'entraînant rapidement dans le couloir et hors de portée.

J'entendis quelques marmonnements furieux, puis le bruit d'un claquement suivi d'un cri de douleur. Alice déboula de nouveau dans le salon, me lançant un sourire à peine innocent en passant. Après quelques secondes Rob revint honteusement à sa surveillance de broyeur de grains, se frottant le bras avec un air nerveux.

_D'accord. Ca c'était intéressant._

« Ah… alors… euh, comment ça se passe depuis que je suis parti ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Bien, » dis-je, en choisissant d'ignorer le malaise tout en m'essuyant les mains sur le torchon puis je m'emparai du fouet, « Edward m'a appris comment faire une omelette à s'en taper le cul par terre. »

« Excellent, » dit-il, en pressant finalement le bouton scintillant et en sursautant légèrement quand la machine commença bruyamment à passer l'eau bouillante. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Edward a une nouvelle voiture. »

« Oh vraiment ? Quel genre ? »

« Porsche. »

« Sympa. Vous avez déjà baisé dedans ? »

« Ca te regarde pas. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. C'était comment ? »

« Encore une fois, ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Donne-moi juste un indice. Sur une échelle de un à dix, avec un étant le festival du ronflement et dix étant ` Grands Dieux des Orgasmes Fracasseurs de Cuisses, c'était pratiquement une expérience religieuse', où se situe la baise dans la Porsche ?

« Je ne réponds pas à ça. »

Il grimaça.

« Ooh, si mauvais, hein ? Est-ce qu'Edward sait ? T'as simulé pour épargner sa susceptibilité ? »

Je ris et le dévisageai durement. Malheureusement, le rire annula en quelque sorte le côté dur.

« Robert Thomas Pattinson. Arrête. Ne me fais pas envoyer Edward te botter le cul. »

« Pfff. Comme s'il pouvait. Je peux courir extrêmement vite. »

« Oui, mais il a arrêté de fumer alors que tu continues de t'étouffer comme si tu faisais une course menant à Emphysème-Land. »

« Et je gagne ! » dit-il, tout excité, « Ecoutes ce sifflement. »

Il expira et un son dangereusement maladif s'échappa de ses poumons. Puis il toussa comme s'il essayait de vomir une boule de poils.

« Rob, c'est carrément dégueulasse. »

« Je vais bien, » haleta-t-il. « J'ai juste besoin d'une clope. »

« Oui. Bien sûr, Tue encore plus tes cellules pulmonaires. »

Il resta incapable de parler pendant plusieurs secondes en continuant de suffoquer.

« Oh, douces cigarettes, » couina-t-il, « je vous aime. Pourquoi me faîtes-vous autant de mal ? »

« Rob, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas tout simplement ? »

« Et perdre mon côté super cool et attirant à la James Dean ? Non, merci. »

« Tu peux être cool sans cigarettes. »

« Non, je ne peux vraiment pas. Sans les clopes, je suis juste un mec mignon avec des cheveux sublimes. Avec elles, je suis une star du cinéma. »

Je secouai la tête et éclatai de rire.

« Tu es une star de cinéma dingue. »

« Oui, mais néanmoins, une star de cinéma. »

Il se mit à gesticuler.

« Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Je peux juste aller faire un saut en haut pour… ? »

« Non. »

« J'en aurai que pour une sec… »

« Non. »

« Oh, allez ! J'ai vraiment besoin… »

« Non. »

Il soupira de frustration.

« Est-ce que tu ne vas rien me dire d'autre que `non' ? »

« Non. »

« Bordel ! »

Il bouda un moment avant de dire, « Alors, revenons-en à la Porsche tâchée de foutre. Est-ce que tu crois qu'Edward me laisserait la prendre pour faire un tour ? »

« Non. »

« Tu dis encore `non' juste pour m'emmerder ? »

« Non. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, d'accord. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisserait pas la conduire ? »

« Parce qu'il t'a vu conduire. »

« Swan, cet accident n'était pas de ma faute. »

« Rob, tu t'es écrasé dans une voiture garée. »

« Ce n'était pas une zone de stationnement ! »

« Ca la rendait invisible ? »

« Oui. Mon cerveau reconnait uniquement les voitures stationnées non-illégalement. »

« Pas étonnant que tu aies eu autant d'accidents. »

« Hey ! Je suis un excellent conducteur. »

« Si tu le dis, Rainman. »

« Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je suis mentalement inférieur ? »

« Non, mais _tu _viens juste de l'admettre avec toute ton excuse ` mon cerveau reconnait uniquement les voitures stationnées non-illégalement'. Vaseux, vaseux, super vaseux. »

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et me fixa froidement.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes toujours amis ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Pas en ce moment. »

« Attends un peu. Mon charme est contagieux. »

« Ouais, comme l'hépatite. »

« Exactement ! Une fois que tu m'as contractée, je suis avec toi à vie. »

« Je suis presque sûr que je pourrais trouver une crème anti-Bella à la pharmacie. »

« Non, je suis incurable et tu le sais. »

Il soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Alors ce que tu dis c'est que je suis coincé avec toi ? »

« J'en ai peur. »

« Bordel de merde. »

Il sourit malicieusement et hocha la tête.

_Ouais c'est ça Pattsy. Tu ne peux pas rester en colère contre moi. Tu ne peux même pas FAIRE SEMBLANT de rester en colère._

« Alors, Edward m'a dit que vous cherchiez un endroit à vous ? »

Je cessai de battre les œufs et levai les yeux vers lui.

« Tu es rentré la nuit dernière, Rob. Bon Dieu, quand as-tu trouvé un moment pour parler à Edward ? »

« PATTINSON ! » brailla Alice depuis le salon.

« Ah, » maugréa Rob en regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule, « J'ai appelé pour te parler il y a quelques jours. Il a répondu au téléphone. »

« Et vous avez eu une vraie conversation ? »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux et se pencha contre le comptoir.

« Oui, Swan, on a eu une putain de conversation. Je te ferai savoir qu'avant que tu n'apparaisses, Edward et moi, on était plutôt de bons potes. Tu es celle qui a gâché notre bel amour innocent. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. »

Je secouai la tête et ris.

« De quoi d'autre avez-vous parlé tous les deux ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira.

« Euh… bon… il… il m'a dit que ta mère t'avait contactée. »

J'acquiesçai en sortant une poêle et en allumant la cuisinière.

« Ouais. »

Je déglutis et me mis à cuire les omelettes, pas très sûre de quoi ajouter mais parfaitement consciente du fait que Rob attendait que je développe.

« Alors…. Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je versai un peu de la mixture dans la poêle et la faisais tourner comme Edward me l'avait montré, la façonnant, l'inclinant jusqu'à ce que je puisse la retourner complètement.

« C'était bizarre, » répondis je finalement, en le regardant. « Est-ce qu'Edward t'a dit qu'elle travaillait dans un foyer pour sans-abris dans lequel j'avais l'habitude d'aller ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il en hochant la tête, « Il a aussi dit que tu travaillais là bas le week-end. Tu y vas aujourd'hui ? »

Je pris des assiettes dans le placard et les déposai sur le comptoir.

« Ouais. Jas et moi n'allons pas tarder à y aller. »

« Elle te traite bien ? T'as besoin que je la malmène un peu pour toi ? »

Je levai le regard dans sa direction.

« Tu ferais ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ben, ouais. C'est vrai, en général, je suis contre la violence parce que quand ça m'arrive, ça me fait foutrement mal, mais hey… je crois que j'aurais de bonnes chances contre ta mère. »

« Pourquoi, parce qu'elle est une femme ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, Swan, » dit-il vivement, « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une femme, nom de Dieu. C'est parce que c'est une vieille femme. »

J'éclatai de rire et lui tapai le bras.

« Rob ! Elle a 47 ans ! Elle n'est pas vieille. »

« Oh, » dit-il en se tapotant le menton, « je devrais reconsidérer tout ce scénario de `la malmène un peu pour toi' alors. Elle pourrait surement me botter le cul. »

Je lui souriais en hochant la tête.

« Ouais, elle pourrait. »

_Wahou._

_D'accord, alors je viens en fait de défendre ma mère contre quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

« Et toi alors ? » demandai-je, en changeant de sujet tout en faisant glisser l'omelette dans une assiette et commençai à en préparer une autre.

Rob la regarda goulûment.

« Vas-y, » riais-je alors qu'il attrapait des couverts et l'attaquai avec avidité.

« Oh, putain, » dit-il en enfournant un morceau gigantesque dans sa bouche, « C'est carrément délicieux. » Il leva la tête vers moi et marmonna malgré une bouche pleine d'œufs. « Désolé, c'était quoi la question ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis que tu es parti ? » dis-je en le regardant dévorer l'omelette entière en quatre bouchées énormes. « Comment va ta petite amie ? »

Il s'étouffa presque. Je n'étais pas certaine si cela était dû à la quantité de nourriture dans sa bouche ou à ma question.

Il avala difficilement et toussa.

« Quelle petite amie ? » demanda-t-il de façon évasive, « je n'ai pas de petite amie, Swan, et tu le sais. Je suis un joueur. Un solitaire. Un célibataire diaboliquement beau qui préfère lire des romans philosophiques profonds plutôt que de se fourvoyer avec le sexe faible. Le seul lien émotionnel d'importance est celui que j'ai avec mon chien. »

« Ooh, wahou, » dis-je dans un grognement.

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, » dis-je en terminant une autre omelette et en la mettant dans une assiette. « Je suis quasiment certaine que quelqu'un va te faire souffrir – vraiment – quand elle t'entendra faire référence à elle comme à un chien. »

Il ricana et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, me montrant son doigt d'honneur dans le procédé.

« Quand tu voudras, Swan, » dit-il, taquin, « tu pourras bouffer mon cul de blanc –bec. »

Je riais et descendis une bouchée d'omelette avant de le taquiner, « Et qu'ai-je lu à ton sujet l'autre jour ? Que tu étais allergique aux vagins ? Bon sang, Rob, c'est quoi cette connerie ? »

Il se pencha au dessus du comptoir et croisa ses bras sur son torse, me souriant malicieusement comme le foutu chat qui venait d'avaler le canari.

« C'est vrai, » dit-il sérieusement, « dès que je me retrouve à proximité de vagins certaines parties de mon corps gonflent dans des proportions épiques et deviennent incroyablement… palpitantes. »

« Hééé ! » m'écriai-je, en le frappant fortement, « Je t'en prie, ne parles pas de gonflement et de palpitation pendant que j'essaie de manger mon petit déjeuner ! Ou n'importe quand d'ailleurs ! »

« C'est toi qu'as commencé» dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » dis-je, en riant, grognant bruyamment en même temps.

Rob se mit à rire avec moi, ses yeux devenant d'étroites fentes alors que nous riions tous les deux à gorges déployées.

Jasper entra dans la cuisine, attrapa une tasse de café, tout en volant un morceau de mon omelette au passage.

J'écartai sa main d'une tape et il me lança un sourire moqueur.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas tarder à y aller, » dit Jas, en regardant sa montre, « le trafic est toujours un cauchemar le samedi matin. »

« Pas de problème, » dis-je, « Je vais juste finir ça et prendre une douche en vitesse. »

Il se tourna vers Rob qui le regardait, dans l'expectative.

« Vas y Jasper, » dit Rob patiemment. « Je sais ce que tu veux me demander. N'aie pas honte. »

Jasper baissa la tête et soupira.

« Rob, voudrais-tu s'il te plaît, me remplacer en tant que batteur pour les Bitch Fuckers. Les filles veulent continuer de jouer encore un peu plus longtemps, et… bon… elles veulent… non, elles ont _besoin_ que tu reviennes. »

Rob acquiesça avec sérieux.

« Je savais quand je suis parti, il y a toutes ces longues minutes, que je ne pourrais pas rester loin. Bitch Fucker un jour, Bitch Fucker toujours. »

Jasper lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

« C'est tellement juste, » dit jasper, « Mais sérieusement, mec, fais gaffe avec ma batterie, ou je serais obligé de te faire mal. »

« Ta _fausse_ batterie, tu veux dire, » ricana Rob.

Jasper le toisa durement.

Il cessa de ricaner.

« Jasper, de par le fait que tu n'es pas une femme de plus de 50 ans, je vais tenir compte de ta menace de violence et traiter ces bouts de plastique comme s'ils étaient les bijoux de la couronne. »

« Ca me ferait plaisir, » dit Jasper en continuant de siroter son café.

« Ok, » dis-je en terminant ma dernière bouchée et en enfournant les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle, « je vais me doucher. Rob, amuses-toi bien avec ta réunion de groupe. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il, en se servant un café et en y jetant 4 sucres, « Je te vois à ce truc… »

« ROBERT ! » cria Alice, avant d'apparaître à côté de lui et en le dévisageant sauvagement, « Ramènes ton cul dans le salon, petit batteur. Maintenant. »

« Bien, » dit Rob rapidement, en faisant un signe de la main en partant. « A plus tard, Swan. Je ne sais pas quand bien sûr parce que… bon… rien n'a été organisé et je ne serais pas au courant si ça n'avait été… »

« Putain d'enfoiré, Pattinson, » siffla Alice en le tirant hors de la pièce par l'oreille, « Si tu n'arrête pas de parler je vais t'enfoncer mon poing si profondément dans la gorge que je pourrais jouer des bongos avec tes couilles. »

« Ouch ! Ca fait trop mal, Alice ! Bye, Bella ! » S'exclama Rob en disparaissant.

_D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ces deux là ?_

_Il se trame quelque chose. Je peux le sentir._

Alice apparût devant moi, me poussant vers ma chambre.

« D'accord, Bells, bouge de là. T'as une grande journée devant toi. Ne fais pas attendre mon homme. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus patiente du monde. »

« Alice, » dis-je, en pivotant pour lui faire face, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-elle, en continuant de me pousser vers ma salle de bain. « J'essaye juste de m'assurer que tu partes d'ici dans les temps, ma douce meilleure amie. »

« Euh euh, » dis-je avec sarcasme, « bien sûr. »

_Cette journée est de plus en plus bizarre à chaque seconde._

Comme d'habitude lors de nos trajets pour le Sanctuaire, Jas et moi parlions de Renée.

Il savait que j'avais du mal à savoir comment agir avec elle et il essayait de m'y aider.

Ce que j'aimais chez Jas c'est qu'il n'insistait jamais. Il me posait des questions sur elle – des choses sur l'époque où nous vivions ensemble avant Phil, puis il m'écoutait simplement parler, en faisant de vagues sons encourageants et en hochant la tête avec empathie.

Je savais ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Il voulait que je me rappelle comment elle était avant que cette raclure ne vienne envahir nos vies comme un cancer nous infectant toutes les deux de son poison violent destructeur d'âmes. Il voulait que je me souvienne de ça avant qu'il ne lui vole sa dignité sous ses coups, ainsi que la mienne, Renée n'était pas l'Antéchrist que j'étais venue à penser qu'elle était. Elle était juste… Maman.

Je pigeai ça. Je le comprenais. Ca ne rendait simplement pas le fait d'être près d'elle plus facile pour moi. Bien que j'essaye, je n'arrivais seulement pas à oublier et pardonner. A ce stade, je m'efforçais juste de la supporter et de ne pas la frapper. C'était un but noble.

Mon téléphone sonna juste au moment ou Jas et moi sortions de la voiture. Je lui fis signe d'avancer sans moi alors que je sortais mon téléphone de mon sac et le portais à mon oreille, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à l'identifiant de l'appelant par la même occasion.

Je me souriais à moi-même en décrochant.

« Bon, bon, bon, si ce n'est ma rock star super sexy de petit ami, et sa merveilleuse queue jamais à plat qui me baise jusqu'à l'inconscience chaque jour. Comment vas-tu, mon amant ? Toujours la gaule, j'espère. »

Il y eut un silence durant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix hésitante et haut perchée dise, « Euh… Miss Swan, c'est le Révérend Rachleff de l'église de Westwood. Vous m'avez laissé un message afin d'officier certains services au Sanctuaire. Votre petit ami est ici pour prendre quelques recueils de cantiques et il m'a gentiment laissé emprunter son téléphone puisque la batterie du mien est morte. »

Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge, m'étouffant avec une honte suprême et totale.

_Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non. Je ne viens pas de dire les mots `_ _merveilleuse queue' et `_ _baise jusqu'à l'inconscience' à un prêtre !_

_Ohhhhh, putain de gigantissime merdier. Je vais avoir une chambre réservée pour moi en Enfer qui sera remplie de cornemuses, de chansons de Justin Bieber et de gens qui aspirent bruyamment leurs soupes._

Je serrai les paupières pour garder les yeux fermés et m'appuyai contre le mur proche de moi, frappant doucement ma tête contre les briques froides.

« Oh, Seigneur… Je veux dire, bordel. Foutre. Bon Dieu ! Non, pas foutre bon Dieu ! Je voulais dire `foutre' comme un mot totalement séparé de `Dieu'. Je n'aurais JAMAIS dit `foutre bon Dieu'… bien qu'en réalité je vienne juste de le dire… plusieurs fois… mais c'était simplement pour illustrer que je ne le dirais pas réellement. Oh, la baise. CE N'ETAIT PAS UNE REQUETE ! »

_PUTAIN DE MERDE, SWAN, ARRETE DE PARLER, NOM DE DIEU !_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et la relâchai lentement, articulant silencieusement le mot `putain' encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'aie la sensation d'avoir repris le contrôle de mon vocabulaire.

« Révérend, parvins-je finalement à sortir, je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée pour ce que je viens de dire. Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi. Merci d'avoir rappelé. »

Mon cerveau explosa presque quand j'entendis le ricanement rempli d'autosatisfaction d'un Trou du Cul sur le point de décéder.

« Oh… tu n'es qu'un connard, » soufflai-je de soulagement alors que mon cœur repartait.

« Madame Pipi ! » sermonna-t-il avec une horreur feinte, « est-ce une façon de s'adresser à un homme d'église ?

« Oh, tu es mort, Cullen, » dis-je sérieusement, « Tu es plus mort que la chose la plus morte à Mortville. Tu es plus mort que le disco. Tu es plus mort que les vœux de fidélité de Tiger Woods. »

Il se mit à rire encore plus fort et je pouvais clairement visionner son merveilleux visage rejeté en arrière dans un bonheur absolu alors que je refaisais surface du fond du gouffre de la fausse-damnation.

« Tu vas payer pour ça, » dis-je, en contenant un rire, « Un jour… d'une manière ou d'une autre… je te FERAI souffrir. »

Il soupira de manière mélodramatique.

« Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ces promesses de sanction capitale venant de toi, Swan, mais en ai-je vu les suites ? Non. Pas une seule fessée à la pagaie, à la cravache ou de pince à testicule n'a été observée. Tu es une putain d'allumeuse de la punition. »

_Ne te moque pas de lui. Tu es toujours censée être en colère._

« Oh, tu veux être puni, Cullen ? Bon, je sors les pinces à testicules tout de suite et je vais te punir tellement fort que tes couilles seront liquides quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. »

J'entendis un grognement étranglé, mais il ne semblait pas effrayé. Il avait l'air excité.

« Putain, Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que tu me menaces de me faire subir de la violence agonisante me rend dur comme la pierre ? Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît, parce-que c'est sérieusement carrément bizarre. »

_Bien sûr, je t'expliquerai ça dès que tu m'auras dit pourquoi le fait de t'entendre dire le mot `dur' envoie mon vagin directement à Defqueue 1._

« Où es-tu ? » demandai-je, essayant aussitôt de l'imaginer avec une énorme érection. Ce n'était pas difficile.

« A l'appartement. Je prends juste une douche avant que Rose et moi n'allions au Hollywood bowl. »

« Nu ? »

« Pas encore ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je suis debout dans la cuisine. »

« Excuse minable. »

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je me mette à poil avec une ex petite amie, ma sœur et Rob dans la pièce d'à côté ? »

« Rob est toujours là ? »

« Ouais. Apparemment, les Bitch Fuckers sont en pleine tournée mondiale. Tu devrais voir l'avatar de Rob. Il est torse nu et il a des ailes d'ange, nom de Dieu. C'est ridicule. »

J'eus soudainement une image mentale d'un Trou du cul sans vêtements et d'un Rob torse nu debouts dans la cuisine à papoter et à siroter une bière.

_D'accord, c'est mal à bien des niveaux, Bella._

_Mais tellemeeeeeent trop sexy._

« Rob m'a dit que vous vous étiez parlé au téléphone il y a quelques jours, » dis-je, en essayant de me distraire moi-même.

Il y eut une légère pause et il se racla la gorge.

« Euh… ouais. C'est vrai. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait appelé. »

« Oh. Vraiment ? Je… euh… J'ai oublié. »

_D'accord, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est tellement bizarre aujourd'hui ?_

« Alors, de quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« De trucs. »

« Quels trucs ? »

« Bon sang, Bella, je ne sais pas. Des trucs, trucs. »

Il y eut une pointe de ton défensif dans sa voix qui m'inquiéta, mais considérant que je savais déjà de quoi ils avaient parlé, je laissai glisser.

« Ah, oui. Les très importants truc-trucs, » plaisantai-je, tentant de dissiper la tension, « j'ai lu ça dans Playboy mais je pensais que c'était une légende urbaine. »

Il ricana.

_Mission accomplie._

« N'insulte pas le `truc', Swan. `Le truc' est important. »

« J'ai entendu ça. Ca peut faire avoir une érection pendant des heures à la tallywacker (**N/T :** terme très familier britannique pour dire bite, queue…) la plus pathétique. Pas que _tu _aies besoin de ça, évidemment. »

« Tallywacker ? Vraiment ? Pattinson t'a encore donné des cours de British ? »

« Ouaip. Tallywacker, knobhead (**N/T : **tête de nœud version anglaise), tosser (**N/T :** insulte anglaise désignant quelqu'un qui se masturbe énormément). Je parle maintenant couramment l'anglais de la Reine. Voudrais-tu venir goûter ma crumpet ? (N/T : mot anglais pour femme très sexy) »

Il grogna.

« Putain, oui. Ta crumpet est foutrement délicieuse. Je la mangerais à tous les repas si je le pouvais. »

_Sainte mère du langage super vulgaire sexy – alerte de culotte ruinée._

Je m'éclaircissais la voix et tentai de débarrasser mon esprit de l'image délectable de la tête d'Edward entre mes cuisses.

« Euh… Seigneur. Bon d'accord. Euh… c'était… bon… je veux dire… merde. Dis quelque chose. Distrais-moi de ta foutue sexyttude à tomber. »

« Ma queue se languit de toi ? »

« Non ! Bordel ? Tu aggraves la situation. »

_La tête d'Edward entre mes cuisses. Le merveilleux sexe d'Edward tendu. Le membre en érection d'Edward entre mes cuisses._

_Trop excitée. C'est douloureux._

« Bordel, j'ai envie de toi, Bella. »

Je gémissais.

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Trou du Cul ? Tu essayes de me tuer ? Il va falloir que j'aille faire face à ma mère dans quelques minutes ! Comment suis-je supposée faire ça quand mon vagin hurle ton nom ? »

« Et moi, hein ? » dit-il, sa voix vibrante de désespoir, « je tourne en rond avec une érection de la taille du Brésil, et ni ta bouche, ni tes mains, ni ta Giney chaude ne sont pas là pour aider à la soulager. Je pourrais m'évanouir à cause du manque de sang dans mon cerveau puisqu'il s'est totalement précipité vers ma queue palpitante ! »

Je criai de frustration.

« EDWARD ! Tu ne peux pas me dire les mots ` queue palpitante' si tu t'attends à ce que je sois capable de penser à autre chose qu'à t'avoir en moi. Bordel de Dieu ! »

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix derrière moi, et je me retournais, une tornade de frustration sexuelle et de colère alimentée par Monsieur Trou du Cul.

« QUOI ? »

Un petit homme, mince se tenait devant moi, portant un costume noir. Un très joli costume noir. Et un col blanc.

_Oh… mon… putain… de … Dieu._

« Miss Swan ? » dit-il nerveusement, en remontant ses lunettes de l'index. « Dimitri a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici. Je suis le Révérend Rachleff. Vous m'avez appelé afin d'officier certains services ? »

_Je suis maudite. Totalement maudite. Jette-toi à l'eau et sors ton putain de baratin._

« Miss Swan ? »

_Ne pas parler. Tu ne peux pas te mettre davantage dans l'embarras si tu ne parles pas._

« _Bella _? »

La voix d'Edward sortant de mon téléphone était remarquablement forte.

« _Tu es toujours là ? Je suis seul dans la chambre, en train de me branler. Je t'en prie, parle moi, bébé. »_

Le révérend regarda le téléphone et se racla la gorge.

Apparemment, mon embarras semblait ne connaitre aucune limite et n'aurait de cesse tant qu'il n'aurait pas éclos en une mortification fatale et épique. Excellent.

« _Bella ? Oh mon Dieu, beauté. J'imagine ta bouche autour de moi. Seigneur. C'est si bon. »_

Je tapai vicieusement sur la touche `fin' et tentai de sourire au révérend. Je suis quasiment sûre que je paraissais constipée.

Je marmonnai mes excuses et le faisais entrer dans le sanctuaire, lui faisant une visite rapide du lieu où se dérouleraient les offices du Dimanche, le remerciant pour son temps avant de le refourguer à Dimitri et de me précipiter à la banque vestimentaire. Mon téléphone n'avait pas cessé de sonner et même si je savais que c'était Edward, j'appuyai sur la touche rejeter et l'éteignis, pas encore prête à lui faire le récit de ma honte effroyable.

Mon visage brûlait toujours du rougissement vivace qui avait éclairé mon malaise comme une enseigne lumineuse alors que je descendais les escaliers en direction de la banque aux vêtements.

Quand j'entrais, Renée se tenait derrière la grande table, prenant du linge dans un panier de blanchisserie et le pliant. Elle sursauta en me voyant.

« Bella ? » dit-elle avec inquiétude en avançant vers moi, « tu vas bien ? Tu es écarlate. »

« Ouais, je vais bien, » marmonnai-je, en saisissant un tee-shirt et en commençant à le plier, désireuse de mettre ce honteux incident derrière moi.

« Vraiment ? Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Un soda ? »

« Non, vraiment, je vais bien. »

Elle me regarda pendant un moment avant de se remettre au pliage.

Je savais qu'elle était déçue que je ne lui parle pas, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? L'immense mur de non-communication qui s'était érigé au cours des trois dernières années n'allait pas disparaitre par magie. Il devrait être démantelé, brique par brique, et ça demanderait énormément d'efforts. De chaque côté.

Nous passâmes les heures qui suivirent dans un silence relatif. De temps en temps, des clients descendaient chercher de nouveaux vêtements ou de nouvelles chaussures, et la demande pour les couvertures augmentait en raison du temps qui se faisait plus froid.

Heureusement, l'afflux de l'argent d'Edward nous avait permis d'acheter beaucoup de couvertures de grande qualité et de sacs de couchage, et j'étais reconnaissante que nous en ayons suffisamment pour tous ceux qui en demandaient.

« Bella ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Renée qui me dévisageait.

« Ouais ? »

Elle déglutit et se mit à regarder le sol avant de dire, « Je… euh… t'ai fait quelque chose. Je n'étais pas certaine que je pouvais te le donner, mais… bon… je l'ai quand même fait. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'accepter. »

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu m'as fait quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Reste là, » dit-elle en se faufilant dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle réapparût quelques instants plus tard avec une boite en carton, la posant délicatement sur la table entre nous.

« Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais effacer tout ce que tu as subi, mais… je me suis rappelé que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue vraiment heureuse c'était quand je t'avais fait un de ces trucs. »

Elle me fit signe d'ouvrir la boite.

Je m'approchai avec appréhension et soulevai le couvercle.

« Oh… »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. »

Dans la boîte, il y avait un gâteau d'anniversaire. Un papillon – brillant, avec des perles colorées tourbillonnant sur les ailes dans le glaçage épais.

Un nœud d'émotions inattendu me serra la gorge.

Renée m'en avait fait la réplique exacte quand j'avais treize ans. C'était la dernière fois que j'avais fêté mon anniversaire. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que c'était aujourd'hui.

Le 13 Septembre. J'avais officiellement vingt-deux ans.

Une étrange vague d'émotions confuses me frappa, me ramenant au temps ou mon anniversaire était une occasion de faire la fête et pas de vouloir rentrer sous terre. Lorsque mon père était vivant, il dessinait toujours une immense carte aux trésors et me faisait chercher les cadeaux qu'il avait cachés partout dans la maison et le jardin.

Le soir, nous mangions toujours du rôti de porc, mon plat préféré, et Renée préparait toujours des gâteaux plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, travaillant des heures pour les rendre parfaits.

Elle avait continué à faire des gâteaux même après que Papa soit mort et qu'elle se soit mise à sortir avec Phil, mais je crois que nous savions toutes les deux qu'il lui en voulait secrètement de passer autant de temps à les préparer pour moi. Dans son esprit, j'étais une source d'ennuis. Un désagrément qui n'était lié qu'à ma mère. A part lors des premiers mois lorsque maman et lui s'étaient mis ensemble et qu'il avait tenté de m'embobiner, il ne me parlait pas si c'était possible, et le seul contact physique que nous ayons était lorsqu'il me malmenait quand il avait trop bu.

C'était juste avant mon treizième anniversaire qu'il s'était mis à me frapper régulièrement.

J'étais rentrée à la maison après l'école et j'avais trouvé le gâteau en forme de papillon que maman m'avait fait. Il était si beau. Je l'avais serrée fort dans mes bras et savouré un des rares moments où il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Quand il n'était pas à la maison, c'était presque comme si nous pouvions être heureuses ensemble.

Elle sanglota dans mes cheveux, s'excusant encore et encore, souhaitant que les choses aient été différentes.

Mais elles ne l'étaient pas.

Quand Phil était rentré à la maison ce soir là et qu'il avait vu ce que maman avait fait pour moi, il était parti dans une colère noire, me frappant vicieusement avant de détruire le gâteau et de l'écraser dans mes cheveux.

Il m'avait enfermée en dehors de la maison et avait continué par frapper Renée pour avoir perdu son temps pour une espèce de garce ingrate comme moi.

Dès qu'il s'était effondré, Renée m'avait faite rentrer, m'emmenant directement dans la salle de bains et lavant le fouillis gluant et poisseux qu'étaient mes cheveux. Elle grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait et je savais que Phil lui avait probablement brisé des côtes, une de ses manières favorites de lui faire mal sans laisser de marques visibles.

Elle m'avait mise au lit en silence, mais je l'entendis pleurer en repartant vers sa chambre.

Après cela, nous avions arrêté de fêter mon anniversaire.

Pendant mes années dans la rue la date avait perdu tout sens pour moi. Pourquoi aurais-je dû célébrer le jour où j'étais venue à cette putain de vie de merde ? C'était traditionnellement un jour pour être reconnaissant d'être vivant. Considérant que je n'estimais plus que ma vie vaille le coup d'être vécu, je ne voyais pas le besoin de faire semblant. Du tout.

Mais maintenant, ma mère se tenait devant moi avec un merveilleux gâteau que je savais, elle avait dû passer des heures à faire et je me rappelais soudainement que ma vie était quelque chose qui méritait d'être fêté. J'avais survécu à toutes ces conneries et en étais ressortie avec un homme fabuleux, des amis extraordinaires. Et ma mère avait enfin trouvé la force de se redresser et de virer ce mec toxique de sa vie.

Phil nous avait peut-être fait souffrir pendant des années, mais il n'avait pas gagné.

Nous, oui.

Je ravalais ma salive et regardais le visage de Renée qui attendait ma réaction. Elle se préparait à un rejet de ma part. Je n'avais pas le cœur à ça.

« Euh… merci… Maman, » dis-je doucement, « C'est magnifique. »

Un sourire rempli d'émotions illumina son visage.

« Comme toi, » dit-elle en me regardant comme elle en avait l'habitude, quand ses yeux étaient remplis de plus de bonheur que de tristesse. « Je suis si fière de toi, Bella. Je… » Soupira-t-elle, « Je suis désolée que tu aies dû passer tant d'années sans m'entendre te dire ça. »

Je hochai la tête. J'étais désolée moi aussi.

Nous restâmes là, gênées pendant quelques minutes, toutes les deux hésitantes sur comment se comporter.

Je savais qu'elle voulait me prendre dans ses bras, et une part de moi le voulait aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait trop de pointes de ressentiment qui poussaient encore sous ma peau. Cela ferait trop mal.

Finalement, elle attrapa davantage de vêtements et se remit à plier, et je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir brusquée.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'Edward t'a offert ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air détaché.

_Oh merde. Edward ne le sait pas. Personne ne sait. Est-ce que je devrais leur dire ?_

« Euh… il ne le sait pas. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu sais quand est son anniversaire ? »

_Double merde._

« Non. »

Elle sourit.

« Je suppose que vous avez été débordés tous les deux dernièrement. Vous aurez beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à vous connaître. »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais cela me dérangeait quand même qu'Edward et moi ne connaissions pas ces détails basiques sur la vie de l'autre.

Je n'avais même pas rencontré ses parents.

Je recommençai à plier, mon esprit soudain envahi par toutes les choses que nous ne savions pas l'un sur l'autre, que nous n'avions pas partagé.

J'avais la sensation de le connaître intimement, mais il me restait encore tant à apprendre, et tout à coup cela me gonfla profondément.

« Bonjour, belles dames ! »

Je tournai la tête vers Charlie qui descendait les escaliers, un sourire radieux au visage.

Je courus vers lui et me jetai brutalement dans ses bras.

Bon sang, il m'avait manqué.

« Salut, vieillard » dis-je, en l'étreignant fortement, « comment vas-tu ? »

« Oh, tu me connais, Bells, » dit-il, en m'embrassant légèrement sur la joue, «I'm a survivor; I'm not gonna give up." (N/T : **je suis un survivant je ne renoncerai pas.)**

J'éclatai de rire.

« Charlie, est-ce que tu viens de me citer les Destiny's Child ? »

Il ricana.

« Ouais, et bien, il semblerait que la jeune Angela aime écouter ces filles nuit et jour. Je crois que ça commence à déteindre sur moi. »

Je souris.

Depuis que Charlie avait repris sa vie en main, il était déterminé à aider les autres à faire de même, et en considérant qu'il vivait dans un appartement de deux chambres tout seul, il avait demandé à la jeune Angela Webber d'emménager avec lui, pour la sortir de la rue. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, elle était retournée au lycée et travaillait dur pour décrocher une bourse pour aller à la fac. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit mais j'étais presque certaine qu'Edward s'assurerait que ce serait le cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je lui devrais une pipe vraiment spectaculaire pour ça.

Angela était super pour Charlie aussi. Elle aidait à s'assurer que Charlie mangeait des repas décents et lui rappelait quand prendre ses médicaments, et ils venaient tous les deux donner un coup de main à la cuisine du Sanctuaire quelques jours par semaine. Ca fonctionnait bien pour eux deux.

« Alors, un petit oiseau m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire, » murmura Charlie, en lançant un regard à Renée et en souriant.

« Oh vraiment ? » répondis-je, ne sachant pas si j'étais heureuse ou ennuyée que ma mère l'ait dit à Charlie. Une partie de moi était déçue que durant tout le temps que nous avions passé ensemble dans la rue, je n'avais pas partagé cette information avec lui.

Est-ce que j'étais sérieusement nulle à me dévoiler aux autres ? Ca semblait carrément être le cas.

Charlie détourna les yeux de ma mère et me regarda de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. « Oh, putain, Bells, c'est un cheveu blanc que je vois là ? »

Je m'écartai et regardai le miroir.

« Quoi ? Bordel non. »

Charlie se mit à rire derrière moi et je me retournai pour lui taper le bras doucement.

« Oh, ha ha, Charles. Très drôle. »

Il sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches

« Ouais. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils vont me programmer chez Letterman d'un jour à l'autre maintenant. »

Il lança un autre coup d'œil vers Renée qui rougissait comme… et bien… comme moi.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

« Euh, Bella ? » dit Charlie avec prudence, « je peux te parler un moment ? »

Ses yeux passèrent de Renée à moi et un sentiment d'effroi étrange me submergea.

« Bien sûr. »

Il m'entraîna à l'étage vers la cuisine où il me versa une tasse de thé, y ajoutant beaucoup de sucre et de lait, juste comme je l'aimais. Il se servit un café et nous nous assîmes à l'une des longues tables, dorénavant essentiellement vides puisque la foule du déjeuner était partie.

Il me sourit brièvement avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains et de tripoter sa tasse.

« Alors, Bella… »

« Tu aimes bien ma mère, pas vrai, Charlie ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur moi.

« Je… bien… merde. Comment tu as su ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « La façon dont tu la regardes. Le fait qu'elle ait rougi comme une adolescente. C'était plutôt évident. »

Il acquiesça et prit une gorgée de son café avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Tu es en colère ? »

« Si je suis en colère que ma mère te plaise ? Putain, Charlie, j'en sais rien. »

J'avalai mon thé en réfléchissant quelques minutes tandis que la chaleur sucrée envahissait mon estomac.

Depuis que mon père est mort, Charlie était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un père. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et me protégeait quand personne d'autre ne le faisait. Mais il savait ce que ma mère avait fait, et il avait été un temps où il la haïssait tout autant que moi.

Apparemment, cette époque était révolue.

« Je sais que par le passé, j'ai été très critique par rapport à ta mère, » dit-il comme si il pouvait lire mon esprit, « et je n'approuve toujours pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais au cours des dernières semaines elle s'est vraiment ouverte à moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle n'ait jamais eu quelqu'un à qui se confier. »

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de me parler de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ne faisait que pleurer et s'excuser. Si elle m'_avait _parlé, les choses auraient été différentes.

« Je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais se racheter pour tout ce que tu as subi Bells, mais elle a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves elle aussi, et… et bien… elle a beaucoup de séquelles de l'époque où elle était avec Phil. J'aimerais essayer de l'aider avec ça, si ça ne te gêne pas. »

Je pris une autre gorgée de thé et l'avalai, méditant sur ce que Charlie venait de dire. Une part de moi pensait qu'elle devait encore souffrir un peu, mais cette part était de moins en moins virulente alors que les jours passaient.

Est-ce que je voulais que ma mère soit heureuse ? Est-ce que je croyais qu'elle méritait quelqu'un comme Charlie ?

Bordel. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

« Bells ? »

Je soupirai de frustration.

« Je ne sais pas Charlie. C'est juste… je ne…je veux dire, et si… euh… oh, merde… »

_Excellents talents de communication, Swan. Vraiment. Beau boulot pour t'exprimer._

Il s'approcha et attrapa ma main, frottant ses doigts calleux contre les miens.

« Je ne prévois pas de l'épouser, Bells. Je veux juste ta permission pour sortir avec elle de temps en temps. Devenir amis. Voir ce qu'il se passe. Elle n'a pas eu d'homme qui prenne soin d'elle depuis longtemps. J'aimerais changer ça. »

Pouvais-je vraiment refuser à Renée de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme Charlie ? Un des meilleurs hommes que j'aie connu. Elle avait vraiment décroché le roi des enfoirés avec Phil. Elle méritait peut être de passer du temps avec un homme qui ne la traiterait pas comme de la merde.

Je soupirai.

« Bien sûr, Charlie. Peu importe. Allez de l'avant les enfants et amusez-vous. »

La chaise de Charlie racla le linoleum quand il se leva et se pencha par-dessus la table pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

« Merci, Bells. Je promets d'y aller doucement. Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment à propos de tout ça. »

Je souriais aussi sincèrement que je le pouvais en lui tapotant la main.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme dans du brouillard. Mon cerveau était préoccupé par toutes les choses que je n'avais pas partagées avec Edward, et par toutes les choses que je ne savais pas sur lui. Je ne savais pas quel était son plat préféré, ni où il était né, ni comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, ni même comment il avait perdu sa virginité.

Et il ne savait pas ces choses là à mon sujet non plus.

Comment pouvions-nous être aussi importants l'un pour l'autre et ne pas savoir ces choses ? Etait-ce normal ?

Est-ce que l'intimité que je ressentais avec lui n'était due qu'au fait que nous étions incroyablement compatibles sexuellement ? Allions-nous être un de ces couples qui se séparait quand l'alchimie s'éteignait ?

Comment bon sang, pouvais-je me qualifier d'être sa petite amie alors qu'il y avait tant de choses que je ne savais pas sur lui ?

Je devins agitée quand cinq heures arriva. Charlie vint et proposa à Renée de la raccompagner, et ils me souhaitèrent tous les deux un joyeux anniversaire avant de partir.

C'était doux-amer de les voir partir ensemble. Ca me donnait envie de voir Edward. Affreusement.

Je m'occupai en rangeant la pièce et en organisant les dernières piles de linge plié, mais la douleur grandissante due à son manque commençait vraiment à devenir inconfortable.

J'étais en train d'écarter un sac de chaussures quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, je retins ma respiration en voyant de longues jambes descendre les marches.

Il atteignit le bas et s'appuya au chambranle, son visage plein d'amour et d'impatience.

« Hey, » dit-il tendrement, « tu m'as manqué. »

Je traversai la pièce en quelques secondes et me jetai sur lui, ma bouche retrouvant la sienne immédiatement, mes doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de moi et m'enveloppaient dans son étreinte. Nous gémîmes tous les deux lorsqu'il me souleva et me déposa sur la grande table, mes jambes s'écartèrent instinctivement afin qu'il puisse se coller contre moi, dur, délicieux et tout ce que j'aie jamais pu vouloir ou avoir besoin.

Voilà, je connaissais cet Edward. Je connaissais chaque gémissement, chaque toucher et chaque mèche de cheveux. Je savais comment lui donner du plaisir, les yeux fermés.

Le problème était que cet Edward me consumait et m'obsédait à un tel point que quand il était dans les parages, je trouvais particulièrement difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche et tout mon corps s'embrasa pour lui. Il me le fallait nu, immédiatement. Je voulais ses mains partout sur moi. Je voulais que son corps soit soudé au mien et j'avais besoin de toutes ces choses sur le champ.

« Edward, » marmonnai-je en faisant glisser ma bouche dans son cou, « est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on aille à cette soirée de gala, ce soir ? On ne peut pas juste rentrer à l'appartement et faire l'amour toute la nuit ? »

Il recula et m'embrassa intensément, grognant alors que je tirai ses cheveux et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Oh, putain, Bella, » grogna-t-il « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'adorerais ça, mais… »

« Non, » dis-je, en taquinant son oreille avec ma langue, « Pas de mais. On a qu'à le faire. S'il te plaît. »

Il s'écarta de moi, haletant péniblement, son érection évidente me disant qu'il avait tout autant envie que moi.

« Il faut qu'on aille à la réception de ce soir, » dit-il le souffle court, « C'est… important. Pour de nombreuses raisons. »

J'agrippai le devant de son tee-shirt dans mon poing et le ramenai vers moi, en faisant la moue.

« Quelles raisons pourraient être plus importantes que de te retrouver nu avec moi ? » demandai-je en laissant errer mes doigts sur son torse. « Je pourrais faire ce truc avec ma langue que tu sembles tellement aimer. »

Je battais des cils.

Oui. Je sais. Je n'avais aucune honte.

« Bon sang, femme, » marmonna-t-il, « tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche. »

Rien que de sentir la dureté sous son jean faisait ma féminité palpiter et frémir vivement. Je voulais cette dureté en moi, apaisant la douleur ardente qui me consumait.

Soudainement, il fit un pas en arrière, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et expirant lourdement.

« Bella, » dit-il, une étrange tension apparaissant sur son visage, « je suis désolé, beauté, mais il faut qu'on y aille. On ne peut pas arriver en retard. »

Il y avait une résolution dans sa voix que je savais ne pas pouvoir faire céder même si je le voulais.

Je bondissais de la table et pensais brièvement au gâteau d'anniversaire dans le frigo de la réserve. Devrais-je le ramener à la maison avec moi ? Ca signifierait que je devrais dire à Edward que c'était mon anniversaire, et ensuite, il se sentirait coupable de ne pas m'avoir acheté de cadeau, puis je devrais lui raconter toute l'histoire sur pourquoi je ne le fêtais plus, et…

Je fus de nouveau projetée dans la réalité par les doigts d'Edward qui caressaient ma joue.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Quand est ton anniversaire ? » demandai-je subitement.

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

« Euh… Le 20 juin pourquoi ? »

« Tu es gémeaux ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Comment puis-je ne pas savoir ça sur toi ? »

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il ne se passe rien c'est juste… Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. Je veux savoir. Maintenant. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout ! Je veux tout savoir sur toi? Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Je promets que je te dirai tout ce que tu dois savoir. Demain. Ca te va ? Mais tout de suite, il faut qu'on y aille. »

« Bien, » soufflai-je, saisissant sa main et l'entraînant vers les escaliers, « mais tu ferais mieux de réserver toute cette foutue journée parce que je vais te passer au grill comme un steak. »

Il ricana et ajouta. « J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Edward et moi traversâmes le bâtiment, en disant bonjour aux visages familiers qui entraient pour le service du dîner. Je fis un signe à Angela qui était de service dans la cuisine, et elle sourit chaleureusement. Elle avait l'air tellement plus heureuse que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, le regard hostile agrippant vigoureusement son sac à dos.

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle et Charlie s'entraident.

Jas était assis avec un petit groupe de patients et il nous fit un signe quand nous passâmes.

« On se voit plus tard. »

Edward et moi quittâmes l'immeuble et il tint ma main en m'entraînant vers la voiture, m'ouvrant la porte avant de se glisser derrière le volant.

Il démarra le moteur et s'engagea dans le trafic du crépuscule, en direction de notre appartement.

Son visage était magnifique dans la lumière pâlissante, mais ses yeux paraissaient préoccupés, il porta une main à sa bouche, mâchouillant délicatement ses ongles.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je, en m'approchant et en posant sa main sur mon genou.

« Ouais. Bien, » répondit-il de la voix la moins convaincante que je l'aie entendue utiliser depuis longtemps. « Seulement nerveux pour ce soir je suppose. »

Je caressai ses doigts des miens et souriais alors qu'il soupirait en retour.

« Pourquoi être nerveux ? » dis-je dans un rire, « tu sais que tout le monde t'aime dans ces trucs là. Ils pensent tous que tu sors de la cuisse de Jupiter. »

Il jeta un regard vers moi puis reporta son attention sur la route.

« Je me moque carrément de ce que quiconque d'autre pense de moi, » dit-il calmement, « je n'ai besoin que de l'approbation d'une personne, et c'est la tienne. »

Je portai sa main à ma bouche et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Bon, tu as déjà mon approbation, alors il n'y a pas de quoi être nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si seulement, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence et l'anxiété d'Edward semblait s'intensifier de minute en minute.

Quand nous fûmes de retour à l'appartement, nous nous douchâmes en silence et il n'essaya même pas de me peloter les seins – un signe certain que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Je le regardai alors qu'il revêtait rapidement un costume sombre ajusté, une chemise blanche et une cravate pâle.

Il avait l'air plus que splendide.

Il tournait en rond dans la chambre et se rongeait les ongles en attendant que je finisse de me préparer, omettant complètement de faire le moindre commentaire quand je ne parvins pas à mettre ma culotte sous ma robe bustier de soirée.

_D'accord, c'est carrément étrange. Rien ?_

Je me penchai en avant face à lui pour attacher les boucles de mes stilettos. Il regarda à peine dans ma direction.

Je commençai réellement à m'inquiéter.

« Tu es prête ? » dit-il nerveusement en attrapant mon sac et en me le tendant.

« Ouais, bien sûr, » dis-je en me glissant derrière lui alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture.

Une fois de plus, il ouvrit ma portière, et avant que je ne me glisse dans mon siège j'empoignai sa cravate et attirai son visage vers le mien, l'embrassant intensément avant de me reculer et de dire, « je ne sais foutrement pas pourquoi tu es si nerveux ce soir, Trou du Cul, mais arrête ça, d'accord ? Tu me tapes sur les nerfs ? »

Il expira et remit sa cravate en ordre, m'adressant un petit sourire de travers avant d'attraper mon cul.

_C'est mieux._

« Désolé, » dit-il en vitesse, « ce serait beaucoup plus facile si je buvais, fumais ou consommais encore des drogues. »

« Non, c'est faux, » dis-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil en cuir, « parce que si tu faisais une seule de ces choses je te botterais le cul sur le champ. »

Il ricana et ferma la porte, se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur avant de rentrer et d'enclencher le moteur.

Il le fit vrombir plusieurs fois et le grondement agressif du moteur envoya des décharges d'excitation entre mes jambes.

Je le regardai mettre la voiture en mouvement, son visage fascinant alors qu'il plissait le front de concentration.

_Doux Jésus… cet homme conduisant cette voiture ? Plus torride que les flammes de l'Enfer._

« En plus, » dis-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse, « si tu veux quelque chose qui te sorte de la tête quoi que ce soit qui te rend si nerveux, tu n'as qu'à penser à ce que tu m'as fait dans la voiture la dernière fois qu'on est allé à Hollywood Hills. »

Il gémit et fit crisser les pneus en sortant du parking.

« Putain, Bella, si on était pas déjà en retard, je te le ferais encore. »

Une déferlante de chair de poule recouvrit tout mon corps en repensant à ce que nous avions fait. Plus particulièrement ce qu'il avait fait. A moi. Il y a deux semaines. Sur le capot de cette merveilleuse voiture.

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**J'essaierai de ne pas mettre autant de temps à vous traduire le dernier chapitre mais je ne peux rien garantir en attendant, je vous souhaite encore un très joyeux Noël et un excellent réveillon du jour de l'an.**

**Bisous**

**Ness**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Screamers Fr**

**Bonsoir,**

**Je ne sais pas s' il y a encore quelqu'un par ici depuis le temps que j'ai déserté. Plus d'un an depuis le dernier chapitre et même si c'était totalement indépendant de ma volonté, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ce dernier chapitre. Mais l'année qui s'est écoulée pour moi a été assez chaotique donc il m' a fallu tout ce temps pour traduire ce chapitre qui en compensation est super long et je l'espère ne vous décevra pas. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop si pour limiter votre attente j'ai passé outre l'étape de la correction et je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier sincèrement pour vos messages, vos encouragements et pour m'avoir soutenu non seulement durant mon absence mais tout au long de cette histoire que j'ai adoré traduire, vos commentaires ont été un vrai régal à chaque fois. Quant à celles qui n'avaient jamais laissé de reviews et qui ne se sont manifestées que pour râler… Pour avoir le droit de l'ouvrir, fallait parler dès le début !**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Ninie qui a corrigé une bonne partie de l'histoire et aussi et surtout mes piliers, mes sœurs de cœur sans qui je ne serais surement pas là et sans qui j'aurais abandonné, je vous aime !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à KiyaRaven, je ne fais que traduire!**

**Chapitre 38 : La fin du début (Partie 2)**

**Bella POV**

Je le regardai passer la vitesse de la voiture, son visage stupéfiant tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils de concentration.

_Doux Jésus… cet homme conduisant cette voiture ? Plus torride que le maitre des Enfers._

« D'ailleurs, » dis je en plaçant ma main sur sa cuisse, « si tu veux quelque chose qui te sorte de l'esprit ce qui te met dans cet état, tu n'as qu'à repenser à ce que tu m'as fait dans la voiture la dernière fois que nous sommes montés dans les collines d'Hollywood. »

Il gémit et quitta la place de parking dans un crissement de pneus.

« Putain, Bella, si on n'était pas en retard, je te le referais encore et encore. »

Une chair de poule instantanée se propagea sur tout mon corps en repensant à ce que nous avions fait. Plus particulièrement, à ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il m'avait fait. Deux semaines plus tôt. Sur le capot de sa voiture sublime.

_**Deux semaines auparavant**_

_« Cullen, les deux mains sur le volant s'il te plait. »_

_Nous foncions dans les collines d'Hollywood, nos phares balayant la route alors qu'Edward serpentait sur les virages serrés à une vitesse qui me rendait nerveuse. Le fait qu'il conduisait d'une seule main me rendait encore plus nerveuse._

_« Edward… » Le mis je en garde, tapant légèrement sa main sur ma cuisse, « les deux mains sur le volant s'il te plait. »_

_Il gardait les yeux sur la route, m'ignorant délibérément. En fait, non seulement il ne retira pas sa main de ma cuisse, mais il la fit remonter plus haut, caressant l'intérieur de ma cuisse du bout des doigts, me faisant me tordre dans mon siège._

_Un gémissement traitre glissa de ma bouche._

Bordel.

_« Tu vas bien, chérie ? » demanda Edward innocemment alors que ses doigts me caressaient de façon experte, mettant le feu à ma peau et me faisant me tordre du besoin que ses doigts soient plus hauts et plus en profondeur._

Batard. Il sait exactement ce qu'il me fait. Il aime ça.

_Depuis que j'avais commis l'erreur de mentionner la possibilité de baiser sur le capot de la Porsche plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été obsédé par cette idée. J'appréciai son enthousiasme. Après tout, être baisée sur le capot d'une Porsche avait toujours été un de mes fantasmes, et ce bien avant que je ne réussisse à dégoter un Dieu du sexe en guise de petit ami avec une queue qui ne se reposait jamais. Intégrer Edward à mon fantasme de baise sur capot l'avait rendu considérablement plus torride._

_Bien sûr, je ne lui avais jamais dit ça._

_« Edward Cullen, » sifflai je, « si tu cartonnes cette voiture et que nous mourons tous les deux je vais te massacrer. »_

_Il m'adressa un regard et me fit son sourire en coin, ses yeux luisants de malice à la lumière du tableau de bord de la Porsche. Sa main se déplaça plus haut._

_Je retins un autre gémissement indécent._

_Je le regardai sévèrement._

_« Oh, Bella, allez, » dît il en riant, « Tu portes cette foutue micro jupe en cuir sans culotte en dessous et tu t'attends à ce que je garde mes mains pour moi ? Foutrement pas plausible. N'expose pas si tu ne veux pas que je touche la marchandise, bébé. »_

_Je baissai les yeux sur l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon._

_« Je pourrais dire la même chose, bébé, » l'imitai je._

_Il porta le regard rapidement vers ses genoux puis de nouveau sur moi, en plissant un sourcil._

_« Oh, j'attends pleinement que tu touches ma marchandise, mon cœur, » dît il d'une voix qui comme il le savait très bien ferait exploser ma féminité. « En fait, j'ai tellement confiance en la qualité de ma marchandise que je vais t'offrir une garantie de satisfaction. »_

_Je le dévisageai._

_« Oh vraiment ? Et quels sont les termes de cette garantie ? »_

_« Je te propose un marché de deux pour un. Tu as deux orgasmes contre un pour moi. »_

_J'éclatai de rire._

_« Trésor, c'est habituel que j'ai deux orgasmes et toi un. Tu vas devoir offrir mieux que ça. »_

_Sa main remonta encore davantage sur ma cuisse._

_« Bien. Trois pour un. »_

_« Quatre pour un et je t'offre une pipe. »_

_« Vendu ! »_

_Je suis quasiment sûre que je pourrais convaincre Edward de faire n'importe quoi en lui promettant une pipe. Ce n'était qu'un mec._

_« Edward, pourquoi est ce que les mecs aiment autant les pipes ? »_

_Il me regarda en vitesse et fronça les sourcils._

_« Tu plaisantes, là ? » dît-il incrédule._

_« Quoi ? » dis je, en riant, « je veux vraiment savoir. »_

_Il se tortilla dans son siège et rajusta son érection._

_« Bella, » commença-t-il, « avoir la bouche d'une femme… non, attends… pas seulement la bouche de n'importe quelle femme… avoir TA bouche m'entourant c'est… oh mon Dieu… c'est… bon…comment je peux expliquer ça ? C'est comme… putain… c'es juste si chaud et fabuleux et ce truc que tu fais avec ta langue est terriblement super sexy… et… quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux foutrement incroyables et que tu gémis autour de Godzy ? Oh…oh… Seigneur… cette conversation commence vraiment à me titiller. »_

_Il grimaça en frictionnant son érection par dessus son pantalon. Je le regardai avec une fascination intense._

Que je sois maudite.

_Si je pensais que le voir conduire cette voiture était sexy, alors le regarder se toucher en conduisant cette voiture était au-delà de torride._

_Sans y penser à deux fois, je me penchai, repoussai sa main et la remplaçai par la mienne._

_« Oh… mon Dieu, » gémît-il alors que sa main retrouvait ma cuisse, « oui, je t'en prie touche moi… Seigneur… Bella. »_

_Je soulevai sa main de ma jambe et la replaçai sur le volant, ignorant le fait qu'il pleurnichait comme un gamin de cinq ans._

_« Contente-toi de laisser tes mains là et de conduire prudemment, » le sermonnai je en me glissant sous ma ceinture et m'inclinant vers lui, déboutonnant son pantalon et me léchant les lèvres inconsciemment. « Je ne voudrais pas mordre brusquement. »_

_Je me faufilai dans son pantalon et libérai Godzy, me délectant de son poids dans ma main._

_« Oh, putain, Bella, » gronda-t-il alors que je refermai ma main autour de lui et serrai délicatement. « J'ai… putain… personne ne m'a jamais fait ça pendant que je conduisais. Bon Dieu… Je… pas… c'est une bonne idée ? »_

_Je sortis le bout de ma langue, le faisant courir doucement sur la tête de Godzy._

_« Je ne sais pas Edward, » le taquinai je, « Dis-moi. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

_Je baissai la bouche sur lui, suçant délicatement, testant son contrôle._

_« Bordel de merde, » murmura-t-il, ses jambes se contractant, « N'arrêtes pas. Oh, putain, c'est incroyable. »_

_Je continuai de vénérer Godzy avec ma bouche alors qu'Edward diminuait sa vitesse et augmentait le volume de ses gémissements._

_J'aimais lui donner du plaisir de cette manière. J'aimais savoir que j'avais un certain pouvoir sur son corps. Je l'aimais tellement fort et ça me rendait heureuse de le lui montrer._

_Cela aidait que je sois en parfaite adoration devant son sexe. Il était absolument magnifique. J'avais vu plus que mon quota de pénis à une époque, mais rien n'était comparable à la perfection phallique de Godzy. Il était réellement merveilleux._

_« Bellaaaaa, » gémît Edward alors que je continuais de le lécher et de le caresser, « Oh, Seigneur, divin… ta bouche… wow… juste foutrement…wow. »_

_Je l'enfonçai profondément dans ma gorge, me servant de ma main pour le caresser en même temps, savourant la sensation de lui sous mes doigts, dur et docile à la fois._

_Je le regardai. Il fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre, son souffle était erratique et difficile et il grognait du plus profond de sa poitrine._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et me vit en train de le regarder._

_« Ohhhh bordel de Dieu, » grogna-t-il, « Ca. Juste là. La chose la plus sexy de ce putain de monde entier. »_

_Je gémissais, suçant vigoureusement et tout à coup sa main se trouva dans mes cheveux, m'écartant de lui avec douceur._

_« Doux Jésus et tous ses foutus saints, Swan, » haleta-t-il, « tu es foutrement trop douée à ça. Je ne veux pas foirer notre marché avant même qu'on n'ait commencé. »_

_Je me rassis dans mon siège alors qu'il remettait son membre dans son pantalon et sortit de la route. Je levai les yeux pour voir que nous nous trouvions dans un espace boisé avec un chemin caillouteux conduisant à une petite clairière surplombant les lumières de L.A. C'était stupéfiant._

_Il coupa le moteur et détacha sa ceinture, se tournant vers moi, le souffle court et m'attirant sur ses genoux._

_« Tu es la femme la plus sexy qui ait jamais respiré sur cette foutue planète, tu sais ça, hein ? » dît il alors que sa bouche dévorait la mienne._

_Nous nous embrassâmes frénétiquement tandis que nos mains vadrouillaient désespérément, tentant de nous frotter l'un à l'autre mais frustrés par le manque d'espace à l'intérieur de la Porsche._

_« Aussi sexy soit cette voiture, » haletai-je, « On aurait beaucoup plus d'espace dans un mini-van. »_

_« Ouais, ben, j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour te faire jouir, » railla-t-il en tirant sur une manette de manière à ce que son siège soit totalement reculé. Il m'attira de sorte à ce que je sois à cheval sur son torse, ensuite il fit basculer le siège en arrière jusqu'à ce que son visage soit directement en dessous de moi._

Sainte Mère du Cunnilingus Imminent, OUI !

_Mes cuisses tremblaient d'anticipation._

_« J'ai attendu toute cette foutue journée pour faire ça, » murmura-t-il alors que sa bouche venait à ma rencontre._

_« Ohhhh, Seigneuuuuur, » gémissais-je alors que ses lèvres se fermaient sur moi, sa langue faisant quelque chose de complètement incroyable, envoyant des décharges massives de plaisir intense directement en mon centre. Je suffoquai bruyamment._

Bordel mais comment est ce qu'il sait comment faire ça ? C'est vrai, sérieusement. C'est comme si il avait mémorisé toutes mes zones érogènes et qu'il savait exactement comment me faire jouir dans le laps de temps le plus court possible. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais y arriver aussi vite que lui.

_Une de mes mains était appuyée contre le toit de la voiture alors que l'autre se trouvait plongée dans ses cheveux. Il gémissait contre moi et je me mis soudainement à haleter, un orgasme violent et dévastateur se préparait rapidement en moi._

_« Oh, mon Dieu… oh, mon Dieu. Seigneur Jésus, oui. »_

_Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses tandis que sa bouche continuait de prodiguer sa magie, je me tortillais au dessus de lui soudainement perdue dans les sensations qu'il déclenchait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas penser. Mon souffle était erratique et difficile, chaque râle me rapprochant de ce que je désirai plus que tout, de ce qu'il me faisait._

_Il commença à passer rapidement sa langue sur moi, et nous y étions – je m'envolais et criais son nom, tout en moi se tendant et se contractant simultanément, me faisant frissonner et trembler._

_« Edward ! Bon Dieu ! Ouiiiii ! »_

_Je grognai une fois de plus avant de m'écrouler sur l'autre siège, mon corps tout entier frémissant, mes muscles liquéfiés sur mes os lourds._

_« Et d'un, » dît il le souffle court tout en se penchant pour caresser mes cheveux._

Oh Seigneur. Trois à venir ? Je ne peux pas. Je vais faire une combustion spontanée pour excès de plaisir.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Ouais … un. Cool. »_

_Mon cerveau était vaseux et embrumé. Je le remarquai à peine sortir de la voiture et faire le tour jusqu'à mon côté._

_Je sentis tout juste l'air frais quand il ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai fermement, ma bouche se calant automatiquement contre son cou, y goutant sa peau délicieuse._

_Il grogna et ferma la porte, se penchant contre elle alors que je déboutonnais sa chemise, avide de davantage de sa saveur._

_Mon Dieu, son goût était fantastique._

_Je léchai sa gorge pendant que mes doigts sortaient instinctivement sa chemise de son pantalon et l'ouvraient en grand, révélant son torse splendide._

_« Euh… Bella, » gémît-il alors que ses mains se relevaient pour caresser mes bras, « je suis sensé te faire jouir encore trois fois avant d'avoir ma récompense. C'est… mon Dieu… ça n'arrivera vraiment pas si tu continues de me toucher comme ça. »_

_Mes mains s'attardaient sur son torse, entrainant ma bouche après elles, goutant et se délectant de chaque once de peau sur leur passage. Je mordillai gentiment son téton et ses mains tapèrent bruyamment la voiture._

_« Bella… » Me mît-il en garde d'une voix rauque, « notre accord ? »_

_Je l'ignorai. J'avais une faim dévorante de lui. Son gout emplissait ma bouche et mon esprit, et les parties de moi qu'il venait juste de faire exploser de plaisir étaient avides de lui à nouveau. Plus je l'avais, plus j'en avais besoin. J'étais enivrée de luxure. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour moi que la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Son plaisir. Mon plaisir. L'électricité éperdue qui passait constamment entre nous._

_« Putain, » grogna-t-il doucement avant de me retourner afin que mon dos soit contre la voiture, me dévisageant avec une intensité à vous vriller les orteils. « Je refuse d'avoir un putain d'orgasme sans avoir honoré la promesse que je t'ai faite, Swan. Alors prépare-toi à jouir violemment trois fois de plus. Au moins. »_

_Sa main repoussa ma jupe impatiemment, ses doigts me trouvant rapidement et brutalement, me faisant haleter._

_« Oh merde… Edward, » grognai-je alors que sa bouche s'emparait de la mienne sauvagement, sa langue retrouvant la mienne, insistante et dure, ses doigts bougeant autour de moi, en moi, me faisant suffoquer et frissonner._

Déjà ? Comment est ce qu'il peut déjà m'avoir de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme ? Il est comme un savant de l'orgasme.

_J'entortillais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et tirai. Il répondît en grognant et en traçant des cercles plus rapides de ses doigts, remontant son autre main pour taquiner mes tétons._

_« Putain, Bella, » dît-il alors que j'alternai entre haleter et retenir ma respiration, « Regarder ton visage pendant que je te touche… regarder ton orgasme se préparer… sentir ton corps répondre à mes mains… et ma bouche… » -Il frotta son érection contre moi et je poussai un gémissement- « …et ma queue…il n'y a pas de vision sur cette Terre plus incroyable que ta jouissance. Et il n'y a pas de plus grande satisfaction pour moi que de te faire jouir. »_

_Je relevai ma jambe et la crochetai autour de sa hanche, lui permettant de pousser ses doigts en moi._

Oh, Seigneur.

_La pression était trop forte. Mes muscles ne pouvaient plus le supporter. La tension en moi était oppressante et vacillante, comme le fil d'une toile d'araignée, ne nécessitant que la plus petite pression pour la faire claquer._

_Puis ses doigts furent en moi et sa bouche fut sur la mienne et son pouce traçait des cercles délicieusement et tout vola en éclat et je me mis à hurler mon extase absolue de tout cela._

_« Oh, mon Dieu… Edward… oui…oui…ahhh. »_

_Je me sentis être soulevée du sol alors que mon corps devenait de la gelée._

_Tout à coup mes fesses étaient assises sur quelque chose de chaud et la voix d'Edward était à mon oreille à murmurer, « Ca c'est le numéro deux. »_

_Je m'enroulai autour de lui comme une écharpe, mon corps lourd et plus que satisfait. Je jouai mollement avec ses cheveux et soupirai contre son torse._

_Dieu, je voulais juste me fondre dans sa peau et m'endormir. Il sentait si bon. Ses cheveux étaient si doux._

_« J'espère que tu n'es pas fatiguée, » dît il en se mettant à embrasser mon cou, « Parce que je commence juste à m'échauffer. »_

_Ma peau prenait feu sous sa bouche._

Seigneur. Comment est ce possible ? Il ne me reste certainement plus d'endorphines. Il les a toutes utilisées.

_Il pressa entre mes jambes et quand mon corps imprima que son érection faisait pression contre ma cuisse, ma féminité passa de zéro à je-t-en-prie-baise-moi-maintenant en moins de trois secondes._

_Sans ma permission, mes mains descendirent et commencèrent à caresser Godzy, tâtonnant pour soulager Godzy alors qu'Edward poursuivait son marathon orgasmathon._

_« Oh… mon Dieu, Bella, » gémît-il en soulevant mon haut et en frottant son nez contre mes seins, « J'ai besoin d'être en toi. Immédiatement, je t'en prie. »_

_Sa voix et ses mots me poussèrent dans l'action. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy qu'Edward me suppliant d'être en moi._

_Rien._

_Tout à coup, mon corps revivait d'une nouvelle intensité et mes mains étaient frénétiques en essayant de l'extirper de son pantalon._

_Sa bouche s'abaissa sur mon téton droit et je glissai presque au sol sous la force de mon gémissement._

_« Bella, » grogna-t-il, « Ce putain de son est en train de me tuer. Sérieusement. Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire jouir rien qu'avec le pouvoir de ta voix ? »_

_Ma main se referma goulûment autour de son érection, le caressant lentement alors que le besoin en moi s'intensifiait encore. Sa bouche se posa sur mon autre téton et le désir explosif en moi me rendait éperdue. J'avais besoin qu'il me remplisse et qu'il fasse disparaitre ce vide palpitant._

_« Edward, » haletai je, le pressant vers l'endroit où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, « S'il te plait. Maintenant. »_

_« Putain, oui, » siffla-t-il en écartant davantage mes jambes et en me pénétrant, lentement._

_Un long râle rauque jaillît de lui alors que son corps fusionnait délicieusement avec le mien._

Doux Jésus.

Comment cela pouvait il être toujours aussi bon ? Comment était ce possible ? Chaque fois est comme la première fois où j'ai ressenti la perfection suprême de son corps s'unissant au mien. A chaque fois mon esprit tentait de comprendre comment je pouvais me délecter de cette merveille qu'il était encore et encore.

_Quand il fût totalement en moi, sa tête retomba sur mon épaule._

_« Bon Dieu, » murmura-t-il, apparemment pas à moi, « je vous en supplie, faites que je ne lâche pas tout immédiatement. Il faut que je donne encore deux orgasmes à ma femme ou je risque d'être rétrogradé de génie du sexe à anciennement bon coup classique, et ce serait inacceptable. »_

_« Edward, tu n'as pas à… »_

_« Shhhh, » dît il instamment. « Ne parle pas. Ne bouge pas. Si tu pouvais ne pas respirer pendant une minute ce serait génial. Et nom de Dieu, ne fais pas ce truc avec tes muscles internes que tu fais quand tu sais que je perds les pédales. »_

_Je contractai mes muscles internes fermement autour de lui. Il grogna et me toisa durement._

_« D'accord...Désolée. Je vérifiai juste que c'était ce truc que je ne devais pas faire. »_

_Il replongea sa tête dans mon cou pendant que ses mains agrippaient le cuir de ma jupe. Après quelques instants, il se mît à bouger lentement, retirant toute sa longueur avant de replonger._

_La sensation était indescriptible._

_« Allonge toi, » ordonna-t-il doucement en m'attirant sur l'extrémité du capot, « et retire ton haut. »_

_Je fis comme demandé, ôtant rapidement mon haut, sentant le métal chaud contre mon dos._

_Edward baissa les yeux sur mon corps, ses mains parcourant avec lenteur chaque centimètre de peau tandis qu'il bougeait en moi, son visage tel un chef d'œuvre de concentration dans la pénombre._

_« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es magnifique en ce moment, n'est ce pas ? » susurra-t-il, en augmentant la puissance de ses pénétrations. « Pas…idée. J'ai rêvé de te prendre sur le capot de cette voiture dès que je l'ai vue dans la concession. Je suis quasiment certain que c'est à cause de ça que je l'ai achetée. »_

_Je m'accrochai au rebord du capot alors qu'il embrassait mon ventre, mes côtes, mes seins sa bouche et sa langue parcourant ma peau et envoyant des ondes de plaisir intenses en moi tandis que ses pénétrations se faisaientplus exigeantes._

_« Oh, putain, Edward…oh, mon Dieu… »_

_Il saisît ma jambe droite et la souleva jusqu'à ce que ma cuisse repose sur son épaule, me tournant sur le côté._

Oh Sainte Mère de la Pénétration Dévastatrice de Clito – c'est foutrement FABULEUX.

_Je me sentais gémir à chaque fois qu'il s'immisçait en moi et une partie de moi était paranoïaque à l'idée de faire les bruits d'un de ces jouets en caoutchouc qui couinent, mais je m'en moquais. C'était tellement bon._

_« Oh, Seigneur, Bella, » grinça-t-il, « tu es si incroyable. Je veux ne jamais arrêter. »_

_Des impulsions électriques se propageaient en moi et tout se contractait, me laissant au bord du précipice, chaque poussée menaçant de libérer la tension insoutenable qui menait au point de rupture._

_« Oh, mon Dieu… oh, mon Dieu…Edward…oui… »_

_Il grogna fortement, et le son de sa voix était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'emporter. Je fermai les yeux et retins mon souffle alors que le plaisir se répandait en moi, explosant en vagues tandis qu'Edward continuait de bouger… s'enfonçant plus fort… et plus profondément._

_« Trois, » gronda-t-il, en enroulant ses bras autour de moi et m'attirant contre son torse, me possédant toujours, son pelvis ne manquant jamais un coup._

_Les vagues continuaient de s'abattre comme il continuait de bouger, ses propres gémissements faisant écho aux miens alors que je recommençais à jouir bien que j'aurais cru ça impossible, mes muscles palpitant et tremblant quand Edward jouît violemment en moi un moment plus tard, sa bouche recouvrant la mienne pendant qu'il émettait un grognement sauvage._

_Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément et nos bouches étouffaient nos gémissements mutuels alors que les derniers spasmes d'extase nous parcouraient. Finalement, Edward s'immobilisa, se reculant pour me regarder avec surprise tandis que nous haletions et tentions tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle._

_« Bordel de merde, » souffla-t-il, en baissant la tête et en caressant mon dos, «Quatre. »_

_J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et m'écroulai contre son torse, haletant comme un chien un jour de canicule._

_« Tu es… oh, Edward, tu es… je…juste… toi… savant de l'orgasme… » Balbutiai je de façon incohérente._

Impossible de penser. Esprit plein de brouillard multi-orgasmique.

_« Hein hein, » marmonna Edward, de façon tout aussi désarticulée, « C'était… j'hallucine…quatre…faut que je m'allonge. »_

_Nous nous écroulâmes tous les deux sur le capot épuisés, hagards et plus que satisfaits._

_Mission baise sur le capot ? Accomplie._

Au moment où nous nous engagions dans l'allée de la propriété dans les collines d'Hollywood, je me tortillais sur mon siège au souvenir de l'orgasmasplosion épique de la baise sur le capot de la Porsche deux semaines auparavant. Apparemment, Edward ne revivait pas l'expérience avec moi puisqu'il semblait loin d'être relaxé. Au contraire, alors que nous remontions l'allée il semblait encore plus nerveux, et tout à coup il sembla déterminé à faire un festin de ses cuticules. Son visage était tendu et anxieux, et bien que ça lui donnait un air outrageusement sexy, ça m'inquiétait.

Je regardai la maison apparaître par la fenêtre, énorme et blanche et illuminée comme dans un livre de contes.

C'était la troisième réception à laquelle nous assistions dans cette maison. Elle appartenait à la maison de disques d'Edward et je devais l'admettre, elle était époustouflante.

Quand j'étais petite fille mon père me conduisait souvent dans ces collines le week-end et nous regardions toutes ces magnifiques demeures. Elles avaient toujours l'air si inaccessible. Un rêve impossible fait seulement pour quelques élus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé de toute ma vie qu'un jour, je participerai à une fête dans l'une d'elles.

Edward et moi cherchions des maisons et des appartements depuis deux semaines maintenant, mais mes pensées ne cessaient de revenir à cette maison. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec celle-ci.

Je n'avais vraiment trop pensé au genre de maison dans laquelle je voudrais vivre si j'avais le choix. Depuis si longtemps la simple pensée d'avoir un toit au dessus de ma tête – n'importe quel toit – était si insaisissable, je n'osais même pas rêver à plus que quatre murs et un lit au sec. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais être si éprise de quelque chose de si… gigantesque. Mais il y avait une certaine énergie dans cette maison qui me faisait me sentir… à ma place. Je suis presque sûre qu'Edward le ressentait aussi dans notre quête de trouver notre nid, puisque chaque maison que nous voyions ne parvenait pas à nous plaire à tous les deux.

_Ouais, parce qu'il est probable que tu finisses dans une maison comme ça, hein ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ça ?_

J'essayai de m'imaginer vivre dans cette maison de rêves, cuisiner des omelettes dans cette immense cuisine lumineuse allongée dans le salon alors qu'Edward et moi jouions au Scrabble porno, prenant le soleil au bord de la piscine dans un maillot de bain qui ne m'appartenait pas encore.

Non.

Ca ne marchait pas.

Même dans mes rêves je n'avais pas ma place dans un tel endroit.

Edward oui. Je pouvais aisément l'imaginer vivant dans un lieu tel que celui-ci parce qu'il était une star. C'était le genre d'endroit dans lequel vivaient les stars, pas les anciens sans-abris.

J'éclatai presque de rire de par le fait que je convoitais une maison qui était jusqu'à présent hors d'atteinte, c'était ridicule. J'avais vécu dans une boite en carton, nom de Dieu. Passer de ça à une villa de rêve dans les collines d'Hollywood. Je ne crois pas.

Le rêve était agréable pourtant. Peu importe combien c'était improbable, ce rêve déchirait.

Edward pila près de la porte d'entrée et je fronçai les sourcils.

« Où sont les voituriers ? » demandai je en regardant autour de nous.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers moi.

« Euh… c'est plutôt une petite réception ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient cru qu'il faudrait des voituriers. »

Avant que je ne puisse lui poser plus de questions il sortit de la voiture et fît le tour pour ouvrir ma portière, me tendant sa main pour m'aider à sortir. Alors qu'il refermait la porte et se penchait, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts sur son visage. Il me regarda avec surprise, ses yeux montrant de la panique avant qu'il ne se détende et les referme, soupirant profondément pendant que mes doigts dessinaient le contour de ses joues et de sa mâchoire.

« Tu es tendu, » constatai-je simplement.

« Désolé. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« C'est rien. »

« Ca n'en a pas l'air. »

« Je suis juste nerveux. »

« Pour la soirée ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et m'attira dans ses bras, un faible sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

Je souris et passai mes bras autour de son cou, caressant inconsciemment les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

« Edward… je t'aime. Tellement. »

Il caressa mon dos, ses doigts légers et chauds sur ma peau alors qu'il m'étreignait, reniflant mes cheveux durant l'opération.

« Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi, » murmura-t-il doucement, son souffle chaud envoyant des frissons à tout mon corps.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » murmurai je en retour, inquiète du pourquoi il avait soudain besoin d'être autant rassuré, mais déterminée à lui apporter ce réconfort quoi qu'il advienne. « J'aurai toujours besoin de toi. »

« Bien, » marmonna-t-il en soupirant et en reculant, prenant ma main et me conduisant à la porte d'entrée. « J'ai vraiment besoin que tu te souviennes de ça si tu ressens l'envie soudaine de me tuer ce soir. »

Avant que je ne puisse demander ce qu'il voulait dire, il ouvrît la double porte révélant une multitude de gens se tenant dans l'immense hall d'entrée qui crièrent, « SURPRISE » si fort que pissais pratiquement dans ma culotte.

Ma main se porta à ma poitrine quand je me retrouvai confrontée à un mur de visages et de bruits, tous rayonnants et chantant `Happy Birthday' à pleins poumons – Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, Rob, Renée et Charlie et un couple d'âge moyen que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me retournai pour regarder Edward. Il haussait les épaules et chantait avec eux. Quand il eut fini il me serra fortement et murmura, « Je suis désolé. Alice a insisté. Elle a menacé de me faire enregistrer un duo avec Céline Dion si je ne la laissais pas faire. »

« Comment as-tu su que c'était mon anniversaire ? » demandai-je, en m'écartant pour regarder son visage.

« C'était dans le dossier d'information que Jay Jenks m'a remis après l'incident avec Bree. » Il baissa les yeux et tripotait mes doigts. « J'attendais que tu me le dises… que tu l'évoques peut être, mais… tu ne l'as jamais fait. Puis Alice l'a découvert, et… bon… »

Il me montra d'un geste une énorme enseigne lumineuse, agrémentée de guirlandes électriques qui pendaient dans le hall d'entrée au dessus de nos têtes. Il y était écrit, « Joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! » et elle clignotait, comme si elle nous criait dessus.

Avant que je ne puisse lui expliquer que je le lui aurais dit si je m'en étais souvenue, je fus engloutie par une nuée d'embrassades et de vœux de bonheur de mes amis et de ma famille.

Charlie fut le premier, me tendant une coupe de champagne tout en m'étreignant, et me présentant une couverture de laine brodée et une bouteille de vin hors de prix. Je ris et l'acceptai avec gratitude.

Ensuite, Emmett et Rosalie me prirent à deux contre un, Emmett me soulevant et me faisant tournoyer comme une poupée de chiffon, renversant mon champagne partout alors que Rosalie lui hurlait de me reposer avant qu'il ne me fasse mal. Emmett m'offrit plusieurs livres sur la relaxation et la méditation et je les serrai tous les deux dans mes bras.

Je voyais Edward regarder à quelques mètres de là, le petit sourire sur son visage ne parvenant pas à me faire oublier sa posture crispée, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches et ses épaules redressées.

Je lui souris alors qu'Alice et Jasper s'approchaient de moi, souhaitant le rassurer que je ne lui en voulais pas pour cette surprise party, mais il continua de me dévisager, un air agité habitant ses yeux.

« Tu me détestes ? » dît Alice avec une moue tout en me serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras.

« Pas plus que d'habitude, » rétorquai-je avec un sourire, tentant de respirer malgré son étreinte de plomb.

« Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu ne te doutais de rien, » dît elle en me relâchant. « Ca fait des semaines que j'organise ça et j'étais certaine que Pattinson foutrait tout en l'air ce matin. »

« Hey ! » dît Rob sur la défensive en venant nous rejoindre. « Je t'avais dit que j'étais incapable de garder un secret, mini-personne diabolique, et pourtant t'as insisté pour me le dire. Que ça ait foiré ou non, c'était pas ma faute. »

« Rob, » dît Alice avec une patience feinte, « comment tu fais pour survivre à Hollywood sans un filtre entre ta bouche et ton cerveau ? »

Il fît son sourire en coin et plissa un sourcil, subtilisant deux coupes de champagne du plateau d'un serveur qui passait. « C'est foutrement pas facile, Minipouce, c'est sûr. Je suis quasiment certain que j'ai donné un ulcère à mon agent. »

« Santé, Miss Anniversaire, » dît-il avec un sourire, « Malgré ta torture constante de mes tétons et de mon estime de ma confiance en moi, je suis extrêmement heureux que tu sois venue au monde. »

« Et bien, je suis contente que tu sois heureux, Pattsy, » ris-je, trinquant avec lui et buvant l'alcool amer, « A part Alice, tu es ce que j'ai qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie fille comme je n'en ai jamais eu. »

Il recracha son champagne.

« Excellent, » s'étrangla-t-il, en se séchant la bouche, « C'est ce que tout homme hétérosexuel moyennement attirant veut entendre. Merci. »

Je l'étreignis et ris, marquant une pause en voyant Edward parler avec le couple bien habillé que je ne connaissais pas. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que l'homme lui tapotait l'épaule de manière rassurante, puis la femme le prit dans ses bras.

_Oh merde. Est-ce que ce sont ses… ?_

« Alors, Bella, » dît Alice avec excitation, me tournant pour que je lui fasse face et retirant une petite boite bleu pâle de la veste de Jasper, « je voulais te trouver quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire, et je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de bijoux donc… »

Elle me tendît la boîte et se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, ses yeux papillonnaient entre mes mains et mon visage. « J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira. »

Ma connaissance des choses telles que les bijoux était pour le moins limité, mais même moi je savais d'où venait cette jolie petite boite. Je savais que quoiqu'il puisse y avoir à l'intérieur, cela devait surement être outrageusement cher.

Je soulevai le couvercle et fixai ce qui se trouvait là.

Des boucles d'oreilles.

Des cœurs.

En diamant.

Petits.

Magnifiques.

Parfaits.

Tout comme Alice.

Plus que j'aurais jamais pu espérer mériter.

Je regardai Alice et déglutis alors que de lourdes larmes affluaient dans mes yeux.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu les aimes, » dît-elle doucement, le visage empreint de déception. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'attente. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de ne jamais la lâcher.

J'inspirai profondément et tentai de maitriser ma voix.

« Elles sont magnifiques, Alice. Plus magnifiques que tout ce que je n'aie jamais possédé. Tu…tu…bien… » Je soupirai, essayant de toutes mes forces de lui dire tout ce que ça représentait pour moi et échouai misérablement. « Je t'aime, » dis je finalement, embrassant sa joue et l'étreignant désespérément.

« Tu es ma sœur en tout si ce n'est le sang, Bella, » murmura-t-elle contre mon épaule, sa voix haut perchée. « Tu m'as tellement apporté juste en étant toi-même. Tu as rendu mon frère plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je… je n'arrive pas à exprimer combien tu comptes pour moi. » Elle s'écarta et sécha ses joues humides. « Tu mérites plus que ce que je pourrais jamais te donner, parce que rien de ce que j'achèterais ne pourra égaler ta réelle valeur à mes yeux, » sourît-elle, « mais il est certain que je vais m'amuser à essayer. »

Elle saisît les boucles d'oreille et les mît délicatement à mes oreilles, reculant pour les contempler.

« Magnifique, » dît-elle, en le replaçant.

« Ouais, les boucles d'oreilles ne sont pas mal non plus, » rétorqua Jasper, m'embrassant sur la joue avant d'envelopper sa petite-amie surémotive de ses bras. « Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. »

« Très bien, très bien, » dît Rob rapidement, tout en essuyant ses propres larmes, « Assez pour le film à l'eau de rose de la semaine. » Il passa son bras autour de moi et m'éloigna de Jasper et Alice qui étaient vite devenus trop captivés l'un par l'autre pour remarquer que nous partions. « C'est l'heure de passer aux cadeaux cool, Swan. »

Il m'entraina vers une console ou il y avait un grand sac plastique.

« Tu as eu pas mal de soucis avec l'emballage à ce que je vois, » m'esclaffai- je.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Cette foutue Martha Stewart ? Je suis un mec, Swan. Je fais pas les paquets. »

Il attrapa le sac et me le tendît, ses yeux excités et impatients.

« Vas y. Ouvre le. »

J'ouvris le sac et en sortais une grosse boite. Je lus la marque et ris.

« La collection complète en édition limitée du cirque volant des Monty Pythons ? »

Je levais les yeux vers le visage fier de Rob.

« Ca te plait ? » demanda Rob nerveux.

« Rob, j'adore, » dis je, en regardant la liste des sketchs notée sur la boite. « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Je l'ai cherché partout. »

Il se frotta la nuque et baissa les épaules, l'air gêné.

« Je l'ai acheté il y a des lustres mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le donner. L'Inquisition Espagnole est là dedans. »J'avalai ma salive et hochai la tête, me rappelant comment nous nous étions liés immédiatement grâce à ce sketch la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés. J'avais su que nous allions devenir de bons amis.

Il n'y a que peu de personnes qui entrent dans votre vie vous laissant la certitude que ce sera pour toujours. Ce sont des personnes avec qui vous pouvez être complètement vous-mêmes, avec qui vous n'avez pas besoin d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

Rob était une de ces personnes.

Je croyais totalement au concept des âmes sœurs, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il existait seulement une âme sœur par personne. C'est vrai, je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'Edward était la mienne – la personne avec qui j'étais destinée à passer le reste de ma vie- mais je croyais aussi que ces amis que nous aimions le plus, ceux sans lesquels nous ne pouvions pas imaginer vivre – comme Alice et Rob- étaient également nos âmes sœurs.

Je l'avais ressenti la première fois que je les avais rencontrés et j'étais immensément reconnaissante de les avoir dans ma vie.

Je regardai Rob et essayai de sourire sans pleurer. Je pense que ça avait du davantage ressembler à une grimace.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, » dît il en se penchant en arrière, « tu vas pas te remettre à me dégueuler dessus, hein ? Parce que j'ai beau t'aimer énormément, ce serait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase de notre putain d'amitié. »

J'éclatai de rire et posai son cadeau afin de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras.

« Ne dis à personne que j'ai dit ça, » dis-je, un léger sanglot faisant trembler ma voix, « mais tu es une des meilleures personnes que j'aie rencontrée. »

« Bon sang, ne pleure pas, Bella, » chuchota-t-il, en me serrant à son tour, « tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu pleures. »

« Je ne pleure pas, » dis je sur la défensive, « c'est juste…ben… j'ai vraiment aimé ton cadeau, et…je t'aime vraiment beaucoup aussi. »

Il me tapota le dos pendant que je me reprenais.

_Bordel. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à m'effondrer à cause d'un lot de DVDs._

« Merci d'être mon ami, » dis-je en tentant de me maitriser.

Il s'écarta et me lança un de ses sourires qui faisaient qu'il était impossible pour moi de ne pas sourire avec lui.

« Merci de me le permettre, » répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retournai pour voir Edward qui se tenait là.

Il était excessivement beau, mais il demeurait un soupçon de tension sur son visage.

« Désolé d'interrompre, » dît il en souriant, « mais je dois vous emprunter Bella pour quelques minutes, si c'est d'accord avec toi, Rob. »

Rob leva un sourcil et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Edward, » dît-il avec sérieux, « Bella et moi étions justement en train de créer des liens grâce à l'absurdité de la comédie britannique et de nous rappeler de la fois où elle m'a recouvert de vomi. T'as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne raison pour nous déranger. »

Edward baissa les yeux sur moi, le regard chaleureux mais prudent.

« Et bien, Rob, j'allais présenter Bella à mes parents. Est-ce une assez bonne raison ? »

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_Il veut que je rencontre ses parents._

Mon niveau d'anxiété atteignit des sommets.

Rob hocha la tête de défaite.

« Ouais. Ca ira. »

Il descendit le reste de son champagne avant de poser le verre sur la table et de passer ses bras autour d'Edward et moi.

« D'accord, les enfants, amusez vous bien. Merci de m'avoir invité. » Il recula et me regarda.

« J'espère que tu auras tout ce que tu souhaites, Miss Anniversaire, » dît-il avec sincérité.

« Merci Rob, « dis je, en serrant son bras avant de le regarder errer jusqu'à Rosalie et s'exclamer à voix haute, « Alors, Rosie. Est-ce que je t'ai raconté la fois où j'ai cru qu'Emmett allait me violer le cul ? »

Edward sourît et prît ma main, caressant tendrement mes doigts des siens.

« Je veux vraiment entendre cette histoire, » dît-il alors que sa peau apaisait la mienne.

« On pourrait l'écouter, » dis je, en essayant de lui cacher ma nervosité. « Je veux dire, ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes. On pourrait… bien… je pourrais… ah…rencontrer tes parents plus tard si tu veux. C'est vrai… c'est pas grand-chose, non ? Quelques minutes de plus ne feront certainement pas de diff… »

Il fit cesser ma divagation nerveuse en m'embrassant, sa main droite passée autour de ma taille alors que l'autre main tenait ma joue en coupe. Je me déconnectais immédiatement de tout hormis la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne, bougeant lentement, me calmant et m'émoustillant simultanément.

Il s'écarta et au moment où ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, mes nerfs se remirent à me jouer des tours.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire que je les rencontre ? » demandai-je, en baissant la tête et en tortillant le bouton sur la veste de son costume. « Tu peux pas seulement leur montrer une photo de moi et leur assurer que je suis géniale ? »

« Bella, » dît-il en relevant ma tête pour que je le regarde, « ils vont t'adorer. »

« Bien sûr. Ils vont m'adorer » dis je, en baissant les yeux tout en posant ma main sur son torse et en tripotant sa cravate, « c'est vrai, sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas aimer ? Une ancienne sans-abri qui a pratiquement tué son beau-père sort avec leur fils. Ils vont faire une danse de la joie, j'en suis sûre. »

« Bella, regarde-moi, » dît-il fermement. Je levais le regard vers ses incroyables yeux verts. Il prît mes joues en coupe et passa ses pouces sur ma peau, ses yeux me contemplant avec une telle adoration que j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Je t'aime, » dît-il doucement, « Ma sœur t'aime, et je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute, que mes parents vont t'aimer. » Il m'embrassa tendrement et je soupirai de résignation. « Ils veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, Bella et il est carrément évident pour tous ceux qui ont les yeux en face des trous que le meilleur pour moi c'est toi. »

J'acquiesçai et inspirai péniblement.

Faisant abstraction de combien j'étais nerveuse, je savais que je devais les rencontrer. Une part de moi voulait vraiment serrer les mains du couple qui avait engendré un fils aussi remarquable.

« Allons-y, » dis je en essayant de remplacer mon angoisse par de l'enthousiasme.

Edward entrecroisa ses doigts aux miens et m'entraina à travers la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où ses parents attendaient. J'essayai désespérément d'avoir l'air sûr de moi alors que nous approchions d'eux, mais je fus immédiatement intimidée.

_Putain, ils sont tellement beaux._

Sa mère avait des cheveux avec une teinte de bronze et les mêmes yeux verts fascinants qu'Edward. Apparemment, son père lui avait légué sa mâchoire dévastatrice et sa structure osseuse, et ses yeux bleu clair à Alice. Comme j'approchai, ils sourirent tous deux chaleureusement, regardant l'espace entre Edward et moi avec une affection flagrante.

Ils ressemblaient à ces couples ridiculeusement parfaits sur les photos quand on achète des cadres – souriants, magnifiques et anormalement heureux.

Il y avait beaucoup de photos comme ça de Phil et Renée quand j'étais enfant. Elles étaient dispersées dans toute la maison. Phil avait ses bras autour de Renée et ils rayonnaient tous les deux, l'air parfaitement amoureux. Pour un étranger, on aurait cru qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre souci du monde.

Je voulais toutes les arracher et écrire « alcoolique violent » sur le front de Phil au marqueur indélébile.

Il parait que les photos ne mentent pas.

Connerie.

Je me demandais soudain à quoi Edward et moi ressemblerions en photo.

La seule photo que j'aie jamais vue de nous était celle qui avait été prise à la toute première réception à laquelle nous nous étions rendus. C'était juste quand nous avions commencé à admettre que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre et qu'il m'avait défendue de cette espèce de garce en chaleur de Tanya Dénali. Puis sur le balcon, il m'avait embrassée jusqu'à ce que mes jambes flagellent et Alice nous avait surpris. Puis j'avais cogné l'espèce de garce en chaleur de Tanya Dénali dans les toilettes pour dames avant de boire jusqu'à l'oubli. Au moment où la photo avait été prise, j'étais ivre morte et Edward tentait de me faire grimper dans la limousine pendant que je criai au monde qu'il était monté comme un étalon.

_Ah, le bon vieux temps._

Je fus tout à coup ramenée à la réalité par Edward me murmurant, « Nous y voilà. »

_Oh, Seigneur. Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne suis pas prête._

« Maman… Papa, » dît Edward, en inspirant profondément alors que nous atteignions ses parents. « J'aimerais vous présenter Bella Swan. Bella – mes parents – Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. »

Il donna une légère pression à ma main avant de la relâcher et de passer son bras autour de ma taille.

_Prête ou pas nous y étions._

Je m'éclaircis la voix et tendis ma main d'abord à sa mère.

« C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Madame Cullen, » dis-je, me sentant soudainement comme une gamine de douze ans nerveuse avec les paumes moites.

« Oh, Bella, » dît elle en contournant mon bras tendu et m'engloutissant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Je t'en prie, appelle moi Esmée. J'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. »

Elle me serra bien fort et après que je me sois remise de la surprise de son étreinte, je passai mes bras autour d'elle et la serrai en retour.

Elle avait une odeur d'agrumes – fraiche et vive.

Elle recula et me regarda, et même si j'essayai vraiment fort de ne pas le faire, je me sentis rougir sous son examen.

« Tellement belle, » soupira-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux. « Pas étonnant qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de toi. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais tellement émotive ce soir de toute façon, et qu'une quasi- inconnue dise des choses pareilles mettait sérieusement à mal ma capacité à ne pas flancher.

J'optai pour sourire et acquiescer. Elle sembla apprécier cela.

Je me tournai vers le père d'Edward et tendis ma main. Il la prit dans les siennes et se pencha pour embrasser délicatement mes deux joues en disant, « Edward nous a tant parlé de toi, Bella, que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaitre. »

J'eus soudain mauvaise conscience qu'Edward ne m'ait pratiquement jamais parlé d'eux.

_Mon Dieu. Est ce qu'on ne parlait pas du tout ? Bordel, que faisions-nous de notre temps ?_

Oh, ouais.

Le sexe.

_Swan, ne pense PAS au sexe pendant que tu serres la main de son père. C'est vraiment mal à tous les niveaux._

« Euh… enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mr. Cullen, » bégayai je, tout à coup très mal à l'aise en voyant combien le père d'Edward lui ressemblait.

« Carlisle, s'il te plait, » corrigea-t-il gentiment, « Nous appeler Mr et Mme Cullen nous donne un sacré coup de vieux. »

Je me détendis un peu alors que leur bienveillance m'envahissait. Ils avaient la même amabilité spontanée qu'Edward et Alice sauf qu'elle était plus éduquée et mature. Je ressentis immédiatement le poids de leur acceptation.

« Alors, Bella, » dît Esmée, « j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas qu'Alice ait organisé cette petite soirée pour ton anniversaire. Carlisle et moi désirions te rencontrer depuis si longtemps, et ça semblait être l'opportunité rêvée. En plus quand Alice a décidé de faire quelque chose c'est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. »

Je souris.

« Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien », dis je, en balayant la pièce du regard jusqu'à la piste de danse où Alice était enroulée autour de Jasper comme un boa. « Je passe vraiment un bon moment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on fasse un tel remue-ménage pour mon anniversaire. C'est sympa… comme changement, même si c'est un peu stressant. »

Le bras d'Edward se resserra autour de ma taille.

« _Tu _trouves que c'est stressant ? » dît-il dans un rire, « j'ai été dans un état de terreur constante pendant des semaines, ne sachant pas qui allait me tuer la première – toi ou Alice. Je pariais sur Alice, considérant ses menaces quotidiennes de m'arracher certaines parties de mon anatomie si je ne la laissais pas être aussi extravagante qu'elle le voulait, bien que je n'arrête pas de lui dire que tu te fichais de toutes ces choses. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Je pouvais toujours voir cette tension dans son regard.

« Tous ceux qui comptent pour moi sont dans cette pièce, » dis je, en essayant d'apaiser son esprit, « c'est la chose la plus extravagante que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. »

Les yeux d'Edward plongèrent dans les miens, et durant quelques instants rien d'autre n'existait que lui et moi.

« Et quelle maison magnifique, » dît Esmée en faisant un signe de la main, « Alice n'aurait pas pu choisir un cadre plus somptueux. »

Edward lui lança un regard rapide que je ne compris pas, mais Carlisle esquiva rapidement en sortant une enveloppe de sa veste.

« Bella, Esmée et moi t'avons égoïstement pris un cadeau dont nous profiterons. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas. »

Il me passa l'enveloppe et je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Edward. Il sourît et leva les yeux au ciel en regardant ses parents alors que j'ouvrais l'enveloppe pour découvrir deux aller-retours pour Seattle.

« En fait c'est juste une excuse pour vous kidnapper tous les deux quelques jours et profiter pleinement de vous, » rît Esmée. « La dernière fois que j'ai eu Edward à la maison, il couvait un cœur brisé plutôt douloureux et c'était relativement désagréable d'être dans les parages. »

« Maman, je me suis excusé pour ça. »

« Je sais, chéri, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser l'oublier. Je suis ta mère. Infliger la culpabilité est un de mes droits. »

« Ca et raconter des histoires embarrassantes sur l'enfance, mon cœur, » dît Carlisle avec un air sérieux. « Ce sont effectivement nos droits. »

« Oui, et je suis certaine que nous exercerons ces droits d'ici peu. Je crois que Bella va adorer ça. »

Edward grogna et soupira.

« Je vous paye un million de dollars pour faire l'impasse sur les histoires d'enfance embarrassantes. Bella n'a aucun intérêt pour ce genre de choses. »

« Faux ! » dis-je, en tenant ses mains et en riant. « Il faut que j'entende tout ce qui concerne bébé Trou du Cul. »

« Trou du cul ? » dît Esmée en pouffant. « Oh, Bella, il faut que j'entende l'histoire de ce surnom. »

« Tu trouves que mon surnom est drôle, » dît Edward, se tenant derrière moi et passant ses bras autour de moi, « son surnom c'est Madame Pipi. »

Esmée et Carlisle éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

« Et bien, c'est une histoire que, personnellement je suis impatient d'entendre, » dît Carlisle en souriant.

Je racontai brièvement commet Edward et moi nous étions rencontrés, guettant consciencieusement un quelconque signe de révulsion chez Esmée et Carlisle. Il n'y en avait aucun. Il n'y avait même pas de pitié, même si j'étais sûre que c'était parce qu'Edward leur avait dit que je ne supportais pas cette merde.

Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, Esmée et Carlisle riaient toujours à propos du Trou du Cul et de Mme Pipi.

Edward et moi nous mîmes à rire avec eux.

_Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comment ils réagiraient si je leur disais pour Giney et Godzy._

_Ouais. Peut être pas._

« Bon, » dît Esmée, « je sais que c'est dans longtemps, mais nous serions honorés si Trou du Cul et Madame Pipi venaient nous rejoindre à Seattle pour Thanksgiving. Ce serait un moment idéal pour utiliser ces billets. Je vous en prie dites que vous allez venir. »

Un petit frisson d'excitation me frappa l'idée de passer Thanksgiving avec les Cullens. Je n'avais pas célébré cette fête depuis longtemps. La simple pensée de la dinde, de la sauce aux airelles, de la purée de pommes de terre et de la tourte au potiron m'avaient émoustillée.

« J'adorerais ça, » répondis-je sincèrement.

« Bella, » dît Edward avec sérieux, « avant que nous y allions j'ai peur que nous devions nous faire implanter des estomacs supplémentaires. Ma mère ne croit pas que quoi que ce soit vaille la peine d'être fait à moins que ce ne soit fait en grand, et elle insiste toujours pour préparer assez de nourriture pour engraisser toute l'armée américaine. Et leurs alliés. »

Esmée rît et posa sa main sur le bras d'Edward.

« Et pourtant, tu réussis toujours à expédier tous les restes avant de partir, mon cher fils ainé. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu auras le moindre souci avec les restes cette fois, Maman, » répondît Edward. Il baissa les yeux sur moi. « Bella est complètement capable de manger son propre poids en nourriture. C'est carrément dégoutant. Et sexy. Ajoutez ça au fait que vous avez déjà invité Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Rob, et je crois que nous allons entièrement épuiser les stocks de nourriture de Seattle. »

Nous parlâmes et rîmes à propos de Thanksgiving un moment avant qu'Esmée et Carlisle ne se mettent à raconter des histoires honteuses sur l'enfance d'Edward. J'éclatai de rire quand ils me racontèrent la fois où Edward se tenait sur la pelouse devant leur maison quand il avait cinq ans, chantant des comptines à pleins poumons aux voisins en se servant du tuyau de l'aspirateur comme d'un micro. Il y avait aussi l'histoire concernant les deux semaines quand il avait trois ans ou il avait refusé de porter des vêtements. Il les retirait aussitôt qu'Esmée l'avait habillé et se mettait à courir tout nu dans la maison, criant alors qu'elle le poursuivait, essayant désespérément de le rattraper pour le faire au moins enfiler un caleçon.

Je ricanai face à cette ironie parce qu'habituellement c'est moi qui le poursuivais dans l'appartement et essayais de lui faire enlever son caleçon.

Après plusieurs histoires hautement embarrassantes qui impliquaient toutes de la nudité et du caca, Edward était si rouge de honte, qu'il aurait arrêté la circulation si je l'avais trainé dans la rue. Heureusement, avant qu'il n'étrangle ses parents, Alice nous conduisît tous jusqu'à une table où trônait un énorme gâteau qui aurait pu nourrir un petit pays d'Afrique pendant un an.

Après que tout le monde m'ait chanté « Happy Birthday »… encore, un DJ commença à passer de la musique dance.

Je passais l'heure suivante à danser avec mes amis, riant et tapant des mains alors que tout le monde se relayait pour monter leurs pas les plus incroyables. Rob était particulièrement spectaculaire, imitant un robot abominable à faire hurler de rire.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand Edward s'excusa après un moment et disparût.

La musique finit par changer, devenant moins frénétique et plus mélodieuse.

Je dansais avec tous les hommes les uns après les autres avant de chercher la seule personne avec qui j'avais vraiment envie de danser, mais je ne trouvais Edward nulle part. Après avoir parcouru toute la pièce à sa recherche, je le repérai enfin près de la piscine, marchant nerveusement. On aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

J'avançais jusqu'à la baie vitrée, et le regardai faire des allers-retours le long de la piscine, ses pas longs et élégants malgré qu'il soit apparemment troublé par quelque chose.

_Bordel, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ce soir ?_

Au début de la soirée, j'avais cru qu'il était nerveux à cause de ma réaction pour la fête. Ensuite, j'avais pensé qu'il avait pu être inquiet quant à la réaction de ses parents vis-à-vis de moi, mais il était là, toutes ces choses n'étaient plus des tracas et il était toujours plus tendu que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

« Il ne veut pas te décevoir, » dît une voix paisible derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir Renée regarder Edward faire les cent pas, ses yeux pleins de compassion. « Il a été nerveux toute la soirée, à essayer de s'assurer que tout était parfait pour toi. Ce garçon est vraiment accroc. »

Elle me regarda et sourît.

« Et de toute évidence toi aussi. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés. »

« Moi aussi » dis je alors que mes yeux étaient de nouveau attirés vers Edward.

Nous restâmes côte à côte à le regarder marcher nerveusement. C'était étrangement apaisant.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois ici ce soir, » dît-elle, « Edward m'a invitée et… bon… j'avais vraiment envie de venir. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, je t'en prie dis le moi. C'est ta soirée. Je détesterais faire quelque chose qui te gênerait. »

Je plissai les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Étais-je contrariée qu'elle soit là ?_

Au début quand j'étais entrée dans la maison et que je les avais vu elle et Charlie, sa présence ne m'avait même pas choquée. La pièce était remplie des gens qui comptaient le plus pour moi, et bizarrement, elle n'avait pas l'air de dépareiller.

_Bon sang qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que je veux qu'elle soit là ? Que je suis prête pour qu'elle soit… importante pour moi de nouveau ?_

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que ma mère était là pour fêter mon anniversaire, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas envie de la frapper.

« Je suis contente que tu sois ici, Maman, » dis je, en me tournant pour la regarder.

Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Dieu merci, » dît elle avec un léger rire dans la voix, « parce que j'avais vraiment envie de rester. »

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment et je pouvais presque imaginer comment ce serait si les choses n'étaient pas complètement foireuses entre nous.

« Mon ange… désolée… Bella, » dît elle, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas censée utiliser de surnoms affectueux pour le moment, « je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais si je t'offrais un cadeau, alors je ne t'en ai pas acheté… juste au cas où ce serait… mal perçu. » Elle rebaissa les yeux vers le sol. « Je sais que les choses sont loin d'être au beau fixe entre nous, et je ne veux jamais que tu aies l'impression que je te force à… me pardonner… ou à t'attacher à moi, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais je t'en prie, tu dois savoir que si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi… je serai là pour toi. Ca peut être difficile pour toi à croire après mes antécédents peu reluisants, mais je m'engage à essayer de toutes mes forces à me racheter pour tout le temps ou je t'ai laissée tomber, et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, tu me laisseras faire. »

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortir une enveloppe, la brandissant pour que je la prenne.

« Tiens, » dît-elle, « c'est pour toi. Ce n'est pas exactement un cadeau d'anniversaire mais j'ai pensé que tu devrais voir ça. »

Je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur, il y avait un morceau de journal. Il y était écrit – « Nécrologie. Phillip John Dwyer, âgé de 53 ans. Décédé le 9 Septembre au centre médical de UCLA. »

Tout l'air de la pièce disparut.

« Phil ? » murmurai-je, en regardant Renée avec des yeux exorbités. « Il est mort ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Sa mère me l'a envoyé. Je crois que c'était sa façon de s'excuser pour tout ce que son fils m'avait fait. Nous avait fait. »

J'avalais péniblement ma salive alors qu'un afflux abrutissant d'émotions m'envahissait. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de respirer tandis qu'une énorme bulle de soulagement enflait autour de moi.

_Il était mort._

_Cet enfoiré de batard ne vivrait plus pour faire de mal à qui que ce soit._

J'avais envie de crier, de chanter, de danser et de pleurer tout en même temps.

_Il était mort._

_Le. Meilleur. Cadeau. D'Anniversaire. Que j'aie reçu._

_« _Comment est il mort ? » demandai je calmement, les yeux toujours fermés.

_J'espère que c'est douloureux. J'espère qu'il a ressenti ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir respirer tellement on a mal. J'espère que ce connard a souffert._

_Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ?_

_Putain, je m'en fous. Ce fils de pute méritait de rôtir en enfer pour ce qu'il nous avait fait._

« Cirrhose du foie, » dît Renée avec un soupir. « L'alcool a fini par le tuer. J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait. »

Je la regardai.

Elle plissa les yeux et il y avait un air tourmenté dans son regard.

_Seigneur. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est triste qu'il soit mort. Cet enfoiré nous avait tabassées toutes les deux pendant des ANNEES. C'était impossible qu'elle puisse avoir de la peine pour sa mort._

« Maman, » dis je en tentant de dissimuler l'incrédulité de ma voix, « je t'en prie, dis moi que tu n'es pas triste pour la mort de Phil. »

Elle me regarda sévèrement.

« Grand Dieu, non, » dît-elle de façon théâtrale. « Je me sens mal parce que j'ai envie de danser autour de sa tombe fraichement refermée et de chanter Alléluia. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit mort que c'en est effrayant. J'espère simplement que cet enfoiré a souffert avant de crever. Une mort douce n'aurait pas été juste pour lui. »

_Enfin, on est d'accord sur quelque chose._

Nous restâmes toutes les deux silencieuses, regardant Edward continuer à arpenter et à marmonner pour lui-même.

Un étrange sentiment de solidarité envers ma mère me frappa alors que je devinai à quel point la mort de Phil pouvait être incroyablement libératrice pour elle.

J'éprouvais la même chose.

Pour nous deux c'était une chance de tourner une page sur cette partie de nos vies et d'enterrer, la douleur, la peine et la trahison qui nous avaient ravagées pendant si longtemps. C'était notre chance de repartir de zéro, dans un monde où Phil l'enculé Dwyer ne pouvait plus nous faire de mal.

Je soupirai et repoussai les pensées concernant Phil de mon esprit. Ce soir il s'agissait de moi. Enfin. Pas de lui.

Moi et les gens que j'aimais.

« Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, » dît Renée, en faisant un geste en direction de la silhouette agitée d'Edward. « Apparemment, il a besoin de toi. »

Je le regardai passer ses mains dans ses cheveux de manière compulsive et en soupirant régulièrement.

« Je suis inquiète qu'il ait de mauvaises nouvelles à m'annoncer, »dis-je, mon honnêteté me surprenant moi-même, en particulier face à ma mère.

« Bella, »dît Renée, en se tournant pour me faire face et en me frappant avec sa voix de `maman', « cet homme tuerait ou mourrait pour toi. Je doute énormément que tu aies à craindre quoi que ce soit qu'il ait à te dire. »

Je regardai l'homme que j'aimais dehors. Je savais que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et cependant je ne parvenais pas à réfréner ce malaise sinueux qui s'immisçait en moi, me faisant frissonner involontairement.

Il se tramait quelque chose avec lui ce soir. Quelque chose d'important. Cela me rendait nerveuse.

« C'est un homme spécial, Bella, » dît Renée, en me souriant, « tu as trouvé un des rares qui soit bien. »

Je lui renvoyais son sourire et acquiesçai.

_Ouais, c'est vrai._

J'ouvris la baie vitrée et marchai jusqu'à Edward. La piscine était remplie de minuscules bougies flottantes et l'eau scintillait du reflet des innombrables flammes.

Il leva les yeux en m'entendant approcher et expira lourdement, ses yeux se refermant quelques secondes et ses lèvres bougèrent en silence.

Il utilisait ses techniques de sérénité pour se calmer.

Une pointe de panique acérée me transperça.

_Quelque chose ne va pas. Je peux le sentir._

Il ouvrit les yeux et je m'arrêtai face à lui.

« Hey, » dît il doucement, faisant un pas en avant de manière à pouvoir passer ses bras autour de ma taille, « tu passes un bon moment ? »

« Je passe un moment génial, » dis-je, le pic aigu d'anxiété teintant ma voix, « hormis que j'ai regardé mon petit ami paniquer toute la soirée et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. »

Il baissa la tête, son visage montrant son regret.

« Etait-ce si évident ? »

« Oui. Et ça me terrorise carrément, Edward. »

« Je suis désolé. C'est la dernière chose que je voulais qu'il se passe. »

« Voudrais-tu s'il te plait me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il baissa le regard.

« Il y a deux choses dont je dois parler avec toi. Des choses importantes. C'est juste… Je ne suis juste pas certain de la façon dont tu vas réagir. J'essayais de m'imaginer comment j'allais te dire ça. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Et bien si je pouvais réussir à juste cracher ça comme ça je ne serais pas en train de faire les cent pas, non ? » dît il sèchement.

Il frotta son visage de ses mains.

« Putain. Désolé. Tu vois c'est la partie difficile. Peut être que tu devrais t'asseoir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il se peut qu'on soit ici pour un moment. »

Je soufflai et posai mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Edward, juste, dis moi. »

Il se remît à arpenter le bord de la piscine.

« Bella, j'ai le très mauvais pressentiment que tu vas me tuer. Et pas d'une manière `je-vais-sucer-ta-queue-jusqu'à-ce-que-ton-cerveau-explose-de-plaisir-et-que-tu-croies-que-tu-es-mort-et-arrivé-au-Paradis' non plus. »

Il m'attrapa et me conduisit jusqu'à une élégante causeuse, me faisant m'assoir avant de se redresser et de se tenir face à moi.

« Ok, » dît il en expirant profondément, « voilà. »

Je croisai les jambes et essayai de ne pas sembler impatiente. Ce n'était pas facile.

« Donc, depuis que j'ai découvert que ton anniversaire approchait, je me suis torturé l'esprit en essayant de réfléchir à quoi t'offrir. Je veux dire, tu es… bien… tu es toi. Je t'aime. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui te montrerait combien je t'aime… combien tu es importante pour moi. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Mais c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air, » dît il en recommençant à marcher nerveusement, « c'est vrai, tellement de choses sont simplement trop cliché- le parfum… la lingerie… les bijoux. Ce sont des cadeaux prévisibles qu'un petit ami offre à sa petite amie. Des millions d'hommes le font chaque jour. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que tu adorerais. »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens mais il continuait de marcher.

« Alors j'ai commencé à penser à toi… et ta vie… et à comment tu as été privée de tant de choses pendant tant de temps, et à la façon dont je voulais m'assurer que tu ne manques plus jamais de rien parce que quand je pense à toi étant sans domicile et affamée, je deviens complètement fou de colère parce que tu es magnifique et parfaite et tu ne devrais jamais avoir rien de moins que la perfection dans ta vie, et même si je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu te fous que j'ai un paquet de fric, le fait est que j'_ai _ un paquet de fric, et je veux utiliser cet argent pour pourvoir à tous tes besoins et te rendre heureuse et te donner tout ce dont tu pourrais jamais avoir besoin ou envie parce que… bon… putain, je ne veux pas passer pour un connard ou autre chose, mais… tu es à moi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là ? Pas comme une possession, mais dans le sens comme si t'étais faite pour moi. Mon Dieu, ça part dans tous les sens. »

Il expira de nouveau et ferma les yeux, et tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était lui en train d'essayer de se calmer.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à lui, prenant tendrement son visage en coupe et caressants sa mâchoire.

Il soupira et ses paupières s'agitèrent mais restèrent fermées.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il, « je veux te rendre heureuse. »

« Tu me rends heureuse, » le rassurai je, caressant son visage du bout de mes doigts. « Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été et c'est grâce à toi. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

Mon souffle resta coincé dans mes poumons.

_Vous voyez ? C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Quand il me regarde comme ça… je suis belle. Je suis la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Il m'aime et je peux lire à quel point au fond de ses yeux._

« Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose que tu aimerais. » dît il, en faisant courir ses mains le long de mes bras jusqu'à mes poignets puis remontant jusqu'à mes épaules. Je frissonnai alors qu'une électricité chaude faisait picoter ma peau.

_Et bien, tu aurais pu te mettre à poil et t'enrouler un gros nœud rouge autour de toi. J'aurais ADORE ça._

« Edward quoi que tu m'aies acheté pour mon anniversaire, je suis sure que c'est magnifique. »

« C'_est_ magnifique, » dît-il, ses yeux réfléchissant les centaines de bougies flottant dans la piscine. « Mais c'est extravagant. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes… gênée de l'accepter. Je t'en prie, promets que tu l'accepteras. »

_Mon Dieu, on m'a déjà offert tellement de cadeaux extravagants ce soir – des diamants, des billets d'avion, la nouvelle de la mort de ce connard de Phil. Comment ça pourrait être plus extravagant ?_

« Bien, » dis-je, rassurante, « Je promets que je l'accepterai. Maintenant, je t'en prie, ce suspense me tue. Montre-moi mon cadeau. »

Il inspira profondément et me força à me tourner pour faire face aux portes de l'arrière de la maison.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella, » dît il au creux de mon oreille.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Alors, où est mon cadeau ? » demandai je perplexe.

« Là, » dît il en désignant les portes.

« Quoi, à l'intérieur de la maison ? Ou dans la maison ? Est-ce qu'on va jouer à chaud/froid, parce que ça peut être marrant. »

Il vint se placer devant moi et prît mes mains.

« Bella, on a cherché des appartements et des maisons depuis des semaines, et je sais que rien ne t'a emballé. Mais ça ? » Il désigna la maison, « A chaque fois que tu viens ici tu en chantes les louanges. Je vois tes yeux scintiller quand tu en parles. Je sens bien comme tu es y es liée. S'il te plait dis que tu l'aimes. »

La compréhension me heurta tel un train de marchandise, me coupant le souffle et faisant fléchir mes jambes.

« Edward, » sifflai-je alors qu'il remarquait ma détresse et passait ses bras autour de moi, « Tu… m'as acheté… une maison ? »

Même dans la faible lumière de la piscine éclairée par les bougies, je pouvais le voir rougir.

« Euh…ouais. »

Je fermai les yeux et tentai d'appréhender l'absurde réalité de ce qu'il disait.

_Une maison._

_Il m'a acheté… une maison._

_Nooon. Arrive pas à assimiler. Imprime pas. Pas possible d'accepter._

« Bella ? Dis quelque chose s'il te plait. »

_Je ne peux pas. Mon cerveau est trop occupé à essayer d'assimiler le fait que tu m'AS ACHETE UNE PUTAIN DE MAISON pour être capable d'organiser des consonnes et des voyelles pour en faire des mots réels._

_« _Bella, ouvre les yeux. »

_Nooon. Alors je verrais la maison. La maison qui est contre toute attente la mienne. Impossible à gérer._

« S'il te plait regarde-moi. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler.

Je sentis des mains chaudes caresser mes bras.

« Bella, je veux que tu aies ça. Je t'en prie. »

Je parvenais à retrouver ma voix mais elle était toujours fluette et tremblante. Je gardai les yeux fermés.

« Edward, c'est trop. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je veux que tu l'aies. Je veux que tu aies tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. »

« Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

« Il nous faut un endroit où vivre, Bella. »

« J'ai réussi à faire sans un endroit où vivre auparavant. »

« Oui, et il gèlera en enfer avant que je ne laisse quelque chose de la sorte t'arriver de nouveau. Bella, je t'en prie… »

« C'est une MAISON, Edward. Une gigantesque maison magnifique et parfaite. »

« Je sais ça. C'est notre maison. S'il te plait regarde-la. »

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser lorsqu'il disait `s'il te plait' comme ça.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Il me regardait avec inquiétude… et amour. Seigneur. Tellement d'amour.

Je regardai la maison par-dessus son épaule.

Je pouvais voir tout le monde s'amuser à l'intérieur. – mangeant, buvant et dansant.

J'eus l'envie soudaine de leur demander à tous de retirer leurs chaussures et de s'assurer qu'ils posaient bien leurs boissons sur des dessous de verre pour ne pas endommager les meubles.

« Je suis désolé, » dît Edward doucement, « je sais que c'est trop. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais… » Il prit mes mains et caressa mes doigts. Je regardai nos doigts entrelacés. « Je savais combien tu l'aimais. Je l'aimais. Je voulais vivre ici avec toi. Je me suis imaginé…. Pourquoi perdre notre temps à chercher quelque chose que nous aimons tous les deux alors que nous l'avons déjà trouvé ? J'ai convaincu la maison de disques de me la vendre. »

Il se pencha et toucha mon visage. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent automatiquement aux siens.

« S'il te plait dis quelque chose. »

Mon Dieu, il était magnifique. Et je ne parle pas juste de beauté physique, parce que même si il était l'homme le plus époustouflant que j'aie jamais vu… c'était plus que ça. C'était tout en lui.

Il était tout.

« Merci, » dis-je, essayant une fois de plus de contenir mes émotions incontrôlables.

_Seigneur, je souffre de syndrome prémenstruel moi aujourd'hui ? J'ai l'impression d'être folle._

Je me dressai sur mes orteils et embrassai Edward mes émotions bouillonnant toujours en moi telles un taureau sauvage. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi tandis qu'il me rendait mon baiser, sa bouche arrivant comme toujours à me rendre folle de désir pour lui.

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Je m'écartai, haletant bruyamment.

Je sentis un poids inconfortable comprimer ma poitrine.

« Bella ? » dît Edward avec inquiétude, « qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Mon cœur battait trop vite. On aurait dit que je faisais une crise d'anxiété.

Tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui semblait juste trop.

_Ne gâche pas ce moment pour lui. Ressaisis-toi nom de Dieu._

« Je ne sais pas nager, » dis-je en me tournant enfin pour regarder la piscine, toujours à moitié-comateuse, mes mots paraissaient inarticulés.

Edward semblait perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-il, passant ses bras autour de moi en se calant contre mon dos.

« J'ai pris quelques leçons étant enfant mais pas suffisamment pour faire plus que m'agiter et ne pas sombrer au fond. La seule chose que j'ai apprise c'est de ne pas paniquer. Quand tu paniques, tu luttes contre l'eau jusqu'à l'épuisement et ça t'entraine vers le fond. Et quand tu es au fond, tu n'as pas la force de réaliser que tout ce que tu dois faire pour survivre c'est de lâcher prise. Tu t'assois juste au fond et laisse l'eau gagner. C'est pour ça que tellement de gens se noient. »

« Mon cœur, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Mais tu as le choix. C'est ce que beaucoup de gens ne réalisent pas. Tu peux flotter. N'importe qui peut flotter. Il faut juste accepter que tu le puisses. Flotter ne requiert aucune capacité. Il suffit de laisser faire. Ne pas paniquer. »

Je me tournai et regardai la maison – énorme, magnifique et étincelante de l'intérieur.

Je me retournai et regardai Edward – merveilleux, parfait et mien.

Trop parfait. Trop.

« J'essaye de ne pas paniquer, » dis je honnêtement, mon corps, mon esprit et mes émotions m'entrainant dans de différentes directions, chacune tentant de m'attirer vers le fond, « mais ce soir… je me sens submergée. Comment puis je passer de ne rien avoir à avoir tout ça ? Comment est ce possible ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Edward m'enveloppa de ses bras et j'enfouissais ma tête contre son torse, respirant profondément, essayant désespérément de flotter.

« Je suis plutôt un bon nageur, » murmura-t-il, embrassant tendrement mon front, « mais occasionnellement, j'oublie de ne pas paniquer. Peut être que je pourrais t'apprendre à nager et tu pourrais m'apprendre à flotter. »

Je fermai les yeux alors que son odeur envahissait mes poumons, me donnant un bref aperçu de ce que désirais constamment.

« Peut être, » dis-je, hésitante.

Il s'écarta de moi et releva mon visage vers le sien, embrassant mes lèvres avec dévotion, sa bouche douce, chaude et au gout de cidre sans alcool.

« Bella, il y a une autre chose dont je voulais te parler ce soir, et je suppose que maintenant est un aussi bon moment qu'un autre. »

Il prit un instant pour observer mon visage, ses yeux calmes mais brulants de passion.

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse, » dît il, en me dévisageant toujours avec une intensité silencieuse, « je veux passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de te rendre heureuse. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi le faire. »

Sa voix était douce. Peu exigeante. J'en oubliai presque la signification de ses mots.

« Je… Edward… tu as dit… euh… quoi ? »

Il sourît.

« Wahou, » dît il plus pour lui-même que pour moi, « je croyais que je serais plus nerveux pour te demander ça, mais tout à coup, la seule chose qui me rende nerveux c'est ta réponse. »

Il s'éloigna de moi et marcha jusqu'à une petite table en fer forgé près de la piscine. Il saisit quelque chose et revint, s'arrêtant devant moi.

Mon cœur se mît à tambouriner frénétiquement.

« Bella, » dît Edward, en me regardant dans les yeux avec une intensité que je ne lui avais jamais vue, « j'ai passé de nombreuses années à courir dans tous les sens, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose qui apaiserait l'instabilité que je ressentais en moi. Essayant de calmer cette douleur vive que j'avais. J'ai fait tant de choses dont j'ai honte… blessé tellement de gens, ma famille comprise… mais rien ne fonctionnait. Je me sentais vide. Comme si il y avait des trous en moi qui n'était jamais comblés, peu importe combien de drogues je prenais ou combien d'alcool je buvais ou avec combien de femmes je couchais. Les trous étaient toujours là. J'en étais presque venu à accepter qu'ils faisaient simplement partie de moi et que je devrais m'habituer à me sentir incomplet.

Et puis je t'ai rencontrée, et tout à coup l'instabilité s'est évaporée. Les trous sont devenus plus petits et moins pleins jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par ne plus exister.

Tu as fait ça. Tu m'as rempli de toutes les façons comme je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Grâce à toi j'ai eu la sensation de mériter d'avoir quelque chose de formidable et d'exceptionnel.

Tu m'as rendu complet.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais ce que c'était de ne pas avoir à chercher quelque chose puisque je l'avais déjà trouvé.

Je t'avais trouvé, toi. »

Il inspira et je pouvais voir qu'il se sentait ému. Ma poitrine se comprima en réponse.

_Je t'en prie ne pleure pas, Edward. Si tu le fais, je vais exploser en un millier de morceaux et m'écrouler en un bazar haletant et sanglotant sur le sol. J'ai assez de mal à accepter que tout ça est réel sans en arriver là. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas._

Il prit une longue bouffée d'air et poursuivit, sa voix régulière mais douce.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru ces conneries romantiques que j'ai entendu pendant des années. Toutes, les chansons, les poésies et les déclarations dithyrambiques d'éternité et de destinée. Ca me semblait `too much'. Je croyais que les gens en faisaient trop. Qu'ils jouaient la comédie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru qu'un amour qui puisse être dévorant, passionné, monumental existe réellement. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est le cas. Je l'ai. Avec toi. Et mon esprit est constamment époustouflé parce que je trouve de nouvelles manières de t'aimer chaque jour. »

Edward leva sa main, et à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boite de velours noir.

Un écrin pour bague.

Mon cœur essayait de s'extirper de ma poitrine tant il cognait fort.

Mon regard était absolument choqué lorsqu'Edward posa un genou à terre et ouvrit la boite pour révéler la plus belle bague que j'aie jamais vue. Elle brillait et scintillait à la lueur des bougies.

Je suis quasiment sûre que j'avais cessé de respirer.

« Isabella Swan, « dît Edward en levant les yeux vers moi, sa voix rauque et emplie d'émotions, « je ne veux jamais me retrouver sans toi. Je t'en prie. Dis que tu seras mienne pour toujours. Épouse-moi. »

Le temps s'arrêta.

Une bouffée d'air âpre entra dans mes poumons quand ses mots parvinrent à mon esprit, estompant les lignes séparant le rêve de la réalité en un instant aveuglant.

_Nom de Dieu._

N'avez-vous jamais eu un de ces moments ou vous quittez votre corps en quelque sorte et baissez les yeux sur où vous êtes et ce que vous faites et pensez, `Putain de MERDE, comment je me suis retrouvée là ? '

Bien, c'est là que je me retrouvais en ce moment.

C'était comme si je flottais au dessus de nous, regardant la scène se dérouler.

Mes mains couvraient ma bouche, un air d'ahurissement absolu figeant mon visage, et Edward Cullen – l'homme le plus sublime, magnifique, formidable que cette Terre n'ait jamais porté- levait les yeux vers moi avec un amour et une adoration absolue, son visage divin à couper le souffle en attendant que je réponde à la question que je pensais qu'on ne me poserait jamais.

« Bella ? » dît-il doucement, « tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

Je me vis acquiescer lentement.

_Ca ne peut pas se passer. Ca ne se peut vraiment, vraiment pas._

Son visage était maculé d'un espoir à vous faire chavirer le cœur.

« Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, beauté, mais, est ce que tu… » Il déglutît difficilement, « est ce que tu as une réponse pour moi ? »

Je fus de nouveau propulsée dans mon corps tandis que tout se passait au ralenti.

Il n'y avait pas assez de place en moi pour toutes les choses que je ressentais.

Tout à coup, l'air était suffocant. Ma peau était trop chaude. Ma tête me lançait de l'incroyable surréalité de ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

_Bonne question. Je ne crois pas. `Bien' est à un autre univers de la façon dont je me sens maintenant._

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais pas penser. Je pouvais à peine respirer.

« Bella ? »

Une part de moi hurlait que j'allais le décevoir, peu importe ce que j'allais dire. L'autre part murmurait que je méritais ça. Que le conte de fée était si proche que je pouvais le toucher.

Mais les contes de fée n'existent pas, n'est ce pas ?

Mon cœur tambourinait pour fuir ma poitrine.

« Bella ? »

Sa voix était très lointaine, flottant en moi, et m'étourdissant.

Je ne pouvais cesser de le regarder. Il était toujours sur un genou, plissant les yeux. Soucieux. Ses yeux noirs d'inquiétude.

_Ses yeux. Seigneur, ses yeux. Tout ce que j'aie toujours voulu. Juste là. Si proche._

« Bella, je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il déglutît péniblement, ses yeux me suppliant, avec une incertitude à vous retourner le ventre, implorant une réponse.

« S'il te plait… dis que tu passeras le reste de ta vie avec moi. Je… mon Dieu, Bella… j'ai besoin de toi. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi. S'il te plait. Épouse-moi. »

Je tentai de ravaler ma salive mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'étais assaillie par tellement d'émotions qu'il était difficile de dire laquelle comprimait mes poumons et laquelle me donnait l'impression de pouvoir voler.

Le monde commençait à tourner, à tanguer, à vaciller sous moi.

« Bella ? »

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, l'obscurité m'enveloppa et je tombai.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelai était les bras d'Edward me rattrapant avant que je ne heurte le sol, sa voix inquiète résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais allongée sur le canapé. Edward était à côté de moi, caressant mes cheveux.

_Il m'a fait sa demande. Il m'a fait sa demande et je me suis évanouie._

_Pas cool, Swan. Du tout._

Le visage de Carlisle apparut devant moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant mon poignet et en prenant mon pouls.

Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Ma peau était moite. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose… de dire quelque chose à Edward… mais je ne savais pas quoi.

« Je vais bien, » dis je, en m'asseyant, réalisant que tout le monde était agglutiné autour du canapé, me regardant avec inquiétude. « Je pense que j'ai juste…euh… bon… »

_Oh, mon Dieu, c'est embarrassant._

« Je suppose que j'ai oublié comment respirer. »

Carlisle retint un sourire. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Edward en cet instant. C'était carrément adorable.

Edward regardait son père m'examiner avec des yeux attentifs. Je pris sa main et la serrai.

« Je vais bien, » dis je, en essayant de le rassurer ainsi que moi. « Je suis désolée… Je… Je ne t'ai pas répondu. »

Je me sentais bizarre. Tout avait l'air irréel.

La main d'Edward dans la mienne tressaillît imperceptiblement.

_Pouvait-il sentir mon malaise ? Sait-il seulement combien je suis terrorisée en cet instant ?_

_C'est vrai, j'accepte tout juste le fait qu'il soit mon petit ami, et tout à coup, il m'achète des maisons et me demande d'être sa femme ?_

Je suppose, en regardant attentivement, qu'il y avait des indices.

Il avait été très mystérieux à l'approche de la soirée. J'entrais souvent dans une pièce et le trouvais au téléphone, raccrochant rapidement ou se mettant à parler de baseball. Il détestait le baseball.

Si j'avais été plus observatrice, j'aurais probablement remarqué. Il était clair, que je vivais dans le pays des Paumés, entouré par une mer de Putain C'est Evident puisque la maison et la demande m'avaient complètement prise au dépourvu.

Et maintenant, je faisais une crise d'anxiété majeure dans une pièce pleine de ceux qui m'étaient les plus proches et les plus chers.

Excellent.

« Ton pouls est légèrement élevé, » dît Carlisle en relâchant mon poignet et en se relevant. « Reste juste allongée quelques minutes, et on verra si ça passe. As-tu mangé quelque chose ce soir ? »

Je secouai la tête.

Esmée me tendit une assiette avec quelques sushis.

Je n'avais pas faim mais j'en enfournais un dans ma bouche et le mâchai malgré tout. Carlisle semblait se détendre alors que je me forçai à l'avaler.

Je sentais les yeux d'Edward rivés sur moi.

Je jetai un regard vers lui et il détourna les yeux.

Carlisle pressa ses doigts contre mon poignet une fois de plus, paraissant plus satisfait par mon pouls quand il relâcha ma main.

« C'est mieux. Je voudrais que tu te reposes encore quelques minutes et je vérifierai de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, s'il te plait n'oublie pas comment respirer, ca fait sérieusement paniquer mon fils. Même si c'est plutôt drôle d'entendre sa voix devenir haut-perchée et aigue comme celle d'une fille. Il n'a pas crié comme ça devant moi depuis qu'il s'était pris un coup dans les parties avec une batte de baseball quand il avait quatorze ans et qu'il était persuadé que son scrotum était cassé. »

_Bon, ça explique son aversion pour le baseball._

J'entendis plusieurs personnes ricaner, Rob et Emmett inclus.

Edward plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « Merci pour ça, Papa. Rien de tel que de mentionner mon scrotum pour vraiment mettre de l'ambiance dans une soirée. »

Carlisle lança un sourire malicieux à Edward qui rougissait.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là dehors qui t'a fait oublier comment respirer, Bells ? » demanda Emmett, en regardant Edward avec les sourcils froncés.

« Pas ce que tu crois, pervers, » dît Edward la voix grave et dénuée de toute trace de l'humour taquin qu'il partageait habituellement avec Emmett.

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire, Miley, » dît Emmett avec un sourire provocateur, ne remarquant pas la différence. « Vous étiez dehors tous les deux depuis plus de quinze minutes. Habituellement, autant de temps seul à seul signifie une quantité excessive de touchers inappropriés. »

« Nous ne faisions que parler, » dît Edward, me regardant en vitesse avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Il était tendu et je détestais le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas.

_Peux-tu le lui reprocher, Swan ? Il vient juste de te poser une des questions les plus importantes qu'un homme puisse poser à une femme et tu ne lui as toujours pas donné de foutue réponse. _

J'avais besoin de lui parler… de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Il regarda dans ma direction, voyant ma poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser nerveusement, puis il rebaissa les yeux et commença à grignoter ses ongles.

J'aurais aimé que nous soyons seuls. Je ne pouvais pas dire toutes les choses que j'avais besoin de lui dire devant tous ces gens.

Je restais assise mais me redressais, essayant de gonfler mes poumons. Ils ne le faisaient pas.

Je me penchai et écartai sa main de sa bouche, la gardant dans les miennes, caressant ses doigts tendrement.

« Edward », dis-je doucement, souhaitant attirer son regard vers moi, « j'ai besoin de te parler en privé… »

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Renée s'avança et me tendit un verre d'eau. Je la remerciai et bus une gorgée, tout à coup consciente que tout le monde me regardait.

Je contemplai les visages scrutateurs en rougissant.

« Wahou. C'est excitant, hein ? » Dis-je le souffle court, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de me noyer sur la terre ferme, « Vous venez tous faire la fête avec moi et finissez par me regarder complètement inconsciente. Sans aucun doute je sais comment vous faire passer du bon temps, pas vrai ? »

Je tentai de rire mais n'y parvenais pas.

« On est juste heureux que tu ailles bien, Bells, » dît Charlie. « En plus, je m'attendais un peu à quelque chose de ce genre. Tu as bu plus de deux verres d'alcool et nous savons tous que tu es un poids plume. »

Tout le monde s'esclaffa.

Je me concentrai sur ma respiration.

« Au moins t'as pas gerbé, » ajouta Rob gentiment. « Je parle par expérience quand je dis qu'on peut remercier Dieu pour sa clémence. »

Je lui adressai ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire et regardai en direction d'Alice.

Elle plissait les yeux.

Non, correction.

Elle avait un air renfrogné.

Elle continuait de regarder entre Edward et moi avec suspicion et je pouvais presque sentir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux mitraillant son frère. « Edward, bon sang, de quoi vous avez parlé tous les deux dehors ? »

« Alice, » dît Edward d'un ton menaçant, « je te parlerai de ça plus tard… »

Alice haleta.

_Oh merde._

_Ca ne va pas être bon._

« Edward Enfoiré Cullen ! » cracha-t-elle, « Tu lui as demandé de t'épouser sans ME le dire ? A MOI ? La personne qui a rêvé de ce moment depuis des putains de MOIS ? C'est quoi ce MERDIER ? »

Edward grogna et se frotta les yeux.

Soudainement, la pièce bourdonnait de bruits. Tout le monde nous assaillait de questions. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il avait dit. Ce que j'avais dit. Où était la bague ? Avions-nous fixé une date ?

Je fermai les yeux pour faire abstraction.

La main d'Edward se resserra autour de la mienne, mais il avait l'air si lointain. J'avais besoin de le sentir plus proche.

« S'il vous plait tout le monde, calmez vous, » entendis je Esmée dire. Sa voix était haut perchée et ferme.

_Doux Jésus, je vous en prie, faites que je ne m'évanouisse pas de nouveau. Ca craindrait trop._

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Edward. Il avait l'air malheureux. Je voulais le réconforter mais ma tête vacillait. J'avais la sensation d'être un bateau en pleine tempête. Les visages autour de moi tanguaient.

Alice approcha et dévisagea sa mère.

« Maman ? Tu SAVAIS ça ? » Dît-elle, incrédule.

Esmée soupira.

« Il m'a demandé la bague de Grand-Mère Cullen, Alice. Disons que j'ai deviné. »

La respiration d'Alice tressauta.

« Oh, putain, » dît-elle doucement, en se tournant vers moi, « Bella, cette bague doit être vraiment magnifique sur toi. »

« Alice, ton langage, » reprît Esmée.

« Bon ? » dît Alice en me regardant avec impatience, « montre-nous. »

Je levais les yeux vers elle, essayant de me concentrer sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas.

Mon esprit hurlait que je devais leur dire que je n'avais pas répondu, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir le seuil de ma bouche.

Je regardai Edward. Il fixait le sol, ses épaules voutées et crispées. Ma main gauche serrait toujours sa main droite. Puis il retira lentement sa main, révélant mes doigts nus.

« Edward… » Murmurai-je, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

Je sentis la stupeur de tout le monde me frapper comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mes cotes se comprimèrent davantage.

« Bella ? » dît Alice horrifiée, « Tu… Bordel de Dieu… tu l'as rejeté ? »

Sa voix était basse et étouffée, mais dans le silence absolu de la pièce, elle résonnait comme si elle avait hurlé.

« Alice, arrête s'il te plait, » dît Edward calmement.

_Il pense que je l'ai rejeté._

« Edward, non. » parvins je à souffler avant de commencer à haleter.

Des ombres noires dansaient aux contours de mon champ de vision.

Carlisle apparut devant moi, flou et tremblant.

« Bella, respire, » ordonna-t-il paisiblement.

J'essayai. J'avais un peu d'air dans les poumons mais il en sortait trop rapidement.

Il fallait que je lui dise que je ne l'avais pas rejeté, pour le rassurer sur le fait que je le voulais plus que tout dans toute ma vie, mais j'étais terrifiée que dès que j'aurais fait ça, je me réveillerais pour me rendre compte que ce n'était encore qu'un rêve de plus et je serais submergée par une déception dévastatrice.

Edward m'avait demandé de l'épouser. Il m'avait acheté une maison.

C'était le rêve le plus extravagant que j'aie jamais fait.

Mes poumons recherchaient désespérément de l'air

L'obscurité m'attirait vers le fond.

Je gémissais et fermai les yeux.

_Cesse de te battre, Bella. Détends toi et flottes._

Je sentis des bras chauds autour de moi…un souffle chaud sur mon visage.

« Bella, je t'en prie, » dît la voix d'Edward, suppliante et désespérée, murmurant à mon oreille, « Respire. »

J'inspirai. L'air avait son odeur. Ma poitrine se détendit un peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue… mon front… sa main sur mon visage… ses doigts doux et délicats.

Il fallait que je lui dise… il devait savoir…

« Respire, » me pressa-t-il encore.

J'inspirai plus d'air. Il avait sa saveur. Je l'engloutissais profondément en moi, le laissant détendre mes muscles figés et tétanisés.

Les ombres dans ma tête se dissipaient un peu, passant de noir à gris.

_Cesse de lutter. Dis lui, Bella. Dis lui ce qu'il représente pour toi. Fais le putain._

Mes paupières étaient lourdes mais je les soulevais malgré tout, luttant contre ce vertige.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur la forme face à moi.

Il était là. Ses bras atour de moi. Ses yeux sur moi.

« Bella, je t'aime. Oublie ce que j'ai dit ce soir. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je veux seulement être avec toi, peu importe la façon dont tu me laisses l'être. Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Sa voix se propagea en moi et trancha les bandes d'acier qui comprimaient mes poumons, les désintégrant et les faisant disparaitre.

Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour moi que ce dont il avait besoin. Rien. Ni mes doutes, ni ma peur, ni la possibilité outrageante qu'une fin heureuse soit vraiment et réellement possible pour moi. Et en cet instant avec ses bras autour de moi et ses yeux désespérés analysant mon visage, tout devint clair.

_Lui. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est tout ce dont j'aurai toujours besoin. Juste lui._

_Il est réel et il est ici et il m'aime. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance._

J'haletai alors qu'une énorme bouffée d'air s'engouffrait en moi, éloignant complètement les doutes et les ombres.

« Edward, » murmurai-je en me penchant pour toucher son visage.

« Oh, Dieu merci, » dît-il, le soulagement illuminant son visage, « Continue de respirer. Seigneur, Bella, ne me fous plus de trouille pareille. Tu ne peux pas… mon Dieu, tu ne peux pas refaire ça, d'accord ? »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Carlisle, ses mains prenant mon pouls de nouveau.

« Oui, » dis-je un peu plus fort, les battements de mon cœur résonnant dans mes oreilles. Mon souffle toujours irrégulier, mais l'air était rempli de lui. Il m'emplissait.

Je flottai.

« J'ai paniqué, » dis je, en regardant dans ses yeux, me détestant pour lui avoir causé une telle détresse. « J'aurais dû mieux savoir. Mais tout ce que tu as dit… »

Il avala péniblement sa salive.

« Oublie ça, » dît il en caressant mes cheveux. « Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Je suis désolé. »

« Non, » dis-je en agrippant sa chemise dans mes mains, « Je ne veux pas oublier ça. C'était… » J'inspirais profondément une bouffée d'air salvatrice. « C'était au-delà de magnifique. J'ai juste… Je ne sais foutrement pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé… mais, mon Dieu, Edward, ma réponse est oui. »

Cette fois-ci, il cessa de respirer.

Je touchai son visage tendrement, souriant devant son expression choquée.

« Edward, respire. »

Il cligna des yeux et inspira bruyamment.

« Ta réponse est… ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr que c'est oui. J'ai juste… » Je calmai ma respiration alors que le rythme de mon pouls s'apaisait enfin, « j'ai juste paniqué parce que… bien… »

Je regardai tous les visages autour de moi, chacun d'entre eux représentant quelque chose de différent pour moi. Chacun important… spécial…

Mais son visage. C'était au-delà de spécial. C'était essentiel. J'essayai de simplement me concentrer sur lui.

« J'ai été misérable pendant si longtemps, » dis je, me battant pour lui faire comprendre à quel point extrême j'avais besoin de lui. « J'ai fait face à chaque jour juste en tentant de survivre. J'étais tellement habituée à vivre sans joie, que je ne croyais que je pourrais être heureuse de nouveau.

Mais ensuite tu as déboulé dans ma vie et tu as tout chamboulé, et tout à coup… mon Dieu, tout à coup, tout ce dont j'avais rêvé durant ces trois dernières années devenait réel, et pour être honnête, je panique à fond parce que ce genre de connerie n'arrive pas à une fille comme moi. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'une part de moi croit. »

J'inspirai encore et fermai les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir pour le regarder.

« Et pendant un moment, cette partie a pris le dessus, et je suis navrée de t'avoir fait peur. Mais Edward, s'il te plait, il faut que tu comprennes que tu… tu m'apportes tellement rien qu'en étant toi, alors quand tu achètes soudainement la maison de rêves que je n'avais jamais su vouloir depuis toujours, et ensuite tu me dis les choses les plus merveilleuses sur ce que je représente pour toi ? J'ai en quelque sorte été submergée.

Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais t'aimer plus que je ne le faisais déjà, mais ensuite tu as prononcé ces mots, et tu m'as regardée comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art hors de prix… et… j'ai ressenti… un bonheur tellement intense que j'ai cru que ma poitrine allait s'ouvrir en deux tant elle ne pouvait pas contenir tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi à l'intérieur. »

Je regardai une unique larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes, caressant mes doigts avec tendresse en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Alors… Bella… tu es… en train de dire ? »

« Je dis oui, Edward, je vais t'épouser. Je _veux_ t'épouser. Mon Dieu, je veux tellement t'épouser. »

Soudain, la pièce explosa sous les applaudissements, mais la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer était la joie totale et suprême qui irradiait du visage d'Edward.

C'était à couper le souffle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me regardait avec un sourire immense en glissant la bague de sa grand-mère à mon doigt et en embrassant ma main avec douceur.

C'était parfait. La sensation était parfaite.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il en s'inclinant pour m'embrasser.

Avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passait, j'étais sur mes pieds et les gens m'étreignaient. Esmée et Carlisle étaient les premiers, suivis par Alice et Jasper. Alice me cassa presque une côte tant elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

Emmett renifla ses félicitations avant de me plaquer contre son torse gigantesque et sanglota ouvertement. Rose l'écarta doucement de moi et l'entraina dans un coin tranquille.

Rob apparût en face de moi et m'adressa un sourire doux-amer avant de m'attirer contre lui.

« Alors je suppose que t'aimes vraiment bien ce type, hein ? » demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Ouais, tu peux dire ça, » répondis je, en lui souriant.

« Bien, c'est un homme chanceux. »

Il déglutît et s'écarta de moi, passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, j'attendrai d'être demoiselle d'honneur au mariage, » dît-il, l'air de rien. « S'il te plait, garde à l'esprit que je ne porte ni de couleur citron, ni lavande, et quoi que ce soit avec des volants me donne un air de hippy. »

Je m'approchai et l'embrassais sur la joue.

« J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. »

Il hocha la tête brièvement.

« Bien. Maintenant, je vais partir parce que j'ai commencé à perdre les sensations dans mes jambes et si je bois plus ce soir je pourrais prendre Emmett au mot concernant son offre pour une partie à trois avec lui et Rose. »

Je m'étranglai avec ma propre salive.

« Je rigole, » dît-il dans un éclat de rire avant de se pencher et de murmurer, « En fait, il n'a pas mentionné que Rose viendrait. »

Je lui tapai le bras et riais.

« Dis bonne nuit, Rob. »

Il sourît avec malice.

« Bonne nuit, Rob. »

Il se tourna vers Alice et Jasper qui attrapaient leurs manteaux et s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Oh, je peux faire le trajet avec vous deux ? J'ai pas de moyen de transport. »

Alice plissa les sourcils.

« Rob, et la voiture qui t'a conduit ici ce soir ? »

Son visage se froissa de confusion.

« J'ai conduit pour venir ici ? »

« Oui, » dît Alice avec patience, « une Audi verte cabriolet. Tu l'as faite reculer dans un mur de briques plutôt imposant et voyant. »

« Wahou, » dît Rob, « je suppose qu'un de mes amis est à la recherche de sa voiture. Une voiture maintenant cabossée. Je me demande à qui elle est. »

« Monte dans ma voiture, » soupira Alice en marchant vers moi et m'embrassant pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. « C'est la Porsche jaune. »

Rob lui lança à elle ainsi qu'à Jasper un regard suspicieux.

« Est-ce que vous avez baisé dedans tous les deux ?»

Alice lui adressa un regard assassin. « Je ne répondrai pas à ça. »

Rob leva les mains d'exaspération.

« Bon Dieu, Jésus, Marie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous avec ce besoin de baiser dans des voitures de sport étrangères ? C'est comme un passe-temps national. Vous ne réalisez pas combien vos fluides sexuels peuvent être affreux pour les revêtements de vos sièges ? »

« Rob, » dît Alice impatiemment, « monte dans cette foutue voiture. Tu n'es de toute évidence pas en état de conduire et je suis sûre qu'on pourra appeler tes deux seuls amis demain pour savoir qui est la victime de ton vol de voiture de grande envergure. »

Rob posa sa main sur sa poitrine de manière théâtrale et gémît.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit à quel point tes mots peuvent être profondément blessants, naine diabolique ? » demanda-t-il, en reniflant bruyamment. « Il va falloir que tu m'obtiennes une thérapie gratuite par ton petit ami à cause de tous les dommages psychologiques que tu m'infliges. »

« Pattinson ! Voiture ! Maintenant ! »

« B' nuit tout le monde ! » s'écria-t-il en se sauvant par la porte de devant, allumant une cigarette en partant.

Jasper m'étreignit et le suivit, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Rob empestant l'intérieur et déréglant l'autoradio pour qu'il ne joue plus que Van Morrisson et de la daube niaise hippy.

Alice les regarda partir avant de saisir ma main gauche et de contempler la bague qui trônait à mon doigt.

« Foutrement magnifique, » soupira-t-elle avant de regarder mon visage et de dire avec une intensité effrayante, « Bella, j'espère que tu réalises que j'ai planifié ton mariage avec mon frère depuis le jour où tu lui as demandé si il voulait te baiser au milieu d'un restaurant bondé. »

Je hoquetai.

« Je… oh… Seigneur, vraiment ? »

Elle me regarda sans cligner des yeux.

C'était carrément terrifiant.

« Vraiment ? J'apporterai les dossiers demain. Je vais foutrement vous marier tous les deux. »

« Euh… bien…. Mon Dieu, Alice… Je… »

« Dis juste, `d'accord, Alice.' »

« Euh… d'accord, Alice. »

« Excellent. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me fit au revoir de la main par-dessus son épaule.

« Dors bien, chère meilleure amie, parce que demain, je vais te pourrir la vie ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? » l'appelai je en secouant la tête en pensant à combien j'aimais cette chieuse complètement folle.

Esmée et Carlisle furent les suivant à dire au revoir, me faisant promettre de les appeler le lendemain pour qu'ils puissent parler du mariage et de Thanksgiving. Puis ils prirent Edward dans leurs bras avant de partir pour leur hôtel dans un taxi.

Emmett reniflait encore lorsqu'il dît bonne nuit, enveloppant Edward dans une énorme étreinte d'ours, et ne le relâchant que quand il se mît à crachoter parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il partît avec Rose qui lui murmurait des mots apaisants concernant des pipes imminentes.

Enfin, Charlie et Renée furent les derniers à partir.

Charlie me serra dans ses bras avant de regarder Edward d'un sale œil et de le mettre en garde qu'il avait toujours son arme de service chargée et prête, juste au cas où il me blesserait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Edward blémît et secoua la tête solennellement, me regardant rapidement avant d'escorter Charlie dehors, je suppose afin de nous donner à Renée et moi un peu d'intimité.

« Je n'en reviens que tu sois sur le point de te marier, » dît Renée avec douceur, ses yeux luisants de larmes.

« Moi non plus, » dis je, en tentant de sourire.

« Edward est un homme merveilleux, » dît elle en faisant un pas vers moi, « et il t'aime tellement. Je sais que vous serez tous les deux incroyablement heureux ensemble. »

« Oui, nous le serons, » confirmai-je, n'ayant jamais été si sûre de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie. « Je… euh… »

Je marquai une pause en pensant à ce que j'essayais de dire.

Je savais ce qu'Edward représentait pour moi. Je savais qu'il était tout ce que je pourrais jamais vouloir, et plus encore.

J'étais heureuse, et tout à coup j'espérais que ma mère serait un jour aussi heureuse que je l'étais.

« Charlie aussi est un homme merveilleux, » dis-je, en ressentant en soudain élan d'affection pour mon père de substitution, et sachant que si quelqu'un pouvait faire oublier à ma mère la tragédie de sa dernière relation, c'était lui. « J'espère que vous… il est… »

J'inspirai profondément.

« Il n'a rien à voir avec Phil, » parvins je enfin à dire.

Je voulais dire qu'elle méritait mieux que ce que Phil avait pu lui apporter. Elle me sourît et acquiesça, et je savais qu'elle avait compris.

« Il me rappelle beaucoup ton père, » dît elle, sans croiser mon regard.

Je souris en me souvenant combien Renée était heureuse avec mon père. J'espérais que Charlie lui ferait ressentir ça de nouveau.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je te remercie… pour une agréable soirée, » dît elle, me regardant finalement. Je voyais tout ce qu'elle avait envie de me dire. Ca bouillonnait derrière ses yeux.

Mais nous savions toutes les deux que nous avions besoin de temps pour dire ces choses qui n'avaient pas été dites depuis si longtemps.

Je hochai la tête.

« De rien. »

« Et félicitations, Bella. Tu seras une mariée magnifique. »

Sa voix tressauta quand elle le dît et pour une certaine raison ce son insignifiant… ce petit hoquet dans son souffle eut raison de moi.

J'essayai de ne pas laisser sortir les larmes, j'essayai vraiment. Je serrai la mâchoire et tentai de les ravaler, mais elles avaient été contenues toute la soirée et elles refusaient de l'être encore.

Je ne fis aucun bruit. Je les laissais simplement rouler le long de mes joues, honteuse que ma mère me voit m'effondrer devant elle.

Elle me regarda avec tant de chagrin et de compassion, ses propres larmes reflétant les miennes, que je n'eus pas la force de protester quand elle s'avança et passa ses bras autour de moi.

Son odeur était exactement comme dans mon souvenir – sucrée et florale.

Sans y réfléchir mes mains vinrent l'enserrer.

Nous restâmes ainsi à pleurer ensemble, aucune de nous ne prononçant un mot, notre étreinte transcendante et étrange à la fois.

J'avais honte de combien c'était bon de la serrer contre moi… et de combien ça m'avait manqué. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une maman tout de suite.

Je m'écartai et séchai mon visage, me sentant bizarre et en conflit par rapport à ce que je venais de faire.

« Bella ? »

Je la regardai. Elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de sécher ses larmes. Elles striaient nettement son visage.

« Merci. C'était le meilleur câlin que j'aie jamais eu. »

Je déglutissais péniblement.

« De rien. »

Elle marcha vers la porte et se retourna vers moi.

« Bonne nuit… mon ange. »

Il était toujours trop tôt pour qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire.

Je laissai glisser.

« Bonne nuit, Maman. »

Elle franchit la porte et un frisson dû à l'air frais de la nuit me parcourut.

Je fermai les yeux et l'inspirai, écoutant la voiture de Charlie s'éloigner avant de laisser place au calme paisible de l'immense maison vide.

Ma maison.

La maison d'Edward.

Notre maison.

Je gardai les yeux fermés alors que des pas s'approchaient de moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent et je soupirai profondément quand il se colla à moi, ses bras tout chauds et cette odeur virile d'Edward. Je crochetai mes bras autour de sa taille et calai ma tête contre son torse, m'imprégnant de son odeur.

« Tu vas bien ? » dît-il, sa voix résonnant dans mon oreille.

« Hein hein, » soupirai je, et je le pensais vraiment.

Il se pencha et releva ma tête me dévisageant alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Il passa ses pouces sur mes joues humides.

« Tu as pleuré ? »

« Un peu. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Oui. Mais pas ce soir. »

Je passais mes doigts sur son visage, en mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque once de peau.

« Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser ce soir, » dis-je avec fascination.

Il sourît.

« Oui. Oui, je l'ai fait. »

« Et j'ai dit oui. »

« Tu l'as fait. Finalement. J'ai des témoins. »

Il saisît ma main gauche et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant tendrement ma paume avant de la poser à plat contre sa poitrine, ses doigts jouant avec le diamant froid.

« Tu portes ma bague, » dît-il avec fierté.

« Et bien, techniquement, c'est la bague de ta grand-mère, » corrigeai-je, « mais oui, je la porte. »

« Ca dit aux gens que tu m'appartiens. »

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est remarquable. Une bague parlante. »

Ses yeux s'embrasèrent et je savais que je m'aventurais sur un chemin sinueux avec mon sarcasme avant qu'il ne ressente l'envie de me punir.

Ca m'excita incroyablement.

« Est-ce que je dois te donner une bague ? » demandai-je en fronçant un sourcil. « Ca semble injuste que tu puisses exposer tes revendications à mon égard et que je ne puisse pas en faire autant. C'est vrai, les Criardes doivent savoir que t n'es plus sur le marché, une fois pour toutes. »

Son regard s'intensifia.

« Tu veux m'offrir une bague ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque et grave.

« Oui, » dis-je, en essayant désespérément de mimer son regard impassible, « au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rock-star, tu es une propriété plutôt convoitée – sexy… intelligent… sensible… cul magnifique. Chaque femme qui te rencontre veut t'avoir pour elle. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu n'es pas disponible. Que tu es à moi. »

Ses yeux se figèrent sur ma bouche alors que ses mains se resserrèrent sur ma taille.

« Dis le encore, » ordonna-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix mit immédiatement le feu à mes cuisses.

« Tu es à moi, » dis-je, en insistant sur le sentiment de possession brute que ces mots m'inspiraient. « Chaque incroyable once époustouflante de toi m'appartient. Je te possède. »

« Bon Dieu, Bella, » siffla-t-il dans sa barbe, « c'est tellement sexy. Et tellement vrai. Encore. »

Je me redressai et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus au passage. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu es à moi. Maintenant et pour toujours. Habitues toi. »

« Putain, oui, » grogna-t-il alors que sa bouche recouvrait la mienne et m'embrassait passionnément, ses lèvres et sa langue me possédant totalement tandis que je crochetai mes mains derrière sa tête, avide d'être plus proche, d'avoir plus de lui.

Tout de lui.

Ses mains agrippaient mon visage alors qu'il m'embrassait, ses doigts caressant mes joues avant de s'enfouir dans mes cheveux, déplaçant ma tête ou il voulait qu'elle soit.

Je perdis la notion du temps alors que nous nous embrassions, nos corps se faisant plus exigeants à chaque mouvement de nos langues.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée, hein ? » haleta-t-il alors que j'arrachai sa cravate et déboutonnai sa chemise, laissant courir mes mains affamées sur son torse avant de les passer autour de sa taille puis de les remonter dans son dos, accrochant les muscles qui se contractaient et se relâchaient quand il prît mes fesses en coupe et me plaqua contre lui.

« Plus maintenant, » suffoquai-je lorsqu'il me souleva, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille dans la foulée, nous connectant où nous avions ce besoin violent de nous rejoindre.

« Bien, » dît-il en m'attirant contre lui et m'embrassant fougueusement, « parce qu'avant que la nuit ne soit finie, j'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour sur toutes les surfaces horizontales de notre nouvelle maison… et même certaines surfaces verticales. »

« Génial, » exhalai-je, en m'enroulant autour de lui et il se précipita avec détermination dans l'escalier majestueux.

Il m'embrassa alors que nous atteignions le sommet des escaliers et que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre principale.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la grande chambre, je regardai autour de moi avec fascination. Il y avait des bougies partout, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière vacillante. Le lit king-size gigantesque était recouvert de linge de maison immaculé. Un air de jazz langoureux flottait en provenance des haut-parleurs reliés à son iPod sur la table de chevet à côté d'un bol de fraises à l'air succulent, et une bouteille de champagne reposait dans un seau à champagne près du lit.

« Mr. Cullen, » dis je en feignant d'être choquée, « aviez vous prévu de me séduire dans cet antre du péché ce soir ? »

« Absolument, » dît-il en me posant délicatement sur mes pieds, caressant tendrement ma mâchoire du bout des doigts, son visage impressionament beau alors qu'il me regardait.

« Et si je t'avais dit non ce soir ? »

« Alors j'aurais passé une nuit très romantique avec ma main droite pour m'aider à oublier la traitresse honteuse qui aurait brisé mon cœur. »

Je laissai glisser mes doigts au centre de son torse, effleurant la peau chaude de ses abdos de haut en bas, poursuivant mon geste encore et encore, fascinée en regardant sa respiration devenir rapide et saccadée.

« As-tu honnêtement pensé que j'allais te dire non ? » demandai-je.

Ses mains mimaient les miennes, se promenant de haut en bas le long de ma colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant sur le haut de mes fesses avant de retourner à la peau de mon cou.

« Pendant un moment horrible, oui je l'ai cru, » dît-il en baissant les yeux sur moi et en portant ses mains à mon visage. « Quant tu t'es évanouie sans me donner de réponse, je… mon Dieu, Bella j'avais l'impression d'être au purgatoire. Je croyais que c'était de ma faute – que tu avais pris peur parce que tu étais horrifiée que je t'aie fait ma proposition. Que tu ne pensais pas que nous étions prêts à nous engager l'un envers l'autre comme ça. Ca me terrifiait de penser que j'étais tellement dévoré par toi – par le fait que tu fasses partie de mon futur – et que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. »

Je passais mes doigts sur ses clavicules, m'arrêtant à la petite bosse au bas de sa gorge. Mon Dieu son cou était magnifique.

« Comment as-tu pu penser que je ne ressentais pas la même chose ? » demandai je en caressant son cou, « est ce que tu ne comprends pas que je suis complètement et maladivement accroc à toi de façon pathétique ? »

« Dis-moi, » demanda-t-il doucement en faisant glisser la fermeture de ma robe, ses doigts frôlant légèrement ma peau.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as souffert du manque de drogue ? La douleur lancinante et dévorante qui annihilait toute pensée rationnelle ? »

« Oui,» dît-il alors que ma robe tombait au sol et que ses yeux observaient mon corps avec envie, vêtu simplement d'un soutien-gorge sans bretelles.

« Et bien, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi, » dis-je alors qu'il passait derrière moi, dégrafant le soutien-gorge, levant ses mains pour prendre mes seins en coupe alors que le soutien-gorge tombait sans un bruit au sol.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, » dît-il tandis que ses mains me caressaient et que sa bouche effleurait mon épaule découverte. « Te toucher ? T'embrasser ? Etre en toi ? Il y a certains jours ou je me dis que je vais devenir cinglé si je dois endurer une seconde de plus loin de toi. »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre la jonction entre mon cou et mon épaule alors que ses doigts serraient délicatement mes tétons. Je gémis lorsque ma tête retombait en arrière contre son torse.

« Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours » dît-il, son souffle chaud effleurant ma peau tandis qu'il recouvrait une de mes épaules de ses lèvres avant de passer à l'autre. « J'étais si foutrement nerveux par rapport à la soirée et la maison et la demande que tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était que tout ça se termine pour que je puisse te faire ça. J'ai toujours envie de te faire ça. »

« Edward, » dis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes, les immobilisant sur mes épaules, « Dis moi pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant sa joue contre la mienne.

« Pourquoi tu m'as choisie ? »

Il fit descendre sa main sur ma taille et me tourna face à lui, ses yeux détaillant mon corps nu avec un désir éhonté.

« Bella, » dît-il, en expirant difficilement, « tu es la femme la plus surprenante sur laquelle j'aie posé les yeux. Tu me coupes littéralement le souffle. Mais ton apparence n'est rien comparée à ce que tu me fais ressentir. Quand je suis avec toi… Seigneur… J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de génial. Un homme génial, un amant génial. Tu me donnes la sensation que toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire n'étaient pas une perte de temps parce que si je n'avais pas traversé toute cette merde je ne t'aurais pas trouvée, et te trouver est le plus formidable accomplissement de toute ma vie. Est-ce que ça a l'air dingue ? »

« Pas du tout, » dis-je le souffle court, infiniment surprise par sa beauté, intérieure et extérieure, « Je ressens exactement la même chose. Exactement. »

Ma respiration devint pénible alors qu'il laissait errer ses mains partout sur mon corps, ses yeux suivant leur trajectoire avec dévotion, chaque once de peau qu'il touchait s'embrasait d'amour et de besoin.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, » dis-je incapable de détourner les yeux de son visage alors que ses mains incendiaient ma peau.

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans lever les yeux alors que ses doigts effleuraient ma clavicule.

« Pour mon anniversaire. Je ne te le cachais pas. J'ai juste oublié. »

Il cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et me regarda.

« Tu as oublié ton propre anniversaire ? »

« Je n'ai juste pas eu beaucoup de raisons de le fêter ces dernières années, » dis-je avec sincérité, « mais maintenant… j'en ai. »

« Bella, » dît il, en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et me regardant fixement dans les yeux, « je peux affirmer avec certitude que le jour de ta naissance est la date la plus importante du calendrier et de l'histoire, sans exception. Et tant que mon corps aura un souffle de vie, je ne te laisserai jamais oublier ça. Jamais. Ca devrait être un jour férié national. Il devrait y avoir une parade…avec des chars géants…et des serpentins… et des ballons en forme de Giney.»

J'éclatai de rire et il m'embrassa tendrement… avec vénération… et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi aimée ou spéciale.

« Edward,» dis-je en traçant des arabesques aléatoires du bout des doigts sur son torse, « est-ce que ça te dérange qu'il y ait tellement de choses que nous ne sachions pas l'un sur l'autre ? Que nous ayons encore tant à apprendre ? »

« Non, » répondit il simplement, reprenant le voyage de ses doigts sur ma peau. « Nous avons le reste de nos vies pour tout apprendre l'un de l'autre, et autant que je sache je vais en chérir chaque détail, je ne suis pas pressé. Découvrir de nouvelles choses sur toi est… addictif… et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à m'enivrer de ton histoire… de ton passé… de ton futur. Je veux en savourer chaque seconde. »

Je caressai ses bras, regardant avec fascination ses doigts se balader sur moi, s'arrêtant à des endroits qu'il trouvait particulièrement intéressant, alternant entre de douces caresses et une force contenue. Mes mains se déplaçaient de sa taille à son cou et vice-versa, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder son visage tandis qu'il m'observait comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux et de rare. »

« Seigneur, l'effet que tu me fais, » grogna-t-il alors que ses mains prenaient délicatement mes seins en coupe. « Toucher ton corps est comme une expérience religieuse. »

Ses mains me vénéraient, suivant chaque courbe, son visage crispé par la concentration alors qu'il s'assurait de caresser chaque millimètre de peau frissonnant.

Je fermai les yeux alors que mon souffle devenait pénible, de petits halètements s'échappant de moi alors qu'il trouvait les zones qui me faisaient frémir de désir.

Au bout d'un moment cela devint insupportable. J'avais besoin de le sentir sous mes mains. J'avais besoin d'explorer son corps comme il l'avait fait avec le mien.

Je saisis ses mains et les plaquai contre ses côtes. Son regard s'ancra au mien, communiquant son déplaisir de ne pas pouvoir me toucher.

« A mon tour, » dis-je en en écartant sa veste de ses épaules et en la laissant tomber au sol.

Sa chemise blanche était ouverte, et je passai mes mains sur son torse avant de la lui retirer, mes mains éraflant ses épaules et le long de ses bras en essayant d'assimiler que, contre toute attente, l'homme magnifique en face de moi était à moi. Tout à moi.

Je sentais ses yeux brûler ma peau alors que je le touchai, le débarrassant lentement de tous ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu devant moi, sa masculinité brute suintant effrontément et avec plus de sex-appeal qu'aucun homme ne devrait être en droit de posséder. Le simple fait de le regarder chamboulait tout en moi.

« Tu crois que ce sera toujours comme ça ? » demandai-je, en m'avançant et en me pressant contre lui, un épais courant électrique étincelant entre nos peaux nues, son érection appuyée contre mon ventre nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

Ses poings étaient serrés sur ses côtés et je voyais qu'il résistait à l'envie de me jeter sur le lit et de me prendre sauvagement.

Je résistai à l'envie de le laisser faire.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

« Comme si je mourrais de faim et que ton corps était un buffet à volonté ? »

« Putain, j'espère bien, » dît-il alors que ses mains plongeaient dans mes cheveux et que sa bouche recouvrait la mienne.

A l'instant où nos lèvres se touchèrent notre désir insidieux fit éruption avec une férocité intense. Nos corps s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre alors que nos mains, nos langues et nos langues dansaient sur nos peaux avides, à la recherche des endroits qui nous feraient gémir d'un plaisir impatient.

Sa bouche se déplaçait sur mon corps avec une précision infaillible, chacun de ses coups de langue, chaque succion de sa bouche nourrissant davantage les flammes qui me ravageaient de l'intérieur, me rendant plus languissante d'être liée à lui à chaque seconde.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mes jambes se retrouvent contre le lit, et alors, sans que sa bouche ne quitte la mienne, il m'allongea sur le lit moelleux, me faisant reculer de façon à ce que ma tête soit sur l'oreiller et qu'il soit installé entre mes jambes.

Mes mains parcouraient son dos avec frénésie tandis que le poids de son corps se pressait contre le mien, me faisant soupirer lourdement alors que ses muscles durs épousaient mes courbes.

Son érection était pressée contre moi et je me tortillai, impatiente de l'avoir en moi.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de te faire l'amour, Bella, » murmura-t-il alors que sa bouche glissait le long de mon corps – ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses – « je n'ai jamais assez de toi. Même juste après que je t'aie prise, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Et ton goût ? Foutrement incroyable. »

Ensuite sa bouche plana au dessus de moi pendant qu'il passait mes jambes sur ses épaules puis il commença à m'embrasser… me lécher… me rendant folle avec la douce chaleur de sa bouche et de sa langue.

« Oh… mon Dieu… Edward. »

J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, respirant à peine alors qu'une boule de plaisir grossissait en moi. Sa main continuait de me caresser, se déplaçant sur ma peau brûlante alors qu'il gémissait contre moi, m'emportant, me faisant trembler d'anticipation.

Puis ses doigts furent en moi, tourbillonnant plus vite et plus fermement, me faisant suffoquer jusqu'à ce que je succombe, mon dos se voutant alors que mes muscles palpitaient de plaisir. Je retins ma respiration alors que les vagues aveuglantes déferlaient en moi.

Et alors son visage fut au dessus du mien et il était en moi, me remplissant, bougeant lentement, me regardant haleter, gémir alors qu'il soulageait le manque douloureux de lui.

« Je t'aime tellement, Bella, » grogna-t-il alors que mon corps s'accrochait à lui de manière possessive, « Te regarder alors que je suis en toi ? Bordel de Dieu. Incroyable. »

Il continua de me regarder dans les yeux alors que nos corps bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, et l'amour, la passion et l'adoration absolue que j'y vis firent enfler mon cœur au point de le faire exploser.

Cet homme… cet homme magnifique et remarquable, pour quelque raison que ce soit m'avait choisie moi. Choisi de me donner son cœur et son corps, et autant je voulais douter du fait de mériter tout ce qu'il me donnait, à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas être autre chose que reconnaissante. Reconnaissante qu'il ait couru dans ma ruelle il y tous ces mois. Reconnaissante qu'il m'ait emmenée et qu'il ait pris soin de moi quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Reconnaissante qu'il ait vu au-delà de ma carapace et de mes mécanismes de défense et qu'il n'ait pas tenu compte d'une once de mes conneries.

Je n'avais jamais cru au destin avant de le rencontrer. J'étais convaincue que nos vies étaient une succession de choix divers qui menaient à des résultats aléatoires. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant je croyais que tout ce qui était arrivé dans ma vie était un plan prédéterminé d'évènements pour me conduire à lui. La mort de mon père, ma mère épousant Phil, mes abus physiques, ces longues années dans la rue – tout cela avait contribué à cette nuit prédestinée dans la ruelle. La nuit du destin, sous la forme d'un groupe de Criardes, qui avait précipité Edward dans ma vie, la changeant pour toujours.

Et maintenant, alors que je le contemplai au dessus de moi, son visage époustouflant à la lumière des bougies pendant que son corps faisait vibrer le mien d'un plaisir démesuré, et qu'il me regardait avec un amour inconditionnel et sans limite, je remerciai Dieu qui avait eu la bonté de le créer pour moi. Pour m'avoir laissé l'avoir, au moins pour cette vie.

Mes mains accrochèrent ses épaules tandis que mon corps tremblait et se contractait, la bague en diamant à ma main gauche scintillait à la lumière tamisée, me rappelant qu'il m'appartenait et que je lui appartenais et que bientôt nous nous dresserions face au monde entier nous le promettant pour l'éternité.

« Oh, Seigneur, Edward, » grognai je alors que la pression impossible de l'anticipation explosait soudain, libérant de scintillantes vagues de plaisir en moi, « je t'aime… mon Dieu, je t'aime… »

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de lui dire que je l'aimais alors que ses pénétrations devenaient plus frénétiques. Son visage se brouilla quand son propre orgasme le frappa, et il enfouît sa tête dans ma nuque en criant mon nom, encore et encore, ses mouvements ralentissant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux immobiles et silencieux, perdus dans la douce sérénité des bras de l'autre – nos souffles rapides et saccadés sur nos peaux surchauffées… nos doigts se caressant tendrement, nos cœurs battant la chamade.

Finalement, Edward roula sur le côté, m'entrainant dans ses bras en tirant les couvertures avant de m'allonger tendrement. Il s'écroula à coté de moi et je me blottissais contre son torse, jouant avec les poils de sa poitrine alors qu'il soupirait en embrassant mon front.

« C'était… » Il soupira, « Et bien, c'était juste… chouette. »

« Chouette ? » ris-je, « Avons-nous été transportés par magie dans les années 50 ? »

Il ricana et je levai les yeux pour regarder son magnifique sourire.

« J'essaye juste quelque chose de différent, » dît il en baissant le regard vers moi. « Je suppose que tu vas en avoir marre de m'entendre dire que tu es `foutrement incroyable ' tout le temps. »

« Euh…non, » dis-je sur un ton choqué, « Je t'en prie sens toi libre de me qualifier de foutrement incroyable pour le restant de mes jours. En fait, quand nous serons mariés, je pense que je vais me passer de prendre ton nom de famille et simplement devenir Bella-Foutrement-Incroyable à la place. Ce sera certainement une bonne accroche pour les conversations. »

Soudain, sa bouche était sur la mienne et sa langue faisait ce truc ou elle léchait la mienne et qui me faisait exploser de désir, puis ce fut terminé et nous nous regardions tous les deux en haletant.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »Demandai-je le souffle court.

« Désolé, » dît il, en me regardant honteusement, « mais quand tu parles de nous en tant que couple marié, ça me rend complètement dingue. Comment c'est arrivé ? Un instant, je suis un célibataire qui est heureux de n'avoir aucune attache sentimentale, et la minute suivante, la simple idée de me retrouver devant un autel avec la plus belle femme de la planète, me promettant de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, déclenche une étrange frénésie possessive en moi. »

Il soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, me regardant avec la fureur du désespoir.

« Il faut que je t'épouse aussi vite que c'est humainement possible, Bella, » dît il, sérieux. « Je ne plaisante pas. Il FAUT que je t'épouse. Montons dans la voiture tout de suite et fonçons jusqu'à Vegas. Tu pourrais être Mme. Edward Cullen dans quelques heures. »

_Mme. Edward Cullen._

_Bon Dieu, ça sonne bien._

Je traçai tendrement le contour de son visage du bout de mes doigts, assimilant une vague rafraichissante de gratitude.

« Et bien, » dis-je, en prenant une bouffée d'air apaisante, « je suis pratiquement certaine qu'Alice nous traquerait et nous assassinerait dans d'atroces souffrances si nous lui refusions la chance d'organiser le mariage le plus extravagant de tous les temps, mais… »- je l'embrassai tendrement- « si tu veux commencer à m'appeler Mme. Cullen en attendant… et bien… ce serait… chouette. »

Il sourît et m'embrassa avec passion, un grognement animal de satisfaction émana de sa poitrine.

« Putain, je vous aime, future Mme. Cullen, » murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa mon cou, ses doigts se déplaçant sur mon corps et propageant un courant électrique rafraichissant sur ma peau.

« As-tu eu un anniversaire sympa? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant sa bouche pour suçoter ma gorge.

Sympa n'était pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais employé pour décrire quelque moment de cette journée. Plutôt comme remarquable, époustouflant, fantastique, parfait.

« J'ai eu un anniversaire extraordinaire, » répondis-je, en roulant au-dessus de lui et en embrassant son torse.

Il saisît mes hanches en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller et gémissant, Godzy insistait déjà pour passer au round deux, me tentant par sa dureté alléchante.

Nous fîmes l'amour, encore, et encore, et encore... dans toute la maison, criant plus fort à chaque nouvel orgasme parce que nous le pouvions. Parce que personne ne pouvait nous entendre. Il n'y avait que nous. Enfin.

Quand Edward finît par me porter jusqu'au lit, mes muscles avaient fondu sur mes os de par la quantité hallucinante de plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré. Il m'avait pratiquement jetée entre les draps, et quand il fût à côté de moi, je posai mon oreille contre son cœur qui battait la chamade et soupirai quand ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi.

Une fois de plus, j'étais dans ma bulle de béatitude personnelle – belle, heureuse et aimée- étreignant celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un Prince Charmant que je rencontrerais jamais.

« Je t'aime, Madame Pipi, » murmura-t-il alors que son souffle s'approfondissait et devenait plus régulier.

« Je t'aime aussi, Trou du Cul, » dis je, en embrassant son cœur tendrement.

Son corps magnifique et admirable.

Je m'endormis, bercée par son rythme, la tête pleine de joie et d'excitation quant au nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

Est-ce que je croyais aux `happy ends' ?

Non.

Ce truc était fait pour les contes de fées et ce que nous vivions Edward et moi était bien réel. Réel, puissant et incroyable.

Je ne doutais pas que le chemin qui nous attendait serait difficile, et que nous nous battrions et nous nous réconcilierions, que nous aurions des bons et des mauvais jours et que nous nous taperions sur les nerfs de temps en temps pour des choses stupides qui, au final n'auraient pas la moindre importance.

Mais je savais que ça en vaudrait la peine parce qu'aimer quelqu'un signifie surmonter toute cette merde et se rappeler d'être reconnaissant de tout ce que vous partagez ensemble… l'un pour l'autre. Reconnaissant que le coup de pouce du destin vous ait permis de vous trouver parmi les millions d'autres âmes sur Terre et de passer vos vies ensemble.

Les contes de fées n'évoquaient pas tout ça.

Alors non, je ne croyais pas aux contes de fées, mais je croyais en lui, et j'avais l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie à lui prouver.

Une fin heureuse ?

Non.

Ce n'était que le début.

**Voilà, cette fois c'est terminé , sniff. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin et cette histoire autant que j'ai pu l'adorer comme j'ai adoré la partager avec vous et lire vos réactions tout au long de cette aventure. Encore une fois, mille mercis à toutes d'avoir suivi Giney et Godzy pendant aussi longtemps et d'avoir succombé à ce grain de folie.**

**Bises**

**Ness**


End file.
